


Louveteau !

by Pinkienath



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Originals - Freeform, Rebecca - Freeform, elijah - Freeform, elijahmikaleson, klausmikaelson, kol - Freeform, mikaleson, niklaus - Freeform, siblings relationship, theoriginals, vampire
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 76
Words: 306,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkienath/pseuds/Pinkienath
Summary: Alors que Klaus décide de briser la punition imposée par Elijah donnée suite à provocation contre une meute de loup qui a mal tourné pour son aîné, l'hybride décide tout de même de se transformer un soir de pleine lune, pour s'amuser à effrayer son grand frère. Mais la transformation prend une tournure qu'il n'aurait jamais pu envisager aussi humiliante !





	1. Querelles fraternelles

**Voilà le début d'une petite histoire tout en tendresse et en humour avec une rencontre quasi improbable entre les deux frères Mikaleson.**

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 1 – Querelles fraternelles**

 

L'aîné des vampires appuya les doigts sur ses tempes, pour essayer de garder son calme, tout en se massant fortement et soupira.

\- Tu me fatigues, Klaus…cesses donc d'hurler et assieds toi, tu vas finir par me donner le tournis

\- Je m'assiérai quand j'en aurai envie et surtout je me tairai quand je le déciderai…et malheureusement pour toi, cher grand frère, je n'ai pas l'intention de me la fermer de sitôt.

Son frère devenait de jours en jours de plus en plus insupportable, exigeant, à en être presque machiavélique. Insupportable bébé qi ne cessait de geindre et de se comporter comme tel !

Elijha finit par s'assoir lui-même sur le canapé. Le mal de tête s'amplifiait. Sa famille ne lui permettrait donc jamais de le laisser se reposer un peu et de trouver ne serait ce que cinq minutes pour décompresser.

Il plongea son regard vers les flammes qui brûlaient le bois dans la cheminée et tenta de focaliser toute son attention sur le crépitement qu'elles faisaient dans l'antre.

Le brouhaha des cris de Klaus , Rebecca et Kol finit par s'estomper de son esprit et il en profita pour fermer les yeux. Jamais, jamais une seule fois, il aurait juste un petit moment pour lui. Chacun y allait de sa dispute, de son avis, de ses hurlements pour essayer de le convaincre qu'ils avaient raison l'un plus que l'autre.

Elijha soupira de nouveau. La trêve que ses frères lui avaient promis avaient duré deux jours, deux tous petits jours où ils avaient été un peu plus conciliants et avaient accepté de faire des efforts pour s'entendre et rendre leur lieu de vie commune bien plus agréable. Puis de nouveau, Klaus avait, comme à son habitude, relancer les hostilités et tout recommençait tel un éternel cycle sans fin.

Elijha ne supportait plus ces bagarres continuelles, sans réel fondement, bagarres souvent liées à des égos bien trop surdimensionnés et qui se terminaient toujours par des coups bas et des trahisons.

Les cris prirent bientôt le dessus sur l'instant de calme qu'il s'était octroyé et sa fratrie vint de nouveau le harceler.

\- Klaus est infecte, Elijha, admet le depuis que tu l'as privé de sa sortie quotidienne pour aller secouer ses poils dehors, il est ingérable et imbuvable. Fais quelque chose ! Ou sinon …

Elijha haussa les épaules. Il ne céderait pas.

Kol s'y mit aussi devant son frère, lui tapotant le torse avec son doigt et menaça son frère. Ce dernier repoussa gentiment le doigt menaçant et le fixa.

\- Si tu ne gères pas ce fou, on se casse avec Rebecca. C'est toi qui voulais que l'on vienne vivre tous ensemble ici, et depuis on vit une vie de misère à cause de ce bâtard à qui tu cèdes tout

Kol n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'il se trouva projeté contre le mur, une main puissante lui encerclant la gorge. Klaus grogna et était bien décidé à lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

\- Klaus, lâche le immédiatement.

Klaus n'écouta rien et plongea un regard haineux dans celui de son petit frère bien trop présomptueux.

\- Ne t'avise jamais de me traiter de la sorte ou je détacherai cette tête de ton cou sans aucun remord

\- Klaus, pour la seconde fois, lâche ton frère !

Niklaus tourna son regard vers Elijha et le défia

\- Ou sinon quoi ? tu vas encore me punir, me mettre une fessée, hein ou sinon quoi …vas y exposes nous tes vertus sur l'amour fraternel !

\- Niklaus, ne sois pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es déjà.

\- Comme par hasard, il me traite de bâtard et tu ne lui dis rien à lui…tu es un hypocrite, ELijha, Rebecca n'a pas tord…choisi ton camp

\- Je n'ai aucun camp à choisir entre vous trois, je vous demande juste de cesser ces bagarres continuelles et d'essayer un tant soit peu que nous ressemblions à une vraie famille…unie

Il soupira en prononçant ces derniers mots et replongea son regard dans le feu. Kol vola au travers de la pièce pour s'écraser vulgairement contre la table qu'il cassa de son poids tandis que Klaus venait se placer devant Elijah.

\- Famille unie ! Je suis toujours en train de me faire punir parce que Rebecca et Kol ne cessent de jouer les rapporteurs dès qu'on touche à un de leur précieux cheveux !

\- Cesse de jouer les martyres, Klaus, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux

\- Oui , je suis un martyre, ces deux là se liguent continuellement contre moi et toi, tu fais comme si tu ne voyais rien et au final, je suis toujours le méchant de l'histoire. Tu m'écœures, tu n'es pas loyal …

Elijja se leva et attrapa un livre de la bibliothèque puis se laissa aller sur le canapé en signe de résignation.

\- Si c'est ce que tu penses, alors soit je ne suis pas loyal avec toi, je laisse tes frères et sœurs te martyriser, je suis un mauvais et bien méchant frère…

Klaus croisa les bras mécontent puis se tourna vers sa fratrie.

\- Si ma présence vous gêne tant que cela, vous n'avez qu'à partir. La porte est ouverte…

Rebecca se rebella.

\- Nous sommes chez nous aussi ici, que ca te plaise ou pas. C'est toi qui devrait dégager, tu n'es pas le bienvenu dans cette famille, tu fais toujours en sorte que tout se passe mal, tu es détestable et le seul regret que j'ai c'est que…

\- Rebecca, silence. Je ne permettrais pas de dire des mots que tu vas regretter

Eljha s'était levé, le regard froid et toisait sa sœur.

\- Mais Elijha…il n'y a pas un jour où Klaus ne nous pourrit pas la vie, personnellement j'en ai ma claque. Avec Kol, nous avons essayé de faire des efforts, pour toi, parce que tu souhaitais vraiment que nous soyons tous ensemble, mais tu sais quoi, nous allons prendre le large quelques jours, histoire de voir une herbe bien plus fraîche et plus accueillante ailleurs. Tant que Klaus vivra sous ce toit, nous irons vivre ailleurs. Désolé Elijha, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais j'ai besoin de ma liberté, Kol a besoin de la sienne aussi et avec lui, ici, nous étouffons ! Je préfère repartir dans notre demeure de la Nouvelle Orléans que de vivre dans la plantation.

Elijah sentit le mal de tête le reprendre avec encore plus de force et dut s'appuyer contre une chaise.

\- Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez…

\- Quoi, tu ne nous retiens même pas !

\- Je n'ai pas envie que vous partiez mais…

Kol protesta en se relevant difficilement

\- Mais on a bien compris, Cher Elijah, monsieur l'hypocrite en effet, tu préfères garder un œil sur ton adorable frère…plutôt que de te battre contre lui pour nous garder auprès de toi. C'est tout vu, on se casse. Mais je te jure que quand nous allons revenir de notre week end bien plus amusant que de rester dans cette maison avec ce dégénéré, il faudra qu'il y ait du changement

\- Ne me menaces pas , Kol !

Elijah avait plissé les yeux. Il pouvait tout accepter mais pas qu'on puisse lui dire comment se comporter. Sa fierté ne l'acceptait pas. Rebecca renchérit.

\- Kol n'a pas tord, tu fais du favoritisme, de toute manière, Klaus a toujours été ton préféré, et nous ne sommes là que pour combler ta solitude. Je préfère partir d'ici aussi plutôt que de vivre dans une maison où notre place n'est pas la bienvenue. Tu as fait ton choix en prenant le parti de Niklaus, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts, mon pauvre frère, mais je ne serrai pas là pour te relever quand il t'aura mis plus bas que terre.

ELijah sentit sa gorge se nouer. Sa sœur ne l'avait jamais menacer de la sorte mais il devait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Son frère Niklaus était ingérable, invivable même leur faisait mener la vie très dure depuis qu'ils vivaient tous ensemble. Mais quoi faire ? . Il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas demander à Klaus de partir, cela n'était pas faisable, ce serait comme jeter une bombe sur cette ville et il voulait pouvoir garder un oeil protecteur sur son petit frère. Les deux autres n'avaient pas réellement besoin de lui. Ils vivaient leur vie tranquillement, sortait avec leurs amis, avaient des liens sociaux avec des tas de gens. Klaus et lui même vivaient quasiment en autarcie ne s'entourant que de très peu d'amis et de proches.

Il regarda tour à tour ses frères et sœurs qui le dévisageaient très en colère et attendant que leur grand frère règle le conflit …il commença à parler, se tut d'un coup, et sortit de la pièce, sous le regard ahuri des trois autres.

S'en était trop pour lui. Ce n'était pas encore à lui de devoir gérer les sauts d'humeur de chacun, de devoir prendre des décisions radicales qui blesseraient certainement certains et enchanteraient les autres. Stop ! Il en avait marre.

Il sortit dehors, claqua la porte et alla s'assoir sur le porche. La nuit était tombée et il essaya de retrouver une respiration moins saccadée. Il fixa le bois sombre en face de lui et sentit des frissons le parcourir. C'était la pleine lune ce soir, une lune qui appelait presque au meurtre ! Il comprit alors pourquoi son frère était aussi agressif ce soir. Il plongea de nouveau son regard vers la forêt et sentit ses membres trembler. Il n'était pas réellement encore prêt à sortir affronter ses démons du moment. Il se releva tout en gardant un œil inquiet vers la forêt puis entra doucement dans la maison, pour tomber nez à nez avec Rebecca et Kol, tenant chacun une petite valise.

\- On est désolé Elijah, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais on a envie de s'amuser et là ce n'est plus possible. Je pars avec Kol.

Elijha savait que cela était bien mieux pour eux deux, et que devoir supporter continuellement Klaus ici était devenu pour ses deux plus jeunes frères et sœurs une épreuve compliquée. Il leur sourit en signe de compréhension.

\- Je suis navré que cela en arrive là. Je vais le dresser un peu mieux, je suppose pour que vous ayez envie de revenir

Kol lui tapota sur l'épaule

\- Dresser, c'est bien le mot, courage Elijah …nous c'est bon, on a autre chose à vivre !

Il sortit sans un autre au revoir et attendit avec son sac sur l'épaule que sa sœur le rejoigne.

Elle s'était arrêtée face à son grand frère et posa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Tu sais , Elijha, je te plains réellement…tu gâches ta vie avec celui-ci. Il ne nous a jamais rien apporté de bien pour aucun d'entre nous. Il continue à faire vivre un enfer à tout ce qui essaye de l'aimer et dieu sait que je l'aime pourtant et toi aussi te le sais. Mais j'ai besoin de respirer loin de cette atmosphère de fou. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous , nous reviendrons certainement dans la semaine prochaine, , on va te laisser tomber tout de même si facilement

Elijha se pinça les lèvres et ses yeux s'humidifièrent légèrement. Il savait que Rebecca ne lui en voulait pas de choisir de nouveau son frère au dépend de Kol et d'elle-même mais la présence de sa petite soeur à ses côtés avait tendance à lui embellir la vie, son rayon de soleil quotidien était son sourire. Il baissa le regard.

\- J'aurai aimé que les choses soient différentes mais tu sais que je dois veiller sur Klaus, encore et toujours. Il a un bon fond , certes bien enfoui et je vais devoir creuser encore un peu

\- Il faut creuser loin !

\- Il n'est parfois qu'un enfant têtu et capricieux qui a besoin de grandir encore un peu

\- Elijha, cesse donc de lui trouver toujours des excuses. Il profite de ta faiblesse envers lui pour te mener par le bout du nez. Dis moi, mon frère adorable et si naïf, quand est ce que tu vas sourire de nouveau et me donner l'impression que tu es heureux ?

Elijah prit la main de sa soeur, la porte à ses lèvres et lui déposa un baiser rempli de tendresse.

\- Je suis heureux avec mon frère, et avec toi. Tu sais bien qu'il ne me faut que vous deux à mes côtés pour me sentit bien

\- Et je pars…

\- Oui et tu pars…

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir , ma princesse. Mais sache que Klaus t'aime très fort, c'est juste qu'il ne sait pas le monter

\- Encore des excuses à son comportement, mon pauvre Elijha. Regardes toi, tu ne prend même plus le temps de t'occuper de toi à cause de t hybride de malheur

\- Rebecca …s'il te plait, ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées

\- Désolée, je sais que je ne devrai pas parler comme cela mais ouvre les yeux, il rofite de toutes tes faiblesses et encore maintenant, depuis qu'il peut se transformer à volonté, il joue de cela pour t'effrayer depuis ton attaque des dernières semaines

\- Je lui ai interdit de le faire

\- Tu veux mon avis, mon cher frère, tu devrais lever la punition, et le dégager loin de cette maison. Ouste dehors avec une gamelle et des croquettes !

\- Ce n'est pas gentil, Rebecca

\- Ah oui, mais je t'assure, il veut faire son bébé loup capricieux, laisse le donc faire !

\- Il est bien loin d'être un loup petit et fragile, et je t'assure que je n'ai pas de nouveau envie de le voir se transformer dans la maison

Elijha soupira. L'attaque dont il avait été victime quelques semaines plus tôt par une meute de loup qui avait voulu se venger des erreurs de l'hybride lui avait laissé un goût réellement amer sur cette communauté. Il ne voulait pas réellement se l'avouer, mais de voir cette bande de chien galeux lui sauter à la gorge comme s'il n'avait été qu'un vulgaire bout de viande, l'avait choqué bien plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

\- Elijah, t'es certain que ca va aller tout seul avec lui ?

\- Oui ne te soucie pas, c'est du passé

Un klaxonne résonna dans la nuit

\- Je crois que Kol s'impatiente. Vas y sœurette, on se revoit bientôt

Rebecca embrassa tendrement son frère sur la joue et quitta la maison, peu rassurée tout de même de laisser son grand frère encore fragilisé par ce qu'il avait vécu lors de sa promenade les bois, mais elle sourit.

Klaus serait là de toute manière si quelque chose ou quelqu'un voulait de nouveau s'en prendre à Elijha. Pour cela , au moins, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur son abruti de frère.

Elle lui fit un signe de la vitre de leur voiture qui partit rapidement loin de la demeure familiale.

Elijha la regarda s'envoler un peu déçu tout de même de ne pas avoir plus de soutien de sa famille puis revint dans le salon où Klaus s'était installé tranquillement sur le canapé en train de boire un verre de bourdon. Un verre l'attendait aussi sur la petite table.

\- Tu veux que je te dise, bon débarras, mon frère.

\- Ils partent par ta faute, je ne pense pas que tu devrais t'en réjouir autant

\- Ils ne me manqueront pas, surtout après ce qu'ils ont osé dire

\- Moi, ils me manquent déjà

Klaus se renfrogna. Il était là, lui , alors son frère ferait mieux devait cesser son sentimentalisme et se consacrer à celui qui restait , bordel !

\- Bon parlons sérieusement, Elijha, je veux que tu lèves la punition

Elijah se braqua immédiatement

\- Non, hors de question, je t'interdis de te transformer et encore moins dans cette maison.

\- C'est la pleine lune, j'ai les hormones en ébullition…tu ne peux pas me contraindre à attendre comme ca. Cette lune m'appelle !

\- Je ne te le redirais pas, je refuse et prend le pour un ordre.

\- Quoi ELijha aurait il peur du grand méchant loup ?

\- Ca suffit Niklaus, nous en avons déjà parlé

\- Arrête de faire ton pleutre, Vampire ! Ce n'est que quelques morsures que tu as reçu

Elijha se leva en colère, renversant son verre sur la table

\- Ils ont essayé de me dévorer et…

\- Et.. tu as guéris grâce à moi, mon sang, celui qui coule dans nos veines à tous les deux

\- Je n'aurai jamais eu ce problème avec les communautés de loup garou si tu avais cessé de les tourmenter et de les harceler pendant tout ce temps

\- Ils ont du mal à comprendre que je ne souhaitais être que leur alpha

\- Ne te soucie pas pour cela, ils ont l'air d'avoir bien pris en compte ton message et d'avoir rendu la pareille en s'en prenant à moi. Le frère de l'hybride est certainement une proie plus simple que de s'attaquer au loup qui grogne en toi

\- Allez Elijha, t'as bien vu pire …

Elijha ferma les yeux. Se remémorer cette meute qui l'avait encerclé alors qu'il se allait tranquillement se ballader, pour l'attaquer sans aucune autre chance que de le laisser au sol, pour mort, était certainement le pire de ce qu'il avait pu vivre en terme de frayer et de douleur. Il regarda méchamment son frère et le pointa du doigt.

\- Et je ne tolérerai plus t'entendre parler de loup ou toutes autres créatures à poil dans cette maison

Klaus sourit méchamment et se mit à la hauteur de son frère pour le toiser. La fenêtre derrière eux reflétait une partie de cette lune ronde qui semblait se régaler du spectacle offert par les Mikaleson.

\- Lève cette punition

\- Non

\- Fais le Elijah !

\- NON !

\- J'en ai besoin , j'en ai envie …

\- Désolé, hors de question que tu t'aventures dehors pour aller gambader alors que nous ne savons pas où est passé le reste de la meute

\- Je suis le loup le plus puissant de cette région et peut être de ce monde, je n'ai rien à craindre

\- Je refuse que tu te transformes et si tu viens à me désobéir, tu auras affaire à moi. S'il le faut, je t'enfermerai dans une cage jusqu'à ce que tu devienne docile

Klaus ne supportait pas de se faire menacer et notamment la punition que lui avait infligée son frère lui était intolérable. Il regarda Elijah s'approcher du feu et poser ses mains sur le rebord de la cheminée en lui tournant le dos et vint se placer juste derrière lui en collant sn torse contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille tout en émettant un son profond venant de son loup

\- Je pourrais décider de te désobéir !

Elijha continua à fixer les flammes mais frissonna en entendant son grognement

\- Klaus …ne fais pas cela

\- Je pourrais me transformer ici et te tenir en respect avec mes grands crocs et mon pelage bien hérissé

\- Ne cesseras-tu donc jamais de me harceler ?

\- Tournes toi et Regardes- moi

Elijha fit demi tour pour se retrouver coller à son frère et sursauta en voyant l'hybride changer son regard vert en un regard bien plus doré.

\- Klaus, cesse cela immédiatement, ne fais pas l'enfant…

\- L'enfant ? tu sais quoi, je me dis Elijha, qu'il va falloir surmonter ta peur et je pense qu'aux grand maux les grandes remèdes, tu me remercieras après

\- Niklaus, je te jure que si tu te transformes dans cette pièce….

Elijha n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son frère commençait à se concentrer pour amorcer la transformation qu'il était bien décidé à mener au bout

\- Un jour par comme les autres, Niklaus, tu te transformeras en quelque chose qui ne ressemble en rien à un loup puissant et je rigolera bien !

\- Tu me menaces …petit vampire

\- Je te préviens, arrêtes de jouer à cela…tu n'es plus un bébé, bordel, respecte que je te demande

\- Tu sais quoi je vais briser la punition, ce soir ici, devant toi, et une petite frayeur te permettra peut être de comprendre que tu ne peux pas refreiner ma condition comme tu oses le faire …

\- Klaus s'il te plait

Klaus grogna et Elijah put entendre ses os commencer à craquer. Il se retourna pour ne pas voir cela et posa ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre le bruit des os qui craquaient, ce qu'il détestait par dessus tout. Il souffrait presque autant que son frère dans ces instants là.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas avoir à se retourner sur le loup menaçant que Klaus lui avait promis de lui montrer puis sursauta. Un petit jappement venait de se faire entendre dan la pièce . Il respira un grand coup finit pas se retourner, peu rassuré de devoir se retrouver face au loup puissant et magnifique qu'était son frère, mais s'étonna de ne pas entendre les grognements si caractéristiques de Niklaus quand il se transformait ou qu'il souhaitait lui faire peur.

Il regarda face à lui mais s'étonna de ne pas apercevoir le loup devant lui. Si ce malotru s'était cahé pour le surprendre en lui sautant dessus…un autre petit jappement léger le surprit. Il baissa alors le regard au sol et écarquilla les yeux.

C'était quoi ça, cette boule de poil à ses pieds ?

Il recula de stupéfaction, se cogna contre la cheminée et chercha Niklaus du regard au travers de la pièce, affolé. Rien, pas de frère malsain qui attendait en montrant les crocs. Puis il reporta son regard sur la toute petite bête qui se tenait à ses pieds. Le jean de son petit frère reposait au sol déchiré, ses chaussures pas très loin mais son tee shirt blanc semblait recouvrir presque tout le petit animal effrayé qui se trouvait face à lui.

Il se baissa un peu vers le mini « chiot », le souleva par le tee shirt et le porta face à son visage. Ce regard vert et cette odeur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien … Il le lâcha d'un coup , la pauvre bête s'écrasant au sol.

Oh par tous les dieux d'Asgard !

Puis il baissa son regard sur le petit louveteau étendu à ses pieds et éclata de rire.


	2. Si petite chose

Chapitre 2 – Si petite Chose …

Elijah fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait lui-même pas entendu son rire, la vie qu'il menait souvent si emprunte de douleurs et de souffrances, ne lui permettant pas de pouvoir exposer ce genre d'émotion.

Il ne cessait de baisser son regard sur cette petite chose inoffensive qui semblait vouloir lui montrer désormais les crocs, des touts petits crocs pas encore terminés. Ses petites oreilles étaient dressées sur le haut de sa tête et lui donnait un air plus coquin que méchant, comme l'aurait certainement souhaité le petit loup. Un petit épi se dressait sur le haut de son crâne laissant penser déjà qu'il serait plus tard un peu rebelle. Et c'était peu dire !

Son regard vert était brillant et se posait sur Elijah avec intensité. Un regard que l'ainé des Mikaleson ne connaissait que trop bien et qu'il avait toujours eu en admiration. Les reflets dorés qu'ils pouvaient percevoir aussi dans ses iris lui rappelaient que son frère était un mélange de plusieurs créatures, toutes aussi puissantes les unes que les autres. Mais pour le moment, son petit hybride ressemblait plutôt à une petite bête sans défense et dépassée par les évènements.

Le petit louveteau tout blond doré, qu'il surplombait du haut de ses 1m85 était rudement petit, vu de là haut. En fait, Klaus était ridiculement tout petit ! Il essaya de calmer son rire puis toucha du bout du pied le petit loup qui le toisait. Le louveteau grogna et commença à hérisser son poil tout duveteux. Il s'amusa de nouveau à le toucher du bout du pied le poussant légèrement pour le déstabiliser de ses quatre pattes. Le louveteau tomba sur les fesses et se redressa immédiatement comme pris en faute.

« Je vais te sauter à la gorge si tu continues »

Klaus qui pouvait encore très bien se rendre compte psychiquement de ce qui se passait même enfermé dans le corps de ce ridicule loup de foire, sentit une sourde colère monter en notant que son frère semblait être très amusé par cette situation plus qu'absurde. Ce n'était pas du tout comme cela que cela aurait du se passer. Mais pas du tout !

Il releva de nouveau le museau vers le visage de son frère, qui dessinait un beau sourire qu'il ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Elijha était tellement attendrissant quand il souriait. Il regarda avec plus de détail le corps qui se tenait debout devant lui et se rendit vite compte qu'il émanait de son grand frère une puissance dont il n'avait jamais vraiment pris conscience.

« En fait il est vraiment grand et costaud le frérot vu d'en bas ! »

Elijah lui remit un nouveau léger coup en le poussant un peu plus fort pour le refaire tomber gentiment sur les fesses tout en souriant de ce petit abus de pouvoir qu'il prenait plaisir à imposer à son frère, enfin à son tout petit frère !

Il se mit de nouveau à rire sans réussir réellement à se contrôler. L'image de Klaus le menaçant quelques minutes plus tôt, jouant méchamment à un jeu dangereux et qui aurait pu mal tourner en la défaveur du vampire, s'estompait rapidement devant ce petit machin tout plein de poil qui était censé représenter la bête féroce qui dormait habituellement dans le corps de son frère et pouvait se montrer souvent si cruel.

Le louveteau essaya de lui mordre la chaussure et Elijha le repoussa un peu plus fortement, toujours quelque part en colère contre Niklaus d'avoir de nouveau voulu être désobligeant avec lui alors qu'il le défendait toujours contre sa fratrie.

Le louveteau roula sur le sol en faisant une sorte de galipette mal contrôlée. Klaus, en son fond intérieur, ne put s'empêcher de gémir en repensant à la forme qu'il avait malencontreusement prise et le peu de force qu'il pouvait opposer à son frère, mais son gémissement se transforma en un petit bruit plaintif aux oreilles de son grand frère

« Maudit soit ce louveteau »

Elijha s'étonna d'entendre un petit ton si plaintif et se pencha vers le petit animal, un peu inquiet. Ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes, d'être violent avec les animaux, même si sa nature de vampire le faisait souvent se tenir assez loin de ce genre de créatures. Les animaux et les vampires ne faisaient jamais bon ménage.

Il se baissa et posa ses genoux au sol.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ?

Il redressa le petit louveteau du bout des bras sans oser trop le toucher, de crainte presque de lui faire mal en le prenant et le redressa sur ses pattes. Puis il plongea son regard sombre dans celui toujours aussi intense du louveteau et essaya de sonder son esprit. Est-ce que Klaus le comprenait là dedans ? qu'est ce qu'il pouvait percevoir de sa nature actuelle ? est ce qu'il ne restait que ce louveteau un peu bête ou est ce que son frère se rendait compte de son état ?

\- Si tu savais ce que tu me sembles bien ridicule maintenant, te voilà bien puni pour m'avoir désobéi et si tu comptes que je m'occupe de toi, détrompes toi…tu pue le loup et tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette odeur m'insupporte, hein, tu me l'as tout à l'heure pourtant bien fait comprendre : « aux grand maux, les grands remèdes… »

Elijha regarda si le louveteau réagissait à ses paroles mais à part un regard plus doré, rien ne lui laissait savoir si Niklaus comprenait ses mots. L'hybride avait écouté avec attention cette voix qui avait gardé un léger accent de leur origine nordique, une voix forte, ténébreuse qui le rendait terriblement impressionnant. Il avait toujours aimé le son de sa voix, un peu rauque et surtout très imposante quand Elijah se mettait en colère. Ce qu'il avait toujours préféré cependant, c'est de l'entendre murmurer doucement, quand il voulait le calmer ou le rassurer.

Elijah se releva en regardant la petite chose et soupira.

\- En fait, tu me sembles pas bien intelligent dans cette forme

« Je vais te le faire payer très cher, Eljha, quand je serai de nouveau à ma taille normale, très cher »

Le louveteau montra de nouveau ses crocs , ce qui fit sourire Elijah .

\- Petit loup deviendra grand, te soucie pas. Tu finiras par faire peur, louveteau, mais quand tu seras devenu un grand loup. Pour le moment, ca ne sert à rien de jouer les petits durs à poil doux avec moi, je suis bien plus fort que toi, bien plus fort…

Klaus, coincé dans ce corps, ruminait de plus en plus, en proie à une honte qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusque là. Impossible, une sorcière avait du lui jeter un sort …Davina…il l'avait insulté il y a quelques jours et avait offensé son amour pour Kol ! Punaise, si cette petite fouine de sorcière était responsable de son état, il la massacrerait !

\- Tu me sembles néanmoins bien énervé pour un tout petit bébé loup.

Elijah souleva sans aucune difficulté le petit loup enfoui dans son long tee shirt , lui ôta ce vêtement qui le recouvrait et le tint par la peau du cou pour le placer face à lui. Le louveteau voulut lui mettre un petit coup de patte, bien trop petites pour atteindre le vampire et sa patte vola dans les airs sans autre effet que de faire de nouveau rire Elijha.

\- Alors on veut jouer tout de même au grand méchant loup, Niklaus !

« Je te jure que tout va se payer, lâche moi, c'est déjà assez ridicule comme ça… bat les pattes, sale vampire profiteur»

Même s'il savait bien que son frère ne pouvait pas entendre ses pensées, Klaus ne pouvait s'empêcher de grogner intérieurement. Le louveteau lui faisait faire des choses que jamais il n'aurait fait pour se ridiculiser autant. Comme s'assoir sur son postérieur ou lever la patte en signe d'appel ! Il ne manquait plus que cela, et le pire cette sorte de miaulement plaintif qui sortait de sa gueule alors que son hurlement devrait faire frémir d'effroi.

Niklaus se sentait tellement abasourdi par ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'il n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'il était perché à une hauteur de plus d'un mètre au dessus du sol et qu'il suffirait à son frère de le lâcher de nouveau pour se faire bien mal. Il pencha malgré lui son museau vers le bas et sentit ses membres trembler bien involontairement. Il voulut immédiatement éviter cette peur incontrôlable qui émanait du petit louveteau dans lequel il était enfermé mais se rendit rapidement compte que ce dernier, cette petite chose ridicule, avait le dessus sur sa volonté.

« Hors de question que je ne puisse pas contrôler ce corps ! »

Il bougea alors dans tous les sens pour essayer d'échapper à la prise d'Elijah, qui voyant que le louveteau un peu embarrassé, voir apeuré par le vide le reposa doucement au sol et le repoussa du pied, pour l'éloigner un peu de lui . Elijha avait aussi encore du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait mais ne pouvait cependant pas détacher son regard de ce petit bout au museau si mignon et aux yeux si demandeurs.

\- Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi, pour cette nuit ?

Il regarda la lune dehors toujours aussi ronde et se rendit compte que la nuit n'était pas encore vraiment avancée. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre, regarda l'extérieur, plongé dans la pénombre et se rendit jusqu'aux boutons permettant de fermer électriquement tous les volets et de sécuriser la maison.

\- Avec cette meute dehors et cette pleine lune qui va les rendre bien moins timides, on va jouer de la raison et s'enfermer un peu là dedans.

Il tourna son regard vers le petit loup, qu'il retrouva de nouveau à ses pieds comme si la petite chose l'avait suivi et étonné de le voir presque à ses pieds, se recula un peu.

\- Vraiment , Niklaus, tu as mal choisi le moment pour te transformer…j'aurai largement préféré que tu sois dans la capacité de défendre notre demeure si ces loups…

Puis il se tut et alla vérifier que la porte d'entrée soit bien fermée pour revenir près du bébé loup. Il soupira.

\- La nuit va me sembler vraiment longue.

Klaus s'en voulut. Il n'avait pas pris la mesure de l'inquiétude d'Elijah sur cette meute qui trainait autour de chez eux, bien cachée dans les bois, dans l'espoir de pouvoir venir terminer le travail qu'ils avaient commencé. Et là dans ce maudit corps, il ne pourrait absolument pas défendre son frère. Il rageait. Il avait comme d'habitude de nouveau songer qu'à lui et n'avait pas prêté une seule fois attention aux craintes de son grand frère. Et Kol et Rebecca qui n'étaient plus là …Il renifla un peu pour s'assurer que rien de dangereux ne se soit approché de la demeure, mais constata que son odorat n'était pas encore assez développé pour pouvoir le faire.

« Maudit loup ! »

Elijah remit quelques bûches dans le feu puis respira fortement. La solitude commençait déjà à le peser. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'esprit social, loin de là, il était certainement celui de ses frères et sœurs qui se liaient le moins facilement, mais une présence « humaine » lui aurait fait du bien, histoire de partager un verre. Il se servit un bourbon puis l'avala cul sec pour s'en resservir un autre qu'il posa sur la petite table près de la cheminée. Tout semblait silencieux, bien trop silencieux dans la maison. Il mit en fond une musique classique puis reprit son verre pour le remplir intégralement.

Il regarda le bébé à poil qui se tenait toujours devant lui, bien calme, et se dit que c'était certainement toute la bouteille qu'il allait devoir boire pour accepter cette situation des plus étranges.

Le petit loup pencha la tête en couinant légèrement.

\- Tu as soif toi aussi ? Viens, approche si tu veux

Malgré l'emprise de Klaus, qui se refusait à suivre son frère partout depuis le début mais qui ne pouvait l'empêcher de le faire, le bébé loup approcha tout doucement du géant. Elijha plongea son doigt dans le bourbon et tendit les quelques gouttes qui perlaient sur son doigt vers la gueule du petit louveteau. Celui s'approcha tout doucement et d'un léger petit coup de langue, suça le petit doigt puis intimidé partit se réfugier sous un des fauteuils.

« Mais ca va pas de te cacher, allez ouste tu repars vers mon frère et tu le mords s'il le faut ! «

Le louveteau mut par une sorte d'ordre intérieur qu'il ne comprenait pas trop se rapprocha de nouveau timidement du grand vampire et le fixa.

\- Ok tiens, je pose mon verre là et je te laisse boire tranquillement »

Le louveteau pencha son museau dans le verre et commença à boire goulument le liquide ambré.

«Non mais il va mal dans sa tête, ELijah, il veut faire de moi un loup alcoolique «

\- sTop , stop, tu vas pas tout boire tout de même, tu vas finir les quatre pattes en l'air, c'est peut être un peu fort pour toi..

Il se leva, alla chercher rapidement dans la cuisine un bol dans lequel il avait versé de l'eau et le reposa au sol.

\- Tiens, c'est mieux ainsi, je pense. Je ne vais pas t'inviter à trinquer car je pense que j'en serait arrivé bien bas et dire que je vais passer ma nuit auprès de toi, louveteau, alors que je pourrai être en train de caresser le corps d'une belle femme.

« Evite les détails ca m'arrangerait ! et pour ta gouverne, je tiens très bien l'alcool, loup ou pas…alors vas y fais péter le bourbon… j'en veux pas de ta gamelle d'eau et puis hors de question que je boive comme un chien là dedans»

Trop tard, le louveteau se ruait sur le bol et lapa l'intégralité du contenu. Il eut un petit hoquet et sursauta en même temps qu'Elijah.

\- Oh désolé je n'aurai certainement pas dû te laisser boire dans mon verre, eau et bourdon ca ne doit pas trop bien se marier

« Bonne déduction, sherlock ! »

Puis Elijha secoua la tête et mit ses mains sur ses tempes comme lorsque les choses le dépassaient totalement.

\- Me voilà en train de discuter avec un bébé loup. Vraiment j'aurai tout subi dans cette vie…mais là j'atteins le sommet

Il regarda l'horloge qui battait un rythme très régulier dans la pièce et soupira. Le temps ne passait pas du tout. 21 heures…il sentit la faim commencer à le tirailler doucement. Il allait se cuisiner quelque chose pour occuper le temps. En se levant, Il porta de nouveau discrètement son regard sur le petit loup qui se léchait les pattes…pourquoi il le faisait avec autant d'attention ? ? et il se rendit alors compte que son verre de bourbon était versé sur le sol et que le louveteau venait d'en aspirer tout le contenu !

\- Oh non, mais tu vas finir totalement stone !

Eljha s'en voulut, Il n'aurait pas dû peut être commencé à l'initier à ce breuvage qu'ils appréciaient tant dans la famille Mikaleson. Mais qu'est ce qu'il en savait, lui, il n'avait jamais eu de chien ou de chat, ou de bête à s'occuper après tout !

Le louveteau hoqueta plusieurs fois avant de donner des signes de spasmes. Elijah paniqua.

\- Niklaus, Niklaus, qu'est ce que tu me fais, mon dieu ?

Il s'approcha rapidement du petit louveteau dont l'état de santé ne semblait pas au meilleur et avant même qu'il put l'attraper, ce dernier lui déversa tout le contenu du liquide qu'il venait d'avaler sur ses sublimes chaussures.

\- Oh c'est pas possible, c'est horrible …

Le louveteau gémit un peu en voyant le regard noir du vampire s'afficher sur son visage et se réfugia sous le canapé, tout tremblant.

« et doucement, là, c'est toi qui m'a forcé à boire…je le connais ce regard, tu ne vas pas tout de même t'en prendre un petit être sans défense »

De dessous le canapé, le petit loup regarda le vampire s'éloigner vers la cuisine, entendit l'eau couler et le vit revenir en chaussettes.

« Foutues les chaussures je suppose, cher frère… »

Puis Elijah épongea un peu le reste de ce vomi qui l'écœurait sur le sol et alla jeter verre, serviette et éponge à la poubelle.

Pendant quelques minutes, qui lui semblèrent une éternité, le petit loup attendit le retour de son « maître »

« Maître ! ah non hors de question, ce n'est pas notre alpha ! c'est moi l'alpha »

Le louveteau gémit un peu et trembla . De dessous le canapé, il ne pouvait apercevoir que le bas de la porte fermée et écouta les bruits de la pièce. Le crépitement d'un bout de bois dans le fit sursauta. Il cogna son crâne contre le haut du canapé et se mit à gémir plus fort. Il était tout seul dans cette pièce, qui ne sentait pas l'odeur des siens.

Puis il aperçut la porte s'entrouvrir et les pieds, nus désormais, de l'humain qui s'occupait de lui qui avançait doucement dans le salon.

Avant même que Klaus n'est le temps de retenir l'élan du petit louveteau, celui-ci se rua dans les jambes du vampire et colla sa tête velue contre les mollets de son nouvel ami tout en le reniflant. Son alpha était là, il ne pouvait plus avoir peur.

ELijah soupira, le repoussa un peu, gentiment, n'ayant absolument pas envie de sentir ce petit corps contre lui , puis alla se rassoir, indifférent sur le canapé. Puis pris de remord, il tourna de nouveau son regard vers le louveteau, qui attendait inquiet au milieu de la pièce et lui tendit la main.

\- Allez viens, approche, ce n'est rien, c'est moi je n'aurai pas du laisser trainer ce verre…

Le louveteau s'approcha doucement, resta à un mètre de son maître, et se mit en boule. La peur ne le quittait pas, il tremblait et gémissait un peu.

« ferme là , ferme là , louveteau, je vais passer pour un pleutre ! «

Elijha regardait ce petit louveteau qui semblait vraiment esseulé, comme lui, et soupira.

Il espérait que le jour se lève bien vite pour son frère reprenne sa forme humaine et qu'ils puissent avoir une discussion bien moins mignonne que ce petit loup qui se tenait non loin de lui.

Puis il fronça les sourcils et renifla dégouté.

\- Tu sens le loup à mille lieu …même Klaus sent moins que toi quand il ne se lave pas pendant quelques jours

« Dis tout de suite que je pue, non mais j'aurais tout entendu et puis je me lave tous les jours, c'est quoi cette accusation ! «

Il voulut lui grogner dessus mais se tut d'un coup. Son grognement ressembla au miaulement d'un chaton apeuré. S'il avait eu ses mains, au lieu de ses toutes petites pattes il en aurait recouvert sa bouche tellement la honte venait de le submerger. Son frère partit dans un fou rire ce qui énerva encore de plus belle le pauvre Klaus enfoui dans ce petit corps ridicule, plein de poil.

Il tourna le dos, enfin la croupe et partit dans le salon, vexé.

\- Tu penses aller quelque part en particulier dans cet accoutrement ridicule ? Tu peux à peine poser un pied, enfin une patte devant l'autre. Je me demande si tu es sevré d'ailleurs ? tu me diras ce ne change pas grand-chose de ce fait avec ta forme humaine, un gros bébé qui se prend pour un homme !

Klaus cessa d'avancer et se raidit. Puis il se tourna vers Elijha, oubliant momentanément qu'il n'était qu'une toute, toute, petite boule de poil bien innoffensive et fonça tous crocs ouverts sur son frère.

«Je vais te faire bouffer ton arrogance…je te le jure. »

Un léger coup de pied l'envoya valser sous le fauteuil avant même qu'il puisse s'approcher du géant vampire.

« quelle honte, mais quelle honte, balayer comme une vulgaire poussière, tu ferai bien moins le malin si j'étais un loup adulte »

Puis il se tourna sa gueule vers la lune qui apparaissait vers la seule fenêtre dont les volets n'étaient pas encore fermés, qui semblait presque rire de la situation

« Et toi, je te jure que je te décrocherai de là haut pour que tu viennes régler tes problèmes avec moi »

Elijha regardait le petit loup qui scrutait la fenêtre tout en l'impression de s'énerver sur quelque chose mais quoi. Puis il réfléchit un petit moment et appela son frère.

\- « Niklaus ? »

Le louveteau se retourna vers lui. Elijah écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu me comprends alors. Oh que ca va pouvoir être bien plus marrant ! J'ai un peu l'impression que tes pensées n'affectent pas trop ton comportement. T'es en colère ? Je le sens quelque part que tu es en colère de ce qui t'arrive. Ce que je ne m'explique pas c'est ton comportement. On dirait que tu ne maîtrise pas tant que cela ce bébé loup que tu es. Etrange… je ne sais pas comment cela a pu arriver mais il va falloir être patient jusqu'au lever du jour maintenant et il va falloir malheureusement que je te supporte, toi, tes poils et ton odeur

« C'est plutôt moi qui vais devoir te supporter et supporter cet affreux petit diable qui se permet de ne pas m'écouter »

La seule réponse que put obtenir Elijah fut une sorte de petit couinement de désolation. Elijha observa avec attention le petit loup qui à son tour venait de s'assoir sur son postérieur, deux petites pattes posées devant lui et la tête un peu penchée sur le côté. Il semblait tellement vulnérable ainsi.

Elijah se leva doucement puis s'approcha pour s'assoir en face de lui à même le sol. Il écarta ses jambes de chaque côté du louveteau, puis posa une main sur la tête du bébé loup et lui caressa doucement.

\- Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, mon petit frère, ou dirais-je mon petit louveteau. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi paumé, et aussi vulnérable. Il va falloir que nous nous habituions toi et moi à ta situation actuelle. Mais Te soucie pas, je ferai en sorte qu'il en t'arrive rien pour cette nuit mais quand tu vas reprendre ta forme , sache que je ne serai vraiment pas aussi généreux ! Mais vraiment pas !

Le louveteau gémit un peu et s'avança timidement vers le vampire pour s'arrêter quelques centimètres de lui. Elijha l'attrapa prudemment faisant attention surtout que ses crocs toujours en alerte, ne viennent pas lui transpercer la peau puis le posa sur une de ses jambes.

\- Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais si jeune, tu dois avoir quel âge, quelques mois à peine…

« Punaise, ELijha, te fout pas de ma gueule, j'ai 28 ans, en fait j'en ai plus de 1000 … »

Il voulut se défaire de l'étreinte amicale de son frère mais le louveteau l'en empêcha en avançant sa tête pour recevoir de nouvelles caresses.

Elijha, oubliant presque que son frère pouvait tout comprendre, sourit et laissa ses doigts glisser sur la tête du petit loup, tout en restant assez distant, toujours suspicieux. Son pelage était si doux et si chaud. Il aurait presque pu le faire tenir dans sa main, tellement il ressemblait à un louveteau nouveau-né.

Le louveteau couina un peu, bailla légèrement de sa petite gueule ouverte, puis se glissa tout tendrement entre les jambes du jeune homme pour blottir sa tête contre une de ses cuisses et le reste de son corps contre l'autre cuisse.

Elijha se raidit ne sachant pas comment réagir et n'osa plus bouger. Il était tétanisé. Abattu par un mini loup ! Bavo le grand vampire ! Le petit louveteau leva la tête vers lui et après s'être assuré que le jeune vampire ne se lève pas pour s'enfuir, ferma les yeux et se mit à ronronner doucement.

« Je ronronne, non impossible, les chats ronronnent, pas les loups ! N'importe quoi, mais je ne vais pas dormir entre les jambes de mon frère tout de même, punaise saleté de bête réveille toi ! «

Puis il sentit un frisson de chaleur le parcourir quand la main de son frère vint lui caresser le dos et les flancs. Ce n'était tout compte fait pas si désagréable que cela. Il se concentra sur les doigts qui lui grattaient l'arrière de la tête puis descendait dans son cou, pour caresser doucement et avec beaucoup de tendresse son pelage.

Il reconnaissait les gestes de son frère. ELijah malgré les apparences, avait toujours été tendre et doux avec eux tous. Klaus sentit qu'il se détendait un peu aussi, moins à l'affut, moins méfiant. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver auprès de son frère. Ses émotions de bien être rejoignirent doucement celle du louveteau, rassuré d'être prêt d'un être qui le protégerait certainement. Il finit par soupirer intérieurement, presque soulagé de laisser toutes les pressions de son corps et de son esprit fuir et se sentit happer par le sommeil.

Cette bête voulait prendre le dessus sur lui. Hors de question ! Hors de question ! Hors de …il s'assoupit doucement, réchauffé par le corps d'Elijah qui avait resserré ses jambes contre le petit louveteau et s'était appuyé contre le canapé. Il entendit juste le bruit d'un livre qui s'ouvrait puis un murmure. Le calme, la douceur du feu qui crépite, et la voix douce de son frère qui lui racontait une histoire.


	3. Par l'odeur alléchée

Chapitre 3 – Par l'odeur alléchée

Elijah se réveilla avec une belle gueule de bois et des maux de tête encore plus forts que la veille. Cela presque plus de 400 ans qu'ils n'avaient ressenti ces douleurs si humaines qu'il en fut presque ravi, si cela n'altérait si profondément sa raison.

Après avoir laissé le louveteau dormir paisiblement contre ses cuisses et ne voulant pas l'éveiller, la seule occupation qu'il avait trouvée à faire, avait été de terminer définitivement cette bouteille de bourbon qui l'appelait depuis le début de la soirée.

La solitude aidant et surtout l'angoisse liée à cette nuit de pleine lune , angoisse le saturant jusqu'au plus profond de ces entrailles, tout ce mélange avait eu raison de lui et il avait fini verre après verre, en espérant que le dernier soit définitivement le dernier, jusqu'à ce que son corps ne lui répondant plus, finisse par s'écrouler sur le sol et que le vampire s'endorme échoué contre le petit louveteau, bien à l'abri sous le corps lourd du jeune homme.

Leur esprit s'était connectée cette nuit là. Klaus avait ressentit la peur de son frère, avait compris les douleurs ressenties lors de l'attaque de ces loups et s'étaient promis de le venger en décimant toute la meute quand il aurait repris sa condition de vampire. Puis il lui avait montré l'importance de l'avoir à ses côtés. Ce fut par la suite une nuit reposante pour les deux où la présence de l'autre avait rassurée les deux.

Quand Elijah se réveilla au petit matin, les volets s'étaient déjà ouverts grâce à la minuterie et un magnifique soleil pénétrait au travers des vitres du salon où il avait passé la nuit. Non, où ils avaient passé la nuit, avec louveteau ! Tiens d'ailleurs comment pourrait-il l'appeler, Niklaus, Klaus, Nik comme Rebecca le faisait, louveteau, petite crotte puante ? Il sourit à cette pensée et se redressa un peu.

Il regarda la bouteille qui gisait bien vide à ses pieds et soupira. Il allait finir comme un vieux vampire célibataire, aigri et alcoolique s'il ne se reprenait pas. Il se sentit presque soulagé que Klaus ne l'ait pas vu dans un tel état et passa la main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de se remettre les idées au clair. Il devait avoir une tête terrifiante !

Il regarda le petit louveteau encore endormi près de lui et le poussa légèrement pour pouvoir se dégager. Il en avait oublié de se nourrir la veille et commençait à sentir les prémisses d'une faim bien lancinante lui torturer le ventre. Il se laissa porter jusqu'à la cuisine, ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur et en sortit un pochon de sang qu'il aspira d'une traite. Puis il prit deux oeufs, du bacon, et un grand verre de jus d'orange et commença à se faire un petit déjeuner consistant, même s'il n'en avait pas réellement besoin. Garder des habitudes de ce genre lui permettait de se sentir toujours quelque part un peu humain.

La porte de la cuisine s'entrouvrit avec un peu de difficulté poussée certainement par la petite chose, et Elijah, s'en avoir besoin de se retourner, perçu la présence d'un petit être derrière lui. L'odeur de Niklaus se dégageait de lui et il sourit gentiment. C'était étrange comme il pouvait ressentir l'aura de son petit frère. Leur lien était vraiment ancré entre eux. Mais là pour le coup, ancré à un bébé loup ! Génial, une histoire de fou pour une famille de fou … tout collait tout compte fait.

Il se retourna la poêle encore chaude à la main et baissa son regard. Le petit loup tout ébouriffé se tenait en face de lui.

Oh, mais bien sûr, il devait aussi avoir bien faim, il l'avait oublié le temps d'un instant pour profiter de son déjeuner. Mais comment avait-il pu oublier cet être alors que tout en lui rappelait Niklaus, qui lui ne se serait jamais fait oublié…

\- Tu dois avoir faim toi aussi ? Non ? oui ?

Le petit loup jappa un peu et posa ses deux pattes sur les mollets du jeune vampire en tirant une petite langue tout rose et bien affamée.

« Non, non…ca suffit comporte toi en loup digne et pas en ce genre de trou du cul qui réclame sa pâté, par pitié ! Quelle miséricorde ! «

Eliha sourit.

\- Merveilleux, Niklaus , cette petite langue. Tu n'as jamais été aussi charmant que comme cela à quémander un petit bout de gras.

Eljija, ravi et l'esprit malicieux, fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon, en sortit son portable et avant même que Klaus ne réagisse en comprenant ce qu'il allait faire, prit une photo du petit loup tout demandeur.

«Salaud, profiteur, traitre de frère… »

\- Ca, c'est au cas où tu oubliais à l'avenir que tu me dois le respect des ainés !

« Je vais te la faire bouffer ta photo, sale petit traitre. Comment oses tu me traiter de cette sorte profite bien car ce sera la dernière fois que tu pourras le faire »

Puis il sourit intérieurement. Il l'avait bien cherché celle là !

Le louveteau se mit à sautiller pour essayer d'attraper l'assiette d'Elijah, rendant Niklaus désespéré de ce comportement.

« Le voilà qui sautillait comme un petit chiot autour d'un os ! Pas possible, jamais il ne se remettra de toute cette honte qui l'envahissait. Entre son frère et ce louveteau, il avait de quoi se jeter dans l'eau sale et croupie du bayou »

Il se concentra pour essayer de faire en sorte que le louveteau calme ses assauts. Le petit louveteau finit par reposer ses pattes au sol puis fixa l'assiette avec une envie terrible de dévorer ce qu'elle contenait.

Niklaus sentit l'odeur envahir aussi les narines du louveteau et une faim intense vint aussitôt le surprendre à son tour.

\- Ah non, mon poussin, ce bacon est à moi. Je vais regarder s'il y a des restes de viande dans le frigo, en fin je suppose que les loups mangent de la viande, à défaut des petites filles perdues dans les bois

« Marrant, très marrant. Et oui je crève de faim alors fais sauter ce bacon dans ma gueule et n'en parlons plus. Merde j'ai une faim de loup … un roi ne mange pas les restes, bordel ! «

Eliha posa son assiette sur le rebord de la table et partit fouiller dans le frigo.

Klaus, dont l'esprit était toujours plein d'astuces et de stratégies, plissa le regard en essayant d'évaluer la possibilité de faire basculer cette assiette si appétissante et de s'emparer du magnifique bacon encore chaud, rien que pour faire chier son frère, mais aussi et surtout juste pour le lui piquer sous le nez puis l'idée lui arriva et il se concentra sur le louveteau …allez vas y ..maintenant

Le petit loup sentit des ailes lui pousser, il se recula, se mit à courir et fonça dans les pieds de la table. Celle-ci bougea à peine mais l'assiette glissa un peu sur le bord. Il recommença et l'assiette dans un fracas terrible lui tomba dessus . Les œufs s'écrasèrent sur sa tête le brûlant un peu au passage. Il poussa un petit cri mais ce fut le vacarme qui fit se retourner Elijah

\- Eh ! mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

Il regarda stupéfait le louveteau complètement recouvert par les deux beaux jaunes qui lui coulait dans le pelage et sur la tête puis sentit la colère lui monter à la gorge.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bazar ?

Le louveteau regarda de droite et de gauche ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter mais une petite voix sembla lui montrer un chemin qu'il savait pourtant qu'il ne devait pas suivre pour ne pas fâcher encore plus son maître. Il essaya de grogner un peu mais la puissance de l'esprit de Niklaus l'empêcha de résister.

klaus jubilait, il arrivait un peu à contrôler ce petit monstre en couche culotte

Le louveteau fixa alors de ses grands yeux verts sur Elijah, attrapa dans sa gueule le bout de bacon qui gisait au sol et s'enfuit le plus vite que ses pattes de bébé loup lui permettaient, dans le salon pour aller le déguster sous un fauteuil.

« un régal que tu n'auras pas mon frère ! fallait rester prudent ! t'as assuré le louveteau, t'es bien de mon sang ! «

Fier, le louveteau lécha le sel du bacon et commença à mordiller dans la peau chaude et délicieuse de ce petit bout de jambon si bon, si délicieux, si …interdit. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter plus longtemps que le fauteuil sous lequel il s'était réfugié volait dans la pièce laissant apparaître un visage rouge de colère et des yeux flamboyants de noirceur.

La petit chose se recroquevilla sur lui-même pris de panique. Il chercha où il pouvait se cacher et courut de ses petits pattes se réfugier sous un meuble tout proche, laissant son petit bout de bacon à même le sol, bien loin de lui.

« Vas y frérot, viens donc soulever ce meuble, tu vas voir tous les beaux verres qui sont à l'intérieur comment ils vont être ravis ! allez lâche toi que je me régale un peu de te voir courir après moi «

Mais Elijha se pencha et passa sa main sous le meuble pour essayer d'attraper le petit louveteau enfoui bien loin au fond. Il finit par toucher le poil du petit loup et lui attraper un bout d'oreille quand celui-ci montra les crocs et s'apprêta à les planter dans la main qui s'approchait de lui.

« Non je t'interdis de mordre mon frère. On ferait comment pour le soigner ensuite ! Ca suffit ! «

Le louveteau grogna légèrement puis se calma. Mordre son alpha, jamais, jamais. Il se mit à couiner de peur et trembla de tous se membres.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit non plus de faire ton peureux ! Pas possible on peut rien leur dire à ces gamins immatures ! «

Puis le meuble fut déplacé doucement et ELijah se posta face au petit loup, qui enfoui son museau dans ses pattes et baissa la tête. Il se tourna alors et montra son ventre en guise de soumission.

«Mais qu'est ce que tu fous , Je n'ai jamais connu rien de plus humiliant… … »

Elijha soupira puis attrapa finalement le petit loup par le cou, lui mit une petite fessée sur le bas du dos et l'emmena avec lui dans la cuisine.

« Si… je viens de connaitre le pire ! Je te promets sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher, que cette fessée je te la rendrai en mille fois plus intense ! «

\- Jamais tu ne dois recommencer cela ! sinon je ne te nourris pas…et je te mettrai une autre fessée pour t'apprendre à être un gentil et adorable petit loup

Le louveteau baissait la tête tout penaud et ses oreilles et sa queue étaient rabattues le long de son corps. Elijha sourit gentiment puis le posa contre son torse .

Aussi sournois que mon frère, tu tiens bien ça de lui. Osé par contre défier un vampire comme moi, et me voler mon déjeuner, je pourrai te mettre dans une cage pour le reste de ta vie ! Même quand tu seras redevenu le terrible Klaus…

« Sournois, je ne suis pas sournois moi ! en cage ? jamais un Mikaleson ne se fera mettre en cage, ! Je te jure que dès que je suis redevenu moi-même …

Et tout à coup les deux se turent comme si quelque chose d'anormal venait de prendre conscience dans leur esprit. .Elijah lâcha le bambino qui heureusement tomba sur la table, les quatre pattes en l'air.

\- Mon dieu, mais comment ca se fait que tu ne sois pas encore redevenu humain ? Tu aurais du reprendre ta forme depuis le levée du soleil avec la fin de la pleine lune …oh la vache, on est dans la…

« Merde …La pleine lune est passée alors pourquoi je suis encore dans cet état ? c'est pas possible, je vais pas rester dans cette forme soumise et sans intérêt, mon dieu «

Klaus sentit que son louveteau gémissait pris de la même panique que lui. Elijah aida le louveteau à se remettre sur ses pattes et le regarda avec attention. Pendant que le petit loup venait poser sa tête dans la main du vampire, il lui caressa le bout du museau, attrapa une serviette et lui ôta les aliments collés sur lui.

\- On est mal, vraiment mal pour le coup…je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on trouve de l'aide mais auprès de qui ?

« Appelle Hayley, elle saura certainement quoi faire ! «

Elijha regarda le petit louveteau surpris. Il secoua la tête pensant avoir rêvé et écarquilla les yeux. Son frère venait de lui parler, il en était certain.

Appeler Hayley, voilà ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu. Non, il devait avoir eu un petit moment de faiblesse psychique. Il pensait tellement souvent à cette femme qu'il en devenait presque parano et cela semblait de nouveau être le cas. Il replongea son esprit dans celui du petit loup et entendit distinctement le mot Hayley, puis le mot panique, puis aide…son frère paniquait réellement de se retrouver coincé dans ce corps.

\- C'est pas vrai, Klaus, faut toujours que tu trouves un moyen pour que tes blagues les plus mauvaises deviennent aussi les plus galères

Il prit tout de même son portable tout en observant avec suspicion le petit louveteau et chercha le numéro de son ex amante. Puis il regard ce dernier s'afficher et soupira. Impossible, il ne se sentait pas capable de lui demander de l'aide pour de telles inepties. Ils s'étaient tous le deux quittés brisés et morcelés par un amour qu'il avait été incapable d'assumer auprès d'elle , laissant de nouveau son bonheur s'échapper au profit de son frère, et l'appeler pour lui dire que l'hybride, qui avait provoqué leur rupture, était dans cet état semblait relever de l'absurde.

Il remit son portable dans sa poche, désolé de ne pas être capable de faire le premier pas et fixa le louveteau.

\- Désolé, Niklaus, mais on va essayer de trouver la solution nous même, on est doué pour cela non ?

Elijha s'assit à une chaise de la table, approcha le louveteau toujours dessus près de lui et lui prit les pattes dans ses mains , délicatement, tout en lui caressant le dessus de ses doigts.

\- Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi en attendant ? Je devrai appeler Hayley, je le sais, mais j'y arrive pas, je sais, tu dois te dire que c'est ridicule et que je dois dépasser tout cela mais c'est impossible…de toute manière, regarde à quel point tout cela est absurde, je suis en train de parler à un chiot

Niklaus soupira. Passons le terme « chiot » pour le moment ! On était mal barré si son frère avait en encore des vagues à l'âme pour la louve. Cela n'allait vraiment pas les aider. Il était certain lui, qu'elle aurait compris la situation et trouver une explication à ce malentendu ! Ils étaient dans la merde jusqu'au cou, une belle et bien grosse, dans laquelle Klaus espérait ne pas rester trop longtemps. Tout allait vraiment de travers à chaque fois, à croire qu'en plus d'être des vampires maudits, toute leur vie prenait la direction du purgatoire !

Il regarda Elijah qui restait les yeux fixés sur son portable, inutile pour le coup, le regard triste et perdu. Mince, ce qu'il n'aimait pas voir son frère dans cet état, même s'il avait toujours minimisé son amour pour cette femme, Klaus s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été capable de le soutenir quand elle était partit se lover dans les bras d'un autre homme, un loup par-dessus tout. Il devait trouver une solution pour lui occuper l'esprit autrement. Il sourit , fin stratège qu'il était. Cela n'allait certainement pas plaire du tout à son frère mais il penserait au moins à autre chose en attendant.

Le louveteau se renfrogna quand il eut cette sensation qu'on lui disait ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Il n'en avait pas envie. Il suffirait que son alpha sorte pour y aller …Il gémit mais la puissance de celui qui dormait en lui était trop forte. Il gémit un peu pour réclamer à aller au sol, tout en pointant son museau vers le bas montrant sa peur d'être perché sur la table, ce qui fit Elijah une fois sortit de ses pensées. Une fois bien installé les quatre pattes sur le sol dur, le louveteau jappa un peu pour attirer l'attention de son maître et toisant allègrement de son petit regard attirant le grand vampire qui s'était mis à ramasser les dégâts au sol, leva la patte et laissa évacuer un beau jet bien jaune contre le pied de table aspergeant au passage le sol et une partie de l'assiette cassée.

Elijah se figea, laissa tomber les morceaux de nouveau au sol , stupéfait, et tomba sur les fesses.

Le sale hybride de malheur !


	4. Une visite impromptue

Chapitre 4 – Une visite impromptue

Elijah respira fortement. Surtout ne pas se mettre plus en colère que ce qu'il était déjà et balancer ce louveteau par la fenêtre même fermée ! Il en mourrait d'envie. Le saigner à blanc, pourquoi pas ! Parfait pour un vampire ! allez surtout, Restez calme ! Ce comportement pourtant lui était intolérable. Il se raisonna en se disant que ce n'était qu'un tout petit louveteau mais en son for intérieur, il savait très bien qui avait commandité cet acte répugnant. Il avait bien vu dans ce regard vert le défi lancé par son cher et adorable frère. Il le paierait ! Pas maintenant, ce serait trop facile de s'en prendre à un petit bébé manipulé mais il serait lui donner la punition bien adéquate à un tel comportement. Il se massa les temps et respira profondément. Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau.

Klaus ne faisait rien en fait pour arranger les choses, comme si il lui faisait payer l'état dans lequel il s'était mis tout seul. Typiquement Niklaus et comme par hasard, Elijah était encore là pour devoir payer les pots cassés.

Sa patience avait tout de même certaine limite, Klaus oubliait peut être un peu trop facilement qu'il était aussi un vampire, avec, comme tous les vampires, un seuil de tolérance à la bêtise très limitée.

Il respira de nouveau, se releva doucement puis attrapa le louveteau par le cou et le serra assez fortement. Le petit loup se mit à gémir mais Elijha ne relâcha pas sa prise.

« hey, brutus, ca fait mal «

\- Tu sais, Nikilaus, car c'est à toi bien plus qu'à ton clone que je vais m'adresser, donc j'espère sincèrement que tu entends et que tu vas profiter du spectacle. Sais tu ce que l'on fait au chat et au chien quand il se laisse aller dans la maison pour leur éviter de recommencer, et bien mon cher frère adoré, on leur met le nez dedans !

« Non , non ..je t'interdis ! si tu fais ça ..

Trop tard ! Le museau du petit loup se retrouva à devoir renifler avec dégoût ses bêtises et essaya de se débattre du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas devoir se retrouver trop près de cette falque qui sentait réellement fort. Le vampire ne le fit pas toucher malgré sa forte envie de le jeter dedans, mais il préféra focaliser son attention sur ce petit loup si mignon qui lui n'avait rien compris réellement à ce qu'il faisait. Il en voulait à Niklaus et pas à cette boule de poil inoffensive.

Arès tout, ce n'était encore qu'un bébé et Elijah avait un faible pour les petites choses sans défense. Malheureusement pour ce petit louveteau, il était possédé par la pire bête : son propre frère. Et pour le moment, il lui fallait oublier ce que son maudit frangin s'était permis de faire.

Le vampire l'emporta avec lui dans le salon où il chercha un endroit sécurisé où mettre le louveteau pour qu'il ne puisse plus nuire pendant quelques temps. Il vida un des vieilles malles, toujours en tenant la petite bête par les pattes. Elle pendouillait la tête à l'envers secouée par les mouvements du vampire en colère.

« C'est bon je ne suis pas un de tes pantins tout de même…c'était juste un pipi bien malencontreux bien sûr. T'as jamais pissé contre un arbre , bordel, c'est pareil c'est du bois, ca va sécher ! Lâche moi …attends, attends , qu'est ce que tu fais…ah non tu ne vas pas m'enfermer là dedans tout de même ! »

Elijah poussa un soupir de soulagement une fois qu'il eut vidé l'intégralité de ce qui se trouvait dans cette malle et y déposa sans délicatesse le petit louveteau tout apeuré. Il s'en voulut en voyant sa petite patte se soulever pour l'appeler, son regard tout étonné de cette colère qui ne semblait pas non plus comprendre. Elijah le fixa un peu, lui toucha cette patte tendue doucement, faillit renoncer puis referma le couvercle sans ménagement, laissant son petit compagnon à poil dans le noir complet.

\- Tu vas apprendre les bonnes manières !

Le louveteau se mit gémir doucement, une petite plainte si légère que le cœur d'Elijha se serra malgré lui. Puis son gémissement s'accentua de plus en plus fort, comme des petits pleurs pour appeler son maître. Elijha s'en voulut presque.

Absurde de se sentir ainsi coupable alors qu'il arrachait des têtes et détruisait des corps sans aucun remord !

« Je te jure que si tu ne me sors pas maintenant… et toi , le louveteau, arrête de japper, apprend à hurler comme un loup, un vrai, c'est pas possible…sors moi de cette caisse Elijah ! »

Mais l'âiné des Mikaleson refusa de se laisser attendrir par les jappements de la pauvre bête. Il retourna nettoyer les dégâts fait par ce louveteau.

La journée allait être compliquée, mais vraiment compliquée. Il lui fallait trouver de l'aide pour tenter de faire récupérer sa forme à son frère. Il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment dans le corps de ce petit loup, premièrement parce que ce n'était pas Klaus, le frère dont il avait besoin, et puis que cela pouvait s'avérer très dangereux pour l'hybride si quelqu'un apprenait dans quelle vulnérabilité ils étaient à cause de cela.

Il soupira. Pourquoi tout tournait toujours à la catastrophe ? Les fées ne s'étaient vraiment pas pencher sur leur berceau à tous les deux ! A croire que sa mère l'avait su dès leur naissance et avait profité des tares de ses deux fils pour appuyer là où ca faisait mal et s'amuser à les torturer encore plus en les transformant.

Ses pensées sombres furent interrompues par la sonnette de l'entrée. Il grogna n'étant réellement pas d'humeur à recevoir de la visite puis se ravisa. Peut être que Rebecca avait changé d'avis et était de retour. Il se releva rapidement, mit les débris dans la poubelle et posa une serpillère sur l'urine du loup, et courut à la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un coup sans réfléchir, le sourire aux lèvres.

Son sourire s'effaça directement quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas sa petite sœur.

\- Excuses moi, j'ai l'impression que je te dérange

Camille se sentit tellement gênée devant le visage froid et fermé d'Eljha qu'elle recula un peu, légèrement effrayée de le voir aussi peu aimable.

Elijah , passé l'étonnement, leva les mains devant lui et s'excusa

\- Pardonne-moi cet accueil, je…je réglais un problème important et ta venue m'a surpris.

Il laissait la porte entrebâillée , sans l'intention de faire entrer La jeune femme et tourna la tête vers le salon. Le petit loup continuait à geindre de plus en plus fort. Il soupira.

\- Tu vas bien, Elijah ?

\- Oui, oui , tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ?

Cuiseuse comme à son habitude , Camille essaya de regarder derrière le vampire qui lui barrait le chemin pour l'empêcher d'entrer puis elle soupira. Quel accueil ! Les Mikaleson avait besoin de quelques leçons de savoir être parfois.

Elle n'était pas dupe et avait bien vu son sourire fondre comme neige au soleil quand il avait ouvert la porte. Sympa le frangin, égal au frère ! Tout était normal donc !

Elle sentait bien que quelque chose clochait et qu'Elijah pourtant toujours accueillant ou du moins qui avait toujours un comportement qui laissait supposer que vous étiez le bienvenu tant que vous étiez un ami de la famille ,ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Peut être en effet sa venue n'était pas des plus opportuniste, ou qu'il n'avait réellement pas envie de la voir, tout simplement.

Puis Elle repensa à ce que lui avait confié Klaus une fois, que son frère l'appelait la petite fouine ! Et bien elle allait fouiner !

Elle avança sur le perron bien décidée à rentrer et fixa de ses grands yeux bleus le beau et ténébreux vampire

\- Tu me laisses entrer ? j'ai amené des viennoiseries pour le petit déjeuner

Elijah regarda sa montre.

\- Tu es drôlement matinal

Il ne bougea pas de la porte. Elle avança encore un peu plus et posa la main sur le montant tout en tendant le sac de croissants bien appétissants

\- Pâtisseries françaises et du chocolat pour toi

Elijha fronça les sourcils et s'avança à son tour faisant barrage au corps un peu trop impétueux de la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit de nouveau et attendit sans un mot. Cette femme avait un sacré tempérament et ne semblait pas comprendre qu'elle n'était pas spécialement la bienvenue, surtout aujourd'hui. Le moment de sa visite était très, très mal choisi. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de le regarder de cette manière car il ne céderait pas.

Il aurait pu très bien d'ailleurs porter son regard dans le sien et la contraindre à faire demi tour mais il avait fait une promesse à son frère de ne jamais le faire et il était un homme d'honneur, une promesse était une promesse.

Il tapa contre le rebord de la porte assez violemment, plus pour essayer de faire taire le chiot malheureux qui s'évertuait désormais à hurler dans sa caisse que par frustration. Tout allait de travers, tout !

Puis il reporta son attention sur le belle thérapeute toujours presque collée à lui qui gardait ce sourire charmant et ne semblait pas décider à faire demi tour. Mon dieu, il comprenait ce que son frère lui trouvait : Tempérament de feu et volonté à toute épreuve.

Il soupira et entrouvrit légèrement la porte

\- Allons directement dans la cuisine

Camille ôta rapidement ses chaussures connaissant l'esprit maniaque de ce grand géant et le suivit avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Elle savait qu'Elijah cèderai. Son sens de l'hospitalité avait pris le dessus sur ses résolutions. Elle le suivit et s'arrêta quand il lui fit signe d'attendre deux minutes à la porte. Mais Il s'aperçut qu'elle cherchait d'où venaient les gémissements qu'elle pouvait percevoir. Il la tira alors à lui et la fit pénétrer rapidement dans la cuisine pour refermer la porte fortement derrière elle.

Il se pressa de nettoyer rapidement les traces d'urine qui restait, rangea à une vitesse vampirique le bazar laissé par le petit loup. Il installa toujours à la même vitesse deux bols sur le table comme si tout était déjà prêt à l'accueillir. Elle rigola

\- J'aurai pu t'aider

Non, tu es mon invitée

\- Imposée, il me semble

Elijha se tourna vers le frigo gêné. Oui en effet, il n'avait pas été du tout accueillant avec la jeune femme. Quel goujat il avait fait ! Il posa du lait sur la table lui proposa du chocolat qu'il savait qu'elle aimait boire et lui fit signe de s'assoir. Puis tout en montrant les croissants posés sur la table s'efforça à ouvrir la discussion :

\- Merci pour cette attention

Elle sourit lui sortit une tablette de chocolat aux noisette

\- Celle là est pour toi

Elle savait taper juste là où ca faisait du bien, la garce !

\- Je viens voir Niklaus, nous avons rendez- vous pour un entretien professionnelle

Elijha écarquilla les yeux. Ce rendez vous ne pouvait pas moins bien tomber !

\- Il n'est pas là !

\- Mais…

\- Il est partit tôt ce matin et je ne sais pas vers quelle heure il compte revenir, certainement très tard, ou très tôt demain ou je ne sais jamais avec Niklaus

Camille s'étonna du ton pressé utilisé par le vampire et surtout de cette si longue phrase , habituée qu'il soit toujours peu loquace avec elle et avec tout le monde d'ailleurs.

\- Impossible il m'avait promis qu'une fois ce rendez vous fini, nous irions faire quelque courses et que je pourrai profiter de votre piscine…et j'ai fait deux heures de route pour ça

\- La piscine, les courses, je suppose un repas en tête ) tête…ok…tu devrais savoir, Camille, que Les promesses de Klaus sont souvent comme les feuilles en plein vol…

Puis Elijha toussota pour cacher les petits cris qu'il venait de nouveau t'entendre et la regarda fixement. Il pouvait y lire la déception et eut presque pitié d'elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas la garder près de lui tout de même, il allait faire quoi avec elle, jouer les patients à la place de Niklaus Hors de question !

\- Il va falloir reporter !

\- Je vais l'appeler, il me répondra

Elle sortit son téléphone et appela son frère avant même qu'Elijah est le temps de la dissuader. Le bruit de la sonnerie du portable résonna dans le salon. Elijha se pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Dans la série catastrophe en ligne…

Camille s'étonna, se leva et partit vers le salon. Elijha ne chercha même pas à la retenir , cela ne ferait qu'accentuer sa curiosité.

Il la suivit contrit, puis la vit lever le portable de Klaus posé négligemment sur un meuble.

\- Etonnant qu'il soit partit sans son téléphone

Elijha devait trouver une excuse le plus rapidement et la plus probable possible. Une seule idée lui vint en tête

\- Nous nous sommes disputés

\- Encore ?

Elijha fronça les sourcils. Encore ! oui encore et toujours en effet…il reporta discrètement son attention sur la malle. Le petit loup s'état tut pour son plus grand soulagement. Il comprit bien vite que le louveteau et notamment Klaus devait écouter la voix de Camille résonner dans la pièce. Tant que ca pouvait le faire arrêter de couiner !

« Camille ? oh non le rendez vous, elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal ! Intéressant tout de même cette discussion, voyons un peu comment mon frère va se débrouiller avec ce pot de colle qui ne partirait pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas d'explication logique, je sens que je vais me marrer à mon tour ! allez Elijah débrouille toi avec la fouineuse»

\- Oui , comme tu dis ? nous avons eu des mots un peu virulents et il est partit en claquant la porte, comme d'habitude

\- Comme d'habitude …mais sans ses chaussures et sans sa veste ?

Elle pointa du doigt, les boots de Klaus négligemment jeté dans un coin et sa veste qui pendait sur un coin du meuble. Elijah sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Trouver une autre excuse rapidement …

\- Tu connais Klaus, quand il est réellement en colère il ne pense à rien

\- Ce qui me rassure, c'est qu'il ne doit pas être partit pour longtemps surtout sans son précieux portable et surtout que sa voiture est encore dehors.

Damnation ! mais c'est la réincarnation de Miss hercule Poirot ou quoi ! Puis elle regarda Elijha et s'approcha de lui

\- Ca te dérange si j'attends son retour ici ?

Comment lui dire que oui sa présence le dérangeait sans paraître pour un goujat !

\- Non bien sur, tu ne me déranges pas, mais ..

\- Cette dispute semble t'avoir affectée, Elijah.

Elijha replaça son masque d'indifférence immédiatement et sourit

\- Pas plus que les autres fois, mais mon frère est tellement parfois imprévisible

\- Tu me sembles inquiet, Elijha

\- C'es parce que…euh…il est partit pied nu

Non,non mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, il s'enfonçait totalement. Bravo, 1000 ans de perversions et de malveillances envers leurs ennemis les plus terribles et il se sentait totalement démuni devant cette femme. Du fond de sa malle sombre, Klaus jubilait pendant que le bébé poilu s'étonnait de cette voix tout charmante qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Vas y mon frère enfonces toi encore plus. Dis lui aussi que je suis à poil car t'as oublié de ramasser mon pantalon et les reste de mes fringues près de la cheminée ! »

Camille savait que cet homme lui cachait quelque chose quand tout à coup elle reporta son regard sur les vêtements posés au sol. Elle fronça les sourcils et sourit

\- Et Cul nu aussi ?

« Et voilà bam ! Allez explications maintenant Mon cher Frère »

\- Camille, mon frère n'a pas qu'un seul pantalon dans son armoire et c'est une des causes de notre bagarre, sa manière de tout laisser trainer

\- Oh je te comprends là pour le coup

« quoi, elle ne va pas tout de même entrer dans son jeu.. »

\- Même quand il vient dans mon cabinet, il a tendance à jeter sa veste sur n'importe quel endroit

« N'importe quoi, comme si je prenais mes aises partout où j'allais ! Vraiment ! «

\- Je confirme

Elijha se sentit soulagé, ramassa le pantalon et le tee-shirt sous le fauteuil et partit vers la salle de bain pour les mettre au sale.

Mon dieu, mais qu'allait-t elle penser de la soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble avec son frère. Surtout qu'il avait bien sûr oublié de ramasser la bouteille qui gisait au sol. Super, l'image des Mikaleson allait encore être bien égratignée aux yeux de la jeune femme. !

C'est alors qu'il entendit le pleur lancinant de la petite chose. Il se figea ! Saleté de bête, il fallait qu'elle se manifeste maintenant ! C'était fait exprès, il en était convaincu.

Il lâcha tout au sol et repartit en courant vers le salon. Non, non, non…

Trop tard ! Camille tenait à bout de bras le tout petit louveteau dans ses bras, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Ben mon petit bonhomme, qu'est ce que tu fais enfermer là dedans !

Elle se tourna le regard noir vers Elijah.

\- C'est toi qui as mis ce pauvre petit chiot dans cette malle ?

« chiot ! elle m'a traité de chiot ! »

\- Regarde le, il tremble de partout ! la pauvre puce…

Elijah accourut jusqu'à Camille , lui prit le bébé loup des mains et le posa contre son torse pour le serrer contre lui, comme s'il devait le protéger.. de quoi .. .de cette femme ? Il se rendit compte de son comportement ridicule et desserra son étreinte, honteux.

\- C'est…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Camille écarquilla les yeux en regardant l'image qu'elle avait devant elle. Un homme grand, puissant, très intelligent et capable du pire tenant dans ses bras un si petit et si mignon petit chiot, tout serré contre lui comme si on allait lui arracher le cœur. Elijah l'étonnerait toujours.

\- Il est à toi ? vous vous êtes acheté un chiot ?

« il va falloir immédiatement cesser de me traiter comme ces chiens galeux, je suis un loup ! UN LOUP ! Et toi , le bébé, arrêtes de vouloir léchouiller Elijah , cesse immédaitement ça, je sais t'es content d'être contre lui.. je comprendrai jamais pourquoi il est si rassurant ? c'est un vampire dangereux ! » Klaus sentit que ce contact ne lui déplaisait pas non plus. Un petit câlin tout simple que même son frère ne soupçonnerait pas venir de lui…

En effet le petit louveteau, heureux d'être de nouveau contre son maître, essayait de grimper jusqu' à son visage pour lui lécher les joues. Elijah le fit redescendre un peu et soupira.

\- Nous l'avons trouvé l'autre jour sur le chemin et tu connais, Klaus, il a voulu le récupérer, petite bête esseulé, abandonnée par ses parents…enfin je te laisse imaginer son beau discours …

« Ben oui c'est encore ma faute, comme par hasard, c'est si facile quand je ne suis pas là pour me défendre, comme si j'allais m'attendrir sur un mini truc plein de poil , c'est du Elijah tout craché, rendre les autres responsables !

\- Je vois, il a du faire un transfert sur sa propre situation

\- Oui voilà c'est tout à fait ça !

\- Et tu lui as de nouveau cédé ! vous savez quoi, les frères Mikaleson, vous m'étonnerez toujours tous les deux

\- Oui …oui, je m'étonne aussi chaque jour de ce qui peut nous tomber dessus sans qu'on s'y attende

Camille remarqua l'air ironique et désolé çà la fois du vampire, et sourit. Ce grand gaillard ferait vraiment tout et n'importe quoi pour son petit frère. Mais de là à adopter un chien, elle n'en revenait pas.

\- J'attends justement son retour pour qu'il m'en débarrasse

Elijha soupira, tandis que Klaus rageait intérieurement.

« Mais bien sûr …Fais moi passer pour une œuvre de charité ! «

Camille d'un coup prit des mains le petit animal des bras d'Elijha et le porta face à lui en le tenant par les flancs. Elle lui sourit gentiment et lui posa un baiser sur le bout du museau

« Pas mal comme approche chérie »

\- Tu ne peux pas une seule fois songer à te débarrasser de ce si mignon petit chien, regarda comme il est trognon, son petit poil et ses petites pattes, et regarde ce petit ventre tout dodu !

« Dodu ? mais je ne suis pas dodu ! »

Elijha eut envie de rire en entendant ce mot. Rondouillard, dodu, gros patapouf de chiot…il jubilait…le goût d'une belle vengeance lui donnait un goût sucré dans la gorge.

\- mais c'est quoi comme race, je n'en ai jamais vu de comme cela ?

Le coup de grâce pouvait être porté à son frère désormais et il répondit avec plaisir

\- Un bâtard je suppose !

Le petit louveteau sembla s'étrangler ce qui surprit Camille

« Un bâtard tu m'as traité de bâtard ! «

Elijha ne put s'empêcher de rire en disant cela sachant très bien que ce mot allait fait réagir son cher frère ! Il n'en fallut pas longtemps pour que le petit chiot s'échappe des bras de Camille, et d'un coup vienne se poster devant Elijha pour lui grogner dessus , le poil hérissé, les crocs dehors

\- Ben qu'es- ce qu'il lui prend ?

Elijha se baissa, mit une petit tape sur le museau du chiot et le repris dans ses bras, ravi que ce petit jeu de mot ait fait réagir son frère.

\- Susceptible au terme bâtard je suppose …

Camille sourit en voyant le vampire reprendre le petit chiot dans ses bras et lui déposer un petit baiser sur le pelage. Attendrissant ! elle ne connaissait pas réellement ce côté d'Elijha et elle en fut surprise. Comme Klaus, Elijah était aussi parfois très surprenant…loin du monstre sans cœur qu'il aimait laisser croire.

Elijha se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il venait de faire machinalement et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Ce louveteau allait lui faire faire n'importe quoi …

\- dis moi Elijha, vous lui avez donné un prénom ?

Elijha se figea et bégailla.

\- Euh …euh…et si on allait se faire ce petit déjeuner ?

Camille fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait elle dit de si gênant ? tous les chiots ont un prénom…Elle sourit en suivant Elijah.

\- Et donc ce prénom ?


	5. A petits pas de loup

Chapitre 5 - A petit pas de loup

\- On y va ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Ce sera l'occasion de sortir ton chiot et d'éviter les mauvaises surprises qu'il pourrait encore te laisser à terre

Camille ne put s'empêcher de rire en repensant à ce que lui avait raconté Elijha. Le pauvre, il semblait bien dépassé par ce tout petit chiot dont il devait s'occuper en l'absence de son frère. Ce qui ne la rassurait d'ailleurs pas en sachant que ce pauvre petit être devait aussi avoir Klaus comme maître !. Elle n'arrivait pas une seule seconde à imaginer son ami parfois si immature pourvoir s'occuper d'un petit animal de ce genre.

\- Ce n'est pas mon chiot mais celui de mon frère

\- Oui en effet cela fait toute la différence, n'est ce pas Elijha

Il grimaça ne sachant pas s'il devait prendre cela comme de la moquerie ou comme une simple constatation mais le ton était bien là et lui rappelait qu'elle s'étonnait qu'ils soient lui ou son frère capable d'assumer les responsabilités d'élever un petit chiot. Il se sentit presque obligé de se justifier

\- J'ai su gérer les frères et soeur pendant 1000 ans donc ce n'est pas un animal de 10 cm de haut qui risque de me déstabiliser

\- Oui d'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comme vous l'avez appelé

\- Euh…

Elijah soupira. Il devait lui sortir un prénom pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille enfin. Surtout pas Niklaus, ni Klaus, ni Nik, quelque chose qui ressemblait à cela afin que le louveteau puisse se reconnaitre s'il venait à l'appeler. Puis il sourit et regarda la jeune femme en sachant pertinemment que son frère allait ouvrir ses oreilles bien grandes.

\- Kiki…

\- Quoi ? vous avez appelé le chiot …kiki ?

_« C'est absurde ! KIKI ? non mais c'est quoi ce prénom ? Elijah, ma vengeance sera terrible…terrible… »_

Le jeune thérapeute se pinça les lèvres très fort pour ne pas rire. Kiki … ils avaient appelé leur chiot d'un prénom si ridicule …si peu …vampirique...Elle pouffa de rire et essaya de se reprendre rapidement.

\- C'est …original !

Mais elle ne put retenir de nouveau un rire.

\- Désolée, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus…de plus signé Mikaleson en fait…

Elijah ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi. Il regarda le petit louveteau en train de s'affairer à déterrer une des plantes de son pot….quoi ! ah non …

\- Stop , Kiki, non !

Klaus se figea. Si son humiliation n'était pas au plus bas, elle venait d'y tomber ! Kiki…

Le louveteau eut peur et retira ses pattes de la terre qu'il venait de mettre au sol. Elijah l'attrapa par le cou et le ramena dans le vestibule près de Camille.

\- J'avoue que nous avons manqué d'imagination

\- Ou que vous en avez eu un peu de trop !

Camille éclata de rire. Elle n'arrivait pas à associer ce louveteau et son prénom ridicule aux deux grands vampires qui lui avaient donné un tel nom. Cétait tellement incongru ! Elle reporta son attention sur le tout petit louveteau qui s'attaquait désormais aux chaussures de son maître. Elle se baissa, lui caressa le pelage si doux et essaya de lui rabattre ce petit épi qui le rendait encore plus mignon. Puis le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Tu sais quoi, Kiki, tout compte fait ca te va bien. Entre nous, ce n'est pas ton prénom qui est à plaindre c'est le fait que tu vas devoir être élevé par ces deux là. Je te souhaite du courage, mon pauvre, surtout avec Niklaus…promet moi que tu ne te laisseras pas faire par lui !

_« Et qu'est ce qu'il fait de si mal , Niklaus ! vraiment après on dit de moi que je suis parano… «_

Camille reposa le petit « chiot » et remit son manteau et ses chaussures. Dehors, le froid se faisait ressentir malgré un soleil magnifique qui aurait pu faire oublier le froid mordant en ce début d'hiver.

Elijha déposa quelques bûches dans la cheminée pour être certain de trouver une demeure bien chauffée en rentrant, et alla chercher un manteau épais à son tour.

Camille le regarda le passer autour de lui et le fermer tranquillement. C'était impressionnant ce qu'il pouvait être si différent de son petit frère. Tout en lui respirait une certaine noblesse et un certain contrôle de lui-même. Chaque geste semblait presque calculé, presque dicté par une ligne droite qu'il semblait s'imposer.

Et pourtant elle remarqua les tremblements de ses mains, ces tremblements qui lui rappelaient qu'elle devait reprendre ses séances avec lui comme Niklaus lui avait demandé. Les douleurs dont il lui avait parlé ne semblaient pas passées et elle sentait bien parfois ces souffrances apparaître furtivement sur les traits de son visage. Sa mère avait laissé des traces indélébiles chez lui qu'il se refusait à soigner. Elle avait promis à Klaus de s'occuper de lui mais elle ne savait pas comment faire. Elijah était indéchiffrable et savait parfaitement mettre un mur infranchissable face à l'aide qu'elle aurait pu lui apporter. Elle soupira. Il était tout de même venu une fois la voir pour parler de Niklaus, mais elle aurait aimé plutôt qu'elle parle de lui.

Pour comprendre l'un et l'aider, il lui fallait aussi comprendre l'autre.

Ces deux frères lui semblaient tellement former un tout indissociable qu'elle craignait parfois de ne jamais pouvoir trouver la faille qui puisse les aider à sortir des tourments dans lesquels leurs esprits semblaient si profondément enfouis.

Elle reporta son attention sur Elijha. Il venait de replacer proprement la veste et les chaussures de son petit frère près de l'entrée et elle remarqua à sa manière de les ranger que son absence semblait lui peser. Ah ces deux là ! Toujours à se disputer, à se séparer, à se frapper quand la tension était à son comble et à se réconcilier juste après. Elle devait arrêter de se faire du souci pour les deux à chaque fois.

Elle sourit à ELijha quand il s'approcha d'elle dans le vestibule et par geste machinal, comme elle le faisait avec Klaus, elle lui réajusta le col de son manteau.

Elijha eut un mouvement de recul presque imperceptible. Le contact de cette femme le troublait. Il se sentait presque gênée de devoir sortir avec elle alors qu'il ne la côtoyait tout compte fait que très peu, mais apprendre à la connaître était aussi une manière pour lui de comprendre ce que son frère pouvait lui trouver et pourquoi elle pouvait initier des changements si positifs dans son comportement. Un atout indéniable pour la rédemption qu'il espérait !

Et puis la présence d'une belle femme à ses côtés avait tout d'enviable, tout compte fait. Il lui ouvrit la porte , posa une main sur ses hanches avec galanterie pour lui permettre de passer devant et referma derrière lui, en vérifiant bien que son petit louveteau l'ait suivi.

Le petit chiot s'arrêta sur le rebord de la terrasse et renifla l'extérieur avec intérêt. Il se recula un peu quand le vent se leva d'un coup et butta contre les pieds d'Elijah.

\- Allez avance un peu, tu vas apprécier la ballade

La voix pleine de compassion du brun fit sourire Camille mais qui fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et continua à avancer sur le chemin qui les emmènerait vers les collines plus loin.

Le petit louveteau s'arrêta cependant devant les marches qui descendaient vers le jardin et tremblota. Il posa une première patte dans le vide qui se formait entre le deux marches et recula. Il gémit tout doucement et revint pencher son museau vers le vide entre les deux marches puis fit demi tour et se cala contre les chevilles de son alpha.

_« Allez on avance, trouillard! Vas y ne me fais pas honte devant Camille »_

Elijha se pencha un pour comprendre ce qui pouvait rebuter le petit animal et sourit. Il murmura pur être certain que seul son frère « loup » puisse entendre.

\- Et bien , il est où le fort et puissant Niklaus !

_« Marrant, je n'y peux rien si ce satané loup n'est même pas capable de dominer sa peur, saleté ! Même gamin , j'ai jamais été aussi pleutre. «_

\- Tu me rappelle Niklaus quand il avait 4 ou 5 ans. On était monté sur un rocher pour essayer d'aller espionner une meute de loup qui avait monté leur camp au milieu de la forêt et impossible de redescendre. Le pauvre, il était tellement affolé que ses pleurs ont alertés les loups. Je t'assure que quand ils sont venus vers nous, quoi qu'il en coûte, on a dévalé ce rocher et courut jusqu'à l'épuisement.

_Niklaus sourit inférieurement. Il avait encore un vague souvenir de ce jour là. Son frère l'avait pris dans ses bras pour tout redescendre et serré contre lui , ses bras autour de son cou, , il avait su que rien n'aurait pu lui arriver, bien sur sans compter les nombreuses chutes car son poids était un peu lourd pour Elijha qui n'était lui aussi qu'un enfant. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé à personne de cette promenade, surtout pas à leurs parents qui les auraient fortement puni s'ils avaient appris qu'ils étaient aller observer une meute de loups._

_« Oui bon, pas besoin de me rappeler mes faiblesses d'enfance ! En tous les cas, ce n'est pas moi qui tremble dès qu'un hurlement de loup se fait entendre… »_

K _laus s'en voulut immédiatement. Ses pensées n'étaient pas justes. Son frère en avait bavé et quand il l'avait retrouvé au fond de ce bois, à moitié mort, le corps fiévreux et ses blessures ne guérissant pas, il n'avait jamais été aussi effrayé de sa vie. Pas cool ! Il se sentit presque soulagé que son frère n'ait pu l'entendre._

_« Bon allez le louveteau, fais moi honneur au moins, descends ces putains de marche ! «_

\- Tu sais, mon petit loup, tu me rappelles Klaus quand il était tout petit et qu'il faisait ses premiers pas. Il était tout de même plus téméraire que toi, même si ca m'arrache le cœur de l'avouer. D'ailleurs je crois que c'était le plus courageux de nous tous. Allez bébé loup, on y va. Je vais t'apprendre à descendre cela comme un homme…

Elijha avança d'un pas sur la première marche, se baissa et tendit sa main vers les pattes du petit loup qui mit prudemment sa première patte dans la paume du jeune vampire. Puis voyant que celui-ci ne le forçait pas à descendre, y déposa sa deuxième patte. Le reste suivi et il se retrouva dans les mains d' Elijah. Il lui lécha gentiment les doigts et renifla encore son maître. Il adorait son odeur, une odeur qui lui laissait le sentiment que rien ne pouvait lui arriver à lui, petit louveteau !

 _« Cesse de renifler tout le temps mon frère, c'est d'un désagréable, j'ai l'impression de m'en prendre plein les narines à chaque fois » Mais Klaus savait que lui aussi aimait s'imprégner de l'odeur unique que dégageait la peau et le sang d'Elijha. Il s'endormait souvent plus facilement quand il ressentait ainsi sa présence dans la maison. Bien sur tout cela resterait à jamais secret dans ses pensées_.

Elijha le déposa alors doucement sur la marche qui lui faisait peur et lui retendit de nouveau sa paume pour qu'il puisse réessayer de descendre avec son aide. Le petit loup moins apeuré posa directement ses paluches poilues sur les paumes chaudes de son maitre et jappa de contentement.

Elijha le reposa sur la dernière marche lui fit signe de descendre la toute dernière tout seul

\- Allez vas y tout seul, la dernière marche est plus petite, tu vas y arriver !

_Klaus soupira. Il aurait aimé être là avec lui physiquement et pouvoir profiter de la voix douce et rassurante de son frère , le temps d'une belle ballade. C'était ce maudit petit louveteau qui profitait de toutes les attentions de son aîné._

La petite chose se pencha puis fixa son maitre dans les yeux et regarda de nouveau le vide qui lui restait à surmonter pour pouvoir aller gambader dans toute cette étendue sauvage qui s'ouvrait à lui. Il eut un tout petit mouvement de recul puis laissa sa patte dans le vide et avança. Il dégringola bien sûr et se trouva les quatre fers en l'air tout étonné d'avoir tout de même put se trouver en bas. Il regarda de nouveau son maître qui lui sourit tendrement.

\- Un vrai cascadeur , dis moi. On croirait Niklaus quand il a décidé de dévaler sous la colère les marches de la maison et qu'il s'est foiré …

_« Merci Elijah, de me rappeler cet épisode malencontreux ! Génial, le loup, dans le genre, loup de cirque, tu ne fais pas mieux !_

Camille s'était retourné et n'avait pas loupé un seul moment de cette relation si tendre entre les deux êtres. Elle n'entendait pas ce que pouvait lui raconter Elijah à ce petit loup mais sentit tellement de bonté dans cet homme au moment où il aidait le petit chiot qu'elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Marcel.

_« Eijha a besoin de réparer ce qui semble cassé, c'est sa manière d'oublier que tout est si sombre dans son esprit»_

Et cette petite boule de poil semblait tellement encore fragilisé par cette petit vie qui s'ouvrait devant lui …Elle détourna la tête rapidement quand elle vit qu'Elijha revenait vers lui. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié être observé. Elle retrouvait dans les gestes du vampire ce que lui avait confié son frère pendant les analyses qu'elle menait avec lui. Un garçon qui ne laissait rarement transparaitre ses sentiments mais dont Klaus s'appuyait dessus à la moindre difficulté car il savait et avait toujours les gestes pour vous permettre d'aller toujours au-delà des difficultés. Et c'est ce qui venait de se passer. Le petit chiot avait pris confiance grâce à cet homme.

Elle rigola en voyant le tout petit animal collé au basque de son maître, remuant sa queue tout ravi de pouvoir aller se promener. Il se semblait pas avoir cependant encore l'envie de s'éloigner du grand vampire qu'il suivait à la trace. Elijha s'avançait vers elle à peine conscient que le louveteau le suivait comme son ombre.

_« Oh punaise, c'est quoi ce froid… louveteau, arrête de remuer la queue je t'en supplie, c'est déjà compliqué de devoir gambader comme ça à côté de mon frère sans que tu en rajoutes ! «_

Le louveteau quand à lui collé aux pieds de son Alpha au point de le faire trébucher par moment, l'arrêtait pas de faire des tous petits aller retour sur le chemin et revenait vite renfiler ensuite le pantalon de son maître puis se collait contre lui pour continuer à avancer.

Camille et Elijah avançèrent pendant quelques minutes sans un mot, le loupiot s'amusant de temps en temps à se glisser entre les jambes de deux et un peu plus téméraire, à avancer devant eux pour leur montrer le chemin.

Klaus était humilié. Impossible d'empêcher le louveteau de remuer la queue, de japper de plaisir, de sautiller autour de son frère… Il aurait eu envie de hurler mais se retint. Il avait bien compris que son frère ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention sur son état et surtout que Camille ne puisse faire aucun rapprochement. Il était prisonnier de ce corps et sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Et si il ne pouvait plus reprendre sa forme initiale ? si il restait bloqué sous cette forme…ce n'était pas envisageable…

Eljha s'arrêta et se pencha sur le petit louveteau qui s'était allongé tout malheureux dans l'herbe.

\- Et bien que t'arrive t il ? Tu es fatigué ?

\- C'est bizarre, d'un coup on aurait dit qu'il ne s'est pas sentit bien. Peut être qu'il a encore faim ou qu'il est trop faible pour une longue ballade, je te te dis, Elijah, je pense qu'il n'est pas sevré. Tu devrais peut être l'emmener chez le vétérinaire.

\- Pas besoin, je vais le porter et ca ira mieux

\- Mais le vétérinaire …

\- Camille, je pense inutile d'insister sur le sujet

Camille se tut. Le ton ferme et froid d'Elijha lui avait fait peur.

_« aimable le frangin ! après tout, elle devrait arrêter de lui poser trop de questions car je connais mon frère, ca va vite lui être insupportable et ma pauvre Camille va en payer les frais. En attendant moi je suis coincé la dedans. J'en peux plus, je sens que ce louveteau est en train de me voler le peu de dignité qu'il me reste »_

Elijah fronça les sourcils et se concentra fortement pour essayer de pénétrer l'esprit du loup. Il ressentit alors immédiatement la détresse de son frère et le fixa dans les yeux.

\- Ca va aller, tout va se résoudre rapidement, fais moi confiance…

Camille le regarda étonné puis haussa les épaules. Vraiment ils étaient étranges dans cette famille. Puis elle respira un grand coup et faisant fi du comportement un peu tendu D'elijah entama un discussion qu'elle aurait aimé avoir avec lui en tête à tête.

\- Elijha, profitons peut être de cette ballade pour faire un point sur tes douleurs ?

Elijha arrêta sa marche et la fixa durement.

\- Je préfère ne pas parler de cela pour le moment

\- Tu ne viens jamais au rendez vous que nous nous sommes fixés il y a quelques mois et…

\- Nous en reparlerons à une autre moment, Camille, c'est préférable

Elijah songea immédiatement au louveteau qui avait déjà redressé ses oreilles.

\- Tu recules souvent cet instant, Elijah. As-tu pris les cachets que je t'ai donné ?

Eljha toussa fortement pur essayer d'empêcher Niklaus d'écouter

_« quel cachets, quelles douleurs ? «_

\- Oui mais mon organisme les assimile trop rapidement et ils n'ont pas d'effets au long terme

\- Je peux t'en reprocurer à des doses plus fortes en attendant que tu finisses par discuter avec Niklaus

eLijah fixa le louveteau. Celui était tendu et semblait totalement aux aguets, le poil hérissé.

_« Attends ,attends de quoi vous parlez, de quoi doit discuter Elijah avec moi…c'est quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ? «_

\- Camille, continuons notre ballade s'il te plait et cessons aussi ce sujet

\- Non, Elijha, ca va faire deux ou trois mois que tu recules l'échéance, tu as besoin du sang de ton frère et si tu ne finis pas par lui en parler, je le ferai..

« Quel sang, quoi , pourquoi mon sang mais qu'est ce que ELijah doit me dire …bordel ! Elijah…qu'est ce que tu me caches ? »

Klaus avait envie d'hurler et de sortir de ce corps pour attraper son frère et le secouer, le frapper jsuqu'à ce qu'il lui dise ce qui se passait, ce qu'il avait pour avoir besoin de son sang si précieux à lui ! .

Elijah essaya de pousser le petit louveteau pour qu'il aille gambader plus loin mais celui-ci revenait à toute vitesse contre le vampire, tout tremblant.

\- Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour en parler, et Camille, si tu viens à en parler à Klaus, cela mettra un arrêt définitif à notre amitié

\- C'est une menace ?

\- Ca y ressemble grandement

Camille déglutit. Le regard noir d'Elihah lui procura des frissons. Il venait de la menacer, elle. Elle soupira.

\- Ne te fâche pas, ce n'est pas pour t'ennuyer Elijha mais ton frère peut te guérir de tout cela, et tu te refuses à lui demander cette aide !

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on en parle ici, pas devant lui !

Camille regarda le louveteau que désignait Elijha et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Le chiot ? pourquoi pas devant le chiot ? Elijah, je pense sérieusement qu'il faut qu'on discute tous les deux !

Klaus sentit une rage énorme lui monter au corps. Quelle aide, quelles douleurs, que lui cachait son frère et qu'il avait partagé avec Camille ! ELIJA ! PARLES MOI ! MAINTENANT !

Elijha recula d'un coup. La voix de son frère venait de le frapper de plein fouet. Il sentit qu'il perdait l'équilibre et dut s'appuyer contre un arbre. La puissance avec laquelle Klaus venait d'entrer dans son esprit le déstabilisa. Klaus ne devait pas le savoir…Camille avait fait une promesse et pour Elijha, briser une promesse n'était pas envisageable.

Il regarda la jeune femme avec colère, attrapa le louveteau et partit vers la colline sans l'attendre.

Camille le regarda s'éloigner bien trop vite pour qu'elle ait une chance de le rattraper et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait eu peur, elle devait bien l'avouer, elle avait eu peur de cet homme à cet instant, peur de la réaction qu'il aurait pu avoir contre elle. Elle secoua la tète et décida de faire demi tour.

Il allait falloir qu'elle provoque une confrontation entre Elijah et Niklaus et que son grand frère lui demande de boire le sang qui coulait dans ses veines régulièrement pour calmer les douleurs que sa mère avaient laissées comme des blessures ouvertes brûler les entrailles de son grand frère. C'était le seule remède pour soulager les douleurs grandissantes du vampire.

Et tant pis si cela mettait un terme à leur amitié naissante. Elle en aurait bien sur le cœur brisé car elle appréciait énormément le frère de Klaus mais une amie n'aurait jamais laissé un des siens souffrir en silence.

Mais Elle connaissait aussi Klaus et savait que malgré toutes les méchancetés dont il était capable pour dominer les siens, il ne lui aurait jamais refusé un tel acte même si son sang était un breuvage précieux qu'il ne partageait avec personne. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait empêcher Elijah de lui demander.


	6. La bête et la bête

Chapitre 6 – La Bête et la Bête

Elijha se sentait en colère. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de devoir justifier ses actes. Et encore moins avec une humaine qui avait tendance à vouloir empiéter dans son esprit. Que Klaus puisse accepter de se confier à cette femme librement, c'était son choix et cela lui faisait du bien , c'est tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux . Lui aurait peut être aimé le faire aussi aisément mais cela lui semblait trop compliqué. Elle l'avait aidée en effet pour ses douleurs mais cela ne pouvait pas prévaloir sur tout le reste.

Elijha n'avait aucune envie de confier ses états d'âme à cette jolie thérapeute et franchement, n'en avait ni le temps …ni le courage en vérité.

Et pourtant il devait bien avouer se sentir à l'aise quand elle était près d'eux. Elle avait été certainement la seule à ne les avoir jamais jugés sur leurs erreurs passés et présentes et n'avait jamais émis de commentaires désobligeants à leur encontre. Son amitié ou amour pour eux était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère et cela réchauffait aisément son cœur.

Il ralentit la cadence, une fois certain qu'elle n'avait pas pu le suivre et longea un chemin qui lui permettait de faire le détour par la colline sans pénétrer dans les bois environnants. Il n'était encore jamais allé dans cette direction et profita un peu du paysage environnant pour respirer plus calmement. La colline redescendait par la gauche en direction de la forêt. Un grand bois qu'il n'était pas prêt d'approcher. Une fois tout en haut , il se rendit compte que leur demeure n'était presque plus visible, cachée par des arbres. Il continua sur le chemin encore un peu, silencieusement. Seul son pas lourd sur les feuilles mortes résonnait dans l'immensité de ce paysage.

Personne , il n'y avait absolument personne aux alentours. En effet, ces frères et sœur avait raison. Ils étaient isolés de tout ici …

Il serra le louveteau encore plus près de son torse et lui déposa un baiser sur le crâne.

\- Je te trouve bien calme, dis moi

« Et moi bien silencieux, mon frère. A quoi peux-tu donc songer dans ces moments là ? Je me pose souvent la question… » Klaus s'inquiétait souvent des silences d'Elijha même s'il savait son frère avare en bavardage, les silences pesant lui rappelait les secrets qu'Elijah cachait à la face du monde.

Le petit loup bougea un petit peu dans les bras du vampire, dérangé par les pensées de celui qui l'habitait.

« Ici, louveteau, le maitre c'est moi donc cesse de vouloir me faire taire, toi tu n'es que la Bête qui me sert de couverture pour le moment »

Le léger mouvement de la petite bête fit sortit Elijah de ses pensées. En baissant le regard sur le petit tas de poil qu'il tenait contre lui, il se rendit compte que le petit louveteau avait lové son museau à l'intérieur de son manteau et qu'une de ses pattes avait trouvé une ouverture au travers des boutons de sa chemise et reposait sur la peau nue de son torse. Cette sensation lui sembla très douce et il pouvait sentir l'appui de ses petites griffes contre lui et le duvet de sa patte qui le chatouillait un peu. Elijha le laissa dans cette position et de son autre main libre vint lui caresser le dos. Le petit louveteau frissonna un peu, et émit un petit bruit significatif de son bien être.

Elijah se sentait bien ainsi aussi. Bien sûr il ne se serrait jamais permis de laisser un contact si intime entre lui et un bébé loup si Camille avait été là. La honte l'aurait submergé et il n'était vraiment pas dans sa nature de montrer ses émotions aux autres qui l'entouraient.

Le petit animal ne dormait pas mais semblait avoir trouvé un peu de chaleur contre le vampire et restait très calme pour profiter au maximum de la possibilité d'être contre lui.

\- Une bête avec une autre bête…ca ne peut que faire bon ménage, crois-moi. Je ne vaux certainement pas mieux que tes congénères. Profite donc, mon louveteau, de ce moment d'accalmie. C'est assez rare quand tu vis auprès de notre famille.

Puis il sourit en repensant que la Bête n'allait pas éternellement vivre sous cette forme et que bientôt en effet l'accalmie serait terminée au retour de son terrible frère.

Il lui manquait, son visage et ses mimiques de mauvais garçon lui manquait, l'odeur réelle de sa peau lui manquait, même ses cris et leurs disputes venaient déjà lui manquer. Elijah soupira. Pourquoi se sentait-il si proche de son frère alors que les décennies lui avaient montré que leur relation était très compliquée et souvent liée à des tensions et des disputes continuelles ?

Niklaus se sentait bien, en confiance et la douceur de la peau d'Elijah qu'il pouvait sentir au contact de ce louveteau le rendait presque nostalgique de leur enfance, où souvent il venait se blottir tout contre son frère, notamment les journées d'hiver comme celle-ci où le froid venait les envahir. Il aurait presque pu fermer les yeux et laisser le louveteau l'emporter dans le sommeil. Mais il était trop tracassé pour cela. Les douleurs qu'Elijah avait mentionnées l'inquiétaient et le silence de son frère face à cela le rendait nerveux. Pourquoi n'était il pas venu se confier à lui ? Il était son frère tout de même…N'avait il pas confiance en lui, craignait il un refus…pensait il tout simplement que Lui, Niklaus, aurait pu lui refuser ce réconfort…Il sentit sa gorge se nouer à cette idée. Etait il donc si terrifiant que même son frère de sang n'aurait pas osé lui demandé une faveur ?

Puis peu à peu le bercement des pas d'Elijha sur le chemin eurent raison de ses questionnements et il se laissa à son tour envahir par la chaleur procurée d'être contre lui.

Au bout de un ou deux kilomètre, Elijah finit par s'assoir sur un banc de bois qui se trouvait près des barrières d'un champ vide, décolla doucement le petit loup de son étreinte et le posa à ses pieds. Ce dernier s'assit en face de lui et le fixa de ses grands yeux verts.

\- Je sais ce que tu dois penser , ce n'est pas vraiment délicat de ma part d'avoir laissé Cami là bas, mais je n'ai pas non plus à me justifier auprès de toi, dis donc, petit loup , alors arrêtes de me regarder comme ça et profite un peu de ta liberté pour courir et t'amuser. Allez va, tu t'es assez reposé, petit feignant.

ELijha lui montra les grandes étendues d'herbe qui s'offrait à lui puis regarda le ciel. Celui-ci était en train de se couvrir doucement mais ils avaient encore du temps devant eux avant que la pluie ne tombe. Et dire que le soleil était au rendez-vous il y a quelques minutes à peine.

Le vampire soupira. Il prit son portable et balaya les quelques noms qu'il avait dedans. Peut être devrait il s'excuser auprès de Camille pour son comportement et son départ précipité. Elle avait du le prendre pour un fou. Il hésita un long moment puis replongea l'appareil dans sa poche.

Non, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'un Mikaelson de demander pardon pour de simples broutilles. Il refixa son attention sur le louveteau et grimaça.

\- Quoi ? pourquoi tu me regardes encore ? allez cours …à moins que tu veuilles faire le gourmand

« Mince, j'étais bien contre toi …Pourquoi je te fixe comme cela …Je ne sais pas, mon frère, peut être parce que tu as laissé en plan ma chère Camille et que tu t'es sauvé comme un voleur devant l'évidence. Et que tu me caches des choses sur toi ! Peut être que c'est pour cela que j'attends des réponses moi aussi ! »

Klaus savait pertinemment qu'il s'énervait tout seul son frère ne pouvant pas l'entendre ou ne voulait pas l'entendre. Pourtant une faille avait été ouverte et il avait réussit ne serait ce qu'un instant à pénétrer dans son esprit …il devait savoir ce qui clochait…et ELijha semblait avoir reconstruit des barrières psychiques bien hautes pour éviter toute nouvelle intrusion. Il en fallait bien plus pour décourager Niklaus. Puis il soupira. Le louveteau voulait reprendre le contrôle et aller jouer ! Mais dans quelle galère il s'était mis ! »

Tout en discutant avec ce petit louveteau qu'il commençait à trouver réellement attachant, Elijha fouina dans les poches de son manteau pour en sortir un petit paquet de biscuit.

\- Tu en veux un morceau…ne dis rien à Niklaus, par contre, je les ai pris dans sa réserve. Ce sont ses préférés avec des graines de sésame. Vas goûtes comme ils sont bons.

Elijha posa un petit morceau du biscuit au sol et regarda le louveteau renifler prudemment puis tendre la langue pour le lécher et l'avaler d'un coup, la queue en l'air et les poils tout tendus.

\- Tu vois c'est super bon…tiens vas y

Il lui tendit entre les doigts un autre morceau que Kiki vint directement manger au creux des mains d'Elijha. Celui-ci en profita pour lui refaire une petite caresse sur le crâne et sourit. Ce louveteau lui permettait tellement de ressentir au fond de lui quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis si longtemps : De l'humanité…

« Eh mais ce sont mes gâteaux ! … »

Eljah finit par verser les quelques morceaux restants sur le sol et attendit que le petit loup se régale. Contre toute attente, celui poussa un des morceaux avec son bout de museau vers son maitre.

\- C'est pour moi ?

Le louveteau jappa tout en secouant fortement la queue.

\- Non vas y prend le, tu dois être affamé

« Surtout louveteau, que mon frère ne mangera jamais quelque chose qui a touché le sol et que tu as léché notamment » Klaus riait seul en voyant la moue un peu dégoûté qu'avait pu prendre Elijha en regardant le bout de biscuit. Son frère avait vraiment du mal avec la saleté ! Maniaque comme il était, cela ne l'étonnait guère…

Puis Elijha poussa un peu le petit loup pour qu'il aille s'amuser dans l'étendue qui s'offrait à lui.

Kiki avait fait quelques pas dans l'herbe, avait essayé d'attraper une sorte d'insecte, puis devant l'évidence que la petite bête volante s'était enfui plus loin, revint doucement vers son maître et se colla contre ses chevilles pour lui mordiller le bas du pantalon en tirant dessus.

\- Quoi, que veux tu ?

Le louveteau couina un peu et retira de nouveau sur son bas de pantalon, puis commença à gambader dans l'herbe pour revenir refaire son manège deux ou trois fois.

« Humiliant, il ne manquerait plus que tu ailles lui lécher les bout de chaussures ! Non, mais c'est pas vrai… je vis la pire expérience de ma vie »

\- J'ai compris, tu veux qu'on continue par là bas. Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a, là bas, dis moi qui puisse autant de donner envie d'aller voir. Allez vas y, moussaillon, puisque de toute manière, je me doute que je n'aurai pas le dernier mot avec toi non plus…

« Pauvre Elijha, on va te plaindre, dis donc, pauvre martyre de frère ! «

Le louveteau heureux que son maître reprenne la route dominait désormais la marche, en dandinant allègrement et faisant balayer sa queue de droite et de gauche puis se retournait pour voir si Eijha le suivait bien.

\- Pas de crainte, je ne vais pas t'abandonner ici. Au mieux, ce serait au fond d'un puits …

« Eh ! Non mais ca va pas…c'est quoi ces pensées monstrueuses ! «

Elijha sourit. Il se doutait bien que son frère devait t'empester à chaque fois qu'il le cherchait un peu. Mais nom de dieu, ce que ses répliques pinçantes lui auraient fait du bien tout compte fait !

Puis d'un coup, le louveteau se mit à renifler l'air avec insistance et se figea , le regard tendu vers le bois, tout excité. Son museau pointait dans la direction de cette forêt qui semblait l'appeler et son regard se fit plus doré.

\- Ah non, pas par là !

Klaus sentit une vague de puissance l'envahir aussi . Il avait toujours été attiré par les bois, du fait de sa condition d'hybride. Cet environnement l'attirait comme un aimant et s'imaginer courir au travers des arbres et s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de ces grands bois le rendait presque euphorique. Il ne le faisait d'ailleurs que très peu, sa personnalité vampirique ayant souvent le dessus sur sa condition de loup.

Le louveteau reprit sa marche tout de même en direction du bois quand ELijha le rattrapa par le col et lui fit faire demi tour.

\- Non, c'est dangereux les bois, pour les tous petits loups, tu sais, il y a des pièges, il y a des sangliers qui n'apprécieraient pas du tout ta venue…

Le louveteau s'était arrêté les oreilles tout tendues pour écouter la voix de son maître puis se retournant de nouveau , comme si il ne pouvait résister, reprit sa course vers le bois.

\- Kiki ! Je t'ai dit non , mais c'est pas vrai, tu tiens cet entêtement de qui…oh… je ne devrai même pas me poser la question…Niklaus, stop !

« Kiki, tu oses m'appeler par ce prénom ridicule, Kiki, et ben tu sais quoi, nous allons rejoindre notre territoire ! Nous somme des loups et des loups ca n'a pas peur des bois ! Allez , cours mon loup …cours »

Avant même que Elijha puisse réagir le petit louveteau se mit à courir vers le bois plus loin, passa sous la barrière d'un champ et …fut rattraper sans aucune difficulté par Elijah qui l'attrapa et le porta comme un sac à patate devant lui. Les pattes de Kiki balançaient dans le vide bien vite comme s'il souhaitait continuer son cheminement.

\- Je te jure que si recommence je te mets un collier et une laisse jusqu'à ce que tu reprennes ta forme initiale

« Je te pensais pas branché sado maso ! …ELijha, pitié, laisses nous aller au moins sentir l'odeur des arbres, allezzzz…fais pas ton chien »

Elijah fit demi tour, repassa par-dessus les barbelés en arrachant au passage malheureusement un bout de son pantalon, ce qui le fit grogner, ramena le louveteau sur le chemin de terre.

\- Suffit ou sinon on rentre !

Le louveteau, queue basse, gémit légèrement tout en tournant la tête vers la profondeur des bois. Mais docile et trop peureux pour s'échapper de nouveau, revint vers les pieds de son maître et le suivit doucement.

Klaus hurlait de rage. « Bat toi, nom de Dieu, t'es un loup ou une lavette …j'avais envie de courir au travers de toutes ces odeurs, ca fait plus de deux mois que j'en ai pas l'autorisation, ca aurait été le moment ou jamais… » Puis Klaus se rendit compte que de toute manière, le louveteau était encore bien trop petit pour filer comme l' éclair s'en être rattrapé par son frère.

Elijha reprit sa route quand il sentit des gouttes d'eau lui tomber dessus. Les nuages étaient devenus tous noirs d'un coup et le vent s'était levé. Le froid se fit ressentir immédiatement et il resserra les boutons de son manteau contre lui. Mince, le temps se dégradait rapidement. Il accéléra le pas pour rejoindre le chemin qui menait à la demeure quand un éclair zébra le ciel et un énorme coup de tonnerre résonna au travers de la campagne. Le louveteau se mit à gémir et se réfugia dans les jambes de son alpha rapidement ce qui le déséquilibra et le fit tomber les fesses au sol. Le bébé loup en profita pour lui grimper dessus et se glisser comme il put à l'intérieur de son manteau, tout tremblant.

« Oh je déteste l'orage moi aussi »

Un second coup de tonnerre encore plus puissant retentit, des éclairs illuminèrent tout le ciel et le soleil disparut définitivement pour laisser place à une pluie torrentielle et gelée. Elijah se leva rapidement, essuya son manteau et ouvrit quelques boutons pour laisser pénétrer le louveteau à l'intérieur. Puis il referma les pans pour cacher intégralement la petite bête. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et n'arrêtait pas de couiner à chaque grondement du ciel.

Elijha soupira. Il n'y avait aucun abri à proximité et il commençait à être totalement détrempé. Son manteau n'offrait plus aucune protection au petit loup qui tremblait désormais et de peur et de froid et sa chemise commençait aussi à ressentir les affres de ce temps terrible. Les nuages étaient de plus en plus sombres, ce qui donnait l'impression que la nuit allait tomber en pleine fin de matinée.

\- C'est bien ma veine

Il ferma ses bras contre le bébé enfoui sous son manteau et avança sur le chemin qui prenait des allures de boues tout au long. Ses chaussures en étaient recouvertes désormais. Un éclair se figea sur le sol quelques centaines de mètre d'eux ce qui le fit sursauter. Puis un arbre subit la foudre et se coupa en deux à quelques mètres d'eux. Le petit loup poussa un cri alors qu'ELijah écarquillait les yeux.

\- Ah oui tout de même, les éléments semblent vouloir se déchainer !

« C'est peu dire, Elijah, mon louveteau est en train de faire une crise de panique…alors grouille toi, j'aimerai pas que ca me gagne non plus ! «

Elijah n'avait jamais non plus apprécié les orages si violents mais il n'en avait jamais non plus vraiment peur. Mais il savait que son frère n'aimait pas ces temps là, réminiscence liée à la brutalité de leur père qui avait souvent eu le mauvais goût de les entrainer dehors par des temps pire que celui-ci pour leur apprendre à être fort face aux éléments qui se déchainaient. Klaus en avait gardé une peur qu'il essayait toujours de cacher mais que son frère devinait bien. Il resserra de nouveau le louveteau contre lui, plus pour tenter de rassurer son frère que pour ce petit bout de poil et chercha du regard où il pouvait bien aller pour essayer de se protéger en attendant que tout se calme.

Il se mit alors à courir et descendit la colline face à lui mais se rendit bien trop tard qu'il s'était trompé de chemin et venait d'arriver dans une sorte de prairie entouré par les bois.

\- Merde

« Klaus sursauta. Pour que son frère lâche un juron, c'est qu'il y avait problème. »

ELijah sentit le louveteau se tendre et le rassura

\- Ne te soucie pas, je me suis juste trompé de chemin, on va faire demi tour

La pluie tombait de plus en plus forte et de plus en plus drue, faisant presque mal. Elijah n'en revenait pas. Entre la foudre, les éclairs, le tonnerre, on aurait pu croire que les ténèbres venaient pour les emporter.

Il chercha dans la prairie un endroit pour se protéger mais à part les bois en contrebas il ne vit rien qui puisse permette de patienter. Il respira un grand coup et décida, non sans une certaine appréhension, d'aller juste à l'orée du bois pour se mettre à l'abri sous les arbres. Il aurait préféré encore se prendre la foudre que devoir s'approcher de ces bois maudits mais il devait mettre le louveteau et par alliance, son frère à l'abri de la foudre et des bruits du tonnerre. ET puis tout semblait vide de vie donc…pas de raison de craindre ces bois…

Son cœur s'emballa légèrement quand il s'enfonça juste à l'orée de la forêt, pour qu'ils puissent être couvert par les arbres. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel et illuminaient la prairie.

Klaus aurait tellement aimé être à l'abri de leur demeure, près du feu que de devoir affronter ces terribles bruits qui lui rappelaient le visage dur et sévère de son père quand il le battait pour avoir peur d'un simple coup de tonnerre. Bien caché sous le manteau de son frère, il vénérait presque d'être sous cette forme de louveteau que son frère protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait de la pluie et du froid.

Puis d'un coup, il sentit un frisson le parcourir. Ce n'était pas lié au froid du dehors, non quelque chose lui donna des sueurs froides. Un danger…il sentit l'odeur…l'odeur des loups.

Le louveteau essayait de se caler le plus loin possible dans le manteau d'Elijah, quand il se figea. Il se mit à grogner d'un coup et sortit la tête du manteau, le poil hérissé et les babines retroussés. Elijah le serra contre lui ne comprenant ce qu'il lui arrivait

Ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit père, je suis là. Tu n'as pas besoin de grogner contre ce tonnerre, il ne peut rien te faire de mal

Mais le bébé loup ne se calmait pas. Le museau tendu à l'extérieur, il renifla encore un peu et grogna de plus belle, commença à pousser des petits cris plus proches du hurlement du loup que des jappements qu'il faisait depuis le début. Il essaya de sortir du manteau, échappa au bras d'Elijah et tomba au sol pour se redresser aussitôt et se tenir droit le corps tourné vers le bois, tout en tension. Elijah regarda ce bébé loup se transformer presque en une bête sauvage et se baissa vers lui pour le caresser.

\- Mais que t'arrive t-il ?

Klaus grogna de toutes ses forces. Il sentit son sang se glacer et la bête en lui se réveiller pour faire face au danger. Il sentit alors la main d'Elijah se poser sur le front du louveteau et brisa les barrières psychiques entre lui et son frère.

«- Elijah, derrière toi, le loup …cours…COURSSSS !

Les barrières de l'âiné s'effondrèrent et il communiqua avec son frère. La terreur qu'il ressentit à ce moment là le fit se retourner d'un coup. Face à lui, derrière un arbre se tenaient deux énormes loups, les crocs dehors et le regard doré, presque sanglant. Elijah sentit son cœur s'emballer et ses membres le lâcher. Pas ça …pas ces loups, pas maintenant. Il essaya de contrôler sa respiration et voulu se baisser pour attraper le petit louveteau quand un des loups attaqua.

Tout fut rapide. Le premier loup attaqua Elijah tandis que le second loup sauta sur le petit louveteau qui poussa un cri de douleur. Il l'emporta en le tenant dans sa gueule. Le louveteau se mit à geindre et à appeler. La voix de Niklaus paniqué retentit alors dans le psychisme d'Elijah. Un appel à l'aide, Klaus en danger , du sang qui coulait sur le pelage du louveteau et ce loup qui pensait l'emmener dans les profondeur du bois…

Tout devint noir et profond dans la conscience du vampire, toute humanité le quittait. Elijha sentit alors en lui une fureur comme jamais il n'avait ressentit remonter le long de sa colonne, lui foudroyer les os et lui bouillir le sang, lui briser presque l'esprit et ses yeux se transformèrent en la bête qu'il retenait au plus profond de lui depuis trop longtemps. Son louveteau… NiKlaus… étaient en danger. Plus rien n'allait arrêter la Bête en lui de se déchainer.

Il stoppa d'un coup l'attaque du premier loup, le démembrant sans aucune difficulté, jetant son corps contre un arbre et courut après le loup qui emmenait son frère. Sa vitesse vampirique fut fatal au ravisseur. Elijah se tenait désormais devant lui sans aucune once de charité ou de bonté sur le visage, tout n'était que fureur et mort. Elijah allait donner la mort à celui qui osait s'attaquer au sien.

Le loup recul un peu et lâcha le corps du petit louveteau au sol, ensanglanté. Celui respirait mal, une partie de son flan avait été déchiré par les crocs de son attaquant, le sang coulait vite, bien trop vite…Elijha fixa son attention sur ce sang qui se déversait au sol, sur la respiration de plus en plus lente de son petit louveteau, sur la douleur que ressentait son frère et sur son coeur qui semblait ralentir.

Le loup recula encore quand ELijah passa au dessus du louveteau pour s'approcher encore plus de lui. Il essaya de fuir, se retransforma en humain sous la peur et demanda pitié, pitié…pitié…Elijah n'avait aucune pitié, il était une bête lui aussi, une bête vengeresse. Il fonça sur le loup garou, nu, lui planta ses crocs s dans la gorge et l'éviscéra, la laissant se vider au sol sans un seul geste pour secourir l'homme qui se tenait désormais devant lui. Le gargouillis de sa gorge finit en un râle bruyant et tout s'arrêta. Elijah court rapidement vers le petit louveteau

\- Kiki…Niklaus, Niklaus, parles moi …

Ses mains désormais tremblaient. Il abattit toutes ses barrières mentales et posa son front contre la tête du petit louveteau qu'il tenait dans ses mains, la main sous son dos, le ventre tourné vers lui.

\- Niklaus, parles moi, je t'en prie

\- Lijah , j'ai mal, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché une partie du corps, Aide moi …aide moi

Elijah sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il était dans les bois sans aucune aide possible. Il serra le louveteau contre lui. Le sang coulait sur son manteau, sur ses mains, le long de son pantalon pour finir en goutelettes sur ses chaussures. Le sang de son frère…

\- Tiens bon, mon frère, tines bons…tiens bon…

ELijah, je me sens faible, tellement faible, le louveteau, il est trop petit pour une telle attaque…elijah..

La voix de Klaus ne faisait plus qu'un murmure de plus en plus lointain dans l'esprit du vampire.

\- Non, non, non, non … no, non pas ça …Niklaus, sois fort je te ramène à la maison, je t'en prie, concentre toi sur moi, je t'en supplie…

Le louveteau eut des soubresauts. La douleur était trop forte pour lui. Elijah essaya de panser sa blessure béante et ôta son manteau et sa chemise. Il enroula la plaie autour de sa chemise blanche et serra fort pour colmater le sang qui coulait sans cesse. Il mit ensuite le louveteau dans son manteau et le serra contre lui, bien au chaud.

\- Je vais aller te soigner, tout va bien se passer, tout va bien se passer…

Ses paroles sortaient avec difficulté de sa gorge nouée et il laissa les larmes lui couler sur le visage, les lèvres tremablantes. Il sentit le froid l'envahir.

Son frère était en danger de mort !

Il reposa son front contre celui du petit louveteau qui dépassait du manteau et se concentra

\- Klaus, écoute moi, suis ma respiration, suis le battement de mon cœur, accroche toi à celui-ci…je sais que tu peux le faire …

\- ELijah…j'ai mal…j'ai si mal

Puis le noir envahit l'esprit des deux frères. Elijah hurla.

\- nOn, non , NOOONNNN

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour sortir du vois, Les éclairs et la foudre tombaient presque sur ces deux êtres qui couraient dans la campagne . Il remonta la colline à une vitesse vampirique et arriva face à sa demeure, totalement paniqué.

C'est là qu'il la vit, assise sur le perron attendant certainement le retour du vampire.

Elle se leva d'un coup en voyant le visage baigné de larmes d'Elijah et accourut vers lui.

\- Que se passe t il ? Elijha, parles, parles …

Il la fixa à son tour, tout son regard réclamant de l'aide, il était démuni, il ne savait plus quoi faire et lui tendit machinalement le petit loup ensanglanté. Elle souleva un pan du manteau et regarda la chemise ensanglanté. Le corps de Kiki se soulevait avec difficulté. Il gémissait faiblement. Elle regarda Elijah qui restait devant elle, sans bouger, sans parler, complètement perdu puis attrapa son bras et ouvrit la portière passager de sa voiture

\- On y va , monte dans la voiture, je vous emmène chez le vétérinaire.

Camille respira un grand coup. Le tonnerre était de plus en plus fort et la pluie ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Elle s'assura que la route ne soit pas trop glissante et démarra emportant avec elle le petit louveteau mourant et son maître transi d'effroi.


	7. Confidences

Chapitre 7 – Confidences

Camille accéléra. Elle ressentait toute la tension nerveuse qui parcourait son voisin et posa une main sur sa jambe. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il avait repris son masque froid et distant et que ses larmes avaient déjà disparues. Il était tellement sous contrôle que même ces moments où il aurait pu partager ses craintes avec quelqu'un il ne se l'autorisait pas. Mais elle l'avait vu, elle, l'homme inquiet, fragile et paumé qu'il était. Elle l'avait vu tendre la main quand il lui avait montré le petit chiot blessé et elle avait pu ressentir une détresse profonde.

Puis tout semblait avoir disparu, maintenant. Il regardait par la fenêtre sans un mot mais elle apprécia qu'il ne lui ôte pas la main qu'elle voulait rassurante.

Kiki était toujours emmitouflé dans le manteau tâché de sang de son maître, posé sur ses genoux et ne semblait plus émettre un seul bruit ni faire aucun mouvement.

« Mon dieu, face que le petit chiot s'en sorte car je ne serai vraiment pas comment gérer Elijah…il m'a l'air tellement accroché à ce petit chiot »

Elle observa rapidement le visage d'Elijah qui semblait plongé dans des pensées profondes et s'étonna en voyant la froideur de son regard, qu'il puisse autant faire cas de la petite bête. Peut être parce qu'elle appartenait en réalité à son frère et qu'il appréhendait sa réaction si quelque chose lui arrivait…peut être. Elle fut tout de même étonnée d'un tel comportement. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une bête justement…Elle sourit légèrement. Le petit Kiki tout compte fait aurait une protection sans faille auprès de ses maîtres !

Le silence dans l'habitacle de la voiture lui pesait et peu habituée à ne pas bavarder, elle brisa le silence

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Klaus ?

Elijha se tendit.

« Mauvaise approche » pensa t'elle immédiatement.

Elle devait dévier la conversation mais elle s'étonna de ne pas trouver quoi lui dire. Elle devait se l'avouer, cet homme l'impressionnait réellement. L'aura qu'il dégageait était inquiétante et même si elle savait que jamais il ne lui ferait de mal, elle ne sentait pas aussi à l'aise qu'avec Niklaus. Au moins Niklaus lui réservait souvent de beaux sourires, certes parfois même à la limite de mauvais garçon avec des biens mauvais pensées, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait gérer ses colères et ses comportements.

Avec ELijah, tout était différent. Elle ne savait pas comment pénétrer dans sa carapace.

Beau cas d'école en tous les cas pour elle.

Elle appuya un peu sur le genou du jeune homme et reposa sa question. Oui, autant allez jusqu'au bout..

\- Alors, des nouvelles de Klaus ?

\- Non

\- Bien, je vais lui passer un savon quand il va revenir

Un tremblement de la part d'Elijah la surprit. Parler de Klaus semblait le contrarier ou le rendre inquiet. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement. Elle n'avait pas pris la mesure de l'attachement qu'il avait avec son petit frère et sentait que le sujet était brûlant. Peut être leur dispute avait réellement été très virulente ?

D'un coup, elle espéra qu'Elijah n'avait pas commis l'irréparable ! Elle repensa au portable, aux vêtements laissés à l'abandon et sentit son cœur se mettre à battre trop rapidement.

Puis elle se ravisa. Si il y avait bien une personne au monde qui ne ferait jamais de mal à son ami, c'était bien son grand frère. Elle sourit bêtement et toussota pour se redonner de la contenance.

Elijha, sans détourner son regard de la route qui défilait, murmura :

\- Je n'ai fait aucun mal à Niklaus, si c'est ce que tu pensais

Camille se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et rigola bêtement.

\- J'y ai songé une fraction de seconde, c'est vrai

\- J'aime ta franchise, Camille, mais rassures toi sur cela, même si tu me vois certainement comme un méchant sérial killer, je ne ferai pas de mal à mon frère

\- Un sérial killer, carrément ?

\- Je peux lire aisément ta méfiance envers moi, Camille

\- J'ai …j'ai jamais été méfiante avec toi, juste interrogative.

\- Un peu trop, je pense

Le silence se réinstalla entre les deux et Camille contenant mal son malaise relança une nouvelle discussion .

\- Et Rebecca je croyais qu'elle venait cette semaine à la plantation ?

ELijah tout en posant une main sur le petit louveteau et son regard fixé au dehors sourit en pensant à sa sœur.

\- Ma sœur a préféré prendre la clé des champs et avoir quelques jours de vraie liberté loin de nous, je la comprends

\- Oui Rebecca est un électron libre

\- Elle est avec Kol

\- Oh…lui aussi est un électro très libre

\- Oui en effet

\- C'est un peu le cas de toute la famille, non ?

\- En effet, peut être parfois un peu trop justement.

Elle aurait aimé lu dire qu'il aurait besoin lui aussi parfois de prendre cette liberté et de vivre ce que ses frères et sœurs s'octroyaient régulièrement mais elle n'osa pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se referme de nouveau et finir le trajet dans l'état de tension dans lequel il avait commencé.

Elle tourna sur la gauche et continua en longeant les bois.

\- La ville n'est plus bien loin, le vétérinaire est un ami de Kieran. Il n'est pas tout jeune mais est excellent dans son domaine, je suis certaine qu'il va remettre sur pattes notre petit kiki.

\- Kieran, le prêtre ?

\- Oui, mon oncle

\- Votre famille est ancrée dans la nouvelle Orléans depuis longtemps

\- Oui mon oncle m'a dit que nous avions toujours eu nos attaches là bas, je ne vois pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours l'impression que cette ville cache des secrets trop lourds à porter et est malfaisante

\- Je crois que ton oncle sait faire la part des choses et a une grande influence sur les communautés

\- Oui malheureusement, il se retrouve toujours en tête de gondole au milieu des sorcières, des loups et des vampires. Je ne l'envie pas

\- Il est convié à la réunion de faction ce mercredi. Il représentera une partie des humains avec la famille Guerrera

\- Je ne l'aime pas celle là

-Moi non plus. Je ne lui fais aucune confiance et ce n'est pas un mal que ton oncle puisse faire la balance

\- Cette réunion semble te tenir à cœur. Je sais que vous allez essayé de signer un traité de paix pour rendre le quartier français plus sécurisé

\- Ca fait un an et demi que nous essayons de poser les murs d'une réconciliation, espérons que cela aboutisse enfin…je ferait tout pour …Tu me semble bien au courant ?

\- Ton frère Niklaus est souvent très bavard

\- Hum, hum

\- Tu y seras ?

\- Oui, je préside la réunion

\- J'aurai du m'en douter

Elijha leva un sourcil de désapprobation tandis que Camille souriait de son effronterie.

\- Et Niklaus, il va t'accompagner ?

\- Non, il refuse de signer un tel traité et préfère continuer cette guerre interminable. Il préfère lever les arbres que dresser un drapeau blanc…Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Quelque part, il n'a as tord. Je pense que notre famille sera toujours en danger malgré tout.

\- Oui, tout a fait lui. Enfin je me doute que tu sauras le faire changer d'avis…oh punaise, ELijah, sommes-nous obligés de parler boulot ?

Elijha soupira et plongea son regard sur le louveteau . Il essaya de sonder l'esprit de son frère mais celui-ci semblait trop faible pour lui parler. Il serra son étreinte et murmura presque timidement

\- J'aurai besoin de toi justement ,mercredi, pour garder Kiki

\- Garder Kiki ?

\- Oui je ne peux vraiment pas l'emmener à cette réunion

\- Tu sais, au vu de ces blessures, il sera de toute façon certainement encore chez le vétérinaire en convalescence

\- Plutôt mourir que de le laisser là bas !

\- Quoi ?

Camille le regarda les yeux écarquillés. Sa réaction était un peu exagéré tout de même.

\- Il va être bien soigné tu sais

\- JE n'en doute pas mais il le soigne et nous repartons avec lui

\- Oui, enfin tu verras avec le vétérinaire

\- Comme tu dis, je verrai moi-même. Bon alors ce mercredi, c'est oui ou non ?

Camile sourit exaspérée. Ils avaient le don dans la famille Mikaleson de ne pas toujours laisser le choix.

\- Ce sera non, Elijah. Je pars demain matin à New York pour quelques jours de repos, bien mérité. Je voulais aller visiter les musées étonnants de la grande Pomme

\- Excellent choix. Tu verras ils recèlent de trésors insoupçonnables. Je peux te donner tes adresses si tu le souhaites…

Camille sourit. Avoir l'éternité devant soi devait être quelque part très enrichissant, ces vampires connaissaient déjà tout.

\- Je suis juste déçue car Niklaus devait m'accompagner et comme je ne sais pas où il est partit…

\- Niklaus devait partir avec toi ?

\- Oui pour les 4 jours, pourquoi ?

\- Non , rien. Je suis étonné qu'il ne m'en ait pas parlé.

\- Tu connais Niklaus, toujours à faire cela à la dernière minute. Il n'avait même pas encore acheté ses billets samedi quand je l'ai eu au téléphone

\- Tout lui !

Elijha n'était pas étonné de cette décision, Niklaus gérant sa vie comme il l'entendait, mais était plutôt vexé car il lui avait promis cette semaine à la plantation. Il glissa ses doigts dans la fourrure ensanglanté du louveteau et fit des petits cercles tendres, emmêlant ses doigts dans les poils du petit loup. Il lui en voulait un peu. Elijha avit envie de passer du temps libre avec son frère mais celui-ci semblait ne pas avoir autant de désir que son âiné. Tant pis…en espérant que son frère puisse de toute manière reprendre sa forme au plus vite.

\- Il sera déçu que tu partes sans lui

\- Je ne peux pas me racheter des billets, je n'en ai pas les moyens. Je te donnerai l'adresse de mon hôtel s'il souhaite me rejoindre plus tard.

Elle hésita un instant puis sourit à Elijha

\- Tu peux venir si tu veux

\- Non merci, j'ai la réunion ce mercredi mais je le dirai à Niklaus s'il revient rapidement

\- Tu sais, Elijha, si cela te contrarie que Niklaus parte avec moi, tu peux me le dire

Elijah bégaya d'un coup. Cette femme était trop perspicace.

Camille pouvait lire la déception sur le visage du vampire. Elle en toucherait deux mots à son frère. Elijah était suffisamment dan le trouble pour ne pas être de nouveau trahi par un des siens.

\- Je ne tiens pas mon frère avec une laisse, bien que…

Il Ne put s'empêcher de reposer son regard sur le petit loup et soupira.

\- Nous avions des trucs de prévu mais je remettrai cela à plus tard.

\- Il t'avait promis une semaine fraternelle, c'est ça ?

\- Nous avons été ensemble pendant 1000 ans, Camille, donc que ce soit cette semaine ou une autre n'a aucune importance à mes yeux, nous avons du temps pour partager des moments entre frères

\- C'est ce que je pensais avec mon jumeau et puis..enfin tu sais…

Elijha sentit sa gorge se nouer. La vie du sien était actuellement entre ses mains, dans le corps ce petit louveteau souffrant. Il essaya de cacher son malaise du mieux qu'il put et glissa sa main dans le manteau pour attraper la petite patte du louveteau. Discrètement, il lui caressa du bout des doigts et se reconnecta à l'esprit de son frère. Cela lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie et il abaissa ses remparts psychiques plus fortement.

Niklaus, petit frère, je t'en prie , me fais pas un sale coup en décidant d'aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe est meilleure…

Presque dans un souffle au bout de quelques secondes, il perçu les paroles de son frère.

« Je suis un carnivore, mon frère, donc l'herbe c'est vraiment pas mon truc. Arrêtes donc de t'inquiéter. Je suis bien plus fort que tu ne le crois, et j'ai tellement envie mercredi de faire foirer ta réunion... »

« Tu nous espionnes, petit coquin »

« Je vérifie que tu ne dragues pas trop ma copine »

« Non merci, je te la laisse, elle est trop bavarde pour moi »

« dis plutôt qu'elle sonde trop tes pensées…

Elijha entendit comme une tousse rauque. Le petit louveteau eut des saccades et il sentit la respiration de Klaus se faire beaucoup moins aisément et paniqua. Chaque mots que son frère prononçait semblait être compliqué pour lui et Elijha devait réellement tendre son attention au maximum pour pouvoir percevoir ce que son frère lui disait.

« Ne stresse pas, vampirot ! Mon sang me guérit doucement… je peux maintenir ce louveteau en vie encore un peu…mais , s'il te plait,tu peu faire quelque chose pour moi…

« Tout ce que tu veux… »

« tu peux garder ta main sur moi, sur la patte du louveteau, j'aime bien quand tu me caresses comme ça… »

Elijha accentua immédiatement ses pressions douces sur le corps du louveteau et sentit sa gorge se nouer.

« Et puis tu sais New York ce n'est pas si loin, on se parlera au téléphone, grand frère… »

Elijha sentit que son frère parvenait de moins en moins à garder le contact et pour ne pas l'épuiser décida de rompre celui-ci. Ce vétérinaire avait réellement intérêt à être au top…

\- Elijah ? Elijah ?

Camille accentua sa pression sur son genou et le secoua légèrement quand elle vit que le jeune vampire tournait la teête vers elle ?

\- Tu m'as fait peur, on aurait dit que tu étais partit…dis moi, est ce que je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

\- Euh oui, je verrai si elle mérite une réponse

\- Je me doutais…d'où vient ce lien qui vous réunit différemment de tes autres frères et sœur, entre Niklaus et toi ?

\- Euh…c'est …je ne sais pas, c'est parfois comme si notre sang coulait dans les veines de l'autre. J'ai toujours été plus proche de Niklaus que de mon autre fratrie. Peut être parce qu'il a toujours été différent, et que il avait besoin plus que les autres d'être protégé.

\- Protégé de quoi ?

Elijha expira profondément. Si Niklaus lui faisait confiance, peut être pourrait il se confier aussi un peu à elle. Elle connaissait certainement déjà l'histoire de leur famille, car Klaus avait du lui en parler par monts et par vaux.

\- De qui plutôt… De mes parents, de mon père surtout. Mon père a toujours cru que Niklaus était le plus faible de ses fils et ne le tolérait pas. Il n'a jamais rien compris mon frère, ni ses dons. Il exécrait tout ce que représentait la bonté chez mon frère, que ce soit l'art qu'il aimait, ou même le regard doux et tendre qu'il avait quand il essayait de se faire aimer par mon père. Et mon père lui répondait par la violence et un désintérêt grandissant. Il a brisé mon frère en le repoussant de cette manière. ET cela s'est accentué quand il a su que ma mère…enfin qu'elle avait convolé avec un autre et que Niklaus n'était pas son vrai fils. Kol et Finn ont toujours considéré mon frère comme un bâtard à partir de ce moment là. D'ailleurs il ne parle de lui qu'en tant que demi-frère.

\- Et toi quand tu as su que Niklaus n'était pas ton frère lié par le sang ?

\- C'est faux, il est lié par le sang de notre mère et par le mien. Quand nous étions petits, nous avons échangé nos sangs en nous promettant d'être lié à jamais, à la vie à la mort…tu sais le croix de bois, croix de fer, si tu mens

\- Tu vas en enfer…oui je sais, j'ai fait la même chose avec mon jumeau, à la vie à la mort

\- Mais pour nous deux, cela a pris des proportions réelles. Je n'ai jamais considéré mon frère comme étant que la moitié de nous. Dès sa naissance, j'ai eu…le coup de foudre peut être que je peux appeler cela comme ça. Un vrai coups de cœur pour lui. J'ai su que c'était avec lui que je partagerai tout, nos jeux, nos secrets, nos émotions, nos peurs. Finn ne s'est jamais préoccupé de moi, qui était son petit frère et j'ai balancé tout cet amour fraternel qui me manquait certainement sur Niklaus. Je pense…Ce qui n' d'ailleurs jamais plus à mon père et je crois que s'en prendre à Niklaus, c'était aussi une manière pour me punir.

\- Te punir ? mais de quoi, de l'amour que tu portais à ta famille, à ton frère ?

\- Mon père détestait la faiblesse et l'amour pour lui était et sera toujours une faiblesse terrible. Quand il a vu compris le lien qui m'unissait à son bâtard de fils, il a voulu nous le faire payer. Je n'ai pas été épargné par sa violence. Il aimait me martyriser quand il m'emmenait avec lui à la chasse ou autre… Je ne l'ai jamais dit à Niklaus, ou à ma mère. Seule Rebecca le sait, elle en a été témoin alors qu'elle était encore une toute petite fille mais…enfin c'est du passé. Je suis heureux qu'il ne s'en soit jamais pris à Elle, ou Kol ou Finn.

\- Et ta mère ?

\- Ma mère se voilait la face. Elle n'a jamais surmonté la mort de Freya et d'Henrick et nous étions les deux seuls qui n'avions pas réellement besoin d'elle pour survivre à mon père. Notre complicité était tellement forte que personne ne pouvait se mettre entre nous, même pas ma mère qui essayait, pour nous protéger je suppose, de nous séparer. Je n'ai jamais pu lui pardonner d'avoir laissé mon père s'en prendre à Niklaus de cette manière. C'était une puissante sorcière, elle aurait pu le stopper de nombreuses fois. Elle jouait un double jeu avec mon petit frère, se montrant cajolant et proche une fois que les coups étaient tombés. Jamais elle ne s'est levé par contre pour empêcher les poings de mon père lui tomber dessus comme des marteaux. Je crois que c'est pour cela que j'ai toujours voulu le protéger, car il fallait quelqu'un qui le fasse

\- Il faut avoir beaucoup de courage pour oser défier ses parents ?

\- Non, Le plus faible de tous, je crois bien que c'était moi, car je n'ai jamais vraiment osé affronter mon père quand il faisait du mal à mon petit frère. Rebecca , elle , l'a fait une fois. Moi, Il me terrorisait quand j'étais enfant. Il nous fallait toujours lui prouver que nous étions puissants et sans peur. J'étais un enfant innocent, et très peureux. Je le cachais à mes frères et sœur parce que j'étais un des deux aînés et je jouais un rôle auprès d'eux. Mais à la naissance de Niklaus, j'ai su qu'il fallait qu'il soit protégé et je n'ai plus eu besoin de jouer ce rôle.

\- C'est pour cela, que tu ne t'autorises jamais aucune faiblesse, Elijah

\- Je ne suis plus faible, j'ai appris à devenir celui que mes frères et sœur ont besoin, c'est tout aussi simple.

\- Niklaus te voue une admiration sans faille

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, il admire les forts et les puissants, ce que je suis quand je suis prêt de ma famille

\- Et quand tu es seul ?

\- N'essaye pas de me faire dire ce dont je ne veux pas parler

\- Klaus m'a parlé de votre enfance, quand tu l'emmenais chercher des fleurs pour créer des pigments pour ses peintures, quand tu lui as appris à chasser, que tu as essayé de lui apprendre le piano..

\- Non, il ne t'a pas parlé de cela , rassure moi

\- Si, et de tas de choses que tu as su lui montrer. ELijha, tu sais, je connais très peu de frère comme toi, qui serait capable de supporter un si terrible frangin et le soutenir et l'aider comme tu le fais depuis si longtemps

\- Je ne suis pas aussi « pur » que tu veux me le prouver

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui te vois comme cela, c'est ton frère.

\- Oui, peut être , je ne pensais pas qu'il se serait permis de te parler de moi

\- Il le fait régulièrement, de toi et de Rebecca

\- Rebecca est une sœur extraordinaire. Je crois que c'est elle qui m'a permis de voir que la vie peut être belle et délicate parfois. C'est un peu mon rayon de soleil

\- Elle et Niklaus semblent souvent en conflit

\- Niklaus est exclusif, il partage difficilement sa fratrie avec d'autres.

\- La peur de l'abandon sans doute

\- Oui aussi… je crois qu'il a surtout peur que si nous aimons d'autres personnes ou nous attachons à autre chose, notre cœur ne lui laisse plus suffisamment de place pour lui.

\- Et c'est pour cela que tu t'interdis d'aimer ?

\- Camille, je mets un véto sur cette question

\- Dommage, j'aurai essayé

\- Tu essayes depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai été ami avec ton ami Freud, donc je connais le cheminement de tes pensées et où tu souhaites me mener

\- Tu es trop malin pour moi, Elijah

\- Dis tout de suite que mon frère s'est fait avoir par manque de discernement…

\- Non je dirai qu'il a un caractère narcissique qui lui réclame qu'on s'intéresse à lui plus que tout, donc se confier c'est aussi une manière de pouvoir exister non ?

\- Oui, c'est une manière d'exister…

Les deux jeune gens se turent, réfléchissant à l'implication de ces simples mots. Puis Elijah tout en vérifiant que le petit louveteau soit bien au chaud et que sa blessure ne coule pas de trop, réajusta la chemise qui lui servait de pansement, referma le manteau sur lui caressa le bout du museau. Puis il tourna un visage souriant vers l'ami de son frère.

\- et si nous parlions de toi, Camille ? pourquoi apprécies-tu tant la présence de mon frère ?

Camille se mit à rougir légèrement

\- Véto !

\- Ok, commençons alors simplement . Quels sont tes loisirs ?

Camille sourit. Personne ne s'était jamais réellement intéressée à ce qu'elle aimait faire. Elle fut étonnée de cette question et entama la discussion heureuse de tout lui raconter, en faisant semblant de ne pas entendre la réfléxion d'Elijha

\- J'avais oublié que tu étais si volubile.

Elijha l'écouta avec attention. Le cheval, les jeux de société, les voyages, les messes de son oncle ledimanche…quelle horreur ! La solitude aussi , le peu d'amis qu'elle avait depuis son arrivée à la Nouvelle Orléans, la préparation de son diplôme , tout y passa. Elijha se maudit presque intérieurement d'avoir posé la question. Le moulin à paroles était en route et il ne savait plus comment l'arrêter.

La jeune thérapeute finit par entrer dans la ville et gara la voiture devant la clinique vétérinaire.

\- Nous y voilà…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner vers son passager que la portière était déjà ouverte et qu'Elijha pénétrait dans le bâtiment en courant.


	8. Le véto

Chapitre 8 – Le véto

Elijah entra comme une furie dans le cabinet médical et se planta devant la réception dépassant toute la queue qui attendait pour prendre des rendez-vous. Certaines dames âgées poussèrent des petits cris de terreur tandis que d'autres clients se mirent à protester directement. Elijha ne les calcula même pas et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune réceptionniste. Une petite blonde qui devait certainement faire ses débuts car elle n'essaya même pas de calmer l'ensemble des personnes aux alentours et resta figée devant cette quasi agression.

\- Je veux voir le vétérinaire en toute urgence

\- Excusez-moi, Monsieur, mais cette dame était en train de…

\- Très bien , elle va patienter cinq minutes, n'est-ce pas Madame ?

Le regard meurtrier que venait de lui lancer Elijha convainquit la pauvre femme qu'il était préférable de na pas riposter. Elle grommela, serra son chat contre elle, et recula d'un pas. Le chat sortait les griffes et crachait, sentant bien que cet homme n'avait rien d'humain. D'ailleurs, les animaux présents dans le couloir commencèrent tous à grogner ou à gémir. L'odeur du petit loup tétanisa les plus jeunes chiens qui se cachèrent derrière leur maître, la queue bien basse, tandis que les plus gros chiens tiraient sur les laisses pour essayer d'aller attaquer l'homme et l'animal surnaturels qui venaient d'entrer. Un vrai capharnaüm …

Niklaus avait été éveillé par tous ses cris. Il pouvait sentir une odeur de chien , de chats , de bêtes en tous genre et essaya de focaliser son attention sur la voix de son frère. Il semblait pressé, mécontent et rudement en colère. Il sourit en entendant son frère exiger plus que demander et se replongea dans ce sommeil qu'il l'appelait. Sacré Elijah…toujours à faire des siennes quand il fallait sauver le monde.

Klaus se rendit alors compte que les barrières mentales de son frère étaient au plus bas , certainement pour pouvoir rester en communion avec lui. L'energie qu'il puisait pour faire cela devait le rendre instable. Il fut heureux de sentit cet aura autour de lui et ne lui demanda pas de restreindre le contact même si ce lien qu'eux deux seuls étaient capables les rendaient plus vulnérables aux attaques extérieures.

Le louveteau se tendit. Il ressentait toute cette agitation et gémit doucement. Le bruit l'affolait. Il devait penser que d'autres loups venaient l'attaquer et se mit à pousser des petites plaintes.

_« Elijha…c'est quoi tout ce bruit , que se passe t-il ? »_

_« Rien, de grave, des vieilles rombières et leur chien du dimanche »_

_Klaus rit un peu en entendant son frère et se mit à tousser. Le petit chiot se cabra de douleurs._

_« Respire, Niklaus, respire calmement et laisse toi aller contre moi, je gère la situation, tu vas bientôt être soigné »_

_« Lijah, quand tout sera terminé, tu prendras mon sang, d'accord, je veux pas que tu es mal…tu le sais hein… »_

_« Niklaus, nous discuterons de tout cela plus tard, cesse de penser, de t'agiter, tu épuises ton loup…sil te plait, reste calme et en plus ca me demande beaucoup d'effort pour me concentrer sur toi et sur ses humains , reste le plus calme possible»_

_« Toi aussi , tu devrais peut être rester calme »_

_« Je le suis, te soucie pas, mon petit frère. Allez berce toi contre moi, ca va te faire du bien .Si tu savais , Je suis face à une belle réceptionniste avec un décolleté que tu risques de me jalouser d'avoir pu avoir face à moi »_

_« Tu es si bête parfois, arrête de me faire rire, ca me fait trop mal… »_

La réceptionniste dévisagea Eljah et déglutit. Il avait du sang sur lui, était torse nu, trempé des pieds jusqu'à la tête et ressemblait à un fou qui venait de s'échapper d'un asile.

Pourtant, mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il était beau et sexy, et tellement délicieux torse nu ! Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter son dévolu sur ses muscles saillants et se ressaisit immédiatement en entendant sa voix gronder :

\- Je pense que c'est ni le lieu ni l'endroit pour me regarder ainsi…je voudrai voir le vétérinaire immédiatement, mon frè…mon lou…mon chiot a été attaqué par …un chien et il est dans un état grave

_« un état grave, je vais mourir ? »_

_« Non…jamais…nous sommes immortels, mon petit vampire »_

Un homme bien imprudent s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Nous avons tous ici des urgences, Monsieur, veuillez faire la queue comme tout le monde

Elijha se tourna doucement vers lui et respira un grand coup. Il coupa la connexion avec Niklaus, enfoui son psychisme au plus profond pour que son frère ne s'inquiète pas. Puis Il posa ses yeux sur la main qui retenait son bras et le fixa dangereusement.

\- Pour votre propre sécurité, je vais vous demander de me lâcher et de vous éloigner un peu. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à entamer une discussion sur les bonnes manières avec vous, Monsieur

\- Vous pensez peut être que vous avez le droit de passer devant tout le monde ! Grossier personnage !

Elijha soupira : Deux solutions s'offraient à lui, soit lui arracher ses yeux de merlan là devant tout le monde pour les donner à bouffer à son chien, ou soit être plus efficace et plus discret. Il plongea alors son regard brun et sombre dans ceux de l'homme qui le tenait et se concentra :

\- Vous allez vous excuser de m'avoir intercepté et me laisser votre place avec gentillesse

Le regard de l'homme changea. Il sourit à Elijha, ôta sa main et lui fit signe d'avancer

\- Monsieur, veuillez prendre ma place. J'ai le temps, je ne viens que pour les vaccins de Médor.

\- Parfait, Merci. Brave bête , ce Médor !

Le gros chien qui montrait quelques secondes avant des crocs dangereux se coucha au pieds de son maître en couinant de peur.

Elijha ne fit plus cas de l'homme qui repartit s'assoir et refixa la jeune femme avec un sourire plus charmeur. Ca semblait être ce qu'elle recherchait.

\- Alors , ce vétérinaire ?

Il n'eut pas besoin d'user de la contrainte avec elle, son charme et surtout son regard froid faisant le reste

\- Je vais le contacter dans son bureau. Qui dois-je lui présenter, Monsieur ?

\- Elijha Mikaleson. Immédiatement, je veux le voir immédiatement,

\- Calmez vous , Monsieur Mikaleson, je vais le faire appeler. En attendant, je vais vous demander d'aller vous installer dans la salle d'attente et nous viendrons vous chercher dès qu'il est disponible.

\- Je ne vais m'assoir nulle part, Mademoiselle, et dites lui de venir sans tarder

Elijha resserra le manteau contre lui et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Son inquiétude augmentait sa colère, sa colère augmentait son irrespect…parfait, il avait tout pour passer pour le pire des clients de cet établissement.

_« Où est donc passé le noble Elijha et sa contenance légendaire… »_

_« cesse d'écouter aux portes, et repose toi. Tu t'épuises »_

_« Mais j'ai envie de t'entendre, je veux entendre ta voix »_

_« Tu vas l'entendre si ils ne se dépêchent pas… »_

_« Où est CaMille ? »_

_« Dehors je suppose, en train de trouver une place pour la voiture »_

_« oh donc personne pour te contenir.. »_

_« tu oublies que ton frère est capable de self contrôle légendaire »_

Klaus rigola encore. Il aurait aimé tellement en ce moment même être prêt de lui à profiter du spectacle. Voir son frère s'énerver était toujours jouissif. Il toussa encore plus fort et le louveteau se resserra contre le torse d'ELijah

_« Ca va aller, mon frère. Allez respire, suis le rythme de mon cœur… »_

_« Il est un peu nerveux ton cœur, tu sais… »_

_« Oui pardon, j'ai du mal à me contrôler »_

_« Tu es inquiet pour moi ? »_

_« Si tu savais le nombre de jours où je suis inquiet pour toi… Et cesses de me parler maintenant, tu dois garder des forces… »_

_« Je veux rester en contact avec toi, ne pars pas surtout, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es là avec moi, comme quand on était plus jeune… toujours avec moi »_

_Elijha savait que Niklaus était très inquiet et souffrant pour se confier et quémander sa présence avec autant de force. Il sourit et serra le louveteau. Always and forever, mon petit frère »_

Voyant que la jeune femme était lente à réagir, Elijha passa son bras au dessus du comptoir, attrapa le téléphone, et le pointa vers la jeune femme, affolée. Le regarde de cet homme semblait terrifiant et elle se mit à trembler tout en composant le numéro d'appel du vétérinaire. Mais mon dieu, quel homme ! Il faudra qu'elle en parle à ses copines…

Elijha écouta ce qui se disait dans l'interphone et concentra son attention sur l'endroit où pouvait de ce fait se trouver ce fameux vétérinaire

Fais le patienter, je finis la consultation du chien de Mme Green, lui donne ses ordonnances et j'arrive

\- Il va arri…non Monsieur Mikaleson, vous n'avez pas le droit

Elijha n'attendit pas la fin de sa phrase pour se ruer dans le couloir et se diriger vers le bureau du vétérinaire. Sa voix venait de là bas. Si cet homme ne souhaitait pas venir, Elijha irait lui-même. Il entra sans frapper, regarda une veille dame qui caressait une sorte de tout petit chien bien moche, avec des petits nœuds dans les poils et un collier aussi gros que lui, tout pailleté, qui se mit à aboyer d'un cri strident quand le vampire entra dans la pièce.

\- Monsieur, veuillez sortir je suis en consultation avec Mirza

Elijha reposa son regard sur la fameuse Mirza une sorte de chiwawa qui sautillait désormais autour du jeune homme pour essayer de lui mordre les mollets sous le regard affolée de sa maîtresse qui avait attrapé sa canne en guise de défense.

Elijha se pencha vers Mirza, l'attrapa par le collier pour monter cette chose à hauteur de son visage et sans que les autres personnes puissent le voir, lui montra ses propres crocs et plongea son regard assassin dans les yeux de cette petite boule de poil excitée. Mirza se mit à couiner , et tandis qu'Elijha la relâchait, elle s'enfuit sous le meuble toute tremblante

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à ma Mirza ?

\- J''ai l'impression que votre caniche gambade à merveille…

\- Oh ce n'est pas un vulgaire caniche, c'est un chiwawa de pure race, comment osez-vous ?

Le vétérinaire s'était levé et mis en protection entre sa cliente et l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, torse nu, du sang sur la peau, un manteau qui dégoulinait de pluie et de sang.

\- Je vais vous demandez d'attendre dehors, s'il vous plait. Je suis à vous dans une minute dès que j'en ai fini avec Mirza

Elijha fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas d'humeur à attendre. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau, attrapa la veille dame, sa canne qu'il lui mit dans la main et siffla le petit chien qui se mit a dévaler hors de la pièce dans le couloir tout en couinant et après avoir poussé « mémé » près de la porte, alla rechercher manteau de la veille femme qui lui hurlait dessus, la canne levée. Elijah lui lança sans aucun remord son pardessus en plein dans la tête et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Voilà c'est mon tour !

_« Oh tout en douceur, Elijah, les mémés vont t'adorer désormais. »_

_« C'est une vielle bique, elle l'a mérité »_

_« Et sans un merci, je ne te reconnais pas… »_

_« Pas le temps, pas le moment. J'irai m'excuser après »_

_Klaus se mit d'un coup à respirer avec difficulté et frissonna. Le louveteau gémit de plus en plus._

Le vétérinaire resta un moment sans un mot, dévisage cet homme sortit de nulle part, et le fixa dans les yeux.

\- Ca ne se passe pas comme cela dans mon cabinet. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'entrer et d'exiger de me voir, j'ai aussi d'autres clients qui attendent pour leur animal

\- Le mien a besoin de vos soins en urgence, c'est tout ce qui compte

Elijha ne se perturba pas plus que cela, déposa son manteau sur la table qui servait certainement de table de consultation, ôta le manteau et déposa délicatement son petit louveteau. Puis il se tourna vers le vétérinaire.

\- Soignez le , tout de suite

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là et une assistante entra.

\- Voulez vous que j'appelle les vigiles ?

_« C'est la fille aux gros seins ? «_

Elija se mit à rire sans le vouloir

_« Comment tu peux souffrir autant et dire autant de bêtises en même temps »_

Le vétérinaire porta un œil rapide sur le petit chiot allongé sur la table et fit signe à son assistante

\- Non,non ce sera bon …Monsieur ?

-Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaleson

\- Monsieur Mikaleson et moi-même essayons de trouver un terrain d'entente s'il peut y en avoir un, n'est ce pas Monsieur Mikaleson ?

\- Bien sûr …

Elijha repartit vers la porte, salua la petite assistante qui recula rapidement et fermer cette dernière fortement derrière elle.

\- J'espère en effet que nous ne serons plus dérangés. Mon chiot a été grièvement blessé et il a besoin de vos talents tout de suite. Le père Kieran m'a dit que vous étiez le meilleur.

\- Vous connaissez Kieran ?

\- Oui en quelque sorte. Ne discutons pas et soignez le sans poser de questions.

Le vétérinaire soupira. Il en avait vu des malpoli, des énervés, des apeurés et des épeurés mais dans ce genre là non ! Il regarda le jeune vampire qui attendait tout en le fixant le regard froid et exigeant. Il pouvait tout de même y déceler une grosse pointe d'inquiétude et soupira.

Le vétérinaire s'approcha du louveteau, mit des gants en plastique et commença à l'examiner sous le regard brûlant de son maître.

\- Pourriez-vous vous éloigner un tout petit peu ? J'ai besoin de diriger la lumière sur cette blessure.

Elijah recula de quelques centimètres tandis que l'homme face à lui attendait.

\- Un petit peu plus

Elijha grogna et recula d'un petit mètre. Le vétérinaire ajusta la lampe au dessus de lui et se baissa vers le bébé loup.

Elijha dévisagea un petit moment le soigneur. Un homme dans la cinquantaine, les cheveux qui commençaient à grisonner. Il scruta alors vite faire le cabinet, propre, rangé, sentant le désinfectant. Parfait, tout semblait nickel et respirait le travail bien fait.

_« T'es où ? »_

_« je suis à côté de toi, c'est le vétérinaire qui va te soigner… »_

_« Quelle honte, je suis pas une bête tout de même »_

_« Un peu pour le moment »_

_« J'ai si chaud, Elijah, je me sens vraiment pas bien, j'ai l'impression que tout s'envole autour de moi… »_

_« Non, concentre toi, écoute ma voix, je suis là avec toi…tout prêt… »_

Puis il reporta son attention sur les mains du vétérinaire qui commençait à dénouer la chemise entourée autour du louveteau. Elijha sentit sa gorge se nouer en voyant que le sang ne s'était pas pour autant arrêter. Il se sentit presque nauséeux par toute cette odeur qui venait le submerger, le sang de son frère…il s'appuya sur la table et respira un grand coup

_« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Elijah ? ca va tu te sens mal , qu'est ce que tu as ? »_

_« Rien, rien, tout va bien, tu as l'air plus en forme que je n'aurai cru »_

_« Tu mens tellement mal…je…je peux plus te parler, je me sens trop faible, si faible, j'ai peur…je ne veux pas que tu me laisses… »_

_« Je ne te laisserai jamais, jamais… »_

\- Si vous ne supportez pas tout ce sang, je vous conseille d'aller vous assoir sur la chaise, Monsieur Mikaleson, je m'occupe de votre chiot. Je comprendrai que tout cela vous effraie

\- Je ne suis nullement effrayé par ce sang, mais Je préfère surveiller

\- Surveiller quoi ?

\- Vous

\- Moi ?

Le vétérinaire soupira. Encore une de ces fous de dieu qui pensait en savoir plus sur son métier que lui-même. Il regarda l'heure. 12h30 passée, la journée allait lui semblé encore bien longue. Puis il reporta son attention sur le petit animal et grimaça.

Elijha se rapprocha d'un coup et se mit à trembler.

\- Quoi, que se passe t il ?

\- Rien, calmez vous. Par quelle bête a t-il été attaqué, je n'ai jamais encre vu de blessures aussi…acérées

\- Un chien de berger

\- En êtes vous certain ? , il est rare qu'il s'en prenne à des bébés chiots

\- Il a voulu certainement défendre ses moutons en pensant que mon chiot voulait les attaquer

Le vétérinaire fronça les sourcils. Drôle d'histoire…bien mal menée. Il avait du se passer autre chose.

\- Hum…la blessure est vraiment profonde. Je vais devoir anesthésier votre chiot pour pouvoir opérer et refermer les chairs avant qu'il ne se vide totalement

« Je veux pas qu'il me touche…pas lui, je veux tes mains à toi .. »

\- Vous feriez bien mieux de faire en sorte que cela ne se produise pas

Elijha avait ses deux mains posées sur la table et fixait l'homme d'un air des plus mauvais. Le vétérinaire recula de la table, peu envieux de devoir affronter l'homme qui s tenait ainsi devant lui.

\- Si vous me menacez, je serai obligé d'arrêter les soins, je ne travaille pas sous la pression

\- Ca s'apprend

Le vétérinaire essaya de ne pas se laisser impressionner.

\- Monsieur Mikaleson, pour le moment, je pense que c'est de moi que vous avez besoin et il faut lui faire une anesthésie de toute urgence pour que je puisse aussi l'opérer de toute urgence. Alors soit vous coopérez et vous reculez, soit tenez , je vous donne la piqûre et vous vous débrouillez pour l'endormir.

Le pauvre Vétérinaire, malgré sa témérité, trembla légèrement, espérant que cet homme n'en vienne pas aux mains. Elijha se recula un peu mais garda un œil fixé sur les moindres gestes du Docteur.

Quand il aperçut l'aiguille, il sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Anesthésier son frère ! Pas possible, Klaus détestait les piqures… puis il secoua la tête pour se raisonner et posa sa main sur le louveteau.

\- Combien de temps pour qu'il s'endorme ?

\- Ca peut être rapide, c'est une toute petite bête, encore un bébé. Monsieur Mikaleson, je dois faire vite, pouvez vous reculer, s'il vous plait ?

Elijha ne bougea pas, son attention concentrée sur l'esprit de son petit frère.

Cet homme va te soigner, il va t'endormir pour que tu n'ait pas mal. Ca va aller vite…n'aie pas peur c'est une toute petit aiguille

_« une piqure ! oh non tu sais bien que je…Elijah, ne le laisse pas faire, je peux… »_

Klaus expira et se tut d'un coup laissant Elijha dans un état d'effroi total.

_« Klaus, Klaus ? Klaus, répond moi ,…mon dieu, Niklaus…»_

Elijah reporta son attention sur le vétérinaire et se mit à lui hurler dessus ce qui fit reculer le médecin de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Que lui avez-vous fait, il ne répond plus.

Elijha l'avait rejoint très rapidement, trop rapidement presque et posait sa main fortement sur son torse lui empêchant tout mouvement. L'homme toussa et essaya de se défaire de son étreinte.

\- Je vais vous massacrer si vous l'avez…

-Endormi, je l'ai endormi, c'est tout… et qui ne répond plus ? de quoi parlez vous ?

Elijha défit sa pression en se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation.

\- Mon chiot, que lui avez-vous fait ?

\- Je viens de l'endormir. Je vous l'ai dit, c'est un bébé sans grande défense, il ne fallait que quelques secondes pour qu'il dorme.

\- Il a intérêt à se réveiller rapidement

\- Monsieur Mikaleson, écoutez, je vais vous demander de sortir , j'aimerai travailler dans le calme

\- Je suis calme

\- Moi non, avec vous à mes côtés

\- Il faut vous habituer, je ne sortirai pas d'ici tant que mon frère ne sera pas réveillé

\- Votre frère ?

Elijha begaya. C'est pas vrai, la situation commençait à lui échapper.

\- Il serait peut être temps de vous mettre au travail, non ?

Le vétérinaire soupira. Ses premiers mouvements furent tremblants. Le regard de cet homme ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il était tombé sur un dément tout simplement.

Il attrapa de quoi désinfecter, puis prit une bouteille d'oxygène, un masque qui cala sur le tout petit museau du chiot.

\- Pourquoi ce masque ?

\- Pour éviter un réveil intempestif. Je sens votre animal très nerveux et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne se laisse pas faire, intérieurement. Tel maitre, tel chiot d'ailleurs…

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, rien, je constatai les dégâts. Bon, vous êtes certains de supporter les soins que je vais opérer sur lui.

\- J'ai vu pire.

\- Soit…

Le vétérinaire mit à son tour un masque, en tendit un à Elijha ainsi qu'une blouse pour qu'il se recouvre et brancha un électrocardiogramme. Elijha sentit les sueurs lui monter au front. Le bruit de ce cœur qui battait si faiblement le rendait de plus en plus inquiet. Lui pouvait percevoir un autre battement de cœur, plus rapide mais moins régulier. Il essaya de retrouver son souffle pour garder une contenance devant le vétérinaire et posa sa main sur le front du petit louveteau pour lui caresser doucement le haut du museau et le front.

_« Je suis avec toi, Niklaus… »_

Le vétérinaire le laissa faire. Il pensa que cet homme avait réellement un problème psychologique mais l'attention qu'il portait à son petit animal était touchante et réelle. Au moins pour le moment, il ne l'entendait plus vociférer. Il frotta son torse qui le faisait encore souffrir et commença à opérer le petit animal. Il l'observait en même temps. C'était une belle bête avec un pelage très rare, doré, blond. Il scruta les pupilles endormies du chiot et fut surpris par les changements de couleurs qui s'y opérait. Une fois verte, une fois dorée…impressionnant.

Le chiot quoi qu'il en soit semblait bien endormi.

L'intervention fut assez longue et délicate. Il dut découper des chairs et recoudre tout doucement quelques organes, puis les blessures externes. Ce petit chiot était un battant. Peu d'animal aurait survécu à une telle opération. Cela par contre , il ne l'aurait jamais annoncé à son fou de maître.

Puis il sentit qu'il commençait à s'éveiller un peu trop rapidement.

\- Je vais devoir le rendormir un peu.

\- Non c'est bon, il va supporter. Il préfère être éveillé…et si vous touchez encore à cette aiguille, je vous l'enfoncerai dans le cou

\- Pas besoin de telle menace, j'ai bien compris , comme vous voulez , j'en suis à la fin de toute manière

Parfois la petite bête gémissait mai s elle se laissait faire comme si l'appui des doigts de son maître sur elle lui permettait de se battre. Elijha pendant tout le reste de l'intervention canalisait son énergie pour lui prendre une partie de ses douleurs et de ses craintes. Il essayait de les absorber au fond de lui. Il était en sueur et sentait que la faiblesse le gagnait.

Puis il respira mieux en entendant avec soulagement la voix de son petit frère.

_« Arrêtes de prendre ma douleur…tu as déjà assez souffert comme cela, Ca va aller, Elijah, ca va aller, tu peux lâcher prise, j'ai moins mal… je me sens mieux, un peu stone mais bien mieux»_

Elijah soupira. Il n'aurait pas tenu plus longtemps. Il caressa de nouveau son louveteau et fixa les mains du docteur qui se posait sur son loup. Si un seul geste était mal venu, il lui ferait payer très cher .

Le vétérinaire regarda discrètement le jeune homme. C'était un très bel homme, puissant qui semblait être maître de lui. Impossible que cet homme puisse être le fou qu'il pensait. Peut être qu'il avait une relation particulière avec ce chiot après tout…

\- Il a un nom ?

\- Qui ?

\- Votre chiot

\- Kiki

\- Original…

\- Oui on me l'a déjà dit

\- Avez-vous pensé à emmener son carnet de vaccinations et son carnet de santé ?

Elijha fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tous les animaux en ont un…

\- C'est une plaisanterie

\- Non, c'est une sorte de carte d'identité pour votre animal qui permet de vous rendre propriétaire et responsable de votre animal, c'est obligatoire

\- J'ai trouvé cette bête dans la rue, donc non, je n'ai rien de tout cela, je ne l'ai pas depuis longtemps

\- Ok, pendant que je vais le panser, vous allez me remplir ce formulaire sur mon bureau pour que nous établissions une identité confirmée à votre chiot

Elijah eut envie de sourire mais se retint, son inquiétude encore trop profonde pour s'autoriser le moindre réconfort.

\- Comment va t-il ?

\- Bien son rythme cardiaque semble stabilisé et il respire mieux. Il va lui falloir encore quelques heures pour se réveiller et je le mettrai en salle d'observation pendant 48 heures

_« Quoi, hors de question…j'ai tellement sommeil encore…je crois que je vais faire un somme ELijah… »_

« Dors donc va rejoindre le louveteau dans ses rêves…allez vas y… »

\- Hors de question que je vous le laisse.

\- Mais…

\- Vous allez m'expliquer ce que je dois faire et je le ramène juste après

\- Ce n'est pas prudent

\- Je ne suis rarement quelqu'un de prudent…

\- Je vois bien. Je pourrai refuser de vous le laisser vous savez…

Elijha serra les poings et tapa sur le bureau.

\- Je vous défie d'essayer

\- Monsieur Mikaleson, asseyez vous, je vous en prie

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Elijha resta debout tandis que le vétérinaire, une fois le pansement posé, vint se placer face à lui sur sa chaise.

\- Asseyez- vous, s'il vous plait

Elijha finit par accepter et prit le stylo qu'il tenait dans ses mains pour le tourner dans ses doigts. Il se sentait tendu, nerveux, peu enclin à discuter mais il fit un effort. Après tout, cet homme venait certainement de sauver son frère !

\- Poser ce stylo et écoutez-moi bien. Votre chiot, est faible. Il a besoin de repos, de calme et de beaucoup d'attention. Avez-vous quelqu'un qui puisse le prendre en charge ?

\- Moi

\- Je ne vous sens pas très calme.

\- Je le suis.

\- Soit, si vous le dîtes… donc je vais vous donner des conseils pour vous en occuper ce soir et cette nuit. Il faudra lui changer ce pansement, le nourrir et le réchauffer souvent. Demain, il faudra juste me le ramener pour que je vérifie que les chaires soient bien colmatées et qu'il n'y ait pas d'infection. Est-ce que cela vous ira ?

\- Oui, c'est un deal que nous passons ?

\- Oui en quelque sorte…je vous laisserai repartir avec Kiki seulement si vous me faites la promesse de me le ramener demain à la première heure

\- Vous pouvez me faire confiance

\- Parfait, j'ai l'impression que nous avons enfin trouvé un terrain d'entente

Elijah tendit son premier sourire. Il reprit le stylo qu'il tourna de nouveau dans ses doigts et reporta son attention sur son louveteau. La petite boule de poil semblait dormir paisiblement désormais. En abaissant tout son psychisme, il percevait la respiration régulière de son frère. Lui aussi dormait désormais. Il pouvait enfin respirer à son tour.

\- Monsieur Mikaleson, je vais vous donner cette ordonnance pour les cachets à lui donner ainsi que des pipettes de vitamines

\- Des cachets et des pipettes ?

\- Oui vous lirez la notice d'emploi ce n'est pas bien compliquée

Elijha dégultit. Comment on donnait des cachets et des pipettes à un animal ? Il préféra faire comme si cela lui semblait aisé pour ne pas paraitre ignorant et se leva.

Parfait

\- Vous allez où ?

\- Je pars

\- Je n'ai pas terminé

Le vétérinaire, peu confiant cependant sur le comportement à adopter avec cet homme, lui fit signe de se rassoir.

\- Vous n'allez tout de même me vendre tout votre fond de commerce ?

\- Vous êtes dur en affaire, Monsieur Mikaleson, je n'aimerai pas devoir vous affronter en réunion

\- Beaucoup le pense aussi

\- Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses

\- Sérieuses ?

\- Oui, Monsieur Mikaleson, la nourriture ? Votre petit chiot me semble dénutri. Je vais vous donner une poudre à mélanger dans de l'eau. Ce lait sera à lui donner à hauteur de 120 ml toutes les deux heures environ par biberon.

\- Biberon ? vous voulez dire comme les bébés ?

\- Oui cela pose problème ?

\- Non, bien sur que non…facile !

Elijha sentit les sueurs froides lui tomber dans le dos. Donner le biberon à un louveteau…à son frère. Il émit un ricanement incontrôlé. Le vétérinaire le regarda suspicieux.

\- Vous êtes certains que ca va aller ?

\- Oui j'ai eu …euh …deux enfants, je sais ce que c'est …

\- Ah je me vois rassuré alors…donc le biberon donné, il faudra lui donner des croquettes spéciales bébé chiot tous les matins et tous les soirs. Un tout petit peu que vous mélangerez avec de l'eau , à un jaune d'œuf et à de la viande crue

\- Ca me semble délicieusement délicieux, mon chiot va être ravi

Elijha avait désormais envie de rire. Son frère allait le maudire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, c'est peu dire !

\- Et…

\- Et quoi encore ? c'est pas assez suffisant comme ça ?

Le vétérinaire se mit à rire.

\- Ne vous énervez pas, c'est tout simple. Il serait bien de lui faire un bon bain. Il pue votre chiot.

Elijha écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rire. Il s'imaginait déjà en train de mousser le petit louveteau et de l'essuyer dans ses superbes serviettes douces à 100 dollars pièce ! Pas question !

\- Parfait, si vous avez terminé, je peux enfin partir ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas terminé

\- Vous le faites exprès pour me punir de mon intervention cavalière de tout à l'heure ?

\- Non, mais j'aurai pu en effet. J'ai une question, Monsieur Mikaleson. Votre chiot, est il croisé avec un autre animal…plus …dangereux ?

\- Je ne vous suis pas, je vous ai dit que je l'ai trouvé, je n'en sais rien

\- C'est une race de chien que je ne connais pas et il me semble différent de toutes les bêtes que je reçois ici. Peut être le poil ou la forme de son museau ou ses crocs…ses yeux..

Elijha dégutit légèrement.

\- Vous savez, Monsieur Mikaleson, que si ce chiot n'est pas réellement ce qu'il est, il lui faudrait un régime particulier, notamment pour le lait ?

Elijah ne répondit pas mais réfléchissait. Lui dire que son chiot était en réalité un grand méchant loup risquait d'entrainer des soucis bien plus importants. La législation interdisait formellement de posséder une telle bête chez soi. Il réfléchit un peu puis fixa avec attention le vétérinaire, plus perspicace qu'il n'aurait en effet cru. Mais son frère devait avoir les meilleurs soins…

\- Quel genre de lait vous me suggériez- vous alors ?

\- Vous êtes un homme intelligent, Monsieur Mikaelson. Je vais vous demandez de lui donner un lait maternel plus consistant, et plus adapté à …sa condition. J'en ai en réserve mais je veux que cela reste entre nous

\- Nous sommes deux, je préfère aussi que cela reste entre nous, Monsieur Grimm

\- Sauf si 'il arrivait quelque chose de malencontreux à d'autres animaux, dans ces cas là je ne vois pas pourquoi cela ne resterait pas discret, vous me comprenez bien…

Elijah lui sourit gentiment puis se pencha vers l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il posa sa main sur celle du vétérinaire et le fixa dans les yeux d'un air menaçant

\- Bien sur, je comprend bien mais malheureusement, si j'apprenais que vous ayez eu envie de rendre moins discrète notre aventure dans cette pièce, je pourrai devenir bien plus nerveux que ce que j'ai été aujourd'hui…vous me comprenez bien aussi….

Le sourire narquois et ironique d'Elijah n'échappa pas au vétérinaire. Il savait très bien qui était ce jeune homme, son nom n'était pas inconnu dans la communauté. Elijha Mikaleson, l'originel. Il le savait car lui-même était un être surnaturel.

\- Je pense que je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec vous, Monsieur Mikaleson

\- Parfait nous sommes d'accord sur ce point là aussi

Le vétérinaire sourit et posa à son tour, sans signe de défi cependant, la main sur celle d'Elijha

\- Je n'aurai jamais pensé un jour rencontré un homme tel que vous. J'espère que le traité de paix de mercredi aboutira

Le vampire fronça les sourcils, d'un air d'incompréhension

\- Ma meute a été disséminé il y a plusieurs siècles par les sorcières . Je suis peut être un des rares descendants des renards garou de notre espèce et j'attends beaucoup de votre consensus.

\- Je me disais aussi que vous sentiez aussi mauvais que mon louveteau, un bon bain serait peut être aussi le bienvenu, non ?

Le vétérinaire sourit à son tour.

\- Sans vous offenser, je pense que vous auriez surtout besoin d'un bain aussi pour ôter tout ce sang de votre torse. Et votre odeur n'est pas plus appréciée par les bêtes que nous sommes.

Elijha aimait ce genre de confrontation.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre aide

\- Je reste étonné qu'un homme tel que vous puisse porter attention à ce genre d'animal, vous n'êtes pas réputé pour être attendri par les loups

\- Il est particulier

Le vétérinaire allait répondre quand on frappa à la porte.

\- Monsieur Mikaleson, votre épouse est arrivée. Peut-elle entrer ?

\- Mon épouse ?

\- Bonjour, chéri , comment va Kiki ?

Camille souriait de ses plus belle dents et déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres d'Elijah

\- J'espère que mon mari n'a pas posé trop de problème ? ll était un tant soit peu stressé par la blessure de notre petit chiot

Elijha sourit et posa ses mains sur ses lèvres. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce baiser et se sentit d'un coup bien bête. Elijah regarda ensuite le vétérinaire et lui dit signe de taire ses découvertes à son amie

-Non Madame, quelques petits accros au début mais tout s'est réglé gentiment

\- Ah oui tant mieux j'avais un peu peur que mon mari soit un peu excessif dans son comportement

Elle fixa ELijha qui baissa un peu le regard

\- Au vu de ce des cris et des protestations de tous les gens qui attendent dehors, je me suis dit qu'il n'avait pas été bien calme

Elijha soupira.

\- Ma femme exagère toujours un peu

\- Non je suis parfaitement consciente du désagrément que tout cela a posé, merci pour votre aide, Docteur

\- Ce fut un plaisir, Camille

\- Vous me connaissez ?

Camille sursauta et s'assit gênée à côté d'Elijah.

\- Je mange régulièrement chez votre oncle et il y a des photos de vous un peu partout…vous avez un mari charmant Camille et un petit chiot très mignon

\- Oui Kiki est parfait , lui !

Elijha ne put s'empêcher de rire. Camile était époustouflante mais il grimaça quand il sentit qu'elle lui pinçait la cuisse pour le réprimander de tout le bazar qu'il avait mis à l'entrée.

\- Comment va t- il ?

\- Il est moins nerveux

\- Je parle de KiKi …

\- Oh, pardon, oui il aurait besoin de se reposer ici mais…

\- Je vois, pas besoin d 'explications…

Camille grimaça et refixa Elijha avec tendresse. Elle se pencha vers son oreille et murmura :

\- Plutôt mourir que de laisser ici, c'est bien ça ?

Elijha lui fit un clin d'œil, se leva puis alla jusqu'à la table où reposait son adorable petit louveteau. Il l'observa un peu. Ses petits poils étaient encore tout ensanglantés, son museau tout chaud et son corps se soulevait tout doucement à chacun de ses respirations. Il semblait calme mais si fragile. Il lui rappela Niklaus quand il dormait ainsi dans son berceau. Puis le louveteau commença à s'agiter. Elijah lui reposa une main chaude et réconfortante sur le visage pour qu'il ferme ses yeux.

\- Il faut dormir encore un peu

Il attrapa un des petits serviettes rangées sur un meuble et la posa sur le petit chiot puis sans attendre l'autorisation du vétérinaires pris kiki dans ses bras, le serra contre lui, attrapa son manteau laissé au sol et sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Personne ne toucherait plus à son frère désormais…

\- Tenez je vais vous laissez les biberons , et ce qu'il faut pour le chiot. Vous remettrez l'ordonnance et les conseils pour nettoyer la plaie à votre époux …

\- Merci

Camille regarda les mini biberons, les petites pipettes qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

Quel dommage qu'elle ne soit plus là par la suite pour regarde comment Elijah allait se débrouiller avec tout cela !


	9. Douce nuit

Chapitre 9 – Douce nuit

Camille ne préféra pas rester en fin d'après-midi avec Elijha. Elle avait cependant appréciée qu'il lui propose de l'héberger pour la nuit mais elle devait préparer ses bagages pour son départ à New York. Elijah l'avait sentie déçue que Klaus ne puisse pas l'accompagner mais il n'avait pas préféré lui expliquer la vraie raison de son absence. Et puis savoir que son cher frère allait devoir affronter les foudres de Camille une fois qu'elle serait revenue, lui procurait aussi en vrai un petit moment de réjouissance. Petite vengeance personnelle !

De toute manière, il préférait gérer son frère et le louveteau seul, que d'avoir à supporter les questionnements, les conseils et autre baliverne de ce genre.

Il regarda l'heure. La soirée commençait à tomber et il sentit la faim le tirailler. Pas une faim humaine, une faim réelle de celle qui lui rappelait continuellement sa condition. Il n'avait jamais eu des crampes au ventre à cause de cela mais ce soir tout semblait différent, comme si tout l'énergie qu'il avait donnée en supportant psychiquement son frère l'avait vidé. Il se sentit épuisé. Il posa son regard dans le miroir de l'entrée et soupira. Il avait une tête à faire peur, des cernes noires et la pâleur de son visage l'étonnèrent presque. La tête d'un vampire nouveau né quasiment ! Il écouta un peu les bruits de la maison et se rendit alors compte du silence total qui régnait dans la maison.

La nuit tombait ici dans cette campagne sans un seul cri ou un seul klaxon pour vous rappeler que les festivité nocturne pouvaient débuter, comme à la Nouvelle Orléans. Seul le hululement de quelques hiboux vous rappelaient qu'il existait tout de même une vie la nuit tombée.

Quelqu'un de plus peureux aurait pu appréhender de se retrouver dans cette grande demeure, loin de tout, seul. Entre les bruits du plancher à l'étage et le vent qui soufflait dans les volets, la maison pouvait procurer une certaine appréhension. Cela n'avait pas le même effet quand toute la famille était réunie ici, souvent à veiller très tard, en buvant, discutant ou se chamaillant la plupart du temps.

Mais Elijah émit un large sourire de satisfaction et remercia presque le ciel de lui offrir enfin ce moment de solitude. Enfin solitude à demi, auprès d'un louveteau, dont il pouvait un peu percevoir les ronflements légers. Il sourit à cette pensée et se sentit d'un coup très ridicule. Le voilà accro de sa petit bête comme les veilles avec leur chat…Peut être était ce cela la solitude qui rendait les personnes âgées souvent si aigries et si tristes. Une solitude que seul un petit animal de compagnie pouvait atténuer. Il repensa à la veille dame et sa petit chienne Mirza et grimaça. Non, il n'était pas encore arrivé à ce point…

Puis d'un coup, il se plia en deux. Saleté de douleurs qui revenaient quand il ne s'attendait le moins.

Ses douleurs lancinantes offertes gracieusement comme cadeau par sa mère étaient revenues le taquiner et la seule chose en ce moment qu'il aurait aimé aurait été d'aller se coucher, se blottir sous une couverture chaude et ne plus sortir de son lit jusqu'à la fin de son éternité.

Mais il y avait ce petit loup à s'occuper et il ne pouvait pas décemment le laisser dans un coin pour satisfaire ses propres besoins. D'ailleurs, cela ressemblait étrangement à sa vie quotidienne qu'il menait quand il était entouré de sa fratrie. S'oublier aux profits des autres. Parfois, il aurait aimé que les choses s'inversent.

Que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui, ou tout simplement s'oublier dans les bras d'un autre et profiter d'un moment où il se sentirait lui aussi rassuré et protégé. Il soupira.

Même en amour, il s'était construit un mur presque infranchissable où il ne laissait entrer ni échapper des sentiments forts et durables. Il pensa à sa dernière petite amie qu'il gardait bien secrètement cachée mais ce début de romance serait certainement bientôt étouffé dans l'œuf dès qu'un de ses frères ou sœur l'apprendrait. Notamment un frère en particulier qui avait le don de lui enlever toutes les femmes qu'il mettait dans son lit !

Tout cela l'avait endurci mais l'avait rendu aussi seul, bien souvent trop seul.

Cependant, il sentait qu'il en avait vraiment besoin, se poser et essayer d'oublier ses brûlures continuelles qui lui torturait l'estomac et lui faisait bouillir le sang en ce moment là. Quand sa mère l'avait torturé, il avait été à deux doigts d'accepter sa proposition, tout lâcher, redevenir humain et se construire une vie comme il l'avait toujours rêvé. Avoir des enfants, une femme, une maison et pourquoi pas un chien. Travailler comme employé pour une toute petite entreprise et mourir heureux. Mais il avait renoncé par pour lui, pas pour les autres, mais pour Niklaus, pour son frère. Jamais, il ne pourrait laisser son frère pour essayer d'aller trouver le bonheur ailleurs. Peut être que tout simplement cela lui suffisait. Leur lien était trop fort et il savait que toute sa vie, son éternité même était reliée à celle de son petit frère. Il n'avait vécu ces 1000 années que pour cela…Il avait toujours été prêt à tout sacrifier pour lui, et l'avait encore été face à sa mère. Et le serait encore et toujours.

Il retourna vers le canapé où il avait laissé le petit loup endormi et souleva le plaid qui lui servait de couverture. Elijah aimait la sensation qu'il ressentait quand il était près de ce petit loup. Peut être un certain instinct paternel qui couvait au fond de lui le rendait ainsi. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour apprécier sa présence. Il avait su dès le début qu'il prendrait soin de Kiki parce qu'il en avait autant besoin que lui. Se savoir utile lui était nécessaire et indissociable de sa personnalité.

Il n'était pas toujours à la hauteur mais faisait toujours le nécessaire pour y parvenir.

Il s'assit aux côtés du louveteau, toujours endormi, et se rendit compte que le pansement commençait à se rougir. Il se releva, alla chercher les médicaments et autres outils médicaux que le vétérinaire lui avait fourni et lut les notices d'emploi. Il lui referait le pansement dès que son petit loup se réveillerait. Il abaissa une dernière fois ses barrières mentales, ferma les yeux en collant sa tête contre le dossier du canapé et se mit à écouter la respiration et les battements de cœur bien plus profondément pour percevoir ceux de Niklaus.

Le brun se sentit rapidement bercer par le rythme régulier de ce battement. La respiration de Niklaus était apaisante et les bruits autour de lui, du feu qui crépitait, de la veille horloge qui égrainait les minutes lui parurent de plus en plus lointains. Il parvint à oublier peu à peu les douleurs qui lui vrillaient le ventre et posa sa main sur le petit louveteau. Il était chaud, doux et le mouvement de son corps qui se soulevait à chacune de ses respirations eurent raison de lui aussi.

Une sensation d'humidité sur le visage le fit sursauter. Ses yeux rencontrèrent en tout premier la fenêtre et la nuit qui était tombée. Il pouvait apercevoir un des croissants de lune qui brillait au loin. Puis il ressentit de nouveau des coups de langue passée sur son visage. Il finit par se redresser définitivement et tomba , nez à nez avec le visage de Kiki, tout près de lui. Le petit loup avait ses deux pattes posées sur son torse, debout sur son ventre et léchait avec avidité et bonheur la totalité du visage de son maître. Elijha grimaça un peu puis finit par l'attraper par le cou tout doucement pour ne surtout pas lui faire du mal.

\- Je vois que tu es bien réveillé dis-moi ?

Le louveteau enfoui son museau dans le cou d'Elijha et émit des petits cris de satisfaction. Elijha en profita pour lui caresser le dos, évitant de trop appuyé sur ses flancs et le serra contre lui.

\- Tu es tout chaud, mon loulou, et …oh….oui, je confirme ce que disait ce maudit vétérinaire, en effet, tu pues vraiment. Je pense que nous ferons un petit bain tout à l'heure ou demain matin, parce que je t'avoue que j'ai juste envie d'aller manger et dormir.

Le louveteau se tendit d'un coup.

_« Un bain ? mais pour quoi faire ? dis tout de suite que je pues le fennec ! «_

La voix rauque de Klaus résonna dans tout son être. Il n'avait pas remonté son mur psychique et prenait de plein fouet l'intrusion de Niklaus dans son esprit. Puis Elijha sourit en entendant les protestations de son frère. Il avait oublier de fermer son esprit. Il devrait le faire pour éviter que ce dernier ne vienne un peu trop souvent lui dire comment se comporter. Il fit comme si il n'avait pas entendu son frère et continua sa petite discussion ludique avec le louveteau.

\- Oh non tu n'y échapperas pas, mon jeune ami. Je suis certain que tu vas apprécier. Nous irons dans la chambre de Niklaus, il a une très belle baignoire en style antique. Il va adorer que j'y plonge tes pattes !

_« Je t'entends, malheureux ! Si tu oses poser ne serait ce qu'un poil de cet insecte dans ma baignoire, je te promets que tu le regretteras »_

ELijha sourit et plongea son esprit dans celui de son frère

_« Avec toutes les promesses de vengeance, que tu m'as faites depuis le début, j'ai réellement de quoi me faire du souci, mais pour le moment à part tes grands cris je n'ai pas grand-chose à craindre de ce petit louveteau »_

_« Je pourrait lui ordonner de te mordre et tu ferais bien moins le malin avec une belle fièvre, tout seul ci ! et moi je peux te jurer que je me délecterai de ton inconfort et je te laisserait te tordre de douleur comme une vulgaire verre de terre »_

_« ah oui ? et qui s'occuperait de nourrir la petite inoffensive que tu es en ce moment «_

_« Je te laisserai dans cet état juste le temps d'avoir vraiment faim et d'avoir besoin de toi et au moment venu je te je t'offrirai mon précieux nectar «_

_Encore des menaces sans fondement, juste histoire d'être méchant. ELijha soupira déçu._

_« Oui, comme tu le fais toujours…à la dernière minute, quand t'es besoin prime sur ceux des autres »_

_Klaus se tut un moment, réfléchissant à l'impact des paroles de son frère et avec une voix rauque s'inter_ rogea

_« c'est réellement ce que tu penses de moi ?»_

_« parfois »…_

_« Je suis donc si égoïste à tes yeux… »_

_« tu le dis toi-même, Pas égoïste, mais manipulateur bien souvent »_

_Klaus ne parla plus, vexé puis tout doucement, il revint s'incruster dans l'esprit d'Elijha qui restait silencieux_

_« Je …je te demande pardon, je ne pensais pas que je pouvais donner cette impression mais tu sais je suis pas comme ça, je dois aussi me protéger »_

_'De qui, de moi ? «_

Elijha s'étonna. Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à son frère malgré le nombre incalculable de fois où il l'aurait bien étranglé !

_« Non pas de toi, de nos frères et sœurs et si je leur montre que je ne suis pas plus puissant qu'eux, ils vont…_

_« T'aimer un peu plus ? »_

_Klaus soupira._

_« Ils vont croire que je suis un faible et vont en profiter pour se moquer de moi »_

_« Se moquer de quoi, Niklaus ? tu es le plus fort d'entre nous tous et tu es bien le seul à avoir réussi à nous protéger de beaucoup de choses pendant toutes ces années »_

_« Ne minimises pas ta participation, grand frère, sans toi, je ne serai certainement pas là à discuter comme deux gros bétas sur un canapé, moi dans un corps de louveteau bien ridicule et toi avec ta tête à réveiller les morts ! »_

_« Je me trouve pas trop mal »_

_« T'es pâle comme un vampire »_

_« J'en suis un, non ?_

_« Tu veux boire un peu ? »_

_« Un bourbon ? un peu tard pour moi »_

_« Mais non, gros bêta , de mon sang…tu peux si tu veux. Prend la patte du louveteau, fait une petite entaille et verse cela sur le bout de tes doigts, ca ne me gêne pas »_

_« Moi si… je n'ai pas l'intention de me nourrir sur un bébé, j'attendrai que tu redeviennes Niklaus, le puissant Niklaus…et que tu me proposes de le faire »_

_« Ah tu l'avoue, je suis puissant ! «_

_«Egocentrique, manipulateur, Capricieux, un brin emmerdeur, mais oui puissant ! »_

_« L'emmerdeur de la famille ,c'est toi, mon frère tu verras si on fait un vote à main levé parmis la ratrie , tu risque d'être déçu du résultat, Monsieur le rabajoie »_

_Puis Niklaus bailla et soupira._

_« Ca te gêne si je me rendors un peu… »_

_« Non, vas- y je vais veiller que tu dormes comme un bébé louveteau »_

_« marrant, très marrant, ton humour me surprendra tout le temps… »_

Puis Eijha décida de fermer son esprit pour que ton frère cesse ses bavardages incessants et se concentra sur le bébé loup qui le regardait fixement avec de grands yeux tous ronds et tout verts.

\- Tu dois me prendre pour un fou

Il repoussa le louveteau de son torse, et le rallongea aux côtés de lui. Le petit loup se laissa faire encore trop faible pour résister et bailla d'une large gueule.

\- Je crois que tu vas encore avoir besoin d'un gros sommeil, mon petit père, comme ton petit maître intérieur

Le louveteau glissa légèrement sur le canapé pour venir se coller aux jambes de son frère et se blottir contre lui. Il leva son museau vers la fenêtre et essaya de pousser un ridicule petit hurlement à la lune. Elijah se mit à rire.

\- Je t'avoue je prèfère largement ton cri que celui de la meute de la dernière fois. Tu vas finir par me réconcilier avec ces bêtes répugnantes.

Le louveteau émit un petit bruit de contestations puis d'un coup leva la patte pour essayer de gratter le pansement qui l'entourait. Il lécha un peu le sang qui commençait à s'imprégner et regarda son alpha de nouveau.

\- Ok, ne bouge pas, je vais essayer de changer ton pansement.

ELijha souleva d'une main le petit louveteau et mit une serviette sous lui pour protéger le canapé.

Il coupa ensuite à l'aide d'un ciseau la bande qui retenait en captivité les poils et la belle cicatrice du petit louveteau, et tira un peu pour ôter le pansement ensanglanté. Kiki poussa un petit cri quand le vampire lui tira plus fort puis un second cri plus aigu quand il nettoya à l'aide d'un coton imbibé de désinfectant toute la longue cicatrice. Il regarda un peu la blessure en écartant légèrement les poils.

Le travail du vétérinaire avait été parfait et les chaires semblaient bien recousues. Il restait un légère boursouflure qui disparaitrait d'ici quelques jours. Le sang de Niklaus semblait être un bien meilleur remède que tous ses cachets.

Le petit louveteau n'appréciant pas trop se faire toucher près de sa blessure se tourna et mit ses pattes en l'air pour montrer son ventre.

\- Non, mon louveteau, tu auras des caresses après. Comme on dit, le réconfort après l'effort. Ca va aller vite le plus dur est fait, allez tourne toi ou tu risques de rouvrir la cicatrice à gigoter comme cela

Elijha tout délicatement, attrapa les petites pattes qui tournoyaient devant lui et remis le louveteau sur le ventre pour atteindre son flanc. Puis, après avoir bien inspecté que tout était bien fait, il enroula d'une large bande de velcro et réinstalla le petit loup dans la couverture qu'il referma sur lui.

\- Voilà, tu vois, c'est parfait, tu es courageux, tu seras un grand loup plus tard, plein de force et de prétention

_« Eh ! je ne suis pas prétentieux »_

_« je ne t'ai pas permis de venir envahir mon esprit Niklaus »_

_« tu as des faiblesses mon frère, quand tu es fatigué ou trop tendre peut être , on peut lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, tu es tellement concentré sur tes petits soins que tu en oublies de te protéger !' «_

_« et tu en profites allègrement pour venir me harceler, je croyais que tu dormais »_

_«Ce louveteau m'en empêche avec ses cris et ses débilités. Dis donc tu t'es bien débrouillé, Docteur love ! «_

_« J'ai eu beaucoup d'expériences avec vous tous, et tous vos bobos en tous genre alors un vulgaire pansement ne me fait plus peur «_

_Le louveteau se rapprocha doucement d'elijha et grimpa sur son ventre pour s'allonger sur son maître affalé de nouveau dans le canapé._

_« Klaus, arrêtes de m'envahir »_

_« Ce n'est pas moi, c'est lui… »_

_« Excuses bidon pour venir faire ton pot de colle »_

_« Dis moi juste que tu n'aimes pas et je le fais repartir de l'autre côté du canapé »_

_Elihja soupira._

_« Non restes… »_

Elijha posa ses deux mains sur le corps du petit louveteau et glissa ses doigts dans son pelage. Machinalement, il s'amusa à faire des dessins sur lui et replongea son esprit dans celui de son frère. De toute manière, Niklaus avait raison. Il était trop épuisé pour maintenir à distance ce lien entre eux deux.

_« Elijah, tu te rappelles les potions de mère qu'elle nous appliquaient quand nous tombions ou quand nous nous brulions sur le feu »_

_« Oui avec ses plantes qui puaient, on détestait cela… »_

_« J'aimais quand elle nous soignait, elle était toujours douce et attentive »_

_Elijah sourit mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement. Il revoyait, à la différence de Niklaus, surtout les doigts de sa mère se poser sur les bleus et les nombreuses ecchymoses que son père avaient laissées sur le corps de son petit frère ou sur le sien quand il s'interposait. Il n'en gardait pas un si bon souvenir que cela_

_« Oui, elle a bien changé… »_

_« Oui, dommage…Tu lui en veux beaucoup de ce qu'elle t'a fait subir ? »_

_« C'est du passé »_

_« Pourquoi avec toi, tout est toujours du passé, tes douleurs sont bien présentes pour te rappeler que ce n'est pas du passé non ? «_

_« Parlons d'autres choses »_

_« parfois ca me manque que nous n'ayons pas eu des parents attentionnés…peut être que nous serions pas ce que nous sommes devenus »_

_« Je ne sais pas, nous ne serions pas là pour en parler »_

_« Tu sais quoi Elijha, j'aurai aimé avoir un père qui te ressemble »_

_Elijha rougit légèrement et soupira._

_« je ne suis que ton frère, et ca me suffit amplement »_

_« T'as rougi »_

_« non »_

_« si »_

_« non »_

_« gamin ! «_

_« louveteau ! »_

_« Eh ! t'as pas le droit de m'attaquer sur le physique !_

_« et quel physique mon dieu… «_

_Klaus rigola puis finit par soupirer_

_« Mon frère, il faut vraiment qu'on trouve une solution à mon problème »_

_« Peut être que si tu te concentres, tu vas réussir à reprendre ta forme »_

_« J'ai essayé , ca ne marche pas »_

_« Je vais appeler Hayley demain, on doit comprendre ce qui a bien pu se passer «_

Puis le vampire se tut. Les douleurs revenaient avec force comme tous les soirs, ou toutes les fois où il était épuisé. Il essaya de cacher rapidement son mal à son frère et bougea un peu le louveteau qui faisait pression sur son ventre.

_«Lijha? »_

_« oui ? »_

_« Je sens que t'as mal quelque part »_

_« Te soucie pas, ca va passer… »_

_« Je n'aime pas quand tu mens »_

_« Je ne te mens pas, j'arrange la vérité, c'est différent_

_« Attend que je retrouve ma pleine forme, et c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi. »_

_« Je ne suis plus certain de vouloir demander à Hayley… J'ai un peu peur que mon état empire sous ta main »_

_» Merci de ta confiance, frangin»_

_« Je me souviens juste de la fois où tu as voulu aider Rebecca et qu'elle s'est retrouvée avec une jambe cassée »_

_« Il fallait la sortir de sous cet arbre qui s'était effondré. «_

_« Il suffisait juste de soulever l'arbre et pas de tirer ta soeur de dessous comme un forcené »_

_« J'y ai pas pensé tout au début…l'erreur est humaine comme tu le dis si souvent »_

_« Oui étonnant que le grand stratège Niklaus n'y ait pas pensé avant »_

_« Vous me mettez toujours dans tous mes états , je ne peux pas être parfait à chaque instant. »_

Elijha sourit et caressa de nouveau tendrement le louveteau qui se colla un peu plus contre lui. Il glissa une petite patte entre les deux boutons ouverts de la chemise de son mâitre et enfouit son museau dans l'ouverture.

_« Je crois qu'il recherche ta chaleur »_

_« Hum…hum »_

_"Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller Elijah"_

_"Si tout va bien"_

_"Tu sais, grand frère, cesses un peu avec tes tout va bien, je suis ok, pas de souci…et dis moi ce qui te tracasses"_

_« Je t'assures, Niklaus… »_

_« Tu recommences ! »_

_« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu allais partir à New York avec Camille ? «_

_Niklaus se tut un moment puis se mit à rire._

_« Tu me ferai pas une petite crise jalousie là ! »_

_« Tu vois on ne peut même pas discuter »_

_« Je sais j'aurai du t'en parler mais tu semblais tellement tenir à ce qu'on vienne ici que je n'y ai plus pensé »_

_« Je ne t'aurai pas empêcher d'y aller si c'est ce que tu penses »_

_« Je vais être franc avec toi,Lijha, j'ai accepté surtout parce que je voulais me venger de la punition que tu m'as donné »_

_Elijha haussa les épaules._

_« Elle était méritée mais Tu m'avais fait une promesse pour cette semaine «_

_» Oui mais tu sais comment je suis quand je suis vexé , Pourquoi tu voulais tant que je reste avec toi, j'ai été infecte pendant tout le mois, et tu avais Rebecca et Kol…les parfaits petits frères et sœur »_

Elijha déglutit légèrement et resserra sa pression contre le louveteau

« _J'avais besoin que tu sois là »_

_Niklaus ne sut pas quoi répondre. Son frère ne se laissait rarement aller à de telles confidences._

_« Mais pourquoi moi ? »_

_« Parce que je me sens en sécurité quand tu es là, et les loups…enfin mère, les loups …tout ça m'ont laissé un petit goût amer au fond de la gorge… »_

_« Il y a un après tu sais, on a eu des crises et des terreurs pendant plus de 10 siècles, et je …enfin je ne pensais pas que tu aurais besoin de moi pour surmonter cela »_

_« Je me sens ridicule de t'avoir dit ca »_

_« Et moi je me sens heureux que tu me l'ai dit. Parfois, je me demande ce que serait ma vie si tu n'étais pas toujours dans mon ombre. Je me suis toujours demandé si il y aurait un après sans toi près de moi pour me protéger et je n'ai jamais songé une seule fois que les choses pouvaient s'inverser…tu ne nous laisse rarement le choix de t'aider… »_

_« Ce n'est pas votre rôle »_

_« Tu sais les mains qu'on peut te tendre avec Rebecca ne sont jamais vides et si tu as besoin parfois d'y glisser les tiennes tu peux le faire sans crainte, on est là pour ça aussi…. »_

_Kaus déglutit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler ainsi et ses paroles lui semblaient tellement compliquées à prononcer mais son cœur se sentait tellement plus léger aussi. L'amour qu'il avait pour son frère était si profond qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir besoin de le prouver par des mots._

_Klaus se maudit. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se rendre compte du malaise de son frère. Il le pensait tellement toujours fort et sans faille. En fait, Elijha était comme lui, rempli de peur, de crainte, de méfiance…merde…quel mauvais petit frère il faisait._

_« Merci Niklaus, j'essayerai… »_

Les deux frères se turent. Les confidences étaient compliquées pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Elijha passa sa main dans ses cheveux, geste qu'il faisait quand la gêne et la honte l'envahissait et Niklaus se pinça intérieurement les lèvres et se mit à rire pour évacuer la pression.

_« De toute manière maintenant, je suis là, un peu contraint par mes propres bêtises…dans le corps d'un louveteau qui n'arrête pas de te lécher, mais qu'est ce que c'est gênant pour moi »_

_« J'ai cru que c'était de ton cru toutes ces léchouilles… »_

_Klaus protesta et réussit à envoyer le louveteau lui mordiller le bout des doigts pour lui montre qu'il n'était pas une petite bête sans défense. Les léchouilles, comme si lui Klaus Mikaleson s'amusait à léchouiller son frère ! Bien que son odeur et le goût de sa peau lui convenait parfaitement._

_Elijha attrapa le louveteau le retourna sur le ventre et se mit à le chatouiller. Le louveteau tout heureux jappait de contentement et Klaus se mit à rire aussi bien involontairement._

_« Arrêtes ! j'ai horreur de ça »_

_« Pourtant tu m'as l'air d'en réclamer «_

Le louveteau n'arrêtait pas de remontrer son ventre et dès qu'Elijah le remettait en place sur la couverture il revenait en force réclamer son dû. Elijah s'amusait autant que lui et pendant de longues minutes, les deux êtres que tout différenciait s'amusèrent à cela. Puis ELijha finit par faire arrêter son petit loup pour qu'il ne s'épuise pas et bailla à son tour

\- Tu sais quoi, mon petit père, on va aller se cocher et demain, je te donnerai un bon repas que Klaus va adorer aussi !

ELijha remit des bûches dans le feu, ferma les lumières ensuite et monta à l'étage , le louveteau dans ses bras.

Arrivés dans la chambre il déposa la petite couverture au sol plié en 4 à quelques mètres de son lit et y déposa la petite boule de poil. Le louveteau se releva délicatement et se mit au pied du lit.

\- ah non…ce n'est même pas envisageable…alors hop au panier ! et estimes toi heureux de ne pas dormir dehors ou à l'étage »

_« Au panier , c'est comme ça que tu me parles, amène moi dans mon propre lit au moins je suis pas un chien qui dort au pied de son maitre »_

_« Si seulement…. »_

Puis ELijha remonta toutes ses barrières mentales et attrapa le louveteau qu'il redéposa ans le panier improvisé. Il partit se doucher, enfila un bas de pyjama et s'installa dans son lit après avoir tapoté son oreiller. Puis il éteignit toutes les bougies et les différentes lumières et se glissa confortablement dans les draps et les couvertures de son grand lit. Enfin, du repos. Il allait enfin pouvoir dormir d'un sommeil paisible. Il sentit d'ailleurs la fatigue l'emporter et ferma les yeux.

Un pleur le fit sortit immédiatement de la torpeur douce et chaleureuse dans laquelle il commençait à se plonger.

\- Non, Kiki…retournes au panier »

Le petit louveteau attrapa dans ses crocs un petit bout de draps qui tombait du sol et tira dessus

\- Non, Kiki, ,je t'ai dit non ! «

Kiki se blottit alors au pied du lit tout penaud et mit sa tête entre ses pattes. Il ne retourna pas vers le panier et soupira d'un soupir de petit loup bien esseulé. Elijha souffla à son tour, laissa son bras tomber au bas du lit et attrapa d'un main la petite boule de poil pour la remonter sur le lit.

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré une bête aussi entêtée que toi, mais attention, c'est exceptionnel, c'est bien parce que tu es blessé et affaibli

Ravi de l'excuse qu'il venait de trouver, Il le posa sur les couvertures de son lit, un peu plus loin et se retourna pour essayer de nouveau de s'endormir. Un mouvement léger le fit rouvrir les yeux.

\- Kiki, non tu ne peux rentrer dans les draps, c'est sale ! Pas de loup dans mon lit ! «

Kiki se figea puis quand il sentit que son maître se replongeait dans le sommeil , glissa son museau sous le drap , puis son corps, et rampa à l'intérieur du lit. Puis il dirigea son petit corps poilu vers le bas du lit et profitant de la chaleur des draps et des couvertures essaya de s'endormir tout au fond du lit pas très loin des pieds nus de son maître . Il lui léchouilla rapidement et Elijha se tendit

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu es rentré là dedans, sors de là …

ELijha essaya, malgré son envie de laisser faire, d'attraper la petit bête au fond du lit et finit par laisser tomber. Il n'avait pas envie de lutter. Il posa son pied contre le corps du petit loup s'en servant comme d'une bouillotte et sourit. N'importe quoi, il en était arriver à accepter un bébé loup dans son lit …vraiment quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui.

Puis il sentit les petites pattes de son bébé loup remonter le long de genoux, puis de ses cuisses, ensuite grimper sur son ventre, puis de son ventre où il posa un peu son museau, comme s'il pouvait sentir les différents douleurs qui entravaient son alpha, pour le lécher tout doucement pendant quelques minutes, puis voyant que Son maître ne lui refusait pas ce contact et cette intrusion, testa pour monter plus haut et ELijha se retrouva avec kiki le museau posé dans son cou et le corps étalé sur son torse nu.

\- Vraiment… tu sais quoi , tu as de la chance qu'on soit seul dans la maison.

ELijha posa une main sur le flan du petit loup et se concentra sur la respiration du louveteau. Il se sentait bercer presque rassurer de la présence de ce loup près de lui et finit par s'endormir.

_Klaus attendit encore un peu puis força les barrières de on frère et écouta la respiration lente et calme de son grand frère. Il ferma les yeux et se concerta. Il chercha au plus loin dans l'esprit de son frère. Celui ci souffrait réellement. Pour ce soir, Il allait essayer de lui offrir de beaux rêves en lui insufflant de belles images. Et Dès que son corps aurait repris sa véritable personnalité, il lui ferait oublier tout cela. Personne , personne n'avait pas le droit de faire du mal à son frère !_

_Puis il se figea. Dehors il pouvait entendre les loups qui tournaient autour de la maison. La meute ne cesserait jamais de les harceler depuis le massacre de Klaus. Il faudrait qu'il finisse de s'occuper de ce petit tracas par la suite. Pour le moment, il laissa paraitre juste sa présence de bien méchant hybride aux loups à l'extérieur qui ne percevant que le danger de cette maison, firent demi tour pour repartir vers les bois.._

_Il vérifia que son frère ne se soit rendu compte de rien puis se laissa bercer à son tour par la respiration de son grand frère. Le louveteau le laissa s'endormir en même temps que lui._

Une douce et tendre nuit allait leur faire à tous les trois le plus grand bien.


	10. Le bain de l'hybride

**Chapitre 10 – Le bain de l'hybride  
**

Elijha se réveilla en sursaut. Des bruits résonnaient dans la maison. Comme des objets qui tombaient au sol s'écrasant dans un fracas assourdissant. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour émerger totalement du rêve dans lequel il était si merveilleusement plongé et il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre en restant bien enfoui sous les couvertures.

Le soleil était au rendez vous ce matin et transperçait déjà de ses rayons la chambre du jeune vampire.

Il sursauta de nouveau en entendant un second fracas. Des boîtes de conserve ? …quelque chose en métal en tous les cas. Il posa sa main sur son torse mais s'étonna de ne pas trouver le louveteau.

Puis il regarda au fond du lit sans succès, sortit des draps et s'habilla rapidement. Le petit loup n'était pas dans la chambre. La porte était entrouverte et il traversa rapidement la pièce pour aller le chercher dans le couloir.

Où pouvait-il être passé ?

Son attention fut attirée par des sons à l'autre bout du couloir.

Il avança encore un peu dans une sorte de vapeur douce, de la nuit passée et s'étonna de ne pas s'être levé plus tôt. Il regarda l'heure. Déjà 10h30 ? sacrée grasse matinée, ca ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

C'est alors qu'il le vit sortir comme une furie de la pièce. Un petit loup rempli de peinture, qui posait ses pattes de toutes les couleurs partout, partout, partout dans le couloir. Elijha écarquilla les yeux.

Oh mon dieu, non ! Pas ça …le louveteau passa d'un coup sous ses jambes, affolé , sans même venir se coller contre lui, et se rua dans sa chambre. Elijha lui courut après. Trop tard, le louveteau avait déjà posé ses pattes velues sur le sol, laissant ses traces de toutes les couleurs, sur les tapis, était partit en couinant dans la sublime salle d'eau à l'italienne, sauta sur les serviettes et renversa dans sa course le bac à linge d'Elijah puis se rua en dessous pour s'immobiliser tout tremblant.

Elijha aurait pu faire une attaque s'il n'était pas déjà mort !

Il déglutit péniblement, le réveil était définitivement moins bien réussi que la belle nuit qu'il venait de passer.

Il souffla un grand coup, ramassa quelques affaires qui dans la course avait volé dans la pièce, et se posta devant le tas de linge sous lequel était caché le petit loup. Il souleva se chemises blanches désormais colorées et retrouva le louveteau enfoui dans un de ces pulls. Tiens il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir mis au lavage. Certainement son frère qui lui avait emprunté discrètement …

Puis il se pencha vers Kiki et lui tira doucement l'oreille.

\- Dis moi, je peux savoir ce que tu as fait comme grosse bêtise ?

Le petit loup gémit doucement et rentra sa queue bien basse derrière lui puis essaya de se remettre sur le dos pour lui offrir son ventre. Il semblait complètement affolé par tout le raffut qu'il avait d'ailleurs lui-même provoqué mais il laissait son ventre bien en évidence pour éviter certainement une belle remontrance de son maître.

\- Ah non tu ne m'auras cette fois ci … je suppose qu'il va falloir que j'aille passer mes nerfs dans l'atelier de Niklaus…je préfère même pas savoir comment tu as pu rentré là dedans

Elijha soupira, attrapa le louveteau par une patte et l'entraina avec lui. Le petit loup gémit de douleur et Elijha le redressa rapidement. Il avait oublié sa blessure ! La colère pouvait le rendre bien moins attentionné ! l soupira et déposa le petit louveteau sur son épaule, oubliant que ce dernier était maculé de peinture. Ce dernier en profita pour lécher son visage d'un petit coup de langue rapide.

\- Ah non, pas de bisous pour toi ! non ! Tu n'as pas été assez sage

Il poussa légèrement la porte de l'atelier de son frère, en se demandant d'ailleurs comment elle avait pu être ouverte, et pénétra dans l'antre de ce dernier. Le souffle lui manqua immédiatement.

Une grosse partie des peintures contenue dans les boites ne métal avaient été ouvertes et coulaient au sol. Les tableaux blancs étaient maculés par les pattes du loup et les pinceaux de Klaus semblaient avoir été mordillés. L'apocalypse ne pouvait pas être plus terrifiant !

Les murs regorgeaient de tâches…le sol glissait sous les peintures qui y étaient déversées et Elijha faillait se retrouver au sol en glissant sur une des flaques. Il jura et sortit rapidement de cet lieu de débauche.

Son regard se porta instinctivement sur le parquet du couloir. La peinture que le loup avait emporté avec lui, commençait à sécher laissant des traces certainement indélébiles sur le sol.

Il grogna et reposa le louveteau.

\- Je pourrai te dépecer pour ça !

Elijha sentit une vague de fureur l'envahir et abaissa toutes ses protections pour appeler son frère.

_« Comment as-tu pu le laisser faire ça ? «_

_« Eh frérot, calme toi, ce ne sont que quelques pointes de couleurs. Restes zen avec louveteau, c'est de ma faute, j'ai eu envie de …de peindre »_

_« Tu plaisante je suppose…c'est une énorme plaisanterie ? tu as eu envie de peindre dans cet état…non rassures moi, tu as perdu la tête ! »_

_« C'est bon, fais pas ton rabat joie, Je n'ai pas pu résister, la porte était entrouverte et j'ai lâché le louveteau dans mon atelier…j'avais envie de sentir l'odeur de mes peintures, de mes tableaux, m'enivrer de tout cela, ca me manquait tant… »_

_« KLAUS ! arrêtes de te foutre de moi »_

_« Lijah ? »_

_« Ne viens même plus discuter avec moi , c'est du n'importe quoi…j'aurai du me douter que notre entente cordiale n'était que du vent…tu ne cesseras jamais de me rendre la vie impossible_

_« Ca va, arrêtes de radoter …Je voulais peindre et le petit loup a l'air d'avoir la même fibre artistique que moi… »_

_« J'hallucine…je suis en plein cauchemard t je vais me réveiller «_

Klaus se tut. La voix rauque et grave de son frère présageait une énorme colère à venir. Il préféra s'enfouir au fond de l'esprit du louveteau et laissa le bébé loup se dépatouiller avec tout ça ! Après tout, ce n'est pas lui qui avait mis le bazar mais ce maudit petit sacripant !

_« Non, non tu ne vas t'en tirer comme cela, tu restes en contact ave moi «_

_« Je croyais que je te saoulais avec tous mes bavardages.. »_

_« Fais pas le malin »_

Elijha posa un pied devant le loup pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas et le prit par la peau du cou.

\- Cette fois-ci, on a une véritable raison de te baigner, kiki…regarde toi …tu es couvert de peinture…

Elijah ne put cependant réprimer un petit rire en voyant le museau, le poil et les pattes du loup remplis de couleurs. Cela lui rappela quand son frère peignait et qu'il en mettait partout sur lui.

Aussi souillon l'un que l'autre !

Il l'entraina dans la chambre de Niklaus et fit couleur l'eau du bain dans lequel il versa un peu de mousse. Il laissa couler un bon moment et attendit que celle-ci soit à ras bord pour l'éteindre.

\- Je peux t'assurer qu'avec toute cette eau, tu vas ressortir tout neuf…

Le petit loup qui attendait assis aux côtés de son maître, tout triste que celui-ci grogne et les oreilles baissées, se sentit tout à coup happer par une puissance plus forte que lui et se mit à courir sous le lit. Il gémit pour empêcher Niklaus de lui dicter ses mouvements mais l'homme qui le possédait semblait trop puissant. Il se terra tout au fond et regarda les pieds du géant avancer vers lui.

\- Eh, ah non, tu restes là. Tu ne vas pas y échapper, ca ne peux te faire que du bien de toute manière

Elijha déplaça le lit et essaya de l'attraper. Ce dernier, toujours guidé par l'esprit de Niklaus, courut à traves la chambre tandis que le pauvre vampire s'évertuait à lui tourner après. Au bout de quelques secondes, qui lui semblèrent de longues minutes, Elijha soupira et usa de ses pouvoirs vampiriques pour l'attraper au passage.

\- Pas de chance pour toi, je suis un des hommes les plus rapides aumonde …

_« Lâche moi ! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller dans ce bain »_

_« Niklaus, Je ne te demande pas ton avis à toi… »_

_« Elijha, non …il y a trop d'eau..pour le louveteau »_

_« Ca nage un loup je suppose, et ce n'est qu'un bain je ne vais pas aller le noyer, cesse de crier et laisse moi faire »_

Le louveteau se débattait de toutes ses forces. Elijha soupira.

_« Niklaus, laisse ce louveteau se détendre »_

_« Non »_

_« Mais nom d'un chien, tu as décidé dès ce matin de me faire payer quoi encore …, ca ne me plait pas plus que toi de devoir réparer les dégâts de ce loup et les tiens au passage même si ca devient une habitude récurrente »_

_« Je refuse que tu me plonges là dedans »_

_« Klaus, c'est pas toi, c'est ton loup qui va se trouver sous les eaux »_

_« C'est pareil »_

Le loup gémissait désormais mais Elijah s'ne contrefichait quoiqu'en pense son frère, il le lâcherait dans ce bain chaud et le laverait jusqu'à qu'il en ressorte le poil brillant et le museau sans une once de couleur.

Elijha releva ses manches et porta le louveteau au dessus du bain

_« Ne me lâche pas, je t'en prie…Lijah … »_

Puis Klaus se tut honteux d'avoir presque supplié. Ce ton eut l'effet attendu. Elijha s'inquiéta presque et reposa le louveteau au sol entre ses jambes pour éviter une nouvelle fuite en avant.

_« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Niklaus ? »_

_« Rien, rien … »_

Elijha se concentra encore plus et sentit que son frère frissonnait

_« Ca va ? tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, dis moi tu as mal quelque part , parles Niklaus «_

_« Je…tout va bien… »_

_« Non tout ne va pas bien, je le sens»_

_« Il y a trop d'eau pour le louveteau »_

_« C'est comme une piscine pour petit loup, je pense qu'il en a des milliers qui rêverait de pouvoir se baigner dans une baignoire de cette acabit »_

_« c'est plutôt comme un immense lac où il pourrait se noyer »_

La voix tremblante de son frère le surprit.

_« Se noyer ? non mais tu me crois capable de laisser ce loup se noyer…je suis pas encore assez énervé contre toi pour en arriver là …laisse moi encore deux jours et on en reparleras »_

_« Ca ne me fait pas rire, je ne peux même pas me débattre contre toi et tu me forces à aller là dedans »_

_La voix d'Elijha se fit plus douce et il l'interrogea_

_« Niklaus, Tu as peur d'aller dans ce bain ? »_

_« Non…pas du tout, qu'est ce que tu vas encore inventer »_

_« Ok, je vais aller chercher moi-même la réponse »_

Elijha s'assit à califourchon face au louveteau puis il posa ses mains sur la tête du louveteau et respira un grand coup. Il plongea son énergie dans ses souvenirs et ceux de Niklaus et chercha longtemps ce qui semblait contrarier son frère, voir même effrayer l'hybride. Il se figea quand il se replongea dans leur enfance. L'esprit de Niklaus lui renvoya des images qui le laissèrent sans voix.

_L'image la première qui s'imposa à lui fut celle de son père terrifiant , les traits du visage menaçants. Face àlui, son adorable petit frère, tout blond et les yeux remplis de larmes._

_\- Non, père, s'il te plait, j'ai peur »_

_\- Jamais mes fils n'auront peur de l'eau et je ne connais qu'une une seule solution pour t'apprendre à nager, Niklaus »_

_Mickael jeta sans un remords son petit garçon de 4 ans dans un lac profond et froid, le plus loin possible de la berge. L'enfant se débattit dans l'eau pendant quelques minutes, hurlant, suppliant, appelant désespérément son père, ses jambes n'arrivaient pas à faire des mouvements qui l'aideraient à rejoindre le bord ses bras s'emmêlait, il paniquait puis d'un coup, l'eau envahit ses narines, sa bouche, et il sentit les flots l'envahir._

_Mikael ne cessait de se moquer de lui sans un seul mouvement. L'enfant se noyait sans que son père ne lui vienne en aide. Sa tête réapparut plusieurs fois pour couler de nouveau, puis il sentit que son corps perdait ses forces…_

_\- Nage, trouillard, nage, où tu finiras au fond de ce lac à te faire dévorer par les poissons_

_Mais le petit garçon était transi par le froid et la peur, il essayait de retrouver sa respiration quand sa tête revenait à la surface mais l'eau le submergeait à chaque, la panique de mourir ici dans cette grande étendue lui prenait tout son être, toute son âme._

_Puis il entendit comme dans un loin tunnel, des cris et sentit une main qui venait le repêcher. Sa mère hurlait_

_\- Comment oses tu faire cela, Mikael, il aurait pu se noyer !_

_Il aurait appris à nager, dans la survie, on finit toujours pas trouver la solution…il devra apprendre quoi qu'il en coûte. Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour le couver comme une fille !_

Le contact fut coupé et Elijha fut propulsé en arrière. Cette violence de son père lui donna la nausée. Il peina à retrouver son souffle et serra le louveteau contre lui.

_\- Je suis désolé Niklaus, je ne savais pas, je suis tellement désolé_

Klaus ne répondait pas, trop honteux

_« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu ne savais pas nager ? «_

_« C'est pas le genre de chose dont j'aime me vanter. Je n'ai jamais réussi à apprendre après cela et pourtant il est revenu des tas de fois pour me forcer… »_

_« C'est étrange qu'on ne s'en soit jamais aperçu avec Rebecca_

_« J'ai su trouver des palliatifs… »_

_« Tu as peur de l'eau ? «_

_"Non, pas spécialement mais de la profondeur…je sais, c'est ridicule et je comprendrais si tu rigoles de moi mais je crois que notre père a laissé une marque indélébile au fond de moi."_

_"Quel monstre ! Tu sais tu aurais pu m'en parler"_

_"Je n'avais pas envie que tu te moques de moi"_

_"Pourtant je t'en ai appris des tas de choses et je pense ne mettre jamais moquer de toi, mon frère, alors je peux aussi t'apprendre à nager"_

_"Quelle honte , non merci et si en plus mes frères le savent…"_

_"Personne ne le saura, on le fera dans la piscine quand nous serons que tous les deux ."_

_"Promis ? tu ne le diras à personne"_

_"Promis"_

Elijha se mit à caresser le petit loup, plus pour soulage son frère de son terrible secret que pour câliner la petite bête puis lui déposa un baiser tendre sur le front. La peinture vint se coller à ses lèvres mais il n'en tint pas compte. Rien ne comptais plus en ce moment de faire ôter de l'esprit de son frère cette frayeur qui lui avait pris les tripes d'un coup.

_"J'aurai aimé être comme toi, Elijha, n'avoir peur de rien…"_

_"Je ne suis pas le meilleur exemple, j'ai aussi des peurs un peu bêtes et difficilement contrôlables"_

_"Ah bon toi, impossible …"_

_"j'ai une peur viscérale du vide"_

_"Non ? Tu plaisantes…"_

_"non"_

_"Mais tu ne l'as jamais montré ?"_

_"Parce qu'on a jamais été obligé de sauter de haut ou de grimper très haut"_

_"Mais comment ?"_

_"Un des méfaits de notre père aussi, tu vois"_

_"Qu'est ce que ce salaud t'a fait ? je le hais …"_

_"Il m'a jeté d'une falaise parce que j'avais peur d'en descendre, il a trouvé plus simple que je le fasse plus rapidement, et pour avoir été rapide ca a été rapide..."_

_"Mon dieu…Mais père n'a pourtant jamais été méchant avec toi"_

_"Je n'étais pas un enfant très courageux tu sais, certainement moins que toi qui osait le défier …j'ai du apprendre rapidement loin de vos yeux, mère n'aurait pas accepté qu'il me traite de la sorte"_

_"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit…je l'aurai tué si je l'avais vu faire, je l'aurai massacré …"_

_"C'est ce que j'aurai du faire quand il s'en prenait à toi, et je n'en ai jamais eu le courage parce qu'il me faisait trop peur. Je sais que bien tu aurais pu le faire, tu avais cette force en toi, tu l'as toujours eu Niklaus"_

_"Mais quand il nous a pourchassés, tu t'es toujours mis en travers, pourquoi tu nous a jamais dis que tu le craignais ?"_

_"je suis devenu un homme différent et je devais vous protéger, il m'a fallu affronter ma peur et j'ai réussi et je te prouverai que tu pourras affronter ta peur aussi …laisse moi le plaisir de t'apprendre encore quelques trucs…comme nager"_

_"Mouais,avec tout ce que tu m'apprends, je pense que je vais bientôt dépasser le maître à force …En attendant, si on peut éviter ce bain…surtout dans ma sublime baignoire. Elle m'a coûté une blinde…"_

_"Et une douche ? ca te va pour le louveteau ?"_

_"Parfait du moment que ce soit dans ta belle italienne…"_

Elijha grimaça. De toute manière, elle avait été maculée de peinture alors autant tout retirer en une seule fois. Il reprit le louveteau et partit dans sa chambre. Puis il se déshabilla et entra nu sous la douche avec le petit louveteau qu'il posa au sol.

_« T'aurai pu éviter de te mettre à poil »_

Elijha rigola. Il n'allait pas tout de même tremper ses vêtements pour échapper au regard outré de son frère.

_« Fermes les yeux et pense que c'est une superbe femme blonde à fort caractère, avec de beaux yeux bleus…thérapeute à ses heures »_

_« Marrant, et dire que je serai en train de croquer la pomme avec elle si je n'étais pas coincé ici »_

_« Tu vois , tu t'es puni tout seul »_

Elihah laissa couler l'eau et mouilla légèrement le louveteau pour voir sa réaction. Il semblait apprécier, lui. Il le glissa alors sous le jet qu'il avait mis le plus doux possible et le moussa intégralement. Le louveteau s'ébroua en envoyant toute la mousse sur son maître qui se mit à rire. Puis il essaya d'échapper au jet d'eau et se mit à courir dans la douche. Il glissa sur ses pattes , son corps fit une petite voltige et se retrouva le museau contre les parois. Elijha se mit à rire sincèrement. Cela faisait longtemps que les facéties des siens ne l'avaient pas autant détendu.

\- T'es un sacré coquin toi aussi

Le vampire regarda toute la peinture partir doucement dans la rigole et fut heureux de retrouver un petit louveteau tout blond et bien beau. Il alla le rechercher et le remit sous l'eau. Le petit loup secouait désormais la queue et levait la tête en sortant la langue pour essayer de happer les gouttelettes qui tombaient. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son maître et Elijah eut l'impression que son louveteau lui souriait. Dieu qu'il l'aimait bien…

Il le sécha avec une de ces belles serviettes toutes douces et en le laissant emmitouflé dedans, seul son petit museau tout frémissant dépassant, le posa à l'entrée de la douche et pris à son tour la sienne, profitant de la chaleur de l'eau qui lui coulait sur le corps.

_« Prend tout ton temps surtout, c'est pas comme si tu paradais nu devant moi »_

_«oh, je suis maudit…. J'avais réussi à t'oublier pendant quelques minutes »_

_« En tout cas, Belle paire de fesses , mon frère ! «_

_« Tu jouais moins le fier à bras tout à l'heure »_

_« Je me doutais que tu allais profiter de me le rappeler ! »_

_« un point pour moi ! zéro pour l'idiot ! »_

_« Eh ! l'idiot c'est toi , mon gars, tu n'arrêtes pas de te faire berner pour un louveteau d'à peine 3 mois et il te mène par le bout du nez, si les factions te voyaient comme cela, je ne suis pas certain qu'il te laissera à la présidence des réunions »_

ELijha secoua la tête peu perturbé par les commentaires de son frère. Il en avait tellement l'habitude que cela en devenait presque un jeu mais il préféra tout de même s'enrouler dans une serviette avant de se retourner. A la différence de Niklaus, il lui restait une certaine pudeur qu'il aimait préserver.

Elijah emmena Kiki sur son lit, lui ôta la serviette et profita pour lui refaire son pansement. Il regarda de plus près. Impensable, tout avait quasiment disparu. Le sang de Niklaus était vraiment extraordinaire ! Il passa ses doigts délicatement sur la cicatrice qui restait encore à disparaître et ébouriffa le poil du louveteau. Puis il lui replaça son épi au dessus de la tête bien en hauteur et le fixa.

\- Parfait, tu es très beau comme ça ! Tiens pour la peine, petit cadeau made in Elijah

Il l'aspergea de quelques gouttes d'un parfum haut gamme qu'il avait et lui gratouilla la tête.

\- Petit Loup de luxe maintenant

_« N'importe quoi, mon frère, tu es devenu totalement gaga ! »_

Elijha ne répondit rien et aspergea son corps de quelques gouttes aussi et se repeigna de la main pour se donner une allure parfaite.

\- Et vampire de luxe ! Allez il est temps d'aller manger, je sens qu'on va s'amuser…

Il jeta les deux serviettes dans sa bannette de linge à laver, ramassa le reste des vêtements pour les reposer et fit descendre le petit loup qui le suivit bien gentiment collé comme à son habitude à ses mollets. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que le bébé loup emportait sans sa gueule un des ses tee shirt de corps, certainement imprégné fortement de son odeur car le louveteau faisait des petites haltes pour le sentir et repartait tout fier derrière Elijha le vêtement entre les dents.

\- Tu sais, mon louveteau, Klaus aussi avait un doudou quand il était petit. Une sorte de poupée vaudou que mère lui avait fabriquée

_« Faux »_

_« Vrai »_

_« Oui mais moi je ne suçais pas mon pouce pendant des heures ! Alors t'en dis quoi ? »_

_« Non tu suçais deux doigts en tournant ton oreille dans tous les sens »_

_Klaus se mit à rire. Oui en effet …il repensa à leur enfance et sourit_

_« C'était chouette tous les deux quand nous étions des gamins »_

_« Pourquoi c'est moins chouette maintenant ? »_

_Klaus ne répondit pas et se laissa envahir par la voix de son frère. C'était encore mieux, beaucoup mieux_

L'aîné des Mikaleson continuait à avancer , aida le louveteau à descendre les marches pour éviter qu'il se prenne les pieds dans le long tee shirt qu'il tirait derrière lui, et repensa aux biberons et aux croquettes infectes qui les attendaient en bas.

La partie de bras de fer allait réellement commencer.


	11. Daddy Elijah

**Chapitre 11 – Daddy Elijah**

Kiki piaffait d'impatience tel un petit oisillon en attente de sa becquée. Mais Elijha n'y comprenait rien. Tremper les croquettes dans l'eau, ca ne donnait qu'une bouillie horrible qui baignait lamentablement dans la flotte et immangeable d'autant plus que mélanger à la viande et l'œuf l'odeur qui s'en dégageait donnait plus la nausée qu'autre chose.

En voyant cela, Niklaus avait été boudé dans un coin et son louveteau continuait malgré que l'hybride se soit éloigné de son maître lui à réclamer à cors et à cris un repas digne d'un loup.

\- Oui, oui ca vient…

Il avait lui-même de plus en plus faim ne s'étant toujours pas nourri depuis deux jours, tel que ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. N'y tenant plus, il finit par attraper un pochon de sang qui avala d'une traite et jeta au fond de la poubelle. Il en prit un second car la faim le tenaillait toujours dont il lui fit la même misère. Il finit par s'assoir sur une des chaises et posa son front dans ses mains. Il n'allait as résisté longtemps avec ce sang synthétique. Depuis que sa mère lui avait ressorti tout ce qui avait de plus mauvais en lui, la soif de sang s'était accru et cela de jour en jour.

_Klaus fronça les sourcils et approcha son louveteau près de son frère_

_\- Ca va ELijha ?_

_\- Oui j'ai juste …faim, soif comme tu préfères_

_\- Je vois bien , mais je ne t'ai jamais vu boire ave autant d'avidité, mon frère. Il faudrait peut être que tu ailles un peu en chasse. Le sang ici ne va pas te convenir longtemps_

_\- Ca va aller, je contrôle_

_\- Dis celui qui ne boit jamais un pochon de sang sans l'avoir au préalable versé dans un grand verre à pied_

_\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, je dois nourrir ta bête_

_\- Je sens ta faim, Elijha, mon frère. Elle me transperce dans le corps et dans les veines._

_\- Comment tu peux savoir ça !_

_\- Nous avons déjà partagé ton sang et mon sang toi et moi et je ressens tes envies de ce genre quand elles se font trop pressantes. Je ne sais pas à quoi cela est lié..mais depuis combien de temps , tu ne t'es pas nourrir convenablement ?_

_\- J'ai pris un repas hier midi avec Camille_

_\- De la nourriture humaine, Elijha. Je te parle de ce qui nous nourrit réellement…Rassures moi tu ne refais pas un sevrage comme il y a quelques années…_

_\- Non, c'est juste que je n'ai pas trouvé le temps avec vous tous à me réclamer sans cesse votre attention. J'irai trouver une proie consentante quand je serai demain à la Nouvelle Orléans pour la réunion_

_\- Tu pars demain là bas ?_

_\- Oui_

_\- Et moi je fais quoi ici ?_

_\- J'ai pas encore réfléchi à tout cela, j'ai déjà assez avec ton maudit biberon à préparer_

_\- Mon quoi ? mon biberon ?_

_\- Elijha lui montra l'ustensile en le secouant face à lui et sourit._

_\- Tu vois , ton loup aussi va devoir boire :_

_\- Va te faire foutre Elijha_

_\- Je vois que ta condescendance vis-à-vis de moi est vite repartit !_

_Klaus ne répondit pas et se renferma encore plus boudeur que la première fois. Elijha ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lequel des deux entre le louveteau et son frère était donc le plus bébé ?_

Il reprit son occupation et soupira. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il allait réussir à faire avaler cette mixture poisseuse à son frère. Le pire cepenant ce n'était pas cette bouillie infâme non ! C'était ce putain de biberon à faire.

Mais pour Elijha, il était encore plus inconvenable d'appeler le vétérinaire pour plus d'explications.

Le vampire avait beau relire l'ordonnance, il ne comprenait pas ce que signifiait des dosettes de poudre rase…quelle dosette, quoi rase ! il avait face à lui un pot de 1 kg de poudre blanche qui ne ressemblait à rien qu'à un tas de farine !

\- 120 ml d'eau ok , mai combien de doses pour faire un lait convenable à son loup.

Il avait essayé plusieurs fois, soit cela se révéla trop épais et ne sortait pas par le trou de la tétine soit trop liquide et tout se déversait en dehors du biberon. Et secouer le biberon, il l'avait fait mais tout lui était tombé dessus sur sa splendide chemise neuve en soie parfaite ! Foutue…

Il respira un grand coup, avala un nouveau verre de bourbon, seule boisson qu'il arrivait à digérer ce matin et repris son mélange. Le mélange de ce liquide avec le sang qu'il venait d'avaler le'écoeura.

Il soupira pendant que le louveteau gémissait de plus en plus.

\- Je sais que tu as faim mais je n'ai pas l'habitude alors soit un peu patient et cesse de couiner…

Elijha commençait à perdre patience. Il n'avait pas signé pour faire la nounou sur plusieurs jours, tout de même . Il avait un travail énorme pour préparer la réunion du lendemain et ne trouvait aucun moment pour le faire à cause de ce petit loup qui ne cessait d'accumuler les bêtises et nécessitait une attention à toute épreuve !

_\- Klaus je t'en prie , fais le taire, fais quelque chose, c'est insupportable ces couinements et pitié cesse de faire la tête. Je pense que si il y a quelqu'un ici qui devrait la faire c'est bien moi_

_Celui-ci ne répondait plus. Manger dans une gamelle cette mixture et boire au biberon ! Plutôt mourir carbonisé par le soleil ou par un pieu en chêne blanc planté dans le cœur que de s'abaisser à un tel rituel !_

_Jamais il ne mangerait dans la gamelle comme un vulgaire chien et pour lui mettre cette tétine dans le bec, il allait falloir user d'une sacrée ténacité car il ne se laisserait jamais faire._

_Et ce maudit loup qui réclamait son biberon, pire que ces ignobles petits bébés humains qui ne pensaient qu'à téter le sein de leur mère pour aller tout régurgiter sur leurs épaules quelques minutes après._

_Hors de question ! Jamais Klaus Mikaleson ne ferait cela… Quel horreur, avoir vécu 1000 ans pour vivre ça maintenant, non merci…_

_Il profitait cependant de voir le désarroi de son frère incapable de mener à bien cette mission et lorsque le biberon qu'il avait certainement mal serré s'était entièrement déversé sur lui, il avait connu une extase totale. Son extase s'était cependant vite allégée quand il avait vu son frère grimacer et tenir son ventre en signe de souffrance, et ensuite les deux pochons de sang avait fini par le rendre plus soucieux. Elijha devait prendre son sang à lui pour tout régler mais tant qu'il serait dans cet état de petit chose sans cervelle, son frère refuserait ! Vraiment à se demander qui était le plus bébé des deux !_

Elijah poussa un nouveau soupir d'exaspération puis regarda son portable. Demander de l'aide pour quelque chose d'aussi bête lui semblait totalement honteux. Il chercha vers qui il pourrait se tourner mais l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux immédiatement. La seule qui ne se moquerait pas de lui et qui malheureusement par contre allait lui poser des tas de questions.  
Il chercha une tactique avant de l'appeler puis finir par composer le numéro de son adorable sœurette.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la voix aigue et si attendrissante de Rebecca résonna au bout du fil. Sa sœur avait toujours un timbre de voix qui lui donnait envie de sourire. Le soleil de sa vie…

\- Elijah, comment vas-tu, mon ange ?

\- Bien, si on peut dire

\- C'est sûr que se coltiner seul notre frère, doit être une sacrée épreuve

\- Rebecca, arrêtes donc mais je dois bien avouer que tu n'es pas loin de la réalité pour l'épreuve que je subis …bon cessons de parler de ce malotru et parlons de toi… comment vas-tu ?

\- C'est l'éclate ici. Je m'amuse comme une folle. J'ai un peu explosé notre budget sortie mais comme tu m'avais dit qu'il était illimité …

\- Oui dans le raisonnable tout de même ….

\- Oui, te soucie pas, je te rembourserai

\- Avec quel argent ? tu sembles oublier que tu ne travailles pas …

\- Je te serai redevable de pleins de bisous, ca te convient ?

\- Je prends et une soirée au théâtre tous les deux

\- Je prends aussi ! bon , Hier soir, avec Kol, nous avons écumé les boîtes de nuit et nous avons dansé jusqu'à la levée du jour. Aujourd'hui c'est shopping pour moi et pour notre cher frère c'est gueule de bois. Je crois qu'il ne tient pas aussi bien que nous l'alcool. Tu sais que tu me manques, mon adorable frère…je n'aime pas quand je ne te vois pas pendant plusieurs jours. Klaus s'est un peu calmé, il ne t'a pas trop fait des siennes ?

\- Eh, trop de questions à la fois ma sœur, mais Non, il est …dans un autre état en ce moment

\- Ah oui qu'a-t-il ?

\- Rien de bien grave, il couine beaucoup…

_« tu ne perd rien pour attendre »_

Elijha sourit et finit par se taire un peu trop longtemps au goût de sa sœur qui l'interrogea immédiatement.

\- Oh il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, mon frère ? je l'entends dans ta voix. Raconte tout à tata ! Et branche le visuel, que je vois ton beau me manque trop de ne pas te voir

\- Tu ne changeras jamais, Rebecca. Toi aussi tu me manques. Ca manque d'une petite pointe de folie depuis ton départ.

Elijha brancha le visuel de son portable en évitant surtout qu'elle puisse apercevoir autre chose que son visage et lui sourit

\- Ben dis moi, mon frère, c'est quoi cette mine défraichi et cette barbe de quelques jours

\- C'est pas mal non ?

\- Oui j'avoue mais les cernes autour de tes yeux je n'aime pas trop cela…

\- Te soucie pas, je serai tout beau pour demain. Rebecca, écoutes, j'ai besoin de ton aide

\- En que puis je t'être utile ?

Le Louveteau reprit ses couinements de plus belles. Elijha écarquilla les yeux

\- C'est quoi ces bruits de doigts coincés dans une porte ?

\- Klaus qui grogne dans le salon

\- Il s'est enfoncé la tête dans une trompette ou quoi ?

Elijha ne put s'empêcher de rire

« _Trop facile de se moquer des absents qui ne peuvent pas répondre »_

\- Vas - y mon frère je t'écoute

Elijha soupira et commença le récit qu'il lui semblait le plus probable.

\- Voilà, j'ai une amie qui est partie faire des courses …

\- T'as une amie ? une petite amie ? elle s'appelle comment ? ca fait combien de temps que tu es avec, petit cachotier…

Klaus se mit à rire , rire qui résonnait dans l'esprit de son frère.

_« Bon courage pour te sortir de ce guêpier dans lequel tu viens de te mettre …mais j'espère que tu me l'aurais dis si tu avais une femme dans ta vie en ce moment »_

_« Bien sur, pour qu'elle finisse au fond d'une tombe comme toutes les autres »_

_« franchement, va te nourrir, t'es exécrable Elijha...je préfère me taire que t'entendre encore tes commentaires désobligeants ! »_

Elijha secoua la tête. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur et devait essayer de se calmer. Il refocalisa son attention sur la voix de sœur qui n'arrêtait plus de parler et l'interrompt.

\- Non, je n'ai personne en ce moment, et c'est juste une amie en tout bien tout honneur qui m'a confié pour quelques heures son bébé mais je dois lui donner à manger et je…enfin je ne sais pas trop comment…

\- Son bébé, un petit bijou avec des petits bras et des petits jambes ? ELIJAHHHH … tu as un bébé tout mignon à la maison et tu ne m'as pas appelé avant ?

Elijha suffoqua. Oh non pourquoi avait il été inventé cela …il avait oublié son amour démesuré pour ces petits êtres sans cheveux et qui braillaient tout le temps.

\- Rebecca, je t'en prie. J'ai juste besoin que tu m'aides , là tout de suite..

\- Montre moi le bébé

\- Non

\- Elijha, tu plaisantes, je l'entends qui pleure. En fait, ce n'est pas Klaus mais cet adorable bébé qui réclame son biberon peut être

\- Et ben voilà la raison de mon appel

\- Non, tu vas donner le biberon à un bébé ? Oh c'est pas juste pourquoi je ne suis jamais là quand tout est sublime dans cette maudite demeure !

ELijha essaya d'oublier le « maudite » et reprit :

\- Je ne sais pas comment doser le biberon…

\- Elijha, tout simple, sur la boîte de lait, tu as des mesures. Pour tant de ml, ce sera tant de dosettes.

\- Dosettes ?

\- Dans ton pot, y'avait bien une sorte de cuillère, c'est ça la dosette…et tu en met autant que nécessaire

\- Oh tout simple en effet. Oui c'est bien expliqué là-dessus et rase ?

\- A ras bord tout simplement

\- Merci…ca me semble facile tout compte fait

ELijha retrouva le sourire. Sa sœur lui avait donné ses conseils sans aucune moquerie. Il l'adorait…

\- Oh je suis tellement attristée d'être si loin j'aurai pu lui donner son biberon…oh surtout une fois que tu lui as donné, doucement, tu le met sur ton épaule et tu le tapotes tout gentiment dans le dos pour qu'il fasse son rot

\- Son rot ?

\- Pour l'aider à digérer…

\- Oui j'avais oublié tout cela. Quand vous étiez vous-même des petits monstres brailleurs, Esther faisait cela aussi

Elijha vit le visage de sa soeur s'attrister d'un coup

\- Qu'y a-t-il Rebecca ?

\- J'aurai aimé pouvoir le faire un jour moi aussi

\- Oh je suis désolée, ma sœurette, tellement désolée

\- C'est rien, mais tu vois je suis presque déjà prêt à accueillir un bébé un jour…j'ai tout les bouquins qui existent là-dessus. N'oublie pas de le mettre à la sieste et puis quand tu lui parles, regarde le bien, les bébés adorent qu'on leur prête attention…

\- Oh je sais !

Elijha eut de la peine pour elle. Il savait quel malheur cela représentait pour sa sœur de ne pas pouvoir enfanter et devenir un jour mère. Un rêve qui leur était devenu inaccessible…

Puis il tourna son regard vers le louveteau et plongea son esprit dans celui de son frère

_« Même les gros bébés capricieux aiment qu'on leur donne toute leur attention ! »_

_« Va te faire voir chez le Diable »_

_« J'y suis déjà non ? «_

_« Profites d'être grand et costaud , tu vas moins rire à mon retour…grand frère ! «_

\- Je n'aurai pas du t'appeler, je t'ai rendu triste

\- Ah non, mais maintenant montre moi ce bébé !

Elijha ne pouvait pas lui refuser et passa sa main dans ses cheveux

\- Oh ELiha, il y a un problème

\- NoN pourquoi ?

\- Quand tu met ta main comme cela, dans tes cheveux, c'est que tu m'as caché quelques chose ? «

Aussi maligne que son infernal frère !

\- Ok, ce n'est le genre de bébé que tu peux imaginer

\- Montre moi tout de suite ce bébé

Elijha attrapa son portable et le tourna vers le fond de la cuisine où se tenait le tout petit louveteau recroquevillé contre un des murs.

\- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu …son bébé c'est un chiot ?

\- Oui .

\- attend mais Elle a quel âge ton amie ?

\- 83 ans

\- Elijha, il va falloir que tu sortes un peu plus. Tu peux me le remontrer juste encore un peu …

\- Rapidement alors …

« C'est bon, je suis pas une bête de foire. »

\- Salut toi, tu es trop mignon

Le louveteau dressa les oreilles, horrifiant au passage l'hybride et se mit à japper devant le téléphone. ELijha s'apprêtait à le reprendre quand la voix de sa sœur le figea sur place

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait tous le deux , avec Klaus, ? d'où sors tu ce louveteau , ELijha ? »

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

\- Arrêtes tes sornettes…ce regard, ELIJAH ! CE regard…Appelle Klaus, je dois lui parler immédiatement !

\- Non ce n'est pas possible

\- Elijah, si tu n'appelles pas notre frère tout de suite, je prend la voiture et je viens immédiatement ici

Elijha soupira

\- Je ne peux pas te le passer

\- Je m'en doute bien, ELijha ! Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? comment a-t-il pu …

\- Comment le sais tu ?

\- Son regard…le regard de ce louveteau n'a rien d'animal ! Il a les prunelles de notre frère, avec sa malice et ses stries dorées. Il n'y a qu'un seul homme qui a ce regard…et c'est notre frère…oh mon dieu …

ELijha soupira et finit par s’asseoir.

\- Je vais tout te raconter mais promet moi de ne rien dire ni à Kol , ni à Finn. Surtout pas à Finn…j'espère que tout sera redevenu normal quand vous reviendrez

Elijha lui conta tout depuis le début. Au bout de quelques minutes, Rebecca silencieuse depuis le ddébut essayant de digérer ce qu'elle entendait, éclata d'un rire limpide qui résonnait au travers des couleurs.

\- Alors là c'est la meilleure de l'année ! Je vais te chercher une sorcière qui pourrait nous aider, fais moi confiance. Soucie toi de cacher sa vraie nature à ton louveteau à d'autres.

\- Oui surtout, ce serait un vrai danger pur nous tous si quelqu'un apprenait dans quel état de fragilité se trouve notre frère !

Rebecca sourit de plus belle et ne put contenir de nouveau son rire.

\- Passe moi le louveteau, enfin Klaus

ELiha s'étonna et s'approcha du louveteau

\- Alors mon bébé loup, tata Rebecca va te ramener un beau gros os pour quand je vais venir avec une petit balle pour que tu cours après et la ramène comme un bon petit chien bien élevé !

Puis elle éclata de rire et finit par raccrocher.

Elijha se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Il se sentait détendu désormais.

_« Je vous déteste tous les deux ! comment osez vous vus moquer de moi de cette manière et toi pourquoi tu lui as dit, traitre ! c'est pas cool «_

_« Mais avoue que tu le mérites un peu non ? «_

_« tu sais quoi Elijha, va donc en parler à ton amie de 83 ans, celle-ci au moins aura une raison valable de rejoindre l'au-delà rapidement à son âge »_

_« Tu peux être vraiment cruel parfois mon frère, vraiment… »_

Pourquoi n'arrivaient ils pas tous les deux à voir juste une discussion fraternelle sans qu'elle se termine toujours en méchanceté …Elijha haussa les épaules en ignorant son frère, ferma totalement son esprit et repartit préparer son biberon, laissant Klaus et son louveteau en tête à tête.

Rebecca lui avait aussi expliqué comment préparer la gamelle. Tout irait bien désormais. Enfin, jusqu'à présenter tout cela à son frère.

 

xxxxx

 

_-"Klaus, sors de là !"_

_"Hors de question que tu mettes cette tétine dans ma bouche !"_

Elijha soupira et s'assit dépité sur le canapé. Il ne chercha même plus à attraper le louveteau qui malgré son envie de manger grandissante, se trouvait sous l'influence néfaste de son frère et ne put profiter de la belle gamelle préparée avec amour par Elijha.

Le brun regarda la gamelle un peu plus loin, renversé au sol et dont toutes les croquettes gisaient désormais partout. L'œuf collait sur le tapis sous le piano et la gamelle était bien vide, pas comme l'aurait aimé Elijha.

Mais Comme tout bon grand frère têtu, ELijha n'était pas prêt à lâcher prise aussi rapidement. Même s'il fallait user de la force à un moment ou à un autre. Ce louveteau, quoi qu'en dise son frère, devait se nourrir pour ne pas perdre ses forces et ce fait affaiblir aussi son frère, ce qui pourrait nuire à la future transformation qu'attendait Elijha avec tant d'impatience.

Il fallait la jouer malin pour laisser le louveteau reprendre le dessus sur son partenaire. Le vampire posa le biberon rempli d'un bon lait bien en vue sur la table basse du salon et alla chercher le tee shirt qui servait désormais de doudou à Kiki et l'enroula autour du mini biberon.

Puis il se recula et se rassit de nouveau sur le canapé en prenant un livre. !quitte à attendre autant que ce soit en faisant quelque chose d'utile ! Il jetait discrètement ses yeux vers l'endroit où son frère s'était tapi et plissa les yeux. L'appel du ventre était souvent bien plus forte chez les bête que les hommes. Le louveteau finirait bien par avoir raison de Klaus.

Il se passa bien vingt minutes dans un silence total, entrecoupé souvent par les gémissements de plus en plus fort du petit loup, avant qu'Elijha puisse apercevoir un bout de patte dépassé de dessous le gros meuble. Son museau dépassait légèrement, le regard braqué sur le biberon qui l'attendait et son reniflement essayant de capter les odeurs de son maître.

Ce dernier se leva comme si de rien n'était et s'installa au piano. La bête amadouée, il fallait amadouer maintenant le frangin. Et quoi de mieux que jouer du piano en sachant que Niklaus adorait quand son frère se laissait aller à son talent de musicien.

Elijha commença une sonate qu'appréciait Niklaus et se laissa lui aussi bercer agréablement par la musique de cet instrument qu'il affectionnait par-dessus tout.

Il se surprit de savoir encore caresser les touches avec autant de dextérité depuis le temps qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller à ce loisir. Il en oublia presque le louveteau et enchaîna sur un air un peu plus entrainant pour se replonger dans une petite berceuse. C'est alors qu'il le sentit. Le petit poil doux tout collé contre sa cheville et le corps du louveteau venir coller son museau sur son pied nu.

Elijha depuis qu'il tait seul dans la maison avec le louveteau avait gardé cette habitude de marcher pied nu pour pour son lovueteau puisse sentir le contact de sa peau quand il le souhaitait.

Il baissa son regard sur le petit loup désormais tout calme et cessa de jouer pour le regarder.

_« Non, vas y continue…tu me fais un adagio … »_

Elijha sourit et entama le morceau. La mélodie résonnait dans toute la pièce faisant presque oublier aux deux êtres le but de toute cette manœuvre orchestrée par Elijha. Le louveteau secouait doucement la queue comme pour battre le rythme et de temps en temps relevait le museau pour japper discrètement son contentement. La bête prenait le contrôle peu à peu. Elijha termina le morceau et attendit un peu sans bruit.

_« Encore, ca faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas joué. S'il te plait, tu me joues le nocturne de Chopin »_

_« Et dire que c'est lui-même qui me l'a appris…C'était un belle époque »_

_« S'il te plait, Elijha, vas y joue…encore un peu »_

_Klaus finit par fermer les yeux. Son frère avait toujours eu un don pour la musique et les arts de la danse ou de la musique. Il leur avait appris la valse, le tango, la rumba, des tas de danse pour se monter en société, mais ce qu'il dominait encore plus qu'un maestro était la musique. Klaus se remémora quand son frère prenait son violon ou , son piano pour les bercer quand ils étaient trop épuisés de leur course continuelle…Il sourit. Toute la douceur et la tendresse de son frère pouvait se lire dans chaque note qu'il posait sur les touches noires et blanches de ce piano._

C'est là que le vampire choisit le moment opportun pour attraper le corps du petit louveteau et le poser sur ses genoux et le caresser. Pas de mouvements brusques de retrait…la musique semblait avoir adouci son frère ! Il accentua ses caresses. C'était agréable et relaxant de sentit ce poil duveuteux sous ses mains. Même lui e sentait plus apaisé. Il en oublia presque les douleurs qui le brûlaient continuellement. Au bout de quelques minutes, quand il comprit que son frère profitait aussi de ce moment intime pour apaiser ses colères et ses frustrations, il referma le couvercle du piano et se leva doucement en collant le petit loup contre son torse. Le louveteau en profita pour enfouir son museau dans le cou de son maître et le lécher gentiment. Elijha ne pur s'empêcher de poser sa joue sur le museau du loup, qui en profita pour lui redonner quelques baisers de son cru.

Elijha se surprit à apprécier cet élan de tendresse. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude et sentir qu'on pouvait l'aimer ainsi sans rien en retour, juste pour lui-même le rendit nostalgique. Il attrapa le louveteau sous les aisselles et le mit à hauteur de son visage.

\- Tu sais quoi, tu vas me manquer quand mon frère sera de retour…

Le petit loup gémit un peu comme s'il venait lui aussi de comprendre qu'un jour, ils seraient séparés et vint poser son museau sur le nez d'Elijha.

\- J'aurai peut être aimé te garder comme ça tout compte fait. Mais tu sais, mon frère me manque, ses mauvaises grimaces me manquent, et surtout sa présence physique me manque alors il ne faudra pas m'en vouloir si je fais tout pour le récupérer, d'accord Kiki…

Le louveteau bougea un peu comme une acceptation et Elijha le reposa contre son torse.

_Klaus sentit sa gorge se nouer. Malgré tout ce contact qu'il y avait entre le louveteau et son frère, lui aussi aurait aimé être avec son frère physiquement, bien qu'il appréciait de plus en plus le contact charnel et tendre qu'initiait son grand frère avec le petit loup qu'il était. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment son frère avait pu autant se lier à une si petite bête et se rendit compte alors de la solitude dans laquelle était souvent plongée son frère. L'entendre dire qu'il lui manquait lui mit du baume au cœur. C'étaient des paroles que peu de fois son frère employait, et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Les sentiments d'Elijha étaient sincères et fidèles avec lui. Son frère était toute sa vie et cela était réciproque. Il grogna car maintenant il s'en voulait de se moquer autant de lui…_

_D'un coup il se figea. ELijha venait de la mettre dans le creux d'un de ses bras et …il sentit la tétine entrer dans la gueule de son petit loup. Il recracha le tout d'un coup en grognant fortement !_

_Le sale traitre, il l'avait amadoué avec ses douces paroles et sa belle musique. On ne lui faisait pas à l'envers à lui ! Alors tout était il faux ? Il grogna encore plus fort et s'en le vouloir réellement attrapa la main d'elijahet le mordit de toutes ses forces._

_Le vampire hurla et repoussa le louveteau au sol qui se mit à gémir. Le biberon tomba et le verre se brisa._

_Klaus réalisa d'un coup ce qu'il venait de faire ! Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir forcé ce loup à mordre son frère, son propre frère, son adorable frère qui s'occupait de lui depuis le début. Il sentit toute la désolation de son acte remonter en lui._

_« Je suis…je suis désolé Elijha, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne voulais pas…je suis vraiment désolé… »Sa voix se cassa et ses larmes jaillir sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Il venait de mordre son frère…_

_« Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça … »_

_« Pardon, Lijah, pardon…je ne sais pas, c'est parce que tu voulais me forcer… »_

_« Tu crois que ca m'amuse de devoir donner le biberon à une petite bête, tu ne penses pas un seul instant que pour moi aussi ce n'est pas facile d'essayer de maintenir à flot ses faiblesses et de te donner en même temps à toi un minimum de respect… tu sais quoi, débrouilles toi ! «_

Elijha rejeta l'esprit de son frère et monta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

_« Lijah… »_

Le louveteau pleurait, d'un petit gémissement plaintif, allongé sur le sol. Une larme coula sur son petit museau. Il se déplaça doucement vers le lait déversé au sol, lécha quelques gouttes de ce délicieux mets à même le sol et attrapa la tétine du bout de ses crocs. Puis il alla jusque devant les escaliers de l'étage et essaya de les monter en appelant son maître avec force.

_Klaus sentait encore dans sa bouche l'odeur de la chair et le gout du sang de son frère qui s'était déversé sur les crocs du louveteau quand il l'avait mordu._

_Il laissa alors le louveteau prendre le contrôle total de leur corps et enfouit son âme et son esprit au plus profond la honte de son geste idiot et méchant le submergeant entièrement._

Le louveteau s'évertuait du mieux qu'il pouvait à grimper les escaliers un par un, posant ses deux pattes en équilibre sur chaque marche. Il essayait d'appeler l'hybride à l'aide pour lui donner la force de monter tout là haut où son gentil maître s'était réfugié mais celui-ci semblait ne plus vouloir être présent. Il leva son museau vers le haut. C'était tellement long encore. Il gémit un peu , appela son alpha pour lui venir en aide plusieurs fois, mais Elijha restait indifférent à ses pleurs et restait enfermé dans sa chambre. Il appela alors l'hybride qui le contrôlait souvent, mais même lui ne lui répondit pas. Le petit louveteau eut peur. Où était passé ses amis ?

Il continua son ascension, le petit bout de tétine dans sa gueule , reniflant pour s'assurer que son maître soit toujours là haut. Il était fatigué et sentit que son pansement se défaisait et que sa blessure se rouvrait. Il se mit à pleurer encore un peu plus, s'arrêta au milieu des marches et lécha le sang qui coulait de nouveau. Puis il s'allongea le museau entre les pattes et gémit doucement.

_« Allez bouges toi ! Grimpe, il faut que nous allions nous excuser auprès de mon frère… »_

Le louveteau se sentit d'un coup pousser des ailes et commença à remonter. Son moi intérieur l'aidait enfin.

_"Tu oublies la tétine. Il ne va pas comprendre ce que tu veux si tu ne la prends pas. Allez Kiki, on y va ensemble"_

Il lui fallut plus de 10 minutes pour parvenir dans le couloir et arriva enfin devant la porte close. Il poussa quelques cris et gratta de la patte à la porte de son maître. Sans succès ! Le louveteau s'allongea alors au pied de la chambre et attendit sans un bruit.

_« Lijah, ouvre, le louveteau a rouvert sa blessure, il a besoin de toi… Elijah, s'il te plait, c'est un bébé il ne peut pas se défendre de tout cela sans toi… »_

Rien, son frère avait fermé tout contact. Dans son état normal, il aurait défoncer la porte sans se soucier du reste mais que faire quand on était un louveteau de si petite taille et incapable à part de gratter la porte. Ce qu'il lui fit faire de nouveau

_" Vas y couines, il ne restera pas indifférent longtemps, je connais mon frère, c'est une fleur bleue il finira pas te venir en aide"_

Au bout de longues et interminables minutes, la porte s'entrouvrit et le petit loup y passa son museau. Elijha avait fait demi tour et écrivait à son bureau. Le louveteau tout heureux se glissa sous celui-ci , se mit entre les deux pieds de son alpha et y dépose comme un trophée la petite tétine qu'il avait si péniblement remonter à son maître.

Elijha baissa son regard sous le bureau et ne put esquiver un petit sourire.

\- Tu ne lâches jamais, c'est ça !

Le louveteau se leva et sautilla de joie. Son maître lui avait parlé ! Puis Elijha le prit dans ses bras , alla dans la salle de bain et pris de quoi le soigner de nouveau.

Sans un mot pour son frère cependant, qu'il sentait bien à la surface de son esprit, il redescendit les marches et repartit dans la cuisine. Il refit la gamelle, le biberon et alla se rassoir dans le canapé le petit loup dans ses bras.

Il ne chercha pas à savoir si son frère le voulait ou pas, et lui mit la tétine dans la bouche.

Le petit louveteau posa une patte sur le biberon et se mit à téter comme un nouveau né, tout doucement au début puis plus avidement. Il avait une faim de loup. Quelques gouttes de lait tombèrent sur les mains d'Elijha et Kiki arrêta de boire. Il gémit et posa sa langue sur la morsure D'Elijha qui saignait encore.

\- Ce n'est rien, ca va me procurer quelques jours d'inconfort et de fièvre mais ca devrait aller. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu avais des crocs si acérés, tout de même. Allez bois, mon loulou

_Klaus serra les lèvres. II aurait aimé cracher cette tétine honteuse mais savait que cela signerait définitivement un traité de guerre entre lui et son frère. Il ravala sa honte et laissa le louveteau faire. De toute manière, il savait qu'il en avait besoin aussi. Ses forces revenaient peu à peu. Et puis ce n'était pas si mauvais que cela d'autant plus que son frère l'avait un peu chauffé au micro onde le rendant plus digeste._

_« Je suis désolé, ELijha, prends mon sang, tu vas être guéri tout de suite. Vas y, prend un aiguille et quelques gouttes suffiront »_

Son frère ne lui répondit pas.

_« Lijah…on ne va pas se faire la tête toute la journée… Elijha… »_

Elijha ignora totalement les suppliques de son frère ne lui offrant même pas la possibilité de pouvoir lire dans ses pensées alors que lui entendait parfaitement. Il concentra son attention sur le petit loup et l'observa boire. Sa petite patte tenait avec ferveur le biberon et le lait s'écoulait bien.

Il soupira. Il aurait aimé avoir un enfant pour pouvoir profiter de ces moments uniques.

Quand le louveteau eut terminé le lait, il émit une sorte de petit rot de satisfaction qui étonna Elijha.

\- Eh bien, dis donc, c'est quoi ça ?

Le louveteau tout pelotonné dans les bras de son maître tourna son museau contre son maître et bailla. Puis son regard se ferma et il se laissa emporter par le sommeil. Pas évident de tenir la cadence quand on était encore qu'un tout petit bébé !

Elijha resta longtemps assis sans bouger puis finit par se lever. Il déposa le louveteau sur le canapé et se leva. Il lui fallait soigner cette blessure avant qu'elle ne s'infecte de trop.

_« Elijha, tu sais comme moi que seul mon sang peut te guérir. Répond moi, s'il te plait…je t'assure que ce n'était pas intentionnel, j'ai réagi comme je le fais quand je suis contrarié, je suis un con…. Pardon »_

_« Tu réagis toujours de cette manière, sans jamais réfléchir aux conséquences, Klaus »_

_« Tu me reparles ? «_

_« Comment puis je t'ignorer, t'arrêtes pas de geindre »_

_« Elijha, si tu as de la fièvre, tu ne pourras pas assurer demain ta réunion »_

_« Pour ce que tu en as à faire de cette réunion… »_

_« Oui la réunion, je m'en tape et je t'avoue que si elle capote, je m'en contrefiche mais de toi, je ne m'en fiche pas »_

_« Hum »_

_« allez ne me demande pas de te supplier, tu sais que ca ne fonctionne pas comme cela entre toi et moi »_

eLijha soupira. Il se leva, alla chercher un petit couteau pointu et revint vers le louveteau.

Doucement, il appuya la lame sur la patte du louveteau, le faisant sursauter et quand quelques gouttes se glissèrent sur la lame, Elijha les porta à sa bouche. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas comme cela que je voulais que nous en arrivions à partager ton sang si précieux. Ce n'est pas comme cela, pas dans ces circonstances forcées

_« Lijah… »_

Elijha posa le couteau sur la table basse et remonta à l'étage sans un autre mot.

Beaucoup de travail l'attendait pour préparer sa réunion.


	12. Gamelle, loup et vampires

**Chapitre 12 - Gamelle, loup et vampires**

Elijha soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à travailler, son esprit tourné vers la dispute qu'ils avaient eu. Cela le contrariait en vérité mais il ne pouvait pas accepter que son frère puisse se laisser aller à de tels actes, connaissant la dangerosité de sa morsure. Et il l'avait mordu, lui. Il ne l'avait fait qu'une seule par pure méchanceté pour le punir d'avoir osé prendre la défense de son amante Hayley et Elijha en avait payé le prix fort.

Il lui en voulait d'avoir laissé son instinct de bête prendre le dessus. Elijha essayait de tout faire pour être le plus protecteur et le plus à l'écoute de son frère, pour comprendre chaque instant de souffrance qui brûlait souvent au plus profond de l'hybride, et de se voir attaquer de la sorte lui faisait énormément de peine et ressortait toute la colère qu'il tentait de contrôler.

Après peut être n'aurait-il pas du lui donner ce biberon…mais il en était aussi de la santé de ce louveteau, de ce bébé innocent qui malgré ce qu'on pouvait croire, était lié à Klaus dans son intégralité. Si le bébé louveteau tombait malade, son frère pourrait ne pas s'en sortir. Et cela ce n'était pas envisageable pour Elijha.

Il regarda la photo de son frère qui trônait sur son bureau. Peut être lui avait il trop donné et que maintenant il en payait un peu le prix.

Il soupira de nouveau et se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à rester calme et serein comme il savait si bien le faire. Peut être que sa nature le rappelait aussi à l'ordre. Beaucoup en voyant Elijha pensait de lui qu'il était un homme fiable et vers lequel on pouvait se tourner facilement. Beaucoup en oubliait parfois sa dangerosité. Et là il la sentait au plus profond de lui, l'appeler et vouloir remonter vers la surface. La réunion de demain allait être compliquée si lui-même n'y allait pas serein.

Il reprit un cadre où la photo de son frère et de sa sœur les montrait souriant et cela l'apaisait. 1000 ans auprès d'eux créaient des liens tellement forts et tellement profonds que tout ne pouvait pas toujours être rose et parfait.

Puis tout en écrivant le traité de paix qu'il proposerait demain aux factions, il pensa au petit louveteau qu'il avait abandonné sur le canapé.

La petite bête n'y était pour rien. Elle se trouvait la malencontreuse victime de leurs humeurs.

D'ailleurs, Il fallait à tout prix qu'il prenne Kiki en photo pour le mettre dans un de ces cadres, en souvenir de lui quand son frère reprendrait sa forme initiale. Il sentit alors son cœur se serrer un peu. Il allait réellement lui manquer. La présence ou l'idée de sa présence dans la maison lui faisait du bien, et ne plus l'avoir là à ses pieds pelotonné près de lui le rendit presque nostalgique.

Il finissait par être plus indulgent envers ceux qui se tournaient vers leurs animaux quand la solitude les laissait désemparés. Les bêtes étaient parfois tellement plus « humaine » que certains de leur maître !

Il regarda de nouveau le tas de paperasse qui jonchait son bureau et se leva d'un coup.

Ras le bol ! Il n'avait pas envie de travailler ce soir, mais envie d'un repos bien mérité et secrètement d'aller s'occuper de sa petite boule de poil.

Il improviserait un discours demain devant l'assemblée. Il était très doué pour cela et personne ne verrait qu'il n'avait rien préparé pour la séance.

Tant pis…de toute manière, tout allait partir en cris, en refus, en protestations donc cela passerait quasi inaperçu. Il respira un grand coup. Le plus compliqué pour lui serait la présence d'Hayley et de Jackson, mais il resterait professionnel et parlerait avec sa tête et non avec son cœur.

Qu'allait-il faire de Kiki en attendant ? il ne pouvait pas le confier à quelqu'un et le laisser ici représentait un danger pour lui. Si la demeure était attaquée…il préféra ne pas y penser et descendit les marches d'escaliers. Oh.. il venait de se souvenir qu'il avait tout le couloir à nettoyer et l'atelier de son frère. Et cela attendrait aussi le lendemain.

Il regarda son portable . Pas d'appel. Qui de toute manière l'appellerai si ce n'était sa sœur ou des ennuis à venir…Même ses frères prenaient rarement de ses nouvelles. Seule Camille s'inquiétait de leur sort.

Puis il sourit et composa son numéro en espérant de pas la déranger.

Au bout du fil, une voix qu'il commençait à apprécier résonna.

\- Camille O'connell, bonjour

\- Très professionnel , Camille

\- Elijha, oh quel plaisir de t'avoir au bout du fil. Comment vas-tu ? Et Kiki , est ce qu'il est toujours aussi mignon ? Attends j'enregistre tout de suite ton numéro dans mon portable , je ne l'avais pas. D'ailleurs j'ai essayé d'appeler ton frère toujours sans résultat. Ne me dis pas que vous êtes toujours en froid ?

Elijha s'était assis sur une des marches et attendait que la longue litanie de son « amie » cesse puis sourit. Il commençait à en prendre goût tout compte fait et cette femme le faisait rire. Elle était vraiment parfaite pour son frère, naturelle, innocente et très, mais vraiment très bavarde. Ils avaient au moins un trait de personnalité qui correspondait à Niklaus.

\- ELijha ? tu es encore là ?

\- Oui, je t'écoutais

\- Oh je sais, je suis trop bavarde. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien. Et New York ?

\- C'est extraordinaire, je n'avais jamais vu des buildings si haut et j'ai pris le métro pour la première fois… une ville parfaite quoique un peu anonyme. Je suis allée voir un match des Knicks hier soir.

\- Tu as visité des musées ?

\- Oui, Je suis allée voir le MoMa, the guggenheim museum…et j'ai pris des bretzels près de central parc. Un délice … j'ai fait quelques boutiques et j'ai d'ailleurs ramené un petit cadeau pour Kiki.

\- Pour kiki ?

\- Oui tu verras c'est…charmant…j'en ai un pour toi aussi et peut être, je dis bien peut être, que j'achèterai un truc minable pour Klaus, qui ne s'est même pas permis de s'excuser pour son absence

\- Bien minable alors…

\- Oui je sais déjà quoi lui ramener !

Elijha se mit à rire. Cette femme avait une imagination débordante quand il s'agissait de se venger, cela allait être des plus marrants. Il fut content qu'elle ait pensé à lui et sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

\- Et dis-moi, Camille, de toutes tes visites laquelle as-tu préféré ?

\- The National Museum of Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual & Transgender History

Elijha se tut d'un coup.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais fait ? Mais J'y vais demain par contre

Camille se mit à rire. Elle imaginait bien le « noble et strict » ELijha venir visiter un tel lieu. Et rit de plus belle en imaginant l'excentrique Klaus dans un tel endroit en compagnie de son frère. (1)

\- Tu sais quoi, Elijha, je vais garder cette visite quand je retournerai là bas avec vous deux

\- Nous deux ?

\- Oui New York c'est bien mais j'aurai préféré partager ce moment avec des amis proches. Quand je reviens, nous mettons au point une date pour le faire

\- Amis proches … ca sonne bien, tout compte fait

\- Tu vois , tu vas finir par m'apprécier.

\- Je…Camille, ne te méprends pas, je n'ai jamais dit que je ne t'appréciais pas. Je reste juste un peu distant…tu es l'amie de mon frère et moins je m'occupe de ses affaires et mieux je me porte.

\- Je suis juste une affaire pour ton frère ? c'est comme cela que tu me vois

Elijha begaya, gêné

\- Ne détourne pas mes pensées, Camille, je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Ca marche seulement avec mon frère

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant esprit sain et posé ! … tu n'as toujours pas pris rendez vous pour notre séance ?

Elijha laissa un long silence s'installer et soupira.

\- Nous verrons cela à ton retour. Je vais te laisser et profite bien de ton séjour surtout. Sois prudente et si tu rencontres des soucis, n'hésites pas à appeler , je viendrai immédiatement.

Eijha n'en revenait pas lui-même. Il venait de proposer sa protection à Camille, chose qu'il ne faisait que dans le cercle très fermé de sa famille. Elle était un peu de cela tout compte fait.

Il se releva et s'arrêta en bas des marches pour observer le petit loup sur le canapé. Ce dernier était assis dessus conscient de la présence de son maître et le regardait en retour. Puis il jappa, heureux de le voir et sauta. La galipette qui s'en suivit le laissa un peu chancelant mais ne l'empêcha pas de courir le plus rapidement possible vers son maître et d'arrêter sa folle course en butant dans les jambes d'Elijha

\- Oh tu as oublié les freins, mon kiki

Elijha se pencha vers le louveteau, le prit pour l'emmener avec lui et lui proposa sa gamelle qu'il avait reconditionnée et posée dans le salon. Il attendit un petit moment, bien patiemment, que le petit loup aille la renifler. L'odeur ne présageait rien de bon. Mais le louveteau y plongea sa truffe d'un coup et commença à mâchouiller avec plaisir cette mélasse immonde. Elijha pouvait entendre ses petits crocs écraser la viande et se délecter des croquettes offertes. C'était gagné !

_« Mais c'est infecte ! c'est pas vrai, stop ça tout de suite ! Elijah, double traitrise ! «_

Le louveteau arrêta d'un coup de manger et se recula tout penaud. Sa belle gamelle l'appelait tellement fort…il grogna contre Klaus et essaya de repartir vers son repas. Klaus grogna plus fort et le louveteau se rua vers Elijah, tout tremblant.

_"Cesses d'importuner Kiki !"_

_« Quoi , tu plaisantes… »_

_« Non plus avec toi…laisse le manger. Tu n'as qu'à te boucher le nez un point c'est tout… »_

_« Tu prends sa défense… »_

_« oui il est bien plus méritant que toi, et maintenant, laisses moi aussi je ne suis pas d'humeur à te parler »_

_« et tu penses pouvoir m'en empêcher ? tu es lié par mon sang donc notre contact est encore plus intense»_

_« Lâche moi, Klaus, va harceler quelqu'un d'autre »_

_« Personne ne vient me dicter ce que je dois faire, et encore moins mon frère…et sache que je refuse de me nourrir dans cette gamelle»_

Elijha ne répondit pas mais focalisa toute son attention sur Kiki et essaya de laisser les paroles de Klaus se perdre plus loin.

\- Va mon bonhomme, n'écoutes pas cet égocentrique.

Elijha le ramena à sa gamelle et s'assit à ses côtés. Le petit loup ne voulait plus manger, la queue entre les jambes. Il sentait le mécontentement de celui qui le dirigeait et ne voulait pas qu'il s'énerve contre lui.

Il tourna son attention vers l'hybride.

_« Tu refuses de manger dans cette gamelle »_

_« Oui tout à fait »_

_« D'accord, pas de gamelle... »_

_« tu vois, je finis toujours par avoir raison »_

Elijha en tint pas compte de la remarque de son frère et continua à discuter avec Kiki.

\- C'est Klaus qui te refuse de mettre le nez dans cette gamelle, hein, et bien tu sais quoi nous allons contourner le problème mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur que je vais faire cela, et qu'il me le paiera un jour ou l'autre.

_« Je te prend au mot , Klaus. Pas de gamelle mais il peut se nourrir tout de même de ce fait »_

D'un air, tout de même dégouté, Elijah posa au creux de sa main, un peu de la mixture et la tendit vers le louveteau. Celui s'approcha doucement, renifla la paume de son maître rempli de son repas si succulent et jappa de plaisir.

\- Vas y, mange

Le petit loup posa délicatement son museau dans la main de son maître et attrapa les morceaux proposés. Il n'en laissa aucune miette, léchant bien tout au cas où il y en aurait un peu plus. Elijha lui proposa plusieurs fois avant que Klaus finisse par réagir.

_« Non, Kiki…hors de question de détourner cela de cette manière »_

_« Tu dois tenir tes engagements. Il ne mange plus dans la gamelle »_

_« Je pourrais l'en empêcher si je voulais »_

_« Mon odeur lui permet de savoir où va sa confiance et il peut lutter contre toi grâce à cela. Je suis le maître , Niklaus »_

_« Tu n'es rien du tout, tu es une fillette qui dort avec un chiot, voilà ce que tu es ! »_

_« et toi un pauvre imbécile qui ne permet même pas à ta seconde nature de profiter d'être heureux ne serait ce qu'un instant…mais c'est dans tes habitudes, n'est ce pas ? empêcher les gens d'être heureux«_

_« Tu veux faire mon procès ou tu vas décider que tu m'as assez reproché de choses »_

_« Je ne te reproche qu'une chose, Niklaus ? «_

_Le ton montait entre les deux et cela déclencha un mal de tête aux deux vampires tellement leur esprit semblait tendu_

_« Ah oui et quoi ? »_

_« De ne pas te rendre compte que je fais tout cela par amour pour toi»_

_Niklaus se tut. Ok, deux points à zéro pour Elijha._

_« tu ne me facilites vraiment pas les choses , Niklaus, tu ne m'aides pas dans ce sens, il n'est pas évident de t'aimer comme je peux le faire quand tu fais tout pour m'en dissuader »_

_« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé un tel sacrifice »_

_« Même ça, tu le tournes à ton avantage. Dommage , Klaus, un jour , tu finiras seul parce que tu auras fini par faire fuir ceux qui essayent de s'accrocher à toi »_

_Klaus grogna , voulut protester mais ne trouva pas les mots. Son frère lui parlait d'amour et lui, contournait ses émotions en refusant d'admettre qu'Elijha était le seul à être toujours présent malgré les décennies de trahisons et de coups bas. Il finit par lever les yeux vers son frère. Il soupira. Il devait admettre que ce dernier n'avait pas tord. Il se comportait comme un enfant trop gâté alors que son grand frère sacrifiait tellement de choses pour lui. Et il se remémora la morsure. Cela avait été totalement déplacé._

Le louveteau se sentit immédiatement happé par ce regard et laissa le contact se faire.

_« Elijha, je ne le dirai qu'une fois mais, je …te demande pardon pour ce que je t'ai fait. Vraiment …je suis sincère »_

Elijha grimaça un peu puis lui sourit.

_« Ok on en reste là mais je vais avoir du mal à te pardonner, alors ne me fais plus de mauvais coups !_

_« Promis… »_

_Niklaus ferma les yeux un moment puis soupira_

_Allez va bouffer, louveteau, mais sois rapide sinon je risque de te faire tout vomir ! »_

Elijah fronça les sourcils. Ah non , alors là ce ne serait même pas envisageable !

 

Xxxx

 

Le vampire regarda l'heure. Déjà 22 heures !

Le temps passait vraiment trop vite. Il resta assis près du louveteau puis comme celui-ci s'était installé face à lui allongé sur le sol, ELijah s'étendit aussi, le ventre collé au sol et les jambes balançant tranquillement derrière lui . Il lui arrivait rarement de se laisser aller ainsi, mais cela le détendit un peu, ses nerfs se calmaient et il essaya de ne plus penser à rien qu'à ce bébé loup qui lui faisait face.

Puis il attrapa une petite boule d'aluminium qu'il avait formé et la lança au louveteau. Le petit animal s'étonna de voir arriver ce petit ballon improvisé vers lui puis de sa patte le toucha. Elle se mit à rouler un peu et le louveteau la poursuivit.

Elle roula ainsi jusqu'à Elijha, qui toujours le bras au sol et la joue désormais appuyée dessus, lui relança un peu plus loin. Le louveteau se mit à courir derrière et la prit dans ses crocs pour lui redéposer juste devant le visage.

Tu es très intelligent, Kiki. Tu comprends vite, je ne sais pas de qui tu tiens cela, ca ne doit pas être dans les gênes

_« Tu vois, c'est toi qui relances les hostilités alors que je suis resté bien sage dans mon coin pendant que tu fais le pitre avec cette bête sans cervelle »_

Elijha recommença le même geste et le louveteau, pendant plusieurs minutes, lui ramena plusieurs fois pour jouer encore et toujours. Au bout de la 20 eme fois au moins, le louveteau s'étonna. Son maître ne lui renvoya pas. Il s'approcha prudemment, renifla le visage de son alpha et remarqua ses yeux fermés.

_« Pas possible, ne me dis pas que mon frère s'est endormi ici sur le sol du salon ! «_

Le louveteau gémit un peu puis essaya de le réveiller en le léchant. Il avait encore envie de jouer, lui.

_« Ca suffit, Kiki laisse le dormir, il en a besoin… couché panier maintenant»_

Le louveteau approcha alors tout doucement, se cala sous un des bras de son maitre et colla son corps contre le flanc de celui-ci, puis ferma à son tour les yeux.

Klaus écouta la respiration profonde de son grand frère. Sacré Elijha…il l'étonnera toujours.

 

Xxxxxxx

 

\- Kiki, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de protester. Tu n'as pas le choix, si je dois t'emmener avec moi, tu dois accepter les conditions !

Le louveteau remua dans tous les sens et protestait désormais. Au matin, Elijha s'était habillé en quatrième vitesse, avait passé un de ses plus beaux costumes, avaient rassemblé l'ensemble des traités et documents qu'il devait amener à la réunion, et une fois vérifié qu'il était parfaitement coiffé et rasé d'un peu plus près, avait pris le sac à dos dans lequel il comptait bien glisser le petit loup et le laisser caché à l'intérieur pendant la réunion.

Mais cela s'avérait déjà des plus compliqués.

\- Tu te doutes bien que je ne peux pas te mettre un collier et une laisse. Ils sont tous des êtres surnaturels, ils vont tout de suite s'apercevoir que tu n'es pas un chiot ordinaire. Allez, Kiki, cesse de geindre, et glisses toi dans le sac. Je te sortirai le temps du trajet.

Elijha regarda l'heure. Il n'avait plus le temps de batailler avec ce loup. Il l'attrapa par le cou, l'enferma dans le sac à dos et le mit sur ses épaule. Le sac bougeait dans tous les sens, le loup piaillait mais Elijha savait qu'il finirait par se calmer.

_« Sors moi de là immédiatement ! »_

_« Tu préfères une cage ? »_

_« Elijha, je te jure que si tu ne sors pas ce louveteau de ce sac, je…je… »_

_« Tu quoi ? »_

_« Fais chier ! »_

Elijha attrapa les clés de sa Bentley, ferma la demeure à clé et posa le sac à dos sur le siège passager. Il ouvrit l'ouverture et le petit loup passa sa tête.

\- Tu vois ce n'est pas si désagréable que cela. Je te donnerai une double ration de lait ce soir si tu restes bien sage. Ce n'est que le temps d'une toute petite heure. Tu as juste à rester calme dans le sac et à mes pieds pendant que je négocie et fasse signer les traités

_« Elijha, mon frère, non pas que je te prenne pour un fou, mais tu es en train de discuter avec une bête qui ne comprend rien de ce que tu lui racontes »_

_« Toi, par contre, tu as très bien compris ce que j'attends de toi, donc tu contrôlera ce loup pendant la réunion »_

_« tu vas réellement m'emmener à l'assemblée des factions ? Elijha, tu as perdu la tête»_

_« Et je fais quoi de lui en attendant. Je suis le seul ici qui puisse te protéger. »_

_« Combien de temps dois je resté dans ce sac ? «_

_« Une petite heure »_

_« tout de même, et pendant ce temps, tu vas jouer les rois à la place du roi. Je suis contre ce traité et tu le sais »_

_« Mais tu vas faire quoi pour m'empêcher de signer ce traité, leur aboyer dessus avec ton petit cri de loup ? tu sais autant que moi que c'est l'unique chance que nous avons de faire la paix entre les vampires et les autres communautés »_

_« Ils te mènent en bateau. Les sorcières n'ont nullement l'intention de laisser une partie de leur territoire. Leur seul but est d'éliminer notre famille, trop dangereuse. Les loups veulent récupérer une partie de leur privilège et ne te laisseront pas choisir quel sera leur terrain de chasse et le pire, les humains avec la famille Guerrera, ne pensent qu'à se prosterner du côté du partie des plus forts…ils te trahiront dès qu'ils en auront l'occasion. La seule solution est de nous poser en roi et de montrer la suprématie de la communauté vampirique. Ils doivent nous craindre, Elijha ! Nous craindre, nous les Mikaleson ! «_

_« Ne te soucie pas, je ferai en sorte qu'ils nous craignent même après ce traité »_

_« tu es une Tête de mule »_

_« et toi un petit chiot féroce »_

_« Prépare toi à la guerre plutôt qu'à cette paix que tu penses si faisable. Marcel nous a déjà trahi deux fois, il recommencera aussi. Nous sommes sur un terrain bien trop glissant pour que ton traité ait de la valeur à leurs yeux »_

_« Hayley sera là »_

_« Hayley, la louve, celle qui a préféré partir copuler avec ce bâtard de Jackson et qui fera tout pour garder sa meute à l'abri… elle profitera de tes sentiments pour elle pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut pour sa communauté. Elijha, tu es trop sentimental, tu ne vois plus les enjeux d'un tel traité»_

_« Elle ne me fera aucun mal, et je ne compte pas laisser mes sentiments guider cette assemblée »_

_« Elijha, méfie toi alors de tous…tu seras seul face à cette assemblée de traitre ! Tu aurais du appeler Rebecca qu'elle vienne te seconder »_

_« Elle est partie trop loin avec Kol, vers Las Vegas…sinon je t'aurai confié à elle, crois moi »_

_«L'horreur, elle aurait été capable de me mettre un de ces petits gilets pour toutou frileux ! «_

ELijah se mit à rire. Oui elle en aurait été capable et certainement assorti de quelques barrettes et nœuds dans les poils ! Dommage, la vengeance aurait été encore meilleure.

Il lui fallait deux heures pour rejoindre la Nouvelle Orléans. Il avait déjà une demi -heure de retard à cause du louveteau mais cela ne le contrariait pas. Son arrivée serait d'autant plus imposante.

 

(1) Idée prévue pour une prochaine toute petit fiction


	13. Le traité de paix ( part I)

**Chapitre 13 – Le traité de paix (I)**

Elijha gara sa voiture dans le garage de leur demeure à la Nouvelle Orléans et profita de faire un tour rapide dans la maison pour voir si tout était en ordre. Il récupéra son manteau long qu'il appréciait le plus quand l'hiver arrivait et salua la gouvernante qui gérait leur demeure pendant leur absence.

Elle repéra immédiatement le petit « chiot » qu'il portait dans ses bras. Elle s'approcha, de la farine sur les mains et un torchon pendu sur son avant bras et vint caresser le petit loup.

Kiki se mit à remuer la queue et à lui faire la fête immédiatement surtout quand elle sortit de sa poche un petit biscuit tout chaud

\- Tiens, mon petit ange, un cadeau de bienvenu

Le louveteau était aux anges et lui prit sans aucune peur directement dans la main.

\- Brave petit, tu en auras plein quand tu viendras vivre ici. Ca me fera une petite compagnie quand vous serez tous de sortie

Elijha sourit et lui tendit un peu pour qu'elle puisse continuer à lui donner des petites caresses affectueuses.

_« ôtes moi les paluches de cette femme de mon front immédiatement »_

_« Kiki est plus accueillant que toi ! tu faisais moins la tête quand elle t'a amené des bonnes soupes quand tu étais au plus mal la dernière fois , même si c'est moi qui ait du te les faire manger, gros bébé pleurnichard que tu étais »_

_« J'avais de la fièvre…et tu sais que je suis assez pénible quand je suis malade »_

_« Pénible …doux euphémisme , mon cher petit frère »_

_Kiki arrêta le cours de leur discussion en passant une petite langue toute humide sur le nez de son maître, qui grimaça dégoûté de sentit ce liquide lui coller au visage._

_« Oh non j'ai horreur de ça »_

_« Ca t'apprendra de te moquer de moi »_

\- Donc Un nouveau venu dans la famille, Monsieur Mikaelson

\- Oui, Carmen…

\- J'espère qu'il sera bien plus sage que vous tous, mes chers enfants

Elijha sourit. Cette femme était entrée dans leur vie quelques années auparavant pour gérer la maison, les courses, le ménage, gouverner un peu en quelque sorte cette maison …réparer les dégâts physiques et matériels. C'était une femme de petite taille, ronde, avec un instinct maternel très développé et très souriante avec un fort accent hispanique. Le cliché parfait ! … Elle ne se mêlait jamais de leur histoire mais prenait souvent le temps de vérifier que tout allait bien pour chacun d'entre eux. Elijha l'avait souvent vu à leur chevet très discrète lorsque l'un d'entre eux étaient au plus mal. Elle n'avait jamais posé de question sur leurs mœurs étranges et était suffisamment bien payée pour savoir se taire d'ailleurs. Elijha l'aimait beaucoup et ne l'avait jamais contrainte. Il avait une confiance absolue en cette femme. Elle lui posait régulièrement la main sur la joue quand il était contrarié par l'un de ses frères ou sœurs et savait toujours lui glisser un petit sourire encourageant quand elle le sentait débordé.

Elle avait amadoué Klaus avec des beignets au sucre un matin, Rebecca avec des jolis bijoux de son pays et toujours à l'écoute quand la jeune femme lui contait ses petites mésaventures féminines et , et Elijha avec rien de spécial en fait…Il n'était pas compliqué comme homme à satisfaire.

A partir du moment, où Niklaus avait pu la supporter plus de 3 jours, L'aîné avait compris que c'était gagné. Une super nounou en quelque sorte, …

D'ailleurs elle était peut être la seule à ne pas avoir fui la maison dès qu'il avait fallu rencontrer Niklaus. Le terrible Niklaus, qui traitait souvent leur personnel avec un tel mépris parfois. Il jouait le roi à la perfection ! Ils avaient fait fuir plus d'une centaine de gouvernante en à peine 300 ans…sans compter toutes celles qui étaient venues et reparties en hurlant, les siècles précédents !

Elijha l'avait forcé un jour à regarder un film pour enfant « Nanny Mac Phee » et lui avait promis de lui en trouver une pire que celle-ci pour qu'il se calme. Il avait alors tout fait pour mettre au défi son frère de lui trouver cette sorcière si terrible !

Puis était arrivée Carmen.

Elle ne venait qu'une ou deux fois par semaine mais quand elle était là, il était agréable de l'entendre chanter des chants de sa jeunesse et dans sa langue au travers de la cuisine où elle leur préparait souvent de très bons plats. Bien sûr , ils se servaient ailleurs de ce qu'ils avaient réellement besoin mais elle n'en avait jamais mentionné ne serait ce qu'une seule interrogation et continuait toujours à leur remplir leur assiette qu'elle reprenait souvent encore bien remplie , leur condition ne leur permettant pas de manger de grosses proportions.

Puis Elijha finit par saluer Carmen, enferma le petit loup dans son sac qui se mit à gémir tout penaud de quitter Carme et ses bons biscuits et prit à pied la direction du Quartier Français où avait lieu leur assemblée, à l'église du Père Keiran. Le prêtre avait certainement pensé que l'influence d'un quelconque Dieu dans ces lieux apaiserait les tensions entre les factions.

Tout au long du chemin, il laissa une partie du sac à dos ouvert pour que le petit loup puisse sortir son museau et respirer l'air de la ville mais trop peureux d'entendre tous les bruits urbains, il restait enfoui au fond du sac dans lequel Elijha avait mis un plaid bien chaud pour qu'il puisse s'y enfouir.

Le vampire avait collé le sac contre son torse comme un porte bébé, les deux anses passées sur ses épaules et de son autre main, tenait la sacoche qui contenait ses documents officiels.

Le petit loup peu à peu bercé par les mouvements de son maître et par le battement de cœur de ce dernier et ainsi rassuré, finit par sortir timidement la tête pour regarder au dehors.

_« Ma ville, ma sublime ville…je ne peux pas la laisser aux mains de Marcel ou de qui que ce soit d'autres. »_

_« Nous l'avons bâtie et rebâtie, mon frère, elle sera toujours la nôtre quoi qu'il arrive »_

_« Et aujourd'hui tu veux la partager ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui te pousse à faire cela, nous devons imposer notre suprématie, je suis le roi de cette ville, c'est juste cela qu'ils doivent comprendre et signer ! »_

_« Niklaus, ne commence pas, s'il te plait… »_

Elijha se fit bousculer fortement par un groupe de jeunes qui passaient en se lançant un ballon. Le louveteau gémit légèrement et replongea au fond du sac

\- Eh loulou, c'est juste un groupe de gamins, c'est aussi ça la Nouvelle Orléans ! »

_« Etonnant que tu n'en es pas rattrapé un pour lui faire la morale »_

_« Pas le temps , mais je serai les retrouver et leur apprendre la politesse »_

_Klaus sourit légèrement , il se doutait que son frère n'en resterait pas là et finit par porter son attention aux rues, aux traverses et à tous les bruits et sons de sa ville. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais…jamais._

Puis ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'Eglise. En se concentrant, Elijha pouvait percevoir les convives parler fortement à l'intérieur. Il percevait les tensions, les mauvaises humeurs et d'ailleurs les négociations semblaient avoir commencées sans lui.

_« Niklaus, je compte sur toi pour garder ce louveteau le plus calme possible »_

_« Je ferai ce qu'il sera nécessaire de faire »_

_« Ce n'est pas une réponse »_

_« Oui, oui je le ferai »_

_« Peut être alors je serai bien plus tolérant pour te pardonner si tout se passe bien »_

_« Vrai ? on essuie l'ardoise ?»_

_« Vrai …mais si tout se passe comme je te l'ai demandé »_

Elijha remit le louveteau au fond du sac qui essaya de ressortir sa tête deux ou trois fois avant qu'Elijha ne se fâche et réclame de nouveau l'aide de son frère. Il soupira. Ils n'avaient pas envie d'entrer là dedans et de devoir de nouveau se confronter à eux tous. Il aspirait à une vie plus calme que celle qu'ils menaient tous depuis toujours, à imposer leur loi, à défendre leur territoire et leur famille. Il savait bien que la majorité des têtes pensantes de toutes ces factions le voyaient comme le mouton noir, celui dont il fallait se méfier, mais il savait aussi qu'ils avaient peur de lui ce qui lui donnait une puissance indéniable pour les faire virer de son côté.

Il respira un grand coup, prit son courage à deux mains et replaça son masque sombre et froid sur le visage. Puis il bascula le sac où était blotti son petit loup sur son dos et avança vers l'église.

Le soleil tapait dans les vitraux et reflétait les couleurs divines. Dieu ne verrait certainement pas d'un bon œil son entrée là dedans !

Il ouvrit la grande porte en bois sans ménager sa force et entra. Le silence s'installa dans la grande pièce et tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui.

Ce fut les sorcières qui l'accueillirent en tout premier.

\- Vous êtes en retard, Monsieur Mikaleson

_« C'est la veille folle de Jocephine LaRue ? «_

_« Exacte »_

Elijha ne se démonta pas. Son regard se porta directement dans celui de la veille dame et il la salua en lui baisant la main. Le regard limpide de cette femme avait toujours impressionné Elijha mais aujourd'hui le seul but de rencontrer de nouveau le regard de la sorcière était de la faire signer un accord de paix, si l'on pouvait appeler cela ainsi.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas de ce fait perdu votre temps en bavardage inutile, et que cela vous a permis de commencer à discuter de ce que vous êtes prêt à concéder pour le bien être de toutes nos communautés »

_« Prend ça dans tes dents la vielle »_

_« Klaus, silence… »_

Elijha se félicita de sentir que Klaus tenait sa promesse. Le petit loup ne semblait pas bouger d'un pouce dans le sac.

Puis il raccompagna Mme LaRue à la table, lui poussa sa chaise avec galanterie et salua l'assemblée.

\- Bonjour, nous pouvons débuter les négociations

En maître de cérémonie, hautain comme il savait le faire quand la situation le demandait et bien sur, sans attendre la moindre salutation, il s'assit à la chaise réservée à cet effet, et posa ses documents sur la table. Il regarda tout à tour l'assemblée qui se trouvait là. A sa gauche, les humains représentés par la famille Guerrera et leur tête de file, Francesca Guerrera, à sa droite, les sorcières, représentées par Jocephine LaRue, Vincent qui se trouvait un peu en retrait et deux ou trois autres femmes dont il ne se souvenait pas du nom. Des sorcières d'ailleurs qui avaient toujours voulu avoir la suprématie sur la ville et n'avait vu pas la venue des Mikaleson d'un très bon œil. A surveiller …

Puis en face , de lui, se tenaient les loups. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer quand son regard rencontra celui si vif et si perçant d'Hayley. Elle était encore debout, face à lui, soutenant son regard aussi. Derrière elle, se trouvaient quelques membres de sa meute, Jackson, sa grand-mère Marie, Oliver et deux ou trois autres larbins qu'Hayley avait du faire venir pour assurer leur protection à tous.

Génial, la parade nuptiale au grand complet …

_« Elijha, arrêtes de penser avec ton cœur, il bat trop fort… »_

Oui ELijha le savait. Son coeur s'était emballé à la minute où il avait pu sentir la présence de son ex -amante. Il lui sourit timidement et lui fit signe de s'assoir à la table. Hayley ne cessait de le dévisager, sans animosité pour autant. Cela faisait presque 8 mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus, ce fut presque un choc pour tous les deux. Hayley resplendissait et semblait heureuse. Elle avait coupé un peu ses cheveux ce qui la rendait encore plus merveilleuse à ses yeux.

Jackson posa soudain ses mains sur ses épaules en chasse gardé et salua par simple courtoisie Elijha, qui ne lui rendit pas son salut. Il ne fallait pas non plus trop en demander !

Elle finit par lui rendre un sourire un peu tendu mais son regard en disait long sur les sentiments qu'elle avait encore pour lui. Il préféra alors poser son regard sur les traités qu'il avait devant lui et les fit distribuer. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et il sut que son cœur allait certainement lui faire défaut dans ses négociations. Il n'arrivait plus à se calmer réellement. Voilà que ses sentiments prenaient le dessus, beaucoup trop pour le laisser raisonner convenablement

_« Klaus, dis moi quelque chose qui puisse me rendre plus colérique »_

_« Comme tu veux, mais ca va faire mal… »_

_« Vas y »_

_« Gia n'est pas là ? Ah non c'est vrai… mais elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de la belle Hayley de toute manière»_

Pour sentit une sourde colère monter en lui et le rendre agressif, Klaus avait tapé juste là où son cœur saignait encore de sa traitrise et des images de son frère le forçant à regarder la mort d'une de ses amantes.

_« Klaus, tu es un monstre »_

_« Moins que ceux qui se tiennent ici à tes côtés, maintenant travaille avec ta colère, ta haine et laisse tes bons sentiments de côtés, ca ne sert à rien ici. Excuses moi mais c'est toi qui a cherché, je n'ai fait que prendre l'allumette pour allumer un feu «_

Elijha aurait bien frappé fortement le sac mais se retint. Le petit loup n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui s'était passé l'an passé. Il canalisa de ce fait la fureur qu'il avait, plus contre son frère que contre les factions, pour ouvrir la discussion. Il soupira et effaça les images de Gia. Son frère était le pire de tous en fait…D'une voix forte et froide, Elijha reprit la parole

\- Voilà les copies des résolutions et des partages que nous avons essayé de négocier depuis de longs mois. J'ai remis à jour ce qui me semblait convenable. Je vous laisse les lire et en discuter ensuite.

Puis il se tut. Il savait que dans quelques minutes, tout partirait en cris et protestations. Il avait posé le sac à ses pieds sous la table et sentit un petit mouvement nerveux à l'intérieur. Il tapa doucement du pied.

_« Klaus, maintient le louveteau »_

_« Il a trop chaud, ouvre légèrement le sac »_

_« Et s'il sort ? »_

_« Non je le contrôle…alors ils font quelles têtes. Je me doute que tu as mis certains points en avant sur les avantages que s'octroye la famille Mikaelson »_

_« Tu suppose bien… »_

Elijha se pencha et entrouvrit le sac. Il le glissa un peu plus entre ses pieds et soupira. Il en arrivait vraiment à faire n'importe quoi ! Il laissa doucement sa main glisser à l'intérieur et de ses doigts vint caresser le bout de museau de Kiki qui en profita pour lui lécher de nouveau. Puis il poussa un petit ri de contentement qu'Elijha essaya rapidement de dissimuler en toussant.

Miss Guerrera l'interpella.

\- Elijah, nous nous étonnons de ne pas voir votre frère. Peut être est il encore indisposé à nous rencontrer ? ou bien a-t-il décidé de vous laisser mener les opérations seul ?

Elijha connaissait que trop bien pour savoir que cette femme prêchait le faux pour savoir le vrai. Elle était de celle qui profiterait de la première occasion pour éliminer un membre de la famille, et en l'occurrence lui, s'il était seul et sans protection

Il sourit , posa ses coudes sur la table tout en croisant ses mains, et lui répondit avec condescendance

\- Sachez, Madame Guerrera, que mon frère n'est jamais bien loin, d'autant plus aujourd'hui.

L'ensemble de l'assemblée s'arrêta de lire et regardèrent dans les recoins de l'église.

\- Je ne le vois pourtant pas, et nous avons l'habitude de l'entendre quand il est présent parmi nous

\- Méfie vous donc de lui, Il n'est jamais là où nous pourrions l'attendre, Vous devriez le savoir pourtant, c'est une des facettes de mon frère et je pense qu'il vous a déjà démontré qu'il peut être d'autant plus dangereux quand on ne sait pas où ses coups vont tomber. Mais rassurez vous pour moi, je suis en protection., si c'est que vous souhaitiez savoir. Vous avez du apprendre à vos dépends d'ailleurs, que nous nous déplaçons rarement sans un membre de notre famille qui veille à ce que tout se passe bien.

Hayley sourit. Cette menace sous entendue était parfaite pour replacer un peu cette femme prétentieuse. Elle chercha elle aussi un peu le jeune hybride, persuadée de sentir sa présence dans les lieux. Etrange que Niklaus ne se soit pas encore manifesté pour faire parler de lui ! Très étrange. Elle renifla un peu et resta certaine que l'hybride de malheur n'était pas loin.

Puis elle replongea ses yeux dans la lecture. Beaucoup de clauses donnaient des avantages certains à sa communautés. Elle était heureuse, Elijah avait respecté sa part du marché, ce qui n'allait certainement pas plaire ni aux sorcières, ni aux humains.

Elijha en attendant que chacun ait fini sa lecture, entendant déjà les murmures de mécontentement fit un signe à keiran

\- Bonjour, mon père. J'ai eu votre nièce au téléphone hier. Elle semble apprécier son séjour à New York

\- oui cela lui fait le plus grand bien de pouvoir enfin s'éloigner de l'agitation de toute cette ville

Kieran s'approcha du vampire et s'assit à ses côtés

\- J'espère que vous tiendrez vos engagements vis-à-vis de cette réunion et que tout ne finira pas dans un bain de sang

\- Cela ne tient qu'à chacun de savoir faire preuve de discernement pour que rien ne vienne contrarier nos traités

Kieran secoua la tête. Cet homme avait dans le regard une détermination qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

Il n'aimait pas les Mikaleson et ne comprenait toujours pas que Camille ait pu devenir l'une de leurs amis. Le monde tournait de moins en moins rond. Il se recula et inspecta la pièce. Il n'était là que pour tempérer les excès si tout commençait à mal tourner.

Il chercha néanmoins un peu partout le seul dont il fallait réellement se méfier : Klaus Mikaleson. Mais son absence le contraria presque. Il valait toujours mieux l'avoir à l'œil et ne pas savoir en effet où il pouvait se cacher s'avérait bien plus inquiétant que de le savoir à hurler ou à imposer sa loi ici devant tous.

Puis il alla s'assoir dans un coin de l'église et attendit que l'heure de négociation passe. Il avait prêté son église pour cela, comme un lieu neutre mais espérait que les négociations ne se prolongent pas trop tout de même. Il posa machinalement son regard sur le sac au pied d'Elijha. Rare que ce vampire se déplace avec un vulgaire sac à dos. Il écarquilla les yeux. Le sac avait bougé ! Il intensifia son regard et aperçut une petite patte qui en sortait tout doucement.

Elijha sentit le mouvement sous lui et se baissa rapidement pour repousser le louveteau.

Son regard rencontra alors celui de Kieran assis plus loin seul sur un des bancs de son église. Il l'ignora et fit comme si rien ne s'était pas passé. Mon dieu…d'ailleurs lieux parfait pour l'invoquer

_« Punaise, Klaus, cesse de bouger »_

_« C'est pas moi, c'est lui. Il est intenable !_

_« Tiens de qui peut il bien tenir cela ? Méfie toi je crois que Kieran nous regarde »_

_« Il croira à une intervention divine »_

Elijha se mit à rire un peu trop fort. Toute l'assemblée se tourna vers lui. Il leur fit signe de continuer et se pinça les lèvres.

_« Tais toi maintenant, je ne peux pas me concentrer sur eux et sur tes bêtises en même temps »_

_« Ils sont super bons les biscuits de Carmen , je suppose qu'elle les a préparé pour Rebecca et Kol »_

_« Peut être..j'aurai du lui en quémander un »_

_« Gourmand, elle t'aurait donné la bête tellement elle n'a d'yeux que pour le parfait Elijah »_

_« N'importe quoi mais elle va être déçue, .je crois qu'ils sont partis depuis hier à las Vegas »_

_« Ils vont encore dilapider la fortune que nous avons si difficilement accumulée »_

_« Il va falloir que je leur ouvre un compte pour qu'ils apprennent à gérer leur propre argent »_

_« Oui argent que nous allons leur donner, comme toujours »_

Kieran observait Elijha. Il semblait ailleurs, songeur, pensif, comme si …son esprit était occupé par autre chose.

Il reposa son regard sur le sac mais n'y décela pas un seul autre mouvement. Il avait du rêver. Avec tous ces êtres surnaturels ici, il y avait de quoi avoir des hallucinations.

Il repensa à Camille et observa de nouveau le vampire. Que pouvait elle bien trouver de si fragile dans cet homme si puissant ? Elle ne cessait de lui parler des deux frères Mikaelson comme des êtres différents de ce que tous pensaient d'eux mais pour sa part, il ne voyait qu'un vampire de plus de 1000 ans capable d'imposer sa loi en quelques secondes et de faire rouler des têtes au sol si nécessaires.

Il l'avait vu faire avec une des sorcières quand elle s'était attaquée à sa famille et ne comptait pas que le frère de l'hybride renouvelle cette expérience horrible ici dans la demeure de Dieu.

Les cris commencèrent enfin à résonner dans la nef, les protestations, les coups de poing à se poser sur la table avec force. ELlijah sourit légèrement. Ils leur en avaient fallu du temps pour se manifester enfin, il aurait presque eu le temps de boire un bon bourbon !

_« Tu kiffes quand ca se passe comme tu l'as prédis »_

_« Exactement, maintenant, je vais lever la voix, les faire sursauter et frémir, leur proposer une pause pour réfléchir ensuite à tête reposée et proposer leur volonté et nous signerons et pourrons rentrer chez nous, enfin »_

Elijah attendit encore quelques secondes toujours assis tranquillement sur la chaise puis fit exactement ce qu'il venait de décrire à son frère. Les factions se turent d'un coup, puis acceptèrent la pause proposée. Des groupes se formèrent alors de droite et de gauche pour discuter des avantages et inconvénients que comportait le traité écrit par le vampire.

_« Je les sens pas, moi. La famille Guerrera , je ne les sens pas du tout…y'a une odeur de traitrise qui se dégage de ces gens… »_

_« Ne Te soucie pas, je les surveille du coin de l'œil . Francesca est fourbe et je me demande aussi pourquoi elle a accepté si facilement de venir aujourd'hui alors qu'elle refusait depuis toujours»_

_« Méfiance, Elijha, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis le début…un truc louche qui se trame »_

_« Tu dis cela parce que tu es contre le traité »_

_« Oui je suis contre mais il y a un truc qui se dégage dans l'atmosphère qui ne me plait pas »_

Elijha fixa la famille en question. Les 5 frères Guerrera ne cessaient de le fixer depuis le début de son arrivée d'un œil mauvais et la tension qu'il pouvait lire dans leur geste révélait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas plus envie de signer ce traité que cela.

Il se pencha discrètement vers le sac et vit à son grande consternation le petit bout de museau de son louveteau sortir de novueau tout curieux de tous ces nouveaux bruits. Il le laissa juste lui poser une petite léchouille sur la main et le fit rentrer dans le sac.

_« Klaus, tiens ton loup »_

_« ca va, ca va, t'arrête pas de ma parler, je me déconcentre …ils ont tous autre chose à faire que de regarder que tu trimballes ton chiot dans un sac de toute manière. T'imagines leur tête ! »_

_« Non je ne préfère pas, je pense que ma crédibilité en prendrai un coup »_

Puis il se figea quand il sentit une présence près de lui. Hayley s'était approché doucement de son ex amant, et se pencha à son oreille.

\- Je te trouve trop calme, ELijah, que nous caches tu donc ?

\- Rien justement, une fois ce traité signé, tes loups n'auront plus rien à craindre des autres factions et vous pourrez récupérer un peu de vos droits dans cette ville

\- Tu l'as écrit pour moi, c'est ça ?

\- J'ai en effet pensé à toi pendant que je le rédigeais, je dois bien l'avouer. Je me suis dit que peut être cela te donnerai envie de revenir parmi les tiens, nous, les Mikaleson

\- Elijha, la meute est ma famille et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Elijha se tut. Son cœur se resserrait à chaque fois qu'il entendait le son de sa voix. Il avait cette femme dans la peau et la savoir désormais heureuse loin de le lui faisait saigner encore plus. Il n'avait pas eu le courage ni la force de la retenir et le payait durement.

_« Elijha, la raison avant la passion, n'oublie pas »_

Elijha ferma ses barrières. Hors de question que son frère vienne s'inviter dans leur discussion. Il se leva, prit Hayley par le bras et s'éloigna un peu de tout le groupe, tout en vérifiant que le petit loup soit toujours bien caché dans son sac. Il le surveillerait de loin.

_Klaus grogna. Voilà comment il était remercié mais pas possibilité de faire son curieux et de voir comment se débrouillait son frère avec son cœur brisé et ses mots maladroits. Il soupira, gronda le louveteau qui essayait de repasser son museau et focalisa son attention sur les paroles qui émanaient des chaises auprès de lui. La femme Guerrera et une des sorcières parlaient doucement._

_Il écouta les récriminations qu'elles avaient à dire puis se figea. Rien ne concernait le traité. Mais concernait son frère...Ils allaient truquer les signatures, utiliser un sort qui leur permettrait de faire s'évanouir les signatures quelques heures après leurs applications et reprendre le contrôle de la ville grâce à une dissimulation des textes les plus importants, en accusant Elijha de falsification et de les avoir tous trompés. Sa tête tomberait !_

_Klaus s'énerva. C'était donc cela leur vision de la paix entre les factions. Le but : éliminer son frère, sa famille et éliminer définitivement de la ville les vampires et les loups. Il grogna pour lui-même puis essaya de contacter son frère pour le prévenir de ce complot très malvenu. Il aurait du s'en douter. Jamais ne faire confiance à ces sorcières de malheur et encore moins aux humains trop avides de pouvoir…_

Le louveteau sentit la tension de son hôte et commença à bouger nerveusement dans le sac. Celui-ci tressauta sur le sol quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter.

_« Elijah, reviens par là, immédiatement… »_

Mais ELijha semblait ne rien entendre, ses pensées entièrement tournées vers ce que lui disait Hayley.

Le couple s'était un peu écarté. Hayley s'amusait avec le nœud de cravate du vampire, son corps presque collé au sien.

\- Je te trouve fatigué, Elijha.

\- Et moi je trouve que tu es radieuse. L'air du marécage, je suppose

Hayley soupira. Elle savait qu'Elijha lui en voulait d'avoir choisi de partir là bas auprès des loups et de son ami Jackson.

\- Il s'occupe bien de toi ?

\- Oui, il est…parfait

\- Parfait ? Est-ce qu'il te rend heureuse, Hayley ?

\- Je pense, oui, je suppose que oui

\- Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour tout ce que je n'ai pas su te dire et je voulais que tu saches que …

Hayley posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son ami.

\- Non , ELijha, ne me dis rien. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Il est trop tard. Bien trop tard…Je dois désormais penser, à ma meute, à moi, et ne plus penser à toi…chaque jour et chaque nuit

\- Mais…peut être que je pourrais changer si tu me laissais encore une chance

\- Je te l'ai laissée tellement de fois cette chance. Jackson me dit les mots que j'ai besoin d'entendre, que j'ai envie d'entendre

Elijha sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il baissa son regard vers la main d'Hayley qui tenait toujours sa cravate entre des doigts et posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Dis moi que tu n'éprouves plus rien pour moi et je te laisserai

Hayley soupira. Mon dieu, ce qu'elle l'aimait, ce qu'elle l'avait inscrit au plus profond de son être. Elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait aimer comme elle l'avait aimé lui, comme elle l'aimait encore mais il ne lui avait jamais montré, jamais donné les mots qu'elle avait tellement attendu. ET Jakcson était venu avec sa bague au doigt, son sourire, ses attentions, ses belles paroles, l'avait rendu belle et aimée.

\- Je…je n'ai plus de sentiments pour toi, ELijha. Tu dois me laisser vivre la vie que j'ai choisie, je t'en prie

ELijha se tut. Un coup de poignards dans le cœur ne lui aurait pas fait plus mal mais il ravala sa souffrance et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites au plus profond de toi, alors je respecterai ton choix parce que je t'aime, Hayley

Hayley baissa le regard d'un coup. Pourquoi lui dire ces mots maintenant, ici, ou rien ne prédisposait à un tel aveu, pourquoi …Elle eut une envie folle qu'il l'attrape là, qu'il l'embrasse sans se soucier de rien, sans se soucier de Jackson , de ce maudit traité et qu'il l'enlève au loin en laissant tout derrière eux . Mais il ne fit rien, il la regarda s'éloigner sans un autre mot. Elle soupira et repartit vers la table où tous se tenaient pour la signature du traité.

Eljha resta quelques minutes seul, caché dans la pénombre d'un des piliers de l'Eglise, réajusta sa cravate et finit par rejoindre les autres. Rien ne laissait présager sur son visage la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Il regarda l'assemblée et leur sourit d'un air plus terrifiant que sympathique.

\- Ce traité sera signé par le sang.

Un bol avait été prévu à cet effet et chacun commença à verser son sang, offert par l'appui d'une lame tranchante.

 _« Enfin Klaus, nous y voilà_ »

Pas de réponse

_« Niklaus ? »_

Elijha se pencha très discrètement vers le sac qu'il poussa du pied tout doucement pour essayer de faire réagir son frère. Il se figea quand il ne sentit que du vide ! Il laissa tomber un des documents au sol et se baissa pour faire semblant de le ramasser puis tâtonna rapidement le sac.

Kiki n'était plus à l'intérieur. Mon dieu… Il se releva comme si de rien, chercha du regard où avait pu fuir le petit loup.

_« Niklaus ? NIKLAUS … ? »_

Puis son regard rencontra celui de du père Kieran, estomaqué, qui lui désigna discrètement le dessous d'un des bancs proche de sa chaise, tout en lui souriant, presque moqueur.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il ne manquait plus que cela !

_« Sors de là-dessous et reviens dans le sac, Niklaus…»_


	14. Le traité de paix (PArt II)

_Chapitre 14 – Le traité de paix (Part II)_

\- Monsieur Mikaleson, ce traité est un grand pas pour nous tous même si beaucoup de chose sont à revoir. Nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur certaines conditions et j'aimerai qu'il soit revu en fonction des demandes de chacun et…Nous ne pouvons accepter que les loups reprennent une partie du quartier français. Certaines choses ne peuvent pas et ne doivent pas être négociées. Mais pour le bien de tous, je vais signer ce contrat en notifiant une clause de notification …

Elijha ne réagit pas spécialement à la conversation que venait d'entamer Mme LaRue , trop perturbé par la disparition de son loup. Mais ce n'était pas sa disparition de la petite bête qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'est que Niklaus l'ait laissé sortir et pour quelle raison l'avait-il fait … Il essaya de se pencher discrètement pour voir s'il apercevait son louveteau mais tout était trop sombre sous le banc pour s'en rendre compte.

\- Monsieur Mikaleson ? est ce que vous êtes avec nous ou non ?

Il aurait bien répondu qu'il aurait aimé être le plus loin possible de tous les imbéciles qui étaient autour de cette table mais cela aurait certainement été un peu déplacé. Il lui sourit gentiment et se replaça de façon à leur faire face. Il n'avait rien écouté de ce que la doyenne des sorcières avait dit…il toussota pour se redonner un peu de contenance et fixa Hayley.

La jeune femme le questionna du regard mais il lui fit signe que tout allait parfaitement dans le meilleur des mondes ! Le sang remplissait doucement le bol qui allait servir aux signatures. Mais impossible de se concentrer là-dessus !

_« Klaus, t'es où ? Niklaus, vous êtes où avec le louveteau ? »_

_Puis la voix rauque de son petit frère résonna dans son cerveau._

_« Désolé mais je dois arrêter ce traité. Il est truqué et ne sert que pour te faire tomber ! tu dois empêcher à tout prix Francesca Guerrera et les sorcières qui accompagnent la mère Larue de signer »_

_« Tu es tombé sur la tête ! je ne ferai rien de tel, je travaille là-dessus depuis trop longtemps »_

_« Tu n'as pas le choix, une fois signée elles en feront ce qu'elles veulent …réagis , maintenant… «_

_« SI tu bouges de dessous ce banc, je te jetterai dans une cage toi et ton loup jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves ta forme normale et là je te jetterai à la cave enfermé à jamais au fond d'un cercueil ! «_

_« Désolé mon frère, mais tu restes obtus et tu n'écoutes pas mes conseils… Je vais devoir arrêter ce traité désolé, ELijah je t'expliquerai plus tard mais je le fais pour toi… »_

_Elijah écarquilla les yeux. Il lui avait promis, bordel…_

_« Putain, Niklaus, est ce que tu te rends compte que tu es petit, tout en poil et que tu ne feras pas le poids parmi nous tous …mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? tu as perdu la raison, je ne te laisserai pas…»_

Mais ce fut trop sentit alors un mouvement derrière lui , un peu rapide, des petites pattes qui se mettaient à courir, tout en jappant, le frôlement des poils contre sa jambe et le petit loup se mit à zizaguer entre chaque convive, attrapant des pantalons, tirant sur des jupes pour les faire s'éloigner de la table puis il partir vers les centaines de bougies qui éclairaient, fonça dans le tas, les bougies tombèrent sur la nappe sur l'autel qui s'enflamma, le feu se répandait en quelques secondes aux draps qui servaient pour recouvrir les statues …

Les sorcières en voulant lancer un sort pour empêcher le feu de se propager, firent exploser les vitraux sur leur gauche et les loups durent se pousser rapidement pour ne pas recevoir les projectiles, emportant avec eux les chaises sur lesquelles ils étaient assis.

L'assemblée se mit à crier. Puis le louveteau revient alors tout affolé mais contrôlé parfaitement par Klaus, vers l'ensemble des convives, repassa sous la table, se planta devant Francesca Guerrera et leva la patte pour pisser ouvertement sur le bas de pantalon de la femme.

_« Ca c'est pour essayer de comploter contre mon frère »_

Elle hurla, ses yeux changèrent de couleur d'un coup prenant une teinte dorée qu'elle cacha immédiatement. Seule Elijha s'en aperçut. Elle n'était pas humaine….la stupéfaction se lit sur sonvisage …..il n'eut pas le temps de plus y réfléchir que le petit louveteau se rua sur lui pour se blottir dans ses jambes totalement affolé, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il venait de faire.

Tout à coup, Elihha se rendit alors compte de la situation. Le louveteau essayait de rentrer dans son sac ou lui réclamait les bras…il paillait, se collait contre lui et jappait tant qu'et plus pour que son maître le reprenne contre lui. Klaus avait perdu le contrôle de Kiki désormais et la pauvre petite chose était désemparée et effrayée par tous ces gens qui lui voulaient du mal. Elijah resta figé de honte : tous les regards étaient désormais tournés vers lui.

Il le prit immédiatement dans ses bras protecteurs face à la colère grandissant des sorcières et autres. Seuls les loups étaient restés en retrait totalement subjugués par ce tout petit louveteau. Jamais un loup de meute n'aurait pu avoir cette forme avant d'avoir tué sa première victime …alors ce bébé loup garou, qui était il ? d'où sortait – il ?

En attendant, Kieran essayait d'éteindre le feu …le capharnaüm total !

Elijha sentit une colère énorme lui monter au cerveau

_« Je vais te massacrer, Klaus, t'extirper, de bannir de la famille… »_

_« Je te jure… »_

_« Ferme là ! Franchement ferme là ! »_

Il est à vous, Elijha , ce chiot,?

La voix colérique de Mme Larue lui résonna jusqu'au fond des tympans. Le louveteau gémit et se mit à trembler comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Il ressentait toute la magie de cette femme et le sort qu'elle pourrait lui réserver si elle l'attrapait.

Le vampire ne sut pas quoi répondre. Oui, non , peut être ….quoi leur dire ! Bien sur qu'il était à lui, ça se voyait rien qu'à la manière dont il venait de le prendre dans ses bras pour le protéger ! Mais quelle honte ! Plus personne ne parlait complètement stupéfait de voir ce grand vampire puissant avec ce chiot qui avait mis un bazar énorme !

La tension redescendit un peu , excepté Francesca qui contenait toute la rage qu'elle aurait aimer faire éclater… Elijha se méfiait de la famille Guerrera. Elle allait le faire payer très cher à Kiki !

\- Ca ne peut être qu'un chiot Mikaelson pour en arriver à en mettre partout ainsi

Les sorcières et les humains s'en donnaient à cœur joie puis finirent par demander à Elijha de sortir la bête pour pouvoir reprendre les négociations.

\- Peut on savoir ce que vous faites avec ce chiot ici ? c'est insensé …

\- Il est à … ma sœur et j'en profitait aujourd'hui pour lui ramener.

Le pauvre ELijha avait l'impression de se retrouver sur le banc des accusés. Hayley vient au secours de son ami et prit le petit loup dans ses bras

Francesca se mit à hurler et se rua sur la jeune femme

\- Regardez ce qu'il m'a fait !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher plus qu'elle se trouva face au corps défendant d'Elijha dont le regard ne présageait aucun moment de négociation. Jackson s'était rapproché aussi. Francesca toisa Elijha pendant une longue minute et finit par repartir au milieu de ses frères.

\- Calmez vous, ce n'est qu'un bébé chiot , il a du prendre peur …nous sommes tous effrayants pour lui.

Puis la jeune louve se pencha vers Elijha et lui murmura :

\- C'est quoi ce foutoir, Elijah

\- Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer

\- Elijha, il est à toi ?

\- Oui, non .. je t'expliquerait plus tard. Merci, Hayley

Il devait rester digne cependant. Il reprit le louveteau des bras d'Hayley et le posa sur la table pour attraper son sac. Quoi leur dire ?

_« Elle complote contre toi , je l'ai entendu . »_

_« Elle n'est pas humaine, j'ai vu son regard…je dois te sortir de là rapidement mais je te jure que tu vas me le payer cher NiKlaus ! »_

_« Ecoute moi Lijha…c'est du grand sérieux ! »_

_« Tais toi, par pitié ! je vais terminer ce traité quoi qu'il arrive «_

\- Passons aux signatures maintenant.

Personne ne semblait bouger pour signer. Elijah soupira, attrapa le bol et commença à y apposer sa signature en lettre de sang. Il tendit ensuite le stylo à Hayley et en profita pour se pencher et attraper le sac à dos.

_« Je vais te massacrer, tu ne comptes plus sur moi pour te pardonner, Klaus, tu viens définitivement de perdre toute ma confiance»_

_« Putain, Elijha ne signe pas ça…elles ont jeté un sort pour le falsifier »_

_« Arrêtes ton cinéma, depuis le début tu neveux pas de ce traité, tu m'as trahi et humilié ! « ,_

Le petit louveteau se mit à gémir tout doucement, toujours assis sur la table. Puis Klaus se concentra et tout alla de nouveau trop vite.

_« Je suis désolé Elijha, mais je ne peux pas laisser faire »_

Le louveteau se rua sur le bol, renversa son contenu intégral sur le traité devant les hurlements de tous. Le pauvre Elijha écarquilla les yeux pendant qu'un flot d'insultes fusaient dans la pièce.

\- C'en est assez, Elijha, nous ne signerons rien aujourd'hui ! «

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Kieran s'approcha doucement du jeune vampire qui en silence redressait les chaises, et nettoyait tout le sang et les documents qui avaient pu échapper au massacre.

L'Eglise était redevenue silencieuse. On lui avait demandé de retrouver une autre date et de modifier certains chapitres.

Deux des sorcières avaient pourtant insisté pour que cela soit signé maintenant, Francesca avait même fini par se mettre en colère ne prétextant qu'elle n'allait pas perdre une journée de plus, mais les loups et Mme Larue avaient préféré aussi refaire cela à tête reposée. Et ils avaient eu gain de cause.

_« Laisse moi t'expliquer »_

Le petit louveteau reposé au sol tournait penaud autour des jambes de son maître. Elijha le repoussa un peu. Il était d'une rage quasi incontrôlable et savait qu'il pourrait s'emporter plus facilement.

« Elijha, c'était nécessaire…il faut qu'on sache ce qu'elles manigançaient… »

Elijha ne répondit rien. Ignorer son frère était désormais la seule et unique chose à faire. Et il le ferait jusqu'à ce que la mort l'emporte définitivement et qu'il puisse être ainsi totalement délié de ce maudit petit frère. Sa colère ne faisait que grandir …

Le louveteau revint vers lui et se recolla contre le bas de son pantalon en gémissant. Sa petite patte essayait d'attraper la cheville de son alpha pour qu'il lui prête attention mais ELijha perdit patience.

\- Dégage

Il donna un coup de pied un peu plus appuyé contre le flanc du louveteau le propulsant sous un des bancs sans aucun ménagement. Kiki se mit en boule totalement effrayé et émit des petits cris plaintifs. Il lécha alors ses pattes puis son flanc. Le pansement vira de nouveau au rouge.

\- C'est la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver aujourd'hui

Il déchira chaque traité préparé et soupira. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut de la présence de Kieran. Il l'avait oublié aussi celui là !

\- Un commentaire je suppose, Père Kieran…

\- Non, au moins, je n'ai pas eu d'effusion de sang. Vous devriez peut être ramener ce chiot à sa propriétaire…et rentrer chez vous. Je vais m'occuper de nettoyer le reste

\- Vous vous doutez bien que ce chiot m'appartient

\- La fougue d'un Mikaleson on dirait…

Kieran essayait de rire un peu pour apaiser l'énorme tension qui régnait dans son église. Il regarda le Christ perché sur sa croix , se signa de sa main et soupira.

\- Peut être que c'est un signe du destin, tout compte fait

\- Ne me baragouiner pas avec vos histoires de Dieu et tous ses anges. Je ne suis pas croyant et nous ne sommes loin d'être de bons amis, lui et moi.

\- Ce petit animal sous ce banc cependant lui a bien besoin d'un ami pour le rassurer

Elijha ne répondit pas. Cet homme avait une voix tellement calme qu'il essaya de rependre le sien. Mais comment faire cela en ayant dans son esprit tellement de haine envers son frère …. Compliqué, très compliqué …son cerveau ne demandait qu'à exploser de fureur.

Kieran n'y était pour rien. Il redressa la table d'une main et les essuya sur un torchon que lui tendait le prêtre.

\- Merci mon père , désolé encore pour tout ce bazar

Elijja laissa le prêtre ranger la suite et avança vers le banc sous lequel s'était réfugié son petit loup.

Il se mit à genou et pencha sous visage vers l'endroit où se trouvait Kiki.

\- Viens, on rentre

Le louveteau recula encore plus loin, le museau face au sol et les oreilles très basses. Il gémit

\- Allez Kiki, viens, je me suis mis en colère, je n'aurai pas du le faire contre toi

Kieran sourit gentiment mais continua son ménage sans se tourner vers le vampire. Kiki…il avait envie de rire mais cela n'aurait pas été du tout de circonstance.

Puis laissant le vampire essayer désespéramment d'attendre le louveteau, il emmena les chaises dans une autre pièce.

Elijha poussa le banc pour pouvoir atteindre son loup.

\- Allez n'aie pas peur

Il lui tendit sa paume en signe de réconciliation et attendit assis face à lui.

Le louveteau releva tout doucement son museau, plongea son regard dans celui de son maître et se mit à secouer timidement la queue .Puis en rampant doucement vers ce dernier, arriva jusqu'à sa main qu'il renifla prudemment et puis posa sa tête dedans. Elijha approcha délicatement son autre main et lui caressa la tête. Il se pencha alors vers lui, s'assura que le prêtre ne soit plus là et lui déposa un baiser tendre sur le bout du museau.

\- Excuses moi mon louveteau, je ne voulais pas te blesser

Elija essuya un peu le pansement de son loup et le prit contre lui. Il le serra contre son torse puis le fit glisser dans sa chemise contre sa peau nue.

\- Tu es tellement gentil, toi

Le louveteau gémit un peu puis reposa ses pattes douces contre les pectoraux de son maître. Elijha se sentit d'un coup apaisé. La chaleur du petit loup contre lui rendit un peu le sourire. Il alla chercher son manteau qu'il se passa sur les épaules car le froid de l'hiver allait surement les surprendre à la sortie de l'Eglise, laissant au sol le sac à dos qu'il ne se servirait plus jamais. Trop mauvais idée !

« tu me pardonnes ? laisse moi t'expliquer»

_« Klaus, à partir de cette minute, je t'interdis de venir ne serait ce qu'effleurer mon esprit. Je vais m'occuper de Kiki parce qu'il en a besoin mais toi et moi, c'est du passé. Quand tu seras redevenu le sale gamin que tu sais si bien être, je partirai loin de toi. »_

_Klaus tut. Inutile de discuter avec ELijha, sa colère était palpable jusque dans le sang qui lui coulait dans les veines. Il soupira. Jamais il ne laisserait partir son frère, même si pour celui il devrait le daguer ! Puis il sentit que les rames lui montaient aux yeux. Hors de question que le louveteau sente sa peine et son désarroi. Il s'enfouit au fond du petit être est explosa sa peine en sanglot incontrôlable, seul._

Elijah n'en revenait pas. Il était déjà très tard et la nuit avait pris place dans le ciel.

Il avançait doucement, peiné et déçu par la réaction si incompréhensible de son frère puis soupira. Et si Niklaus avait eu raison, si quelque chose de bien plus terrible se tramait derrière ce traité…les yeux de Francesca lui revinrent à l'esprit et cette insistance pour signer tout de suite le fit douter.

Il s'assit sur un banc quelques instants. Il avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits. Le louveteau se blottit encore plus contre lui, en s'amusant à la lécher doucement puis éternua, ce qui fit sursuater le vampire. Il se mit à rire et puis et essaya de refermer quelques boutons se sa chemise et serra son manteau un peu plus contre eux deux.

Te voilà bien au chaud. Mais tu as raison, moi aussi je commence à avoir rudement froid

Il regarda autour de lui. A part les quelques lampadaires qui illuminaient les lieux, tout était très calme.

Et pour cause ! En se retournant il se rendit compte qu'il longeait le cimetière de la ville. Génial entre l'Eglise le Cimetière, tout était fait pour lui saper le moral. Il décida alors de prendre un raccourci qui le menerait directement à la demeure. Il reprendrait ensuite sa voiture pour retourner directement à la plantation où ils seraient, tous les deux, avec Kiki, bien plus au calme.

Elijha pénétra par les portes grinçantes du lieu sacré. Pas qu'il aimait marcher dans ce genre d'endroit, mais la nuit aidant, il y trouvait un certain apaisement.

Un mort parmi les morts, glorieux moment !

Le louveteau gémit

\- Désolé je sais ce n'est pas un terrain de jeu bien terrible, tu veux marcher un peu pour te réchaufffer ?

Il sortit son petit loup et le posa au sol près de lui.

\- Tu ne t'éloignes pas de moi, par contre car c'est assez sombre ici. On va traverser le chemin d'herbe là bas au travers des tombes les plus anciennes de la Nouvelle Orléans et on aura fait déjà une grosse partie du chemin .

Le louveteau sembla acquiescer et suivit son maitre, enfin marcha pluttôt entre ses pieds.

\- C'est étrange de se rendre compte que tous ces gens ont traversé nos vies et que nous sommes encore là et eux là bas quelque part au chaud, ailleurs…je ne sais pas trop où d'ailleurs

Le louveteau un peu tremblotant mais fier de montrer qu'il n'avait pas si peur que cela écoutait avec attention, et Elijha et lui marchèrent pendant quelques minutes au travers des grandes tombes. Kiki ouvrait grand ses oreilles pour ne pas louper une seule des paroles de son maitre.

Elijha s'arrêterait de temps en temps pour lire des noms, des dates, regarder des fissures sur des tombes très anciennes. Il redressa quelques fleurs que le vent avait fait tomber.

Le louveteau d'un coup se blottit conte lui.

-Eh …

Elijha leva les yeux. Des feux follets…

\- Ce n'est rien, on dit que ce sont les reste des âmes qui sont perdu ici. lls n'ont pas réussi à retrouvé leur chemin ou peut être sont ils les gardiens de ce lieu . Tu sais quoi, nous n'aurons jamais nos noms ici, ni dans les étoiles d'ailleurs. On finira en cendres et certainement oublier de tous. Tu vois c'est pour cela que j'aime les cimetières. Quelque part , on peut venir se recueillir et avoir un endroit pour ne pas oublier ce que l'on a du laisser partir

_Klaus écoutait son frère. Il n'aurait pas pensé que son frère puisse songer à leur mort à eux et à ce qu'elle allait représenter un jour._

_Non, Jamais son frère ne mourrait cela ne lui était pas envisageable ! Jamais …il aurait voulu lui dire d'arrêter de penser à cela mais n'osa pas de peur de réenclencher le courroux de son frère . Il préféra continuer à se laisser bercer par la voix rauque et basse de son ainé. Ses larmes avaient séchées mais sn cœur était encore très lourd. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à être comme le souhaitait son frère ?_

Elijha respectait ce lieu et cela se sentait dans chacun de ses pas et de ses gestes.

Et dire que Klaus et Kol étaient venus faire la fête ici avec plusieurs femmes pour les vider un peu de leur sang. Il se sentit honteux d'un coup. Pourquoi n'était il pas aussi sage que son grand frère ?

Puis il se figea. Il renifla…quelque chose clochait. Il tendit son ouïe. Des bruits de pas légers,…ils étaient suivis. L'odeur caractéristique des garous s'imprégna dans son esprit.

_« Lijah…on est suivi »_

La peur qui venait de s'insinuer dans la voix de Klaus pénétra dans l'esprit de son frère. Elijah stoppa sa marche et se baissa rapidement pour mettre le louveteau contre lui. Il regarda discrètement de droite et de gauche et se dissimula derrière une large tombe. Puis une voix féminine retentit résonnant presque ans la pénombre du cimetière.

\- Elijha, je trouve l'endroit parfait pour venir à votre rencontre

Francesca se détacha de derrière une des demeures mortelles et avança sur le chemin. Ses pieds raclaient les cailloux au sol.

Puis d'autres pas se firent entendre autour des deux Mikaleson.

\- Je vois vous n'êtes pas seule, Francesca

Elija se montra à elle, après avoir discrètement déposé son louveteau derrière la tombe en lui faisant signe de ne pas bouger du tout. Les hautes herbes le cachaient parfaitement.

_« Klaus, tu surveilles le loup et tu cours le plus vite possible si ca tourne mal »_

_« Ok… »_

_« Promet moi »_

_« Promis »_

\- J'attendais ce moment d'être seul avec vous, ELijha. Je me rends compte que votre frère tout compte fait, vous a fait faux bond. Est il repartit vers une compagnie plus intéressante pour lui ?

\- Vous souhaitez parler encore ce de traité, Francesca ou votre venue dans ce lieu a une toute autre raison ?

\- C'est vous que je souhaitais trouver sur mon chemin

Ses yeux brillèrent dans le noir et son sourire se transforma en une sorte rictus maléfique qui dévoila des crocs menaçants . ELljha recula légèrement. Il connaissait l'histoire de cette famille et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas simplement une légende.

Le vampire se positionna en défense

\- Je savais, Francesca, que vous ne souhaitiez pas signe e traité mais je ne pensais pas que vous en arriviez à penser que m'éliminer serait la solution

Francesca sourit et s'approcha doucement du vampire. Elijha ne bougea pas. Il allait l'affronter elle et certainement sa meute qui était en train de l'entourer. Encore des satanés loups…

Il lui fallut à peine quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il ne ferait pas le poids contre la horde des frères Guerrera. IL recula un peu près à attraper son loup pour fuir quand il buta contre le rebord de la tombe, perdit l'équillibre et eut juste le temps de se rétablir que trois des frères lui sautèrent dessus.

La voix terrifiante de la femme résonna dans sa tête

\- Tuez le …je ne veux qu'il ne reste rien de lui …

Il se débattit du mieux qu'il put en envoyant un valser à droite l'autre s'écraser contre une des tombes, la cassant quasiment en deux mais les trois autres l'acculèrent d'un coup. Elijha tomba au sol et ne put se relever. Les crocs des loups lui transpècèrent la grge. Il hurla

_« Klaus, sauve toi..cours, cours … »_

Sa voix se faisait suppliante

_« Je t'en prie, petit frère , va te mettre à l'abri »_

Klaus entendit le souffle court de son frère se muer en une sorte de respiration saccadée.

\- Vous pouvez vous nourrir sur lui si cela vous enchante mes frères

Elijha réussit à en dégager encore un mais ses forces déclinaient. Ils avaient une puissance qu'il avait sous estimée. Il devait se dégager pour fuir avec son frère.

Le louveteau se mit à gémir, de plus en plus, prostré sous ses herbes. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son mâitre se faire attaquer comme cela. Il se redressa d'un coup sur ses pattes, Klaus n'ayant pas la force de le retenir et bondit en dehors de sa cachette pour leur « aboyer « dessus ».

FRnacesca éclata de rire.

\- C'est donc cela qui te protège, cher Elijah …

Elijha se mit à hurler.

_« Pars, NIKLAUSSSS ! Je m'en sortirais …pars … »_

Du sang jaillit de sa bouche. Il sentit alors que son corps le lâchait.

_« Niklaus…pitié, pars… »_

Le louveteau sauta sur un des assaillants en lançant un petit cri plus aigu. Il sentait le sang de son maître couler à flot. Il dressa tous ses poils et se mit à pousser des petits hurlements de bébé loup.

Un des frères l'attrapa par le col et l'envoya valser loin pour s'écraser sur une des tombes. Le louveteau gémit, boita sur une de ses pattes mais revint doucement, le museau en sang vers son alpha. Le protéger à tout prix…Il gémit, puis relança son petit cri, encore et encore…

Plus personne ne le regardait. Francesca se délectait de voir ce vampire si puissant acculé sous ses hommes de mains. Elle s'approcha.

\- Laissez-moi le loisir de profiter un peu de lui et de lui donner la mort ensuite

Elle se baissa à sa hauteur tandis que ses frères le maintenait et glissa sa mais sur ses cuisses jusqu'à son entrejambe.

\- Dommage de devoir nous quitter ainsi, nous aurions pu connaître de grands moments d'extase tous les deux

Elle ouvrit alors la bouche et se rua sur la gorge d'Elijha.

Le cri du loup parvint à ses oreilles. Un cri qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui de la petite bête ridicule qui tenait compagnie à son frère. Un hurlement tellement puissant qu'elle se releva d'un bon et recula. Ses frères se levèrent aussi et tous se tournèrent vers le grognement sourd et terrifiant qui leur parvenait. Un homme nu, au regard de loup et de vampire des plus dangereux, se tenait face à eux. Francesca cessa de respirer : L'hybride ! Klaus Mikaleson se tenait devant eux, la rage inscrite sur le visage, totalement dénudé mais seuls ses muscles et la tension de ses nerfs attirèrent leur attention.

Ils reculèrent encore plus. Mais L'hybride fut bien plus rapide et dans un cri presque inhumain, il leur sauta dessus.

 

xxxxx

 

\- Elijha, mon frère, réveille toi, c'est bien, vas y , allez regarde moi

Le vampire ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Il avait perdu énormément de sang et ses deux posées de chaque côté de son corps mains tapotaient nerveusement le sol pour essayer d'évacuer la douleur qui résonnait dans tout son corps.

\- Mon frère, c'est moi, Niklaus.

Le vampire essaya de maintenir son attention mais tout lui semblait flou. Il percevait un vsage au dessus du sien, une vois qu'il pensait venir de son esprit, et des choses qui brillaient dans le ciel…peut être des étoiles. La nuit, le cimetière, Francesca, les loups, le hurlement et ce mot qui résonnait encore en lui…l'hybride …tout s'embrouilla et d'un coup il réalisa et poussa un cri.

\- Kiki, il est où kiki ?

Niklaus sourit gentiment.

\- Je suis là. Mais si maintenant tu pouvait éviter de m'appeler comme cela, ca m'arrangerait bien.

Kiklaus se posta derrière Elijha, l'attrapa sous les aisselles et le glissa contre son torse pour s'adosser tous les deux contre une des tombes. ELijha se laissa aller contre lui et respira fortement. IL ne comprenait rien. Il était collé contre le corps de son frère. Le louveteau, son frère…il secoua la tête, et essaya de focaliser son attention sur les mains qui le tenaient. Il posa les siennes dessus et sentit la chaleur et le contact de la peau de son frère. Il laissa ses doigts glisser doucement sur ceux de son frère et sourit.

\- Niklaus…

\- Oui c'est bien moi, à preuve du contraire, grande frère

Elijha tourna légèrement son visage vers celui de son frère et sourit.

\- Ca fait du bien de voir ta tête de fou

\- Merci, la tienne n'est pas mal non plus en ce moment. Tu te maries très bien avec ce lieu

Elijha se rendit compte qu'ils étaient encore dans le cimetière, en pleine nuit. Le brouillard était tombé et ils ne voyaient plus grand-chose.Où était ce son esprit qui était embrouillé ? Il avait chaud, trop chaud. Il voulut ôter son manteau mais Klaus l'en empêcha.

\- Ne bouge pas, tu es blessé et tu commences à avoir de la fièvre. Tu dois boire en urgence. Ils t'ont pas loupé

\- Francesca et ses frères, tu te rappelles…rassures moi

\- Oui, oui…et le louveteau , il était là et…dans les herbes, et le cri , le traité …Kieran …

\- Oh làlà, les attaques de loups ne te réussissent vraiment pas

Klaus se mit à rire en entendant son frère raconter un peu tout de travers et mordit fortement dans son propre poignet qu'il posa délicatement sur les lèvres de son frère.

\- Allez , bois tranquillement

Le silence s'installa entre les deux frères. Elijha laissa le sang lui couler dans la gorge, un sang chaud et goûteux. Celui de son frère…il voulut refuser mais son frère lui maintint la tête et apposa son poignet un peu plus fort sur la bouche de son âiné. ELijha posa sa main sur le bras de son frère et lui serra doucement. Ce moment de partage entre eux deux étaient transcendants. Leur lien se renforçait à chaque goutte qu'Elijha prenait. Leur esprit se mêlait dans un accord parfait. Klaus ferma les yeux. Il ressentait l'apaisement de son frère le gagner, sa force reprendre doucement et la relation unique qu'ils avaient se consolider.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ELijha commença à reprendre la raison. Il s'aperçut alors de tout les sang versé au sol et paniqua.

\- Ils sont tous morts, Francesca s'est enfui mais je la retrouverai …Tout va bien

\- Klaus, comment as tu pu reprendre ta forme ? comment, tu es redevenu toi …. »

\- J'en sais rien du tout, je crois que mon loup m'a permis de le faire, pour te sauver je suppose

Elijha, se rendant compte alors qu'il s'était lové entre les bras de l'hybride, se sentit d'un coup gêné même si il se sentait bien comme cela, et se dégagea pour s'assoir à ses côtés contre la tombe. Il posa un regard rapide sur le corps nu de son petit frère et sourit.

\- C'est peut êtres ta tenue légère qui les a fait fuir

\- Là je pouvais dire que j'étais « à poil »

Elijha se mit à rire ce qui le fit grimacer et ôta son manteau pour lui offrir.

\- Tiens , met le .Tu verras il est bien chaud

\- Je t'avoue que j'avais plus chaud quand j'avais tous ces poils …

Le silence se réinstalla de nouveau entre les deux frères. Ils fixèrent ensemble les tombes face à eux et se mirent à rire. Klaus posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son grande frère.

\- Vraiment , pas l'endroit idéal pour de retrouvailles

Elijah posa la sienne de ce fait sur les cheveux éparses de son hybride de malheur et soupira.

\- Je te demande pardon, Niklaus, j'aurai du t'écouter, j'avais tord

\- Tu peux répéter

\- J'avais tord

\- Oh ca fait tellement du bien de te l'entendre dire

ELijha écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu as retrouvé ta forme Niklaus, pas de doute, tu es redevenu mon petit frère infernal

Il se tourna alors vers son cadet, posa ses mains sur les joues rosies par le froid de l'hybride, approcha son visage du sien et déposa son front contre celui de son frère.

\- Tu m'as manqué, je ne voulais pas le dire, mais mon dieu, ce que ca fait du bien de voir ce visage devant moi …même si tu mériterais une belle baffe

\- Non, parce que tu sais très bien que j'avais raison

\- Ok, on n'y reviens pas

\- L'ardoise est essuyée ?

En partie…pas tout, il reste des traces de craies qu'il va falloir te faire pardonner

Klaus posa une main sur la jambe de son frère.

\- On devrait ne pas trop s'éterniser ici. On ne sait jamais, cette folle pourrait avoir encore envie de goûter à ton entrejambe

\- Klaus !

\- Francesca n'a pas compris ce qui s'est passé, je crois qu'elle a eu la frayeur de sa vie

\- Nous devons en finir avec elle maintenant, j'aimerai pas qu'elle fasse le rapprochement entre toi et le louveteau

\- Plus rien à craindre, il est partit ce maudit petit loup …

Elijha fit une moue de déception.

\- Il va ma manquer tout compte fait.

\- Je sais , mon grand frère, il était bien plus sage que moi mais moins mignon tout de même … je pense que je vais te raccompagner à la maison pour que tu te reposes, t'es pas beau à voir, allez let's go appuie toi sur moi pour marcher

Klaus attrapa son frère par les épaules et l'aida à avancer. Eljah grimaça mais resta tout de même collé à son frère. Klaus semblait réfléchir tout en soutenant son frère :

\- Je pourrai me venger, attraper un énorme sac et te fourrer dedans, et te foutre comme un sac à patate sur mon dos, histoire de te faire subir ce que j'ai subi, brother

\- Niklaus, je t'en prie ne me fais pas rire, ca fait trop mal

Elijha posa un genou au sol. Il se sentait très faible encore. Il allait lui falloir quelques heures pour récupérer totalement. Niklaus l'aida à s'assoir de nouveau et les deux se laissèrent glisser contre le mur du cimetière.

\- On était presque sortit mais si tu préfère passer ta nuit ici…Je vais resserrer le manteau contre moi

Elijah se mit à rire en voyant les jambes nues de son frère dépassé de son manteau.

\- En fait je sais d'où tient ce poil luisant de ton petit loup

\- Dis tout de suite que je suis poilu

Elija soupira

\- C'est un peu trop pour moi , les morsures là ! Vraiment trop…

Il laissa sa tête se poser contre l'épaule de son petit frère et ferma les yeux. Niklaus lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne. Puis il lui déposa un baiser sur les cheveux.

\- Ca va ma manquer tous les câlins que tu faisais à Kiki

Elijha sourit gentiment mais ne répondit pas. Le contact physique de son frère lui fit du bien immédiatement et le rendait plus fort de minutes en minutes. Klaus profita de ce moment de répit pour canaliser la chaleur de son grand frère. Tout était parfait, tout s'arrangeait.

Les frères Mikalson avaient encore frappé et vaincu !

\- Tu sais quoi, Eijha, je me les pèle. allez on rentre, s'il faut je vais te porter

\- Non ca va mieux,

\- J'en ai pour …

Klaus n'eut pas le temps de finir que Elijha vit le manteau d'un coup s'affaisser et s'écraser au sol, vide. Il se redressa un peu et resta stupéfait

_\- Niklaus ? NIKLAUS ?_

Le manteau se mit à bouger. Puis Elijha regarda une forme tout petite se mouver en dessous. Il se recula un peu et vit un tout petit museau sortit timidement de dessous. Le louveteau parut désemparé et se mit à courir vers son mâitre, pour se blottir entre ses jambes, gémissant de toutes ses force

_« Non, non c'est pas possible ! C'est pas possible, c'est quoi ce bordel ! »_

Elijha resta boche ouverte , stupéfait

_« Oh non Klaus, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bazar ? qu'est ce que tu as fait ?"_

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

»

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent inquiets.

\- T'es certaine ?

\- Oui je t'assure, je ne sais pas comment ton frère a réussi à briser le sort que je lui ai jeté, j'ai sentit que la magie avait rompu

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il a pu reprendre sa forme initiale, ca m'a réveillée d'un coup il y a une petite heure

\- Dommage…c'était marrant de savoir qu'il aurait du attendre la prochaine pleine lune pour se libérer de ça ! …ta blague est bien méchante mais vraiment tu sais te venger parfaitement, ma chère Davina

\- Il a voulu jouer les durs avec moi la dernière fois, je devais vraiment me venger de lui , mais hors de question qu'il s'en sorte encore si bien , ce quelques jours ne sont pas suffisants, je veux qu'il se rend compte de ce que c'est d'être fragile et dépendant des autres ! »

Davina sa concentra et recommença ses incantations . Elle pris Kol par la main et touts les deux tout en rigolant, invoquèrent la magie de la lune

« Lune, luna, que le loup soit, lune luna que le loup soit…bébé deviendra …Niklaus restera quand la pleine lune reviendra »

Kol sourit à son amie

\- Surtout , dav, promet moi de ne pas le dire à Elijha ou à Niklaus que j'ai accepté que tu fasses cette mauvaise farce. Ils me tueraient tous les deux. Moi aussi je veux me venger et je t'assure que je suis prêt à tout pour ça

\- Tu es un enfant terrible, Kol

\- Je suis un Mikaleson ,c'est tout

\- Tu sais qu'à la prochaine pleine line, le sort prendra fin et que tes frères essayeront de comprendre ce qui se sera passé. Je ne pourrai pas maintenir ce sort de transformation plus longtemps

\- Tu vois je t'avais dit que mon frère aurait envie de se transformer rien que pour briser sa punition. J'ai tapé dans le mille ! Ca me suffit le délai pour pouvoir m'assurer qu'il sera bien moins pédant et méchant avec nous tous. Un leçon à la Kol est bien plus profitable que les petite munitions minables que lui donne mon grand frère.

\- Elijah nous le fera payer très cher aussi s'il l'apprend. Tu n'as pas été cool avec lui pour ça

\- Ca lui sert aussi de leçon, il faut toujours qu'il l'excuse pour tout, c'est toujours Klaus qui a raison ou il lui laisse tout passer. Ca lui apprendra aussi, il veut s'occuper de mon frère et bien qu'il se débrouille avec le bébé loup . C'est surtout Rebecca qui ne doit pas le savoir, elle irait leur répéter et ca gâcherait tout !

\- Rebecca est très liée à eux, tu sais Kol, je ne suis pas certainse qu'elle ne comprenne pas vite que Klaus est ce louveteau

\- Elle est pas si maligne que cela

\- Détrompes Kol, ta sœur est très perspicace et elle vit auprès d'eux depuis plus de 1000 ans, elle le connait par coeur

\- Tu vois, c'est pour cela que je veux me venge, il ne m'ont pas laissé cette chance d'être auprès d'ex comme ça…tout n'est que pour leur trio, surtout Klaus et ELijha…Ca me fait un bien fou de pouvoir les mettre un peu dans la galère

Davina embrassa Kol avec fougue. Il lui rendit son baiser et lui sourit

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré une sorcière comme toi, si perfide

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé Qu'un Mikaleson puisse devenir mon allié

\- Du moment que tu me promettes que rien ne peut leur arriver de mal

\- Non, tu m'as dit qu'ils restaient à la plantation et qu'ils n'en bougeaient dans les deux semaines à venir. Je me suis assurée que personne ne puisse venir leur nuire là bas,

\- J'espère que tu as raison, je ne me pardonnerai pas que Klaus ou Elijha soient blessés dans cette histoire

\- Tout compte fait, mon cher Kol, tu les aimes bien tes frères

\- On va dire que je finis par m'habitué à leur présence

\- tu y retournes quand ?

\- Vendredi avec Rebecca et Finn

\- Je sens que vous allez vous amuser un peu

\- Je sens que je vais lui faire payer quelques petites mésaventures qu'il m'a fait subir

Davina se mit à rire. Elle détacha ses cheveux et lança un regard amoureux à son tendre Kol. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour souffler les bougies de la pièce où ils s'étaient réfugiée et la guider doucement vers le lit d'appoint.


	15. Ruptures

**Chapitre 15 – Ruptures**

Le louveteau était allongé sur le siège passager, le museau enfoui dans ses pattes, très calme, trop calme. Elijha tout en tenant son volant, posa son autre main sur son poil doux et le caressa du bout des doigts tout doucement. Il aimait laisser ses doigts glisser dans son pelage si chaud, cela lui rappelait quand jeune enfant, il jouait avec les boucles blondes de son petit frère. D'ailleurs il lui arrivait de temps en temps quand Klaus était blessé ou malade, de venir le réconforter en utilisant ce geste si simple.

Il se sentait faible et sa conduite le ressentait. Ses yeux se fermaient parfois comme si le sommeil essayait d'avoir raison de lui mais malgré la fatigue, Elijah avait préféré ne pas demeurer à la Nouvelle Orléans pour plus de sûreté. Mettre Klaus à l'abri était sa priorité.

Le chemin du retour allait être particulièrement long. Son mal de tête avait repris et il sentait bien que ses membres tremblaient encore. Mince, avant , il récupérait très rapidement mais depuis que sa mère avait torturé son esprit, il se rendait compte que son état de santé n'était plus aussi bon. Le sang de Niklaus ce soir lui avait permis de guérir mais les douleurs allaient certainement revenir sous peu. Il saurait les gérer, il l'avait fait bien souvent depuis. Et comme il lui était totalement inenvisageable de se nourrir sur le bébé loup, d'ailleurs sur n'importe quel bébé, il n'aurait pas le choix de faire avec. Il attendrait la prochaine transformation de son frère pour lui en demander la permission.

Il freina un peu au prochain virage se rendant compte que son inquiétude et sa crainte d'avoir été suivie n'avait plus raison d'être. Francesca Guerrera ne reviendrait pas pendant un petit moment pour les tourmenter.

Puis une fois le virage passé, il appuya de nouveau sur l'accélérateur et regarda le paysage défiler sous ses yeux.

Les lumières de la ville qui reflétaient encore un peu dans son rétroviseur s'estompaient peu à peu et il regarda la ville se fondre dans le noir de la nuit avec un peu de regret. Tout avait foiré aujourd'hui. Pour lui, le plus dur avait été de devoir repartir sans son frère, enfin avec sa forme non conventionnelle surtout.

Il observa ses mains. Elles étaient colorées par le sang qu'il avait perdu et celui de ses adversaires. Il sentit un écœurement profond et son esprit eut du mal à ne pas focaliser sur les souvenirs que cela lui engendrait à la vue de cette saleté imprégnée sur ses mains.

Sa chemise et son pantalon étaient totalement déchirés et gardaient les traces indélébiles de l'attaque meurtrière dont il avait été la victime.

Puis il repensa à cela. Vraiment, à croire qu'il avait un certain souci avec les loups et leurs morsures ! Cela n'allait pas l'aider à apprécier un peu plus cette communauté. Il soupira. Sa peur était toujours présente malgré qu'il essayait de la tasser au plus profond de lui.

Il tourna la tête vers le louveteau qui ne bougeait pas. Elijha lui avait posé son manteau sur lui de sorte qu'on n'apercevait que sa tête. Il lui gratouilla gentiment le haut du front et plongea son regard ensuite sur la route qui défilait. Il doubla un bon lot de voitures sans se soucier des klaxons qui se mirent à résonner. Sa voiture était puissante, autant en profiter un peu. Il était surtout pressé de rentrer dans leur demeure et de s'y enfermer pour le reste de la nuit.

Dormir et tout oublier : oublier le traité, les attaques, et surtout Hayley, oublier Hayley …

Il soupira puis reposa toute son attention sur son louveteau. Klaus n'avait plus prononcé un mot depuis que sa transformation avait fait chemin arrière et l'avait forcé à redevenir ce petit loup fragile.

_\- Niklaus, ca va ?"_

Pas de réponse, mais Elijha sentit le cœur de l'hybride se mettre à battre un peu plus rapidement quand il l'avait interpellé. Il ne dormait pas, tout compte fait. Il était plutôt songeur. Elijha s'inquiéta presque de ne pas l'entendre parler de ses prouesses dans le cimetière et d'user de cela pour parler de lui, de lui et encore de lui. Ce silence lui fit presque mal. Son frère d'habitude si bavard au moins de lui en donner la migraine, n'avait prononcé aucun mot depuis qu'il était redevenu un louveteau.

_\- Mon frère, ce n'est pas si grave tu sais, on va trouver une solution._

_\- Hum…Hum_

_\- Klaus, je t'en fais la promesse._

_\- Hum…_

_\- Ca ne peut pas durer comme cela. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans ce processus de transformation_

_\- Non, sans blague, tu l'as deviné tout seul …tu es perspicace, mon cher frère_

Le ton n'était pas des plus plaisants et Elijha se vexa presque de ce ton agressif

_\- Ne sois pas cynique avec moi, j'essaye de t'aider_

_\- J'en ai pas l'impression pourtant, tu m'aurais aidé réellement, tu aurais trouvé la solution à ce problème_

_\- Tu n'es pas juste avec moi, pourquoi faut il toujours que tu blâmes les seules personnes qui essayent de t'aider_

Elijha aussi commençait à perdre patience devant les accusations injustifiées de son frère.

_\- Je préfère tuer les autres_

_\- Arrêtes donc 5 minutes de jouer les fier à bras et restes calme_

_\- Je m'en fous…j'ai pas envie d'être calme ou faire preuve de clémence avec toi ou tout simplement un bon petit toutou à sa mémère, je veux être moi, MOI ! tu comprends ça …_

_La voix de son frère s'enrailla légèrement et il se tut d'un coup submergé par ses émotions._

_\- Klaus …allez, mon grand, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer_

_\- J'en peux plus d'être enfermé dans ce corps…j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Mais toi tu ne peux pas comprendre, tout va toujours bien pour toi…_

Le ton était acerbe. Elijha savait que c'était la manière pour son frère de cacher ses véritables sentiments. Il soupira. Lui aussi en aurait des récriminations qu'il aurait pu lui lancer à la face mais il était hors de question d'entrer dans son jeu, cela ne ferait qu'exacerber l'humeur exécrable de l'hybride.

_\- Tu recommences à être agressif, Klaus, je ne suis pas responsable de ton état tout de même_

Elijha se pinça les lèvres. Il aurait bien envie de lui dire que tout était de sa faute que s'il n'avait pas dérogé à la punition, tous les deux n'en seraient pas là à se disputer pour quelque chose dont ils n'avaient même pas la main dessus. Mais il trouva préférable de ne pas envenimer les choses.

Il n'avait de toute manière pas l'envie ni la force de se battre avec Niklaus ou de lui faire la morale. Il était trop fatigué pour tout cela. La journée avait été des plus pénibles et son frère faisait tout pour la terminer dans de plus mauvaises conditions encore. Lui aussi rageait, lui aussi avait une colère qu'il devait sans cesse refreiner pour paraître aux yeux des autres et surtout de sa famille comme le plus sage.

_Klaus reprit de plus belle, les nerfs à vifs._

_\- Trouves une solution, c'est ton job après tout_

_\- De quoi, de réparer toutes tes erreurs ? Niklaus, je sais que cela te bouleverse mais…_

_\- Je ne suis pas bouleversé par quoi que ce soit…cesses de croire que je suis faible_

_Niklaus se tut. Sa voix reprenait encore des trémolos qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Sa gorge était serrée et il préféra ne pas continuer la conversation. Cela ne le mènerait nulle part de toute façon. Il était coincé dans ce corps de louveteau et en subissait tous les désagréments, dont une mauvais humeur qu'il faisait passer sur le seul être qu'il aurait aimé ne pas blesser._

Le louveteau soupira. Il enfouit sa tête sous le manteau d'Elijha et gémit.

_\- Niklaus, ton loup ressent tes émotions, si tu es malheureux, il va y être aussi_

_\- Je m'en fous, je veux sortir de là dedans ! je veux sortir de ce putain de corps…_

Le louveteau gémit encore plus et émit des petits murmures plaintifs. Elijha l'écouta. Cela ressemblait à des pleurs et il aurait aimé pouvoir rassurer son frère quand à l'issue de toute cette mauvaise blague mais comment le faire ? Même lui ne réussissait pas à émettre la moindre hypothèse sur ce qui pouvait engendrer un tel désordre chez l'hybride.

\- Allez mon kiki, tu veux venir sur mes genoux et m'aider à conduire un peu ?

Kiki soupira doucement et émit deux ou trois petites plaintes. Elijha lui ôta le manteau qui le couvrait et le regarda. Le petit loup était tout recroquevillé sur lui-même, les yeux tristes et brillants. Le vampire fronça les sourcils. Il se concentra alors un peu pour pénétrer doucement l'esprit de son frère sans le brusquer et ressentit une grande tristesse l'envahir. Son frère pleurait discrètement. Tout cela était trop dur pour lui, qui aspirait à tellement de liberté et de contrôle de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Elijha voulut le réconforter mais il ne trouva pas les mots. Il savait que trop bien ce que c'était de se trouver enfermé de la sorte, souffrant de ne pas avoir la main mise sur sa vie et sur ses sentiments.

Il attrapa sous le flanc le petit loup et le posa sur ses genoux. Celui-ci leva la tête vers son maître et replongea son museau entre ses jambes. Elijha ralentit. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il est un accident et que Kiki soit de nouveau blessé.

Puis il laissa un de ses doigts glisser le long du museau du louveteau par petits passages successifs, pour remonter le chatouiller dans le cou et redescendre le long de sa colonne. Le louveteau se détendit peu à peu et sa queue commença à émettre des mouvements de satisfaction.

_Klaus avait fermé les yeux et laissa ce doux contact le pénétrer, envahir son corps, effleurer sa peau, lui donner des frissons qui lui permettaient de s'apaiser et de renouer le lien profond entre lui et son frère._

_Il avait tellement envie d'hurler et de faire sortir sa rage. Il détestait l'état dans lequel il était là, fragile, soumis aux aléas de ce que chacun pouvait lui fait subir sans pouvoir se défendre. Et il n'avait même pas accès à sa peinture pour se soulager. Ce louveteau était tellement petit, tellement demandeur , tellement…lui quand il était un enfant sans défense._

_L'hybride serra les poings au point de s'en faire saigner l'intérieur des paumes._

_\- Je me sens en rupture avec moi-même…Elijha. Quand je me suis transformé tout à l'heure dans le cimetière, j'ai tellement pu ressortir ma puissance, c'était comme si je renaissais d'un long cauchemar et …et…_

_Klaus laissa ses larmes de nouveau couler. Il s'en voulait, il avait honte de ce qu'il était face à ce monde. Il avait honte de ne pas réussir à dompter sa souffrance._

_\- Je m'entends quand j'essaye d'hurler ou de me faire entendre, ces petits cris ridicules qui sortent de ma gueule, c'est tellement honteux…tellement …pas moi…_

_\- Ce n'est qu'un bébé, Klaus…tu ne peux pas empêcher la nature profonde de ce petit loup de s'épanouir. Bien sur que ce n'est pas toi, mais il est l'extension de ta nature d'hybride et tu sais comme moi, que louveteau sera un jour un des loups des plus puissants de cette planète, alors acceptes qu'il ne soit pas encore à l'image que tu veux nous donner pour le moment_

_\- Un monstre…il deviendra le monstre que nous sommes , toi et moi._

_\- Des monstres nous peut être …mais pas pour lui. Pour le moment, c'est un bébé, qui demande de l'attention et de l'amour pour pouvoir s'épanouir et grandir_

_\- Je n'aurai jamais du devenir ça, cette chose , cette bête idiote en me transformant, jamais…_

_\- Peut être qu'il y a quelque part une part de ton enfance qui a voulu s'exprimer et…_

_\- Arrêtes ton charabia de psy et de chanter ta mélodie du bonheur. Je veux redevenir Klaus, c'est tout…_

_Niklaus se tut. Sa gorge se serrait de nouveau l'empêchant de pouvoir parler pour donner l'impression qu'il craquait de nouveau._

_\- Regarde moi, je n'arrive même pas à contrôler mes émotions…_

_\- Pourquoi le veux-tu ? Rien ne t'empêche de craquer un bon coup, d'hurler, de pleurer si tu en as envie…il n'y a que moi_

_\- Non, je peux pas…je ne veux pas…_

_Puis pris dans une respiration saccadée, Klaus se laisser aller._

Le louveteau émit un cri plus fort et enfouit sa tête contre Elijah. Il frotta la chemise de son maître et réussit à la soulever pour se blottir contre la peau chaude de ce dernire, son visage collé contre le bas ventre du vampire et ses pattes remontant sur ses hanches, essayant de se blottir tellement fort contre le vampire que ses petites griffes laissèrent quelques traces de sang sur la peau du jeune brun.. Elijha se raidit un peu. Il n'avait pas trop l'habitude de tous ces contacts physiques intimes et initiés par ce petit loup, cela le rendait presque vulnérable. Mais Comment lui refuser ? le repousser c'était aussi repousser l'émotion qui submergeait son petite frère. Et il n'était pas capable de rejeter son frère pas dans ces moments si rares où l'hybride lâchait prise et réclamait d'être enserrer bien au chaud pour laisser l'émotion de déverser.

_Niklaus soupira et ferma les yeux puis murmura d'un ton désolé_

_\- Dans les meutes de loup, les bébés dorment souvent collés tout contre leur alpha , les uns sur les autres…n'en veut pas à louveteau si il est si…pot de colle. Je n'arrive plus à l'en empêcher, enfin pour le moment, il en a besoin_

Son frère aussi semblait en avoir besoin. …

_\- Bien Sûr, Niklaus, c'est toi qui choisis. Tu sais , mon frère, il n'y pas de honte à pleurer quand tout est trop compliqué, on est seul ici, personne ne le sera, tu peux lâcher prise »_

_\- …merci Lijah, d'être là…toujours, comme le ferai un alpha_

Elijha aurait aimé à ce moment là pouvoir serrer son petit frère contre lui, le bercer, le rassurer et lui montrer que ses bras seraient toujours là pour le protéger. L'Alpha. C'était la première fois que Niklaus utilisait ce terme en parlant de lui. Lui un alpha…peut être quelque part en effet, il s'était toujours posté en protecteur de ses frères et sœurs regrettant parfois d'ailleurs Finn qui n'avait pas eu la force de prendre ce rôle et l'avait laissé gérer seul.

Puis il laissa la voiture glisser doucement sur la route en berçant le bébé loup contre lui.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, le petit animal ressortit sa petite tête chevelue de la chemise de son maître et leva son museau à hauteur du volant.

\- Ah tu viens enfin me rendre visite.

Le petit loup jappa un peu comme un léger aboiement ce qui exaspéra Klaus mais il le laissa mener les rennes. Il avait juste envie de rester silencieux et d'écouter le son de la voix de son grand frère, la laisser continuer à jouer le rôle si ingrat d'être comme un père aimant et protecteur pour son loup et pour lui.

Le louveteau sortit totalement de l'étreinte de son alpha et s'assit sur ses genoux. Sa tête arrivait à hauteur du volant et il essaya de lever le museau pour voir la route.

\- Tu sais que même Niklaus n'a pas le droit de conduire ma Bentley ?

Kiki secoua la queue et posa ses deux pattes sur le volant, un peu déséquilibré quand son maître amorçait un virage. Il « aboya » heureux de pouvoir rester planter là sur les jambes de son maître.

Elijha secoua la tête et se mit à rire.

\- Ok, alors let's go. On va voir ce qu'elle a sous le capot…

Elijha accéléra d'un coup. Le louveteau se réfugia rapidement sous la chemise de son alpha puis revint trop curieux et trop heureux que le vampire joue avec lui.

Il concentra son attention sur son frère. Klaus s'était calmé, ses larmes avaient séchées et un léger sourire semblait se coller sur ses lèvres.

Le louveteau sauta de nouveau un peu pour poser ses pattes sur le volant et appuya sur ses petites pattes pour se mettre à hauteur. Il lança un ridicule hurlement de louveteau qui fit rire Elijha.

\- T'es un sacré coquin, toi…

_Klaus sourit. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu le rire franc de son frère. Dieu ce qu'il avait du être cruel avec lui pour avoir tant réussi à faire taire ce rire. Il ne se rappelait plus quand il ne l'avait pas entendu s'amuser ainsi. Puis il préféra se terrer loin de toute cette agitation. Laisser le louveteau s'amuser un peu. Elijha avait raison. Il devait lâcher un peu prise et profiter pourquoi pas de cette proximité avec le louveteau pour resserrer les liens avec son grand frère._

xxxxxxx

Elijha posa le louveteau sur le canapé non sans avoir au préalable mis une couverture pour éviter à ses poils de se propager dessus et rangea son manteau, ses chaussures et ses affaires très consciencieusement. Cette maniaquerie détonnait totalement avec le reste de ses fringues et de sa peau totalement tâchés de sang. Il respirait bien moins rapidement et semblait avoir récupérer ses force. Le sang de l'hybride était vraiment précieux pour eux tous.

Le louveteau le regarda faire des allées retour entre la cuisine et le salon et d'un coup se leva en jappant et en couinant tout excité. Complètement excité même, il sauta du canapé ,ce qui lui fit faire de nouveau une galipette absolument pas contrôlée, il se cogna contre le pied de la petite table basse mais même cela ne suffit pas à l'empêcher de se ruer vers son maître et lui sauter dessus pour réclamer son bien.

_Klaus maugréa._

_\- Non Elijha, pas encore ce maudit biberon et cette gamelle puante !_

_\- Je dois nourrir Kiki. Il a déjà loupé un biberon cet après midi et n'a pas mangé depuis ce matin_

_\- T'es un père fouettard en fait_

_\- Non je prends soin de lui, mais tu connais le dicton : qui nourrit le corps, nourrit l'esprit…_

_Klaus rouspéta encore mais savait qu'il ne devait pas résister cette fois ci. Il préféra alors essayer de ne pas y songer et tempesta encore un peu histoire qu'Elijha comprenne bien son désaccord puis laissa son esprit libérer du petit loup._

Kiki était tout fou. Il tournait autour d'Elijah, en jappant de plus en plus, tout en le suivant vers le canapé où ce dernier s'installa confortablement. Puis le géant attrapa la peluche dans ses bras et lui proposa le biberon encore tout chaud. Le louveteau se calma d'un coup et happa la petite tétine tout en mettant un de ses pattes sur la main d'Elijha. Le bruit de succion fit rire ELijah et le biberon fut avalé en quelques minutes. Elijha déposa alors le petit loup contre son épaule et lui tapota les omoplates tout délicatement

_Klaus se mit à rire._

_\- C'est pas un bébé humain ! Mon dieu, tu vas faire la même quand nos frères et sœurs seront là …Elijha, tu sais quoi…_

_\- Niklaus, dis moi donc de toute manière je pense que tu vas le faire_

_\- Tu aurais fait un père formidable, tu sais_

Elijha se pinça les lèvres. Ca n'arriverait jamais, sa condition ne lui permettrait jamais de réaliser ce si beau projet de vie. Ou il devait bien se l'avouer, que d'avoir un enfant, à lui, à aimer, bercer, câliner et protéger aurait été un précieux cadeau. Mais n'avait il pas Klaus pour cela ? il sourit et resta un peu songeur pendant que le petit loup commençait à se débattre pour réclamer la gamelle.

Mais tu es vraiment un goulu…

_« Oh non pas la gamelle, pitié… »_

Le louveteau se régala. Il avait tellement mangé que son ventre était désormais tout rond et qu'il dut se mettre sur le dos pour digérer un peu. Puis il se mit à bailler et revint se coller contre les jambes de son maître.

\- Tu veux aller dormir ? Tu sais je crois que je vais aller me doucher aussi et me mettre au lit un peu. Si tu es sage, je te lirai une histoire

_« Mon dieu, Elijha, si tu t'entendais ! »_

_« C'est à toi que je m'adressais ! «_

_« N'importe quoi, allez va te doucher, tu en as vraiment besoin »_

Elijha ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et grimpa les escaliers, le petit loup dans ses bras. Il entra dans sa chambre, alluma quelques bougies pour éclairer légèrement l'endroit , ne chercha même pas à mettre le loup dans son panier mais le déposa sur un des oreillers que Kiki renifla immédiatement, étonné.

\- Oui c'est l'oreiller de ton humain. Tu vois il doit porter son odeur et la tienne de ce fait

« Eh, je ne t'y ai pas autorisé, ôtes moi de là ce sac à poux ! »

Le louveteau se posa dessus et enfouit son nez dedans. Puis d'un coup, se leva, et alla enfoui sa tête dans celui de son maitre. Il s'allongea dessus et regarda son maître se déshabiller.

\- Oh non, c'est mon oreiller celui là !

_« Tu vas devoir te coltiner mon odeur de ce fait toute la nuit ! »_

_« quel bonheur… »_

Elijha grimaça et jeta sa chemise ensanglantée dans la poubelle. Il allait ôter son pantalon quand son téléphone sonna.

Il chercha un peu dans la poche de sa veste de costume et regarda qui pouvait l'appeler à cette heure si tardive.

« Hayley »

Il déglutit et hésita à lui répondre. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu bien longtemps aujourd'hui et sa présence lui avait manqué tout le reste de la soirée. Elle lui avait fait mal en lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait être avec lui et il espérait toujours que cette rencontre puisse avoir ouvert de nouveaux horizons pour tous les deux.

_« Tu ne réponds pas ? »_

_« C'est Hayley «_

_« Et…tu ne réponds pas ? «_

Elijha soupira puis allait décrocher quand il se mit sur répondeur. Tant pis…il attendit que son téléphone soit disponible puis le posa sur son bureau pour écouter le message. S'il fallait la rappeler, il le ferait juste après.

_Klaus n'en perdait pas une miette. Il sentait que la lune de miel allait reprendre de son feu ! ,_

« Elijha, c'est moi Hayley. Ecoute j'aurai aimé t'avoir en direct, cela aurait été plus simple pour toi, et pour moi »

Elijha écoutait tout en finissant de se déshabiller. Il entoura une serviette autour de sa taille.

« Cet après midi, j'ai pris conscience que je n'arriverai jamais à t'oublier. Tu es et tu seras toujours celui qui a fait battre mon cœur, je t'ai dans la peau, Elijha, je t'ai toujours eu dans la peau, c'est pour cela que…que nous devons cesser de nous voir, de nous parler…je…Elijha, je voulais te dire …Adieu…je vais partir loin avec Jackson, peut être pourrais je fonder une famille avec lui, il m'a offert ce que tout femme a toujours rêvé , un foyer aimant, une meute qui me protège, des mots tendres et des caresses que j'avais besoin. Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir su me donner tout cela quand j'en crevais d'envie… »

Elijha sentit sa gorge se serrer. Un adieu… non ce n'était pas possible, pas du tout envisageable. Hayley était la femme de sa vie, celle auprès de qui il voulait faire sa vie , mourir un jour…il respira avec un peu plus de difficulté.

_Klaus fit taire son loup qui commençait à appeler son maitre._

« Elijha, je sais que tu n'accepterais jamais cela, mais si tu as du respect pour moi et que tu veux mon bonheur, accepte cette rupture définitive entre nous. Je veux être capable de mener ma vie loin de toi, et si nous gardons un seul lien entre nous, je sais que je ne pourrais pas t'oublier comme je souhaite le faire. Je t'aime Elijha, je t'ai toujours aimé dès le premier regard. Tu vas me manquer . N'essaye pas de me rappeler. Je vais effacer ton numéro, fais de même avec le mien…Adieu Elijha, Adieu… »

Elijha attendit le bip final puis prit le téléphone dans ses mains. Son expression ne reflétait rien, que du vide. Il soupira un grand coup et jeta dans un accès de rage son téléphone contre le mur.

Le louveteau gémit et se cacha sous les draps.

_« Elijha… »_

Le vampire ne chercha pas à répondre et partit sous la douche. Klaus entendit l'eau couler et soupira.

_« Merde… »_

A bout de plusieurs longues minutes, ne voyant pas son maître revenir, le petit loup se laissa glisser le long des draps pour tomber et sol et avança prudemment vers la douche italienne. De la buée en sortait, l'eau semblait très chaude et réconfortante.

Il attendit au pied de l'entrée et jappa un peu. Mais rien…

Il avança alors prudemment et se mit à gémir.

_Klaus se figea. Son frère était accroupi au sol, les genoux repliés dans ses bras, les larmes lui dévorant le visage. L'eau lui coulait dessus et emportait le sang avec elle dans les rigoles. Il sanglotait le corps secoué de mouvements saccadés._

_« Lijah..je suis là »_

_« Sors, s'il te plait… »_

Il enfouit son visage dans ses bras pour que son frère ne le voit dans cet état.

_« Je t'en supplie, laisse moi…j'ai besoin d'être seul »_

Le louveteau avança un peu encore , attrapa la serviette laissée sur le bord dans sa gueule et l'entraina avec lui. Puis il s'assit face à son maître, un peu effrayé de cette eau qui lui coulait dessus puis voyant que ce dernier ne relevait pas les yeux, se glissa près de lui pour coller son corps contre celui d'Elijha. Puis il gémit aussi pour montrer la peine qu'il avait de voir son si gentil et précieux alpha dans cet état.

Elijha murmura pour lui-même :

_« J'y croyais encore, je croyais qu'elle reviendrait, et je dois la laisser quitter mon cœur maintenant si je veux son bonheur…c'est trop dur…c'est trop dur…pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé? »_

_Klaus ne trouvait pas les mots. Les larmes de son frère le tétanisaient totalement. Son frère ne pleurait jamais…il gardait tout pour lui, il ne montrait jamais sa peine. Klaus sentit son cœur se briser comme s'il pouvait ressentit toute la détresse au travers du lien qui l'unissait à son ami, son mentor, son confident, son frère…Il laissa le loup se serrer encore plus fort contre Elijah et soupira._

_« Je t'aime moi…je t'aimerai toujours même dans les pires moments, je serai toujours là, Rebecca et moi on sera toujours avec toi… »_

Elijha ne répondit rien mais posa une main sur le dos du louveteau. Il essaya de nouveau de cacher ses larmes et attrapa la serviette toute mouillée pour essayer de les essuyer mais cela ne fit qu'amplifier sa souffrance et il laissa ses larmes l'envahir totalement.

« _Tu sais , mon frère, y'a pas de honte à pleurer, on est seul ici, personne ne le sera, tu peux lâcher prise , complètement lâcher prise, je suis là pour veiller sur toi »_

_« Toutes les femmes que j'ai aimé sont parties loin de moi…suis-je vraiment un tel monstre ? Mère avait raison, tous les papillons qui se posent sur mon cœur, finissent par mourir. J'espère que je ne te ferai jamais autant de mal qu'à tous ceux que j'ai voulu aimé, Niklaus… »_


	16. Boxeur en herbe

_Chapitre 16 – Boxeur en herbe_

Le louveteau regardait se balancer ce gros sac de droite et de gauche, en encore de droite et de gauche, tournoyant parfois sur lui-même, tout en gémissant légèrement à chaque coup porté dessus. Ses yeux suivaient le rythme lui donnant un peu l'impression d'être bercé un peu trop fort mais il gardait une concentration tellement accrue que même Klaus n'arrivait pas à lui faire détacher le regard de ce balancement sans intérêt pour le vampire à l'intérieur de lui.

Elijha torse nu, en sueur, frappait sans s'arrêter, chaque coup porté rappelait sa haine de la vie qu'il menait. Il frappait de plus en plus en plus fort dans le pauvre sac dont la chaine était suffisamment solide pour le supporter, heureusement. Hayley, il n'arrivait plus à détacher ses pensées de celle qu'il avait aimée et qu'il aimerait certainement encore longtemps, très longtemps. Il frappait sans gant de boxe, laissant ses mains s'égratigner, se déchirer et finir en sang mais cela lui permettait de sentir la douleur que la rupture lui avait laissé dans les veines. De toute manière, une heure après, toutes ses blessures auraient disparues et il pourrait recommencer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que son corps soit trop épuisé pour continuer.

_Klaus le regardait faire depuis le petit matin._

Elijha avait enfilé juste un bas de jogging et était venu se défouler immédiatement, emmenant bien sur avec lui le petit louveteau qu'il avait posé sur la cabane des poules qui étaient quand à elles parties picorer dehors. Klaus avait protesté bien sur, personne ne pouvait le poser ainsi sur une boîte à volaille mais Elijha n'avait rien écouté et était partit se défouler sans un mot. Il y avait une telle hargne qui vibrait dans chacun de ses muscles que l'hybride, à force de l'observer, se surprit à se demander si dans une telle rage il serait capable de le battre.

Son frère se défoulait. Il prenait à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration que ses coups tombaient comme des couperets. Sa colère peu à peu semblait cependant s'évanouir au profit d'un tempo légèrement plus calme et de mieux en mieux contrôlé.

Il s'arrêta quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle.

_Klaus pouvait voir sa poitrine se saccader sous l'effet des efforts intenses qu'il donnait mais cela ne suffisait pas à épuiser son grand frère._

L'hybride avait crée cette salle de sport dans un coin de la grange mais jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de voir Elijha en profiter. Il savait que ce dernier avait pris des cours de boxe auprès de Marcel et que c'était un peu sa façon de se défouler quand le surplus de colère le dominait, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, en sueur, le front qui perlait et les cheveux en bataille.

Il avait l'impression qu'il menait un combat contre lui-même , contre toutes ses brûlures qui lui brisait le cœur.

Hayley venait de rompre avec lui, l'avait laissé choir sur le trottoir comme on laisse derrière soi un chien qu'on abandonne sur le bord de la route quand on ne s'est plus quoi en faire ou qu'il devient trop génant . .Klaus lui en voulait, fortement. Personne n'avait le droit de faire souffrir ainsi son grand frère…personne, sauf lui. Lui seul se le permettait …

_« Tu vas finir par une mise à morte de ce pauvre sac ou tu penses stopper un jour ou l'autre, tu me files le tournis, Brother »_

_« Encore 5 minutes… »_

_« Soit … »_

Klaus et le louveteau regardaient donc Elijha s'épuiser à balancer ses poings , ses bras et ses jambes dans le sac de frappe. Le petit loup sursautait de temps en temps mais tout cela l'excitait aussi. Voir son maitre si puissant, ses muscles saillants et tout son corps en alerte comme s'il menait le combat de sa vie était enivrant.

_Klaus aimait aussi voir son frère dans cet état. Cela rappelait à quel point Elijha était et avait toujours été si dangereux et si invincible. Il était rare qu'il se laisse aller à cette démonstration mais il avait certainement besoin d'évacuer encore tout ce qui lui restait de sombre au fond du cœur._

La nuit avait été très courte, Elijha avait tourné et retourné dans les draps, cauchemardant une bonne partie de la nuit et refusant bien souvent de replonger dans le sommeil. Klaus n'avait pas pu faire grand chose excepté lui parler de tout et de rien, laissant le louveteau se blottir contre lui comme une protection. Puis quand le sommeil était enfin venu, Klaus s'était senti lessivé. Il prenait conscience que son frère avait du être dans un tel état de fatigue à chaque instant de sa vie quand il s'occupait d'eux tous.

Le louveteau, lui ressentait une tension aussi dans son petit corps de bébé., Lui aussi voulait faire comme son alpha. Il leva une patte puis l'autre et les moulina dans les airs.

_Klaus leva les yeux au ciel. De pire en pire…jamais il ne se remettrait de cette aventure si honteuse. Il lui ordonna d'arrêter de faire le clown mais le louveteau lui grogna immédiatement dessus, ce qui ne plut pas du tout, mais pas du tout à Niklaus._

_« Ok fais comme tu veux mais viens pas te plaindre si je me venge , louveteau »_

Elijha ne prêtait plus attention ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Il devait évacuer ses douleurs et ses souffrances. Au pire ce matin, il aurait pu aller massacrer tout le village et au mieux décider de venir ici dès le levée du jour pour s'en prendre à un vulgaire sac en cuir. Le choix s'était avéré un peu plus raisonnable.

Le petit loup sautillait maintenant. Il voulait lui aussi être aussi fort que son alpha. Il s'approcha de quelques pas et jappa le plus fort qu'il put ce qui se transforma en une sorte de petits pleurs de fillette capricieuse. _Klaus serra les dents. « Ferme là »_

Elijha tourna un regard rapide vers lui surpris par ses petits cris puis continua à tourner autour du sac pour enfoncer ses poings , donner des coups de pieds …

Le louveteau approcha encore un peu. Lui aussi allait frapper ce méchant, méchant , méchant sac qui attaquait son maitre. Il se mit à grogner dessus, le poil hérissé mais le sac continuait à se balancer pour revenir attaquer son maître. Méchant gros sac …Le mini hurlement était un avertissement. « Si tu continues à venir attaquer mon maître »… Elijha frappa de toutes ses forces.

Le louveteau, croyant que son alpha essayait de le repousser, se rua d'un coup sur le sac en cuir

_« Elijha…le loup… »_

Trop tard, Le sac revint droit sur le louveteau, l'attrapant dans sa bascule au passage et l'envoyant voler au travers de la pièce. Le vampire alerté eut juste le temps d'utiliser sa vitesse vampirique pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'écrase contre le mur de la grange.

Le louveteau secoua son corps, complètement étourdi et regarda son maître, les yeux un peu de travers.

\- Ca va , Batman !

_« Punaise, tu peux pas être plus marrant, je viens de me prendre un sac de frappe en plein face et toi ca t'amuse »_

Elijha regarda si le louveteau n'avait rien en le retournant dans tous les sens. Il semblait juste un peu étourdi et quand il voulut le poser au sol, le louveteau fit quelques pas de côtés et tomba sur le flanc.

_« Ca me rappelle le bourbon que tu avais bu ! »_

_« Elijha, hou hou, je suis là, je viens de me prendre une raclée par un putain de sac et toi tu te moques de lui »_

_« Il n'a rien eu , heureusement, Il est costaud tout compte fait notre louveteau, digne du sang des Mikaleson »_

Le louveteau toujours au pied de son maître qui le caressait pour le rassurer, lui lécha les mains goûtant avec joie le sang de ce dernier comme un breuvage qu'il savait qu'il partageait parfois avec celui qui était à l'intérieur de lui, puis fort comme un sauvageon , mais toujours caché derrière les chevilles d'Elijah continua à grogner contre le sac dont le balancement commençait à se faire moins fort. Cela finit par faire éclater de rire le brun qui se repassait la scène dans son esprit.

\- Oh quel envol !

Le fou rire le prit, plus nerveusement qu'autre chose mais plus il regardait le louveteau collé à lui, les épis droit sur la tête, le regard mauvais et les petits crocs dehors, essayant de faire son dur à cuire face au sac, plus le rire le gagnait. Il finit par tousser un peu pour essayer de calmer son hilarité mais il repensait au vol plané de Kiki et plus les images lui revenaient, plus le comique de la situation lui venait à l'esprit

_« Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui peut te faire rire, j'ai été balayé comme une vulgaire poussière sous un chiffon »_

_« Désolé , Klaus, je ne peux pas m'empêcher, c'est les nerfs je crois qui lâchent »_

Elijha essayait de retenir son rire mais il finit par s'assoir sur un des bancs et se tenir les côtes pendant que Klaus boudait de plus en plus et que le louveteau s'était approché prudemment du sac qui avait stoppé son mouvement, et essayait de le mordre désormais.

_« excuses -moi…j'ai imaginé que ca aurait pu être toi… et ….»_

Elijha se mit à rire de plus belle. Ses larmes coulaient au coin de ses yeux. Il savait aussi bien que Klaus que cela n'était qu'un leurre lui permettant de lui faire oublier la souffrance, mais le fou rire se faisait bien plus important maintenant

_« Très …très marrant ! je viens de me maraver un sac de frappe et toi tu rigoles, j'aurai pu être collé contre le mur ! »_

Elijha ne pouvait plus parler, son rire finit par emplir la grange et plus le fou rire le gagnait plus, il pouvait entendre Klaus maugréer et faire sa mauvais tête.

Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour retrouver son clame et il fini par se lever et alla décrocher les crocs de louveteau ferment planté dans le cuir du sac, gémissant désormais car il n'arrivait plus à les retirer ce qui provoqua encore plus l'hilarité du vampire.

Ses nerfs lâchaient et cela lui faisait du bien tout compte fait.

\- Allez Kiki, tout va bien, tu vois , regardes il a peur de toi maintenant, le sac

_« Prends le pour un con pendant que tu y es »_

Le fou rire le reprit.

_« Oh pardon, oh pardon, je crois que la nuit a été dure pour moi et j'en ressent les effets… »_

_Klaus essayait de ne pas se laisser emporter par le rire communiquant de son grand frère. En effet, il avait fait un vol digne des meilleurs supers héros de Marvel. Puis il se mit à rire aussi…_

_« Ok, mais franchement, n'amène plus jamais le louveteau ici si tu veux t'entrainer »_

_« Promis »_

Le petit louveteau sautilla de joie en même temps et tourna autour D'Elijah la queue tout remuante et les oreilles bien droite sur la tête.

Elijha finit par souffler légèrement pour reprendre le contrôle et mit le louveteau sur ses genoux

_« Oh ca m'a fait du bien…Kiki, je crois que tu es prêt pour le cirque…le loup volant … »_

_« non mais tu vas arrêter un peu de te moquer »_

_« Oui, promis, promis »_

Il prit Kiki sur à lui et lui replaça gentiment ses épis, lui rebrossa avec se doigts les poils hérissés et vérifia de nouveau que rien n'ait pu le blesser. Ce matin, il avait pu lui enlever le pansement et il ne se voyait pas le ramener si rapidement chez le vétérinaire pour lui expliquer que son « chiot » s'était pris pour Rocky Balboa.

_« Ca va, ca va , cesses de me lustrer , je ne suis pas en sucre, non plus… j'en ai vu d'autres des coups bas comme celui-ci »_

_« Il t'a mené bien haut celui là pourtant »_

Et le rire le reprit.

_Klaus se pinça les lèvres. Surtout ne pas rire avec son frère, ce serait de donner trop d'importance à ce qui venait de se passer. Résister…puis il éclata de rire._

_« Je crois que jamais plus je ne m'approcherai de cet engin »_

Elijha soupira et caressa le petit loup qui finit par détacher son regard du méchant, méchant, vraiment méchant sac et montra sa gorge pour se la faire gratouiller.

\- Et bien, tu ne perds pas le nord, toi

Pendant que Kiki se roulait au sol avec la main de son maître qui le chatouillait un peu partout, Elijha replaça son masque de tristesse et soupira.

_« Niklaus, Hier, je…pour hier, Je…voulais te remercier d'être resté auprès de moi toute la soirée et la nuit»_

Klaus sourit doucement.

_« Tu feras moins ton désolé quand tu vas voir la facture d'eau, je crois qu'on est resté au moins une heure sous l'eau…mais…ca m'a fait plaisir de pouvoir t'aider, je t'assure , par contre à la prochaine crise de larmes, tu me fera le plaisir d'aller sous la flotte habillé…je voudrai pas que notre frères et sœurs pensent que nous partageons des intimités déplacées sous la douche… »_

Elijha sourit doucement. Son frère avait le don de ne jamais se laisser remercier et tournait toujours tout à la dérision mais pour lui, l'avoir à ses côtés même sous sa forme de louveteau, lui avait ouvert les yeux sur le véritable amour : celui de sa famille, celui que rien ne pourrait lui enlever.

Il attrapa une serviette pour essayer un peu la sueur qui perlait sur son corps et sortit, accompagné de Kiki toujours collé derrière lui. Mais quand Elijha voulut refermer la porte, le petit louveteau refit un pas à l'intérieur, hérissa son poil de nouveau et grogna vers le sac. Puis il détourna fièrement la tête , lui montrant ouvertement son derrière et avança dandinant, comme si lui aussi était aussi puissant que son grand maître. Elijha se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire de nouveau, surtout ne pas rire pour ne pas vexer son frère…

_Klaus soupira. N'importe quoi …mais quel clown…puis il sourit et eut envie de rire. Mince, il ne fallait pas qu'Elijha s'aperçoice que cela l'avait amusé tout compte fait. Puis il espérai qu'il ne se comportait pas comme cela quand il remportait une victoire…bon ok, ca y ressemblait. Il essaya de ne rien laisser percevoir, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Elijha s'aperçoive de la fierté que cela lui procurait aussi les instants de gloire tel que celui-ci. Et oui, son louveteau avait un esprit fier et prétentieux comme le futur roi qu'il serait !_

Alors qu'Elijha repoussait du pied le louveteau en dehors, Kiki se figea d'un coup. Il dressa une patte face à lui, la queue tendue, le museau tendu, tout en alerte ! Il renifla plusieurs fois, leva le museau en l'air et s'essaya à un nouveau petit hurlement de loup.

Les poules ...les poules partout dehors ! Son instinct de loup se réveilla d'un coup et il se rua sur elles sans avoir eu le temps d'apercevoir le grand coq teigneux qui veillait sur une des barrières.

Elijha porta sa main à sa bouche quand il vit des plumes voler parmi les petites poules qui se mirent à glousser d'effroi et l'énorme coq descendre de son perchoir pour aller régler son compte à ce renard étrange qui s'attaquait à ses femelles !

_« Oh non, oh non pas les poules, j'ai horreur des poules… »_

C'est alors qu'un klaxon résonna plusieurs fois près de la demeure et qu'Elijha aperçut la magnifique chevelure blonde de sa sœur et son sourire resplendissant et ses deux frères qui descendaient de la voiture. Rebecca accourait déjà vers lui, les bras tendus pour l'embrasser.

\- Ils tombent vraiment mal… !


	17. Une famille si unie !

**Chapitre 17 – Une famille si unie !**

Elijha avait le regard partagé entre sa sœur qui accourait vers lui, les bras tendus pour venir l'embrasser , ses deux frères qui avançaient avec moins de fougue cependant et ce foutu petit loup qui allait avoir mal à partir avec le coq qui ne laisserait pas ses pondeuses se faire attaquer par une si petite bête.

_« Niklaus, sauvez vous tout de suite, ce n'est pas gentil un coq »_

_« C'est pas un coq, qui va certainement finir dans mon four, qui va nous effrayer louveteau et moi »_

_« Te rappelles-tu les oies quand nous étions petits qui nous avaient poursuivis parce que Monsieur les avaient libérées de leur enclos… »_

_« Ta mémoire flanche, mon frère, c'est toi qui a fait un cinéma à notre mère pour qu'elles ne servent pas de repas au retour de notre père…tu t'accrochais à sa robe comme un gros bébé pleurnichard en la suppliant de les laisser vivre… je n'ai fait qu'essayer de te rendre heureux en ouvrant cette foutue barrière…_

_« Oui, et bien dis toi qu'un coq en colère , c'est encore pire…et puis je n'ai jamais pleurniché dans les jupe de notre mère, j'en dirai pas autant de toi »_

_« Tu veux un autre exemple, notre cochon que nous devions égorger pour le Saint Odin… »_

_« C'est pas pareil, c'était un gentil cochon …oh Klaus, ca suffit, tu le fais exprès…attention, Niklaus, le coq… »_

Trop tard, le coq se ruait sur Kiki et vint lui donner un gros coup de bec sur les fesses.

_« Aiiieeee …non mais ca va pas… »_

Le louveteau poussa un petit cri et se tourna vers l'énorme volaille qui s'était planté devant lui. Il se figea, commença à hérisser ses poils et sortir ses petits crocs mais tout son corps tremblait déjà face à l'imposante volaille, la crête rouge et le bec en avant. Le coq était peut être à cet instant le pire ennemi qu'il soit.

« _Oh mon dieu, Oh mon dieu … je ne le voyais si grand et si menaçant du haut de mes 1,85 m mais là j'avoue il fait un peu flipper …»_

Le louveteau grogna tout de même mais le coq l'attaqua de nouveau pour lui picorer le corps, voir lui déchiqueter si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Le petit loup recula, lâcha un des plus petites poules qu'il avait réussi non sans une certaine fierté à renverser au sol et gémit. Pas de chance..mais au fond de lui quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait rester le maître du territoire !

IL hérissa de nouveau son poil, Kiki Mikaleson mut par un instinct animal, se tint bien droit face au féroce gallinacé et à cet instant, le coq écarta ses ailes et se mit à lui courir dessus.

N'écoutant que son courage, et surtout pas Klaus qui lui disait de le chopper au cou, le petit loup se mit à courir dans tous les sens, totalement affolé, le coq à ses trousses qui poussaient des coquelines terrifiantes bien décidé à ne faire qu'une bouchée du petit animal à quatre pattes. Le louveteau se rua dans les jambes d'Elijha, le coq fit de même, faisant pousser un cri de surprise au vampire et les deux continuèrent leur route, l'un filant comme le vent, totalement effrayé et l'autre, en colère, qui sur ses deux pattes, commençaient à rattraper notre petit louveteau.

_Klaus hurlait. »Tue le , retourne toi et chope lui la gorge…punaise ! Ne me rend pas ridicule… »_

Rebecca avait stoppé sa course et regardait avec un sourire bien appuyé le spectacle très intéressant d'un combat épique ente son petit frère le loup et ce superbe coq, qui défendait, plumes et crête, son poulailler. Du déjà vu dans la famille !

Kol qui s'était déjà bien rapproché, et sachant pertinemment qui se tenait dans le corps de ce tout petit loup, se mit à rire de la situation. Profitant de la moindre occasion pour pouvoir rendre ridicule son frère, il filma à l'aide de son portable l'évènement. Cela lui servirait comme un dossier bien brûlant quand son horrible frère voudrait encore lui chercher des poux dans les cheveux.

Finn quand à lui, écarquillait les yeux. C'était quoi encore cet affreux petit chiot qui courait dans tous les sens, comme possédé par le diable ! Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas spécialement eu envie de venir passer quelques jours avec ses frères, surtout Klaus et Elijha, qu'il n'appréciait pas plus que cela, les trouvant trop manipulateurs, trop fiers, mais en faisant un tour d'horizon, se félicita de ne pas voir son demi frère, l'hybride, pour qui il vouait un dédain profond. Déjà vampire, mais en plus loup garou, il avait tout pour dégouter Finn au plus haut point.

Finn posa sa valise à ses pieds et s'adossa contre une des barrières. Quand tout ce cinéma serait terminé, il pourrait les saluer pour donner l'impression d'être poli.

II regarda Rebecca, toujours les yeux braqués sur le combat de titan mais qui n'arrêtait pas de sourire à son frère Elijha. Il n'avait jamais compris que sa petite sœur, aussi sotte qu'elle soit, puisse vouer autant d'admiration à ce frère, qui les avait tout compte fait tous manipulé pour les forcer à rester près de lui. Il jouait les grands frères mais c'était lui le grand frère et il avait l'intention de reprendre sa place.

Il finit par poser son regard sur Elijha. Torse nu, les mains en sang, cette puissance qui se dégageait de lui, son « petit » frère lui rappelait trop bien leur condition de vampire, et le dégoûtait d'autant plus. Heureusement, sa mère avait pu lui redonner un corps de sorcier et il lui en était très reconnaissant pour cela même si il s'était rendu compte un peu trop tard qu'elle l'avait aussi manipulé depuis des siècles. Mais c'était sa mère et il comptait bien faire payer aux deux frères, l'état dans laquelle elle était désormais, prisonnière il ne savait pas où, de la folie des ces frangins.

Il soupira, il ne devait pas leur montrer toute la rancune qu'il avait contre eux.

Kol était aux anges. Le sort de Davina fonctionnait vraiment bien et de voir son frère dans cet état le rendait hilare. Joli petit loup d'ailleurs, à l'image de l'hybride, tout doré et plein de vigueur !

Puis il reporta son attention sur Elijha. Le pauvre semblait fatigué …cela l'ennuyait même s'il ne lui dirait pas. Il vouait quelque part une admiration pour celui qui avait réussi sans faillir à les aider à survivre pendant tous ses siècles. Il n'en revenait pas que son frère par contre soit dans un tel état, torse nu sans son éternel costume immaculé. Sa sœur allait encore s'extasier sur les muscles parfait de son grand frère, et certainement poser ses mains partout sur lui, à son grand désarroi. Parfait !

Il aimait quand Elijha était dans la gêne…et sa sœur savait toujours le faire très bien. Il était d'ailleurs très jaloux de l'attention qu'elle portait à Elijha. Les siècles avaient renforcés leur lien et tous les deux étaient très proches, voir trop proches à son goût.

Elijha n'avait pas eu le temps de porter attention à sa fratrie, trop absorbé par ce qui arrivait à son louveteau. Le pauvre loulou essayait de fuir en poussant des cris de peur mais le coq ne lâchait pas prise. On aurait dit le diable…Voyant que le coq était au plus haut énervé et savait aussi qu'une bête comme celle-ci pouvait très bien mettre à mort un si petit « chiot » se mit à courir derrière eux .

Rebecca regarda faire son frère stupéfaite toujours avec un large sourire face e spectacle incohérent pendant que Finn et Kol se demandaient si Elijha n'avait pas perdu la tête.

Le coq chopa de son bec la queue du petit loup et lui tira dessus pour le faire tomber.

_« Eh, je vais te faire au vin rouge, tu vas voir saleté de gallinacés ! Au secours Elijha … »_

Le louveteau se débattit et essaya de mordre le coq. Il devait faire honneur à sa condition ! Après tout il était un loup, futur alpha de sa meute ! Mais le pauvre loup sentit ses dents claquer les une sur les autres sans avoir eu le temps de toucher l'affreux monstre qui lui sautait dessus. Le coq en profita pour le pincer et hurler dessus laissant un louveteau tétanisé et tout tremblant.

Le petit loup se recroquevilla rapidement pour éviter de se faire piquer la tête , tout en gémissant de peur, quand il sentit d'un coup que le coq avait disparu de sa vue. Il releva doucement le museau et vit son maître au prise avec le coq, le tenant pas le cou et lui plaquant les ailes pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

_« Elijha, la terreur du poulailler ! »_

_« Quand tu suppliais mon aide, tout à l'heure, tu faisais moins le malin »_

\- Tu es bon pour la cocotte, mon gars

Rebecca arriva en courant, affolé

\- Non, Elijha ne fais pas de mal à César !

Elijha secoua la tête. Il avait oublié ce détail. César, le fameux César de Rebecca qu'elle leur avait amené il y a quelques mois pensant que ce Monsieur plumé ferait des tas de petits poussins bla,bla, bla…il s'était laissé, comme d'habitude, convaincre et quelques semaines, plus tard, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés avec une dizaine de poussins palliant dans tous les coins ...Heureusement, beaucoup avait été emporté par un renard ce qui avait évité à Elijha de devoir s'en séparer d'une manière dont il n'aurait pas été fier.

_« Égorge le, massacre le, regarde ce qu'il a essayé de nous faire à Kiki et à moi … »_

_« Je me ferai tout petit , Klaus, car tu as donné un sacré spectacle à nos frères et à notre sœur »_

_« Oh…j'avais oublié qu'on allait devoir se les coltiner »_

_« Klaus, ne commence pas… »_

_« Ben quoi, je sais que ca te fait chier que Finn soit venu »_

_« Pas du tout, détrompe toi, c'est l'occasion de renouer un peu avec lui… »_

_« Dis celui qui s'est fait torturé par sa mère sous le regard de son propre frère »_

\- Elijha, lâche César, s'il te plait

Elijha soupira. Comment résister au regard si attendrissant de sa sœur, à son petit sourire si tendre …et faire cesser le plus rapidement ses supplications qui n'en finirait pas si quelque chose arrimait à son fameux César.

\- Par contre tu le ramènes dans le poulailler pour qu'il ne revienne pas s'attaquer à …

Il se tut d'un coup. Il était ridicule. Dans ses mains pleine de sang, pendait le coq et accroché à sa cheville, se tenait le louveteau.

Comme accueil parfait pour sa fratrie, il n'y avait pas mieux que l'absurdité de sa situation ! Adieu l'image du grand méchant vampire…du grand frère qui donnait toujours une image parfaire de lui-même …

_« Merci Klaus, je me sens aussi ridicule que toi maintenant… »_

_« Oui tu peux… moi ils ne savent pas que je suis là dedans , je gagne au moins ca ! «_

_« Rebecca le sait »_

_« Oui mais elle n'a d'yeux que pour son coq ! »_

_« Attend qu'elle revienne et tu vas voir les papouilles qu'elle va s'amuser à te faire »_

_« Oh non pas les papouilles de Rebecca, déjà en temps réel , c'est un vrai calvaire… »_

_« Kiki va adorer .. »_

Elijha se mit à rire tout seul quand il s'aperçut que ses deux frères le regardaient étrangement. Il reprit un visage bien moins sympathique, qu'il ne réservait d'ailleurs souvent qu'à sa sœur et Niklaus, et leur tendit la main pour les saluer. Kol n'hésita pas, habitué à tout cela pas mais préféra une bonne accolade, mais Finn regarda avec dédain la main ensanglanté de son frère et lui fit juste un signe de la tête.

\- Désolé, mes frères, je ne suis pas présentable, je m'entraînais dans la salle…enfin vous avez fait un bon trajet ?

Discrètement, il essaya de repousser le louveteau pour l'empêcher de lui lécher les mollets mais rien n'y fit. Kiki mordillait désormais ses baskets et pleurnichait pour que son maître le prenne dans ses bras.

_« Tu le fais exprès, Klaus, je le sais... »_

_« Non, je le laisse juste diriger un peu qu'il montre bien à tous comment il a su te dompter »_

_« Petit hybride de malheur »_

_« Vampire romantique »_

_« Mini loup tout poilu»_

_« Mais t'es un vrai gamin, en fait… »_

ELijah se mit à rire. Il n'y avait qu'avec son petit frère qu'il se permettait de sortit un peu de la droiture de son chemin, et de s'amuser bêtement avec lui. Les deux autres frères le regardèrent sans comprendre.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

_« Oups ….vas y dis leur je suis en train mentalement de parler avec le petit loup et ils vont appeler l'asile pour t'y enfermer pour le restant de tes jours »_

_« Si je suis certain que tu m'y suis, ca peut être assez marrant »_

_« Chiche, une journée dans l'asile du pré fleuri et on en reparle » «_

_« Ah il n'est pas réputé pour être le plus sympathique »_

_« Justement…alors pari relevé ? »_

_« Ok je relève le pari »_

_« On fera cela quand je serai en pleine forme »_

Elijah secoua la tête quand il se rendit compte que de nouveau ses frères l'observaient suspicieux de son état mental.

\- Je réfléchissais, ne faites pas cette tête. Je ne suis pas encore devenu fou

\- Tu nous sembles un peu absent ?

\- Non, tout va bien. Freya n'est pas venue ?

_« L'art de détourner la conversation ! Bravo mon frère et arrêtes d'essayer de détacher louveteau, tu es grillé de toute manière »_

Finn leva une main en l'air comme pour balayer cette question.

\- Elle préfère rester batifoler avec son amie

\- Je sens une pointe de désapprobation.

\- Ma sœur préférée nous apprend qu'elle a une relation privilégiée avec une autre femme, oui, je désapprouve un peu mais je finirai par m'y faire, je ne suis pas encore adapté aux nouvelles mœurs de cette époque, et faute à qui …

Elijha se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas lui répondre et soupira.

\- Dommage, nous aurions eu la famille au complet

Kol interpella son frère :

\- Pourtant je ne vois pas Klaus…

_« Oups, erreur qui pourrait être fatale, mon frère »_

\- Euh nous avons eu une petite dispute et il est partit

Finn reprit :

\- De toute manière, nous parlions de réunion de famille, je ne pense pas que Klaus en fasse réellement partit, il n'est que notre demi frère

Elijha fronça les sourcils et sentit une sourde colère monter en lui. Le louveteau gémit.

_« Ne l'écoute pas… »_

_« Je ne suis que le demi frère, je l'ai bien compris »_

_« Pas pour moi »_

_« Hum… »_

_« Tu es bien plus mon frère que lui »_

Mais ELijha n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Finn se prit une énorme claque derrière la tête.

\- Si je t'entends encore dire que Niklaus n'est pas notre frère, je te balance dans le poulailler avec César

Finn soupira mais ne répliqua pas. Cette petite sœur avait un sacré caractère ! Il regrettait déjà que sa préférée ne soit pas là pour le soutenir face à cette fratrie qu'il exécrait de plus en plus.

Kol en attendant que les salutations si tendres soient terminées, posa son regard sur le louveteau. Les mêmes yeux, le même air canaille, la méchanceté et la férocité en moins. Parfait, Klaus était ridicule là dedans et il allait pouvoir un peu le bousculer, histoire de se venger des brimades répétitives de l'hybride.

Il se mit à rire en voyant le louveteau sautiller pour appeler les bras de son maître.

\- Elijha, je crois que tu es demandé !

Elijha baissa un regard sombre vers Kiki, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser surtout devant du monde, mais son petit regard vert et tout attendrissant eut raison de lui et il le prit dans ses bras.

Finn recula un peu et toisa le louveteau en s'adressant à Elijah :

\- C'est quoi cet affreux animal ?

\- Un chiot

\- Il ne ressemble pas à un chiot ordinaire

Finn fronça les sourcils.

\- On dirait un loup…bordel, Elijha, mais qu'est ce que tu fous avec un louveteau dans la maison ?

Elijha recula un peu à son tour pas par crainte de Finn, loin de là mais juste pour l'empêcher de lui prendre des bras.

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans les bois un peu après l'attaque dont j'ai été victime il y quelques semaines

\- Et toi, en grand sauveur de l'humanité, tu m'amènes dans notre demeure, te rends tu compte du danger que cela peut représenter

\- Certainement, bien moins dangereux que nous tous, non ?

\- Elijha, tu me feras le plaisir de le ramener dans le bois, ce n'est pas un animal domestique

Elijah lui sourit, dédaigneux et fier

\- Utilises un autre ton avec moi, je ne suis pas un de tes larbins de foire qui joue à la magie sur ces temps de loisirs

Finn préféra se taire. Malgré qu'il soit l'aîné de tous ces débiles profonds, Elijha lui faisait tout de même peur surtout depuis qu'il avait échappé à sa mère, il se doutait bien qu'il devait garder une rancœur toute particulière contre lui et qu'un jour ou l'autre il lui ferait payer sa participation active.

Il recula encore plus et finit par buter contre sa sœur.

\- Notre frère est fou

\- Non il est parfait…

Rebecca sourit gentiment et s'approcha D'Elijha

\- Je n'ai même pas encore eu le temps avec tout cela de t'embrasser chaudement, mon grand frère adoré. Viens donc là

Elle ne laissa de toute manière par le choix à Elijha et accrocha ses bras autour des épaules du vampire pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces et l'embrasser sur la joue. Le louveteau se trouva plaqué contre Elijha et grogna légèrement. C'était son maître et personne ne pouvait lui voler comme cela.

\- Tu m'as trop manqué, Elijha

Kol soupira et Finn leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Rebecca, tu n'as été absente que trois tout petits jours, comment peut il te manquer ?

\- Même une heure sans Elijha , et il me manque toujours

\- Tu ne grandiras donc jamais

\- Et toi tu seras toujours aussi ennuyant et casse couille

Elijah leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa le menton de sa sœur pour lui soulever délicatement et la fixer dans les yeux.

\- Ton langage, jeune fille

Elle lui tira la langue discrètement et l'embrassa sur la joue pour se faire pardonner.

\- Avoue tout de même qu'il est rigide…

Elijha rit. Sa sœur avait toujours eu de la répartie et si Finn se lançait dans un combat de coq avec elle, il n'était pas certain qu'il s'en sorte vivant.

\- Bon allez passons aux choses sérieuses, passe moi ce petit bébé si mignon

_« Pitié Elijha, pas ça ! »_

_« Trop tard…la proie est ferrée, j'en ai bien peur »_

Rebecca de toute manière ne laissa pas le choix à Elijha et lui prit le louveteau des bras pour le coller contre elle.

\- Mais comme tu es si mignon et si gentil, un adorable petit louveteau qui va me servir de peluche tout le temps que je serai là, un gentil bébé qui s'est fait méchamment attaqué par un horrible coq ! Mon pauvre loulou, tu t'es enfui comme si tu avais le diable à tes trousses, pourtant on sait tous que le diable ne ressemble pas tout à fait à cela , hein ! Allez, dis bonjour à tata Beckie !

Elle s'amusa à l'ébouriffer dans tous les sens, et lui déposa des tas de baisers sur le ventre et le museau. Le louveteau jubilait quand à lui et lui lécha les joues et le nez. Sa queue remuait dans tous les sens, heureux d'être l'attention préférée d'une si belle femelle.

\- Tu as eu peur mon bébé tout à l'heure, hein ! Tu vois ce que ca fait quand on n'est pas le plus fort et qu'on peut se faire dévorer rapidement…

_Klaus grognait. Rebecca se moquait sans en avoir l'air ouvertement de lui. Sa vengeance serait cruelle !_

_« Je vais la mordre si elle continue »_

_« Ne t'avise même pas d'y penser »_

_« Elle m'a traitée de peluche ! «_

_« Dis toi que ce n'est certainement que le début… tu connais notre sœur et ses excès d'amour »_

_« Elijha, aide moi j'ai déjà été assez humilié comme cela avec ce coq de malheur et surtout devant mes frères, sors moi des griffes de notre sœur, tout de suite ! »_

_« il manque une petit formule de politesse »_

_« Putain, Elijah, … bon, s'il te plait, Elijah,… ca va comme ça , t'es content »_

_« Parfait, tu t'améliores »_

Elijha revint vers Rebecca et la regarda d'un air paternel.

\- Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, ma petite sœur. Tu sais très bien que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid

Rebecca soupira.

\- C'est tentant, non ?

\- Oui j'avoue

Les deux murmuraient et Finn finit par se fâcher.

\- Il serait peut être bien de nous inclure dans votre conversation

Rebecca souffla fortement.

\- Il me gave

\- Rebecca …ton langage

\- Je sais, je sais mais je vais regretter que Klaus ne soit pas là,…physiquement. Finn ferait bien moins le malin

_« Ah c'est bien elle reconnait ma supériorité »_

_« Elle sait surtout très bien mener la danse »_

Elijha, l'air de rien, repris le louveteau et le déposa à ses pieds. Le petit loup gémit un peu préférant être hauteur d'hommes et surtout en protection dans ses bras mais quand ils partirent vers la demeure, il ne se retourna pas vers le poulailler une seule fois et se mit entre les jambes de son maître pour avancer.

Kol se mit à rire. Klaus était au plus bas de sa condition, c'est exactement ça qu'il souhaitait pour son frère.

\- Il est drôlement attaché à toi ce petit loup, Elijha, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais il est très bien dressé, comme une brave bête à sa mémère !

« _Je ne vais pas supporter tout cela, c'est trop honteux… »_

_« Mais non , je serai là si ca va trop loin ou s'il parle mal de toi , …en ton absence »_

_« Ils ont tout faire pour me rabaisser, pensant que je suis loin »_

_« Arrête de faire ton paranoïaque, tu crois que je vais les laisser faire ? «_

_« Non…enfin j'espère »_

Klaus soupira. Il avait atteint les bas-fond de l'humiliation et son cœur se serra. Il se rendit vite compte que sa présence de toute manière auprès de ses frères et sœurs ne semblaient pas être si demandées.


	18. Sacrée Rebecca !

**Chapitre 18 – Sacrée Rebecca !**

Le soleil était de nouveau au rendez vous, malgré un froid cinglant et l'annonce d'un hiver qui serait certainement terrible. Cela n'avait pas empêché la belle vampire de s'allonger au soleil sur un des transats et d'essayer de profiter de ces quelques rayons de soleil pour bronzer. Elle adorait cela, la farniente, les hommes et la douceur du soleil qui caressait sa peau. Elle avait déjà deux de ses désirs, ne manquait plus qu'un homme pour la combler complètement ou plusieurs pourquoi pas. Elle était ouverte à toutes propositions alléchantes.

Kol quand à lui était plongé dans l'eau chauffée de la piscine et s'amusait à essayer de mouiller sa cadette qui ne cessait de protester. Finn avait préféré resté au chaud près du feu et lisait les dernières nouvelles du monde.

\- Kol, grandis un peu. Tu ne vois donc pas que je bronze ?

\- En bikini, par un froid pareil ! Sois tu es folle, soit tu es…folle en fait

Rebecca sourit gentiment, ôta ses lunettes de soleil et s'assit sur le transat, offrant à son frère une vue parfaite sur son corps de femme en bikini. Elle attrapa le verre de bourbon qui reposait près d'elle et le but d'une traite.

\- Tu ne penses pas, sœurette, qu'il est un peu tôt pour commencer à boire , et tu pourrais te rhabiller un peu

\- Pourquoi, tu es gêné parce que tu as sous les yeux le vrai corps d'une femme et pas celui d'une petite adolescente encore boutonneuse

\- Davina est parfaite, certes encore jeune pour certaines choses…laisse tomber je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois me justifier

\- C'est encore une gamine, Kol et que tu as plus de 1000 ans de dépravation devant toi, je voudrais que tu fasses bien attention à ce que tu entreprends avec ta petite sorcière

\- Je sais, je me suis calmée

\- Même avec les autres femmes

\- Je ne vois plus que Davina, juré, Rebecca

\- Pourquoi n'est elle pas venue avec nous ?

\- Euh…elle n'a absolument pas envie de voir Klaus, au cas où celui-ci daignerait se montrer d'ailleurs. Je me demande bien où il est partit bouder celui là…

Kol grimaça un peu en repensant à leur stupide blague, et s'en voulut presque de taire un tel secret à sa sœur mais se mit à rire comme à son habitude. L'air nonchalant, légèrement crâneur, il sortit de l'eau pour aller se verser un bourbon bien frais.

\- Punaise, c'est quoi ce froid, je repars dans l'eau

\- Et après avoir jeté plus que posé son verre, sur la table, il se jeta en bombe dans l'eau et arrosa complètement sa cadette qui était venue sur le bord pour lui parler.

\- Si tu veux jouer à ce jeu là , mon cher Kol, je suis imbattable

Rebecca aimait bien son frère car il était aussi fou qu'il était joyeux, à s'amuser de tout, à se moquer de tout et sans aucun tabou quand il fallait faire la fête !

Elle aurait aimé lui dire pour Niklaus, mais elle pensait que cela n'était certainement pas une bonne idée, et puis Elijha lui avait fait promettre, et donc ne pas tenir une promesse faite, serait s'attirer les foudres de son grand frère, et cela ne lui était pas envisageable.

Tout en s'essuyant, elle continua à discourir avec son frère, plus sérieusement.

\- Tu connais, Niklaus, il va revenir au moment où personne ne s'y attendra. Dis moi, Kol, je trouve qu'Elijha a mauvaise mine. Il n'a pas beaucoup parlé au repas hier soir. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de nous bouder. Il avait l'air ailleurs et je l'ai sentit triste, il n'avait pas trop le sourire et ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes non plus.

\- Tu connais mieux Elijha que moi. Peut être que quelque chose le tracassais mais oui en effet, il me semble moins vivace que d'habitude. Il doit encore se faire du souci pour Niklaus, ce maudit frère finira par le tuer d'un ulcère à l'estomac à défaut d'une dague en chêne blanc dans le cœur.

Kol se tordit discrètement les doigts. Espérons que ce ne soit pas la mauvaise blague qu'il avait fait avec Davina qui ait joué sur le moral de son frère. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Il fit un semblant de sourire à sa sœur et repris sa nage.

Rebecca reprit, un peu inquiète :

\- D'ailleurs je suis étonnée, il n'est toujours pas réveillé ?

\- Si , Si, il est partit étendre le linge là bas

\- Tu plaisantes ? Etendre le linge ?

\- Ben oui, depuis que notre cher hybride a fait fuir la gouvernante de la plantation, personne ici ne vient pour s'occuper de la demeure donc faut bien un larbin pour le faire et Elijha s'est désigné d'office, comme à son habitude alors qu'il aurait suffit d'appeler une autre femme de ménage, de la contraindre et point barre le tour était joué

\- Tu sais bien que cela ne va pas dans les principes de notre frère. Et puis T'es un naze , tu ne pouvais pas aller l'aider peut être ?

\- Il se démerde, il a voulu faire cela en solo, ben il le fait lui-même. Moi je profite ! Si cela lui plaît de jouer les papa pour tout le monde, qu'il le fasse

\- Le petit louveteau est où ?

\- A ton avis, accroché à ses pattes bien sur, j'ai l'impression qu'il est encore plus collant que notre frère

Rebecca ne répondit pas et se leva. Elle enfila un long pull bien chaud autant pour se couvrir du froid que pour éviter de choquer Elijha avec son tout nouveau bikini bien échancré et partit vers l'endroit désigné par son frère. Et en effet, elle aperçut ELijah qui étendait le linge de la maison, sur des fils un peu isolés de la demeure.

\- Coucou, toi. Dis donc il ne fait pas un peu froid pour mettre le linge dehors ?

\- Non, le vent va le sécher plus rapidement. Et d'ailleurs, Bonjour, Rebecca, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui ca va , parfait, tu m'avais refait mon lit avec des draps qui sentait l'eau de rose

Elijha sourit doucement.

\- Des senteurs de rose pour une belle rose…

\- Merci, mon amour de frère…je peux t'aider ?

\- Si ca ne te dérange pas, vas y , la banette de linge est là bas

\- Tu sais bien que rien ne me dérange quand c'est pour toi

Rebecca qui détestait tout ce qui avait attrait aux tâches ménagères ne se fit pourtant pas prier. Elle ne pouvait tolérer que son grand frère puisse prendre tout en charge toujours seul. Elle attrapa un des vêtements et le posa tel quel sur le fil et recommença son manège avec les autres. Elijha repassa derrière elle pour tous les tendre correctement sans faire de commentaires désobligeants.

\- Tiens il y a des affaires de Niklaus ?

\- Oui elles trainaient dans sa chambre donc je suis allé faire un petit ménage rapide.

\- Tu sais, Elijha, nos frères sont assez grands pour se débrouiller seuls

\- Et retrouver la maison dans un état de saleté sans pareil, non merci. D'ailleurs je pense que ta chambre aurait aussi besoin d'un petit rangement, notamment des vêtements, je n'ai jamais vu des placards si fournis, je t'aiderai si tu veux

\- Et dis moi, tu te reposes quand , toi ?

\- La nuit quand je dors

\- Elijha, tu sais bien ce que je veux dire

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tous les loisirs auxquels vous vous adonnez

Rebecca posa sa main sur celle de son frère qu'il avait laissé sur le fil à linge pour maintenir les vêtements en attendant et tourna son visage vers celui de son frère. Elle posa son autre main sur sa joue et lui caressa du bout des doigts

\- Elijha, tu trembles…

\- j'ai peut être un peu froid, je l'avoue

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça …est ce que tu t'es nourri ?

\- Oui ne te soucie pas de ça, je t'assure, ma chère Rebecca. Racontes moi plutôt ce que tu as fait comme achat.

\- L'art et la manière de détourner la conversation, mon cher frère

_« Rebecca n'a pas tord. Commet ca se fait que tu trembles, ca ne va pas ? «_

_« Si, si, j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit mais tout va bien, je crois que l'attaque d'hier m'a laissé un peu affaibli »_

Elijha sourit. Son frère ne perdait pas une miette de leur conversation, sa transformation n'avait pas changé cette habitude.

\- Où est le petit loup, euh…ah attends son prénom … Kiki ?

Rebecca l'appela gentiment.

\- Kiki ? gentil Kiki ? viens voir Tata Beckie

Elijah sourit en entendant dans son esprit son frère se mettre à grogner fortement. Il fut presque content d'ailleurs que l'attention de Rebecca la détourne de son état de santé et la poussa gentiment en direction du petit loup.

Le petit louveteau, quand à lui, s'apercevant de sa présence, sortit la tête du bac linge où il s'était réfugié et jappa de joie.

\- Ben , mon loulou, qu'est ce que tu fais là dedans ? tu joues à cache cache , tu ne veux pas qu'on voit le grand méchant loup ?

_« Drôle , très drôle. Elle a de l'humour à revendre la petite ! «_

\- Il est à la recherche d'un de mes tee-shirts que j'ai mis au lavage par mégarde tiens celui qu'il tient entre ses dents d'ailleurs.

Rebecca se mit à rire en voyant Kiki, mordiller le fameux tee-shirt et essayer par tous les moyens de le sortir du panier. Il bascula tellement son corps que la bannette se renversa et que le petit loup fit une galipette sur le sol. Pris au piège dans le long vêtement, il se mit à gémir.

\- A mon avis, tu ne pourras pas le récupérer si facilement

Rebecca s'approcha du louveteau et le prit dans ses bras, tout en l'emmitouflant dans le tee-shirt de son frère.

\- Il garde les mêmes habitudes que Niklaus, venir te piquer quelques fringues

\- En parlant de cela, j'aimerai bien récupérer mes deux ou trois chemises qui tiennent lieu de nuisettes

\- Oups ! Regarde , Kiki, Il est mignon avec son doudou..tu dors avec ton doudou, Kiki ? comme un bébé, tu sais que notre frère Niklaus a aussi un doudou qu'il planque sous son oreiller ou au fond de son lit pour pas qu'on le voit, mais je l'ai trouvé quand j'ai dormi avec lui la dernière fois

_« Quelle pétasse ! ca devait rester entre nous«_

_« Niklaus, ton langage »_

_« Elle se fout de moi, et non c'est faux je n'ai pas de doudou ! »_

_« Elle le fait exprès pour t'ennuyer, n'entres pas dans son jeu, Klaus. « Et sache pour te venger plus tard qu'elle en a un aussi, c'est moi-même qui lui ai offert l'an passé »_

_« Quoi tu lui as offert un lapin en peluche et moi alors ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas un lapin , mais une marmotte …Je croyais que tu ne dormais pas avec un doudou, sinon ce sera avec plaisir que je t'en offrirai un»_

_« C'est malin, et non je n'ai pas de truc en peluche dans mon lit, mon dieu, il ne manquerait plus que cela »_

Elijha ne dit rien mais savait très bien que son frère tout comme sa sœur ne se séparaient jamais de leur petit fétiche qu'il prenait soin de cacher soit sous leur matelas, soit au fond du lit. Il le savait bien puisque c'était souvent lui qui se retrouvait de corvée de changement de draps. Il les replaçait d'ailleurs exactement ou il les avait trouvé et n'en avait jamais mentionné la présence à sa fratrie.

Rebecca le sortit dans ses pensées quand elle s'adressa à lui :

\- Tu sais quoi , Il est tellement plus gentil sous cette forme, et puis regarde son petit museau si chaud, on dirait qu'il a envie d'un gros bisou.

Et sans attendre elle lui posa ses lèvres sur le museau puis le chatouilla un peu. Le louveteau trop heureux lui montrait son ventre et ses flancs pour que dure le plaisir le plus longtemps possible.

\- Et en plus il en redemande. Regarde moi ce bidon tout rond ! Oh j'espère que dans la vraie vie tu ne te comporte pas comme cela avec les dames à leur montrer tes parties avant de les embrasser…

Elijha ne put réprimer un rire.

_« Profite, soeurette, profite bien…tu verras si tu parleras autant avec une dague dans le cœur »_

_« Klaus ! pas de menace envers Rebecca »_

_« Elle ne m'entend pas mais toi, tu le sais, donc refreine là ou sinon je vous daguerai tous les deux, toi pour faiblesse envers notre sœur et elle , pour moquerie envers son frère »_

_« Toujours aussi avenant… »_

Rebecca, ne se doutant pas ce qui se tramait dans la tête de ses frères, regarda autour d'elle pour être certaine que personne ne les entende et murmura à l'oreille du bébé loup :

\- Tu sais, Elijah, on pourrait le garder sous cette forme et en faire notre animal de compagnie

_« La dague … »_

\- Rebecca, s'il te plait. Ce n'est facile à vivre ni pour lui ni pour moi et je t'avoue que je m'inquiète car je ne trouve pas de solution. Pourtant il a repris sa forme hier soir

\- Comment ça ? Racontes

Rebecca se dressa d'un coup, inquiète. Son frère lui conta les évènements de la veille, le traité, l'attaque et la manière dont Klaus avait pu le sauver. Il omit bien sur de lui parler d'Hayley et de la rupture. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

Elle soupira.

\- Tu sais quoi, tout cela ressemble à un sort jeté, je ne vois pas d'autre raison

\- Oui mais comment le défaire ?

\- Demande à Finn, ou appelle Freya, ce sont eux les experts sorciers

\- Surtout Rebecca, on ne parle pas de tout cela à Finn, je n'ai pas confiance en lui , notamment en ce qui concerne la sécurité de notre frère dans ce corps et souviens toi qu'il n'est plus sorcier malgré ce qu'il veut nous faire croire

\- Il ne lui ferait pas de mal si…

\- Rebecca, non…Tu ne connais pas Finn aussi bien que je peux le connaître. C'est un homme perfide qui n'a pas accepté ce que nous sommes et qui déteste par dessus tout Klaus, depuis qu'il sait comme père, que Klaus est …notre…est un hybride. Que mère a fauté avec un autre

\- Oui, mais qui pourra nous aider alors ?

\- Je connais quelqu'un peut être qui pourrait le faire…peut être…

\- Quoi, qui ? où ?

\- Pas loin d'ici, nous verrons si nous pouvons aller la voir demain

\- Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

\- C'est impossible aujourd'hui, totalement impossible pour elle de nous recevoir

\- Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

\- Rien je le sais c'est tout…Fais moi confiance , nous irons tous les trois demain dans l'après midi. Tiens étends les chemises sur un cintre pour ne pas qu'elles se froissent pas

Rebecca s'exécuta, et Elijha remit juste après, tout bien droit à sa suite. Rebecca revint vers les cintres, redéploya un peu les chemises pour les laisser faire pendre dangereusement et attendit les bras croisés. Elijha recommença et stoppa ses gestes d'un coup se tournant vers sa sœur avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu le fais exprès

\- Oui, conchita…

\- Ce n'est pas fair play

\- Alors racontes moi pourquoi pas aujourd'hui

\- Je te le dirai demain car de toute manière, il faut que je passe quelque part avant et comme je vous aurai dans les pattes…vous saurez tout …allez cessons de parler de tout cela et allons déjeuner

Rebecca n'insista pas, son frère s'enfermerait dans un mutisme qu'elle ne souhaitait pas

Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux du louveteau et lui parla :

\- J'espère que tu es bien gentil avec Elijha et que tu ne joues pas les infernaux diables avec lui, comme tu sais si bien le faire…

_« Sorcière ! »_

_« Klaus, elle ne peut pas t'entendre »_

_« Ca ne l'empêche pas de me narguer ouvertement »_

_« Oui mais ce n'est pas bien méchant… »_

_« Ben oui, avec toi quand Rebecca parle, c'est parole d'or …tu es toujours de son côté , c'est pas juste »_

Elijh soupira. Quand son frère et sa sœur étaient réunis, tout tournait autour d'un jeu de « je t'aime, moi on plus » mais je sais faire de toi mon allié pour faire tourner en bourrique le grand frère si naïf !

Elijha se tourna vers sa sœur et l'observa. Elle lançait le petit louveteau dans les airs pour le rattraper par une patte, ou pas le cou …

\- Stop, tu vas finir par le faire tomber…

\- Il est solide comme du roc ! C'est un Mikaleson après tout…

Elijha n'insista pas. Sa sœur avait le caractère mutin ce matin et cela ne servait à rien de rentrer dans son jeu. Il savait comment la canaliser de toute manière et n'hésita pas à en profiter …

\- Ma tendre petite sœur, Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu as fait comme achat

\- Ah oui, viens vite je vais surtout de les montrer…allez laisse ce linge et passons à des choses bien plus marrantes

\- Il faut bien que les choses se fassent

\- Demain Carmen nous rejoindra. je lui ai demandé de venir nous aider à la maison. Elle est ravie

\- Tu aurais pu me demander l'autorisation avant de décider

\- Pour t'entendre dire non, je gère tout ! Hors de question ! Je veux pouvoir profiter de toi sans que tu sois tout le temps en train de travailler, allez ouste, suis moi et viens aussi Kiki, j'ai quelque chose pour toi !

_« Je m'attends au pire »_

Elijha se fit happer le bras par sa sœur et ne put pas faire autrement que la suivre. Il veilla que le petit loup en fasse autant et pénétra avec elle jusque dans sa chambre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rebecca ferma la porte derrière elle et poussa gentiment son grand frère au milieu de sa chambre pendant qu'elle vidait intégralement ses valises au sol. Pire que Niklaus, pense immédiatement Elijha…

\- Assis toi sur le lit, je vais déjà commencer par te montrer ma nouvelle garde robe et ensuite je vous donnerai mes cadeaux

\- Des cadeaux ?

\- Oui , pour toi, pour Kiki …et pour Klaus aussi

Klaus sursauta et s'étonna

_« Pour moi ? j'ai un cadeau , dis lui de nous les donner tout de suite »_

_« Tu connais notre soeur, on n'a rien sans rien, on va devoir la regarder faire son mannequin pendant une bonne demi heure avant d'aller au but recherché »_

_« Punaise, tu fais comment pour être si patient »_

_« Je me pose toujours la question depuis des siècles, peut être que je n'ai pas eu trop le choix avec vous deux »_

_« Avoue que tu adores ça »_

Elijha ne répondit rien et sourit aux anges.

\- Elijha, à quoi penses-tu ?

\- Euh…rien, rien du tout

Rebecca s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par les épaules pour le serrer contre elle. Il porta ses bras autour de ses hanches et se laissa porter par le câlin qu'elle lui offrait. Puis il ferma les yeux. La seule femme qui lui offrait ce dont il avait besoin, de l'attention, de l'amour et le prenait avec ses faiblesses et ses doutes, était sa propre sœur. Always and Forever…

\- Mon doux frère, Tu peux me parler si quelque chose te chagrine, tu le sais

\- Oui, mais je t'assure tout va bien. Je suis tracassé pour Klaus c'est tout…

Elijha prit les joues de sa sœur entre ses mains et lui dépose un baiser sur le front.

\- Je vous adore tous les deux

\- Tous les deux ?

\- Oui Klaus aussi, je sais que malgré ses airs, je peux compter sur lui comme sur toi

\- Oui, tu le sais mais tu ne le fais pas, tu ne le fais jamais

\- Donc, ces achats ?

\- Et voilà, de nouveau détournement de la conversation. Tu sais qu' à un moment ou à un autre, je vais te coincer et tu seras obligé de tout me raconter…

\- Je sais

\- Ne me fais pas ses yeux coquins, Elijha. Je trouverai un moyen pour que tu me fasses suffisamment confiance pour me confier tes secrets. Avec Klaus ca marche très bien…

_« N'importe quoi, je ne lui raconte pas mes petits malheurs, elle baratine pour que tu te confies à elle… mais moi aussi, tu peux …enfin tu le sais que tu peux me parler comme l'autre soir…C'est pas juste tu as eu un super câlin…moi elle ne m'en fait pas des comme ça, peut être qu'elle m'aime pas autant »_

_« Ou peut être que tu la repousses quand elle vient vers toi »_

_« Pas tout le temps, j'aime bien parfois»_

Elijha sentait dans la manière de parler de son frère qu'il en crevait d'envie. Il fit alors grimper le petit loup sur le lit de sa sœur. Celui-ci se colla immédiatement à la jambe de son maître et dépose sa tête sur le dessus. L'aîné, machinalement, vint le caresser tendrement puis le prit contre son torse pour le serrer contre lui.

Rebecca le regarda faire sans un mot. C'était touchant la manière dont son grand frère avait pris en charge son loup hybride et la tendresse et la générosité qui se dégageait de lui dans ces moments là. Il était rare de le voir ainsi à se laisser aller en publique à de tels élans de douceur. Après tout, le public s'était elle, et il montrait toujours la véritable image de ce qu'il était quand il était près de sa soeur : un homme doux, sensible, attendrissant et si naïf parfois, manipulable à souhait par son frère ou elle-même. Un cœur d'artichaut dans un corps de puissant vampire bien dangereux.

\- Allez, tu es prêt pour mon défilé

\- Ai-je le choix ?

Elijha reposa Kiki prête de lui et lui tapota sur la tête.

_« Le spectacle commence…je suis soulagé que toi aussi tu puisses subir cette torture ! »_

_« on est maudit tous les deux… »_

Rebecca fit le tour de tout : passant du dernier jean à la mode, du petit haut trop court au goût de son frère, au beau manteau d'hiver en cachemire qui avait du coûter bien plus cher que tous ses propres achats à lui de l'année, au bikini, qui fit soupirer de détresse le pauvre garçon, aux sous sous vêtements et aux toutes dernières bottine à talon dernier cri …

Elijha n'en pouvait plus mais que n'aurait il pas fait pour sa sœur . Sacrée Rebecca ! Elle faisait de lui ce qu'elle voulait. Cela avait toujours été ainsi depuis leur plus tendre enfance et lui, bêtement, répondait à toutes ses attentes.

Le louveteau quand à lui s'était endormi en même temps que Niklaus qui saoulé par la prestation de sa soeur avait préféré faire une petite sieste lorsqu'il fut réveillé en sursaut par un coup dans les côtes provoqué par son frère.

_« Oh non Klaus, elle a recommencé ! »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Regarde ! »_

Rebecca se tenait fièrement devant eux, une robe de mariée lui seyant le corps, remplie de frou frou de paillettes et d'une blancheur immaculée. Elle trônait devant eux en tournant sur elle-même.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi cet achat ? tu en as déjà 5 ou 6 non ?

\- Je me modernise, on ne sait jamais si demain un beau prince me demande ma main

\- Rebecca, ce jour là j'irai moi-même choisir ta robe, tu n'es pas obligée d'en acheter une tous les ans

_« Elle est totalement déjantée »_

_« Ou trop romantique peut être. Ca me fait de la peine pour elle, elle mériterait un mariage digne d'elle »_

_« Oui, bien sûr, il était une fois et ils eurent de beaux enfants , wake up ! Elijha, nous sommes des vampires assoiffés de sang, nous sommes les méchants du conte… »_

_Klaus posa ensuite de nouveau les yeux sur sa magnifique sœur, qui tournait et tournait encore pour faire voler les grands volants. Il eut de la peine aussi pour elle. Ok il était toujours un peu responsable de cela, tuant année par année tous les hommes qui avaient voulu l'emmener sur son destrier ! Mais c'était sa sœur et tout comme son frère, elle lui appartenait et personne ne pourrait lui offrir mieux que lui . Ils étaient unis par les liens du sang…et devaient être à jamais ensemble._

_D'ailleurs c'est bien pour cela, qu'il était quelque part ravi qu'Hayley soit partit au loin. Son frère et sa sœur ne pouvaient pas partir loin de lui…l'abandonner pour d'autres…il soupira._

En fait le vrai monstre de l'histoire, c'était lui.

Il se sentit alors happer par un mouvement et le petit louveteau sauta du lit pour aller danser avec la belle princesse., heureux de la voir rire et pleurer en même temps.

Elijha eut la gorge serrée de sentir que sa sœur en souffrait toujours. Il se leva , mit un peu de musique et l'entraîna dans une valse improvisée.

\- Ma belle Rebecca, on dansera toute la nuit quand tu te marieras, je te le promets

\- Epouses moi alors

\- Tu me l'as déjà demandé quand nous étions tous petits, rappelle toi

Tout en tournant se laissant emporter par les mouvements de son frère, elle sourit. Elijha lui essuya tendrement les larmes qui lui coulaient un peu le long des joues et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Vas y racontes moi encore cette histoire. Je me souviens juste qu'on s'était battu avec Niklaus pour savoir lequel d'entre nous deux allaient t'épouser

\- Je suis presque certain que vous ne saviez même pas ce que cela signifiait

\- Allez racontes de nouveau…s'illll te plaiiit …

Tout en se collant contre l'épaule de son frère, et continuant tous deux à valser tout doucement, Rebecca écouta attentivement son grand frère.

Le louveteau s'était assis son fessier, tout sage, attendant aussi que son maître conte cette histoire qui semblait si intéressante.

_Klaus fit comme si cela ne l'intéressait pas mais sourit des souvenirs qu'il en avait. Il se concentra tout de même pour entendre le récit qu'Elijha allait de nouveau, pour la millième fois , leur conter._


	19. Le mariage des petits vikings

Chapitre 19 – Le mariage des petits vikings

Elijha, tout en faisant tourner sa sœur et la resserrant dans ses bras pour continuer leur petite danse, commença son histoire par « il était une fois » , sa sœur romantique à souhait adorait cette entrée en matière.

Le petit louveteau quand à lui s'était allongé au sol pour écouter avec attention ce que son maître allait compter.

Klaus sourit. Il adorait quand on frère contait leur histoire d'enfance. IL en rajoutait parfois un peu pour embellir ou tout simplement pour rendre plus réaliste ce passage de leur vie, mais sa voix rauque et douce à la fois le plongeait toujours dans une sorte de béatitude et de bien être. Elijha était né pour être un orateur de talent et d'ailleurs, lire ses journaux intimes montrait à quel point il avait ce don pour conter l'histoire de leur vie.

Rebecca s'arrêta de danser, vint s'assoir sur le lit et invita Elijha à faire de même. Il attrapa le petit loup, le cala entre ses jambes et passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur puis débuta son anecdote non sans une pointe de nostalgie.

xxxxxx

985 après Jésus Christ

« Donc, il était une fois »

Le petit garçon portait du bois dans une sorte de petite carriole prévue pour sa taille. Il la tirait derrière lui, déposait ensuite le bois de l'hiver près de la hutte et repartait accomplir le reste de ses tâches. Ses cheveux mi longs lui tombaient sur les yeux et il essayait de les repousser à chaque fois, laissant tomber à chacun de ses mouvements, un bois ou deux au sol. Il n'avait pas voulu que son grand frère Finn vienne l'aider. De toute manière, ce dernier était partit à la chasse. Il était désormais en âge de chasser seul. A 14 ans, c'était à Finn Mikaleson qu'était dévoué cette tâche quand son père était partit à la guerre.

Le jeune Elijha préférait de toute manière rester près de sa fratrie et surveiller ses petits frères et sa sœur encore toute petite. Il venait de fêter ses 10 ans et en était capable comme un grand. De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans avoir à ses trousses l'ensemble de sa fratrie.

Rebecca, la plus jeune des Mikaelson venait d'avoir tout juste 4 ans, Kol 5 ans et son frère avec lequel il partageait le plus clair de son temps, 8 ans. Il était le plus fougueux d'eux tous, et c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il ne s'éloignait jamais de lui. Niklaus était imprévisible et toujours à l'affut de la moindre bêtise. Pour tempérer cela, Elijha s'était donné comme mission de le surveiller quand sa mère était occupée à d'autres tâches et cela lui convenait bien. Il n'avait jamais été porté aux arts de la guerre comme son père le voulait et faisait semblant quand celui-ci était là d'apprécier ses leçons. Ce qu'il préférait c'était courir avec Niklaus dans les bois pour s'amuser aux chevaliers ou le regarder préparer des couleurs tirées des pétales de fleurs qu'ils cueillaient lors de leur balade tous les deux.

A la naissance de son petit frère, il avait su qu'il l'aimerait plus que tous les autres, un amour éternel. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse être la triste vérité quelques années plus tard quand leur mère les transformerait. Finn ne lui avait jamais montré d'affection fraternelle et passait le plus clair de son temps à le dénoncer à sa mère quand il faisait des bêtises ou à partir jouer avec les grands du village où il n'avait jamais le droit de le suivre. Il n'y avait aucune relation de grand frère et de petit frère entre eux alors, quand son gentil petit Niklaus était arrivé dans sa vie, il avait su qu'il serait un grand frère différent, totalement différent, attentionné et aimant.

Il poussait fièrement sa charrette, non sans difficulté tout de même, n'étant pas du haut de 10 ans encore bien fort mais devait réussir, sous le regard de ses frères et sœurs assis sur une barrière qui observaient avec admiration ses allées et retour.

A chaque fois qu'il parvenait à ramener une charrette remplie de bois sec, Rebecca hurlait de sa petite voix enfantine et applaudissait en scandant son prénom.

\- Elijah, Eli, , bravo ! encore …encore… »

Kol quand à lui s'en était rapidement lassé et était allé jouer avec le gamins du village en bas de la colline avec lesquels ils aimaient traîner et jouer à la bagarre, sous la surveillance cependant de la mère d'un des petits copains de ce dernier.

Niklaus, quand à lui, se tenait derrière la charrette, pour la pousser aussi. Lui aussi voulait montrer combien il était fort, aussi fort que son grand frère.

\- Regarde Reb, moi aussi je suis fort

\- Oui mais moins qu'Eli…Eli c'est le plus fort, le plus beau, le plus grand de nous tous

Elijha souriait en entendant sa petite sœur. Elle avait encore un petit cheveu sur la langue qui passerait avec le temps, et chacun de ses mots étaient emprunt d'enfantillage. Elijha adorait aussi sa petite sœur, petit pot de colle qui essayait de tout faire comme Niklaus et lui-même.

Klaus, en entendant sa sœur encensée son grand frère avait fait un peu la tête mais Elijha lui avait un clin d'oeil complice et s'était tourné vers sa petite sœur.

\- J'aurai bien été incapable de tirer cette charrette si Niklaus ne l'avait pas poussé. C'est lui qui a fait tout le travail plus dur

\- Ah bon ! ohhh….Alors bravo , bravo Nik …bravo !

Elle applaudissait encore de toutes ses forces ! Les jambes balançant dans le vide, avec sa petite robe en toile de jute et ses beaux cheveux longs blonds, une couronne de fleur posée sur sa tête, personne n'aurait pu se douter que Rebecca Mikaelson était aussi garçon manqué que se frères et n'hésitait pas à donner du petit poing si cela était nécessaire. Une petite tigresse dans le corps d'un tout jeune ange.

Esther les regarda faire tout en cuisinant la soupe pour le soir qui arrivait. Elle avait un sourire permanent plaqué sur les lèvres quand elle les entendait parler ainsi.

Ses deux garçons étaient tellement proches , peut être trop proches car aucun ne pouvait rien sans l'autre, ce qui rendait son petit guerrier Elijah, un peu trop sensible et trop protecteur, et son plus petit, encore plus sauvage avec les autres de sa fratrie. Seul Elijah semblait compter pour lui.

Elle les observa. Ils étaient pourtant tous les deux si différents, l'un bouclé et blond comme les blés et son plus grand d'un brun ténébreux au regard si noir, mais si tendre, à la différence de Niklaus, qui possédait un regard vert enivrant mais dans lequel on lisait une détermination et un défi permanent. Elle savait qu'elle aurait à canaliser la puissance qui se dégageait de son petit garçon, pour éviter que son père n'y voit le fruit de son péché.

Niklaus et Elijah avaient été sa bouée de sauvetage. Une fêlure s'était fait dans son cœur à la perte de son aînée Freay et rien n'avait réussi à la sortir de la stupeur dans laquelle elle avait été plongée jusqu'à la naissance d'Elijah. Les mots de sa petite fille qui rêvait de ce petit frère lui revenaient à chaque fois et elle avait réappris à aimer avec l'arrivée de ce bébé si calme et si fort pourtant. L'arrivée de ce fils avait permis d'oublier l'acte atroce qu'elle avait commis en offrant sa petite fille de 5 ans à sa sœur Dahlia.

Elle avait reporté alors tout son amour sur se deux ainés restants, Elijha et Finn et les avait peut être trop couverts, les deux toujours collés à elle, réclamant souvent sa présence.

Autant Finn était un enfant assez perfide qui savait où trouver les atouts pour plaire à tous, autant Elijha était d'une timidité assez maladive ce qui ne plaisait pas trop à Mickael leur père, qui voulait que ses enfants soient tous forts et sans défauts. Elijha l'apprenait à ses dépends mais il ne se montrait pas aussi violent avec lui qu'il pouvait l'être avec son autre fils, le blond celui qui, d'un seul regard défiait son père et continuait son chemin sans suivre à la lettre les conseils de ce dernier. Son artiste, son doux rêveur…

Mais il était trop tendre, trop doux, trop gentil pour que cela plaise à Mikael Mikaelson. Et pourtant, Esther savait que ce garçon était son petit homme à elle, né d'un amour véritable avec un homme qu'elle avait côtoyé pendant l'absence de son mari. Un véritbale amour, de celui qu'on n'a qu'une seule fois. Toos les traits de son petit homme lui rappelait sans cesse qu'elle aurait du fuir avec lui et emmener ses enfants loin de Mickael , devenu si aigri et si violent.

Elle avait failli dans son rôle de mère…elle le savait.

Elijha et Klaus pourtant étaient toujours prévenants avec elle. Lors des fêtes de Village, quand Mickaël n'était pas revenu , elle trouvait dans ses deux beaux garçons, des cavaliers parfaits qui dansaient avec elle toute la nuit , lui offrant leurs plus beaux sourires et leur rires magnifiques.

Elles aimaient ses enfants plus que tout au monde, et regrettait tellement de ne pas avoir la force de quitter cet homme qui se montrait si méchant et si intransigeant avec eux, avec son Niklaus surtout.

Heureusement avec Kol et Rebecca, il avait obtenu les guerriers dont il avait besoin. Le deux étaient impétieux, malgré leur âge, prêt à tout pour montrer que le sang des Mikaelson était un sang de guerrier. Kol était déjà fougueux mais savait écouter son père à la perfection, ce qui plaisait au viking père plus que tout. Rebecca savait y faire aussi avec lui, parfaitement.

Il aimait pourtant l'ensemble de ses enfants, mais il avait perdu cet amour paternel et cette patience qu'il avait eu pour celle qui était le trésor de sa vie. Il avait laissé Finn tranquille mais sachant que sa mère comptait en faire un grand sorcier.

Suivant la perte de sa belle Freya, La naissance D'Elijha avait été un peu compliqué pour lui.

Il avait cette sensation qu'il était venu remplacer son adorable fille dans le coeur de sa femme.

Les combats, les guerres, le combat pour faire que sa famille survie après leur départ de leur terre natrale, avait été compliqué pur cet homme qui espérait offrir le mieux à sa famille.

La naissance de son autre fils, Klaus, avait été presque une bénédiction car avait rapproché le couple mais le tempérament artistique de ce petit garçon rêveur ne convenait pas au grand guerrier qu'il était. Il le trouvait trop faible à ses yeux malgré un caractère fondeur et fier, et avait décidé qu'il en ferait coûte que coûte un guerrier assoiffé de sang…

La blondeur de ses cheveux lui rappelait tellement sa belle Freya mais il n'avait jamais trouvé que ce garçon lui ressemblait excepté peut être leurs yeux et encore…

Esther soupira et reporta son attention sur ses trois enfants. Rebecca, Elijha et Niklaus, les inséparables. C'est alors qu'elle vit qu' Elijha saignait. Elle accourut affolée

\- Que se passe t il mon ange ?

\- Le bois il m'est tombé dessus

Klaus avait les yeux baissé au sol.

\- NiKlaus ? que s'est il passé ?

\- Je voulais l'aider et le mettre comme lui sur le tas mais…

\- Mais j'ai fait un mauvais geste et je l'ai fait tomber sur mon genou et ca m'a écorché

Esther écoutait le mensonge de son plus grand mais ne dit rien. Il protégeait de nouveau son petit frère.

\- Klaus, tu vas faire un baiser à ton frère pour que le mal parte d'accord.

\- Oui, Maman

Klaus déposa ses petites lèvres enfantines sur la joue chaude de son grand frère frère et lui sourit.

Rebecca voyant cela, arriva en courant et sauta dans les bras de son frère pur lui déposer aussi un gros baiser bien mouillé.

\- Moi aussi je veux guérir Eli ..

\- Et bien tu vois Elijha, tu peux sécher tes larmes, tout est guéri

Elle passa un linge humide sur le genou de son fils, retira le sang qui coulait et tapota pour retirer les saletés imprégnées. Elle apposa ensuite ses doigts chauds et murmura quelque chose. La douleur disparue rapidement et Elijha passa ses bars autour des épaule de sa mère et l'enlaça.

\- Je t'aime , maman

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour…tu es très courageux, tu le sais

Elijha avait rougi et restait serrer fort contre elle, ce qui déclencha immédiatement une imitation de ces autres enfants qui vinrent se coller contre leur mère. Elle les étreignit contre elle et ferma les yeux. S'imprégner de l'odeur de chacun était le plus beau cadeau que la vie ait pu lui donner.

Jamais, jamais, elle ne pourrait envisager qu'on leur fasse du mal…jamais…

\- Nous aussi on t'aime, maman

\- Je sais mes chéris. Je vais vous emprunter votre frère une minute j'ai besoin de lui pour allumer le feu. Allez jouer une peu pus loin mais vous ne vous éloignez pas trop loin, je veux vous avoir à l'oeil, n'est ce pas Niklaus…

\- Oui , Maman. Mais c'est souvent parce que Rebecca s'en va toute seule que je suis obligé de m'éloigner pour la surveiller

\- C'est pas vrai, c'est lui qui veut partir derrière la colline

\- Silence, les enfants. Vous n'irez nulle par derrière cette colline sans Elijha quoi qu'il arrive

Les deux enfants grimacèrent et soupirèrent mécontents.

\- Niklaus, tu surveilles ta sœur en attendant, c'est toi le grand quand Elijha n'est pas là

\- Et elle a intérêt à m'écouter !

Les deux enfants main dans la main partirent jouer plus loin malgré que le petit blond regardait son grand frère s'éloigner d'un mauvais œil. Il n'aimait pas quand Elijha n'était pas avec eux…le jeune brun lui fit un petit signe de la main ce qui donna du baume au cœur à Niklaus.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille vers la colline, Rebecca ?

\- Oui mais pas derrière surtout

\- Non maman a dit pas derrière, mais elle a pas dit qu'on ne pouvait pas aller devant non ?

\- Comme tu veux c'est toi le grand frère pour l'instant

\- Oui et tu fais comme je veux alors…

Rebecca acquiesça et serra encore plus fort la main de son frère. Elle avait une confiance absolue en Niklaus même s'ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler. En attendant, quand les garçons du village l'embêtaient, Niklaus leur mettait une roustre dont ils se souvenaient longtemps.

Elijha lui préférait discuter et arranger les choses calmement. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle était en sécurité avec eux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elijha accourut vers ses deux frère et soeur. Il trébucha, tomba, s'ouvrit de nouveau les genoux mais n'avait pas le temps de repartir voit sa mère tellement les deux enfants se chamaillaient. Il essuya rapidement avec sa tunique le sang qui coulait et arriva sur eux. Ils avaient encore désobéi et étaient bien trop loin en amont de la colline. Mère allait être très en colère s'il venait à lui dire mais il ne dirait rien comme d'habitude.

Les deux petits se roulaient par terre, l'un tirant les cheveux de l'autre, leurs petits poings se balançant de droite et de gauche. Rebecca pleurait et hurlait même sans pour autant se laisser faire par son frère plus grand et plus fort qu'elle. Niklaus, assis à califourchon sur elle, la tapait sur le visage et sur les bras.

Rebecca était en pleur, Klaus aussi. Leur visage était désormais rempli de terre et leurs habits tous propres du matin baignaient dans la boue et les tâches d'herbes fraîches s'étaient incrustées dessus. Esther allait certainement ne pas être contente du tout, surtout qu'ils ne possédaient plus autant de beaux vêtements ici que lorsqu'ils étaient les riches propriétaires de la terre qu'il avait du quitter.

-Arrêterez tous les deux, qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?

\- On se bat

\- Je le vois bien, Niklaus, mais stop, tu lui fais mal, elle est plus petite que toi, tu ne dois pas …

\- C'est elle qui a commencé à me tirer les cheveux, je ne lui aurai rien fait sinon

Elijha, voyant que ses paroles ne changeaient rien s'interposa entre eux, reçus quelques coups notamment de Klaus, qui ne comptait pas laisser sa sœur s'en sortir ainsi, mais réussit à les séparer momentanément. Après tout, il n'avait que 10 ans et son petit frère avait déjà une sacrée force. Finn aurait été là, cela aurait été plus simple. Du haut de ses 14 ans, il les aurait attrapé par le cou et les aurait fait assoir chacun à un bout du chemin. Mais il n'était jamais là quand il le fallait. Et de toute manière, cela rassurait son frère car ce dernier aurait certainement été tout raconté à son père ou à sa mère et ils auraient écumé tous les trois d'une correction, ces deux frères et sœurs pour s'être battus et lui, pour ne pas les avoie empêcher.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend, tous les deux ?

Il se tenait debout devant eux, les mains posées sur les hanches et regardaient d'un air qu'il voulait le plus dur possible de grand ces deux frangins qui baissèrent le regard au sol.

Rebecca désigna du doigt le petit hybride.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé

\- Pas vrai c'est toi …

\- Non, Eli, c'est Niklaus, il a pas voulu que ce soit moi qui se épousouille (1) avec toi

Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux.

\- S'épousouille avec moi ? ca veut dire quoi ?

\- Ben tu sais, epousouiller comme papa et maman

\- Niklaus explique moi, je ne comprends pas ce que veut dire Rebecca

\- Ben la méchante, elle a dit que tu l'épousouillerais quand elle sera grande et je ne suis pas d'accord, c'est moi que tu vas épousouiller

Elijha réfléchit un petit moment , passa la main dans ses cheveux désormais en bataille, et sourit

\- Ahhh…épouser ! Vous voulez vous marier avec moi ?

Les deux en chœur répondirent immédiatement

\- Oui moi, non moi …

Elijha n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir que Niklaus et Rebecca s'attrapaient de nouveau par les cheveux pour se battre.

\- Stop, je n'épouserai personne si vous continuez

\- Mais c'est moi la fille, lui c'est un garçon il n'a pas le droit d'épousouiller toi

\- Si, j'ai le droit, j'ai le droit…c'est mon frère

\- Non c'est mon frère à moi

\- Silence, tous les deux, je suis le frère à tous deux

Klaus grogna et attrapa sa sœur par la robe pour la coller contre lui.

\- Je suis le plus fort et c'est moi qui décide

\- Niklaus, tu lâches notre petite soeur.

Elijha se fâcha d'un coup et attrapa la main de son frère pour le défaire de l'étreinte qu'il portait vers son cou. Il fut légèrement violent ce qui fit sursauter Niklaus et le rendit tout intimidé, puis les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

\- Mais …tu vas l'épousouiller elle et pas moi ?

Elijha s'en voulut immédiatement. Voir son frère pleurer lui était intolérable. Il l'attrapa par le cou et vint coller son visage contre son torse.

\- Niklaus, calme toi , je suis désolé , je ne voulais pas t'effrayer…excuses moi …

Il soupira et observa sa soeurette qui attendait en essuyant avec sa manche la morve qui coulait de son nez et ses larmes au passage.

\- Rebecca, c'est sale et retire ta robe de ta culotte

\- C'était pour pouvoir taper plus facilement, comme ça elle ne me gêne pas , tu vois, comme les garçon quand ils mettent leur chemise dans le pantalon

Elijha fit signe à Niklaus de ne pas bouger, lui posa un baiser sur le front et se rapprocha de sa petite sœur pour lui remettre ses vêtements dans l'ordre, lui replaça ses cheveux derrières les oreilles et lui prit la main, puis il alla vers son frère et lui attrapa aussi la main

\- Venez avec moi on va s'assoir là bas et on va parler de tout ça

Niklaus boudait désormais, les larmes coulant doucement sur son visage. Elijah lui essuya gentiment et le fit assoir sur ses genoux. Rebecca en profita pour se glisser aussi sur son frère, qui sentait que la charge de poids des deux était un peu lourd pour lui mais se tut. Il aimait les avoir collé à lui.

\- Racontez-moi ce qui se passe, mais dans le calme et sans crier

\- Comme toi tu fais là

\- Oui, Rebecca, comme moi je fais là

Niklaus ne parlait plus mais mis son pouce à la bouche, sachant cependant qu'il n'en avait plus le droit , puis colla son visage contre l'épaule de son frère.

\- Ben, moi j'ai dit à Nik, que quand je serai grande comme maman, je t'épousouillerai

\- Epouserai…rebecca, ca se dit épouserai et alors ?

\- Ben lui, il a dit que non, que c'était lui qui le ferait et que moi j'aurai le droit d' »épouserai » le cochon

\- Niklaus ?

Niklaus se pinça les lèvres puis plongea son regard dans celui de son frère.

\- C'est pas juste parce que moi je suis le plus vieux donc c'est moi qui ai le droit de choisir qui je veux épousouiller en premier

\- Epouser, ca se dit épouser

\- Oui ben c'est moi qui veux t'épouser

Elijha sourit en regardant les deux qui le fixaient avec inquiétude

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vas épousouiller qui ?

\- Euh, ben en fait, je sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous épouser, comme on est frère et soeur

Niklaus se mit presque à rugir

\- Personne ne pourra m'en empêcher

Rebecca l'imita

\- Moi non lus ! C'est toi qui sera mon épousailleux !

\- Non, Elijha sera mon épousailleux à moi

Elijah ne savait pus quoi faire. Les deux nains pleuraient désormais à chaudes larmes comme si toute leur vie en dépendait et lui , au milieu de tout cela, ne savait pas trop si de toute manière il était possible de se marier avec un frère ou une sœur.

\- J'ai une idée , vous savez quoi, on va aller demander à Maman, elle sait tout !

\- T'as toujours des idées, je t'adore

Rebecca lui déposa un énorme baiser sur la joue, en profitant pour laisser son nez de nouveau couler sur le visage de son frère qui grimaça.

\- Nettoie-toi avant

Klaus se releva aussi, content que la solution soit peut être trouvée et glissa sa main dans celle de son frère. Il savait aussi que son père les punirait s'il les voyait tous les deux ainsi, mais il s'en contrefichait. Il avait besoin d'être en contact avec Elijha pour être rassuré. Et puis s'il devait être marié, ils auraient toujours leurs mains ensemble, comme les épouisailleux.

Elijah faisait bien une tête de plus que lui malgré le peu d'années d'écart qu'ils avaient mais Niklaus grandissait tout doucement, prenant son temps, comme le fond les grands artistes, quand un œuvre d'art s'apprêtait à naître. C'est qu'Elijha lui disait toujours quand il se plaignait d'être plus petit que lui.

\- Venez tous les deux et arrêtez de vous chamailler ou sinon je ne me marierai avec personne

Rebecca le regarda avec étonnement

\- C'est quoi marier ?

\- C'est épouser, c'est pareil

\- Alors moi c'est moi qui va me marier avec toi

\- Non c'est moi qui me marie avec ELijah je suis son préféré

\- C'est pas vrai, hein, Eli, que Klaus n'est pas ton préféré ?

Elijha soupira et fut très heureux de voir leur mère arriver vers eux.

\- Que se passe t il, mes chéris ? Elijah, expliques moi

Les deux petits frères et sœurs lui coupèrent la parole pour expliquer eux même leur histoire, dans une cacophonie qu'Esther stoppa immédiatement.

\- Silence tous les deux, j'ai demandé à votre frère de m'expliquer alors je ne veux pas vous entendre

\- Mais nous on sait mieux que lui,

\- Niklaus, quand je dis silence, tu dois te taire

\- Mais…

\- Niklaus !

Niklaus bouda mais finit par s'approcher de sa mère et coller son visage contre son épaule

\- Pardon

\- Ce n'est rien mou poussin, Elijah je t'écoute

Elijha conta à sa mère la bagarre, les histoires de mariage et autre dont il n'avait pas vraiment compris tous les aboutissants et attendit les grands yeux questionneurs devant sa mère

\- Mère, crois tu que je peux épouser l'un ou l'autre ?

\- Non mon chéri, vous êtes de la même famille, ce n'est pas possible

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous êtes du même sang

\- Mais Calister et Maya se sont mariés et ils sont frères et sœurs

\- Oui, c'est un peu particulier et regarde où ca les a mené

\- Ils ont été bannis de la communauté

\- Triste histoire, mon amour

\- Donc ca veut dire que je ne peux pas épouser Klaus ou Rebecca

Elijha parut déçu tandis que les deux enfants fondaient de nouveau en larmes. Esther soupira et posa une main sur les cheveux de chacun de ses deux plus petits.

\- Est-ce que vous savez ce que ca signifie au moins , Niklaus ?

\- Oui, ca veut dire qu'on reste ensemble toute notre vie parce qu'on a une bague , la même, qui permet de reconnaître son épousailleux parmi tous les autres et que on a le droit de lui tenir la main tout le temps

Rebecca renchérit

\- Oui et en plus on peut danser avec son épousailleux toute la nuit, tous le temps, et on a une belle robe tous les jours et son épousailleux, lui il a toujours le sourire parce qu'il est content d'être avec son épous…épousss…avec moi !

Esther se mit à rire et se tourna vers son plus grand.

\- Et toi, dis moi, Elijha, c'est quoi le mariage pour toi ?

Elijha se mit à rougir et baissa les yeux au sol.

\- Finn m'a dit que…

\- Non pas ce que Finn t'a dit, ce que toi tu sais…

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de le dire.

\- N'aie pas peur. Je t'écoute…

\- Ben, C'est comme toi et père. Vous retirez vos habits, vous faites des bruits et vous vous embrassez après et puis Père crie parce qu'il veut encore et que toi tu ne veux plus faire de bruits, que tu préfère dormir et que Père dit que si…et que vous faîtes encore des bruits et toi après tu pleures

Rebecca et Klaus avaient la bouche grande ouverte et écoutait sans comprendre.

Esther sentit son cœur le lâcher. Elle resta un moment sans rien dire puis attira son fils contre elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Le mariage, c'est être uni pour la vie, pour le meilleur mais aussi pour le pire. Se promettre de s'aimer éternellement et de mourir l'un près de l'autre, c'est aussi se rendre compte que quand l'autre est absent, son manque se fait cruel à notre cœur…

\- Mais pourtant tu es marié avec Père

Esther se tut. Son fils était trop intelligent ou trop perspicace pour en rajouter. Elle lui posa un baiser sur le front , lui caressa doucement la joue et l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle aimait l'odeur de son garçon. Elle resta un moment à le sentir et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Parfois, il y a des mariages qui ne sont pas écrits comme il faudrait

Elijha porta ses lèvres à son oreille, prenant bien soin que ses petits frère et sœur ne l'entendent et lui murmura à son tour :

\- Quand je serai grand, ce sera toi que j'épouserai et tu seras heureuse, toujours, je serai toujours gentil avec toi.

\- Tu vas faire concurrence à Finn alors…lui aussi veut m'épouser

\- Je serai le deuxième alors si tu veux

\- Je voudrai vous avoir tous, tout le temps près de moi mais un jour, tu verras tu rencontreras une femme pour laquelle ton cœur sera toujours en train de battre plus fortement

\- Mais il fait déjà ça avec Niklaus et Rebecca, tu crois que je dois alors les épouser ?

Esther se mit à rire devant l'innocence parfois si rafraîchissante de son petit guerrier puis recula un peu Elijha d'elle et claqua des doigts.

\- Vous savez quoi, les enfants , je crois que j'ai une solution

Les deux plus petits sautèrent de joie tandis que le jeune brun souriait tendrement.

Niklaus s'approcha de son grand frère et lui murmura :

\- Pour toute la vie , Maman, elle a dit , tu vois, toi et moi on peut se marier parce que tu m'as promis qu'on serait ensemble toute notre vie

\- Oui, peut être alors

Il ébouriffa la chevelure de son petit frère et s'amusa à passer les doigts dans ses boucles. Rebecca fronça les sourcils et attrapa l'autre main de son grand frère et la mit sur sa tête.

\- Moi aussi je veux des cercles dans ma tête

Esther fit assoir en cercle ses enfants autour d'une petite pierre posée sur le sol.

\- Regardez cette jolie pierre en forme cœur

Rebecca ouvrit grand la bouche, posa ses mains sur ses joues et cria :

\- Comme elle est belle

Klaus et Elijha ne voyait quand à eux , qu'un vulgaire caillou que leur mère venait de ramasser mais Elijha fit signe à Klaus de se taire et le rituel commença.

\- Nous allons faire un mariage entre vous trois, mais un mariage de sang…

\- Ca veut dire quoi ?

\- Ca veut dire que vous ne serez pas des mariés comme Père ou moi, où il faut se faire un baiser sur la bouche pour sceller le mariage…

Klaus et Rebecca protestèrent, écœurés tandis qu'Elijha plus gêné, se mit à rougir de nouveau.

\- Mais ma magie va permettre d'unir vos cœurs et votre amour fraternel

\- Mais on va pouvoir épousaillé Elijha ?

\- Oui, d'une certaine manière

\- Ah je suis rassurée , Maman

Klaus fronça les sourcils et Rebecca applaudissait comme si pour elle tout cela était évident. Elijha gémit un peu quand il aperçut la petit aiguille que tenait sa mère dans la main.

Esther sourit à sa petite fille si naturelle. Elle était si parfaite, mais si caractériel aussi ! Elle jeta un regard discret sur Klaus qui semblait prendre cela bien plus au sérieux qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Elle savait le lien qui unissait ses deux garçons et elle espérait ne pas trop rendre officielle cette relation fraternelle car leur père ne le supporterait pas.

\- Donnez moi votre doigt

Rebecca le rendit d'un coup et poussa un cri quand sa mère fit tomber une goutte de son sang sur le caillou gris. Puis elle prit la main de son petit hybride, caressa l'intérieur de sa paume délicatement. La prunelle de sa vie, son petit loup…elle soupira et lui sourit

\- Tu n'as as trop peur , Niklaus, je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop les aiguilles

L'enfant ne recula pas et lui tendit fièrement son petit doigt.

\- Tu es sûr que ca va marcher ?

\- Oui mon ange…

\- Alors fais ce qui doit être fait

Le sérieux de Niklaus la surprit et elle se demanda jusqu'où ce petit rituel devait vraiment aller. Ce n'était après tout qu'un jeu d'enfant, en grandissant chacun d'eux trouverai une âme sœur ailleurs et oublierait cette petite comédie.

Elle laissa alors une petite goutte de sang tomber sur celle de sa sœur et se tourna vers Elija, pâle. Il lui tendait le doigt en fermant les yeux. Elle alla vite pour ne pas l'effrayer plus et lui caressa le bout du nez quand tout fut finit

\- Tu peux regarder…

Puis elle fit semblant d'invoquer une quelque conque magie, mélangea les trois gouttes et du bout des doigts porta une petite goutte sur les lèvres de chacun de ses enfants.

\- Fermez les yeux et répétez après moi : « Par ce sang, je suis uni par le cœur et par l'amour éternel à mon frère et à ma sœur »

Les enfants répétèrent l'incantation et attendirent, quoi,…rien car rien après ne vint et Esther frappa dans ses mains.

\- Et voilà c'est fait !

Rebecca et Klaus se levèrent d'un coup et tout en se tenant les mains, tournèrent en cercle , et tournèrent encore et encore tout en hurlant leur joie.

\- On a épousaillé ELijah, on a épousaillé Elijha !

Le jeune garçon regardait la pierre où subsistait le sang des trois enfants. Il la subtilisa discrètement et la glissa dans sa poche quand une voix plus forte et mécontente se fit retentir.

\- Mère, tu ne devrais pas les laisser faire autant de bazar. Je ramène Kol, il s'est de nouveau battu avec ses camarades et regarde leur état à eux deux, ils sont tous sales.

Sans attendre qu'Esther ait le temps de répliquer et surtout de remettre son fils à la place qui était la sienne, Finn se tourna vers Elijha et le pointa du doigt.

\- Tu étais censé les surveiller, c'est ton rôle !

Elijha se leva d'un coup et le regarda méchamment.

\- Tu n'es pas mon père, tu ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire !

Klaus grogna pour défendre son grand frère quand d'un coup il alla se réfugier derrière sa mère.

Une voix beaucoup plus forte, puissante venait de résonner dans la hutte :

\- Oui mais moi je suis ton père, Elijah ! Et si Finn te demande de faire quelque chose tu le fais, c'est l'aîné de cette fratrie et de ce fait mon bras droit en mon absence ! et que s'est il donc passé pour que mes enfants ressemblent à des souillons ! Klaus approche immédiatement ! Regarde tes vêtements !

Elijha tremblait de tous ses membres et Klaus s'accrocha désespérément à sa mère.

La fête était terminée , définitivement terminée.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Elijha se tut. Ne pas évoquer les mauvais souvenirs, cela ne changerait rien à leur vie de toute manière.

Le petit loup gémit tandis que Rebecca préféra se taire, songeuse.

Puis Elijha pour alléger l'atmosphère se leva d'un coup et alla chercher une petite boîte. Il l'ouvrit à l'aide d'une clé qu'il avait certainement du cacher dans son bureau et revint vers eux.

\- Je l'ai gardée toutes ces décennies

Il posa sur le lit la pierre sur laquelle le sang avait séché et sourit. Puis il passa sa main sur celle-ci imitant les mêmes gestes que leur mère à cet époque et déposa un doigt tendre sur les lèvres de chacun d'eux, sur les lèvres rouges de Rebecca et sur le museau de Kiki.

\- Always and Forever !

Kiki jappa un peu et approcha son museau des lèvres d'Elijha et lui lécha doucement. Puis Rebecca prit les joues de son frère entre ses mains et l'attira à elle pour lui déposer un baiser « presque » chaste sur les lèvres.

\- Notre épousailleux… Mère n'avait pas tord, c'était pour l'éternité

« Pour l'éternité , unis et désunis parfois ! Mais toujours ensemble…toujours… »

(1)Epoussouiller : langage enfantin pour désigner épouser hihi !


	20. Le jouet extraodinaire

**Chapitre 20 - Le jouet extraordinaire**

_Si Klaus Mikaelson avait été l'homme qu'il était censé être en ce moment même, il l'aurait étripé, puis arracher le cœur et donner à manger à n'importe quelle bête errante du coin. Mais il ne pouvait pas, surtout pas dans l'état actuel des choses, coincé dans ce pauvre minable et si manipulable petit louveteau. Il rageait de toutes ses forces , sa rage encore plus décuplée en voyant bien que son frère tentait de dissimuler le sourire affiché discrètement sur son visage._

_Humilié, trahi, écrasé par sa famille la plus proche ! Et l'autre abruti de louveteau qui semblait plus que ravi des cadeaux ramenés par sa sœur. La fureur qui le brûlait de l'intérieur l'empêchait presque de contrôler son petit loup, qui lui n'arrêtait pas de sautiller aux jambes de Rebecca pour récupérer le jouet qu'elle lui avait offert. Elle le tenait à bout de bras pour l'amadouer encore plus mais Klaus n'était pas dupe, quelque part elle l'avait fait bien exprès, histoire de se venger de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire subir à longueur de temps._

_Œil pour œil , dent puur dent ! Mais tout de même, il était Klaus Mikaelson, le plus terrible vampire de toutes les décennies, et on ne pouvait pas jouer de lui avec autant de facilité sans s'attendre à un retour de bâton bien douloureux. Elle le sentirait tomber sur son dos un jour ou l'autre._

_Il essaya momentanément de se raisonner : bon, le jouet à la rigueur, ca aurait pu passer sans cet affreux tricot de corps pour chien qu'elle lui avait acheté. Elle aurait pu tout faire pour lui passer sur le corps , jamais elle ne lui mettrai._

Elijha de toute manière, pour une fois, avait été de son côté ! Il serait temps !

Il lui avait dit que Klaus ne lui pardonnerait jamais de lui mettre sur le dos et elle avait , non sans une moue de déception, accepter de ranger le tricot d'hiver et l'avait descendu en bas pour le ranger dans un des coffres.

_« Tu fais l'effort par contre pour le jouet »_

_« Hors de question, ! Non mais vous m'avez pris pour quoi, un chiot à sa mémère et heureux de batifoler avec ses jouets ! «_

_« Niklaus …ton petit loup n'arrête pas de le réclamer »_

_Klaus détestait quand son frère prenait ses airs de « je suis celui qui sait »_

_« Mais je m'en tape totalement, hors de question que je me trimballe avec ce jouet dans la gueule ! tu sais quoi, prend le toi, joue avec si ca t'enchante…fous toi au sol, à quatre pattes, pousse des cris et roule sur le dos, enfin fais ce que tu fais quand tu vois une belle fille et lâche moi »_

_« T'es vraiment un sale gosse »_

_« Tu seras le deuxième sur lequel je me vengerai allègrement après toute cette histoire même si j'irai plus gentiment avec toi, histoire d'y aller progressivement »_

_« Même pas peur du grand méchant loup »_

_« On en reparlera quand tu viendras frapper à ma porte pour me dire que tu n'arrives pas à dormir parce que le fameux grand méchant loup vient hanter tes rêves »_

_« Replaçons les choses dans la logique, ce serait plutôt toi qui aurait tendance à venir gratter à ma porte la nuit »_

_« Oh le coup bas ! Et punaise, il va se la fermer ce loup »_

En effet, le petit loup pleurait désormais devant le meuble bas où Elijha avait déposé le présent de sa sœur : une sorte de grosse souris avec des énormes yeux verts, comme par hasard des yeux verts et une souris dorée ! , une longue queue qui quand on tirait dessus faisait avancer le petit jouet seul sur le sol mais dès qu'on mordait dedans, pour le rattraper faisait fait un affreux boing boing assourdissant rendant insupportable le résonnement aux oreilles extrêmement sensibles des vampires.

_« J'ai remarqué que tu le gères de moins en moins quand tu es dans un tel état de colère, vos deux personnalités différentes ressortent en même temps, c'est étrange, j'aimerai bien étudier cela »_

_« Professeur fol dingue… va plutôt écrire l'histoire de ta vie et tes déceptions dans ton journal et laisse moi vivre ma vie de vampire désœuvré d'être tombé dans cette famille de malade »_

_« Coup bas aussi ! »_

_« Don je dirai zéro pour Elijha et un pour Klaus »_

_« Oui mais j'ai déjà au moins deux points d'avance »_

_« Te soucie pas , tu n'en feras pas d'autres »_

_« Niklaus, tu ne changeras donc jamais »_

Elijha haussa les épaules en signe de résignation. Il venait de dire cela tout haut. Son esprit parfois s'embrouillait un peu avec toutes ses pensées qui le traversaient et il s'était surpris plusieurs fois à oublier de garder cela au fond de lui. Il devrait se méfier face à ses frères parce que oui, pour le coup, ils pourraient tous les prendre pour Professeur fol dingue.

D'ailleurs, Il devait penser à remonter ses barrières mentales un peu de temps en temps pour éviter que on frère vienne fureter un peu trop au plus profondément de son esprit pour y lire ce qu'il ne devrait pas y voir.

Il était tout de même un peu vexé que son frère se moque de son petit passe-temps. Ecrire l'histoire de leur sa famille lui semblait tellement important pour le jour où ils ne seraient plus là, laisser une trace de leur passage sur cette terre …Il haussa les épaules. De toute manière, son frère racontait bien la sienne à sa thérapeute ! C'était de bonne guerre que lui aussi puisse se soulager dans l'écriture !

Klaus se fâcha intérieurement et reprit le contrôle de Kiki, et le petit louveteau se tut.

_« Voilà , c'est réglé , il n'en veut plus ! «_

_« Soit, d'un côté tant mieux, ce jouet est maudit avec ce bruit horrible qu'il fait »_

Rebecca riait encore de la bonne blague qu'elle avait faite à son frère mais regrettait tout de même que le petit louveteau ne puisse pas porter son petit gilet rouge et vert pour aller à la promenade. Elijah l'avait interdit donc elle devait s'y tenir. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs s'il lui avait interdit plus pour lui et la honte que cela lui aurait provoqué de sa balader affublé d'un louveteau au couleurs de Noël, que pour la honte que cela provoquerait chez l'hybride

Elle regarda le jouet posé sur la commode et sourit

\- Je n'avais pas fait attention qu'il faisait tant de bruit, je vais aller lui en chercher un autre plus calme

\- Bonne idée pour nos oreilles, ma chère sœur…euh attend, Rebecca , peut-être tu devrais changer de tenue

Rebecca se mit à rire et ôta sans aucune pudeur sa robe de mariée. Elijha se retourna en soupirant

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de me montrer tes atouts féminins à tout bout de champs, que je trouve certes charmants mais déplacés pour mes yeux

Rebecca se mit à rire et vint se coller en petite tenue contre le dos de son frère pour l'enlacer.

\- 1000 ans qu'on est ensemble, mon pauvre frère, si j'avais voulu tenter quelque chose d'incestueux avec toi, je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps…et tu aurais céder à mes atouts » comme tu le dis si bien.

Elle leva les mains et fit des petits mouvements avec ses doigts comme pour mettre ses mots en parenthèse. Elijha ne put s'émpêcher de rire. Il avait tendu la perche , elle l'avait attrapé comme toujours et c'était bien fait pour lui.

\- Vas y , tu peux te retourner je me suis rhabillé

\- Mais…mais c'est mon sweat !

\- Oui

\- Et c'est tout, tu dis oui sans me demander si cela me dérange

\- Ca te dérange ?

\- Non

\- Alors pourquoi veux-tu que je te demande ?

Klaus se mit à rire devant le visage désappointé de son frère. Sa sœur le ferait tourner en bourrique tout le temps ! Il fut cependant attendri quand il vit Rebecca approcher de lui et déposer un baiser sur le nez du vampire, tout étonné de cette tendresse soudaine

\- Tu sais que de tous mes frères, tu es celui que je préfère

_« Eh ! Toujours tout pour Elijha, Elijha, par ci, Elijha par là …A croire que c'est le dieu vivant descendu sur Terre ! «_

Elijha adorait sa petite sœur. Il la serra contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou et dans ses cheveux pendant quelques secondes, puis il lui replaça quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds et bouclés, derrière l'oreille comme à son habitude puis lui prit le visage dans ses mains.

\- J'espère que tu trouveras un mari qui t'aimera autant tu les mérites et qui te rendra heureuse…

\- Et toi, qui va te rendre heureux ?

Elijha ne répondit pas et la laissa partir aller enfiler ses bottines neuves.

\- Au fait tu as des nouvelles d'Hayley ? toujours avec l'autre bâtard de chien ? ca fait longtemps qu'elle n'est pas venue nous voir mais je suis certaine qu'avec un peu de tes beaux sourires et quelques pointes de ton charme habituel tu pourrais aisément la re glisser dans ton lit

_« oups…Rebecca, change de sujet… »_

Rebecca attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Elle leva les yeux vers son frère qui baissait les siens sur le sol et jouait avec ses chaussures.

\- J'ai fait une gaffe ? oh on j'ai encore gaffé c'est ça …

\- Ce n'est rien, Hayley et moi ne sommes pas en très bon terme en ce moment. Ca passera…

\- Oh tu sais quoi , Elijha, 1 de perdue 10 de retrouvée, fais comme moi…je tourne, je change, et c'est pas plus mal. Pas d'attaches, pas de douleurs !

\- Oui je sais mais…

\- Mais quoi, …allez je sens que tu as envie d'en parler, viens t'assoir à côté de moi sur le lit et discutons d'un sujet que je maitrise à la perfection…l'amour déçu …

Klaus se tétanisa. Nom de dieu, au bout de 1000 ans, elle ne changeait pas. Par contre, il se concentra bien, fit assoir le louveteau contre son maître pour ne pas louper une miette des confidences de son frère.

Elijha sourit puis voyant que sa sœur ne bougeait pas et tapotait le lit, vient s'assoir.

\- Elle me manque

\- Qui ? La louve ? Elle reviendra Elijha, elle t'a ancré dans la peau, elle laissera le chien qui lui sert d'oreiller en ce moment quand elle se sera lassée et qu'elle aura remarqué qu'il n'assure pas autant que toi

\- En attendant je suis seul et j'ai des besoins moi aussi

Rebecca se mit à rire

\- Elijha, ne me dis pas que tu es en train de me parler de ce que je suis en train de penser

Elijha se mit à rire à son tour

\- Non, mais qu'est ce que tu vas encore t'imaginer ?

_« Exactement ce que j'ai pensé, mec, t'as besoin de …enfin t'as besoin de te détendre le bas du ventre … »_

_« Klaus, pars de mon esprit, s'il te plait… »_

_« Ok, ok, je sors… »_

\- Ben tu es un homme, tu as certainement besoin de tirer ton coup comme tous !

_Klaus se mit à tousser d'effroi. Sa sœur, elle , ne mâchait pas ses mots, elle parlait à son frère comme elle l'aurait fait à n'importe quel super pote de beuverie ! Mais nom de Dieu, Rebecca, c'est ton frère âiné ! Respect !_

Elijha se mit à rougir incapable de contrôler ses émotions .Rebecca posa sa main sur sa jambe et le caressa doucement.

\- Il y a des tas de filles qui ne demanderaient que ça. A moins que …enfin tu préfères peut être changer de crèmerie ?

Klaus éclata de rire. Vas y met notre frère encore plus dans la gêne ! je suis aux anges ! Elijha en mode bi…pourquoi pas, ca peut être drôle de le voir se dépatouille avec la folle du désert

Elijha ne sut pas quoi répondre trop choqué par les propos de sa sœur mais puisqu'elle voulait entrer sur un terrain glissant, il allait un peu la recaler

\- La crèmerie n'a pas besoin d'être changé mais juste secoué, sœurette !

Rebecca s'offusqua à son tour !

\- Elijah :::!

_« Ohhhh Elijha ! je suis sous le choc moi aussi ! «_

\- Il va falloir que tu saches que je ne suis pas toujours le sage et noble grand frère que tu idoles et imagines derrière une vitrine en exposition sans avoir besoin que l'on joue un peu avec lui

\- Oh oh…oh …. je suis choquée, plus jamais je n'aborderai un sujet de ce genre avec toi, oh tu viens d m'imprimer une image de toi dans la tête que je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer …Elijha tu es en fait pire que Kol et Klaus !

Puis Rebecca et Elijha éclatèrent de rire.

\- Oh Elijha tu l'as fait exprès !

_« Malin comme un petit singe, mon grand frère ! Franchement, tu m'a bluffé Elijha, t'es peut être aps aussi prude que je le pensais mais tu sais, on pourrait en parler de tes besoins entre hommes, je connais des petits lieux sympathiques, bardés de belles femmes qui en demandent qu'un beau billet pour satisfaire toutes envies »_

_« Et je suppose que tu me proposerais un truc à trois , histoire de pimenter le tout »_

_« J'avais pas songé à cela mais si tu y tiens »_

_« Non merci je passe mon tour…je préfère t'avoir dans mes bras quand tu es en mode petit frère apeuré qu'en mode grand prédateur en quête d'amour »_

_« Mode petit frère apeuré ? «_

_« Oui le mode que je préfère d'ailleurs, quand tu laisses ton masque d'effroyable méchant pour m'offrir celui que tu ne veux surtout pas montrer »_

_« jamais je ne fais cela… »_

_« alors je peux te citer des exemples mais ca risque de prendre tout un mois pour faire la liste »_

_« Vas y dis moi que ca ne te plait pas de pouvoir jouer les grands frères protecteurs dans ces moments là »_

Elijah ne répliqua pas à son frère mais oui il le savait que cela lui faisait autant de bien qu'à son frère. On ne vit pas 1000 ans sans se soucier du moindre cri, ou de la moindre respiration un peu effrayée de son proche quand la nuit tombe et qu'elle vous envahit de ses pires terreurs. Il laissait d'ailleurs de plus en plus sa porte entrouverte pour faire comprendre à Niklaus qu'il serait toujours disponible à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit pour l'aider ou le rassurer s'il en avait besoin.

_« Ce qui est regrettable, Elijha, c'est que tu ne fasses pas la réciproque…je t'entends parfois quand tu ne dors pas parce que tu fais de mauvais cauchemars, je sais aussi rendre la pareille »_

\- Elijha, tu es là ? on dirait que tu es partit ailleurs…

Rebecca cassa le lien mental qui devenait de plus en plus fort entre les deux et cela lui déclencha un mal de tête immédiat.

Puis le vampire cessa de rire en repensant à sa vie et ce qu'il en avait fait. Il ne réussit pas à lui cacher le voile de tristesse qui s'imposait sur son visage. Rebecca ne le questionna pas plus mais passa son bras autour de ses épaules . Il comprit par ce simple geste qu'il pouvait se confier à sa sœur facilement parce qu'elle ne le jugeait jamais.

\- Oui, je suis là, je …je pensais à tout ça, toutes ces choses qui gravitent autour de nous depuis tant d'années …la solitude, les amis, les amours… mais je t'avoue que des fois, j'aimerai avoir une femme prés de moi pour me réchauffer la nuit, quelqu'un qui ne serait là que pour moi et pas seulement pas que je suis originel…

Rebecca ne répondit pas . Beaucoup de femmes en effet gravitaient souvent autour de ces deux frères, comme des sangsues, pour ce qu'ils représentaient comme puissance , et Elijha, du haut de son romantisme si parfait, avait souvent essuyé de sacrées déceptions amoureuses et avait toujours du mal à se relever complet et satisfait. D'ailleurs les pauvres femmes avaient souvent fini par partir mais les pieds devant…souvent après avoir rencontré Niklaus…

\- Tu sais, Rebecca, J'aimerai un jour aimer à perdre totalement la raison …Et me rendre compte que je ne pourrait rien faire sans cette personne, vivre seulement pour elle et sacrifier tout ce que j'ai de plus cher et de plus beau, donner mon éternité pour elle

Rebecca serra les lèvres et glissa ses doigts sur le doux visage de son frère. Puis elle leva les yeux au ciel comme si l'évidence lui sautait aux yeux. Le petit louveteau était lové contre les jambes d'Elijha et ne bougeait plus comme s'il écoutait avec attention toute cette discussion si intime.

\- Ne cherche pas trop loin, tu l'as déjà cette personne près de toi mais tu ne le vois pas,

Elijha fonça les sourcils mais ne comprit pas où voulait en venir sa soeur. Rebecca secoua la tête dépitée. C'est fou que cet homme si intelligent pouvait être naîf quand il s'agissait de lui…

\- Tu parles d'Hayley ?

\- Non, rejoue

\- Toi ? mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, Rebecca, tu es ma sœur…

\- Oh mon dieu, fasse que ce cerveau se mette en marche ! Mais non gros bêta pas moi.. Je ne te parle pas d'être amoureux, je te parle de l'amour le vrai …celui que ne rencontre qu'un seule fois dans ta vie, celui pour lequel ton cœur se remplit de tendresse à chaque instant comme lorsque tu as ton premier enfant et que tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre aussi fort celui qui emplit ton cœur au point qu'il peut en saigner de douleurs et en mourir quand la séparation est trop lourde à porter ou que l'autre n'est plus là…

\- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, Rebecca, tes mystères restent toujours des mystères pour moi. Toutes les femmes que j'ai pu aimer sont parties voir ailleurs ou sont mortes

Rebecca ne répondit pas mais souffla un grand coup. Mon dieu …il était désopilant de naiveté.

\- Tu sais quoi, mon frère, tu es le seul à ne pas t'en apercevoir…mais tu es tellement si mignon et si attendrissant dans ces moments là et c'est cela je pense qui te rend unique à mes yeux…et aux yeux de ta famille

Elle se leva d'un coup, l'embrasa sur le front avec toute la douceur qu'elle put et posa son regard sur le petit louvetea. Elle posa sa main sur Kiki, tout sage, trop sage même, presque en mode réflexion aussi, , prenant le tepps de la caresser doucement et se baissa pour l'embrasser à son tour. Elle passa alors ses doits dans le pelage doux du petit loup et sourit sans un mot.

\- Réfléchis…Elijha

Klaus lui-même ne voyait pas où sa sœur voulait en venir. Quoi ! Elijha avait une fille ou une âme sœur dans le coin et lui ne le savait pas ….il fallait qu'il enquête un peu pour découvrir ce que son frère pouvait bien lui cacher !

Puis Rebecca lui lança le petit jouet qui couina fortement quand Elijha le rattrapa entre ses mains. Le deux crièrent simultanément aux bruit qui venait de résonner.

\- Oh quelle horreur ce bruit, ca explose les oreilles

\- A croire qu'il a été conçu pour les chiens qui ont des maitres totalement sourds

Les deux vampires reposèrent l'objet sur la commode.

Klaus cessa de réfléchir aux paroles de sa sœur Quand il entendit le bruit assourdissant du jouet mais il comprit bien autre chose ! Mais quel jouet extraordinaire tout compte fait ! Et là une étincelle de génie s'alluma dans l'esprit machiavélique de Niklaus. Il respira un grand coup et laissa son louveteau réclamer de nouveau son dû.

Le petit louveteau sautait maintenant les deux pattes pour essayer d'attraper son jouet mais rien n'y faisait il était bien trop petit.

\- Regarde Elijha, le pauvre kiki, il ne peut même pas profiter de son joujou et bien tu sais quoi, je ne donnerai le cadeau à Niklaus que quand notre frère sera plus sympathique avec son loup »

_Niklaus finit par effleurer doucement l'esprit de son Fère et l'interpella_

_« Vas y , vous me faites pitié avec votre tête et vos discussions lubriques, donne moi ce jeu maudit, je le dévore en deux minutes et on parle plus »_

_« Ok, comme tu veux »_

_Niklaus, sourit, le poisson était ferré et il allait détester être sortit de l'eau !_

\- Allez emmène tout cela on va au salon avec les autres, ils vont finir par penser qu'on les fuit comme la peste…

\- C'est un peu le cas pour moi

\- Elijha ! Ce n'est tout de même pas moi qui vais devoir te parler de l'union de notre famille alors que c'est toi qui nous bassine tous les jours sur ça donc assumes tes paroles et vas parler à tes frères un peu

Elle attrapa le jouet, le louveteau sous le bras et entraina son frère par la main

\- Et dire qu'il faut que je joue les grande soeur , le monde tourne à l'envers. Vivement que Freya revienne, ca ne me convient pas du tout !

Kol les accueillit avec un beau sourire et Finn, quand à lui, leva à peine le regard sur sa fratrie. Il regarda jute d'un air dédaigneux le sale sac à puce que sa sœur venait de déposer au sol et leva les jambes sur le canapé pour être certain que ce dernier ne vienne pas se coller contre lui.

Elijha s'assit sur le fauteuil , Rebecca servit un bourbon à tous et s'assis collé à son grand frère tandis que le petit louveteau touchait du bout de la patte la souris dorée posée près de lui.

Le louveteau tira la langue tout heureux, tourna autour du jouet pendant quelques minutes ne sachant pas trop comment le prendre et s'arrêta en posant son museau dessus. Il le lécha et tourna sa tête vers Elijha qui le regardait faire attendri. Ce petit loup était vraiment trop mignon. Elijha se rendit compte qu'il devenait vraiment accro de sa peluche et qu'il en oubliait parfois que son frère le possédait.

_« Punaise, t'es pas doué …faut tout te montrer, pire qu'un gosse…Prend le jouet par le cou, bien serré et tu mordilles de toutes tes forces,d es tas de fois…mais vraiment , vraiment des tas de fois, et au mieux tu te caches pour pas qu'il puisse t'empêcher de la faire sinon ils vont vouloir te le reprendre, ton beau jouet ! mais surtout fait tout ce que tu peux pour que ni Elijha, ni Rebecca, ni personne d'autres t'attrapent ! »_

Le louveteau fronça le museau. Il renifla le jouet encore un peu et l'attrapa dans sa gueule le faisant couiner d'un coup. Il le lâcha sursauta pris de panique alla se cacher sous le canapé.

_« Non mais, pitié, par contre ne me rend pas ridicule »_

Kol explosa de rire.

« Il en faut peu pour effrayer la bête »

Le louveteau s'arrêta d'un coup et se tourna vers Kol, le poil hérissé. Klaus sentit sa colère revenir encore plus fortement.

_« Allez go ! entrons dans la danse ! »_

Et le louveteau n'eut pas eu besoin de plus réfléchir que cela pour faire fonctionner son jouet. Les premiers boing boing retentirent si fortement que même Finn sursauta et en laissa son journal tombé au sol.

Rebecca mit ses mains sur ses oreilles.

\- Kiki, cesses donc cela. C'est infernal

Klaus sourit ! Oui infernal et ca allait l'être bien longtemps, elle avait voulu que son louveteau profite du jouet et il allait le faire !

Kiki attrapa de nouveau son jouet et tout heureux le fit couiner encore de plus en plus , a heureux la queue en l'air et fier de tout le tintamarre que cela faisait.

Elijha grimaça, posa son verre et mit un main sur ses oreilles. Maudit ouïe amplifiée par leur condition.

Kol se leva pour empêcher le louveteau de jouer avec ce maudit jouet mais immédiatement Klaus lui ordonna d'aller se glisser sous le piano. Le louveteau exécuta l'ordre tout en continuant à faire hurler son jouet, et se cacha d'eux. Tous finirent par se lever. Impossible de supporter ce bruit

_« Klaus, s'il te plait, fait stopper le loup »_

_« tiens je croyais que ca te contrariait qu'il ne puisse pas y avoir accès, non mon frère, il faut le laisser jouer, ce pauvre petit louveteau esseulé … »_

_« Je t'en prie, Niklaus…gère ton loup, c'est assourdissant ! »_

_« J'ai cette chance, je ne perçois pas dan ce corps les mêmes vibrations que vous…remercie Rebecca pour ce extraordinaire jouet , je sens que je vais m'amuser comme un fou autant que notre kiki »_

Et le louveteau voyant son maître se pencher sous le piano en sortit rapidement pour aller vite se faufiler sous le meuble. Les trois vampires, Rebecca, Kol et Elijah lui courait désormais après pour attraper le petit jouet et tout faire pour s'en débarrasser.

Le louveteau pensant à un jeu entre eux, se sauvait avec encore plus de vigueur et entendant à chaque couinement la voix de son maitre se réjouissait de le voir apprécier !

Il jappait presque de bonheur. Son alpha jouait à cache cache avec lui, c'était le plus gentil maître du monde et même la gentille tatie en faisait partie. Et l'autre homme qui riait tout le temps aussi …Le louveteau heureux de réussir à passer de meuble en meuble de fauteuil en fauteuil continuait à trainer derrière lui l' »extraordinaire » jouet et le faisait hurler à qui mieux mieux !

Rebecca soupira.

\- Je suis désolée, Kiki, vraiment désolée, je promets que je ne t'offrirai plus ce genre de jouet mais s'il te plait, cesses ce supplice pour nos oreilles.

Klaus jubilait. Il savait bien que cette supplications s'adressait à lui, lui seul et que sa sœur regrettait désormais amèrement le jouet « extraordinaire » qu'elle lui avait offert pour se venger. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle fierté dans le plan machiavélique qu'il venait de mener. Le louveteau connaissait un vrai moment de gloire lui aussi. Son frère se tenait les oreilles et n'en pouvait plus…ben qu'ils mangent tous ! Allez encore un peu …

D'un coup le louveteau se sentit soulever du sol et son jouet fut arraché violement de sa gueule. Il se mit à gémir ses crocs étant étant été ébranlés par le brusque retrait.

\- Ca suffit maintenant, Elijha… dégage moi ce louveteau de malheur dans la forêt où est sa vraie place

Sans une seule once de pitié pour les petits gémissements du loup, Finn jeta le jouet au feu qui brûla dans la seconde où il tomba dans les flammes. Le pastique se mit fondre rapidement et le dernier bruit fut un ridicule petit boing qui brisa le cœur du petit loup

Elijha fonça les sourcils et sentit une sourde colère lui monter au front. Il «était en train de faire mal à son louveteau en le tenant de la sorte !

\- Lâche ce louveteau immédiatement, Finn

\- Il mérite d'être un peu mieux élevé si tu souhaites le garder Elijha, mais je suis étonné qu'un homme de ta trempe et si fier comme toi se soit entiché pour un simple chiot qui ne survivrait même pas si tu ne lui donnais pas ses biberons ridicules

Finn alla avant même qu'Elijha ne puisse intervenir à la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit et jeta le chiot sur le parvis de la maison. Saleté de bête ! Saleté de frère surtout ….car Finn savait …avait vite compris qui était ce louveteau, il lui avait suffit de sentir la magie qui s'imprégnait en lui et l'odeur de ce bâtard qu'il détestait tant lui avait monté à la gorge dès qu'Elijha lui avait présenté. Mais il avait préféré se taire et profiter du spectacle en toute impunité. Il allait peut être enfin trouvé un moyen de venger ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à sa mère !

Kiki voulut courir pour rejoindre son maître mais Finn lui ferma la porte au nez

\- La place d'une telle bête est dehors !

Kol grimaça. Pas cool le frangin ! Même si cela le réjouissait de savoir Klaus dehors dans le froid, jeté comme un vulgaire sac à patate. Ce qui le réjouissait beaucoup moins était le regard plus que noir qui venait de s'imprégner sur le visage de son autre frère. Il s'interposa immédiatement entre Finn et Elijha et sourit

\- Allons, mes frères, nous n'allons pas nous battre pour une bête, à la rigueur, il s'agirait de Niklaus, je comprendrai que nous soyons tous heureux que tu le jettes ainsi, dehors mais, kiki, il n'est pas si méchant

Elijha fronça encore plus les yeux. Rebecca s'insurgea

\- Parlons des personnes présentes, et ne jetons pas la pierre sur les absents

Le silence d' Elijha ne présageait rien de bon par contre et Finn préféra reculer, le laisser passer devant la porte. Le vampire sortit et fit de nouveau rentrer le petit loup tout affolé dans le salon. Ce dernier courut alors vers la cheminée et s'allongea devant le feu penaud. Son jouet avait disparu là dedans !

Klaus soupira. Voilà maintenant que son loup allait couiner comme un bébé mais quelle honte. Et Finn allait lui payer aussi la manière dont il avait traité son loup.

\- Ce chiot a autant sa place que chacun d'entre nous dans cette maison. Je l'ai accueilli, il peut rester , que ca te plaise ou non Finn…sinon la porte est ouverte, tu peux t'en aller si la présence de ce louveteau te dérange, je ne te retiens pas

Rebecca déglutit péniblement. La réunion fraternelle ne l'était pas tant que cela

Finn toisa alors Elijha .

\- Tu ne changeras jamais, toujours à défendre le plus faible d'entre tous. Je comprends que père ait voulu t'éliminer avec Niklaus, il n'aimait pas les pleutres dans votre genre. Mère aurait pu te sauver de cette misérable vie que tu mènes avec Niklaus…et avec ce louveteau merdique maintenant en l'absence du bâtard !

Ce fut le mot de trop pour Elijha.


	21. LA vengeance de Kol

C **hapitre 21 – La vengeance de Kol**

Finn malgré sa condition de vampire, mais peu habitué à utiliser la puissance qui pouvait en découler, n'eut pas temps de réagir. Elijha lui fonça dessus, lui fit traverser le salon, le couloir, la cuisine et défonça la porte donnant sur la terrasse. Le Mikaelson le plus âgé se retrouva à une vitesse vampirique plaqué contre le mur de l'extérieur qui donnait vers la piscine. Sa tête cogna fortement et il sentit le sang couler sur l'arrière de son crâne. Tout était allé très vite mais la rage qui se lisait dans les yeux de son frère laissait supposer que le pire était encore à venir.

\- Mesures tes paroles et tes pensées, Finn. Je sais ce que tu vaux et je sais aussi ce que je pourrais décider de te faire sans aucun remord. Si jamais j'entends encore une fois le mot bâtard quand tu parles de « MON » frère, je te bannirai de cette famille définitivement et peut être qu'un nouveau séjour dans un de nos cercueils te fera ravaler ton venin…

Elijha avait les yeux injecté de sang , striés par l'envie d'en démordre avec son frère. Pas seulement pour Niklaus, mais aussi pour lui, pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir auprès de sa mère, ce qu'il lui avait laissé faire.

Finn n'en menait pas large du tout. Son frère n'était plus le gentil petit garçon innocent et peureux qu'il avait été des siècles auparavant, pouvant profiter de sa naïveté et pouvant le harceler si aisément. Non, Elijha était devenu ce monstre que tout le monde craignait et il en avait malheureusement la mauvaise expérience sous les yeux en ce moment même. Il avait été trop loin dans ces mots, il savait qu'il aurait du modérer cela, ne pas faire de vague avec Elijha qui encensait tellement son petit frère Niklaus que le moindre écart en pensée négative pouvait rendre le vampire incontrôlable.

Les liens fraternels que Klaus et Elijah avaient nourris depuis des siècles, étaient trop puissants pour réussir à s'interposer entre eux.

\- Elijha, lâche Finn, s'il te plait

Rebecca, qui était accourut rapidement, avait posé son bras sur celui du brun, tendu et noué par les muscles qui lui servaient à écraser le cou de son frère contre le mur.

\- S'il te plait, je pense que tu dois d'abord te calmer et ensuite discuter, comme tu sais toujours si bien le faire…Eli…fais le pour moi, s'il te plait

La voix de Rebecca douce et suppliante à la fois eut raison en tout premier de son regard. Elijha se calma, rangea ses crocs qui étaient apparus sous la colère, puis il relâcha son étreinte. Il était sur les nerfs. Il savait que cela pouvait paraître tellement ridicule de perdre pied juste pour quelques paroles mal placées mais il savait aussi que ce mot n'avait pas été prononcé de façon anodine. Il blessait l'hybride à chaque fois que l'un des siens le prononçait comme une lame qu'on lui aurait enfoncée au fond du cœur.

\- Ecoutes, Elijha, va jusqu'à la gare du village chercher en voiture Carmen, ca va te faire du bien de sortir un peu de cette demeure et de prendre l'air. Tu as besoin de repos, on le remarque tous et tu es bien moins patient de ce fait, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes

\- Finn se permet de traiter notre frère de bâtard !

Finn aurait aimé répliquer que Niklaus n'était totalement de leur sang puis se ravisa. Mais il le pensait et l'avait toujours pensé.

Comment Elijha pouvait il se permettre d'évoquer si souvent les liens du sang quand il parlait de ce frère, une erreur que sa mère aurait du faire passer quand elle avait su qu'il prenait vie dans son ventre.

Tout comme Elijha d'ailleurs, à la disparition de Freya, le petit Finn avait espéré que les battements qu'il pouvait entendre dans le ventre de sa mère cesse . Elijha était venue remplacer sa sœur manquante et cela , il ne lui avait jamais pardonné.

\- Finn n'a pas mesuré ses paroles ? Regardes le, tu lui fais peur, Elijha. Ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas le frère que je connais, doux et raisonnable…

\- Ils m'ont changé, lui et notre mère…

\- C'est faux, dans la chambre quand nous étions tous les deux, tu étais le frère que j'aime et que j'admire. S'il te plait, pour une fois que toute la famille est réunie…Tu es épuisé, tu as des cernes sous les yeux, cela te rend plus nerveux que d'habitude..

Elijha soupira. Oui, en effet, il était épuisé depuis tous les évènements et cela se ressentait sur son caractère habituellement tempéré. Il se poussa un peu de Finn, regarda la porte qu'il avait totalement brisée en faisant passer son frère à travers et prit son téléphone

\- Je vais appeler pour que quelqu'un vienne réparer cela

\- Oui tu as raison et ensuite tu files, Carmen arrive vers 11h. Elle sera contente que ce soit toi qui l'accueille, elle t'adore.

Elijha laissa ses doigts glisser sur la joue de Rebecca et fit demi-tour, sans une seule excuse et un seul regard pour son grand frère.

Le petit louveteau l'attendait près de la porte cassée, la queue basse et le regard meurtri. Il gémit légèrement tandis qu'Elijha se baissait vers lui.

\- N'aie pas peur, je me suis un peu emporté contre lui. Tu as été bien gentil en attendant, je te rachèterai un autre jouet tout à l'heure en allant au centre ville

Le louveteau repartit vers le salon suivi de son maître et s'assit de nouveau devant la cheminée.

_« J'ai froid »_

_« Ne sois pas déçu, tu connais Finn, il ne changera pas »_

_« Rebecca a raison, tu es fatigué »_

_« Non, elle a tord, ce n'est pas la fatigue qui m'a fait légèrement m'énerver, c'est … »_

_« Laissons tomber, peux tu m'apporter une petite couverture, le louveteau semble épuisé aussi. Je crois que toutes ses émotions ont été un peu fortes pour lui »_

Elijha ne dit rien et partit chercher le petit plaid polaire qu'il avait acheté la veille pour Kiki. Il le posa délicatement sur le petit loup et se leva.

_« Je vais aller au centre ville chercher Carmen »_

Le louveteau se releva brusquement pris de panique.

\- Non Kiki, je te sais plus en sécurité ici, et puis tu dois dormir. Viens je vais te donner le biberon avant mon départ et ensuite tu dors une petite heure le temps que je revienne. J'aurai une surprise pour toi.

_« Tu pars et tu me laisses avec ces abrutis »_

_« Je vais demander à Rebecca de veiller sur toi »_

Le louveteau suivi son maître jusqu'à la cuisine, secoua la queue quand il vit le biberon se préparer et regarda en attendant par la fenêtre.

Les autres « loups » de la meute de son frère semblaient en grande discussion. Il n'aurait pas de biberon, eux. Tant pis, pourtant c'est si bon. Il revint rapidement se coller au plus gentil de sa meute et posa ses petites pattes sur le pantalon de son maître. Ce dernier semblait encore en colère. Peut être à cause de la porte tout cassée qui laissait entrer le froid…

_Klaus soupira. Ce louveteau était trop naïf, à croire qu'il calquait Elijah même là dessus._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

\- Je regrette déjà d'être venu. J'aurai mieux fait d'attendre que Freya nous rejoigne pour venir ici. Rebecca, notre famille ne changera jamais, impulsive, assoiffée par le sang, incontrôlable

\- Tu l'as bien cherché aussi. Finn c'est à toi de faire figure basse, tu as aidé à torture Elijha tu es devenu complice de ce que notre mère nous a fait subir et il t'accueille de nouveau parmi nous et même Klaus a accepté que tu viennes ici la dernière fois . Alors profite qu'ils soient peut être capables de te pardonner pour relier avec eux, notamment avec Elijha. C'est une personne facile et qui a l'art de pardonner facilement.

\- Nous n'avons jamais été vraiment proche lui et moi. Il a toujours donné sa préférence à notre demi frère et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Finn se tut un moment. Comment allait il pouvoir lui pardonner de toute manière quand il s'apercevra qu'il était au courant du cadeau empoisonné que sa mère lui avait laissé dans le sang ?

Peut être parce que tu n'as jamais considéré Elijha comme ton petit frère et que tu ne t'es pas occupé de lui comme tel. Les mikaleson , nous sommes très rancuniers et tu le sais

\- Oui, je sais. Tu as raison profitons que notre demi frère ne soit pas là pour s'amuser un peu et profiter d'être bien tous ensemble. J'irai m'excuser auprès d'Elijha

\- Alors évites de mentionner que l'absence de Niklaus te réjouisse. Sinon, à part, cela, Finn tu progresses

Il regarda Rebecca s'éloigner et maugréa. De toute manière, il leur ferait payer d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait trop de rancœur contre ses deux frères qui l'avait laissé enfermé dans ce cercueil pendant ces 900 ans et ensuite n'avait vu en lui qu'un ennemi potentiel pour la famille. Et il allait lui être aisé de mener à bien une petite vengeance bien salé vu l'état actuel de son frère, facilement approchable et facilement touchable.

Kol vint vers lui.

\- Finn, assures avec Elijha, c'est un gars bien même s'il a des impulsions parfois un peu effrayante. Allez viens profitons un peu de la demeure et de ce qu'elle nous offre

Les deux frères bras sur les épaules l'un de l'autre rentrèrent dans la maison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elijha attendit que le petit loup ait bien fini son lait pour le redescendre. Cela avait encore été un moment de pur plaisir pour les deux, loin des regards moqueurs surtout. Klaus dans ces moments là , peu heureux de jouer le rôle du poupon , ne disait rien et préférai se terre loin au fond du loup. Il avait cependant pu lire dans le regard de son frère toute la tendresse qu'il y avait en lui, une tendresse qu'il ne montrait qu'à peu de monde. C'était le même regard que celui qu'il avait 1000 ans plus tôt, un regard souvent teinté de timidité et de douceur que lui petit garçon avait souvent pu lire quand Elijha s'occupait de lui.

Il redescendit ensuite, déposa le petit louveteau légèrement endormi par les bienfaits de ce bon biberon chaud, et lui plaça le plaid sur le dos

_« Promet que tu ne traînes pas »_

_« Promis »_

Elijha mit son manteau et attrapa les clés de sa voiture. Il attendit que Rebecca revienne et lui montra le louveteau.

\- Je te laisse en gardienne auprès de Kiki, tu fais attention à lui ok ? plus qu'attention Rebecca, je te fais entièrement confiance

\- Il n'y a rien à craindre, par contre il aurait besoin d'une bonne ballade à mon avis, pour détendre aussi ses nerfs et se soulager hors de la maison

\- Je te laisse gérer, laisse le dormir un peu avant , j'en ai pour à peine une heure. Je passe chercher du sang à l'hôpital et je reviens avec Carmen ensuite

\- Cours ,Forrest, cours

\- C'est qui Forrest ?

\- Elijha, tu sais la télé ce n'es t pas un monstre plein de dents qui crache des inepties …

Elijha se mit à rire. Il détestait la télévision, bien une des inventions qui ne l'avait jamais réellement attirée, et ne regardait que rarement des séries ou autres sauf quand son frère incitait pour aller au cinéma voir des films qu'il détestait dès le début du générique.

Rebecca soupira. Elle revint dans le salon et alla jusqu'au petit louveteau.

\- Ben alors, mon Kiki, on est tous les deux. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi.

Elle s'assit aux côtés du petit loup et lui caressa le bout du museau. Il avait encore du lait dessus et sourit. Son frère était un cachotier, et elle aurait bien aimé lui donner elle aussi un jour ce petit biberon, pour faire semblant, comme une petite maman . Klaus n'aurait certainement pas du tout apprécié !

Le petit loup tourna sur le dos et laissa Rebecca lui gratouiller le ventre.

K _laus préférait ne pas venir trop à la surface. Son frère était partit et sans réellement comprendre pourquoi il ne sentait pas spécialement rassuré et préféra laisser le petit chiot prendre les commandes._

Au bout de quelques minutes, une fois que la digestion ait fini de faire son effet, le petit animal partit penaud vers la baie vitrée du salon et y déposa ses pattes velues, en scrutant l'horizon.

_« Mince, 10 minutes, qu'il n'est plus là, et il te manque déjà, loulou ! Moi aussi t'inquiètes… mais ca reste entre nous deux »_

\- Tu as envie d'aller dehors C'est ça ! en effet, nous pourrions aller faire un petit dehors, histoire que tu gambades un peu et que je prenne l'air.

Rebecca partit chercher son tout nouveau manteau en cachemire et mit une écharpe et un béret, neufs aussi.

\- Bon je t'avoue je voulais tester aussi mes nouveaux achats

Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Suivi par Kiki , un peu intimidé de partir avec quelqu'un d'autre que son alpha, quand son téléphone sonna

\- Allo ?

\- Rebecca, c'est Freya, je dois à tout prix te raconter quelque chose qui m'est arrivée

\- Freya, je suis trop contente de t'avoir au bout du fil …

Elle repartit dans le salon , Kiki, toujours devant la porte d'entrée attendant puis s'assit sur le siège près du piano. Et bla bla, et Bla bla, le louveteau jappa un peu pour l'appeler puis s'allongea en attendant

Kol, assis confortablement sur le canapé regardait sa sœur dont la seule attention désormais se portait sur son tout nouveau portable et celle qu'elle avait au bout du fil. Il sourit, tout compte fait, timing parfait pour préparer sa petite vengeance personnelle !

Il vint lui tapoter sur l'épaule

\- Tu veux que je me charge de la sortie de Kiki, parce qu'il va finir par faire dans la maison et je ne pense pas que ca plaira à nos grand frères

Rebecca qui n'avait d'attention que pour ce que sa sœur qui lui racontait, un évènement de la plus haute importance tout de même, lui fit signe qu'il pouvait et repris sa conversation.

Kol ouvrit la porte d'entrée, prit son sac à dos, et se tourna gentiment vers le louveteau.

\- Allez viens, ce sera un marche plus viril, c'est bien mieux pour toi

_Klaus se mit en alerte immédiatement. Partir avec Kol n'était pas trop dans ses intentions._

Le petit loup scruta le dehors pour voir si son maître arrivaient, tourna son visage vers Rebecca qui ne bougeait pas, et finit par suivre timidement l'autre garçon de sa meute, celui qui avait toujours un sourire sur les lèvres. Gentil petit maître qui l'emmenait promener, il remua la queue et le suivit sans se soucier du froid extérieur.

Il lui fallut un temps long temps pour réussir à descendre de nouveau les marches, Kol le regardant seulement se dépatouiller comme il pouvait et riant dès que la chute se faisait. Le louveteau avait tellement envie d'aller promener qu'il essaya de faire de son mieux pour satisfaire et malgré la peur que lui inspirait ces grands escaliers, il finit par arriver en bas. Non sans mal ! Son vrai maître, lui , avait mis sa main pour l'aider et celui qui s'appelait Kol, rien il avait juste rigoler !

_Klaus était en rage. Son frère s'était foutu ouvertement du petit loup quand il avait vu avec quelle difficulté les petites marches du perron._

\- On fait moins le fier

Klaus tilta. Pourquoi parlait-il ainsi à son loup ? Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes tout de même de son petit frère de se moquer d'une bête ?

Le louveteau courut enfin dans l'herber et suivit le jeune vampire qui s'éloignait en direction des bois.

\- Allez cours un peu plus vite, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer mais il vaut mieux que nous soyons plus loin, viens, Kiki..pour un futur grand méchant, loup, t'es pas très débrouillard !

_Klaus souffla fortement. Il se sentait rabaissé à chacun des mots de son frère même si ceux là s'adressaient à son loup._

Puis au bout de 10 à 15 minutes de marche, Kol stoppa ses pas et posa son sac au sol. Il fit signe au loup de s'approcher et l'attrapa par le cou.

\- Tu vois , mon petit kiki, je n'ai rien contre toi, parce que tu me sembles un petit être qui ne mérite pas d'être celui que tu seras quand tu seras grand, mais j'ai une petite vengeance personnelle à faire et tu seras ma victime toute désignée

Sans attende que le louveteau puisse prendre conscience de ce qui se passait, Kol ouvrit son sac à dos, en sortit un collier, une laisse et le petit tricot de corps qu'il passa autour du louveteau.

_L'hybride se figea. A quoi jouait il – Non, il n'allait tout de même pas passer une laisse et ce manteau ridicule à son loup ? Il sentait les nerfs brûler et essaya de se défendre._

Le louveteau se mit à gémir et à gesticuler dans tous les sens, refusant d'être tiré par une laisse .Il essaya de mordiller le manteau vert et rouge mais la force de Kol ne lui permit pas de pouvoir se bouger plus.

Kol se marrait et une fois le petit loup attifé comme un clown , il se leva et tira sur la laisse pour le faire avancer.

\- Allez mon gros, une petite leçon à tirer de la manière dont ton maitre, Niklaus, nous traite tous depuis des années !

_Klaus émit un hurlement et son loup essaya de mordre Kol. Celui recula juste à temps et refouilla dans son sac._

\- Je me doutais que ce ne serait pas simple alors j'ai prévu une protection

Il attrapa rapidement le loup, lui plaque le museau entre ses mains et lui enfila une muselière

\- Tu vois, un petit passage à l'animalerie avant d'arriver et le tour est joué, maintenant tu vas me suivre sagement et je te laisserai libre quand à to tour tu auras compris qui est le maître

Kol s'en voulait un peu parce que le louveteau pleurait presque et se débattait pour avoir sa liberté mais c'était la dignité de Niklaus qu'il souhaitait mettre au plus bas et le comportement du petit loup lui faisait bien comprendre que son frère ressentait la situation avec force.

Il se mit à rire et tira sur le collier et la laisse un peu plus fort pour forcer le louveteau à se mettre debout sur ses pattes pour avancer.

\- Allez on avance, regard comme tu es beau. Je vais te prendre en phto comme ça et je vais l'envoyer sur les réseaux dans quelques temps quand nous aurons une discussion avec mon frère, …enfin tu sais pas Elijha, bien sur, pas ce frère là non, l'autre qui nous prend pour ses pantins à toujours vouloir nous imposer ses volontés !

Le louveteau essayait de résister mais tout petit comme il était, la moindre traction le faisait avancer malgré lui. Il finit par mettre ses pattes l'une devant l'autre et avança la queue basse, le museau vers le sol, enfermé dans ce grillage et sentait la chaleur du manteau lui enserrer le corps.

_Niklaus Sentait que toutes les fibres de son corps étaient en émoi. La honte le submergeait. Cela dépassa l'entendement quand Kol lui montra de son portable la photo. Le salaud, il savait qu'il était là dedans sinon quel intérêt de montrer cela à un louveteau._

_La ballade fut un véritable calvaire pour Niklaus, Désormais des larmes de rage lui coulait sur le visage, il était rabaissé à devoir suivre Kol, tiré par une laisse et affublé d'un horrible manteau pour chiot._

Kol riait aux éclats. Un SMS venait de lui arriver et Klaus comprit qu'il avait du envoyer cette photo à quelqu'un d'autre. Kol regarda le louveteau et lui caressa les épis pour les mettre en l'air et reprit une photo

\- Des dossiers énormes et je peux te dire que moi aussi j'aurai de quoi faire chanter maintenant…allez viens , Kiki, je sais ce n'est pas marrant de marcher ainsi mais tu es un peu le dommage collatéral des méchanceté de Niklaus, tu dois certainement bien le connaitre pourtant non ?

_Niklaus sentait les pattes du louveteau trainer sur le sol. Lui non plus ne voulait pas être traiter de la sorte. Son frère le laissait toujours libre de courir où il voulait, son maître ne lui aurait jamais fait cela, pas lui tirer sur le cou pour l'obliger à faire une ballade qu'il ne trouvait pas très marrante._

\- Tu sais quoi, ca me rappelle quand mon père avait mis un collier autour du cou de Niklaus quand il était jeune, histoire de lui rappeler qui était le maître dans la maison. Il avait encore dépassé les bornes et mis mon père en colère. Niklaus n'a jamais su établir des limites mais je vais t'éviter la cage. Niklaus lui a dormi une nuit complète dans la cage à renard pour prendre une leçon.

_Niklaus se remémora immédiatement toute la douleur qu'il avait ressentit ce jour là. Par ce que son père n'avait pas seulement enfermé Niklaus, dans la cage, mais l'avait battu, fesses nues devant tous ses amis du village pour avoir oser lui répondre devant eux. Il l'avait ensuite balader seul dans la forêt avec un laisse du même genre en lui promettant de lui retirer s'il arrivait à la défaire des mains de son père. Il n'y était jamais parvenu._

_Niklaus hurla. Kol savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, il voulait le faire souffrir et le punir._

C _'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose craquer dans ses membres, et un flux nerveux le parcourir comme dans le cimetière , le même flux qui… Quand il se releva d'un coup, sous le regard totalement médusé de son frère, il se tenait nu devant, lui le collier au sol, le manteau déchiré mais tout son corps d'hybride debout sur ses deux jambes, ses muscles tendus prêt à en découdre avec celui qui venait de se moquer de lui._

Kol recula d'un pas puis de deux ! Il n'avait pas tout d'abord sentit la force qu'il lui avait fallu pour tirer le loup mais s'était alarmé au hurlement qui avait jailli d'un coup.

ET maintenant face, à lui se tenait la plus terrible des menaces. Il sentit sa respiration se saccader et une peur terrible l'envahir.

Il recula, encore et encore, laissa tomber son sac au sol et mit ses mains devant lui en protection

\- Je t'en prie Niklaus, s'il te plait, c'est une mauvais blague...mais comment…ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça …

Kol sentit du liquide lui couler le long de ses jambes, la honte et la frayeur le submergeaient.

Klaus n'avait pas bougé et se raidissait au fur et à mesure. Ses boucles blondes éraient emmêlées et son regard avait gardé cependant la dorure du loup. Il aurait voulu là à cet instant l'attaquer, le mordre et laisser pour mort. L'humiliation aurait été réparée

Kol recula encore un peu. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de les retenir.

\- Niklaus, je te demande pardon, c' était une mauvais blague de ma part mais tu comprend, c'est ta faute, c'est ta faute, tu es toujours terrible avec nous et tu nous traites toujours avec dédain, je voulais juste te montrer ce que ca faisait…

\- Comment savais tu que j'étais ce loup ?

La voix rauque et cruel de Niklaus et son regard de fou accentua la terreur de Kol.

\- Je…je…je l'ai senti, je l'ai compris la manière dont Elijha s'occupait de toi, e te jure

iL ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était à l'origine de cette mauvais blague. Il lui aurait ouvert les intestins et les auraient donnés à manger au premier chien errant. Kol n'arrivait pas à calmer ses larmes, trop de peur s'insinuait dans ses membre, il tremblait sachant pertinemment que si Niklaus l'attaquait il serait un homme mort, et il ne voulait pas mourir…

\- Nik, s'il te plait, je ne recommencerai jamais

L'hybride restait sur place sans bouger , toujours aussi nu devant son frère, comme si rien ne pouvait le toucher mais son regard froid aurait suffit à tétaniser le plus méchant de leurs ennemis. Il regardait Kol, affolé, son entre jambe trempé désormais, trembler, implorer, supplier presque d'être épargné

Klaus sentit son esprit s'embrouiller. Etait il donc le si méchant Niklaus que sa fratrie décrivaient ? Etait- il donc le bâtard assoiffé de sang que ses frères détestaient tellement ?

\- Je te fais donc si peur…Kol

\- Oui, tu me fais peur, tu me fais toujours peur quand tu es ainsi…tu …tu ne te rend pas compte ce que nous pouvons craindre à chaque fois ton courroux

\- Suis-je donc un tel monstre à tes yeux ?

\- Parfois…

Klaus sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il aurait aimé lé détruire là pour l'humiliation qu'il lui avait causé mais les larmes de son frère l'avait arrêté dans son élan. Il se sentait tellement peu à sa place parmi eux, les paroles de son petit frère résonnant amèrement dans sa tête. Ils le voyaient donc comme celui qu'on ne voulait pas prêt de lui parce qu'il faisait trop peur…ce monstre, ce bâtard que même son père avait rejeté …

\- Pars, Kol, Pars …. Avant que je ne change d'avis…cours, COURSSS !

Kol ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se mit à courir comme jamais il ne l'avait fait sur le chemin à l'opposé de son grand frère. Il ne se retourna pas et courut à perdre haleine.

Il finit par stopper sa course sur un chemin dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine et fouilla dans son manteau pour prendre son portable.

\- Davina ?

\- Allo ?

Une petite voix faible lui répondit

\- Davina, qu'est ce que tu as fait avec ta magie ?

\- Quoi, écoutes Kol, je suis malade , j'ai attrapé un coup de froid et je suis au fond du lit avec de la fièvre

\- Davina, Klaus a pris de nouveau sa forme

\- Tu plaisantes, notre sort était renforcé

\- Je ne sais pas comment

\- Davina se tut un long moment, il l'entendit éternuer et se moucher plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne reprenne la conversation.

\- C'est peut être parce que ma faiblesse ne permet pas à mes sorts de garder une ligne directive sur ma magie. Jai bien peur que le sort ne fasse des siennes encore longtemps comme ça tant que je ne serai pas rétablie

\- Davina, J'ai fait quelque chose de vraiment pas chouette, j'ai humilié Klaus pendant qu'il était sous sa forme de louveteau mais…il s'est relevé d'un coup et …il s'est tenu devant moi, en vrai en chair et en os…j'ai pas su quoi faire, j'ai flippé à mort.

\- Oh mon Dieu ….Cache toi quelque part en attendant que sa fureur passe. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, il me faut de nouveaux ingrédients mais ca peut prendre deux ou trois heures

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, Elijha revient dans une heure, s'il découvre tout cela…

\- Kol, où est Klaus ?

\- Prêt des bois je ne sais pas trop où je me suis perdu pendant ma course

\- Penses tu qu'il t'ai suivi ?

\- Non il m'a laissé partir. Davina, son regard…il était si …déçu en fait en colère au début mais si désappointé ensuite, j'ai fait une énorme erreur en voulant me moquer de lui, c'est mon frère, je n'aurai pas du faire cela, je me sens si mal, si mal

\- Kol , KOl ? tu pleures ?

\- Je ne sais lus quoi faire, quand Elijha le saura il va me bannir de la famille, me demander de les quitter …je veux pas

\- Tu dois aller le voir et discuter avec lui avant que Niklaus lui raconte …

\- Elijha ne me pardonnera pas, il va me punir en me bannissant de la famille.

\- Kol, calme toi, va t'assoir quelque part pour reprendre du courage et ensuite repars vers chez toi et expliques tout…

\- Expliquez le sort ? Mais tu m'as dit qu'il était bloqué jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune

\- Oui, je sais mais j'ai l'impression qu'il débloque et que Klaus va de plus en plus rependre sa forme , don il vaut mieux qu'ils aient déjà une version des faits

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai si peur de leur réaction. Peut être que je pourrait aller voir Rebecca, en premier

Bonne idée

DAvina se remit à tousser fortement.

\- Ecoute Kol, je te rappelle dans une petit heure et réfléchis à ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire par contre si tu fois leur parler du sort …

\- Je ne parlerai pas de toi, ne t'inquiètes pas…

\- Merci Kol, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour le défaire totalement maintenant, mais il me faudra du temps, en plus je t'avoue je me sens pas capable de me lever pour le moment

\- Fais comme tu peux, j'ai 1000 ans je ne vais pas avoir peur comme un enfant de 5 ans…enfin j'espère

Puis il s'assit sous un arbre et serra ses jambes contre lui.

 

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus resta un long moment face au chemin que venait d'emprunter son frère et finit par poser son regard au sol. L collier, la laisser , le manteau déchiré étaient à ses pieds désormais. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer et raconter ce que lui avait subir son frère. C'ait une telle honte d'avoir du marcher ainsi, se laisser traiter comme un moins que rien, d'être presque l'esclave des délires de son frère. Il était humilié jusqu'au plus profond son âme. Elijha se poquerait peut être de lui ou du moins essayerai de cacher un sourire parce que la situation paraissait tellement impensable, Rebecca pleurnicherait plus pour son manteau de chiot déchiré que pour son frère humilié…

Il devait retrouver son calme et sa fierté avant de revenir chez lui.

Il regarda vers le bois et décida de s'y aventure. Il connaissait un coin où il pourrait rester là bas loin de ceux qui ne voulaient pas de ce demi-frère dans leur maison…


	22. Toi, mon frère

**Chapitre 22 – Toi, mon frère**

 

Kol respira un grand coup, et se mit à courir vers la demeure. Il était déjà presque 12 h00 et son frère n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Il se rua dans la maison, et alla directement voir Rebecca

\- Coucou, Kol, alors cette ballade ? Elle…

Elle se tut d'un coup en voyant l'état de son frère. Kol était pâle, très pâle, trop pâle. La jeune femme focalisa son attention un moment sur son pantalon et remarqua alors que des larmes lui coulaient sur les joues.

Elle poussa un cri. Elle chercha derrière lui, partout autour de lui et sentit ses membres défaillir.

\- Où est le louveteau ? il est où Kiki ?

Rebecca, je dois te parler en toute urgence…

\- Je viens de te poser une question ? Où est Kiki ?

Kol ne parlait plus. Il n'en savait rien , en fait. Il ne savait foutrement rien , il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où Klaus avait pu disparaitre. Secrètement, il avait espéré qu'il soit revenu se rhabiller dans la maison et même qu'il l'attende pour lui filer la raclée de sa vie. Mais ni Klaus, ni Kiki de ce fait n'était là !

\- Il n'est pas revenu ici ?

\- Tu plaisantes, c'est un bébé loup comment veux-tu qu'il retrouve son chemin ? oh mon dieu, ne me dis pas que tu l'as perdu, pitié, Kol, ne me dis pas ça …ne me dis pas ça

Il devait lui parler de la transformation de Klaus mais…si Davina avait réussi à relancer le sort, il devait déjà être redevenu un bébé loup, pourquoi l'affoler en lui parlant de Klaus à l'intérieur de Kiki, et cela paraissait tellement énorme qu'elle ne le croirait pas de toute manière, et cela de ce fait lui éviterait aussi de devoir s'expliquer sur la malédiction qu'ils avaient lancé, avec Davina, sur leur frère.

Il devait prolonger le mensonge le plus longtemps possible et avec un peu de chance, Kiki serait devenu Kiki et personne ne serait ce qui s'était réellement passé, sauf Klaus mais tout serait dévoilé » plus tard et il aurait eu le temps de lui parler et de se faire parodnner, peut être. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Il tremblait. Que faire, tout dire, tout raconter ou essayer encore de trouver un moyen pour que tout se rétablisse au mieux avant afin que l'orage puisse tomber un peu plus loin…La réputation de ses frères n'étaient plus à faire et il savait qu'une telle révélation lui vaudrait certainement de nouveau un dague dans le cœur, et il en était hors de question, il aimait trop cette nouvelle vie pour se la faire prendre de nouveau !

\- Je ne sais pas où est le louveteau

Rebecca sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle allait faire une attaque. Paniquée, elle attrapa un gros pull, son manteau, son écharpe et tout ce qui allait pouvoir lui tenir chaud et se rua dehors, le portable à la main. Mais appeler qui pour l'aider, Elijha ? non surtout pas, surtout pas ce serait certainement la pire erreur à faire. Le but : retrouver kiki avant son frère tout simplement et faire comme si tout s'était très bien passé dans la maison, comme d'habitude, une journée comme les autres…

\- Suis moi, Kiki doit encore être à où tu l'as laissé, nous devons le ramener avant qu'Elijha ne soit de retour…Il faut quoi qu'il arrive qu'on le retrouve, il y va de la vie de ….de notre vie tout compte fait

\- Oui, oui …

Kol était dans tous ses états. Ses mensonges l'entrainaient doucement vers une pente dangereuse qu'il n'avait pas souhaitée. Il devait le dire au moins à sa sœur. Il souffla un grand coup , prit son courage à deux mains et attrapa le bras de la jeune vampire.

\- -Je dois te parler Rebecca avant…

\- Va te changer rapidement, prend un manteau chaud et on discutera sur le chemin

Rebecca sentait déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Lâche moi je n'ai pas le temps …Je devais juste surveiller Kiki, Elijha me faisait confiance…il va me tuer …je devais le surveiller et j'ai failli à la mission, mon dieu, j'ai fait une promesse , LEijha ne supporte pas qu'on ne tienne pas ses promesses et là …c'est Kiki, c'est Niklaus, c'est….

Elle courait désormais , Kol derrière elle

\- Rebecca par là bas, nous sommes allés par là bas je crois…

\- Comment ça tu crois

\- Quand je suis repartit, je me suis perdu et je ne sais même pas comment j'ai retrouvé mon chemin jusqu'ici

Rebecca arrêta sa course et se figea

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as aucune idée là tout de suite, d'où tu as pu laisser Kiki ?

Kol déglutit péniblement et baissa le regard au sol.

\- Non

Rebecca dut s'appuyer contre un arbre.

\- S'il se fait attaquer , ou si il lui arrive quelque chose…

Elle pensa à Niklaus et la fragilité dans lequel il était dans le corps de ce louveteau. Des sueurs froides lui perlaient dans le dos. S'il arrivait quelque chose à son frère, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais et Elijha ne s'en remettrait jamais, ce serait encore le plus dur pour elle. Elle laissa ses larmes couler d'un coup

\- Il a du se terrer quelque part en attendant qu'on vienne le chercher, je t'en prie Rebecca, en pleure pas c'est qu'un …bébé loup peureux et il a du se mettre sous le banc

\- Quel banc ?

\- Il y avait un banc où nous sommes passés

\- Bon, ok cherchons un banc dans cette immensité, tout est tellement simple

Kol essaya de détendre l'atmosphère. DE toute manière son frère était totalement nu donc il n'avait pas du aller bien loin dans cette tenue. Le froid commençait àse faire sentir et le vent se levait et Rebecca devenait de plus en plus irascible et en panique totale.

\- Génial, si les éléments se mettent aussi contre nous

Rebecca lui lança un regard des plus noirs, tout en continuant d'avancer.

\- Putain, Kol, regarde devant toi, …regarde ce paysage…c'est la région la plus grande, remplis de champs , de prairie, et de bois partout. Notre demeure est au milieu de nulle part !

Kol devait lui dire que Niklaus avait repris sa forme. Il toussa un grand coup, respira et interpella sa sœur

\- Rebecca , je dois te parler d'un chose importante…

Un klaxon résonna à quelques centaines de mètre d'eux et ils virent arriver la Bentley noire de leur frère. Kol dut s'appuyer sur des barrières qu'ils étaient en train de longer pendant que sa sœur refermait son manteau au plus haut et pâlissait à vue d'œil. Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes et enfonça son béret le plus profondément possible.

Une petite main potelée sortait par la votre du côté passager. Carmen leur faisait des signes. Rebecca ne put pas répondre tellement son cœur se serrait et Kol posa une main sur le sien. Il aurait presque préféré que celui-ci s'arrête là tout de suite avant de devoir annoncer à Elijha qu'ils avaient perdu le louveteau, enfin qu'ils avaient surtout perdu Klaus !

Carmen n'aurait malheureusement pas l'accueil qu'elle méritait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elijah avançait en silence au travers des champs, un sac sur le dos avec de quoi réchauffer le louveteau au cas où le froid l'avait trop saisi et de quoi y passer la nuit s'il le fallait.

Derrière lui, se tenait Rebecca et Kol qui suivait pas à pas leur frère depuis déjà plus de deux heures. Deux heures pendant lesquelles Elijah n'avait pas prononcé un mot ni même un seul soupir leur indiquant que sa colère était passée.

Rebecca portait encore la marque de la calque qu'elle avait reçue et Kol un œil qui enflait de plus en plus sous le coup du poing qui s'était enfoncé sur son visage.

Kol avait essayé discrètement d'envoyer un message à Davina lui demandant des nouvelles sur le sort, mais rien la jeune femme ne répondait pas. Bordel ! Tout allait contre lui, tout.

Rebecca n'osait plus lever les yeux des pas de son frère. Elle sentait encore la déception qu'elle avait lu dans le regard d'Elijha et la peur ensuite qui s'était insinué dans ses yeux quand il n'avait pas trouvé le louveteau au pied du fameux banc.

Elijha n'avait fait aucune remarque quand il avait ramassé les restes du manteau , la laisse et le collier et les avaient balancé contre son jeune frère.

Il avançait tellement vite que même les deux jeunes gens commençaient à avoir du mal à le suivre.

Kol essaya de parler :

\- Peut être serait il plus judicieux de nous séparer pur le trouver, non ?

Silence, indifférence et dédain , voilà les seules choses que leur donnait Elijha. Ses poings étaient serrés depuis le début et son visage très fermé. Rebecca connaissait trop son frère pour savoir que la moindre petit incartade de leur part pourrait le rendre totalement incontrôlable, tapa son frère sur le bras et lui fit signe de suivre Elijha sans un mot.

\- Ca va faire presque 3 heures maintenant qu'on écume les alentours, on a fait la maison, la grange, les bois de ce côté-là, ces 6 champs de mais…le louveteau reviendra de lui-même, j'en suis certain

Il hoqueta quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait de heurter le dos d'Elijha,

Celui se retourna lentement, réajusta son manteau et plongea son regard noir dans celui de Kol, qui d'instinct recula de quelques pas.

\- C'est pas que je veux qu'on arrête les recherches, loin de là, mais il commence à faire vraiment très froid et tu sais que nous les vampires, on craint vraiment ce temps, donc si on pouvait aller rechercher des affaires encore pus chaudes…ce n'est pas comme Niklaus qui a un corps plus chaud du fait de sa condition de loup…enfin quand il est là…le louveteau a du poil, il doit….il doit aller mieux.

Kol s'enfonçait et ne savait plus comment ressortir la tête de l' frère l'effrayait à vrai dire.

Son indifférence et son silence étaient peut être bien pire qu'une bonne engueulade et une punition méritée.

Rebecca laissa ses yeux au sol. Tant pis, si son frère voulait essuyer les foudres d'Elijha qu'il le fasse seul ! La baffe retentissante qu'elle avait reçu lui avait servit de leçon et elle ne comptait pas en recevoir une seconde de si t^to. Elle aussi était gelée. Ses lèvres commençaient à prendre une petite teinte bleutée. Mince leur corps avait besoin de chaleur tout le temps et la cheminée du salon lui mnaquait réellement. Puis elle repensa au petit plaid vide et s'alarma.

\- Le louveteau devait mourir de froid , le pauvre.

Puis la voix D'Elijah résonna, rauque mais tellement doucement qu'il dut focaliser toute son attention sur son frère pour l'entendre

\- Je veux la vérité immédiatement sur ce qui s'est passé

Kol sentit son cœur battre trop vite

\- La vérité … je te l'ai dit c'était une mauvais blague, j'ai voulu ennuyer ce petit louveteau avec cette laisse et…

\- Réfléchis à ce que tu vas me dire, Kol, car il y a rien de pire pour moi qu'un mensonge mal mené

Rebecca déglutit presque pout son frère. Mon dieu, avec cette vois sourde et son regard fixe, Elijha était monstrueusement terrifiant, les mains enfouies dans son manteau, droit et sans mouvement au milieu de ce vent et de ce froid qui les entouraient. Elle voyait enfin ce que beaucoup entrapercevait dans les colères d'Elijha et regretta de se trouver là seule avec eux.

Rebecca s'avança prudemment de Kol et lui prit le bras.

\- Quelle vérité ? de quoi parle Elijha ?

\- Je ne vois pas …

Sa voix tremblait et il savait que son frère n'en resterait pas là. Il respira un grand coup et tout en essayant de contrôler sa respiration, ex pliqu tout, l'humiliation avec la laisse car il savait que Klaus était dans le loup, la transformation de son frère et sa fuite …il omit le sort car il se doutait que ca ferait beaucoup , beaucuop trop pour son frère.

Rebecca voyant qu'Elijha demeurait encore plus silencieux, les mains toujours au fond de son manteau reprit la parole

\- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ? Niklaus est peut être encore sous sa bonne forme et connait le chemin de la maison

\- J'ai été choqué quand j'ai cru ce louveteau se transformer et la colère de Niklaus dans ses yeux…

Puis très doucement à voix très basse il continua:

\- Mais je me demande si je n'aurai pas préféra affronter notre demi frère plutôt qu'Elijah..

Elijha releva la tête vers les deux frère et sœur. Sortit un de ses bras de sa poche et regarda sa montre.

17 h – La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber avec ce temps d'hiver. Son frère avait du aller se cacher quelque part dans les bois le seul lieu où il pourrait pet être se sentir chez lui, en sécurité, sous l'appel de son loup. Il connaissait chaque recoin de la forêt mais Elijha repensa à un endroit où il aurait pu aller se cacher en attendant la nuit. En espérant 'qu'il ne soit pas redevenu le petit loup et qu'il se soit définitivement perdu dans ces bois

\- Vous deux

Rebecca et Kol se figèrent et secouèrent la tête sans même attendre la suite

\- Vous rentrez au chaud à la maison, vous allumez toutes les cheminées du bas et du haut et vous aidez Carmen à préparer le repas et les lits pour la nuit. Ensuite vous irez vous doucher chaudement pour vous réchauffer et vous attendrez mon retour dans votre chambre en réfléchissant à l'implication de votre désinvolture vis-à-vis d'un animal sur lequel vous deviez veiller. Et sr l'impacte que cela peut avoir sur notre frère Klaus. Et quand , Kol, tu auras fini de réfléchir à tout cela, prépares toi à faire des excuses à Niklaus. Ensuite tu prépareras des valises et tu partiras de notre demeure.

Kol ouvrit la bouche.

\- Mais…je t'ai tout raconté. Je veux pas partir, moi, je veux rester avec vous tous

\- As-tu compris ce que j'attends de toi ?

Elijha ne regardait plus son frère. Des décisions devaient être prises, qu'elles soient difficiles ou durs pour lui-même à imposer mais son frère avait consciencieusement voulu faire du mal à un membre de la famille et cela n'était pas tolérable pour Elijha.

\- Je ne te veux plus ni dans cette demeure, ni dans n'importe quelle demeure où nous vivrons avec notre famille, je ne t'empêcherai pas de voir nos frères et sœurs mais en mon absence et celle de Niklaus.

Rebecca posa une main sur sa bouche

\- Elijha, attends , réfléchis un peu, tu es sous la colère. On va continuer à t'aider à le chercher.

\- Rebecca, ne t'en mêle pas. nous aurons une discussion toi et moi après que je sois revenu avec notre frère. Et pas un mot ni à Finn, et encore moins à Carmen. Rentrez, le temps se gâte et je ne veux pas vous avoir dans les pattes à pleurnicher parce que vous avez trop froid, dégagez de ma vue !

Elijha leur fit signe de partir et sans se retourner une seule fois vers eux , partit en direction d'une colline qui menait vers un bois bien plus lointain. Il resserra son manteau. Ses doigts étaient gelés et il les remit dans ses poches. Le sac à dos contenait heureusement ce qu'il fallait pour vêtir son frère. Son intuition ne lui avait pas menti. Il avait ressentit que quelque chose dans sa chair , comme si l'appel de Niklaus avait été plus puissant…Le lien qui les unissait avait parlé pour eux deux, et il avait vite compris que son frère n'était plus pour le moment Kiki, le petit louveteau. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps en voyant la laisse au sol et le collier pour s'en persuader. La colère ressentie par son frère résonnait encore dans le lieu où l'avait laissé Kol.

Il marcha pendant plus d'une heure, travers quelques champs vide, se perdit un peu au travers des mais de certains autres et finit par arriver vers le petit chemin de terre qui l'emmenait vers l'entrée du bois. Il frissonna. La prochaine demeure qu'il achèterait serait près d'une plage, loin de tous arbres , face à la mer où seuls les poissons à la rigueur pourrait l'effrayer.

Elijha, à la différence de son frère, détestait par-dessus les bois, le fait de se retrouver enfermer au milieu de tous ces arbres qui se ressemblaient tous. Il essaya cependant de ne pas penser à ce qui le terrifiait le plus : les meutes de loup. Heureusement, dans cette parcelle, peu de loups se risquaient à se perdre. Elle était bien trop imprégnée de la présence de son frère. Son territoire quand il se transformait…en se concentrant, Elijha pouvait imaginer chaque pas que Niklaus avait pu faire dans ce lieu, ses courses au travers des bois, sa soif de liberté quand il pouvait courir librement sur ses 4 pattes là dedans…il avait souvent été le chercher ici quand celui-ci ne daignait pas rentrer avant la nuit.

Il n'appela pas encore son frère. Il savait qu'il était encore loin du lieu où son frère avait du se réfugier. C'était d'ailleurs là bas qu' Elijha laissait des habits pour l'hybride quand il n'avait pas réussi à le retrouver avant la nuit. Il lui avait même aménagé un matelas , des couvertures et de quoi pouvoir se nourrir quand Niklaus souhaitait y rester plusieurs jours. Un refus comme un autre, certes miteux, mais que son frère aimait.

Elijha se baissa pour passer sous ne branche et écouta les bruits alentours. Les bêtes de la nuit venaient de se réveiller. Il entendit le hululement d'un hibou puis des petits pas dans les feuilles, certainement un marcassin qui courait rejoindre sa mère quelque part plus loin…surtout loin de lui qui devait sentir la mort pour toutes ces bêtes.

Il réfléchit un moment et se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé de chemin. Il repassa vers un de arbres où il put encore accroché des restes de tissu, repères que son frère avait mis pour aider Elijha à ne pas se perdre totalement. Le jeune vampire toucha chaque petit tissu qu'il trouva. Il portait tous encore l'odeur de son frère malgré le temps passé.

Puis il finit au bout d'une autre heure à arriver vers un petit ru dans le contrebas des bois. Il descendit prudemment n'ayant pas encore de tomber les fesses au sol et de salir son beau manteau, puis toussa un peu. Le froid commençait à le saisit réellement. Klaus devait certainement savoir maintenant que quelqu'un approchait, Elijah ne pouvant as être très discret avec toutes ses branches au sol qui craquaient sous ses pas.

Il finit par passer le ru sur des pierres posées spécialement là pour créer un passage et avança sous quelques arbres qui dissimulaient une toute petite clairière et là au milieu de cette clairière, une très veille et toute petite église en ruine, dont le clocher n'avait plus sa cloche et où logeait des oiseaux ou autres rapaces des bois. La porte en bois était fermée mais Elijha sentait une présence. Sa présence…

Il monta les deux marches en pierre qui menait à l'entrée et frappa doucement. En attendant que Niklaus lui réponde, il regarda les alentours. Cette église avait été leur tout premier refuge 5 siècles plus tôt quand ils avaient du fuir de nouveau leur père. Ils n'avaient jamais su comment elle avait pu se trouver là seule au milieu d'un si grand bois mais elle leur avait servi de protection pendant tout un hiver à eux trois. Elle avait vieilli encore, quelques vitraux étaient brisés certainement trop fragiles désormais, et des herbes folles poussaient tout autour, la cachant d'ailleurs de plus en plus.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit légèrement. Elijah entendit des pas repartir , la poussa doucement et entra. Quelques bougies avaient été allumées pour éclairer un peu la seule et unique pièce. Les bancs qui avaient du servir à l'époque pour quelques prières étaient tous cassés depuis, une croix reposait au sol , et rien ne laissait supposer ici la présence d'un quelconque dieu, mais au fond sur le matelas, se tenait son petit frère emmitouflé dans une couverture, tremblant tout de même car le froid passait au travers de tous les interstices. Ses boucles étaient dans tous les sens et son visage crotté par la terre et certainement quelques griffures de branches. Il avait du venir ici rapidement, comme pour se sauver loin de tout ce qui avait pu l'humilier.

Elijha, comme à son habitude, lui tendit un beau sourire, toussa encore et frissonna.

\- Il ne fait pas chaud ici

Niklaus ne lui répondit rien, mais le regardait calmement, un très léger sourire sur les lèvres comme s'il s'était attendu à sa venue. Puis il ouvrit sa couverture. Elijha ne se fit pas prier et se glissa contre son frère pour se caler contre son épaule. Niklaus était nu et semblait avoir un peu froid. Il attrapa alors son sac et en sortit des vêtements bien chauds. Pull, chaussettes, pantalon, sous pull et un gros manteau, une paire de chaussure pour leur retour. Même un bonnet et une écharpe.

L'hybride sourit un tout petit plus. Son frère avait pensé à tout…comme d'habitude.

Niklaus ne les prit pas pour le moment mais préféra se coller contre Elijha sans un mot. Le vampire comprit. Il ouvrit son manteau, le retira et le posa sur les épaules de son frère puis le serra de nouveau contre lui. Puis il reprit la couverture qu'il serra contre eux deux.

Assis sur le matelas, qui sentait l'humidité cependant, les deux frères ne se parlaient pas. Elijha avait fermé ses yeux et respirait calmement. Il laissa son frère s'amuser à parcourir son visage du bout des doigts. Il caressait sa barbe de quelques jours et jouait désormais avec ses cheveux courts.

Puis il sentit le visage de Niklaus se poser dans son cou et le renifler légèrement. Il sentait la joue de Niklaus caresser la sienne comme un effleurement, Son petit frère s'imprégnait de son odeur pour se calmer et se rassurer, comme le faisait les loups pour essayer de surmonter une épreuve difficile.

Elijha n'aurait pas laissé d'autres membres de sa famille se comporter ainsi, les contacts physiques n'étant pas trop dans sa nature, et celui-ci si intime qui effleurait sa peau et s'enivrait de sa propre odeur aurait don de le révulser si il avait été amorcé par quelqu'un d'autre que son petit frère.

Puis il ouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux de son frère. Les yeux humides, Niklaus les baissa rapidement et attrapa la main de son frère. ELijha attendit alors que les larmes coulent d'elles même sur les joues de son frères et lui essuya délicatement.

\- J'ai parlé à Kol. Je sais ce qui s'est passé, pas besoin de me le dire. Je sais ce que tu as ressenti et ce que tu ressens encore. Il sera puni en conséquence du mal qu'il t'a fait. Je m'en suis déjà assuré

Klaus secoua la tête.

\- Est-ce que je suis si méprisant que cela avec eux ?

Elijha savait qu'il ne servait à rien de lui mentir.

\- Oui parfois, tu te montres désobligeant et peu avenant avec eux

Klaus se raidit et s'écarta légèrement.

\- Tu me trouves cruel avec toi, Lijah ?

\- Non, je te trouve plutôt désopilant parfois, tu es plutôt un bel emmerdeur en fait…

Elijha se mit à rire doucement, ce qui fit hausser les épaules à son frère qui se resserra dans l'étreinte de son grand frère. Elijha le colla contre lui aussi. La peau de Klaus était chaude, bien plus que la sienne du fait de sa condition d'hybride et il vint aussi poser sa joue contre celle de son petit frère. Toutes ces émotions, cette peur qu'il avait ressenti jusque là s'envolait doucement près de lui. Le pire était passé, il avait retrouvé son frère en bonne santé , c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

\- Mais je n'aurai pas aimé que tu sois pas comme cela, j'aime tes défis permanents, des coups de gueule, ton arrogance et ta folie

Niklaus se pinça les lèvres. Son frère avait toujours les mots pour toucher son cour à la différence du reste de sa fratrie.

\- Ils ne m'aiment pas, ils voient en moi que leur demi-frère, celui qui n'a pas le sang des Mickaelson…

La gorge de Niklaus se serra. Elijha sous la couverture, laissa ses doigts glisser entre ceux de son frère et posa son autre main sur son ventre.

\- Jusque dans cette chaire, tu es un Mikaelson, mon frère et celui qui se permettra de te dire le contraire devra en répondre devant moi.

Il savait que je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui, dans cette peau de loup si fragile, j'ai été humilié. Le collier me serrait, et lui il tirait encore et encore…j'aurai pu le tuer, Elijha, quand je suis redevenu moi-même, j'avais le goût de son sang jusque dans la gorge, j'entendais le battement de celui-ci dans ses veines et je n'avais qu'une seule envie, lui arracher la gorge et le laisser crever là devant moi

Elijha comprenait trop bien ce que son frère avait ressenti. Cette envie d'exterminer ceux qui voulaient leur faire du mal.

\- Et j'ai pensé à toi, à ta douleur si je faisais du mal à Kol ou l'un d'entre eux…j'ai serré les poings tellement fort pour me contrôler comme tu me l'as appris, tellement fort que mon propre sang a glissé sur le sol…j'ai honte, j'ai vu sa peur dans ses yeux, une peur que je ne pensais pas pouvoir ancrer dans l'esprit de notre famille ? je suis un monstre…

\- Il a encore plus peur de moi alors que suis-je ?

Klaus soupira.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose Elijha ?

\- Oui, tout ce que tu veux

\- Je peux mettre ma tête sur tes jambes et dormir un peu avant que l'on rentre. Je pense que la nuit est déjà tombée

\- Bien sur, mais tu ne veux pas t'habiller avant ?

\- Non j'aimerais sentir ta main sur ma peau, sur mon ventre et dans mon dos comme quand tu viens me faire oublier un mauvais cauchemar

Elijha frotta un peu ses mains pour les réchauffer, attendit que Niklaus pose sa tête sur ses mains, le corps recroquevillé près de lui et prit toute la couverture pour la poser sur son frère. Le froid le saisit immédiatement mais il ne fit pas la remarque à son frère. Ce moment était trop intense et tellement rare entre eux que rien , même le froid, ne pourrait le perturber.

Il glissa ses doigts sur le dos de son frère, lui fit des petits cercles et des écritures vikings sur le dos, puis laissa sa main glisser doucement sur le ventre chaud de son petit frère puis le caressa en effectuant quelques appuis pour le soulager de la douleur que le stress pouvait lui provoquer. Certains auraient vu cela comme un geste incestueux et se serait posé des questions sur la relation qu'ils entrainaient réellement mais Elijah n'y voyait que des gestes protecteurs et rassurants.

Il sentit la main de Klaus se glisser sous sa chemise et venir se poser sur son ventre aussi. Il pouvait entendre un peu plus haut les battements de son cœur et cela le berçait. Puis il fronça les sourcils

( Tu as froid, Elijha

( Non ca va, certes j'aurai préféré que l'on se retrouve devant la cheminée mais j'ai l'impression que notre destinée n'est pas écrite de cette manière

Klaus se mit à rire et réfléchit.

( J'ai de nouveau réussi à redevenir moi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je sens la présence de Kiki à la surface de ma peau

( Kiki, tu vois tu t'habitues

( En fait c'est toi l'emmerdeur de la famille…

Elijha se mit à tousser plus fort et frissonna.

\- Et si tu t'allongeais, Lijah, avec moi. On pourrait partager la couverture si tu veux

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas résister au froid de la nuit

\- Chochotte !

\- Je ne suis pas un demi-vampire, demi loup

\- Colle toi contre moi, je serai ta chaufferette

\- Tu comptes vraiment qu'on dorme ici cette nuit, dans ces bois lugubres ?

\- Le grand et noble Elijha aurait il une petite crainte ?

\- Non

Il s'exécuta et se colla contre le dos de son frère puis passa ses bras autour des hanches de l'hybride, son visage vint tout de suite chercher la chaleur de son dos et il ferma les yeux. Klaus se blottit dans le giron de son grand frère. Il ouvrit le manteau, le posa sur les deux puis les recouvrit de la couverture chaude.

Le cri du hibou résonna au loin.

Il se sentait bien dans ces bois, lui. En sécurité …et comment dire à son frère qu'il repoussait le plus longtemps possible le moment de devoir rentrer à la maison et de devoir aller affronter sa fratrie.

ELijah murmura :

\- Carmen est venue nous aider

\- Elle a amené des gâteaux

\- Oui, il y a un Tupperware à ton nom dans son sac

Klaus sourit. Il aimait bien cette gouvernante. Elle avait toujours un mot gentil pour lui malgré les mauvaises farces qu'il s'amusait à lui faire.

\- Et toi tu as ta boîte ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas osé fouillé

\- J'aurai du être là comme la dernière fois

\- Si c'est pour tomber sur ses dessous, non merci

\- Je me suis trompé de sac, ca arrive…

Elijha se mit à rire en repensant à cela. Puis il agrippa la main de son frère et la serra.

\- Ca me fait du bien de t'avoir en chair et en os et pas en poil

Klaus tourna son corps vers son frère , colla son torse et se serra encore plus contre lui. Il prit soin pour ne pas le gêner de câler le manteau contre son bas ventre et plongea ses pupilles dans les yeux sombres de son grand frère.

\- Tu te souviens quand petit on s'inventait des histoires qui faisaient peur

\- Oh oui, après avec Rebecca, vos envahissiez mon lit

\- Viens, on s'en fait une qui fait vraiment flippé

\- Je sais pas…tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé

\- Allez je commence le premier chapitre, … »dans un bois, sombre, on pouvait trouver seule au milieu de rien, une toute petite église, isolée… »

\- Niklaus…

L'hybride se mit à rire, déposa un baiser sur la joue de son frère et tendit son front.

\- Allez un bisou sur le front pour que je continue

Elijha soupira mais savait que son frère était passé en mode petit frère qui obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait de lui. Et puis il lisait bien dans son regard qu'il avait encore besoin de parler de tout et de rien pour pouvoir s'endormir. Mais il appréciait , son regard était devenu plus coquin et il aimait le voir ainsi même s'il savait qu'il allait encore le regretter. Il lui fit un baiser sur le front et replongea son visage contre celui de son frère.

\- Ils ont raison, je te cède tout même ma fierté d'homme…

Elijha sourit. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Son comportement avec son frère était à des milliers de lieux de celui qu'il avait avec le reste de sa fratrie.


	23. La souris

Chapitre 23 – La souris

Elijah se réveilla en sursaut. Il était totalement gelé et sa chemise et le manteau ne lui suffisait pas pour l'aider à ne pas frissonner. Son frère semblait avoir un peu moins froid mais au moins cela ne l'empêchait pas de dormir profondément tout de même. Il faisait noir désormais dans l'église, les bougies s'étant certainement éteintes avec le vent qui passait entre les fissures.

Le vampire resserra son corps contre celui de son frère et reposa sa main sur son ventre. Sa respiration le faisait se soulever doucement. Il était rare que Niklaus dorme aussi bien, souvent agité par quelques cauchemars récurrents. Mais là, peut être que toutes ces transformations et la fatigue du petit louveteau se faisait ressentir un peu plus. Il aimait regarder son frère ou sa sœur dormir, cela lui donnait l'impression que rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Il se demanda si quelqu'un un jour l'avait regardé en train de dormir. Il en aurait été certainement gêné ou de toute manière aurait sentit immédiatement une présence près de lui.

Lui n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil, pas pour l'histoire rocambolesque que lui avait inventé son petit frère, d'ailleurs qui s'était endormi avant la fin du chapitre 3 quand un sorte de sorcière sortie d'où on ne sait d'où venait poignarder le gentil grand frère…enfin encore une histoire où le gentil grand frère s'en sortait tout cabossé . Il sourit puis se remit à penser à Kol.

Il avait été réellement dur avec lui, très dur. Il les avait entendu parler en repartant et Kol qui disait à Rebecca que lui aussi était le petit frère d'Elijha mais que dans le coeur de ce dernier il n'avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait de la place que pour Niklaus.

Cela avait peiné Elijha, qui considérait toute sa fratrie ave autant d'amour.

Puis il reposa son regard sur le visage de son frère. Avec les ombres de la lune, qui passait au travers des carreaux, il voyait parfaitement la forme de son visage. Quand il dormait, Klaus relâchait les tensions et son visage paraissait si tendre. Oui, c'était vrai, il avait une préférence pour Klaus, qu'il avait toujours eu. C'était ainsi et rien ne pourrait changer cela.

Il n'avait pas vécu suffisamment longtemps auprès des ses autres frères pour établir le lien qui s'était crée en entre eux deux. ET puis Elijha avait voué l''intégralité de sa vie pour Niklaus, cela aussi avait joué sur sa préférence.

Il ne valait peut être pas mieux que son père ou que sa mère tout compte fait, à trier parmi les siens celui qui en valait le plus la peine pour pénétrer totalement son cœur.

Il se mit à tousser de nouveau. Et il les sentit revenir, ses douleurs au fond de lui, toujours plus fortes de jours en jours. Certains mois, elles restaient profondément enfouies ne lui laissant qu 'une sorte de mal de ventre latent, en suspend, toujours là mais qui ne le gênaient pas pour vivre. Et parfois, les douleurs en étaient si intenses qu'il préférait s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour que personne ne puisse le voir souffrir. L'impression que quelque chose le mangeait de l'intérieur, venait lui prendre chaque petit bout de sa vie interne pour le faire souffrir. Sa mère avait su exactement ce qu'elle faisait quand elle avait cela. Elle savait que les douleurs seraient tellement fortes un jour qu'il finirait par venir la chercher dans ce lieu où Niklaus l'avait enfermé pour lui demander pitié et accepter de la suivre.

Il préférait encore souffrir le martyre que d'être amené à faire cela !

Et puis le sang de Klaus pouvait le guérir à chacune de ses crises, cela était une certitude. Son frère semblait désormais au courant mais comment lui dire que quelques gouttes ne seraient pas suffisantes et que cela l'affaiblirai quand il en aurait besoin, besoin de se nourrir comme un vampire qui ne l'aurait pas fait depuis des mois ! Jamais Niklaus n'accepterait d'être ainsi …pompé selon ses termes. Sa mère lui avait amplifié la soif qu'il ressentait chaque jour et d'ailleurs cela se voyait parfois un peu trop. Il devait penser à prendre plus de pochon de sang pour ne pas craquer sur le premier passant venu …

Puis pour se détendre et éviter de trop penser à cela, Il se mit à rire et se dit que tous les mois, il ressentait peut être ce que des milliers de femmes ressentaient quand elle avait leur menstrualité. Quelle horreur ! il se surprit presque à glousser tellement cela lui parut ridicule.

Il avait vraiment froid. Il attrapa la veste doudoune qu'il avait pris pour son frère et la passa. Au moins en attendant que son « cul nu » de frère veuille bien s'habiller lui serait plus à l'aise avec ce temps maudit par les vampires.

En prenant le sac , il se rendit compte qu'il avait emmené le jouet de Kiki et la surprise qu'il avait pris pour Niklaus. Certainement un acte manqué…

La nuit se faisait très noire à l'extérieure, les étoiles cachées par les arbres, tout ce que détestait Elijha. Il n'avait jamais aimé la nuit, ce qui pouvait paraître totalement incompréhensible pour une créature de la nuit tel que lui. Il bénissait sa bague tous les jours pour cela, lui permettant de profiter de la chaleur du soleil. Il espérait juste que lorsqu'il viendrait à mourir, il ne soit pas balancer dans les ténèbres.

Ses pensées divaguaient un peu, il sentait qu'il aurait eu besoin de se rendormir mais il devait avouer que le confort de son lit lui manquait. Se blottir sous la couette chaude avec un bon livre, et…son petit kiki à côté de lui pourquoi pas…il rigola encore tout seul. Voilà qu'il allait faire le nostalgique, il finirait comme un vieux pépé assis sur son fauteuil à caresser son chat si il venait à trop s'attacher à de telles petites bêtes.

\- CA va Elijha ?

Elijha sursauta ne s'étant pas rendu compte que son frère s'était éveillé. Klaus s'était replié sous la couverture et frissonna.

\- Tu me tenais chaud

\- Je vais me rallonger près de toi, moi aussi ca me tenait chaud

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

\- Moyen…mais je ne dors jamais beaucoup de toute manière

Klaus s'assit tout en s'enroulant dans le manteau et la couverture et le regarda.

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

\- Non on est bien là tous les deux, et puis je n'avais encore jamais dormi dans ta tanière

\- Ma tanière, carrément …et bien tant mieux j'avais pas trop envie de revenir

\- Je me doutais bien d'un truc de ce genre

Klaus leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Elijha arrive à tout deviner comme cela ?

\- Avant de que nous repartions dans les bras de Morphée, je voulais te montrer quelque chose Niklaus que j'avais prévu pour ton loupiot, mais comme tu es là en chair

\- Et en os, sans poil …

Elijha se mit à rire

\- Oui voilà, je vais en profiter pour me faire un petit plaisir même si j'en souffrirai autant

Klaus fronça les sourcils

\- Qu'est ce que tu mijotes ?

Tout de même intrigué, Il regarda son frère farfouiller ans le sac et en sortit un joli, mais vraiment joli petit jouet doré avec de beaux yeux verts , la souris couinante !

\- Je l'ai trouvé en ville aujourd'hui

-Non, on Elijha, pas de vengeance de ce genre …non

Elijha se leva d'un coup et se mit à faire couiner la bête.

Klaus se boucha les oreilles immédiatement et se leva à son tour. Il s'enroula dans la couverture et partit à la poursuite de son frère qui continuait son manège fier de pouvoir faire une petite vengeance bien méritée

\- Mais 'est atroce ! t'es un vrai gamin , ELijah

\- Je confirme, mon cher Klaus mais regarde ce que tu nous as fait subir pendant plus d'une heure

Niklaus courait derrière son frère qui tournait dans l'église pour que son frère ne puisse pas choper la souris. Niklaus se mit à rire de plus en plus en essayant de choper son frère qui riait à son tour de bon cœur. Avec l'obscurité de l'Eglise, ils buttaient un peu partout mais cela ne les empêchait pas de continuer.

Deux gamins de 5 ou 6 ans n'auraient pas pu faire autant de bruit et de bazar que les deux frères à cet instant. La chasse dura un petit moment jusqu'au moment où Elijha avoua ne plus supporter faire crier la souris. Il souffla un grand coup comme s'il avait besoin de reprendre son souffle et ce petit moment d'inattention eut raison de lui.

Klaus lui sauta dessus , le chopant par les hanches , s'envola presque dans la pièce , et la balança sur le matelas où il rebondit gentiment. Puis il lui sauta dessus sans aucune douceur pour l'écraser sous son corps. Les deux garçons se mirent à se battre se donnant des coups peu prononcés histoire de retrouver leur complicité sanglante d'autrefois.

Klaus en avait les larmes aux yeux tellement il riait. Son frère avait les cheveux dans tous les sens et son rire envahissait toute la petite nef de l'église. L'hybride adorait ce rire si communicatif. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin à se calmer et s'assirent bien plus pausés sur le matelas.

Klaus en profita pour remettre un pantalon, le sous pull et le pull et enfila le manteau de son frère, pas le sien bien sur. Il laissait le manteau le plus chaud à son frère, de toute manière il en avait moins besoin.

\- Non mais, Elijha, sérieux, tu croyais que j'allais avoir aussi froid qu'un glaçon dans un congélateur

\- J'ai même prévu un bonnet

Klaus secoua la tête.

\- N'essaye même pas !

\- C'est celui que Carmen avait tricoté l'hiver dernier

\- Oh non tu ne l'as pas gardé, celui avec le pompon ?

\- Oui avec le pompon !

\- Oh mon dieu, et dire que tu es le seul à l'avoir mis pour faire plaisir à Carmen

\- Il y a des politesses que nous devons respecter, Niklaus, elle avait pris le temps de le faire pour chacun d'entre nous

\- Moi ce dont je me souviens , c'est l'arrivée de Camille dans le jardin et toi avec ton bonnet sur la tête . Quel spectacle !

\- En attendant, elle m'a tout de même dit que j'avais l'air sexy avec

Klaus maugréa. Il en avait été jaloux quand elle avait prononcé ces mots.

Les deux frères se remirent à rire puis Elijha posa la souris sur le sol et lui tira la queue, juste pour essayer. La souris partit au loin d'un coup ce qui fit de nouveau rire le vampire brun. Il se leva, alla chercher la souris de Kiki, et recommença.

Klaus ne pouvait détacher les yeux de son frère. Il était partagé entre une folle envie de rire et de se moquer ou de l'embrasser pour lui dire à quel point il le trouvait attendrissant. Elijah fronça les yeux et ressaya de nouveau. Klaus écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je t'en achèterai une si ça peut te faire plaisir

Elijha se passa la main dans les cheveux quand il prit conscience qu'il était en train de jouer avec la petite souris.

\- Je me demandais simplement ce qui peut motiver un chiot à suivre cela puisqu'il ne peut pas lui-même tirer la queue de la souris

Klaus éclata de rire.

\- Il est 3 heures du matin, Elijha et tu es en train d'analyser cette putain de souris ! tu veux la réponse, c'est parce que ces fameux chiots, ils ont un gentil maître qui bêtement vont lui faire mille fois pour lui faire plaisir, n'est ce pas ?

Elijha soupira et repris la souris près de lui. Il s'amusa une dernière fois à la faire couiner histoire surtout d'avoir le dernier mot. Klaus lui prit des mains et la garda entre ses jambes.

\- Techniquement parlant, elle m'appartient en fait

\- Techniquement, elle appartient à Kiki

Klaus la glissa dans la poche du manteau d'Elijha et mit un véto sur les mains de son frère pour qu'il ne revienne pas la chercher.

\- Tu as passé l'âge ELijah de jouer avec ça, tout de même

\- Ah dommage car je t'avais prévu un petit objet pour toi aussi

Klaus releva la tête, ses yeux brillaient comme un gamin de 10 ans qui venait de se faire signer une superbe balle de base ball par son joueur préféré

\- Tu as un cadeau pour moi ?

\- La souris d'abord …

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non, rend moi la souris

Klaus ne se fit pas prier et lui tendit la bête dorée tout en lui jetant un regard des plus moqueurs.

\- Je la garde en souvenir, c'est tout

\- Hum, hum…bon mon cadeau !

Il croisa les jambes sur le matelas et attendit les bras quasiment tendus. Elijha sourit. Son frère était impayable dès qu'il s'agissait de recevoir un cadeau. Il farfouilla au fond de son sac et en sortit un petit lapin tout bleu clair aux très longues oreilles douces, presque en peluche angora. Klaus secoua la tête en regardant son frère.

\- Tu m'as acheté un doudou ?

\- Oui

\- J'ai passé largement l'âge

\- Comme tu veux

Et Elijha le remit dans son sac qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de refermer que Niklaus lui arrachait des mains et replongeait ses mains dedans.

\- J'aurai du y glisser une tapette à souris, comme dans le grenier

Son jeune frère ressortit la peluche, l'observa sous toutes les coutures, la retournant encore et encore et se permit un sourire satisfait. Puis sans un merci ou le moindre regard, il la glissa à l'intérieur du manteau puis du pull tout contre lui et s'allongea sur le matelas.

\- On dort maintenant ? tu a l'air un peu pâlot

\- Non c'est juste que je ressens d'un coup le besoin de m'allonger un peu

Elijha avait moins froid avec toutes ces bêtises qu'ils avaient faites. Il allait certainement plus facilement retrouver le sommeil désormais.

Il se recala derrière son frère, lui reprit les hanches sans lui demander si il avait encore besoin de se coller contre lui, et l'amena contre son torse. Klaus se laissa faire, heureux que son frère ne lui ait pas laisser le choix de se blottir contre lui et ferma les yeux.

Cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'avaient tous les deux eu un tel moment de complicité. Il aurait du lui dire merci pour tout cela, pour la peluche, pour les rires, pour les attentions et les caresses qui lui donnaient. Mais il ne savait pas comment le faire…trop de fierté ou tout simplement trop de pudeur à exprimer ses sentiments. Il laissa alors juste sa main se poser sur celle de son frère. Le geste suffirait à lui exprimer sa gratitude d'être frère si présent et si attentionné.

Elijha respira un grand coup et colla son visage contre le dos de son frère. Klaus sentit alors que son frère se crispait comme si quelque chose le gênait. Niklaus ôta sa main pensant qu'Elijha en était dérangé quand il se rendit compte qu'Elijah serrait ses doigts les uns contre les autres fortement.

\- Ca va Lijah ?

\- Oui, te soucie pas, j'ai juste quelques petites douleurs qui reviennent, ces saletés toujours au moment où il ne faut pas, tu peux remettre ta main, s'il te plait ?

Klaus n'hésita pas et lui reposa dessus. Il lui caressa doucement du bout du pouce quand il entendit son frère gémir discrètement, trop discrètement, comme pour lui cacher un malaise.

\- T-'es certain que ca va ?

\- Promis, ca va passer, ce n'est pas bien fort, on dort et on verra demain matin, franchement j'ai juste envie de fermer les yeux

\- Comme tu veux, tu me réveilles si ca va pas mieux, ok ?

Il n'entendit pas la réponse de son frère, qui semblait avoir sombré dans le sommeil immédiatement après s'être recalé contre lui. Klaus s'inquiéta. Il devait faire quelque chose pour lui, quitte à aller torturer sa mère pour que ce sort soit levé.


	24. L'appel du sang

**Chapitre 24 - L'appel du sang**

Elijah passa sa main dans le petit ru gelé et se lava succinctement le visage puis replaça un peu ses cheveux. Sa nuit avait été très courte, des douleurs de plus en plus fortes lui ayant volé les quelques heures de sommeil dont il aurait bien eu besoin. Il avait alors veillé sur celui de son frère sans faire le moindre bruit pour ne pas l'éveiller et l'inquiéter. Klaus avait suffisamment son lot de malheur et de soucis pour ne pas lui en rajouter. De toute façon, Il avait toujours eu l'habitude de se débrouiller seul et pensait bien que les souffrances s'atténueraient avec le temps. Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas…tant pis, ca allait prendre encore quelques heures et ca s'estomperait comme toujours.

Esther avait juste oublié ce détail…ELijha pouvait subir beaucoup de choses et parvenir à les dominer...enfin presque toujours...Il regarda son reflet dans l'eau. Sale tête !

L'hiver semblait réellement avoir pris place dans leur campagne et même les arbres commençaient à se préparer pour affronter cette période si froide. Le ciel était blanc annonçant la neige à venir.

Noel approchait doucement, période qui rendait souvent nostalgique l'originel. Il en avait fait une véritable institution, une fête où sa famille ne pouvait se déroger. C'était une façon de garder pied avec les traditions et le monde dans lequel ils évoluaient depuis tant de siècles. Et puis il devait bien avouer adorer chercher des idées de cadeaux pour ses proches. C'était aussi sa manière à lui de trouver l'objet qui correspondait le mieux à sa fratrie, à chacun, et voir leurs yeux briller quand ils se retrouvaient tous sous le grand sapin, décoré avec amour, n'avait pas d'égal dans son cœur. Il savait que ce sentimentalisme faisait énormément rire ses frères, car Elijha le « gros dur » paraissait tellement fragile dans ces moments là. Seule Rebecca savait qu'il avait gardé au fond de lui une grosse part de la sensibilité qui le caractérisait et elle connaissait aussi les deux facettes opposées de sa personnalité. Elle faisait toujours en sorte d'ailleurs que le doux Elijha soit toujours aux premières loges lors des festivités de Noel.

Rebecca était peut être une des rares à savoir lire dans son regard les émotions qui le traversaient. De toute manière, avec sa sœur, il ne lui en fallait jamais beaucoup. Il suffisait qu'elle vienne lui dire qu'elle partait vers de nouveaux horizons pour sa propre sensibilité à fleur de peau vienne à la surface et mouille ses yeux, ce que sa sœur ne supportait pas. Rebecca restait à chaque fois après cela…il la manipulait quelque part aussi de cette manière, sans le vouloir réellement alors qu'il souhaitait le meilleur pour elle aussi. Mais l'idée qu'elle puisse partir loin de lui, loin d'eux trois, le tétanisait. Il se posa la question de sa réaction le jour où Niklaus prendrait son envol loin de lui.

Il était bien plus lié à eux qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

Rebecca, à Thanksgiving , tous les ans, tous les siècles même, préparait le feu des vœux et chacun soupirait devant cette tradition typiquement de leur famille. Donner ses vœux de bonheur pour sa famille était devenu pour lui une obligation. Il était peut être le seul à y croire mais quand il jetait le sien dans le feu pour l'un d'entre eux, il croisait les doigts très fort discrètement pour que les belles choses qui leur souhaitait se réalisent. Aucun n'avait encore trouvé le bonheur mais Elijha avait un optimiste à toute épreuve là-dessus et il savait qu'un jour, ses frères et ses soeurs seraient enfin heureux. Lui, il aurait accompli sa longue mission et pourrait peut être partir le cœur léger.

Elijha revint rapidement dans l'église. Le moindre bruit suspect dans cette forêt lui rappelait bien d'autres la attaques et même si jamais il n'aurait osé le dire, il craignait un peu l'endroit et savait que près de Niklaus, peu de loups ou autres bêtes du même genre ne se seraient approchés d'eux.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du terrible loup, celui-ci dormait encore , bien emmitouflé sous la couverture et le manteau de son frère. Elijha eut un petit sourire attendri. L'oreille bleue de son lapin dépassait légèrement de dessous le pull où il l'avait caché. Il regarda la forme allongée de l'hybride, dont la respiration semblait bien saine et bien calme. Pour une fois …

Elijha se réjouissait de voir que son frère avait gardé si longtemps sa forme originelle. Mais Klaus lui avait fait part de son inquiétude, sentant que le louveteau allait reprendre vie comme si quelque chose le poussait à le faire. L'aîné des Mikaelson commençait à se douter que quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un avait provoqué cela, et que cette personne connaissait suffisamment son frère et sa condition d'hybride pour avoir pu appeler sa nature louve à se déclencher de cette manière et à l'avoir manipulé. Seule la magie aurait pu faire cela.

Il n'était pas dupe et comprenait que cette même personne avait aussi su qu'à un moment ou à un autre que Niklaus appellerait son loup pour se balader ou autre. Il avait pensé à leurs ennemis mais cela ressemblait plus à une très mauvais blague plutôt qu' à une volonté de vouloir lui nuire définitivement, comme l'aurait fait chacun de leurs opposants. Non, cela ressemblait définitivement à une vengeance toute personnelle, ca seul son frère semblait affecté. Et puis Klaus arrivait à reprendre forme désormais avec plus de simplicité donc…un sort jeté par une sorcière certainement ou quelqu 'un qui saurait user de sa magie à distance …Il soupira. La liste était longue parmi le nombre de femmes, es sorcières, d'êtres surnaturels qui auraient aimé humilier son frère de cette façon.

Mais ce qu'il restait persuadé désormais, c'est que ce sort semblait échapper à celui qui l'avait jeté.

Malgré cela et sans pour autant y songer sérieusement parce qu'il y verrait une véritable trahison, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un des membres de sa famille ou de proches d'eux étaient mêlés à tout cela.

Un grand doute pointait dans son esprit d'ailleurs sur une certaine personne avec l'aide d'un complice, mais il se tairait. Si cela se confirmait, il préférerait que la personne à laquelle il songeait de plus en plus se dénonce d'elle-même histoire de faire amende honorable et peut être que le pardon serait plus simple. Enfin pour le moment, cela semblait très mal partit…

Il soupira. Il doutait trop de sa famille, son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé .

Il regarda l'heure et se rendit compte que la matinée était déjà bien avancée et qu'il n'avait prévenu personne de leur disparition pour la nuit, de la retrouvaille de Klaus et autres. Tant mieux, cela leur servira de leçon mais espérait tout de même qu'ils se soient tous un peu inquiétés pour eux.

Il s'approcha doucement de l'hybride, s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit et le secoua légèrement.

\- Niklaus, il faut se réveiller…

Il parlait à voix basse pour ne pas lui provoquer un réveil trop brusque mais il n'obtint comme réponse qu'un grognement, et une belle tape sur la main tandis que son frère se retournait pour se replonger dans le sommeil.

Elijha passa sa main dans ses boucles dorées , les fit glisser entre chacun de ses doigts et n'insista pas plus. I respira un grand coup quand une de ces douleurs revint lui rappeler qu'elles le ne lâcheraient pas si facilement et préféra se relever. Il erra un peu dans l'église et rangea les quelques objets dans le sac en attendant. Puis il visita un peu les lieux, remontant du mieux qu'il put les quelques bancs, ramassant les bout de verres des vitraux brisés et par respect, peut être, il ne sut pas pourquoi, reposa la croix dans le bon sens et lui trouva un place plus adéquate.

Quand il se retourna, son frère était assis sur le lit, avec un large sourire et le regardait faire, amusé

\- Faut arrêter de fréquenter Carmen mon frère, où tu vas finir avec un fichu dans les cheveux et un balais dans le …

\- Niklaus, ton langage…

\- Dans les mains, j'allais dire dans les mains

Niklaus se leva , s'étira comme un bon vieux matou et s'approcha de son frère. Avec un air coquin, Il passa à côté de lui, refit tomber la croix au sol et lui vola au retour rapidement un baiser sur la joue.

Elijha se surprit à rougir légèrement et sourit. Klaus lui ébouriffa les cheveux et le pointa du doigt , de bonne humeur :

\- Allez on y va…je sais que tu meurs d'envie de rentrer au chaud

Elijha haussa les épaules.

Comment lui dire qu'à cet instant là, il aurait préféré fuir pendant quelques siècles encore, seul avec son frère et ne plus se soucier de tous les autres problèmes de sa vie ? E surtout , maintenant, oublier ses foutues douleurs qui l'avaient martelées tout le reste de la nuit et qui recommençaient ce matin.

Cependant, et pour son grand malheur, ses douleurs lui déclenchaient d'autres maux bien plus complexes : l'appel du sang, une soif de sang qui ne passait pas, pas de n'importe quel sang, celui de son frère, et cet appel lui faisait entendre les battements qui rythmait son passage dans la jugulaire de son frère. C'était bien pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas lui demander…il savait que trop bien qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer une fois le goût du sang sucré de son frère ancré sur ses lèvres et serait presque esclave à chaque fois de cette envie. Facilité pourtant pour lui, pour fuir la douleur mais il se refusait à se servir de son frère comme un placebo à ses souffrances…pas Niklaus, pas son petit frère. Ce n'était pas dans cette logique que les choses devaient se faire…Esther avait su exactement ce qui perturberait le plus Elijha ! Et Elijah le savait bien aussi…la malédiction d'Esther avait pour but de briser non seulement lui, mais aussi son hybride de fils.

Il attrapa le sac , vérifia que son frère ferme bien son manteau ce qui lui valut une autre tape sur les mains et sortit sans un mot de l'église, suivi par Niklaus qui reboutonna tout de même correctement le fameux manteau. Ce dernier se mit à sourire. L'hybride aurait aimé partir ailleurs avec lui, loin, juste tous les deux, vivre des aventures fraternelles sans personne pour les juger ou les jalouser, juste tous les deux entre frères. Mais il ne lui dit rien, trop fier.

Puis il se mit à courir pour rejoindre son frère.

\- On dirait, Elijha, que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit ?

\- Si, si mais tu ronfles tellement fort pire qu'un chaton qui ronronne

Niklaus se vexa et lui donna un petit coup dans le ventre pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne « ronronnait » pas comme un chaton, non mais … Elijha se crispa sous le coup et avança un peu plus vite pour essayer de ne pas se tordre. Merde, merde et remerde.. voilà les seules pensées qu'il put avoir à ce moment là.

Les douleurs lui murmuraient d'attraper son frère et de le mordre au cou pour s'abreuver. Il soupira, …au moins quand Klaus était en louveteau, Elijha pouvait se raisonner bien plus facilement…hors de question de se nourrir sur un bébé de si petite taille, la soif qu'il ressentirait pourrait le tuer car il pourrait ne pas réussir à s'arrêter. Et la quantité dont il avait besoin équivalait à deux voir trois fois le poids de son petit Kiki.

La douleur qui le traversa de nouveau lui fit attraper le bras de Niklaus en tombant à genou, et il se mit à gémir. Klaus stoppa d'un coup et se baissa rapidement vers son frère.

-Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Bordel, Elijha …Tu m'avas promis de me le dire si tu souffrais

Elijha essaya de sourire mais les brûlures se faisaient de plus en plus fortes. Il essaya de se relever et se rendit compte qu'il était cloué au sol, les genoux dans les feuilles et les mains posées sur l'estomac. Il devait lutter…il essaya de se relever sans un mot, de toute manière, il ne pouvait pas parler car il aurait eu peur de gémir de nouveau et s'appuya contre un tronc pour le faire.

Inutile tentative qui fut amortie dans l'œuf quand son frère, sans aucun ménagement le fit assoir de force sur celui-ci. Il semblait en colère ce qui étonna Elijah

\- Elijha, pourquoi tu me le demandes pas ? Demande moi mon sang, arrêtes de faire celui qui peut tout gérer

\- Je peux pas, je ne veux pas , tu ne peux pas comprendre, je pourrait te faire du mal, je…je ne suis pas certain de réussit à me contrôler

\- J'ai confiance en toi. Et regarde toi, tu n'es que l'ombre de toi-même.

\- Les douleurs sont comme des appels et j'ai peur qu'elles demandent encore plus et toujours plus pour m'apaiser

\- Je m'en tape….bois…tu es là à chaque fois pour me protéger, me caresser, me redonner du courage, e nourrir parfois et alors pourquoi refuses tu que je fasse de même pour toi, nous sommes frères !

\- Tu es mon petit frère, je dois te protéger et l'inverse n'est pas concevable

\- ALways and Forever, tu te souviens, ca veut dire à la vie à la mort, tous ensemble pour s'entraider alors bois …

Klaus attrapa la tête de son frère et mordit profondément dans son poignet pour lui poser sur les lèvres.

\- Non je te jure, Niklaus, je refuse, si je commence, ce serait un cycle sans fin , mère l' a fait exprès elle le sait, elle le savait…

\- Je me tape de ce que ma mère sait, ou veut…bois … ou je te le fais boire de force

La menace n'était pas feinte. Elijha regardait le sang couler du poignet de son frère et l'appel se fit encore plus intense. Il ne voyait plus que ce liquide rouge et en voulait tellement. Il se recula et repoussa le poignet tendu. L'odeur de ce sang lui brûlait les narines et intensifiait ses douleurs, si elles réclamaient elles aussi ce remède nécessaire pour se rendormir au plus profond des entrailles du vampire. Elijha reprit conscience de ce qu'il allait faire et poussa fortement son frère qui tomba du tronc les fesses dans les feuilles. Il respira un grand coup et soupira

\- Klaus, je ne peux pas, je ne pourrai pas me stopper, je suis désolé. Je peux lutter seul contre cela et je t'interdis d'insister

Elijha se releva non sans mal, et reprit sa marche. Il s'en voulait mais il craignait bien trop d'aller trop loin avec son frère.

Niklaus se leva, dépoussiéra le manteau tout doucement, le visage fermé et se figea. Il sourit avec amertume et sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

\- Tu me pousses à être violent avec toi, Elijah, je vais te forcer à le faire

Et il fonça sur Elijha, le fit basculer au sol et se positionna à califourchon sur son corps, coinçant un de ses bras sous un de ses genoux, et de son autre main, un de ses bras à hauteur de son visage. Là il s'ouvrit de nouveau les veines de son poignet , qu'il plaqua contre les lèvre de son frère, toujours au sol qui essayait de se défaire de son étreinte. Sa langue avait déjà le goût du sang qui s'insinuait en lui.

Klaus le maintenait fortement, l'empêchant de pourvoir se relever.

\- Je suis un hybride, Elijha, je suis plus fort que toi, tu ne pourras rien y faire alors bois ou nous y passerons la journée, s'il le faut . Je vais jouer les grands frères maintenant et tu ne pourras rien y faire, rien…je commande, je dirige et je choisis le meilleur pour toi

Elijha secouait la tête mais Klaus usait de la totalité de ses forces pour dominer son frère et le forcer à boire. Quand il sentit que son frère lâchait prise, il le fit se rassoir contre un arbre et resta face à lui, écoutant la succion de son aîné et vérifiant que ce dernier lui prenne suffisamment de sang pour s'apaiser. La douleur de cette succion commençait à se faire ressentir. Elijha prenait beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup et ses doigts se cramponnaient de plus en plus à son bras et à son poignet. Klaus grimaça mais n'osa pas se retirer. Il sentait qu'il s'affaiblissait doucement mais les joues de son frère reprenaient un teinte normale et le ventre de ce denier semblait moins crispé.

Il commença à lui parler :

\- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué et ….

C'est alors qu'il vit les larmes d'Elijha couler le long de ses joues. Cela semblait trop dur pour son grand frère de voler ce nectar pourtant salvateur à son petit frère. Klaus pouvait l'entendre dans son esprit, et dans les battements de cœur d'Elijha. Il s'approcha tout doucement et le serra contre lui, lui faisant lâcher le poignet pour le laisser glisser son visage dans son cou. Il ne savait pas comment réagir...son propre grand frère, qui pleurait dans ses bras à ui, qui ne suppliait pas mais dont les larmes révélaient toute la honte qu'il avait de lui faire cela...

\- Ne pleure pas, ELijha, nous sommes frères et unis tu peux me demander tout ce dont tu as besoin, je suis là et s'il faut que nous le fassions tous les jours, et toutes les heures si cela le nécessite, je te donnerai tout…

Eijha secouait la tête négativement mais ses larmes coulaient silencieusement désormais dans le cou de Niklaus et l'appel fut trop fort. Il mordit à plein dent dans la gorge de Klaus, qui sursauta et eut envie de le retirer tellement la douleur lui fut forte, mais le laissa s'abreuver avidement. Elijha glissa une se ses mains sous le pull de son frère, pour la déposer sur le coeur de l'hybride. Il avait envie de ressentir chaque battement de son cœur, de le suivre dans le chemin que prenait le sang de Niklaus vers sa bouche…Elijha n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, il crevait d'envie de résister mais ne pouvait plus. Il sentait que le cœur de Klaus commençait à ralentir, que son frère luttait contre l'affaiblissement… Mais la voix de sa mère entrait en collision avec toute sa raison.

\- Bois, bois, mon tendre et bel ELijah, et toutes tes douleurs partiront, toutes tes douleurs mêmes les plus profondes, mêmes les plus enfouies…

Elijha ne voulait pas, il sentait que son frère tentait désormais de se retirer légèrement

\- Tu me fais mal, tu en prends trop, Lijha…calmes toi…

Niklaus aurait pu le repousser très fortement mais quoi faire…laisser son frère souffrir…quoi faire…Il lui posa une main sur le ventre du brun pour lui monter que tout allait aller mieux après mais les forces lui manquèrent. Son frère lui prenait bien trop, des vertiges commençaient à le submerger, l'hybride percevait les lèvres de son frère dans son cou, qui s'abreuvait sans mesurer la quantité qu'il prenait…

Puis d'un coup, Elijha sentit le vide entre le cou de son frère et lui-même. Il entendit un gémissement, comme un pleur de bébé, la chaleur d'un pelage contre lui . Cela le sortit de sa stupeur et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, le sang coulait encore . Sa main ne touchait plus que du vide, et son visage était à portée du vent qui soufflait.

C'est alors qu'il vit à ses pieds un tas de vêtements, les chaussures de son frère et le manteau au sol.

Il souleva le vêtement, regarda le lapin bleu étalé au sol et à ses côtés un petit louveteau, gisant à ses pieds. Le petit loup ne semblait plus bouger, du sang coulait de son cou.

Elijha se sentit défaillir. Sa respiration se stoppa et malgré le sang qu'il sentait encore s'imprégner sur ses lèvres, la honte et le dégout de ce qu'il venait de faire le submergea. Il s'éloigna en titubant et vomit tout ce qu'il venait d'avaler.


	25. Le pardon

**Chapitre 25 – Le pardon**

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se rendre compte que tout avait été trop vite et trop loin. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de sa manche, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait dans un état mental plus stable, mais aurait sorti son mouchoir blanc immaculé. Il fixa ensuite pendant une longue minute le sang qui tâchait désormais le manteau et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait commis l'irréparable. Il fallait à tout prix reprendre le contrôle, cela n'était pas dans sa nature de se laisser aller ainsi.

Après avoir gardé longuement son visage entre ses mains, sans oser regarder le petit corps innocent au sol, il se leva du tronc où il s'était assis, histoire de se redonner une contenance, et s'approcha doucement du petit louveteau. Ses jambes ne semblaient pas le soutenir comme il l'aurait fallu. Il revit le corps de son frère, ses crocs dans son cou, et son impossibilité de stopper son envie de sang, ce besoin pour lequel il avait lutté tellement de siècles.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient et que la peur lui faisait battre le cœur bien trop fort. Il se baissa, posa la main sur le petit loup inconscient. Sentir son cœur, sentit son souffle, il ne demandait que cela. Le froid ne lui faisait plus rien à cet instant. Il hésita un moment avant de poser sa main sur le pelage du louveteau et ressentit un énorme soulagement quand il sentit son cœur battre normalement. Il le prit immédiatement dans ses bras et colla son front contre la petite tête velue. Il se concentra. Le cœur de Niklaus lui fit écho. Il aurait pu en pleurer…Son frère semblait être endormi, preuve pour Elijha qu'il n'avait vraiment pas su se contrôler. Il aurait pu hurler tellement cela le contrariait mais préféra se rassoir un peu.

Il se promit de ne pas jamais prendre du sang à Niklaus, quelque que soit sa forme. Il aurait pu tuer Kiki et tuer peut être dans le même temps son petit frère. Inimaginable…Le sang de Niklaus était trop tentant…

Il caressa doucement le petit louveteau, sur le ventre, sur les pattes, sous le cou, histoire de se rassurer lui-même et espérant que Kiki puisse savoir que son maître était près de lui, puis l'emmitoufla dans son manteau, bien au chaud, pour le coller contre lui. Il devait rentrer rapidement pour le nourrir et lui redonner des forces.

Son frère allait lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir su s'arrêter et il sentit que sa gorge se serrait. Jamais il n'avait lâché prise ainsi mais il avait tellement eu envie que les douleurs cessent.

Il respira un grand coup , mit le lapin peluche et tous les vêtements de Klaus dans son sac, et repartit à une vitesse vampirique au travers des bois, des champs, pour arriver non loin de la demeure. Ses frères et sa sœur devaient l'attendre. Encore un autre problème à régler de nouveau…Il finissait presque par regretter qu'ils soient venus le rejoindre ici.

Il était bien, apaisé et heureux, seul avec son loup, tout compte fait. Pas de douleurs, pas de contraintes, pas de cris , juste lui et Niklaus.

Il posa un regard attendri sur le petit museau qui dépassait du manteau et s'en voulut. Peut être que s'il n'avait pas craqué, son frère aurait gardé sa forme originelle. Il lui manquait déjà, tout lui manquait déjà.

De loin, il pouvait voir la fumée sortir des cheminées. Bon point pour eux, ils avaient suivi ses consignes et chauffer la maison. Carmen devait certainement y être aussi pour quelque chose.

Il entra doucement et se rendit dans le salon, le petit loup toujours dans ses bras. Finn lisait encore le journal, et ne daigna même pas lever les yeux sur lui, pendant que Rebecca et Kol, assis sur le canapé, semblaient attendre quelque chose de précis. Oh mon dieu, mais oui, il leur avait dit d'attendre son retour ici…si la situation n'avait pas un certain côté dramatique, il en aurait rit.

Au pied de Kol, Elijha put voir la valise posée près de lui. Il lui en voulut presque de l'avoir écouté car maintenant il allait devoir mettre ses menaces à exécution mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui en voulait déjà plus. Des erreurs de jeunesse et puis après tout, il avait été jaloux de ce lien qui unissait Nilkaus à lui , lien qu'il devait envier comme tout petit frère. Et de toute manière, il ne valait pas mieux qu'eux. Il resserra le louveteau contre lui presque en protection , soupira et entra dans le salon

Finn le regarda passer et l'interpella :

\- Tu as encore ce louveteau ridicule

Vraiment il aurait mieux fallu être seul ici avec Niklaus que t'entendre ça …la colère lui monta au front et sa voix se fit rauque et profonde

\- Et toi, Tu es encore là ?

\- Je suis chez moi aussi

\- Kiki est chez lui aussi

\- Tu aurais pu appeler pour nous prévenir que tu ne revenais pas cette nuit, et que tu préférais batifoler dans les bois avec ce chien

\- Pourquoi, te serais-tu inquiété pour moi ?

Rester le plus zen possible, voilà la seule chose qu'essayait de faire Elijha. Garder son calme légendaire et se désintéresser des méchancetés.

Finn haussa les épaules et soupira. Son frère avait le don pour employer un ton dédaigneux quand il lui parlait. Il savait très bien que leur relation n'avait jamais été bonne et l'écart s'était creusé au fil des siècles.

Mais oui, ce qu'il ne dirait jamais à Elijha, bien sur, c'est qu'il s'était inquiété de ne pas voir revenir ses deux petits frères, malgré tout le mal qui leur avait souhaité à tous les deux. Mais Elijha ne semblait pas en disposition non plus de faire la paix, lui non plus ca tombait très bien.

Il reposa son journal et se leva. Il Se plaça devant Elijha, son visage à hauteur de celui de son frère et plissa les yeux

Non , moi non, je ne me serai pas inquiété pour toi…mais ca aurait évité que ces deux abrutis te cherchent partout et attendent ici comme deux piquets plantés dans le salon à coup de marteau et moi, de devoir jouer les grands frères en espérant que tu reviennes vite reprendre le flambeau que tu m'as volé il y a des siècles de cela.

Elijha ne répondit pas. Il avait un profond respect pour la hiérarchie dans la famille. Un grand frère devait rester un grand frère, et Finn était à juste raison son grand frère. Il aurait du le prévenir puis il se reprit. Il avait appris à vivre sans un modèle et ne pourrait certainement plus jamais considérer Finn comme tel. Mais au fond de lui, il aurait aimé que son « grand frère » le serre contre lui pour lui montrer qu'il s'était inquiété, comme lui l'aurait fait avec Niklaus. Finn recula un peu et désigna les deux plus jeunes

\- Je crois que tu as affaire avec eux

Kol et Rebecca rougirent puis le jeune « menteur » se leva et avança vers Elijha, la valise à la main.

\- Je te demande pardon, Elijha. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de l'impact que aurait pu avoir mes actes vis-à-vis de…de ce louveteau

Elijha ne répondit pas et le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Son petit frère semblait ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit, le visage pâle et les traits tirés. Il avait pleuré cela se voyait sur ses yeux encore un peu gonflés.

\- On a fait tout ce que tu nous as demandé, ranger nos chambres, aider Carmen et chauffer la maison. On a même préparé un gâteau avec elle pour …enfin pour quand tu rentrerais. Je suis soulagé que tu l'ai retrouvé, je te le jure

Finn souffla et répliqua :

\- Bientôt ils vont se mettre à genou devant toi, en clamant ton pardon. Tu devrais avoir honte Elijha, tu te comportes avec eux comme un parrain de la mafia.

Elijha soupira puis se tourna vers son aîné. Sa colère dut envahir son esprit plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité car il ressentit immédiatement la présence de son frère, éveillé. Mais il se taisait et semblait écouter. Elijha ferma les yeux et se contrôla

\- Comment te dire, Finn, laisse moi réfléchir à ce que pourrait te répondre certains des mes frères ou sœur dans de tel moment … …ah oui, …je t'emmerde, Finn !

Kol écarquilla les yeux, tandis Rebecca sourit légèrement en entendant la réplique cinglante de son frère préféré et aurait été prête à lui sauter au cou tellement elle aimait quand il se la jouait mauvais garçon de cette manière , mais préféra rester assise, bien sagement sur le canapé.

Elle fronça cependant les sourcils en apercevant les tâches de sang sur le manteau et l'allure épuisé de son grand frère. Il semblait avoir lui aussi passé une nuit des plus mauvaises, surtout dehors par ce temps là. Mais elle était rassurée, le petit Kiki était lové dans ses bras et ouvrait un œil vers eux. Il restait cependant tout blotti dans la chaleur des bras d'Elijha.

Ce dernier fit signe à Kol de le suivre et l'entraîna dehors sous le porche.

\- Je pense que tu sais ce que j'attends de toi et que tu t'ai préparé en conséquence.

Elijha avait repris son visage froid et distant mais n'osait pas regarder son petit frère droit dans les yeux. C'était trop dur pour lui aussi de devoir se tenir à la décision qu'il avait prise la veille. Il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Elijha, s'il te plait, laisse moi une chance

\- Je t'en ai déjà laissé des tas par le passé, et tu refais toujours les mêmes erreurs envers Niklaus ou moi-même, je ne peux pas laisser passer les évènements d'hier

Elijha se tut. Il savait que les trémolos qui commençaient à poindre au fond de sa gorge allaient trahir ses vrais sentiments.

_« ELijah ? »_

Elijha sursauta ne s'attendant pas à ce que son autre frère s'insinue dans son esprit et lui parle. Il pencha son regard vers le petit louveteau et sourit

_« Ca va ? dis moi que ca va Nikaus ? S'il te plait…je te demande pardon, je…»_

_« Chut, silence …oui je vais bien, même si je viens de me faire pomper par un vampire assoiffé de sang et qui m'a laissé sur le carreau mais tout est parfait, excepté ce corps poilu mais bon… »_

Elijha soupira. Il s'en voulait tellement qu'il ne savait plus vraiment où donner de la tête et Kol, qui attendait devant lui, avec ce regarde de chien battu !

_« Je ressens tes doutes, mon frère, Je sais Elijha, que tu n'as pas envie qu'il parte , je le sens dans ton cœur. »_

_« Ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur, en effet, mais après ce qu'il t'a fait… »_

_« Je ne veux pas qu'il parte »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Dis lui de rester, fais la paix avec lui, après tout, c'est aussi notre petit frère, et je ressens trop ta détresse, tu ne sais plus si bien cacher tes sentiments »_

_« Comment tu peux savoir.. »_

_« On viens de partager plus de 5 litres de sang … »_

_« t'exagères »_

_« Pas loin, non… »_

Elijha grimaça. Pas loin en effet, il aurait bien pu vider intégralement son petit frère. En attendant, il devait avouer que ses douleurs semblaient s'être légèrement atténuées malgré ses vomissements.

_« Allez, Lijha, vas y on va lui pardonner, regarde sa tête, on dirait que ses lèvres vont de mettre à trembler et qu'il va nous faire une crise de larmes … »_

_« T'es certain de toi ? »_

_« Que veux-tu, toi ? »_

_« Je m'en veux un peu, c'est aussi de ma faute, je…enfin je ne m'occupe pas de lui comme je le fais avec toi »_

_Klaus sourit intérieurement et pensa immédiatement qu'il serait à la place de Kol, il souffrirait certainement fortement de la proximité entre ses deux frères._

_« Allez, Lijha, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de lui dire de rester »_

Elijha sourit malgré lui, sous le regard étonné de Kol. Il ne prononça pas un mot, s'avança à quelques centimètres de son petit frère, et attrapa la valise des mains. Puis il repartit vers la demeure laissant Kol, inerte sur le porche.

\- Dépêches toi de rentrer avant que je ne change d'avis et tu pourras remercier Niklaus, avant de redevenir un petit loup, dans le bois, il m'a demandé de te pardonner. Je ne l'aurai pas fait sinon

_« Menteur… tu crevais d'envie qu'il reste ici»_

_« Faut bien que je passe pour le méchant de l'histoire si tu veux rétablir de bonnes relations avec lui »_

_« Pas faux, méchant frère va ! «_

Puis Elijha arrêta sa marche , fit demi tour d'un coup, mit le petit loup dans les bras de Kol et entra dans la demeure.

Kol tenait Kiki à bout de bras, le manteau pendu dans le vide et le petit loup les pattes qui brassaient du vent. Ils se regardèrent un petit moment sans un mot, le petit louveteau gémissant légèrement, Klaus fronçant méchamment les sourcils et Kol le regard baissé.

\- Excuses moi, Niklaus…je te demande pardon

Puis Kol déposa un baiser sur le museau du petit loup , lui caressa de sa joue le visage et entra dans la maison avec Kiki, qu'il avait déposé sur son épaule, fier comme un gros loup de pouvoir voir le monde de si haut.

_Niklaus ne lutta pas. Il se sentait encore épuisé. Son frère avait été un peu loin mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Il en avait besoin encore et il le sentait. Partager son sang ainsi rendait leur lien et leur sensation commune plus soudés. Il ferma un peu les yeux et laissa Kiki faire son « chiot »_

xxxxxxx

Carmen avait installé une très belle table dans leur grande salle à manger, qui regorgeait de bons plats chauds typiques de sa région. Elle avait même préparé une énorme plâtrée de crêpes pour les petites faims d'après-midi, avec à leurs côtés des confitures faites maison.

Kol se frottait les mains de satisfaction, étant très gourmand, tout cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il avait reposé rapidement sa valise dans sa chambre et avait comme si tout cela était du passé, le louveteau recalé rapidement dans les bras de son maître, histoire de ne pas s'encombrer non plus trop longtemps de la bête. Il n'était pas aussi désolé que cela , tout de même.

Finn s'était installé pour manger ainsi que Rebecca et la discussion de la fratrie ainsi réunie animait bien la salle. Elijha les regarda un instant et fit demi tour.

Suivi du petit louveteau, il entra timidement dans la cuisine, qui était lieu réservée à Carmen quand elle était là. Dès qu'elle le vit, son sourire illumina son visage rond. Il remarqua que la porte avait été réparée. Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas aimé savoir que leur gouvernante puisse attraper froid à cause de ses excès.

\- Mon bel enfant, entrez donc, comme je suis contente de vous voir.

Avant même que le vampire ait le temps de réagir, elle vint lui attraper les mains et le força à descendre son visage à sa hauteur pour lui déposer un baiser chaleureux sur la joue. Elijha rougit légèrement. Il se faisait chaque fois avoir mais pour dire vrai, ce baiser lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle n'était vraiment pas grande à côté de lui mais son amour emplissait toujours la pièce comme si elle prenait toute la place.

Carmen regarda derrière lui et s'étonna.

\- Monsieur Niklaus n'est pas là ?

Elijha haussa les épaules en signe de déception. C'est vrai qu'elle avait tellement l'habitude de les voir ensemble qu'elle les appelait parfois les jumeaux.

\- Non, il sera absent un petit bout de temps

\- Oh quel dommage, je lui avais préparé des beignets au sucre comme il les aime

_« Oh non des beignets au sucre…elijha, elle m'a fait des beignets au sucre, juste pour moi…elijha… »_

_«Nikluas, Niklaus, Niklaus … On dirait que ca te fait plaisir dis donc »_

_« Personne ne m'a jamais fait des beignets au sucre »_

_« Elle t'en fait tout le temps quand elle est là »_

_« Oui, bon, ben personne d'autres ! Jaloux va »_

Carmen semblait sincèrement peinée qu'il ne soit pas là. Monsieur Niklaus faisait partit de ces gamins qu'elle adorait, toujours en rébellion, qui refusait qu'on le voit tel qu'il était réellement mais dès qu'on grattait un peu la couche de mauvais volonté dont il se tapissait, elle y découvrait à chaque fois un trésor.

Elle avait eu du mal au tout début de son contrat dans la famille Mikaleson, à dompter les deux frères, l'un très méfiant et toujours à vouloir la faire tourner en bourrique, et Elijha assez distant comme si la moindre affection lui faisait peur. Rebecca par contre, très exubérante, était un peu la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et elle la bichonnait à chaque instant. Et puis était venu se greffer à cette famille si particulière Kol, Freya, la grande sœur parfaite, qu'elle connaissait moins mais qu'elle appréciait aussi. Sa relation avec Monsieur Finn Mickaleson cependant restait très professionnelle, celui-ci ne lui ayant jamais permis de s'initier dans sa vie.

Elle déposa les fameux beignets sur la table et en proposa un à Eljjah.

\- Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim

\- Il faut manger, vous avez une petit mine, je vais vous préparer pour ce soir une soupe qui va vous faire un bien fou

Elijha grimaça. Tout comme Klaus, il avait horreur de la soupe mais par politesse, ne lui avait jamais dit, à la différence de Klaus qui ressemblait à un gamin capricieux dès qu'il fallait en avaler une cuillérée.

Le louveteau se mit à japper et à remuer la queue comme un fou. Puis il se mit à courir dans toute la cuisine , tout excitée, se cognant dans les pieds de chaise. Elijha se mit à rire en le voyant faire.

\- Je me demande si Niklaus vous aurait fait une telle fête s'il avait été là en entendant le mot « beignet ». Kiki semble aussi gourmand que mon petit frère

_« Je n'arrive pas à le contrôler, on dirait que l'odeur du gâteau le rend hystérique » »_

_« Oui ou c'est plutôt toi qui n'arrive pas contrôler tes envies »_

Carmen se mit à rire aussi. Elle se pencha et appela le petit loup gentiment en lui tendant un petit bout de beignet

\- Tu me reconnais, mon petit ange, on s'est vu à la Nouvelle Orléans. Tu es toujours aussi beau avec ton doux pelage.

Kiki n'en demanda pas plus pour avaler tout rond la délicieuse pâtisserie et lui sauta sur les jambes pour en réclamer un autre.

\- Pas trop, Carmen, il va finir par être malade

\- Vous savez, Monsieur Elijha, je me dis toujours qu'il vaut mieux faire envie que pitié, c'est toujours ce que me disait ma mère

\- Parlez moi de votre mère, Carmen

\- D'accord, mais vous vous asseyez et vous mangez un peu de mon ragout, sinon pas d'histoire !

_« Ca fait quoi d'avoir l'impression d'avoir 5 ans ! »_

_« Mon dieu, j'ai l'impression d'être dans ton corps »_

_« Ah, Ah, ah »_

Elle sortit une assiette sans lui donner le temps de refuser et y déposa un petit morceau de viande et un délicieux mélanges de légumes, pomme de terre, rempli de bonne sauces. Puis elle lui déposa devant lui et reprit :

\- Vous êtes celui qui mangez le moins, Monsieur Elijha, toujours à vous préoccupez si vos frères et sœurs eux pourtant font honneur à mes repas

\- Je n'ai pas autant besoin de me restaurer qu'eux, c'est tout

Carmen lui sourit et lui tendit une fourchette. Il soupira, elle ne lâcherait pas prise. Il goûta et dut avouer que ce plat était succulent.

\- J'aurai préféré vous voir manger avec votre fratrie que venir tenir compagnie à une vielle femme comme moi, on croirait votre petit frère quand vous êtes absent, il vient toujours se réfugier ici plutôt que d'aller voir le reste de la famille. Vous êtes vraiment pareil tous les deux.

_« Elle raconte des bobards, elle est vielle et devient sénile on dirait… »_

Elijha ne répondit rien mais imagina très bien son frère se comporter de la sorte. Il aimait la compagnie de cette femme, toujours souriante, toujours une histoire à raconter et toujours un mot doux à prononcer à leur égard. Cela ne leur était quasiment jamais arrivé alors si le vieux vampire aigri qu'il était pouvait un peu en profiter, pourquoi quoi !

Et puis, aussi, elle avait été la première avoir apprivoisé Niklaus et l'avait considéré comme son petit garçon dès le début malgré toutes les méchancetés dont il avait preuve pour la faire partir, sans jamais écouter les rumeurs dont il faisait l'objet et cela, il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant.

Et il devait bien se l'avouer aussi, elle lui rappelait parfois un peu Esther quand ils étaient tous petits et qu'elle était encore la mère aimante qu'il avait tant adoré.

\- Monsieur Elijha, je vous sens ailleurs

\- Je vous écoute, alors votre mère ?

\- Oh, mon petit, je suis l'aîné d'une famille de 8 enfants.

Puis elle s'arrêta d'un coup. Elijha la regarda, étonné, quand il vit qu'elle lui montrait l'assiette du doigt. De honte , il reprit un petit morceau de viande et lui fit honneur.

Le petit louveteau attendait aux côtés d'Elijha, au sol. Il lui frottait son museau contre la cheville. Elijha , très discrètement, glissa dans sa main, un autre morceau de viande, et lui donna. Le louveteau l'avala d'une traite et en profita pour lécher les doigts de son maître. Tout en continuant de cuisiner, faisant semblant de ne rien voir, Carmen continua :

\- Donc, Mon père nous a laissé un soir pour partir avec une jeune danseuse. Nous ne l'avons jamais revu et à cette époque, la justice ne donnait que peu de droits aux femmes mariées, donc ma chère mère a du se tuer au travail pour réussir à tous nous nourrir. Et puis la maladie l'a emporté. Je venais de fêter mes 14 ans et je me suis retrouvée propulsée à sa place pour m'occuper de tout le monde. Maintenant, mes frères et sœurs ont une vie parfaite, ils sont tous mariés, certains ont eu de beau x enfants. Tenez, je vais vous montrer les photos…ils sont tellement mignons

Elle essuya ses mains sur son tablier, laissa comme « par hasard « tomber un morceau de viande , ce qui n'échappa pas à Kiki qui se rua dessus et qui revint fier se coller de nouveau contre son maître. Eijha le monta sur la table pour pouvoir le regarder plus facilement.

_« J'aurai du prendre une photo »_

_« Punaise, mais qu'est ce que c'est bon, donne moi un peu de sauce que je goûte »_

_« Si elle me voit elle va me gronder »_

Mais il ne résista pas , et posa sur la table un morceau de viande tout saucé. Le louveteau en couina de bonheur. Carmen revint juste à cet instant, et les deux se figèrent , empruntant un air des plus innocent. « Ce 'est pas moi, c'est lui ! «

\- Monsieur Elijha… tout de même. Pas de chiot sur la table d'une cuisine, c'est une règle absolue sinon il va réclamer tout le temps. Allez…

Elijha se mit à rougir comme jamais cela ne lui était arrivé. Il redescendit sans protester le petit louveteau qui se re blottit dans le bas de pantalon de son alpha.

Carmen lui montra avec une telle fierté toutes les photos de sa famille. Ils avaient l'air gentil et semblaient heureux. Elle avait fait du bon boulot avec eux.

\- Ils vivent ici ?

\- Non, ils sont tous restés au Mexique

\- Et vous ?

\- Moi, ….oh une histoire un peu triste. Vous savez quand on donne à sa vie à sa famille, on finit par s'oublier. J'ai malheureusement de ce fait laissé un peu de côté ma vie familiale mais je suis heureuse tout de même. J'ai préféré venir travailler par la suite aux Etats unis, n'ayant plus besoin de gérer ma grande famille. Il n'avait plus besoin de moi

Elijha sentit son cœur se serrer. Un jour, ses frères et sœurs n'auraient plus besoin de lui. Que deviendrait-il ?

\- Vous avez des enfants , Carmen ?

\- Non, c'est mon plus grand désespoir mais j'ai eu mes frères et sœurs, je leur ai tenu lieu de maman, de sœur, de confidente, d'amie…ils ont été en quelques sortes mes enfants

Un voile de tristesse passa rapidement sur le visage de Carmen mais elle se reprit rapidement.

_Klaus écoutait cela avec intérêt et songeait à son frère. Puis il laissa le louveteau s'approcher doucement d'Elijha et se coller encore plus contre lui pour lui faire un câlin_

_« Tu es un peu notre Carmen, après tout , Elijha »_

Elijha ne répondit pas. Sa vie ressemblait malheureusement trop à celle de cette femme.

\- Et puis , Monsieur Elijha, j'en ai fait des familles où j'ai du m'occuper des progénitures de mes patrons, ca a un peu compensé ce manque

Elle repartit vers le four pour surveiller la viande qu'elle faisait cuire pour le lendemain puis se tourna vers Elijha avec un sourire des plus chaleureux mais un peu intimidé

\- Je pense que j'ai trouvé les enfants qu'il me manquait dans votre famille

Elle se retourna, un peu émue, quelques larmes d'émotion au coin des yeux. Elle aimait tellement cette famille si particulière même si elle avait bien compris ce qu'ils étaient en réalité.

_« Je me sens ridicule maintenant de l'avoir tant ennuyé »_

Elijha ne lui répondit pas. Lui aussi avait été ému par cette déclaration et continua à manger doucement pour cacher les sentiments qui l'avaient parcourus.

\- Allez, Monsieur Elijha, cessons de parler de moi et parlons un peu de cette nuit passée dehors, non mais , est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que vous auriez pu attraper un mauvais rhume…d'ailleurs…

Elle s'approcha un peu suspicieuse et prit les joues d'Elijha dans ses mains, sans réfléchir à ce geste qui aurait pu être déplacé avec son « patron » tout compte fait.

\- Vous avez les yeux qui brillent, j'espère que vous ne me couvez pas une petite fièvre

\- Je vous assure que je suis en pleine forme, Carmen, je ne suis quasiment jamais malade, et cela depuis des siè…des années

\- Oui, Monsieur Niklaus me disait la même chose et nous a fait une belle frayeur la dernière fois avec sa fièvre qui ne passait pas.

\- Je crois aussi qu'il avait fait une sorte d'allergie

\- Oh mama mai …Je suis tellement désolée, je ne pensais pas que l'ammonite tue loup lui aurait fait du mal, c'est une plante que nous utilisons fréquemment dans mon pays pour aromatiser nos plats

_Klaus grogna « Oh je m'en souviens, j'a cru que j'allais en crever »_

_« Quel cinéma tu as fait surtout ! Elle pense toujours que tu es allergique d'ailleurs «_

Le petit louveteau quand à lui commençait à s'agiter sans raison et se colla contre les pieds de son maître en gémissant. Elijha tout à coup se rappela pourquoi il était venu dans la cuisine. Le biberon et la gamelle !

Il se leva, bien content de ne pas avoir à finir son assiette se sentant encore nauséeux de ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt quelque temps plus tôt et alla préparer tout cela.

Il mit la gamelle au sol pour que Kiki se restaure. Klaus maugréa mais le bébé loup eut le dessus. Le ventre était plus fort que la raison.

Puis Elijha le prit dans ses bras, remercia Carmen pour le repas, et attrapa le biberon qu'il glissa discrètement dans sa poche. Il revint vers la salle à manger où tous mangeaient de bon cœur et fit signe à sa sœur de le suivre.

Rebecca curieuse, monta avec lui dans sa chambre et s'installa sur le lit D'Elijha quand celui-ci lui fit signe de venir. Puis il sortit le biberon et lui tendit

\- Tiens, je sais que ce la te ferait plaisir

Kiki sautillait désormais sur le lit, tout fou, son lait lui tendait les bras ! Il courut partout sur le lit, entrainant les draps dans ses pattes, tombant le museau directement sur le matelas mais il recommença encore , tout excité…son lait ! …le biberon était là devant ses yeux. Il gémit de plus en plus réclamant avec avidité son précieux breuvage. Il sauta sur les genoux d'Elijha et enfoui son nez dans son ventre pour le remercier. Puis il jappa de nouveau en gardant son regard fixé sur le biberon sacré

Rebecca resplendissait

\- Tu es certain, tu m'autorises ?

\- Oui je sais que tu en meures d'envie depuis le début

\- Tu me pardonnes alors ?

\- Mon dieu, oui…

Elle écarquilla cependant les yeux quand elle vit Elijha mordre dans son poignet et y verser quelques gouttes de son sang.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que le vétérinaire approuve ta manière de nourrir le louveteau

\- Il a besoin de récupérer donc un petit fortifiant supplémentaire ne lui fera pas de mal et puis il en a vraiment besoin.

Puis il lui glissa Kiki dans les bras. En regardant sa sœur positionner le petit loup dans ses bras, le serrer contre elle et lui proposer la tétine avec tant d'amour, il sut à quel point elle aurait été une mère magnifique et aimante. Elle avait fait totalement abstraction que sous ces poils duveteaux, e tenait son frère. Elle était loin de tout cela et profitait juste de donner un biberon bien chaud à un petit bébé.

_« L'humiliation absolue, on dirait que je suis un bébé de 2 mois »_

_« C'est un peu le cas, surtout Klaus , laisse la profiter un peu de ce moment »_

Elijha observa les mouvements de sa sœur, qui ne laissait aucun doute que sa capacité à aimer sans discernement. Tout en le laissant sucer la tétine, elle le caressait sur le ventre. Le louveteau avait une patte dans le vide et l'autre tendu de bonheur. Sa petite queue remuait doucement et il remit une autre de ses pattes contre le biberon. Ses deux oreilles étaient à l'affut. Il prit tout son temps pour le boire heureux, d'être là avec ses deux maitres préférés. Puis quand il finit la dernière goutte, elle le posa sur son épaule et lui tapota le dos en lui faisant des petits ronds dans son pelage.

_« Mon dieu, Elijha, ce que tu me fais faire…achètes lui une poupée qui parle et qui fait pipi, tout ce que tu veux mais trouve lui un palliatif autre que moi »_

Elijha serra les lèvres. Il repensait à la manière dont il s'était abreuvé sur son frère, il n'arrivait pas à chasser ces images de la honte qu'elle lui apportait. Il soupira et posa sa main sur celle de sa sœur, juste pour y trouver un peu de chaleur. Il était un monstre…Il serra ses doigts contre ceux de sa sœur toujours en silence. Rebecca savait. Il avait besoin d'elle, il ne lui dirait pas ouvertement, mais elle savait. Elle connaissait tellement ses deux frères, l'un exubérant qui serait mis à tout casser, à hurler puis à se terrer dans un coin pour tout oublier refusant d'autre contact que celui de son grand frère, et l'autre, discrètement, cherchant un coin de chaleur quand il allait mal et qui se tournait alors vers elle.

Elle le laissa faire sans dire un mot. Le regard d'Elijha en disait long sur le mal être qui semblait le traverser. Puis alors qu'elle continuait à câliner son frère loup, elle entendit les murmures de son grand frère, tellement doucement qu'elle fallait ne pas comprendre. Il li raconta tout, la soif de sang, la manière dont il s'était abreuvé de son frère, les douleurs, la honte qu'il éprouvait…laissant ses larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues. Il craquait.

Le louveteau se tendit et se mit à gémir. Il tendit ses pattes vers Elijha qui le prit et immédiatement Kiki posa sa langue sur les larmes de son maître pour lui lécher.

_« Allez Lijha, je ne t'en veux pas…de toute manière, quoi qu'il arrive tu dois être guéri et c'est moi qui t'es forcé…Elijha, je t'en prie, ca me fait mal de te voir comme cela »_

Rebecca serra ses bras autour de son frère et lui posa sa main dans la nuque pour l'attirer à elle. Puis elle le garda ainsi pendant quelques minutes en attendant qu'il se calme. Un peu honteux, il finit par s'allonger dos à elle et soupira. Rebecca connaissait trop bien son frère pour savoir que sa présence ici lui suffirait et elle reprit le louveteau pour jouer avec lui. Elle ne parla pas, loin de ses habitudes mais son frère lui en était reconnaissant. Il pouvait les entendre, le petit loup s'amusant maintenant à essayer de lui mordiller les doigts et elle, faisant semblant de se fâcher.

\- Kiki, non…non , Kiki….oh le coquin de petit loup, viens donc ici que je t'attrape

Elijha entendait son petit animal couiner de plaisir. Il pouvait sentir ses déplacements amusés sur le haut du lit. Le louveteau semblait sautiller et revenait s'attaquer ensuite aux mains manucurés de sa sœur adorée. Sa voix lui faisait du bien, son rayon de soleil lui réchauffait le cœur.

Le vampire ne se sentait pas très bien, il avait des frissons et profita que sa sœur s'occupe de son bébé loup pour enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller. Rebecca avait entamé une petite berceuse qu'elle aimait bien chanter et il se laissa emporter par sa voix, tout comme Kiki qui s'était allongé près d'elle, le ventre tendu en quête de caresses

Elijha avait chaud. Carmen n'avait peut être pas tord. Il avait du attraper un mauvais mal dans ce froid. Il bailla et replaça son oreiller pour se mettre plus à l'aise.

Kiki tourna un peu la tête vers lui et émit des petits bruits étonnés en le voyant ainsi. Il se défit en bougeant de l'étreinte de son amie femelle et vint glisser ses pattes jusque à son maître, puis il déposa son museau sur le ventre de ce dernier et bailla à son tour en imitant son alpah. Lui aussi comme son maitre allait faire une belle sieste.

Rebecca reposa le biberon sur le bureau de son frère et revint vers le lit. Elle s'assit près d'Elijha et le regarda avec beaucoup de tendresse. Elle ressentait les douleurs qu'il le traversait et savait que la seule manière de l'aider serait d'être juste présent au moment voulu. Il avait fermé les yeux. Très délicatement, elle lui défit les chaussures et lui dégrafa un peu sa cravate. Elle lui ouvrit légèrement les boutons de son pantalon et de sa chemise tâchée de sang d'ailleurs, pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise et tira un peu sur la couette pour la replacer sur lui. Il semblait fatigué et tellement déçu de lui-même.

Elle regarda le louveteau qui lui aussi s'étalait désormais sur le corps de son frère et sourit.

Même dans cette forme, Niklaus et Elijha, avait un lien indéfectible. Elle laissa la porte entrouverte bien décidé à venir voir si le sommeil de son frère lui serait réparateur et redescendit doucement.

_« Franchement, les gars, je ne sais pas ce que vous feriez sans votre super petite sœur »_


	26. La fameuse soupe de Carmen

**Chapitre 26 – La fameuse soupe de Carmen**

Rebecca était redescendu laissant son frère, enfin ses « deux frères » endormis dans le grand lit. Elle n'en revenait pas que son noble frère puisse dormir en plein milieu d'après midi ! Tout était chamboulé dans leurs habitudes vielles de 1000 ans.

Elle avait encore le cœur serré de voir la détresse de son frère mais connaissait bien Elijha. Il lutterait et dans quelques heures, plus rien n'y paraîtrait. Elijha était une force de la nature et savait se raisonner ou malheureusement, trop souvent cacher ses émotions. Elle se sentait tellement utile quand il déversait ses peines auprès d'elle. Elle n'était plus alors la petite sœur à choyer ou à protéger mais la confidente. Et elle devait avouer aimer aussi ce rôle. D'ailleurs, avec tous les siècles passés, elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle avait en quelque sorte été un peu le tampon entre ses deux frères, et qu'elle se sentait liée à eux d'une manière très particulière. Certes, elle avait souffert de leurs disputes, de leurs trahisons, de leurs décisions où elle n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de décider mais elle avait toujours essayé, quand leur lien se déchirait par lambeau, de le reconstruire. Rebecca n'avait jamais été jalouse de la proximité d'Elijah avec leur demi-frère. Elle était heureuse que cela leur ai permis de survivre jusque là et elle devait bien avouer ne pas s'en remettre si cette relation si intimement fraternelle devait un jour être brisée. Elle ferait tout pour que rien de tel ne puisse arriver. Cela tuerait Elijha de toute manière, entièrement dévoué à la protection des siens.

Rebecca avait laissé la porte entrouverte pour pouvoir y passer de temps en temps la tête et vérifier que tout aille bien. Elle l'avait trouvé chaud en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Puis toute joyeuse, comme si rien de si intime s'était passé dans la pièce de l'étage, elle se rua sur les crêpes. Tout cela lui avait creusé l'appétit ! Elle pouvait entendre Carmen chanter dans la cuisine et une odeur de bonne soupe se dégageait déjà. Le repas de ce soir allait être succulent.

Elle attrapa un paquet de cartes et fit signe à ses frères de venir autour de la table.

\- Poker ?

\- Poker

Finn leva son portable devant eux en venant s'installer autour de la table.

Freya va certainement venir nous rejoindre sous peu

Il souriait, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Rebecca savait que ce sourire était lié à la venue de sa sœur préférée, une alliée dans la quête qu'il menait contre ses frères. Elle regretta de lui avoir autorisé à venir ici. Mais elle veillerait à ce que Finn ne puisse rien faire de négligent envers ses adorables vampires. Elle aussi pouvait être impitoyable quand on touchait aux deux prunelles de sa vie.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. La tête lui tournait, des sueurs lui coulaient sur le front, il tremblait et les douleurs venaient de se réveiller. Il s'assit sur le lit et respira fortement. Impossible de se lever, les vertiges l'en empêchaient et vaincu, il se rallongea tout près du louveteau qui avait roulé sur le côté.

Il prit Kiki de nouveau sur lui et ferma les yeux. Se concentrer sur de belles choses allait lui atténuer tout cela. Puis ses dents se mirent à claquer bien involontairement, annonçant une fièvre dont il ne serait jamais douté être capable d'avoir.

Lui qui pensait descendre en grand roi et faire comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes !

_Niklaus s'éveilla en même temps que le petit loup. Il faisait encore jour dehors. Ils avaient fait une sacrée sieste, tout compte fait. Même lui sentait qu'il avait un peu récupéré mais il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps pour reprendre l'intégralité de ses forces. Puis il s'étonna que son frère soit encore endormi._

Le petit louveteau s'assit sur le ventre de son alpha, lui lécha le cou et puis les lèvres. Elijha grogna un peu mais préféra refermer les yeux. Il n'avait pas l'envie de jouer et seulement envie de dormir encore quelques heures lui irait très bien pour lutter contre cette petite fièvre mal venue. Il sentit que les petites pattes venaient de trouver une ouverture sous sa chemise et quand le corps velu et chaud de Kiki, vint se frotter contre son ventre, il le laissa faire. Il finissait presque par devenir la poche à kangourou de ce petit loup ! Il sourit tout en se rendormant.

_Niklaus s'inquiéta de la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de son frère. Le louveteau s'étant de nouveau introduit sous sa chemise, cela lui sauta aux yeux. Sa peau était bien plus chaude que la normale. Pauvre Elijha, à croire que rien n'allait lui être épargné. Il essaya de canaliser ses pensées et comprit que son frère, malgré tout cela, semblait plus détendu et un peu moins coupable._

Un léger bruit surpris le louveteau qui ressortit rapidement de sa cachette. Dommage, il aurait aimé s'amuser à mordiller le torse de son alpha…Il vint se camper de ce fait assis sur le ventre d'Elijha qui ne réagissait pas, et se mit à japper tout en sautillant vers le bord du lit.

 _Klaus focalisa en même temps son attention vers l'endroit que regardait son loup, de toute manière il n'avait pas trop le choix et aperçut la chevelure blonde de sa sœur qui passait la tête discrètement par l'entrebâillement de la porte_.

Le louveteau sauta du lit, se ramassa la tête la première, comme toutes les fois où il jouait les cascadeurs, couina un peu et courut jusqu'à sa compagne femelle.

_« Tu tombes bien ma chère sœur »_

Kiki lui mordilla le bas de ses chaussures, puis repartit vers son maître. Comme il constata que son amie ne la suivait pas, il revint sur ses pas, tira de nouveau sur ses chaussures et repartit

\- Qu'essayes-tu de me dire mon loulou ?

Elle avança alors doucement dans la pièce, apercevant de loin que son grand frère dormait encore, puis suivit le petit loup. Il alla jusqu'au bout du lit et pialla un peu. Elle ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait mais se pencha de ce fait vers Elijha.

Il dormait, mais semblait pas au mieux de sa forme. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et posa machinalement sa main sur son front et s'étonna. Il était chaud, trop chaud pour sa condition de vampires.

Ce geste éveilla le brun qui lui fit un léger sourire

\- Je crois que j'ai été mis KO, ma pauvre soeurette

\- Moi aussi, je viens de perdre toutes mes mises au Poker. Je peux ?

Elle ouvrit un peu les couvertures et vint se glisser près de son frère puis lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

\- Tu te rappelles quand nous étions ions petits et que dès que l'un d'entre nous était malade, nous étions persuadés que de rester collé contre lui, ca le guérirait

\- J'en suis toujours persuadé pour ma part

Il passa son bras un peu tremblant contre les hanches de sa sœur et la serra contre lui , avec toute la délicatesse que pouvait le faire un grand frère attentionné

\- Ah on ,c'est à moi de te câliner

Le petit louveteau se mit à gémir, oublié en bas du lit.

\- Oh mon kiki ! Viens donc aussi te serrer contre nous

Puis elle murmura tout doucement à l'oreille de son grand frère :

\- Je crois que Niklaus nous fait une petite crise de jalousie

Ce fut la voix de Carmen et de Kol qui sortirent Elijha de la stupeur dans laquelle la fièvre l'avait laissé. Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler qu'il était enfoui sous les couvertures de son lit, le louveteau collé entre ses cuisses et Rebecca affalée la tête sur son torse.

La vision parfaite pour paraître crédible comme patron exigeant auprès de Carmen ! Puis la sensibilité de son odorat lui fit immédiatement comprendre ce qu'elle faisait dans sa chambre accompagnée de son frère. De la soupe, elle apportait de la soupe…Mon dieu, non…l'horreur , ce liquide chaud de légumes fondus où il restait toujours des sortes de filaments, il détestait cela…il se rassit doucement sur le lit en prenant bien soin de repousser sa sœur sans l'éveiller, essaya de se redonner une contenance en se peignant les cheveux avec ses doigts et resserra les draps sur lui pour être certain qu'aucun des deux venus ne s'aperçoivent que Kiki était dans leur lit puis essaya de sourire comme si tout était naturel.

Carmen avait posé le bol de soupe que la table de chevet et lui sourit.

\- Monsieur Elijha, Kol m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas bien. Je vous avais prévenu pourtant. Croyez en mon expérience, je connais ces regards qui annoncent la mauvaise fièvre.

\- Je me sens bien mieux, je crois que de dormir un peu m'a fait du bien

\- Oh oui, vous avez très bien dormi, il est presque 22 heures

Elijha écarquilla les yeux et pour en être certain regarda sa montre. Il avait dormi toute la journée quasiment ! Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé.

\- Tenez, je vous ai préparé une petite soupe réparatrice. Elle va vous aider à faire tomber cette vilaine fièvre

Elijha lui fit un sourire charmeur, puis dut, sans aucun autre choix prendre la cuillère que Carmen lui tendait.

\- Buvez moi cela, avec les épices et les plantes que je vous ai rajouté, vous allez vite guérir. C'est un remède que je tiens de ma grand-mère.

Puis elle attendit. Kol se mit à rire et approcha un fauteuil près du lit et déposa ses fesses dessus fauteuil et ses pieds nus sur le lit de son frère. Celui fronça les sourcils mais ne trouva pas la force de les lui repousser. Goliath était vaincu à son grand désespoir.

\- Vas y , Elijha, elle est bonne je t'assure, exprès faite pour toi, tu ne peux pas refuser

Le ton sarcastique et moqueur de son petit frère n'échappa pas à Elijha. Le sale gosse …quand l'un était endormir entre ses cuisses, c'est l'autre qui prenait la relève…de quoi se pendre !

Elijha, toujours aussi poli, rajusta un peu sa position dans le lit et commença à manger. La soupe lui restait dans le fond de la gorge. Mais il fallait encore l'avaler, mon dieu…Il le fit sans rien laisser paraître et pour lui faire plaisir en reprit une seconde gorgée. Pourtant ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rechigner sur un repas, mais la soupe, non…trop lui demander. Peut être était ce du aussi à ce que leur père leur avait fait subir quand ils étaient jeunes et qu'il refusait de boire le breuvage préparer par leur mère, à n'en point douter. Rebecca, Kol et Finn avaient été épargnés car ils adoraient ça. Elijha ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas, mais pour soutenir Niklaus, il l'avait toujours fait croire et c'était devenu un vrai dégout au fil du temps que de devoir avaler les fameuses soupes de Carmen par la suite. Il aurait du le mentionner dans le contrat signé avec elle : Tout mais pas de soupe…surtout pour Niklaus !

Carmen sourit en le laissant rêvasser et repartit en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. Elijha, dès que la porte fut refermée, tendit le bol à son frère

\- S'il te plait, fait moi cette faveur, elle va revenir le rechercher dans une petite demi heure

\- Sacrée garde malade cette Carmen, allez file moi ça mais je n'aurai jamais pensé que mon grande frère soit si difficile. Pourtant elle est bonne cette soupe. Ok moins que les crèpes que nous a faites Carmen

\- Des crêpes ?

\- Oui, Carmen en a mis de ôté pour toi mais elle a bien spécifié « seulement quand il sera guéri, en attendant seule la soupe est nécessaire pour le guérir, mon petit ange »

Kol avait imité la voix typiquement latine de Carmen.

\- Elle a dit mon petit ange ?

\- Ok, j'en rajoute peut être

Elijha regarda de nouveau les pieds de son frère affalé sur le rebord du lit mais ne dit rien. Au cas où il lui refilait la soupe, valait-il mieux le laisser dans les petits papiers pour le moment !

Le petit loup bougea, et avant qu'Elijha puisse refermer ses cuisses sur lui, remonta jusqu'à l'ouverture des draps Il passa son museau pour humer l'odeur qu'il venait de sentir. Miam ! Déjà sa petite langue en bavait…

_Klaus grogna_

_« Oh on, c'est quoi cette odeur immonde…de la soupe…oh que non hors de question que Kiki en prenne même une léchouille sinon je te jure que je vomis dans ton lit»_

Elijha se mit à rire, regarda Kol qui écarquillait les yeux depuis qu'il avait aperçu le louveteau sortir des draps de son frère, puis posa le petit loup sur la couverture, sans un mot, cela étant déjà assez gênant. Le petit loup avait désormais la bougeotte. Elijha, comme si tout était naturel, le déposa au sol et le laissa aller gambader dans la pièce.

Kol regarda son frère , attendri.

\- On va mettre ce petit écart dans ta conduite ultra maniaque sur le compte de ta fièvre

Puis il se leva et posa une main sur le front de son grand frère.

\- On pourrait la prendre à la bonne vielle méthode, un thermo dans le cul et un suppo et tout va mieux !

Elijha secoua la tête et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il avait failli se pousser quand Kol l'avait touché mais s'était abstenu. Cela aurait certainement vexé son frère qui était déjà d'une nature assez susceptible.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que mère disait, ne pas être trop couvert car ca augmente la chaleur du corps en cas de fièvre. Si elle était là, elle nous donnerait directement le remède contre les fièvres de vampires…

Puis il se tut

\- Excuses moi, je n'aurais pas du parler de mère, je parle trop je le sais, mais je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion d'être un peu seul avec toi, enfin seul c'est relatif avec ma sœur qui ronfle à tes côtés et le louveteau…

Elijha posa un doigt sur ses lèvres

\- En effet, tu es très bavard

Kol sourit gentiment puis sans demander l'autorisation à son grand frère, lui déboutonna la chemise, lui ôta et fit de même avec son pantalon. Elijha s'était figé très peu habitué à cette singularité de la part de Kol mais celui fit comme si de rien n'était puis lui réajusta la couverture sur le ventre

\- Voilà tu seras mieux, faut bien qu'il y est un de nous qui soit encore valide pour prendre soin de toi, non ? Et te soucie pas, si tu viens à délirer ou avoir des hallucinations, promis je n'irai pas te perdre dans le bois

Il grimaça en faisant une mimique marrante ce qui fit rire Elijha.

 _Klaus avait regardé ave intérêt tout cela. Quoiqu'un peu jaloux que son grand frère se laisse faire, Elijah était entre de bonnes mains, il pouvait alors se concentrer sur ce qu'avait envie de faire Kiki et qui lui plaisait bien d'ailleurs. Il était diabolique, il le savait_. _Mais aussi jaloux donc_ …

Kiki avait envie de jouer maintenant. Son maître n'avait fait que dormir, ce n'était pas marrant du tout. Puis il les aperçut, là, sous le meuble, bien rangées, de belles chaussures noires qui brillaient de tous leurs feux ! Il courut jusqu'à elles, les crocs bien ouverts.

Elijha regarda Kol qui se mit à bailler.

\- Je crois que cette journée a eu raison de moi. Je vais aller me coucher. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles ok ?

Elijha remercia d'un signe de tête puis le regarda déposé le bol vide et s'en aller, une petite pointe de déception dans les yeux de son petit frère qui avait regardé Rebecca lovée tranquillement dans le lit. Il avançait tout doucement, tout doucement au cas où …Elijah soupira et rappela Kol.

\- Près de Rebecca, si tu la pousses un peu contre moi, il y encore une petite place

Kol ne se fit pas prier, fit demi tour rapidement, ôta l'intégralité de ses vêtements sous le regard ahuri de son frère qui se dit que la fièvre devait certainement encore faire effet et se glissa sous les draps. Il colla son front contre le dos de sa sœur et murmura :

\- Elijha, tu crois que demain, tu nous autoriseras à aller dans la piscine même s'il fait froid ?

Elijha sourit. De toute manière, qu'il leur donne ou non son autorisation, que ce soit Kol ou Rebecca, il n'en feront qu'à leur tête. Elijha sentait que la fièvre revenait tout doucement , il se cala un peu mieux, vérifia du coin de l'œil que la porte soit bien fermée pour que Kiki ne puisse pas sortir et ne chercha pas où il était. Il l'entendait sous le lit, quoi faire il n'en savait rien mais il avait l'air de drôlement bien s'amuser.

_« Niklaus ? »_

_« Chut, Kiki joue…_

La fièvre l'empêcha certainement de s'inquiéter de cette petite phrase si peu naturelle venant de son frère, mais en voulant se pencher, il tomba les yeux sur le bol de soupe et lui remonta un souvenir assez particulier concernant la fameuse soupe de Carmen.

_Niklaus avait repris la parole_

_« tu verras je vais lui dire à Carmen quand je serai redevenu moi, que tu as refilé son plat fait avec amour à Kol »_

_« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas insister là dessus si tu neveux pas que je te rappelle la superbe prestation la dernière fois où elle en a préparé pour toi»_

_Niklaus rogna et se concentra sur Kiki. Bien lui montrer où croquer les belles chaussures toutes neuves à son frère ! Il écouta tout de même la respiration légèrement saccadée de son frère pour s'assurer que la fièvre ne venait pas trop l'embêter et se rendit compte qu'il était en train de se rendormir doucement, poussé presque au bord du lit à cause des deux autres squatteurs. Il n'y avai plus de respect pour les grands malades !_

Le vampire ferma les yeux en souriant. Toute sa vraie famille était là autour de lui, il ne lui manquait presque plus rien pour être heureux, peut être le beau sourire et la douceur de Freya et puis une petite pointe de Finn à la rigueur si celui daignait un jour lui montrer un peu d'attention, puis malgré la fièvre, il se mit à rire en repensant à celle que Klaus avait eu quelques mois auparavant.

_xxxxxx_

_**Quelques mois plus tôt :** _

Carmen était totalement affolée, les larmes aux yeux. Tout cela était de sa faute. Son terrible enfant était malade à cause de son erreur ! Quand il s'était mis à vomir, elle avait tout de suite pensé à une indigestion mais les crampes et la fièvre étaient venues se greffer à l'état de santé de Monsieur Niklaus et elle avait compris que cela pouvait être bien plus grave.

Elle se tenait les mains sur le visage et ne semblait plus trop où devoir aller pour se rendre utile.

Elijha lui sourit gentiment

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Carmen, je vais m'occuper de mon frère, ce n'est rien. Il fait juste certainement une réaction allergique à…vos biscuits il en a mangé beaucoup, beaucoup trop, c'est tout

\- Je n'aurai vraiment pas pensé que l'ammonite tue-loup puisse lui faire du mal, je l'utilise beaucoup pour assaisonner les plats …oh si j'avais su, Monsieur Elijha, je vous demande pardon… quelle erreur, vous allez certainement vouloir me congédier

Elijha cherchait désespérément une réponse pour la rassurer mais même lui ne l'était pas. Jamais Klaus ne leur avait fait une telle fièvre et cela n'était en plus pas dans leur nature de tomber malade. Il soupira. Les lamentations de Carmen commençaient en fait un peu à la perturber mais il savait heureusement garder son calme dans une telle situation.

\- Carmen, ce n'est rien. Et Hors de question de vous congédier, je n'y ai même pas songé. Vous savez, avec la vie que nous menons, nous avons vécu bien pire. Mon frère a un organisme assez exceptionnel et il va vite récupérer. Seule la fièvre est ennuyante car il n'en fait jamais et je ne sais pas trop comment la passer

Carmen sourit un peu plus et fila vers la cuisine

\- Je sais comment nous allons détruire cette vilaine fièvre , je reviens dans une petite heure…

Le vampire fut presque soulagé de ne plus avoir la gouvernante dans les pattes et s'approcha du canapé où son frère était étalé, le bras lui barrant le front et une jambe pendouillant dans le vide, comme un mourant à sa dernière heure. Il murmura d'une voix un peu rauque :

\- Elijha, j'ai tellement chaud

\- Je sais mon frère, te soucies pas , je vais te monter dans la chambre et te faire prendre une petite douche froide pour te rafraichir un peu. Puis au lit ! il faut que tu dormes pour faire baisser la fièvre, d'accord ?

Il posa la main sur le front de son frère qui se laissa faire en le regardant d'un œil de chiot attristé parce qu'il lui arrivait. Elijah aurait pu en rire quand il songeait surtout au nombre de blessures gravissime qu'ils avaient souvent eu , alors, une petite fièvre n'allait certainement pas faire passer de vie à trépas le grand gaillard qu'était son hybride de frère.

Mais il avait vite compris que son petit frère profitait de l'absence des autres pour jouer…son bébé. Oui tout simplement…un bon gros bébé aux joues rougies par un peu de température.

Il glissa ses mains sous les jambes de Klaus, puis lui fit mettre les bras autour de ses épaules pour le porter jusque dans sa chambre. Klaus posa sa tête contre Elijha et sourit en catimini. Il faisait bon dans le giron de son frère et il avait une odeur particulière mélange de sucre et d'épice qu'il aimait humer quand il était si proche de lui. La même odeur qu'il retrouvait sur les pulls et sweat qu'il lui volait dans sa garde robe d'ailleurs.

Elijha ouvrit d'un coup de pied la porte et fit assoir Niklaus sur le lit.

\- Déshabille toi, je vais faire couler de l'eau tiède pour te rafraîchir

Klaus regarda son frère et partir et attendit. Il entendait l'eau du bain se remplir et espéra que son frère ait pensé à y glisser un peu de mousse.

\- Quand Elijha revint, Niklaus était toujours plongé dans ses songes, des tremblements dus à la fièvre, assis nonchalant sur le lit.

\- Niklaus, tu n'as pas ôté tes habits ?

Lui avait remonté les manches de sa chemise et avait ôté son pantalon, histoire de ne pas trop se faire mouiller non plus. Puis, alors que Niklaus se mit à un peu à protester, il souleva le sweat de son frère, lui dégrafa le jean noir qu'il fit tomber au bas de ses chevilles pour lui enlever et hésita un peu avant de lui retirer le caleçon. De toute manière, il l'avait vu mainte et mainte fois nu, bon ce n'était certes pas la même chose que de devoir l'y mettre lui même mais après tout, il était son frère, donc il ôta toute pudeur de son esprit et acheva sa tâche.

Puis une fois nu, il l'enveloppa dans une serviette chaude et l'emmena doucement vers la baignoire.

Niklaus avait chaud, froid, chaud, froid il ne savait plus trop en fait s'il avait trop chaud, ou trop froid, les frissons qu'il le parcourait était tantôt l'un tantôt l'autre. Mais se retrouver plongé dans la baignoire légèrement tiède avec un tas de mousse pour le couvrir lui fit grand bien.

Il ferma les yeux. En effet, il avait besoin de dormir. Il se laissa bercer par les doigts de son frère qui couraient gentiment dans ses boucles , puis par l' éponge qui lui caressait le corps pour lui ôter les sueurs de la fièvre. Il sursauta presque quand il sentit qu'Elijha le sortait du bain.

\- Allez debout que je te rince et que j'emmitoufle un peu dans le peignoir

Elijha aida son bras un peu courbaturé par la fièvre et lui coula un petit jet de douche chaude sur le corps, prenant bien soin de ne pas le brusquer ou d'entrer trop dans on intimité. Puis une fois la mousse bien partie, il l'entoura dans une serviette bien chaude pour le ramener au lit.

\- Merci, Elijha

Elijha ne parlait pas, trop concentré pour que tout soit parfait et que son malade puisse être le plus à l'aise possible. Il lui fit ôter la serviette, l'allongea et le recouvrit de la couette.

\- Voilà comme ça tu serais vraiment à l'aise.

Puis laissant Niklaus se glisser tranquillement au fond de son lit, il alla lui-même s'assoir sur un des fauteuil non loin de son frère.

\- Essaye de dormir un peu, je vais veiller sur toi jusqu'à ce que la fièvre tombe un peu.

Niklaus sourit et tourna son corps et son visage du côté où se trouvait son frère. Puis il tapota sur son lit

\- Tu peux te mettre assis à coté de moi et…

Puis il se tut. C'était peut être un peu abusé de la générosité de son garde malade. Il toussa un peu, frissonna et se blottit dans la couette. Il détestait être malade, cela le rendait faible et ce n'était aps dans sa nature, bien qu'il savait qu'Elijha ne se moquerait jamais de ces demandes de réconfort dans ces moments là.

\- Et ? Niklaus ? que voulais tu ajouter ?

\- Non rien

\- Si, tu en as déjà trop dit ou pas assez

Niklaus refit son petit regard larmoyant et une moue toute attendrissante, une mèche de ses boucles lui glissant un peu sur le front. Elijha sourit et lui replaça gentiment. La fièvre semblait avoir descendu un peu. Tant mieux, le bain lui avait fait du bien.

\- Donc tu voulais me dire quoi, Niklaus ?

\- Euh…Tu me racontes une histoire comme tu sais si bien les inventer

Les yeux de son frère brillaient et ce n'était certainement pas seulement du à la fièvre.

Elijha se figea. Il n'avait pas compté d'histoires à ses frères et sœur depuis des siècles, il ne savait plus trop d'ailleurs depuis combien de temps. Oui, bien sur il excellait dans ce genre d'activité, il avait toujours été un orateur hors pair mais il pensait que sa fratrie avait passé l'âge de tout cela.

Bien qu'en y réfléchissant bien, le mois dernier, et la semaine dernière aussi d'ailleurs, , il contait déjà quelque chose à Rebecca, puis à Kol et ensuite à Niklaus, qui avait subi une blessure et était en convalescence. En fait on il leur racontait des histoires bien plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité ! Et il adorait cela …

Il glissa ses jambes sous la couette , son pantalon effleurant la peau de son frère puis passa une main autour des épaules de son frère pour le caler contre lui. Niklaus se serra complètement contre lui, glissant une de ces mains sous la chemise de son frère pour lui caresser le ventre du bout des doigts. A défaut d'un doudou, la peau d'Eijha ferait bien l'affaire pour calmer son mal être. Il ferma les yeux et écouta la voix grave de son frère raisonner dans la pièce.

Au bout de dix minutes, quelques aventures où il était question d'une rencontre improbable entre un loup sauvage abandonné par sa meute et un jeune vampire, les deux dormaient profondément, Elijha tenant une des mains de son frère et son frère ayant poser la sienne sur le ventre de son aîné.

Quand il entendit des coups à la porte, Elijha sursauta. Il n'en revenait pas de s'être endormi. Il toucha immédiatement le font de son frère, et la peau nue de ce dernier. Il était encore chaud mais cela s'estompait doucement.

\- Monsieur Elijha, puis-je entrer ?

Elijha se dressa d'un coup, sauta du lit et s'affala rapidement dans le canapé. Quelle honte si la gouvernante l'avait trouvé collé à son frère en train de le câliner. Il ne la connaissait pas encore assez pour lui dévoiler ses petits travers fraternels. ET puis il evait garder une distance respectable avec cette dame même s'il aimait sa présence plus qu'il ne se l'aurait avouer.

\- Entrez, Carmen , mon frère dort encore.

La femme latine entra, un fichu sur les cheveux et son tablier encore noué autour d'elle , portant un grand plateau d'où semblait sortir une petite fumée d'un bol. Cela sentait bien bon et Elijha sentit la faim le tirailler lui aussi.

Elle posa le plateau sur une des tables et prit le bol avec la cuillère.

\- Voilà une petite soupe faite maison avec tous les ingrédients qu'il faut pour soigner la mauvaise fièvre de monsieur Niklaus. Regardez le, il ne fait pas son âge quand il dort

Elijha se mit à rire. Certes oui il ne faisait pas 1000 ans…il ne pouvait pas lui dire décemment de cette manière.

\- Mon frère semble toujours plus apaisé quand il dort et plus apaisant aussi

\- Oh Monsieur Elijha, Niklaus est certes un peu terrible mais un gentil diablotin tout compte fait

Elijha sourit. Cela définissait parfaitement son frère.

\- Tenez, voilà le repas

Quand Elijha vit le liquide flotter dans le bol, sa faim le quitta d'un coup. Oh non pas de la soupe, quelle horreur. Heureusement, elle ne lui était pas destinée ! Puis il pensa à Niklaus, jamais il ne voudrait manger cette soupe ! Carmen avait un sourire radieux, fière de pouvoir participer à la meilleure santé du diablotin. Elijha fronça les sourcils. Il allait devoir batailler pour lui faire avaler ne serait ce qu'une cuillérée

Elle est parfaite pour lui. Surtout tout le bol, jeune homme, vous verrez cette soupe est magique elle a des effets curatifs exceptionnels. Freya votre sœur m'a donné d'ailleurs quelques ingrédients à rajouter.

Elijha soupira. Avec l'aide de Freya oui, elle ne pouvait être que magique et certainement le seul remède désormais possible pour faire passer la fièvre de son frère.

Il prit le bol, la remercia et secoua légèrement son frère. Puis il se tourna vers Carmen, toujours là, qui n'avait pas bougé. Oups, ca allait compliquer les choses mais comment la mettre à la porte alors qu'elle croisait mains sur son ventre et lançait un regard des plus attendris vers son frère.

Mon dieu …pourquoi fallait il que ca tombe toujours sur lui, comment remercier Carmen et la faire sortir sans la blesser ou paraître pour le pire des rustres

Il lui tendit alors une chaise et lui proposa de s'assoir. Bien joué, aucun courage…du grand ELijah !

Klaus se réveilla à ce moment là , sourit tendrement à son frère et se figea en voyant Carmen. Il se couvrit intégralement jusqu'au menton de la couette et émit une sorte de ricanement de gêne.

\- Carmen …

\- Monsieur Niklaus, comment allez vous, je vous ai préparé un petit plat exprès pour vous, j'ai mis du temps à la préparer mais il va vous faire un bien monstre

Puis elle attrapa le bol et le tendit à Niklaus

Son visage changea. Ses eux s'écarquillèrent et il fit une moue de dégoût qui ne put pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Carmen. Elijha en rougit de honte pour lui.

\- Berk, de la soupe…

Elijha interrompit son frère

\- Elle l'a préparé avec beaucoup d'amour

\- Oui et alors…

Oh là là, quelle maladresse de la part de son frère, il ne lavait pas élevé comme ça tout de même. Klaus avait sa tête des mauvais jours, en plus de la fièvre ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Le mot « soupe » provoquait souvent ce genre de réaction chez l'hybride.

Niklaus toussa un peu et se remit à trembler. Les frissons le reprenaient et il tourna la tête pour se rallonger dos à la soupe, en mode boudeur.

Elijha sourit nerveusement à Carmen et lui prit le bol des mains

\- Vous savez quoi Carmen je vais me charger de lui faire manger, il est peu grognon quand il est malade

\- Je suis pas grognon ,c'est que je déteste la so….

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer et lui enfourna maladroitement une cuillerée dans la bouche.

Klaus recracha tout sur Elijah en serrant les lèvres

\- Désolé, mon frère…

Elijha rit nerveusement et s'excusa auprès de Carmen.

\- Certainement la fièvre

\- Je vais lui donner si vous voulez !

Niklaus se redressa et attrapa le bras de son frère, inquiet. Ses yeux parlaient d'eux mêm.

\- C'est grès gentil, Carmen, mais Niklaus a besoin de temps et vous n'en avez pas beaucoup, je crois que vous devez aller faire quelques courses pour le repas de demain, non ?

\- Comme vous le souhaitez…

Elle se pencha vers l'oreille de Elijha et lui murmura

\- Mais si vous rencontrez des soucis pour le faire manger, je connais quelques petites astuces

\- Merci mais ca ira Carmen, je ous souhaite une bonne soirée et vous dis à demain

\- Et voilà tout un art pour faire sortir la gentille gouvernante et rester suel avec son frère.

\- Tu l'a un peu jeté non ?

Elijah s'en voulut et faillit se lever pour aller la rechercher quand il sentit la main de Niklaus sur la sienne.

\- Reste avec moi.

\- Ok mais il a falloir passer par l'appel de la soupe

\- Non je t'en supplie, pas la soupe !

Elijha sourit, vint s'assoir le bol en main près de lui et lui tendit gentiment une petite cuillerée.

Klaus tourna la tête et murmura :

-Toi d'abord

Elijha soupira.

\- Ok, mais après tu en prends une car je ne pense pas que tu veux être encore malade demain alors que nous avons prévu depuis si longtemps notre petite soirée entre frères. Et tu sais que si tu es malade, je ne t'autoriderai pas à sortir.

Klaus fronça les sourcils et bouda de nouveau. Elijha quand à lui s'exécuta bon gré mal gré et avala une cuillère de soupe. Elle était tout compte fait très bonne.

\- A toi …

Klaus soupira et souffla encore et encore , repoussa de la main une première cuillère dont le contenu se déversa sur la chemise de son frère qui recommenca sans se fâcher malgré une forte envie de lui faire avaler de force. puis le jeune mutin finit par ouvrir la bouche. Elijha lui porta aux lèvres le breuvage si détesté et lui en proposa qu'un petit peu histoire de l'habituer. Klaus bien sur grimaça, mit une éternité à l'avaler, fit un cinéma de bébé digne d'un oscar. Mais la soupe avait été avalée !

Elijha tendit le bol à son frère.

\- Allez bois moi tout cela

\- C'est toi qui me la donne !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ou sinon je ne la prend pas

\- Klaus, tu fais ton bébé

\- Si tu le penses

Elijha soupira puis reprit le bol et touilla un peu la soupe pour lui reproposer une nouvelle cuillérée. Le même manège reprit, la grimace, le visage qui se tourne, les lèvres qui se ferment et les larmes qui brillent pour essayer de le faire céder !

\- Je ne vais pas tout de même devoir te faire l'avion pour la faire entrer là dedans

Klaus se mit à rire mais ne prit pas pour autant le bol. Il avait le regard baissé et essayait de repousser à chaque fois la becquée, parce que tout ressemblait bien à cela.

\- Niklaus, je ne suis pas Mikael. Je ne te forcerai pas si tu n'en veux pas mais fais moi confiance, celle-ci est faite avec tellement d'amour qu'elle ne peut t'apporter que du bien être

La voix d'Elijha était sincère. L'hybride sourit légèrement, plongea son regard dans celui de son frère et ouvrit légèrement la bouche en signe d'acceptation

\- Mais seulement trois cuillères

\- 5 cuillères

\- 4 …

\- Ok

Elijha ne prit même pas la peine de lui redonner la cuillère et nourrit lui-même son frère. Il lui proposa comme convenu 4 cuillères pleines et reposa le bol encore à moitié plein sur la table.

Klaus frissonna un peu puis se pencha vers Elijha pour se câler contre lui, la tête contre son épaule.

( Vas y je vais la finir si tu me dis que demain je serai en pleine forme pour notre sortie

Il lui fallut encore bien 20 minutes pour réussir à avaler l'immonde breuvage puis Niklaus regarda Elijha avec une fierté dans le regard.

\- J'ai réussi…

\- Oui, tu vois c'est pas si mauvais que cela

\- C'est degueu Elijha !

\- Ok je suis d'accord pour le coup !

Puis Niklaus ouvrit sa couette pour inviter son frère à se blottir contre lui et lui servir d'ailleurs d'oreillers et posa son front brûlant contre la chemise de son grand frère.

\- Je crois que je vais vomir…

\- Non, non….

Trop tard, la soupe repartit dans l'autre sens sans qu'Elijha ait eu le temps de bouger.

\- Niklaus !

\- Désolé, mais je t'avais prévenu que ca n'allait pas passer …

\- Mon dieu, je suis écoeuré

Klaus se mit à rire même si la situation ne le permettait pas surtout au vue de la tête d'Elijha.

On pourrait de refaire une petit bain ensemble de ce fait…Hein, Lijah !


	27. Le petit cerf de bois

**Chapitre 27 – Le petit cerf de bois**

Le petit loup ne faisait plus un seul bruit depuis déjà un long moment ce qui sembla suspect à Elijha. Malgré la fièvre et cette envie forte de plonger dans un long sommeil réparateur, il n'avait pas pu vraiment réussir à s'endormir, peut être tout au plus 2 heures. Il était d'ailleurs partit s'installer sur le fauteuil, bien incapable de supporter la proximité avec ses deux frère et sœur dans le lit , les deux lui prenant toute la place et ayant réussi à force de bouger à le sortir de ses draps.

Il avait pris un livre mais avait fini par y renoncer aussi et était resté à réfléchir sur leur vie, sur les années qui s'étaient écoulés, et sur le peu de temps de sérénité comme celui-ci qu'ils avaient eu. Au fil des années, tous ses soucis et ses inquiétudes lui avait ait perdre le sommeil et il préférait souvent rester éveillé pour écouter les bruits de la demeure et s'assurer que rien ne puisse venir perturber le sommeil souvent bien peu calme de sa fratrie. Il observa longuement les deux jeunes vampires dans le lit et sourit. Rebecca avait sa jambe posée sur celle de Kol, qui lui dormait presque au travers du lui sur le ventre et une main étalée sur sa sœur. Un léger ronflement lui fit comprendre que Kol n'avait certainement pas les mêmes craintes de la nuit que pouvaient l'avoir Niklaus ou lui même. Et tant mieux pour lui…Puis il rigola en les voyant ainsi, insouciant.

Heureusement que c'était lui le malade ! Parce que pour le moment il faisait surtout office de garde-fou.

Puis il se leva doucement pour éviter les vertiges naissants et alla se réchauffer un peu près du feu dans sa chambre. Il avait froid, chaud…il ne savait plus trop mais ne dirait rien, mais alors rien à Carmen surtout de crainte qu'elle décide de lui proposer de nouveau une soupe salvatrice.

Une fois un peu réchauffé, il partit à la quête du petit loup. Il posa ses genoux au sol et se pencha pour regarder sous le lit. Le petit corps de Kiki semblait avoir une respiration calme comme s'il s'était endormi. Il essaya de l'attraper et sentit que sa main se posait sur un objet. Il le ramena vers lui étonné d'avoir pu laisser traîner un objet et observa le morceau qu'il avait dans les mains.

Du cuir, un cuir parfait, mordillé, croqué, exterminé…sa chaussure ! Tout à coup cela lui sauta aux yeux comme une évidence, l'objet déchiqueté qu'il tenait en main était sa toute nouvelle chaussure grand luxe moulée exprès à son pied venue tout spécialement d'Italie après exportation, fabrication et retour à l'envoyeur. Uniques, des chaussures uniques dont il s'était fait le luxe de s'acheter il y a tout juste une semaine !

Il se mit à grogner, se repencha, tomba sur la seconde qui avait subi le même sort et poussa un cri de stupeur qu'il essaya de camoufler pour ne pas éveiller toute la demeure.

Il se repencha encore plus, bien déterminé désormais à attraper le coupable des méfaits. Voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, il poussa le lit secouant au passage ses occupants qui semblèrent en être plus gênés que cela et n'émirent que quelques grognements, et tira sur la queue du petit loup pour l'attraper , le tirer sur le sol et le pendre dans le vide.

Le réveil fut brutal, Kiki comme son instinct lui dictait, essaya de mordre mais ses dents rencontrèrent le vide et se calma immédiatement quand il se rendit compte que la main qui le tenait honteusement par la queue était celle e son alpha.

_Klaus fut réveillé aussi en sursaut, il s'apprêtait à faire attaquer son loup quand il se rendit compte qu'il pendait dans le vide, tenu d'une façon plus qu'étrange par son propre frère. Il hurla immédiatement n'appréciant pas se faire prendre pour une serpillère._

_« Non mais ca va pas….punaise, je dormais moi… »_

_Puis se rendant compte de l'étrangeté de ses paroles, Niklaus dormant à même le sol et se rendant compte que tout était parfait se mit à grogner._

_« Quoi, qu'est ce qui te prend ? «_

_« Comment as-tu pu laisser Kiki exploser mes chaussures toutes neuves ? »_

_Il lui fallut un petit moment pour comprendre de quoi parlait Elijha puis il grimaça et s'enhardit._

_« Comment as-tu pu les laisser traîner sous ses yeux, cher frère ? »_

Le combat était engagé !

_« Je suis certain que tu l'as fait exprès… »_

_Klaus ne répondit pas, écouta encore un peu les bruits ans la pièce et bouda. Sa famille dormait toujours dans le lit chaud et tiède de son grand frère. Ce mélange d'odeur intime le dérangea sans qu'il ne put vraiment en comprendre la raison. Il n'en avait juste pas envie, pas envie que le territoire de son frère soit envahi par ces autres que lui._

_« En attendant j'ai du dormir à même le sol parce que tu as ouvert tes cuisses à nos frères ! »_

_« KLAUS ! Comment peux-tu parler de cette manière, et puis je n'ai rien demandé, ils sont venus….oh et puis je n'ai absolument pas à me justifier de mes actes… »_

_« Oui comme par hasard, ca t'arrange bien »_

Elijha ne répondit rien. Il n'en avait pas réellement le courage, ne se sentait pas d'humeur à engager un traité de guerre spirituel en quelque sorte perdu d'avance avec son jaloux et très possessif frère.

Niklaus essayait de se dégager de l'emprise d'Elijah, qui le tenait toujours tête en bas, enfin Kiki surtout, qui bougeait dans tous les sens pour être reposé au sol.

Puis le vampire soupira, lasse. Il sentait que la fièvre qu'il le possédait encore pourrait lui faire patience et préféra déposer le loup. Puis il attrapa sans un mot ses chaussures, en balança une dans la poubelle, près de son bureau, en garda une, attrapa un pull qu'il mit sur lui pour calmer le froid qui l'envahissait puis chopa le louveteau par les flancs avant qu'il ne reparte se cacher quelque part, certainement bien conscient de la bêtise qu'il avait faite et sortit de la chambre en refermant délicatement la porte.

L'arrivée dans la chambre de Niklaus ne se fit pas aussi tranquillement. Le louveteau fut balancé sur le lit sans aucune douceur et Elijha le pointait du doigt.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait , Kiki !

Il lui posa devant le museau la chaussure totalement déchiquetée et fit les gros yeux, sa voix rauque et colérique et le petit louveteau se replia alors sur lui-même.

_Klaus se mit à rire méchamment, toujours aussi vexé d'être traité de la sorte._

_« Fait attention, tes yeux vont finir par sortir de leurs orbites et dis moi, tu n'as pas honte de faire peur à une si petit bête inoffensive..ca ne te réussit pas d'être malade, tu es irrascible en plus»_

_Klaus se délectait de voir son frère en proie à la colère froide qui le traversait et tout cela pour une vulgaire paire de chaussures londonienne ou italienne il n'en savait à vrai dire fichtre rien et s'en foutait…de toute manière, c'était une vengeance bien sentie pour avoir osé délaisser le petit loup au sol…et mis ses autres frères et sœur dans son lit. Il eut presque honte de ressentir une telle jalousie d'ailleurs mais…bientôt Kol deviendrait son ami, puis meilleur ami, puis confident, puis…son petit frère adoré et lui …ne serait que le demi-frère rapporté._

_« Niklaus …ne me cherche pas, je n'en ai pas le courage cette nuit »_

_Niklaus boudait et ne répondait plus._

Elijha secoua la tête. Les gamineries et les caprices de son frère ne changeraient jamais. Il savait bien que cela était du à une jalousie excessive de son frère qui avait du mal à partager son objet exclusif, c'est-à-dire lui, Elijha, avec le reste de sa fratrie. D'un côté cela réjouissait un peu secrètement Elijha, qui aimait être unique aux yeux de son petit frère, mais en même temps il ne pouvait laisser Klaus se comporter en roi absolu sur ses décisions et ses sentiments. S'il voulait bouder et bien qu'il le fasse ! Mais il le devrait alors à sa manière à lui.

Elijha attrapa le petit loup toujours penaud et l'emmena dans un des coins de la chambre de Niklaus.

\- Tu vas tourner le museau vers le mur, petit loup, et essayer de réfléchir à tes bêtises

Le louveteau ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il se retrouvait dans l'angle de la pièce, la tête face au mur et se retourna

\- Non, Kiki…tu es puni, au piquet !

Klaus lui savait très bien ce que cela signifiait, et Elijha en était ravi. Puisqu'il souhaitait bouder et jouer de sa mauvaise foi, qu'il le fasse dans les règles de l'art ! Puis il repartit au travers de la chambre, ramassa les quelques vêtements de son frère qui trainait encore au sol, et s'assit sur le lit.

Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, il détestait cela par-dessus tout. Il ôta le pull qui désormais lui tenait trop chaud et observa le louveteau.

Le petit loup s'était de nouveau tourné vers lui, le museau baissé au sol et les yeux relevés légèrement. Puis il pencha sa petite tête tout mignonne, et scruta son maître en poussant des petits gémissements plaintifs.

Je sais, Kiki, mais tu dois comprendre que tu ne peux pas détruire les objets d'autrui sans être puni et puis ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute, si je peux me permettre d'émettre mon opinion aux oreilles de Monsieur

Le bébé loup pleurait presque essayant d'avancer d'une petite patte pour aller rejoindre son alpha mais le doigt dissuasif d'Elijha pointé sur lui le fit reculer un peu. Quelques secondes après, il recommença , avança une patte puis l'autre et une….et demi tour…son alpha ne semblait pas céder facilement. Le petit loup s'allongea alors au sol toujours en gémissant doucement, et releva ses petits yeux verts larmoyants désormais vers Elijah

_« Klaus, ne joue pas avec ce loup de cette manière »_

_« tous les moyens sont utilisables dans ce genre de guerre, mon frère et puis ne pense pas une seule minute que je vais rester dans ce coin »_

Elijha réfléchit et se leva péniblement. Mince, il n'aimait vraiment pas être dans cet état. Il ne laissa rien paraître de cette faiblesse et fixa le louveteau.

_« Au choix, tu restes ici et tu t'avoues vaincu et je cède …ou deuxième choix, tu restes ici bien sûr, je ferme la porte et je rejoins nos frères pour finir ma nuit »_

_Klaus ne répondit rien. Il ne cèderait pas mais il était hors de question que son frère prolonge son temps de contact dans une autre pièce que celle-ci. Il l'observa un peu, il était pâle et semblait encre un peu fiévreux. Comment le faire céder sans devoir se rabaisser mais tout en espérant qu'il aille ensuite rapidement se reposer ? Une idée de génie lui traversa l'esprit, ce n'était certes pas fair play mais il savait déjà qu'Elijha fonderait._

Il se concentra et réussit à faire partir son petit loup vers l'endroit où il le souhaitait, face à une vieille commode. Le louveteau se mit à gémir devant et encore, et encore…Elijha s'avança et cria plus qu'il ne parla.

\- Quoi encore ?

Le louveteau avait les pattes posées sur le tiroir du bas. Elijha l'ouvrit, n'y vit que des chaussettes et des caleçons.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, je ne comprends pas ?

_« Klaus, je suis fatigué alors abrège mes souffrances et cesses ce manège ridicule »_

_« Tiroir du haut »_

Elijha s'exécuta en soupirant fortement. Le tiroir était vide, à l'exception d'un petit objet en bois posé au milieu.

\- Non, Niklaus, tu joues sur mes sentiments, tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'invoquer ce droit de cette manière, tu n'as rien à craindre ici…et je sais pertinemment que tu n'as pas besoin de moi !

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'avoir parlé à haute voix et se moqua de lui-même.

\- Magnifique, me voilà bon pour l'asile

Il prit le petit objet, un petit cerf sculpté dans un bois ancien et l'observa. Le louveteau se mit à japper de plus belle voulant à tout prix voir cet objet si tentant. Il lui sautait sur les chevilles désormais et courait dans la pièce puis revenait tout aussi excité.

\- Kiki, au coin !

Ce n'était pas une demande, c'était un ordre voir un ordre menaçant. Kiki eut peur et partit se blottir contre le mur.

_« bien joué, à ce rythme tu n'auras plus que des ennemis pour te tenir compagnie »_

_« Je crois avoir prononcé cette phrase des milliers de fois en parlant de toi , non ? oh et au fait, ca ne marchera pas le petit jouet, ce n'est pas de cette sorte qu'il doit être utilisé »_

Puis sachant que ce petit animal en bois qui le représentait en vrai était d'une solidité à toute épreuve, Elijah l' amena au pied de Kiki qui se mit à le renifler doucement. 1000 ans que Klaus l'avait taillé dans du bois dur pour lui offrir. 1000 ans qui l'avait conservé et 1000 ans qu'il s'en servait désormais comme un code secret entre les deux frères. Quand Klaus le sortait, c'est qu'il avait un besoin urgent de son grand frère, pour l'aider, le réconforter, ou l'empêcher de céder à un comportement répréhensible. Leur code : celui qui permettait à Niklaus ne pas avoir à poser des mots sur ses douleurs et à Elijha a y répondre sans chercher à comprendre. Niklaus ne le sortait que très peu...enfant , il le faisait fréquemment mais il s'était endurci bien plque que ne l'aurait souhaité Elijah.

Mais là tout de même, il en abusait !

Elijha était trop lasse pour réfléchir, il avait besoin de dormir. Il repartit vers le lit, se glissa au sol le dos appuyé contre le lit et étendit les jambes pour se détendre. Il était rare qu'il se réfugie dans l'antre de son petit frère. Il regarda autour de lui. Son frère l'avait décoré avec goût, certaines de ces peintures accrochées au mur, certes les plus sombres mais il faisait bon y être. Et puis cette pièce avait gardé l'odeur de son frère et il se dit qu'il allait finir sa nuit ici.

Quand il sortit de ses pensées, le louveteau était entre ses jambes, le petit cerf entre les crocs.

Elijha sursauta presque ne l'ayant pas entendu venir à lui et fronça les sourcils, pas pour Kiki qui lui semblait tellement innocent à ce moment et il devait se l'avouer tellement trognon, mais vers Niklaus.

_« Tu triches…on ne gagne pas une guerre de cette manière je te l'ai déjà dit »_

_« Si malheureusement, mon pauvre frère, et c'est pour cela que tu as souvent besoin de moi face à nos ennemis, les discours ne sont souvent pas suffisants… »_

_« Tu n'aurais pas du utiliser notre objet, tu connais l'histoire de Pierre et le loup je te l'ai déjà raconté, à trop vouloir crier au loup …_

_« On ne le croit plus et il se fait avaler tout cru … mais là…en fait … »_

_Klaus baisse la tête faisant ainsi baisser la tête à Kiki et soupire._

_« Non , c'est vrai, j'ai besoin de toi pour canaliser ma jalousie »_

_« Ta jalousie ? »_

_« Oui, je ne veux pas que tu repartes là bas… »_

Elijha ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis la rouvrit de nouveau.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Kol »_

_Puis Klaus se tut, les lèvres serrées._

Il ne fallut pas plus de mots pour qu'Elijha mette le doigt juste où sur les craintes de son frère.

_« Kol est mon frère aussi , Klaus, et cela tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de le considérer comme tel »_

_« Il…sait y faire pour te parler, pour t'attirer et il sait te faire rire, et il sait faire de la magie, des tours, il est marrant, certes très impulsifs mais il sait t'écouter et il…enfin il est tout ce qu'on recherche dans un petit frère… »_

Elijha ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Quoi répondre à cela…Bien sur que kol aurait pu être le frère parfait si Niklaus n'avait pas déjà pris la place ! Et il était bien hors de question pour Elijha de laisser son cœur évincer l'amour qu'il avait pour son hybride de malheur.

Elijha prit la petit cerf en bois et s'amusa à le tourner dans ses doigts. Puis il fixa le louveteau et lui déposa un caresse dans le pelage.

J'aurai préféré avoir cette discussion avec toi ans ton état normal, Niklaus

_« Tu parles encore tout fort, Elijha, je cris que la fièvre est en train de t'épuiser, tu es sûr que ca va aller ? »_

_« Niklaus, comment veux tu que je puisse préféré Kol alors que tu es toujours là avec moi, à essayer avec ta mankière bien à toi de prendre soin de moi, tu es présent à mes côtés depuis 1000 ans, tu es mon ombre, tu es mon âme sœur…ce que ne sera jamais Kol, ni aucun autre de mes frères et soeur »_

_Klaus ouvrit la bouche mais se tut. Son âme sœur …_

_« Une âme noire tu veux dire »_

_« Comme mon cœur, elle se marie très bien ton âme avec moi, Niklaus »_

_« tu..enfin, tu vas un jour en avoir marre de moi, de mes bêtises et puis tu me mettras peut être à la porte comme tu as voulu le faire avec Kol… »_

_« Ce n'est pas pareil, ce n'est pas la même chose… »_

_« Pourtant Kol est ton petit frère aussi, même plus petit que moi »_

_« Ce n'est pas possible d'être plus petit que toi, car toi tu es mon PETIT frère…celui pour qui je me suis fait la promesse d'être toujours présent, malgré tout ce qui pourrait s'initier entre nous pour m'empêcher de mener à bien ma mission auprès de toi…et puis sans toi, Klaus, je ne suis rien, c'est toi qui me permet d'avancer sache le …alors pas de jalousie, tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, aucune…tu as une place indétrônable dans mon cœur, les autres gravitent juste autour parce que c'est ma famille aussi, tu comprends ? «_

_Klaus secoua la tête. Indétrônable…il sourit._

_« Donc, je peux être infecte, méchant, détruire toutes tes pompes, je serai toujours pardonné ! «_

_« Enfin on va mettre des limites tout de même au pardon, mon cher frère et tu sais que tu es cependant le seul qui peut être puni plus que de raison»_

_« Oh …les punitions à la Elijha…toujours très sélectives et nécessaires pour remettre son adorable petit frère dans le droit chemin, mais je m'incline devant la puissance du grand et noble cerf»_

Elijha se mit à rire. Il fallait toujours qu'il s'en sorte avec les honneurs ce sale gosse !

Elijha reprit le petit animal en bois qu'il glissa dans sa main puis déposa sa tête contre le rebord du lit. Il ferma les yeux, tout en collant le petit louveteau contre lui. La punition pour les chaussures tomberait une autre fois. Il avait pour le moment juste besoin de dormir.

Le petit cerf au bout de quelques minutes glissa de sa main pour tomber au sol.

_Klaus écouta la respiration lente de son frère. Le sommeil avait eu raison de lui, à au milieu de sa chambre…et pas avec les autres !_

I


	28. Pensées hybrides

**Chapitre 27 - Pensées hybride !**

Le jour commençait à pénétrer dans la chambre, dont les volets étaient restés ouverts toute la nuit, le louveteau seul de toute manière n'aurait jamais pu poser sa patte sur le bouton pour les fermer électriquement. A la modernité ! Même des vieux volets d'ailleurs …

_Klaus grogna, satané jour qui l'avait réveillé ! Il était bien bercé par de beaux rêves pour une fois. Il peignait une échoppe à cordonnier…oh mon dieu il se mit à rire tout seul. Réminiscence certainement de la vengeance de la veille._

Le petit louveteau furetait dans la pièce depuis un petit moment, heureux d'avoir cette sensation d'être chez lui, dans son antre, dans sa tanière, l'odeur se dégageant de ce lieu correspondant à sa meute. Il se baladait, la queue en l'air, les oreilles bien tendues pour ne rien louper des odeurs des bruits, des objets aussi qui traînaient au sol. Il avait fait une razzia sur la poubelle et s'était nourri des restes de caramels et de sucreries qu'il avait trouvé dedans. Celui qui vivait ici devait être gourmand comme lui.

_Klaus était écœuré. Il n'avait rien vu venir ! Oh mais ca datait de quand toutes ces cochonneries qu'il avait certainement voulu avaler pour faire passer une mauvais humeur passagère. Il aurait mieux fait d'aller peindre. Il voulait cracher mais il ne pouvait pas puisque son loup semblait avoir fait un festin qui lui collait un peu aux dents d'ailleurs. Il préféra ne pas penser à la couleur verdâtre de certains de ces aliments qu'avaient avalé goulument son autre lui._

Le louveteau après s'être attaqué à la poubelle, était tombé sur un pull très doux enfoui sous une des commodes. L'odeur de son alpha était si imprégné dessus , qu'il lui avait fallu un moment pour s'apercevoir que celui-ci dormait toujours profondément assis au sol, la tête appuyée sur le lit mais de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il l'avait tiré de dessous et l'avait emmené dans un petit coin pour se blottir longuement dessus, puis une voix l'avait grondé. Il avait du malgré lui replacer le pull sous la commode, bien déçu de ne pas pouvoir s'en faire un petit tapis pour les prochaines nuits.

_« Klaus devait à tout prix penser à ranger sa chambre, trop de choses appartenant à son frère y trainait, dont ce pull qu'il avait cherché longtemps et qui avait du glisser sous la commode. Un livre aussi…il ne souvenait pas avoir emprunté un livre à son frère…cela ne lui ressemblait pas, il avait fait déjà assez de lecture à faire quand il était puni, il ne s'en aurait pas rajouté…Mystère à résoudre ! puis Il regarda Elijah endormi. Sa position n'était pas des plus confortables mais cela ne semblait pas gêner son sommeil et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Kiki et lui-même étaient éveillés depuis déjà un long moment et ils commençaient tout deux à s'ennuyer sec dans ce lieu, qu'il connaissait que trop bien »_

Le petit loup bailla de frustration. Il aurait aimé, maintenant qu'il avait bien moins peur, aller un peu explorer la grande demeure et puis, il avait envie de se soulager aussi. Son maître lui avait bien fait comprendre « pas dans la maison », avec un doigt en l'air, alors c'était certainement très sérieux. Surtout qu'il avait bien intégré que quand l'alpha levait le doigt, il fallait être bien obéissant et lui, était un petit loup très sage. Pas comme celui qui dormait dans son corps …celui-ci était une terreur, et aimait faire des tas de bêtises, le doigt devait se lever beaucoup pour l'humain blond.

Le louveteau devait sortir dehors et son alpha serait le plus fier des hommes quand il verrait, que lui, Kiki avait pu se débrouiller comme un grand loup, bien élevé.

_Klaus secoua la tête et sentit de nouveau la honte le submerger. Voilà que cette saleté de sac à puce avait envie de pisser ! Bordel, rien n'allait lui être épargné et hors de question de le faire dans la maison, Elijha pèterait les plombs, déjà qu'avec le coup des chaussures il sentait bien que la punition tomberait à un moment ou à un autre, et certainement quand lui-même aurait retrouvé sa forme originelle ! C'était pas juste, lui il n'y était pour rien, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de croquer les chaussures trop bien cirées de son frère, même avec ses crocs de vampire. Il n'était plus un gamin tout de même …enfin parfois un peu vengeur ok…_

Le petit loup s'approcha de son maitre et commença à lui lécher le haut de la main pour l'appeler. Sa main était bien chaude et kiki y déposa son museau pour garder cette sensation contre lui. Tout compte rester avec « Maître Lijah » était tout aussi enivrant.

_« Kiki, non, laisse le dormir, sens un peu, il est encore fiévreux, il faut le laisser se reposer, allez oups, dégage de mon frère toi aussi ! bas les pattes »_

_Klaus sourit et se rendit compte qu'il devenait vraiment parano, en effet, il ne pouvait pas être jaloux de Kiki, non d'un chien, puisque que kiki, malheureusement c'était lui ! oh mon dieu… pourquoi fallait il toujours que ca lui tombe dessus de telle merde…euh galères…il allait devoir modérer son langage car sinon Elijah allait finir par lui faire écrire 100 fois « je dois utiliser un langage soutenu « et à tous les temps…il savait très bien de quoi il parlait pour y avoir eu le droit , kol et lui d'ailleurs. Quelle honte ce jour là aussi et eux comme de bons gros bêtas, ils s'étaient exécutés ! Ca ne lui reprendrait plus !_

Le louveteau regarda un long moment le visage de son alpha en espérant secrètement qu'il ouvre les yeux, lui fasse son plus beau sourire et le sert contre lui comme il le faisait à chaque fois. C'était son papa à lui, et c'était le papa le plus gentil du monde, le plus fort, le plus…sans poil aussi. Etrange que son papa ne lui ressemble pas…

_Klaus leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré. C'est bon c'est pas Dieu non plus… Quel idiot ce bébé loup, mais oui, il aurait très bien pu en effet être le fils illégitime d'Elijha tellement son sentimentalisme débordait de partout !_

_Puis l'hybride observa aussi son frère, les traits de son visage, son torse dont la chemise ouverte laissait apparaitre sa peau lisse._ _Il était beau, Elijha était vraiment un bel homme et savait souvent user de ses charmes pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Un atout dans la famille Mikaleson ! et sans poil ! Puis il se mit à rire. Que ce soit lui ou son frère, leur sortie dans certains lieux leur valait, il est vrai , souvent la chance d'être entourés par de belles femmes qui ne demandaient qu'une seule chose, que lui, l'hybride, aurait donné sans se poser de question…il fallait bien faire fonctionner la machine….mais Elijha était bien plus conservateur sur ce sujet là …l'amour vrai, l'amour avec un grand A…voilà ce qu'il attendait. En attendant, la machine ne fonctionnait pas souvent et c'était bien dommage pour lui. Lui sur ce point là, n'avait pas à se plaindre, elles lui tombaient souvent dans les bras sans qu'il ait besoin de chercher, il était sauvage et les femmes aimaient cela. Soit, pas la dernière qu'il aurait aimé avoir justement…et qui était partie sans lui à New York._

Le louveteau recula un peu et sa patte rencontra le petit objet échappé des mains de son alpha. Il s'amusa un petit moment avec le petit cerf le poussant du museau espérant qu'il puisse se mettre à galoper pour le poursuivre mais se renfrogna : cet « idiot de bébé » en bois ne voulait pas jouer avec lui. Le louveteau lui grogna un peu dessus, hérissa ses poils pour montrer que c'était lui l'autorité, le maitre mais rien n'y fit, le petit animal restait couché sur le sol sans bouger. Le louveteau se recula d'un coup. Il avait peut être tué le petit cerf en le portant dans ses crocs hier soir ! Il gémit, le lécha partout pour essayer de le réveiller mais rien…Le louveteau s'allongea devant, les yeux presque larmoyants…

_« Laisse tomber , kiki, n'en rajoute pas, c'est un vulgaire bout de bois que j'ai taillé il y a 10 siècles de cela, s'il devait prendre vie maintenant ca se serait…tu me fais pitié, mon pauvre loup ! «_

Le louveteau attendit tout de même un peu au cas où la magie opérerait et que son petit ami en bois vienne lui tenir compagnie puis finit par se lasser. Ce truc , cette sorte de lapin difforme moche et qui sentait le vieux ne bougeait pas comme sa souris aux gros yeux verts et qui elle, faisait du bruit !

_« Moche et difforme ! mon cerf n'est pas moche, j'avais 6 ans quand je l'ai fait, vas y toi, fais mieux ! et puis ce n'est pas un lapin ! c'est un noble cerf ! «_

_Klaus était vexé. Moche et vieux, son cerf ! Cela lui rappela son exposition de peinture où un soit disant critique s'était permis de considérer sa peinture comme liée à un esprit égocentrique et paranoïaque. Il avait fini au fond d'une ruelle vidé de son sang ! ET si le louveteau ne voulait pas finir comme ça…Klaus secoua la tête. Ca ne lui réussissait vraiment pas d'être enfermé dans Kiki. Heureusement qu'Elijha ne pouvait pas l'entendre pour le coup, il se serait vraiment moqué de lui et aurait eu raison. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, son petit cerf de bois était beau, fort, puissant, comme lui, Klaus Mikaelson, moins la noblesse et la droiture en fait. Cela était réservé à son frère, un peu plus coincé et plus sage aussi._

_« Tiens tu ferais mieux de regarder mon art au mur, regardes mes peintures. J'ai un atelier que je ne peux même pas aller voir à cause de toi… »_

Le louveteau leva les yeux vers les murs et observa. Quoi ? il ne savait pas, y'avait bien des trucs de couleurs accrochés dessus mais c'était l'art ? Ca, l'art ? Puis son œil fut attiré par quelque chose de vraiment beau , vraiment attirant…il avança prudemment pour aller observer.

_Klaus sourit. Oui, près de son miroir, il avait posé un petit tableau au sol qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de fixer au mur. Une petite œuvre dont il était à vrai dire très fier…Même Elijha l'avait félicité._

Le louveteau avança puis s'arrêta.

_« t'as vu c'est beau. Signé par moi-même… Klaus Mikaleson. Un jour ce tableau vaudra une fortune et fera le tour du monde dans les plus beaux musées.»_

Fier il fixait son tableau quand il se rendit compte alors que le louveteau ne regardait absolument pas de ce côté-là. Ce n'est pas cela qu'il avait trouvé si fantastique, non c'était lui…lui au travers du miroir. Ce prétentieux de petit loup était en train de s'admirer dans la glace ! Il tournait sur lui-même et se pavanait !

_Klaus aurait voulu protester mais tout compte fait, se rendit compte à quel point en effet il était un beau louveteau, avec un poil soyeux, des petits yeux magnifiques et un panache que beaucoup de loups lui aurait envié !_

_« Ca aussi c'est une sacrée œuvre d'art ! »_

Puis le louveteau, lassé d'entendre son autre maître se congratuler seul au fond de lui, aperçut la porte, elle était entrouverte et il sut qu'il allait pouvoir aller se soulager comme un grand. Il sortit non sans avoir au préalable passé prudemment la tête à l'extérieur dans le long couloir sombre, puis remarqua que l'escalier n'était pas si loin et que le jour qui pointait bien plus fortement dans le salon éclairait bien l'escalier.

_Klaus le laissa faire, lui aussi avait envie de voir autre chose que sa chambre._

_Ils passèrent devant la chambre d'Elijha et Klaus perçut que Rebecca dormait encore, il l'entendait murmurer dans ses rêves mais ne préféra pas chercher à comprendre de quoi elle pouvait bien rêver de la sorte. Il ne fallait jamais cherché bien loin avec elle, ..princesse, prince, mecs, amour, gloire et beauté, voilà de quoi étaient certainement peuplés ses rêves. Il ne perçut pas la présence de son frère devait être déjà levé et partit déjeuner. Il était gourmand, comme lui d'ailleurs._

Le louveteau ne s'arrêta pas près de la porte sachant pertinemment que son maître n'était pas dans son lieu personnel et que d'autres envahisseurs avaient pris la place. Il arriva aux marches et réfléchit longuement à la meilleure manière de les descendre, comme son alpha lui avait montré. Ah oui, tourner les fesses vers le vide, poser ses pattes sur la marche du dessus et balancer ses autres pattes dans le vide pour descendre…et recommencer comme cela jusqu'en bas !

_Niklaus grogna à chaque marche que le louveteau ratait et soupira. Un supplice, il payait bien cher d'avoir désobéi à Elijha, il ne le referait plus, « croix de bois, croix de fer, si tu meurs tu vas en enfer », …en fait il s'en foutait, ils y étaient déjà tous depuis des siècles en enfer ! Il sentit une douleur sur son fessier. Kiki venait de tomber de deux marches à la fois ! Fais chier ce loup ! Comment on peut être si gauche en étant un Mikaelson …et surtout en étant moi…_

L'arrivée dans le salon ne se fit pas non sans mal mais fier, le petit loup se redressa sur ses pattes et avança la queue haute au travers du salon. Il fonça dans le piano et gémit.

_« Punaise, mais t'es vraiment étourdi comme loupiot ! «_

Le louveteau grogna. Il n'était pas un « tourdi » mais un loup un vrai avec des crocs et un hurlement qui pouvait faire fuir toutes les bêtes les plus féroces. Le louveteau hurla pour montrer comment son cri était puissant. Un petit couinement ridicule sortit de son gosier et une voix résonna près de lui.

\- Ben , mon petit chiot, tu t'es coincé la patte ?

Carmen entrait dans le salon pour y déposer les déjeuner sur la table préparée à cet effet.

_Klaus baissa la tête. Jamais il ne se remettrait de cet affreux cauchemar !_

Le louveteau sentit immédiatement l'odeur des beignets, des vrais beignets au sucre …tous chauds, tous débordants de beurre ! Il jappa et se colla contre les chevilles de Carmen.

\- Toi, tu as faim et tu réclames. Ton maître dort encore ? On va attendre qu'il descende pour nous donner l'autorisation de t'en donner un petit bout. Je ne voudrai pas que tu tombes malade.

_« Ah non hors de question, je veux ce beignet tout de suite, ils sont à moi, pour moi »_

Elle se baissa et lui caressa le museau avec douceur. Le louveteau lui n'avait d'yeux que pour la table et surtout aimerait pouvoir atteindre ce qu'il y avait dessus.

\- Quel joli chiot tu fais. Et entre toi et moi, tu es le plus mignon de tous !

_« Je sais, elles me le disent toutes ! mais ramène les beignets, Carmen, pitié ! »_

_Carmen partit en ayant bien pris soin de les mettre au milieu de la table et le louveteau s'assit sur son fessier en attendant. L'odeur était tellement alléchante…c'était une souffrance et son ventre se mit à gargouiller._

\- Et alors le loup, on a faim ?

La voix de Kol résonna derrière lui. Kiki sursauta et s'enfuit sous le piano.

_« Klaus grogna »_

Les poils du louveteau se dressèrent comme si un danger imminent venait d'arriver.

_« Klaus sentit de nouveau ce sentiment de jalousie l'envahir surtout qu'il portait….le peignoir d'Elijha ! attaque Kiki ! «_

_Le louveteau se mit à courir vers Kol qui recula d'un coup._

\- Eh mais ca va pas ? regarde je venais te donner un beignet, mais tu dis rien à personne

_« J'en veux pas, gardes le , traître, voleur, tu vas voir quand Lijah va s'apercevoir que tu lui as pris ses fringues … il déteste ça »_

Le louveteau cessa sa course, secoua la queue et vint manger prudemment un petit bout de beignet dans la main de Kol.

_« Eh !mais non, ne te laisses pas manipuler par ce fourbe ! il veut nous voler le cœur d'Elijah«_

Le louveteau pencha la tête. Difficile de choisir entre la fidélité à son maître et ce second bout de beignet tout de même…

\- Monsieur Kol, non, non, ne donnez rien à ce petit chiot. Monsieur Elijha m'a donné des consignes. Rien qui puisse le rendre malade !

Kol sourit, lui fit un clin d'œil et reposa le beignet sur la table.

\- C'est Niklaus qui va regretter de ne pas être là, je crois que ce sont les meilleurs que j'ai pu manger

\- Oh il me manque …

Kol grimaça un peu jaloux tout de même que Niklaus l'ai supplanté dans le cœur de Carmen, il n'avait rien fait pour cela pourtant …

\- Et vous non plus, Monsieur Kol, vous attendez tout le monde pour manger

\- Carmen, vos désirs sont de ordre, je vais aller me doucher et réveillez les autres

\- Votre frère va mieux ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il n'était plus dans la chambre quand je me suis levé

\- Je vais lui re préparer une petite soupe il a l'air de bien l'avoir apprécié hier. Le bol éta it bien vide quand je suis allé le récupérer

\- Oui oui Carmen , faites donc il va être ravi !

\- Votre frère Finn est dehors, il est partit fumer un cigare que je lui ai ramené de Cuba.

\- Chanceux ! Et moi ?

\- On ne vous a jamais appris, jeune homme, à ne pas réclamer

\- Non, seulement à me servir quand j'ai besoin

Puis il fouilla dans la cave à cigare et en prit un sans se soucier de la moindre politesse et de la moindre bonne manière.

\- Pour tout à l'heure !

Il partit en riant et remonta les escaliers en laissant Kiki en bas.

\- Oh le chenapan …Pauvre Monsieur ELijah, il a fort à faire avec ses deux petits frères …

Elle repartit en chantonnant et Kiki en profita pour suivre Carmen et se faufiler dans la cuisine sans qu'elle ne le voit.

Parfait ! tout roulait bien, la porte menant à la terrasse et au jardin était entrouverte. Il allait pouvoir aller faire ses besoins comme un grand …et son alpha serait fier de lui !


	29. finn

**Chapitre 29 – Finn**

Le louveteau avançait doucement sur la terrasse, un peu perdu car c'était tout de même la première fois qu'il sortait seul, loin de son maître. Il n'était pas spécialement rassuré loin de ce dernier, ici loin des murs de la chambre.

_« Eh Kiki, avance là-bas près du buisson, pisse un coup et on rentre, aucun raison d'être aussi peureux. Il n'y a rien à craindre dans cette maison. »_

Il faisait un froid de chien dehors et le louveteau frissonna, ses petits poils s'hérissèrent et fit exactement ce que lui dictait « sa conscience ». Le petit loup voulait vite se dépêcher pour rentrer au chaud près de la cheminée comme son maître aimait le faire, se pelotonner près de lui avec son tee-shirt doudou et s'amuser un peu avec la balle que tatie Rebecca lui avait offert la veille.

Puis un bruit attira son attention. Un peu plus loin, sur la gauche de la demeure, il pouvait voir quelqu'un assis emmitouflé dans son manteau et son bonnet près de la piscine.

_« Finn »_

_Klaus observa de loin son frère qui fumait, seul. Il semblait être songeur. Depuis le retour de Finn, après que sa mère soit tombée sous les mains de Klaus et Elijha, il semblait toujours en colère, toujours à réfléchir. Niklaus le savait, il leur en voulait d'avoir fait capoter leur plan machiavélique et quel meilleur plan désormais pour eux de lui cacher l'endroit où ils avaient enfermés à jamais leur mère._

Finn avait fini par se rendre compte cependant qu'elle l'avait manipulé et ce depuis le début, mais le lien n'était pas brisé et il donnait toujours cette impression de formater une vengeance bien préparée contre ses frères pour la récupérer quoiqu'il en coûte à la famille. Les mois étaient passés, rien ne s'était passé et Elijha avait accepté avec de grosses réticences cependant de lui redonner un chance de réintégrer leur famille . Bien sur , Freya y avait joué un grand rôle dans cette décision sinon Elijha aurait été fermé à toutes propositions amicales concernant son grand frère. Elijha avait cependant confié à son frère qu'il avait toujours cette impression étrange qu'il attendait le bon moment pour le faire souffrir et lui faire regretter de ne pas avoir céder aux caprices de leur mère.

Kiki, tandis que Klaus réfléchissait à l'impact que le retour de Finn avait eu sur leur famille, s'était avancé vers cet homme qui semblait triste sur son siège. De loin, il sentait un peu l'odeur de sa meute. Il commença à avancer quand il se rendit compte que l'homme châtain l'observait en retour. Il se figea. Son regard n'avait pas l'air des plus aimable, il ne souriait pas comme son maître savait si bien le faire.

Puis autre chose attira alors son attention, quelque chose de vraiment très attrayant que tenait l'homme dans sa main : une petite balle toute ronde , tout jaune avec laquelle il jouait depuis un petit moment, la lançant dans sa paume en le faisant rebondit en haut, en bas, en haut en bas … Kiki se mit à remuer la queue dans tous les sens ! C'était sa balle, la balle que Tatie Rebecca lui avait offert la veille…

Finn fixa longuement le petit loup qu'il pouvait apercevoir un peu plus loin et lâcha le petit ballon au sol. Il remarqua immédiatement l'attrait de la petite bête pour cet objet et le fit doucement rouler vers lui. Le petit loup devint tout fou et se mit à courir vers le ballon.

_« Klaus grimaça. Il n'avait pas confiance en Finn, mais pas du tout. Il voulut stopper son loup mais celui glissait déjà au pied du ballon et s'amusait à le repousser du museau comme sa tatie Rebecca lui avait montré »_

Finn se leva reprit le ballon et lui sourit.

\- Allez va chercher, saleté de poilu. On ne va pas se faire la guerre éternellement

Il lui renvoya un peu plus loin là où lui-même d'ailleurs était assis et se réinstalla sur le transat près de la piscine où il avait élu domicile.

_Klaus restait méfiant. Il surveillait comme il le pouvait plus par instinct et par sensation que par son regard, le louveteau lui tournant dos et restait méfiant des moindres gestes de son frère_

Etrange, celui-ci ne semblait pas se préoccuper plus que cela du louveteau, il relançait la balle, fumait son cigare et buvait par contre du bourbon. Peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs, la bouteille semblait avoir été bien entamée.

Le louveteau peu méfiant, lui, heureux qu'on joue avec lui, revenait vers le transat régulièrement avec sa petite balle et lui redéposai près de lui. Finn quand à lui relançait l'objet près de lui sans pour autant prêter plus d'attention au petit animal.

Il buvait et semblait souffrir un peu du froid. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce petit jeu enfantin, il arrêta la balle de son pied, sourit et appela le louveteau.

\- Kik, c'est ça ton petit nom ridicule que ton maître a trouvé pour toi ?

Kiki stoppa son jeu et vint tranquillement vers lui, ses grands yeux verts fixés sur l'homme qui l'appelait et remua la queue.

_« Klaus rouspéta. Restes où tu es »_

Mais le louveteau quand à lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour cette petite balle coincée sous le pied du fameux Finn et posa son museau dessus en gémissant. Finn se pencha, prit la petite bête dans ses mains, d'un air tout de même dégoûté et le fixa.

\- Tu sais , Kiki, je me suis toujours demandé une chose sur les animaux de ton espèce…

_Klaus fronça les yeux. Il avait presque l'impression que son frère s'adressait à lui de la manière dont cette phrase avait été prononcée, d'une voix monocorde, sans chaleur et surtout presque menaçante. Klaus tiqua »_

Le louveteau laissa ses pattes pendre dans le vide en attendant de pouvoir récupérer sa liberté et écoutait attentivement. Finn reprit avec un sourire mauvais

\- Tu sais, pas seulement sur ta race, un petit loup sans défense comme toi, non mais sur le genre d'espèce qui vit à l'intérieur de toi, cette raclure qui n'est ni homme, ni vampire, ni loup mais tout à la fois, une aberration de la nature, comme mon demi frère ce bâtard…

Le louveteau se mit à gémir et bouger dans tous les sens, L'homme le serrait trop fort sous ses flancs, son maître lui prenait toujours doucement là où il avait eu sa blessure !

_Klaus se figea, sentit sa respiration se couper sous l'effet de ces paroles crachées comme des dagues en plein coeur et sentit la colère lui monter au yeux. Une frayeur aussi qui lui prenait le corps. Finn ne s'adressait pas du tout au petit louveteau mais à lui, Niklaus, l'hybride , le bâtard comme il venait si bien de le dire._

La voix de Finn se fit plus rauque, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, du en partie par l' alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Il se leva, le louveteau toujours entre ses main et avança doucement vers la piscine.

\- Tu sais, LOUVETEAU, je me souviens du temps où ma mère était heureuse avec Mikael mon père, celui qui porte le sang des Mikaleson, et il a fallu que ce maudit gamin, qu'elle avait engendré comme une pute, face son entrée dans notre vie et détruise tout ce que mon père et elle avaient mis en place pour faire de nous des guerriers, des êtres forts et puissants, des Mikaleson…

_Klaus sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il ne pouvait rien faire, trop loin de ses mains pour pouvoir ordonner à Kiki de le mordre et trop près de la piscine pour essayer justement de le faire et lui faire lâcher prise dedans !_

\- Tu m'as tout volé…

_Klaus sentit son cœur s'emballer. Le regard de son frère était désormais plongé dans le sien._

\- Vous pensiez peut être que Elijha et toi pourriez cacher ta vraie nature là dans ce petit corps minable de cette bête si immonde. J'ai presque regretté hier qu'il t'est retrouvé…bon débarras, le loup dans le bois et toi…où tu veux mais loin de ma famille

_Niklaus serrait les lèvres, pas dépit, par colère, par blessures que ses mots lui faisaient_

\- Tu sais, je me suis longtemps demandé comment j'allais pouvoir vous faire payer ce que vous avez fait à mère mais idiot, comme tu es, tu es venu te jeter directement dans la gueule du loup, si j'ose dire.

_Klaus grognait, le louveteau sentait le danger et se mit aussi à gémir de plus en plus fort_

\- Tu m'as tout volé en naissant, le rire de ma mère, l'affection de mon frère même si ce petit parasite ne m'a jamais vraiment intéressé et puis tu m'as volé ma vie en m'enfermant dans ce cercueil pendant tant d'année…

Finn but directement au goulot, tenant le louveteau par la peau du cou. Il buvait et rebuvait sans se soucier de l'état dans lequel ce liquide le mettait.

\- Tu m'as pris beaucoup, bâtard, j'ai vu la déchéance de ma mère après que Mikael est compris la faute que tu étais, c'est de ta faute s'il nous a poursuivi tant d'années, ce n'est pas nos frères ou notre sœur qu'il voulait, mais toi…on aurait du te livrer et nous aurions été délivré ! Mais non , il a fallu que le noble Elijha te prenne sous son aile, je ne comprend toujours pas ce qu'il te trouve , tu es la honte de cette famille, ton sang n'est pas pur …

Finn parlait mais ses paroles étaient teintées d'hésitation , vagues comme si l'alcool commençait à avoir vraiment prendre emprise sur sa raison.

\- J'ai eu beau vous supplier, Elijah et toi-même, le bâtard, de me redonner ma mère, nous serions partis et peut être que nous vous aurions laissé continuer à vire votre misérable vie de vampires mais non, il a fallu que tu l'as transformes et que tu me la caches…tu me l'as volé, tu lui as volé Elijha aussi en le récupérant. Elijha qui aurait pu avoir une vie des plus belle avec nous, sans se soucier de devoir toujours te protéger, il aurait pu reprendre une vie humaine, avoir une femme et des enfants, c'est cel que ma mère lui offrait, mais toi…tu es ancré dans ses pensées et tu as tout fait capoté

_Klaus a la gorge serrée, ses paroles lui font mal, très mal…son propre frère lui crache au visage le monstre qu'il représente. Il a une telle envie de pleurer, de hurler, de dire que non, c'est faux lui aussi est un Mikaelson qu'il se surprend à appeler discrètement « Elijha…LEijah…. »_

_xxxxxx_

Kol arriva dans la chambre de Rebecca, qui dormait, la nuisette remontée en haut de son ventre. Il se mit à rire de l'impudeur de sa sœur et sauta sur le lit fortement la faisant rebondir et hurler par ce réveil si brutal.

\- Debout soeurette ! Allez le déjeuner est prêt, les beignets sont tous chauds et ils n'attendent que nous. Carmen a tout préparé, elle va nous servir le café dès que nous sommes descendus

Ce fut Kol qui descendit plus vite que prévu le lit dans lequel il venait de s'installer propulsé par une force vampirique loin contre le mur

\- Ne me réveille plus jamais comme cela, où je te les coupe dans la nuit

Kol regarda Rebecca et éclata de rire

\- Regarde toi dans la glace, on dirait une sorcière

Rebecca se leva courut s'admirer dans le miroir et soupira

Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, son maquillage avait coulé et sa nuisette…elle poussa un cri et enfila rapidement un pull qui appartenait à Elijha puis d'un coupa affolé se tourna vers le lit

\- Elijha …

\- Te soucie pas , il est dans la chambre de Niklaus, je crois qu'il en a eu marre de tes ronflements

\- Des tiens oui ! viens on va voir comment il va

Les deux frère et sœur toquèrent doucement à la porte de leur frère mais comme ce dernier ne répondit pas, il entrèrent

Rebecca sourit en le voyant dormir au pied du lit, à même le sol. Elle s'approcha, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue pour le réveiller et toucha son front

\- Il est encore fiévreux… peut être faudrait il mieux le laisser dormir

Mais Elijha ouvrit les yeux au contact de sa soeur.

\- Salut, Rebecca, tu as bien dormir,

\- Oui, moi oui, mais toi, regarde, tu vas être tout courbaturé

Elijha mit un petit moment à se rendre compte où il était et pourquoi il était là puis chercha Kiki des yeux.

\- Où est Kiki ?

Kol lui fit un petit clin d'œil

\- En bas , assis sur son fessier à espérer par tous les diables qu'un des beignets puisse tomber de la table et se glisser directement dans le gosier.

\- Mais comment il est descendu ?

\- Alors là ne me demande pas ! J'en sais fichtre rien mais en tous les cas il était avec Carmen quand je suis monté vous chercher

Elijha secoua a tête et se leva non sans mal. Il soupira, et réajusta sa chemise puis son pantalon. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait vraiment une mauvaise mine mais sentait que son état de santé s'améliorait tout de même. Encore quelques heures et il n'y paraitrait plus rien.

Rebecca lui prit le bras

\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt que je te borde et que je t'amène un bon petit déjeuner au lit

KOl grimaça

\- Si tu fais ca, Carmen va penser qu'Elijha est encore malade, et elle s'est promis de lui faire un autre bol de soupe

Elijha protesta

\- Non je descends, je voudrait de toute manière sortir Kiki et lui donner à manger

\- Tu sais, ELijha, tu peux dire Niklaus

\- Non, ce n'est pas Niklaus que je sors comme un vulgaire chien, c'est Kiki …ne confondez pas …

Rebecca et Kol se turent. La susceptibilité de leur frère était à prendre avec des pincettes quand il s'agissait de la fierté de Niklaus. Ils se sourirent et suivirent Elijha. Rebecca lui prit le bras pour descendre l'escalier sous le regard ahuri de son grand frère

\- Je suis malade, pas incompétent

\- Laisse moi faire mon infirmière s'il te plait

Elijha soupira et accepta le bras tendu de sa jeune et belle Rebecca

Il était impatient de rejoindre Niklaus et de parler un peu avec lui « en tête à tête »

xxxxxxx

Finn finit la bouteille qu'il jeta au sol. Elle se brisa sur le carrelage qui entourait la piscine mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il tituba un peu et reprit son discours en serrant le petit loup encore plus fort

_Niklaus sentait qu'il avait du mal à respirer, son frère serrait trop fort…_

Le louveteau gémissait de plus en plus et battait désormais des pattes et secouait son corps pour essayer de se dégager de l'étreinte quasi mortelle de ce méchant homme. Il ressentait les émotions de son moi intérieur et il eut peur très peur…ses yeux fixèrent alors Finn et se prirent une teinte dorée

Finn se mit à ricaner.

\- Tiens, le vrai visage sauvage et impitoyable de notre demi-frère…la bête veut faire son coming out c'est ça ? hein, tu veux montrer ta puissance face à ce pauvre frère qui n'a aucune importance à tes yeux, tu as voulu me détruite Niklaus, et je vais détruire tout ce qui compte à tes yeux en commençant par notre frère Elijha, je vais le briser

Finn parlait difficilement, l'alcool l'empêchant presque d'être vraiment cohérent. Même Finn ne savait plus trop où il en était, tout ce qu'il sentait c'est la douleur qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, lui le mal aimé, celui qu'on avait exclu depuis des siècles du cercle très fermé de cette famille lamentable et maudite . Ses larmes se mirent à couler et il fixa de nouveau le louveteau.

\- Et tu sais comment je vais faire cela, en te faisant mal, Niklaus, comme tu m'as fait mal…Je me souviens d'un chose qui me revient en mémoire..de toute manière, je n'ai pas tant de souvenirs sur ces 1000 années puisque vous me les avez tous pris en m'enfermant…

 _Klaus tremblait, pourquoi lui en voulait il autant d'avoir juste eu la malchance de mal naître_ … _Finn l'avait toujours détesté et cela dès sa naissance, il n'avait pas le droit de justifier cette haine de cette manière_

\- Par contre, cher petit demi frère, je me souviens très bien de tes pleurs quand père voulait t'apprendre à nager…non, non pitié, papa, père, pitié, pas dans l'eau…, ….J'ai tout vu, je m'était caché pour pouvoir profiter de ces moments où Père te rendait un peu la monnait de ta paie, loin des yeux de maman, j'a vu comment tu étais pitoyable et je me demande si tu seras encore aussi pitoyable aujourd'hui

Et puis sans réfléchir à son geste, il balança le petit loup dans la piscine gelée par le froid de hiver, en plein milieu , loin du bord et se rassit totalement saoul, sur le transat

\- Vas y montre moi un peu si tu as progressé depuis le temps

Le louveteau paniqua. L'eau le submergeait, elle était gèlée son corps était gelé et il ne pouvait pas nager, il ne savait pas nager….il poussa un petit cri puis un gémissement, mais l'eau envahissait son museau , sa gueule…

_Klaus hurla, il fut pris de panique, l'eau le submergeait comme avec son père, elle le prenait tout entier pour l'emmener au plus profond de son être. Il hurla, il sentit ses lames couler sans retenue, les paroles de Finn se mélangeant au souvenir de son père, la peur le tétaniser incapable de trouver les bons gestes pour rejoindre le bord et il appela de toute ses forces …_

« elijahhhh …. »

Elijha se figea. Puis IL comprit que quelque chose clochait, quelque chose de grave. Il traversa le salon , et se concentra, il était dehors, Klaus…KLAUS ! Klaus était en danger, il pouvait le sentir dans le lien qui les unissait.

Il sortit à une vitesse vampirique et arriva sur la terrasse. Sur le transat , au loin, il aperçut Finn assis qui fixait l'eau sans vraiment avoir Lair présent puis il comprit

Dans l'eau des petites pattes qui se débattaient….Kiki…NIKLAUS !

Elijha sentit son cœur s'arrêter quelques secondes. Il ôta ses chaussures et sauta tout habillé dans le froid glaciale de l'eau

Kol et Rebecca accoururent à sa suite .

\- ELijah ::! Non …. Elijha …

Elijah nagea jusqu'au louveteau et le prit dans ses bras. Il tremblait, il était tétanisé par le froid et la peur.

_Puis il l'entendit, les pleurs, la respiration saccadée, la honte, la peur, la peur de mourir sous cette eau, des images de Mikael qui le submergeaient, il entra dans son esprit, et les images les submergèrent tous les deux…Klaus pleurait, voulait se serrer contre son frère, l'appelait au secours…et les images de son père qui le forçait, la battait, l'humiliait… tout submergea Elijha ne même temps qu'elle s'imprégnait dans le cœur et dans les veines de son frère. Ses larmes se mirent à couler. Klaus perdait pied…Elijha perdait pied, la porte rouge se tenait face à lui …là devant lui…_

_Puis Klaus lui murmura_

_« Finn, Finn… c'est Finn il voulait me tuer, te faire mal, me faire mal il m'a jeté dans l'eau … Elijha… »_

Rebecca demandait à Elijha de sortir de l'eau, lui hurlait qu'il devait sortir de la piscine qu'il faisait trop froid , qu'il allait attraper la mort, mais les mots n'avaient plus de sens pour son frère. Sa colère brûlait son corps et son âme, elle se transposa dans Niklaus, elle repassa dans son sang et il hurla.

Niklaus s'accrochait à son frère, désormais, sous le regard médusé de Rebecca et Kol , l'hybride se tenait dans les bras d'eLijah , nu, il s'était retransformé devant eux. Sn corps était bleu, il tremblait, il pleurait, le visage enfoui contre son frère. Sa respiration se saccadait, son cœur s'emballait, il s'accrochait au cou de son grand frère, le tenait tellement fort que le sang se mit à couler dans le cou d'Elijah subissant les griffures affolées de son petit frère.

Rebecca écarquilla les yeux devant ce spectacle, Finn se leva d'un coup tituba , retomba et se releva.

Kol recula. Pas tant pour cette transformation, pas tant pour Voir Elijha revenir vers le bord portant son frère blottit dans ses bras, pas tant pour voir Rebecca, aller chercher en urgence une couverture et revenir pour couvrir l'hybride avec , en propose une à son frère qu'il repoussa d'un coup, non, Kol recula définitivement devant le regard d'Elijha. Terrifiant, diabolique, …maléfique…

Klaus posa sa main sur celle de Rebecca

\- Elijha…empêche Elijha de commettre l'irréparable…

Puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.


	30. La sorcière et la fée

**Chapitre 30 – La sorcière et la fée**

Rebecca entoura la couverture autour de l'hybride, seul ses pieds nus dépassaient, et ses boucles blondes trempées par l'eau touchaient le sol où Elijha avait posé son frère quelques secondes auparavant. Il l'avait confié à sa sœur, son état psychique actuel ne lui permettant pas de s'en occuper convenablement. Il se sentait encore trop proche de la brisure que Finn avait provoquée en s'en prenant à son frère.

Rebecca posa immédiatement une main sur le cou de l'hybride pour percevoir son pouls. Le rythme était emballé mais il allait bien. Elle se glissa derrière lui et prit son corps contre elle, le visage de ce dernier venant s'enfouir contre sa poitrine. Il faisait un froid terrible dehors et elle aurait voulu qu'Elijha rentre avec son frère pour aller tous les deux immédiatement se réchauffer près du feu, mais ce dernier restait figé debout, les vêtements dégoulinant d'eau, la chemise collée contre son torse laissant deviner ses muscles gonflés par la colère. Il ne parlait pas, mais fixait Finn d'un regard très sombre, trop sombre. Elle savait que la gravité de son expression ne présageait rien de bon et se dit qu'elle devait en effet intervenir.

Elle l'appela

\- Elijha…, il faut mettre Niklaus au chaud et …

Mais elle n'entendit que le son rauque de sa voix et sa réponse la tétanisa

\- Finn, FINN ! , tu n'aurais jamais , jamais du t'en prendre à Mon frère, jamais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer ni de réagir, coincée par le corps de son frère, que le vampire les yeux striés de sang et les crocs dehors, fonçait à une vitesse vampirique sur Finn qui se leva d'un coup, poussa un cri mais n'eut pas le temps de gérer cette arrivée terrifiante. L'attaque fut extrêmement violente, et le sang coula immédiatement sur le carrelage, en énorme flaque. Il hurla quand il sentit les crocs de son frère lui lacérer le cou , il essaya de se défaire mais il n'avait pas malheureusement pas la force d'Elijah entrainé depuis 1000 ans à protéger les siens .

Puis il écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit son frère l'entrainer avec lui dans la piscine. L'ainé essaya d'appeler au secours et lança sa main vers Kol et Rebecca, tétanisés par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Jamais Elijha ne s'était attaqué à un seul membre de sa famille…jamais

Kol se mit à crier et à courir vers ses deux grands frères. Il les avait souvent vu se disputer et se battre quand ils étaient encore de tous jeunes enfants, Finn finissant toujours par gagner, collant le visage d'Elijha en pleurs contre la terre pour souvent l'humilier, mais là les larmes n'étaient pas dans les yeux d'Elijah, loin de là, elles se percevaient dans celle de son frère Finn qui ressentait une douleur atroce face à l'attaque brutale de son petit frère. Son propre petit frère …il voulait le tuer et il le sentait.

\- Elijha, non …non …Eli, arrêtes, c'est un Mickaelson, comme toi, comme moi, c'est notre frère

Elijha n'écoutait plus rien son esprit envahit par toute la colère qui le rendait presque fou. Il ne voyait que cette porte rouge, qui le rendait incontrôlable, et les images qu'elle lui renvoyait, celles de Klaus se noyant, ses larmes, ses souffrances….et puis son père qui battait leur frère, et Finn qui observait et se délectait…

L'eau se teinta immédiatement de rouge, du sang qui coulait des veines de Finn, il s'étendait sur la surface gelée de la piscine. Finn essaya de porter sa main à son cou, mais son frère posa une main puissante sur celui ci et lui enfonça le visage sous l'eau , le maintenant ainsi sans lui donner aucun chance de remonter à la surface. Finn se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait, frappait, mais rien n'y faisait, l'étreinte du vampire était trop intense. Il sentit l'eau pénétrer dans ses poumons, il sentait qu'il s'affaiblissait.

Kol sauta dans l'eau et attrapa le bras d'Elijha

\- Stop , eli, stop

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le retirer qu'il sentit son corps volé contre le rebord de la piscine. Elijha ne se tourna même pas vers lui et continuait à maintenir son frère sous l'eau

\- Ca fait quoi, hein, ca fait quoi d'être si proche de la noyade ?

Rebecca se leva en laissant Klaus au sol et s'approcha du bord.

\- Sweet heart, arrêtes relâche finn, je t'en prie…Niklaus ne veut pas que tu en arrives là, il ne veut pas…

Elijha sentit sa gorge se nouer, il était perdu , la bête en lui réclamait la mort, le sang, la désolation et mais lui quelque part dans son esprit, il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas faire de mal, ce n'était pas dans sa nature, il était celui qui protège…Il les entendait, les sentait tous mais il se trouvait tellement loin d'eux, là près de cette porte…

Rebecca pleurait et hurlait à la fois. Finn se débattait de moins en moins…Quand tout à coup, Elijha sentit une force qui le retenait. Il essaya de lutter mais sa main ne put continuer à maintenir son frère sous l'eau. Il se retourna, en sueur, la puissance qui se jetait contre lui était trop forte pour lui permettre de la combattre et Une voix s'éleva, féminine mais menaçante :

\- Je t'ordonne, Elijha, de relâcher Finn immédiatement

Elijha lutta et fixa la nouvelle venue avec colère et incompréhension Freya, son aînée, se tenait les mains devant elle et ses lèvres bougeaient sous l'effet d'une incantation. Elle fit signe à Kol d'aller récupérer Finn et continuât à garder sa pression contre Elijha. Il luttait aussi, sa respiration se faisait saccadée, il refusait qu'elle l'empêche de commettre cet acte de démence…

Il hurla

\- Lâche moi, lâche moi..je vais le tuer, je vais le massacrer

\- Tu ne toucheras pas à notre frère, Elijha, même si je dois y passer mes forces pour t'en empêcher

La blonde relança le sort plus fortement, et Elijha se courba, le torse en avant, la puissance de son ainée était trop forte et il ressentait toute sa magie se déverser en lui, pour le contrôler. Il essaya d'avancer dans l'eau mais elle le maintenait inerte. Elle souhaitait de le canaliser en essayant de lui faire le moins de mal possible mais elle savait qu'elle aurait pu lui briser les os pour se venger de qu'il était en train de faire subir à son frère.

Elijha luttait contre elle, de toutes ses forces. Elle détestait cela, elle aurait voulu qu'il se laisse aller et qu'il accepte de lâcher prise mais elle sentait que son frère n'en avait pas fini et qu'il ne tolérait pas cette dominance. Elle accentua sa magie et soupira. Elijha se tordit encore plus dans l'eau ses genoux plièrent le laissant immergé à demi,du sang coula de son nez, elle devait le maintenir encore un peu, juste un peu…Elijha hurla de douleur, il se tenait la tête entre les mains, tout semblait brûler en lui, mais il ne lâcherait pas prise. Ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, des larmes mélangées au sang..

Rebecca posa sa main sur le bras de sa grande sœur.

\- Arrêtes je t'en prie, c'est Elijha…ce n'est pas un ennemi, il défendait la vie de Klaus, il ne faisait rien de mal…je t'ne prie regarde le il a de la fièvre, il ne va pas tenir longtemps, tu vas le briser…freya, c'est ton petit frère…

Rebecca pleurait elle ne supportait pas de voir la souffrance d'ELijah, ses traits tirés sous la douleur qu'il éprouvait.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, ce n'est pas à lui d'être puni pour la faute de Finn

Freya s'en voulait. Elle avait aimé ce petit frère dès le premier regard et quand il s'était retrouvé des siècles après, elle avait su qu'il était toujours resté dans son cœur mais elle devait protéger Finn, celui qui avait partagé sa vie d'enfant, ce frère qu'elle connaissait réellement. Elle ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il aurait pu vouloir autant de mal à l'hybride.

Une fois assurée que Finn soir hors de danger, elle relâcha légèrement la pression sur Elijha pour lui permettre de rejoindre le bord. Il avançât difficilement toujours sous le contrôle de sa sœur. Ses yeux lui lançaient des éclairs comme s'il la maudissait mais il ne pouvait pas parler, la douleur de la magie l'en empêchant.

Freya fit signe à Kol de mettre Finn à l'abri à l'intérieur et regarda Rebecca.

\- Aides moi Rebecca, on ne peut pas laisser Elijha dans cet état, je ne vais pas pouvoir le contrôler longtemps, il a une force ténébreuse en lui qui occulte une parte de ma magie, aides moi ou il va enfouir son esprit du côté obscur de sa personnalité…Rebecca , s'il te plait…ma fée adorée, aide moi

Rebecca hésita. Elle voyait son frère lutter pour pouvoir détruire le lien magique qui l'empêchait d'aller à la poursuite de Finn. Mais son regard et les larmes qui désormais coulaient sur ses joues lui fit comprendre qu'il luttait contre deux forces opposées. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se perdre psychiquement de cette manière. Klaus ne l'aurait pas permis non plus.

Elle sauta dans l'eau, hurla saisie par la froideur de l'eau, et approcha Elijha qui la fixa sans bouger, appelant du bout des lèvres son petit frère « Klaus, comment va Klaus », puis la bête revenait à la surface pour hurler le nom de Finn…Freya sentit qu'elle défaillait, son frère avait un aura très puissant, elle ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal mais jamais elle ne le laisserait repartir vers Finn.

Rebecca s'approcha doucement toucha le bras du vampire pour le ramener vers le bord, le tira à elle. Il se laissa faire mais la regardait avec suspicion, toujours muet , toujours incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Sa colère avait explosée en une sorte de délire vengeresse qu'elle-même ne savait pas comment gérer. Elle devait l'empêcher de céder à ce monstre qui l'habitait et qui souhait sortir , puis elle se plaça derrière lui une main dans le dos et d'un geste très rapide lui fit craquer la nuque.

Elijha eut un petit cri de surprise, la noirceur l'envahit puis il s'écroula doucement dans l'eau.

Freya soupira et relâcha sa pression.

\- Je crois que mon timing était parfait !

Rebecca regarda son grand frère qu'elle essayait de porter hors de l'eau et son autre frère, allongé au sol inconscient tout l'enjeu qui se tramait autour de lui. Comment avaient ils pu tous en arriver là ?

xxxxxxx

_Une heure plus tard_

Carmen s'affairait en bas à nettoyer tous les dégâts de l'extérieur. Elle ne chantait plus et heureusement pour elle n'avait pas compris réellement de quoi retournait cette énorme dispute entre les deux garçons ainés de la famille.

Rebecca pouvait l'entendre en bas, elle utilisa ses dons pour repérer où se trouvaient Freya et Finn puis elle referma la porte derrière elle et tourna la clé. Elle ne laisserait personne entrer ici tant que ses frères seraient dans cet état.

Elle regarda la chambre. Elle avait toujours aimé trouver refuge ici dans l'antre de son grand frère. Elle était reposante et savait que Klaus , tout comme elle, aimait souvent se réfugier dans le grand lit d'Elijah quand la nuit venait les effrayer. Jamais une seule fois, dans aucune de leur demeure d'ailleurs , la porte était fermée. Ils étaient cependant les deux seuls à pouvoir y pénétrer sans autorisation. Bien sur Elijha grognait à chaque fois, qu'ils fouillaient dans ses affaires à la recherche de petits trésors qu'auraient pu leur cacher leur frère mais il les laissait faire, bien trop souvent d'ailleurs.

Elle ouvrit le placard pour y prendre un bas de pyjama en soie et constata que beaucoup d'habits n'y étaient plus. Pauvre Elijha, ils avaient tendance à le dépouiller de ses vêtements…peut être était ce pour cela qu'il ne portait désormais plus que ces éternels costumes…aucune crainte qu'ils lui prennent.

Elle sourit en voyant un ou deux jean qu'il portait de temps en temps avec des tee shirts souvent blanc immaculés, le rendant d'ailleurs sexy à souhait. Mais cela était peu fréquent. Pourtant Niklaus et elle-même aimaient quand il se lâchait un peu vestimentiairement parlant et sortait avec eux en boîte ou au restaurant en tenue plus décontractée. Souvent les femmes venaient à lui comme des mouches sur un pain au miel dans ces moments là . Peut être faisait-il moins peur, ou plus mauvais garçon… les femmes aiment les mauvais garçons.

Elle fouilla un peu encore mais ne trouva pas le haut de pyjama. Il devait être dans la chambre de Niklaus, de toute manière une partie des affaires d'Elijha étaient dans la pièce de son frère , et l'autre dans la sienne à elle. Rebecca avait tendance à lui prendre ses chemises pour en faire des nuisettes.

Elle s'approcha d'Elijha. Kol l'avait aidé à le déshabiller et le mettre dans son lit au chaud. Mais elle savait qu'il l'avait laissé nu sous ses draps et qu'il n'apprécierait pas cette tenue à son réveil. Elle ôta doucement le drap et la couverture qu'il le recouvrait pour ne pas éveiller son frère, lui passa le bas du pyjamas par les pieds pour le remonter doucement jusqu'a ses hanches.

La nudité de ses deux frères ne la gênait pas , elle avait vécu auprès d'eux pendant 1000 ans donc elle pouvait décrire chaque petite parcelle de peau de son frangin sans s'en offusquer ou en rougir et Elijha était vraiment très beau cependant, ce qui aurait pu la laisser un peu intimidée. Elle sourit puis se baissa pour lui déposer un baiser sur le ventre.

Puis elle posa sa main sur le torse de son frère, écouta son cœur battre et regarda si sa respiration était plus calme. Il était toujours aussi chaud et des sueurs perlaient de son front mais il ne semblait cependant pas en souffrir. Ses traits étaient plus détendus et elle respira un grand coup. Elle avait peur, très peur, de ce qui aurait pu se passer si FReya n'était pas arrivée ..Elle avait eu un peu peur de lui aussi…Puis elle glissa ses doigts le long du bras de son frère et toucha ses poignets en grimaçant.

Freya avait été plus prudente quand ils avaient remontés ses frères dans la chambre, et l'avait sanglé avec des chaînes indestructibles aux mains et aux pieds. Rebecca avait protesté au début mais elle lui avait dit que c'était plus prudent, pour lui, pour finn et pour les membres de la famille, ne sachant pas quelle serait la réaction du vampire à son réveil.

Les émotions avaient été très intenses, très brutales aussi pour Elijha et la sorcière ne savait pas dans quel état d'esprit il serait au réveil. Elle soupira, Elijha allait détester se retrouver prisonnier dans sa propre maison mais elle avait laissé faire, trop paumée pour résister à sa soeur ainée. Elle allait attendre le réveil de Niklaus pour lui demander conseil.

Doucement, elle remonta le drap puis la couverture sur le torse de son frère et lui déposa un baiser sur le front tout en recoiffant un peu ses cheveux bruns.

Klaus était à ses côtés, enfoui lui aussi dans un profond sommeil. Ils avaient du le réchauffer un petit moment mais sa condition d'hybride lui avait permis de récupérer un peu plus rapidement la chaleur de son corps. Kol l'avait aussi déposé, nu dans le lit mais Rebecca ne prit pas la peine de le rhabiller un peu. Elle savait que l'hybride aimait dormir de cette manière et que la pudeur était bien le cadet de ses soucis, ce qui parfois posait quelque problème à Eljha quand il venait se blottir dans son lit. Il s'y était fait et acceptait désormais de devoir sentir la peau douce et chaude de son petit frère contre lui. Rebecca le savait parce qu'elle était comme Niklaus, à ne pas s'embêter de quelconques tissus pour dormir contre ses frères.

Elle fit le tour du lit, déposa un baiser sur le front du blond, s'amusa un peu avec ses boucles blondes et le laissa tranquille. Il bougeait un peu trop dans son sommeil et elle eut peur de l' éveiller trop rapidement. Elle ne savait pas trop bien ce qui s'était passé dans cette piscine et avec Finn mais avait l'étrange sensation qu'Elijha le savait lui parfaitement.

Quand elle avait aperçu son frère dans les bras de son ainé, Rebecca avait eu le cœur serré, elle avait aperçu les larmes de Niklaus, sa peur ancrée sur son visage, avait vu ses doigts, ses ongles se serrer contre la peau de son frère comme pour y pénétrer pour y chercher de la chaleur et du réconfort. Cela l'avait bouleversée mais elle n'en parlerait certainement jamais à ses frères, sachant d'ailleurs qu'aucun d'eux ne donneraient d'explication.

Rebecca partit prendre une douche , enfila le pull d' Elijha sur sa peau nue et un des caleçons de Niklaus qu'elle avait récupéré en train de sécher dans la salle de bain et s'approcha du lit.

Elle s'étonna, Niklaus n'était plus là. Elle regarda la porte mais celle-ci était fermée puis elle pensa immédiatement à Kiki . Peut être s'était-il de nouveau retransformé. Elle souleva alors les draps et chercha la petite bête au fond du lit mais rien..puis un petit bruit la surprit. Elle regarda si Elijha dormait toujours et se pencha pour regarder sous le matelas.

Il étai là totalement nu, caché sous le lit recroquevillé sur lui-même. Quelques boucles blondes lui tombaient négligemment sur le front mais ce n'est pas cela qui l'inquiéta le plus mais les yeux humides de son frère. Il la fixa à son tour sans un mot aussi, reculant un peu sur le plancher sous le matelas pour s'éloigner de son regard à elle et se tourna pour pas qu'elle puisse le voir pleurer

\- Niklaus…sors de là dessous tu vas avoir froid

Mais son frère ne bougeait pas. Rebecca connaissait trop bien son frère pour savoir que ce refuge était le seul qu'il avait réussi à trouver pour cacher ses émotions certainement trop fortes à dominer et pour ne pas déranger Elijha, était venu se glisser sous le lit.

Cela ne lui arrivait plus fréquemment mais de temps en temps notamment quand tout le dépassait, certainement un reste de leur enfance quand il souhaitait se cacher de leur père, la nuit. Elle préférait se cacher dans le placard de son frère… ils n'étaient vraiment pas toujours très stables tous les deux…elle se demanda où Elijha se cachait quand les émotions étaient trop fortes pour lui.

Elle soupira, se baissa totalement et se hissa sous le lit à son tour. Ce qui la rassura c'est que dans la chambre d'Elijah tout était toujours bien propre donc elle ne devrait pas rencontrer trop de poussière et encore moins d'araignées ou de drôles de bêtes venues se loger ici aussi.

Puis elle le vit se reculer un peu. Elle ne pouvait percevoir que son dos, ses fesses, ses cuisses nues mais elle s'en fichait de devoir aller se coller contre ce corps tendu par la déception, la peur ? elle n'en savait rien tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que Niklaus avait besoin de contact et qu'Elijha n'était pas à même de lui donner maintenant . Elle servirait de palliatif s'il l'acceptait.

Elle était à quelques centimètres de lui quand elle le sentit se tendre. Il resserra les jambes vers son ventre et gémit tout doucement.

\- Niklaus, je suis là…tu n'as rien à craindre. Personne ne viendra ici, Elijah est sur le lit, lui, en sécurité avec nous. Il dort bien, tout va bien aller, nous sommes tous les trois

Puis elle se colla contre la peau de son frère, colla sa poitrine contre le dos de son frère, mit son visage dans le creux du cou de Niklaus, et passa sa main qu'elle déposa sur son ventre. Elle sentit que sa respiration s'accélérait et elle lui caressa doucement du bout du doigt.

\- Racontes moi, dis moi ce qui ne vas pas

Niklaus soupira, essuya un peu ses armes silenceieuxes, et posa sa main sur celle de sa sœur. Elle sourit et lui déposa un baiser dans le haut du dos.

\- Tu sens bon, mon boucle d'or à moi, tu as l'odeur du bois de forêt

Niklaus se détendit un peu et se recolla un peu plus contre elle. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de rose de sa speur et percevait le battement calme de son cœur. Elle était sincère dans chacun de ses gestes, elle savait leur donner toujours l'amour dont ils avaient besoin. Il prit sa main, lui posa sur sa cuisse et lui fit comprendre qu'il avait besoin de ses caresses. Rebecca s'exécuta et laissa ses doigts courir sur sa cuisse et dans son dos. Elle percevait les frissons qui parcouraient la peau nue de son frère et comprit qu'il se sentait rassuré

Puis il lui murmura :

\- Finn, Finn me hait. Pourquoi toute ma famille me déteste tant ? est ce ma faute si je suis né comme je suis ? Je sais , je ne suis pas facile, je…je le sais, mais là, Finn , il m'a parlé de père, et de ce que je méritais et …

Sa voix se brisa et ses larmes se remirent à couler.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais détesté moi, et Elijha non plus, Niklaus, certes parfois tu m'as poussé à avoir horreur d'avoir ta présence à mes côtés mais je ne t'ai jamais détesté, c'est peut être à Cause de cela que je suis toujours avec vous deux et pourtant…si tu savais ce que tu m'en as fait voir

\- Je me sens si sale et si honteux d'être ce que je suis et de tout ce que j'ai pu vous faire subir

\- Je ne suis pas la plus à plaindre, si tu dois faire des excuses, fais les à Elijha, je me demande encore comment il a pu te supporter toutes ces années.

Niklaus ouvrit la bouche, horrifié, se tendit puis au bout de quelques minutes lui redemanda de continuer ses caresses. Elle reprit ses petits cercles sur le corps des son frère passant sur son ventre son dos, son cou, ses cuisses. Niklaus aimait la franchise de Rebecca

\- Je ne te dis pas cela pour ouvrir la plaie encore plus profondément, mon Nik, mais pour que tu comprennes, que malgré tout, on est avec toi et cela depuis 1000 ans, pas parce que tu nous y obliges, mais parce qu'on t'aime, pour ce que tu es…un vrai petit con tout compte fait…

Rebecca se mit à rire ce qui rassura son frère. Avec Rebecca, tout semblait tellement simple et si facile. Il se laissa aller encore plus contre elle, sentait sa main douce l'effleurer et ferma un petit moment les yeux. Il était bien avec elle, sa petite sœur adorée. Et dire qu'ils passaient autant de temps à s'aimer qu'à se détester.

\- Je me dis que peut être Finn 'n a pas tord, je n'ai causé que du malheur autour de moi, dans notre enfance, dans tous les siècles que nous avons traversé, nous avons des centaines d'ennemis et même la famille maintenant…regarde tu n'as jamais pu trouver l'amour parce que…parce que je t'ai empêché de partir et j'ai fait de même avec Elijha, je l'ai rendu prisonnier de sa dévotion envers moi

\- Nik, mon adoré, comment aurais-tu voulu que je vous laisse tous les deux, vous êtes bien incapables de gérer votre vie quand je suis loin. Je suis la petite fée clochette qui veille sur vous …

\- Qui ?

\- Clochette tu sais …non, décemment tu ne peux pas savoir en effet mais je vais vous la faire découvrir à tous les deux quand tout sera plus calme

Elle avait murmuré et se mit à rire. Klaus serra les lèvres. Elijah avait raison, Rebecca était certainement la plus forte et la plus stable de leur trio.

II soupira puis finit par se retourner vers elle

\- Si c'est pour exposer tes parties, Nik, je les connais déjà…

Klaus se rendit alors compte de sa nudité totale et se mit à rire. Il enlaça ses pieds dans ceux de sa sœur et posa une main sur sa hanche. Elle fit de même et lui déposa un baiser sur le nez puis d'une main lui sécha un peu ses larmes.

\- Je crois que je n'aurai pas aimé avoir un autre frère terrible différent de toi. On a tout de même passé de sacrés bons moments de rigolade tous les deux, aux dépens d'ELijah tu me diras.

Klaus se mit à rire et essaya de respirer un peu plus calmement.

\- Tu te souviens quand on lui a fait croire que tu allais te marier avec un homme de plus de 80 ans…l'amour fou selon toi

\- Oh mon dieu, je me souviens de sa tête

Les deux se mirent à rire et Klaus colla son visage dans le cou de sa sœur

\- Tu me fais des papouilles dans le dos ?

\- Oui mais après c'est toi qui me les fait !

Klaus ne répondit pas. Il avait encore la gorge serrée, le goût de cette eau dans la bouche et les paroles de Finn dans la tête mais il allait être fort et lui faire payer cher. On ne s'attaquait pas à lui avec autant de simplicité

\- Dis moi Klaus, pourquoi ne voulais - tu pas qu'Elijha punisse Finn ?

\- Parce que je sais qu'il l'aurait tué, et …il ne s'en serait jamais remis même si c'était pour nous protéger. Tu sais, au fond, Finn est censé représenté pour Elijha ce qu'il est pour nous, un grand frère. Des fois j'ai de la peine pour Elijha, il n'a pas eu de modèle pour le guider et puis c'est tellement bien de pouvoir compter sur un grand frère pour…

\- Nous raconter des histoires

\- Oui et nous grondez aussi

\- Oh mon dieu, le nombre de fois où il l'a fait

\- Et me punir

\- Tu le mérites, avoue le

\- Pas toujours …

\- Niklaus…tu l'as toujours mérité

\- Toi t'es sa chouchoutte, il ne te punit jamais mais quand j'y pense, tu sais, lui il n'a personne de ce fait qu'il lui ouvre ses draps quand il fait des cauchemars

\- Peut être qu'on devrait un peu inversé les rôles parfois tous les deux et lui laisser faire un peu ses caprices

Les deux se sourirent. Klaus tenait la main de sa sœur sans plus la lâcher, elle fit signe qu'il serait temps de remonter à la surface et il la suivit en se glissant avec elle sur le plancher.

Elle partit quelques minutes dans la chambre de Niklaus par une porte coulissante que seuls les trois connaissaient donnant directement dans la pièce voisine, et revint avec un jean

\- Tiens ce sera mieux

Mais quand elle arriva il s'était re glissé dans le lit et caressait les cheveux de son frère.

\- On doit demander à Freya de lui ôter ses chaînes. Ce n'est pas à lui d'en avoir mais à ce salaud de Finn de les porter !

Puis il regarda sa sœur un peu gêné.

-Tu sais, j'ai ressentit toute la colère et la haine qu'il avait en lui. J'ai un peu peur moi aussi de sa réaction. Tout compte fait, On va attendre un tout petit peu qu'il se réveille pour l'envisager

Rebecca fronça les yeux

\- A ce point là…

Niklaus secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas l'Elijha qu'il connaissait si bien qu'il avait reconnu quand il s'était retrouvé dans ses bras mais une autre personne, une bête assoiffée de violence, assoiffée de sang…il avait eu peur, en effet ! Et avait vu la porte qui se dressait entre eux…


	31. Colérique Elijah

**Chapitre 31 – Colérique ELijah**

Klaus et Rebecca se tenaient au fond de la chambre, contre le placard, tous les deux bien incapables de savoir gérer l'éclat de fureur de leur grand frère, bien qu'ils comprenaient très bien pourquoi il hurlait contre Freya. Klaus se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas secouer méchamment sa grande sœur et la forcer à détacher son frère mais la main de Rebecca le retenait depuis le début.

Elijha avait besoin de retrouver un état d'esprit plus stable pour se contrôler. Pour le moment, sa fureur avait pris le dessus et il ne servait absolument à rien de s'interposer entre celle-ci et leur frère.

Klaus rageait intérieurement, il détestait voir Elijah ainsi. Les traits de son visage était si tendus et si durs qu'ils lui faisaient presque penser , mais à moindre dose, aux crises de colère de leur père Mikael. Il essaya d'effacer immédiatement cette image de son esprit. Elijah ne méritait pas d'être comparé à ce salaud qui leur avait pourri la vie. Sa mère avait causé des dégâts monstrueux en torturant leur frère, elle avait voulu le purger de ce qu'il était mais avait seulement réussi à ressortir le pire enfoui au plus profond de son frère. Il l'avait vu, cette bête tapie dans l'ombre de cette porte et il en avait eu peur lui-même. Ce n'était pas son frère , pas celui qui savait si bien prendre soin d'eux avec son éternel sourire et ses attentions toujours réconfortantes.

Ils en avaient eu des disputes et des désaccords tous les deux, bien trop souvent d'ailleurs , mais jamais il ne l'avait vu partir dans cet état d'incontrôle total de sa personne.

Elijha était attaché à son lit et une référence à un film tel que l'exorciste aurait presque été de circonstance tellement sa rage et ses hurlements envahissaient les lieux. Elijha essayait par tous les diables de se détacher et de se sauver de ce lit qui le maintenait prisonnier mais la magie de Freya était des plus puissantes et il se sentait totalement soumis à cette dernière. Et justement, cette dernière semblait ne pas lâcher prise et refuser d'accéder à sa demande.

Les draps étaient tombés au sol laissant apparaitre le torse nu et trempé de sueur de leur frère.

Ils hurlaient tous les deux pour s'imposer, triste vision de ce que représentait la famille Mikaelson dans toute sa splendeur

\- Promet le moi Elijha, tant que tu ne m'auras pas faite cette promesse, je ne te délivrerai pas, promet le moi, maintenant

\- Rien, je ne te promettrais rien qui puisse ne pas nuire à ton frère Finn, rien… il faudra me passer par le corps pour que je le fasse

\- Il est ton frère aussi, bordel

Freya s'était approchée du lit où elle maintenait prisonnier son cadet, mais recula quand elle vit Elijha grogner et lui montrer les crocs

Klaus déglutit et Rebecca se colla contre le placard. Elle regarda l'hybride et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Après toi, Niklaus

\- Non , laissons nos grands aînés se débrouiller entre eux et trouver un terrain d'entente, peut être

Eijha et Freya en avait quasiment oublier leur spectateur et Klaus s'en voulut un peu que son frère ne s'en rend plus compte. Il allait ressentir une telle honte quand tout cela serait terminé. Il connaissait parfaitement Elijah et il s'en voudrait tellement de s'être comporter loin du sage et noble Elijha qu'il était toujours.

\- Il n'est plus rien à mes yeux, Freya et ne continue pas dans cette voie à me contraindre ou me menacer si tu ne veux pas non plus être rayée de la liste de mes préférences

\- Elijha, Finn ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, il était ivre

\- C'est ce qu'il t'a ancré dans ta cervelle de moineau, c'est ça …

\- Ne sois pas insultant avec moi, petit frère

\- Alors ne le défend pas ! Il était loin d'être inconscient quand il a trouvé les mots infâmes pour briser le cœur de mon petit frère. Il avait tout manigancé depuis bien longtemps et s'est toujours d'ailleurs délecté des traumatismes que subissait Niklaus, ce n'est pas nouveau, si tu le connaissais si bien, tu verrais la noirceur de son âme avec plus de facilité, à moins que cela te réjouisse aussi…tu n'aimes pas Niklaus, je le sais

Niklaus se raidit et soupira. Encore un de plus dans la famille qui ne le supportait pas …

\- De quoi tu parles, tu brasses des inepties

Freya essayait de résister. Elle savait qu'Elijha n'avait pas tort et surtout elle connaissait le caractère noble de son frère et qu'il ne se serait pas autant mis dans une rage de cette ampleur si la gravité de la situation ne l'avait pas exigé mais e

ll ne pouvait pas le laisser aller librement à Finn dans cet état. Il lui fallait sa promesse pour éviter qu'un nouveau drame vienne endeuiller cette famille déjà si fragile.

Et oui, elle n'avait pas apprécié Niklaus au début, mais elle avait peu à peu appris à l'aimer, c'était injuste qu'il puisse penser cela…

\- Tu n'es pas actuellement en état de te contrôler, Elijha

Elijha hurlait de plus en plus fort et bougeait tellement que le lit semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

\- Ecoutes moi bien , Freya, je te promet que si tu ne me détaches pas dans la minute, je trouverai un moyen de le faire moi-même, même si cela me prend une éternité …mais ca ne fera qu'exacerber ma haine et mon désir de vengeance …. ON NE TOUCHE PAS A MON FRERE !

Freya recula, la violence des cris de son jeune frère lui fit peur. Elle n'était pas dupe et avait suffisamment entendu parler d'ELijah comme étant certainement le plus meurtrier de tous quand il s'agissait de laver l'honneur de sa famille, mais merde …Finn était de sa famille aussi

Elle regarda tour à tour Klaus et Rebecca qui préféraient fuir la situation que venir l'aider. Bande de lâches …

_xxxxx_

_Quelques minutes plus tôt :_

_Les deux jeunes gens ne s'étaient pas rendormi, Klaus restant cependant très silencieux, assis sur le lit et collé près d'Elijha, et lui caressait doucement les cheveux autant pour le bercer dans son sommeil que pour se rassurer lui-même. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, certainement par fierté mal placée,_ _mais Finn l_ _'avait profondément blessé, ayant déjà lui-même une piètre opinion de lui-même. Il avait besoin de ce contact avec Elijha, et particulièrement avec ELijah. Certes, avec sa soeur il se sentait bien aussi mais le lien qui l'unissait à son grand frère lui permettait de se sentir réellement_ _protegé_ _et rassuré. IL posa la main sur son front et lui essuya avec le bout du drap les sueurs qui y perlaient. Le savoir ici près de lui, lui suffisait pour essayer de ne pas penser à tous ces mots qui lui avaient crevé le cœur._

_Il attendait avec impatience que ce dernier se réveille pour comme à son habitude, il puisse lui trouver les justes paroles qui lui feraient tant de bien. Elijha avait toujours les mots qui vous rendent plus forts et plus confiants qui rassurent et qui vous donnent l'impression qu'au moment où il vous parle, vous êtes l'unique personne qui compte à ses yeux, et c'est dont avait besoin l'hybride en ce moment même._

_Mais malheureusement, Elijha était toujours plongé dans l'inconscience et son esprit totalement fermé comme si des barrières infranchissables s'étaient installées entre eux. Peut-être cette porte rouge faisait écran…il n'en savait rien._

_De l_ _'autre coté d'Elijha, se tenait Rebecca qui elle, lisait un livre en attendant que son frère se réveille. Elle ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise avec cette idée sachant bien qu'elle était la première responsable de l'état d'inconscience de son grand frère. Et cela ne la rassurait pas vraiment de devoir le confronter au réveil, mais elle était là parce que c'était aussi son rôle…être présente quand l'un des siens défaillaient._

_Puis le vampire brun commen_ _ç_ _a à bouger doucement, tourna son corps vers Niklaus comme si d'instinct il avait su o_ _ù_ _le trouver, et replongea un peu dans le sommeil. Niklaus sourit, posa , cachée sous le draps, sa main sur celle de son frère emprisonnée, et attendit. Le cœur d'Elijah reprenait un rythme normal. Il sentit la main de son frère se serrer sur la sienne et aperçut au bout de quelques instants ses yeux bruns se plonger dans les siens._

_\- Niklaus_ _…_

_\- Lijha, ca va_ _?_

_\- C'est à moi, louveteau, de te le demander_

_Rebecca toussota et n'attendit même pas qu'il soit totalement éveillé_

_\- Je te demande pardon, mais je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire je te jure, tu semblais hors de toi,…je suis si désolée, Elijah_

_Elle s'était levée pour appuyer son discours, le regard posé au sol et les mains croisées devant elle. Klaus aurait trouvé_ _cela risisble si lui-même_ _n'était pas dans un état proche du sien._

_Vraiment le trio des Mickaelson n'était pas au mieux de sa forme_ _!_

_Elijha soupira, sourit doucement à son frère et se tourna vers sa sœur, d'un air moins avenant que celui qu'il avait donné à son frère._

_\- Rebecca, tu aurais du me soutenir plus que venir me briser la nuque_ _…_

_Rebecca baissa encore plus le regard au sol._

_Mais je ne t'en veux pas , tu as fait ce que tu pensais certainement le plus juste pour la famille…mais Finn va devoir, quoi qu'il arrive, payer de son sang ce qu'il a osé faire à notre frère Il essaye de nous nuire depuis le début, il a aujourd'hui dépassé la limite que je lui avais tolérée_

_Il tenta de se lever pour se redresser et constata qu'il ne pouvait pas car ses mains et que ses bras étaient entravés puis il bougea un peu plus et se rendit compte que même ses pieds étaient attachés au lit. Il resta un moment sans réellement comprendre comment il avait pu se retrouver dans cet état puis se tourna cers Niklaus, le regard sombre_

_\- Qui m'_ _a attach_ _é_ _?_

_Niklaus se recula légèrement._

_\- J_ _'étais inconscient, je n'en sais rien_

_Rebecca ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais voyant que Niklaus serrait les lèvres s'approcha doucement d'Elijha et posa une main un peu tremblante tout de même sur le bras de ce dernier. Elle avait souvenir de sa crise dans la piscine et ne souhaitait pas qu'il recommence._

_\- Freya …freya avait peur de ta réaction_ _à ton réveil et que tu …enfin tu vois Finn, enfin elle a peur que tu t'en reprennes de nouveau à Finn et que tu finisses ce que tu avais commencé_

_\- Alors oui, elle a bien fait car Finn, je suppose, est toujours debout et bien portant…_

_Rebecca secoua la tête_ _et se pince les lèvres_

_\- Freya l'_ _a emmen_ _é pour le soigner, il est mal en point, tu as essayé de le…enfin tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais, tu étais dans un état second, Eli_

_\- D_ _étrompes toi, sœurette, , je savais exactement ce que je faisais et où je voulais en venir avec ce traître et dis-toi aussi que malgré cet arrêt momentanée, lié à ton manque de jugeote, je n'en ai pas fini avec lui, loin de là_

_Il se tournait vers Niklaus et le regarda gentiment_

_\- Comment vas-tu_ _?_

_\- Ca va , je fais avec_

_Elijha secoua la tête peu certain que son frère aille si bien qu'il ne le répètait_ _et puis le fixa_

_\- ôtes moi ces liens Niklaus, s' il te plaît_

_Klaus baissa le regard et murmura_

_\- je ne peux rien faire ils sont fixés par la magie de notre sœur et..._

_Elijah ferma les yeux il ne souhaitait absolument pas s'énerver contre son frère ou même sa sœur mais l'idée d'être impuissant et prisonnier dans sa propre maison lui était inconcevable._

_Il respira un grand coup et fixa Rebecca_

_\- Va me chercher Freya immédiatement_

_Ce n'était pas une demanda mais un ordre et Rebecca ne protesta même pas en partant rapidement à la quête de sa sœur aînée_

_Elle lisait encore dans le regard de son frère qu'il était toujours submergé par la haine et une certaine tension qui ne lui ressemblait pas._ _Elijah attendit que Rebecca ferme la porte et se mit à trembler_

_\- Il a failli te tuer, Finn a failli te tuer je ne pourrai jamais lui pardonner un tel acte_

_\- Il avait bu_

_\- Klaus, par pitié, non, ne lui cherche pas d'excuse pour justifier la culpabilité que tu ressens à cause des mots honteux qu'il t a dit_

_\- Il n'avait pas tort peut être je suis la porte ouverte à la déchéance de cette famille_

_Niklaus sentait que Finn avait réussi quelque part à briser cette confiance en lui et lui avait rouvert des blessures et des paranoïas qu'il avait tellement souhaité enfouir loin au fond de lui. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et il tourna le regard vers la fenêtre, honteux d'être si vulnérable face à son frère._

_\- Niklaus, regarde-moi…ce sont les paroles d'un homme qui ne te connait pas comme je te connais, qui n'a jamais su voir en toi l'extraordinaire petit frère qu'il aurait pu avoir et c'est autant sa faute que celle de père si nous en sommes là aujourd'hui et si tu souffres encore de ce genre de paroles malsaines et sans fondement_

_Elijha s énerva sur ses liens car il voulait prendre son frère contre lui mais voyant qu il ne pouvait rien y changer, reposa son dos sur le lit en soupirant bruyamment. Klaus s'était rapproché m ais ne souhaitait pas soutenir le regard trop persistant d'Elijha._

_\- Il m'a dit que je t'avais gâché la vie …il n'a pas tort, regardes toi Elijha , tu n'as pas de femme, pas, - d amis, Pas de vie personnelle et intime, tu ne vis que pour nous , à gérer nos déboires et nos bêtises sans jamais te poser et t'offrir des moments rien que pour toi . tu n'as fait que vivre dans notre ombre pour veiller sur nous ... pendant 1000 ans … je t'ai empêché de réaliser tes rêves_

_\- Et que sais-tu de mes rêves, petit frère ?_

_Niklaus baissa le regard et murmura :_

_\- Rien justement. Je me rends compte que je ne sais rien de toi …car je suis trop égoïste pour avoir pris la peine de savoir ce que toi tu aurais aimé faire, ce que tu aimes faire, ce qui pourrait te faire plaisir, je n'en sais rien, je ne connais pas tes envies ou tes désirs …je ne sais rien de tes propres rêves alors que toi, tu sais tout de nous…_

_Des larmes amères coulèrent sur les joues de Niklaus, qu'il ne prend même plus la peine de cacher._

_\- Niklaus, approche-toi près de moi. Aucun ne le sait parce que je n'en parle pas c'est tout… Je ne veux rien d'autre dans ma longue vie que m'occuper de toi, de Rebecca_

_Le jeune hybride s'exécuta non sans une certaine appréhension car il sentait effleuré la peau de son frère cette bête qu' il avait vu naître dans le regard d'Elijha. Il aurait tellement aimé poser sa tête sur le torse de son frère mais se retint en laissant malgré lui percevoir une certaine appréhension_

_\- Tu as peur de moi?_

_\- Non_

_\- Pourquoi tu restes distant, tu m' en veux de quelque chose ? je t'assure que je ne m'en suis pris à finn que pour te protéger …j'ai été si monstrueux que cela si ? Tu as peur que je te fasse du mal ?_

_Niklaus put lire la peine que cela faisait à Elijha et laissa glisser tout doucement ses doigts sur la peau d'Elijha caressant ses hanches et son ventre délicatement sans trop oser entrer en contact_

_-_ _Je sais que tu ne me ferai jamais de mal mais tu étais si loin quand tu es venu me chercher on aurait dit que tu…tu n'étais plus là quand tu m'as pris dans tes bras_

_Niklaus se tut, rougissant et gêné puis voyant qu'Elijha avait mordu ses lèvres comme s'il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé transparaître cet aspect de sa personnalité, posa sa joue sur le torse de son frère._

_\- NiKlaus, quel que soit mon état, je serai toujours là pour toi_

_Quand Rebecca entra, Niklaus se releva et Elijha lui fit signe d'aller plus loin avec sa sœur pour qu'il puisse parler en tête à tête avec Freya._

_XXXXXX_

Elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait certainement aucun soutien de la part de ces deux-là, qui vouait une adoration et une dévotion dans faille à leur aîné, le trio infernal…ils en étaient totalement exclus dans ces moment-là et elle ressentit un pincement au cœur. Elle aurait tellement aimé faire partit de ce petit groupe restreint où l'amour débordait même entre ce trio même si ces trois là voulaient tant le cacher. Elle rêvait de cela dès le premier jour où elles les avaient rencontrés mais se mettre mal avec Elijah était certainement la dernière chose à faire pour y parvenir.

Elle voulut de nouveau se mettre à hurler mais n'y arriva plus. Elle se sentait vidé d'un coup. CE n'est pas ça qu'elle voulait en venant les rejoindre aujourd'hui et voir le visage en fièvre et surtout très très en colère de son petit frère était tellement compliqué

Freya se mit à trembler sentit les larmes lui couler sur le visage. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Elijah et encore moins qu'il se retourne contre elle, elle adorait ce petit frère tant recherché mais que faire ? elle aimait Finn … Elle craqua

\- J'étais venue vous voir accompagnée de Keelin ..et vous annoncer, t'annoncer à toi Elijha surtout, que j'allais me fiancer avec elle et maintenant, nous voilà encore à nous battre tous… à vouloir détruire tout ce qui pourrait apporter un peu de bonheur dans cette famille maudite.

Klaus serra les lèvres et Rebecca vint jusqu'à sa sœur pour la serrer dans ces bras

\- Ca va aller, Elijha ne fera pas de mal à Finn pour le moment…nous allons tenir un conseil de famille et…

La voix d'elijha résonna et coupa la parole à Rebecca.

\- Hors de question ! et tes larmes n'y changeront rien, Freya, je suis désolé pour toi pour tout ce malheureux contretemps mais Finn a brisé le pacte de notre famille en s'attaquant à un de ses membres, en voulant sa mort …est ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a fait ?

Vers la fin la voix d'Elijah s'était adoucie un peu mais il ne releva pas les fiançailles et ne s'excusa pas de la voir pleurer. Ces choses la se régleraient plus tard il était un homme à ne pas céder à ce genre de manigance sentimentale , question de pratique et de priorité, même si au fond de lui il s en voulait énormément de ne pas lui donner les mots qu'elle attendait certainement.

Freya aurait aimé qu' elijah soit plus conciliant qu'il la félicite ou qu' il lui demande tout simplement de venir près de lui mais il n en fit rien et la regardait toujours froidement et sans aucune compassion.

La pauvre sorcière comprit que si elle ne céderait pas ce serait peine perdue d obtenir un pardon de son frère, son petit frère tellement innocent et tellement doux quand ils n étaient encore que de jeunes enfants. Qu'est ce qui avait pu le rendre si dur et si impénétrable ?

Elle se tourna vers ses autres frere et sœur en larmes leur réclamant un peu d'aide.

Klaus soupira un grand coup, prit énormément sur lui et approcha doucement du lit de son frère puis s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa main sur sa joue. Il secoua la tête en s'excusant presque et se pencha à l'oreille de son frère pour que seuls tous les deux puissent partager ce qu'ils avaient à se dire

\- Calme toi, grand frère, Freya n'a fait que défendre Finn comme toi tu essayes de me défendre, nous trouverons un moyen de nous venger…ferme cette porte qui te ronge, Elijha, ferme là, tu me fais peur, tu nous fais peur et ce n'est pas toi là qui parles

Elijha sentit son cœur accélérer et regarda son frère avec désolation. Il murmura encore plus doucement dans le creux du cou de son jeune frère

\- Je ne veux pas t'effrayer, Mais Finn…Freya se permet de le défendre encore et encore après ce qu'il t a fait

\- Finn va me le payer à un moment ou à un autre mais laissons Freya en dehors de ce conflit là, elle ne mérite pas cela, enfin elle a le tord d'aimer ce connard et elle aura le malheur de devoir surveiller les arrières de finn longtemps car je trouverai un moyen de me venger , de nous venger…

Elijha écarquilla les yeux et soupira.

\- Klaus…

Klaus enfouit son visage dans celui de le cou de son frère puis posa une main de chaque côté de ses bras attachés

\- Finn ne pourra jamais m'enlever ce qui me tient le plus à cœur dans ce monde et il a eu raison de me montrer à quel point cela pourrait me briser ou te briser car il a juste permis de resserrer mes liens avec toi et de me faire comprendre que jamais je ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu'un te faire du mal et que jamais, jamais, je sais que tu ne laisseras quelqu'un me faire du mal

Puis ils se parlèrent encore plus doucement, le corps d'Elijha totalement détendu tandis que Niklaus se serraient contre lui et souriait un peu plus.

Rebecca et freya regardaient sans un mot les deux frères se chuchoter des mots dont elles ne pouvaient percevoir aucune signification mais Rebecca sentait que quelque chose se passait entre deux comme si leur complicité et leur fraternité prenaient une forme encore plus irréversible et intouchable.

Elle sourit. Klaus semblait calmer son frère et cela était vraiment mais vraiment une première dans toute l'histoire de leur 1000 ans de vie commune.

Klaus embrassa son frère sur la joue puis lui sourit doucement puis il se tourna vers sa sœur aînée

\- Freya, délivre mon frère je reste avec lui et moi, je te promets qu' Elijah ne fera aucun mal à Finn

Rebecca fronça les sourcils. jamais Niklaus ne faisait de promesses de ce genre au nom de son frère sans avoir déjà prévu un plan encore plus machiavélique. Elle regarda l'hybride qui lui lança un regard sombre en retour.

Puis elle lui sourit. Cela faisait 1000 ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble et elle le connaissait trop bien pour savoir que lui même n en resterait pas là. Elle ne fit aucune remarque. Finn avait intérêt à trouver une assurance pour son arrière train car aucune magie ne pourrait certainement arrêter le plan qui se formait dans l'esprit stratège de l hybride et si Elijha semblait plus calme, ce n'était certainement pas simplement parce que son frère avait su le tempérer mais surtout qu'il devait connaître ce que tramait Niklaus...comme toujours

Ces deux diaboliques démons n'en resteraient pas là, elle en était certaine

Elle fit signe à Freya qu' elle pouvait faire confiance à Niklaus. Cette dernière soupira et regarda Elijah

\- Je n ai rien contre toi , mon frère, et je t aime énormément mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire de mal à Finn, tu comprend même si son acte est totalement répréhensible , il est mon frère, mon petit frère et je me dois de le défendre

\- Freya, Niklaus t'a dit que je ne tenterai rien contre lui , il a fait la promesse alors je tiendrai cette promesse ...détaches moi maintenant et fait en sorte que Finn se tienne à l'écart de nous deux pendant quelques heures. Allez vous promener, faites ce que vous voulez mais ne restez pas ici pour le moment je dois...réfléchir

Niklaus regarda son grand frère , celui était vraiment prêt à se venger quoi qu'il en dise et son arme était la meilleure : lui, l'hybride

Freya chanta quelques incantations en agitant ses doigts et soupira

\- Le sort est levé, tu peux lui ôter les chaînes mais Elijah, si tu viens à faire du mal à Finn et que tu romps ta promesse, je ferai bien plus que t'attacher dans un lit

Elijha fronça les yeux et Niklaus se mit à grogner les yeux plus dorés. On ne menaçait pas un membre de leur trio. Rebecca cessa de sourire se tourna vers Freya puis lui prit la main doucement dans sa sienne lui caressa du bout du doigt et la fixa d'un regard encore plus sombre que celui que pouvait lui porter n'importe lequel des ces deux autres frères.

\- Freya , ma chère et adorée grande sœur, si tu touches à un seul cheveux d'Elijah, je te briserai chaque phalange de tes précieuses mains

El elle la lâcha non sans lui montrer la porte de sortie

Niklaus et Elijha écarquillèrent les yeux, ils n auraient pas aimé à ce moment là contrarier leur jeune sœur. Elijha se mit à rire

\- Bon les garçons, passons à des choses bien plus sérieuses… on la prépare quand notre liste de Noël et notre sapin…ne me dites pas que nous n'avez pas encore commander le sapin de Joël c est tout de même dans un mois ...

Elijha s'assit sur le lit une fois ses mains libres mais resta bouché bée. Klaus quand à lui avait les yeux qui brillaient d'admiration pour le franc parler de sa sœur puis se mit à rire

\- Rassures moi, cette année, tu ne vas pas nous imposer l'éternel feu des vœux-

\- Niklaus, ce sera le plus grand feu que nous n'ayons jamais fait … par contre, J espère que vous m' avez prévu un superbe surprise sous le sapin

Les deux s exclamèrent en même temps

\- Tout ce que tu veux

Elle sourit diaboliquement et sortit de la chambre en se tournant d'un coup vers eux deux :

\- je vais vous préparer la liste ...

Niklaus sourit en imaginant la prochaine liste qu'allait leur pondre sa soeur, comme l'an passé puis puis se mit à gémir

\- Oh non oh non pas maintenant, Elijah aide moi je veux rester moi ...lij...

Alors qu' il était en train de retirer les premières chaînes, les pattes du petit louveteau se coincèrent dessous. Il ne put sortir que son petit museau de sous le grand tee shirt qui l'encerclait et vint directement contre son maître le cœur serré.

_« Non, c'est pas juste »_

Elijha soupira. Il devait à tout prix trouver la solution pour fermer la porte rouge qui flottait à la surface de son esprit avant que Niklaus ne viennent s'introduire dans son esprit malsain. Il referma ses barrières psychiques et essaya de se contrôler

Rebecca écarquilla les yeux stupéfaite en faisant demi tour et s'écria :

\- Il va pourrir ton tee shirt avec ses poils, Elijah !

Elijha posa une main sur le petit loup et regarda sa sœur

\- Ca se complique de jour en jour

Puis sa sœur vint près des deux, prit le petit loup sur ses genoux et commença à ôter le reste des chaînes d'Elijah, il avait tellement tiré dessus que les marques étaient encore inscrites sur sa peau. Elle regarda d'un air de mère en colère son grand frère et tira délicatement la petit oreille de Kiki

\- Vraiment vous ne me facilitez pas la vie tous les deux , je peux te jurer que mon cadeau de Noël a intérêt à être exceptionnel.

 


	32. Le journal d'un vampire (I)

**Chapitre 32 - Le journal d'un vampire - partie I**

**POV elijah – Ce jour**

La plume à la main, Je lève de temps en temps mes yeux vers le feu de la cheminée qui crépite dans ma chambre. C'est le seul endroit où je me sente bien en ce moment. Elle est grande, aménagée comme un salon avec son bureau, son canapé et une merveilleuse bibliothèque, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. La Salle de bain concomitante me permet de nettoyer cette saleté qui semble me coller à la peau.

Je sais très bien que j'aurai du rester au lit pour essayer de faire fuir cette fièvre qui me ronge encore depuis un peu plus de trois jours maintenant. Cela ne lui fait rien, mon corps finira par la combattre et me redonner les forces qu'il me manque actuellement. Je me suis rhabillé succinctement, d'un bas de jogging un peu lâche que je cache dans un de mes tiroirs et que j'aime mettre quand je suis seul et ai besoin de me sentir « normal ». Jamais je ne me présenterais de la sorte devant ma fratrie. Niklaus a rit un peu en me voyant ainsi et a cru que j'avais perdu l'esprit…peut être, allons savoir…

Cette fièvre lancinante ne passe pas malgré les remèdes de grand-mère de notre gouvernante Carmen. Comment lui expliquer, la pauvre, que sa soupe ne fait que m'écœurer de jours en jours et que ces épices n'ont aucun effet sur mon organisme ?

Mais je ne peux pas, quand elle vient frapper doucement à la porte, et qu'elle me demande l'autorisation d'entrée avec son accent chantant, je ne résiste pas. Je la remercie doucement, la regarde poser mon plateau près du lit me faisant ainsi bien comprendre que ma place devrait être dans ce lit et non pas assis à mon bureau, et elle repart sans m'en demander plus.

Elle me l'a dit hier qu'elle ressentait une grande fatigue et une grande colère en moi et que cela ne pourrait pas me guérir. Mais malheureusement pour elle, Elle me l'a dit aussi que je devais descendre voir mes frères et mes sœurs, pour discuter peut être avec eux. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris à ce moment là, J'ai eu des paroles acerbes et lui ai dit qu'elle devait apprendre à rester à sa place, que ces histoires de famille ne la concernaient pas. Je ne me suis pas reconnu, mais pas du tout. J'ai vu son regard et je m'en suis voulu immédiatement. J'étais épuisé, mes douleurs étant revenues encore plus fortement et quand elle est sortit, en fermant la porte cependant délicatement, je me suis mis à pleurer sans aucune retenue, sous le regard désolé de mon petit louveteau.

Je sais bien que ce n'est pas lui qui à ce moment là ressentait une telle détresse pour moi mais je me refuse pour le moment à laisser trop souvent mes barrières psychiques ouvertes à mon frère, pourtant après ce que nous avons fait nous pourrions en rigoler fortement et partager nos esprits machiavéliques. Mais je crois que lui comme moi ressentons désormais de la culpabilité, alors que nous ne devrions pas , mas alors pas du tout.

Je soupire. Je retiens ma respiration et la relance doucement plusieurs fois. J'ai très mal au ventre et je sais que les pochons de sang ne pourront rien changer. Il me faut le sang de Niklaus mais malheureusement il est hors de question d'en arriver là. C'est aussi une des raisons pour laquelle je me suis fermé à lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il ressente ma faim ni mes douleurs, elles passeront seules…De toute manière il ne pourrait rien y faire dans sa forme actuelle.

Jai besoin de me calmer , tout tourne autour de moi, un peu trop vite et je décide alors de replonger dans l'écriture, mon échappatoire…le seul où je peux un peu me lâcher et espérer trouver ma propre rédemption.

Je vois bien que mon esprit n'est pas très stable car je suis obligé de relire mes derniers commentaires et ils ne sont pas glorieux. Je me plonge dans la lecture tout en caressant Kiki posé sur mes genoux. Il dort, c'est normal, il est presque 3 heures du matin.

_**xxxx** _

_**POV Klaus : 3 jours plus tôt** _

Je suis dans un état de stress sans conséquent et j'aurai mes bras et mes jambes, je crois que je cognerai sur tout ce qui peut me tomber dessus. J'aurais bien besoin pour aller me calmer de poser quelques coups de peinture sur mes toiles mais cela aussi, à cause de cette forme maudite, je ne peux pas le faire. Je me sens tout comme Elijha a pu le sentir quand Freya l'avait attachée au lit hier, prisonnier de ma condition, et un Roi ne peut pas être prisonnier de ces fidèles ou sinon tout du moins, s'ils s'apprêtent tous à lui couper la tête. Bien qu'au fond de moi je me dis que certaines personnes de notre propre famille n'y verraient certainement aucun inconvénient.

Je suis tout autant prisonnier de ma condition que de cette maudite pièce où Elijha a décidé de rester enfermé depuis hier, depuis notre dispute avec Freya. Seule Rebecca vient le voir depuis, nous amenant nos repas, quand ce n'est pas Carmen. Et quand c'est Carmen, son horrible odeur de soupe envahit la pièce. A avoir envie de fuir au loin en hurlant comme un loup !

La première fois, qu'elle a déposé le bol près du lit d'Elijha, Kiki nous a rendu un sacré service. Il a voulu comme à son habitude allé se régaler, je n'ai pas voulu, et s'en est suivi un corps à patte monstrueux et la soupe a fini au sol. Certes on s'est pris tous les deux une sacrée engueulade par Elijha et j'assure que les autres bols sont restés bien sagement sur la table de chevet.

Surtout qu'Elijah depuis qu'il a laissé cette p***de porte ouverte, n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes. J'avoue que ca va mieux depuis hier mais tout de même…je n'y suis pour rien et Kiki encore moins…enfin tous les deux sommes actuellement les dommages collatéraux de ces évènements, et ca ne me plaît pas plus que cela…Je vais cependant taire ma colère car Elijha a besoin de moi, pour se calmer et retrouver le sourire et cela pour moi, est bien plus important que mes crises d'autorité.

Quelle horreur, tout compte fait, les plus punis, ce sont nous deux alors que nous devrions être ceux les plus à plaindre.

Elijha est en train de nourrir Kiki et j'essaye au maximum de porter mon attention sur autre chose, mais il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans cette chambre entre la bi bibliothèque immense certes, et le bureau rempli de paperasse. Je vais regarder mes tableaux accrochés au mur de la chambre, ca me plaît de regarder mes œuvres, je suis doué, vraiment doué…

Mon loup se régale du biberon pendant que je n'ai qu'une seule envie, tout dégueuler sur le lit bien propre de mon frère. Mais je suis enserré dans ses bras musclés et chauds quand Kiki boit, heureux, d'ailleurs c'est bien le seul à y être, et rien que pour cela je n'en ferai rien.

Je repense à mon grand frère, je suis injuste avec lui. Il est toujours fiévreux et je lui en veux de nous coincer ici mais en vrai, je n'ai qu'une envie, pouvoir me serrer contre lui, toucher sa peau et ressenti le flux de notre relation se déverser dans chacun d'entre nous. Il est quelque part le plus grand nounours réconfortant qu'il puisse exister et il joue son rôle à la perfection.

Elijah a trouvé les mots justes, comme d'habitude, pour me rassurer et me montrer que je compte énormément. Je me demande toujours comme il sait ce dont j'a besoin, ce que je voudrai entendre, et pourtant tout comme moi, il n'a pas eu des modèles de parents nous permettant d'imiter. Mikael nous a brisé mais il a aussi fait des dégâts terribles sur mon frère sans que je m'en sois aperçu. Et puis Mère a achevé son travail en volant le peu d'estime que mon frère avait encore de lui…

Je suis heureux de ce fait qu'elle pourrisse au fond de ce donjon. Elle a du terminer les pochons de sang que je lui avais balancé avant de partir ici et j'avoue que je me délecte sans aucun remords de savoir qu'elle est tout simplement en train de mourir de faim. Elle va comprendre ce que c'est de souffrir au plus profond de ces entrailles comme mon pauvre Elijha le fait à cause d'elle.

Oui, je sais j'ai un esprit revanchard. Je peux être impitoyable avec ceux sui touchent à ma famille, comme Elijha, à la différence de lui, je ne pardonne pas et je ne me pose pas de question sur le bien fondé de mes actes. Je suis Klaus Mikaelson et mon père m'a forgé pour que je devienne ce que je suis actuellement.

En vrai c'est l'image médiatique que je donne, mais quand je suis avec Elijha, il ne me permet pas d'être aussi impitoyable, il me couve comme si j'étais son petit pot de miel favori à ce gros bêta.

Mon dieu, ce que je l'aime, j'aurai envie là tout de suite de l'embrasser sur les joues et de me blottir contre lui. Nous ne le faisons que très rarement et je crois que nous ne nous en rendons à peine compte quand nos corps se permettent de le faire et nos esprits de se laisser aller à des démonstrations de tendresse de ce genre. C'est pour cela que je vénère mon frère, il ne me repousse jamais, jamais…Je fais en sorte que Kiki lui fasse des petites léchouilles sur les mains. Elijha grimace , il lui a mis des tâches de lait…mais à lui, il ne lui dit rien, c'est son chouchou…

Non, mon frère porte cela en lui, cette sensibilité et cette empathie qu'il peut avoir envers les autres. Il est né ainsi à toujours vouloir le mieux pour les autres et s'oublie d'ailleurs un peu trop souvent aux dépends de nous autres, les sangsues…

Il doute pourtant beaucoup sur ce qu'il doit faire, sur si il l'a bien fait…je le sais car je peux lire en lui, c'est un peu notre secret à tous les deux…des liens qui nous permettent de ressentir, d'éprouver et de souffrir en même temps que l'autre…compliqué en vérité car de ce fait, nous nous cachons souvent l'un de l'autre pour ne pas nous dévoiler.

Pour ma part, je ne serai pas contre, mais Eljha considère cela un peu comme un viol de son intimité et a vite tendance à rebâtir les murs autour de lui. C'est un peu ce qu'il fait avec beaucoup de monde d'ailleurs, il ne laisse entrer personne dans sa carapace. Trop peur de leur faire du mal…je le sais car j'ai vu et entendu grincer la porte rouge qu'il enfouit comme un fardeau au fond de lui. Oui, je dois bien l'avouer elle n'a rien de bien glorieuse, cette porte ensanglantée et reflète une image bien moins nette et propre de celle que mon frère souhaite nous montrer.

Mais je m'en tape, moi, je sais très bien ce que nous sommes et les atrocités que nous avons commises, et c'est ainsi…ca s'appelle la survie..Elijha ne l'accepte pas lui…pourtant j'aime mon frère toujours aussi profondément.

Pour ma part, je peux parfois la comprendre cette souffrance qui le ronge …J'ai parfois tellement de doute sur ce que je suis, ce que j'aurai pu être et ce que j'aimerai être surtout. Mais accepter que je sois l'hybride, celui que tout le monde craint, ou que je sois le bâtard comme mes frères le voient en moi est difficile.

**POV Kiki – ces 3 jours plus tôt au même instant**

Mon alpha est tellement chaud que je resterai bien des heures contre lui…surtout pour le moment, je ne bouge pas, je ne veux pas qu'il se fâche comme hier. On a eu peur, même celui qui est en moi a eu peur…oui quand mon maître fait sa grosse voix, je tremble après de partout et même mes poils sont tous droits parce qu'ils sont effrayés aussi. Mais c'est vite passé heureusement. Mon gentil mâitre m'a tout de suite pris dans les bras quand il a vu que j'étais tous peiné. Je ne voulais pas la faire tomber la bonne soupe, surtout qu'elle sentait si bon, mais si bon, et puis c'est la faute de NI…nikky ou nik quelque chose qui est en moi, ca ressemble à Kiki mais en moins beau. C'est lui qui m'a empêché de la boire. Ca a Sali le beau tapis de mon maître. Il l'a attrapé et jeté par la fenêtre et là j'ai compris qu'il ne fallait rien dire, surtout ne pas gémir. Mais j'ai gémit parce que c'est pas ma faute, j'ai pas pu me retenir. Peut être c'est parce que je suis encore un bébé loup. Peut être…

En tous les cas pour le moment, je bois le biberon dans ces bras et je sens que sa colère effleure encore sa peau mais ce n'est pas tourné contre moi ni contre Nik, comme dit Tatie Rebecca. Mais contre ce méchant Finn qui m'a jeté dans l'eau très, très froide. Le pas beau, le pas gentil, le méchant pas beau, comme le coq, c'est un méchant méchant, méchant frère ! Je sens que j'ai du m'énerver ou grogner car mon maître est en train de me rassurer et de me caresser le ventre. J'adore sentir ses doigts se glisser dans mon pelage. Je le lèche tous les jours pour me laver pour qu'il soit toujours propre, comme mon maître. Lui il veut que tout soit toujours propre, aujourd'hui je l'ai vu aller à la salle de bain trois fois au moins. Il sent toujours bon le savon de ce fait même si les sueurs le reprennent rapidement mais moi c'est que je préfère comme ça je les lèche et elle sente la peau et l'odeur de mon maître.

Kiniki , Niki…klos…enfin lui , il n'aime pas ça mais je m'en fiche. Pour le moment, il est en train de réfléchir à des trucs d'adultes, de vengeance, il parle beaucoup de lui et c'est marrant il a l'air en colère tout le temps mais en même j'adore quand il pense à mon maître, il a l'air de l'aimer autant que moi je l'aime.

Le lait est trop bon, il est bien chaud. Mon alpha sait toujours comme le faire si bon. Je veux être avec lui pour la vie…toujours… même s'il n'a pas de poil pour lui tenir chaud l'hiver.

J'ai senti qu'il n'était pas content quand je lui ai léché les mains, j'ai mis du lait dessus mais il ne m'a rien dit. Il se relève et me pose au sol. Moi j'ai bien envie de sortit d'ici, j'entends les gens en bas et la voix de Tatie Rebecca, je gémis un peu près de la porte et sourit quand je le vois s'habiller. JE sais maintenant que quant il porte son grand manteau gris bien chaud, que c'est l'heure de la ballade ! JE remue la queue dans tous les sens et aboie un peu. Je sais que je en dois pas aboyer, Kikiklos me le dit à chaque fois, que je en suis pas un chien mais lui, en vrai il aboie souvent pour rien.

**POV Elijah – Toujours 3 jours avant**

Je soupire. Kiki a besoin de sortir. Il gémit devant la porte et je ne peux pas indéfiniment le laisser enfermer ici. De toute manière, je dois aller chercher un pochon de sang et il doit faire ses besoins. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il se lâche dans la chambre et je ne sais pas qu'elle serait ma réaction. Quand je vois que j'ai jeté le tapis du lit par la fenêtre…c'est du n'importe quoi. Je dois me contrôler mieux que cela, je sais que la fièvre me fait un peu délirer mais ce sont surtout les évènements de la veille, Finn , ma sœur Freya, qui me rendent ainsi.

Je ne comprend pas qu'ils n'aient tous simplement pas décidé de partir et de rentrer chez eux , comme le ferait n'importe quelle famille raisonnable qui voit que l'ambiance familiale est au plus mal. Mais non, comme tous les Mickaelson, la raison n'a jamais eu sa place et il préfère rester tous à l'agonie ici, espérant certainement le pardon du gentil et naïf Elijha.

J'en ai marre d'être celui qui doit se rabaisser à chaque fois pour rendre sa famille heureuse et reconstruire les morceaux. Je sais que Rebecca attend aussi cela mais simplement parce qu'elle piétine de pouvoir faire le sapin de Noel et les courses de Noel en famille. Parfois, elle est tellement frivole. APr contre je l'ai entendu hier soir et je peux assurer que Finn n'était pas à la noce, tout compte faite elle est frivole et terrifiante à la fois, la parfaite miss vampire !

Je descends discrètement les escaliers, Kiki dans mes bras et Niklaus qui semble ravi lui aussi de voir autre choses que les meubles et les livres de ma chambre. Je sais elle est austère et correspond peu à mon côté coincé et rigide. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé de nouveau tous les deux mais nous nous comprenons sans cela. Je l'ai rassuré du mieux que j'ai pu et cela m'a valu d'en vouloir encore plus à Finn, à Mikael, à cette famille qui n'accepte pas mon petit frère pour ce qu'il est.

J'entends Rebecca et Kol qui joue plus loin dans notre salle de jeu, certainement au billard vu le bruit des boules que j'entends cogner et aux mille mots grossiers qui fusent de la bouche des deux, c'est un combat acharné. Je souris. Ces deux là sont vraiment les seuls à ne pas prendre les choses avec autant de gravité que nous autres et tant mieux tout compte fait.

Je me fige. Freya est assise dans le canapé, seule. Elle me regarde, essaye de sourire mais je détourne me regard et continue mon avancée vers la porte d'entrée, tout en passant près du piano sr lequel instinctivement je pianote deux, trois notes. Keelin n'est plus là, elle a du repartir, je ne la sens pas dans la maison. Génial, en plus d'être devenu un petit frère détestable aux yeux de Freya, j'ai fait fuir sa future épouse …

**POV Kiki - en suivant son maitre  
**

Blotti dans le cou de mon maître, j'aperçois cette dame assise sur le canapé, près de mon tapis. Je ne sais pas qui elle est . Je ne l'ai jamais vu, et j'ai d'un coup envie d'aller lui faire une petite léchouille sur le visage car elle a l'air toute triste. Elle ressemble à Tatie Rebecca, mais en moins belle. Elle a l'air veille et a l'air de ne pas trop manger, elle est maigre. Peut être qu'il lui faudrait plus de croquettes ou ces bons beignets que j'avais sentis hier dans le salon.

Je la vois se lever quand mon alpha joue avec le piano, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'il m'a dit que ca s'appelait, elle a tendu un bras vers lui et puis s'est rassise encore plus triste. Je gémis un peu pour elle quand je ressens d'un coup une alerte dans ma tête. C'est kikilos qui me dit de ne pas m'en mêler. Je préfère alors me concentrer sur l'odeur qui se dégage de la cuisine…ca sent l'odeur de viande chaude. Je secoue un peu mon corps mais mon maître ne semble pas décider à aller dans cette direction. Mince, alors je suis certain que la gentille dame avec son tablier m'aurait donné de ces bons biscuits…

Je suis cependant tout heureux, désormais et malgré le froid, je pose mes pattes sur le sol. C'est tout blanc et tout froid. Je suis un peu apeuré et reviens vers mon maître qui me sourit et me lance un petite boule toute blanche sur moi. Elle arrive sur mon museau et je grogne un peu mais lui, rigole alors…c'est que c'est marrant…je me met à courir dedans, dans la poudre tout blanche qui vole autour de moi ! C'est trop beau…je sautille désormais trop heureux d'être là quand tout à coup, je le sens …je dois aller faire mon pipi et mon petit caca !

**POV Klaus – en ballade avec la troupe**

Oh non il a neigé pendant la nuit. J'ai horreur de la neige…c'est froid, c'est triste et ca me rappelle les hivers où nous ne trouvions aucun abri où nous cacher avec mes frères et sœurs, nos pieds gelés à marcher dans cette poudre immonde qui laissait en plus la trace de notre passage trop visible pour notre père.

Je sais qu'Elijha, lui, adore cela. Comme quoi, nous n'avons absolument pas les mêmes gouts. Lui, il y voit la pureté du monde, etc etc …Il aime faire des batailles de boules de neige avec ma sœur. J'en suis d'ailleurs toujours étonné comme il ne supporte rien qu'il le salisse. D'ailleurs il vient de le faire sur mon louveteau ! non mais…et l'autre boule de poil, va falloir qu'il arrête de m'affubler de noms ridicules…Niklaus ! C'est Niklaus… c'est tout de même pas compliqué…

J'ai honte , j'espère que personne ne nous voit. Personne ne peut imaginer ce que c'est que d'être dans le corps d'une petite bête qui est en train de déféquer dans un coin ! Toute puissance s'envole d'un coup et vous n'espérez qu'une chose, vous cachez dans un trou de souris en attendant que ce dernier en ai fini. D'ailleurs, je n'en reviens pas ce que ce petit monstre peut sortir d'un si petit cul !

Je regarde Elijha, enfin Kiki regarde fièrement son maître pour lui montrer que maintenant il fait comme un grand, bordel, c'est d'un lamentable, mais comme je me doute bien, mon frère est tourné vers une autre direction. Oui, je crois que c'est un peu trop pour lui aussi.

Il a l'air tendu et je remarque que son visage est tourné vers le lointain, vers la grange. Kiki est revenu près de lui ne gratouillant le sol comme pour recouvrir ses méfaits. Pourquoi doit je subir tout cela ? D'un côté , ce petit loup a tendance à me faire oublier ce qui s'est passé hier et ca me fait du bien.

Puis je l'aperçois aussi, il est assis sur un des bancs qui longe le chemin, seul en train de fumer son éternel cigare. C'est alors que j'entends Elijha dire à Kiki de le suivre, et grogne un peu car Finn est juste sur le chemin où nous devons passer pour aller faire la petite ballade de notre chiot…euh louveteau …Je suis perturbé et j'avoue que je me sens trembler. Finn me fait peur désormais car je me rends compte de quoi il est capable contre moi. Je ne devrais pas pourtant je suis tellement plus puissant que lui.

**POv KIKI -bien malgré lui  
**

Je me fonds presque dans les chevilles de mon maître tellement j'ai peur d'aller vers le chemin où le méchant, méchant Finn se trouve. J'ai le poil hérissé, la queue droite et les crocs déjà dehors alors que nous sommes encore loin. La neige ne m'attire plus parce que je n'ai mon regard que braqué sur l'homme qui crache de la fumée par la bouche…Oh non un dragon !

Je me mets à gémir et m'enfuis à l'opposé, vers la demeure. Mais des mains me reprennent et me reposent au sol vers notre dangereuse destinée. Je voudrai être comme mon alpha me le demande pour le moment, un bébé loup courageux mais je sens que mes petites pattes défaillent sous moi à chaque pas dans la neige. Je ne regarde même plus les petites traces que je laisse derrière moi et reste bien entre les deux jambes de mon alpha. Rien ne va m'arriver, rien ne va m'arriver.

**POV Elijha  
**

Il ne manquait plus que lui ! Mais il est hors de question de faire demi tour comme si nous fuyions sa présence. Je suis la maitre de ce domaine et je me baladerai où bon me semblera. Je ne suis pas certain de réussir à me contrôler et à l'ignorer quand nous allons passer près de lui. Mon petit et adorable Kiki semble terrifié mais je dois lui apprendre à affronter sa peur et a faire face à l'adversité. Quand il s'enfuit je l'aurai bien laissé aller se cacher sous le buisson, mais nous ne pouvons pas passer pour des lâches et Klaus serait très mécontent. Je le sens car il a eu un coup de fureur quand Kiki a fait demi-tour.

Je repose le louveteau à mes pieds. Nous avons décidé de faire cette ballade et elle sera fait quoi qu'il en coûte.

Quand j'arrive à hauteur de Finn, je passe devant lui sans le regarder, sans un mot mais il m'interpelle. Je me fige, il n'a rien compris, je ne veux pas le voir, j'ai trop de haine pour le moment envers lui et ce qu'il représente comme danger pour mon frère pour avoir envie de l'écouter. Mais je me retourne, il ne sera pas dit que je ne l'affronterai pas aujourd'hui.

Kiki est en transe, il a les crocs dehors et il grogne comme jamais je ne l'ai entendu le faire, il s'est même placé devant moi, comme pour me protéger. Son poil est hérissé et je le sens prêt à bondit pour aller le mordre. Il serait de taille à la faire, je lâcherai sa bête contre Finn mais il risque de se prendre surtout un mauvais coup et je ne veux pas qu'il soit la victime de cette guerre qui s'est ouverte entre nous et mon frère.

J'essaye de garder une expression froide, distante et inexpressive en me tourna vers Finn. Il a les traits tirés et n'a certainement pas du dormir comme il a su le faire pourtant tant d'années dans son cercueil. Je me réjouis presque de cela mais je sais que ce n'est pas moi qui le fais mais la bête qui m'habite. Je soupire et essaye de garder mon calme. Je reste silencieux tandis que mon petit Kiki, bien courageux, lui, s'énerve et je sais qu'il est prête à en démordre avec lui. Sacrée petite bête poussée certainement par la rage de Niklaus…

Puis Je vois Kiki qui s'approche doucement de ce traitre et grogne de plus en plus.

Je me fige, la respiration coupée. Je n'ai pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot ou même de dire à Finn de fuir, ce que j'aurai peut être du faire, peut être ou peut être pas…le spectacle qui se passe sous mes yeux est impressionnant. Kiki grossit, se cabre et du louveteau apeuré qu'il était i minutes plus tôt, je perçois le loup de mon frère , celui qu'il deviendra quand il grandira, menaçant, puissant, époustouflant de dignité …puis Niklaus se tient là , nu, devant notre frère. Mon petit frère dans toute sa splendeur…tel un roi qui se tient face à la pire vilénie de son royaume ! Je le trouve beau ainsi, et laisse mon regard s'attarder sur sa peau bronzée et ses muscles saillants. Le froid ne semble même pas le toucher. Il se tourne vers moi et me fait un sourire dont lui seul à le secret, machiavélique et touchant, les deux faces qui font de mon frère ce qu'il est. Je lui souris en retour, comme ça parce que je suis heureux de le voir de nouveau. Je ne m'étonne même pas de sa transformation si rapide entre hier et aujourd'hui.

**POV Klaus**

Je me suis senti tellement enragé en me trouvant face à Finn, ce salaud…tout est remonté d'un coup à la surface de mon esprit. Je sais quand je le regarde cependant qu'il s'en veut et qu'il veut se faire pardonner par notre frère. J'ai sentit dans le cœur d'Elijha qu'il en aurait envie, qu'il aurait envie de s'assoir là sur le banc et de discuter avec lui. Mais son esprit lui dicte tout autre chose… il lui en veut pour moi, pour ce qu'il m'a fait subir et pense à notre discussion que nous avons eu discrètement tous les deux.

Et là je suis nu devant lui, comme si tout cela était naturel. Je suis étonné moi-même d'être redevenu moi si rapidement. Je vois dans le regard de Finn une frayeur immense le traverser, il a reculé, et recule encore. Il regarde tour à tour mon frère et moi-même. Je le vois même s'attarder sur mon corps, il doit rester stupéfait que ma mère est pu faire un corps si parfait, je suppose, ou sinon que je m'expose à lui sans aucune pudeur. Quand il regarde mon frère, je sais aussi qu'il a peur. Je ne me retourne pas pour le moment, ne préférant pas non plus y lire ce que peut y déceler Finn puis au bout de quelques secondes, je me tourne tout de même vers lui et lui sourit. Je suis heureux d'être redevenu moi, près de lui…le timing est parfait. Il l'a compris aussi…il me sourit et je l'entends me le dire très distinctement sans aucun remord ce qui m'étonne moi-même et me laisse quelques secondes d'hésitation avant d'obéir aveuglément à Elijha : « Niklaus, mord le … »

Et je saute sur finn qui commençait à s'enfuir en entendant les paroles d'Elijha. Je suis un grand chasseur et il n'aura pas fait que quelques pas avant que j'enfonce mes crocs dans son cou lui arrachant la jugulaire et lui enfonçant mon venin le plus profondément possible.

Finn se recule sous les fesses, il tient son cou et se met à hurler. Il sait très bien ce que je peux infliger comme dégât mortel, même à un vampire.

Je me relève, me retourne vers mon frère, un pied posé sur le torse de Finn et lèches les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlent encore à mes lèvres.

Elijha s'approche de moi, me tend son manteau, enlève son bonnet et son écharpe qu'il me met autour du cou et sur la tête et enserre son vêtement chaud autour de moi. Je me met à rire comme un fou en me rendant compte du ridicule de ma tenue et surtout que dans la position dans laquelle je maintiens ce traitre au sol il a une vue plongeante sur mes parties.

Puis je regarde Elijha qui me tend la main. Sans hésitation, je la lui prend et nous repartons vers la demeure sans un seul mot ni un seul regard pour notre frère, agonisant au sol.

Je regarde Elijha de côté. Moi j'ai le sourire triomphant et je me serre contre lui. Mais lui avance comme si tout cela était normal, sans rire mais une fierté dans son regard qui me laisse supposer qu'il est ravi de ce que nous avons fait .

A ce moment là, j'ai envie d'hurler « ça c'est mon frère ! « mais je n'ai comme spectateur que ces pauvres poules affolées et ce maudit coq. D'ailleurs il a intérêt à bien se cacher celui-ci car je vais revenir bientôt lui faire payer la monnaie de sa paie !

Oui les poules, oui le coq, oui Finn, on ne s'attaque pas sans en espérer la moindre conséquence, aux frères Mikaelson ! Je suis très fier de notre plan et je serre encore plus fort la main de mon grand frère, les pieds nus dans la neige. Je fais accélérer Elijha, il va attraper froid sans son manteau et Carmen va nous faire la misère si elle voit que nous sommes sortis comme cela dehors !

xxxx

**POV Elijha - Retour à ce jour**

Je ne me souvenais pas que nous avions été si...démoniaque, Klaus et moi même. Je repose ma plume dans l'encrier et relis les quelques lignes finales. Puis je pose Kiki sur mon bureau et met ma tête sur lui comme un oreiller , je suis épuisé de tout cela.

 


	33. Le journal d'un vampire (II)

**Chapitre 33 - Le journal d'un vampire - Partie II**

**POV Elijah - Maintenant**

Quand je me réveille, je suis toujours appuyé sur Kiki qui semble être parfaitement à l'aise dans la position d'oreillers. Il a réussi à tourner son ventre vers mon visage, le coquin et je peux dire que cette vision me fait rire. Quel petit malin ce louveteau ! Je regarde vers le lit et remarque qu'un nouveau bol de soupe est déposé recouvert pour ne pas refroidir trop vite. Je n'ai même pas entendu Carmen entrer, je devais réellement être épuisé. Je me sens cependant toujours aussi fiévreux mais pas spécialement délirant ou autre. Juste chaud, et pas aussi fort que d'habitude. Les douleurs sont toujours présentes mais je m'en accommode du mieux que je peux. De toute manière ai-je le choix ?

Je n ai pas écrit depuis cette nuit j ai du m endormir sans m 'en apercevoir. Je reprends ma plume, attrapa délicatement kiki de mon autre main pour ne pas l éveiller et éviter aussi de perturber le sommeil de mon petit frère par la même occasion, et le dépose sur les genoux. Je peux ainsi tout en me concentrant sur les mots que je vais poser sur mon journal laisser mes doigts glisser dans son pelage. J aime ce contact doux et n ai jamais eu de petite bête en fin pas suffisamment longtemps pour m'apercevoir du bien être que leur présence peut procurer.

Cela va faire un peu moins de jours que je ne suis quasiment pas sortit de ma chambre ou tout du moins de l'étage car nous avons vadrouillé un peu là haut notamment dans l atelier de peinture, quand personne n était dans les couloirs. De toute manière la demeure est suffisamment grande et vaste pour que nous puissions tous avoir notre autonomie.

Ma chambre, celle de Niklaus et son atelier sont les pièces les plus éloignée des autres lieux d habitation. Je suis donc à l'aise ici loin du bruit des paroles et des personnes surtout depuis que nous avons vengé la traitrise de Finn.

Et encore je trouve que nous avons été très indulgents car il méritait la mort tout simplement. J ai un peu la sensation que personne dans la famille n'a vraiment pris en compte la gravité de son geste même Niklaus, mais finn avait intentionnellement même s'il nous soutient que non, voulut intenter à la vie de mon petit frère . Ils pensent tous que je vois la mal partout mais j'ai côtoyé le mal depuis bien trop longtemps pour en connaître chaque souffle et chaque pensée et ce qu'a fait finn n'était pas anodin. Niklaus a préfèré ne pas trop en parler même quand nous échangeons par télépathie, surtout en ce moment, mais je sais bien qu'il fait un blocage par rapport à père qui souhaitait certainement les mêmes dessins funestes pour mon adorable petit frère.

Je dis adorable oui ! et ce peut choquer mais ce que je vois en Niklaus personne ne le voit réellement même Rebecca ...c est un être meurtri et perdu qui nécessite une attention et un besoin de l'autre continuel pas parce qu'il est possessif et parfois immature comme un enfant mais parce qu'il vit en permanence dans la peur de l'abandon de se voir refuser l'amour de ceux qui l'entoure. Notre père lui a ôté la capacité en croire aux autres et il s'est renfermé dans une sorte de jeu de cruauté et de manigance qu'il essaye de faire dominer sur sa personnalité.

Je repense à tout cela, à tout ce qui s'est dit, et pas dit et franchement, je préfère être ici, seul. Pas par fuite, non je ne suis nullement homme à me terrer ou me cacher, mais par lassitude. Cette famille m'épuise psychiquement. Je sais que Finn va commencer à s'en remettre. Les morsures de Niklaus vont atrocement mal, et peuvent laisser dans une apathie totale pendant plusieurs jours. J'en ai malheureusement fait l'expérience quelques fois et j'avoue ne pas avoir envie de revire cela. Parce que, au-delà de la douleur, il y a les hallucinations qui viennent vous hanter et les peurs qu'elles amènent avec elles.

Je ne regrette absolument pas notre geste et je m'en rends compte maintenant. Freya m'en veut énormément et elle ne me parle plus. Je me sens mal vis-à-vis d'elle simplement, pas seulement parce qu'elle subit les conséquences de cette guerre mais surtout parce qu'elle est ma grande sœur et j'aurai peut être aimé l'avoir de temps en temps à mes côtés pour qu'elle joue son rôle. Elle le fait parfaitement avec Finn mais elle ne souhait plus le faire avec moi, elle me l'a dit ouvertement. J'en ai eu le cœur percé mais je n'ai rien laissé voir. Je n'ai pas eu d'aîné depuis 1000 ans donc ce n'est pas maintenant que ca devrait me manquer…et pourtant…Je comprends un peu mieux Kol. Je crois que je suis jaloux aussi quelque part.

Je n'ai pas bu depuis un petit moment aussi et je sens qu'il va falloir cependant que je descende au salon pour le traverser, regarder de nouveau leurs yeux inquisiteurs, supporter les lamentations sempiternelles de ma sœur ainée pour aller chercher un ou deux pochons de sang. Je m'en veux de nouveau, comme souvent d'ailleurs quand je fais quelque chose qui va à l'encontre de mes sentiments. Rebecca est passé il y a une heure ou deux pour voir comment j'allais et comment allait Kiki. Elle lui emmené des biscuits et quand il a fini de les manger goulument, J'ai demandé à Rebecca de sortir de ma chambre et de me laisser, seul, ici avec Kiki.

J'ai bien lu dans son regard une petite pointe de jalousie jaillir quand je lui ai repris le petit loup des bras et que je l'ai posé à mes côtés tout en le caressant. Elle n'a cependant rien dit, m'a fait un baiser sur la joue, et est sortie sans un mot. J'aurai aimé qu'elle me le dise, qu'elle me dise qu'il était hors de question que si Kiki, ou Niklaus, enfin les deux en vérité restaient, elle méritait autant sa place auprès de moi mais elle n'en n'a rien fait car mes frères écoutent souvent au doigt à l œil ce que je leur demande. C'est presque regrettable et je n'ai rien fait non plus pour la retenir.

J'ai envie d'être seul, de m'isoler, de ne voir et entendre personne, surtout quand je suis dans cet état où mes sentiments fluctuent entre le bien et le mal. Je sens encore cette bête en moi, qui m'effraye et qui flirte avec mon esprit malsain, je me sens si sale quand elle fait surface que je pourrais hurler à n'en plus finir. Elle exacerbe sans aucun remord la soif de sang qui me dévore chaque jour mais que j'ai appris à contrôler au fil des siècles. Je bois beaucoup quand je veux la faire passer, je pourrais passer pour un alcoolique mais je crois être celui qui en a le plus besoin et celui qui cache le plus cette envie aux yeux des autres.

Kol est un peu comme moi, incapable souvent de contrôler cette soif qui l'assaille et lui brûle les entrailles mais il se laisser aller et profite allègrement de ce côté maudit de notre personnalité, à mon plus grand désespoir. Il s'en amuse alors que moi je pourrais en pleurer. Je leur appris à tous comment dominer ce besoin tout en sachant moi-même que je suis souvent à la limite.

J'envie parfois mon petit frère, Niklaus, qui ressent un peu moins ce besoin du fait de sa double nature. Etre un hybride est compliqué pour mon frère, il se sent rejeté depuis son enfance à cause de cela, mais moi j'aime ce côté unique que cela lui procure. Mes frères et sœur ont plus du mal avec lui à cause de son tempérament imprévisible et très caractériel, certainement lié aussi au loup qui le possède. Ils ne le comprennent pas, et ne cherchent pas toujours à le faire. Certes, Niklaus peut être invivable, j'en ai fait souvent les frais bien plus souvent qu'eux tous, mais je n'ai pas fui car il a besoin de moi, de nous, d'être entouré. C'est un angoissé perpétuel, méfiant, paranoïaque qui cache ses blessures en se comportant souvent comme un piètre imbécile, mais je l'aime et je le respecte tel qu'il est. Il est mon frère, celui avec qui j'ai le lien le plus profond, celui pour lequel j'ai sacrifié cette vie éternelle que j'aurai menée comme il me semblait le mieux pour moi.

L'autre jour, alors que Niklaus était en lui-même sous forme originelle avant même que nous attaquions Finn, il m'a demandé quels étaient mes rêves ? Je n'en sais rien, je n'aurai certainement pas su lui répondre s'il avait insisté car je n'ai plus de rêves ni de désirs depuis bien longtemps. Ils se sont effrités au fil des siècles et je me rends compte que je n'ai aucune réponse à donner si je devais parler de mon propre avenir.

Mon avenir ne repose en fait que sur cette famille, notamment sur Niklaus et sur Rebecca.

Je pense à cette dernière, elle est celle qui déborde de rêves et de normalité. Nous lui avons tout gâché, Niklaus et moi-même en la gardant près de nous.

Ma petite sœur, celle qui est le mur porteur de ma maison, celle qui me permet de voir qu'il existe peut être encore un soleil pour notre famille qui veut bien briller pour nous. Sa candeur, son innocence, ses sourires sont ceux qui me rappellent à quel point je dois rester fort pour notre famille, pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule.

Je dois vaincre mes démons, pour Elle et pour Niklaus. Faire face aux peurs et aux tremblements qui me prennent parfois quand je sais que tout est en train de s'écrouler autour de nous et nous laisse au sol , meurtris et éplorés. Je suis fort juste pour eux. Ils ne seraient pas là près de moi, je pense que j'aurai cessé de courir vers cette vie que je nous espère meilleure. J'y aurai mi un terme et je serais peut être plus heureux…je n'en sais rien car ils sont là tout simplement et me rappellent à chaque fois la promesse que je me suis faite, les protéger de tous nos ennemis, de nos amis même parfois et surtout de les protéger d'eux même et de moi surtout.

J'ai envie de sourire et je ne sens tellement léger quand j'ancre leur visage dans mon esprit. Je pourrai paraître ridicule d'être accroché comme cela à ses deux diables, mais je crois que mon amour n'a jamais été aussi fort que pour ses deux là. Je ne pensais pas que devenir un de ces êtres aux âmes si noires me permettrait encore de sentit mon cœur battre tellement pour eux. Je ne sais pas quel genre d'amour cela est il quand on aime à ce point là…Je ne suis pas amoureux non , comme un amour que l'on peut avoir pour une femme ou un homme qui peut être du jour au lendemain devient de la haine, des cris des pleurs,, et de la résignation non cet amour est plus intense, plus brûlant ancré dans les veines, rien en pourra le surpasser et que lorsque je rendrai mon dernier souffle , je sais que mes larmes couleront pas crainte te de le laisser derrière moi.

Je bénis parfois malgré moi ma situation d'immortel, je ne suis pas obligé de penser à cela, à ce deuil que serait la perte d'une des mes frères ou sœurs Ils sont immortels nous sommes immortels nous pourrons nous aimer et nos désaimer à l'infini…Je suis rassuré et égoïste aussi. Peux t-on avoir le droit de souhaiter qu'ils seront toujours à vos côtés et les empêcher de s'envoler vers aune autre vie qu'ils auraient peut être choisi différente que celle que je leur ai imposée quelque part ? Quand j'ai vu Niklaus avant-hier s'amuser avec Rebecca et Kol, je me suis demandé s'il n'aurait pas mieux fallu que je m'éclipse de leur vie plutôt que de les obliger à fuir tout le temps et encore. J'aurai du tuer mon père dès la première fois et leur offrir ces moments qu'ils ont vécu. Certes , tout s'est un peu terminé comme je m'en serai douté mais bon…ce sont tous des Mikalson après tout, et mettre ce même genre de race dans la même pièce est souvent signe d'une mauvais tempête à venir

**POV Klaus** **– 3 jours avant une fois Finn vengé, sous la neige**

Je ne me rends même plus compte que je suis en train de tenir la main de mon frère comme si j'étais encore un petit garçon qu'on emmène sur le chemin de l'école. J'ai l'impression que mon frère n' y prête pas plus attention non plus et qu'il en profite aussi. Tout compte fait, mas ca jamais je ne lui dirai, je vénère presque cette petite fièvre qui le laisse un peu moins réfléchissant sur ses actes. Il avance tranquillement sans se soucier de ce que nous avons laissé derrière nous, comme si tout cela était une habitude. Je le regarde de profil. Il est vraiment beau je pense que j'aurai été à l'école avec un frère pour m'emmener comme cela par la main , j'aurai été le plus fier des élèves de la cour. Mais nous n'avons jamais mis les pieds à l'école, ni à l'université d'ailleurs, enfin en y étant inscrit. Elijha a tout appris dans les livres et parfois dans des conférences, je n'en reviens pas d'ailleurs de cette capacité qu'il a à tout ingurgité et retenir. Pour ma part, je ne retiens que ce qui m'intéresse, c'est plus pratique et bien moins ennuyant.

Je sens que j'ai les pieds qui sont en train de geler et m'arrête un peu pour les secouer un peu. Ils sont bleuis par le gel et si je pouvais je les poserais sur les braises brûlantes pour les réchauffer immédiatement. Je sautille un peu, essaye de les serrer dans mes mains tout en gardant un semblant d'équilibre en m'appuyant sur mon frère mais rien n'y fait, j'ai les pieds gelés par la neige.

Elijha me regarde faire puis me sourit et se place devant moi, son dos qui me fait face. Je me demande ce qu'il me veut mais il me dit « grimpe, petti frère», j'ai le sourire aux lèvres immédiatement. Je saute sur son dos, me met à califourchon sur lui, passes mes jambes autour de ses hanches et sourit. Je sis sur le dos de mon frère ! Chose qui n'est pas arrivé depuis …je ne sais même plus quand… et j'adore être là ! Il reprend sa marche plus lentement du fait de mon poids mais je sens sa force quand il me tient sous les cuisses pour que je ne reparte pas à la renverse.

Je me retourne un peu, Finn n'est plus là, il doit être partit cacher sa douleur et sa honte dans un coin mais je m'en tape totalement. Pour le moment, la seule chose qui me plaît c'est là accroché comme un petit singe à mon frère. C'est grisant de sentir mon corps si uni au sien ainsi.

Je passe mes bras autour de lui, pour les laisser tomber sur le devant de sa chemise et laisse tomber mon visage dans son cou. Je le sens un peu, Il ne dit rien, ne me repousse pas, et j'enfouis alors mes lèvres dans le creux de son cou pour lui déposer discrètement un petit baiser sur sa joue. Il pique un peu, du fait de sa barbe de quelques jours… je l'aime ainsi, il dégage une beauté qui ferait craquer n'importe quelle personne qui s'en approcherait. Moi, je l'avoue intérieurement, je craque pour mon frère, certes par sexuellement mais je me sens attiré par lui, par ce qu'il dégage. Je ne lui dirai jamais au risque de me faire moquer mais Elijha est certainement la seule personne qui me donne cette sensation de vouloir ne pas le partager avec d'autres…peut être est ce pour cela que j'ai mis fin à toutes ces histoires d'amour …J'essaye de ne pas y penser et redépose un second baiser plus chaleureux, plus long…plus doux. J'ai presque honte de ce que je viens de faire, mais je ne sais pas j'en avais tellement envie. Il sent bon, et je laisse ma joue contre son épaule. Je suis comme bercé par sa marche, cela me souvient quand nous étions enfants et que j'étais trop fatigué pour continuer à avancer sur les chemins, il me portait de la même façon et je crois que j'adorais cela vu le nombre de fois où je faisais semblant d'être fatigué. Elijha a frotté sa joue contre la mienne sans rien dire, comme si lui aussi ressentait le besoin de ce contact tendre entre nous. Il a attrapé mes mains pour me tenir et instinctivement, je croise mes doigts dans les siens. Je regrette presque de voir notre demeure approcher trop vite de nous deux. J'aimerai rester encore un peu dans ses bras de cette manière. Je pose une main sur son front, il est bouillant. Je sens que cette sortie n'a pas arrangé son état de santé mais il ne dit rien, reprend ma main dans la sienne et nous continuons sans un mot notre petit parcours. Son silence ne me pèse même pas, il me rassure, me réconforte. Parfois, je me rend compte petit à petit à force de cotoyer mon frère de plus en plus intimement, que les paroles ne sont pas toujours nécessaires quand on veut partager ses sentiments. Il m'a fallu des siècles pour arriver à m'en rendre compte, grâce à lui…

Arrivé au porche, je suis presque déçu quand il me repose au sol. Mes pieds, certes sont au chaud mais mon cœur se refroidit un peu. J'ai aimé resté si près de lui. Je sis d'ailleurs encore étonné qu'il se soit laissé aller à me porte ainsi sans songer qu'on aurait pu nous voir mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

A peine dans la maison, nous nous ruons tous les deux près de la cheminée, assis face à face en essayant de nous réchauffer. Elijha a la cravate de travers et je lui réajuste un peu. Il me sourit mais je le sens fatigué.

Je regarde Freya toujours assise sur le canapé et qui me regarde avec attention. Elle m'observe un long moment , elle a du apercevoir le sang sur mes lèvres, sur mon cou et sur mes vêtements , puis elle se lève sans un mot pour aller dehors. Je sens que nous allons entendre parler de ma sœur et de mon frère dans peu de temps. Elijha grimace un peu mais ne parle toujours pas.

Ses silences sont parfois pesants mais là ils me font du bien. Je pourrai lui parler de tas de choses comme je le fais habituellement mais je n'en ressens pas le besoin là dans l'instant présent , j'ai juste besoin de sa présence comme là, face à moi.

Puis je regarde où sont mes autres frères et sœurs et je les entends dans la salle de jeux, Carmen quand à elle est dans la cuisine, je sens l'odeur du repas qui se prépare. Je serre les lèvres et me dit que peut être …puis je me lance non sans une certaine appréhension de la réaction d'Elijha. Je lui fais tourner le corps vers la cheminée et me glisse entre ses jambes, j'étends les miennes et pose mon dos contre son torse. Je scrute la moindre réticence de mon grand frère mais quand je sens ses mains se serrer sur mon ventre, je sais que je peux me laisser aller contre lui. Je ferme alors les yeux et profite de la chaleur de la cheminée pour m'endormir légèrement.

Je crois qu'aucun de nous deux s'est rendu compte qu'il s'endormait. Quand je rouvre les yeux, je suis en cuillère contre mon frère qui dort au sol aussi. Ses mains sont toujours autour de moi mais ses yeux sont clos et il semble vraiment profondément endormi. Nous avons été recouvert par un plaid chaud et doux et je ressens d'un coup une immense honte en sachant que quelqu'un nous a vu ainsi…J'entends toujours Rebecca et Kol dans la salle de jeux, qui ont l'air de ne pas avoir bougé de là, Freya et Finn ne sont pas là alors il me reste…

Je l'entends qui entre et qui sort du salon doucement pour ne pas nous éveiller. Elle est en train de mettre la table et a du remettre du bois dans la cheminée car elle était presque éteinte tout à l'heure. Je me cache un peu sous le plaid pour pas qu'elle puisse me voir rougir puis relève la tête. Je suis de nature curieuse et j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle trafique et surtout de voir qu'elle ne nous regarde pas dans notre intimité. Quand je lève les yeux vers le salon, je croise immédiatement son chaleureux regard et elle me sourit en voyant un petit baiser de la main. Je repose ma tête contre le bras de mon frère et rougit de plus belle. Si Elijha s'en aperçoit, il va en faire une jaunisse.

Je l'entends qui s'approche doucement vers nous et me raidit. Je regarde rapidement si le manteau est toujours bien fermé et ferme à mon tour les yeux, comme un gamin pris en faute entrain de lire sous ses draps, ou de jouer à la console, surtout à cette époque.

Puis elle passe sa main sur mes cheveux, puis sur ceux de mon frère. Je l'entend dire quelque chose dans sa langue natale, la sent réajuster les couvertures et revenir quelques secondes plus tard pour déposer quelque chose près de nous. Quand je suis certain qu'elle est repartie, j'ouvre discrètement un œil pour m'apercevoir qu'une petite assiette remplie de beignets est posée près de la cheminée.

 


	34. Le journal d'un vampire (III)

Chapitre 34 – Le journal d'un vampire partie III

POV Kiki

Mon petit maître a l'air tout songeur, il a arrêté de glisser sa plume sur le papier devant lui, mais au moins il continue à me caresser. Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé sur ses genoux mais je vais essayer de me remettre sur le ventre pour qu'il il me gratouille la juste où c'est tout doux...Je lui mordille un peu les doigte et je lui lèche toujours sans mettre mes crocs, je sais qu'il n'aime pas. Quand je m'amuse avec ses mains, j'essaye toujours d'attraper le cercle argenté qu'il a autour du doigt : je l'ai entendu dire une fois que je ne devais pas abîmer sa bague de jour…depuis quelques jours il joue beaucoup avec et moi j'animerai bien la goûter, il a de la chance ce rond d' être entouré autour du doigt de mon maître. Il doit y tenir beaucoup parce qu'il ne le retire jamais ...j ai vu que Tatie Beckie a la même et aussi kol et le méchant méchant finn.

Mon alpha pense que je dors, je crois, car il ne fait pas de bruit du tout et ne fait pas de grands mouvements mais moi maintenant j ai envie de me promener sur le bureau ...je couine un peu pour l'appeler. En fait ce qui est bien avec mon maître c'est que je peux imiter kikilos quand il gémit pour que son frère s'occupe de lui aussi, et j'ai vu que ça marche bien alors maintenant je fais pareil je couine je fais des petits bruits avec la bouche et lui il vient tout de suite voir comment je vais ou me demande ce que j ai besoin.

Moi j adore, kikilos aussi adore et j'ai pris une belle leçon hier de comment faire céder mon maitre grâce à mon copain imaginaire, Kikilos, il peut être très insistant parfois comme hier quand moi, j'étais tranquillement en train de jouer avec les chaussettes de mon maître et que kikilos n arrêtait pas de l'appeler dans sa tête. Ca doit être pénible en vrai mais ca marche…

« Elijah répond moi »

« Elijha pourquoi tu ne me parles pas »

« Elijha allez fais pas la tête Elijha... »

Et puis après il l a appelé avec une petit voix tout nasillarde qui ressemblait un peu à mon petit hurlement de loup et a utilisé son petit nom de bébé à mon maître. Je ne savais pas que mon maître aurait pu être un jour un bébé aussi

« Lijah, emmène moi à l'atelier»

« Lijah... »

Enfin ça a duré longtemps mais longtemps ...même moi je suis moins geignard quand je réclame mon biberon ! En fait kikilos il n'arrête pas de dire que je fais mon bébé que je suis un boule de poil sans cervelle mais entre nous c est lui le sans cervelle ...après tout, , mon maître a fini par lui parler dans la tête

Ça fait parfois bizarre moi ça me traverse comme un flot même si je ne comprends pas toujours ce Qu ils se disent et puis c est des trucs de vieux loups c est pas marrant je préfère fouiner dans la chambre et renifler les vêtements de mon alpha

Le souci c est que tout est en hauteur mon maître je crois il a un problème ...mon kikilos il dit Qu il est maniaque et coincé je sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais en tous les cas tout est rangé et j ai rien trouvé d'intéressant au sol à mordiller.

Je gémis un peu plus et je sens que mon maître me porte a sa hauteur il me fait un petit baiser sur le museau...Moi j'aime quand il me lèche le museau puis il me pose sur le bureau : chouette ! Je vais aller voir ce truc là bas tout bleu dans quoi je le vois qui met sa plume ...kikilos lui il me dit que j ai raison d aller goûter le bon lait bleu

xxxx

Pov elijah - maintenant

J'ai arrêté un peu d'écrire pour poser mon regard sur le petit loup que j'avais fait monter sur le bureau, face à moi. Il est insistant parfois quand il eut obtenir quelque chose de moi mais je me rends compte qu'il est le portrait tout craché de mon frère quand il sait se montrer pénible pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Les chiens ne font pas des chats !

Il est marrant, et surtout très curieux, comme Niklaus. Je le vois renifler tout ce qu'il a porté de son petit museau retroussé. J'ai fini par accepter qu'il me lèche les doigts mais je préfère ne pas penser que derrière ce corps se tient un terrible vampire …je crois que ca me mettrai mal à l'aise et mon frère encore plus…Kiki n'arrête pas ses bêtises une seule seconde non plus, il a vraiment de qui tenir, je me demande d'ailleurs si ce n'est pas fait exprès parfois par mon adorable et charmant frangin.

Je viens il y quelques minute de le surprendre en train de mettre sa langue dans l'encrier où je trempe ma plume. Je rigole tout en râlant bien sûr ce qui ne rend pas ma mise en garde bien crédible, sa langue est toute bleue et j'entends mon frère se mettre à la maudire mais rire en même temps, je peux supposer que la première intention vient de lui mais qu'il ne s attendait pas à ce kiki y enfourne la langue entière. Je regrette presque de ne pas y avoir glisser de la soupe juste pour le plaisir de l'entendre encore grogner .

Niklaus ne sait pas que je peux l'entendre car je lui ai fermé mon esprit le temps que je retourne mon calme. Je ne veux surtout pas que mon frère se trouve confronté à la porte rouge qui s'est installée dans mon esprit, dans mes veines, dans mes entrailles.

J'avoue avoir peur de cette porte mais en même temps, je me rends compte que je suis de nouveau en train de la dompter et qu'elle s'éloigne de moi peu à peu. Je suis un homme fort à contrario de tout ce que peuvent penser les autres, comme ma mère. Il ne me connaisse pas si bien que cela. Je n'aurai pas survécu 100 ans sans avoir la possibilité d'être bien plus fort que cet esprit qu'il me joue parfois des tours pendables. Je fais abstraction du visage de ma mère et de tout ce qu'elle amène en moi quand j'y repense. Il me rappelle constamment ce qu'elle m' a dit, a fait, comment elle a réussi à briser la carapace que j' avait si bien construit autour de moi, pour paraître aux yeux des autres et de ne pas avoir à faire face à moi-m^me. Il faut que j'en finisse avec cela car je m'empêche de faire ce que j'aime le plus : partager avec Niklaus mes pensées et profiter de sa présence même lorsqu'il est dans le corps de kiki.

Je rigole presque de moi-même quand je pense que je lui ai trouvé ce prénom ridicule et que désormais je ne me verrai pas l'appeler autrement. Puis je repense à notre soirée il y a cela 3 jours quand nous nous sommes endormis dans le salon. Je me rends compte que la présence de Kiki nous a rapproché mon frère et moi, d'une manière bien sur bien étrange mais ce besoin que j'ai de le protéger ancré dans mes veines s'est réveillé encore plus fortement depuis que je dois m'occuper de son petit moi ! Mais là me retrouver au sol endormi, le corps de mon frère enlacé dans le mien, c'est une grande première autant pour lui que pour moi. Peut être que nos sentiments prennent le pas peu à peu sur notre fierté personnel et fissure doucement notre carapace.

D'ailleurs ce jour sera à marquer d'une pierre et je crois que je vais le noter dans mon journal pour me le rappeler quand j'oublierai à quel point me frères et sœurs peuvent être pénibles mais aimants…,notamment Niklaus.

xxxx

3 jours avant dans le salon

Niklaus attend que Carmen parte et écoute si sa fratrie est toujours dans la salle de jeu plus loin. Ils ne semblent pas avoir envie d'en sortir et il profite de ce moment pour se resserrer dans le giron de son grand frère. Il ne s'est rarement senti autant en sécurité qu'en ce moment là et se tourne doucement pour essayer de regarder ELijha dormir tranquillement.

Quand il lui fait face, ses yeux bleus plongent immédiatement dans ceux si bruns de son frère. Les deux restent un petit moment sans parler, à se fixer ainsi puis Elijha sourit à Niklaus tout en passant sa main sur son dos pour lui signifier qu'il peut encore rester là quelques instants s'il le veut. Lui aussi écoute les bruits aux alentours bien ennuyés quelque part de se faire surprendre dans une telle position avec son petit frère.

Niklaus approche son visage doucement de celui de son frère et lui dépose un baiser sur le nez.

\- Tu t'es endormi comme un loire

\- Non, toi tu t'es endormi comme un loire, je me suis même demandé si tes ronflements n'allaient pas alerter toute la maison

\- Faux…en tous les cas je me suis réveillé avant toi

\- Et ?

\- Et, ben rien en fait…

Elijha et Niklaus se mettent à rire. Il faut toujours qu'ils se chamaillent un minima pour faire durer le plaisir d'être k'un avec l'autre. Elijha referme un des boutons du manteau de son frère, laissant appraître son ventre et repose sa tête contre le manteau de ce dernier.

\- Je me sens encore fatigué mais mieux. Je crois que tout compte fait notre sieste improvisée m'a fait du bien

\- Tu sais, Lijah, on pourrait parfois remettre ça…quand nous sommes seuls dans la demeure, si a peut te faire du bien

\- Ne serais tu pas en train de prêcher pour ta paroisse ?

\- Un peu, c'est as désagréable d'être à tes côtés

\- J'avoue..

Les deux se taisent d'un coup, honteux de devoir continuer une conversation qui les pousseraient à devoir se confier un peu plus l'un à l'autre et à se dévoiler. Puis le silence se réinstalle entre les deux jeunes gens, toujours allongés au sol et leur doigts toujours entremélés les uns dans les uatres. ELija resserre sa pression pour lui signifier qu'il sera toujours là quand il aura besoin de ce contact tandiq eu Niklaus lui fait n clin d'œil complice.

\- Tout compte fait, ma punition , elle a eu du bon non ?

\- Ne pousse pas le bouchon un peu loin Maurice !

\- Non, Elijha, pas toi…

Elijha se met à rire et rigole tout seul . Il se souvient de cette publicité qu'il avait vu asser quelques jours plus tôt aévec ce petit garçon qui accuse son poisson, et qui lui avait fait pensé à Niklaus…

Au bout de quelques minutes, Elijha embrasse son petit frère sur le front puis l'écarte un peu de lui pour lui faire signe qu'il est temps de se lever. Carmen est sur le point de revenir dans le salon, il peut entendre ses pas.

Niklaus se redresse d'un coup sans lui dire pour autant qu'elle a déjà été le témoin de leur proximité puis l'aide à se relever.

La seconde d'après, Carmen entre dans la pièce, dispose des plats sur la table et se tournent vers eux, sans faire de remarques sur leur attitude précédente. Il y a des moments magiques qui doivent le rester !

\- Monsieur Elijha, Monsieur Niklaus, quel plaisir de vous voir tous le deux réunis. Je me demandais bien où vous étiez passé, mon petit diable

Puis elle s'approche de Niklaus et s'en lui laisser le temps de reculer, lui dépose un baiser sur la joue. Niklaus rougit légèrement, pose une main sur sa joue en souriant très légèrement et se tourne vers Elijha

\- Ca c'est de l'accueil, désormais tous les jours je veux que tu te comporte de la sorte, Elijha, prend des leçons de savoir vivre avec tes frères

Elijha hausse les épaules et remercie Carmen pour le repas qu'elle est en train de leur préparer.

\- Suivez moi tous les deux, j'ai une petite surprise pour chacun d'entre vous

Elle attrapa la main des deux et les entraine dans la cusine, Niklaus toujours enroulé dans son grand manteau et ELijah la chemise à moitié défaite du pantalon et la cravate de nouveau de travers. IL écarquille les yeux, ôte sa main de celle de Carmen et la suit cependant sans faire de commentaires.

Il regarde Niklaus, gardant la sienne dans la main potelée de Carmen et la suivre le sourire aux lèvres. Les surprises de Carmen sont toujours source de gourmandise et de bonnes choses à grignoter : Il est ravi, son retour parmi le monde des …bipèdes est parfait !

Elle leur fait signe de s'assoir autour de la table et leur dépose des beignets et des gourmandises tout en chocolat. Elijha se passe discrètement la langue sur les lèvres en apercevant ses gâteaux préférés noyés sous le chocolat coulant et attend avec impatience qu'elle leur face signe de se servir tandis que son frère, sans aucune déférence, attrapa deux beignets à la fois pour essayer de les enfourner en même temps dans la bouche

Elijha lui donna un coup de coude ce qui le fait cracher et le regarde avec un regard accusateur.

La bouche pleine, Klaus soupire puis regarde Carmen

\- Merchi. Carme, ils sont délichieux…

Puis il avale tout ronds les premiers beignets et replonge sa main dans l'assiette.

\- Alors jeune homme, où étions donc vous partis, et …mais c'est quoi cette tenue ?

Klaus regarde le manteau et se rappelle soudainement qu'il est totalement nu en dessous.

\- Nouvelle mode Carmen !

Carmen sourit et regarde ses pieds nus.

\- Et c'est aussi une nouvelle mode de se balader peids nus dans la maison, jeune insouciant par ce froid de l'hiver

\- Carmen, la maison est chauffée …pas de souci, tu ferais mieux de gronder Mon frère qui est fiévreux et toujours debout, et en plus il est allé dehors sans manteau, regardes Carmen …

Elijha se fige. Le traitre !

\- Oh Monsieur Elijha, je ne devrais même pas vous autoriser à manger ces gâteaux et vous forcer à reprendre de la soupe

Klaus jubile

\- Bonne idée Carmen, et Elijha en plus en raffole surtout de celle au potiron

Le double traître !

Elijha se penche vers Niklaus et lui murmure :

\- Si avec avec malchance, tu te retrouves de nouveau dans le corps de mon adorable kiki, je te fais la promesse de remplir son biberon de cette fameuse soupe au potiron !

Puis il regarde Carne comme si de rien n'était, avec un regard de parfait gentelman.

\- Je me sens déjà mieux Carmen, je vous jure. Et vous savez bien que je ne serait jamais sortit dehors par un tel froid si ce n'est pour devoir c'est pour empêcher les frasques de Niklaus qui aime toujours être cl nu comme quand il était petit, pour se balader. N'est ce pas Niklaus ?

\- Rien de tel qu'une soupe au potiron , cher frère, pour te redonner de la suite dans les idées !

Carmen fouille un eu dans le placards et sort deux énormes portions

\- En tous les cas quoi qu'il arrive c'est une excellente idée ! Soupe pour tout le monde ce soir

Klaus grimace puis fait ses yeux de chat implorant

\- Je reviens alors que tous mes frères m'ont ennuyé comme d'habitude et que je suis partit à cause d'eux et je n'a même pas le droit à ton magnifique sauté de veau au riz et à la sauce ?

\- Bon, je cède c'est vraiment parce que c'est vous , Monsieur Niklaus. Je ferai la soupe pour Monsieur Elijha et sa vilaine fièvre, mon pauvre Enfant, vos frères ne sont jamais bien tendres avec vous

Elijha est offusqué !

\- Carmen, vous ne devriez pas tout lui céder, il est assez capricieux comme cela et cela n'arrange en rien son caractère

\- Mais non, il apprécie ma cuisine c'est tout…

Niklaus se tourne vers Elijha et lui tire une langue bien longue et bien prétentieuse.

Elijha soupire puis se résigne.

\- De toute manière, je n'ai plus mon mot à dire dans cette maison

Carmen se retourne et vient jusqu'à lui tout inquiète

\- Vos frères et sœurs vous ont encore apporté leur lot de soucis, c'est ça ?

Elijha sourit légèrement, fier d'avoir ramené l'attention sur lui devant le regard défait de son frère puis fait à son tour une parfait imitation des petits yeux de chats larmoyants

\- Oui, mais vous savez je ne finis pas accepter tout cela avec philosophie

\- Vous êtes un homme parfait, Minseur Elijha, je ne comprend pas que votre fratrie puisse monter parfois si cruel avec vous

\- Oui moi non plus…

Klaus ouvre la bouche stupéfait. Puis il croise les bras comme s'il boudait puis parle bien fort histoire d'avoir le dernier mot

\- En attendant, Je suis là moi à me geler parce qu'il a refusé que j'aille m'habiller de crainte que je salisse avec mes pies qui ont trainé dehors la moquette de l'étage, maniaque ce frère

Elijha secoua la tête désespéré par la mauvaise foi de son petit frère et lèves les yeux au ciel.

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de pattes sales, mes enfants, où est votre petit chiot si trognon ?

Elijha se met à rire trop content de cette opportunité, pose son coude sur la table et se tient le menton en souriant

\- Il doit être en train de déterrer un os dehors pour le ronger…Je suppose, ce serait bien tout à fait dans ses cordes

xxxx

Tandis Qu'Elijha discute un peu des prochains besoins de la maison avec Carmen, Klaus s'ennuyant ferme dans cette discussion « nettoyage et tâches ménagères » dont il se tape royalement, décida d'aller tranquillement s'amuser un peu avec ses autres frères et sœurs qui ont l'air de passer un bon moment dans la salle de jeu.

Rebecca quand elle voit apparaître le minois souriant de son grand frère, se jette à son cou.

\- Niklaus, je suis contente de te voir…comme ça.. .c'est quoi ce manteau et …mais tu es à poil là-dessous ?

\- Et oui soeurette, ca vient, ca va…enfin si tu vois ce que je veux dire…je peux me joindre à vous pour une partie de billard

\- Vas y , on vient de commencer

Kol recule un peu puis voyant que Klaus ne semble pas être menaçant, excepté peut être tout ce sang sur le manteau qui pourrait le laisser paraître, lui fait un signe de la main et essaye de sourire

\- Salut Frangin

\- Salut Kol …

xxxx

Elijha remercie Carmen à la fois pour son aide précieuse et pour les merveilleux biscuits dont il vient de s'empiffrer. Puis il sort à la recherche de son frère. Mais où donc peut être allé encore fouiner son frangin ?

Quand il arrive dans le salon, il se fige. Freya et Finn sont là face à lui, Finn, en sang, dans une sorte d'état second soutenu par sa sœur.

\- Où est Niklaus ?

Elijha hausse les épaules et regarde Finn d'un air ravi.

\- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller bien fort ?

Freya se met à hurler.

\- Ne te moque pas du monde, ELijhha, regarde ce que vous lui avez fait. Notre frère l'a mordu au sang, et …punaise mais vous n'arrêterez jamais de pourrir la vie des autres …

Elijha sent que la colère lui monte d'un coup.

\- Ne me juge pas ni Niklaus sans savoir, Freya…et toi aies au moins le courage de lui dire la vérité sur tes intentions. Tu es perfide et toujours aussi égal à toi-même, - Finn. Tu sais je n'ai aucun bon souvenir de toi , de nous deux, en tant que frère, à me rappeler quand nous étions des enfants, tu as toujours tout fait pour me faire payer la mort de notre sœur et encore aujourd'hui tu te permet de nous détester autant. Tu es peut être encore plus pire que notre père et toi Freya, toi qui nous dis que tu a rêvé de notre famille, pendant des années, des siècles, et qui vient nous cracher dessus dès la moindre petite faille dans la parfait portrait que tu as voulu faire de nous tous…Vous savez quoi tous les deux…

Elijha va jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre en grand …

\- Rien ne vous retient ici. Freya, je suis désolé que notre relation doive se terminer ici mais sache que j'ai apprécié les moments où tu as fait semblant de m'aimer comme un petit frère. Tu en as un bien plus précieux à t'occuper alors pars avec lui mais regarde bien derrière toi quand il s'y trouvera pour t'éviter de redevoir un couteau dans le dos ?

\- Je ne suis pas certain que je puisse beaucoup de faire confiance non plus , LEijha. Oui, Finn est mon frère et oui, il a la première place dans mon cœur. Vous l'avez-vous-même trahi il y a des siècles de cela et si je dois en choisir un à garder précieusement dans mon cœur alors ce sera Finn. Je ne te connais pas suffisamment Elijha, pour avoir envie désormais de te considérer comme mon petit frère. Je pense que ta famille de toute façon se résume à Niklaus et Rebecca et que nous ne sommes que des pièves rapportées…Et j'en ai la preuve devant moi après ce que vous avez fait à mon petit frère.

Elijha sent son cœur se serrer. Sa sœur le regarde désormais avec tellement de dégout qu'il en a presque les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je n'ai jamais trahi ma famille, moi et je ne me suis jamais caché de mes sentiments pour Niklaus. Lui, ce traitre que tu considères comme ton vrai frère, nous a menti en nous faisant croire qu'il voulait revenir vers nous tous, et toi, je t'ai ouvert la porte, Finn, j'ai accepté de te reprendre parmi nous alors que je sais pertinemment la haine que tu me porte à moi, et à Niklaus…et j'ai eu le malheur de croire que tu pouvait nous apporter peut être du bon.

Freya se tait. Elle voit les larmes monter aux yeux de son petit frère, cet adorable Elijha tellement gentil depuis le début avec elle…elle soupire

\- Il faut soigner Finn

\- Il ira mieux dans trois 4 jours, tu vois nous ne l'avons pas condamné à la même chose qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à Niklaus…ces quelques jours de malaise lui rappelleront que nous ne sommes peut être pas encore devenus les monstres parfaits qu'il pense que nous sommes car nous l'avons épargné, et remercie Klaus, Finn, Remercie le car c'est lui qui ne m'a empêcher de t'arracher le cœur tout simplement

Freya sursaute en entendant ces mots puis soupire

\- Comment peux tu avoir de telles pensées?

\- Comment peux tu autant te méprendre sur Niklaus et moi-même….Je suis honnête et puis, sachez tous les deux, que je n'aurai aucun remord à le faire disparaitre de notre vie s'il ose se rapprocher de mon frère. Aucun…entend le bien Finn, tu es mort dans mon cœur, je n'ai plus de place pour toi…j'ai cru que tu serai un grand frère pour moi, mais tu n'es que la piètre copie de notre père…je crache sur ce que tu es et je te plains…

Freya s'apprête à répondre quand un cri venant de la salle de jeu retentit.

xxxx

Kol et Klaus se mettent à hurler et la queues de billards entre la mains, se toisent méchamment.

\- Les garçons, ce n'est qu'un jeu vous n'allez pas tout de même pour battre pour quelques boules !

Puis elle se met à rire, de toute manière c'est toujours pour un égo du bas du ventre que les hommes en viennent aux mains souvent mais devant les regards noirs de ces deux frères, elle sent que tout va vite tourner encore au sang et aux larmes.

\- Ca suffit, reposez cela tout de suite

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de s'interposer que les deux vampires se mettent à frapper violement avec leur arme de substitution qui sous le choc, se cassent en deux. Niklaus reprend rapidement un des morceaux, Kol l'autre et les deux se jettent l'un sur l'autre pour en découdre.

Rebecca se met à hurler :

\- Elijahhhhhh !

xxxx

Elijha se fige. Rebecca…il regarde Freya

\- Vous choisissez, les excuses ou la porte

Puis il s'en va à une vitesse vampirique dans la salle de jeu et se rue sur Kol qui s'apprête à frapper violemment son frère, déséquilibré par le pied du billard.

Quand le bras de Kol s'abat sur son frère, Elijha se glisse entre eux et se prend violemment le coup destiné à Niklaus. Il tombe à genou et respire un grand coup.

\- Lâche cela immédiatement

Kol est en rage

\- C'est lui, c'est lui qui m'a cherché ….encore et toujours…

Elijha soupire. Il n'en peut plus. Il regarde Klaus qui toise Kol d'un air dédaigneux et triomphant.

\- Niklaus monte dans la chambre

\- Non

\- Niklaus, s'il te plait…

\- Non, il va devoir apprendre que je suis le roi et que le roi peut être échec et mat qui il veut

\- Niklaus…

Niklaus repousse doucement Elijha de devant lui lui sourit doucement et dépose au passage un baiser sur sa joue et…se trouve enfoui sous le grand manteau d'un coup.

\- Oh non, Niklaus…non ce n'est pas le moment d'en rajouter

Rebecca se met à rire d'un coup, sous le coup de la stupéfaction tandis que Kol repose rapidement la queue de billard qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre sur le crâne de son frère.

Regarde Elijha, je rends les armes…alors ne me punis pas...

Elija se baisse , soulève le manteau et soupire

\- Salut, Kiki, je crois que vous allez tous finir par m'achever dans cette famille…

« Je vais le massacrer »

« Cesses de râler, tu ne peux plus rien faire contre lui »

« Je suis meilleur que lui au billard et je lui prouverai »

Elijha ferme ses barrières psychiques, ras le bol des cris, des bagarres, des jeux de faux semblant, des méchancetés…il attrape kiki sous le bras et passe dans le salon sans même regarder si Finn et Freya sont encore là quand Carmen arrive au même instant.

\- A table tout le monde !

Il soupire, c'est peut être encore la seule à avoir le sourire dans cette maison ! Il fait signe à Rebbeca et Kol d'aller s'installer pour manger et remonte dans sa chambre.

Franchement, rien ne lui donne envie de se mélanger à cette famille.

xxxx

POV Elijha – Maintenant

Je repose ma plume. Je me demande sincèrement si une fois dans ma longue vie j'ai pu écrire autre chose que des conflits et des déceptions dans ce journal. Je me concentre et peut entendre Rebecca et Freya discuter en bas tranquillement. La sorcière n'est pas partie ! Je ne cherche cependant pas à savoir où sont mes deux autres frères et cela ne m'intéresse pas de toute manière.

Puis Je melève, descends le petit loup de la table pour éviter qu'il n'en tombe et vais dans la salle de bain…

Un bain, un vrai bain, avec de la mousse et de la musique , un bon livre et quelques verres de vins, voilà ce qui va me détendre réellement ! Je laisse choir mes vêtement au sol, bien trop épuisé pour les ranger sur le côté, me regarde quelques instants, ainsi nu devant le miroir et soupire. J'ai tellement besoin de caresses, de sentir quelqu'une m'offrir un peu de réconfort, de sentir les frissons parcourir ma peau, mon corps, mon esprit…

Je ferme les yeux, m'allonge dans l'eau bouillante, laisse la mousse venir me recouvrir, et je me dis que Je me laisserai bien aller à quelques gestes intimes et solitaires dans ce bain juste pour essayer de me rappeler l'effet de ressentir la jouissance d'un pur moment de paix…


	35. Soirée mousse

**Chapitre 35 – Soirée Mousse**

_« Un bain, un vrai bain, avec de la mousse et de la musique , un bon livre et quelques verres de vins, voilà ce qui va me détendre réellement ! Je laisse choir mes vêtement au sol, bien trop épuisé pour les ranger sur le côté, me regarde quelques instants, ainsi nu devant le miroir et soupire. J'ai tellement besoin de caresses, de sentir quelqu'une m'offrir un peu de réconfort, de sentir les frissons parcourir ma peau, mon corps, mon esprit…_

_Je ferme les yeux, m'allonge dans l'eau bouillante, laisse la mousse venir me recouvrir, et je me dis que Je me laisserai bien aller à quelques gestes intimes et solitaires dans ce bain juste pour essayer de me rappeler l'effet de ressentir la jouissance d'un pur moment de paix… »_

Voilà ce à quoi aspirait Elijha depuis que tous ces évènements étaient passés et le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est que rien n'était encore réglé puisque les excuses n'avaient pas été prononcées et que l'ambiance générale était toujours aussi tendue. Elijha ne savait plus trop réellement comment il devait se comporter trop perturbé aussi par ce qui arrivait à son frère et ses transformations de plus en plus fréquentes comme si quelqu'un là haut s'amusait avec bouton de marche / arrêt. Mais il devait mettre à terme à toutes ces sottises. L'ennemi ne pouvait pas être sa famille…il savait qu'il était le seul ici à pouvoir mettre à terme à tout cela et il y songeait, ce qui impliquait ce qu'il redoutait le plus, mettre sa fierté de côté et aller parler à Freya en tête à tête, une discussion de frère à sœur. Mais il savait aussi que s'il elle refusait d'admettre que Finn pouvait être dangereux pour leur famille, il serait obligé aussi de l'éloigner d'eux et il n'en avait aucune envie. Il aimait profondément sa sœur aînée, même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit. Elle lui apportait parfois ce qu'il n'avait pas eu, des mots tendres, des attentions délicates de la part de la grande sœur et elle pourrait peut être l'aider à devenir un grand frère encore meilleur pour le reste de sa fratrie.

Finn était partit loger dans la maison d'amis attenante à la demeure, en attendant de recouvrer toutes ses forces et étaient bien décidés à quitter cette famille maudite dès qu'il le pourrait, emmenant avec lui Freya et Kol s'ils souhaitaient avoir un vraie vie équilibrée et loin de ces deux fous. Il avait proposé à Rebecca de les suivre mais elle lui avait rit au nez ouvertement et l'avait elle-même accompagner dans l'autre demeure bien contente de s'en débarrasser. Freya n'avait fait aucune excuse pour le moment et Elijha lui a demandé de rester avec Finn le temps qu'il parte.

Elijha le savait car Rebecca, son petit espion, n'avait pas trainé à venir tout lui raconter, bien sûr.

Il repensa aux innombrables disputes qui se tramaient dans sa famille mais peut être était ce le lot de toutes les familles. IL n'en savait rien vrai dire, ils n'avaient tous vécus que dans la violence dès leur plus jeune enfance et en avait fait en quelque sorte leur façon de vivre. Et comment apprendre à se dire je t'aime quand on vous toujours montrer que l'amour tuait.

Le repas de Carmen avait été comme il se doit un véritable fiasco entre ses frères et sœurs…En remontant ave Kiki, il l'avait entendu leur faire une sorte de morale sur l'amour fraternel et tout le reste, mais seule Rebecca avait été touchée par cela et l'avait prouvé en venant les rejoindre et faire de gros câlins à Elijha et à Kiki. Elle lui avait assuré qu'elle serait toujours auprès d'eux même dans ces moments là où la famille se déchirait.

Kol avait fini par décider de sortir en boîte dans la ville voisine pour s'amuser loin de cette famille où il s'ennuyait fermement , Freya était partie s'occuper de Finn et Rebecca avait terminé sa soirée sur le canapé avec Carmen, toutes les deux pleurant comme deux madeleines devant une belle histoire à l'eau de rose.

Elijha les avait écouté discrètement et s'était sentie rassurée de savoir sa sœur ici toujours fidèle à leur pacte. Always and Forever semblait n'inclure que leur trio. Elle gardait le fort sous surveillance en quelque sorte ce soir là.

Puis le lendemain, il était resté enfermé toute la journée , avait sortit et nourrit son petit loup, puis avait fini par accepter un détour dans l'atelier de Niklaus, accompagné de Kiki pour poser les petites pattes de loup sur une toile et en faire un faire un petit tableau qu'il avait accroché dans sa chambre. Bien sur, Niklaus avait pété les plombs, avait critiqué, pleuré , hurler au complot mais Kiki et Elijha avaient passé un moment de pur bonheur. Même Elijah avec la permission arrachée à on râleur de frère, s'était essayé à la peinture et il aurait été peu de dire que même Kiki semblait avoir plus de talent que son maitre. Niklaus les avait regardés s'amuser tous les deux, cette petite bête et ce grand dadais de frère pendant plusieurs heures. Puis Elijha avait tout nettoyé, presque trop , l'atelier de Niklaus ressemblait presque désormais à un musée placé sous vitrine une fois le ménage terminé. Klaus s'était promis de revivre cette expérience avec son frère quand il serait redevenu « normal » pour lui montrer ce qu'était réellement l'art ! Et puis un peu jaloux que les rires d'Elijah ait été offert à la boule de poil. Il en avait ressenti de la tristesse quelque part, pas pour lui mais pour Elijha, et avait pris conscience en pénétrant discrètement sans son esprit relâché de la grande solitude de son frère. Il ferait tout pour lui montrer qu'il ne serait jamais seul…jamais.

Elijha avait cessé d'écrire ses souvenirs dans son journal et l'avait refermé. Il s'était promis de ne l réoucrir que pour y noter des choses amusantes et parlerait certainement de Kiki, pour laisser des traces aussi ici de son existence parmi les Mikaleson.

Ses pensées revinrent vers la salle de bain et il soupira. Il sentit qu'il se détendait doucement dans son bain, profitant de la pénombre seulement illuminée par les bougies de senteur qu'il avait disposé un peu partout. Il pensa à sa vie, à ceux et celles qu'il l'avait partagé, Tatia, Gia, Celeste…Hayley …. Il laissa glisser sa main doucement vers son bas ventre, la laissa poser sur son entrejambe pour se caresser très délicatement mais sans pour autant d'adonner à ce plaisir trop fortement dont il aurait bien partager le goût avec une femme puis sentit la fièvre le quitter tout doucement. Il soupira. La solitude lui était de plus en plus pesante, son corps lui réclamait des attentions que seul, il ne satisfait pas entièrement. Peut être finirait il par faire comme Niklaus : un lit, une fille, une nuit et recommencer une autre fois juste pour ne pas oublier qu'il était aussi un homme avec des réels besoin d'homme. Il se mit à rire de lui-même et se dit qu'heureusement que ces barrières mentales étaient bien fermées et que son frère ne pouvait y lire les désirs primitif qui l'envahissaient en ce moment.

Ses forces avaient repris de leur vigueur même s'il se sentit épuisé et qu'il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : passer une vraie nuit, calme, reposante, Kiki à ses côtés, peut être même dormir avec le petit loup sur lui qui lui réchaufferait le corps et le cœur. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il aurait aimer passer une nuit auprès de son frère, juste comme ça pour sentir sa présence, l'écouter aussi raconter ses déboires, ses malheurs ou selon son humeur, lui raconter des blagues que lui trouvait très drôle mais qu'Elijha ne comprenait pas toujours en fait. Voilà il n'aspirait qu'à cela. Et pourquoi pas le lendemain une nuit blanche à rire de tout et de rien avec Rebecca et Niklaus…mais il savait déjà que cela ne se ferait jamais…tout moment de bonheur futile se transformait irrémédiablement en drame, tel était le lot des Mikaelson.

Il ferma les yeux, attrapa son verre de vin d'une main tendit que l'autre se prélassait sur son corps, but une petite gorgée et inspira. Le désir charnel se propageait dans son bas ventre, lui donnant des petites crampes de plaisir et l'envie d'accentuer ses caresses quand il l'entendit…gémir.

Il se redressa d'un coup, ouvrit les yeux, son verre se renversa sur lui et il tourna la tête vers la porte. Kiki était là assis sur ses pattes à le regarder…depuis combien de temps ? Elijha se sentit rougir puis se reprit. Il aurait sentit sa présence et surtout son odeur de loup s'il avait été présent depuis un long moment. Mais derrière les petites plaintes de son louveteau, esseulé près de la porte, résonna en lui la voix pleurnicharde de Niklaus.

_« Ca va, Lijah ? s'il te plait parles moi, tu ne m'as pas beaucoup adressé la parole depuis que nous nous sommes battus avec Kol, je te promet que je n'ai pas voulu cela, mais tu sais comme je suis mauvais perdant…Lijah. Oui je l'avoue j'ai commencé les hostilités mais c'est lui, il… »_

Elijha remonta discrètement sa main sur le bord de la baignoire mais enfoui son corps plus loin sous la mousse. S'il y a bien quelque chose avec lequel il était assez coincé c'était la pudeur et se retrouver dans une telle position face à son frère…enfin le louveteau…enfin tout lui semble de nouveau irréel.

Elijha soupira encore de nouveau. Il sentit dans la voix de Niklaus que ces moments de silence semblaient compliqués pour Son frère et qu'il avait besoin de lui pour discuter. Une fois son état mental moins porté sur ses envie, il le laissa un peu pénétrer dans son esprit.

_« Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, Niklaus, ne crois pas cela…je suis juste ennuyé par toute cette ambiance si négative à 20 jours de Noel. Je vous avais promis à toi, et à Rebecca, un vrai noël en famille, tous ensemble et j'ai l'impression que cette année encore, tout risque de nous échapper »_

_« On s'en tape,Lijah, on sera tous les trois et moi ca me suffit , du moment que tu me mettes cette console que je t'ai montré la dernière fois sou le sapin avec les quelques jeux que je t'ai noté sur la liste, ce sera parfait pour moi »_

Elijha en peut s'empêcher de sourire, il fallait de nouveau qu'il arrive à glisser cette console dans la conversation. Il regarda de nouveau le petit loup puis fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait que ce dernier avait avancer un peu dans la pièce mais serait-ce juste une impression de son esprit ? pourtant oui Kiki était assis exactement dans la même position qu'au début mais plus près de lui. Puis il se dit qu'il ne devait pas être encore clair car Kiki savait qu'il lui était interdit de venir ici.

_« Parlons en de ta liste…je me refuse à t'offrir un tel engin déjà que tes nerfs sont souvent à fleur de peau, tu vas finir en asile avec ce genre de jeu »_

_« Lijha …je n'y jouerai que quelques heures pas semaine… »_

Leijha sourit.

_« On verra si tu restes bien sage mais avant tout cela, mon pauvre Frère, il va vraiment falloir trouver une puissante sorcière pour te défaire de ce mauvais sort qui entrave ton corps ou du moins qu'elle puisse localiser ceux ou celui qui t'a fait ça pour que j'aille régler le souci»_

_Klaus grimace intérieurement_

_« On en a bien une qui serait vraiment à même de nous aider et je n'en connait pas de plus puissante »_

Elijha secoua la tête négativement

_« Elle serait bien capable de le sceller définitivement et je me refuse à ne pas te retrouver en chair et en os plutôt qu'en chair et en poil »_

_« Marrant , puisque tu t'amuses de ma condition je préfère ne plus te parler, traître»_

_Niklaus bouda et ferma son esprit légèrement._

Elijha se retourna de nouveau vers Kiki et d'un coup sursauta, de la mousse bascula au dessus de la baignoire juste sur Kiki. Le petit loup est désormais près de sa baignoire assis toujours aussi sagement et le fixait de ses grands yeux curieux.

\- Kiki, non tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le droit de pénétrer dans la salle de bain quand j'y suis, sale manie de ton alpha ça !

_« Eh je ne viens jamais me rincer l'œil »_

_« tiens tu es déjà de retour …Laisse moi en douter »_

_« Mon Dieu, Elijha, , ne crois tu pas que je vois suffisamment d'horreur dans ma triste vie pour avoir besoin de ça »_

_« Dis tout de suite que je ne suis pas bien bâti »_

_« A imaginer ce que tu étais en train de faire dans ce bain, je suppose qu'il y a encore de quoi se satisfaire »_

_Niklaus éclata de rire. Il l'avait bien cherché !_

Elijha sent le rouge lui monter jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et enfoui tout son corps sous l'eau, même sa tête. A cet instant, même la noyade lui semblait une solution satisfaisante pour faire disparaître la honte qui venait de s'emparer de lui. Il se releva doucement, espérant que son frère en soit pas encore en train d'en rire quand il sentit un énorme mouvement dans son bain. Quelque chose venait de tomber dedans, les bougies, la bouteille de vin ? …

Il se redressa et vit les pattes , le poil tremper, le louveteau se débattre comme un fou dans la mousse, paniquer totalement en essayant de sortir la tête de la surface de son bain. La mousse se déversait partout sur le sol, l'eau éclaboussait tout, la bouteille de vin se brisa sur le carrelage…les bougies tombèrent directement dans le bain. Elijha se leva d'un bond, dégoulinant de mousse. La détente était définitivement terminée.

_Klaus paniqua et appela son frère au secours, la voix enraillée, tremblante et hurlante_

_« Lija, aide moi, aide moi, je t'en prie »_

Elijha sentit tout de suite que ce n'était pas une très mauvais blague attrapa le louveteau qui dans la panique lui griffa le torse avec ses petits ongles et le posa à même le sol en sortant lui-même nu comme un verre de ce maudit bain. Il voulut attraper sa serviette pour s'essuyer mais el louveteau encore paniqué de ce qui venait de lui arriver en voulant aller rejoindre discrètement son maître dans le bon bain chaud, partit en courant dans la pièce voisine, la chambre D'Elijha, laissant derrière lui des trainées de mousse et d'eau partout sur la moquette.

Elijha voulut le poursuivre, glissa sur le sol, tomba les fesses sur le carrelage et maudit tout sn entourage ! Il se releva rapidement bien décidé à stopper la course folle de Kiki qui couinait partout et de calmer son frère qui n'arrêtait pas de lui demander de le protéger de son père…tout était sans dessus dessous, sa fièvre revint en flèche et il n'eu qu'une envie sauter par la fenêtre pour rejoindre le tapis qu'il avait jeté quelques jours plus tôt.

Kiki fonça sur la table de chevet, le bol de soupe oublié là se renversa sur le petit loup, il se mit à gémir et se blottit sous le lit.

_« Niklaus, calme toi, j'arrive »_

\- Kiki , viens là

Elijha dut se baisser, pour essayer d'attraper son louveteau, laissant à la vue de celui qui entrerait à ce moment dans la pièce une belle paire de fesse toute mouillée en pleine exposition. Mais il n'avait plus le temps de penser à tout cela partagé entre l'énervement de ce qui venait de se passer et l'inquiétude face à la détresse de son petit frère.

Le petit Kiki était blotti dans un coin, tout tremblant. La mousse coulait de ses oreilles, de son museau et de ses pattes. Il gémissait ressentant le stress de son maitre intérieur.

\- Viens voir Papa, mon lapin, allez n'aie pas peur

_« Je ne suis pas un lapin »_

_Klaus avait les larmes qui lui coulaient doucement sur le visage qu'il essayait de cacher, tellement la panique l'avait submergé. ELijah avait rabattu totalement son mur psychique pour permettre à son frère de venir s'y blottir et tendit le bras vers Kiki._

\- Kiki, viens s'il te plait

Elijha Voyant que le petit loup ne bougeait pas, se releva, poussa le lit et finit par prendre Kiki par les flancs et le porter à lui. Le petit loup gémissait. Elijha finit par le serrer contre lui, essayant de faire abstraction de ses poils humides collés et de la soupe qui dégoulinait sur lui, sur son torse puis s'adressa à son frère

_« Niklaus, c'est fini, je suis là. Tout va bien »_

Niklaus soupira légèrement. Il avait tellement envie de se blottir contre son frère pour y trouver dans le creux de ses bras tout le réconfort dont il avait besoin mais cela lui était impossible pour le moment. Il essaya de se raisonner et essuya ses larmes.

_« Je suis ridicule, je n'ai pas fait attention àce que faisait Kiki »_

_« Niklaus, il n'ya rien à craindre ici d'accord ? »_

_« Oui, Lijha »_

_Elijha regda le sol autour de lui. C'était la catastroph_ e. Puis d'un coup il repensa à sa tenue d'Eve et se rendit de nouveau dans la salle d'eau.

\- Je crois, mon kiki, qu'un petit bain est de circonstance aussi.

Il ne préféra pas focaliser son attention sur tout le bazar de la pièce et mit Kiki sous le jet de la douche pour le nettoyer un peu.

\- Tu auras le droit à la mousse du bain quand cette saleté de soupe sera partie de tes poils.

Puis il revint vers la grande baignoire, posa le petit loup au sol en lui faisant bien comprendre que s'il bougeait il se retrouverait au coin, puis rangea un peu atour de lui, jeta les verres brisés, ramassa les bougies perdues sous l'eau et fit de nouveau couler une eau bien chaude. Il reversa une tonne de mousse et soupira. Il re nettoya de nouveau en attendant ne pouvant pas décemment retrouver son calme dans un capharnaüm pareil.

C'était bien sa veine, à la place d'une femme pulpeuse qu'il avait commencée à imprégner dans son esprit, il allait se retrouver dans ce bain avec ….Kiki. Magnifique !

De toute manière, maintenant, rien de pire ne pouvait lui arriver que de se retrouve nu avec un louveteau dans son bain…Kiki le regardait faire et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Veux tu bien te retourner pendant que prépare ce bain, j'ai déjà assez de souci avec tout ça pour ne pas me sentir mis à nu de nouveau…

_Klaus rit un peu. Sacré Elijha, toujours sur sa planète « pudeur ». Cela lui faisait du bien de voir son frère s'occuper d'eux dès qu'ils en avaient eu besoin, bon, certes sans en avoir eu réellement le choix. Il murmura :_

_« Merci, Lijha »_

_Elijha ne répondit rien mais afficha un beau sourire sur son visage._

_« tu es prêt pour le bain, je vais pas finir sur une défaite… »_

_« Oui du moment que tu tiens bien Kiki »_

_« Te soucie pas petit frère, il est hors de question qu'il puisse patauger comme il le souhaite dans MON bain …j'ai aussi besoin de mon espace là dedans »_

Elijha se replaça dans le bain bien chaud et soupira. Jamais de toute sa longue vie mouvementée, il n'avait vécu cela : mettre une bête dans son bain …de toute manière rien ne pouvait le tuer, donc la honte ne le ferait pas non plus. Il passa son bras au dessus du bain et attrapa Kiki qu'il posa délicatement sur ses genoux retroussés.

\- Allez Profite car ce sera l'unique et seul fois mon LAPIN …que tu pénétreras dans mon intimité !

Klaus ne releva pas le mot Lapin , trop concentré sur ce qui se passait là sous lui, avec toute cette eau. Si seulement, il faisait juste un mètre de plus il n'aurait absolument rien à craindre, mais là si Elijha le lâchait …

Elijha finit se rassoir un peu mieux dans le bain, remis de la mousse pour en avoir jusqu'au cou et s'amusa à ballader le louveteau ans le bain de droite et de gauche tout en le tenant par les flancs.

\- Regarde toute cette mousse comme c'est marrant…

Il attrapa un peu de mousse entre ces deux doigts et souffla. Une petite bulle de savon s'éleva dans la picèe et Kiki se mit à couiner de plaisir. Il essaya de l'attraper de sa patte mais elle éclata avant même qu'il eut le temps de la toucher. Il regarde son maître avec des yeux insistants et miaula presque.

\- Ok allez je recommence mais tu ne le dis à personne que je sais faire des bulles, ce sera notre secret. Ma mère quand j'étais tous petit, tu n'étais même pas né, enfin ton mini toi, m'en faisais souvent en utilisant sa magie. J'adorais cela et je voyais le reflet de son visage dedans…maintenant quand je repense à son visage, je ne suis plus vraiment prêt à y vois l'amour que je lui portais.

_Niklaus l'écoutait sans un bruit. Son frère semblait souffrir de ce que leur mère lui avait fait, détruisant certainement à jamais l'image parfaite qu'il essayait encore de maintenir en vie dans on esprit._

Puis il recommença, refit une petite bulle proche du museau de son louveteau et elle éclata sur lui. Il fit un petit bruit de stupéfaction et tira la langue pour lécher le savon. Sa moue fit rire Elijha mais il recommença. Le petit louveteau était aux anges, attrapant de ses pattes quand son maître le portait les petites bulles et tirait désormais la langue pour les attraper.

_« N'oublie pas que je suis là et le jeu des bubulles ce n'est pas trop mon truc enfin ca a l'air d'être le tien par contre, je peux te mettre cela pour ta liste de Noel»_

_« Je n'en ai pas… »_

_« Quoi ? pas de liste ? mais t'es vieux jeu , tout le monde fait une liste»_

_« Le père Noel a tendance à ne pas m'amener ce que je lui demande tous les ans, donc j'ai laissé tombé, je dois être un mauvais garçon »_

_Niklaus serra les dents. Ce p***de père Noel allait le payer cher !_

_« On va lui faire le plus grand barbecue du monde pour ses fesses quand il va descendre par la cheminée, ce sa**d »_

Eliha s'amusait doucement, il ne répondit rien à son râleur de frère, et souleva le petit loup par les flancs droit devant lui bien en hauteur et lui dit

\- Essaye d'attraper celle-ci avant qu'elle n'aille trop haut

Et là, sans qu'il est temps de faire quelques soit, ses bras lâchèrent sous le poids de Kiki. Il resta stupéfait et se retrouve d'un coup enfoui la tête et le corps sous l'eau, la mousse et le liquide se répandant complètement hors du bain, écraser par le corps totalement nu de Niklaus sur lui.

Niklaus hurla et essaya de se relever, ses bras enfonçant de ce fait son frère encore plus dans l'eau. Bordel ! Il sentit son corps allongé sur celui de son frère, torse à torse , cuisses à cuisses, et ….oh mon dieu ! Il se releva d'un bond, enfonça au passage les côtes de son frère, et quand il reprit conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, attrapa les épaules d'Elijha pour le remonter à la surface.

Elijha cracha toute l'eau qu'il avait ingurgitée, toussa un long moment pour reprendre sa respiration, puis se figea. Il poussa alors du doigt son frère penché sur lui et essaya de dégager son corps entièrement nu de celui qui reposait aussi nu que lui sur son intimité.

\- Pitié, ne me dis pas que c'est soirée mousse ce soir, Niklaus !

Klaus éclata de rire, se redressa et se cala à l'autre bout du bain, sans aucun complexe. Il étendit alors ses jambes au milieu de celle de son frère en prenant bien soin de ne pas aller toucher là où …enfin de ne pas le toucher intimement et lui sourit _._

\- Je ne te l'avais jamais faite celle là , hein, big brother !

 


	36. Peau à peau

**Chapitre 36 – Peau à peau**

Rebecca partit vers la demeure où étaient logés Finn et Freya en attendant leur départ. Finn récupérait vraiment doucement de la morsure de L'hybride. En effet, ses capacités de récupération étaient amoindries n'ayant pas développé les mêmes aptitudes d'adaptation à sa condition de vampire que ses autres frères et sœurs. 900 ans dans un cercueil ne l'avait pas rendu aussi puissant que le reste de la famille Mikaelson…faute à qui… Freya était resté à ses côtés pour le soigner mais tout lui semblait difficile. Finn n'arrêtait pas de maudire ses frères et de crier vengeance, traitrise et la sorcière se sentait partagée entre sa fidélité au seul petit frère avec lequel elle avait réellement vécu et son autre fratrie qu'elle avait tellement envie de connaître mieux.

L'aîné des Mikaelson souffrait d'une fièvre forte et d'hallucinations encore persistantes et Freya lui administrait des potions qui semblaient cependant bien fonctionner sur une fièvre plus naturelle, mais le venin inculqué par Niklaus n'avait aucun remède connu jusqu'à ce jour, une des raisons d'ailleurs qui rendaient sa morsure la plus dangereuse du monde. D'ailleurs, seul un vampire originel pouvait récupérer de celle-ci, les autres mourraient dans d'atroces souffrances au bout de quelques jours. Elle avait fini par réussir à lui faire un sort d'endormissement pendant quelques heures pour éviter les souffrances inutiles et même sans se l'avouer, trouver un peu la paix…l'entendre se plaindre et ressasser ses malheurs avaient entaillé sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Rebecca, apprêtée comme si elle sortait, petit robe moulante et grande botte, avec une chemise de son frère passé au dessus d'elle en guise de manteau, certes mais chaud du tout, frappa à la porte et attendit. Freya lui ouvrit avec un petit sourire et la fit entrer, bien contente de pouvoir enfin parler tranquillement et à tête reposée. Elle était quand à elle vêtu d'un pyjama polaire pour ne pas avoir froid et de chaussons en forme de licorne.

\- Je t'attendais, ma sœur, entre vite tu vas avoir froid dehors

Rebecca posa un regard sur sa tenue et se mit à rire en fixant les chaussons licorne.

\- Mon dieu, mais…Tu les as acheté où ?

\- Dans un magasin à la Nouvelle Orléans

\- Je veux les mêmes !

\- Met les sur te liste de Noel …Tu sortais ?

Freya lui montra du doigt sa tenue et Rebecca tourna sur elle-même pour montrer son corps parfait.

\- Non mais quand je suis stressée et malheureuse j'ai besoin de me sentir belle et parfaite pour oublier que tout est moche autour de moi

\- Et la chemise ?

\- Je l'ai piqué dans les affaires d'Elijha, avant qu'il n'est le temps de la laver, elle sent encore son odeur, tu veux sentir ?

Freya se recula d'un coup et protesta d'un geste de la main

\- Il n'est pas ne odeur de sainteté en ce moment et puis je crois qu'il n'y a que vous troi qui êtes capable de vous …Renifler…

\- On ne se renifle pas, Freya…mais l'odeur d'Elijha me rassure, je sais qu'il est comme ça toujours auprès de moi quand j'ai peur

\- Tu as peur de quoi Rebecca ?

Rebecca haussa les épaules et changea de sujet, manie qu'elle empruntait de plus en plus à son grand frère pour éviter les sujets qui fâchent.

Freya lui repoussa les cheveux derrière les épaules et l'entraîna avec elle dans la maison. Elle appréciait beaucoup sa cadette et avait développé avec Rebecca très rapidement une amitié et un lien sincère que seules les sœurs peuvent connaître. Elle lui prit les plats qu'elle tenait dans sa main et les posa sur la table de la cuisine.

Carmen vous a préparé des bons plats pour ce soir . Avec tout ce qu'elle a fait vous n'êtes pas prêt de mourir de faim

\- Tu la remercieras chaleureusement et tu l'excuseras de ne pas venir à table mais…enfin tu sais, Elijha et moi ne sommes pas en bon terme du tout et je préfère ne pas revenir dans cette demeure

Rebecca soupira.

\- Freya, assis toi 5 minutes

Elle écouta Rebecca , commença à faire chauffer les plats et vint s'assoir près d'elle puis soupira

\- Si tu viens de nouveau me demander de faire mes excuses, il en est hors de question, tu le sais

\- Je ne te demande pas de le faire mais d'y réfléchir. Elijah et toi ne pouvez pas vous renier, vous êtes aussi têtu l'un que l'autre

Puis elle rit

\- Et Aussi têtu que Niklaus, parce que dans son genre, il n'est pas mal non plus

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, Rebecca, dis où est il partit ? Je l'ai vu dans le salon hier soir et depuis plus rien…à moitié nu d'ailleurs sous le manteau d'Elijha …

Rebecca toussota puis changea de sujet.

\- Tu m'invites, ca sent rudement bon ?

Freya reprit un grand sourire

\- Oui, je serai ravie tu passes la soirée avec moi. De toute manière, Finn n'est pas prêt de se réveiller et puis je me sentirai moins seule à ruminer mais Elijha ne va-t-il pas te demander de rentrer ?

\- Il ne sort quasiment pas de sa chambre. Tu sais, je le connais depuis tellement d'années, il souffre de cette situation…

\- Rebecca,ils ont attaqué Finn au lieu de …

Puis elle se tut et soupira. Elle secoua la tête et murmura

\- Dans ces délires, Finn a maudit nos deux frères et il m'a raconté ce qui s'est réellement passé, je ne sais pas si c'est dû au délire ou autre mais…je ne sais plus quoi penser, je n'arrive pas à croire que Finn puisse autant en vouloir à nos frères

\- Tu n'arrivais pas à croire non plus que Père était devenu un monstre et regarde la vie qu'il nous a fait mené, et Mère…nous n'avons pas grand monde sur qui pouvoir un peu nous reposer tu sais, Freya et toi tu arrives de nulle part, avec ton titre de grande sœur, pour nous tous…je ne veux pas que tout s'arrête commença, ma soeur

Rebecca se leva et alla serrer Freya dans ses bras. La sorcière embrassa sa cadette sur le front.

\- Je sais, moi non plus, je me suis habituée à vous tous, à Niklaus même et surtout à Elijha. Il est exactement comme je l'ai toujours imaginé…

\- Tu vois, tu le dis toi-même…mon grand frère a sacrifié sa vie pour nous, ses envies, ses désirs, il n'a jamais rien fait pour lui, pour se construire un petit monde où il serait heureux, il l'a construit pour nous…et je sais qu'il …enfin qu'il attendait que tu l'épaules un peu et puis tu sais, Niklaus n'est pas si mauvais que ce qu'il essaye de faire paraître. C'est un torturé qui ne sait pas trouve le juste comportement pour se faire aimer…Père l'a détruit à petit feu quand il était encore un enfant…demande à Elijah il pourra te raconter par tout ce que nous sommes passés en 1000 ans

\- Vous êtes tellement liés tous les trois, cette relation est…presque gênante pour nous tous. On a l'impression parfois que vous vous suffisez à vous trois et que personne ne peut réellement pénétrer dans le monde que vous avez construit pour vous

\- C'est notre protection quelques part mais nous n'empêchons personne de venir s'y frotter doucement à notre barrière, tu sais, Freya, il a des tas de petits passages partout… mais oui c'est vrai je te l'avoue, nous avons un lien qui n'est pas commun. Tu sais, nous avons vécu 10 siècles sans quasiment jamais nous séparer, peux tu imaginer une seule fois ce que cela crée dans nos sentiments…Je rêve d'une vie avec une famille, de liberté de partit loin de tout ces ennuis que nous avons continuellement, j'ai souvent eu envie de les laisser et de fuir cette vie mais je me rend compte que je ne peux pas les quitter, je ne veux pas…je crois que j'en mourrai si je ne pouvait pas voir, les touchers, les écouter…tu sais, prend le temps de parler avec Elijha et Niklaus, et tu vas te rendre compte qu'ils sont quelques chose d'unique qui les rend attachants

Freya regarde sa sœur avec attention, quand elle parle de ses deux frères ainés, ses yeux brillent, son sourire est éclatant, elle rayonne …La sonnette du mciro onde annonçant le début du repas résonna la sortant de sa contemplation.

\- Freya, je suis venue ici pour te demander ton aide…pour deux petites choses

Freay posa le plat, sortit des assiettes et fixa sa sœur

\- ELijah…je suppose en fait partie, et la deuxième Chose, laisse moi deviner…Niklaus…

Rebecca applaudit

\- Perspicace, Oui , la fièvre d'Elijah ne passe pas depuis plusieurs jours, et je me disais que tu pourrais être être me donner une petite potion…

\- C'est lui qui t'envoie ?

\- Bloddy Hell, j'aurais bien aimé mais Elijha ne demande de l'aide à personne et préfère souffrir que de s'abaisser à cela …Si Kellin était là elle aurait peut être pu l'ausculter

\- Mais elle n'est pas là parce qu'elle a fuit notre famille trop…sanglante à ses yeux. Mais si vraiment, ca ne passe pas je l'appelerai , elle vienda

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Si tu savais…Finn ne veut pas trop en entendre parler non plus…tu sais ses principes…une fille avec une fille…J'imagine Qu'Elijah doit être encore plus coincé et que Klaus doit bien se moquer, une Mickaelson Lesbienne ca risque d'entacher la réputation

\- Tu les connais vraiment mal tu sais, mais vraiment mal…mais cessons de parler de ça et revenons à mes demandes

Rebecca lui fit ses petits yeux doux et attendit, en croisant les doigts. Freya pencha la tête et sourit

\- Je vais te préparer quelques chose, mais je refuse que tu lui dises que ca vient de moi, tu n'as qu'à la glisser dans la soupe que Carmen lui prépare mais je ne suis pas certaine que ca fonctionne il aurait fallu que je puisse l'examiner et poser mes mains sur son corps pour accélérer le processus

\- Laisse tomber, je vais te dire un secret, il ne la mange pas…il a horreur de la soupe et pour ce qui est de le toucher, peut être que si tu allais lui faire…

\- Stop Rebecca, je t'ai déjà dit non … Bon, je vais faire en sorte qu'elle se dissoud dans le bourbon et on verra bien

\- Tu tapes juste, merci Freya…

\- Mais promet moi de ne rien lui dire

\- Promesse de sœur…J'ai autre chose à te raconter…Niklaus…et Kiki…

Xxxxxxxxx

Elijha restait figé dans son bain ne sachant pas s'il devait se lever, se sauver en hurlant, attraper sa serviette et se cacher derrière, non il était littéralement collé au fond de sa baignoire er regardait son frère avec des yeux effarés. Il était passé du rouge au très pâle et restait la bouche ouvert sans un mot. Stupéfaction était bien le mot qui décrivait son expression en ce moment même. Puis il eut envie de le jeter de sa baignoire et puis par la fenêtre avec le tapis aussi…mais il ne bougeait aps et regardait son frère, là, la mousse lui dégoulinant dans les cheveux dorés et coulant sur le reste de son torse nu.

Klaus lui semblait totalement à l'aise s'amusant à essayer à son tout de faire des petites bulles mais ratant lamentablement. Mais Elijah n'était pas dupe il voyait ses doigts pianoter nerveusement sur le rebord de la baignoire, signe d'un grand stress.

\- Surtout, Niklaus, ne sors pas de mon bain ! Tout te semble normal ?

\- Ne te met pas en colère…Pourquoi faire ? il y fait chaud, la mousse sent bon et il ne manque qu'une bouteille de vin et deux verres pour finir cette soirée à la perfection

Elijha est un peu énervé, c'était son moment, de détente, son bain, sa chambre et …son frère. Il soupira et se ressaisit. Lassitude était le bon mot désormais…

\- Tu veux peut être aussi que je rallume les bougies que je prenne ma guitare et que je te pousse la chansonnette ?

\- Je ne renie pas tes talents de chanteur mais par contre si tu peux aller nous chercher du bourbon …

La désinvolture de son frère le mit en colère. Elijha se leva d' un coup sans même se soucier de sa nudité , et sortit de l'eau, énervé. Il attrapa sa serviette rapidement pour se cacher un peu et partir se sécher quand il entend son frère murmurer très légèrement à tel point qu'il n'avait pas ses capacités auditives de vampires, il ne l'aurait pas entendu

\- Lijah, restes s'il te plait on ne fait rien de mal tous les deux…j'ai besoin de parler, besoin de toi…

Elijha resta un moment le dos tourné, puis toute sa tension se relâcha doucement. Il revint vers Niklaus, s'asseya sur le bord de la baignoire près de lui et attrapa un peu de mousse qu'il lui déposa sur le bout du nez. Puis il prit sa voix la plus douce possible

\- Tu veux discuter de ce qui vient de se passer ?

Klaus baissa les yeux, se recroquevilla dans la baignoire et enlaca ses genoux contre lui.

\- Regarde, je te laisse toute la place en face de moi, si tu veux…viens avec moi comme quand on était petit et que Mère nous lavait dans la bassine en bois

Elijha sourit. Il se souvenait parfaitement. Il partageait tous ses bains avec son petit frère, même s'il pensait qu'il était lui suffisamment grand pour pouvoir se laver seul. Et quand Rebecca venait les espionner, il se mettait à hurler pour appeler sa mère car il ne voulait pas que sa sœur le voit tout nu…il n'avait pas changé depuis, mon dieu…

\- Je vais m'assurer que personne ne puisse entrer par contre

Elijha s'essuya les pieds, et le corps rapidement, remit sa serviette autour de lui et alla fermer la porte de sa chambre à clé. IL manquerait plus que Carmen les trouve tous les deux dans le bain pour finir de l'achever définitivement.

Puis il revint, se pencha au dessus de son frère pour faire couler le robinet d'eau chaude, et remit de la mousse. Heureusement que cette baignoire avait été conçue à la base pour accueillir deux personnes, normalement une femme un homme un moment de détente et plus si affinité et pas deux frères…mais bon…il allait devoir s'y faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois de toute manière qu'il partageait des bains ou des moments intimes tous les deux, en 1000 ans, ils en avaient vécu des choses aussi étranges et cela ne l'avait pas tué non plus, donc un de plus …peut être par contre qu'il ne mentionnerait pas ce passage dans son journal. L'image d' Elijha Mikaleson après sa mort en prendrait peut être n coup quand quelqu'un aurait envie de lire leur vie dans quelques siècles, s'ils étaient toujours e vie. Au rythme où le stress le prenait, il pourrait bien lui-même s'arracher le cœur …

Tandis que Elijha tournait les robinets, Klaus leva la main timidement et laissa ses doigts glisser sur le torse de son frère pour parcourir les muscles de ses pectoraux, puis il se rendit compte de son geste et replongea cette dernière dans le vain éclaboussant au passage la serviette entourée autour des hanches de son grand frère.

Elijha ne recula pas. Ce besoin de contact lui rappelait combien son frère tout compte fait se sentait mal à l'aise malgré les apparences.

Il alla de l'autre côté du bain, laisse tomber sa serviette et entra dans la chaleur de l'eau. Tout compte fait, cela lui procura immédiatement du bien être , sentit la mousse venir de nouveau lui envahir le corps, sentit la chaleur de l'eau sur sa peau…parfait…au moins cela était parfait !

Puis il passa son bras au dessus de la baignoire et montra la bouteille de bourbon qu'il avait pris au passage.

\- Ca te dit ?

Elijha but directement au goulot une grande rasade de ce breuvage qui lui calmait d'ailleurs sa soif de sang grandissante et la passa à son frère toujours recroquevillé au plus loin, le dos collé contre la paroi de la baignoire. Il dut se pencher pour que Niklaus lui prenne puis revint poser sa tête contre le rebord du bain. Il inspira un grand coup et fixa Niklaus. Irréel, cette situation était hors contrôle et cela le rendait nerveux.

Niklaus avala aussi une bonne lampée du breuvage et toussa un peu. Mince il perdait l'habitude à force d'être dans le corps de ce maudit louveteau. Puis il la dépose au pied de la baignoire pour tout à l'heure et fixa son frère.

\- Ca va mieux avec ça… tu es gêné d'être avec moi

Elijha restait encore sous le choc de ce qu'il était en train de faire avec son frère, l'incrédulité avait fait place à la colère mais maintenant en voyant son frère perdu tout là bas face à lui, ne jouant d'ailleurs plus avec la mousse, tout cela s'envolait pour laisser place à une immense sentiment de tendresse.

\- Je m'y fais…Niklaus, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? dis moi ce qui ne va pas…

Niklaus ressera ses mains sur ses genoux et posa son menton sur le haut de ceux-ci tout en gardant ses grands yeux bleus plongés dans ceux de son grand frère.

\- J'ai paniqué…comme un abruti, j'ai paniqué dans ces 5 cm d'eau…qu'est ce que je suis en train de devenir …je me sens tellement mal, et ce corps de louveteau, je suis tellement à la merci de tous, de Finn, de Kol..de toi ?

\- De moi ?

Il laissa ses doigts faire des cercles au dessus de l'eau et s'arrêta de parler. Sa gorge était serrée et il sentait que ses paroles ne sortaient plus avec l'assurance qu'il aurait aimé qu'elles le fassent.

\- Oui tu me donne le biberon, tu me laves , tu me nourris, efin tu me sors, me fait faire …j'ai honte Elijha…Je ne contrôle rien de tout cela et ca me fait mal, tellement mal d'être là comme ça, ridicule. J'ai été ridicule aux yeux de père toute notre enfance, et maintenant, Kiki, mes frères et tout le reste…

Elijha se pinça les lèvres.

\- Tu sais quand je suis avec Kiki, ce n'est pas toi que je vois, ce n'est pas à toi que je pense mais à ce tout petit loup. Je fais la différence totalement et jamais je n'ai imaginé un seul instant que c'est de toi dont je m'occupe quand je prend soin de Kiki. Mais sache quand tu es là devant moi, je ferai exactement la même chose si tu en avais beson Niklaus. Il n'y pas de honte. Je m'occupe d'un bébé loup parce que sinon il en mourrait. Je ne vois pas mon frère je vois le louveteau face à Kiki

\- Oui mais tu me parles ?

\- C'est comme si vous étiez deux personnalités distinctes il y a Kiki et il y a Niklaus…

\- Et tu préfères lequel ?

Elijha sourit tendrement

\- Tu oses me poser la question ?

Klaus se détendit un peu et laissa un de ces jambes se glisser vers celle de son frère pour aller toucher le pied d'Elijah et colla le sien contre celui ci puis tapota de nouveau nerveusement ses doigts sur le bord de la baignoire.

\- Je sis désolé de tous les soucis que j'ai causé avec Finn

\- Mais Niklaus, tu n'as rien fait

\- Si je n'avais pas été là, je pense qu'il n'aurait pas tenté de faire quoique ce soit et que vous auriez pu passer des bonnes soirées entre frères

\- Niklaus, il aurait tenté de te nuire ailleurs et tu veux que je t'avoue mes soirées ne sont agréables que quand tu es présent… tu me fais rire et j'avoue que même quand tu es imbuvable, ca met un certain charme …

Klaus rougît légèrement et finit par tendre sa deuxième jambe pour la glisser contre celle de son frère mais vers l'extérieur pour ne pas le gêner. Il se frotta un peu contre lui par réflexe et essaya de sourire à son tour.

\- Père…Finn savait pour Père. Il ne sait pas lui ce que c'est d'avoir été la bête noire de la seule personne qui est censée vous protéger et vous aimer, vous guider, faire de vous une personne fort et confiante… Père me détestait et Lui il s'en délectait…il m'en a voulu parce que je suis le bâtard et que j'ai fait exploser l'équilibre familial

\- Il n'a jamais su se comporter comme un frère et n'avait dans son cœur que la perfidie et la méchanceté. Père est un salaud de la pire espèce et je suis bien content quelque part que mère l'ai trompé …

\- Elijha, tu as dit un gros mot…Mère a fait naître un monstre Elijha

Elijha se mit à rire.

\- Je ne suis peut être pas si droit que cela sur mes principes langagiers. Et quel monstre ? un adorable petit bambin qui m'a rendu heureux pendant mon enfance et qui continue à me permettre de croire qu'il y a du bon dans ce monde. Finn me menait une vie dure et comme toi, profitait de chaque instant pour vendre mes bêtises à Père donc tu vois il n'en avait pas qu'après toi, il déteste les gens, il nous a détesté pour copier Père et avoir l'impression que Père en faisait son préféré…c'est un frustré …qui a souffert comme nous de la vie pourrie que nous a fait mené notre Père…et puis notre mère. Elle l'a manipulé, détruit. Quelque part, il souffre autant que nous de faire partit de cette famille.

\- Comment tu fais ?

\- Comment quoi ?

\- Pour accepter de pardonner comme ça…

\- Je ne pardonne rien, Niklaus…je m'adapte

Niklaus soupira et essuya rapidement la larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue ce qui n'échappa pas à son frère. Elijha soupira puis sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il lui lui fit signe de venir près de lui dans le creux de ses bras entre ses jambes

\- Pas de gestes déplacés par contre même pour t'amuser

Niklaus hésita un long moment , sachant bien que pour Elijah, ce peau à peau allait lui être difficile, puis laissa ses larmes couler en venant se blottir contre son frère de l'autre côté de la baignoire. Il se glissa entre les jambes de son grand frère, sentit le contact charnel se faire, laissa leur lien se diffuser dans chaque parcelle de leur corps, puis se laissa aller contre son torse , la tête appuyée contre ce dernier. Puis d'un coup, il repartit, éclaboussant de mousse le sol, attrapa la bouteille, puis se recala contre son grand frère qu'il sentait tendu mais pas repoussant. Elijha avait ses mains posées sur le rebord de la baignoire comme s'il essayait de contrôler ce moment intime et d'y faire face et Niklaus pouvait sentir son ventre se contracter pour essayer d'être le plus loin possible du bas ventre de son frère. Il sourit au travers de ses larmes, le comportement de son frère tellement pudique lui donnait envie de le serrer encore plus fort contre lui pour lui prouver que se toucher n'avait rien d'immoral.

Il avala une autre gorgée de bourbon, tendit la bouteille à son frère, qui en prit autant puis se resserra encore plus contre lui.

\- Dans les meutes de loup, Elijha, les compagnons, frères, sœurs dorment tous les uns contre les autres pour se réchauffer les soirs où il fait froid, pour se protéger mutuellement…c'est dans leur instinct

Elijah écoutait son frère parler, il était rare qu'il lui parle de cela, de ce côté loup de sa condition d'hybride

\- C'est peut être pour cela que parfois je me montre un peu collant avec toi…j'en suis désolé. Je sais que tu répugnes un peu les contacts charnels et …si tu veux je peux sortir et aller me rhabiller si tu veux être plus à l'aise, aller mettre un bas ou…

\- Non, c'est parfait, ta chaleur se diffuse au travers moi, je peux pas dire que je n'aime pas

Puis le vampire laissa ses bras entourer le corps de son frère et déposa ses mains dans l'eau sur le ventre de ce dernier.

Klaus ferma les yeux. Il sentait les bras musclés de son frère l'enrouler, et perdre toute notion de pudeur pour ne laisser que leur peau à peau resserrer ce lien fraternel si précieux.

\- Niklaus, je voulais te dire que tu es précieux pour moi et que si tu as besoin de ces contacts pour te sentir mieux, viens me voir. Je serais toujours un peu réticent, tu t'en doutes mais initie le et je suivrai ton besoin, tu seras un peu mon guide cette fois ci.

Niklaus attrapa les deux bras de son frère et le serra encore plus fort contre lui. Oui, il en avait besoin, il avait besoin de toucher cet ami si fidèle, ce frère si présent, ce confident. Elijha se détendit, laissa son corps répondre au besoin d'affection et de tendresse de son frère et ferma les yeux à son tour. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger, sans parler pendant de longues minutes, profitant juste du flux qui les traversait puis Klaus murmura :

\- Tu m'apprendras à faire des bulles…

\- Si tu m'apprends à peindre

\- Peine perdue Elijha, je crois que je vais m'acheter un bulleur ce sera plus simple et plus rapide

Elijha resta les yeux fermés mais fronça les sourcils

\- J'ai peut être un talent caché qui ne demande qu'à sortir

Klaus se mit à rire.

\- Autant que moi pour le piano

\- Ah, c'est si irréversible que cela ?

Klaus explosa de rire, se tourna, se mit à genou face à son frère et lui sauta au cou.

\- Tu es le frère le plus marrant que je connaisse

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et se pinça les lèvres.

\- Ce n'était pas censé être drôle , Niklaus

Klaus se mit à rire de plus belle.

\- Tu sais quoi, Elijha, j'ai faim…Viens on va faire une razzia dans le frigo. Je peux sentir encore les restes du repas de ce soir

Il se leva d'un coup, bien plus confiant en lui, face à Elijha , attrapa sa serviette qu'il passa autour de ses hanches puis fit signe à son frère de le suivre.

Elijha soupira. Tout compte fait, il était bien et commençait réellement à se détendre. Il aurait fi ni par s'endormir si la fougue de son jeune frère ne s'était pas réveillée. Il le suivit, se sécha et rouspéta :

\- Eh c'est mon bas de jogging !

\- Prêtes le moi j'ai vu que tu le cachais bien celui-ci

\- Justement rend le moi

\- Viens le chercher

\- Pas un souci pour moi

Elijha sauta d'une vitesse vampirique, le plaqua au sol et essaya de lui arracher son bas.

\- Je n'ai rien en dessous, mon frère, je pourrai hurler au viol…

Elijha relâcha son emprise et secoua la tête.

\- Il est où ton bas de pyjama ?

\- Sous ton oreiller

\- Et je peux savoir ce qu'il fait là ?

\- J'ai rangé mes affaires comme tu me demandes de le faire

\- Dans mon lit ?

\- Ben je pensais dormir avec toi ce soir

Elijha soupira mais enfila le pyjama sans un mot. Bien sur que lui aussi souhaitait dormir auprès de son frère ce soir…

Ils descendirent prudemment les escaliers, comme deux petits voleurs habitués à de tels méfaits culinaires, puis se mirent à ricaner. Ils parlaient le plus bas possible pour ne pas se faire attraper par la maîtresse des lieux…

\- Tu ricanes comme les poules, Niklaus

\- Retire ce que tu viens de dire où je dis à Rebecca que tu as partagé mon bain. Elle va en crever de jalousie…

\- Si tu dis à Rebecca que j'ai failli à mes principes, je prend ta liste de Noel et la jette au feu

\- J'en referai une et j'ai tout en tête je peux te la réciter comme un mantra

Niklaus fouillait avidement dans le frigo, sortit tous les plats dont certains qu'il mit au micro onde et se tourna vers son frère.

\- On se refera un bain demain ?

Elijha soupira puis sourit

\- Si tu veux mais je choisis le vin

\- Et moi la senteur de la mousse parce que ton eau de rose…c'est un peu efféminé

Elijha commença à protester quand une voix résonna derrière eux.

\- Quel bain ?

Rebecca approcha des deux frères, ouvrit la lumière qu'ils avaient sciemment laissé fermé et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle avait refermé la chemise d'Elijha sur elle et les regardaient ravi de les avoir surpris la main dans le frigo.

\- Qu'étiez vous en train de manigancer tous les deux, je veux tout savoir ou je crie au voleur et affole Carmen …il est deux heures du matin, je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle apprécie

Elijha se rassit lourdement tandis que Niklaus lui lançait son sourire le plus manipulateur.

\- Il y a des secrets, fillette, que tu ne peux pas partager avec des adultes

\- Des adultes, ils sont sortit sur la terrasse ? car je ne vois là que mes deux frères dont l'un porte le pyjama de l'autre et …c'est quoi ce jogging, il est génial large et tout ce qui faut pour être à l'aise dedans …donne le moi Niklaus

\- Je suis nu dessous

\- Et alors, tu crois que je ne connais pas le vermiceau qui te sert de radar à femelle ? Donne le moi

\- Non, il est à Elijah et il me l'a donné

\- Faux je ne t'ai rien donné

Rebecca regarda soin grand frère mécontente

\- Pourquoi tu lui as donné à lui et pas à moi ? c'est quoi cette histoire de bain ? vous me mentez vous faites une coalition contre moi alors que je suis en train de vous aider … Toi, tu me donnes ce jogging tout de suite, je le veux…ou je crie

\- Vas y crie même pas cap !

\- Ah oui

\- Et oui

\- Ah oui

\- Et oui …

Rebecca plaqua l'hybride contre le frigo avec toutes ses forces et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- J'adore quand tu n'es pas Kiki…

Puis elle hurla

\- CARMENNNNNN !

Elijha soupira. Définitivement, il était maudit pour tout …absolument tout…

 


	37. Mon âme et mon sang

**Chapitre 37 – Mon âme et mon sang**

Carmen n'était jamais venue ! A la grande déception de Rebecca qui s'était égosillée pour rien.

Pas possible, on ne pouvait donc compter sur personne pour les protéger ou quoi ! Elle s'était rassise auprès de ses frères, les regardant manger les petits plats succulents qu'ils avaient disposés sur la table, piochant dans un, puis dans l'autre, passant du sucré au salé et vis versa sans se soucier de l'ordre des plats. Elijha avait fait la fête au dessert et cela l'avait fait sourire. Ca faisait du bien de le voir manger un peu notamment ce qu'il aimait le plus, les sucreries. Son aîné avait des penchants pour le sucre et le chocolat ce qui n'était plus un secret pour personne sauf peut être pour lui qui essayait de cacher aux yeux des autres ses compulsions. Heureusement qu'il ne grossissait pas sinon il aurait fini énorme comme une baleine …

Depuis que sa mère l'avait séquestrée, il se contentait souvent de pochons de sang et n'avait plus eu beaucoup de cœur pour les petits plaisirs gustatifs et là, elle songea que la présence de son frère jouait un rôle majeur sur son état. Elle en était ravie, même pas jalouse car elle savait très bien le lien particulier et très intimiste qui liait son frère et Niklaus depuis des siècles.

Niklaus lui avait plutôt croqué à pleine dent dans la viande et se léchait encore les babines avec la sauce qui lui gouttait dessus, sur les lèvres mais aussi sur le torse. Elle lui fit tout de suite penser à un loup affamé et se rendit compte que son côté hybride lui donnait aussi ce côté sauvage qui lui effleurait toujours la peau. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et son sourire carnassier la fit rire. Il était à croquer dans ces moments là et comprenait que beaucoup de femme ne lui résistait pas…comment résister d'ailleurs au méchant loup quand on savait à quel point il pouvait vous rendre accro…

Par contre, il mangeait si salement quand la gourmandise prenait le dessus sur lui. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui nettoya à l'aide du torchon les tâches de sauce et lui tendit les beignets qu'elle venait de trouver au fond du placard. Il parlait et mangeai en même temps ce qui rendait la vue qu'elle avait sur sa bouche pleine très peu délectable.

\- Nik, Mais c'est pas vrai, Elijha ne t'a pas appris à manger proprement ?

\- Che m'en fiche…ch'ai trop bon …

\- Gros porc ! T'es pas un loup, t'es un sale cochon …

Niklaus lui tira la langue et reprit un beignet.

\- J'adore…franchement, gardons Carmen, mon frère…

\- C'est prévu

\- Tu sais quoi Elijah…on pourrait la transformer et on l'aurait pour l'éternité avec nous !

\- Mais bien sur…Elle sera ravie d'apprendre que nous comptons la faire passer de vie à trépas et de trépas à vie éternelle , la pauvre je pense que les quelques années qui lui restent à vivre auprès de nous lui seront amplement suffisantes

\- Elle ne peut pas mourir, tant qu'elle nous fait de si bon beignets bien sur

\- Klaus, tu n'as aucune moral !

\- Je suis pratique tout simplement…

\- Mon dieu…j'espère que tu n'es pas aussi pratique avec nous pour notre avenir

\- Ca dépendra de mon bon vouloir…le roi domine, le roi décide, le roi décime !

Rebecca leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester son frère quand il jouait les triomphant impétueux !

\- Le roi des cons oui !

\- Rebecca, ton langage !

\- Oui, Eli…

Elijha secoua la tête. Encore une idée qu'il allait devoir surveiller pour pas que Klaus se décide à la mettre à jour, vampiriser Carmen ! … Elijha ne parlait pas trop, comme à son habitude et écoutait plutôt ce que ses deux frère et sœur se racontaient entre deux chamailleries. C'était étrange, leur conversation avait quelque chose de tellement banale qu'elle lui donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient aussi normaux, une famille simple, avec tout ce que comporte ce terme. Il sourit et se leva.

La nourriture humaine ne lui suffisait pas. Il devait se nourrir de sang et celui-ci se faisait ressentir violemment comme depuis plusieurs mois. La malédiction de sa mère…Il ouvrit le frigo, lança un pochon à chacun puis prit un verre où il en déversa deux tandis que sa sœur et son frère, eux mordaient à pleine dent dans le pochon même. Non, Elijha avait besoin de garder une certaine dignité.

\- Ca vous dit de remonter et que l'on se mette au chaud dans la chambre pour discuter un peu

Klaus et Rebecca ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se sauvèrent à l'étage avant même qu'Elijha n'ait le temps de les rappeler. Ils les entendaient faire la course et sourit. Puis il murmura pour lui-même :

\- Merci de m'aider pour tout le rangement

Il rangea les plats, lava ce qui était sale, passa un coup d'éponge et vérifia que tout soit parfait avant d'éteindre la lumière de la cuisine. Il imagina son frère et sa sœur déjà installés sur le lit ayant certainement pris leur aise et squatter la couette puis il vérifia aussi que les portes soient toutes bien fermées et que la maison soit bien sous alarme. De la fenêtre de l'entrée, il pouvait apercevoir au loin la demeure où logeaient Freya et son frère. Tout semblait très calme mais il put apercevoir la lumière d'une des chambres allumée. Un des deux ne devait certainement pas trouver le sommeil. Il espéra secrètement que ce soit Finn trop souffrant pour dormir mais il avait un plus gros doute sur sa sœur qui devait comme lui se faire beaucoup de souci quand à la suite qui serait donnée à leur relation.

Il avança dans le salon, toujours pied nu, remis quelques bûches dans la cheminée puis commença à remonter doucement à l'étage. Il entendait les rires de Niklaus et Rebecca et cela le rassura. Au moins, ces deux là, malgré toutes les disputes qu'ils avaient régulièrement, ne s'en tenaient jamais bien longtemps rigueur. Il s'arrêta dans l'escalier et les écouta. Niklaus lui racontait des anecdotes sur leur vie à la Nouvelle Orléans, et Rebecca faisait sa commère sur les potins du quartier français. Ils avaient certainement sortis un jeu de cartes car Elijha pouvait entendre des « tu triches », « non c'est toi… » mais rien ne semblait vouloir dégénérer et il en fut ravi. Il se savait pas trop s'il devait monter tout de suite ou les laisser continuer à discuter tranquillement tous les deux quand il les entendit grâce à son ouie surdéveloppée

_« Mais il fait quoi, Elijha ? »_

_« Je sais pas, il doit vider les fonds de bouteille »_

_« Niklaus, t'es vraiment naze, je dirai qu'il lèche les assiettes pour ne pas laisser une miette de chocolat trainer »_

ELijha sourit. Il en avait pour son grade mais c'était agréable de les entendre. Puis il eut froid, très froid et décida de remonter rapidement se glisser sous la couette lui aussi.

Une douleur insupportable à l'estomac le surprit alors qu'il remontait les marches. Il se plia en deux, faillit tomber de l'escalier tellement cela le déséquilibra, tint son estomac et respira fortement pour essayer de faire passer au plus vite cette contraction qui lui faisait tant mal. Il prit appui sur la rambarde et remonta plus doucement encore. Il attendrait que cela passe totalement pour aller les voir. Il s'assit dans le noir sur les escaliers et se concentra. Attendre que ca passe, il n'y avait que cela à faire. Il posa sa tête contre le mur, assis sur les marches et ferma les yeux. La douleur était insoutenable mais il savait qu'en focalisant son esprit sur des choses positives elles s'estomperaient un peu. Les crampes le faisaient trembler et il soupira plus fortement. Il laissa son esprit errer un peu pour oublier tout cela, quand il perçut une présence près de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête. Son regard rencontra le bleu profond des yeux de Niklaus et malgré les douleurs, il lui sourit.

\- Salut…

Il ne l'avait pas entendu descendre ni s'installer à ses côtés dans la pénombre de l'escalier.

\- Ca va , Lijha ?

Klaus assis près de lui, sur la marche, toujours en bas de jogging torse nu et pied nus passa un bras autour des épaules de son confident.

\- Tu as mal c'est ça ?

\- Non, ca va un peu mieux , ne t'inquiètes pas

\- J'ai senti tes douleurs, Elijha, ca ne sert à rien de me mentir. Quand tu as froid, j'ai froid, quand tu as mal, j'ai mal…c'est tout, tu ne peux rien y changer , tu m'as appelé…

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas fait

\- Alors ton esprit s'en est chargé. Ce sont les douleurs de l'estomac qui t'ont empêché de venir à nous ?

\- J'ai certainement trop lécher les assiettes remplies de chocolat, je crois, indigestion peut être

Niklaus leva les yeux au ciel

\- Ce n'est pas beau d'espionner …indigestion Ou peut être pas…pourquoi tu n'es pas venu nous le dire ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas

\- A ce point là…

\- Oui, mais ca va aller, c'est par à-coup… J'ai l'impression d'être sur le point d'accoucher dans ces moments là, je plains vraiment les femmes , Niklaus, l'expérience n'est pas des plus plaisantes

Les deux rirent en même temps mais les lèvres d'Elijha se crispèrent. Elijha essaya de tourner cela à la dérision mais sa main serra fortement le genou de Niklaus proche du sien. Il avait tellement froid qu'il ne put s'empêcher de coller son épaule nue près de celle de son frère. Le corps de Niklaus était souvent chaud lui rappelant constamment le loup qui sommeillait en lui.

\- Désolé

\- Ne sois pas désolé de souffrir, c'est ridicule Elijah, tiens bois mon sang

Niklaus se mordit l'intérieur du poignet et lui tendit mais Elijha tourna la tête et repoussa doucement son bras.

\- Non je ne veux pas te refaire du mal

\- Elijha…

\- Je t'en prie ne me force pas de nouveau, s'il te plait

\- Tu veux que je te masse un peu le ventre

Elijha aurait bien dit oui à tout juste pour que ces douleurs cessent mais il secoua la tête et essaya de se lever. Niklaus le regarda faire puis soupira.

\- Jamais tu ne vas demander mon aide, c'est ça hein …trop fier Monsieur Mikaelson ?

Elijha était plié en deux mais ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Je tiens cela de la famille je crois

Klaus sourit aussi, tout de même inquiet de voir son frère dans cet état, les sueurs lui perlant sur le front et les mains crispés sur son ventre. Il passa son bras sous ses aisselles et le soulagea de son poids pour l'aider à monter les marches.

\- Tiens toi à moi...tu vas aller t'installer dans la chambre et tu vas boire mon sang et je ne veux aucune contestation, jeune homme….c'est bien comme ça que tu dis quand je fais ma tête de pioche comme tu es en train de le faire non ?

Niklaus lui déposa un baiser sur la joue puis l'aida à monter tout doucement. Elijha le regardait de côté. Son frère semblait tellement déterminé quand il prenait ce genre de décisions que rien n'allait pouvoir le faire changer d'avis

\- Mais si je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter ?

\- Je vais utiliser mon arme secrète

\- Quoi ?

\- Ma force d'hybride

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas devoir le faire

\- C'est mon problème pas le tien, et si on veut pouvoir discuter tous les trois tranquillement cette nuit, il faut que tu sois en pleine forme, non ?

Elijha sourit légèrement. Il se laissa le traîner à la chambre et Rebecca se leva rapidement en voyant Niklaus entrer, son frère appuyé contre lui.

\- Eli, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il a des crampes et ce grand béta préférait rester dans le noir de notre escalier plutôt que nous appeler à l'aide. Je te jure, il y a parfois des baffes qui se perdent. Rebecca, je vais nourrir Elijah. Peux-tu aller dans ta chambre en attendant, je te rappelle dès qu'il va mieux

Le ton de Niklaus ne supposait aucune protestation mais Rebecca timidement s rapprocha des ses frères

\- Mais je peux aider peut être

\- Non, il a besoin d'une grosse quantité de sang et ca va prendre un peu de temps. Va, met toi en pyjama et prépare toi pour notre nuit blanche ! Je t'appellerai et Emmène ta liste de Noel on va la finaliser !

Rebecca regarda Niklaus et Elijha, elle aurait aimé resté prêt de son grand frère mais le regard déterminé et autoritaire de l'hybride l'en dissuada. Elle ferma la porte non sans avoir fait un baiser doux sur la joue d'Elijha.

\- Assied toi sur le lit, mon frère

Klaus ressentait lui aussi le froid qui envahissait le corps de son frère trop bien que tout cela était à l'appel du sang que réclamaient ses douleurs.

\- Je ne comprends pas j'ai bu deux pochons

\- J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne te suffisent pas

\- Oui, je l'avoue, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que malgré cela, je suis toujours en manque…

Elijha se plia en deux et s'allongea les jambes recroquevillés sur lui pour tasser la douleur. Niklaus Eut un moment de panique peu habitué à devoir gérer ce genre de situation puis se ressaisit. Il se mit aux côtés de son frère et le retourna vers lui.

\- Assied toi un peu, viens et laisse-moi faire

Elijha regardait son frère avec de grands yeux étonnés. Les décisions qu'il prenait était nettes, précises et il alliait la parole et le geste et se retrouva rapidement contre son frère, son dos appuyé contre le torse de Niklaus et les bras de son frère l'entourant. Niklaus eut cependant un peu d'hésitation dans la voix

\- Dans le bain, tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as pris comme cela, ca m'a fait un bien fou alors peut être que ca va aussi te soulager…

Il dit cela assez timidement comme si d'u coup il se rendait compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire et relâcha un peu sa pression. Elijha sentit qu'il se réchauffait un peu

\- Je te serrai un peu plus fort, si ca ne te gêne pas

Niklaus soupira. Il était très fier de pouvoir lui-même jouer pour une fois au chevalier servant et pris son frère bien contre lui, puis mordit dans son poignet

\- Ecoute on va faire cela par étape pour doser ce dont tu as besoin, d'accord, comme ça pour les prochaines fois, je serai quand je dois t'arrêter…

ELijah écoutait son frère avec attention et se mordit les lèvres

\- Mais si je ne parviens pas comme l'autre jour à m'arrêter

\- Tu vas m'ouvrir ton esprit et je vais contrôler tes envies …

\- Comment ?

\- J'en sais rien, je disais plus cela pour me rassurer …

Elijha se mit à rire puis reposa son corps contre celui de son frère. Niklaus enroula ses jambes autour de celle de son grand frère et murmura

\- Et là on n'est pas dans le bain donc pas de fausse pudeur , Lijah

Elijha secoua la tête puis crispa sa main contre celle de son frère.

\- J'ai une idée , mon frère, je garde ta main dans le mienne, tant que tu sens que tu en as besoin , tu sers et quand tu sens que les douleurs s'en vont tu relâches, comme ça je serai quand devoir commencer à te stopper

\- Je ne suis pas certain…

ELijh n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Klaus plaqua son poignet contre les lèvres de son frère et entraina la tête de ce dernier contre son omoplate.

\- N'oublie pas ma devise : le roi domine, le roi décide, le roi décime !

Elijha porta son autre main libre sur le poignet de son frère et finit pas boire doucement au début mais la soif de sang se fit ressentir très rapidement et il se fit plus goulu. Niklaus sentit son esprit partir à la dérive et ne plus rien contrôler. Sa mère avait tout prévu... le faire perdre le contrôle était ce qui pouvait arriver de pire à son frère et il sentit qu'Elijha en souffrait et ne pouvait rien y faire. Il se pencha un peu vers son visage et vit ses larmes couler. Tout cela lui semblait trop dur. Devoir s'abreuver de son frère était tellement inconcevable pour lui et pourtant une telle nécessité…

Niklaus se concentra, essaya de ne pas avoir peur de lui parler et posa son front contre son frère pour se connecter pendant que son frère buvait, s'abreuvait, il sentait la pression de ses lèvres sur sa peau

_« Ce n'est rien, tout va bien, je suis ton contrôle, Elijah, je suis ta barrière protectrice,, nous sommes un seul cœur, une seule âme, une seule chaire, un seul sang…je suis toi, tu es moi…et rien ne pourra te faire du mal tant que je suis là et rien ne pourra me faire du mal tant que tu es là…bois et oublie ces douleurs…Ensemble, Le même cri qui fait qu'on se ressemble , Et dans ce monde comme un oiseau blessé , Dans nos bras enlacés , Un ange est passé…et Si perdue dans le ciel , il Ne me restait qu'une aile , Tu serais celle-là, Mon seul lien contigu , Tu m'enrubannes et m'embryonnes , Et tu me gardes à vue , Tu es le seul animal de mon arche perdue, Toi, tu es mon autre , La force de ma foi, Ma faiblesse et ma loi , Mon insolence et mon droit - Moi, je suis ton autre - Si nous n'étions pas d'ici - Nous serions l'infini et l'éternité… (Lara fabian)_

Elijha focalisa son esprit sur les mots qui résonnaient en lui, la voix de son frère le calmait, elle était si rassurante, si…protectrice …si douce…ces mots si parfaits. il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre lui. Une sensation de bien être envahit son esprit, le sang de son frère coulait dans ses veines, dans son corps, nourrissait son âme et sa vie…puis la porte » rouge se referma en silence…

Puis sa main se desserra doucement de l'étreinte dans laquelle il avait enfermé celle de son frère et Niklaus sut que le moment était venu de le faire stopper. Il tira un peu et voyant que son frère restait les lèvres sur son poignet, glissa doucement ses doigts entre son poignet et les lèvres ensanglantées d'Elijha. Celui le mordit un peu mais Niklaus le repoussa de sa paume. Le sang coula un peu de son poignet qui n'avait pas cicatrisé tout de suite puis glissa sur les lèvres et sur le torse de son frère. L'hybride suivit du regard ses gouttes qui s'écoulaient doucement vers le ventre d'Elijha et se rendit compte que ce dernier n'était plus crispé mais se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration calme et reposée. Il y glissa ses doigts, attrapa la petite goutte fugueuse qui coulait encore et lécha ses doigts. Il n'avait jamais réellement goûter son propre sang et sourit. Pas mauvais mais il ne valait pas celui de son grand frère.

Elijha soupira et ouvrit les yeux. Il tourna son visage vers celui de son frère et plongeant dans l'esprit de son frère :

_« tu veux mon sang? »_

_« Oui, je veux ton sang, maintenant, je veux ton sang et le goûter sur toi… »_

Le lien parlait pour eux et quand Elijha pencha sa tête de coté pour lui offrir son cou, Klaus sentit son envie de boire à même Elijha, s'ouvrir au rythme de la veine qu'il voyait battre et il enfonça ses crocs.

Elijha sursauta puis posa sa main sur la sienne. Klaus but doucement, délicatement pour ne pas lui faire mal, léchant de temps en temps les quelques gouttes qui fuyaient sur le cou de son frère , il aimait l'odeur de son frère qui se mariait parfaitement au gôut sucré de son sang…puis une fois abreuvé, il lui déposa un baiser sur les joues. Il lui redonna quelques gouttes de son sang pour éviter la propagation de son venin puis fit allonger son frère sur le lit, pour venir à son tour se caler dans le creux de ses reins. Il entassa le crps de son aîné et enfoui son visage dans le dos de ce dernier. Elijha sourit, puis se tourna vers Niklaus.

\- Viens plutôt te blottir à l'intérieur de moi, tu dois te reposer, j'ai beaucoup bu…je suis désolé

\- Non c'était parfait, j'ai jamais ressenti une telle sensation, Elijha , j'ai su que tu ne pouvais plus me faire du mal, pas un seul instant j'en ai douté, c'est comme si toi et moi on n'avait fait qu'un…

\- Merci pour tes mots, je me sens tellement vide mais aussi tellement soulagé d'un coup…

\- J'ai vu ta porte Lijha…

\- Non…

\- Elle est fermée, je suis allé la fermer pendant que tu buvais…il faut maintenant que tu la laisses se perdre loin de toi, au plus profond et si elle venait à se rouvrir, nous irons tous les deux la refermer encore et encore..

Elijha serra son frère contre lui encore plus. Il glissa ses mains sur le ventre de Niklaus, lui caressa du bout des doigts et ferma les yeux puis continua à lui parler

\- Merci

\- On recommencera demain et demain encore ..jusqu'a ce que nous trouvions comment ôter ces douleurs… nous irons voir Finn il doit savoir ce que mère t'a fait

\- Finn ? es tu certain de vouloir aller le voir

\- Je ne sais pas…je dois le faire pourtant pour toi

\- Nous devons le faire, Niklaus…

\- Tu viendras avec moi , tu ne me laisseras pas y aller seul ?

Elijha sentit une pointe de crainte dans sa voix

\- Bien sur, je serai avec toi mais as-tu si peur de Finn ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop en fait…oui, un peu …Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il va nous dire ce que Mère t'a fait et que Freya ensuite trouvera le remède

\- Mais je ne suis pas certain qu'ils aient envie de nous aider

\- Il n'y a pas de mais…ou de si… ils le feront parce que je l'ai décidé

\- Oui Mon roi…qui domine, qui décide et qui décime

\- Mais toujours avec son preux chevalier pour le protéger

\- Bien sur toujours…

xxxxx

Rebecca attendit une bonne heure puis se décida à y aller, presque en colère que ses deux frères ne l'aient pas recontacté. Ils allaient faire la nuit blanche sans elle et ça c'était hors de question. Enfin la nuit blanche…quand elle regarda l'heure il était dejà 4 heures du matin…

Elle entra doucement puis se mit à sourire. Les deux étaient enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le bras et les cuisses d'Elijah totalement enroulés sur le corps de l'hybride qui semblait être blottit comme un bébé loup dans le giron de son alpha. Leurs doigts se croisaient et le visage d'Elijah était enfoui dans le cou de son frère.

Elle s'approcha et remarqua les marques de crocs dans le cou d'Elijha. Il aurait cicatrisé d'ici demain et personne ne serait qu'ils s'étaient nourris l'un à l'autre. Elle tira un peu la couette et la replaça sur le corps de ses deux ainés puis elle remit des bûches dans la cheminée de la chambre, alla souffler les bougies, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Elle éteignit la lumière avant de refermer doucement la porte pour ne surtout pas les réveiller. Elle se colla contre cette dernière, descendit au sol et sourit. Elle allait dormir là et empêcher tout intrus de les déranger dans leur intimité.

 


	38. Petite maman poule et son coq

**Chapitre 38 –Petite maman poule et son coq**

Rebecca se tourna plusieurs fois dans son lit. Le jour entrait dans sa chambre sans lui avoir demandé l'autorisation et elle grogna. Puis elle attrapa les couvertures et les remit sur elle quand tout à coup, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus allongée au sol, près de la porte. Elle s'assit rapidement et regarda vers le réveil. 10 h…elle s'étonna puis se mit à rire. Accroché sur ce dernier, un petit post it tout rose lui fit tout comprendre « Merci ». Elle toucha le petit papier délicatement en reconnaissant l'écriture si parfaite de son grand frère, attrapa sa peluche fétiche, une licorne offerte par ses deux frères, et bailla. Allez encore une bonne heure et elle serait d'attaque pour cette journée hivernale. Elle espérait qu'il ait neigé de nouveau pour faire des batailles avec ses frères !

Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, regarda le cadre photo enfermant les beaux sourires de Klaus et Elijah sur sa table de chevet et se rendormit, heureuse.

Xxxxxx

Elijah sortit de la douche sans faire de bruit. Il reposa sa serviette sur le chauffe prévu à cet effet puis enfila son boxer pour avancer dans la chambre. Il fallait qu'il demande en urgence à Carmen de faire le ménage ici.

Son frère était étalé sur le lit, allongé au travers et dormait encore profondément.

Elijha passa sa main dans ses cheveux, regarda son visage et ses traits dans le miroir. Il était moins cerné et sa fièvre semblait avoir fait place à une sorte de chaleur un peu lancinante mais qu'il ne le gênait pas plus que cela. Le sang de Niklaus n'avait pas seulement guéri ses blessures mais semblait avoir soigné son état général. Tant mieux, il n'aimait pas se sentir affaibli notamment quand tant de menaces pesaient sur eux : Les loups, la famille Guerrera , La nouvelle Orléans et les factions, cette malédiction dont était prisonnier son frère et surtout et pas des moindres , sa propre famille. Ca faisait beaucoup et il avait besoin d'être dans l'entière de ces capacités pour faire face à tout cela.

Mais il lui fallait parer au plus urgent : Comprendre ce qui arrivait à son frère. Ce n'était pas un sort qui semblait vraiment méchant, plutôt une très mauvais bague qui aurait mal tourné et Elijha connaissait exactement qui pouvait faire ce genre de stupidité et ne plus savoir comment la gérer : Kol et qui disait Kol, disait …Davina, une sorcière toute désignée pour être sa parfaite complice. Il s'en voulut immédiatement, peut être accusait il rapidement et sans fondement…ou pire, Freya, Freya était peut être responsable de cela, comment , pourquoi ? il n'y avait pas réellement de raison pour qu'elle eut envie de se venger de son frère de cette manière, et ce n'était pas son genre…

Il se rapprocha du lit tout en enfilant un sweat noir appartenant à Niklaus et un jean, ce qui allait certainement surprendre tout le monde, mais il voulait justement surprendre aujourd'hui juste pour un peu déstabilisé certaines personnes, puis vint s'assoir doucement près de la tête de Niklaus.

Ce dernier semblait paisible et ses lèvres dessinaient un petit sourire qu'il ne lui avait pas vu depuis un bon moment lors de son sommeil. Il l'observa un long moment, tout simplement parce qu'il en avait envie et se mit à rire, Monsieur Cul nu portait bien son nom parfois. Il lui remonta un peu le jogging qui lui était descendu un peu des hanches laissant apercevoir une chute de rein qu'il n'avait rien à envier aux mannequins de chez Elite. L'hybride dormait sur le ventre les bras entourant son visage. Elijha passa ses doigts dans la chevelure de son petit frère et s'amusa un peu à essayer de les discipliner mais tout comme leur propriétaire, ceci lui fut impossible.

Puis il repensa à ce matin quand il avait trouvé sa sœur affalée au sol, les cheveux étalés le long de ses bras. Il l'avait portée dans sa chambre, l'avait bordée sans oublier de lui déposer un baiser aussi chaleureux que celui qu'elle lui avait fait la veille quand il souffrait. Il sentit son ventre se contracter, mais ce n'était pas les douleurs mais la sensation que son amour était tellement profond pour ces deux là qu'il ne survivrait pas si l'un de deux venait à disparaître.

Son attention se reporta de nouveau sur Niklaus. Il portait les traits de sa mère, la blondeur de sa chevelure, le bleu de ses yeux, et certainement la puissance de caractère de son vrai père. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à son frère et aucun des membres de sa fratrie mais ca avait été un vrai choc dans son cœur d'enfant quand il avait appris que Mikael n'était pas le père légitime de Niklaus. Pas du même sang, pas son vrai frère. Immédiatement, Mikael en avait fait le bâtard de la famille et désormais ce terme lui collait à la peau depuis des siècles. Mais il n'avait jamais été un bâtard pour Elijha, juste le fruit d'un véritable amour entre sa mère et un homme qui avait su voir la femme merveilleuse qu'elle était à l'époque et lui avait donné ce que leur propre père ne lui donnait plus : De l'amour. Bien sûr il lui avait fallu des années pour comprendre cela, un enfant ne connait pas les subtilités de l'amour…Pour lui pendant longtemps, il avait vu son père prendre sa mère souvent de force, lui faire des enfants et repartir à la guerre, une fois qu'il avait imposé sa loi, ses coups et ses mauvais traitements à ses propres enfants, et surtout envers Niklaus, qu'il trouvait toujours trop faible, trop sensible…trop artiste dans l'âme. Pas le guerrier qu'il aurait aimé avoir dès le début. Il serait presque fier désormais de voir ce qu'était devenu Niklaus, bien plus fort qu'aucun d'entre tous, mais à quel prix …

Mais surtout, ce qu'il se souvenait le plus , c'est cette peur qui l'avait envahit, une énorme crainte que celui qui avait aimé sa mère et permis de faire battre ce cœur « impur » dans le corps de sa mère, vienne reprendre son petit frère pour l'emmener avec lui , loin d'eux, loin de Mikael. Il avait été secrètement rassuré de savoir que son père avait mis fin à la vie de cet homme, même s'il savait pertinemment que la vie et le destin ne Niklaus auraient été tellement meilleurs loin d'eux.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était égoïste de sa part de penser cela mais il n'aurait pas supporté la perte de son petit frère, qui représentait déjà enfant, tout à ses yeux. Son meilleur ami, son frère , son confident…comme maintenant. Mais Désormais, Niklaus était là avec lui et cela lui suffisait à le rendre heureux et à supporter leur vie décousue.

Niklaus bougea dans son sommeil et se remit sur le dos, toujours les bras écartés autour de lui. Elijha sourit. Il repensa au partage de leur bain la veille et se mit à désirer refaire cette expérience. Ils avaient commencé à discuter des peurs et des craintes de son jeune frère et Elijha savait que Niklaus en avait besoin, de se confier, d'évacuer ses craintes et ses traumatismes par la parole. Peut-être le bain était un bon moyen de se détendre et de permettre un échange plus productif…et puis il devait lui apprendre à faire des bulles…

Il se mit à rire en y repensant puis se leva délicatement pour ne pas réveiller son frère et repartit vers son bureau pour régler quelques problèmes administratifs liés à la gestion de certains de leurs hôtels en Europe et d'un ou deux casinos à Tokyo dot la mafia locale essayait de faire main basse dessus. Il soupira. Certes, tout cela leur apportait un revenu plus que confortable mais elle l'empêchait lui aussi, de trouver un peu de temps pour se détendre et profiter un peu de quelques moments d'accalmie dans sa vie.

Il appela aussi quelques uns de ces fidèles espions pour demander des nouvelles de la famille Guerrera. Même ici, il devait pallier à toute éventualité d'une attaque et protéger sa famille. S'il le fallait, il leur livrerait Finn…il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas sympa de sa part de penser cela, mais s'il fallait sacrifier un des membres pour obtenir la tête de leurs plus dangereuses ennemies, pourquoi ne pas faire tomber celle-ci..Il soupira. En fait, sa porte rouge était bien refermée car il s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir eu de telles pensées.

Puis il regarda le tableau de Kiki, qu'il avait accroché dans un petit coin pas trop visible. Les prémisses de l'artiste que deviendrait son frère …

Il reprit sa plume et continua à ratifier quelques traités tout en soupirant. Il aurait aimé avoir de l'aide pour toutes ces choses, ca ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela de devoir gérer le patrimoine familial dans son intégralité. Il se sentait parfois comme une élève forcé de faire ses devoirs d'école pour avoir une bonne note ! Mais il raffolait des bonnes notes dont il fallait que tout soit parfait !

Quand il releva les yeux, Niklaus n'était plus dans son lit. Il chercha dans la pièce quand il sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de lui et une tête chevelue se poser sur son épaule.

\- Ca n'a pas l'air d'être passionnant, mon frère . On dirait que tu portes le monde obscur sur tes épaules.

Elijha sourit et posa sa main sur une des mains de son frère posée sur son autre épaule.

\- Je ne dirai pas le contraire, mais je dois le faire

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Elijha fut surpris et lui montra les papiers

\- Je ne suis pas certain que ca te passionne tant que cela non plus, Niklaus

\- Oui mais je sais comment régler cela rapidement et profiter de cette superbe journée ensoleillée

Niklaus ne laissa pas le temps à Elijha d'intervenir, qu'il passa ses bras autour de lui, attrapa tous les papiers qu'il entasse dans tous les sens, prit le tas fait et alla l'enfermer dans un des tiroirs du bureau.

\- Et voilà , Réglé comme le ferai un roi qui veut que son bouffon aille l'amuser !

Elijha leva les yeux au ciel et cala sa tête contre le torse de son frère toujours derrière lui

\- Le bouffon ? le bouffon je dois supposer que c'est moi ?

\- Je n'ai mentionné aucun nom mais si tu veux jouer le rôle, libre à toi tant que je reste le roi

\- Je n'en demandais pas moins de toi, et franchement, je crois que ce rôle me va de mieux en mieux avec toute cette famille

\- Pauvre Martyr, tu n'as qu'à faire ton Elijha mode « je suis le parrain de cette mafia », tu tapes du poing sur la table et tous les gentils lutins iront s'assoir pour t'écouter

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu iras où ?

\- Moi …sur mon trône pour profiter du spectacle

\- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe en tous les cas

\- Je ne connais personne chez les Mickaelson qui peut se targuer d'être modeste

Elijha se mit à rire. Il n'avait pas tord. Puis il se leva et soupira

\- Allons affronter Finn alors

Klaus commença à le suivre quand il s'arrêta, surpris

\- Mais c'est quoi cette tenue ?

\- Un sweat , un jean

Klaus écarquillait les yeux.

\- Tu devrais peut être rester au lit, la fièvre semble ne pas être passée

\- Non, tout va bien, j'avais envie de changer de style

\- T'es tombé sur la tête

Puis il s'approche un peu plus et grogne

\- Et mais c'est mon sweat…et mon jean…Elijha, tu m'as piqué mes affaires

\- Est-ce que je te surprend ?

\- Pour sur oui …mais ce sont mes affaires !

\- Parfait, est ce que je peux avoir l'air cool et décontracté ?

\- Mon dieu, la soupe devait être empoisonnée, ou t'as bu une bouteille de bourbon, ce matin, tu as trouvé une femme sur meetic, c'est ça ca te rend totalement délirant …mais oui, tu es cool et sexy en plus…

Il lui tape sur les fesses ce qui fait sursauter Elijha qui lui lance un regard mauvais puis continue

\- Mais ce sont mes affaires…tu me feras le plaisir de les laver ensuite, de les repasser et de les ranger dan l'armoire correcteen et de ne pas les laisser trainer sur un coin de chaise en attendant qu'une petite fée vienne le faire pour toi

Il commence à faire semblant de bouder

\- J'ai l'impression d'un déjà vu, Niklaus…mais dis moi tu ne me prends jamais mes vêtements toi, la fouine…

\- Non …je ne t'ai jamais volé tes chemises et tes costards et je ne suis pas une fouine !

\- Une fouinette ?

\- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher et de toute manière, tu dis toujours tout ce qui est à toi est à moi donc je ne fais rien de mal en venant fouiller dans tes affaires. D'ailleurs j'aimerai bien que tu me donnes la clé de ce tiroir là bas…

Elijha sourit et soupire, amusé. Son frère n'admettra jamais ses méfaits puis il prend son frère par les épaules et lui tend des vêtements.

\- Allons y, j'ai du tri à faire dans le noyau familial

Niklaus grimace un peu tout en enfilant un jean et un sweat aussi. Il n'aimerait pas être ni Finn, ni Freya, ni personne d'ailleurs qui s'interposerait entre le cowboy Lijah et sa chevauchée.

Xxxx

Elijha et Klaus descendirent les marches tranquillement et Niklaus lui donna un petit coup de coude à l'endroit même où il avait trouvé son frère la nuit même.

\- Tête de mule et dire que si je ne t'avais pas entendu geindre, tu y serais encore !

Elijha ne relève pas. Son frère se plaisait à croire qu'il avait joué les super héros et si cela lui fait plaisir qu'il y croit. Il lui offrira une panoplie complète de spiderman à Noel pour une petite revanche personnelle. Mais au fond de lui, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi soulagé que quand il avait perçut la présence de Niklaus près de lui, et il aurait eu moins de fierté il serait blotti dans ses bras et y serait resté tout au long de la nuit.

Carmen les accueillit en bas avec deux bons cafés chauds et une assiette remplis de viennoiseries faites maison. Klaus s'assit immédiatemement à la table de la cuisine,e t poussa toutes les viennoiseries sur la table pour attraper les beignets en desssous.

Elle le regarda faire mais ne lui dit rien. Une fois que le gourmand eut fait le plein près de lui,elle réinstalla tout et tendit l'assiette à Elijha qui lui fit signe qu'il n'avait pas faim.

\- Vous ne préférez pas aller vous assoire au salon ?

\- Non, Carmen, on aime bien être là

Niklaus souriait. Il aimait la présence de Carmen car elle le chouchoutait toujours bien plus que les autres. Elijha regarda son frère discrètement. Il enfilait les beignets à une vitesse qui l'affola.

\- Tu vas finir par être malade, Niklaus

\- Je ne suis jamais malade, frangin ! Tu n'en veux pas ?

\- Non…merci , Carmen, pour le café , succulent comme toujours !

Il y rajouta deux cuillères de sucre et laissa ses lèvres se délecter de l'odeur du café brûlant.

\- J'ai préparé des petits déjeuners pour vos frères et sœurs…si ca ne vous dérange pas bien sur, Monsieur Mikaelson

\- Non c'est parfait, Je leur donnerai, mettez moi cela dans un sac et nous allons leur amener car je dois les voir.

\- En parlant de la famille, le sapin que vous avez commandé arrive ce matin vers 11 he

\- Parfait Carmen, vous le ferez installé dans le grand salon et vous pourrez le décorer avec Rebecca, elle adore cela…

\- D'accord, mais vous pourriez peut être participer cette année, Non ?

\- Non

Klaus écarquilla les yeux. C'était une réponse sans équivoque et directe. Il ne comprenait pasque son frère se refuse à décorer le sapin, pourtant il lui avait toujours dit qu'il aimait ces moments pour préparer les fêtes. Ok, peut être qu'il n'avait pas été bien cool avec lui l'année précédente et que quand Kol et lui-même avaient tout cassés e beau sapin lors d'une de leurs innombrables bagarres avaient calmés son ardeur à cette tâche. Il regarda Carmen et hussa les épaules.

\- Et vous Monsieur Niklaus, je ne vous vois jamais le faire

\- Je laisse cela à ceux qui y prennent du plaisir, c'est sans moi !

\- Dommage, vous loupez des moments de complicité entre vous

\- Excuses moi , Carmen , mas en quoi est ce complice de poser des anges et des boules en paillettes sur un arbre mort ?

Carmen soupira et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

\- C'est parce que vous ne savez pas vous y prendre. Je vous montrerai…

\- Elijha va être ravi de prendre une leçon sur l'art de décorer votre sapin de Noel pour acceuillir le papa Noel

Elijha sourit doucement et répondit

\- DE toute manière cette année ne me semble pas propice à la complicité familiale

Carmen ne répondit rien. Elle avait bien compris que l'ambiance familiale était au plus bas mais elle ne préféra pas s'en mêler. Monsieur Mikaelson avait été clair à ce sujet, tout ce qui touchait aux querelles familiales ne la regardait pas. De toute manière, son patron était suffisamment intelligent pour trouver la solution. Elle changea de sujet et fit un petit sourire complice à Niklaus en lui redonnant un nouveau beignet tout chaud.

\- Je viens juste de les terminer, ceux là

\- Whaou, Carmen, tu assures

\- Merci jeune homme mais je pense aussi comme votre frère, il va falloir réduire un peu au risque d'avoir un gros mal d'estomac

\- Je suis un roc, Carmen !

Elijha secoua la tête , reprit l'assiette de Nikluas et la tendit à Carmen.

\- Rangez la il en reprendra ce soir mais vous ne lui en donnez pas d'autres avant, le roc risque de se fissurer plus vite que prévu

\- Tu sais, sale traître, que je suis le roi qui décime alors…

\- Alors, tu vas aller mettre ton manteau et ton écharpe et on y va

Elijha se leva et partit dans le salon pendant que Niklaus lui tirait la langue dans le dos en grognant

\- Oui, Chef, bien chef, à votre ordre, Chef, je te préfères quand tu es malade franchement, t'es bien moins relou !

Carmen se mit à rire. Ces deux là formaient vraiment une paire parfaite et elle avait de plus en plus imaginé l'un sans l'autre. Elle sourit. Ils étaient ses deux préférés de la famille, malgré son petit coup de cœur avec Rebecca. Elle avait une chance inouïe d'avoir trouvé un travail dans cette famille, même si parfois cela relevait de la folie que de pénétrer chez les Mikaelson. Quand elle allait à son club de crapette, beaucoup lui posait des questions sur les énigmatiques Mikalson. Ils étaient vu comme les plus riches de la région et les plus convoités par les femmes de la région mais personne hors des amis ou de la famille n'avait pas le droit de pénétrer chez eux alors Carmen, apparaissait comme une véritable source de révélation. Mais elle ne disait jamais rien, préférant garder son petit coin de paradis pour elle !

Elijha attendit Niklaus et se posta devant lui pour lui refermer correctement son manteau. Klaus lui repoussa la main mais une fois tout fait. Il adorait quand son frère se comportait en petite maman attentionnée.

\- C'est bon j'ai plus 6 ans…lâche moi un peu

Elijha se ferma et relâcha son frère puis reprit sa marche. Niklaus soupira. Il avait de nouveau laissé parlé sa fierté au dépend d'un remerciement qui aurait été bien plus de circonstance. Il s'approcha de son frère et le prit par les épaules.

\- Et toi tu as bien fermé le tien ?

\- J'aurai mieux fait de ne faire que le mien

Ok, il avait mérité que son frère lui tire la gueule. Pauvre Elijha, ils n'étaient jamais vraiment tendres avec lui …que ce soit lui ou ses autres frères et sœurs. Il s'en voulut immédiatement et essaya de trouver un palliatif pour lui rendre le sourire

\- Peut être que pour une fois, on pourrait aider Rebecca pour le sapin..tu sais, les épites boules, le village Noel dessous , les guirlandes…enfin toutes ces merdes à mettre

Elijha stoppa sa marche et se retourna étonné vers son frère

\- N'essaie pas de te rattraper au branches mon frère, je ne t'en veux pas, c'et normal je fais ces gestes par instinct je ferai attention à ne plus recommencer,

Niklaus ronchonna. Ben non, c'est pas ce qu'il voulait en vrai mais comment lui dire ?

\- Tu sais si tu aimes jouer à la petite maman poule, ne te gêne pas, Carmelita !

\- Tu vois tu te moques encore

Niklaus voit que quelque part il a été vexé par son geste et par ses paroles et s'en veut intérieurement. Il aurait aimé lui trouver les mots justes pour lui dire qu'en vérité il apprécie les attentions maternelles de son frère, qui aime quand il veille sur son sommeil, quand il lui répond par de beaux sourires ou qu'il l'empêche de faire une indigestion en lui refusant de bons beignets comme ce matin…il soupire mais il ne sait pas le faire de cette manière.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- T'en vouloir de quoi Niklaus

\- De t'avoir rejeté quand tu fermais mon manteau

\- Ne te tracasses pas pour cela j'y suis habitué

Niklaus fronce les sourcils. Comment doit il prendre cela ? Il reprend sa marche près de son frère puis colle son épaule à celle de son frère.

\- Ca te va super bien le jean et le sweat tu sais, mais la prochaine fois, met un manteau plus décontracte...ton manteau côtelé c'est un peu trop chic pour l'allure bad boy que tu veux te donner…

Elijha soupire.

\- Merci du conseil tout de même

Et merde, il aurait peut être du de nouveau tourner sa langue 7 fois dans sa bouche avant de parler !

Puis tout à coup, son regard est attiré par quelque chose qui avait failli oublier et in sourire carnassier se pose immédiatement sur ses lèvres. LE coq…le coq se tient fier sur un poteau près de la grange à surveiller ses poulettes … l'heure de la vengeance a sonné.

\- Attends moi là 5 minutes Elijha, j'ai un compte à régler bien plus important que Finn et Compagnie !

 


	39. Combats de coqs

**hapitre 39 – Combats de coqs**

Niklaus se rua en direction la grange, avant même qu'Elijah n'ait le temps de réfréner son ardeur, courut au travers des poules qui affolées se mirent à cancaner dans tous les sens, en balança en passant avec ses pieds, une ou deux dans le décor et prises de panique, elles partirent se rréfugier dans la grange. Le coq se dressa sur ses pattes comme si il venait de comprendre qu'un danger survenait et écarta les ailes en signe de défense en cocoricant le plus haut possible.

Elijah l'appela.

\- Méfies toi Niklaus, les coqs sont assez coriaces, un peu comme les oies et ça ne présage rien de bon ce cri qu'il vient de te faire …

Klaus se mit à rire et comme il se tenait plus loin, il cria plus qu'il ne parla tranquillement. Il était tout excité et fier de pouvoir faire sa petite vengeance personnelle.

\- Elijha, tu plaisantes, je suis le vampire le plus puissant de cette planète alors dis- toi une chose, il va s'aplatir devant ma supériorité et va cesser de gueuler comme un putois qui s'est pris la patte dans un piège

\- Un putois ?

\- Oui ou ce que tu veux comme bête, on s'en fout

\- Comme un loup hystérique, ce serait sympa un loup hystérique qui se coince la patte dans un piège non ?

Klaus jeta un regard noir à son frère.

\- Sache qu'aucun loup digne de ce nom ne se laissera attraper de la sorte, on les repère à mille lieux les tapettes à souris, l'instinct, mon frère, l'instinct, il n'y a rien de mieux.

Elijha sourit. Il aimait mettre son frère en boîte un petit peu et le voir défendre malgré tout ce qu'il en pensait ces satanés loups. Mais Il savait aussi que Niklaus allait continuer sa Lituanie car il s'était sentit attaqué dans son orgueil d'alpha et cela le faisait vraiment rire

\- Tu seras bien content de le trouver le grand méchant loup quand la meute reviendra te chercher, la chauve-souris

Puis l'hybride se tourna vers le coq et pointa un doigt menaçant vers lui

\- Tu peux écarter les plumes autant que tu veux, mon vieux, tu ne te souviens certainement pas de moi…enfin pas dans cette forme et dis même si tu es le petit protégé de ma sœur, tu vas payer ton arrogance avec kiki...moi je me rappelle de toi à la perfection et que je vais la rabattre ta fierté espèce de gallinacé sans cervelle ! ET oui tu vas l'avaler toute crue ta crête ! je suis la main vengeresse de ce louveteau que tu as voulu bouffer !

Elijah s'était approché pas trop prêt non plus pour ne pas devenir la cible malencontreuse du coq quand il commencerait à son tour à attaquer et se mit à rire en entendant son frère. Pas possible, Klaus n'allait tout de même pas se venger sur ce pauvre coq qui à la base ne faisait que son devoir en protégeant les siens. Mais si, c'est pourtant ce qu'il était en train de vivre en direct et il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Niklaus se mettre en posture de combat face au coq sur son poteau.

Irréel ! Mais tellement marrant…Elijha s'installa le dos appuyé contre une des barrières longeant la grange et mit ses mains dans son manteau pour les réchauffeur, espérant que l'issue du combat soit rapide car il ne faisait vraiment pas chaud dehors. Il avait déposé les plats de Carmen au sol et sourit en observant son frère.

Deux coqs de combat prêt dans l'arène !

Le spectacle allait être divertissant ! Il aurait bien misé un billet sur le coq mais cela aurait certainement vexé son frère. Il observa la demeure et espéra juste que Rebecca ne s'aperçoive pas que Niklaus souhaitait faire la peau à César, son coq ! Ou sinon ils allaient tous les deux vers des ennuis bien plus graves , lui pour avoir été complice des actes de son frère et niklaus pour avoir été la main sanglante qui allait mettre à mort César.

Niklaus lui fit un petit signe de la main pour s'assurer que Elijha regarde et participe bien à son triomphe contre ce pauvre coq et sauta sur l'animal d'un coup.

Le coq s'envola du jeune vampire et en passant par-dessus lui donna un coup de bec puissant sur le haut du crâne. Niklaus tomba les genoux en poussant un cri et tâta son crâne. Il saignait …ce pu***de gallinacé mal léché l'avait saigné ! Il se retourna vers le coq qui courait quant à lui vers la grange, utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour se placer juste face à lui et stopper la course éperdue de sa proie.

\- Tu penses aller où comme cela, pour toi ce sera directement la cocotte ! Et pas de larmes Monsieur le coq, je suis sans pitié et je vais me délecter à te bouffer

L'hybride lui lança alors un regard doré et émit un grognement de loup. Le coq se figea et se mit à courir dans tous les sens pris de panique face à l'hybride.

Elijha, toujours aussi nonchalant adossé à sa barrière secoua la tête

\- tu triches, Niklaus ce n' est pas bien d' utiliser des armes contre lesquelles César ne peut pas lutter, tu n'es pas fair-play

\- Oui mais je suis diminué tout de même, lui a des superbes graines qui le rendent très fort alors que moi J'ai dû me contenter de viennoiseries ce matin , d'ailleurs je crois que j'ai mangé trop de beignets et c'est pour cela que mes réflexes sont diminués j'ai un peu mal au bide

\- Excuses non recevables, cher frère, je t'avais prévenu donc n'utilises pas cela pour tes justifier tes faiblesses

\- Ben lui non plus il n'a pas été fair play quand il a poursuivi notre kiki partout, l'humiliant et le traînant dans la boue ...

Puis Niklaus barrant toujours le passage vers la grange au petit coq tremblant le remonta du doigt

\- La loi du plus fort, mon gars ...la loi du plus fort domine dans ce monde!

Elijha se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Entendre son frère parler à ce coq comme s'il était devenu l'ennemi numéro 1 des Mikaelson, notamment du terrible Klaus Mikaelson, valait tout son pesant d'or et remplaçait largement les multiples humiliations que lui faisait subir régulièrement son frère. Là c'était le top 1 de la délectation …Et puis qui était réellement la proie ?

Le coq semblait nerveux et peu pressé de se faire mettre au four et combattait avec toute sa vigueur malgré que son assaillant face au moins 1 m70 de plus que lui ! C'était énorme…Mais le pauvre coq avait tout de même une seule idée en tête, se cacher de ce vampire hystérique. Le coq essaya de passer sur la droit mais Niklaus fit un bond sur le côté, le coq essaya de passer à gauche, mais Niklaus l'en empêcha en se déplaçant au même endroit

\- Tu es fini, mon pauvre, je suis le roi qui domine, qui décide et qui décime et pour toi ce sera la 3eme option !

Elijha n'en pouvait plus. Il aurait dû le filmer…Son frère lui récitait sa devise, dont il semblait si fier. C'était le summum de la vantardise…

Puis il éclata de rire en voyant Klaus faire une attaque sauvage qui capota. Il venait de lui sauter dessus, pour plaquer le coq comme lors d'un match de rugby mais ce dernier fut plus rapide …passa sous ses jambes, lui picora au passage les pieds et les chevilles et repartit rapidement vers la grange.

Niklaus resta un moment stupéfait allongé au sol et se mit à grogner

\- Jamais, jamais tu ne t'en sortiras vivant …

Puis il partit en courant pour pénétrer à son tour dans la grange. Elijha fut déçu de ne plus voir le spectacle en live et se rapprocha un peu de la bâtisse se doutant que le pauvre coq allait certainement vivre ses dernières minutes.

Il entendit les poules piailler comme des folles et le coq hurler si peu qu' un coq hurle. Il semblait y avoir une lutte infernale dans ce poulailler géant et Elijah s'apprêtait à rentrer quand tout à coup il fut renversa sur le sol pour un petit animal qui fuyait et un énorme coq les ailes déployées qui se ruaient à sa suite. Elijha les fesses au sol fut stupéfait ! Kiki...Non pas possible, pas encore…

\- KIKI?

Le petit animal affolé, en entendant son maître, se mit à glapir d'affolement tout en continuant d'échapper au méchant, méchant, méchant coq et emmêla ses petites pattes qu'il essayait de faire courir le plus rapidement possible. Il trébucha et le coq se rapprocha dangereusement de lui, fier d'avoir pu renverser la situation. Le pauvre Kiki regarda rapidement à droite et à gauche et sut où aller se cacher.

Elijah mit quelques secondes à comprendre que la situation venait de prendre une autre tournure et aurait bien rit aux éclats si kiki n'était pas venu d'un coup se réfugier dans ses bras et le coq se ruer sur lui en un énorme cocorico menaçant. Il aurait bien juré voir dans les yeux vides de ce malheureux gallinacé l'envie de tuer ... elijah se releva d' un bond en attrapant kiki contre son torse et se mit à courir pour éviter le coq qui le poursuivait puis de rendant compte à quel point il était ridicule de fuir leur futur repas, se retourna et se figea face à l ennemi !

Il comprenait désormais presque niklaus et montra ses crocs de vampire. Le coq arrêta sa course, pencha la tête de droite et de gauche et tout doucement écarta ses grandes ailes ...Kiki enfouit sa tête dans le torse de son maître et Niklaus entra directement dans l'esprit de son frère.

_« Punaise elijah mais tu lui as fait quoi à ce pauvre César »_

Elijah leva les yeux au ciel

_« On n'en serait pas là si monsieur le roi qui domine avait cessé de le faire et aurait joué le roi qui décime dès le début ! »_

_« Vas y tu ne penses pas que c'est humiliant pour moi, je le tenais par le cou j'étais en train de lui donner les dernières onctions et la ..BAM ! ce saleté de chiot refait surface comme si j'avais pas assez de souci dans ce monde injuste » »_

_« Vie Ma vie, Niklaus, vie ma vie »_

_« Bon tu décides quoi? »_

_« Tiens tu ne fais plus l'option 2 du roi qui décide? C'est le bouffon du roi qui doit gérer ? »_

_« Oui bien sûr tu es payé pour cela…Oh mon dieu.. »._

Elijha inquiet de la réaction soudaine de son frère et sentant les petites griffes affolées du louveteau se planter dans son sweat, se tourna vers le coq tandis que kiki blottit dans les bras protecteurs de son maître se mit à japper. Le coq attaquait ...il se ruait sur Elijah méchamment mais le pauvre s'envola au travers des champs loin, très loin quand Elijah leva le pied et lui shoota dedans !

« Shoot Down! Elijah j'ai jamais vu un tel tire du pied ! »

Klaus eut un fou rire un contrôlable. Le vol du coq était phénoménal ! Il était vengé !

Elijah écarquilla les yeux et soupira. Pauvre bête, il ne souhaitait pas lui faire de mal mais l'effet de surprise l'avait pris au dépourvu et son instinct de survie avait fait le reste. Il s'en voulut immédiatement et partit à sa recherche dans le champ voisin à la grange. Un grand champ de maïs bien haut…

_« Elle va me tuer » »_

_« Oui …si on parle de qui je pense »_

_« J'ai tué son César »_

_« Comment tu vas lui expliquer ton méfait ? »_

_« Mais c est de ta faute ! »_

_« C'est pas moi qui l'ai pris pour un ballon de foot »_

_« Elle va pleurer, crier, hurler au meurtre.. »._

_« Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui commet l'irréparable »_

Puis Niklaus éclata de rire de nouveau bien que sa situation ne lui donnait réellement pas envie de s'amuser, il était redevenu ce petit loup qui ne servait à rien. Comment allait-il maintenant affronter finn?

Elijah chercha un petit moment dans le champ quand il finit par tomber sur les quelques plumes restantes du coq. Mais pas de corps. Il chercha à droite et à gauche mais le coq s'était volatilisé.

_« Oh punaise tu l'as pulvérisé ! tu me diras ni vu ni connu. ; Il n'y en reste rien. Adieu notre repas mais bon tu pourras dire à Rebecca que c'est un renard qui l'a emporté »_

_« Je ne peux pas lui mentir ce serait malhonnête de ma part, je vais lui dire tout «_

_« Tout quoi ? »_

_Niklaus fronça les sourcils, ca sentait le roussi pour ses poils aussi si Elijha lui racontait l'intégralité d leur mésaventure avec ce coq._

_« Ben toi qui a voulu l'attaquer et tout le reste ... »_

_« Tu me vendrais à notre sœur ? »_

_« Sans aucune hésitations et je ferai en sorte de m'en sortir blanc comme un linge »_

_« Faux frère ! »_

_« Apprends à assumer toutes tes erreur …ca te servira de leçon pour les prochaines fois, mon cher Niklaus »_

_« Monsieur la morale a parlé »_

_« Arrête où je te tire la queue ! »_

_« Gna gna gna… »_

_Mais il se tut pour ne pas avoir à subir une telle humiliation..se faire picorer par le coq était déjà assez honteux comme cela._

Tout en disant cela, Elijah caressa le petit loup qui lui faisait des petites léchouilles dans le cou bien heureux d avoir été sauvé par son alpha et déboutonna son manteau pour le glisser au chaud, quand un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter.

Le coq était là en vivant, la crête de travers l'œil hagard mais bien vivant il semblait boiter et baissa la tête en guise de soumission, en fait c'est ainsi que l'interpréta Elijah

Le jeune brun se mit à rire de joie et de soulagement : ouf pas de Rebecca à affronter !

Puis il se mit à crier sur le coq

\- Alors qui domine qui décide et qui décime ? Hein c'est qui?

Klaus leva les yeux au ciel et soupira

« _c est ma devise toi tu n as qu' a t en trouver une du style : je suis le vampire qui lave, qui essuye et qui range »_

Elijha ne répondit rien, haussa les épaules un peu vexé tout de même d'être pire pour la femme de ménage de la famille et attrapa le coq par le cou pour le ramener à la grange

Il sentit le petit kiki trembler de la proximité du méchant méchant,méchant coq et pouvait voir son museau pointé au dessus du manteau pour vérifier que son ennemi numéro 1 ne puisse pas remonter le voir

\- Ne crains rien mon Kiki, ce pauvre coq n'aura pas la force de pousser son cri pendant quelques jours , si au moins ça pouvait aussi se répertorier à ton moi intérieur, ce serait le paradis sur terre

Le petit loup jappa comme pour acquiescer ce qui fit rire de nouveau Elijah

\- Tu vois, toi et moi kiki, on est fait pour s'entendre

_« C est de la haute trahison que vous lier contre moi bande d infâmes serviteurs e arrête de l'appeler Mon kiki, c'est pas ton Kiki, c'est moi ton...rien »_

_« Je vais devoir le cacher un petit moment avant que Rebecca ne s'en aperçoive pour qu' il récupère des forces, je demanderai à Carmen de l'emmener au vétérinaire » »_

_« T'as vraiment la trouille de notre sœur »_

_« Ok, je te laisse te débrouiller avec elle »_

_« En fait mon frère l'idée du veto, c'est pas mal aussi »_

Les deux se mirent à rire tandis que kiki s amusait à lécher le torse d Elijah ayant réussi à passer la langue au travers des boutons du sweat dont il avait tout simplement déchiqueté les boutons de ses petits crocs.

\- Oh non Kiki mais ..

Puis Elijah haussa les épaules

\- Ce n'est pas le mien tu verras ça avec Niklaus

_« Quoi ? il a nique mon sweat? »_

_« Ton langage Niklaus, nous avons un bébé auprès de nous tout de même »_

_« Oh mon dieu t'es vraiment tape du ciboulot toi aussi… on fait quoi maintenant ? »_

_« Ce qui était prévu initialement, on suit le plan »_

_« Finn ? »_

_« Finn en effet »_

Klaus sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il n'avait à vrai dire pas tant envie que cela d'aller à la rencontre de son frère et encore moi dans son état actuel

_« Et si il…il essaye de me faire du mal »_

_« Penses tu une seule minute qu'il va tenter quoi que ce soit avec moi à tes côtés ? il n'est pas assez courageux pour cela et puis il faudrait déjà passer par moi avant de t'approcher »_

_« T'es certain ? » »_

_« Niklaus, je vous ai protégé des pires créatures de cet univers alors Finn est une poussière pour moi dans cet univers, une poussière à épousseter le plus rapidement possible pour pas qu'il ternisse mon monde »_

Niklaus ne répondit rien mais il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, absolument rien à craindre. En fait, il se rendit compte qu'il avait presque pitié pour le pauvre Finn…

 


	40. Le choix du roi

**Chapitre 40** **\- le choix du roi**

Elijah ressera les boutons de son manteau non sans avoir essayé de refermer ceux du sweat mais certains étaient tombés et les deux autres ne tenaient plus. Cela lui laissait une partie de son torse visible ce qui aurait pu être du plus belle effet s'il était venu rendre visite à une belle dame mais donnait un aspect un peu de laisser aller pour venir à la rencontre de son frère aîné.

Mais cela ne le gênait pas tant que cela, tout compte fait, le but de tout manière étant de surprendre et perturber Finn ...certes avec le petit kiki collé à sa peau dont on pouvait juste voir les oreilles dépassées, l'effet bad boy en était amoindri et il ressemblait bien plus à un papa kangourou portant sa progéniture dans sa poche qu'au terrifiant Elijah mikaleson, le soit disant noble elijah, qui prenait toujours le temps de discuter et d'offrir des options avant de mettre un terme définitif à votre existence si vous ne preniez pas la bonne décision concernant sa famille.

Finn avait intérêt pour lui à voir justement fait le bon choix, celui qu'Elijah avait décidé être le bon pour la survie de sa fratrie. Il soupira et glissa sa main dans son manteau pour aller caresser les petites pattes du chiot qu'il sentit glisser sur son ventre.

Tu es un drôle de petit coquin, Kiki, tu as profité de la distraction de mon esprit pour te faufiler sous mon sweat… heureusement que je ne fais d'allergie aux poils de chien

_« Eh, Je ne suis pas un chien ! »_

_« En attendant tu profites aussi allègrement d être au chaud contre moi ! » »_

_« Lijah, J entends ton cœur battre fortement…tu as peur de cette confrontation ? »_

_« Non pas spécialement peur, je dirai que je suis ennuyé surtout de devoir encore une fois de plus remettre les choses au clair dans notre famille. Vraiment, nous sommes loin de l'idéal que j'ai toujours voulu m'en faire, tu n'as peut être pas tord concernant mes grand aspirations pour nous tous… »_

_« Dans cette maudite famille Il faut bien qu'il y en ai un qui y croit encore… Mais Saint Elijha, ne sais-tu pas que nous sommes loin d être des anges et que si nous venons à mourir, je pense que ce serait plutôt la porte des ténèbres qui s'ouvrira pour nous que celle du paradis et des ses angelots »_

_Elijah ne répondit rien mais sentir une pointe de désolation lui serrer le cœur_

_« J'espère que nous n aurons jamais à le savoir »_

_Klaus sourit car il savait que son frère avait bien l'intention de mener sa famille le plus loin possible peut être même que cette planète verrait la fin avant eux à ce rythme là_

_« Tu comptes faire combien de milliers d'années comme ça ...tu sais que peut être dans 1000 ans les costumes chics et bon genre n existeront plus ...tu vas y survivre ? »_

Elijah se mit à rire nerveusement. C était étrange car il n'arrivait pas à penser qu'un jour peut être tout serait terminé, toute cette longue vie près de sa famille, de son frère , de sa sœur, que le lien serait brisé et que peut être chacun partirait vers un ailleurs, un autre destin ...il se refusait à y penser. Il savait déjà que la perte serait bien trop dure et c était bien pour cela qu'il s était battu mille ans pour empêcher leur séparation. C était lui qui avait fui devant l'inévitable fin que représentait leur père et ne pouvait accepter qu'un jour ce dernier puisse réussir à prendre la vie de l'un d entre eux et les sépare à jamais.

Non, cela lui était impossible à songer une seule fois et il soupira

_« Je changerai de style, je ne sais un bagguy qui tombe sur les hanches et une casquette retournée sur la tête… va savoir ce que l avenir nous réserve »_

_« J'ai bien peur mon frère que le mien soit plus court que le tien »_

Elijha arrête de marcher d un coup et se fâcha d'un coup faisant sursauter Niklaus.

_« Je t invertis de penser que ...je te l'interdis »_

Il reprit sa marche sans aucun autre mot mais ses mains tremblaient. Impossible d'y songer…

_Klaus savait qu'il venait d ouvrir une brèche qui rendait son frère nerveux et il le ressentit dans les frissons qui venaient de le parcourir : parler de la mort, …non, de leur mort, avec Elijha était chose impossible mais il ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner :_

_« Te soucie pas, je serai toujours là pour venir te hanter si c est ça qui te dérange, je serai le gentil Casper…»_

_« Et si c est moi qui meurt avant toi ? »_

_Klaus se figea._

_« Tu ... »_

_Klaus sentit les mots lui rester dans la gorge et l éventualité de la disparition de son frère le rendit d' un coup totalement désemparé_

_« Tu ne peux pas mourir tu es immortel ...et puis …merde… je t'interdis d en parler…t'es nul..t'es trop nul ... imagine le bazar que je foutrai aux enfers pour venir te récupérer…on serait définitivement même maudit de cet endroit »_

_Puis il essaya de rire mais comprit à cet instant ce que ressentait son grand frère , non, jamais son frère ne pourrait le laisser ... il le suivrai dans la mort mais ne resterait pas dans ce monde sans son noble grand frère .. il soupira et fit semblant de rire pour se redonner une contenance._

_« Pour le moment celui qui craint le plus pour sa vie c est finn non ? »_

_« Pas s'il est réglo avec nous ? «_

_« Réglo, tu parles le jeune maintenant ? »_

Elijha sourit aussi et resserra ses bras sur son corps pour coller son petit loup contre lui encore plus.

C'était étrange, il pouvait entendre deux battements de cœur distinct, celui de kiki légèrement plus rapide comme le rythme cardiaque d'un tout jeune bébé et celui de son frère, un battement fort et puissant …deux cœurs dans un petit corps fragilisé par la vie qu'on leur offrait.

Kiki commença à bouger un peu plus en approchant de la maison mais Elijha savait que cette nervosité n'était pas réellement la sienne mais peut être celle de Niklaus, qui lui faisait réagir de la sorte ou son instinct de survie qui lui dictait de vouloir se sauver à toutes pattes loin de la demeure où logeaient Finn et Freya.

\- Ne te fais de pas de souci , Kiki, ça ne va prendre que deux minutes et tu n as rien craindre ..je suis là

Le petit louveteau comme s il avait compris que son alpha s'adressait à lui gémit un peu puis se mit à lui lécher le téton ce qui fit sursauter Elijha et le fit rire.

\- Je préfèrerai que ce soit une pulpeuse d un mètre 80 , mon tendre loup, qui me fasse cet effet

_Klaus écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rire intérieurement._

_Sacré Elijha, il avait toujours un humour en décalé mais il ne préféra ne rien dire et profiter d entendre son frère discuter avec le petit louveteau. C' était d ailleurs très révélateur de la vraie personnalité d'Elijah, celle qu'il ne montrait à personne, le tendre et doux Elijha, sensible, attendrissant, attentionné. Cette personne d'ailleurs pour laquelle il ne laissait jamais entrer personne._

\- A ce rythme là, Kiki, tu me léchouilles tellement que je vais finir par ne plus avoir besoin de prendre de douche et de bain et je sais que l hybride qui sommeille en toi en serait bien déçu, n' est ce pas Niklaus?

_Klaus sursauta perdu encore dans sa contemplation et sourit en entendant le mot bain._

_Son frère ne semblait pas voir d'inconvénient à renouveler l expérience et il en fut ravi. Il n'osait pas réellement se l'avouer, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de bien-être que lorsque il avait vécu ce peau à peau avec son frère même si la nudité les avait un peu gênée, notamment Elijha qui cachait son mal être en cachant son corps bien souvent…_

_mais Elijha était son frère , son sang et être nu contre lui avait crée une connexion qu'il n avait jamais ressenti avant , toucher son ventre, ses cuisses, effleurer son bas ventre, et percevoir l'odeur de sa peau qui s'était imprégné dans son esprit , dans sa chair, tout cela lui avait redonné foi en leur amour fraternel. Il avait su au moment où les bras d'Elijha l'avait enserré qu'il n'aurait plus jamais rien à craindre de leurs ennemis et encore moins de leur père ...il avait goûté la puissance de son frère, sa détermination mais aussi sa dévotion et son amour si fort pour lui et tout comme ce sang dont il aimait tant se délecter au cou D'Elijha, il comprit que le contact charnel avec son frère n'était pas simplement une envie mais un réel besoin._

_Cela lui semblait presque incestueux dans la manière dont il voulait sentir sa peau, son corps contre lui mais il ne s'en formalisa pas …son loup lui réclamait encore et encore et il avait su au moment où sa main avait caressé la peau de son frère qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer._

Elijha ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet mais ne l'avait pas repoussé et il sut que pour lui, comme pour Kiki , son véritable alpha était Elijha.

\- Nous y voilà Kiki, je vais te mettre au sol mais tu restes près de moi et tu ne t'éloignes sous aucun prétexte tant que je n'aurai pas sécurisé le périmètre autour de Finn

Kiki secoua la queue mais resta collé aux chevilles de son maître, près des boots qu'il avait enfilé. Pour sûr qu'il ne le lâcherait pas d'une semelle au point qu'il se mit entre ses jambes et avança du même pas que son maître.

_« Niklaus, je compte sur toi pour maintenir Kiki à distance de notre frère »_

_« Oui Chef, tes ordres sont des désirs »_

_« Si seulement… »_

_« Tu peux pas tout avoir, tu m'as déjà »_

_« tu as un tel égo, Niklaus, que parfois je me demande comment tu fais pour ne pas exploser tellement tu es gonflé d'orgueil »_

_Niklaus sourit. Il aimait en effet être celui autour duquel le monde tournait…tout simplement !_

_Niklaus soupira un grand coup quand Elijha frappa à la porte et les images du regard de son frère, si assassin, si écoeuré, si déçu d'avoir un frère tel que lui, lui revint en mémoire_

_« Elijha, et si on laissait tomber… »_

_Elijha fut surpris._

_« Laisser tomber ? pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que il va encore…ll va certainement encore dire des choses que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre spécialement »_

_« Je ne lui en laisserai pas le temps, tu n'as aucun souci à faire là-dessus »_

_« Si tu le dis… »_

_Niklaus se tut et préféra se concentrer sur les actes du petit louveteau qui ne semblait pas plus convaincu que lui de rencontrer la bien méchante et perfide vipère que représentait son frère, Finn._

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Freya recula un peu et porta son regard de haut en bas sur son frère et lui sourit timidement.

\- Nous t'attendions…belle tenue, tu es…étonnant comme cela

Elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser sur la joue en guise de paix peut être ou tout simplement parce que la jeune sorcière crevait d'envie de le faire mais Elijha passa à côté d'elle sans s'arrêter

\- Finn est là je suppose, Freya

Freya soupira puis reporta son attention sur le petit louveteau. Elle s'étonna un peu que l'hybride puisse ressembler à un joli petit être si mignon et si inoffensif mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Oui, il va un peu mieux, puisque tu me le demandes

\- Non je m'en fous en vrai. Mais toi comment vas – tu ?

_Niklaus reporta son attention sur son frère, étonné de son langage. Noble Elijha était plutôt en mode badasse et il aimait cela. Il fit un petit sourire fier et continua d'écouter la conversation, enfin si conversation il y avait entre les deux._

Kiki quand à lui s'était collé contre le jean de son maître et avait levé les pattes sur la cheville espérant que son alpha veuille bien le reprendre dans ses bras. Tatie Freya lui faisait aussi un peu peur…et puis elle était bien moins souriante que Tatie Beckie…il gémit un peu mais un regard de son maître lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment pour jouer au bébé. Il se remit au sol et sentit qu'il avait un peu mal au ventre. Il commença à se tortiller de droite et de gauche pour essayer de faire passer cette étrange sensation qui le tiraillait dans son petit ventre.

Elijha baissa le regard un moment sur le petit loup en entendant son estomac gargouiller puis essaya de ne pas y prêter plus d'attention

_« J'ai mal au bide, je crois que j'ai trop bouffé de beignets »_

_« Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de penser à cela maintenant »_

_« J'essaye de m'occuper comme je peux, votre dialogue à l'eau de rose est un peu longuet… »_

Elijha eut envie de sourire mais se retint face à Freya. Celle-ci posa une main sur le bras de son frère et le fixa :

\- Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je pense que nous pourrions peut être envisagé un accord , comme un pacte de paix entre nous…Je n'ai pas envie d'être en guerre avec toi, Elijha …et j'ai bien compris que le comportement de Finn était absurde et …tellement bête.

\- Freya, je n'ai rien contre toi, si ce n'est le fait que tu t'allies avec ce traitre, mais tu ne fais pas partit des mes problèmes actuels donc si tu ne t'interposes pas entre Finn et moi-même, je ne vois pas ce qui peut t'inquiéter

\- Tu m'inquiètes …tu …tu me fais peur…

Elijha haussa un peu les sourcils et soupira

\- Moi, je te fais peur…

\- Oui, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec toi…

\- Comme une sœur, écoute ton cœur et tu sauras que je ne suis pas là pour te juger, Freya, ou pour te bannir de ma vie…je ne demande que des excuses, pour Niklaus, et pour moi-même.

\- Rebecca me dit que tu es un maître dans l'art de pardonner alors pourquoi vouloir que je m'excuse d'une chose que je n'ai fait que pour protéger mon frère ?

Elijha ne sut pas quoi répondre, car lui-même ne savait pas. Freya n'avait fait que son devoir de grande sœur comme lui faisait le sien auprès de Rebecca et de Niklaus, tout particulièrement.

Kiki bougeait un peu dans tous les sens à ses pieds et il se baissa doucement, le caressa un peu pour le rassurer et se remit à hauteur de son aînée.

\- Je peux peut être t'aider pour …lui

Elijha fronça les sourcils puis soupira

\- Je ne sais pas…peut être que …

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Finn dans l'entrée où ils se trouvaient tous. Celui-ci avait les traits tirés, le teint très pâle mais semblait avoir retrouvé ses forces et ne plus être en proie aux hallucinations provoquées par le venin de l'hybride. Il regarda étonné Elijha , le détailla entièrement pendant plusieurs minutes puis soupira

\- Tu comptes devenir aussi minable que notre frère, en le copiant vestimentaire ment …Où est ton éternel costume ?

Le ton était sec, sans bonnes intentions et surtout manquait de la chaleur fraternelle qu'aurait aimé avoir juste quelques secondes le vampire.

\- Comme tu le dis si bien, j'adapte mon style à celui de mon frère. Il me donne une inspiration que tu ne pourras jamais m'offrir

Finn soupira. Il détestait Elijah autant qu'il pouvait haïr l'hybride qui l'avait enfermé dans ce coffre pendant des siècles. Il en voulait aux deux pour avoir été complices de sa chute et de celle de leur mère.

\- Je suppose que tu viens chercher ton dû, Elijha

\- Je vois que tu vas mieux. Ces quelques jours d'inconfort t'ont-ils permis de réfléchir à tes actes ?

Finn toisa son petit frère et secoua la tête.

\- Elijha, penses-tu une seule minute que je vais m'abaisser à te faire des excuses, à faire des excuses à l'abomination que tu es, que nous sommes. Comme tu me l'as si gentiment proposé, j'ai pris la deuxième option et préfère partir loin de vous, je ne pourrai ne m'en porter que mieux

\- Soit, ta décision semble réfléchi, Je ne te retiens pas, tu t'en doutes bien, mon frère.

\- Ne m'appelles pas ainsi, Elijha, tu n'es plus le mien depuis longtemps

Freay s'interposa

\- Finn, s'il te plait…

Elijha sentit son cœur se serrer. Ca lui faisait mal, extrêmement mal d'entendre cela de son propre grand frère. Il ne laissa rien paraitre mais la tension et la souffrance que ces mots lui avaient procurés avaient effleuré l'esprit de Niklaus et le petit louveteau quand à lui se mit à grogner.

\- Tu as amené ton animal de compagnie ? C'est un peu ça non, même dans l'autre forme …ah moins que ce soit toi tout compte fait son animal de cirque…

Freya regarda Finn d'un air mécontent

\- Finn, ca suffit…il est venu pour discuter

\- Malheureusement, ma sœur, j'ai eu énormément de temps pour réfléchir à tout cela et mes sentiments ne pourront pas évoluer comme tu l'aurais souhaité. Tu sais, quoi LEijha, tu seras toujours à la botte du bâtard, comme tu l'as toujours été enfant. Je me souviens du nombre de coups que tu as pris pour lui, pour le défendre.

Elijha fronça les sourcils

\- Oh mon cher ELijah, tu ne lui a jamais dit que père te punissait sévèrement pour oser aimer ce Bâtard plus que tes autres frères !

Le louveteau se blottit contre Elijha et Niklaus focalisa son attention sur la discussion

Elijha restait silencieux mais son regard s'était assombri tellement que même Freya recula un peu.

\- Ah oui, mais plus tu protégeais ton frère, et plus Père s'ne prenait à lui pour te punir toi aussi de refuser de le laisser à son triste sort. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. En fait, petit loup Niklaus, ou je ne sais quel nom ridicule, t'as trouvé Elijha,…

Il mit un genou au sol et s'adressa directement au louveteau qui se mit à gémir.

_Niklaus quand à lui sentait son cœur se serrer. Que voulait il dire ?_

\- Tu te souviens je suppose de tous les sévices que Père te faisait subir pour essayer de t'empêcher d'être ce minable gamin geignard qui se sauvait dans les jupes de sa mère pour pleurnicher, et bien ton frère a payé d'avoir osé t'aimer. Notre père lui a fracassé le dos tellement de fois …T'aimer Niklaus, aimer le bâtard que tu es, c'est courir à sa perte, comme tu as fait courir à la sienne ton propre frère…je les ai vu, moi, les coups de fouets dans son dos, et ses larmes sur ses joues…tout ca pour vouloir te protéger toi …

_« Ne l'écoutes pas… »_

_« Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par là , dis moi racontes moi »_

\- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Elijha n'a jamais pu tuer notre père, et ainsi vous défaire de la menace qu'il représentait pour nous tous, pour vous ….et bien c'est parce qu'il en a aussi peur que toi !

_Niklaus se pinça les lèvres et essaya de focaliser l'esprit de son grand frère mais celui-ci avait totalement refermé ses barrières_.

Finn n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'il prit le poing de son frère en pleine face.

Il valsa à l'autre bout du couloir et se mit à rire nerveusement.

\- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas que je montre tes faiblesses à ton cher et adorable frère…c'est ca, tu as peur que cela l' éloigne de toi de savoir que l'enfance pourrie que tu as eu , est de sa faute…, il te la doit parce que père t'aimait Elijha, il te voyait comme le guerrier de la famille…tu l'as déçu tellement déçu en aimant ce…

\- Ferme la

Freya se mit à hurler

\- Ferme là Finn …comment peux tu oser parler de cette manière, ce sont tes frères …

Finn se releva essaya de son revers de manche le sang qui coulait et regarda sa sœur

\- Ils m'ont privé de ma vie pendant 900 ans , 900 ans enfermé dans le noir de ce cercueil , à avoir conscience de tout ce qui se passait à suffoquer et à ne pas pouvoir bouger. Ils m'ont ôté tout l'amour que j'avais pour eux …

Elijha sentit sa gorge se serrer.

\- Nous n'avons fait que ce qui était juste. Tu souhaitais faire venir père à nous

\- Oui, je le voulais, je voulais qu'il nous libère de cette misérable vie dans laquelle tu nous entrainais par tes choix Elijha, toi et Niklaus, vous avez tout décidé pour nous, pour Kol, Pour Rebecca , pour moi …vous aviez le choix du roi car vous vous preniez pour les rois …Vous n'auriez jamais du vivre, j'aurai du vous livrer à notre Père quand j'avais pu…nous libérer de vous deux…j'aurai du le faire et j'ai raté

Elijha ne répondit rien puis posa un pied devant le louveteau pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Les mots de Finn lui faisaient extrêmement mal et il savait que Niklaus devait être pétrifié par les paroles qu'il entendait. Il n'aurait pas du lui laisser le temps de parler mais il s'était retrouvé pris au piège lui aussi de ces mots si acerbes et si durs à entendre.

Puis il baissa ses barrières et appela Niklaus

_« J'ai besoin de toi, parles moi … »_

_Niklaus essaya de prononcer des mots rassurants mais lui-même se sentait totalement désemparé face aux révélations de Finn_

_« Tu aurais du me laisser aux mains de Père, tout aurait été réglé pour toi, pour ta vie »_

_« Ma vie est liée à la tienne depuis le premier jour de ta naissance, je n'ai fait que ce qu'j'ai toujours voulu faire, te protéger et t'aimer à leur place... »_

_« Père te battait pourquoi tu ne me l'a jamais dit, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que Père te faisait si peur »_

_« Comment tu veux que je te dises qu'il te battait encore plus et te martyrisait encore plus pour me faire payer l'amour que je te portais…c'est du passé, nous sommes ensemble et c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu »_

Quand il sortit de sa transe, Elijha remarqua que Finn se tenait face à lui à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Je crois que tout est dit , Elijha, entre nous, je ne te ferai pas d'excuses , c'est à toi de me les faire. Je regrette juste que tu es fait le choix du bâtard plutôt que le choix du sang…tu le regretteras un jour et tu te retrouveras seul parce que lui, il t'abandonnera quand il n'aura plus besoin de toi…

Elijha ne releva et toisa son frère. Il prit un grande inspiration et se redressa devant lui, fier, balayant d'un revers de la main tout ce que pouvait avoir dit son frère.

\- Je vais te demander, Finn, de partir maintenant sans délai et de ne jamais plus revenir, jamais. Ton nom sera banni de nos paroles, de nos pensées, et de toute la vie qui nous reste à mener. Je ne porterai pas le deuil de ton départ, saches le

Finn regarda son frère. Il le scruta longuement et se souvient du visage rieur et si annoncent du jeune Elijha. Puis il soupira. Ses mots avaient été durs dictés sous le coups de la colère et de la fierté mais tout était faux. Elijha était son petit frère …ils les aimaient à sa manière, certes mais peut être tout compte fait qu'ils les aimaient un peu…peut être

\- Dis moi, dis moi pourquoi, tu as choisi Niklaus ? pourquoi lui ?

Elijha sourit doucement.

\- Il y a des choses, Finn que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre, et celle-ci en font partit , je ne me déshabillerai pas le cœur pour te l'expliquer.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu pouvais lui trouver, il t'a volé à moi,…il m'a volé le petit frère que j'avais…

Elijha se recula d'un pas et sentit son cœur battre plus fort.

\- Peut être que c'est toi qui n'as pas su être le grand frère que j'attendais alors j'ai pris ta place oui, quelque part, j'ai pris la place que tu n'as jamais su nous donner, à Rebecca ou à Niklaus…Kol a eu cette chance que tu ne le rejettes pas…Mais Niklaus était aussi ton petit frère, tu aurais pu l'aimer, tu aurais pu le défendre contre père, tu aurais pu l'emmener promener dans les bois, pour l'aider à trouver des fleurs rares pour ses peintures, tu aurais pu lui apprendre à chasser, à pêcher, rire avec lui, chanter à tue tête avec lui le long des chemin, lui raconter des histoires le soir, soigner ses blessures aux genoux quand il tombait, panser ses coups quand Père le battait, lui tenir la main la nuit quand il avait peur , tu aurais pu tout faire, mais tu ne l'as jamais fait, ni avec Rebecca, et ni avec moi …alors ne viens pas me demander pourquoi je l'ai choisi lui…ne viens jamais plus me le demander…

Finn haussa les épaules et regarda Freya comme pour s'excuser

\- Tu as laissé un vide en partant…je suis désolé je n'ai jamais pu…

Freya avait les larmes aux yeux, elle ne savait rien de leur vie, rien…elle ne savait pas tous ses coups que son père avait donné à Niklaus, et à son petit frèe, elle ne savait pas que Finn avait refusé d'aimer se frères et sœurs après son départ, elle laissa ses larmes couler

\- Et si, Et si on prenait le temps tous de discuter …

Elijha baissa le regard au sol

\- Il est trop tard

Finn fit de même

\- Trop tard, je ne pourrai jamais surpasser la haine que j'ai pour eux deux…

C'est alors que Kiki se mit à hoqueter d'u coup attirant l'attention des deux frères et avança de quelques pas, juste où se trouvait Finn puis eut quelques remont et d'un coup lui vomit tout le contenu de son estomac sur les pieds.

Elijha écarquilla les yeux et l'attrapa avant même que Finn ne puisse lui mettre un coup dedans. Finn hurla de colère :

\- Voilà Freya, voilà pourquoi je en pourrai jamais resté ici, regarde, regarde, je suis certain qu'ils avaient tout manigancé depuis le début !

Freya posa sa main sur sa bouche et regard Elijha qui lui fit signe qu'il ne s'y attendait pas

_« Je ne sais pas si je dois dire que c'est le timing parfait, Lijah »_

_« Je ne pense pas »_

_« J'ai trop mal au bide »_

_« J'ai vu, merci… »_

Finn était écœuré et ôta ses chaussures qu'il jeta sur le côté du couloir

\- Je pars chercher mes affaires et je me casse de cette famille, Freya, me suis – tu ?

Elijha ouvrit la porte et le toisa.

\- Personne dans cette famille ne partira avec toi, Finn. C'est toi que je ne bannis, pas mes frères et sœurs

Finn partit sans un mot vers sa chambre. Ils l'entendirent farfouiller pendant quelques longues minutes. En attendant, tout en regardant Freay nettoyer le sol, Elijha s'adressa à sa sœur :

\- Je suis désolée FReay, pour tout cela

\- Je te remercie Elijha

\- Remercie de quoi ? –

\- D'avoir su gardé ton calme face à tous ces mots…..je ne savais pas pour Père, je ne savais pas pour Nikaus…je…

Elijha se répondit rien et prit le petit louveteau tout tremblant dans ses bras

\- Ce n'est rien, je vais te donner de quoi faire passer ce mal dès que cet homme sera partit définitivement de nos vies. Freay, tu vas…tu vas faire quoi ? tu pars avec lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore je penses oui, c'est mon frère, il sera seul et…

\- Nous sommes aussi tes frères

\- Ne rend pas les choses si compliqués Elijha,

Elle approcha du louveteau et le caressa puis se pencha vers son oreilles

\- JE suis tellement navrée pour toi, pour ce que t'as fait subir père, mais tu n'es pas un batârd pour moi, tu es mon petit frère

_Klaus ne sur plus quoi faire et ferma aussi ses barrières_

Puis elle regarde de nouveau

\- Je partirai quand j'aurais trouvé la solution à votre problème

\- Tu peux rester après

\- Je ne laisserai pas Finn , malgré ce qu'il a fait, seul dans ce monde. Il n'a personne, pas d'amis pas de maison, pas de vie à construire…

\- Je vous donnerai une demeure, pour y vivre en attendant que vous puissiez survivre seuls sans nous

Elle posa une main sur la joue de son frère, et ferma les yeux.

\- J'aurai aimé que tu sois le témoin de mon mariage avec Keelin

Puis elle se recula quand elle entendit Finn arriver. Il s'était habillé, sa valise à la main et toisa le louveteau et Elijha

\- Je pense que les au revoir ne sont pas de circonstances.

Elijha se poussa de la pote pour le laisser passer.

Finn s'arrêta alors tout prêt de son frère et se pencha près de son visage pour lui murmurer à l'oreille sans que sa sœur ne puisse l'entendre :

\- Tu as raison d'avoir peur de Mikael…Elijha, parce que je sais où il est et je sais qu'il cherche activement notre demi frère…il va me suffire juste de le contacter pour lui offrir votre tête sur un plateau…tu devras faire un choix Elijha, le combattre ou fuir de nouveau encore et encore et encore …

Le louveteau se raidit et Elijha sourit doucement en l'entendant. Il posa le petit loup dans un coin de la maison et revint vers Finn toujours aussi calmement. Il se tourna quelques secondes vers Freay la regarda et lui murmura désolé

\- Je te demande pardon Freya

Puis d'un coup, il plongea sa main dans le corps de son frère et sentit son cœur autour de ses doigts, battre, battre d'effroi, ses yeux regardaient Elijha étonnés…sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait …la douleur, le froid, l'obscurité l'envahir…non Elijha n'allait pas…pas son frère, pas son sang..il essaya d'attraper la main du vampire

Freya ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, elle attrapa son médaillon et lança une incantation mais elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait plus l'arrêter

Le jeune brun serra le cœur entre ses mains et le laissa s'écraser dans sa paume puis d'un mouvement puissant, l'arracha du torse de Finn. Il le laissa tomber au sol, partit reprendre Kiki contre lui, en laissant sa main ensanglanté couler le long du poil chaud du petit animal et sortit sous la neige qui venait de tomber, sans un seul regard pour le visage de Finn qui se grisait et son corps qui s'écroulait à son tour inerte et sans vie.

Il entendit Freya hurler ….

\- J'ai fait le choix du roi, cher frère …Jamais, jamais je ne laisserai Mikael s'approcher de Niklaus…jamais…

 


	41. Le gardien des souvenirs

**Chapitre 42 – Le gardien des souvenirs**

Elijah sortit avec Kiki un peu en début d'après midi. Il neigeait mais il faisait un peu moins froid. Le soleil était au rendez vous ce qui avait redonné un peu le sourire au jeune vampire.

Le petit louveteau était heureux de pouvoir aller gambader, ne craignant tout compte fait pas tant que cela la neige sous ses pieds. Il se mit dans un petit coin, toujours le même près du buisson pour se satisfaire et rejoignit rapidement son maître de peur que celui-ci ne s'éloigne de trop et le laisse seul pas très loin de la grange où logeait le véritable grand méchant loup : César !

Kiki se remit dans les pas de son maître, quatre petits pas pour lui pour un seul de son alpha mais il essayait de garder la cadence pour lui montrer à quel point il était devenu un bon chien fidèle.

_« Niklaus soupira. Encore cette histoire de Médor et de chien fidèle…c'était insupportable… et puis il n'était un chien, un bâtard de chien...il soupira , tout compte fait, il en était un bâtard, on lui avait suffisamment répété. Niklaus haussa les épaules de dépit. Un chien, un loup, un coq…de toute manière, il s'en fichait, qu'il soit ce qu'il ait envie d'être…il n'était pas d'humeur à vouloir le reprendre et lui ôter ses rêves. On l'avait fait suffisamment avec lui alors pourquoi rendre la pareille à ce petit être innocent, s'il voulait être un chiot, qu'il en soit ainsi…_

_Il devait faire comme si rien de tout cela ne le touchait comme d'habitude, il était le roi et un roi ne se laisse jamais abattre et puis il devait se montrer fort pour ne pas décevoir Elijha ou le peiner en lui montrant ses propres peines, il en avait assez subi comme cela, son frère avait besoin de répit…"_

Le petit loup tournait autour des traces qu'il laissait, tout en retournant encore sans comprendre pourquoi il y en avait partout autour de lui. Elijha se mi à rire en le voyant faire.

Tu vas finir par t'attraper la queue à force de tourner sur toi de cette manière, Kiki

_« Je laisse cela pour les belles femmes »_

_« On mon dieu Niklaus…garde de telles images pour toi… »_

_Niklaus sourit doucement mais il avait du mal à faire semblant de prendre tout à la légère malgré la résolution qu'il venait de prendre. Il savait surtout que son frère avait minimisé les choses et qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit pour ne pas le blesser encore plus et cela le rendait encore plus mal à l'aise_

_Elijha était le gardien de tellement de souvenirs tristes ou joyeux que parfois il aurait aimé être dans sa tête pour tout lui voler. Son frère devait certainement porter le poids de lourds secrets familiaux qu'il se refusait à lui dire. Mais il avait aussi besoin de savoir que tout n'avait pas été tout le temps sombre et violent dans leur enfance. Il se souvenait très bien de leurs jeux à tous, de leur rires, des rondes qu'il faisait quand ils étaient petits…d'Elijha, il avait une vision parfaite de son visage doux et tendre et de ses perpétuels sourires qu'il leur donnait, de ses caresses, de ses paroles toujours encourageantes…Il regretta que Finn ne soit pas proche d'eux car il devait avoir de beaux souvenirs aussi de leurs jeux, de la naissance d'Elijha, de son frère quand il était enfant, comment il était quand il était tout petit et que lui-même n'était pas né. Il savait que quelqu'un pourrait lui compter cela mais elle pourrissait assoiffée au fond d'un trou donc les confidences ne seront certainement pas aisées._

_« Niklaus ? »_

_« Euh oui »_

_« Tu pensais à quoi ? »_

_« Rien j'essayais de m'imaginer quelle bouille tu avais quand tu étais tout petit… »_

_« Charmant, adorable et je ne suçais pas mon pouce si c'est cela que tu essayes de me faire dire ! »_

Niklaus se mit à rire sachant pertinemment bien que Rebecca et Lui-même étaient les champions du suçage de pouce en duo. Elijha leur avait même raconté qu'une fois il les avait surpris en train de tester le pouce de l'autre pour voir lequel était le meilleur et c'est lui qui s'était retrouvé tout compte fait avec ses propres pouces dans la bouche de ses deux cadets.

Ses souvenirs étaient tellement précieux pour Niklaus et lui donnaient l'impression que parfois ils avaient eu une belle vie. Et Elijha avait le don pour leur conter des moments tellement attendrissants ou marrants que parfois il se demandait s'il n'en inventait pas pour leur faire plaisir. Mais Elijha ne savait pas spécialement mentir donc toutes ses anecdotes semblaient bien réelles. Il s'était toujours d'ailleurs demandé comment son frère au bout de 1000 ans avait pu autant se souvenir de tout cela…Mais il devait cependant aussi se rappeler des moments les pires…

Niklaus lui les sentaient ancrés dans sa peau, dans sa chair, comme un fouet qui aurait laissé ses marques pour l'éternité. Pourtant tous ses siècles auraient du lui faire oublier les marques inscrites dans son esprit, mais elles étaient aussi présentes que si tous ces évènements avaient eu lieu la veille au soir. C'était horrible de vivre avec cela, sans réussir à réellement en faire abstraction et pourtant d'en avoir parlé avec Camille , d'avoir évoqué ses besoins, ses attentes, ses peurs aussi parfois auraient du le rendre plus fort mais non…Mickael avait réussi à faire céder la barrière et elle s'emplissait trop souvent de toutes les douleurs de son enfance.

Il respira un grand coup et au travers des yeux du petit loup, regarda son frère. Même dans les pires moments, Elijha gardait une allure si noble et si calme. Il se tenait droit face aux collines les yeux perdus sur l'horizon, les mains enfouies dans son manteau. Silencieux et rêveur comme souvent quand il profitait de sa solitude pour méditer sur leur vie.

Le brun jetait un coup d'œil de temps en temps sur le petit louveteau pour vérifier qu'il ne s'éloigne pas de trop et semblait être ailleurs.

Elijha repensait à tout ce qu'il avait dit à son frère, leur père, leur enfance, les coups et les mots si acerbes que son père employait pour définir Niklaus. Il ne lui avait pas tout dit, il ne pouvait pas. CE serait trop violent, trop dégradant , trop dur à entendre. Leur père avait développé une telle haine pour ce petit garçon pourtant si gentil qu'Elijha en avait encore des frissons qui le parcouraient de temps en temps quand il y repensait.

Il aurait pu en effet, faire comme Finn, accepter et se persuader que son frère ne valait rien, suivre les volontés de son père de le considérer comme un paria, mais il n'avait pas pu, pas voulu. Son frère était le plus précieux ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu et comme le dit si bien l'adage on ne choisit pas sa famille mais on choisit ses amis et dès les tous premiers pleurs de son petit frère, il avait choisi Niklaus, et en 1000 ans de temps, malgré les disputes et les séparations, il était toujours revenu pour choisir Niklaus. C'était peut être aussi pour cela qu'il ne laissait que très peu de personne entrer dans son cœur, car il n'y avait pas la place pour aimer autant que ce qu'il pouvait aimer l'hybride. Et puis cela signifiait aussi partager son amour pour d'autres et il n'en avait pas le temps, ni peut être l'envie. Niklaus était sa croix, sa mission, sa route vers sa propres rédemption aussi.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit son portefeuille, et en ôta une petite photo prise à l'improviste avec Rebecca et Niklaus dessus. Il sourit. Non, impensable de pouvoir un jour le laisser seul face à ses démons. Ils les combattront toujours ensemble, always et forever n'était pas un simple jeu de mot, c'était leur sacerdoce, leur guide pour leur éternelle vie.

Il sursauta quand il sentit le petit loup lui tirer sur le bas du pantalon et gémir un peu en voyant du monde approcher sur le chemin de la demeure.

Elijha fronça les sourcils, attrapa Kiki dans ses bras et parla à Niklaus

_« Tu les connais ? »_

_« Non, jamais vu et comment ont il pu venir ici ? »_

Elijah soupira. Pour que des personnes aient pu pénétrer dans la demeure et dépasser les barrières, c'est que le sort de protection avait été levé. Freya leur avait ôté son aide. Il regarda rapidement aux alentours si d'autres intrus ne se cachaient pas d'eux mais ne ressentit que la présence de cette dame accompagnée d'une dizaine d' enfants qui avançaient vers eux. Elijha alla à sa rencontre toujours le petit loup dans ses mains.

_« On dirait… »_

_« Une nonne, punaise mais elle sort d'où la grenouille de bénitier ? »_

_« Niklaus ! »_

La femme habillée en effet de haut en bas en religieuse lui fit un petit signe et lui sourit.

\- Bonjour, j'espère ne pas vous déranger

_« Dis lui que si… »_

Elijha leva les yeux au ciel et les reporta sur la femme âgée.

\- Non pas du tout, que puis je pour vous, ma sœur ?

\- Mère supérieure…je suis la mère supérieure de l'orphelinat des églantiers à quelques kilomètres d'ici…nous organisons comme tous les ans une petite collecte pour le Noel de nos enfants et je suis surprise de trouver cette maison ici

\- Je suis tout aussi surpris d'y trouver des visiteurs si …proches

\- Nous avons garé notre camionnette un peu plus loin

_« Sœur sourire et sa camionnette, tu connais…elle écartait les pattes assez facilement d'ailleurs »_

_« Niklaus ! »_

Elijha ne put s'empêcher de sourire mais fit comme si il le faisait à la « mère supérieure », quel titre ! L'image de « sœur sourire » désormais s'était infiltré dans son esprit et il se sentit gêné pour la pauvre femme qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Que puis je faire pour vos orphelins…je ne suis absolument pas candidat à l'adoption …

_Niklaus ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en entendant le ton paniqué de son grand frère. Ca lui faisait du bien d'ailleurs. Il observa un peu les pauvres gosses transis de froid avec la goutte au nez et fut écoeuré._

_« C'est quoi ces souillons qui se mouchent sur leur manteau ! »_

Elijha n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et fut obligé de regarder les petites frimousses qui le dévisageaient avec des grands yeux tous ronds, avec en effet la morve qui leur coulait du nez. Il aurait pu faire un don de mouchoirs…

\- Je suppose que ce sont des étrennes que vous souhaitez ?

\- C'est un peu cela mais en échange les enfants ont quelques chants à vous faire écouter

\- Oh non vraiment ce n'est pas nécessaire

_Niklaus éclata de rire_

_« Je ne te sens pas très motivé pour les chants de Noel, mon cher frère »_

_« Te soucie pas tu vas devoir les subir aussi, je garde Kiki dans mes bras »_

Elijah aurait bien soupiré mais sa bonne éducation l'en empêchât et il leur donna un sourire de circonstance.

\- Magnifique…ne seraient – ils pas mieux au chaud dans leur chambre ?

\- Oui mais vous savez ils doivent aussi apprendre que tout ne s'obtient pas en claquant des doigts

\- Ah , Je vais vous envoyer mon frère, je crois, en pension !

_Klaus bouda immédiatement._

_« Comme si je faisais le roi tout le temps »_

_« Sa majesté peut se taire pour écouter les petits orphelins, chanter »_

Pendant plus de 10 minutes, les frères Mickaelson et leur petit chiot » subirent les chants très désordonnés des enfants de l'orphelinat. Elijha restait le plus zen possible mais n'avait qu'une envie que « sœur sourire » euh la Mère supérieure se sauve de leur territoire et qu'il puisse reprendre le cours de sa vie normalement.

Niklaus n'en pouvait plus et aurait bien hurlé que tous ces nains dégagent mais cela lui était impossible d'autant plus que Kiki se tenait tout droit dans les bras d'Elijha, la queue remuant dans tous les sens et « chantait lui aussi » en lançant de jappements et des petits hou hou pour donner la cadence. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose : aller jouer avec les enfants et danser avec eux !

La mère supérieure félicita les petits quand tout fut fini et Elijha se sentit obligé d'applaudir la prestation. Après tout, ces pauvres gosses n'avaient pas de parents…peut être n'était ce pas un mal quand il repensait à ceux qu'ils avaient eu , eux.

_Niklaus soupira._

_« J'ai jamais vécu un tel calvaire… »_

Elijha sortit deux billets de 500 dollars et les tendit à la mère supérieure qui n'en revint pas.

\- Mais c'est bien trop, oh que Dieu vous bénisse , mon fils

\- On en reparlera plus tard…Rien n'est de trop pour une si belle chorale

_« tu devrais lui dire surtout qu'elle s'en serve pour leur payer des cours de chant «_

ELiha se pinça les lèvres et les salua.

\- Mère supérieure?

\- Oui mon fils

\- Il ne faut pas revenir avec les enfants, par ici, la forêt est dangereuse et nous n'aimons pas trop avoir des visites impromptues. Mes frères sont assez sauvages et je n'aimerai pas que quelque chose puisse arriver à votre petite communauté

La mère supérieure n'était pas bête et pris bien cela comme un avertissement.

_« Il faut qu'on trouve une solution, Lijha ou sinon demain nous aurons tout le village qui va se pointer chercher des étrennes »_

_« Ou bien pire, les Guerrera, les loups… »_

_« Ou Notre père… »_

_Niklaus déglutit péniblement et se terra dans le silence tout le reste de leur retour vers la demeure bien vide._

Elijha se tient la tête. Il en avait marre de tout cela. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve qui pouvait les aider à la fois pour protéger la maison mais aussi pour ce petit loup…et il devait récupérer Niklaus parce que si leur Père s'avérait être une future réelle menace, seul il ne pourrait pas y faire face et si…et si …encore des si qui le jetait dans une angoisse profonde.

_Le vague à l'âme qui l'avait envahi en fin de matinée ne passait plus. Et là, ce soir , avec le silence pesant dans la maison, Il se sentait triste avec cette envie profonde de se terrer au fond d'une couette pour ne plus en sortir, comme ses filles qui après un échec amoureux se rue sur la glace et passe la journée sur leur lit à pleurer sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, mais à la différence qu'il était un vampire de 1000 ans d'âge, dangereux dont la réputation n'était plus à faire…Il n'arrivait plus à se défaire des paroles de son frère il avait voulu comprendre et tout ce qu'il avait retenu c'est que son père ne voyait en lui qu'une erreur de la nature, un faible et un être sans importance, qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de l'aider à grandir et à devenir le guerrier qu'il voulait qu'il soit…il l'avait brisé et peut être qu'il ne serait jamais devenu cet être exécrable qui ne se délectait que dans la souffrance des autres, et n'arrivait plus à être heureux._

_Camille lui avait dit qu'il était mégalo, paranoïaque, égocentrique et narcissique…ces mots lui semblaient tatoués sur la peau depuis tant de siècles…_

_Le seul qui restait encore à s'accrocher était son stupide frère qui croyait à une rédemption qui ne viendrait jamais bien sûr, il serait certainement mort bien avant de toute mnaière…non, non … son frère n'était pas stupide, c'était injuste de le traiter de la sorte alors qu'il était là, toujours là, éternellement là près de lui malgré les coups bas et les trahisons…le pauvre avait été une victime parfaite pour Niklaus et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, Elijha avait subi les coups à son tour comme une revanche qu'il aurait eu sur son père…il se détestait…il était responsable de la solitude et de la détresse de son frère, qui ne s'en plaignait jamais. Il se haïssait pour cela, il n'était pas digne d'avoir un frère tel qu'Elijha, personne dans ce monde ne méritait d'avoir un frère tel qu'Elijah, et lui , qui avait cette chance, ne savait jamais réellement la saisir en lui montrant, que, oui tous les sacrifices qu'il avait pour lui, pour sa famille, leur permettait d'être heureux…non, personne ne lui avait jamais dit tout simplement merci. Et lui encore moins, car il ne savait pas le faire…_

_Niklaus baissa la tête et préféra se laisser porter par le louveteau et faire semblant que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, Elijha méritait quelques instants de répit. Il soupira et reprit conscience que si Elijha le sentait ainsi, il serait malheureux à son tour. Faire semblant que tout allait bien…cela avait toujours été dans ses cordes…_

Le soir est tombé rapidement. Elijha se déshabilla tranquillement. Il posa ses vêtements sur la chaise près de son bureau, bien pliés, alla rapidement prendre une douche, et enfile son bas de pyjama.

Kiki est tout à côté de lui collé sur ses jambes. Il semblait fatigué lui aussi de la longue journée qu'il avait eu et réclamait son biberon. Elijha lui sourit. Ce petit bout d'amour lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il avait demandé à Carmen de ne revenir que le lendemain, histoire de passer une soirée au calme sans avoir justifier de sourire ou de paroles, choses dont il n'a absolument pas envie de faire puis descendit chercher le biberon et revint avec la gamelle et le précieux biberon dans les mains.

Kiki est aux anges et tourna dans toute la pièce, heureux de voir le bon liquide. Il passa sous le lit et courut dans la salle d'eau, revint en courant , en repassant sous le lit et sous le bureau puis fonça dans la poubelle et se retrouva sur les fesses.

Elijha se mit à rire, et alla le chercher.

Ben alors toujours aussi maladroit mon petit louveteau allez viens, tu vas apprécier ce bon lait. Je l'ai chauffé encore plus pour t'aider à bien dormir ce soir

Elijha prit le petit loup dans ses bras, installa l'oreiller derrière lui, et se posta sur le lit. Il colla son petit loup dans ses bras, l'embrassa tendrement sur le museau et lui câlina un peu le ventre.

\- Tu sais, je me demande si tout compte fait tu n'es pas la meilleure compagnie que je peux avoir en ce moment dans ce lit

_Niklaus ne répondit pas. Il n'avait quelque part pas tord. Rebecca et lui-même, ses autres frères et sœurs aussi, ne lui avaient apporté que des soucis et des tracas à gérer, preuve en était encore cette semaine. Lui, Kiki lui offrait de l'amour, de la tendresse et des caresses tous les jours, sans chercher à savoir si chaque geste devait être calculé par fierté ou par amour mal placé…_

Le petit loup était heureux et lapait son lait avec tellement d'attention que pour ne pas en louper une goutte, il aurait vendu son âme au diable en ce moment même. Puis il sentit que le biberon lui était ôté de la gueule et grogna un peu.

Elijha reposa le petit loup sur le lit et attrapa son portable. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure _« Rebecca »_

Il soupira n'ayant pas réellement envie d'avoir une discussion avec elle mais elle avait déjà essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois et il ne pouvait pas indéfiniment l'ignorer. Il se releva, attrapa le linge sale qu'il décida d'aller déposer dans la buanderie en même temps.

_« Salut Rebecca »_

Le petit loup regarda son maître sortir de la chambre et se mit à attendre assis sur le lit, espérant toujours que celui-ci revienne rapidement pour lui donner le reste de son lait. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, n'entendant plus son maitre, il sauta du lit, retomba de nouveau le museau sur le sol, et alla à la porte.

Quand il l'entendit revenir doucement sur ses pas toujours en parlant au téléphone, il recula un peu en secouant la queue en attendant que son maître pénètre dans la chambre mais celui-ci semblait s'être arrêté derrière la porte. Il s'assit pour attendre patiemment.

_Niklaus soupira. Encore une chute ridicule…En même temps, il n'avait pas très envie non plus, comme Kiki de se retrouver seul et ce fut avec soulagement qu'il se rendit compte que Kiki était partit à la recherche de son frère, recherche qui se stoppa quand ils entendirent Elijha derrière la porte._

_Niklaus soupira légèrement. Se retrouver seul après avoir parlé de leur père, de leur enfance ne lui plaisait pas de trop. Il ressentait une angoisse profonde, cette angoisse permanente qui ne quittait d'ailleurs jamais, cette angoisse qui lui faisait tellement redouter d'être seul , abandonné des siens . Heureusement, Elijha étai là toujours là présent, à chaque instant et même s'ils avaient vécus tous les deux des moments difficiles où la séparation s'était avérée nécessaire, il était toujours revenu…mais là seul dans la chambre, sans son frère, cela lui semblait presque insoutenable._

_Il entendit en même temps que le petit louveteau, la voix de son grand frère qui s'approchait de la porte et aurait presque pu dire qu'il était aussi excité que Kiki quand quelques chose le choqua, 'l'interpella dans les propos de son grand frère. Son cœur se serra et il se sentit d'un coup suffoqué_

\- Rebecca , il ne fait pas partie de notre famille parce que c'est notre demi-frère…le choix est vite fait , je te le jure ….tu vas dire ..

Klaus sentit son cœur cesser de battre, lui c'était de lui qu'Elijha parlait…le demi frère celui qui ne faisait pas partit de la famille…lui , Niklaus le bâtard… il eut envie de hurler, la tension était trop forte, il sentit que tout son corps se refusait à écouter, à accepter ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et dans un cri, il alla se ruer au fond de la salle de bain et laissa couler l'eau brulante sur son dos…son dos…sa peau...il n'était plus Kiki , mais lui le bâtard là assis nu sous la douche brûlante en train de pleurer hystériquement toutes les larmes de son corps, sans comprendre pourquoi, sans savoir comme calmer cette crise de panique mais ces mots, ces mots lui avaient déchirés le cœur, lui avait saigné le cœur…le demi frère…il n'était pour Elijha que le demi frère ….

Il se mit à trembler, le froid l'envahissait…pourquoi, après lui avoir dit qu'il était tout pour lui, pourquoi le considérer que comme le demi frère…oui il était le demi frère celui qu'on laisserait à l'abandon parce qu'il n'avait pas le sang des Mikaleson qui lui coulait dans les veines, parce que Always and Forever ça ne pouvait pas être pour lui, le bâtard…comment Elijha, son mentor, le seul sur qui il pouvait reposer sa vie, pouvait aussi tout compte fait ne pas le considérer comme sa famille…

Il regarda son poignet, mais malheureusement, il était immortel pourtant à cet instant là il aurait aimer pouvoir s'ouvrir les veines et se vider dans cette pièce, pour partir loin, loin, très loin de tout cela…là où personne ne pourrait le retrouver , personne, mourir…mourir comme Elijha avait eu envie de la faire dans leur enfance, partir parce qu'il ne supportait plus d'être celui que l'on rejetterait toujours. Il se serra dans le coin le plus sombre de la douche et sentit l'hystérie de sa douleur se déverser au travers de ses larmes, couler sur ses joues.

Tout était froid autour de lui, il revoyait le visage de son père, il le voyait désormais rire, le montrer du doigt, se moquer, profiter de sa douleur pour lui montrer à quel point il était intuile …il devait fuir faire quelques chose pour ne plus jamais être un poids, une gêne pour les siens…

Il se leva et se mit à courir hors de la pièce quand il rencontra une résistance. Des bras le tenait, une voix lui parlait, on le secouait …son prénom …puis il se mit dans une rage comme jamais il n'avait connu. Il frappa de toute ses forces cet homme qui le tenait, Mikael, Kol, Finn …il ne regardait pas mais frappait, frappait encore et encore et encore, le sang avait giclé sur les murs, sur le sol …le loup avait submergé l'homme qu'il était…il sentit ses mains déchirer la peau, l'odeur du sang le rendit fou il sauta à la gorge de son assaillant et lui mordit le cou pour se repaître de la chair qui s'offrait à lui.

Puis quand il sentit que plus aucun danger ne pouvait l'atteindre, que le corps inerte sous lui ne pouvait plus se défendre, que la main qui essayait de se dégager venait de retomber au sol, il hurla comme seul un loup peut le faire…

C'est alors qu'il entendit cette voix féminine dans le téléphone qui le ramena à la réalité

_\- Elijha ? Elijha . ? Réponds moi Elijha ….Elijha, que se passe t il ?_

Niklaus regarda alors autour de lui. Du sang maculait la pièce partout, sur les murs, sur le lit, sur le sol…sur le costume si propre de son frère là posé sur la chaise, l'odeur de son frère, le sang qu'il aimait tant…il baissa le regard et se figea.

\- Lijha…oh mon dieu…

La gorge déchirée, les yeux fermés, Elijha se tenait inerte sous lui, son torse maculé de tâches sombre et rouge, la bas de son pyjama déchiqueté par la violence

Niklaus l'appela doucement, murmura son nom, sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée, il suffoquait…

\- Lijah… Lijha…

Puis il le secoua, le secoua de toute ses forces…sa tête retomba contre le sol sans un mouvement…il se releva, regarda le corps à moitié nu sous lui , inerte , pâle …comme si la vie avait déserté le seul être qu'il aimait plus que tout au mode.

\- Lijah, je m'en fiche, je veux bien être juste le demi frère, ca fait rien, tu sais, mais répond je t'en prie répond moi…

Il attrapa le téléphone, se réfugia dans le fond de la salle de bain et se mit à pleurer, totalement paralysé par ce qui venait de se passer

\- Rebecca, Rebecca ..au secours…

 


	43. Le fils de l'autre

**Chapitre 43 – Le fils de l'autre**

Niklaus se balançaient d'avant en arrière tout en laissant de temps en temps cogner sa tête contre le mur de la douche. Il tremblait malgré la chaleur de l'eau qui lui coulait sur la peau. Elle le brûlait presque lui laissant des traces rouges sur le dos, les cuisses, les bras. Il se tenait la tête entre les mains, tout en gémissant de temps en temps. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser, il était totalement incapable de raisonner, de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui, pas être son loup qui lui avait dicté de s'attaquer à…son frère. Il aurait du le sentir et empêcher cela, il aurait du savoir que celui qui s'était tenu devant lui était Elijha. Il connaissait son odeur, son loup la connaissait aussi. Mais la bête qui vivait en lui, elle-même ne l'avait pas reconnue, seule l'image de son père, de Finn, de ceux qui l'avaient toujours rabaissé et considéré comme un moins que rien s'était inscrit dans son esprit.

Il n'avait à cet instant précis qu'une seule envie : reprendre sa forme innocente de petit loup et se blottir contre son maître comme juste avant tout ...ça. Etre Kiki et entendre la voix douce et rassurante de son grand frère, le voir lui sourire, et lui dire qu'il était important à ses yeux.

Ce massacre, il n'en savait rien en fait…ce n'était pas lui qui avait frappé, ce n'était pas lui…pas possible, il n'avait jamais eu envie…

Malgré lui, il lui était totalement impossible de contrôler le flot de larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, ses membres tremblaient de plus en plus, sa respiration ne se calmait pas.

Il n'osait plus ouvrir la lumière de la salle d'eau, rester dans le noir, pour se cacher, pour oublier, pour faire le vide et surtout ne pas entrevoir dans la chambre juste en face le corps de son frère allongé au sol inerte.

Il aurait du y aller vérifier sa respiration, son cœur battre, vérifier que son grand frère guérisse, que ses blessures se cicatrisent, sur son corps, son visage, sa gorge laissé béante d'où le sang avait jaillit par flot. Lui porter secours maintenant, voilà ce qu'il aurait du faire mais il avait peur, trop peur de ce qu'il allait de nouveau devoir affronter, son frère quasi nu le cœur ensanglanté, les marques de ses griffes, de ses morsures, de ses poings imprégnés dans sa chair..Il l'avait mordu violemment, profondément, lui avait arraché un morceau de chair de ses dents, une partie de cette chair si appétissante que lui avait réclamait son loup, pour se nourrir, pour tuer…tuer Mikael…pas Elijha, non pas Elijha….pas son si noble frère …Ce dernier ne lui pardonnerait jamais, aurait peur de lui, fuyerait son loup encore plus et le regarderait désormais comme une menace…

Et le pire il l'avait empoisonné dans le plus profond de son être…il essaya de se calmer et se mit à genou, pour avancer tout doucement vers la porte qui menait à la chambre…A genou, presque en rampant parce que ses jambes refusaient de le porter …Mais il devait lui donner du sang…il devait aller le faire le prendre dans ses bras, le bercer, l'appeler doucement, le protéger , le réveiller et lui offrir son sang , le guérir et le voir sourire. Il voulait juste lui prendre la main pour qu'il la pose sur sa tête et qu'il laisse ses doigts glisser dans ses boucles comme il aimait le faire…Puis il murmura :

Je te promets Elijha, je ne te repousserais pas…Je peux venir, laisse moi venir vers toi…

L'hybride avança encore un peu sur les genoux et se laissa tomber au sol à un mètre de la porte. Il apercevait juste le corps d'Elijah. Impossible d'y aller…impossible d'aller affronter ce qu'il avait fait… l'hybride se rassit sur ses fesses nus, se mit à gémir et enfouit son visage genoux recroquevillés sur lui.

Elijah pardonne moi je t'en prie …pardonne moi

Il ne se contrôlait plus, il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer c'était comme si les paroles de son frère l'avait brisées, avait réveillé en lui les pires cauchemars de son existence. Il entendait encore son père le traiter de bâtard, de bon à rien, l' humilier, lui faire comprendre que lui, le fils de l'autre… qui ne faisait tout simplement pas partit de la famille, de leur famille, pas un Mickaelson.

Et Elijha, le seul en qui il avait une confiance absolue, pour qui il aurait donné sa vie sans hésiter celui ci l'avait renié, balayé par simples mots au téléphone, tout le lien fraternel qu'ils avaient entre eux.

_« Faire le choix…demi frère…pas de sa famille »_

Il hocqueta et sentit une envie de vomir le prendre. Il se rua vers les toilettes et déversa le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette. Il se remit à sangloter et soupira. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire, ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué et écrit dans son destin depuis si longtemps…

Il tira la chasse, s'appuya contre les toilettes le temps de reprendre un peu de contenance et après avoir pris appui sur le rebord, se leva et avança dans la chambre.

Il tourna la tête pour ne pas regarder le sang couler sur le sol. Il marcha pieds nus dedans et sentit son cœur accélérer et paniquer. Il recula vers le lit, attrapa la couette qu'il vit déposer sur le corps de son frère puis se baissa doucement vers lui, en tremblant.

Il mordit dans son poignet et le déposa sur les lèvres d'ELijah, toujours inconscient mais celui n'eut aucune réaction même au contacte des quelques gouttes qui tombaient sur sa bouche. Klaus sentit la respiration lui manquer

\- Bois, bois…je t'en prie, bois…

Mais il savait bien au fond de lui même qu'ELijah pour le moment n'était pas en mesure de le faire et qu'il ne serait capable de se sustenter qu'une fois éveillé…et cela Klaus ne pouvait pas l'attendre. Non il ne voulait pas rencontrer le regard colérique de son frère quand il se réveillerait et viendrait lui demander des explications…Non il ne voulait pas affronter la colère de son frère, ses paroles qui seraient certainement cruels et moralisatrices, et surtout, surtout, il ne voulait pas voir la peur qu'il allait certainement inspirer à son grand frère, la peur du loup, du loup qui dormait en lui, car c'état bien le loup qui avait réveillé ses instincts de tueur et avait empêcher ELijah de pouvoir se défendre.

Il laissa ses larmes couler doucement encore et attrapa un récipient dans lequel il versa une grande quantité de sang puis le referma et le déposa près du bureau où Elijha pourrait l'apercevoir à son réveil.

Il repartit rapidement dans sa chambre, attrapa un sac de sport, y fourra quelques vêtements chauds, son doudou, une photo de son frère et de sa soeur, un des livres préférés d'Elijha et s'habilla rapidement avec ses propres vêtements. Il revint vers la chambre de son frère et éclata en sanglot.

Puis sur le bureau , il prit un papier vierge et dépose un petit mot

_« Je ne vous oublierai jamais, Niklaus_ »

Puis il vérifia de nouveau que son frère ne soit pas en danger et referma doucement la porte. A la vitesse vampirique il se rua en bas dans le salon, attrapa son manteau, son écharpe, ses boots et partit à l'extérieur. Il regarda les alentours et sentit la peur l'étreindre.

Où allait il pouvoir aller, il ne savait pas…il ne voulait pas partir, mais il le devait surtout après ce qu'il avait fait…et puis ils seraient enfin tous tranquilles sans lui, sans demi frère qui faisait tâche dans l'espace familial.

Il avança le long du chemin et se retourna. Il avait laissé la lumière du salon allumé et aperçut le pauvre sapin nu. Peut-être cette année il aurait pu faire un effort pour le décorer, peu être…puis en fouillant dans sa poche, il trouva sa liste de Noel qu'il devait remettre à son grand frère.

Il la relut, sourit légèrement, et la froissa pour la jeter au loin sur le chemin.

xxxxxxxx

Elijha gémit un peu, et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait faible, très faible et n'arrivait plus trop à comprendre ce qui avait pu bien se passer et pourquoi il était allongé à même le sol, une couverture le recouvrant.

Puis d'un coup tout lui revint en mémoire. Les coups, le regard doré de son frère, ses crocs, et la déchirure profonde qu'il avait ressentit dans son cou. D'instinct il porta sa main à la plaie qui saignait encore et sentit le souffle lui manquer. Son frère, sans raison apparente, l'avait attaqué.

Il se souvenait juste l'avoir retrouvé nu dans la salle de bain, en pleur, alors que quelques minutes avant, il avait quitté un petit loup inoffensif qui venait de se repaitre de son lait. Et puis il y avait eu ce coup de fil et …

Il essaya de réunir un peu ses pensées et sentit le froid l'envahir. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et il sentait aussi les prémisses du venin de l'hybride s'insinuer dans ses veines et le rendre nauséeux et fiévreux. Il tâtonna un peu le sol pour voir sur quoi prendre appui pour se lever mais ne trouvant rien, il se força à se redresser à l'aide de ses coudes. Il lui fallut du temps pour se repérer et ce qu'il vit lui fit peur. Du sang, partout, partout au sol, sur les murs, sur ses vêtements et sur lui…

\- Niklaus ? Niklaus ? aide moi, tu es où ? Mon frère ? Niklaus..Kiki ?

Elijha sentit qu'il avait la tête qui lui tournait et se rallongea épuisé par la perte de sang qu'il avait subit. Ses blessures les plus simples commencèrent à se guérir très doucement mais le venin de Niklaus l'empêchait de pouvoir empêcher le sang de continuer à couler et ses blessures de totalement colmaté.

Il resserra la couverture contre lui et essaye de focaliser son attention sur les bruits aux alentours. Rien, il n'entendait rien, pas de bruits, pas de battements de cœur, pas la respiration de Niklaus. La maison semble totalement désertée et il commence à s'inquiéter

\- Niklaus ? NIKLAUS ?

Il se releva, la fièvre commençant déjà à l'atteindre quand il remarqua le récipient sur le bord de son bureau. Sans attendre, il se rua dessus et avala l'intégralité du contenu. Le sang de Niklaus, il le reconnaitrait parmi tous les autres. Ses effets ne tardèrent pas à se faire sentir et au bout de quelques minutes, Elijha sentit ses forces le reprendre et la plaie béante au niveau de son cou se refermer comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Elijha se met à frissonner et reposa sa main sur la plaie désormais fermée. Niklaus lui avait arraché avec les dents un bout de peau…la sensation avait été atroce et lui avait immédiatement rappelé les loups qui l'avaient attaqués quelque temps plus tôt.

La meute…Les loups…Le Loup, c'est bien le loup de Niklaus que Elijha avai perçu dans le regard et la folie passagère de son frère. Un loup terrifiant, mais surtout un loup affolé et perdu.

Il se releva enfin, et scruta la pièce pour essayer de comprendre où son frère avait bien pu aller, et se remémorer surtout ce qui avait bien pu déclencher un tel excès de fureur, mais rien, il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quelque chose ou dit quelque chose à son frère pour le mettre dans cet état et puis..non, il ne voyait pas.

Peut être que la transformation commençait à prendre des proportions dangereuses pour l'état mental de son frère. Il devait à tout prix le retrouver. Il ne lui en voulait même pas mais il devait bien s'avouer ressentir une crainte diffuse lui traverser le corps et l'esprit.

Il essaya de se connecter à Niklaus mais son esprit semblait totalement fermé…ou alors il était loin d'ici.

Elijha se figea et se mit à courir dans la chambre de Niklaus. Il remarqua immédiatement que les affaires de son frère avait été fouillé et que son sac avait disparu

\- Non, Non ….

Il revint dans sa chambre pour aller tout de même vérifier dans la salle de bain quand en sortant quand il aperçut le petit bout de papier.

_« Je ne vous oublierai jamais, Niklaus »_

Son cœur aurait pu se briser à cet instant là, ces mots sonnaient comme un adieu, comme un départ définit. Non ce n'était pas possible mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour son frère décide de partir…Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et tomba à genou en murmurant le prénom de Niklaus.

xxxxx

Niklaus n'arrivait pas à se calmer, les larmes lui coulant encore sur les joues, comme un enfant qui ne trouvait plus la manière d'arrêter le flot de cette tristesse tant que sa mère ne serait pas revenu le bercer, il ne voulut pas partir, il voulait être avec son ami, son grand frère, son mentor …puis il soffoqua et et eut un haut le cœur , celui qui ne l'avait tout compte fait jamais considéré comme un frère, mais juste lui avait fait croire…le demi frère, il ne serait toujours que leur demi frère , la moitié d'un rien…

Il traversa les champs, puis arriva vers les bois environnant. Où aller ? il n'en avait aucune idée, juste se cacher, se terrer pour que plus personne ne puisse le retourner…orphelin, il se sentait pour la première fois de sa vie, orphelin de son frère. La perte d'un être cher ou le deuil ne pouvait pas faire aussi mal que ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là.

Mais il le méritait aussi, il avait battu son frère à mort, comme ca juste pour quelques mots…peut être avait-il il mal compris après tout.

Au bout de plusieurs kilomètres à arpenter la campagne, Il s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre et soupira. Le froid lui caressait la peau et la neige se mit de nouveau à tomber. Puis il remarqua que sespas l'avaient emmené à sa cachette préférée, la vieille église perdue au fond des bois.

S'il restait là, son frère le saurait et le retrouverait, il ne pouvait pas y aller. Puis inconsciemment, comme si quelque chose le retenait, il partit s'installer dans la vielle église sur ce vieux matelas qui sentait l'humidité e se recroquevilla dessus.

Il n'espérait plus qu'une chose : qu'Elijah vienne aussi le rejoindre malgré tout…il se sentait trop perdu , trop incapable de continuer son chemin ailleurs, il voulait son frère, il voulait juste son grand frère maintenant…Il ne vouait pas rester seul, être abandonné, et accepterait s'il le fallit même n'être que le bâtard de la famille, le demi frère sans importance…Puis il se remit à pleurer en se cachant sous la couverture laissée posée sur le matelas.

xxxxxx

Elijha s'est habillé très rapidement, sans se doucher, le sang lui collant partout sur la peau, mais il s'en foutait , pour le moment la seule chose qui l'intéressait, qui lui donnait des ailes était de retrouver son frère…il aviserait après, la violence des gestes de son frère , son loup, son attaque…il ne doit pas repenser à tout cela, juste focaliser son attention sur son petit frère, seul dans cette grande campagne inhospitalière, sans protection …

Il descendit en courant les escaliers, et enfila ses boots . Ses mains tremblèrent tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à lacer correctement ses chaussures et commenca à paniquer quand il sentit une main douce se poser sur la sienne.

Elijha, que s'est il passé ?

Le vampire leva le regard sur la jeune femme blonde, qui se tenait là debout devant lui, dans l'entrée, comme sous l'effet d'un miracle. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et voulut la serrer contre lui tellement il se sentit d'un coup soulagé de la voir là près de lui. Il n'en fit rien.

\- Mais, Mais, ..comment tu…pourquoi tu es la ? Rebecca …

\- Tais toi, reprends ton souffle calme toi, Eli, comment tu vas ? Niklaus m'a appelé, il semblait totalement affolé, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait… que se passe t-il ? vous vous êtes fait attaquer, où est notre frère, raconte moi Elijha…qui vous a attaqué, Nik n'arrêtait pas de prononcer ton prénom, il était en pleurs, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça …

Rebecca semblait aussi affolée qu'eux tous et malheureusement attendait des réponses que ne pouvait pas lui donner Elijha.

\- Je ne sais plus trop, je te parlais et quand je suis entrée dans la chambre pour te le passer et que tu lui racontes tout ça il ...il m a saute dessus ...il...il...

Elijah se tut incapable de pouvoir continuer, le souvenir de la violence dont avait fait preuve son frère le fit frissonner.

Il lui tendit le petit papier écrit par son frère et Rebecca fronça les sourcils. Cela ne présageait rien de bon mais elle ne commenta pas voyant bien dans quel état cela mettait son grand frère.

Elle fixa alors un peu son frère toujours assis au sol à essayer de mettre ses boots, tremblant, paumé aussi..elle devait prendre les choses en main, elle pouvait le faire et elle en avait l habitude quand ses frères se disputaient violemment

Elijah murmura :

\- Il est partit, il nous a quitté je comprends pas pourquoi tout s'en passait bien, il était , j étais avec kiki je ...Rebecca ..

Rebecca l'écoutait silencieusement, et elle lui referma lacets tranquillement sans s énerver et puis passe une écharpe autour du cou.

\- Lève toi et prend ton manteau. Nous allons aller le chercher, ferme bien tes boutons il fait froid dehors, et suis moi...Elijha, ça va bien se passer. Peut être que sa transformation s est mal passé et qu'il a juste un boulon qui a sauté la haut dans sa petite cervelle de moineau

\- Rebecca...

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois et figure toi, mon grand frère adoré, que je sais où il est allé

Elijah la regarda étonné

\- Mais je ne le sens pas notre lien, il est fermé, je n'arrive pas à lui parler

\- Lui parler ? Que veux-tu dire, Eli? Que me caches- tu encore ?

Elle lui prit la main quand ils sortirent de la maison, prit bien soin elle même de fermer la demeure et l'entraina avec elle.

\- Racontes moi un peu ce lien. Je me suis toujours douté qu'il avait un truc entre vous deux

Elijah secoua la tête et la suivit dans un mot

\- Regarde Rebecca , regarde cette immensité , On ne pourra jamais le retrouver

\- Je ne te savais pas si défaitiste , mon petit Eli, allez, grand frère, Suis moi il est partit par là

\- Mais...

\- Heureusement que vous avez tous les deux une soeurette au top pour réparer vos bêtises

Elle lui montra les traces de pas dans la neige et lui sourit.

\- Simple déduction ! Tu lui as dis quelque chose qui l'aurait mis en colère, tu sais il se vexe facilement pour des peccadilles…

\- Je n ai rien fait, je t assures je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer

Il ne se sentit vraiment pas bien et desserra son nœud de cravate et à l'aide de son mouchoir essuya les suées qui lui perlaient sur le front. Rebecca lui attrapa le mouchoir, s'occupa elle même de lui éponger le front et ôta totalement sa cravate qu'elle rangea dans la poche de son manteau

\- Tu te souviens que tu m as toujours dit de ne rien laisser étouffer tes sentiments ...

Elijah sourit à Rebecca et lui prit la main

\- Tu uses de mes leçons jeune fille

\- Laisse moi un peu me occuper de toi tu en as bien besoin en ce moment

\- Mais finn ...tout ça

\- Elijah, ne te fais pas aussi têtu que notre frère louveteau, combien de fois faudra t-il que je te répète que je ne t en veux pas et que je suis juste allée mettre le cercueil de Finn à l abri. De toute manière le sujet n'est pas Finn pour le moment mais notre frère et je t avoue que je m'inquiète bien plus pour lui que pour ce maudit traitre.

Elijha regarda au sol et suivit du regard les traces de pas qui montaient vers la colline. Il aperçut sur le sol le bout de papier, le prit dans ses mains et le lut. Puis il sentit ses larmes se mettre à couler, c'était trop, vraiment trop pour lui.

Rebecca ne dit rien, lui prit la main gentiment et l'entraina avec lui, tout en essayant de bavarder de choses et d'autres pour le calmer.

Satanés frères, ils allaient la faire tourner chèvre !

\- Allons à la grange, on ne sait jamais s'il avait décidé de se terrer dans la paille ! et si on doit continuer notre chemin, tu vas pouvoir me parler un peu de toi et Niklaus, et de ce rapport entre vous...tu sais..lui parler, le lien etc etc ...enfin les choses zarbies que vous faites tous les deux...

 


	44. soeur sourire

**Chapitre 44 – Sœur sourire**

Rebecca se mit à frissonner sous le coup d'une petite brise froide qui vint la frapper et pesta contre ses bottines. Elle réajusta ses gants en cuir et resserra son écharpe rose à pompon sur son cou.

Si j'avais su qu'on allait devoir crapahuter dans le froid, par monts et par vaux, j'aurais mis des bottes de pluie ou mes bottes d'hiver. Et pas ces bottines qui sont faites pour les grandes occasions, je te jure, Elijha, vous me le payerez cher …

Elijha lui sourit sans rien dire. Surtout ne pas commenter la tenue de sa sœur pour ne pas avoir le droit à un pamphlet complet tout le long du trajet. Il ôta son manteau et lui posa sur les épaules.

\- Met celui-ci en plus, tu auras bien chaud

Elle prit le manteau contre elle, le renifla un peu heureuse de pouvoir s'imprégner de l'odeur de son grand frère et lui retendit quelques secondes plus tard

\- Non ! mais Elijah penses-tu réellement que je vais mettre ce manteau sur ma nouvelle doudoune en plume d'oie ! Quel mauvais gout esthétique…

\- Nous sommes seuls personne ne le verra, tu sais

\- Elijha…et toi tu vas te trimballer en chemise , attraper froid et ensuite il va encore falloir que je vous pouponne, Niklaus et toi-même …ca va, je sens que je vais me faire payer le baby sitting si ca continue

ELijah se mit à rire malgré lui, même si le cœur n'y était pas, trop inquiet pour l'avoir à rire. Elle venait de renfoncer son bonnet sur ses longs cheveux et ces derniers s'étalaient de chaque côté dans tous les sens.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien…tu es juste parfaite…merci Rebecca, d'être venue

\- Je suis surtout venue parce que je me rends compte que je ne t'ai pas laissé ma liste de Noel en partant…d'ailleurs je vais y rajouter un nouveau coq …

Elijha baissa le regard. En effet, la première chose que s'était aperçue Rebecca en entrant dans la grange, avait été l'état déplorable de son César.

\- Je l'appellerai Césarion…

\- Ca manque d'originalité non ? …mais tu sais César n'est pas mort, pas encore …

\- Mais heureusement ! Je sais bien mais comme cela il aura un compagnon pour le défendre contre les renards ou je ne sais quelle bête immonde qui est venue lui ôter les plumes mais je te jure que je vais surveiller cela de prêt et lui torde le cou à cette infâme créature ! Mais avant tout, tiens, mon frère, prend ma liste pour que je sois certaine que tu l'ai

Elijha toussota légèrement. Heureusement, elle ne savait pas pour César et changea immédiatement de sujet

\- Tu as ta liste dans ta poche avec toi ?

Rebecca sourit de toutes ses dents bien blanches et sautilla presque.

\- J'ai rajouter deux ou trois petites choses et celle-ci , c'est …pour Niklaus…la liste que je vais lui donner dès que nous l'aurons retrouvé, prend la aussi

Elijha prit le papier bien plié de sa sœur et le glissa dans sa poche. Du bout des doigts, il effleura celle de son frère et soupira mais Rebecca reprit la discussion avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se morfondre, à croire qu'elle faisait exprès de ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de penser à tout cela

\- Il va falloir que tu nous en fasses une aussi Elijha, Tous les ans, on t'en réclame un et tous les ans tu ne la fait pas…

\- Je n'ai besoin de rien , je t'assure

\- C'est repartit …Je sais que tu nous va me dire que tu nous as , que tout est parfait pour toi comme ça…je pourrais te dicter mot pour mot ce que tu nous rabâches tous les ans mais cette année je veux du concret

\- Retrouvons déjà Niklaus et nous reparlerons de tout cela au chaud devant la cheminée

Rebecca accéléra un peu le pas pour essayer de suivre son frère.

\- Avec un bon chocolat chaud et des gâteaux…ou un os si…enfin si Niklaus et Kiki, enfin tu vois l'un ou l'autre…

Elijha secoua la tête. Rebecca malgré son inquiétude, qu'il pouvait très aisément lire dans son regard, essayait toujours de minimiser les choses pour les rendre plus légères. Et il devait avouer que ce la lui faisait du bien, ce petit brin d'espoir qu'elle laissait toujours s'envoler autour d'eux.

IL se baissa pour toucher les traces au sol et fonça les sourcils.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il est allé par les champs là bas, et puis ce bois…

Il se tut d'un coup et serra les poings. Si seulement ca pouvait être ça …. Il connaissait ce trajet par cœur…les champs, la forêt en profondeur, la petite rivière, et leur église abandonnée, l'endroit idéal pour se cacher de tout…son frère était certainement partit cherché refuge dans ce lieu qu'il chérissait. Il se sentit le cœur plus léger, si son frère était là bas, c'est que quelque part il savait qu'il viendrait le chercher. Il accéléra encore plus et attrapa sa sœur par la main

\- Dépêchons nous j'ai une idée d'où il a pu aller se cacher

\- Dans les bois ? tu veux que j'entre dans ces bois ? avec mes bottines ? et ma doudoune neuve qui va s'accrocher aux arbustes ?

\- Tu veux m'attendre là , j'en ai pour une toute petite heure…

\- Quoi tu veux me laisser là toute seule sous la neige, dans ces champs…tu m'as pris pour la proie des loups…non je vais te suivre mais je te jure que si Niklaus n'est pas là bas…

\- Il y sera, je le sais, je le sens

\- Ah c'est ce fameux machin entre vous dont tu ne veux pas me parler, parce que tu n'as pas suffisamment confiance en ta superbe, géniale, parfaite petite sœur qui a toujours le sourire, pour lui confier un truc démentiel, je le sens, que c'est démentiel…ca doit être démentiel pour que tu ne m'en parles pas !

ELija la tira un peu plus et sourit. Sacrée Rebecca !

\- Je t'en parles si tu avances un peu plus vite

\- Et si…la meute qui t'a attaqué revient à la charge ?

\- N'y songeons pas et suis moi, c'est par là

\- C'est bien une nouveauté que tu saches de diriger dans les bois

\- C'est Niklaus qui m'a fait des repères à l'époque où…D'ailleurs qui t'as dit que je ne savais pas me diriger dans un bois ?

\- Celui qui t'a fait les petits repères, peut être

\- Quoi, il…

Rebecca se mit à rire.

\- Tu crois que nous ne parlons pas de toi quand nous sommes tous les deux ?

\- Je pensais que vous passiez votre temps à vous chamailler je ne pensais pas être un sujet de discussion bien intéressante mais je vois que mes petits secrets ne sont pas si bien gardés

\- Ce n'est un secret pour personne que tu n'as pas un sens de l'orientation très développé dans ce genre d'endroit …rappelle toi la fois où tu as voulu aller rejoindre Hayley dans le bayou…

\- Si on peut éviter le sujet

Rebecca se mit à rire.

\- Tu sais, je vais t'avouer quelque chose. Niklaus s'est énormément moqué de toi quand on a fini par te retrouver dans un sacré mauvais état, toute cette boue, le costume en vrac, ce que j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir eu un appareil photo ce jour là, mais je t'assure que quand il a appelé Hayley pour savoir quand tu pensais la laisser et rentrer à la demeure parce que monsieur avait décidé que tu devais rentrer, et qu'elle lui a dit que tu n'étais pas là, je crois que toute la nouvelle Orléans aurait pu être mis à feu et à sang pour te retrouver …enfin il s'est inquiété et c'est grâce à son loup que nous t'avons retrouvé

\- Si on pouvait éviter ce sujet aussi, ce n'est pas le moment le plus glorieux de ma triste existence

\- Oh tu as raison il y en a des tas d'autres

\- Rebecca …

\- J'ai de sacrés documents sur toi et Niklaus, faudrait peut être que je les utilise plus souvent

\- Tu veux que je sorte tes dossiers ?

Rebecca fronça les sourcils et s'agrippa à la main de son frère dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bois. Ce n'était pas non plus sa tasse de thé tous ses arbres à perte de vue qui ressemblaient à un immense labyrinthe et eux malheureusement n'avait pas 'l'instinct de loup de leur frère pour se sortir de cette cambrousse aussi facilement.

Elijha lui resserra la main dans la sienne, croisa ses doigts dans ceux de sa soeur comme il le faisait tout le temps pour la rassurer et l'emmena sans prononcer un seul mot.

xxxx

Niklaus regardait les derniers rayons du soleil pénétrer au travers des vitraux de l'Eglise. Il avait réussi à se calmer un peu mais dès qu'il repensait à sa famille, il se demandait qu'elle ait pu réellement être sa place dans le cœur de sa fratrie. Pour Finn et Kol, il le savait bien et même s'il souffrait du peu d'importance qu'il avait à leurs yeux, cela ne le touchait pas autant que de savoir ce qu'il représentait réellement pour sa sœur, pour Elijha.

Il ferma la couverture sur lui et fixa la porte. Si seulement désormais elle pouvait s'ouvrir, laisser apparaître le sourire parfait de son grand frère, il imaginait qu'il se ruerait sur lui, et se glisserait dans ses bras musclés pour se sentir au chaud, rassurer, protéger. Il n'avait plus envie que de cela mais Elijha ne lui pardonnerait pas. Pas si facilement…il lui avait toujours demandé de canaliser son loup, de ne pas le laisser prendre le dessus et désormais par deux fois, il avait failli à la demande de son frère. La première fois quand il avait voulu se transformer pour jouer avec les peurs du vampire, et là dans leur chambre…Elijha ne verrait plus le loup comme un ami, une bête à apprivoiser mais serait certainement terrorisé désormais, par sa bête, par lui-même peut être.

Il serra ses genoux contre lui et fouilla son sac pour en sortir le livre qu'il avait pris sur la table de chevet d'Elijah. Certainement encore un livre sur la philosophie cantique ou quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même, mais l'idée que son frère ait pu tourner les pages, poser ses doigts dessus et laissa ses lèvres murmurer les phrases de ce livre lui faisait du bien. Il avait l'odeur de son frère et il pouvait imaginer les soirées où blottit dans son lit, avec ses éternelles insomnies, ELijah avait lu et peut être relu ce livre.

Il l'ouvrit et constata que c'était un roman. Etonnant de la part de son si intellectuel Elijah. L'histoire semblait belle, triste, tragique même. Il lut les premières lignes et sourit. L'héroïne correspondait au type de femmes qu'aimait son frère, forte, douce et..terriblement…malade. Il regarda le titre et se mit à rire malgré lui. Un lire pour adolescent quasiment… _»Nos étoiles contraires ._ Elle, atteinte d'un cancer incurable et lui, amoureux de celle qu'il n'aurait jamais pour la vie. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Peut être n'aurait lui aussi pas son frère pour l'éternité, peut être qu'après tout cela, il partirait, et laisserait pour aller vivre une belle histoire ailleurs…

Il effleura le livre du bout des doigts et se mit à songer qu'il ne connaissait pas tant que cela les goûts de son frère. pourquoi lire un tel livre si triste ? Ce n'était pas le moment de songer à tout cela.

Il referma le livre et sursauta. Une photo venait de tomber d'une des pages. Il la prit et ne put s'empêcher de la serrer contre lui.

Lui et son frère, tous les deux souriants sur cette image. Il se souvenait du photographe qui leur avait demandé s'ils pouvaient les prendre. C'était pendant quelques jours de repos où ils étaient partis tous les deux, pour essayer de réparer un peu les morceaux qui avaient été brisés quelques temps auparavant entre eux deux. Elijha avait été …parfait…un grand frère attentionné, tendre et très à l'écoute, qui lui avait repris la main au moment où il en avait eu besoin, sans rien demander en retour…et maintenant, il ne lui reprendrait peut être plus jamais.

Il regarda de nouveau la photo et laissa ses doigts glisser sur le visage souriant de son frère. Elijha avait toujours eu le sourire facile, même enfant. Il leur offrait cela sans compter. Lui n'était pas aussi souriant sur cette photo mais il avait passé le bras autour des épaule de son frère pour être au plus proche de lui. Il avait protesté que c'était pour être certain qu'ils tiennent tous les deux sur la photo. Elijha lui avait dit que son égo s'en remettrait si il dépassait un peu…ils s'étaient un peu chamaillés après cela mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre le soir même quand Niklaus avait fait un cauchemar, encore un, et qu'Elijha lui avait ouvert ses couvertures pour venir se rassurer. Comme toujours…

Il ne savait pas qu'Elijha avait pu obtenir cette photo, quand ? Comment ? il avait du aller l'acheter en cachette pour éviter que son propre frère, lui, ne se moque de nouveau de lui. Il la glissa dans la poche de son manteau puis se reprit. Non, elle appartenait à son frère et de savoir qu'il s'en servait comme marque page, lui réchauffa le cœur.

S'il avait une place dans les livres de son frère, il devait encore avoir un peu de place comme demi frère dans le cœur de son mentor. Il regarda la croix qu'il avait de nouveau remit au sol et soupira. Il aurait bien prié là pour que tout ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve...il ferma les yeux et gémit. Le sang, les coups, les cris, son père, Elijha qui arrache le cœur de Finn…et si il lui arrachait aussi le sien pour le punir…pour lui faire mal comme lui, lui avait fait mal en le battant…non, non…Il essaya de se ressaisir et se rendit compte qu'il était ridicule. Elijah ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il ne s'était même pas défendu, pas un seul geste…il posa la photo sur ses lèvres, embrassa délicatement le visage de son frère puis reprit le livre.

Il chercha un petit moment à quel endroit il aurait du la replacer pour pas que son frère s'aperçoive qu'il l'avait vu, quand une voix résonna comme un écho dans l'Eglise.

\- Page 351…ce sont des adieux déchirants entre les deux amants…

Niklaus laissa tomber la photo sur le matelas et leva les yeux vers la voix rauque. Il était là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, les cheveux un peu en bataille comme si le vent les avaient balayés de droite et de gauche. Le jour passait entre lui et l'obscurité de l'église ne laissant apparaitre que son ombre. Il voulut se lever, lui courir dans les bras, pour ne plus jamais le lâcher mais il ne fit rien. Il commença à se recroqueviller vers le fond du matelas contre le mur puis se ressaisit. Il ne devait pas être faible, son frère ne l'accepterait pas…comme Mikael ne l'avait jamais accepté. Il se leva alors , attrapa son sac comme s'il savait ce qu'attendait son grand frère de son comportement, prit le livre dans ses mains, y rangea à la bonne page la petite photo et avança doucement vers l'entrée sans un mot.

Il s'arrêta à mi chemin tout en gardant la tête baissée près son frère et murmura :

\- Je te demande pardon , Lijah

Elijha sentit une main le pousser vers l'intérieur et cela le fit avancer vers son petit frère. Juste un tout petit mètre désormais les séparait et il aurait pu tendre le bras pour le toucher, effleurer son visage mais il ne fit rien. Il gardait tout comme Niklaus, la tête baissée vers le sol. Il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche puis referma les lèvres sans avoir prononcer un seul mot.

Quoi lui dire ? comment lui dire ? je t'aime, je t'aime tellement fort que je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu puisses avoir voulu partir loin de moi… je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as fait ca mais je m'en fiche, tu es là avec moi et c'est tout ce qui compte …et je n'en veux pas à ton loup…à aucun de vous deux…

Mais il se tut et garda ses pensées pour lui, ses barrières levées au plus haut pour pas que Niklaus ne s'aperçoive de son désarroi, de sa douleur , mais aussi du soulagement si fort qu'il avait eu en le voyant là assis sur ce matelas si sale.

Il ne dit rien, et quand Niklaus lui tendit le livre, il le prit dans ses mains pour le ranger dans la grande poche de son manteau. . Ses doigts effleurèrent la paume de son frère, des frissons les parcoururent tous les deux, explosant les barrières protectrices de leur esprit mis à nu puis il retira vivement sa main pour la replacer près de son corps. Ne pas montrer ses faiblesses à son petit frère, ne pas lui laisser ressentit qu'il voulait le prendre contre lui pour ne plus jamais le lâcher, lui murmurer qu'il l'aimait, tout simplement.

Puis Il se recula un peu, fit quelques pas sur le côté pour signifier à Niklaus qu'il pouvait passer et attendit toujours aussi silencieusement. Niklaus soupira, laissa ses barrières effleurer l'esprit de son frère puis avança en touchant le manteau d'Eliha du bout d'un doigt, discrètement. Il avait ressentit ce flux les traverser mais tout comme Elijha, fit en sorte de rien laisser percevoir.

Il avança encore d'un petit pas, espérant que son frère l'appelle, lui dise son prénom…mais rien, pas un mot…rien…

Puis en regardant face à lui, Il sourit légèrement en apercevant à l'extérieur sa sœur qui attendait assis sur un tronc d'arbre. Il lui fit un très léger salut de la main., timide et gêné. Sa « sœur sourire » à eux toujours là quand elle savait que ses frères tombaient dans l'abîme. Elle lui sourit gentiment et se leva pour aller le rejoindre quand elle le vit d'un coup disparaitre dans l'embrasure de la porte et s'enfoncer de nouveau dans le noir de l'Eglise.

Niklaus sentit qu'on l'attrapait par le bras, violemment, le tirait en arrière et en quelques secondes, il se retrouva dans les bras d'Elijha. Son frère le serrait contre lui, contre son torse sans aucune retenue. Ses bras encerclaient le corps de l'hybride, lui passait la main dans les cheveux et ses lèvres déposèrent un baiser sur sa joue qu'il laissa s'imprégner contre sa peau.

\- Ne me fais plus jamais ça, jamais Niklaus, jamais….

Niklaus laissa tomber son sac au sol et éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son grand frère, enfoui son visage dans son cou et lui murmura ses excuses.

\- Pardon, pardon, pardon je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, je ne voulais pas…je te promet que même si tu ne me considères pas comme ton vrai frère, je ne partirai plus…je ne veux pas que tu me laisses, ne me laisses pas, même si je suis un bâtard, même si je ne fais pas réellement partit de ta famille, je t'en prie, Lijah, ne me laisse pas seul, je ferai tout ce que tu veux, …tout mais ne m'abandonne pas …

Elijha sentit son cœur se serrer et le resserra encore plus près de lui

\- Mais de quoi tu parles, Niklaus ?

\- Lijah, prend moi près de toi, ne laisse pas Mikael nous séparer…je ne voulais pas être le fils d'un autre, je voulais être ton frère, ton vrai frère, mais acceptes moi comme je suis…ne fais pas ce choix que tu voulais faire je t'en prie

Puis il laissa son corps s'appuyer contre celui de son frère et sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il prit les mains d'Elijha dans les siennes et à genou, le supplia de l'emmener avec lui.

Rebecca se tenait près de la porte, totalement désemparée face au comportement éperdu de son frère et regarda Elijha sans comprendre. Il lui fit signe de ressortir et se baissa à hauteur de son petit frère. Puis il prit le visage de son frère entre ses mains et le fixa.

\- Personne ne te laissera, personne Niklaus, tu es mon frère…tu es ma chair, mon sang …tu n'es pas un demi frère ou un bâtard, comment as-tu pensé cela ?

\- Emmènes moi à la maison, je ne voulais pas partir je te jure..j'ai eu peur, je t'ai fait tellement mal …lijah, j'ai peur de lui, de mon loup…

\- Non, n'aie pas peur mais expliques moi ce qui s'est passé d'accord, pour que je comprenne ?

Entre deux sanglots, Niklaus colla sa joue contre celle de son frère, pour se frotter contre lui, comme le font les loups pour montrer qu'ils se laissent dominer. Puis il se recula un peu et fixa son frère.

\- tu Ne voudras plus jamais être mon alpha…

Elijha passa ses doigts sur les larmes de son frère pour essayer de lui sécher et lui fit signe de venir contre lui. Niklaus passa ses bras contre les épaules du vampire et colla son ventre contre celui de son frère. Etre contre lui, complètement contre lui…ne plus le lâcher , ne pas le laisser partir, non…non…

\- Je serai ton alpha si c'est ce que tu veux, et je ne t'en veux pas, mon louveteau, je ne t'en veux pas…

Niklaus refixa son frère un long moment, passa ses doigts sur les joues mal rasées d'Elijha, puis effleura la bouche de son frère. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de ce dernier et se resserra dans ses bras.

\- Je prends ton souffle pour le garder en moi, pour qu'il me tienne chaud…d'accord je pouvais ?

Elijha sourit, surprit de ce baiser inattendu et si tendre, puis s'assit au sol pour coller son frère contre lui entre ses jambes.

\- Laisse toi aller, on discutera de tout cela ensuite…

Rebecca sécha ses larmes discrètement, seule dehors. Elle avait entendu la détresse de son frère et s'approcha très timidement des deux en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible avec ses bottines. Les lèvres pincées elle regarda tour à tour, l'hybride et le vampire enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et vint se coller contre Elijha. Il passa alors aussi in bras autour des épaules de sa sœur et serra sa fratrie contre lui.

\- Je vous aime

 


	45. Entre rires et larmes

Chapitre 45 – Entre rire et larmes

Une fois les larmes de Niklaus calmées, il lui avait demandé d'aller rejoindre sa sœur dehors le temps de reprendre lui aussi ses esprits.

Elijah resta assis un petit moment à même le sol de la froide église. Il observait au dehors Rebecca qui aidait Niklaus à remette correctement son blouson car « lundi semblait avoir été mis avec dimanche » comme souvent lorsque Niklaus était plus jeune et que ses émotions prenaient le pas sur sa raison. Puis il observa sa sœur lui glisser le haut de la fermeture de son blouson jusqu' au cou et prendre sa propre écharpe pour lui entourer autour. Le jeune hybride fronça le sourcils et lui retentit la fameuse écharpe rose à pompon.

Elijha eut un léger sourire, toute fierté ne semblait pas encore envolée de son jeune frère. C'était déjà un premier pas vers des jours meilleurs et une confiance en lui qui allait certainement ne pas tarder à revenir, enfin l'espérait il.

Il les regarda encore un peu, scruta les gestes tendres de leur jeune sœur, elle jouait la petite maman à la perfection, sans se poser de question. Son sourire ne pouvait que rassurer son jeune frère et il semblait d'ailleurs se laisser faire. Il semblait si…faible, si défaitiste que cela l'inquiéta tout de même. Mais pour le moment, il était entre de bonnes mains et rien ne pourrait lui arriver.

Elijha sentit le mal de tête le reprendre. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, cette tension permanence ne le quittait plus. Il avait trop d attention à fournir pour que tout tourne bien, peut être trop de tout d'ailleurs, depuis 1000 ans voir plus. Tout cela le rendait nerveux, stressé, inquiet et il gérait de moins en moins bien toute cette pression qu'il se mettait pour que tout soit sous contrôle.

Enfant, de toute manière, il était toujours ainsi à tout surveiller, à protéger, pour empêcher que le bonheur si fragile de leur vie ne soit réduit à néant ...cette lutte semblait être sans fin ...éternel comme lui, comme eux, une malédiction en quelque sorte qu'il avait prise à son compte. Il essaya de nouveau de porter son attention au dehors sur sa fratrie mais il se serait un peu cru dans une sorte de nuage. Il sentit ses sens s'embrouiller et son esprit sombrer dans une sorte de torpeur douce et lente comme si le sommeil venait l'emporter. La sensation ressemblait à celle qu'il avait eu quand son frère l'avait laissé abattu au sol une sorte d inconscience dans laquelle il s était laissé emporter pour oublier, pour ne plus souffrir juste se sentir ...bien, juste bien.

\- Eli? Eli ça va ?

Quand il rouvrir les yeux, Klaus et Rebecca se tenaient devant lui, son cadet à genou à sa hauteur tremblant et les mains sur ses propres genoux comme si il ne savait pas comment réagir face à lui. Rebecca, elle, se tenait debout mais Elijha put lire immédiatement son affolement.

S'inquiétant à son tour, il se releva d un bond et regarda tout autour de lui

\- Il y a un souci ?

Rebecca se mit à rire

\- Si le fait que tu étais en train de t endormir sur ce sol crasseux assis sur ton sublime manteau à 2000 dollars à vue de nez en est un ...oui alors je peux dire qu'il y a un souci

Rassuré, Elijha leva la main pour contester

\- Je réfléchissais

Tes réflexions ont l'air de t'avoir emmener bien loin dis moi, …j'espère au moins que c'est à moi que tu pensais, à me remplir le compte car avec toutes les dépenses de Noel, il commence à être bien vide, hein Elijah , dis oui…

Tout en disant cela, elle déposa un énorme baiser sur la joue d'Elijha, se frotta contre lui en glissant sa main sous sa chemise pour le caresser un peu et sentir ses muscles sous ses doigts, et une fois sa petite manie finie, elle se recula et lui remit aussi les boutons de son manteau en place. Elijha l'avait laissé faire trop habitué à ce genre de petits rituels entre eux. Rebecca était très, voir parfois trop tactile mais elle ne lui laissait jamais le choix de toute manière.

Niklaus l'avait regardé faire, sans aucune hésitation, toucher son frère, l'embrasser, se permettre des gestes intimes sous ses vetements qu'il crevait lui aussi d'envie de faire, pour juste toucher la peau douce de son frère et s'imprégner de toute sa force, mais il ne se serait jamais permis de le faire ainsi, devant tout le monde, sans aucune pudeur. Son frère semblait l'avoir laissé faire, comme si tout cela était un jeu entre lui et elle. Il sentit une petite pointde de jalousie le prendre et soupira. Les paroles de Mikael lui revenait en pleine face. Interdiction de dormir avec Elijha, de le toucher, de le caliner…seuls les faibles se permettaient de telles monstruosités..et surtout entre hommes !

Pourtant Elijha ne l'avait jamais empêcher et ils avaient comme maintenant d'ailleurs toujours eu ce contact plus ou moins charnel entre eux, parfois même sans s'en rendre réelleement compte.

\- Je t'assure, Rebecca, que je ne dormais pas…et oui je vais remplir ton compte si ca peut te faire plaisir

\- On va dire ça comme ça, mon grand frère adoré, allez je pense qu'il est grand temps d'y aller. Je sens que tous les deux avez besoin d'un Sommeil plus que réparateur. je vais m'occuper de vous, vous dorloter un peu, et même s'il faut vous border je le ferai et après quand vous aurez un peu repris vos esprits,...on parle de nos listes de Noël !

Klaus, toujours les genoux au sol, soupira. Il repensa à la sienne jetée au sol et se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait plus rien demander juste être avec eux sils voulaient bien la garder au moins jusque là.

Il soupira et murmura :

\- Si vous le voulez je ferai le sapin

Rebecca poussa un cri de stupéfaction

\- Bloody hell, Dieu t as parlé dans cette église ou quoi Niklaus?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules silencieux et Elijah, malgré un petit sourire devant l'humour déplacée de sa sœur, ne relève pas bien qu'il fut plus que surpris d'une telle proposition puis il posa sa main sur la tête de son frère et lui glissa doucement les doigts dans la chevelure

\- On y va… tu te lèves ?

Klaus secoua la tête, bien bien décidé à faire en sorte d'être très obéissant pour qu'ils se rendent bien compte de ses efforts. Il pourrait ainsi être plus discret et plus docile pour rester dans cette famille qui n était pas la sienne pourtant pour eux ...orphelin, voilà comment il se sentait ...il repensa à ses enfants qui étaient venus leur chanter des chants terrifiants sur l'amour et la bonté et s'en voulut : c'était peut être ce que ressentaient ces enfants quand ils chantaient pour des inconnus, faire semblant d être heureux pour pouvoir quémander un peu d'amour en retour même si on n' était pas de la famille. Triste vérité de ses enfants laissés à l'abandon par les leurs.

Il irait les voir et les féliciter voir s'ils ne manquaient de rien à défaut d'avoir une. Famille et des parents pour les aimer, les cajoler. Peut être qu'il en adopterait un pour former sa propre famille, la petite fille blonde avec ses nattes et ses yeux bleus qui chantait à tue tête et lui avait percé les tympans, elle lui ressemblait. Cela ferait certainement l affaire.

Il frissonna en sentant sa main se glisser dans celle de son frère et se leva quand celui-ci le tira à lui. Elijha l'attendait lui désormais debout, et lui toujours au sol. Ce n'était pas normal, c'était lui qui aurait dû relever son frère et qui aurait dû s'inquiéter de la voir s' endormir comme ça au milieu de rien et de nulle part. Rebecca n'avait pas tord malgré les dires de leur âiné. Il avait ressentit dans son lien que son frère était épuisé moralement et le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider incapable de s'aider lui-même. La seule chose à faire était de l'écouter au doigt et à l'œil pour lui faire plaisir et lui montrer qu'il pouvait être un gentil frère, même si…Il sentit de nouveau son cœur se serrer.

Il lui aggripa la main de toutes ses forces, la garda dans la sienne et le suivit son épaule collée à celle d'Elijah. Surtout ne pas le lâcher rester auprès de lui...Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant quelques centaines de mètres au travers de la forêt pour rejoindre la petite rivière.

Elijha croisa ses doigts dans ceux de son frère comme il le faisait toujours avec Rebecca pour la rassurer et ouvrir son esprit à l'hybride.

« Dis moi ce qui s est passé niklaus ? » »

« Je ...vous...tu... »

Puis il se tut

« Niklaus, je suis venu te chercher même sans avoir pourquoi… je ne te porte aucun jugement, tu peux me faire confiance et me parler »

« Pourquoi tu es si fatigué lijah »

« Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il faut parler…»

« Si je sens que tu es épuisé, je sais que c'est à cause de nous tous, à cause de moi, c'est à cause de tous ses problèmes que je te donne, tu luttes pour t'occuper de moi alors que tu préférerais certainement être avec tes vrais frères ?

Elijah arrêta de marcher d'un coup. Sa chaussure s'enfonça dans de l'eau boueuse, son bas de pantalon fut détrempé mais il ne sentit rien trop stupéfait par les pensées si terribles de son jeune frère.

Niklaus ressentir immédiatement la tension de son frère et se recule en lui lâchant la main.

\- Ne te met pas en colère s il te plaît

Elijah respira un grand coup pour essayer de garder son calme de ne pas surtout montrer son désarroi face à cette réaction sans fondement de son petit frère, quelque chose devait le tracasser et il devait pointer du doigt ce problème pour l'aider, voilà ce qu il devait faire …

Il ôte sa chaussure en se tenant le long d'un arbre la secouant un peu pour faire tomber la boue et soupira. Il détestait la saleté…Il jetta un œil discret à sa sœur qui se tenait non loin de là semblant comme lui pester contre cette saloperie de boue etc et.

Enfin il n écouta pas trop les mots très familiers employés par Rebecca et reporta son attention sur Niklaus

\- Approche, aide moi à me tenir niklaus

L'hybride revient vers Elijha lui tendit Le Bras pour qu'il se repose dessus et Elijha en profita pour pénétrer de nouveau son esprit grâce au contact initié

« pourquoi me mettrais je en colère contre toi ? »

« Parce que ...c est plus facile pour toi, je t ai fait mal, je t ai attaqué »

« Klaus ...cesses ça… oui tu m'as attaqué, oui tu m'as fait ma, et oui j ai cette chaussure foutue à cause de cette foutue boue mais je ne suis absolument pas en colère contre toi, je veux juste comprendre ce qui t'as justement amené à avoir ce comportement et à t'enfuir ici…cette histoire de demi frère et de bâtard, Kol t'as appelé pour que tu te mettes dans un tel état et …

Puis il se tut et tout lui revint en mémoire. L'appel de Rebecca …

Il prit Niklaus par les épaules et le tourna vers lui puis de sa main, lui releva le menton pour que son frère le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu as entendu notre discussion avec Rebecca ?

Niklaus voulut baisser la tête mais la main d' Elijha l'en empêcha et il dut faire face au regard ténébreux de son grand frère. Comment lui mentir dans ces moments là ? Jamais il n'était capable de le faire quand Elijha le regardait de cette manière.

Il murmura :

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas votre frère…j'ai entendu que …tu préférais donner priorité à la famille et que …je …je ne suis que votre demi frère…

Les larmes se mirent de nouveau à couler sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Il essaya de nouveau de baisser le regard mais le simple appui du doigt sur son menton lui dicta de ne rien en faire et il essaya de garder le contact visuel avec son frère quand il aperçut un beau sourire fendre le visage de son aîné.

\- Niklaus, dis moi exactement ce que tu as entendu …allez ..

Niklaus déglutit, sentit que Rebecca s'était approché et pour pas qu'elle ne puisse voir ses larmes, enfoui son visage dans le torse de son frère et murmura très rapidement :

\- Tu as dit « il ne fait pas partie de notre famille parce que c'est notre demi-frère…le choix est vite fait , je te le jure «

Puis il laissa ses bras choir le long de son corps tout en restant collé contre son frère.

Rebecca recula un peu comprenant bien qu'il ne voulait pas de témoin de sa souffrance.

Elijha laissa ses mains glisser le long des bras de son frère et lui porta autour de son cou.

\- Viens contre moi, je vais te raconter l'hsitoire d'un jeune vampire qui écoutait aux portes et comme son grand frère lui a toujours, mille fois, dit de ne pas le faire pour ne pas déformer les propos entendus, il se mit en tête de croire qu'on pensait de lui des choses terribles…

Niklaus se laissa faire soulagé tout compte fait de pouvoir être contre lui puis écouta avec attention

\- Tu as dit que j'étais ton demi frère…

\- Je n'ai jamais dit cela, ce ne sont ni mes mots, et encore moins mes pensées…comme toujours, ce sont les paroles de Kol que Rebecca me répétait et j'étais encolère donc je lui ai répété pour être certain de bien comprendre….il lui a fait une belle crise de jalousie parce que j'étais resté de nouveau avec toi après avoir …enfin Finn.. et il voulait convaincre ta soeur de ne jamais revenir ves nous en stipulant …enfin maintenant tu le sais

\- Kol pourquoi Kol ne m'aime pas comme un vrai frère

\- PArce qu'il est juste un peu jaloux de …nous deux…de notre relation tu connais ton frère il a souvent la langue acéré et il parle souvent plus vite qu'il ne le devrait…

\- Mais toi, toi…et toi Rebecca, vous me considerez …

Il se tut et laissa de nouveau ses larmes couler

Rebecca intervint se mit derrière lui et se colla cotre lui pour passer à son tour ses bras au dessus des siens et sur les épaules de son aîné.

\- Tu sais quoi, Niklaus, Avec toutes ses larmes, on pourrait remplir le missipi …arrêtes donc de te faire autant de moutron pour tout cela, tu crois que je me serai autant chamaillé avec toi si tu n'étais pas mon frère, mon vrai frère, j'en vois même pas la nécessité…il n'y a que les frère et sœur qui se bagarrent comme nous l'avons fait depuis des siècles

Niklauss se pinça les lèvres en écoutant sa sœur et sourit légèrement

\- On le fait souvent en plus

\- Oui et depuis des siècles…

\- Je suis ton frère ?

\- Ben oui même si parfois ca me fait réellement chier !

Niklaus se retourna toujours collé contre son frère qui n'avait encore prononcé aucun mot les laissant un peu mener cette danse si attendrissante. Rebecca en profita pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de l'hybride et lui glissa sa main sur le ventre et s'amusa à glisser ses doigts dans le bas ventre de Niklaus qui recula contre son frère, presque gêné

\- Je me permettrai jamais de telle geste si je pensais une seule minute que tu pouvais être bien plus qu'un simple frère…on aurait passer un autre cap depuis longtemps, mon bel hybride si tu n'étais pas mon frère…

\- Je sui un bâtard

\- Ah oui ca c'est vrai , un vrai connard même parfois, mais bon je t'aime comme ca aussi

Puis elle le laissa en lui déposant un baiser sur le nez et attrapa les bras d'Elijha pour qu'il les passe autour de son frère.

\- En attendant je me demande toujours si moi je suis votre vraie sœur car vous me cachez des trucs que vous faites ensemble…

Niklaus et Elijha se figèrent d'un coup et s'exclamèrent

\- On a jamais rien fait de tel ensemble !

\- Les gars, on se calme, je parlais de votre truc quand vous semblez vous parler sans bouger la bouche…ne croyez pas que je ne vous vois pas…mais bon…rentrons il est tard et j'ai pas envie de me retrouver de nuit ici..

Elle balanca ses cheveux dans le vent et reprit sa marche comme si de rien n'était

Elijha secoua la tête et murmura :

\- Je crois que les siècles l'ont rendu un peu folle

\- Je crois aussi

Niklaus resta collé contre son frère et prit les mains d'Elijha pour les oser sur son ventre comme l'avait fait Rebecca, mais beaucoup plus timidement. Il aimait ce contact. Elijah lui avait toujours dit que les émotions étaient liées à cette partie du corps et il ressentait en effet, des contractures et des douleurs liéés à tout le stress qu'il avait eu.

Eliljha le laissa faire et posa sa tête contre son épaule

\- Je crois qu'elle a tout dit…comment as-tu pu penser une seule fois que je te considerais comme un demi frère…Niklaus…ca me fait mal que tu es pu imaginer une telle chose, que tu ais pu penser que je ferai un choix de ce genre…je pensais que tu me connaissais bien plus que cela après tant de siècles à avoir partagé notre vie non ?

Niklaus tourna légèrement la tête vers son frère après s'être assuré que Rebecca ne les regarde pas et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il se sentait gêné

\- J'ai eu tellement peur que tu décides de repartir avec ta famille

\- mafamille est ta famille Niklaus,….donc tu ne dis pas Ma famille mais NOTRE famille

\- Oui Lijha…comme tu veux

Elijha lui parla doucement comme il le faisait souvent pour rassurer sa fratrie quand tout allait mal

\- Ne me dis pas oui pour me faire plaisir, tu es et tu seras toujours mon frère, et bien plus que cela encore, et qu' importe ce que chacun en pense…Retourne toi..

Niklaus se recolla contre son frère mais reprit les mains de ce dernier pour qu'il les repose sur son ventre et s'appuya plus fort entre lui et son frère pour sentir la pression de ses doigts contre lui

\- J'ai mal au ventre

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui,beaucoup

Niklaus savait qu'il exagérait un peu mais il avait besoin de se sentir comme un enfant dans les bras de son frère, pour être câliner.

\- Kiki, tu le caresses toujours sur le ventre, et il aime beaucoup…

Elijha sourit légèrement en entendant la petite voix enfantine de son frère.

\- Il a tendance à me le tendre facilement

\- Peut etre parce qu'il sait que tu vas lui faire ce plaisir

\- Tu veux je te masse le ventre ?

Niklaus sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues

\- Oui un peu pendant qu'on discute

\- Et si Rebecca revient vers nous ?

\- Elle ne nous verra pas je suis contre toi, juste un tout petit peu, Lijah

Elijha soupria doucement, il n'avait pas trop l'habitude mais souleva le sweat de son cadet, y glissa ses mains pour aller les presser contre son abdomen. Il sentit la tension qui y régnait et le caressa doucement tout en reposant son regard dans celui de Niklaus

\- Crois-tu que je caresserais quelqu'un de cette manière s'il n'était pas mon adorable et préféré petit frère…

Niklaus se colla encore plus contre son frère ce qui provoqua un déséquilibre des deux hommes qui se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre allongés au sol. Niklaus se mit à rire et Elijha en fit autant.

\- Lijha, promet moi que tu ne feras jamais le choix de me laisser

\- Jamais, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai…

\- Même si je ne suis que ton demi frère ?

Elijha ne renchérit pas. Il savait malheureusement que cela allait trainer encore un petit moment dans la tête de son frère et il le lisait dans son regard. Même son rire avait sonné faux et reflétait une angoisse très forte. Il le sentait aussi contre son corps allongé sur le sien, il était tendu, effrayé et tremblait encore. Leur lien lui racontait sans qu'ils aient besoin de l'expirmer . Nilaus vivait ce moment où la peur de l'abandon le prenait tout entier.

Il ferait en sorte que cela passe aussi. Toujours allongé au sol, Elijha regarda son frère

\- Ca te gène si on se relève là parce ce que mon pauvre manteau…

Une voix aigue les fit sursauter.

\- Ah ben comme d'habitude on s'amuse de nouveau sans moi alors là non, je ne peux pas laisser passer …

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de crier à Rebecca de ne pas le faire qu'elle se jeta sur Niklaus au sol et les écrasa tous les deux en sautant sur eux.

Niklaus prit en sandwich entre les deux se mit à rire sincèrement. Son loup se sentait protégé au milieu de sa meute. Ils les reconnaissaient comme sien…ils étaient ses frères et sœurs…ils étaient sa meute…

Elijha Serra les deux contre lui et se mit à rire aussi. Elijah sentit les larmes de son frère lui couler, des larmes de soulgement aussi, son esprit semblait un peu plus serain, légèrement mais c'était déjà cela et il lui prit la tete pour le coller contre son visage tandis que Rebecca lui fit un petit clin d'oeil complice et caressait les cheveux de son hybride de frère.


	46. L'ange et le démon

Chapitre 46 – L'ange et le démon

Rebecca menant la marche, tout en jacassant de tout de rien, et surtout de rien de bien intéressant pour les deux hommes, Il leur fallut un peu plus d'une heure pour enfin rejoindre la colline qui descendait vers leur demeure. Niklaus était resté très silencieux ce qui avait inquiété son frère, peu habitué quand ce dernier avait eu de grands moments d'émotions, à ce qu'il se taise. Souvent il évacuait les derniers restes de ses souffrances par des bavardages intempestifs. Mais là le silence de Niklaus traduisait bien que tout n'était pas réglé et loin de là. Il avait marché à ses côtés collé contre lui à tel point que plusieurs fois les deux hommes s'étaient heurtés. Mais cela n'avait pas gêné Elijha qui tout au long du parcours avait maintenu la main de l'hybride dans la sienne. De toute manière, il n'aurait certainement pas pu en être autrement puisque Niklaus lui enserrait tellement fort qu'il n'aurait pas se dégager.

IL sentait au travers de sa paume, le flux nerveux de son frère, celle-ci étant moite et tremblante.

\- Ca va ?

\- Hum Hum

\- C'est un tout petit oui, malgré mon ouïe de super héros, je ne t'ai pas entendu

Niklaus sourit légèrement et resserra sa main dans celle de son frère. Elijha grimaça discrètement, le sang allait finir par ne plus passer à ce rythme là mais il le laissa faire et attendit patiemment la réponse de son petit frère.

\- Ca va…mieux. Tu sais, tu peux rejoindre Rebecca, je vous suivrai

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle se débrouille comme une chef, moi par contre, je préfère rester près de toi surtout que nous sommes encore proche des bois, si je me perds je préfère que ce soit avec le maître des lieux

Niklaus sourit fièrement. Il aimait quand son frère lui rappelait discrètement sa condition de loup. Il, se retourna pour regarder la foret s'éloigner d'eux et murmura d'une petite voix :

\- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir

\- Et ca te fait plaisir ?

\- Oui

Elijha sourit de nouveau. Il se sentait tellement rassuré de savoir Niklaus prêt de lui, sain et sauf , même s'il savait que son frère, dont le cerveau était certainement de nouveau en train d'interpréter les paroles qu'ils avaient eu avec Rebecca au téléphone, allait avoir besoin de lui encore un bon moment. Et ce n'était pas sans lui déplaire en réalité. A la nouvelle Orléans, son frère jouait un jeu de force et de défi qu'ils les éloignaient souvent mais ici, il n'y avait qu'eux, leurs sentiments et leur fraternité pour combattre le mal être de l'hybride et Elijha comptait sur ce moment de solitude en quelque sorte pour retrouver le Niklaus qui le faisait ragé, tempesté, le rendait hystérique par moment, mais le faisait souvent aussi bien rire.

Rebecca vint les rejoindre en courant , sans lui demander l'autorisation, se plaça de l'autre côté d'Elijha et lui attrapa la main pour la glisser dans la sienne. Un tout petit peu jalouse tout de même que Niklaus puisse profiter bien plus longtemps de la présence si intime de son grand frère. Mais elle avait un avantage certain que Niklaus, elle pouvait lui faire ce qu'elle voulait, il lui cédait toujours. Un seul sourire et il craquait sans réfléchir parfois à ce qu'elle l'amenait à faire.

\- Tu as la main gelée mon pauvre chou

Elijhane releva pas « le pauvre chou » même s'il détestait être affublé de tel petit surnom ridicule puis sourit. C'était certain que sa main gauche ne pouvait pas avoir froid depuis le temps qu'elle était écrasée par les doigts brulants de son frère. Il serra l'autre main dans celle de sa sœur et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue

\- Je me doute qu'elle va être heureuse alors dans la tienne

\- Oui je vais te la réchauffer, de la bichonner…pour surtout qu'elle soit prêt à me signer un gros chèque pour mon compte

\- Dis moi Rebecca, je ne t'ai pas déjà fait un virement la semaine dernière

\- Si, mais…enfin il y avait ce manteau là qui me tendait les mains, au travers de la vitrine…et si je ne m'étais pas ruée dessus, la vielle folle qui le convoitait l'aurait obtenu

Elijha cessa de marcher en fronçant les sourcils

\- Rebecca, rassures moi pour vider ton compte ainsi, tu as fait d'autres achats qu'un manteau ?

\- Elijha, c'est du vison !

Elijha soupira.

\- Tu te payeras ce genre d'excentricité quand tu travailleras, ma chère…

\- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, tu passes ta vie à bosser mais moi je m'ennuie et je n'ai pas d'argent à moi

Elijha ne releva pas non plus le fait que oui, lui devait bosser pour subvenir au besoin de sa famille mais serra les dents. Aucune reconnaissance …

\- Rebecca, trouve toi un travail et gagne ta vie dans ces cas là

\- C'est toi qui le fait depuis toujours et la fois, où j'ai voulu prendre le poste de serveuse, tu me l'as totalement interdit !

\- Une Mickaelson ne sera pas serveuse !

\- Tu ne voulais même pas danseuse…

\- Mon dieu, Rebbeca c'était du Pôle dance !

Niklaus émit un petit rire puis se tut. Du pôle dance il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier…Elijha en aurait fait une syncope si ce travail avait abouti. Il resserra la main de son frère sentant que celle-ci avait un peu glisser et continua d'écouter la chamaillerie des deux. C'était étrange, ils se disputaient mais aucun des deux n'élevaient la voix, comme s'il n'en avait pas besoin. De toute manière, avec Rebecca, Elijha n'élevait jamais le ton…il soupira. Elle était sa préférée…Il voulut s'éloigner un peu se sentant de trop mais ne put pas. Non, il voulait son frère. Il se recala contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule sans prêter attention à la présence de Rebecca. Il aurait aimé que son frère lui passe la main dans les cheveux mais elles étaient malheureusement toutes les deux prises par …eux.

Elijha tourna la tête déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de Niklaus, ne se rendant même pas de ce geste fraternel et refixa Rebecca, qui elle, n'en avait perdu une miette. Elle les observait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour être enfin heureuse qu'ils ne se cachent plus trop d'elle quand leur besoin d'être ensemble se faisait ressentir. Elle le savait depuis leur plus tendre enfance mais elle s'était vite rendue compte que les siècles avaient renforcés ce lien et peut être était ce pour cela que son grand frère n'avait jamais voulu laisser Niklaus, même quand l'occasion s'était présentée. Elle sortit de sa réflexion en entendant la voix grave d'Elijah :

\- En attendant je vais te faire des virements de 1000 euros pas semaine et pas plus, c'était une erreur de te donner plus, regarde tu n'as pas su gérer comme je te l'avais demandé

\- Tu focalises sur le compte mais tu ne m'as même pas dit qu'il était beau mon manteau

\- Quoi ?

Elijha secoua la tête. Ou était le rapport avec leur discussion ? Il regarda tout de même le manteau doudoune qu'elle portait et haussa les épaules

\- Ce n'est pas un vison que tu portes

\- Bonne déduction, Sherlock, celui-ci c'est la doudoune que je me suis achetée la semaine précédente

\- Il est beau si c'est ca que tu veux entendre

\- Si seulement ca pouvait la faire taire, pensa t-il.

\- Non , je veux que tu me dises que j'ai eu raison d'acheter le vison et qu'il est en effet très beau et qu'il me sied à merveille

\- Comment je peux te dire cela alors que je ne l'ai pas vu …

\- Si tu étais plus souvent à la Nouvelle Orléans , tu l'aurais admiré, mais non, tu préfères venir ici, loin de nous tous avec …

Elle se tut se rendant compte qu'elle était allée bien trop loin. Elijha lui lâcha la main mécontent. Niklaus se sentit immédiatement visé, sa gorge se serra d'un coup et il baissa le regard au sol pour murmurer :

\- Avec moi, dis le Rebecca, que vous trouvez qu'il est trop avec moi

Rebecca fit la moue et baissa le regard au sol aussi sans un mot. Niklaus se pencha un peu au dessus de l'épaule de son frère pour la regarder.

\- Ca fait rien, tu sais…on va rentrer de toute manière. Tu pourras lui montrer ton vison

\- Je te demande pardon, Nik, c'est parce que…je suis un peu jalouse c'est tout

\- Je te comprends, j'y serai certainement dans le cas contraire. Ne t'excuses pas, ce n'est pas juste pour vous qu'Elijah soit plus présent près du demi frère et que de sa vraie famille

Rebecca laissa ses yeux regarder le bout de ses bottines, honteuse puis fit le tour et alla serrer ses bras autour du cou de l'hybride pour lui déposer un baiser dans la nuque.

\- Arrêtes de penser cela… tu te rends malade et encore plus parano que tu n'y es déjà, mon frère adoré. De toute manière, tu es mon préféré…toi tu te serais intéressé à mes achats

Elijha soupira sans prêter garde aux récriminations de sa sœur. Mais il songea aux mots de son frère. Rien n'était réglé tout compte fait. Il passa son pouce dans le creux de la paume de son frère pour le rassurer et essaya de couper court à la discussion

\- Bon ce vison…est il beau ?

\- Oui, très !

\- Combien ?

\- 5 …

\- 5 quoi ? Rebecca

\- 5 mille

Elijha écarquilla les yeux.

\- 5000 …dollars ?

\- Non je l'ai acheté en Chine, 5000 yens tu vois ca fait pas si cher….mais oui gros bêta 5000 dollars

\- Punaise, Rebecca…

Il soupira et se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir de nouveau gérer les comptes de sa sœur. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser dilapider leur fortune dans sa folie dépensière…il avait déjà fort à faire avec Kol qui venait le harceler tous les jours pour avoir de l'argent encore et encore, et encore. Parfois, d'ailleurs, il ne venait que pour cela, pas pour lui demander de ses nouvelles , non juste pour avoir de quoi aller s'amuser, boire, et baiser pour être vulgaire, avec des filles de joie…super…

\- Je vais te trouver un travail

\- Quoi ? hors de question que je bosse…

\- Et tu trouves normal qu'il n'y ait que Klaus et moi-même qui assurons le prestige de notre famille

\- Elijha, vous êtes des mafieux…vous trouvez l'argent en …

\- Construisant des casinos à travers le monde, des hôtels, des structures de luxe…

\- Oui en effrayant la mafia locale pour en tirer vous aussi des bénéfices…

Elijha se tut. Oui tout leur argent n'était pas propre, loin s'en fallait, mais tout de même, eux ils bossaient durs pour leur permettre ce train de vie plus que luxueux…Il aurait pu se mettre en colère mais préféra se taire. Ils étaient censé être en vacances, Marcel censé gérer les affaires…il regarda Niklaus et le fixa.

\- On aurait du partir au Bahamas, tu avais raison

Niklaus secoua la tête et se recolla contre son frère. Ils auraient au moins été que tous les deux comme c'était prévu si il n'avait pas encore fait des siennes et obligé Elijha à repousser leur voyage.

\- Quoi vous seriez partis là bas sans moi ?

\- Sans aucun de vous surtout

\- Je peux me payer le billet

\- Avec quel argent ?

\- Ben celui que tu vas me remettre sur le compte

Elijha ne put s'empêcher de rire. Rebecca se mit à rire aussi, posa une main sur son torse pour l'empêcher d'avancer puis se colla contre lui.

\- Je t'aime quand tu dis oui

\- Je n'ai pas encore dit oui

Niklaus sourit légèrement. Ca n'allait pas tarder.

Il observa sa sœur se câliner contre son frère puis avança d'un pas pour venir les rejoindre mais stoppa son geste. Ce moment leur était certainement réservé et Elijha le faisait sans se cacher…il le repousserait certainement si lui faisait la même chose. Il resta alors collé contre son épaule et attendit tout en regardant les gestes de sa sœur, peut-être pourrait-il l'imiter quand ils ne seraient que tous les deux.

Elle enfonça son visage dans le manteau de son frère, lui défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise en sang et l'embrasse dans le creux du cou juste en dessus de sa pomme d'adam. Puis elle descendit un peu pour aller sur son torse. Elijha le va les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est bon, Rebecca, je capitule, à ce rythme là je vais me retrouver sans chemise, sans pantalon et sans chaussettes

\- Et remplis de bisous partout…dis tu me laisseras un jour te faire des bisous partout

Elle utilisait le même timbre de voix que Niklaus quand elle souhaitait jouer le rôle de la petite sœur toute perdue sans son grand et naif frère. Et ca marchait, pour les deux d'ailleurs…

Elijah écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Les mains, le cou, le visage…à la rigueur les bras, voilà le territoire où tu as le droit de pénétrer

\- Et un peu sur ton ventre, un tout petit peu… tu sais que j'adore ton ventre tout plat , si doux à calîner

\- Rien, tu n'as rien à faire sur mon ventre

\- Même pas une petit caresse du bout de l'ongle ?

\- Rien, rien, rien…

Rebecca éclata de rire et regarda Niklaus.

\- Et toi, tu n'as pas envie parfois de lui dévorer le petit bout de ventre ?

Niklaus sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et secoua la tête négativement. Et pourtant, Il crevait d'envie d'enfouir son visage à cet endroit, de se glisser sous sa chemise pour aller chercher de la chaleur sur son corps, son loup lui réclamait tellement souvent ce contact peau à peau, s'imprégner de l'odeur de son frère, pas seulement toucher ses bras ou ses mains, ou effleurer son visage, non pouvoir se frotter le long de sa peau, de sa chair, et toucher son corps dans son intégralité, car il était son alpha et que tous les loups se caressaient de cette manière contre leur dominant.

Il ne répondit pas et Rebecca s'en tint à sa réponse.

\- Tu vois, Niklaus, n'en as pas envie, donc il faut bien que quelqu'un te fasse des petits câlins

Elijha repoussa doucement sa sœur quand il sentit qu'elle essayait de venir de nouveau glisser sa main sous sa chemise et sourit.

\- Tu fais le même cinéma avec Kol ou Niklaus ?

\- Oh quelle horreur avec Kol…ce ne serait pas naturel…

\- Et Niklaus ?

Rebecca fixa son autre frère et sourit.

\- Oui, avec lui, ce serait normal, il est mon frère et je veux vous sentir sous mes mains, c'est normal pour vous savoir toujours prêt de moi

\- Et moi c'est normal que je te donne aussi envie de cela ?

Elijha la regardait surpris tout compte fait. Niklaus lui comprenait totalement ce qu'elle ressentait et pourtant elle n'avait de loup en elle qui poussait cette envie à son maximum. Peut être sa fragilité et sa sensibilité féminine la poussait à vouloir aussi ce contact avec leur grand frère.

\- Tu es mon grand frère, je te connais depuis plus de 1000 ans, bien sur que j'ai envie de cela…tu as été notre frère, notre père, notre confident, tu nous as toujours gardé en protection près de toi, ca ouvre des liens différents, des envies différentes…

Elijha ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Rebecca éclata de rire

\- Non Eli, ne va pas te faire de film. Cela n'a rien de sexuel…c'est juste que ca ne me dérangerait pas de dormir nue contre toi par exemple.

Elijha recula un tout petit peu de sa sœur entrainant Niklaus avec lui.

\- Elijha, je n'ai as dit que j'allais le faire…non mais regarde ta tête. Mais ce serait naturel, nous avons vécu trop de choses pour ne pas avoir développé un lien qui ne peut pas être un moment intime et fraternel.

\- Tu connais beaucoup de frères et sœurs qui…partagent comme ça ?

\- Tristan et Aurora

Elijha fronça encore plus les sourcils

\- Ils couchaient ensemble, Rebecca

\- Oui j'ai mal choisi…je t'avoue…des frères et sœurs, ou frères et frères, ou sœur et sœur…. qui partagent leur lit parce que leur lien est tellement fort qu'ils en ressentent un besoin viscérale qui pourrait presque être lié à leur survie ?

\- Oui…c'est un peu ça en effet. Me dis pas que toi et Freya…bien que ca ne me semblerait pas impossible connaissant notre autre sœur

Rebecca se mit à rire de plus belle en embrassant son frère sur la joue

\- Pas besoin d'aller si loin, mon frère…j'ai deux noms qui me viennent en tête immédiatement … Elijha Et Niklaus…

Puis elle partit sans un autre mot en souriant de toutes ses dents. C'était parfait, exactement là où elle voulait en venir. Ils devaient se rendre compte que leur lien était beau et indéfectible et les mettre un peu face à leur secret ne leur ferait certainement pas de mal.

Ils étaient plus que frère ces deux là. Elle le savait, elle l'avait toujours su depuis leur enfance. Comme leur mère l'avait aussi compris, comme leur père avait aussi exécré cette constatation

Deux opposés qui s'assemblaient pourtant si bien et que rien ne pouvait séparer, sans que l'un puisse survivre sans l'autre. Dieu avait du intervenir à un moment où un autre, permettant la rencontre de l'ange et du démon. Mais qui était l'ange, qui était le démon …elle n'aurait su le dire.


	47. K. contre K.

Chapitre 47 – K. contre K.

Rebecca se mit à courir pour aller à la grange et en ressortit rapidement pour voir où en étaient ses frères.

La neige s'était de nouveau remise à tomber et le paysage se recouvrait de nouveau de son blanc manteau. Elle scruta un peu la demeure et sourit. Elle aimait cet endroit qu'Elijha avait choisi des années auparavant pour eux. Et dire que ce n'était que des ruines quand il avait acheté la villa et les champs aux alentours. Elle avait été abandonnée pendant plus de deux siècles suite à un incendie qui avait ravagé les lieux et la famille héritière n'avait plus jamais voulu remettre les pieds ici, suite au drame. De ce que leur avait raconté Elijha quand il avait acquis le droit de propriété, les cinq enfants de la famille, sous la surveillance de leur gouvernante, avaient tous péri dans l'incendie, un soir comme celui-ci, où les parents étaient partis à une soirée mondaine. La mère n'ayant pas supporté la perte de ces chers enfants, s'étaient donnés la mort en se noyant dans le lac plus bas et le père avait tout abandonné pour finir esseulé dans un bar où il avait été tué lors d'une querelle d'ivrognes. Une demeure parfaite pour eux tout compte fait !

Quelle triste destin qui avait cependant profité aux Mikaelson, seules personnes à avoir voulu reprendre les murs de cette maison. Il l'avait eu une poignée de dollars et Elijha l'avait fait rénové en une superbe villa moderne avec piscine, cours de tennis, une belle grange pour accueillir son coq, enfin ce qu'elle en avait décrété, et des écuries plus loin qui ne servaient à rien puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de chevaux. Il avait aussi fait construire une dépendance, celle où avaient logé Finn et Freya quelques jours auparavant.

Carmen avait sa propre dépendance collée à la demeure quand elle venait et pouvait donc garder son indépendance les fois où la famille n'avait pas besoin d'elle quand elle venait les rejoindre.

Cette demeure était éloignée de tout et permettait de les cacher aussi au vue des habitants. Certains dans le village la disait hantées par les âmes perdues des enfants et de leur mère mais Elijha et consort n'en avait cure. Les villageois ne savaient pas qu'ils y avaient accueillis bien plus dangereux que de simples fantômes qui n'avaient pas réussi retrouver leur chemin vers l'au-delà.

Rebecca repensait souvent à cette histoire et d'ailleurs le grenier gardait quelques vestiges de ce passé douloureux qui n'avaient pas brulés. Des jouets en bois, une malle avec quelques vêtements d'enfants, une veille poupée dont il manquait les yeux et un bras, un vieil album qui avait souffert des fumées toxiques…peu de choses en réalité.

Elle s'était toujours demandée si les fantômes existaient réellement…Elijha lui avait dit que non…mais elle n'en était pas si certains persuadée que parfois, des bruits et des choses étranges se passaient dans leur maison. Aller dans le grenier n'était cependant pas sa balade préférée, trop de poussières, de toiles d'araignées et de bêtes en tous genres qui devaient avoir trouvés refuge là haut.

Elle s'assit sur le banc en gardant dans ses bras le précieux César qu'elle était allée chercher et sourit en regardant avancer ses deux frères.

Klaus tenait toujours la main de son frère dans la sienne. IL en avait toujours été ainsi, le grand frère qui trainait son petit frère partout, main dans la main, surtout dans les moments les moins joyeux de leurs existences. Il n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse, elle se réjouissait presque, elle, d'avoir pu un peu échapper aux coups de leur père, qui ne lui avait mis qu'une ou deux fessées mais qui leur hurlaient énormément dessus à elle et Kol. Finn avait pas bonheur pour lui échappé à la méchanceté et à la violence de Mikael, très protégé par sa mère et aussi parce qu'il était l'aîné celui qu'il avait aimé en même temps que Freya avant sa disparition.

Mais elle, elle gardait surtout le souvenir des bleus et des coups qui marquaient le corps de Niklaus bien souvent, trop souvent. Elle se rappelait ses larmes sous la couverture, ses appels la nuit quand il murmurait le prénom de son grand frère, et ses tremblements quand leur père revenait de la guerre. Elle se rappelait du bruit du fouet, des coups de bâton et revoyait les fois où quand il avait répondu une fois de trop il le trainait par les cheveux pour l'attacher toute la nuit dehors à un arbre ou l'enfermer dans la cage. Elle soupira. Niklaus avait souffert, réellement souffert et ceux toute son enfance, son adolescence et une partie de sa jeune vie d'adulte, jusqu'à ce que leur mère les transforme et tout alors avait été encire pire…elle frissonna et resserra son coq contre elle.

\- Mon pauvre César, tu vas venir avec moi au chaud dans la maison

Puis elle regarda Elijha qui avançait. Sa droiture, son sourire, son aspect toujours parfait…elle revoyait le grand frère qu'il avait été, parfait aussi, presque trop parfait comme si dès sa plus tendre enfance, il s'était promis de consacrer sa vie à eux…

Elijha s'en était toujours caché mais elle savait que leur père lui avait subi des horreurs dont il n'avait jamais voulu parler, taisant ce passage de sa vie comme si il n'avait jamais hésité. D'ailleurs quand il parlait de leur enfance, il n'évoquait que les moments les plus drôles ou les souffrances de Niklaus. Mais les siennes étaient tues, comme maintenant d'ailleurs. Elijha ne se confiait jamais et gardait tout bien au fond de lui. Elle détestait cela car elle savait que quelque part cela le bouffait aussi et le détruisait doucement. Elle gardait le souvenir de Niklaus et d'elle-même blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, cachés à écouter les coups pleuvoir sur son frère parce que souvent ils se dénonçaient à leur place. Mais elle était certainement trop jeune pou se rappeler de tout. Niklaus lui devait savoir mais n'avait jamais évoqué cela. Il ne parlait que de son martyr comme si celui d'Elijha restait profondément enfoui et qu'il se refusait à se l'avouer. Dans le regard del'hybride, rien ne pouvait arriver à son frère, rien…même maintenant. Niklaus se refusait souvent à voir qu'Elijha n'était pas infaillible…Elle avait appris à comprendre les gestes et les silences de son aîné. Mais elle savait aussi que quelque part, au milieu des silencieuses douleurs de son âiné , il y avait Niklaus, la bouée de sauvetage de son grand frère, comme il l'était pour son petit frère. Parfois elle en avait été très jalouse et en avait voulu à Elijha de faire de telles préférences mais les siècles lui avaient montré que leur survie à tous dépendaient de ce lien unique entre l'hybride et le vampire.

Pour Niklaus, c'était différent. Il était aisé de lire en lui, surtout de lire les souffrances et les douleurs qu'il avait subis au fil des siècles et surtout avec leur père. Tout se traduisait dans ses actes, ses gestes, ses paroles et ses façons d'agir. Il était comme une bombe toujours sur le point d'imploser ou d'exploser et de faire d'innombrables dégâts autour de lui mais aussi contre lui.

Elles les aimaient tellement profondément…ces blessures qu'ils portaient en eux les rendait attachants, attendrissants, les rendaient presque humains…

Puis elle entendit un cri…elle sursauta et le vit courir pour arriver vers eux.

\- Kol …que faisait donc Kol ici ?

Elle fit signe à Elijha et partit en direction de son jeune frère.

\- Kol ? Mais…

Le jeune vampire semblait affolé. Il avait laissé sa voiture en contrebas, portes ouvertes et moteur encore allumé.

\- Rebecca, c'est la merde …

\- Quoi, ? quoi ?

\- Viens vite il faut prévenir nos frères

Rebecca suivit Kol qui se ruait vers la colline en apercevant ses frères, bien plus loin vers la colline. Il courut vers eux à perdre haleine.

\- Elijha…

Il s'arrêta à hauteur des deux jeunes gens et se plia pour reprendre sa respiration.

L'aîné fronça les sourcils tandis que Niklaus se glissait derrière son frère, comme pour se protéger de la venue inattendue de celui qui…de son demi-frère.

\- Ce sont les Guerrera, Francesca, ses frères et sa meute , Elijha, ils vous cherchent partout et savent que vous êtes ici…toi et …lui…Francesca a réunit une meute et compte venir vous rendre visite et pas pour une visite de courtoisie. Je crois qu'elle amène même le bois pour vous faire bruler sur le bucher ! Je l'ai appris de mes sorcières lors d'une soirée…je me suis dit que…

Puis il se tut et posa son regard sur la main de son grand frère blottit dans celle de Niklaus. L'hybride s'en aperçut et ôta doucement sa main pour les replacer dans les poches de son manteau et se terra encore plus derrière son frère. Kol le regarda faire et secoua la tête moqueuse. Son ton se fit plus acerbe et son regard plus sombre

\- Je suis venu vous prévenir au cas où il fallait mener un plan de contre attaque. Ils sont peut être déjà la je n'en sais rien du tout j ai demandé à Davina d'essayer des les localiser mais...elle est très malade et incapable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs

Il regarda de nouveau Niklaus enfin ce qu'il pouvait en apercevoir derrière la carrure plus massive de son frère

\- Et c est bien dommage

Elijah ne préféra pas prêter attention au comportement de Kol et se concentra sur la solution à apporter à ce très malencontreux problème.

\- Il nous faut nous préparer à une attaque mortelle, rentrons rapidement. Peut être freya…

Kol l'interrompit

\- Laisse tomber elle m'a dit « débrouillez vous, je ne vous aiderai plus jusqu'à ce que finn soit de retour parmi nous », tu sais quoi, Elijha, il va falloir s'enterrer plus de 6 mois au rythme où il récupère de ce que tu lui as fait subir…

\- Merde...et tes sorcières ?

\- Ben euh disons que je n ai pas honoré quelques engagements et…

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux embarrassé ce que Niklaus remarqua immédiatement : les mêmes mimiques qu'Elijha quand il se sentait acculé ou ennuyé. Les mêmes gestes…

\- Bon

Elijah réfléchit un long moment sous les regards et le silence des trois autres et se tourna vers Niklaus

\- On fait quoi ?

Niklaus écarquilla les yeux et se redressa un peu pour se donner une certaine contenance. Pourquoi lui… il n'arrivait déjà pas à réfléchir à sa propre existence et Elijha lui quémandait certainement un plan d urgence ...il était certes le plus fin stratège de tous mais ...

Kol grogna

\- J ai un plan moi aussi , si ca t'intéresse

Elijah le regarda à son tour et lui demanda de l'exposer mais au bout de quelques minutes ce dernier secoua la tête

\- Ça me semble trop compliqué à mener nous n'avons aucun appui extérieur… ça risque de nous séparer et d'être encore plus facilement à la merci de cette meute

Niklaus toussota, murmura puis parla d'une voix peu à peu plus assurée

\- J ai un plan infaillible ...nous allons les attaquer en premier tout simplement, ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que nous soyons au courant de leur venue et nous allons les prendre à leur propre jeu…je préconise aucun survivant par contre

Elijha écoutait attentivement son petit frère… c était le maître dans ce genre de stratégie

Klaus retoussa un peu pour essayer d éclaircir sa voix et reprendre de la puissance qui lui était connue quand il menait ce genre d offensive mais sa voix trahissait quelques trémolos anxieux

Elijha lui prit la main et l'encouragea à continuer

\- Je ...il va falloir…

Kol l interrompit alors méchamment

\- Niklaus, tu comptes tenir la main de notre frère pendant tout l attaque ou tu vas apprendre à faire tes premiers pas tous seuls

Rebecca, qui les avait rejoint et écoutait avec intérêt le plan formaté par son âiné, lui mit une énorme tape derrière la tête tandis qu' Elijha le fixait méchamment

\- La ferme Kol, ne commence pas

Kol recula peu habitué à des écarts de langage de la part d'Elijha et sachant qu'il ne fallait à ce moment là pas aller le tirer trop fort dans ses retranchements. Ca l'énervait…il restait collé à Niklaus, comme s'il devait le protéger du monde entier…et lui, qui allait le protéger des Guerrera si ils attaquaient. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne serait de toute manière qu'un dommage collatéral pour Elijha. Mais cette main dans celle de son frère…ca aurait du être lui, c'était lui le plus jeune, lui aussi avait besoin d'amour et puis il avait eu Niklaus pour lui tout seul pendant des siècles, chacun son tour. Il refixa la main de Niklaus et lui lança un sourire encore plus moqueur.

Niklaus se tut, ôta sa main avec force de celle D'Elijah et fixa Kol mais quand il voulu répliquer il ne put sortir aucun mot , sa gorge trop serrée par l'émotion et il sentit que ses yeux s embrumaient. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de craquer devant cet abruti.

Il partit alors vers la demeure presque en courant et essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Ce n'était pas normal d'être si faible , pas dans sa nature, que lui arrivait-il...il aurait voulu hurler quand il sentit une main chaleureuse se poser sur son épaule

\- Viens, Expose nous ton plan Niklaus et ne fais pas attention à Kol, il ne changera jamais

\- Il me regarde comme si...comme si j étais faible et que...je sais ce qu'il pense de moi

Niklaus haussa la tête. Il fixa Elijha dans ses grands yeux ténébreux, si doux… il aurait tellement aimé à ce moment se blottir contre son frère, sentir ses bras venir le serrer et rester ainsi en sécurité mais kol se moquerait de nouveau. Il recula, retira la main de son frère de son épaule et soupira

\- Il vaut mieux que nous rentrions à la demeure pour en parler

\- Comme tu veux , Niklaus

Elijah fit signe au loin à Rebecca et kol de venir les rejoindre et suivit le pas de son petit frère.

\- Ça va aller ?

Niklaus grogna et se mit en colère, sans le vouloir réellement

\- Arrête de me demander toutes les 5minutes si je vais bien

Elijah fut surpris du ton colérique employé par son frère mais il le connaissait trop bien pour savoir que cela ressemblait plus à une défense qu'une à une attaque personnelle

\- Oui comme tu veux

Niklaus se retourna d'un coup les yeux sombres presque teintés de doré , son loup le rendait méfiant malgré lui

\- Tu sais ce que je veux… c est que tu me lâches ...je suis faible parce que tu me rends faible, tu me laisses te coller à toi, te prendre la main et les autres… les autres ils comprennent que je suis dépendant de toi je déteste cela…ils se moquent et c'est de ta faute car tu devrais me repousser, me dire que je suis un homme et que je ne dois pas me comporter en gamin attardé, mais tu ne fais rien et à cause de cela, il se moque de moi…Tu es une plaie pour moi, tu ne serais pas là, je serait tranquille et je pourrait être moi-même, le terrible Niklaus et même Kol en tremblerait. Tu me fais de l'ombre !

Niklaus s'en voulut immédiatement de ses paroles. Ce n'était pas juste, il n'avait pas le droit de traiter son aîné de la sorte. Un coup de poignard ne lui aurait certainement pas fait plus mal mais il n'osa pas s'excuser et laissa ses mots pénétrer l'esprit attristé de son grand frère.

\- Tu n'as jamais été dépendant de moi

\- Alors laisse moi …va t'occuper de ton vrai frère, il crève d envie que tu prennes soin de lui ...dégages Elijha, dégages ...

Il le repoussa violemment, au point qu'Elijha se retrouva à plusieurs mètres, au sol, puis il partit dans la demeure en claquant la porte .

Elijah resta un long moment sans tellement comprendre ce retournement de comportement et soupira. Niklaus avait besoin d une victime pour extérioriser son mal être il l'avait bien trouvé et il le laisserait faire. Ces mots lui avaient fait mal tout de même quelque part. Et si son frère le pensait réellement, si Elijha était l'ombre qui empêchait Niklaus de s'imposer et se dominer. Il soupira. Il se releva , ôta la neige collée à son manteau et sentit que ses membres avaient encore du mal à récupérer de l'attaque précédente. Il fit comme si tout allait bien . Rebecca et Kol se tenaient près de lui et le regardèrent

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui , ne vous souciez pas j'ai…

L'habitude, voilà ce qu'il aurait voulu dire mais se retint. Ce n'était pas le moment de donner des brindilles à Kol pour qu'il puisse en profiter pour allumer un énorme feu.

Il rouvrit la porte, déposa son manteau sur la patère de l'entrée, ramassa celui de Niklaus et lui rangea ses chaussures puis il entra dans le salon.

Son frère était assis penaud sur le canapé. Elijha s'approcha mais Niklaus lui fit signe d aller s assoir à la table, plus loin.

Rebecca et Kol entrèrent quelques instants plus tard et Elijha partit mettre en marche les alarmes de sécurité. Il était réellement perturbé par le revirement de son petit frère et lui en voulait un peu quelque part, alors qu'il lui donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le soutenir, jusqu'a sa fierté. Il se calmerait dans peu de temps, l'espérait-il ou l'enfer ne serait pas dehors avec les Guerrera mais dans leur propre demeure avec Kol et Niklaus. Il regarda Rebecca qui haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine toujours le coq sous le bras. Elijha ne réagit même pas trop inquiet par le comportement de Niklaus.

\- Je vais aller nous chercher à tous du café ça va nous réchauffer

Elle se dépêcha rapidement d'y aller pour s'éloigner de la tension qui émanait de la pièce et se retourna discrètement vers Elijha. Le pauvre allait encore certainement payer les mots cassés sans rien dire.

Kol se mit sur le canapé à l'autre bout et posa ses pieds sur la table basse immédiatement imité par Niklaus qui ne comptait pas lui laisser le monopole de la suprématie. Elijha les regarda tous les deux

\- Retirez moi vos pieds de là

Kol attendit que Niklaus le fasse en premier en bon et gentil toutou qui écoutait son maître à la perfection mais il n'en fit rien et les deux se toisèrent tandis qu'Elijha fronçait les sourcils mais il n' eut pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit que Rebecca entra avec les cafés, jaugea la situation, posa ses cafés sur la table et d un coup de pied, dégagea les pieds de ses deux frères.

\- J ai l impression que vous n'avez pas compris ce qu'ELijha vous a demandé, les mecs, alors rangez vos hormones dans votre slip et respectez les lieux

Niklaus fut surpris mais replaça ses pieds bien à plat sur le sol tandis que kol s amusait à faire semblant de vouloir les reposer puis devant le regarde de plus en plus sombre de son frère aîné se ravisa

\- Je vois qu'on ne déroge encore à aucune règle ici ...

Kol se mit à rire méchamment et tourna son visage vers Niklaus

\- Tu n aboie pas aujourd'hui hui pour protester ou je dirai miauler ?

Niklaus serra les poings il aurait aimé aller lui mettre la raclée de sa vie ce qu'il aurait fait depuis bien longtemps en le laissant certainement avec une dague enfoncée dans le cœur mis il savait que cela ne servait à rien. Il n'avait dans sa tête que les dernières paroles prononcées « demi-frère, bâtard, faire un choix, pas de la famille ». Il n'avait aucune valeur à leurs yeux certainement, malgré ce qu'avait dit Elijha, Kol était là avec eux et Klaus n'avait aucune envie de partager la pièce des vrais Mikaelson. Pourquoi se battre , ce la ne ferait qu'attiser la vérité…il ne serait jamais comme eux, trop impulsif, trop différent...un hybride qui ne portait que du sang impur.

Il regarda des deux frères puis comprit qu'il n'avait pas réellement sa place en effet au milieu d'eux.. Les deux se ressemblaient en tout point, le cheveux , les yeux, la forme du visage, l'air fier et hautain des Mickaleson, le sourire aux lèvres qui pouvait autant signifier je t'aime que je te déteste et tu va le comprendre rapidement…les mêmes…ils se ressemblaient comme de vrais frères. De vrais frères…

Il se leva et remonta les escaliers sans un mot. Puis il accéléra quand il sentit les larmes de nouveau couler sur ses joues.

Elijha voulut le rappeler mais se ravisa. Il allait lui laisser du temps pour se calmer puis il se tourna vers Kol et le pointa du doigt.

\- Nous avons une discussion à avoir toi et moi…suis moi dans la salle de jeu


	48. celui qui me ressemble

Chapitre 48 – Celui qui me ressemble

POV Kol

A vrai dire, malgré mes apparences désinvoltes, Je n'étais vraiment pas fier quand Elijha m'a entraîné dans la salle de jeu, loin du salon où j'étais tranquillement installé à mater le sapin nu de décoration et surtout à regarder, non sans une certaine fierté, mon demi-frère fuir devant ma supériorité. Je l'avais mouché, et pour une fois, il ne m'avait pas répondu et mis plus bas que terre. J'avais gagné cette partie et l'avait vu baisser le regard il ne m'en suffisait pas plus pour me rendre totalement satisfait. Mon frère n'avait pas trouvé de réplique…Mais Quand Elijha m' a demandé de le suivre, ma victoire semblait être compromise.

Je me suis très vite douté que ce n'était pas pour entamer une partie de billards et encore moins pour me féliciter de mon comportement admirable avec mon frère ainé Niklaus. Je l'ai suivi en tirant la langue derrière son dos pour essayer de faire rire Rebecca qui m'a vu m'éloigner avec lui mais elle avait l'air de prendre très au sérieux la discussion qu'Elijha allait avoir avec moi et j'avoue que je ne me suis pas sentit plus rassuré que cela.

J'ai alors essayé de rigoler avec mon frère mais il restait silencieux et cela n'augurait encore rien de bon. Et dire que j'étais venu les avertir du danger et c'était encre moi qui semblait me retrouver pris au piège d'un danger encore plus grand que les Guerrea.

Franchement, je défie quiconque de vouloir affronter Elijah quand il tire une gueule comme il le fait en ce moment. Elijha peut être très impressionnant quand il le décide, et là il avait décidé d'y être. Je suis d'une nature joyeuse et très chieuse, je l'avoue. Je ne suis pas calme, je serais presque détestable quand je me décide à ne faire que ce qu'il me passe par la tête.

Il allait surement encore me faire une morale à deux sous, je ferai semblant d'acquiescer pour me débarrasser de lui et j'en sortirai sans trop d'accro. Enfin c'est ce que j'avais cru sauf que ca ne s'est pas du tout passé comme je l'espérais. Ces mots ont été choisis avec force et des coups dans le ventre et dans la face m'auraient fait le même effet. J'aurai presque préféré prendre une bonne raclée.

C'est de ma faute, J'ai voulu jouer les forts à bras avec mon aîné et j'ai perdu contre Elijha. Son discours n'a pas duré longtemps comme je le pensais. Je me voyais pourtant attendre adossé contre le mur espérant que son bla bla moralisateur se termine au plus vite tout en levant les yeux au ciel sachant que cela l'énerverait mais en quelques mots, tout avait été dit.

Je n'ai même pas pu l'interrompre et de toute manière, je ne l'aurai pas fait tellement ses paroles ont été dures à entendre.

Il a été très clair avec moi…s'il doit faire un choix, ce ne sera pas moi. A partir de ce moment là je me suis tut et le l'ai écouté parler. Il a posé des conditions intraitables et J'avais le cœur serré et les larmes se sont mises à couler sans que je le veuille. Je ne pleure que rarement, très rarement mais c'était dur d'entendre de la bouche de mon propre frère qu'il prendrait toujours le partie de Niklaus, que si je ne le considérais pas comme mon vrai frère alors je devais aussi considérer Elijha comme tel, un demi frère.

Je me suis levé et je n'avais qu'une envie lui en mettre une, me défouler sur ce frère qui me refusait la première place. J''ai serré les poings et ai voulu le frapper fort, tellement fort que j'aurai pu le tuer mais je 'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

Mes larmes coulaient et c'est là que j'ai sentit sa main, ses doigts qui parcouraient ma joue et séchait mes larmes. Il m'a pris contre lui et m'a serré dans ses bras. Je ne me suis jamais lové dans les bras d'Elijha, je ne savais pas ce que ca faisait…je suis resté bête pendant quelques secondes sans pour autant le repousser, puis mes bras d'eux même sont venus entourer son corps musclé et j'ai laissé mon visage s'enfouir dans son torse. Et j'ai compris, j' ai compris ce que ressentait Niklaus quand il restait ainsi avec Elijha. Cette force cette puissance, ce cœur qui vous hurle qu'il va vous protéger et vous aimer, je l'ai entendu. J'ai laissé mes armes couler totalement et lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Je n'avais jamais prononcé ces mots à quiconque mais pas encore à ma chère Davina. Ils sont sortis tout seul en repensant à notre enfance, à notre fuite, aux années pendant lesquelles Elijha avait toujours tété présent pour nous tous, sans jamais rien demandé en retour sauf du respect pour la famille.

J'ai sentit qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre ces mots, il s'est raidi, s'est tendu mais n'a rien répondu. Rebecca me l'a toujours dit, Elijha est avare en mot mais il connait les gestes pour vous monter son amour.

Il m'a grondé comme le ferait un père pour de mauvais actes mais il m'a montré aussi qu'il savait pardonner.

J'ai honte, je me recule un peu et me mouche dans la manche de mon sweat. Oui je sais, c'est souillon mais je n'avais pas de mouchoir et de toute manière, on a un peu tendance à faire cela quand nos larmes coulent. Peut être quelque part aussi pour essayer de nous cacher rapidement derrière la première chose venue.

Elijha me lance un regard désapprobateur, me tend un de ces éternels mouchards. D'ailleurs je me demande toujours combien il peut en cacher dans ses poches… puis je me met à rire, un rire un peu tendu, un peu paumé mais rassuré. Je me remouche, dans le mouchoir cette fois ci et le regarde.

Mon frère est beau, vraiment beau avec ses grands yeux sombres, sa barbe de quelques jours, son visage carré et ses cheveux bruns qu'il pense toujours bien coiffé mais qui sont en réalité toujours un peu en bataille. Il me ressemble, Rebecca me l'a souvent dit. Nous avons les mêmes expressions sur le visage, la même manière de passer nos mains dans les cheveux, le même visage carré, les mêmes yeux et la même blancheur de peau. Nos lèvres forment souvent un sourire qui pourrait être identique si le mien n'était pas aussi moqueur.

Elijha, malgré son apparence froide et calculée , aime la vie, comme moi. Il sourit souvent, profite des curiosités que le monde nous offre et aime les femmes belles avec du caractère.

Nous avons une grande différence sur ce point là. Je les prends, je les baise et je change la semaine d'après, ou le jour d'après selon les circonstances. Elijha les aime avec passion puis elle meurt sous ses mains ou celle de mon autre frère. La différence n'est pas si grande. Nous nous ressemblons aussi sur ce point là : nous ne laissons personne entrer trop longtemps dans nos cœurs. Je suis trop épris de liberté pour me laisser passer la corde au cou, Elijha refuse cette corde, je pense malheureusement qu'il l' a passé pour notre frère Niklaus, qui est le nœud qui le retient.

Je vois qu'ELjha attend que je lui confirme que j'ai compris ces mots. J'essuye définitivement mes larmes, recule car je sais que notre étreinte fraternel est terminée puis lève la main

\- Promis, je vais faire des efforts avec Niklaus

\- Bien, je ne t'en demande pas plus mais Niklaus est notre frère et j'interdis quiconque de cette famille de lui dire le contraire

J'ai pensé à Finn immédiatement et me suis dit que malgré l'amour qui a pour moi il serait capable de me faire subir la même chose. Ce n'est pas évident d'être en second plan surtout quand on se ressemble tant. Je ne comprends pas cet attrait presque anomal qu'Elijha et Niklaus ont ensemble.

Je ne poserai jamais la question mais je me suis déjà demandé s'ils ne couchaient pas ensemble. Leur lien semble tellement uniques et tellement soudés que seul…non , je regarde Elijha et je me dis que définitivement non ! Mais Niklaus en serait plus capable, de lâcher prise et de s'offrir à notre frère. Pour un peu d'amour il est capable de tout , cet abruti.

Je vois bien qu'Elijha fronce les sourcils et fais comme si tout était ok …puis je pars vers le placard, prend un jeu de société et me dirige vers le salon où Rebecca nous attend. Je sais à sa mine un peu défaite, qu'elle a tout entendu, la garce.

\- Monopoly, ca te dit ?

\- Oui allez mais on le fait selon mes règles…

\- Comme tu veux, de toute manière tu vas tricher

\- Dis celui qui le fait mieux que tout le monde…

Elijha est revenu. J'aurai aimé qu'il s'installe avec nous mais il se dirige vers l'escalier et je sais pertinemment où il se dirige. Je ressens immédiatement une pointe de jalousie. Que va-t-il dire à Niklaus après ce que ce dernier lui a balancé comme saleté. J'espère qu'il aura aussi le droit à une belle leçon de morale et…

\- Tu joues ou tu rêves ?

Ma sœur a déjà distribué les billets et je vois qu'elle en a plus que moi.

\- Eh !

\- Je suis une femme , j'ai des besoins financiers bien plus conséquents

Je reprends deux billets de 500 dans la banque et les pose dans mon tas.

\- J'ai des femmes à entretenir que chacun des terrains que je vais te râfler

\- Mon vieux, attend à pleurer de nouveau comme une fille

\- Salope…

\- Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais

Je préfère ne pas continuer sur ce chemin. Rebecca n'a pas tord. J'ai perdu cette bataille mais je n'ai pas perdu la guerre, loin de là !

xxxx

POV Klaus

Je suis tellement énervé que je n'arrive pas à créer le mélange que je souhaite obtenir. Je regarde mes mains , elles tremblent encore de tout ce qui vient de se passer en quelques heures. Je sens que j'arrive de moins en moins à me contrôler et que mes sentiments me rendent de plus en plus faible et nerveux. Je me préfère presque quand je suis sous la forme du louveteau même si je suis pour le coup totalement dépendant du bon vouloir de ceux qui s'occupent de moi mais au moins, même si je me sens ridicule, je sens une certaine innocence dans mon cœur quand je suis ce petit loup, ce Kiki que mon frère aime tant. Peut être en fait qu'il préfère quand je suis Kiki, je ne suis pas chiant, je passe mon temps à le lécher et à lui donner de l'amour que seul un animal peut donner auprès de son mâitre. Et puis là, il est mon alpha, celui vers qui je peux aller pour chercher protection et caresses. Mais quand je suis cette bête, ce bâtard immonde que ma mère a osé faire naître…

De rage, je jette mon pot de peinture contre le mur et balance la toile qui me fait face.

J'ai été odieux avec Elijha mais…c'est à cause de Kol. Il me déteste je le sens, je le sais. Il déteste ma proximité avec Mon grand frère. Mais il n'a pas vécu ces 1000 ans près de lui, toujours ensemble sauf quand mon caractère a forcé mon frère à s'éloigner de moi. C'est une douleur trop compliquée à gérer rien que d'y penser.

Je suis totalement dépendant de sa présence. Je n'avais pas tord quand je le lui ai dit, je ne peux pas me passer de sa présence et plus les siècles défilent dans nos vies, plus j'ai besoin de savoir Elijha près de moi, à me soutenir, me protéger, me contrôler. Je ne comprends pas comment, moi, l'hybride, est pu en arriver là. J'ai toujours été plus fort que lui, plus puissant, plus prêt à détruire tout ce qui m'entoure, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de quiconque pour guider mes actes et mes décisions, mais quand Elijha est là, c'est comme si j'avais besoin de tout lui donner clé en main et de le laisser faire pour moi. J'aime quand il me guide et essaye de me remettre sur le droit chemin. Sans lui, je serai depuis longtemps devenu un démon, un diable qui ne provoquerait que le chaos autour de lui. Je sais qu'il me permet d'être meilleur et…je me sens souvent comme un enfant qui découvre la vie quand je suis prêt de mon grand frère. J'ai l'impression parfois que c'est lui qui m'a tout appris, à marcher pour ne plus tomber aussi souvent, à exprimer mes douleurs pour qu'elles s'envolent plus rapidement, à accepter ce que je suis, tout doucement, même si quand je me regarde dans la glace, je n'ose plus fixer mon regard, il est celui qui me fait voir mes défauts et les transforme en qualité.

Elijha est ma bouée de sauvetage et je le sais, depuis toujours. Depuis que nous sommes enfants…il est ce qui me retient à cette vie que j'ai du mal à apprivoiser et à aimer.

Je respire un grand coup, reprend ma toile et une des pots encore debout sur mon atelier et commence à donner de grands traits bleu nuit sur la toile blanche. Mes gestes sont désorientés et violents. La peinture de pose sans délicatesse créant un ciel d'une nuit orageuse qui ne demande qu'à s'abattre sur cette terre et à laver les souillures de notre existence.

Puis je me recule un peu et observe les reflets de ma peinture. Je change de pinceau et reprend une autre couleur.

Je m'en veux terriblement. Comment ai-je pu dire de telles atrocités à Elijha, qui est tellement patient et compréhensif avec moi, qui ne m'a jamais lâché malgré mes coups bas, mes caprices, mes fugues et mes colères souvent sans réel fondement. Qui a lutté contre notre père, contre nos ennemis et même contre notre propre frère pour me protéger, moi, le bâtard…Je sens que je me fissure de nouveau, j'ai la gorge serrée. Je n'aurai pas du dire cela à Elijha, lui dire qu'il était de trop dans ma vie et qu'il m'empêchait de respirer…c'est faux, c'est totalement faux, il est ma bouteille d'oxygène. Je devrais descendre et lui crier tout cela, mais..il y a Kol en bas et cette putain de fierté mal placée qui me contraint à ne pas oser faire ce pas si simple et si salvateur pourtant.

J'essuye mon visage. Il est de nouveau baigné de larmes et je n'ose imaginer la tête que j'ai entre ses larmes et la peinture qui doit se mêler à tout cela. Je m'essuye le nez contre ma manche et reprend ma peinture, le cœur noir…Elijha me manque déjà. Je voudrais qu'il soit là avec moi, même s'il ne parle pas ou reste à regarder dehors comme il le fait souvent. Mais juste là, sentir son cœur, sa présence, pouvoir observer son ombre quand il se met dans un petit coin pour ne pas me déranger, mon adorable frère…

Je soupire et repose mon pinceau. Même la peinture ne me soulage pas aujourd'hui. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, me blottir sous la couette et ne plus en bouger. Je repasse en boucle les mots prononcés par Kol.

C'est moi qui lui ressemble, toi tu n'es qu'une pièce rapportée…

C'était il y a un ou deux mois et là, qu'il recommence en m'excluant du cercle de la famille me fait réellement mal. Il me faut peut être peu tout compte fait pour faire ressortir ce mal être quotidien qui me bouffe mais extermine aussi la vie des autres, ceux qui essayent de m'aider comme Elijha.

Je m'apprête à sortir pour aller cacher mes pleurs et ma souffrance dans ma chambre quand j'entends 3 petits coups à ma porte.

xxxx

Pov Elijha

Je regarde l'heure. Je rêve quelque part que cette journée se termine et que je puisse aller me cacher au fond de mon lit pour essayer de trouver un peu de calme et de réconfort dans le sommeil.

Ce qui me semble de nouveau bien compromis avec la menace qui pèse de nouveau sur nous.

Je vais lire, ca me permettra d'avoir l'esprit occupé et de ne plus songer à tous ces conflits qui émanent de partout, ennemis ou amis, famille, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête pour tout régler. Je soupire. J'ai laissé le roman qui je suis en train de lire dans la poche de mon manteau mais de toute manière, la tristesse de ce livre ne m'aidera pas beaucoup.

Puis je vais certainement rester seul cette nuit avec Niklaus qui risque de ne pas vouloir de moi prêt de lui, je n'en ai plus l'habitude. Soit j'ai Kiki, soit j'ai Niklaus pour me réchauffer. Je ne sais plus trop comment nous en sommes venus à partager mon lit de plus en plus fréquemment ces derniers jours mais il y a un besoin que je ressens de plus en plus fort de pouvoir être proche de mon cadet.

Il me manque déjà, même si son caractère me surprend et me laisse parfois dans l'incompréhension totale.

J'aurai pu me vexer, ce qui s'est un peu passé en réalité, ou me mettre en colère contre ses propos injustifiés et vraiment pas agréables à entendre mais je me rends compte que je ne lui en veux pas le moindre du monde. Je suis juste peiné. Oui peut être un peu plus que peiné. J'espère qu'il ne pense sincèrement pas que je suis un fardeau pour lui car je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai s'il décidait de reprendre sa vie en main, seul. Je ne sais d'ailleurs même pas s'il en est capable mais il trouverait certainement une échappatoire qui mettrait fin à tout le travail de rédemption que nous avons mené depuis des siècles ensemble.

Je ne le laisserai pas faire que ca lui plaise ou non…de toute manière, tout ce que je peux essayer de faire pour ma fratrie ne semble jamais réellement leur convenir ,donc une fois de plus ou de moins…

Tout en montant doucement les escaliers, je repense à la discussion que j'ai eu avec Kol. Je sais que je l'ai blessé mais il fallait que les choses soient claires. Ca ne pouvait pas durer ainsi. Je suis honnête et je l'ai été aussi avec lui. Mon choix sera toujours Niklaus…cela fait 1000 ans que j'ai fait ce choix de m'occuper de lui et je n'y peux rien. Je sais que j'aurai pu modérer mes propos, prendre peut être des détours pour lui dire, mais je n'en avais pas envie.

J'en ai marre de jouer au chat et à la souris avec ces frères qui font passer leur jalousie avant le bonheur de notre famille. Et j'ai joué d'une franchise sans faille avec Kol. Niklaus est mon frère, et certainement bien plus que cela encore…

Cependant, Quand j'ai vu ces larmes couler, je me suis sentit gêné et en même temps, rassuré. Mes paroles avaient porté leur fruit, il allait réfléchir un peu plus à ses mots et à ses actes avec son frère. Je n'ai pas supporté de le voir ainsi et malgré mes réticences, lorsque je l'ai pris dans mes bras, je savais que cela allait lui faire du bien. Il aurait certainement oublié demain ce geste mais ca ne fait rien. Il est aussi mon petit frère et je dois aussi le protéger, du mieux que je peux.

Je ne suis pas honnête par contre avec moi-même sur ce coup là. J'ai aimé rassurer Kol mais je n'ai pas ressentit le lien qui se crée quand je prends Niklaus contre moi, comme un frisson qui me parcourt et me donne l'impression que jamais plus je ne le lâcherais. Niklaus est le seul qui m'a permis de retrouver une humanité que je croyais perdue depuis longtemps, il me pousse à être …moi-même. Loin de cet homme froid, austère et rigide que je laisse paraître.

J'ai bien sentit que quelque part Kol avait peur de moi et de ce que je pourrai lui faire si il ne respectait pas mes demandes. Il m'a vu à l'œuvre avec Finn. Je le comprends, ce n'était pas le spectacle le plus charmant que j'ai pu donner.

Quand j'ai essuyé les larmes de Kol et parcourut son visage, je me suis rendu compte que nous avions physiquement de grands points communs, les yeux, les cheveux, le sourire et les gestes mécaniques qui nous font comprendre que possédons certainement une éducation identique mais je sais aussi qu'il n'y a pas cette ressemblance du cœur que je partage avec mon hybride de frère.

Certes Niklaus et moi-même, nous n'avons pas le même physique, ni les mêmes couleurs de yeux ni la même teinte de peau, rien ne pourrait faire penser que nous sommes frères et pourtant quand je suis près de lui, je nous vois comme des jumeaux partageant le même sang et la même chair. Je n'ai jamais considéré Niklaus comme un demi-frère ou un être différent de moi. Son loup c'est un peu le mien aussi quelque part. Des fois, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir le contrôler comme si…comme si j'étais devenu par la force de notre relation, son alpha. Drôle de sensation qui doit n'être qu'une lubie de ma part ou un désir inconscient.

J'entend encore Kol et Rebecca qui commencent déjà à se chamailler , j'aurai dû peut être rester jouer avec eux à ce jeu mais c'est impossible pour moi de me concentrer sur autre chose que sur l'état de mon petit frère, là haut qui a du aller se réfugier dans sa chambre ou dans son atelier.

Je parcours le couloir et entend des bruits. Niklaus est là bas, au milieu de ses toiles et des peintures. J'aurai du m'en douter…Je m'approche doucement et tape trois petits coups timides à la porte.


	49. Lâcher prise

hapitre 49 – Lâcher prise

Klaus soupira. Il aurait aimé s'être réfugié dans sa chambre pour ne pas avoir à affronter son frère et certainement devoir lui donner des explications sur son comportement. Comment faire, il était là juste derrière cette porte et attendait certainement qu'il lui dise d'entrer. Malgré lui, IL imaginait la posture raide de son aîné, les bras croisés et certainement sans son éternel sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres, qui lui lancerait immédiatement un regard désapprobateur…et il ne voulait pas de cela, pas maintenant…il n'en avait pas le courage. Oui, lui, le plus puissant vampire qu'ait pu porter cette planète tremblait de la confrontation avec son propre frère.

Vraiment très mauvais timing…pourquoi fallait il encore qu'Elijha revienne à la charge ! Revienne toujours malgré comme une maladie incurable qui s'accroche tout le temps sans jamais lâcher sa proie. Il était injuste de penser cela. Elijha s'accrochait et heureusement pour chacun d'entre eux …

Klaus recula, s'adossa contre la porte et sentit que ses larmes revenaient. Il ne pouvait pas affronter son frère aîné, pas dans cet état, il devait être fort et ne lui montrer que de la prétention, du dédain, enfin tout ce qui ferait s'éloigner son frère une bonne fois pour toute. Il ne méritait pas un petit frère comme lui, et la meilleure solution était certainement de l'en dégoûter…Il sentit sa respiration se couper à cette idée.

Il n'allait vraiment pas bien, ce n'était pas normal de pleurer encore, ce n'était surtout pas dans ses habitudes de laisser autant ses larmes couler. Et ca ne lui faisait pas autant de bien là seul que quand il le faisait enfoui dans les bras réconfortants de son grand frère. Peut être que…si il ouvrait…peut être qu'Elijha ne le rréprimanderait pas pour son comportement et le prendrait juste contre lui sans lui rien lui demander, ou sans le questionner…juste rester silencieux et le réconforter.

Il n'avait vraiment en ce moment juste l'impression d'avoir besoin que de cela…juste être au chaud contre son grand frère comme il avait aimé l'être quand ils étaient tous jeunes et qu'il se glissait la nuit sous la lourde couverture d'Eijha et glissait ses mains sous sa tunique de nuit pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau. Mais là…elijha le repousserait après ce qu'il lui avait dit…Il essaya de se calmer Il devait prendre une décision. Il ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment enfermer dans cet atelier et puis à un moment ou à un autre, son aîné finirait par manquer de patience et ouvrirait la porte même sans son autorisation.

Il ne voulait que partir loin, pour éviter de lui montrer de nouveau sa faiblesse, s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour ne plus en sortir. Il entendit de nouveau trois petits coups faibles et la voix d'Elijah qui résonnait dans le couloir

\- Niklaus, tu peux m'ouvrir, s'il te plait

Niklaus se raidit malgré que sa voix ne semblait pas contrarié ni en colère. Il avait presque murmuré ce qui rassura légèrement le jeune hybride.

Non, non il ne pouvait pas lui ouvrir ! Il aurait pu lui crier de partir mais Non, il en crevait d'envie que ce dernier reste là même derrière cette porte. Son esprit contrariait toutes ses envies, il voulait son frère mais il ne souhaitait pas se confronter à son frère…trop de paradoxe qui lui faisait tellement douter de tout.

Comment faire pouvoir échapper au regard inquisiteur d'Elijha, car s'il était venu jusque là c'était certainement pour réclamer des explications. Tout était tellement dur qu'il ne trouvait pas d'échappatoire…

Elijha patientait derrière la porte. Il sentait la présence de son frère derrière elle comme si celui-ci était adossé contre cette dernière et hésitait à lui ouvrir.

\- Niklaus, tu es là ?

Niklaus soupira. Ca ne servait à rien de reculer l'échéance, son frère était certainement encore plus têtu que lui dans ces moments et l'hybride ouvrit la porte. Il allait faire faire face à son frère ce n'était pas compliqué tout de même mais il ne vit que ses pieds, la tête baissée pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard et d'un coup, sans réellement l'avoir voulu, le repoussa et courut jusqu'' à sa chambre dont il ferma la porte avec force derrière lui.

\- Laisse moi, laisse moi je ne mérite pas que tu viennes me voir

Les mots étaient sortis ainsi, sans qu'il ait eu le temps d'attendre la réponse de son aîné.

Elijha haussa les épaules, referma la porte de l'atelier à clé afin que Kol ne vienne pas fouiner dans les lieux, et se dirigea dans le couloir tranquillement pour rejoindre la porte de Niklaus, les mains dans les poches de son costume. Rester calme et posé était la seule solution pour résoudre le mal être de son jeune frère, encore une fois. Il soupira. Il leva la main pour frapper à la porte de nouveau puis stoppa son geste et tourna la poignée sans frapper.

Niklaus était allongé sur le lit, en larmes, la tête enfoui sous son oreiller. Elijha resta un instant interdit et un peu perdu ne sachant pas trop comment il devait de nouveau réagir. Il attendit un peu près de la porte et remarqua que Niklaus avait cessé de sangloter pour écouter ce qu'il était, lui, en train de faire. Il ne lui demandait pas de partir, c'était déjà ça et s'approcha alors tranquillement pour s'assoir au bord du lit le plus près de son petit frère.

Niklaus tourna très légèrement le visage du côté où se trouvait son frère, sans pour autant sortir de dessous l'oreiller et respira plus difficilement. Le moment allait être très compliqué et il appréhendait de nouveau de devoir expliquer sa conduite totalement ridicule de gamin capricieux. Elijha l'observa un petit moment, regarda ses jambes qui se recroquevillait doucement sue lui-même, puis remarqua que Niklaus restait sur le ventre mais avait fait un petit mouvement d'approche vers lui, comme pour essayer de se coller discrètement contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et plongea dans l'esprit de son petit frère.

« Je suis juste là pour toi, Niklaus, sans colère, sans reproche…juste parce que je voulais être avec toi. Je te demanderai plus comment tu vas, promis»

Niklaus soupira, et ses bras posés autour de l'oreiller se détendit légèrement. Entendre juste sa voix dans son esprit était tellement reposant. Tout compte fait Elijah était là pour lui, sans colère, juste être avec lui…mais pourquoi ? Il ne méritait pas que son frère puisse encore faire semblant que tout soit parfait. Ce n'était pas normal, tout le monde en coulait toujours à Niklaus alors pourquoi Elijha ne faisait pas comme tout le monde, comme Finn, comme Kol, Comme Mickael…

Puis il se calma. Peut être que finalement, cette solution lui convenait. Le silence d'Elijha était tellement reposant tout compte fait. Il se concentra sur l'esprit de son grand et ne sentit aucun mépris , aucune colère, juste une réelle inquiétude et une immense tendresse qui venait se déverser en lui, insidieusement, pour l'aider, pour le détendre. Il soupira et se surprit à tendre un sourire toujours caché sous son oreiller. Ses doigts se glissèrent dessous et il rencontra le petit lapin que son frère lui avait offert quelques temps auparavant. Il laissa sa main le caresser discrètement et écouta avec plus d'attention la respiration sereine de son ainé.

Elijha ressentait la tension qui se levait peu à peu du corps de son jeune frère. il savait que ses larmes s'étaient tari et que l'approche pouvait alors se faire dans une relative tranquillité. Alors, toujours aussi silencieux , il glissa sa main sous le tee shirt de son frère et commença à le caresser doucement dans le dos, tout en lui dessinant des symboles latins sur le bas du dos, le long de ses hanches.

Niklaus se raidit un peu, surpris par cette intrusion mais Elijha se mit à sourire quand il remarqua que son frère soulevait son sweat plus haut d'une main pour qu'Elijha puisse y venir plus facilement. Elijha monta alors un peu sa main pour atteindre les omoplates de sn jeune frère et puisse redescendre ainsi délicatement le long de ses flancs et de son dos. Puis il recommençait plusieurs fois comme un massage délicat apposé sur la peau chaude de l'hybride. Son loup ronronnait légèrement et Niklaus sentit des frissons le parcourir sous les caresses ainsi offertes.

Elijha ressentait ce bien être envahir doucement son cadet et savait que son petit frère appréciait ce genre de contact, contact qui lui rappelait sa condition d'hybride. Son loup réclamait souvent ces caresses comme d'ailleurs le faisait régulièrement le petit Kiki quand il était là, en place et lieu de Niklaus. Il laissa sa main poser sur le milieu du dos de Niklaus et continua à lui parler mentalement.

« Ca te fait du bien ? »

Le plus jeune étendit ses bras sur le lit et murmura timidement

\- Encore un peu, Lijha

Elijha sourit, la glace était brisée et la demande allait certainement se faire de plus en plus forte.

Il se réinstalla un peu mieux, ôta ses chaussures pour s'assoir totalement les jambes collées contre son frère et reprit ses petits dessins du bout des ongles. La peau de Niklaus était douce et il éprouvait aussi beaucoup de plaisir à pouvoir laisser ses doigts se bercer de la chaleur qui émanait de sa peau. Puis il remonta un peu encore le tee shirt lui-même afin que ses doigts puissent venir le caresser sous la nuque à la naissance des boucles blondes de Niklaus.

Ce dernier sans pour autant sortir de sa cachette rapidement attrapa son sweat de ses deux mains qui libéra de sous l'oreiller et ôté son tee shirt puis se replaça sur le ventre sans un autre mot. Encore… voilà ce que signifiait cela et Elijha le comprit sans avoir besoin de lui demander.

L'hybride essuya son nez dans l'oreiller puis lui demanda mentalement de redescendre sur ses hanches. Quand il sentit que la main d'Elijha venait le caresser près du bas du dos, il tourna doucement pour que la main de son frère ne se détache pas de lui et qu'elle se retrouve sur son ventre. Il croisa alors le regard d'Elijha puis essaya de lui sourire doucement.

« J'ai un peu mal au ventre »

Elijha lui fit un petit clin d'œil et reprit ses caresses sur l'abdomen de son jeune frère en massant légèrement là où soit disant Niklaus ressentait des douleurs bien fictives. Elijha fit semblant d'y croire et s'attarda longuement sur son ventre pour lui procurer ses caresses bénies dont il adorait le contact .

Ce n'était donc pas si anodin quand Kiki se retournait pour réclamer son dû à cet endroit là de son anatomie. Sacré Niklaus, faire faire aux autres ce qu'il n'osait pas demander lui-même bien que là sa demande était très explicite. Niklaus se colla encore un peu plus contre les jambes de son frère et le fixa de nouveau. Son regard vert brillait plus que d'habitude certainement à cause des larmes qui avaient laissées leurs empreintes dans l'iris de l'hybride.

Le plus jeune fixait de plus en plus intensément son frère, pour déceler la moindre trace de colère mais ce qu'il lisait dans le sombre regard de son frère n'était que de la douceur et de la tendresse. Il posa alors sa main sur celle de son frère qui le caressait et enroula ses doigts dans les siens et d'une voix presque enfantine

\- Allonges toi avec moi s'il te plait, juste quelques minutes

Elijha hésita en lui montrant la saleté de sa chemise encore remplie de sang et de l'ensemble d'ailleurs de son corps mais Niklaus lui tenait la main avec une telle intensité qu'il finit par s'exécuter et dessus les couvertures vint se coller le visage face à celui de son frère et son corps collé contre celui de son cadet. Immédiatement, Klaus ferma les yeux et un petit sourire de satisfaction apparut sur son visage puis il murmura tout doucement presque pris en défaut

\- Je suis désolé Lijha pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas dire ces mots

Elijha lui pose sa main sur le visage puis un doigt sur ses lèvres

\- Chut, n'en parlons plus c'est déjà oublié

Niklaus soupira et entoura ses bras conte son frère et vint enfouir son visage dans le torse de son ainé.

\- Merci d'être venu à l'atelier

Il huma l'odeur de son frère pour bien s'imprégner de sa présence et remarqua que son odeur était mélangée à celle du sang imbibée sur sa chemise et sur sa peau et cela au lieu de le dégouter enivra ses sens. Il redressa son visage vers le cou de son frère et passa sa langue sur la veine battante.

\- Je te veux, je veux ton sang

Elijha fut surprit de ces propos mais ne le repoussa pas. Cependant, une certaine appréhension s'insinua en lui, lui rappelant l'attaque sauvage à laquelle il avait du faire face quand Niklaus avait perdu le contrôle et il sentait malgré lui encore ses crocs lui déchirer la gorge… mais il ne lui en parlerait jamais au risque que Niklaus ne veuille plus jamais s'approcher de lui ou partager son sang.

Il serait faire face et l'âiné des Mickaleson savait bien qu'au fur et à mesure cette sensation de malaise disparaîtrait. Niklaus lui avait déjà fait subir bien pire et il avait fini par oublier...avec le temps.

\- Doucement vas-y doucement

Niklaus se pinça les lèvres mais cette odeur de sang qui émanait de la peau suave de son grand frère l'appelait comme une envie irrésistible, il ne put s'empêcher de sortir ses crocs et toujoursollé dans le creux du cou de son grand frère, le mordit délicatement pour ne pas rouvrir la plaie qu'il lui avait laissé quelques heures plus tôt. Il recula d'un coup en y repensant mais la main d'Elijha vint le convaincre de continuer et il laissa ses lèvres sucer le sang qui s'écoulait doucement. C'était délicieux, comme un gout de miel qui parfume la gorge. Il se détendit totalement passant ses bras autour des épaules de son frère et s'appuya contre lui

Elijah s adossa contre le montant du lit pour le laisser se glisser entre ses jambes et ferma les yeux il sentait son sang s écouler doucement hors de lui la sensation que lui procurait la succion de son frère le rendait presque amorphe comme emporté par un flot de vague qui l emmenait loin de la surface de cette terre il sentit alors la tête le tourner et le manque de sang se faire sentir en lui il en avait déjà beaucoup perdu après que Niklaus l ait attaqué. Il glissa alors ses doigts entre la plaie de son cou et les lèvres de Niklaus

« c est bon Niklaus, je ne peux pas plus »

Niklaus soupira doucement laissant ses lèvres collées contre le cou de son frère mais cessa de boire! Il lécha doucement la plaie pour l'aider à cicatriser puis lui tendit son poignet afin Qu il s'immunise de queqlues gouttes de sangg rapidement du venin de ses crocs

\- Merci petit frère

Niklaus recula un peu puis tourna son corps pour poser son dos contre Elijha et lui prendre les bras pour Qu il vienne l entourer

\- Serre moi, serre moi fort, ne me laisse pas

\- Je n en ai pas l intention, tu sais

Niklaus appuya sa tête contre l épaule de son frère puis se laissa bercer contrée lui

\- Encore...dis moi encore que tu ne me laisseras jamais

\- Jamais , Niklaus , jamais

Niklaus secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. Il était bien, il se sentait protégé contre le vampire, et se perdit dans les battements de son cœur sentant que le sommeil l'emmenait doucement.

Elijah reposa son frère sur lui doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il devait se laver de toute urgence et se changer. Il n'irait pas le faire dans sa propre chambre, trop de sang partout, Rebecca lui avait dit qu'elle avait fait venir quelqu'unen fin de soirée pour la faire nettoyer.

Il se trouva vers Niklaus, étalé sur le lit dont la respiration montrait un sommeil qu'il espérait réparateur après toutes ses émotions. Puis pénétra dans la douche.

L'eau chaude lui fit le plus grand bien et il se frotta longuement autant pour retirer le sang qui lui collait à la peau que pour chasser cette sensation de crainte qui avait du mal à le lâcher. Il était fatigué lui aussi mais une fatigue tellement profonde qu'elle l empêchait même parfois de s endormir facilement. Il aurait aimer se laisser bercer par le sommeil mais il devait encore gérer Niklaus, Kol, l'attaque des Guerrera …trop de choses qui ne lui permettraient pas de trouver un vrai repos.

Un toussotement derrière lui le fit se retourner

\- Je peux...je peux venir avec toi

La petite voix enfantine de Niklaus surprit de nouveau son frère

\- Dans la douche ?

Niklaus secoua la tête et attendit l'approbation de son frère. Il lui fit signe d'un geste de venir le rejoindre. Niklaus jeta au sol ses affaires partout dans la pièce, rapidement de peur que son frre change d'avis et se glissa sous la douche près de son frère. Il prit une éponge, la moussa et s'amusa à la passer sur le dos de son ainé qui se raidit légèrement.

\- Te soucie pas, je ne te ferai aucun mal j'ai juste envie de me faire pardonner

\- En me lavant ?

\- En faisant disparaitre tes douleurs…

\- Et le tiennes, qui va les faire partir ?

Elijha se tourna vers son frère, gêné cependant de leur nudité puis soupira. Ils avaient bien partagé un bain et dormit nus ensemble donc…

Niklaus posa son regard sur le corps de son frère, le parcourut et laissa la mousse lui parcourir les bras et le torse.

\- J'aimerai que cette mousse retire le noir que je sens dans ton cœur, Elijha. Je sais que tu souffres aussi mais tu ne veux jamais le montrer

\- Pour le moment, on peut peut-être s'occuper de toi et on verra pour moi une autre fois…

Niklaus arrêta sa main et déposa l'éponge mousseuse dans celle de son frère et colla son visage contre l'épaule de son aîné.

\- Tu peux me faire couler de la mousse sur ma tête et sur mon dos ?

Elijha soupira. La situation était de nouveau gênante et irréelle mais il ne commenta pas et appuya sur l'éponge pour que la douceur de la mousse se déverse sur son jeune frère. Il le laissa collé contre lui et de sa ma main lui caressa le dos avec l'éponge. Puis il fit couler de l'eau bien chaude et se glissa avec lui sous l'eau bouillonnante pour les rincer.

xxx

Elijah s'assit sur le lit, une serviette autour des hanches tandis que Niklaus se mettait face à lui, dans la tenue qu'il appréciait le plus, c'est-à-dire nu et lui sourit.

\- Ca m'a fait du bien mais j'ai encore plus chaud que dans la douche, Lijah

\- Ah oui ?

Niklaus lui lança un boxer mais il ne prit pas la peine de le mettre et porta sa main à son front et soupira

\- Je me demande si je n'ai pas de la fièvre

Elijha ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se leva, alla dans la salle de bain et revint avec le thermomètre, qu'il savait bien n'être d'aucune utilité surtout pour leur espèce. Mais il fallait jouer le jeu pour Niklaus.

\- Ouvre la bouche, je vais regarder ça

Niklaus, le thermomètre dans la bouche, feignit de gémir un peu et laissa ELijah poser à son tour sa main sur le front de son frère et fronça les sourcils prenant une allure très concernée, comme le ferait une maman qui couve son petit un peu de trop

\- En effet, tu m'as l'air plus chaud que d'habitude.

Niklaus sourit et prit une petite voix enfantine.

\- Peut être que je suis malade ?

\- Peut être que tu es un bon acteur surtout…

Niklaus baissa le regard et se tordit les doigts comme le ferait un gamin de 5 ans pris en faute.

\- Tu dois avoir envie de te moquer de moi quand je fais ca

\- Quand tu fais quoi ?

\- Ca …tu sais, le mal de ventre, le mal de tête, la fièvre…

\- Ta petite voix qui réclame à cor et à cris « prend moi dans tes bras, j'en ai tellement besoin »

Niklaus sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues

\- Aussi ca…

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne viens pas te blottir, pour jouer ton rôle jusqu'au bout ?

Niklaus sentit son cœur se colorer. Il ne demanda pas son reste et vint se blottir dans les bras chauds de son âiné. Sentir la peau de son frère contre la sienne lui donnait l'impression de ne pouvoir faire qu'un avec lui.

\- Oui, je sais c'est ridicule j'ai passé l'âge

\- Mais ?

\- Mais j'aime quand tu t'occupes de moi

Honteux d'avoir prononcé ces mots, il se cacha dans le torse de son frère tandis qu'ELijah le caressait dans le dos.

\- Tu sais Niklaus je n'ai aucune raison de me moquer de toi, je t'ai porté dans mes bras , bercer, donner le lait, je t'ai même lavé dans une bassine quand tu étais bébé. Je connais chacun de tes besoins dans ces moments là où tu fais l'enfant…parce que pendant toute mon enfance, et même après, J'ai veillé sur tes nuits, je t'ai aidé à t'habiller, t'ai appris à faire tes lacets…et j'ai été là quand tu as fait tes tous premiers pas…tu tenais mon doigt pour avancer, tu étais si fier de toi que tu n'arrêtais pas de me regarder et quand tu as su partir tout seul c'est vers moi que tu as été donc on je n'ai aucune envie de me moquer de toi, car j'ai aimé chaque fois où j'ai pu m'occuper de toi, et maintenant quand tu me laisses l'occasion de le faire, je sus heureux

Niklaus se serra encore plus contre lui.

\- Même si on ne se ressemble pas ?

\- Niklaus, lèves toi et viens avec moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose.


	50. Miroir, mon miroir

Chapitre 50 - Miroir, mon miroir …

Niklaus se serra encore plus contre lui.

Même si on ne se ressemble pas ?

Niklaus, lèves toi et viens avec moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Elijha entraina par le bras son jeune frère jusque devant le grand miroir qui trônait dans la chambre de l'hybride. Puis il plaça Niklaus devant lui et se cala derrière tout en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Le jeune vampire fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas vraiment où son frère voulait en venir et essaya de lui sourire doucement pour retirer un peu la gêne de se retrouver ainsi exposé devant la glace de cette manière. Il voulut se retourner pour se recoller contre Elijha mais celui-ci l'en empêcha en le maintenant dans cette position, puis pour le rassurer lui passa une main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

Niklaus sourit et se détendit un peu. Il laissa son regard glisser sur son corps qui s'affichait face à lui, nu et haussa les épaules. Il aimait la nudité, elle vous montrait dans votre naturel, sans s'encombrer des apparences que le vêtement pouvait laisser paraître aux yeux des autres. Là nu devant son frère, il était lui-même, Niklaus, l'hybride…celui à qui on avait tout volé jusqu'à la dignité parfois et qui essayait doucement de se relever grâce à celui qui se tenait caché derrière lui, ce vampire dont les vêtements quand à eux servaient à cacher ce qu'il détestait le plus, sa vulnérabilité ou sa monstruosité comme le pensait Elijha.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'assura que sa serviette tienne bien, n'ayant pas envie de se retrouver nu devant ce miroir alors que son frère lui s'y pavanait sans aucune gêne, à l'aise dans cette tenue qu'il chérissait parfaitement. Elijha maudit ce sacré côté hybride qui enlevait presque tout inhibition à son jeune frère mais il finissait par s'y faire et heureusement, Klaus s'exhibitionnait seulement en de très court comité : c'est-à-dire devant lui comme si cela était dans l'ordre naturel des choses de se balader à poil devant son frère…soit, il ne fallait mieux pas réfléchir à tout cela et prendre l'affaire comme elle venait.

Niklaus fixa le miroir face à lui, long miroir où il pouvait se voir en intégralité, sans comprendre ou son aîné voulait en venir et laissait donc sans aucune gêne courir son regard sur son corps. Mais il ne fixa pas une seule fois son visage. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire face à ses propres yeux bleus qui refléteraient certainement trop de choses dont ils ne voulaient pas admettre.

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux quelques instants, Elijha fixant le visage de son jeune frère pour voir sa réaction et Niklaus se poussant légèrement sur le droite pour pouvoir voir apparaître le torse nu de son aîné bien caché derrière lui.

Puis il se toucha le ventre et tourna son attention vers son frère. Il murmura doucement comme si ce qu'il allait dire était un secret bien gardé entre eux

\- Tu me dis toujours que nos émotions viennent de là…

\- De là et de là aussi , Niklaus

Elijah posa son doigt sur son cœur en passant sa main devant lui puis sur sa tête

\- Tout est lié si ton cœur est malade il va rendre tout le reste malade, si ta tête est embrouillée elle va empêcher ce coeur de bien battre et ce ventre de se sentir détendu

\- Docteur elijah ...tu me fais rire tu sais…tu es tellement sérieux quand tu dis cela mais est ce qu'au moins tu y crois ?

\- Bien sur

\- Et toi tu as parfois mal au ventre ?

\- Oui ca m'arrive

\- Et pourquoi tu ne viens pas me voir dans ces moments là, je pourrait te masser comme tu le fais quand je ne suis pas bien

\- Je suis le seul dépositaire de ce savoir

Elijah sourit et serra ses mains autour du corps de son frère et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Dis donc, Tu ne veux pas repasser une serviette autour de toi

\- Non, s'il te plait, Lijah, j aime être comme ça sans rien juste toi et moi et mon cul à poil bien sur …

Elijha se mit à rire. Il n'y arriverait pas à le convaincre. Son frère loup était heureux comme ça comme s'il pouvait ainsi être plus à l'aise pour se livrer. Etonnant quand il y pensait mais lié à sa nature. Niklaus posa une de ses mains sur celle de son frère et le questionna

\- Pourquoi m'as tu emmener devant cette glace ?

Klaus se recula pour pouvoir se coller contre son frère, attrapa ses mains pour qu'il ne puisse pas reculer lui-même et le fixa au travers de la glace. Le regard de son frère était pénétrant et doux. Il avait envie d'y rester plongé et d'y trouver du réconfort mais il se sentait aussi gêné d'être ainsi en quelque sorte mis face à lui, au démon qu'il avait en lui. Il essaya de prendre cela de la seule façon qu'il lui permettrait de s'épancher un peu, sur le ton de l'humour.

\- Mon beau miroir, dis moi qui est le plus beau ?

Elijha secoua la tête

\- Certainement le beau brun ténébreux qui se tient derrière vous, majesté

Niklaus ricana

\- Coupez lui la tête et les oreilles alors !

\- Il sera toujours aussi charmant, vous n'y pourrez rien

\- Sans tête, il ne sera pas aussi charmant que moi

\- Elle repoussera

Niklaus se mit à rire franchement et se colla totalement contre son frère au point que celui-ci dut faire appel à son équilibre et sa force pour ne pas tomber en arrière.

\- Je suis le roi, Miroir, tu me dois la vérité, suis-je le plus beau et le plus puissant des vampires ?

\- Tu es certes puissant , mon jeune roi , mais tu ne seras jamais le plus beau, votre frère dégage un aura inégalable

Klaus fit la moue

\- Et un égo bien élevé aussi

\- Il n'est pas votre frère pour rien

Niklaus se tourna comme un gamin vers son frère et lui tendit une moue boudeuse

\- Eh…t'as pas le droit, le miroir doit être sous mes ordres.

Elijah haussa les épaules faisant comme si il n y était pour rien

\- Le miroir a parlé je n y peux rien, petit roi grognon

Puis les deux se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes, Elijha avec son éternel sourire chaleureux ou moqueur selon comment l'interpréter et Niklaus une esquisse de sourire, le regard toujours un peu paumé comme si il était toujours en réflexion ou sous tension.

Elijah lui passa la main sur la joue document ce qui permit un sourire plus appuyé sur le visage de son petit frère.

\- Tu as le droit d avoir des moments de bonheur tu sais Niklaus ce n est pas interdit même pour un roi de s'amuser un peu et de profiter d'instants comme celui-ci

Niklaus ne répondit pas et laissa son regard posé sur le reflet de son frère dans la glace. Il l' examina avec attention pendant de longues secondes puis il baissa le regard et murmura :

\- Miroir, dis moi pourquoi je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir les yeux foncés et les cheveux bruns comme mon frère ?

\- Peut être parce que c'est ce qui fait de vous deux le complémentaire de l'autre, les différences s attirent et se complètent

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir miroir, tout comme celui qui se dit mon frère

\- Je ne mens pas

\- SI, les différences c'est ce qui fait de moi un demi-frère et non un frère, je ne lui ressemble pas, miroir, regarde nous n'avons rien en commun…

Niklaus sentit les larmes de nouveau lui monter aux yeux. Il était dur pour lui de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas comme Kol, avec les traits si similaires à Elijah que tout le monde pourrait se retourner dans la rue pour montrer du doigt les deux vrais frères.

Personne ne songeait à voir qu'Elijha et Klaus étaient frères avant de savoir qu'ils étaient les Mickaelson bien sur, les frères originels, leur réputation ensuite faisait le reste mais sans ça, qui aurait pu se douter qu'ils étaient unis par les liens du sang et de la fraternité ?

Il soupira.

\- C'est pas juste , j'aurai du avoir le même père que toi

\- Ou moi le même père que toi…Peut être que j'aurai aimé que Mère se trompe de lit deux fois, une fois pour toi, une fois pour moi mais c'est ainsi…et tout compte fait nous sommes nés dans la même famille quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Avec la même mère, c'est déjà ça…même si…enfin tu sais

\- Mickael ne sera jamais mon père non plus…il n'a pas su prendre cette place auprès de nous tous. Je l'ai banni depuis des siècles de mon cœur, depuis qu'il a levé la première fois la main sur toi, j'ai su qu'il ne serait jamais plus mon père ce jour là

Niklaus regarda son frère avec attention et resserra ses bras contre lui tout en gardant la tête baissée.

\- Mais ils vous a fait tous frères et sœurs alors que moi il m'a condamné à n'être que le bâtard de la famille

Elijha colla sa joue contre celle de son frère, lui releva le menton et le força à regarder leurs reflets dans le miroir face eux puis il posa un doigt dessus

\- Tu vois quoi là ?

Niklaus fronce les sourcils et essaya d'esquisser la réponse qu'attendait Elijah

\- Quoi ? Ben une glace

\- Dans la glace, gros beta

\- Eh je suis pas gros !

Puis il réfléchit à sa phrase en riant de lui même

\- Et pas bêta non plus d ailleurs

\- Alors, reponds à ma question …

\- Ben toi et moi à moitié à poil enfin pour moi je trouve que je porte haut les bijoux de notre famille,

Elijah ne put s empêcher de rire mais évita bien sûr de regarder vers l'objet qui suscitait cette réflexion faite juste pour l ennuyer, lui

\- C est ce que je vois aussi : toi et moi en fait je vois deux frères toujours fourrés ensemble comme devant ce miroir côte à côte depuis plus de 1000 ans

\- Mais qui ne se ressemble pas, Lijah. Regarde je suis blond tu es brun j ai le yeux bleus tu as les yeux noirs on n'a même pas les mêmes musculatures ni même la même forme du visage

Niklaus passa ses doigts sur le miroir pour toucher leur reflet, leur visage puis il descendit sur la glace son doigt sur le reflet du corps de son frère

\- Tu sais ce que je vois moi, mon petit frère adoré ?

\- Non …mais je suppose que je n ai pas le choix de l'entendre

Elijah soupira, il ne faisait rien pour l'aider ça c était au moins quelque chose de caractéristique et de inné chez les Mickaelson

\- Je vois un visage parfait, avec un nez mignon comme tout, une bouche adorable et de beaux yeux dans lequel je peux me refléter et dans lesquels je vois aussi que tu reflétés dans les miens. Je ne vois pas moi que tu as des cheveux diffèrents des miens ou des yeux qui ne sont pas de la même couleur je regarde juste ce que mon cœur me dicte et quand je vois ton reflet dans cette glace j ai l'impression de me voir en toi …nous sommes identiques Niklaus

\- T as fumé la moquette, tu essayes de dire ca pour me rassurer

\- Non regarde bien

Niklaus soupira puis fixa son regard aussi dans la glace.

\- Je te vois toi bien sûr

puis il finit par sourire presque gêné d'être ainsi fixé par son frère.

\- Et je te vois sans ton costume et ta cravate tu es beau comme ça tu sais

\- Niklaus ..

\- Je vois ...ton sourire . Pourquoi tu me souris tout le temps ?

Elijha toussota et respira un grand coup. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude que ce soit l'un ou l'autre de s'étendre sur leurs sentiments mais Niklaus en avait besoin là tout de suite et il ferait ce qu'il faut pour l'aider à se sentir mieux.

\- Parce ce que ...je t aime, Niklaus et moi ce que je vous dans cette glace ce n est pas la différence physique mais j y vois surtout le petit frère qui m'a suivi partout depuis 1 000 ans. Avec qui j ai partagé mes joies, mes peines, mes pires colères, mes peurs aussi et qui s'est battu auprès de moi pour me défendre, pour nous défendre et qui est resté malgré tout auprès de moi parce que nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre… Moi j'ai besoin de toi, Niklaus, j'ai besoin de tes coups de geule, de tes chagrins, de tes joies, de tes doutes et des crises enfantines, de tes câlins et de tes peurs aussi pour pouvoir t'aider à les vaincre…Moi ton frère, Niklaus, pas une pâle copie d'une demi frère quelconque, ton vrai frère celui que tu as choisi et que j'ai choisi dès ta naissance.

Niklaus rougit et sentit son corps trembler sous l'émotion. Il regarda le reflet d'Elijah qui se tenait toujours derrière puis se glissa contre lui et se mit dans son dos pour le pousser face à la glace.

Il laissa alors ses doigts courir le long de ses bras puis les remonta sur son visage pour y dessiner les traits parfaits de son ainé, puis suivit la ligne des lèvres souriante de son frère. Il porta ensuite sa main sur son cœur et descendit sur ses hanches puis il finit par les poser sur le ventre d elijha et vint poser sa tête dans le creux de ses épaules

\- Mon frère ...

\- Oui… always and forever …Niklaus il n'y a pas différence entre nous… aucune

ELijah posa sa main sur la vitre et fit signe à son frère de faire de même

\- Regarde les lignes de nos mains, elles ont le même destin lié à jamais pour toujours ensemble, Niklaus

Niklaus fixe alors son regard puis celui de son frère. Elijha avait raison, dans ses yeux bleus il pouvait y voir le reflet de son frère et ils ne sont tout compte fait pas si différent que cela, pas tant que cela…peut être

Puis il se retourna et fit face à son aîné et d'un air mutin et enfantin le questionna :

\- C'est vrai que je suis ton frère adoré ?

Elijha secoua la tête désespéré.

\- En quelques sortes

\- Dis le encore …

\- Quoi ?

\- Que je suis ton frère préféré …

\- Tu es mon frère préféré même si le miroir dit que je suis tout de même le plus beau

\- C'est parce qu'il ne t'a pas vu nu…il aurait été déçu de la taille peu représentative de ta puissance…

Elijha se mit à rire et recula pour empêcher son frère de faire ce qu'il comptait faire.

\- Je t'interdis de toucher à cette serviette …

Niklaus essaya d'attraper la serviette de son frère qui s'enfuit dans la chambre poursuivi par ce dernier plus rapide. Les deux éclatèrent de rire quand ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre suite à une chute inévitable sur le sol. Niklaus victorieux s'assit sur le torse d'Elijha qui le supplia de se pousser ayant une vue plongeante sur son anatomies dans cette positon.

\- Non, si tu es mon frère, un vrai frère, il n'y a aucune honte à avoir

Puis il s'allongea sur son frère et posa sa tête sur son torse.

\- Merci Lijah, avec toi, je me sens vraiment un Mikaelson, je me sens en famille avec toi…

Elija resserra ses bras contre son frère et le laissa se câliner contre lui.

Il savait que ce ne serait certainement que de courts moments d intimité entre eux dont mettrait fin Niklaus quand sa fierté lui interdirait de nouveau à se montrer tel qu'il était en réalité , en constant besoin d'attention et d'amour mais jamais il ne laisserait ce côté si attendrissant prendre le dessus une fois pour toute. Leur père avait creusé des cicatrices trop profondes pour qu'elles puissent guérir même en 1000 ans, il leur en faudrait bien plus encore pour que Niklaus un jour puisse avancer dans la rue sans peur et sans crainte.

Elijah préfèra profiter de cet instant présent même si lui même sentait que sa fierté d homme était mis à mal . Pourtant tout cela lui faisait certainement autant de bien à lui Qu'à son frère.

Il se sentait bien souvent seul aussi face à ses sentiments, à ses propres peurs, ses propres démons et partager cela un temps soit peu avec son frère le rassérénait sur le bien fondé de sa mission auprès de son jeune frère et de sa famille.

Rien ne pourrait les séparer et s'il fallait tuer de nouveau, il le ferait sans aucune hésitation pour protéger son cadet.


	51. Mon beau sapin

Chapitre 50 - Mon beau sapin

Rebecca frappa trois petits coups presque chantant mais elle ne chercha pas à entrer et parla au travers la porte persuadée que les deux étaient partis se réfugier dans la chambre du blondinet.

\- Elijha, le mec pour nettoyer ta chambre est passé. Elle est toute propre si tu veux aller voir. Je l'ai contraint comme ça, ni vu ni connu et j'ai surveiller qu'il ne touche à rien…Les gars vous êtes là ?

Nikaus soupira bruyamment avec une certaine pointe d'énervement dans les profondeurs de la gorge. Il était bien installé sur son frère depuis plusieurs bonnes minutes à oublier tous ses tracas et ne profiter que de la présence charnelle de son aîné. Il avait presque fini par somnoler contre lui comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et que la fatigue de la journée le rendait un peu amorphe. Ils n'avaient pas spécialement discuté de choses ou d'autres, Elijha étant généralement assez avare en paroles dans ces moments là de bien être mais le peau à peau avait suffit à leur faire du bien et surtout à leur faire oublier pour quelques instants les vélites de la vie. Elles revenaient malheureusement à plein poumon dans la voix aiguë de leur jeune sœur.

\- J'irai voir ca après, Rebecca, merci beaucoup pour ton aide.

\- Ouais, mais sache que la prochaine fois je laisserai l éponge à Niklaus pour qu'il nettoye ses dégâts et pour lui servir de leçon et j'espère qu'il a bien entendu surtout

\- J'ai l'impression , oui…

Niklaus regarda d'un air drôlement désolé mais Elijha lui fit un clin d œil et lui chuchota à l'oreille, ce dernier l'écrasant toujours de son poids et son corps dénudé.

\- Au moins j ai une chambre toute propre donc d un côté c est du bénéfice pour moi

\- Je suis navré, Lijah

\- Ne te soucie pas d accord tu m'en devras une

\- Quand tu veux

\- Ne sois pas trop pressé, tu risques de le regretter

Niklaus grimaça puis lui sourit en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Il se sentait tellement bien au chaud avec son frère même là allongés à même le sol. Il l'embrassa à nouveau ur la joue et serra ses bras contre lui. Elijha lui fit signe que son front manquait aussi d'un baiser et Klaus, tout en rugissant un peu lui en déposa un dessus, puis son frère lui montra le bout de son nez et Klaus s'exécuta. Il attendait un nouveau mouvement de son frère pour le remplir de baiser quand Rebecca hurla de nouveau derrière la porte.

\- Je monte au grenier chercher les autres décorations de Noël. Le sapin est immense on va tous avoir du boulot pour le prendre beau comme tout

\- On ? qui on ?

\- Oui, avec Kol nous vous attendons pour le faire …Je peux entrer ?

Niklaus se rassit près de son frère qui lui attrapa un bas de jogging qui trainait sur une chaise et lui lança et alla se en mettre un aussi qu'il trouva dans le placard de Niklaus. Hors de question que leur sœur les trouve dans la tenue préférée de l'hybride. Il réajusta son pantalon, vérifia que Niklaus se soit bien rhabillé et soupira plus que ne parla :

\- Vas y entre, on finissait de discuter avec Niklaus

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour pénétrer dans la pièce et sourit en voyant les deux, torses nus.

\- J'ai loupé quelques chose de sexy ?

Elijha secoua la tête désespéré.

\- Nous venons de prendre notre douche

\- Tous les deux ?

\- Rebecca...

\- Ben quoi, je suis célibataire depuis deux semaines donc quelques petits choses croustillantes à me mettre sous la main me ferait le plus grand bien

\- Rebecca s il te plaît, passes moi les détails de cette vie là

Elle se mit à rire et vint s assoir au sol à côté de niklaus

\- Ça va mieux toi ?

Il secoua la tête doucement et essaya de lui sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas

\- Ben tu sais quoi niklaus t as encore une sale tête mais pas pire que d habitudes ça doit le faire alors

Elle le serra contre lui en lui attrapant les épaules et frotta son visage contre celui de son frère.

\- Souris un peu, Niklaus, la vie c'est marrant tout de même tu sais…et puis regarde toi on croirait avec ta tête là que tu es le gardien des enfers…Cerbère Klaus ! Ca t'irai bien mais je nous plaint , des dizaines de tête d'hybride sur un seul corps, ca risque de faire flipper grave aux enfers …

\- Pourquoi les enfers, je pourrais être le gardien d'un au-delà remplis de petits anges

\- Ouais, j'imagine que tes petits anges auraient une mini jupe et un décolleté à faire palir le Dieu qui leur ouvre la porte

\- C'est moi qui ouvrirait leur porte et je peux te dire que je ferai une sélection digne de mes goûts

\- Oh mon dieu, elle me ressemblerait toutes en fait

\- N'importe quoi !

Elijha pouffa de rire tandis que niklaus lui levait les yeux au ciel et se mit à rire. Rebecca avait le don pour vous foutre un bon coup de pied aux fesses et vous faire sortir de la mélancolie.

\- Avoue tout de même que j ai de bons restes et que je pourrais en faire craquer plus d'une là haut

\- Oui, je l'avoue, tu as toujours été sexy à souhait mais tu n'as jamais su ramener que la crème des femmes, excuses moi mais tu as tendance à rameuter surtout des pestes…

\- Camille et Caroline ne sont pas des pestes

\- Exception que je ne comprendrais jamais d'ailleurs…Peut être que c'est pour ce corps d'Appolon qu'elles sont craqués parce que excuses moi mais ca ne peut pas être our ton caractère de cochon …

Rebecca laissa son regard s attarder sur le ventre, le torse et les muscles de son bras et sourit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Tu es trop beau pour ne pas essayer de greffer un joli sourire sur ce beau visage , Niklaus et pourtant je l'ai déjà vu ton sourire ravageur…

Niklaus rougit légèrement. Il tenta de ne pas laisser percevoir le mal être qui l'avait enchaîné depuis quelques temps seul et lui tendit un de ses plus charmants sourires.

\- Comme ca

\- Je craque …

Elijha les écoutait parler et sourit à son tour. Le mal être de son frère était tellement touchable à la surface qu'il en ressentait lui-même les effets au plus profond de lui mais Niklaus savait très bien le cacher notamment quand ils n'étaient pas tous les deux. Si rebecca pouvait être leurrer, lui non et il savait qu'il faudrait encore du temps pour que Niklaus retrouver un semblant de soulagement.

Niklaus fier que sa sœur le regarde avec autant d admiration gonfla ses muscles et lui montra

\- Ça c est de l'homme du vrai ...Regarde Elijha, prend de la graine, muscle toi, arrête de lire et fait plus de musculation

Elijha leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répliqua pas. Rebecca lui fit signe qu'il était tout aussi parfait et replongea son regard dans celui de son ainé le plus terrible.

\- Parfait niklaus tu es musclé comme tout, de ce fait, tu vas pouvoir venir m aider à descendre les cartons de décoration

Niklaus grimaça et soupira puis fit une petite moue mutine :

\- Elijah me disait il y a quelques minutes Qu'il était plus fort que moi peut être peut il le faire ?

\- Non il est fatigué regarde sa tête on a l impression Q' il n a pas dormir depuis deux siècles

Elijha piqué au vif se trouna vers le miroir. Ca se voyait tant que cela ? Puis il se mit à rire en entendant le timbre de voix plaintif de son frère :

\- Mais moi aussi je suis fatigué

\- Ça prend peut être avec Elijha mais pas Avec moi allez suis moi on va chercher ça

\- Et kol alors ?

\- Il est partit chercher du bois pour la cheminée et il a préparé le repas donc ...bouges ton cul !

Niklaus écarta les yeux voulut répliquer puis se mit à rire. Il enfila un pull directement sur sa peau en lança un à son frère et grogna :

\- Tout compte fait on aurait dû le faire ce voyage tous les deux

Elijha soupira à son tour et les suivit dans le couloir, silencieux. Rebecca se tourna vers lui, lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts et monta au grenier en chantonnant puis elle hurla :

\- Oh mon dieu, y'a une souris !

Elle redescendit aussi vite qu'elle était montée et poussa Elijha pour aller chercher le restants des cartons.

\- Vas y toi …tu sais où c'est !

\- Je croyais que je devais me reposer

\- Oui, tu le feras après, allez va chercher s'il te plait

\- Mais…

Niklaus s'adossa contre le mur et se mit à rire.

\- Elijha, ne fais pas le gamin, ta sœur exige, tu fais son larbin, allez ouste…Rebecca et moi on t'attend là je vais la câliner en attendant

Rebecca qui allait répliquer qu'il pouvait aussi bouger ses fesses, se tut en entendant le mot caresses et calins. Elle se glissa contre l'épaule de Niklaus et posa sa tête dessus.

\- Tu sais parler aux femmes …

\- C'est un don inné chez moi

Elijha secoua la tête en les entendant. Il monta dans le grenier peu fier de devoir aller dans cet endroit si sordide et rempli de poussières et se dirigea vers les cartons en question. Il se laissait trop mener par le bout du nez par ces deux là…

xxxxxxxxxx

Quatre énormes cartons de décorations trônaient près du sapin et Rebecca s affairait à sortir les

Guirlandes et autres boules pour commencer à en parer le sapin, immense sapin d ailleurs qui touchait presque le plafond. Kol avait ramené une échelle pour pouvoir passer les guirlandes électriques et regarda ses deux frères restés assis sur le canapé, qui ne faisaient qu'assister au spectacle sans participer, sirotant tranquillement leur bourbon.

\- Un peu d aide ne serait pas de refus

Rebecca tandis des boules et des objets de décoratifs à Niklaus .

\- Tu avais dit que tu ferais le sapin cette année, je compte sur toi

Elijha poussa du coude son jeune frère en lui chuchotant

\- Vas y, fais lui plaisir elle sera ravie que tu te prêtes au jeu

\- J'ai pas envie, moi

\- Fais le pour moi alors pour me faire plaisir à moi…

\- Et toi alors ?

\- Écoute je vous laisse commencer et promis je vous rejoins juste après mon bourbon

Niklaus grogna

\- Et comme par hasard je ne me suis pas transformé en kiki… c'est toujours comme ça jamais dans les moments où ce serait nécessaire, saleté de loup qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête

\- Tel maître, tel chiot…

\- Eh je ne te permet pas

Elijha se mit à rire et lui caressa discrètement le dos de la main

\- Allez vas y c est pas si terrible que ça

\- C est pas juste je vais me ridiculiser à faire ça

\- Mais non ça peut être marrant

\- C est marrant quand tu as le cœur à la faire moi, ça me déprime

\- On est deux alors, mais chut ne dis pas ça à Rebecca tu sais à quel point elle aime ces fêtes

\- Mouais ...mais tu viens avec moi ou sinon j'y vais pas

Elijha regarda son frère avec attention. Il avait envie de lui dire de ne pas faire l'enfant et qu'il était suffisamment capable de faire les choses sans lui, surtout ce genre de choses Qu elijah n appréciait pas plus que ça non plus, mais il se ravisa et se concentra sur la tâche à venir… prendre les bons mais aussi les mauvais moments pour l aider ...

Niklaus posa son verre et se leva tout de même en suivant toujours du regard Elijha, pour vérifier qu'il ne quitte pas la pièce en le suivant puis rassuré de le voir près de lui, fouilla un peu dans les boites. Impressionnants tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir là dedans ! Voyant que son frère était parti sur une autre boîte, il le rejoignit immédiatement souhaitant par dessus être au plus près de son grand frère.

Elijah sortir une sorte de bonhomme de neige et le montra à son frère

\- on accroche ça ?

\- Mouais

\- Allez viens prend en un aussi …allez Niklaus, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête

Les deux prirent les petites décorations ridicules et les accrochèrent sur une des branches du sapin. Elles pendaient mollement et ne donnaient pas l allure qu'elles auraient dû avoir. Rebecca se mit à rire en voyant ça

\- Il faut bien la passer dans le fil et l'enfiler un peu plus pour Qu'elle tienne bien et voilà

En effet la décoration avait plus fière allure et Elijha soupira en voyant le grand immense sapin Qu ils avaient commandé… quelle horreur ça allait être sans fin cette décoration ! L'année prochaine il prendrait un mini sapin qui tient sur un coin de table et ce sera bien suffisant.

Niklaus attendit que son frère ait fini de regarder le sapin en se demandant bien à quoi il pouvait penser et repartit vers le carton en sa compagnie. Puis il commenta la boîte dont ils avaient la charge.

\- Il y en a là dedans comme conneries fêter ce satané Noel et décorer un sapin qui aurait mieux eu sa place dans les bois parmi les siens

Il se trouva de nouveau vers Elijha comme pour redemander son aval en prenant une nouvelle décoration et ce dernier l'encouragea d'un signe de la main.

\- Celle ci est pas mal en effet je ne me souvenais pas qu' on ait toute ces décorations

\- Mouais

Elijha fixa son frère

\- Intéressant ta discussion Niklaus

Celui ci sourit et haussa les épaules en sortant une sorte de guirlande qu'il s'amusa à passer autour du cou de son aîné.

\- Tu pourrais mettre ça pour te donner fier allure au prochain comité des factions

\- En effet je serai aussi crédible que quand je suis venu accompagné de kiki

Niklaus se mit à rire et replongea ses mains dans le carton. Tout compte fait c'était amusant de fouiner là dedans il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'on puisse créer autant de ridicules petits bonhommes de Noel pour poser ça sur un arbre des bois !

C'est en se relevant qu'il se retrouva face à face avec Kol, le regard un peu baissé, qui lui tendait une grande guirlande. Niklaus chercha immédiatement elijah du regard mais celui avait reculé un peu plus loin pour aider Rebecca à porter un objet un peu lourd.

Le cœur de Niklaus se mit à battre un peu trop fort et Elijha, sentant son malaise, lui demanda mentalement d essayer de se calmer et de laisser faire les choses comme elle venait

« Mais … »

« Pas de mais, petit frère, Laisse le s'approcher c est notre frère aussi ne t'inquiète pas il ne te dira rien de méchant je peux te l'assurer »

« Si il le fait ? »

« Je suis là pas loin »

Niklaus soupira puis fit face à Kol. Il essaya de parler distinctement mais sa voix resta un peu hésitante tout de même

\- Tu veux quelque chose ?

Kol regarda Elijah du coin de l'œil puis Rebecca qui l'encouragea à entrer en relation avec l'hybride.

\- Tu peux...enfin tu peux m aider à la mettre ..je...elle est grande et faudrait que l'un de nous deux grimpe sur l échelle pour faire le haut du sapin

Kol soupira puis éleva son regard vers celui de son frère

\- S'il te plait, Niklaus...

Le jeune hybride le regarda surpris et recula. Il se sentit bien malgré lui comme pris au piège et fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Elijah ?

Kol soupira puis se lança avec un petit sourire timide mais qui reflétait un sacré tempérament tout de même.

\- Parce que je me suis dit que… En vrai, je voulais juste...enfin je voulais juste te dire pardon pour les mots que j ai eu ...je ne les pensais pas… tu es mon frère niklaus un vrai frère tu sais ...on n a pas souvent l'occasion de partager des trucs sympas mais enfin c est chouette d avoir un grand frère comme toi

Niklaus ne répondit pas regarda rapidement Elijah qui lui souriait heureux de la tournure des évènements, cherchant dans son visage certainement une réponse que lui aurait souffler son âiné mais Elijha ne l'aida pas et attendit que Niklaus face à son tour un pas amical vers Kol.

Niklaus soupira, prit la guirlande et entraîna kol avec lui

\- Ok je vais t aider ...vas y je te donne les guirlandes et toi tu les accroches la haut

\- Super ! On ava voir le sapin le plus envié de la région

\- J'espère que personne ne va venir ici pour le voir

\- C'était juste pour plaisanter…

\- Mouais

Elijha était ravi. Il savait que cela n'était qu'une accalmie de courte durée certainement mais un léger sourire satisfait et presque heureux avait prit vie sur le visage de Niklaus et cela lui fit plaisir.

Kol avait assuré sur ce coup là, il lui en serait reconnaissant.

Puis il regarda Rebecca s'affairer dans son coin tout en discutant de tout et de rien seule n'attendant certainement pas de réponses de ses frères. Elle avait placé les petits anges dans une petite crèche aussi qui ne servait à rien selon lui mais bon ...puis il alla s'assoir un peu, la fatigue le rendait plus faible qu'à l'accoutumée. Il sentit que ses yeux se fermaient bercés par les paroles de Rebecca et les mouvements calmes et coordonnés pour une fois de ces deux plus jeunes frères.

Il soupira en entendant des chants de Noel résonner dans la maison, certainement mis par Rebecca et se mit à rire inconsciemment en entendant Kol et Niklaus se mettre à hurler qu'elle éteigne cela immédiatement. Puis plus rien, le vide, le noir l'envahit et son corps s'affaissa sur le canapé sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

—-


	52. Le repos du guerrier

hapitre 51 – Le repos du guerrier

Rebecca réajusta la couette qu'elle était allée chercher à l'étage tandis que Niklaus remettait des bûches dans le feu pour s'assurer que la pièce reste bien au chaud et permettre à son frère de dormir dans de bonnes conditions. Il était tellement exceptionnel que leur aîné s'endorme ainsi si rapidement sans lire, sans tourner pendant deux heures dans la maison pour s'assurer que tout allait bien que cela les avait énormément inquiétés quand ils s'en étaient aperçus.

Niklaus laissa place à une respiration moins saccadée et Son cœur battait désormais moins fort face à l'inquiétude qui l'avait gagné d'un coup quand il avait vu son ainé allongé sur le canapé. Un réel moment de panique sans fondement tout compte fait. Il remercia intérieurement Rebecca qui l'avait rassuré en lui montrant que leur grand frère s était tout simplement endormi , comme dans l'église peut être ...

Niklaus n'en était pas certain quelque chose au fond de lui lui interdisait de croire en une thèse si simple et il voyait bien que son frère était épuisé et que ses forces lui manquaient. Il s'assit un peu sur le canapé contre lui pour vérifier en sondant son cœur et sa respiration que tout allait aussi bien que Rebecca l avait dit et sourit.

Oui, il s'était bel et bien endormi, le chanceux et traître à la fois d'ailleurs qui avait trouvé la meilleure parade pour ne pas devoir décorer ce maudit sapin qui ne l'attirait plus depuis que son frère ne pouvait pu l'observer pour le faire.

Il replaça en imitant sa sœur, la couette même si elle encadrait déjà parfaitement le corps de son mentor , Rebecca étant une vraie petite femme d'intérieur pour toutes ces choses là et laissa sa main courir tout doucement et discrètement dans le cheveux de son frère profitant que kol soit sortit de la pièce pour pouvoir se rapprocher de cette manière de son alpha.

Rebecca elle fit semblant de rien voir sachant que Niklaus cesserait immédiatement ce pur moment de tendresse si elle s'en mêlait.

Elle aimait voir ses frères ainsi, peut être son côté maman poule ou son romantisme à toute épreuve la rendait si prévenante mais elle connaissait aussi parfaitement le lien étrange et beau qui unissait ses deux frères. ELle sourit en regardant discrètement l'hybride, pas à l'aise encore dans ses gestes et hésitant quand il posait ses doigts près de leur frère. C'était beau et tendre à regarder, comme si le temps s'arrêtait pour ne laisser que cet instant de pureté entre les deux vampires. Elijha ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, son sommeil étant profond. Elle n'avait pas osé dire à Niklaus que elle aussi trouvait leur frère exténué et avait préféré rire de la situation.

Klaus touchait de sa main celui qui considérait comme le chef de sa meute. Il laissa ses doigts parcourir la joue d'Elijha et sourit gentiment. Son alpha ! oui c était exactement cela qu'il ressentait en ce moment même et d'ailleurs depuis de longs jours, ce besoin permanent désormais de devoir initier un contact et de savoir le chef de meute toujours près de lui.

Depuis sa transformation en ce maudit louveteau, ce besoin s était accru notamment dans sa forme originelle comme si l humain et le loup réclamaient désormais la même chose. Ils voulaient Elijha, ils voulaient l'avoir rien qu'à eux, ne pas le partager avec qui que ce soit et c'est certainement pour cela que Niklaus acceptait de moins en moins la présence de Kol. Il ne voulait pas partager Elijah, point barre…c'était ainsi…

Son côté hybride lui avait dejà joué des tours un peu fantasques comme ce plaisir d être nu ou d être en contact peau à peau avec l un des siens, un des membres de sa meute qui se résumait à son frère tout simplement mais quelque chose de plus fort de plus tendu le retenait à Elijah.

Un lien qui le rendait quémandeur en effet de sa présence. Ses mots lancés comme des poignards sanglants contre son frère juste avant n'avaient peut être pas été si anodins dehors …il devenait dépendant de son aîné comme si sa vie se liait de plus en plus à celle d'Elijha et que l'absence lui était de plus en plus intolérable.

Peut être que quand cette histoire de transformation serait réglé cela changerait et Qu'il retrouverait son différence presque parfaite pour s éloigner de celui dont il avait cependant constamment besoin.

Ce n était peut être tout compte Qu'une utopie ! Niklaus avait toujours eu besoin de la présence physique et mentale de son aîné et cela depuis sa plus tendre enfance comme si des fils invisibles les retenaient l'un à l autre. Elijha avait parlé de complémentarité et que l'un sans l'autre, l ordre des choses ne seraient pas naturels.

Il avait eu envie de se moquer de lui en entendant cela mais désormais ces mots prenaient réellement une forme concrète. Sans Elijah, il ne voyait pas de chemin à prendre seul, non pas sans lui. Il…

Rebecca lui posa une main sur l épaule ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensés et elle se pencha vers son aîné

\- Tu viens terminer le sapin, Kol a besoin de toi pour grimper sur l échelle

\- Mouais

Cela ennuyait profondément de laisser son frère sur le canapé et de ne pas le faire avec lui…puis il se mit à rire de lui même ..S'en était grave si même la il ne pouvait pas vaquer à ses occupations sans savoir Elijha avoir un œil sur lui ...ce n était plus de la dépendance mais une drogue forte et sans remède !

Rebecca le regarda sourire sans comprendre

\- Tu as l'air d avoir retrouvé un peu de bonne humeur, mon cher Nik

\- Ça va mieux Elijha a besoin que nous soyons un peu en harmonie alors prouvons lui que nous en sommes capables

Rebecca tapa dans l épaule de Niklaus et le félicita

\- Je ne pensais pas un jour pouvoir y entendre dire cela ! harmonie est mot qui n est pas utilisé dans le langage des Mikaelson

\- Ni souvent mis en pratique

Rebecca applaudit doucement en montrant sa fierté de pouvoir essayer

\- Aussi elijha serait fier de nous si nous trouvions un réel terrain d entente et en plus on pourrait de ce fait lui proposer des listes de Noël bien plus conséquente

\- Ce que tu peux être vénale sœurette

\- Vénale ? Ça veut dire quoi

\- Je ...euh ...c est Elijha qui a employé ce terme la dernière fois

\- Et alors ça veut dire quoi?

\- Cherche par toi-même, sœurette, ta culture générale semble en avoir besoin

\- Marrant

Niklaus soupira il n'avait absolument aucune Idée de ce que signifiait ce mot et...

\- Je reviens je vais chercher un oreiller pour notre frère

Il courut dans la chambre de son aîné, fouilla un peu dans ses livres et tomba sur l'objet magique qui n utilisait jamais lui à contrario d'Elijah qui voulait toujours tout savoir .. un dictionnaire

Et se mit à rire en voyant ce terme oui parfaitement Rebecca ! Il pourrait désormais mourir moins idiot !

Il repartit mais fit demi tour en attrapant rapidement l oreiller de son frère. Il voulait vite redescendre et comprit que ce n'était pas spécialement pour se moquer de Rebecca mais surtout pour revenir vite auprès d'Elijha.

La chambre avait été remise à neuf et il ne substituait aucune trace de ce débordement sanguin et tant mieux, il n aurait lui même pas été prêt à revoir cette pièce si sacrée par elijah entachée de sang.

Il courut dans les marches avec l'oreiller puis une fois près de son frère, lui souleva tout doucement la tête pour ne pas lui éveiller et lui déposa dessous

Kol soupira en riant. Niklaus le regarda et fronça les sourcils en apercevant que son frère était revenu dans la pièce. Il ôta rapidement sa main de l'oreiller et toisa Kol.

\- Tu as un souci ?

\- Non

\- J ai cru

Kol leva les yeux au ciel tout en regardant Niklaus s'assoir près de son frère sur le canapé.

Il savait bien qu'il ferait mieux de se la fermer comme il l'avait promis à Elijha mais sa nature psychotique et emmerdeur surtout l'en empêcha et il s'adressa à Niklaus un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et tu vas lui reprocher ensuite d être toujours derrière tes basques mais tu ne le lâches pas une minute, tu sais il ne va pas s envoler si facilement bien que je me demande si parfois ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis longtemps pour éviter toutes les emmerdes que tu lui as offertes

\- Tu entends quoi par là ? pourquoi tu me dis ca ?

Niklaus s'était levé les nerfs à vif, les attaques permanentes de Kol le rendaient méfiant et l'enervaient aussi au plus haut point. Il supportait cela d'autant moins qu'il se sentait pas réellement en état de lui répondre et de le faire cesser illico presto. Il aurait d'ailleurs du se méfier en effet, quand celui ci avait proposé une trêve . La preuve en était que dès que le gardien des lieux n étaient plus là pour empêcher ses zouailles de se chamailler, Kol revenait à la charge comme si les avertissements ne lui avaient pas servi de leçon.

\- Regarde toi, tu devrais t'attacher des menottes au poignet d'Elijha…

Rebecca, sentant bien que son frère cherchait de nouveau les problèmes et surtout cherchait encore et encore à ennuyer son frère, pointa un doigt sur Kol

\- Kol ferme la tu cherches la merde

\- Pas du tout mais il faut toujours Qu il prenne tout pour lui je disais Qu elijha aurait mieux fait de se barrer depuis longtemps que de devoir nous supporter il aurait pu avoir une bien meilleure vie que de faire le garde « chiot » pendant si longtemps

Niklaus sentit la colère le prendre : garde chiot! Ça ne pouvait que. s adresser peut être indirectement mais s adresser tellement Qu'à lui…

Il devait réagir et fonça sur son frère pour lui attraper le col du sweat et le pousser contre le mur

\- De qui tu parles , ai au moins le courage de me regarder quand tu cibles une attaque…

\- Quoi c est le mot garderie pour gamin attardé ou chiot qui te fait le plus chier !

Rebecca n eut pas le temps d intervenir que Niklaus balançait kol contre le sapin avec un énorme coup de poing en pleine face

Le sapin tangua sous l'effet du corps de kol bascula légèrement. Rebecca essaya de le rattraper mais son frère repartit de plus belle contre l'hybride pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa paie. Niklaus l'évita et le rebalança contre le sapin. Kol se redressa en poussant le pauvre arbre qui ne semblait plus réellement être en état de tenir debout et s'essuya le visage plein de sang en s'adressant à Niklaus

\- C est pas moi qui lèche le cul de mon frère pour obtenir ce que je veux tu as l'air de le faire parfaitement le bon chiot à son maître

Rebecca hurla

\- Ca suffit tous les deux !

Elle n'eut pas le temps d empêcher ses frères de se battre de nouveau. Le sapin tangua dangereusement et bascula totalement entrainant dans sa chute Rebecca qui se retrouva coincée dessous avec toutes les décorations qui volèrent dans la pièce.

Elijha se réveilla en sursaut alerté par tous les cris et le bruit du sapin qui s'écroulait et se mit directement en alerte : les guerrera. !

Il se leva d un bond et posa son regard directement vers la porte d'entrée puis vers le bruit qui l'avait réveillé.

Il soupira en voyant le sapin au sol et accourut quand il vit sa sœur Rebecca coincée dessous en hurlant

Puis il remarqua sur le sapin oui bien. , mais aussi sur le sapin, ses deux frères en train de se battre au milieu des épines et des branches écrasées pendant que Rebecca pleurait presque etouffée par le poids du sapin et des deux vampires.

Il soupira, son mal de tête était atroce désormais et il se massa rapidement les temps pour soulager la tension qui régnait au plus profond de son esprit. C'était à cause d'eux certainement que la bête qui se terrait en lui prenait un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir.

Il essaya de respirer profondément mais en voyant les deux garçons se taper dessus et détruire tout ce qui pouvait se trouver dans les alentours , il sentit une rage lui monter au corps et il attrapa kol et niklaus par le haut des tee shirt puis les balança dans le salon sans chercher à savoir où ils allaient atterrir. La table basse se brisa sous l'effet du poids de Kol tandis que Niklaus atterrissait sur le canapé qui bascula en arrière emportant l'hybride et les couvertures avec lui.

Puis il alla soulever le sapin qui se plia en deux et sa brisa totalement, tendit la main à Rebecca qui était désormais en pleurs.

Klaus se releva près à se battre contre celui qui l'a avait ainsi bousculer et arrêta sa course immédiatement quand il constata que le fautif d sa chute était son frère. Il déglutit…merde…

Kol recula par prudence vers la cheminée et soupira

\- On va se prendre l enguelade de notre vie

Elijah les toisa tous les trois et sortir son mouchoir à Rebecca pour qu elle essaye ses larmes et se mouche

\- C est quoi ce foutoir ?

Kol se défendit immédiatement tremblant légèrement il avait brisé sa promesse il allait en subir les conséquences

\- Je suis désolé c est…un malentendu…c'est partit sur un malentendu

Niklaus serra les poings puis revint vers Elijha penaud

\- Désolé de ta voir réveillé nous avons eu des mots qui ont été un peu trop virulents

\- Un peu trop virulents vous rigolez ! vous avez vu le chantier dans ce salon et regardez vous on dirait des bêtes sauvages assoiffés de sang

Kol se risqua à un petit trait d'humour ne pouvant s'en empêcher

\- C'est un peu ce que nous sommes, nous les vampires…

\- Ta gueule !

Kol écarquilla les yeux mais la ferma immédiatement. Quand ELijah perdait le contrôle de son langage, c'était mauvais, très mauvais … Niklaus cessa d'avancer sur son frère et sentit que son loup n'était lui non plus pas à l'aise face à la colère grandissante de son alpha.

\- Vous avez tout détruit le sapin, les décorations, vous ne avez vraiment rien à faire de tout ce que je peux vous dire et vous demander ! bordel , une trêve , une toute -petite grève, ce n'était pas grand-chose à m'offrir !

Elijah hurlait désormais il poussa klaus de son chemin et alla ramasser les boules et les décorations qui étaient tombés au sol. Il attrapa les deux morceaux du sapin, ouvrit grand la fenêtre du salon et le balança loin de toute sa force.

\- C'est réglé, c est ce que vous vouliez : pas de sapin cette année, c'est fait, pas de Noel, ce sera encore plus simple. De tout manière à quoi ça sert comme toutes les années noël est sous le signe de la violence et de la mésentente

Kol, Niklaus et Rebecca baissèrent le tête honteux. Oui tous les ans ça finissait mal !

\- Franchement vous êtes décevants je ne pensais pas devoir vous surveiller constamment pour éviter que vous comportiez en gamin attardé !

Kol regarda Niklaus d un ai entendu

\- Tu vois j étais pas loin quand je t'ai demandé de choisir

Niklaus serra les poings plus forts et se pointa vexé de cette appellation face à Elijha

\- Retire ce que tu viens de dire

Elijha fut surpris et recula d'un pas tout de même sentant le loup de Niklaus qui dirigeait un peu sa rage vers lui

\- Non et calme toi immédiatement

\- Retire le gamin attardé

\- Non c est ce que vous êtes en ce moment

\- Retire ce mot immédiatement ou je ...

\- Ou tu quoi niklaus ?

Elijha le toisait désormais les bras croisés sans aucune crainte dans le regard mais défiait bien son jeune frère à tenter quoique ce soit contre lui. Niklaus se rendit compte d un coup de l'agressivité qu il venait de faire preuve face à son aîné et baissa le regard

\- Ou je ..je...

Il se tut il était de nouveau allé encore trop loin avec son propre frère et sentit une honte profonde l'envahir. Il ne voulait surtout pas se battre avec Elijha, il voulait juste être près de lui au calme, pas comme ça, pas comme ça. Il recula et montra la paume de ses mains en guise de soumission

\- Désolé je ne voulais pas ... je me…

Elijah soupira et haussa les épaules

\- Aucun de vous ne changera jamais

Il était déçu et ça se lisait sur son visage et s'entendait dans le ton de sa voix

\- Soit vous trouvez un terrain d'entente dans les deux minutes, soit je quitte cette maison pour repartir à la Nouvelle Orléans

Rebecca rouspéta en toisant ses deux frères tout en reniflant.

\- Vous avez intérêt tous les deux à réparer vos bêtises hors de question que l'on passe un noël sans sapin et surtout sans Elijha

Niklaus toisa kol qui fit de même. Aucun des deux ne réagit trop de fierté en eux

Rebecca soupira et essaya de redonner elle même un semblant de propriété et de prestance à la salle puis attrapa les objets cassés . Elle ragea et partir à la cuisine en calquant la porte

\- Franchement vous êtes vraiment des cons...tous les deux je vous déteste

Elijha regarda sa montre sans sourciller devant l'éclat de colère de sa sœur

\- Il vous reste 30 secondes

Niklaus serra les dents : il était partagé réellement entre vouloir écouter son frère et faire ce que ce dernier lui disait et rester ferme et défiant devant kol …impossible d'entre le premier à céder et il savait très bien que kol ne le ferait pas

Il Regarda avec un certain regret ce pauvre sapin meurtri qui gisait loin de leur demeure au dehors, détruisant quelque part aussi la magie de Noël qui s en dégeait et soupira

\- Je ne compte pas le faire, Elijha désolé. Il me doit des excuses, c'est lui qui m'a cherché

Kol ricana

\- Moi non plus et je n'en suis pas désolé, lavette !

Ce fut le mot de trop. Niklaus sauta sur Kol et l'envoya balader contre le mur ses crocs plantés dans le bras de son cadet qui hurla de doueur. Elijha s interposa rapidement et arracha Niklaus du bras de leur jeune frère pour le maintenir à distance en posant une main sur son torse pour le plaquer contre le mur aux côté de Kol.

\- Stop Niklaus, ne joue pas las abrutis comme lui…il n'en vaut pas la peine…

Kol tenait Le Bras sur lequel Klaus avait laissé de belles marques de dents et se tourna vers Niklaus

\- Donne moi ton sang immédiatement

\- Crève !

\- Donne le moi, je vais être malade ..

.

\- Va te faire foutre

Niklaus voulut quitter la pièce mais Le Bras d'Elijha était trop puissant pour qu'il puisse s'en dégager.

\- Niklaus, donne un peu de sang à ton frère, soigne le

\- Plutôt aller pourrir en enfer…

\- Niklaus…

\- Allez vous faire foutre tous les deux, je ne laisserai personne boire de mon sang et encore moins lui…

Elijha attrapa niklaus par le col et l'approcha de lui à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il n'en pouvait plus et sentait une colère sourde l'envahir

\- Soigne ton frère, Niklaus, ou je repars à la Nouvelle-Orléans ...

Niklaus sentir son cœur se serrer

\- Tant mieux, de toute manière, je n'avais pas envie de rester ici avec ce looser

\- Je repartirai mais sans toi niklaus

Niklaus eut sa respiration coupée d'un coup. Sans lui ! Sans lui…non…Il essaya de se calmer puis Il haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence, mais sa crainte était palpable dans le battement de son cœur avec une peur terrible de voir son aine mettre à profit ces derniers mots

\- Tu n as pas le droit

\- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que …parce que je suis le roi et que je te l'ordonne

Niklaus sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il était fatigué lui aussi de ne plus savoir comment réagir.

Kol éclata de rire

\- C est la meilleure de fin d année celle-ci, petit bébé Niklaus ordonne !

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer à se moquer Qu'un poing en plein visage lui explosa le nez et me laissa presque Ko au sol.

Elijha frotta ses phalanges et le pointa du doigt'

\- Je t avais prévenu.. ferme la

Kol essuya son nez de sa manche se releva très péniblement à moitié sonné et murmura

\- J ai juste envie de te péter là tronche Elijah et te faire ravaler ta fierté la maintenant, tout de suite…

Niklaus écarquille les yeux. Il savait son jeune frère encore plus border Line que lui mais aller défier Elijha n' était pas la meilleure solution pour calmer le jeu. Il préféra se reculer sachant que Elijha ne prendrait pas ses mots A la légère. Elijha réajusta son pull, replaça ses cheveux puis fixa Kol.

\- Soit, comme tu veux … viens dehors finissons en

Elijha se dirigea à la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit et enfila ses chaussures. Il ne prit pas la peine de mettre un manteau.

\- Niklaus attend là je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi , je reviens dans deux minutes

Kol déglutit péniblement mais avança défiant son aîné. Des mois cela faisait des mois qu'il avait envie de foutre une raclée à Elijha pour se venger se venger de trop aimer niklaus et de ne pas prendre le temps de s occuper de lui. Il attrapa son manteau et tendit celui elijah qui le refusa

\- Pas besoin je n aurai pas le temps d avoir froid

Kol jeta un regard rapide à son autre frère qui sourirait désormais en se foutant de lui. Niklaus passa un doigt sous sa gorge pour lui signifier qu'il était mort avant même de franchir cette porte

Puis il alla à la vitre du salon pour se délecter du court spectacle Qu'il y allait voir. En vrai il ne se délectait de rien, seul les mots de son frère résonnaient en lui « je vais partir sans toi si tu ne fais pas ce que je te demande ». Il sentit une larme couler sur la joue et l'essuya rapidement pour que personne ne s'en apercoive.

Il sentit de nouveau le mal être l'envahir : quoi faire il savait que dans quelque minutes il devrait choisir de laisser kol avec son venin dans le corps au risque de voir Elijha faire sa valise ou s' abaisser à lui donner son sang pour le soigner mais garder son aîné près de lui/

Rebecca s approcha de la fenêtre et soupira

\- Ils font quoi ?

\- Ils règlent leur compte

\- Oh non ...niklaus empêche les

\- Non je ne peux pas et puis mon tour est juste après je suppose

Elijha ne te fera aucun mal même si tu y vas maintenant pour empêcher un massacre, rappelle toi Finn

Niklaus ne répondit rien et appuya son front contre la vitre, inquiet, pas inquiet pour kol non ! mais inquiet que son frère décide d'un coup de partir au loin. II regardait chaque pas d'Elijha mais celui ci s était arrête non loin du porche et attendait Kol, les manches de son pull relevé. Il appuya plus fortement son front contre la baie vitrée et serra les lèvres tout en murmurant, comme le faisait en même temps le loup qui pleurait en lui : Elijha…reviens dans la maison, viens avec moi…

ELijah ne semblait pas plus en colère que cela mais ses poings serrés révélaient bien son état mental. Il ne lui laisserait aucune chance et allait régler le souci très, très, mais vraiment très rapidement. Pourquoi tout tournait toujours à la catastrophe dans cette famille ?

Kol arriva un peu plus en forme pour être prêt à se battre même si son bras et sa morsure allaient dans une heure peut être le faire tomber dans un tourment sans fin sauf si Niklaus lui tolérait quelques gouttes de sang. Il se mit face à Elijha en position de combat et le toisa méchamment.

\- A nous deux, faux frère !

Niklaus s octroya le droit de trouver un certain courage à son cadet d oser ainsi défier Elijha : peu de gens de leur famille n'avait osé le faire excepté lui bien sûr mais lui c était différent il en avait le droit ...peut être ...

Kol releva les manches de son sweat et n'attendit pas que Elijha soit prêt pour lui foncer dessus en hurlant.

30 secondes plus tard à peine, le pauvre jeune cadet gisait en sang au sol son manteau sur la tête et la tête dans la neige.

Elijha revint dans la maison, épousseta les quelques neiges qui reposaient sur ses chaussures et soupira.

Son regard était humide il en avait marre de devoir justifier ses choix, ses demandes tout quoi... il redressa le regard vers son frère et sa sœur qui regardaient leur cadet allongé dehors et niklaus attendit Qu' il se soit déshabillé et soit revenu dans le salon pour se trouver vers lui

\- Ne pars pas Elijha je t'en prie.

Il avait murmuré cela tellement doucement qu Elijha mit quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il adressait à lui

Puis Niklaus s'approcha de son grand frère, lui toucha le visage doucement et baissa le regard

\- Nous ne pouvons pas y arriver sans toi

\- Et moi je ne peux y arriver sans votre aide je n'en peux klaus, de tout ça je n'en peux plus

Niklaus laissa ses doigts se glisser dans ceux d'Elijha dont Le Bras était pendant près de son corps puis vint se coller contre son torse tout doucement tremblant presque que son aîné le rejette.

Mais Elijha le serra contre lui et lui déposa un baisser sur le front puis fit signe à Rebecca de venir aussi . Elle se rua sur eux et se colla contre ses aînés

\- Rien ne doit venir briser ce que nous avons mis mille ans à essayer de bâtir ensemble rien ni personne , vous devez vous aussi devenir plus responsable de chacun d'entre nous, nous devons protection et arrêter de nous hurler dessus, de nous défier quotidiennement ...

Niklaus et Rebecca toujours la tête enfouie sur le torse de Elijha secouèrent la tête pour acquiescer doucement

\- Allez venez essayons de remettre ce sapin en place, allons le chercher, nous ramasserons Kol au passage

Rebecca regarde Elijha et lui montra la table du salon

\- Après on pourrait peut être commencer nos listes …j'ai préparé des feuilles

Elijha leva les yeux au ciel : les fameuses listes de Noël ...elle ne laissait jamais rien au hasard

Il fit signe à son frère de nettoyer et de jeter les décorations cassées avec l'aide de Rebecca puis sortit pour aller aider kol à se relever.


	53. Koalas

Chapitre 52 - Koalas

Kol aida Elijah, bien malgré lui, ronchonnant et faisant réellement une mauvaise tête , à ramener le sapin qui avait le pauvre, perdu de sa hauteur. Il n'arrêtait pas de pester et d'essayer de faire réagir son frère mais Elijha jouait d'une indifférence sans faille. Il soupira.

\- Tout de même, tu aurais pu frapper moins fort

\- Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais, Kol, je t'avais demandé de cesser tes moqueries

\- J'y peux rien je suis comme ça, et puis jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Niklaus sait largement se défendre et nous l'a prouvé de nombreuses fois, je comprend pas qu'il ne le fasse pas et que tu sois de nouveau obligé de faire le garde chiome

\- Il n'est pas bien en ce moment donc fais des efforts

\- Des efforts, j'en ai fait tout le temps et comme ca s'est terminé pour moi, avec une dague dans le cœur…non merci, si ca ne va pas, il a qu'à aller s'allonger sur le canapé de sa psy, Karine ou Camille ou je ne sais plus…

Elijha essaya de ne pas faire attention à la mauvaise volonté de son frère et soupira. Il ne pourrait jamais obtenir un semblant de bonne volonté de toute manière de Kol, il en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête.

\- Une séance auprès de cette femme ne te ferait certainement pas de mal non plus

\- Si elle a une forte poitrine, pourquoi pas, autant lié le boulot au plaisir. Il la saute ?

Elijha soupira plus bruyamment et arrêta sa marche. Kol lâcha le sapin et recula de quelques pas en mettant ses mains devant lui.

\- Excuses moi, excuses moi, c'est plus fort que moi …A moins que…tu la sautes peut être aussi ?

Puis il éclata de rire et reprit un des bout du sapin.

\- Ou tu sautes Niklaus pour être si prévenant avec lui

Elijha serra les poings. Lui en remettre une ne changerait rien..son frère le cherchait et le mieux à faire était de l'ignorer. Il se tut jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la maison tandis que Kol continuait ses insinuations malsaines mais voyant que son aîné ne réagissait plus, finit par faire silence aussi.

Ils ne purent remettre que la moitié du sapin et celui paraissait réellement ridicule sans son sommet. Ils le regardèrent un long moment désespérés. Ils étaient désormais presque plus petit qu'eux et Elijha se demanda encore comment il réussissait à tenir debout. Il penchait d'ailleurs un peu sur la droite et semblait à tout moment être sur le point de s'écrouler.

Parfait, pensa t il, comme cette famille, bancale et peu fiable !

Niklaus s'était quand à lui terré dans un silence profond, avait de nouveau collé son front contre la vitre quand Elijha était partit chercher le sapin, croisant les doigts en priant que son frère ne se décide pas d'un coup à partir et désormais, rassuré de sa présence dans le salon, regardait tous les efforts de sa famille pour essayer de faire semblant de réparer les morceaux brisés. Adossé contre le mur près du canapé, en observant bien Elijha il le surprit à soupirer plusieurs fois.

Il devait penser comme lui-même à cet instant que tout était toujours brisé autour d'eux et au fond d'eux aussi.

Il observa un peu Kol et ne sut pas cependant déterminé dans le regard qu'il jetait de tant à autres à Elijha si celui reflétait de là désolation ou une envie encore plus forte de lui rendre la vie impossible.

Kol était un psychopathe , avait toujours été mentalement en border line ne faisant de sa vie que ce que lui en avait décidé, décimant derrière lui souvent de nombreux cadavres parce que ce n était Qu' un jeu pour lui cette vie éternelle mais avait-il tant changé ? Niklaus n'en savait rien. Il n'était pas suffisamment proche de ce petit frère et d'ailleurs n'y avait jamais été même dans leur enfance pour réellement le connaître. Tout ce qu'il savait c est Qu'Elijah ne lui accordait aucune confiance quand à ses semblants de sentiments fraternels et cela pouvait vraiment être inquiétant. Elijha n'avait que rarement tord et ne croyait pas en une rédemption possible pour Kol. Kol était un électron libre qui n'avait en vérité jamais eu besoin d'eux pour survivre. Il les avait bien souvent laissé pour aller vivre sa propre vie et quand celle-ci avait fini par l'ennuyer revenait apportant souvent avec lui un lot d'ennuis qu'Elijha devait régler rapidement.

Pauvre Elijha, il avait réellement en fait tiré le mauvais numéro en naissant dans cette famille, tout comme lui, pensa t il …

Lui ce qu'il l'ennuyait surtout, c est qu'il avait tendance à entraîner de plus en plus Rebecca dans son sillon, la traînant de boîte en boîte ou dans des endroits pas souvent recommandables. Heureusement elle avait la tête sur les épaules bien souvent et savait mesurer quand les débordements de son cadet étaient trop importants ou nuisaient à leur famille, mais elle était jeune et facilement influençable. Preuve en est qu'elle avait tout de même quelques années plus tôt fait revenir leur père sur un coup de tête et avec Kol dans ses parages, il craignait que ses coups de tête soient de plus en plus fréquents.

Il savait aussi Qu'Elijha veillait et cela le rassurait puis il posa son regard de nouveau sur son aîné, il veillait sur tout le monde pour les protéger mais aussi pour les surveiller continuellement afin d éviter des drames qu'il y avait eu dans le passé ...mais il se reposait quand et quand prenait il juste du temps pour lui ? Qui veillait sur lui ? Niklaus ne s'était que très rarement posé la question ne prêtant que peu d'attention aux activités de son frère mais depuis un ou deux, leur relation avait évoluée, ils s'étaient tous les deux de plus en plus rapprochés et Niklaus s'était alors rendu à quel point son frère les avait choyés, protégés, couvés presque pour les mettre à l'abris de nombreuses choses.

Il prit alors conscience que personne ne veillait sur lui, personne vraiment ne prenait soin de lui comme il le faisait avec eux, même lui, niklaus restait trop dans ses paranoïa pour prendre le temps de changer les rôles et de lui offrir ces moments de tendresse qu'il donnait souvent sans compter et sans réclamer en retour.

Tout à l heure , quand il avait posé l'oreiller sous sa tête ou tout simplement remis la couette sur son corps, il avait aimé la sensation ressentie, cela lui avait donné l impression d être utile et de pouvoir protéger son frère à son tour. Tous ne voyaient en Elijha qu'un grand frère, presque le père de substitution mais en oubliait presque que derrière son sérieux et les responsabilités qu'il avait endossé pour sa famille, il n'avait que peu d'écart avec eux. Ils avaient juste oublier qu'il n'était qu' un frère avec peut être des envies aussi de s'amuser et de vivre une vie moins monotone et moins seule, que lui procurait le rôle qu'il avait du endosser.

Certes, lui Niklaus, les avait toujours protègés aussi contre leurs ennemis étant celui qui grâce à sa condition d hybride avait le plus de force mais est ce tellement cela Qu elijah avait besoin comme protection ? ...

Rebecca elle parfois trouvait la faille et venait le faire rire et s occuper de lui. Il le voyait alors ronchonner et essayer sans grand effort de la repousser mais il la laissait faire il lui disait toujours que c était pour éviter Qu' elle ne se scandalise et ne leur fasse une crise mais n'était-ce pas tout simplement pour trouver un peu de réconfort auprès de quelqu'un ?

Niklaus se rendit compte qu'ils étaient pareils, en attente d'amour, de reconnaissance, de moment de tendresse. Mais Elijah paraissait tellement toujours fort et intouchable que l'idée de veiller sur lui n avait jamais tellement traversé l'esprit de Niklaus ayant toujours eu l'impression que son frère n' en avait pas besoin, Qu il se suffisait à lui-même.

Il ne laissait personne entrer dans cette carapace qu'il avait du construire autour de lui, personne sauf lui Niklaus, grâce à ce lien qui grandissait de jour en jour. Elijha souriait tout le temps donc on pouvait penser Q' il était heureux comme ça et se contentait de ce que lui offrait la vie ...

Niklaus soupira d'un coup. IL aurait aimé être un puissant sorcier qui d'un coup de baguette aurait fait disparaitre de ce salon la blonde et le psychopathe pour se retrouver seul avec son frère, s assoir près du feu avec lui et poser une main autour de lui puis poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il sentit son cœur se serrer : peut être que tout cela ne se ferait plus si facilement depuis qu'il s'était opposé à son grand frère.

Il repensait encore et encore aux paroles de son frère « je partirai sans toi, Niklaus « et sentit sa respiration de nouveau lui faire défaut. Son estomac le tourmentait depuis ces paroles tourmentées et il n'arrivait à se concentrer sur rien d'autre que le regard qu'avait plongé son ainé dans le sien pour lui dire cela.

Il s'assit sur le canapé pour tenter de retourner un rythme normal et essaya de faire passer cette pression dans la gorge qui lui rappelait à quel point tout cela le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il concentra son attention sur les bruits alentours puis de nouveau sur Elijha, la seule personne capable ici de lui donner un semblant de sécurité. Son loup réclamait aussi de le voir, de le sentir, de l'entendre parler.

Elijha demanda à Kol d'aller ranger le reste des décorations qui ne servaient pas au grenier et à Rebecca d'aller finaliser le repas pour le soir.

\- Nous regarderons ces listes juste après

Kol et Rebecca ne se firent pas prier pour quitter cette pièce où malgré la chaleur des flammes dans la salle à manger, l'ambiance était à la limite du gelé.

Quand Niklaus releva la tête, n'entendant plus son frère donner ses indications, son regard rencontra celui de son aîné. Il se terra un peu plus au fond du canapé, gêné d'avoir été surpris en pleine observation, Elijah lui souriait doucement. Depuis combien de temps elijah l'observait c était un peu donnant donnant puisque lui l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant …peut être que son frère l'avait sentit au travers de leur lien

Il baissa encore le regard ne voulant pas affronter de nouveau les yeux bruns de son aîné et d'un coup, se rendit compte Qu il posait son regard sur les chaussettes de son aîné. Il eut envie de sourire en se disant Qu'il n avait pas perdu de temps à le rejoindre et eut un sourire encore plus fort en voyant que ces chaussettes portaient des petits koalas.

Elijha bougea ses pieds voyant que son frère avait les yeux baissés dessus et murmura

\- Ils sont mignons non ?

Klaus se mit à rire discrètement sans relever la tête pour autant. Voir des koalas sur les chaussettes de son frère si haustère l'avait surpris. Elijah le surprendrait toujours tout compte fait

\- Tu vas rendre mon loup jaloux

Puis il sentit la main de son frère lui soulever le menton et le vit se baisser les genoux au sol pour avoir son Visage au niveau du sien

\- Et Niklaus, le vampire, est ce qu'il va être jaloux ?

Niklaus se pinça les lèvres un peu pris au piège et murmura

\- Non pas plus que cela, bien Qu'ils aient de la chance d être accrochés à tes pieds

Elijha sourit , vint s assoir à ses côtés puis lui parla à voix basse

\- Ça va ?

Klaus haussa les épaules puis serra ses mains l'une dans l autre en proie d'un coup à un grand stress. Elijha remarqua immédiatement ce geste Qu' il connaissait par cœur chez son frère puis posa sa main sur les siennes

\- Mes paroles ont été un peu trop loin et je m en excuse, sache Je t emmènerai avec moi si je pars ... j'ai dit cela sous le coup de la colère

\- J ai cru quand tu es sortit que tu allais partir

\- Et te laisser le front appuyé sur la baie vitrée avec tes yeux de chiens battus ?

\- Comment tu sais… et puis Je ...je n'avais pas des yeux de chiens battus…

\- Parce que tu penses que lorsque je m'éloignes de toi, je ne veille pas sur mon petit frère ?

\- C'est vrai que tu regardes ce que je fais… ?

\- Oui souvent, j'aime savoir où tu es surtout en ce moment de folie, ces transformations et tout ce qui nous arrive

\- Et quand je …enfin quand je ne me transformerai plus n'importe comment ? tu…me surveilleras encore ?

\- Ca te gêne ?

\- Non, non ca ne me dérange pas…c'est vrai que tu veilles sur moi , je le sens …mais pourquoi, je ne le mérite pas. Parfois je me dis que Kol n'a pas tord , tu ferai mieux de partir loin de nous tous, loin de moi, je ne t'ai apporté que des soucis, des douleurs et des méchancetés…Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas trop comment faire pour être un frère parfait…Père a toujours dit que j'étais un faible et que je ne méritais pas de faire partie des Mikaleson. Toi, tu es fort, tu es toujours fort…et si tu veux partir pour ne plus avoir à y être..je…tu …tu peux le faire….non, non, non je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas que tu partes

Les larmes commencèrent de nouveau à envahir les grands yeux bleus océans de l'hybride et il essaya de cacher rapidement son émotion à son frère.

\- Détrompes toi…je cache plus facilement mes faiblesses que toi c'est tout, on va dire cela comme ça…Niklaus, Je ne partirai pas sans toi , bien sur je peux avoir un coup de folie à la rigueur, et m enfuir au plus loin dans la grange ...ce serait déjà trop loin pour toi ?

Niklaus secoua la tête affirmativement, comme un gamin qui n'osait plus parler, il était totalement perdu et avait juste envie d être à ce moment là un petit garçon Qu'on rassure comme le faisait Elijha quand ils étaient enfants.

\- pourquoi tu es gentil avec moi elijah ? tu as toujours été prévenant et tendre avec moi, même quand père te l'interdirais . Les autres ils ne me parlaient pas ou ne jouaient pas avec moi pendant des semaines parce que père leur avait commandé mais toi ..toi...

\- Niklaus, Personne ne m a jamais dicté comment je devais me comporter…tout compte fait on se ressemble plus que je ne le pensais, j ai toujours été un peu tête de mule malgré les apparences peut être

\- Tu aurais pu partir aussi quand nous étions enfant tu aurais pu me laisser aussi et avoir d'autres amis du village…ils se sont toujours moqué de toi parce que tu te balladais qu'avec moi…t'aurais pu jouer avec eux, faire des vrais trucs de mec comme eux le faisait, moi j'amais que la peinture… il me traitait de fille…

\- Mon dieu je m'amusais trop avec toi et puis ...on était frère de sang tu te souviens on avait coupé notre doigt pour mélanger nos sangs, à la vie à la mort pour toujours et à jamais, je crois que c était déjà notre devise avant même Qu'on en prenne conscience

Niklaus sourit en se remémorant ce moment unique où tous les deux cachés dans un coin du bois avaient fait ce serment. Ils étaient encore très jeunes , Elijah avait fermé les yeux pendant que Niklaus lui entaillait le doigt mais lui l'avait fait sans sourciller …peut être que les coups de leur père l' avait endurci déjà à cet âge là.

Ils avaient alors posé leur doigts l'un sur l'autre pour mélanger leur sang puis Elijha avait passé son doigt sur ses lèvres et Niklaus en avait fait de même pour sceller leur pacte.

Elijah avait toujours tenu sa promesse : ami, frère et confident pour la vie et qu'elle putain de vie une vie éternelle ! Quand serait-il s'ils n'avaient pas été transformés ? est ce qu'une fois chacun marié de leur côté avec des terres à s occuper ou Elijha peut être partir à la guerre comme son père le voulait et Niklaus peut être ...mort sous ses coups ...quand aurait été réellement de leur pacte si ils avaient eu une vie normale ? Puis il reprit timidement et craintif de la réponse de son frère :

\- Tu regrettes parfois de ne pas avoir pu avoir une vie normale des enfants une femme ou plusieurs même, tu aurais peut être été un grand guerrier ou ..

\- Et on n'aurait pas vécu tout ça, malgré nos conditions, malgré les douleurs et les souffrances que nous a apporté cette malédiction , on est encore ensemble, Niklaus et dis moi qui peut se targuer d'avoir un frère de plus de 1000 ans

\- Se targuer ?

\- Ça veut dire se vanter si on veut

\- Ah ...

Niklaus aimait entendre son frère lui donner des petites leçons de ce genre, l était un puit de savoir , lui était bien sur loi loin d être bête mais il s en tapait totalement de tout connaître et il n'y avait cependant qu'auprès d'Elijah qu il se permet de montrer ses incompétences sur certaines choses

Puis il soupira et baissa de nouveau les yeux

\- Redis moi que tu ne partiras pas sans moi

\- Promesse de grand frère ...je partirai en te mettant dans mes bagages… bon dans une malle peut être car tu as tout de même des sacrés abatis, il faudrait que je te plie mais ça devrait rentrer si je retire mes livres

\- Tu retirerai tes livres pour moi ?

\- Oui , ils sont bien moins précieux que toi

\- Personne de notre famille ne pense que je suis précieux, tu dis ca pour me faire plaisir

Elijha ne répondit rien le regard et la petite voix de son frère lui suffisait à comprendre l'angoisse dans laquelle toute la situation le mettait. Il détestait voir son frère dans un état mental si faible, habitué à affronter souvent l'impétueux et ténébreux Niklaus mais depuis quelques temps Niklaus semblait en proie à des craintes liées à son enfance, crainte de l'abandon, crainte d'être laissé dans un coin et oublier, et la peur de ne pas réussir à gérer cela.

Et c'est ce qu'il se passait réellement. Niklaus ne parvenait pas à gérer tous ces sentiments qui le traversaient, partagé entre la honte d'être si faible, la peur de ne pas réussir à trouver sa place parmi tout ça, et un sentiment d'impuissance qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

\- Je ne dis jamais rien si je ne le pense pas, Niklaus

\- Tu as dit que tu allais partir

\- Bon exception faite, quand je suis énervé et que je ne sais plus comment réagir, je peux dire quelques inepties…mais je ne suis pas infaillible tu sais

Niklaus sourit doucement. Son frère , ce super héro à ses yeux…

\- Allez, Niklaus, tu viens, on va aller faire ces maudites listes. Reprend la tienne, que tu avais jeté, je l'ai trouvé intéressante

Niklaus sourit encore plus

\- C'est vrai, tu as vu la console de jeu…

\- J'ai surtout vu ce livre de poème

\- Ne dis rien à Kol

\- Promis…

\- Et toi Elijha elle est où ta liste ?

\- Pas besoin de liste

\- Tu vas nous dire comme tous les ans, que nous te suffisons, c'est ça

\- C'est un peu ça

\- Moi je sais ce que je vais t'offrir

Niklaus lève un doigt et semble fier de ce qu'il lui a préparé comme surprise

\- Ah oui, et ai-je le droit à un petit aperçu

\- Non, rien …

Elijha sourit. Son frère avait repris un peu de sa bonne humeur. Il savait que c'est parce qu'il se sentait un peu plus rassuré et à l'aise près de lui mais cela suffisait à Elijha. Chaque pas même petit était un pas vers le bonheur pour son frère et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Puis il le fixa un peu perdu dans ses rêves : ils avaient eu une enfance compliquée une adolescence difficile et une vie éternelle qu'il ne souhaiterait peut être à personne mais son frère est là, toujours là, malgré tous les remparts, les barrières et les drames qui avaient entouré leur famille… c est ce qui comptait pour Elijha : Rebecca et niklaus , les deux personnes qui avaient une valeur inestimable dans ce monde à ses yeux et les seuls en réalité qu'ils laissaient entrer dans les profondeurs de son âme.

Kol, Freya et Finn, ils les apprécient bien sûr , ils étaient des membres de leur famille et la famille était importante pour elijha mais au fil des siècles et pour de nombreux siècles encore certainement, les seuls membres de sa meute seront définitivement son petit frère et sa petite sœur et s'il devait un jour sacrifier son éternité, ce serait pour l'un d entre eux et personne d autre.


	54. Caprices de petite soeur

Chapitre 53 – Caprice de petite soeur

Rebecca s'installa sur la table, après avoir apporté pour tout le monde un petit brunch pour les fringales de midi puis posa sa feuille sur la table, satisfaite, très satisfaite même.

Kol s'assit auprès d'elle en lui murmurant une blague à l'oreille qui la fit rire puis fixa son portable pour la énième fois. Putain, mais que faisait Davina, il essayait désespérément de la joindre depuis le petit matin, toujours au sujet de ce sort qu'ils avaient jeté contre Nikaus, et qu'il aurait aimé désormais annuler avant que sa fratrie trouve le coupable. Après la raclée et les paroles d'Elijha, il ne se sentait pas franchement courageux pour devoir leur annoncer sa responsabilité bien appuyée dans les transformations désormais totalement aléatoires de l'hybride. Il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il elle n'avait pas fini par retrouver la bonne formule car Niklaus ne s'était plus transformé depuis un petit moment ou moins souvent. Il regarda discrètement vers ses deux frères.

Ils semblaient avoir repris un semblant de bonne humeur mais avec ses deux là tout compte fait il fallait se méfier et il en avait fait les frais…certes c'était oui un peu de sa faute, mais bon, il avait toujours été ainsi, et ce n'était certainement pas quelques leçons de morales et quelques coups bien placés qui allait le changer radicalement.

Il sortit tout comme Rebecca sa liste de Noel et la relut, puis rajouta quelques idées qu'il avait eu de nouveau et attendit qu'Elijha leur redemande. Il aimait cette fête où ils allaient être gâtés. Il adorait déchirer ses paquets posés sous le sapin et savait que souvent cela correspondait totalement à ce qu'il avait demandé. Parfois Rebecca leur faisait quelques surprises de son goût à elle mais Elijha avait trouvé un système qui convenait désormais à tous et évitaient de très gros conflits pendant les fêtes.

Car afin d'empêcher des cadeaux de très mauvais gouts entre ses frères et sœurs, Elijha avait pris la décision de choisir lui-même les présents de sa fratrie et de les glisser sous le sapin pour chacun, évitant ainsi que des bagarres sans fin comme de nombreuses années, se mettent en place parce qu'un tel ne voulait pas acheter un cadeau à l'autre et cela avait permis de calmer les esprits.

Mais en échange, il avait du accepter que chacun de ses frères et sœurs lui choisissent un présent à lui mettre sous le sapin. Et il devait bien avouer ne pas leur rendre la tâche facile, car il ne faisait aucune liste. ET il ne comptait pas encore cette année en faire…

Il prit dans ses mains la liste de Niklaus, la lut rapidement car elle ne comptait comme tous les ans que très peu d'idées et lui demanda de la compléter un peu avec d'autres envies puis en attendant que son frère, tout en grognant , remplisse encore quelques cadeaux qu'il aurait aimé recevoir, il prit celle que Kol lui tendit et la lut.

Il ne put s'empêcher un sourire, d'une part parce que sa liste faisait une bonne vingtaine de ligne, d'autre part parce qu'il avait tout numéroté par ordre de préférence pour être certain qu'Elijah choisisse en premier ce qu'il lui tenait le plus à cœur mais surtout, parce qu'ils avaient eu exactement la même idée de cadeau entre Niklaus et lui : la fameuse console et les mêmes jeux, exactement les mêmes pour accompagner. Impressionnant, ils ne s'entendaient pas et pourtant sur quelques points de la liste, Elijha aurait pu croire qu'il l'avait écrite ensemble.

Niklaus toussota pour le sortir de ses pensées et lui glissa face cachée la liste jusqu'à lui puis baissa la tête.

Il détestait cela…mais avouait qu'il était heureux que ce soit Elijha qui s'occupe de cela. Il n'avait jamais été une seule fois déçu par son frère qui avait toujours su lui trouver le cadeau parfait, et si un cadeau venait à être gênant, comme ce fameux recueil de poésie qu'il aurait aimé avoir, il savait très bien qu'Elijha lui offrirait à part, comme tous les ans en l'entrainant dans sa chambre et lui offrant presque timidement seul à seul.

A vrai dire, c'était surtout ce moment qu'il attendait et tous les ans il glissait dans sa liste un de ces cadeaux intimes pour pouvoir vivre ce moment où son frère lui faisait signe de le suivre.

L'an dernier, Elijha lui avait offert un collier avec un porte bonheur en forme de loup. Il en avait été très ému d'autant plus que son frère s'était acheté le même. L'année d'avant un doudou pour bercer les nuits compliquées de l'hybride. Maintenant le doudou était toujours là, certes un peu déchiré par les crises que pouvaient de temps en temps faire Niklaus et recousu maintes fois par son aîné quand il lui apportait, désolé. Mais le doudou préféré de Niklaus, et cela il ne l'avouerait jamais, était bien son grand frère quand ce dernier l'autorisait à se glisser dans son lit pour y finir sa nuit.

Sur sa liste, Il n'avait mis aucune préférence et avait tout noté en vrac tellement rapidement et salement, que même Elijha dut se pencher vers lui pour lui demander ce qu'il avait écrit à certains endroits.

Niklaus lui murmura à l'oreille et Elijha acquiesca, relut une dernière fois la liste de ses deux frères, plia les deux listes qu'on lui avait remis et alla les jeter dans le feu pour qu'aucun ne soit tenté d'aller lire la liste de l'autre.

Kol protesta mais Niklaus ne dit rien. Il savait très bien que Elijhha avait déjà tout enregistré et avait certainement même déjà fait son choix sur deux ou trois cadeaux.

Il vint se rassoir et grignota en attendant que Rebecca se décide à lui donner enfin son listing sans fin. D'ailleurs pour elle jamais il ne brulait la liste de crainte d'oublier le détail mis avec un Astérix et ne pas contenter sa sœur comme elle le souhaitait pour Noel. Mais il ne cédait jamais à ses excentricités et comme pour ses frères, toléraient trois beaux cadeaux sous le sapin et parfois exceptionnellement un petit quatrième qui ne faisait pas partie de leur liste mais venait juste de lui.

Kol grogna tout en mordant dans un bout de viande

\- Beckie, on a dit cette année pas plus de 30 lignes de choix

\- Excuses moi, Kol mais cette année, ma liste ne fera qu'une seule ligne une seule et unique ligne !

Niklaus s'étouffa presque avec le beignet qu'il avait enfourné, Elijah toussota et Kol éclata de rire.

\- Et le César de la meilleure actrice est remis à …Beckie Mikaleson ! Applaudissons là

\- Oui, je viens de la changer et de la refaire après mure réflexion. Je ne veux qu'une seule et unique chose cette année

Elijha fronça tout de même les sourcils s'attendant à quelque chose d'extrêmement excentrique de la part de sa sœur. Il tendit la main et elle lui donna fière de sa trouvaille et avec un sourire plus que parfait.

Elijha l'ouvrit la lut et se figea. Niklaus sentit immédiatement un malaise et vit le regard de son ainé s'assombrir.

\- Il en est hors de question

Rebecca croisa les bras et se leva de sa chaise

\- Pourtant c'est ce que je veux…

\- Rebecca, refais ta liste et demande moi des choses possibles

\- C'est ca et rien d'autres, Elijha, je sais que tu peux réussir à l'avoir

\- Ce ne sont pas des objets, Rebecca

Rebecca se mura dans le silence pendant quelques minutes.

\- J'ai réfléchir longuement, Elijha, je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant si tu ne me l'offres pas

Elijha se leva à son tour

\- Hors de question que j'aille adopter un de ces gamins pour toi dans cet orphelinat

\- Je veux un enfant ! J'ai repéré cette petite fille hier en allant me ramener nous avons parlé un peu elle est mignonne elle a 5 ans, elle vit dans cette maison d'enfant depuis sa naissance, sans repères familiaux , je veux devenir sa mère certes ce n'est pas un bébé mais…

Kol posa sa tête dans ses bras en proie à un véritable fou rire en entendant le cadeau choisi par sa sœur. Question excentricité, cette année, elle avait fait très fort ! Niklaus quand à lui secoua la tête et soupira. Son frère allait péter les plombs si elle continuait dans ce sens

Niklaus intervint

\- Rebecca, il est hors de question que tu puisses accueillir une petite humaine parmi nous

\- Je la transformerai !

Elijha poussa un cri et jeta la liste au travers de la pièce et commença à hausser le ton

\- Est ce que tu t'entends Rebecca ?

\- Et toi est ce que tu vas m'entendre une seule fois en 1000 ans, je veux un enfant …JE VEUX UN ENFANT !

Elijha soupira, il sentait la pression dans sa tête refaire surface et essaya de se calmer avant de devoir perdre le contrôle.

\- N'hausse pas le ton avec moi..

\- Je veux cet enfant, j'irai la chercher moi-même si tu ne vas pas le faire pour moi

\- Mais tu es tombée sur la tête…il est hors de question que j'aille signer quoi que ce soit pour satisfaire ton envie. EEt dans quelques mois, quand elle sera devenue encombrante parce que tu aura envie de sortir, ou parce qu'elle ne correspondra à pas à l'idéal que tu t'es fait de l'enfant parfait de Rebecca Mikaleson, quand tu te rendras compte qu'elle a des soucis psychologiques parce que pendant 5 ans elle n'a jamais connu des limites familiales et qu'elle te criera qu'elle veut sa vraie mère et son vrai père , que tu n'es qu'une substitut et qu'elle veut revenir à l'orphelinat parce qu'elle avait trouvé un foyer au milieu des autres enfants, des mères supérieures … , tu en feras quoi, qui va s'en occuper ?

\- Jamais elle ne fera cela, elle sera bien avec moi, je lui offrirai tout ce qu'elle voudra

\- Le matériel ne peut pas combler l'absence, Rebecca, et tu le sais autant que moi

\- C'est pas parce que toi tu es incapable de t'occuper de quelqu'un qui ne fait pas partie de la famille, que je n'en suis moi pas capable …

Niklaus sentit une douleur au cœur. Sa sœur avait touché son frère émotionnellement et il le ressentait. Il voulut se mettre à hurler après Rebecca de la fermer et de reprendre le cours normal de sa vie sans idée aussi loufoque mais n'en trouva pas le courage. Il était encore trop faible pour gérer ce genre de conflits. Elijha s'en sortirait comme toujours avec les honneurs.

Il alla s'assoir sur le canapé pour ne pas se trouver entre les cris de son frère et sa sœur et soupira. Rebecca allait y laisser des plumes mais son frère aussi…

Kol lui était ravi. Il ne loupait aucune miette de ce nouveau drame familial qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, même s'il trouvait que Rebecca avait tord. Accueillir un enfant dans cette famille de dégénèrés, c'était l'offrir au diable et à la mort !

Elijha recula d'un pas. Les mots de sa sœur l'avait blessé mais il ne releva pas. Elle était énervée et plantée dans son idée et elle serait odieuse jusqu'à ce qu'une autre idée lui traverse l'esprit et qu'elle oublie rapidement cette enfant. Vraiment rien ne lui serait épargné !

\- Oublie cela, rassois toi et refais ta liste, tu m'avais parlé de vêtements, de bijoux et éventuellement d'une petite voiture…s'il le faut je préfère t'offrir une voiture

\- Quoi ?

Kol se leva et hurla presque

\- Tu nous as dit des cadeaux à moins s de 500 dollars et tu veux lui offrir une voiture ? c'est degueu moi aussi je veux une voiture, comme la tienne, une Bentley …

Elijha soupira, fit signe à Kol de se taire et de se rassoir gentiment et regarda de nouveau sa sœur.

\- Rebecca, sois raisonnable, cette enfant n'aura pas la place dont elle aurait besoin dans notre famille

\- ET c'est donc toi qui va encore décidé qui peut entrer ou pas dans notre famille ?

Rebecca avait le regard sombre et les lèvres pincées. Elle était dans une de ses crises de gamine incomprise et ses mots allaient de nouveau dépasser sa pensée. Niklaus se leva sachant bien qu'elle pouvait être infecte quand on lui posait un refus catégorique et au regard presque noir qu'elle avait lancé à son frère il sut qu'elle userait de tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Mais où était donc passé la belle et gentille Rebecca qui était là il y a quelques minutes ? Putain de famille de fou !

Mais avant qu'il puisse intervenir ou tout du moins se lier avec son frère pour qu'elle soit moins impérieuse, elle continua presque les larmes aux yeux, comme si elle allait lui faire un caprice.

Elijha haussa les épaules et attendit. Il lui en voulait d'avoir osé lui dire cela mais il respira un grand coup et essaya de parler mais elle l'interrompit, les yeux noirs de sang comme si le diable s'était emparé d'elle et hurla

-En fait tu sais quoi, je m'en tape de ton aval, j'aurai cette gamine, car j'en ai marre que tu décides de tout pour nous…nous sommes des adultes responsables et tu veux toujours avoir la main mise sur nous, arrête de jouer le rôle de notre père en voulant nous maintenir dans des cages dorées certes, mais tu ai comme lui, tu nous empêche de respirer…Niklaus a raison, tu nous pourris la vie à tout vouloir tout décider pour nous, nous sommes pas tes pantins et tu n'es pas notre père, tu es juste le frère qui se prend pour Dieu …même ces listes de Noel …

Puis elle se tut se rendant compte d'un coup des mots acerbes qu'elle venait de prononcer. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche et regarda Elijha désolée.

\- Je suis désolée, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je me suis, je n' étais pas moi…je te demande pardon, Eli…

Elle chercha de l'aide dans les yeux de Niklaus mais celui était aussi choqué qu'elle. Il avait ressentit un coup de poignard lui transpercer le cœur au point de lui donner la nausée mais ce n' était pas lui qui l'avait pris mais son frère, c'est sa douleur qu'il avait ressentit, scelui qui faisait tout pour essayer de leur rendre la vie plus belle…elle l'avait blessée, profondément comme lui l'avait fait quelques temps plus tôt.

Il s'approcha d'Elijha pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule mais ce dernier recula et partit vers l'entrée. Il mit ses chaussures, son manteau, pris son écharpe et ouvrit la porte en parlant à voix basse comme si tout lui était désormais indifférent :

\- Tu sais quoi, des fois je pense que vous me prenez pour le tyran qu'était notre père. C'est vraiment le pire que tu pouvais me dire, Rebecca, me comparer à ce monstre qui a fait de notre vie un enfer…je suis comme lui, c'est ça hein, que tu essayes de me dire …et bien fais ta vie tu as raison, fais tes propre choix, je ne choisirai plus rien pour vous et oui moi aussi j'ai besoin de respirer tout comme vous et non je ne suis pas Dieu car si je l'étais j'aurai fait en sorte de ne pas voir ce rôle de merde que j'ai auprès de vous …

Puis il claqua la porte et se dirigea vers la grange, la gorge serrée et les larmes aux yeux. Mikael, non il n'était pas leur père, non il n'aurait pas choisi ce rôle de frère âiné s'il avait pu l'éviter, celui qui doit tout gérer au point de n'avoir aucune vie à lui, aucun désir personnel pour son avenir… il ouvrit la grange, retira son manteau, son sweat et se mit torse nu malgré le froid qui régnait dans la grand bâtisse, puis mit à coup de pied à une poule qui passait malheureusement au travers son chemin et partit taper contre le sac de frappe. Le seul échappatoire à sa douleur…

Sortir sa haine et sa colère contre tout cela allait le calmer et empêcher à sa bête de faire des choix néfastes pour sa famille.

Il frappa, frappa, frappa encore, jusque avoir les mains en sang. Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues , du sang, il pleurait du sang…il n'en pouvait plus, on lui en demandait trop, il craquait et il n'avait personne pour le soutenir ou l'aider…il se sentait trop seul pour affronter tout ça…si ses parents étaient là, peut être que tout serait plus simple…puis il craqua…bien sur que non, leurs parents les avait détruit, avait détruit leur rêves, leurs espérances, leur personnalité. Les avait brisés, tous…lui y compris.

Il frappa encore pendant de longues minutes martyrisant le pauvre sac qui se perçait et se vidait sous les coups puis s'asseya sur une botte de paille. Sa rage était passée et il ne restait plus que les mots ancrés dans son cœur, rejoignant ceux de Niklaus. Ils le voyaient tous donc si terrifiant, si possessif, si ..ils les empêchaient de vivre c'était bien ce que les deux lui avaient dit. Il essuya ses larmes, son visage se couvrant de sang de ce fait et tendit l'oreille.

Il était depuis déjà de longues minutes, pris dans le vent de l'hiver et l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Entres, Niklaus …

Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement, la tête baissée et ferma la porte de la grange derrière lui. Il regarda le sac détruit et se pinça les lèvres en voyant le visage ensanglanté de son aîné. Il retira la neige qui lui était tombée dessus pendant qu'il attendait près de la grange, puis vint prudemment en avançant doucement et remarqua que son frère tapotait la place à ses côtés sur le ballot de paille. Niklaus s'installe silencieusement et se colla juste pour toucher son épaule.

\- Je t'avais dit que je n'irai pas plus loin que la grange, tu n'avais pas à craindre que je parte, Niklaus même si je sais que votre vie en serait meilleure

Niklaus se pinça les lèvres. Oui, c'et vrai avant tout chose, c'est ce à quoi il avait pensé que son frère allait partir..mais il était là dans la grange, comme il lui avait dit.

\- Elle a été trop loin, comme moi tout à l'heure. Peut être parce qu'on ne sait pas comment dire les choses réellement…

\- Parfois les paroles sont bien plus blessantes que les coups.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as frappé Kol, pour ne pas le blesser ?

\- En quelque sorte, je l'ai déjà suffisamment blessé en lui disant le fond de ma pensée ce matin

\- Je suis désolé Elijha, pour tout ça…pour nous, on n'est pas des bons frères avec toi

Elijha haussa les épaules et soupira.

\- Je ne devrai pas dire que j'ai l'habitude mais en vous prenant sous mon aile, je dois accepter aussi les coups bas

\- Tu n'es pas Mikael et tu ne seras jamais comme lui…tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout cela pour nous tous

\- Je sais vous êtes des adultes responsables et je vous traite comme des gosses…

\- Mais moi j'aime quand tu t'occupes de nous

Elijha ne répondit rien, il posa sa main sur le genou de son frère et serra un peu. La présence de son frère le calmait malgré tout, l'odeur de sa peau, son expression si perdu quand il ne savait pas comme l'aider, lui…

\- Tu peux tout me dire, LIjah, tout ce qui ne va pas…on peut changer, on peut essayer de devenir meilleur pour que ca te convienne

\- Et pour me dire encore et encore que je dirige vos vies et vous empêche de respirer, non merci, je vais lâcher l'affaire, vous en serez mieux ainsi

Niklaus fit silence un long moment, complètement paniqué par l'idée que son frère les laisse à leur propre vie, il ne savait faire sans Elijha, sans ses conseils, sans sa présence, lui il ne voulait pas être responsable , ni adulte, ni seul pour gérer, il voulait que son frère gère pour lui, continue à diriger ses choix, sa vie et lui sourit comme il savait si bien le faire… puis il posa sa main sur celle de son frère posée sur lui :

\- Je voulais te dire…que…que je t'a….

Puis sa voix se mua en un petit cri plaintif et Elijha regarda comme au ralentit, le manteau tomber au sol et sa main se dérober dans le vide.

Quand il baissa les yeux, le manteau bougeait et le petit museau si attendrissant du petit louveteau apparut. Il ferma ses barrières mentales immédiatement pour que le louveteau ne ressente pas la douleur qui régnaiten lui et sourit au mini loup face à lui.

\- Salut Kiki, Tu tombes bien, tu seras le seul à ne pas me juger ici …JE suis content que tu sois revenu tout compte fait


	55. La ballade du petit loup

Chapitre 54 – La ballade du petit loup

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour Kiki prenne le dessus sur les envies de Niklaus, celui étant trop faible ou trop perdu dans ses pensées pour opposer une force négative et l'empêcher d'être lui même. Kiki regarda de nouveau en direction de l'endroit où était censé logé le coq mais ne l'apercevant pas, décida qu'il était grand temps de jouer les loups dominateurs sur les petites poulettes qui continuaient quand à elles à picorer les graines que venaient de leur lancer Elijha, pour se faire pardonner d'avoir un peu maltraité l'une d'elle.

Kiki remua plus fortement des bras d'Elijha qui le reposa au sol et sourit en le voyant, la queue haute et le derrière tournoyant se diriger vers les poulettes qui, affolées, se ruèrent dans leur perchoir.

Elijah se mit à rire doucement.

\- La terreur du poulailler, tout compte fait c'est toi mon Kiki !

Le petit louveteau en entendant son prénom se retourna vers Elijha et courut vers lui pensant que son maître avec un petit quelque chose de délicieux à lui donner. Elijha lui montra sa paume vide et le petit loup se mit à geindre.

\- Désolé Kiki mais il va falloir te contenter de ces petites graines au sol

Klaus réagit en entendant cela

« Hors de question qu'un loup s'abaisse à picorer de la graine, je ne suis pas une volaille ! »

Elijha sourit aussi à son tour. C'est fou ce que la présence de ce petit loup pouvait leur changer les idées, certes rendre Niklaus encore plus grognon , mais gentiment comme si le comportement de son bébé loup le faisait doucement sourire tout de même mais en même temps, il devait bien avouer que cela leur faisait du bien.

Regarder Kiki prendre son élan pour essayer d'attraper une des poules était un spectacle amusant et fit oublier pour quelques minutes les paroles maladroites de sa sœur, et de son frère d'ailleurs, quelques temps plus tôt. Mais étrangement, il se rendit compte qu'il n'en voulait pas plus que cela à son petit frère, peut être lié à cette préférence et ce lien qu'il avait avec lui.

« Ca va Lijha ? »

La petite voix presque désolée qui pénétra dans son esprit lui fit prendre conscience qu'il avait parfois tendance à oublier que ce petit loup était aussi son petit frère. C'était tellement étrange et presque perturbant. Il regarda de nouveau le fragile Kiki et soupira. Cette malédiction ou ce sort, ou quoi que ce soit entrainant ce changement de forme chez Niklaus, devait cesser d'une part parce que cela s'avérait dangereux pour la sécurité de son frère mais aussi parce qu'il craignait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, Niklaus ne puisse plus retrouver sa forme initiale. Et cela aucun des deux ne pourrait le surmonter.

Elijha essuya de nouveau son visage pour retirer le sang qui restait encore puis il se concentra pour retrouver son calme. Les paroles de sa sœur l'avaient profondément touchées. Cela lui avait bien plus mal que ce qu'il voulait se l'avouer. Il s'était sentit quelque part trahi et Il avait un peu l'impression que les sacrifices qu'il leur avait concédé toute cette longue éternité n'avait absolument pas porter ses fruits et qu'ils en avaient fait des enfants gâtés et irrespectueux. Puis il finit par s'apaiser et se rendit compte qu'il ne leur en voulait pas, il s'en voulait à lui. Si les deux lui avaient sortis de tels propos, c'est que quelque part il n'avait pas offert ce dont ils avaient peut être eu réellement besoin. Mais comment savoir ce qu'ils avaient besoin, il n'avait fait que fuir et fuir et fuir encore et se battre toujours se battre sans jamais réellement connaître un moment de pur repos pour profiter de leur vie. Mikael les avaient tous détruits quelque part, ne faisant plus confiance à personne et se rejetant la faute sur eux, sur leur incapacité à accepter qu'ils avaient tout de même cette chance d'être encore là ensemble et essayant tant bien que mal de donner un semblant de normalité à leur vie d'éternels.

Il soupira. Peut être que s'il avait finit par disparaître de leur vie, ils auraient peut être par mener leur propre vie, par réussir à construire quelque chose, Rebecca aurait peut être eu un enfant adopté Klaus serait peut être tombé amoureux et aurait fondé loin de tous, sa propre famille…peut être..

Puis il repensa aux siècles passés et aux débordements de son petit frère. Niklaus n'avais jamais su s'occuper de lui en réalité et sans limites, pouvaient devenir un monstre incontrôlable et sanguinaire, qui n'avait pas de mains prises sur sa vie. Ils se ressemblaient pour cela. Lui, sans sa famille, qu'il aimait résumer de toute manière qu'à Rebecca et Klaus, il n'aurait pas valu grand-chose non plus.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se rendit compte que ce geste devenait trop fréquent de son stress. Il devait cesser de faire cela et reprendre sa vie et celle de ses frères en main. Sa vie à lui ne valait plus grand-chose car il avait perdu celle avec laquelle il avait fondé des espoirs de vie commune et d'amour. Il avait été oui, fou amoureux d'Hayley et l'était encore. Mais il n'avait pas su lui offrir ce qu'elle désirait réellement, des mots, des caresses qui prouvent à quel point il tenait à elle et surtout, ce qui lui avait certainement brisé le cœur, un enfant…A la dernière réunion, lors de leur discussion en aparté, elle lui avait annoncé une grossesse, sa grossesse avec Jackson…il l'avait félicité comme tout gentleman mais avait su à ce moment même qu'il l'avait perdu à jamais…de toute manière sa condition ne lui aurait jamais permis de lui offrir ce cadeau du ciel. Il sentit ses larmes montées à ses yeux et respira rapidement pour contrôler sa peine. Kiki ou Niklaus ou qui que ce soit ne devait pas savoir à quel point son cœur était en morceau.

Il reposa son regard sur le petit loup puis le voyant gambader gaiement, en profita pour ramasser les habits de son frère et les replier à côté de lui. Il prit le pull de son cadet, le sentit pour s'imprégner de son odeur et le passa sur sa peau nue. Au moins, la chaleur qu'il représentait lui faisait du bien.

Kiki se baladait désormais dans toute la grange reniflant de droite et de gauche et sous l'œil réprobateur de son maître, marquait là où il estimait être en droit, son territoire en soulevant gracieusement une toute petite patte et y laissant un petit jet mal contrôlé sur un mur, sur une botte de paille, sur le poulailler. Elijha n'y avait pas prêté au début attention, trop enfermé dans ses propres pensées mais la voix interne résonnant dans son esprit de son frère le ramena à la réalité

« Mais c'est pas vrai, je vis un enfer, Lijah, arrêtes le … »

« Pourquoi donc ? il ne fait que faire parler son instinct et sa nature »

« Mais ce n'est pas la mienne »

« Ah oui ? »

« Lijah, s'il te plait , c'est déjà assez compliqué comme cela pour ne pas en rajouter … »

Elijha se leva puis tapa dans les mains pour attirer l'attention de Kiki

\- Non Kiki …c'est sale , allez viens là

Mais Kiki regarda son maître avec presque un petit air de défi et releva doucement la patte.

Elijha grogna plus fortement

\- Kiki, attention …ne fais pas ça

Le louveteau hésita puis revint vers son maître, tout penaud d'avoir failli désobéir. Il se cala contre ses chevilles et se frotta contre lui tout en gémissant doucement. Elijha se baissa, le prit dans la main et le replaça sur son épaule.

«Niklaus, J'ai bien cru voir une parcelle de ta personnalité faire surface sur le petit loup »

« Ah ah marrant…il devient plus osé et prend de l'assurance …c'est très bien »

« Mais ne suis-je pas censé être son alpha et donc qu'il soit dans une écoute parfaite »

« Mon pauvre Lijha, ce n'est pas de tout repos d'être l'alpha d'un loup, tu as de la chance qu'il soit encore bébé et voit en toi encore comme une maman , tu es son point d'ancrage, parce que plus vieux il fera tout pour te mettre continuellement au défi »

« Comme toi en fait…même si parfois je ne sais plus si tu fais ca pour appeler la maman qui est en moi ou pour tout simplement me mettre à l'épreuve »

Klaus rougit légèrement et ferma ses barrières. Il ne voulait pas que son frère ressente ce besoin permanent qu'il courait en lui de considérer son frère comme son ancrage aussi. Ce bébé loup avait un peu trop tendance à révéler la véritable volonté de Niklaus quand il était près de son frère.

Elijha sentit l'esprit de son frère se fermer et sourit pour lui-même. Malgré les apparences, Niklaus ressemblait étrangement à Kiki dans son comportement parfois toujours à la quête d'une présence et d'une attention… peut être est ce pour cela que sa transformation avait pris cette apparence de bébé plutôt que le loup sauvage et dangereux qu'il laissait venir un peu trop souvent à la surface quand tout le dépassait.

Le petit louveteau resta près d'Elijha tout le temps que celui-ci soit assis sur le ballot de paille heureux de pouvoir blottir son nez dans le cou de son alpha et en profita pour laisser son ventre posé sur l'épaule et ses pattes pendre de chaque côté. Il lécha à plusieurs reprises les joues d'Elijha et celui-ci se laissa faire.

« Niklaus, et si on partait loin, loin de tout cela, refaire notre vie ailleurs.. »

Le petit louveteau sentit un étonnement qui ne venait cependant pas de lui et piailla un peu.

\- Oui je t'emmènerai Kiki, toi aussi

Puis il se réadressa mentalement à son jeune frère.

Niklaus s'était tut trop stupéfait par cette annonce si inattendue chez Elijha. Sin frère avait toujours suivi sans un mot les différents lieux où sa fratrie avait voulu établir leur territoire mais l'entendre dire qu'il souhaitait tout abandonner pour recommencer ailleurs, loin de la Nouvelle Orléans le laissa sans voix.

« Et je laisserai mon royaume à la nouvelle Orléans ? »

Elijah sourit sans ajouter un seul commentaire

« C était une idée stupide n en parlons plus »

Kiki tournait désormais autour de ses chevilles s amusant à passer dessous autour, pui au milieu à chaque passage il caressait de sa petite queue le mollet de son maître ce qui chatouillait Elijha qui se mit à rire

\- Tu sais comment me câliner petit coquin

« Elijah ...quand tu dis partir ...c est enfin tu veux aller où? »

« N'en parlons plus niklaus ce n est pas chose possible de tout manière nous avons trop d'affaires en cours pour y songer ne serait ce qu'une fois, je suis fatigué, ça me fait dire des inepties »

Klaus soupira

« Moi aussi parfois j aimerai partir avec toi quelque part loin tu sais »

« Mais tu reviendras toujours vers la nouvelle Orléans, Niklau, le berceau de ta puissance »

« Peut être que ...peut être que Marcel pourrait .. »

« Marcel ? Niklaus tu as tout fait pour lui reprendre ce pouvoir tu as voulu être le roi »

Niklaus sentir sa gorge se serrer …comment dire à son frère qu'il n' aspirait plus qu'à une chose : s'enfuir loin de tous ces ennemis, s'enfuir de cette vie faite de douleurs et d apparence? Elijha se moquerait de lui et le traiterait de faible.

« De toute manière rien n'est possible ni dans d'un sens ni dans l autre tant que je suis dans cette apparence maudite »

Elijah soupira

On doit trouver une solution rapidement avec la menace des Guerrera, tout pourrait basculer à notre désavantage et surtout au tien imagine qu'ils s'apercoivent que tu es ce petit loup, tu serais condamner à une mort certaine et très aisée pour eux »

« Je pourrai me retransformer et puis tu es là pour m'en protéger non ? »

« J'ai une petite idée peut être que je connais quelque un qui pourrait nous aider ...peut être si elle n'est pas déjà partie vers un autre au-delà »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De qui …surtout allez suis moi »

Il attrapa kiki par le flanc , le souleva et le glissa sous son manteau

\- Nous allons faire une longue ballade, mon louveteau

Le petit louveteau en entendant le mot « ballade » se mit à sauter griffant les torse de son maître au passage

\- Et bien tu réagis comme lorsque je tend un beignet à ton petit maître intérieur

« Eh ne profite pas de la condition pour t amuser de moi parce que tu feras moins le malin quand je serai de nouveau l hybride puisant et magnifique qui se tiendra devant toi »

« Magnifique carrément? »

« Tu ne me trouves pas beau et charismatique ? »

Elijah se mit à rire

« Tu es très beau et je ne sais pas si je dirai charismatique »

Niklaus sourit légèrement, lui non plus n'utiliserait pas ce mot pour se décrire à vrai dire !

Xxxxxxxxxx

Kiki courait par monts et par vaux, heureux de cette liberté que lui laissait son maître. Il revenait cependant toujours vers lui dès qu' il le voyait s éloigner un peu pour lui foncer dans les chevilles et repartir tout aussi heureux.

Autant niklaus se posait des questions quand à leur destination autant le petit louveteau suivait s'en aucune crainte son alpha.

Il s amusa à lécher un peu de neige puis essaye de déterrer quelques mottes de terre tandis Qu'elijah s était arrêté pour chercher son chemin quelques instants. Puis quand il aperçut le louveteau tout crotté s'écria :

\- Non kiki regarde toi tu as de la terre partout sur le museau

La vampire amusé quelque part sortit son mouchoir et essuaya le bout du nez de son petit loup.

\- J'aimerai que tu sois présentable, Kiki, c'est une vielle connaissance et il faut lui apparaître sous notre meilleur jour

« Parce que y trouves que moi je suis sous mon meilleur jour ? »

« C'est parfait comme ça je t assure elle n'ouvrirait pas sa porte à un inconnu »

« Qui elle ?! où va t-on Elijah …tu dois me dire ! Elijah ! »

« Tu verras sur place mais c est peut être notre solution pour ton problème »

Niklaus fit la moue immédiatement. Il détestait les cachotteries surtout si ces dernières le concernaient.

« Dis moi »

« N'insiste pas, petit curieux, tu seras au courant assez rapidement même si j'aurai préféré une autre solution »

« Quoi ! tu m'emmènes voir un prêtre vaudou, c'est ca avoue le... je t interdis de laisser quelqu'un me balancer des gris gris et prononcer des dialectes sataniques sur mon dos »

Elijah pouffa de rire

« Tu crois qu' un vaudou viendrait s'enterrer dans cette campagne ? »

« Lijah, dis moi, allez, S'il te plait, Lijah »

« Nous allons voir une vielle amie »

« T'as des amis toi ? »

Puis il se tut d un coup, se rend compte que ses paroles avaient pu être de nouveau blessantes

« Excuses moi »

« Tu n as pas tord je n'ai pas mais celle ci est plus Qu'une amie »

« Je la connais? »

« Non »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Ne fait pas celui qui ne comprend pas ! comment se fait-il que je ne la connaisse pas ? »

« Parce Qu'elle appartient à cette partie de la vie que je ne souhaite pas que vous pénétriez »

Niklaus se tut un long moment en réfléchissant à l impact des mots que venaient de prononcer son frère. Kiki en attendant était assis sur son train arrière et gémissait

\- Que se passe t il kiki ?

Il s allongea de tout son long sur le sol et gémit encore. Elijha s'inquiéta immédiatement

\- Quoi ? tu t es fait mal?

« Niklaus kiki a mal quelque part ? »

« Non il faut du cinéma »

« Comment ça? »

« Débrouille toi moi aussi je peux garder cette partie de ma vie secrète »

« Niklaus ! »

« Quoi ? »

« S il te plaît »

Niklaus soupira

« Il est fatigué et veut que tu le portes ce feignard »

Elijha se sentit d'un coup soulagé et se pencha vers le petit loup pour lui tendre ses mains. Immédiatement kiki vint s installer dans les paumes et se mit à remuer la queue en jappant : il allait lui faire l avion !

« Non Lijah, je t interdis j ai passé l'âge »

Elijah ne tint pas compte des avertissements de son frère et souleva le petit loup dans les airs pour le faire tourner autour de lui en imitant le bruit d'un avion volant dans le ciel qui faisait de temps en temps quelques piquets rendant Kiki euphorique. Le petit loup était aux anges et jappait encore plus en remuant ses quatre petites pattes dans le vide

Elijah le jeta un peu dans les airs pour le rattraper et se mit à rire

\- Atterrissage forcée, jeune loup, nous sommes en panne d'essence MEDE MEDE ..on sort les roues

Immédiatement le petit loup écarta les pattes en remuant la queue heureux de pouvoir faire son loup de cirque.

Elijah continua

\- Position de sauvetage

Le petit loup se regroupa dans les paumes de sa main et ELijah le posa ensuite dans son pour que ce dernier enfouisse son museau dans le giron de son maître.

\- Atterrissage parfait nous avons sauvé les passagers !

Niklaus secouait la tête désespéré tandis Qu elijah déposait un baiser sur le pelage de son loup et le glissait de nouveau dans sa chemise.

\- Allez repos après toutes ces émotions

« Comment as tu fait pour lui apprendre de telles bêtises »

Elijah se mit à rire

« Ça t as plu …avoue le »

« Quedal! Tu fais de mon loup un chien de cirque ! »

« Tu as aimé allées dis le »

Niklaus soupira

« Oui kiki a aimé »

« Et toi ? »

« C'était marrant mais t'es complément malade Elijha sans blague il va falloir Qu'on parle, je suis là si t as besoin d'un ami »

« Tu es devenu un peu lourd pour que je te fasse l avion non ? »

« Mais t es bête mais c est pas possible ... »

Puis il se mit à rire et murmura

« J ai le souvenir de quand tu me faisais tourner autour de toi quand j étais petit »

« Tu adorais ça et tu n arrêtais pas de me le réclamer »

Niklaus se tut un long moment laissant ses beaux souvenirs afflues en lui puis tout en laissant le petit kik se blottir encore dans le torse de son maître lui murmura :

« Je t aime lijah »

« Je t aime aussi niklaus »

Après avoir traversé un nombre innombrable de chemins, de collines et quelques bois ils arrivèrent face à une petit demeure en bois d'où sortait de la fumée par la cheminée

\- Elle est là

« Ah parce que tu n étais même pas certains Qu'elle, que je ne connais toujours pas, soit pas là tu as marché plus de trois heures sans savoir ? »

« Elle aurait pu être morte »

« Tu es d'un Optimisme lijah »

L'aîné sourit. Il braqua son regard vers la demeure enneigée et remarqua que le devant de la porte avait été balayé et que le chemin de neige qui menait vers le jardin avait aussi été déblayé, elle faisait toujours son potager et son magnifique jardin.

Il montra à Niklaus les parterres de fleurs qui embellissaient le terrain, des fleurs de toutes les couleurs magnifiques qui semblaient avoir gardées malgré l'hiver toute leur beautés majestueuses.

Niklaus n'en revenait pas.

« Mais... ,comment il peut y avoir des fleurs avec ce temps d hiver ? »

Elijha se tut toujours contemplant la beauté de ce potager : il y avait des légumes, des arbres fruitiers quand il entendit Niklaus grogner

« Bordel, C est une sorcière tu m'as emmené voir une, sorcière …y a que ces vieilles filles pour vouloir garder des fleurs et des légumes en état ! »

Elijah allait lui répondre quand la petite porte en bois grinça et qu'elle s'ouvrît laissant place à une veille femme aux cheveux gris et aux regard d un vert profond.


	56. Esther

Chapitre 55 – Esther

« Bordel, C est une sorcière tu m'as emmené voir une, sorcière …y a que ces vieilles filles pour vouloir garder des fleurs et des légumes en état ! »

Elijah allait lui répondre quand la petite porte en bois grinça et qu'elle s'ouvrît laissant place à une veille femme aux cheveux gris et au regard d un vert profond.

La veille femme avança doucement sur le chemin, aidée de sa canne. Sa démarche était vieillissante et Niklaus se demanda à plusieurs reprises s'il elle n'allait pas tomber sur le bord de son chemin dans les choux et les fleurs environnantes. Cela aurait fait un sacré spectacle bien qu'a elle seule, elle le faisait. Que faisait donc une si vielle femme ici, perdue dans une sorte de cabane en bois au milieu de nulle part ? Tout cela ressemblait aux contes de fées qu' Elijah lui avait lu il y a quelques années mais chez eux les contes de fées ne se terminaient que rarement avec un « ils eurent beaucoup d enfants » mais plutôt par « ils lui arrachèrent la tête et le cœur »...Elijah aurait-il l'intention de faire cela une fois ce qu'il aurait obtenu ce qu'il était venu chercher. Non, son frère n'avait jamais tué pour le plaisir et cette grand -mère ne semblait pas pour le moment être un danger réel. Il se demandait même si elle parviendrait à eux avant de s'écrouler sous le poids de la vieillesse.

« Niklaus je t'entends penser c'est hallucinant et je te confirme que non je n'ai pas l'intention de la tuer »

« Comment tu as fait ça? »

« Je ne sais fichtrement rien ce sont des images que tu m as envoyées ».

« Heureusement que je n'ai pas pensé à des trucs un peu cochon »

« Niklaus ! »

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pu lire dans mes pensées »

« Moi non plus »

Puis tout à coup le petit kiki se mit à japper tout fier. Niklaus le sonda un peu et poussa un cri

« C est lui ...c'est ce satané cabot qui me les a volé pour te les offrir »

Elijah baissa son regard sur le petit loup aux yeux innocents et soupira

« Il faut réellement trouver une solution rapide j'ai l'impression qu'il te copie pour m'atteindre encore plus »

« Comment ça me copier ? »

« Il a essayé de me défier tout à l'heure et de ce fait prendre l'ascendant sur toi et là il veut faire comme nous deux, cette capacité que nous avons à partager mentalement nos esprits »

« D'ailleurs je ne sais même plus comment on a commencé à faire cela »

« Lors d'une de tes crises de nerfs... »

« Alors d'une je ne fais jamais de crise de nerfs, Monsieur je sais tout et de deux...vas y raconte je ne m en souviens pas »

« C'était un jour de beau printemps... »

« Elijah, si tu pouvais m'éviter tout le côté romance et filer à l'essentiel... »

Puis il regarde la veille femme

« Bien Qu'on ait encore le temps »

« Cesse de te moquer de cette femme elle pourrait bien t'envoyer un autre sort et te transformer en citrouille »

Niklaus se mit à rire mais se tut. On ne savait jamais avec ce genre de sorcière magicienne ou autre choses qu'elle puisse être car même de loin il pouvait lui aussi ressentir sa puissance et c'était peut être bien pour cela que le petit louveteau restait caché derrière son alpha.

En effet, Kiki, blottit dans les pieds de son maître, leva la tête vers lui un peu affolé de l'arrivée de cette étrangère vers eux. Il gémit un peu et Elijha lui murmura doucement :

\- N'aie pas peur de cette femme elle ne te fera aucun mal tant que tu seras avec moi

Kiki passa sa tête entre les deux chevilles d'Elijah pour satisfaire tout de même sa curiosité en même temps que celle de son frère d'ailleurs. Tout compte fait, Niklaus qui n aimait pas trop que le petit monde qui gravitait autour de lui soit signe de nouveauté restait suspicieux, méfiant et paranoïaque...il se maudit d'être ainsi et essaya de ne pas s'imaginer de tas de choses concernant cette femme et le danger qu'elle représentait peut être.

« Tu pourrais choisir plus jeune ELijah, tout de même… »

Elijha sourit légèrement, son regard toujours braqué vers la femme aux cheveux poivre qui avançait vers eux.

« je te croyais d ailleurs plus gentleman tu pourrais peut être avancer pour lui accrocher Le bras et l'empêcher de devoir faire tout ce trajet avant que son cœur ne lâche »

Niklaus se mit ricaner un peu fier de sa petite répartie. Il se sentait l'humeur chafouin déjà parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être là et surtout parce qu'une petite partie de lui en voulait à Elijha de lui avoir caché ces moments de sa vie.

« Nous ne pouvons pas entrer dans qu'elle n'a pas ouvert la porte »

Klaus regarda autour de lui forçant par là même de faire la même chose mais ne voyait que le vide...aucune trace d'une éventuelle porte certainement invisible ou magique

« Quelle porte ? »

« Il a y une barrière d'impénétrabilité elle va choisir ou non de la lever pour nous laisser passer »

« Génial…en plus une sorcière puissante »

« Elle est voyante, sorcière et magicienne »

« Voyante? Elle aurait pu prévoir notre arrivée et préparer le thé et les biscuits »

Niklaus sourit et kiki remua la queue, tout fier des petites réparties du terrible vampire

« Génial si vous décidez de vous y mettre tous les deux en commun »

« Dis donc tu la connais bien la grand-mère ? »

« Niklaus, reste poli »

« Ben quoi c'est plus Barbie non plus ! Bon et tu n'as pas fini ton histoire sur ma soit disant crise de nerfs et nos capacités...je veux tout savoir

« Trop tard »

En effet, la vieille femme se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux désormais et s'arrêta de marcher pour fixer Elijah. Niklaus remarqua alors qu'elle tremblait légèrement et que ses yeux s'humidifiaient.

Kiki se réfugia encore plus derrière le vampire et couina tout doucement tout en tapotant de sa patte le derrière du pantalon de ce dernier pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et surtout qu'il l'enfouisse dans son torse le seul endroit où il se savait en sécurité totalement.

Elijah ne répondit pas à sa demande et sourit légèrement à la veille femme tout en gardant le silence aussi.

« Allo la lune ici la terre si le vampire amoureux pouvait sortir de sa trance »

Elijha secoua la tête comme pour empêcher son frère de venir s insinuer dans le temps qui semblait s'être arrêté entre les deux êtres qui se tenaient face à face mais il n'eut pas le temps de recommencer son manège que la sorcière se mit à parler d'une voix un peu chevrotante ce qui fit rire Niklaus mais pas Elijha. Vu le sérieux de son frère et le rythme Qu'il pouvait entendre battre plus rapidement dans son torse Niklaus préféra se taire. Mais qui était cette vielle femme?

\- Elijah...

\- Esther ...ça fait vraiment longtemps

\- Tu n as pas changé

Elijah sourit gentiment puis baissa le regard vers kiki pendant que la vielle femme dit en riant

\- Tu as gardé toute ta délicatesse et au moins tu ne me dis pas que je n ai pas changé

Elijah sourit

\- Tu as quelques années de plus je dirai

\- 64 de plus mon bel ami...je viens de fêter mes 92 ans

Niklaus se mit à rire en se moquant et parla mentalement à son frère

« Dis lui que ça ne se voit pas du tout »

Elijha voulut mettre un petit coup de pied pour faire taire mais se rappela à la dernière minute que ce n'était que le pauvre kiki qu'il n'aurait pris

\- tu ...tu m'as manqué Esther

Niklaus écarquille les yeux et faillit s étouffer

« Mais c est qui pour toi cette vi...cette femme ? »

Elijah ne répondit pas la gorge serrée. Plus de 60 ans qu'il n'avait pas été revoir cette femme avec qui il avait vécu l'une de ses plus belles et plus dramatiques histoire d'amour.

« Elle ...elle a été mon amante pendant de très longs magnifiques mois »

« Amante ? Amante ...tu la... »

« Niklaus! Oui je l'ai …si c'est de cette manière que tu dis « aimer »

« Et puis je savoir pourquoi tu ne me l as jamais présenté et pourquoi tu me l'as cachée?

« Non tu n as pas besoin de le savoir »

« Encore une preuve de ton manque de confiance »

Elijah se sentit blessé

« Tu veux le savoir réellement »

« Oui maintenant »

« D accord ca tient en quelques mots : Tatia, Céleste, Katerina, Gia … Hayley et Jackson…tu veux d'autres raisons »

« C est bon j ai compris et tu m'en tiendras rigueur combien de siècles encore ? »

« Je t'ai déjà pardonné depuis longtemps, petit frère »

« Mais cette Esther tu ne me l as jamais présenté »

« Non à personne de toute manière notre histoire s'est aussi mal terminée »

« Et là ce n était pas ma faute rassures moi »

« Non rassures toi »

Kiki se lassait désormais de la conversation mille fois rabâchée entre les deux et profitant que son kikilos boude encore de la situation, il avança tout doucement et prudemment vers la vielle femme.

Elle lui sourit gentiment en attendant que son ancien amant sorte de ces pensées, le voyant partit ailleurs puis toucha du bout de sa canne le petit louveteau.

\- Bonjour petit loup tu viens me saluer c'est ça ?

Kiki affole d'un coup repartit se blottir vers Elijha qui sortit immédiatement de la discussion intérieure qu'il avait avec Niklaus ?

\- Kiki?

Esther regarde Elijha avec douceur

\- Tu te ballades avec un bébé loup désormais ?

« Comment a t elle où reconnaître ma race? »

« Elle sait beaucoup de choses Niklaus »

« Mouais méfiance Elijha ...méfiance. Tu te fais souvent avoir par les femmes, restes distant et ouvre l'œil et le bon »

Esther bougea discrètement ses doigts et fit signe à Elijah d'avancer maintenant qu'elle avait levé le bouclier de protection.

\- Viens allons au chaud, je ne suis plus en âge de profiter du soleil de l'hiver, tu peux emmener ton jeune compagnon, j'ai quelques biscuits qui traînent à lui offrir

Kiki en entendant le mot « biscuit » se mit d un coup à courir sous le cri désapprobateur de Niklaus vers la maison et fit des allés retour tout le temps qu'ils mirent à revenir vers la petit maison de bois tout en remuant la queue : il connaissait le mot biscuit et sa queue bougeait dans tous les sens à l idée de pouvoir bientôt en avoir un, même ses petits oreilles étaient de la noce, ce qui fit rire Elijha. Ce petit loup était un réel amusement pour lui. Elijha se mit à rire et la vieille femme aussi

\- Aussi gourmand que toi si je me souviens

\- Mais tes biscuits avaient un goût fabuleux

Elle sourit un peu plus amusée

\- Les biscuits ou l'odeur de ma peau, jeune vampire

Elijah sourit aussi les souvenirs de leurs histoire affluaient dans un esprit et il se surprit à regretter cette période peu chastes qu'il avait vécue ensemble, repensant au corps de cette femme aux longs cheveux dorés et sa peau de pêche qui effleurait son corps avec tant de volupté

Un cri mental le sortir de ses pensées

« Stop ! Non mais ça va pas ...arrêtes de penser enfin arrêtes quoi n oublie que je suis chaste tu veux me choquer ou quoi ! »

Elijha secoua la tête et reprit le bras de son amie pour la ramener au chaud

C'était une toute petite maison avec une chambre et un lit très simple et une seule pièce pour manger et y vivre. Sur un des rocking-chair était posé un tricot et sur le canapé quelques vieux livres.

Niklaus grimaça en sentant l'odeur de la maison

« Ça sent le vieux »

Kiki quand à lui s'amusa à fouiner partout sous le canapé, sous le fauteuil près de la chaise mais quand il entendit le tintement d'une boite en métal il comprit tout de suite que le gâteau promis allait arriver et en bon loup bien sage, il s assit face à elle et tendit la patte pour réclamer tout en couinant. Elijha le gronda.

\- Les bonnes manières kiki!

Il gémit un peu puis timidement vint se frotter rapidement contre la cheville de la vielle femme pour se faire pardonner et revint tout patte au vent vers son maître.

\- C'est bien

Niklaus exultait de colère et de honte

« Tu l'as obligé à aller se frotter à ses cannes de serein et toi kiki je t'interdis de prendre ce biscuit il date peut être d'aussi veux qu'elle ! »

Mais kiki, s'il avait pu lui aurait tirer la langue tout en restant bien sage auprès de son maître regardait le biscuit Qu'elle lui tendait avec avidiré puis il leva sa tête vers son maître qui lui fit signe d'y aller

Niklaus hurla

« Non ! Non ! non ! mais c'est quoi ce dressage de chiot je suis un loup un prédateur j'aurai du aller lui arracher la main pour obtenir ce gâteau et ne pas faire le gentil toutou, tu vas me le payer très cher Elijah, je te réduirai en esclavage, je t'attacherai à des cordes et… »

« Niklaus tais toi ! Tu deviens méchant »

Niklaus grommela encore puis fit silence il devait être plus calme parce qu'il l'avait promis à son frère et laissa kiki profiter du petit cadeau. Et surtout modérer ses colères et ses mots…mis il ne venait pas de lui, il venait de lui, de ce père qui lui répétait chaque jour qu'il soumettrai Niklaus, qu'il le dresserait comme un chien et qu'il le rendrait esclave du moindre de ses désirs…Niklaus soupira. Elijha n'y était pour rien il ne méritait pas ça…

Le petit loup attaqua délicatement le biscuit du bout des doigts de la vielle dame et repartit le manger entre les jambes de son maître

\- Asseyes toi Elijha veux-tu un verre de bourbon si je me souviens c'était ta boisson préférée

\- Je vais me servir et installe toi aussi, Esther nous avons à discuter

Elijha se leva et tendit qu'il servait deux verres, la vielle femme s'adressa à lui ne murmurant

\- Les derniers mots que tu m'as prononcé ont été je t aime Elijha et ensuite je ne t ai jamais plus revu

Elijah cessa de verser le liquide et plongea son regard dans le fond du verre.

\- C était pour ton bien Esther, pour te protéger et protéger les miens

Niklaus tout en goutant mentalement au biscuit qui était somme toute délicieux ne perdait pas une miette de la discussion : entrer dans les secrets de son frere était excitant !

Elijah posa son verre de bourbon et lui en servit un aussi qui glissa délicatement jusquà a elle

Puis il se rendit vers l antre d'une cheminée où reposait une sorte de marmite en fonte pendue à un crochet. Il la regarda en souriant

\- Tu cuisines toujours là dedans ?

\- Oui…j'ai gardé des habitudes, comme tu peux le voir

Une bonne soupe semblait reposer dans le fond de cuve et il huma son odeur

\- Tu as toujours su manier les arômes à la perfection

\- Mais tu n'as jamais voulu manger de ma soupe, c'est bien la seule chose sur laquelle je n'ai jamais pu te faire céder

\- Nous n'aimons pas trop la soupe dans la famille

Puis il posa ses doigts sur les photos qui trônaient au dessus de la cheminée : des enfants de tous âge des femmes et des hommes et un homme surtout, un humain… Esther remarqua le manège d Elijha et reprit la conversation.

\- Il est mort il y a 20 maintenant

Elijah lui montra les autres photos

\- Après avoir compris que tu ne reviendrai pas, j'ai rencontré Edward et J'ai eu 6 enfants ..puis 17 petits enfants et 13 arriéres petits enfants

\- Je suis heureux pour toi Esther

\- Mais malheureusement, pas une seule minute de mon existence je n'ai réussi à t'oublier

Elijha soupira

\- Si je t avais transformé tu n'aurais pas connu ce bonheur de pouvoir serrer tes enfants dans tes bras, les câliner, les aimer leur offrir une belle vie comme je suis certaine tu l as fait. Notre condition est une malédiction, je te l'ai évitée

\- Et tu as fui parce que tu ne pouvais pas me donner d'enfants

\- Oui tu méritais de connaitre ce bonheur qu'une femme peut avoir dans sa vie

\- Merci Elijha pour ce cadeau du ciel quand j'ai eu Roseline, j'ai su de quoi tu parlais et j'ai compris. Mon premier fils porte ton prénom

Elijah sourit mais ne répondit rien.

\- Mon tendre Elijha, Nous aurions pu en avoir d'une autre manière peut être

\- Je devais m'occuper de Klaus et Rebecca , ce n était pas une période facile de note vie loin d Là, notre père, Niklaus qui nous menait une vie dure, mais je voulais te remercier tu as été un refuge pour moi, pour me ressourcer et comprendre ce que la vie attendait de moi je suis partie loin de toi mais en ayant l impression d'avoir fait mon devoir

\- Tu sais elijah il y a aura un après un jour j espère que nous pourrons nous retrouver la haut plus tard rien n est jamais fini et tu le sais

\- Je n ai pas pu les laisser Esther ils sont tout ma vie…ils ont toujours été toute ma vie, je te demande pardon

Niklaus écoutait avec attention, sa gorge de plus en plus serrée comprenant le sacrifice que peut être avait fait son frère pour eux deux. Il entrait dans une part de la vie de son frère qu'il n'aurait jamais soupconné. Pour Lui, Elijha était dévoué à eux et n'avait pas de vie extérieure et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Son frère lui appartenait…il regretta de ne pas avoir su voir et entendre ce que le cœur d'Elijha avait peut être besoin.

\- Et je ne t'ai pas demandé de le faire mais dis-moi quand est ce que tu cesseras de courir après le bonheur pour ta famille et que vous vous poserez quelque part ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, tout est compliqué notre existence elle même est compliquée j'ai l'mpression que tous les rendez vous importants de nos vies ont ratés la bonne heure parfois

\- Je me souviens de tes paroles Elijha « je suis un révolté et je me battrai jusqu'à au bout à leurs côtés, je ne me tairai jamais j'en ferai ma bataille » Rebecca et Klaus sont ma bataille et ce jour j'ai compris que je n'avais pas ma place dans ta guerre… je t'ai vu à genou elijah perdu épeuré ne sachant pas comment lutter mais je t'ai vu chaque jour te relever les yeux brûlants d espoirs pour ta famille …tu as réussi j'espère

\- Je t ai fait souffrir parce que je n ai jamais pu être à toi comme tu l'aurai mérité Je t ai aimé Esther je sais que j ai été fou pour y croire à en crever, croire à en laisser toutes les femmes de ma vie derrière moi , pour te laisser toi…

\- Es tu heureux Elijha auprès d'eux ?

Niklaus déglutit. Oui était il heureux avec eux ? peut être avait il gâché sa vie et regrettait il ces siècles à lutter pour eux. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et savait que les larmes couleraient de ses yeux si son frère affirmait qu'il n'était pas heureux.

Elijah se tut un long moment

\- Oui Esther je suis heureux j ai besoin d eux j ai besoin de leur présence, j'ai besoin de mon petit…

Puis il se rappela d'un coup qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cette pièce et se tut.

Niklaus avait fait stopper le cessant léchage de biscuit de son loup pou écouter avec plus d attention ce que se disaient les deux amants et se sentit soulagé en entendant les dernières paroles de son frère.

« J'ai besoin de toi aussi Elijha »

« Cesses d'écouter, petit frère...moi aussi »

\- Comment vont ils ?

\- Bien, ils vont bien …nous avons survécu à notre père et à des tas d autres soucis nous avons retrouvé une autre de nos sœurs, Freya

Esther mit du temps à se remémorer puis sourit

\- La famille mikaleson s est donc agrandit

\- Oui kol finn et bientôt freya va épouser son amie Keelin ...

\- Et tes deux sacripants que font-ils dans leur vie désormais?

\- Nous sommes je crois ceux qui n avons pas encore réussit à nous établir réellement

\- Le ferez vous un jour ? Viens t assoir elijah je ne vois plus très bien …viens près de moi que je puisse regarder de nouveau ton visage si parfait ...tu me sembles fatigué et ton sourire effacé ...depuis toutes ces années as-tu pris soin de toi ?

\- Oui Esther ne te soucie pas

Elle leva une main vieillie et la posa sur la joue de son ancien amant puis soupira

\- Il va falloir prendre du temps pour te ressourcer. Dis moi, ton petit frère est il toujours aussi terrible?

Elijah ne put s empêcher de jeter un œil discret sur Kiki, en pensant immédiatement à Niklaus qui avait du tendre l'oreille bien droite en entendant qu'on parla mais Elijha sursauta et se leva d'un bond quand il vit le petit louveteau près de la marmite. Il n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper que le petit loup plongea la tête la première dans la soupe, heureusement refroidie.

Oh mon dieu ...il pensa immédiatement « oui il est toujours aussi terrible ! »

...


	57. La malédiction du loup

Chapitre 56 - la malédiction du loup

Elijah accourut rapidement et attrapa par le cou le petit loup qui s'était mis à se débattre dans la soupe en versant tout autour de la marmite. Elijah grimaça et le tenait du bout des doigts par le col, en colère pendant que Niklaus lui hurlait au complot, faisant résonner ses cris dans l'esprit déjà bien encombré de son grand frère.

« Silence, Niklaus, je t'en prie, je vais finir par faire une hémorragie cérébrale avec vous deux »

« Sors moi de là, au secours ! au secours on veut me noyer dans la soupe ...Lijah, Lijah, aide moi, je t'en prie »

« Non mais Qu est ce qui t as pris ? Qu est ce qui t as pris »

Puis il se retourna très gêné face à Esther et s excusa

\- Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé, Esther ...je ne sais pas ce qui lui ait passé par la tête ?

La vielle femme s était levée et elle agita une main devant elle pour faire apparaître une serviette laissant Elijha et Niklaus aussi stupéfaits l'un que l'autre, ce qui eut pour bonheur de faire taire le jeune vampire affolé. Elijha sourit

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu la main

\- Prend ca, Elijah, enroule ce sacripant dans la serviette avant que vous ne m'en mettiez partout

Elijha se sentit rougir. En effet Kiki gouttait lamentablement sur le sol laissant de grosses falques de soupe bien collante au sol et son pelage était passé du beau doré à une sorte de jaunâtre carotte du bout des pattes au bout des oreilles. Lui ne semblait pas plus écoeuré que cela et ne souhaitait que s'ébouriffer pour voir tout s'envoler dans la pièce, en petite gouttes de couleurs qui lui plaisaient bien.

Elijah enroula rapidement le loup et se demanda où il allait le laver, car il avait réellement besoin là d'un bon bain

\- Aurais-tu une petit bassine pour que je puisse le laver?

\- Elijah, mon ange, je ne vis pas comme une nonne privée des soins de confort. J ai une douche et même une baignoire si tu veux

Elijha se mit à rire honteux. Niklaus quand à lui était pris entre le fou rire des paroles d'Esther et la crainte de ce qu'il venait d'entendre ce qui donna une sorte de plainte moqueuse.

« Mon ange , pas la baignoire Elijha sauf si tu viens avec moi »

« Oh non la c'est raisonnablement pas possible »

\- Esther, Je t'assure, une petite bassine serait parfaite car il a peur de l'eau. Ce n'est encore qu'un bébé loup

\- En tous les cas, il a l'air d avoir apprécier ma soupe

Elle désigna du doigt Kiki qui se léchait tranquillement les babines tout en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte de la serviette. Niklaus pleurnicha presque

« Pas la soupe… pas la soupe empêche le de continuer ou je vais vomir là sur le sol »

« Ah non contrôle toi »

Elijha cependant nettoya à l'aide d'un bout de la serviette rapidement le museau du petit loup et soupira

\- Même ici je n ai pas 5 minutes de repos

Il sentit la main de la vieille femme sur son bras et essaya de lui sourire

\- Celle-ci, personne ne me l'avait faite, même pas mes petits enfants et pourtant dieu sait qu' ils sont turbulents mais ce louveteau l'est encore plus on dirait

\- Je suis si désolé, Esther, vraiment si tu savais ce que j'ai honte je nettoierai tout après

Mais quand il se tourna pour lui montrer tous les dégâts qu'il allait réparer, sa surprise fut totale. Tout était propre et la marmite semblait de nouveau remplie et mijotait sous le feu/

Niklaus écarquille les yeux

« La réincarnation de Mary Poppins »

« Avec toi j aurai préféré que ce soit Nanny mac phee »

« C est qui? »

« Tu sais cette sorcière dans le téléfilm qui vient dresser les abominables enfants d'une maison bien sous tous rapports »

« A mon avis ta Nanny, elle serait partit en courant si elle avait du venir frapper à la porte des abominables gosses Mickaelson non ? »

« J ai trouvé Carmen et je trouve qu' elle assure bien »

« Nous n'en avions pas besoin tu sais, nous avions déjà les deux à la maison, Mary et Nanny réunit dans une seule personne redresseur de tords et femme de ménage à ses heures je nomme Elijha ! Applaudissons l'homme parfait … »

« Tu veux que je te plonge dans la grande baignoire ? »

« Non non, mon grand frère parfait, c'était pour détendre l atmosphère »

« Je crois que Kiki et toi-même l'ont détentue largement, pourquoi l as tu laissé faire? »

« Je ne peux pas être partout, Monsieur le donneur de leçons, en train de vous écouter raconter votre vie sexuelle débardée et m'occuper de kiki »

« Mais kiki c est toi »

« Oui mais ... »

Niklaus hésita un petit instant avant de continuer sachant bien que la révélation qu'il allait faire ferait l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit de son frère.

« je ne le contrôle pas vraiment bien »

« Mon dieu niklaus il a quelques mois ...comment fais-tu quand c est ton loup adulte ? »

« Comme je peux jusque là nous avons eu de la chance il n a pas pris l'ascendant sur moi »

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère »

« Euh ben Non, pas vraiment mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il est adulte et raisonnable et sait à peu près reconnaitre ceux de sa meute… »

Niklaus grimaça sachant que ses explications ne suffiraient pas à apaiser son frère.

« Et tu veux que je sois l'alpha de ton loup en sachant qu'il peut très bien décidé de faire de moi un panier garni quand il en aura marre que je lui dise quoi faire ...comme toi en fait... »

Niklaus ne répondit pas mais oui c'était vrai, il ne maîtrisait pas toujours son vrai loup, celui qui pourrait réellement se montrer extrêmement dangereux avec ses ennemis mais aussi avec sa famille en cas de contrariété ...comme lui ...Elijha n avait pas tord il avait souvent été le fameux panier garni de son frère son tendre Elijah, comme disait si bien cette Esther ...oui Elijha était tendre et rêveur peut être trop ils en avaient tous profité puis il soupira.

« Je ne te ferai jamais de mal Elijha »

« Je vais finir par en douter mais ne te soucie pas je sais me défendre s il le fallait nous nous sommes suffisamment battus pour le savoir non ? »

« Oui …dis lijah je peux te poser une question ? »

« De toute manière tu vas le faire non ? »

Niklaus grimaça pour la énième fois et se rendit compte que son frère le connaissait vraiment trop bien.

« Pourquoi tu ' es pas resté avec Esther… tu aurais pu t occuper aussi de nous en parallèle »

« Tu avais besoin de moi Niklaus à temps plein, c est aussi simple que cela »

« Mais j ai encore gâché tout avec une femme que tu aimais »

Elijah sourit

« Serait-ce dès excuses ? »

« Si tu veux bien les prendre comme ça ... »

« Non je ne les prends pas comme ça, je ne les accepte pas parce tu n'en as pas à me faire pour Esther j'ai fait ce choix moi-même »

« Ah mais je suis tout de même dans la lignée du pourquoi tu l'as fait »

« Non, ma priorité c'était toi et ta sœur mais tes excuses seraient parfaites pour tout le reste »

« ...et si on considère celles ci pour toutes les autres ? »

« J attendrai plutôt que tu viennes me les faire en face »

« Je regrette tu sais »

« Non je ne sais pas et non je ne veux pas que tu m en parles maintenant pas comme ça j'estime qu'un tête à tête serait mieux »

« d'accord pour essayer mais en échange tu me raconteras comment on en est venu à se parler mentalement »

« Accordé »

Niklaus se pinça les lèvres

« Tu sais, Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de te demander pardon en face à face, je pourrai te dessiner une peinture en échange »

T pourrais m'en dessiner une sans échange, juste pour me faire plaisir aussi..Ce sera à toi de voir »

La vieille dame les appela le coupant dans les discussions et faisant sursauter Elijha.

\- Mon beau pensif, Le petit bain du louveteau est prêt donne moi ce coquin que je le nettoie

Elijha s apprêtait à lui tendre kiki toujours emmitouflé dans sa serviette quand Niklaus s'écria :

« Nooonnnn ! ne me fais pas ça pitié je ne veux pas Qu'elle me touche , j aurai l'impression qu'elle me lave moi ...je ferai tout ce que tu veux je serai tout sage et toujours gentil …promis…croix de bois croix de fer si je mens je vais en enfer mais ne la laisse pas laver kiki »

« J'ai pourtant l'impression déjà d'y être en enfer »

« Lijah, mon beau pensif, s'il te plait »

« Arrête de te moquer de moi alors… »

« Oui mais c'est si mignon entre vous deux »

« Tu mériterai pourtant que je m en amuse un peu mais soit c'est bien parce que tu m as promis d être sage et j'y veillerait »

Niklaus murmura quelque chose que même l'esprit d' Elijha ne put capter .

Il fit signe à sa sorcière bien aimée q' il allait s'en charger et elle lui tendit la brosse et le savon.

Elijah se mit à genou, ôta la serviette et plongea délicatement le petit loup dans le bain improvisé puis il le savonna partout, lui gratouillant au passage le derrière des oreilles et le récurra intégralement jusqu'à ce que son poil brille de partout puis il le sécha dans une serviette propre et le recala contre lui.

Esther le regarda faire en souriant. Elijah n'avait pas changé toujours soucieux des apparences et prenant cependant toujours aussi soin de ceux dont il avait la protection. Elle le remarqua dans ses gestes tendres, dans sa manière de se soucier que l eau ne lui tombe pas dans les yeux, dans ses paroles rassurantes quand il disait à son petit animal de ne pas avoir peur de l'eau , qu'il y en avait que très peu ...cependant persuadée qu'il ne s'adressait pas seulement à ce cher petit loup aux grands yeux bleus.

Elle avait sentit cette autre présence presque surnaturelle qui émanait du petit loup, une présence avec laquelle Elijha conversait discrètement elle le savait car elle entendait les murmures et les ondes qui traversaient la pièce quand son amant semblait partit ailleurs.

Elle sourit. Elle était une sorcière si puissante que le moindre changement dans l'ordre naturelle des choses interpellait et elle regarda ensuite le petit louveteau aux yeux bleus

\- Où as tu trouvé ce loup ?

Elijha cessa de le caresser pour le rassurer de ce bain et regarda Esther en fronçant légèrement les sourcils

\- Pourquoi cette question

\- Il est loin, très loin d être ordinaire et je connais l'aversion des loups pour la race vampire. Celui ci semble se comporter avec toi comme si...comme si vous étiez liés par un lien d alpha ou autre

Elijha soupira

\- Oui il est...particulier

Niklaus grommela

« Particulier ? Je suis unique Niklaus »

« Et dieu merci Qu il n y en a pas deux comme toi »

« Eh ! »

Elijah se mit à sourire puis fixa Esther

\- J ai toujours eu confiance en toi Esther et c'est pour ce cas particulier et unique …

Il appuya bien sur ce dernier terme et entendit Niklaus rire ...

\- que je suis venu te voir justement je ne t ai jamais demandé d aide mais...

\- Elijah ne justifie rien.. dis moi en quoi je peux t aider

\- Mon frère, mon petit frère Niklaus a subi je suppose l effet d un sort et ...

\- Et...

\- Une sorcière ou je ne sais quoi lui a lancé un sort de …Non c est ridicule je vais trouver une solution

Esther lui dit signe de venir s' assoir à ses côtés sur le canapé du salon et lui prit la main

\- Je sens cette magie c est une magie très jeune presque encore inexpérimentée un sort qui semble avoir mal tourné

\- Pour avoir mal tourné… ça a en effet mal tourné mais comment fais-tu pour le savoir ?

Kiki commença à s'impatienter d'être près des deux adultes dont la discussion était si longue qu'il se recula discernement pour aller explorer la suite de la maison notamment la cuisine où il avait bien vu la petite boîte de biscuit posée sur l étagère.

Alors, à petit pas de loup, il s éloigna doucement en essayant de ne pas gémir ou couiner, pour ne pas se faire attraper par son maître puis se faufila dans le petit espace formant la cuisine tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas assez trop près de la marmite.

Niklaus concentré sur la discussion sentit le mouvement et pour essayer de tenir sa promesse faire à son frère, se rendit que son petit loup avait de nouveau quelques nouvelles bêtises à faire ...Il décida de le faire stopper

\- Kiki faut arrêter de te faire remarquer dès qu'on on ne s occupe pasde toi …Ca c est mon rôle alors arrête d'essayer de me copier

Kiki grogna un peu sur son Kikilos, lui signifiant son désaccord ce qui surprit Niklaus

\- Eh la boule de poil t es censé m écouter et d ailleurs je suis censé te contrôler aussi…Elijah va me tuer si je ne le fais pas…alors sois sage et un gentil toutou à son maître

Kiki essaya d enfouir kikilos au fond de lui et jappa un peu

\- Tu veux faire des bêtises et après c'est moi que va punir Elijha, c est injuste !

Kiki continua son chemin trop attiré par l'odeur d un petit pot de miel qui trônait sur une des étagères tandiq que Niklaus tournait ses pensées vers son frère. La honte il lui racontait qui il était vraiment Kiki et il préféra ne pas les voir rire de ça…puis suivit bien malgré lui, d'ailleurs, le petit loup.

Celui ci vers le banc qui était collé en dessous puis chercha une issue pour pouvoir se hisser quand en se baissant pour prendre son élan, ses yeux s écarquillèrent et son poil se hérissa.

Il recula de quelques pattes et grogna fortement. Niklaus sursauta et soupira.

« Je me disais aussi q'une sorcière sans balai avec autres choses pour maintenir son rôle »

Un énorme chat noir le fixait de dessous le banc le poil encore plus hérissé que lui et les griffes dehors prêt à bondir. Il sifflait déjà très peu heureux de voir un mini loup pénétrer son territoire.

Klaus écarquille aussi les yeux.

\- Oh bordel …soit tu cours, soit tu attaques mais fait quelque chose, kiki… les chats détestent les loups .. les sorcières détestent les loups parce qu'elles adorent justement leur chat ...fuyons mon frère ..

xxxx

\- Voilà tu sais tout, Esther, je ne sais pas comment briser cette malédiction et je ...je ne sais pas si j'en ai vraiment envie aussi, je me plais ainsi avec ce louveteau et mon petit frère, il est tendre, doux , gentil

Esther posa une main sur le visage de son amant d'autrefois et lui caressa du bout du pouce.

\- Elijah, je sais comment tu fontionnes, et je sais que tu as besoin de cette affection, mais tu ne peux pas garder ce petit animal près de toi pour te réconforter quand tout devient trop dur auprès de toi ...tu ne peux pas faire d'une bête la seule compagnie que tu laisses entrer dans ton cœur

\- Je me sens utile avec ce louveteau, Esther, je me sens bien, pas de bagarres pas de cris, pas de décisions à prendre pour tous, qui je sais ne vont pas plaire ...et puis il m'aime avec cette innocence qui me fait sentir léger j'ai le cœur léger quand je suis avec ce petit loup

\- Ce petit loup qui est aussi ton petit frère …Elijha réfléchis à cela… tu es bien avec lui parce qu'il est loup ou parce qu'il est quelque part le petit frère dont tu as besoin d'avoir près de toi et qui dans sa forme humaine ne t offre pas ce besoin de contact

\- Esther comment tu ...

\- Il ne m'a pas fallu comprendre longtemps pour me rendre compte à quel point ce Niklaus, ce petite frère pour qui tu as sacrifié ta vie d'homme, Elijah, avait volé ton cœur et que tu as refuser de le partager avec d'autres

\- Avec personne c est ca, dis le , je le sais depuis longtemps…Niklaus est toute ma vie, Esther…je ne devrai pas, ce n'est pas normal, mais notre père l'a tellement mis le visage au sol, la rabaisser et lui a fit subir des choses dont je suis certain qu'il n'osera certainement jamais me révéler. Si je le laisse seul, il sera abandonné à lui-même comme un bébé que l'on laisse mourir devant le parvis d'une église. Il a besoin de moi Esther, je le sens de plus en plus, il se réfugie près de moi de plus en plus…il a besoin de ce qu'il n'a jamais eu auprès de nos parents quand il était enfant

\- Mais qu'il a eu avec toi

\- Oui j'espère

\- Elijha, ton frère semble être à tes yeux un être extraordinaire alors je pense qu'il peut te suffire et que tu n'as pas besoin de ce bébé loup pour combler ton manque.

\- Mais kiki...j' ai l impression de pouvoir m'en occuper

\- Comme on s'occupe d' un enfant, l'enfant qu' a été ton frère

\- Niklaus peut être adorable quand il n est pas en quête de puissance et de pouvoir quand îl va bien quand il n est pas en souffrance …il a besoin de moi

\- Comme toi tu as toujours eu besoin de lui , je me souviens comment ut accourais quand nous étions tous les deux et qu'il t'appelait parce qu'il te cherchait…je me souviens de ton visage affolé, de tes yeux qui brillaient quand tu me parlais de lui et que tu essayais de justifier son comportement…je me souviens de tout cela, et c'est ca qui m'a fait t'aimer tellement fort, Elijha car tu es le seul être que je connaisse capable de tout sacrifier par amour

Elijha ne réenchérit pas, trop honteux de ces mots. Oui, il n'avait ouvert son cœur en réalité qu'à une seule personne, et cette personne était son frère. Pas un amour sexuel ou incestieux, non le véritable amour, celui d'un frère.

\- Je crois que la malédiction a mal tourné parce qu'il est en manque d'amour et que ce bébé loup réclame ce que lui n'ose pas faire

\- Je crois surtout aussi que ton ami Kiki et que ton petit frère, alterne sa forme parce qu'il perçoit tes demandes et tes besoins …je pense que cette malédiction est autant ta faute que la sienne. Tu as voulu de l'amour après de son frère que tu n'as pas osé lui demandé, et lui de même…

\- Non, tu te trompes. C'est quelqu'un qui a voulu se moquer de Niklaus

\- Quelqu'un de jaloux de cette relation unique qui vous empêche l'un et l'autre de vivre éloigné, Elijha, et cette malédiction a tourné en vérité en votre avantage sans que cette personne ne s'en soit aperçu et elle ne sait plus comment l'arrêter parce que c'est vous désormais qui tenez les rennes de ce sort

\- Je ne comprend pas…tu sais qui ?

\- Donne moi ta main…

Elijha lui tendit la main et soupira

\- Ne me fais pas les lignes de la main tu sais bien que c'est sombre et sans avenir

Esther fronça les sourcils

\- Chut… ne tremble pas…Elijha regarde moi…

Elijha leva les yeux sur Esther contrit.

\- Tu sais depuis le début qui a lancé ce sort

\- Oui je le sais

\- Donne moi leur prénom, je vais leur retirer cette capacité, cela libérera cette petite sorcière qui me semble bien perdue depuis et…

\- CE frère qui ne sait pas comment me le dire

\- Tu as toujours été perspicace

\- C'est mon lot quotidien- Mais si tu lui retires cette possibilité comment nous allons pouvoir ôter le sort

\- Il est entre vos mains depuis le début ce sort, Elijha, quand ton frère aura envie de redevenir Niklaus il le fera quand tu auras envie qu'il redevienne Niklaus, Kiki le fera…

\- Mais…

\- Je te l'ai dit,votre lien fonctionne ainsi…

\- Niklaus va me tuer s'il sait que c'est lié à moi

\- Et à lui…Réfélchis un peu à tout ca

Elijha repensa au nombre de fois où Kiki et Niklaus se sont transformés : Dans le bain quand Kiki était détendu…quand Niklaus avait attaqué son frère , il s'est caché sous cette forme qui ne pouvait plus faire de mal et Elijha se sentait plus en sécurité aussi, quand …oui tout était lié.

\- Mais comment on va faire pour le moment ?

\- Ne te soucie pas, pour le moment, ca va être très aléatoire car cette petite sorcière

\- Davina …et mon jaloux de frère, Kol

\- Oui cette Davina n'aura plus le pouvoir de faire quoi que ce soit, donc cette malédiction risquent de s'amuser avec vous deux mais à la prochaine pleine lune, dans quelques jours, tout sera plus normal, ton frère pourra de nouveau contrôler ce petit loup et rester Niklaus s'il en a envie.

\- Mais si moi, je ….

\- Tu lui demanderas

\- Non, je ne pourrais pas

\- Vous devez vous parler, Elijha, il y a trop de non dits entre vous deux

Elijah soupira. Esther avait raison

xxxx

Kiki se mit à hurler d'un petit cri plaintif et courut dans tous les sens poursuivis par l'énorme matou noir. Il fit tomber les chaises, cogna dans l'étagère et fi tomber la farine perchée dessus puis se rua dans le salon courut au travers des jmabes de son maître toujours poursuivi par la bête et se rua par l'ouverture au travers de la porte pour s'enfuir à l'extérieur.

Elijha se leva d'un coup et soupira.

Kiki était dans le potager totalement affolé et piétinait de ses petits pattes tous les plans à pousser. Les pétales de fleurs volaient partout dans le ciel et retombaient sur le potager. On aurait cru un champ de guerre tandis que le chat noir essayait de le griffer.

Elijha se retourna vers Esther mais ne la trouva pas sur le canapé quand il sentit une puissance se dégager de l'extérieur.

La veille femme agitait ses doigts et tout se figea. Kiki arrêta sa course folle, le chat repartit la queue basse vers la maison, et à l'aide de sa canne, elle se dirigea vers ses plantations détruites.


	58. Une rencontre improbable

chapitre 57 – Une rencontre improbable

La vieille femme avançait doucement sur le chemin qui menait à son potager. La neige s'était remise à tomber et elle fit cependant signe à Elijha de ne pas venir lui apporter de quoi se couvrir et de rester près la demeure. Elle règlerait cela seule car elle voulait discuter avec ce petit louveteau dont la moindre petite bêtise avait tendance à entraîner un déchaînement d'événements catastrophiques.

Ce n'était pas spécialement à ce jeune bébé loup encore incapable de distinguer le bien du mal ou ce qu'il fallait ou pas faire mais à celui qui l'habitait qu' elle souhaitait s'adresser.

Kiki la regardait avancer tout en tremblant. Il avait bien pris conscience qu'il venait de faire une énorme bêtise en pénétrant dans le jardin, sentant bien son Kikilos se maudire intérieurement de ne pas su l'arrêter mais c était la faute au gros chat noir, pas la leur !

Kiki se mit alors à japper en appelant son maître mais il l'apercevait au loin dans l'encadrement de la porte et peu décidé à venir lui porter secours ou lui éviter les remontrances de la sorcière. Mais ces jappements cessèrent immédiatement quand Niklaus grogna contre lui.

\- Voilà à cause de toi nous allons nous faire engueuler par une vieille folle sur le point de claquer, à qui on ne va rien pouvoir dire pour éviter de se prendre une sacrée remontrance de mon frère et franchement j en ai un peu ma claque des leçons de moral …ca n'arrête pas depuis que nous sommes venus à la demeure…

Kiki gémit et se baissa au sol en comprenant qu'ils allaient nous seulement se faire gronder par la sorcière qui vivait dans ces lieux mais aussi par son alpha adoré. Il détestait se faire gronder par son maître surtout quand ce dernier prenait sa grosse voix et faisait ses yeux ronds de colère.

\- Ben oui mais maintenant, mon gars, faut assumer tes bêtises

Kiki grogna légèrement

\- Quoi encore ! tu flippes alors tu cherches un coupable mais j y suis bien moins que toi, c'est toi qui a eu peur d'un simple chat de gouttière ...sois sage voilà la vioque ...

Esther stoppa sa marche face à son potager et fixa le petit loup du vert profond de son regard. Le petit kiki baissa sa queue et posa le museau au sol en signe de soumission tandis que Niklaus hurlait pour que le petit louveteau lui grogne dessus et lui montre qu'ils pouvaient être les rois partout où ils se trouvaient ! Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté et Kiki s'allongea totalement au sol écrasant d'ailleurs au passage un petit chou en devenir.

Niklaus soupira. Il continua à lui demander de se relever tout en fixant aussi la veille dame et parlait à Kiki pour lui dire qu'elle ne leur faisait pas peur ...à moitié pas peur ...presque pas trop peur ...mais le jeune hybride repensa immédiatement à la menace de son frère qui lui avait dit qu' elle serait bien capable de le transformer en citrouille et vu ce qu'elle avait fait dans la maison, elle en serait peut être bien envieuse. Puis il se figea d'un coup, tétanisé. La vielle femme venait de lever sa canne face à elle et fixait le malotru.

\- Lequel des deux dois-je sermonner ?

Niklaus écarquilla les yeux et se demanda à un moment si quelque un d'autre se tenait derrière eux mais comprit rapidement que la fameuse ex-amante au caractère bien trempé, semblait-il, s'adressait bien à Kiki mais aussi à lui.

\- Oh bordel la vieille folle m'a repéré

\- Restes poli, jeune homme

Niklaus se figea et son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Comment avait-elle pu l'entendre, c'était impossible ! Il retenta une autre phrase

\- Vous m'entendez ?

\- Tu cries et penses tellement fort, petit impertinent que même la vielle folle que je semble être pour toi ne peut s empêcher de capter tes pensées

Niklaus sentit la honte le submerger tandis que le petit louveteau se rabattait totalement au sol jetant un œil désespéré vers Elijha beaucoup plus loin, trop loin pour qu'il puisse venir se blottir tout de suite dans ses bras.

Niklaus songea un instant aussi que l'endroit où il se serait bien réfugié aurait été derrière son frère mais il était bien trop fier pour commander à Kiki de fuir vers l'endroit sécurisé où se tenait leur protecteur. Il n'osa pas l'appeler non plus, craignant que la veille…euh Esther ne puisse capter sa demande désespérée.

\- Sais- tu combien de temps il m'a fallu pour réussir à maintenir un si beau jardin ?

Niklaus ne répondit rien essayant par tous les moyens désormais de se faire oublier mais elle insista.

\- Je devrais te transformer en poireau et te laisser planter dans ce jardin jusqu'à la nouvelle année et au retour du soleil d'été prochain

Sa voix était menaçante même si elle prenait des tremblements de personnes âgées et Niklaus commença à s'énerver. Ce n'était pas une sorcière de pacotille qui allait lui faire des menaces. Il commença à vouloir répondre fortement quand il sentit que son corps se mettait à trembler et que Kiki gémissait de plus en plus.

\- Oh non pas ca, pas maintenant, pas devant elle, pas au milieu de tous ces légumes ! Non, non ,non …

Trop tard, Niklaus leva alors les yeux sur la femme toujours face à lui, mais désormais avec un sourire moqueur. Puis elle éclata de rire.

\- Il m'a fallu plus de 60 ans pour enfin savoir à quoi ressemble le frère d'Elijah et bien je dirai alors Drôle de rencontre, mon cher ami …

Niklaus se leva d'un bond, se rendit compte qu'il était totalement nu devant Esther, attrapa un chou qu'il plaça devant ses parties intimes et soupira.

\- Drôle de rencontre, en effet. Vous l'avez fait exprès, c'est vous qui avez levé la malédiction pour me punir mais je vous jure que si vous me transformez en poireau, je …je…

\- Ne lance pas de menace que tu ne mènerais pas au bout, jeune homme

\- Je mène toutes mes menaces au bout

\- Moi aussi

Esther commença à bouger ses doigts et Nikluas déglutit péniblement. Il ne voulait pas finir planter dans ce potager et il appela mentalement son frère à son secours. Elijha malgré la distance sentit le besoin de son cadet et commença à avancer mais Esther se retourna vers Elijha pour lui faire signe de rester encore quelques minutes où il était. Puis elle fixa de nouveau Niklaus lui sourit en cessant de faire bouger ses doigts.

\- Je ne suis pas la méchante sorcière d'un mauvais conte. Donc Voilà le fameux Niklaus Mikaleson ! Je me demandais si avant ma mort, j'aurai l'honneur de te rencontrer et de faire face à celui qui prend tant de place dans le cœur d'Elijah.

Niklaus grimaça de nouveau et haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalent et m'en foutiste, surtout pour cacher le mal être dans lequel il se trouvait. Se trouver nu devant une femme de plus de 90 ans en plein milieu d'un champ de chou était une première pour lui…Elijha allait certainement lui en reparler encore très longtemps.

\- Ben c'est fait…en chair et en os …et sans poil…

Esther se mit à rire.

\- Tu es tel que ton frère me l'avait décrit, impulsif, insoumis, impertinent et je vois qu'Elijha n'a pas menti en disant que tu étais l'enfant terrible de la famille. Il suffit de regarder l'état de mon jardin pour se rendre compte que tu laisses des traces de tes passages

\- Avec vos gris gris magiques, vous remettrez tout en place, non ?

\- Ou avec ton aide, il faudrait repiquer toutes mes carottes, replanter les tomates et remettre droit ses pauvres choux …

Niklaus secoua la tête négativement, bien décidé à ne pas prêter main forte. Il usa de son air hautain et continua sa discussion bien étrange.

\- Je n'ai malheureusement pas la main verte, ma pauvre dame, et vous n'avez qu'à demander de l'aide à votre matou, c'est lui qui nous a attaqué…Esther, une autre suggestion peut être ?

\- Ah je ne me fais plus appeler la vieille, ou comment disais-tu ah oui la vioque …

Niklaus sentit de nouveau la honte le submerger mais garda son air impertinent et mauvais garçon et sa réponse fusa aussitôt

\- C'était histoire de parler, vous n'êtes cependant pas de première jeunesse, avouez le

Niklaus prit son air fier et défiant et la fixa de ses grands yeux bleus non sans pour autant penser à la honte de sa tenue. Mais bon pour avoir fait 6 enfants et une ribambelle de petits et arrières petits enfants, elle avait déjà vu le loup et puis sans mentir, à son âge un petit rappel de sa jeunesse débordante de vie ne lui faisait certainement pas de mal.

\- Ôtes moi de ce visage ce sourire de défi, Niklaus Mikaleson. Et prends donc cette couverture pour te couvrir.

D'un geste de la main, elle fit apparaître une couverture en laine marron et lui tendit.

Niklaus écarquilla les yeux mais s'empara tout de même rapidement de l'objet bien chaud pour s'en couvrir.

\- Bon, maintenant que nous avons fait un semblant de connaissance, Esther, j'aimerai rejoindre mon frère.

Niklaus commença à marcher dans le potager écrasant de ses pieds nus au passage un reste de pauvre légume qui avait pu survivre puis se planta devant la veille femme.

\- Je pourrai vous mordre et achever votre vie en quelques secondes, vous le savez, Esther..juste pour m'avoir vu dans cette position plus qu'inconfortable

\- Je sais que tu as été un jeune homme puissant et peu regardant sur le respect de la vie humaine mais je sais aussi que tu aimes ton frère et que tu ne me feras pas de mal pour ne pas le blesser

\- Je l'ai fait par le passé et qui vous dit que je ne recommencerais pas

IL commença à partir quand il sentit la canne lui barrer le chemin, il se retourna presque en grondant.

\- Tu vas dire à ce loup de rester où il est…mais pour en revenir à ton passé, Elijha m'a parlé de toi, de la vie que vous aspirez à avoir désormais ensemble

\- Elijha parle bien trop…il est un doux rêveur qui croit à ma rédemption mais vous voyez bien Esther que je ne suis pas sauvable

\- Je n'en suis pas si certaine, je pense qu'il y a peut être quelque chose à récupérer…

Niklaus fronça les sourcils mais sa curiosité le piquait. Que savait cette vielle femme qu'il aurait pu réussir dans sa vie sans tout rater comme à chaque fois ?

\- Il veut cette vie pour vous deux, pour que vous trouviez le bonheur

\- Le bonheur ! C'est mon frère tout craché et puis De quoi vous mêlez vous ?

Niklaus croisa les bras méchamment, ce qui eut pour effet de rouvrir sa couverture. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et la referma rapidement sur son corps.

\- Le bonheur ...Qu est ce que vous en savez, vous, du bonheur, vous avez certainement attendu toutes ces années après un homme qui n est jamais revenu ...c est ça le bonheur ...se demander chaque jour si les gens qu'on aime Ne vous abandonnerons pas un jour sans prévenir vous laissant seul et démuni ...c est pas ça le bonheur

Niklaus ne s'était pas rendu qu'il déballait sa rancœur à cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout.

\- Alors c est quoi selon toi ?

La vielle femme partit un peu plus loin, attendant sa réponse, . aidée de sa canne pour aller s'assoir sur un banc laissant Niklaus seul avec sa question. Il haussa les épaules en guise de mépris, commença à vouloir rejoindre son frère et laisser en plan la femme ridée quand il entendit la voix chevrotante d'Esther retentir dans son esprit

\- Viens t assoir avec moi 5 minutes je suis bien vielle et je n'ai plus la force de rester longtemps debout

Niklau grogna regarda la vielle femme assise en robe à fleurs, sur laquelle tombait la neige et le froid, sur ce banc et sourit

Elle aurait été une sacré femme pour Elijha tout compte fait à ne rien lâcher mais bien malgré lui, alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'à rejoindre son frère, il vint s installer à ses côtés, resserra la couverture sur lui tout en espérant Qu elijah lui ait prévu un change dans ce sac Qu il trimballait depuis ce matin puis la fixa.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t ai posé une question

\- Mouais j en sais rien on ,' a jamais connu le bonheur avec mes frères et sœurs

\- Ah oui ? et se lever le matin et découvrir dans la cuisine que ton café est prêt et que les personnes que tu aimes sont là autour de la table ce n est pas du bonheur ?

\- Et se demander tout le temps passer à boire de café si ils seront encore là quand vous irez vous douche

\- Niklaus tu t'es pose la question combien de fois ?

\- Elijah peut m'appeler Niklaus, vous, c'est Klaus comme tous les autres

\- Comme tu veux, Klaus

Niklaus baissa cependant la tête et tout en essayant nerveusement d'attraper quelques flocons de neige dans sa main murmura :

\- Je ne compte plus en nombre de fois mais en en siècles

Niklaus rougit. Il n'avait nullement l'intention de se confier à cette vielle femme mais il se surprit à le faire tout de même, la voix de cette n'était tout compte fait pas si menaçante que ça ou si méchante que ça ! Elle n était peut être pas tant le vielle sorcière mégère qu'il s était amusé à imaginer mais bien une vielle femme qui avait elle aussi souffert d avoir perdu un amour de jeunesse, son frère, celui ...celui qu'il avait gardé lui, près de lui et pas près d'elle.

\- Un jour je vais me réveiller et Elijha sera partit

Esther se mit à sourire on y arrivait cette peur viscérale de perdre le seul être qui vous fait croire en cette vie

\- Et est-il toujours là ?

\- Oui il est là

\- Et ce n est pas un peu ça le bonheur te dire que malgré tout ce qui vous est arrivé, il est là, que vous êtes encore ensemble Et depuis des siècles

\- Je vis continuellement dans la crainte qu'il s'en aille parce que j aurai encore une nouvelle fois ...enfin ça ne vous regarde pas ! Vous me forcez à dire des choses qui ne vous regarde pas

\- Je ne te force en rien, jeune Mikaleson…je me suis juste assise ici pour regarder mon pauvre potager qu'il va falloir refaire vivre et tu es venu. Dis moi, jeune homme, Et t es - tu posé la question qi Elijah ne vivait pas les mêmes craintes Qu un jour tu parte d'où que tu disparaisse de sa vie

\- Je lui rendrais certainement service

\- Crois tu qu'il aurait passer tant de siècles auprès de toi à et à être à tes côtés si c'était pour vous abandonner d'un coup et partir faire sa vie loin de vous ?

\- Vous prêchez à la mauvais église, Esther, je sais très bien les sacrifices que mon frère a fait pour nous tous , pour moi je le sais et ...

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ? Qu est ce que vous cherchez à me faire dire?

\- Ne penses tu pas qu'il serait temps de caler tes peurs dans un petit coin et de profiter tout simplement du moment à passer avec lui ?

\- Elijah ...

Niklaus soupira. Il revoyait tous les années où son frère avait été prêt d'eux à les bercer, les proéger, leur préparer de quoi manger, de quoi dormir, de quoi vivre tout simplement, toutes ces années où il avait été là pour eux…

\- Oui ?

\- Elijah a pleuré la dernière fois …je n avais jamais vu mon frère pleurer… il n est pas heureux avec nous, avec moi

\- Ou peut être est il tout simplement pas toujours aussi fort que tu aimerais qu'il soit

\- Esther, mon frère est un roc je l'ai vu arracher des cœurs sans aucun remord pour nous ...je ...je ne devrai pas dire cela …il n'est pas un monstre …c'est pas ce que je voulais vous faire penser

\- Je connais ton grand frère, certes moins bien que toi, mais je sais ce qu'il est et ce dont il est capable pour son petit frère

\- Pourquoi est-il revenu vers moi alors Qu'il aurait pu trouver le bonheur avec vous, Esther ?

\- Peut être que justement nous revoilà à cette histoire de bonheur peut être que le bonheur pour lui est près de toi, près de ta soeur

Niklaus se tut un long moment et soupira. Il parla à voix très basse plus pour lui même que pour cette vielle femme auprès cependant il était en train de se confier.

\- Je suis heureux seulement quand je suis avec lui …je me sens bien

\- Protègé, rassuré ?

Niklaus secoua la tête et rougit légèrement

\- Mais je suis dépendant de lui …j ai de plus en plus besoin Qu il soit là ...même la nuit

\- Ou tu te glisses dans son lit pour y trouver son odeur et sa chaleur

Niklaus rougit encore plus

\- Niklaus tu es un hybride ...Elijha m'a raconté ton histoire il est normal que tu ressentes avec tant de force ce besoin de sa proximité …il est ta meute tu veux de lui comme un alpha peut être ?

\- Comment savez-vous ça ?

\- Pourquoi à ton avis je vis dans cette foret ?

\- Parce que vous êtes une sorcière un peu loufoque?

\- Mon père état loup et ma mère sorcière

\- Vous êtes… ?

\- Non je n ai hérité que des gènes de ma mère mais je sais ce qu'est ce besoin viscérale de vouloir être au plus proche de celui qui est notre alpha

\- Elijha n est pas mon alpha ...je suis un roi je n ai pas besoin de ça

\- Klaus, mon jeune enfant, à combien de mètres loin de ton frère te sens-tu insécurisé ?

Niklaus croisa les bras sur lui comme un enfant boudeur

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant ! et c'est N importe quoi cette question …

Niklaus grimaça : à portée de vue tout simplement ne pas voir Elijha le rendait éperdu et ce de jours en jours ce sentiment augmentait.

\- On peut vivre chacun de son côté

Esther sourit et regarda les doigts du jeune homme s'emmêler et se tordre. Elle posa une main sur celle de Niklaus et soupira

\- Tu es peut être encore un peu trop têtu pour te tendre compte de votre lien mais je connais Elijha et je peux t assurer Qu il ne laisse que très peu d espace entre toi et lui

\- Elijah est…il …je ne peux pas le laisser seul …il ferait trop de bêtises…sinon croyez moi que j'irai faire la fête comme Rebecca et Kol et que je partirai par monts et par vaux découvrir le monde

\- Pourquoi ne le fait tu pas ? Le monde est vaste tu y trouveras certainement ce que tu cherches

Niklaus leva les mains au ciel en contestant fortement

\- Ça va pas ! Sans elijah hors de question

Esther sourit de nouveau mais ne répliqua pas les mots de Niklaus allait prendre forme dans l'esprit du jeune homme au fur et à mesure et il comprendrait que son frère et lui étaient liés bien plus puissamment qu'il ne voulait l'avouer

\- Serait-il temps alors de cesser de vivre dans l ombre de chacun et de vous décider à accepter votre dépendance mutuelle

\- Elijah n'est pas dépendant de moi

\- Le crois tu réellement ! Combien de fois as-tu joué, toi ou même ta sœur, avec cela pour l empêcher de vivre une autre. Klaus ?

Niklaus réfléchit longuement et remua le nez mécontent.

\- Pas besoin de remuer le passé ! Et puis Qu est ce que vous en savez ? Parce Qu'il vous l'a dit comme ça de but en blanc je suis dépendant de mon frère …ce n'est pas le genre d'Elijah

\- Tu veux que je te dises ses mots ?

Niklaus réfléchit un peu puis fixa la veille femme dans les yeux

\- Ne serait ce pas le trahir ?

Esther sourit et se tut

\- Ok ok allez y pour une petite trahison

Esther se mit à rire

\- Je comprend pourquoi il m'a quitte pour toi ...

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es attachant jeune homme je pense que peut être aurions pu devenir amis

\- Ou ennemis je n'aurai pas supporter vos leçons de moral ...pour cela vous êtes bien comme Elijah

\- Je suis âgée et à mon âge on devient sage, il ne me reste que quelques mois à vivre peut être donc tu sais la vie j'ai essayé d'en profiter au maximum alors les leçons de moral ne sont apparus que quand j'ai eu des petites enfant s...pour les conseiller et les protéger au mieux

Niklaus sourit cette vielle femme avait certainement en effet bien vécu

\- Elijah ..comment était Elijha avec vous ?

\- Je crois qu'il n'a pas changé de maintenant, calme, attentionné doux et gentil et terriblement séduisant quand il décidait que les choses devaient aller plus loin

Niklaus mit ses mains sur ses oreilles et se mit à rire

\- Arrêtez Esther, j arrive pas à imaginer elijah ...enfin vous voyez ...

\- C est un homme ...

\- Non ! non ! c'est un frère c est pas la même chose

Esther se mit à rire et reposa sa main sur celle de niklaus

\- Aime le et prend soin de lui alors si c est un frère...comme il a pris soin de toi. Tu sais il a aussi besoin que tu lui montres que tu es là pour lui aussi, il a peut être aussi besoin de quelqu'un pour ui prendre la main de temps en temps ou veiller sur son sommeil

\- Je …

Niklaus rougit de nouveau et murmura

\- J aime mon frère Esther même si je ne lui montre pas toujours très bien mais vous savez, il ne laisse pas facilement entrer les émotions parfois je me dis qu'il ne veut pas Qu'on prenne soin de lui

\- Peut être parce Qu'il n a jamais su accepter non plus comme toi Qu il n y pas seulement un être froid et dangereux qui sommeille en lui mais aussi un être fragile et dont le besoin d amour n'est pas encore comblé

\- Je ne suis pas fragile et ...

\- Chut ...laisse toi le temps de répondre ! ne te braque pas, jeune homme. Laisse le temps à ton cerveau te faire un break et de laisser ton cœur parler pour toi un peu. Dis moi que serais-tu prêt à faire pour ton grand frère ?

\- À mourir je mourrai pour lui

\- Je ne parle pas des extrêmes : quelque chose de plus simple de plus normal qui pourrait lui faire plaisir, une simple chose

\- Ben ben euh je ...je ...euh l emmener en vacances pour son cadeau de Noel / Il ne faut pas lui dire mais je lui ai acheté deux billets pour passer deux semaines à Paris à visiter des musées, aller à l'opéra de Paris, dormir dans le beaux hôtels… il pourra y emmener qui il veut

\- Et tu aimerais Qu il emmène qui ?

Niklaus baissa la tête

\- Moi je voudrai qu'il m'emmène moi

\- Pourquoi lui laisses tu le choix alors ?

\- Ben, parce que il n'a pas peut être pas envie d y aller avec moi il a peut être encore une autre femme qu'il planque là quelque part …

\- Klaus, peut être parfois faut-il aussi prendre des décisions pour lui pour que tout ne repose pas sur ses épaules . Dis lui que tu aimerais l'accompagner

\- Mais comment je peux lui dire que je veux que ce soit avec moi qu'il parte ?

\- Dis lui tout simplement Elijha, pour ton Noel, je nous ai pris des billets pour Paris, JE vais t emmener à l'opéra, JE vais t'emmener faire du bateau mouche, NOUS irons dans les plus beaux hôtels et les plus grands restaurants, j ai tout prévu et je serai ton guide

Niklaus la fixa avec attention

\- J aime quand vous dites NOUS… je veux que ce soit nous pour Elijha et moi

\- Et ce n'est pas déjà le cas ?

Niklaus usa de sa timide voix impressionnée de se laisser aller à de telles confidences.

\- Mais s'il me dit qu'il a besoin d'être seul ?

\- Laisse de nouveau ton cœur parler …penses tu qu'il va te dire non ?

\- Non enfin j'espère …

\- Non je ne veux pas entendre de ta voix cela..tu peux faire mieux

Niklaus leva les yeux au ciel, se pinça les lèvres et sourit gentiment

\- Je suis certain qu'il voudra y aller avec moi …Ok ok je suis certain Qu il va ...kiffer

\- Et bien voilà le début d une route pour tous les deux il ne faut plus vivre avec des peut être et des et si mais avec des nous deux nous allons ...nous ..c est pas mal comme lien non ?

Niklaus se pinça les lèvres puis dans un élan, il serra ses bras autour d'Esther et l embrassa sur la joue puis il se leva rapidement sans lus oser la regarder, réajusta sa couverture et courut rapidement vers son Grand frère.


	59. Sur les chemins enneigés

hapitre 58 - Sur les chemins enneigés

Elijah regardait klaus courir vers lui, loin d'Esther, comme si la seule issue possible pour fuir la situation se trouvait près de son frère, quand il le vit s'étaler de tout son long se prenant les pieds dans la couverture, cette dernière tombant de son corps pour le laisser choir nu sur le sol enneigé.

Il l'entendit pester et nommer tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait.

Elijha commença à rire mais comme tout grand frère qui voit son petit cadet abîmer ses genoux contre le sol, il accourut à son tour, ramassa la couverture, la posa délicatement sur ses épaules et continua à rire.

\- Tu fuyais le diable ou quoi ?

Niklaus se releva, observa les blessures aux genoux cicatriser cependant rapidement et se mit à rire à son tour

\- C'est tout comme ! elle est spéciale tout de même ton amie Esther

Elijha sourit et regarda au loin la vielle femme toujours assise, immobile, sur le banc qui commençait à se couvrir de neige. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que sa canne était au sol et que son amie ne semblait pas essayer de la ramasser pour revenir au chaud. Niklaus voyant que son frère regardait suspicieusement toujours en direction de son amie se retourna et fronça les sourcils à son tour.

Ils connaissaient tous deux trop bien cette immobilité sereine mais aucun des deux n'osa commencer à évoquer les pensées qui les traversaient à ce moment là.

Niklaus rompit le silence en fixant son frère presque timidement.

\- Il va falloir refaire son potager je crois ...dis Elijah, tu ne crois pas qu'elle va finir par avoir froid, . elle n'a même pas pris la peine de prendre un manteau

Elijah glissa contre toute attente, ce qui d ailleurs surprit l'hybride, sa main sous la couverture de son petit frère et enlaça ses doigts dans ceux de l'hybride.

\- Rentrons Niklaus dans sa demeure, le moment est venue de la laisser partir je crois

\- Mais… Elijha tu ne peux pas la laisser là bas

Niklaus tendit son attention encore plus vers la vielle femme et sentit sa gorge se serrer.

\- Mais comment elle a pu partir comme ca…il y a peine quelques secondes, elle me sermonnait sur la vie et…

Elijah se tourna vers son jeune frère le regard humide, fixa le banc de nouveau et sourit tristement

\- Elle a attendu mon retour pour préparer son départ, je suppose, elle n aura plus froid Niklaus il faut la laisser rejoindre les siens désormais, on s'en occupera après quand son âme aura pris son envol

Niklaus sentir sa gorge se nouer et se concentra aussi comme le faisait son ainé sur la forme de cette vielle femme assise loin, face à son jardin, si magnifique jadis, sa canne au sol et les yeux fermés comme si elle s'était assoupie sous le froid de l'hiver. Il sentit alors une émotion qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps le submerger, ses yeux s embrouillèrent et il colla son épaule contre celle de son frère qui répartit en le tenant par la main vers la maison.

\- Elijha tu vas...tu vas la laisser la ?! Dehors ?

Elijah ne répondit rien, entra dans la petit demeure, posa son sac et l'ouvrit pour en sortir des vêtements chauds pour son frère. Ce dernier regarda Elijah poser un caleçon, un sweat, un gros pull ainsi que sa doudoune bien chaude. Puis l'aîné fit signe à Niklaus de s'habiller avec un sourire légèrement teinté de tristesse. L'hybride respecta le silence et laissa la couverture tomber au sol puis s'habilla sous l'œil attentif de son grand frère. Mais avant que le jeune homme n'enfile son sweat, Elijah posa sa main sur son bras, la laissa glisser doucement sur son torse et lui dessina du bout du doigt un petit symbole viking signifiant la force et la douceur. Niklaus sourit, attrapa la main de son frère et lui redessina le même dessin sur la paume de cette main qui venait de lui montrer à quel point les deux étaient liés puis continua à se rhabiller.

Elijha ne bougeait pas. Il faisait tourner ses doigts les uns dans les autres assez calmement puis une fois Niklaus bien au chaud, il lui fit signe de s'assoir, lui servit un bourbon, en prit un puis souleva son verre.

\- A Esther…

Niklaus fit de même, ému par ce qui se passait ici sous le toit de la vieille femme.

\- A Esther…et à notre bonheur futur, Lijah…NOUS…Elle disait nous, j'essayerai de ne pas l'oublier

Elijha lui sourit, avala son verre d'une traite. Puis il se leva et prit le téléphone de la maison et ouvrit un petit papier posé sur la table du salon.

\- Elle savait qu'elle allait partir aujourd'hui, elle attendait juste notre arrivée

\- C'est étrange

\- Je dirai que c'est magique

\- Ca va l'être moins mon frère quand il va falloir aller l'enterrer on ne peut pas décemment la laisser sur ce banc . Les bêtes …enfin je ne te fais pas de dessin

\- Je dois d'abord appeler sa fille pour la prévenir et ensuite on passera à cela et on rentrera

Niklaus acquiesa de la tête, bien content que ce soit son frère qui prenne les décisions, se dirigea vers la cuisine, fouilla dans la boîte à gâteau et en tira un qu'il dégusta rapidement

\- Niklaus …

\- J'avais besoin d'un petit remontant

xxxx

Elijha donna le dernier coup de pelle et soupira.

\- Je crois que ca devrait suffire, t'en pense quoi ?

\- Je pense que l'enterrer dans son potager, c'est …glauque Elijha…mais au moins tu lui fais une sépulture décente…moi habituellement, les morts, je les balance dans le Missippi ou je les brûle pour ne pas laisser de traces

Elijha le regarda suspicieux puis soupira de nouveau.

\- Elle va me manquer…j'espère qu'elle va être heureuse la haut, elle pourra rejoindre son mari, sa famille, ses amis. Qui irons nous rejoindre nous quand notre heure sera venue ? Tu crois que quelqu'un nous attend là haut ?

Niklaus grimaça. S'il y avait bien un sujet qu'il souhaitait éviter c'était cette morte inéducable qui arriverait un jour, pour eux peut-être jamais quand savait-il ? Mais imaginer la mort d'Elijha sans lui lui était impossible.

\- Peut être que seules les ténèbres nous attendent et elles nous feront payer toutes les malveillances que nous avons commises ici…va savoir

Elijha regarda son frère puis posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas partir seul là haut de toute manière Niklaus, donc on affrontera tout ensemble

Niklaus sourit légèrement et sentit l'émotion l'étreindre, plusieurs fois il avait failli perdre son frère et il savait bien que cela lui était trop dur à penser.

\- Parlons d'autres choses ! Tu veux qu'on l'emballe dans quoi ?

Niklaus désigna le corps d'Esther , allongée au sol désormais puis reposa son regard sur Elijha qui se mit à trembler.

\- Je …je …

\- Ok, ok pas de panique, je me charge de la besogne. Bouge pas, tourne- toi ne la regarde pas, j'assure

Nikaus courut rapidement à la demeure, alla chercher un drap et revint pour l'entourer dedans.

\- J'ai pris quelques bijoux …tu veux qu'on lui mette... et j'ai ..enfin j'ai pris les photos qu'il y avait sur la cheminée, des ses enfants et toute la suite après …

Niklaus voyant que son frère ne bougeait pas porta le corps de la vielle femme qu'il essaya de déposer du mieux qu'il put dans le trou de fortune, y jeta les photos puis revint vers son frère.

\- Tu veux que je termine ?

Elijha ne parlait plus, prenant enfin conscience de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ils enterraient de nouveau un des leurs, un être aimé…il eut un hoquet et ses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

\- Oh putain, oh non …Ca va aller Lijah, je m'occupe du reste. Va t'assoir sur le banc…non, non pas sur le banc, il porte malheur va…ben restes là avec moi et prie si tu veux pour elle en attendant

Paniqué, et ne sachant absolument pas les gestes à faire pour soulager la peine de son frère, il attrapa la pelle et recouvrit peu à peu la veille femme avec la terre de son potager. Il resta un petit moment à observer le tas de terre puis sourit et attrapa un poireau qu'il planta dedans en guise de croix.

\- Petit souvenir, Esther …merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux, j'ai compris ce que pouvait être le bonheur…avoir ceux qu'on aime près de soi , j'ai Elijha pour l'éternité…et ca suffit à mon bonheur, vous aviez raison. Faites un beau voyage , peut être qu'un jour on se retrouvera pour prendre quelques leçons de moral…

Il se releva puis se dirigea vers Elijha, et se colla contre lui enfouissant ses larmes dans le torse de son grand frère.

Xxxxxxx

\- Vraiment je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu oublier cela ?

\- Ca fait rien, Lijha, moi je suis bien là

\- Je me doute

Niklaus accroché sur le dos de son frère, son manteau et une couverture en plus sur lui profitait que son frère ait oublié de prendre ses chaussures ou les ai perdu ou quoi que ce soit qui faisait que Niklaus ne pouvait pas décemment marcher dans cette neige épaisse pied nu. Mais lui cela l'arrangeait réellement bien pour se laisser bercer par la longue marche qu'ils avaient entamés pour rentrer chez eux, bien blotti ses jambes entourant les hanches de son frère et son cou enfoui peu à peu dans celui de son aîné.

La neige tombait à gros flocons recouvrant les chemins et ne laissant apparaitre que les traces de pas du vampire.

Elijha marcha pendant une petite heure, dans le silence complet du paysage environnant, son jeune cadet s'étant endormi sur son dos quasiment après leur départ. Le silence le rendait presque nostalgique de cette époque où il venait voir en cachette de sa famille cette amante extraordinaire qui lui avait donné l'amour et surtout le bien être qui lui manquait chez lui.

Il soupira, regarda de nouveau le chemin face à lui et soupira mais pas de nostalgie cette fois ci.

Celui qui avait dit que tous les chemins menaient à Rome avaient certainement fait cela en plein été avec un plan en main car actuellement, Elijah fixait les soit disant chemin enfoui sous la neige et avait l'impression étrange d'être passé mille fois au même endroit.

Il regarda à droite et à gauche et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait à l'orée d'un bois face à une autre grande étendue vide, puis encore un bois derrière et devant et…il soupira encore plus fort. Et …il ne savait absolument plus par où il était passé pour venir. La neige avait bien fait son boulot en le perdant totalement.

Il se rappela vaguement un lac mais étrangement celui-ci aussi avait eu la bonne idée de se cacher aussi.

Il allait devoir fait appel à un flair infaillible celui du grand méchant loup Niklaus.

\- Niklaus, réveille toi , j'ai un léger souci

L'hybride grogna trop bien enfoui dans le cou de son frère et dans la chaleur de ce dernier pour avoir envie de se réveiller mais l'insistance de son aîné finit par le faire ouvrir un œil et lever la tête. Le froid le saisit immédiatement et il resserra la couverture sur son dos et murmura mécontent :

\- On n'est pas encore arrivé ?

\- Non, on …je pense que le chemin est par là

\- Et bien fonce gentil cheval …fonce !

\- Ou par là ! ou par là !

Niklaus fronça les sourcils.

\- En fait tu es paumé !

\- En fait pour être plus logique, nous sommes paumés.

Niklaus soupira se redressa et regarda face à lui la main posée sur la tête de son frère.

\- Mouais, mouais mouais…

\- Et à part cela ?

\- Laisse moi le temps de me repérer

Il renifla un peu et montra un chemin du doigt.

\- Par là bas, c'est le bois près duquel nous sommes passés

\- Comment le sais tu ?

\- Je sens l'odeur d'urine de ce saleté de Kiki d'amour

Elijha se mit à rire mais repartit sur le chemin désigné par son frère. Klaus grogna un peu mécontent d'avoir été sortit de sa stupeur puis tout en posant une main sur la joue de son frère constata que celui était frigorifié.

\- Merde, Lijha fallait me dire que tu avais froid …

\- Ca va…c'est vivifiant pour la peau et te soucie pas que je suis bien réchauffé à devoir te porter en bidet sur mon dos

\- Faute à qui ?

\- Ne reparlons pas de cela

\- Parce que tu ne veux pas admettre que tu as tord

\- Non, je suis certain de moi, ces chaussures étaient dans le sac …

\- Oui, oui Lijah ! Je te crois sur parole

\- JE sais ce que je fais détail par détail et je me vois bien ranger tes chaussures après ta transformation dans la grange dans mon sac à dos

Niklaus sourit. Lui savait exactement où se trouvait ces chaussures, mâchouillées sous le canapé de la veille Esther quand Kiki avait été farfouillé dans le sac discrètement. Mais il n'en dirait rien, absolument rien ! Trop la honte !

Au bout d'une nouvelle demi heure, Elijha se posa un peu et fit signe à Niklaus de s'assoir sur un tronc en attendant qu'ils repartent. Le jeune vampire se leva pied nu et s'en alla vers le bois.

\- Tu vas où comme ca, tu vas attraper la mort pied nu

\- Je crois qu'elle nous a déjà eu une fois non ?

\- Marrant Niklaus !

\- Tu me suis ? je vais pisser

Elijha secoua la tête et s'assit sur le tronc en attendant son cadet quand il entendit un juron puis un gémissement. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que la petite tête toute ébouriffée du louveteau apparue sous ses yeux, le petit bébé loup accourant rapidement vers lui pour venir se blottir contre ses mollets.

« J'étais en train de …enfin et tout à coup ce satané poilu est revenu comme ca …merde fais chier ! Je croyais qu'Esther avait levé la malédiction»

« Non elle m'en a juste expliqué les aboutissants et ca risque d'être ainsi jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune, des transformations de plus en plus fréquentes et rythmées »

« Mais c'est la folie, je vais faire du Kiki-Niklaus, Niklaus-Kiki , en veux tu en voilà ? En quelque sorte… ca n'a servi à rien d'y aller alors »

« Si elle m'a dit que…enfin tout cela était lié à nous deux, que nos émotions pouvaient affecter les transformations soudaine »

« Attend Elijha, j'était pas en pleine émotion, j'était en train de pisser , bordel ! c'est toi , c'est toi … »

« Non, je …je ne sais pas je me disais qu'Esther allait me manquer mais que la perte de Kiki serait aussi un grand… »

« Un grand quoi ?

« Un grand vide pour moi »

Kiki se mit quand à lui à remuer la queue ressentant au fond de lui tout l'amour et l'attachement que son maître, son alpha avec pour lui et se mit d'un coup sans raison à gémir pour manifester aussi la peur de devoir peut être un jour ne plus le revoir. Il se mit alors au pied de son maître et gémit encore plus tout en tremblant. Elijha le prit sur ses genoux et le caressa doucement.

Nikaus sentit la douleur et l'appréhension qui traversaient le cœur du petit loup, cette crainte de la perte de celui qu'on aime. Kiki avait fait de son frère son alpha, sa meute, le seul compagnon et Elijha en avait fait de même , devenir l'alpha d'un petit bébé qui avait besoin de lui. Merde ! Nikaus n'avait pas vu les choses ainsi. Désormais, son loup lui ferait il ressentir cela aussi et l'obligerait-il à devenir encore plus dépendant de son frère qu'il ne l'était déjà. Kiki l'avait déjà assez perturbé dans ce sens. Il soupira :

« c'est juste un bébé loup, Lijha, c'est un animal, pas un ami…moi je serai là aussi si tu as besoin, en tant que frère et ami bien sur »

« Je me suis attaché à vous deux bien plus fort que ce que je n'aurais pu penser et l'idée que bientôt cette malédiction serait levée, ca m'a un peu bouleversé…j'aimais bien avoir Kiki contre moi parfois dans le lit ou là dans mon pull »

Niklaus eut envie de se moquer de lui mais la voix de son frère l'en dissuada et il repensa aux paroles d'Esther « Prend soin de lui comme il a pu prendre soin de vous »

« Tu te sens si seul que cela, Lijah ? «

« Non…je…oui …parfois. Mais la présence de ton petit loup m'a …en fait il a ouvert en moi des sentiments que j'avais longtemps enfoui, des sentiments paternalistes peut être, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'a rouvert le cœur et l'a transformé »

Niklaus ne répondit rien. Il est vrai qu'avant toute cette aventure totalement impensable et surnaturelle de surcroit, ils n'avaient tous les deux jamais été aussi proches et aussi…attachés l'un à l'autre.

Kiki avait déclenché chez Niklaus ce sentiment aussi que la famille ce n'était pas seulement le pouvoir, les manigances, la puissance mais peut être tout simplement le sentiment indéfinissable que peut être un amour inconditionnel comme celui qu'il ressentait sans vouloir se l'avouer auprès de son frère aîné.

« Et bien on est pas dans la merde alors… »

« ton langage Niklaus…crois tu que Kiki soit capable de nous diriger un peu ? »

« Oui aussi bien que toi… »

« C'est pas vrai »

« Bon suis le chemin que je t'ai montré tout à l'heure, je finirai bien par repérer quelque chose qui nous mène à la maison »

Elijha repartit, le petit kiki courant entre ses jambes heureux de pouvoir patauger dans la neige fraîche tandis qu'Elijha avait récupéré vêtements et couverture. Il s'amusa à regarder avec amusement les traces des pattes de Kiki devant lui et sourit en le voyant se mettre d'un coup à rouler dans le tas de neige, ressortant le museau complètement blanchi et les oreilles toutes droites puis secouer son pelage pour recommencer quelques instants plus tard.

Niklaus montrait totalement son déplaisir en grognant tout le long du chemin interrompu d'un coup par la voix grave de son frère.

« Non, Kiki…pas par là »

Kiki fit demi tour envieux de s'enfoncer dans les bois un peu plus loin puis revint queue basse vers son maitre.

\- Je sais, mon loulou, l'appel de la forêt mais dans quelques heures la nuit va tomber et je ne me vois pas réellement en train de camper dans les lieux par ce froid

« Mon loulou ! Mon loulou ? Elijha, je t'assure , non je te jure que je vais m'occuper de toi après tout cela…mon loulou, tu peux pas donner des surnoms à un animal »

Elijha se mit à rire et sentit son contentement encore plus fort quand il aperçut une sorte de petit abri en bois de pêcheur.

\- Je vais me reposer quelques minutes

Il appela Kiki pour le prendre dans les bras et alla s'assoir sur un banc sous une petite arche. C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit que face à lui, l'immense étendue glacée était en fait le lac de la région, totalement gelée par l'hiver. Il n'en revenait pas. Le temps avait il été donc si froid...Il frissonna à cette pensée et se mit à rêver de l'été et de son beau soleil.

Niklaus l'appela plusieurs fois avant que Elijha ne sorte de sa rêverie. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit ce que son frère était en train de lui dire.

Kiki avait avancé, curieux comme toujours, sur l'étendue glacée et désormais trop léger pour pouvoir réellement s'accrocher avec ses petites pattes sur la glace, glissait vers le milieu du lac, s'éloignant du bord bien trop rapidement. Kiki lui s'amusait, Niklaus et Elijha pas le moindre du monde !

Elijha accourut, commença à marcher sur le lac gelé quand il entendit un craquement sous lui et vit le miroir gelée se fendiller légèrement pour faire apparaitre une eau profonde et glacée.

\- Bordel !

Il recula rapidement pour revenir sur la terre ferme là il sentait qu'il n'y avait plus à rien à craindre et appela son frère, enfin le louveteau

\- - Kik, reviens par là ! allez Kiki reviens tout de suite , c'est dangereux la glace n'est pas si solide allez …

« Niklaus ramene le par ici, y'a de l'eau la dessous, il mourrait noyer ou congelé ou je ne sais quoi si la glace venait à céder »

Niklaus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le ton peu rassuré de son aîné et commença lui-même à prendre peur. Ramener Kiki vers la terre ferme était l'urgence même si le poids du petit louveteau ne permettrait pas heureusement au lac à se fissurer mais…tout ce à quoi il réussit à penser fut à l'immense étendue d'eau sous lui, cette eau terrible qui pourrait l'engloutir comme son père le faisait quand il …il paniqua , il se mit à hurler

« Elijha, Elijha viens me chercher, je t'en prie

Le vampire écraquilla les yeux et commença à paniquer aussi totalement désemparé.

« Ne c'est rien Niklaus, Kiki est bien trop léger il ne peut rien y arriver de grave mais tu dois le faire revenir vers moi. Je ne peux pas aller sur la glace elle céderait sous mes pas…allez petit frère concentres toi «

« Elijha…Lijah, grand frère… »

Niklaus sentait que la panique prenait réellement le dessus sur sa volonté à aider Kiki et son frère. Des images terrifiantes vinrent alors s'initier dans son esprit, le rire machiavélique de son père le forçant à entrer en plein hiver dans une eau aussi gelée que celle se trouvant sous lui, sa main enfonçant son visage sous l'eau parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à nager … ses larmes se mirent à couler,

Kiki sentit immédiatement une détresse intérieure et se mit à gémir stoppant sa marche en plein milieu du lac. Il fit un petit pas mais glissa encore plus sur la glace qui le repoussa plus loin. Elijha remit un pas sur la glace . Peut-être qu'en vitesse vampirique il aurait le temps de l'attraper et de traverser rapidement pour atteindre l'autre bord.

Non ! tout cela était trop risqué il finirait tous les deux dans le lac et le petit loup mourrait immédiatement d'hypothermie ou de noyade emportant avec lui son frère dans les méandre des ténèbres. Elijha sentit les sueurs froides de la peur s'insinuer en lui et respira un grand coup pour reprendre le contrôle. Il devait trouver une solution de toute urgence.

Il passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux, pris de panique aussi, fit les cents pas près du bord et courut au sac pour ramener la boite à biscuit qu'ils avaient tout compte fait emporter en souvenir pour Niklaus.

\- Regarde Kiki, de bons gâteaux rien que pour toi, rien que pour toi, regarde mon beau …allez viens

Kiki de loin sentit immédiatement avec son flair gourmand l'odeur du bon biscuit et commença tout doucement a avancer en se laissant glisser sur le ventre.

Malin le petit loup pensa immédiatement son alpha. Puis il stoppa d'un coup

\- Quoi, Kiki allez avance : Maintenant …

Quelque chose bloquait involontairement la marche du petit loup, quelque chose de plus fort que lui…Elijah tendit son esprit vers on frère et comprit. Niklaus paniquait, plus que cela, il était terrorisé et ne contrôlait plus rien.

« Niklaus, regarde moi, viens vers moi allez emmène Kiki vers moi tout doucemen, t viens vers moi allez mon frère tu es courageux je sais que tu peux le faire il n'y a rien à craindre, rien du tout c'est gelé Kiki en pourra pas briser cette glace il est trop léger

Niklaus hoqueta et se mit à hurler

« Lui non mais moi oui aide moi Elijha ! Aide moi Lijah Lijah ….Lijah, il veut me noyer, il veut me noyer… »

Et là tout alla très vite, Elijha vit le corps de Kiki se transformer pour laisser place à la nudité totale de sn frère debout là au milieu de la glace le regardant au loin appeuré, terrifié, figé, puis la glace, sous le poids de l'homme sur elle, se fissura autour de Niklaus …

Elijha hurla, Niklaus tendit sa main et tout le morceau sur lequel il se tenait sombra dans la profondeur du lac emportant avec lui le jeune hybride sous l'eau gelée…


	60. Panique véto !

Chp 69 – Panique veto !

\- - Je dois voir le vétérinaire en urgence, mon lou….mon chiot s'est blessé en se prenant la patte dans un piège à souris

Elijha se tenait face à la même personne qu'il avait vu deux semaines plus tôt et attendait une réponse positive qui ne nécessitait aucun « mais », « attendez » ou « je vais voir s'il peut vous recevoir »…elle le savait et ne lui demanda pas une seule minute de patienter. De toute manière, ces yeux noirs profonds lui avaient suffit pour être prête à céder à tous les caprices de ce magnifique jeune homme. Elle avait attendu son retour avec impatience et il était là désormais, face elle de nouveau toujours aussi excité et existant elle devait bien l'avouer…elle regarda sa collègue qui se mit à rire persuadée que c'était bien de cet homme et de ce chiot que son amie lui avait rabâché les oreilles depuis les dernières semaines.

Elle soupira. Elle l'avait reconnu, lui et ce petit chiot tout mignon mais la salle d'attente était remplie de clients et tous attendaient aussi le seul vétérinaire du cabinet. Elle aurait aimé discuter avec lui en attendant mais le professionnalisme devait reprendre le dessus au risque de se faire congédier rapidement

\- Je l'appelle, je vais vous demander de patienter dans la salle par contre, Monsieur Mickaelson

Elijha écarquilla les yeux. Cette femme se rappelait parfaitement de son nom et il se rendit compte à quel point sa première venue avait du impressionner cette pauvre jeune femme, qui était semble t il dans un drôle d'état face à lui. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que le cœur de la jeune femme battait la chamade face à lui et Il soupira. Il n'avait pas le temps pour cela, pour profiter un peu des beaux yeux bleus de la jeune femme.

Kiki gémissait de plus en plus, essayait de se cacher contre Elijha et passait de temps en teps son petit museau pour apercevoir son alpha. Le sang traversait désormais le linge qui retenait la petite patte prisonnière et Elijha sentit les sueurs lui perler le front . Pas seulement parce que Kiki souffrait mais aussi parce que Niklaus hurlait de plus en plus fort dans son esprit et cela le rendait nerveux, stressé et de plus en plus impatient.

« Niklaus, pas pitié, cesses de hurler je vais finir par faire une attaque, mon cerveau ne va résister à une telle pression de ta part »

« Je ne veux pas aller chez le vétérinaire, il va me faire une piqure pour endormir Kiki et couic ! Mort le Kiki et moi aussi dans ce corps ridicule »

« Ce qui est ridicule Niklaus ce sont tes suppositions, il va juste soigner la patte de Kiki et tout ira bien mieux ensuite et puis tu aurais du l'en empêcher »

« Ben tiens comme par hasard ca va encore être de la faute du bâtard, c'est tellement simple de s'en rendre à celui qui ne peut pas se défendre »

« Niklaus, tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin, arrêtes donc de te prendre pour un victime »

« Mais j'en suis une ! C'est toujours moi qui suis accusé des bêtises de Kiki, comme par hasard, tu le préfère à moi, j'en suis certain ! tu préfères Kiki et c'est pour cela que tu ne m'as pas demandé de me remettre en moi, tu l'as fait exprès c'est toi qui m'empêche de me retransformer tu veux garder Kiki pour toi tout seul »

Elijha s'asseya désespéré à une des seules places qui restaient et soupira. Une vielle dame lui posa une main sur le bras.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour votre petit animal, ce vétérinaire est brillant »

Elijha se força à lui sourire et soupira de nouveau. Si la pauvre femme savait de quoi Elijha souffrait le plus …

Il regarda avec insistance de nouveau vers la jeune femme au guichet et elle baissa immédiatement son regard. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir lui aussi voyait bien le nombre de personnes qui attendaient son tour mais Kiki était une urgence. Il sonda rapidement les animaux qui grognaient désormais tous en sa direction et se rendit compte que beaucoup ne semblait pas si mauvais état à part peut être ce petit chaton qui ne cessait de miauler dans les bras de sa petite maitresse et qui dans la souffrance ne semblait pas du tout porter attention à son loup ni à lui mais les autres bêtes soit hurlaient de plus en plus en essayant de se détacher de leur maître pour lui sauter dessus soit se terraient sous les chaises totalement apeurés.

Génial, et quand on dit que le chien est le meilleur ami de l'homme …Elijha serra Kiki contre lui et essaya d'ignorer la bande de chiens énervés et le regard des maitres qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur petits anges devenaient aussi enragés ou terrifiés.

Puis d'un coup, un molosse échappa à l'attention et la prise de son maître et courut sur Elijha qui eut juste le réflexe de lever le louveteau et de mettre sa jambe en protection. Il poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur quand il reçut les crocs bien fermés de ce molosse et le repoussa d'une main l'envoyant valser à l''autre bout de la pièce sous le regard ébahi des autres clients.

Le chien ayant immédiatement sentit la force surhumaine de sa proie se blottit dans le coin de la pièce et ne jappa plus.

Elijha essaya de faire bonne figure et posa sa main sur sa jambe. Son pantalon était foutu et le sang commençait à traverser. Il devait se cacher rapidement pour que personne ne s'aperçoive que dans quelques minutes il n'y paraitrait plus.

La maîtresse qui avait malencontreusement lâché la laisse accourut et s'excusa comme elle put tout en appelant de toutes ses forces au secours/ « Mon chien …mon chien a mordu ce monsieur…vraiment je ne sais pas … »

Elijha lui fit signe que tout irait bien et partit en boitant vers l'entrée où déjà la pauvre assistante affolée appelait en urgence le vétérinaire.

« Lijah , Ljah …ca va ? il est où ce bâtard de chien que je le massacre…il veut mettre du croc hein, il veut mettre du croc et bien qu'il vienne un peu je vais lui faire payer de croquer mon frère »

« Niklaus, calme toi tout va bien, ca fait un mal de chien…je comprendre désormais d'où vient cette expression »

« Elijha, cesse de commenter et va te faire soigner »

Le petit Kiki quand à lui tremblait de tous ses membres tout en continuant à geindre un peu. Elijha regarda rapidement sa patte et lui murmura tout en lui déposant un baiser sur le museau.

\- Tu vois nous sommes jumeaux de blessure maintenant tout va bien se passer

« Tu sais Niklaus c'est étonnant que malgré ton sang hybride qui coule en lui, il ne guérisse pas »

« Il faudrait que je me transforme pour provoquer la guérison »

Elijha se mit à crier

\- Quoi ? Et tu me le dis que maintenant ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait immédiatement ?

Toute la salle se tourna vers lui

« Tu parles tout fort mon frère…je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que …parce que…ben heu…heu »

« Heu Heu quoi ? »

« Ben j'y ai pas pensé c'est tout, Monsieur je sais tout, je pense à tout, Monsieur je suis celui qui devine tout, Monsieur la science »

« C'est tout ? tu n'as pas d'autres qualificatifs ? »

Niklaus se tut. Il savait que ce n'était pas juste, il s'énervait de nouveau sur son frère alors que celui-ci n'avait rien fait de mal. Il soupira puis prit sa petite voix enfantine qu'il savait pertinemment faisait craquer son frère toujours à l'affut de la moindre gentillesse. Il en profitait toujours un peu mais en même temps se maudit de toujours être dans la révolte avec son aîné. Il ne pouvait rien y fire comme si cela avait été inscrit dans ses gênes. Il serait un éternel râleur peut-être et son frère une éternelle victime puis il sourit et se ravisa.

« Monsieur mon grand frère préféré, ca t'irait »

« C'est mieux déjà, faudra trouver mieux pour la prochaine fois…aie… »

Elijha posa sa main sur sa jambe et grimaça.

« Ca fait tout de même bien moins mal que tes morsures »

« Ce chien, je te jure si je le choppe , je le mords et il se rappellera que la morsure d'un hybride c'est pas la même chose que celle d'un caniche nain »

« Je ne me suis pas fait mordre par un caniche nain mais par un affreux molosse »

« Oh Monsieur Elijha se vexe parce qu'un mini chien l'a attaqué, ok, ok pardon je me tais…Ahhhhh »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai mal ! »

Elijha secoua la tête.

« C'est vraiment quand ca t'arrange en fait »

Niklaus sourit mais sentait bien que Kiki lui souffrait réellement.

« Il faut soigner Kiki rapidement , il a réellement mal »

Les gens retenaient tous leurs chiens qui à la vue du sang et surtout à l'odeur que dégageaient ce louveteau et le vampire, soit se terraient de peur derrière leur maitre soit pour les plus courageux hurlaient à la mort.

Jamais le cabinet n'avait été si bruyant et le vétérinaire finit par accourir et se figea

\- J'aurai du m'en douter …Vous ? encore vous ?

Son assistante éperdument sous le charme d'Elijha, s'interposa

\- Docteur, Monsieur Mickaelson s'est fait mordre par un des chiens

Le vétérinaires regarda rapidement la jambe d'Elijha et repartit en faisant signe à ce dernier de le suivre tout en secouant la tête. Plus vite il serait débarrassé de l'originel plus vite son cabinet reprendrait un semblant de calme.

\- Il s'en remettra rapidement, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Mickaelson ? Vous ne faites jamais rien simplement je suppose

\- Non ça c'est mon frère

« Eh ! Je ne te permet pas ! «

\- Le célèbre Klaus Mikaelson

Niklaus sourit fièrement.

« Pour vous servir ! «

« C'est bon Niklaus je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il a dit cela pour te poser une statue au milieu du centre ville »

\- Je vois que sa réputation est étendue dans la région

\- Après les dégâts qu'on provoqué vos frère Klaus et Kol l'an passé je crois, je pense que toute la ville connait leur prénoms et leur noms

Elijha grimaça. En effet, ils avaient un peu mis la ville à feu et à sang passant pour des délinquants juvéniles incapables de se modérer et Elijha avait du payer une fortune pour faire face aux réparations.

\- Ne parlons pas de cela, je pense que vous êtes venus pour autre chose que ressasser des bêtises de gamins mal élevés

Elijah fronça les sourcils devant ce terme mal venu mais préféra se taire. Le vétérinaire lui sourit gentiment et lui fit signe d'entrer dans son cabinet. Elijha sourit à son tour malgré la douleur qu'l ressentait au niveau de la morsure mais au travers de son pantalon, il sentit que tout cicatrisait déjà.

La pauvre dame à qui appartenait ce pauvre chien les avait suivi jusqu'au cabinet ne cessant de s'excuser mais Elijha finit par lui demander d'emmener son monstrueux chien plus loin. Elle se vexa et partit pour aller remplir les papiers de l'assurance.

Elijha se tourna vers le vétérinaire et tendit son louveteau

\- Vous devez le soigner en urgence

\- Encore ? Vous ne deviez pas revenir pour les vaccins ?

\- Contre temps !

\- Asseyez vous là et ôtez votre pantalon, je vais vérifier votre blessure en tout premier, ces chiens ne sont pas souvent vaccinés comme il le faut et il serait dommageable d'attraper la rage …quoi que votre condition…

Le vétérinaire se tut sachant bien qu'Elijha avait entendu ce qu'il comptait lui faire comprendre. Pas de grabuge dans son cabinet, le message était clair.

\- Je ne viens pas pour moi-même si vous me prenez certainement pour une bête bien malsaine et j'ai déjà entamé mon processus de guérison

\- J'avais oublié, votre immortalité…

Niklaus ne bougeait plus écoutant cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu étant inconscient quand celui-ci avait prodigué des soins à son petit Kiki

« Montre lui tes fesses mon frère ! j'ai un peu l'impression que vous n'êtes pas les meilleurs amis du monde »

« Silence où je lui dit qu'il t'endorme à l'aide d'une énorme piqure »

« Tu devrais lui demander une piqure contre la rage on croirait que tu l'as attrapé il n'a pas tord »

« Bien mal placé pour parler non ? «

« Na na na ! il pue le renard »

« C'est normal c'est un renard-garou »

Niklaus pouffa de rire.

« Rien de plus ridicule que cette race là en plus tous de voleurs méfient toi de la facture qu'il va te donner pour mes soins »

Elijha secoua la tête et se leva pour suivre le vétérinaire emmener Kiki pleurnichant vers la table d'examen. Le voyant l'appeler Elijha le reprit dans ses bras

\- Monsieur Mikaelson, reposez votre animal

Elijha hésita puis finit par redéposer Kiki sur la table d'examen, tout en gardant un œil méfiant sur les moindres gestes du vétérinaire. Celui-ci remarqua bien l'expression de son son client

\- J'espère que tout se passera mieux entre nous que la dernière fois

Niklaus haussa les sourcils en entendant cela et peu rassuré tout de même de voir son petit corps fragile posé sur la table essaya de se rassurer en continuant à parler à son frère.

« Ben dis moi Elijha tu n'as pas été un gentil petit Mickaelson la dernière fois ? Le noble et sage ELijah aurait été incorrect ? »

« Nous allons dire que je n'appréciais pas certaines de ces réflexions »

\- Pour faciliter les choses, je vais endormir la patte à l'aide d'un anesthésiant

Niklaus se figea, anesthésiant signifiait piqûre ! Il commença à vouloir se sauver entrainant l'esprit de Kiki à se sauver à toutes jambes mais le pauvre bébé ne pouvait que gémir et commença à pousser des petits cris plaintifs tout en regardant Elijha de ses petits yeux larmoyants. Il tendit une de ses pattes vers son alpha et Elijha, attendri, oubliant totalement la présence du vétérinaire le reprit dans ses bras et le laissa enfouir son cou dans le sien. Le petit louveteau le lécha tout doucement et gémit un peu plus. Il lui mordilla l'oreille pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait partir. Elijha secoua la tête.

\- Non Kiki, le gentil docteur va te panser la patte et tu auras peut être le droit à une bonne croquette en récompense.

Le vétérinaire écoutait et regardait ce vampire si dangereux câliner avec tellement de tendresse son petit loup qu'il en fut presque touché. Etait-ce donc faux ce qui se disaient sur le frères Mikaleson, des êtres sans cœur qui pouvaient vous ôter la vie dans la seconde où ils vous l'annonçaient ? Ce qu'il voyait en ce moment même débordait d'amour et de tendresse, il fut même surpris du sourire doux que cet originel avait offert au petit loup. Il soupira et attendit que le jeune homme repose son loup sur la table.

\- Je vais lui faire deux piqûres, une pour endormir la douleur et une pour le vaccin !

Niklaus hurla

« Hors de question ! Si cet homme me touche, Elijha, tu seras responsable de sa mort ! «

Elijha soupira

« Niklaus je te jure que ca va bien se passer »

Le jeune hybride commença à suffoquer provoquant immédiatement des convulsions au petit loup.

« Je ne veux pas de ces piqures, Ljah, jamais, jamais JAMAIS ! »

Elijha dut se rassoir tellement le cri dans son esprit fut puissant. Il sentit le sang couler de ses narines et se tint la tète dans les mains.

\- Monsieur Mickaelson, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le vétérinaire posa sa piqure près du louveteau immédiatement et accourut vers Elijha. Il lui tendit un mouchoir et sortit son tensiomètre puis se ravisa. Prendre la tension à un mort était peut être compliqué.

\- Je vous sens stressé et…

Elijha et le vétérinaire n'eurent pas le temps de rattraper le petit louveteau qui tomba de la table, comment ils ne le surent pas sauf Elijha qui comprit tout de suite que son frère venait de prendre possession des mouvements de Kiki. Le petit loup gémit encore plus mais réussit à s'enfouir sous le meuble avec la piqure dans la gueule qu'il emmena avec lui.

Elijah se pencha sous le meuble

\- Sors de là ! allez Kiki viens regarde tu saignes de plus en plus

« No ! non ! non non ! non non et re non ! «

« Niklaus, ne fait pas ton gamin ! »

« Jamais cet homme ne me piquera avec cet engin »

« Niklaus, ce n'est pas toi … »

\- Poussez vous je vais l'attraper avec le filet

Le vétérinaire souffla un grand coup et se pencha avec son filet. Niklaus commanda à Kiki de sa sauver plus loin mais le petit corps du louveteau était trop faible pour le faire. Il essaya et s'écroula le sang coulant encore plus de sa plaie.

« Niklaus, ca suffit ! tu met en danger ce bébé loup et toi avec »

« Je veux pas la piqure pas la piqure, Lijha »

Niklaus sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait une frousse terrible de cela et savait pertinemment que c'était ridicule mais il ne pouvait pas lutter. Il continua à supplier quand il sentit que le vétérinaire l'avait attrapé dans le filet et sortit de dessous le meuble.

« Jamais, jamais je n'ai été humilié de la sorte, je suis dans un filet , c'est horrible, pourquoi tu me fais cela Lijha, pourquoi tu le laisses faire ….tu es le frère le plus méchant du monde ! »

Quand le docteur essaya de le sortir de son piège, Kiki essaya immédiatement de le mordre.

« Niklaus ! ca suffit »

« S'il s'approche de moi, je le mord au sang ! »

Elijha sortit lui-même Kiki du filet.

« essaye de me mordre , vas y ! »

Niklaus fit la moue mais ne tenta rien contre son frère. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire de mal sachant très bien que même une petite morsure d'un si petit loup pouvait être empoisonnée.

\- Docteur, sommes nous obligés de faire cette piqûre ?

\- Ce louveteau ne supportera pas la douleur que risque d'engendrer mes soins, il est trop jeune. Déjà les convulsions l'ont affaibli. Poussez-vous je dois commencer mes soins, il a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang

Elijha se résigna et préféra fermer son lien et son esprit pour ne plus entendre les supplications de son frère. Il se pinça les lèvres en murmurant un pardon discret quand il vit le vétérinaire s'approcher avec une piqure bien plus grosse qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Au moment où Le docteur allait piquer sous les gémissements de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus graves de Kiki, Elijha attrapa la piqure et fit reculer le vétérinaire.

\- Non ! je crois que …

Le médecin se retourna vers Elijah et protesta en le fixant, tournant le dos au petit loup.

\- Monsieur Mickaelson ! C'est …

Elijha n'écoutait plus et focalisait juste son attention sur ce qui venait de se passer derrière le vétérinaire. Son frère se tenait totalement nu assis sur la table d'examen, en sueurs, ne comprenant pas trop non plus ce qu'il faisait là puis Niklaus lui fit un petit signe de la main. Elijha ouvrit la bouche puis attrapa le vétérinaire, le sortit de son cabinet en lui balançant la piqure avec et referma la porte derrière lui à clé.

\- Niklaus ! Niklaus, mais …mais ca va pas !

\- Il est hors de question que je me fasse vacciner et piquer par ce mec ! Je préfère redevenir moi et maintenant qu'il essaye !

Elijha regarda de droite et de gauche ne sachant pas du tout comment réagir alors que le vétérinaire tentait d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Ouvre moi immédiatement où j'appelle la sécurité, Monsieur Mickaelson ! Ouvrez cette porte ou …Lysette, appelez la sécurité immédiatement !

\- Niklaus, retransforme toi tout de suite, on est dans la galère !

\- Dans la merde dis le on est dans la merde parce que toi, TOI, tu as failli me laisser piquer !

\- Mais … Niklaus, s'il te plait, il ne doit pas savoir que tu es Kiki

\- Laisse moi le temps de guérir ! Regarde c'est presque partit

Elijha s'approcha et toucha la cheville de son cadet. Les traces disparaissaient doucement et le sang avait cessé de couler. Niklaus s'assit tranquillement sur la table d'examen et fit signe à son frère de s'approcher de lui. Elijha regardait toujours la blessure se refermer et sourit.

\- J'ai eu peur pour Kiki

\- Pas pour moi ?

\- Si bien sur, bien sur que si …

\- Lijha, tu es blanc comme un vampire qui a vu trop de sang dans une même journée

Elijha se tourna vers la porte.

\- Ils vont finir par entrer que fait- on ?

Niklaus qui ne se préoccupait absolument pas de ce qui se passait derrière cette porte, toujours nu sur la table, écarta ses bras et appela son frère.

\- Je veux un câlin

\- Quoi ? là ? ici ? toi tu es …

\- Nu comme un vers et toi tu es totalement dépassé par les évènements alors viens, finissons par un truc encore plus cool non ?

Elijha s'avança presque intimidé et se glissa entre les bras de son frère. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il ne se mettait pas en colère ou faisait la moral à son frère, ou …Ce dernier referma alors les siens contre son grand frère et entoura ses jambes autour d'Elijha qui enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'hybride, pour respirer son odeur. Il se sentait tellement rassuré de le voir avec le sourire, de voir cette blessure guérir si vite, de savoir que quoiqu'il leur arrive, tout pourrait se réparer.

\- Tu n'es pas le plus méchant frère du monde c'est pas vrai…merci d'avoir empêcher qu'il me pique même si tu as été un peu long à réagir

\- Elle était si terrifiante cette piqure ?

\- Oui, elle était très méchante elle voulait me faire du mal, la vilaine piqûre ! Par contre, j'ai bien peur que le pauvre Kiki ne puisse pas marcher pendant un petit moment, je sens que sa patte est très abîmée encore

\- Mais je croyais que tu l'avais guérie en te transformant.

\- J'ai stoppé le sang et cicatrisé un peu mais on dirait que sa patte a été touché au niveau des muscles

\- Et toi tu as mal ?

Niklaus ne ressentait aucune douleur apparente il bougea sa cheville et ne sentit rien puis se serra encore contre son frère. Hors de question de ne pas profiter des bras réconfortants de son aîné qui semblait tellement paumé qu'il ne rendait pas compte de son manège.

\- Oui je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir poser le pied pour le moment

ELijah laissa ses doigts courir dans les cheveux de son frère et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Et on fait comment alors ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à me porter !

\- Et on passe cette porte, moi avec mon frère dans les bras ?

\- On pourrait se sauver ?

\- Se sauver ?

Elijah secoua la tête.

\- Oh que non !

\- Elijha, la fenêtre…

\- Oh non je ne vais pas m'échapper comme un malautru !

\- Lijah, je ne peux pas me retransformer pour le moment et je ne peux pas marcher non plus …et ils vont finir par ouvrir cette porte …et nous trouver blotti dans les bras l'un de l'autre

Elijha sentit que son frère se resserrai contre lui et soupira.

\- La fenêtre, je vais me sauver avec mon frère dans les bras par la fenêtre …

\- Tu n'as pas envie de faire quelque chose d'un peu fou dans ta vie, Lijah…

\- Mais le pauvre vétérinaire, il ne va pas comprendre…

\- Je crois qu'il sera ravi de se débarrasser de nous deux, de nous trois…

Niklaus gardait ses bras autour d'Elijha l'empêchant ainsi de se soustraire à lui et lui déposa un baiser sur le nez et sur le front puis le regarda d'un air mutin.

\- Allez grand frère, sors un peu de tes sentiers battus…

Elijha soupira, puis se leva tout en portant Niklaus dans ses bras. Il attrapa son manteau posée sur la chaise recouvrit le corps de son petit frère pour éviter…quoi…il n'en savait rien, son geste était juste protecteur, puis Il secoua la tête et d'une vitesse vampirique traversa la grande baie en cassant la vitre et s'enfuit au loin tout en courant sans arrêter sa course.

Niklaus leva les bras au ciel ses jambes bien accrochées aux hanches de son frère et hurla de joie transporté par la vitesse.

\- Cours Lijha Cours !


	61. Sonnent les cloches

hapitre 60 – Sonnent les cloches

Elijah assista totalement impuissant à la plongée de son frère. Il eut juste le temps de constater la terreur qui se lut dans son regard avant de glisser sous l'eau.

Sa réaction fût cependant immédiate. De sa vitesse vampirique, il ôta son manteau et courut le plus rapidement possible sur la glace fissurant cette dernière à chacun de ses pas et ouvrant peu à peu la place à l'eau glacée. Il lui fallut parcourir presque 50 mètres pour atteindre en à peine quelques secondes le trou béant où le corps de l'hybride avait sombré et il s' allongea directement sur la glace sentant bien Qu'elle finirait par céder sous lui, mais pour le moment la répartition de son corps dans cette position permettait encore quelques secondes de répit.

Niklaus se débattait comme il pouvait mais l'eau l'avait déjà engloutit. Elijha tente d'attraper sa main mais les mouvements désordonnés de son frère l'en empêcha. Niklaus paniquait, l'eau pénétrait dan ses poumons, il se noyait ...sans réfléchir Elijha se leva et plongea dans l eau glacée.

Son corps entier fut saisi immédiatement d'un tél froid que ses membres se raidirent d un coup. Heureusement que sa condition de vampire lui permit de trouver la puissance pour laisser ses muscles contrôler sa force et il nagea en profondeur pour attraper la main puis Le Bras de son frère qu'il colla contre lui et essaya de le remonter à la surface.

Le gel commençait déjà à réformer au dessus de lui une petite croûte de glace qui finirait par les enfouir dans ce tombeau de fortune.

Voyant Qu'il ne remontait pas assez vite empêché par la lourdeur de ses chaussures et de ses vêtements trempés, il réussit à ôter ses boots mais n'osa pas enlever ses vêtements sous cette eau cela lui prenant trop de temps.

Niklaus perdait le contrôle, l'eau l envahissait, il bougeait encore tous les sens essayant par instinct de survie de nager mais n y parvenait pas, empêchant dans sa panique son frère d'avoir une bonne prise pour le remonter. Elijah se décida à faire la seule chose nécessaire à leur survie : il posa ses mains sur son cou lui tordit et le laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Puis il remonta rapidement. Son poing alla heurter la croute de glace formée qui cassa facilement et sa tête trouva enfin l'air. Malgré le gel et l'eau qui le tétanisait, lui glaçait les membres et le rendait de plus en plus raide, il devait avancer sous cette eau pour ramener son frere vers le bord. Il se mit alors sur le dos posant Nilaus sur son ventre pour le allonger tête face au ciel et avança doucement cassant au fur et à mesure à grand coup de poing les morceaux de glace qui le retenait doucement prisonnier.

Il sentait bien que le froid diabolique souhaitait qu'l se tétanise et qu'il deviennent prisonnier de cette glace mais Elijha n'avait Qu'une idée en tête rejoindre le bord et rien ni personne n'aurait pu à cet instant devenir un obstacle pour le vampire. Sauver son frère et empêcher que tous deux finissent au fond de ce lac était son seul objectif.

Il hurla, le froid de l'eau le rendant hystérique, il avait toujours détesté le froid mais là ...il en faisait la réelle dure expérience!*

Il sentait ses vêtements se coller à sa peau lui rappelant à chacun de ses mouvements combien nager de cette manière tout habillé pourrait être compliqué, un poids supplémentaire dont il se serait bien passé. Il se surpris presque à jalouser klaus nu dont les vêtements reposaient désormais au fond de l'eau.

Mais à cette instant il prit aussi alors conscience de la chance d être l'être surnaturel et puissant qu'il était : un simple humain même un vampire ou une sourcière, ou un loup aurait péri sous ce froid et sous cette eau mais il était un originel et il savait défier la mort et ces obstacles avec bien plus de pugnacité que n'importe quel autre être de cette planète.

Mais ce n'était pas tant cela qui le faisait s avancer : non c était le fardeau précieux Qu'il portait dans ses bras , cette tête posée sur son torse, ces bras inertes mais ce cœur aussi qui battait plus doucement il devait sortir son petit frère de là our le réchauffer rapidement ...le sauver tout, simplement le sauver de cette monstruosité d'eau gelée …jamais elle n'emporterait son frère s il le fallait il viderait ce lac avec un verre pour récupérer le seul être pour lequel il se battait actuellement.

Puis il sentit ses membres engourdir de nouveau ...ne pas réfléchir… avancer ...il hurla… les cris lui donnant ce courage pour grappiller quelques mètres en nageant tout en cassant les blocs de glace qui l'entouraient , pour se frayer un chemin. Le sang qui perlait désormais de ses phalanges imprégnait l eau et la glace mais cette ennemie lui permettait aussi d'anesthésier sa douleur.

Il lui fallut plus d une demi heure pour réussir à toucher le bord tant attendu.

De ses derniers forces, il hissa corps de Niklaus sur la neige et s'écroula sol épuisé par les efforts que ce combat lui avait demandé.

Il chercha sa respiration pendant de longues minutes puis sa main heurta le corps de Niklaus inerte , gelé

Pas le temps de se reposer..il se releva du mieux qu'il put, ressemblant plus à un survivant d une attaque de zombie Qu'à un vampire de 1000 ans le plus puissant de ce monde, puis porta son frère dans ses bras pour aller l'emmener sous l'abri fortune : pas de porte juste un petit paravent de bois qui leur suffirait pour le moment, puis l'allongeant sur le banc il toucha le torse de son frère. Son corps était tétanisé par le froid il vérifia sa respiration et soupira.

Pour le moment tout semblait normal : respiration faible, cœur ralenti, tout cela lié à l hypothermie mais par chance son frère était non seulement un hybride capable grâce à son loup de réchauffer son corps peut être plus rapidement que la normal mais était et surtout était un originel donc un immortel ...

Il se leva, courut pied nu jusqu' à son manteau et à la couverture laissé au sol, épousseta les deux pour ôter la neige et recouvrir immédiatement son frère avec.

Il ôta alors ses propres vêtement trempés qui ne feraient que le rendre encore plus frigorifié puis reprit niklaus dans ses bras se glissa contre le corps nu de son cadet et referma les deux seuls sources de chaleur sur eux deux.

Puis il s'adressa au seul être ici capable de les aider à récupérer de ce froid qui les engourdissait, en posant une main sur le ventre de son frère et l'autre main sur son front plongeant alors son esprit au plus profond de celui de son frère pour être au plus près de l'être Qu il évitait le plus possible habituellement : son loup.

\- Réchauffe mon frère, donne lui ta chaleur, protège le, je t'en prie tu peux le faire ou je vais réchauffer sa peau et son corps ici dehors mais tu dois m'aider même si tu as eu peur c'est ton devoir envers ton maître alors fais le

Elijha sentit alors pénétrer dans son esprit un grognement mêlé d un gémissement mais il savait qu'il était entré en contact, qu' il avait effleurer du doigt ce loup puissant , pas kiki, non mais celui qui avait grandit en Niklaus et qui l avait quelque part veiller toutes ces années cachés à l' intérieur , bridé souvent par son frère mais toujours présent et qui n attendait que cela se rende utile, vivre, exister ...

\- Je te promet que je laisserai mon frère te laisser venir à nous plus souvent pour trouver la liberté dans ces bois si tu tiens ta promesse de maintenir mon frère à flot

Ellijah souffla ensuite sur ses doigts. Il était frigorifié lui aussi et même ses membres avaient pris une teinte bleutée. Aussi

Il regarda autour de lui, cet abri ne les cachait pas ni du vent ni du froid mais serait suffisante pour réchauffer son frère le temps que celui se réveille, plongé actuellement loin dans les ténèbres dont il faudrait certainement du temps à remonter.

Sa priorité actuelle était cependant de se réchauffer lui même pour pouvoir reprendre la route.

Il se leva, sentit le froid envahir sa peau nue et attrapa ses vêtements qu'il il tordit de toutes ses forces pour les essorer puis il les étendit vulgairement à l'abri pour les laisser finir de s' égoutter. ils seraient encore certainement trempés quand il les remettrait mais moins dégoulinant de cette eau glaciale puis en soupirant il ôta aussi son caleçon qu'il laissa d'un petit coin à l'abri des regards.

Il se mit alors à rire : qui ici pourrait bien les espionner à part quelques lapins téméraires !

Il se reglissa sous la couverture, attrapa son frère , ouvrit le manteau et le fit assoir autour de ses hanches, sur ses genoux, collant son ventre contre le sien et son torse contre le sien afin que le peau à peau puisse les réchauffer, puis il remit la couverture par-dessus les deux. Le temps s'égrainait doucement, le froid l'envahissait doucement bien qu'une torpeur venait peu à peu le surprendre. Le loup faisait son travail et réchauffait non seulement son frère mas lui aussi. Puis il ferma les yeux…

Quand il se réveilla, niklaus était beaucoup plus chaud mais dormait toujours inconscient. Le vampire posa son regard sur le lac et se rendit compte que le soleil était en train de se coucher.

\- Merde ...merde

Il poussa son frère qu'il laissa allongé sur le banc, se leva et alla chercher ses vêtements . Ces derniers à part être gelés et encore humides. Rien ne les avait réchauffés.

Peut être avait il cru à une petite fée des bois qui d'un coup de baguette magique ...non cela était réservé au gentil enfant pas au gros méchant vampire des contes pour enfants !

Il soupira. Il devait à tout pris rentrer à la demeure pour ne pas affronter la nuit et surtout le froid glacial Qui s y installerait.

Puis d un coup il se mit à rire en se tapant sur le front :

\- Comment n avait il pas pensé à cela ?

Il se rapprocha de Niklaus toujours endormi écouta son cœur dont les battements étaient toujours faibles mais présentes et fouilla dans les poches du manteau.

Son téléphone était sauvé parce qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas plonger dans l'eau avec.

Il se releva, chercha un long moment du réseau et malgré ses pieds engourdie par le froid appela sa sœur

Il fallut plusieurs tentatives, le réseau passant étant très faible et se sentir soulagé quand il entendit la voix criarde de Rebecca

\- Mais bordel Eli ou êtes-vous ?

\- Longue histoire Rebecca je crois que nous sommes perdus ...peux-tu regarder sur la carte de la région il doit y avoir un lac quelque part, un grand lac bordé par une forêt

Rebecca fit silence un long moment

\- Rebecca ? Rebecca?

\- Pas de panique, sweetheart, j'étais partie chercher cette carte. Mais vous êtes où ?

\- J'en sais rien près de ce lac je suppose

\- Et klaus est avec toi ?

\- Oui nous avons eu un accident

\- Un accident oh mon dieu ! vous êtes blessés ?

\- Disons que le plongeon dans le lac n a pas été de tout repos, niklaus est évanoui, je n'ai pas pu le réveiller. Nous sommes gelés mais tout va bien tu vas nous aider …

\- Je viens vous chercher je vais prendre le Hummer il peut rouler dans la neige

\- Non. Rebecca, d'après mes souvenirs les abords du lac sont impossibles en voiture par contre pas loin de ce lac il y a une veille église à l'abandon

Rebecca refit silence un long moment

\- Attend je vais demander à kol ...kol viens la. Aide moi je ne sais pas lire ce plan dis moi ou il y a une église la dessus ?

Elijha entendit le bruissement d un papier puis des grognements et des éclats de rire

\- Ils sont tombés dans le lac mais Qu est ce Qu ils peuvent être bêtes !

\- C est bon soit tu nous aides soit tu te casses Kol

\- C est bon, Beckie, ne te met pas pas dans tous ses état ça nuit à ton teint !

\- Ta gueule , Kol

Elijah attendit que la discussion très posée de ces deux frères et sœur cesse et repris sa conversation au téléphone.

\- Rebecca il faut te dépêcher je suis gelé et Niklaus est certainement en hypothermie

\- En quoi ?

\- Il est gelé

Puis il entendit la voix de kol

\- J allais Me barrer et encore à cause de ces deux là on doit rester dans ce bled pourri

Rebecca lui sortit des tas de noms d'oiseaux que préfèra ne pas relever Elijha

\- Écoute moi bien soeurette, va avec le Hummer jusqu'à cette église dans mes souvenirs elle a encore des cloches fais les sonner de toutes tes forces je les entendrai certainement grâce à mes sens développées et je me dirigerai par là bas… je serai dans le bois je suppose donc pas de réseau fais la sonner au moins toutes les minutes jusqu' à ce que j arrive à cette église.

\- On va te chercher dans la bois tu en peux pas rentrer comme ça dans les bois seul la nuit et si les loups t'attaquaient

\- Merci du réconfort Rebecca !

\- Oui bon j'imagine le pire…

\- N'imagine rien, s'il te plait, Je ne sais même pas du quel côté nous sommes ce serait peine perdue s' te plaît Rebecca combien de temps faut-il pour que tu y sois

Elle se tut de nouveau.

\- Je ne sais pas te dire je ...

Puis il entendit kol répondre

\- Une petite demi heure en Hummer je l accompagne mais c'est la dernière chose Qu on fait pour vous …

Emijah ne répondit rien, le froid l'engourdissait il devait lutter et soupira

\- Eli eli? Répond moi on va rester à téléphone en attendant d'arriver la bas…Elijah ? ELIJAH ?

\- Oui je suis là

\- D accord parle moi un peu de cette ballade

\- Attend je reviens vers Niklaus

Il se déshabilla de nouveau et se réenveloppa avec son frère en attendant.

Une demi heure encore à attendre ça devrait aller…Il sentait que le sommeil commençait à avoir raison, certainement lui aussi l'hypothermie le gagnait et…

\- Alors Elijha, tu vois des vacances au Bahamas ce n était pas une si mauvais idée !

Rebecca avait décidé de maintenir la conversation de crainte de perdre le contact avec son frère et ne pas être en capacité de les retrouver par la suite. Elijah sourit intérieurement et essaya de lui répondre mais ses lèvres tremblaient de plus en plus

\- Oui Rebecca on ira

\- Fais moi cette promesse ! on est en route il roule comme un débile ! Putain, Kol chéri, tu veux nous tuer sur la route ou quoi ça glisse avec la neige …

\- Pourquoi pas puisque tu veux sauver tes frères et aller au Bahamas sans moi j ai l'impression.

\- Non , hein Eli on va l emmener aussi l'imbécile de la famille

Elijah écoutait discrètement la discussion lointaine, de plus en plus lointaine… il se serrait contre Niklaus et n'avait qu'une seule envie, fermer les yeux et dormir ainsi jusque quelques minutes. Laissant ses mains courir sur la peau de son juene frère pour le réchauffer du mieux Qu'il pouvait puis il sentit les bras de son frère comme par instinct venir entourer son corps et son visage s'enfouir dans son torse, il sourit les ténèbres n'étaient certainement pas si loin

...

Kol pesta lourdement.

\- On va ameuter tous les villages environnants avec ce tintamarre

\- Ferme la et aide moi à les fait sonner. Punaise si j'avais su qu'avec mes bottines à 2000 dollars je serai en train de m'accrocher à des ficelles pour faire sonner ses cloches

À cet instant des tas d'oiseaux qui avaient trouvé refuge dan ces cloches se mirent à s envoler et la jeune femme se mit à hurler. Kol explosa de rire en lui montrant les chauves souris.

\- On est en famille tu n as rien à craindre

Rebecca croisa les bras et le toisa

\- Crois-tu tellement que nous ayons moins à craindre en famille

Kol leva les eux au ciel et sourit

\- Ok un point pour la Barbie du clan Mikaelson

\- je ne suis pas une Barbie, Ken !

\- On a tout de même de sacré boulet comme frère tu ne trouves pas

\- Cesses donc d'être constamment dans la critique avec Elijha et Niklaus, on ne les aurait pas eu près de nous tous ces siècles, je ne pense pas que nous serions ici à nous prendre à ces cordes

Kol haussa les épaules presque mécontent que sa sœur prenne de nouveau la défense de leurs ainés puis soupira en regardant Rebecca

\- Donne moi ça tu t y prend mal

Et kol fit tinter de toutes ces forces les cloches qui résonnèrent encore plus dans le paysage blanc et solitaire de la campagne.

\- Comment tu sais faire ça toi ?

\- Toutes les sœurs de la trinité à là Nouvelle Orléans ne sont pas aussi prudes que tu crois, ma sœurette, elles ont même un sacré potentiel caché

\- Kol t es...horrible

\- Ben quoi je me suis même fait le petit apprenti de l'évèque, un goût à damner le plus vil des vampires crois moi

\- Tu t es tapé un mec ?

\- Ben quoi pas toi ? des tas de filles et de mecs, c'est la même, c'est juste pour l'écalte …il avait une telle odeur de sang qui se dégageai de ses veines qu'après l'avoir pompé un pue j'ai eu envie de continuer sur des chemins plus…scabreux…il a bien aimé le bougre et je peux t'assurer qu'il a vite fait de changer son voile de communion

Rebecca se mit à rire

\- Tu sais que tu es totalement disjoncté

Kol sourit ravi de l'effet qu'il faisait. Il était border line et avait juste envie de profiter de tous les plaisirs que cette longue vie pouvaient leur offrir.

\- Je sais.. dis Rebecca toi crois que ...enfin Elijha m emmènera aussi au Bahamas ?

\- Oui arrête de croire que c'est un monstre intolérant il est adorable mais tu ne lui laisses jamais le temps de te le prouver toujours en train de le chercher dans ses retranchements

\- Il n en a que pour Niklaus

Rebecca sentit immédiatement dans le ton de sa voix, la pointe de jalousie surgir.

\- Ils sont liés à un point que t ne peux pas l'imaginer, j'en fait mon deuil moi aussi et je t'assure que quand tu passes le pas de la jalousie, tu découvres deux frères extrêmement adorables marrants et protecteurs

Kol arrêta de faire sonner les cloches et regarda avec un œil avide sa soeur

\- Tu crois qu'ils couchent ensemble ?

\- Oh punaise Kol y a que ça dans ta tête ! Elijah ne le permettait jamais…

\- Parce que l'hybride en serait capable ? ...

\- Niklaus pour trouver de l'amour serait capable de tout, même de ce qu'il ne veut pas

\- Tu les connais bien

\- Suffisamment pour les aimer à la folie, Elijah a toujours été …je ne le cache pas mais il a toujours été celui qui m'a tendu la main quand je tombais, qui replaçait mes cheveux quand on m'avait malmené, il m'a acheté de très belles robes pour que je me sente belle et fière de ce que j'étais, il me racontait de belles histoire de princesses quand tout était sombre autour de nous …il a été ma figure paternelle et je donnerai ma vie pour lui

Kol sourit légèrement en relâchant de nouveau les cordes

\- Elijah te racontait des histoires de princesses ?

\- Oui il est capable de transformer l'âne le plus mal loti en une licorne de toutes les couleurs

Rebecca vait lesy eux qui brillaient. Elle aimait tellement ses frères peut être était-elle innocente pour ne pas vouloir voir les assoiffés de violence et de sang qui dormaientt au fond de ses deux âinés mais elle se le refusait car elle seule avait vu les larmes de son frère couler quand Hayley l'aait quitté mais aussi quand Niklaus avait failli perdre la vie définitivement , elle seule avait entendu les cris de déchirement quand il souffrait pour eux ...Elle aimait Elijah plus que tout au mode et aimait niklaus d un autre manière moins profondément certes parce qu'il leur avait beacuoup de mal par le passé mais elle voyait les changements se faire peu à peu et elle aimait ce nouveau frère qui naissait doucement à la surface. Elle avait toujours été en adoration pour lui , en admiration face à sa force, sa puissance, son caractère de dément mais il était un Roi un vrai roi ...et elle la princesse enfermé malheureusement dans son château comme un trésor Qu'il ne partageait avec personne

\- Kol sonne plus fort

\- Madame donne des ordres maintenant tu te transformes en reine !

Rebecca se mit à rire. Kol la faisait rire, il était marrant ,déjanté pouvait passer d'un extrême à l'autre mais elle avait des réticences certaines envers lui, parce qu'il était justement trop fous vet que sa violence était gratuite et elle ne pouvait l accepter …

En fait elle sourit elle aimait chacun de ses frères, sauf finn ...oui elle devait l'avoir elle n'aimait pas finn pourquoi ...tout simplement parce Qu'il détestait Elijha notamment et cela suffisait à le détester aussi ...perosnne ne touchait à Elijha

\- J espère que freya pardonnera ce qui s'est passé

\- Te soucie pas, beckie, notre sœur Freya cherche une famille elle reviendra vers nous tous rapidement elle a un petit coup de cœur pour ton aîné préféré donc ça devrait le faire …qui d'ailleurs n'a pas de coup de cœur pour ce gars

Rebecca secoua la tête. La jalousie entre Kol et niklaus n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter si tous les deux souhaitaient être sur le devant pour Elijha.

\- Dis moi kol toi et Davina, c'est du sérieux ?

\- Je ne sais pas

\- Ah oui pourquoi

\- Parce que j aime les femmes Rebecca et me contenter d un seule alors que mon état et mon éternité me permet de faire un palmarès tu comprends que ….

\- Tu la trompes ?

\- Euh je ne peux pas dire cela comme ça

Ah oui pourquoi

\- Elle a 16 ans, Beckie, Je ..je n ai ...enfin pas encore avec elle

Rebecca ouvrir la bouche la referma et se met à rire

\- Et pourquoi ?

Elle est trop jeune elle se contente de petits baisers chastes et ...adolescents. Je ne peux pas lui faire comprendre que malgré ma jeunesse j ai une expérience d homme sacrément éprouvé. Je pourrait lui faire mal et je n'en ai pas l'intention

Rebecca rit encore plus

\- Donc tu es vierge avec Davina

\- Ça reste entre nous

\- A voir tu m'offres quoi en échange de mon silence

\- T'es une peste tu veux que je dise à Elijha que tu as fouiné dans son bureau pour lire son journal et pris au passage quelques billets pour sortir

\- Salaud...comment le sais tu ?

\- J'étais partit pour faire la même chose quand je t'ai vu me prendre de vitesse

\- Si elijah le sait, tu imagines bien que nous sommes morts

\- Morts ?

\- Faut mieux être morts que de subir ses foudres

\- Ou donc est passé le super frère , Beckie

\- Bon il y a quelques exceptions quand il Est en colère il ferait plus peur que ...

\- que ?

\- Notre père

\- Whahou...alors un conseil de frère, ma soeurette, ne lui dit jamais cela jamais ce serait la pire insulte que tu pourrais lui faire

\- Kol serait-il protecteur ?

\- Il y a des choses avec lesquels je ne joue pas, Père en fait partie .

Rebecca lui fit signe de continuer à tirer les cloches puis s'adossa contre une barriere de bois tout en soupirant

\- Elijah nous a protégé de cet homme pendant des siècles, mais j'ai lu bien des fois la crainte Qu il en avait dans son regard et la frayeur qu'il provoquait chez Niklaus

\- Niklaus n'a peur de rien, c est bien ce qu'il nous crache au visage tout le temps

\- Il ...notre père l'a brisé, Kol, notre père en a fait son martyre il l'a piétiné et lui a rendu son enfance un calvaire

\- Mouais ca c est ce qu'il te dit moi je n ai jamais rien vu de tel

\- Tu mens si mal ! je me souviens parfaitement de ces bleus sur Sa peau, des griffures sur ses bras, des coups de bâtons qui lui tombait dessus et je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qu'il lui a fait subir d'autre Elijha prenait constamment sa défense et il a subi les foudres de notre père aussi. Nous avons eu de la chance de ne pas faire partie du lot, crois moi

\- Arrête Rebecca je n ai jamais rien vu de tel

\- Tu étais tout le temps avec finn qui lui s'en régalait et nous étions jeune, père ne s' en ai jamais pris à nous, mais moi je vais vu à l œuvre et je le vois encore tous les jours dans le regard de nos frères

Kol se tut un long moment

\- Beckie, 1000 ans ont passé et c est fini tout cela ils devraient jeter l'éponge et vivre leur vie

\- Est ce que tu t entends kol est ce que tu sais ce que c est que de ne pas pouvoir avancer dans la vie parce que tu n en as plus les possibilités ?

\- Je ne fais aucun souci pour Niklaus, il a su très bien gérer sa vie et surtout celle des autres avec ses dagues, et toi tu te voiles encore la face, tes frères te manipulent , ils t ont bien bourré le crâne avec les méfaits de père et tu les as suivi pendant des années en y croyant mais …dis moi où est il ce grand méchant père dis moi ?

Rebecca sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux elle serra les poings et s avança vers son frere

\- Tu sais quoi . Ce que je regrette le plus dans tout cela…

\- Dis moi sœurette

\- C est qu'ils t'aient ôté ce poignard du cœur

Puis elle le poussa violemment et pris les cordes dans les mains et sonna de toutes ces forces

...

Elijah serrait Niklaus fortement contre lui le contact de sa peau contre la sienne de leur corps quasiment enlacé finissait par ne plus le gêner mais lui donnait juste la sensation de pouvoir le protéger encore plus. Il sentait que le sommeil l'engourdissait et aspirait à s'y laisser sombrer. Sa lutte était de moins en moins forte.

Il ressera de nouveau la couverture qui avait tendance à tomber quand il entendit le bruit des cloches certains assez loin mais il en était persuadé c était bien le bruit des cloches de cette maudite église.

Il se réveilla d'un coup, aiguisa alors tous ses sens vampiriques, alla se rhabiller et emmitoufla le manteau et la vcouverture sur Niklaus qu'il porta dans ses bras. Il fallait suivre ce son maintenant !

Il avança alors dans la neige et grimaça . Il avait aussi oublié ce détail : ses chaussures à lui aussi avaient rejoint les profondeurs du lac.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et continua sa marche.

Le bois était sombre et peu recommandable mais rien ne pourrait arrêt Elijha pour aller mettre son frère à l abri. Il regarda le visage endormi de son cadet et lui déposa un baiser sur le front

\- On est bientôt à la maison on y est bientôt

Elijah ne se sentait que peu rassuré dans cette grande forêt et se surprit à espérer ne pas rencontrer de prédateurs prêt à tout pour croquer du vampire puis il se mit à rire, gelé comme il Était, celui qui voudrait y pointer ses crocs se casserait certainement quelques dents …

Il regarda son portable et comme il se l'était bien imaginé le réseau avait disparu

Tant pis le son des cloches allaient l'aider ...

Il ressert son étreinte conte son frère le tenant bien fermement dans le dos et sous les jambes et avança doucement dans la neige. Jamais plus on ne le surprendrait à aller se balader en plein hiver, plus jamais, il feraitla marmotte devant la cheminée désormais !

Il sentit chacun des ses membres se raidit sous le froid mais avança encore. Ses pieds rencontrèrent une branche et il s'écroula au sol entraînant Niklaus dans sa chute

\- Excuses moi petit frère,

Il reprit jamais dans ses bras, revérifia le bruit des cloches et reprit sa route. La nuit venait de tomber, le plongeant dans une obscurité profonde et il remercia presque sa condition de vampire qui lui permit de se diriger encore convenablement.

Le bruit des cloches se faisaient de plus en plus fort et il remercia intérieurement sa jeune sœur d'être venu de nouveau les aider.

...

Kol repoussa sa sœur

\- Pousse toi de la tu va âbimer

\- ta manucure

Il attrapa à son tour les cordes et tira dessus plus fort il soupira

\- Excuse moi Rebecca pour ce que j'ai dit, je suis juste …je… ...je sais que nos frère n'ont pas eu la chance que nous avons eu avec notre père, mais je sais au fond de moi aussi le monstre qu'il pouvait être, je me suis juste voilé la face pour ne pas avoir à affronter tout cela

Rebecca haussa les soucies très étonnée de cette confession

Aurais-tu retrouvé un semblant de normalité dans ta tête ou cherches- tu juste des billets pour les Bahamas ?

\- T'es coriace quand tu dois défendre nos frères je...

Kol se tut , des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux

\- Kol quoi, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

\- Je ...moi aussi j'aimerai avoir un frère comme Elijha qui s occupe de moi tout le temps

Rebecca se pinça les lèvres, elle ne s'attendait pas cela mais ne répondit rien pour ne pas briser la conversation.

Kol lâcha les cordes et se retourna vers sa sœur

\- Je suis jaloux, Beckie, je crève de jalousie à chaque fois que je vois Niklaus… pourquoi c est lui qu'Elijha a choisi pourquoi ...

Rebecca ne sur pas quoi répondre, elle n en savait rien elle-même, mais cela n'était pas d'hier , Elijah et Niklaus avaient été liés ainsi depuis leur plus tendre enfance

\- Peut être parce Qu'il est né juste après Elijha et que leur lien de fraternité s est créé fortement à ce moment la

\- C est un bâtard ! Elijha croit en la famille par le sang regarde il est prêt à te refuser une adoption de gosse comme tu le rêve parce qu'ils ne sont pas de notre sang mais il accepte ce ...

\- Kol, ne recommence pas Niklaus est notre frère

\- Demi frère ! Finn dit que sa naissance a brisé l'unité de notre famille

\- Finn est un con et tu finiras comme lui si tu penses de telles inepties, un gros con…mort

\- Au moins tu es claire et heureusement qu'Elijha n'est pas là pour tes écarts de langage soeurette

Rebecca grimaça. Oui elle profitait toujours de l'absence de son aîné pour sortir quelques beaux gros mots de son cru.

\- J ai toujours été claire quand il a fallu survivre a cause de notre condition. Certes elijah a été infecte à certains moments, nous as bridé, nous a interdit des milliers de choses mais nous a guidé pour que nous nous transformions pas en monstre …il a été là à chacun de nos pas, Kol à la différence de Finn

\- Il nous a bridé et laissait Niklaus faire ce qu'il voulait

\- Arrête de te cacher derrière Niklaus il est celui qui écoutait le mieux notre frère qui essayait de suivre ses conseils alors que sa nature et son désespoir en étaient terribles… toi tu as tout fait pour gâcher ce qu'il essayait de mettre en place pour nous

\- Finn a essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le chef

\- Finn a détesté ce que nous étions depuis le début, il n y avait rien a faire pour lui il a fait un choix il voulait faire revenir père pour nous tuer, il souhaitait notre mort à tous, comme maintenant…tu ne courrais pas la gazelle comme tu le fais là si Eljha ne t'avait pas protégé à sa manière, si Klaus et Elijha ne t'avaient pas protégés

\- Père aurait tué Niklaus et nous aurions pu continuer

Rebecca regarde son frère

\- Et tu crois une seule fois que nous aurions laissé faire cela ?

\- Si...père avait pris Niklaus nous n aurions pas eu à fuir pendant des siècles

\- Kol comment veuxtu Qu elijah puisse avoir envie de s de toi aussi si tu maintiens un discours si horrible

\- Je ne lui dit pas

\- Elijha le sait cependant ne le prend pas pour un idiot, il sait beaucoup de choses que nous essayons de lui cacher, je me demande presque parfois s'il ne peut pas lire dans nos pensées

\- Ben il manquerait plus que ça

\- Kol ...

\- Oui Beckie

\- Tu ne sonnes plus depuis combien de temps

\- Merde

...

Elijah s'arrêta. Il n'entendait plus les cloches. Il espéra que rien ne leur soit arrivé, que des villageois ou autres ne soient venus les en empêcher. Il resta plusieurs minutes sans savoir où aller quand il perçut un gémissement.

\- Lijah...

\- Niklaus ? Niklaus..je suis là

Tout en le gardant bien serré dans ses bras, il constata que Niklaus essayait de bouger la tête et d'ouvir les yeux très péniblement.

\- Chut doucement mon ange tu es encore abasourdi

\- Lijah… il a voulu m entraîner au fond du lac… il a voulu me noyer encore

\- Personne n'a essayé de te noyer, personne…la glace a juste cédé sous ton poids

\- Lijah ...il a voulu, père..il veut que je meure, il veut m'emmener loin de toi…tu ne le laisseras pas faire …

\- Personne ne pourra t'éloigner de moi sans mourir

Puis Niklaus toussa, frissonna et il referma les yeux en souriant doucement. Elijha le vit pencher sa tête contre lui et enfouir son visage dans son giron. Le pauvre était épuisé, totalement endolori par le froid mais il avait et avait été éveillé quelques instants ce qui avait suffit à Elijha pour se sentir plus rassuré. Seules ses boucles désormais sortaient de la couverture. Il rehaussa le corps de son frère contre lui, ca celui ci commençait à peser et reprit sa marche… tant pis les cloches devaient se situer par là… il n'avait pour le moment pas dévié de sa course, il devrait trouver son chemin. Mais au bout de quelques minutes il stoppa de nouveau sa marche, cela ne servait à rien, il n'arrivait pas arriverait pas à se diriger sans ce bruit.

Il soupira puis ferma les yeux et chercha au plus profond de lui une force Qu'il n'utilisait que très peu, cela lui demandant souvent une énergie énorme

...

Rebecca leva la tête d'un coup comme si quelqu'un l'appelait, Elijha…

\- Elijah ...sonne Kol sonne

\- Je sais ..c est ce que je suis en train de refaire

\- On avait arrêté, on avait arrêté, ils ont besoin de nous

Rebecca était persuadé que son frère l'avait appelé, avait ressentit comme un effleurement dans son esprit

\- Sonne plus fort

\- Je fais que ça bordel je vais m'en abîmer les mains

\- Je veux les voir saigner ...

\- Salope

\- Sonne et ferme la Kol

Rebecca descendit les marches en bois de la veille église et se rendit dehors dans le noir et sous la neige. Elle chercha tout autour plus loin vers les bois environnants si elle l'apercevait mais malgré sa vue plus aiguisée que n'importe qui, elle ne put le percevoir et pourtant elle le sentait tout près d'elle, plus très loin, elle sentait sa présence comme un fantôme..

Elle avança un peu dans la neige pour longer les bois, les cloches résonnaient dans les profondeurs de la nuit …

C est alors qu'elle l'aperçut à l'orée du bois en contrebas du chemin, il venait d'en sortir, avançant péniblement dans la neige portant dans ses bras quelques chose. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre et elle hurla dans la nuit

\- Eli ...eli on est là on est là ...

Elle courut à lui un long moment ralentit par l'épaisse couverture de neige qui se prenait dans ses bottes, lui sauta au cou dans réfléchir et renversa Elijha et son contenu au sol . Klaus se mit à grogner et Elijha soupira

\- Salut Rebecca

\- C est tout ce que tu as à dire

\- J ai ...un peu froid

Puis elle vit la tenue de son frère, les vêtements trempés les pieds nus, tenant toujours après l'avoir repris dans ses bras la couverture et le manteau recouvrant son hybride de frangin.

\- C'est fou ça… mais vous avez jamais un moment où vous vous dites que vous allez faire dans le normal

Elijah sourit et laissa sa sœur s'accrocher à son bras

\- On rentre eli ...on devrait rien dire à Kol et le laisser sonner les cloches encore un peu

Elijha sourit

\- Va chercher notre frère Rebecca

\- Les mains en sang, je ne le fait descendre que s'il a les mains en sang !

Elijha sourit encore puis ferma les yeux en s'appuyant contre la porte de la voiture que Rebecca avait oublié d'ouvrir.


	62. L'adieu aux armes

hp 61 –L'adieu aux armes

Elijah essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, un brouhaha de murmures résonnaient autour de lui et le perturbaient depuis quelques minutes. Il grogna légèrement et se tourna dans ...un lit.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la semi obscurité de la pièce et son regard rencontra la cheminée et le feu qui crépitait dans l'antre.

Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers un bureau et une bibliothèque qui se tenait derrière celui ci: sa chambre , il était dans sa chambre ...comment avait il pu se retrouver là ?

Il essaya de réfléchir mais un terrible mal de tête lui barrait l'esprit.

Puis il se souvint de la voiture, des cloches et de ...

\- Eli, enfin tu te réveilles !

Et …de sa sœur et sa voix toujours enjouée, voix trop forte qui résonna dans son cerveau comme un coup de marteau porté fortement sur un clou.

Il attrapa les couettes qui le recouvraient et s'enfouit dessous et c est à moment là dans la profondeur des ses draps qu'il se rendit compte de sa nudité totale. Il sentit un rouge énorme lui monter aux joues et se promit de ne sortir de sa couette tant que les intrus qui avaient pénétré dans sa chambre ne seraient sortis puis malgré cela, caché sous ses draps il questionna Rebecvca :

\- Niklaus, où est niklaus

Il entendit un soupir grave puis un murmure venu d'une voix plus masculine

\- Dis lui qu'on l'a remit dans le lac

\- Ca Suffit Kol, ne commence pas

Elijha soupira mais réédita sa demande un peu plus fort

\- Niklaus?

Rebecca s assit sur le lit et posa une main sur la couette.

\- Il dort dans sa chambre à point ferm, é tout va bien il est toujours un peu frigorifié mais son corps semble bien plus chaud que le tien...tu as fait du bon boulot Elijha

Elijah sourit intérieurement à la pensée de son petit frère et du loup qui lui aussi avait tenu sa promesse. Il allait devoir lui aussi tenir la sienne et malgré ses réticences, accepter que Niklaus sorte plus régulièrement pour aller faire courir son loup dans les bois.

\- Qui m'a déshabillé?

\- Moi

Elijah se tut, encore plus honteux

\- Tu aurais pu ...

\- Elijah ...tu étais trempé des pieds à la tête mon chou

\- Oui je sais

Elle ouvrit un peu les couettes et vint se glisser sous les draps pour rejoindre son frère qui lui fit tout de même un place, n'ayant pas la force de lutter contre elle.

\- Tu connais l expression « si la montagne ne vient pas vas-y fonce vers elle »

Elijah se mit à rire

\- C'est si la montagne ne vient pas à toi, va à la montagne

\- Je préfère la mienne ...plus moderne

\- Plus sœurette ! Sors de ce lit rebecca

\- Non je vais à la montagne puisque elle ne daigne pas sortir sa tête

Elle se glissa sans aucune gêne contre son frère et approcha son visage du sien en déposant un baiser sur le nez de son aîné.

\- Je t aime eli

\- Moi aussi rebecca

\- Dis le moi

\- Moi aussi je t aime rebecca

Il entendit un pfff de Circonstance et sa sœur grogner

\- Sors de cette chambre et va voir si Niklaus dort encore

\- Elle prend ses aises de maîtresse de maison celle ci quand les rois sont couchés

Puis ils entendirent son pas se diriger tout de même vers la chambre de l'hybride

\- Tu lui as fait quoi pour qu' il t obéisse autant que cela?

\- Tu connais mes ressources innombrables non ?

Elijha ne repondit rien mais appuya son front contre celui de sa sœur

\- Je dois aller voir Niklaus

\- Attend un peu que kol y aille avant ...je veux qu'il fasse ce pas

Elijah secoua la tête. Son mal de tête était profond l'empêchant de trouver les mots pour protester.

\- Comment va t'il?

\- Bien on a eu du mal à le ...

Elijha paniqua à l'idée que son frère était peut être plus souffrant qu'elle ne souhaitait lui avouer

\- A le quoi ?

Elijah se redressa un peu mais Rebecca posa une main sur sa hanche pour le rallonger correctement et se mit à rire.

\- A le décoller de tes bras ...il s accrochait comme une bouée ...

Elijah sourit légèrement mais espéra que kol ne lui en fasse pas des remarques désobligeantes.

\- Il a même gronder fortement et on a cru que son loup, enfin qu'il allait se transformer en grand méchant loup pour nous l'en empêcher mais comme il était inconscient c était ..étrange, Eli, très étrange

Elijha fronça les sourcils. Ce loup faisait peut etre trop bien son travail pour les protéger tous deux ...

\- Tu as été extraordinaire rebecca comme à ton habitude ...merci d avoir été là

\- Oui mais remercie kol parce que la prochaine fois que tu le demandes de regarder sur une carte je ne suis pas certaine de vous retrouver si facilement

Elle se mit à rire de ce rire cristallin qui la caractérisait tant et Elijha se laissa aller un peu dans ses bras tendrement.

\- Tu es et tu seras toujours mon rayon de soleil, Rebecca

\- Et toi le preux chevalier de mon royaume

\- Rebecca ...

\- Oui ?

\- Je dois te parler sincèrement...nous allons partir vivre ailleurs avec Niklaus

Rebecca se tendit d un coup

\- Mais...

\- Je dois l'emmener loin de toute cette vie qui l'écrase au jour le jour, il est brisé, il a besoin d'une vie meilleure, pas celle que lui offre la Novelle Orléans et tous ces complots, ces ennemis qui frappent chaque jour à nos portes

\- Mais il en est le roi

\- Je me disais que Marcel serait certainement capable de gérer avec toi à ses côtés

\- Bien sûr qu'il en est capable…je pourrai c'est certain veiller que tout aille bien aussi..je ne sais pas, je …

\- Et je ne t empêcherait pas de rester à ses côtés de rester là bas dans cette ville que tu aimes tant

\- Mais vous n'y serez plus

\- Oui c est cela

\- Mon prince, je savais que ce jour arriverait, je l'ai toujours su

\- Tu ...veux venir avec nous

\- Non, je ne pense pas ...j ai ma vie la bas, mes amies, mes amants, mon shopping …

\- La demeure sera à toi et je te laisse Carmen bien sûr, tu prendras soin d elle comme elle prendra soin de toi

Rebecca sentir les larmes lui couler sur les joues

\- Oui eli, on prendra soin de nous eux, elle est un peu ma maman de cœur elle ...vous allez rudement lui manquer

\- Quand nous serons installés confortablement quelque part je vous ferai venir toi et Carmen pour venir nous visiter ...tu sais Rebecca pour cet enfant ...

\- Oui je sais

\- Tu dois bien y réfléchir ...peut être pourrais-tu commencer par garder des enfants pour te rendre compte de la disponibilité que ça demande, pour t'habituer pour voir comment ça se passe

\- Mais ce ne sera jamais pareil...jamais …ce ne sera pas le mien ou les miens

\- Laisse moi terminer. Fais le pendant quelques mois et si tu sens que tu es prête à offrir cela pendant les 30 prochaines années alors je ..nous accueillerons un enfant dans cette famille un bébé. Nous trouverons bien un mère porteuse …

Rebecca éclata en sanglot d'un coup et Elijha serra les dents

\- J ai dit quelques chose qui te rend triste, je ne peux pas te permettre cela maintenant Rebecca il faut que...

\- Non elijah non tu m'as permis de réaliser mon rêve je pourrai peut être un jour devenir maman je ferai ce qu'il faut pour cela

\- Tu sais que ton enfant sera la proie de tous les ennemis que nous avons, qu'il va hériter de nos soucis et qu'il faudra lui dire ce que nous sommes un jour …

\- Je m'exilerai loin, dans une petite ville où personne ne nous connaitra, il ira à l'école, il aura des mais et moi je travaillerai pour lui offrir une belle vie, pour que personne ne puisse lui faire du mal ...comme toi tu vas le faire avec Niklaus

Elijah sourit doucement, elle n'avait pas tord lui aussi emmènerait son presque enfant, quelque part loin du tumulte de cette vie chaotique.

\- Peut être que nous seront prêt à vous accueillir ...toi et ...ton bébé

Rebecca se tut puis elle embrassa Elijha sur la joue

\- Je te demande pardon de m être emportée tout à l heure

\- Ce n'est rien, je t'aiderai pour te trouver un emploi dans des familles pour garder des enfants , peut être pourrais peut être travailler dans d'un orphelinat ou une maison de famille

\- Travailler? Tu me laisseras travailler ?

\- Tu vas bâtir ton avenir Rebecca il faut avancer pas à pas pour réaliser ton rêve …ou pas

Rebecca se serra contre son frere et lui caressa le ventre avec tendresse

\- Vous souhaitez partir quand

\- A la fin de la prochaine pleine lune

Rebecca ne dit rien mais sentir son cœur se serrer laisser partir ses frères aller être une déchirure, une terrible déchirure

\- Nous nous reverrons dans combien de temps

\- Je ne sais pas un an peut être 2, 10 …tout dépendra de Niklaus et de son adaptation

\- Et toi ton adaptation à toi ?

Elijah sourit

\- Ne crois pas que nous allons nous terrer loin du monde j ai bien l'intention de faire quelques belles rencontres aussi

Rebecca sourit toujours de grandes paroles avec Elijha mais elle savait tes bien qu'il allait de nouveau sacrifier sa vie ses mais ses envie pour la rédemption son frère. Il ne méritait pas cette vie..

\- Je vais aller voir niklaus

Il se leva, s'enroula dans la couette et alla fouiller dans son placard pour prendre un jean et un pull Qu il enfila à même la peau.

\- Tu viens ?

Rebecca le regardai faire. Son frère était une pure beauté et il allait sacrifier ce corps qui réclamait l amour et la passion pour mèner à bien cette fichue mission qu'il s' était inscrit dans les veines. Elle se leva du lit replaça ses cheveux et pris son frère par Le Bras Comme si elle souhaitait ne plus jamais le lâcher.

\- Je peux peut être encore trouver quelques chose qui vous empêche de partir

Elijah ne répondit rien mais il savait depuis quelques jours que rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

...

Elijah s'assit sur le lit de Niklaus non sans avoir fait un grand sourire à ces deux frères et sœurs qui comprirent le message et quittèrent la salle toujours dans un grand soupir de la part de kol.

Il posa sa main sur le front de l'hybride et sourit. Son petit frère dormait profondément, ronflant légèrement tellement abattu par les événements de cette nuit et cela le rassura de le voir ainsi. Il lui toucha les mains légerement du bout des doigts et constata que Nilaus serrait les poings certainement en proie à de l angoisse Elijah glissa alors ses doigts dans le creux de la paume d'une de ses mains. Le contact eut pour effet de relâcher la tension et Niklaus murmura légèrement

\- Lijah ...t es là …

Puis il replongea dans une sorte d inconscience réparatrice.

Elijah vérifia qu'il n'avait pas froid en posant une main sur la peau de Niklaus, remonta la couette puis glissa sa main dans les cheveux de son frère. Il tourna les boucles dans ses doigts lui même en proie à une grande anxiété : cette nuit aurait pu finir en drame, il ne voulait plus cela puis il s amusa à replacer les cheveux de son frère sur son front, les repoussant, les remettant et ainsi de suite.

Toucher Niklaus était presque salvateur pour lui, le sentir près de lui et savoir qu'il ne courait aucun danger était la seule chose dont il avait besoin pour le moment. Savoir son frère à l'abri…il regarda par la fenêtre.

La neige continuait à tomber recouvrant certainement tout le long parcours qu'ils avaient du parcourir pour revenir au chaud chez eux.

Puis il soupira, il se sentait extrêmement faible, il lui fallait du sang certainement une bonne quantité de sang. Il remit la couverture encore plus haute sur son frère lui recouvrant quasiment le vidage, déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Je reviens tout de suite, dors, mon ange, dors

Il se dirigea vers le couloir et descendit vers le salon

\- Elijah tu ferais mieux de rester au lit

\- J'ai soif

\- Je vais aller te chercher tes pochons, ne bouge pas

\- Merci Rebecca, tu es adorable

\- Je le sais, tu devrais d'ailleurs le dire plus souvent devant nos frères histoire qu'ils prennent exemple sur leur sublime sœur

Elle partit fière de sa réplique et Elijha s'appuya contre le mur du salon et fit signe à kol qui accourut pour venir à sa rencontre.

\- T'as fait le plongeon du siècle il parait

\- Ne m'en parle pas, je crois que plus jamais je ne verrai les lacs gelés de la même manière

Elijah posa une main sur sa joue et lui sourit

\- Merci kol pour ton aide et surtout ne te laisse pas avoir par cette chipie

\- Tu te rends compte Qu elle a vérifié que mes mains soient en sang

\- Et étaient elles en sang ?

\- Non comment voudrais tu ensuite Qu'elles restent douces et aimantes sur le corps des femelles

\- Femelles ?

Kol se mit à rire

\- Tu sais quoi, mon frère, t'as une tête de vampire , t es pale comme la mort mort et on croirait que t as pas bu depuis 10 jours

\- Je crois que justement je vais y aller tout de suite

Il pénétra dans la cuisine et chercha Rebecca du regard

Elle était dans un coin de la pièce adossé au comptoir de leur cuisine et parlait au téléphone, toute guillerette

\- T'es sur il a dit qu'il me trouvait charmante

Elijah soupira et alla chercher lui-même dans le frigo le breuvage dont il avait besoin. Elle lui sourit en haussant les épaules montrant qu'elle avait un peu oublié et reprit sa conversation toue féminine

Elijah la laissa à ses rêves et remonta l'escalier.

Niklaus se réveilla d'un coup. Son front était en sueur et sa voix se brisa en essayant d'appeler son frère. ll revoyait cette eau profonde et noire qui l'engloutissait et ce regard cruel, cette main qui tentait de lui maintenir la tête sous l'eau , plus de respiration, l'eau qui pénètre dans ses poumons puis le noir des ténèbres, le silence, la solitude, l'angoisse…

Il se redressa sur son lit et appela tout doucement, presque en un murmure

\- Lijah.. lijah, t'es où ?

Puis ne trouvant pas son frère dans la pièce, il sentit la panique l'envahir

\- Elijha : ELIJAH !

L'ainé montait tranquillement quand il entendit le cri de son cadet. Il courut à la porte et entra rapidement.

\- Niklaus ?

\- Elijah, viens vite, prend moi dans tes bras , ne me laisse pas dans cette eau

Elijha ne posa aucune question et monta sur le lit pour venir serrer son frère contre lui. Il lui sourit gentiment, lui replaça de nouveau les cheveux pour qu'il ne vienne pas lui coller au front sans un mot. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps sans parler. Puis il lui prit la main et lui caressa du bout du pouce. Niklaus glissa son autre main sous le sweat d'Elijah et laissa ses doigts glisser sur sa peau. Il avait besoin de sentir la chaleur de son frère, de poser ses mains près de son cœur, de savoir que plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver en restant collé ainsi contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son âiné et respira son odeur comme le faisait son loup pour reconnaitre ceux de sa meute puis caressa sa joue contre celle de son frère. Elijha le laissa faire de plus en plus habitué à ce rituel quand la voix de Niklaus brisa leur silence reposant.

\- Tu es gelé

\- On va dire qu'il va me falloir un petit moment pour retrouver une température normale

\- Tu as plongé dans le lac pour venir me chercher

\- Oui

\- T'es fou

\- Oui peut être …je crois que j'ai encore le cerveau gelé pour y penser en toute conscience

Elijha fit une moue dubitative qui fit rire Klaus.

\- Merci pour le lac, pour avoir plongé je suis désolé cette transformation a réellement été indépendante de ma volonté

\- N'en parlons plus ce qui compte c'est que tout aille bien maintenant. Tu veux qu'on aille manger un petit quelque chose ?

Niklaus secoua la tête et prit une petite voix presque enfantine

\- Je préfère rester ici

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux …je ne veux pas voir tout le monde et ressasser cette histoire, je connais Kol il va vouloir encore faire le malin et faire des allusions désobligeantes, j'ai jsute envie de calme de repos je vais rester lire

\- Lire ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ?

\- Et si …

\- Et si quoi, Lijah ?

\- Et si Kiki prenait ta place pour descendre tu seras avec moi et sans l'obligation de converser avec eux même s'ils sont venus nous aider et qu'il mériterait ta présence

Niklaus se pince les lèvres un peu honteux

\- Je sais mais je ne m'en sens pas capable, ca ne te dérangera pas ?

\- Non pas du tout, Kiki mérite aussi son petit lait chaud après tout ce qu'il a vécu

\- Oui, certainement mais comment faire pour me transformer sur commande ?

Elijha fit un regard coquin et taquina son frère

\- Peut être que si je te tend un biscuit par l'odeur alléché , le loupiot s'en vint sortir du bois

\- Mais tu es bête , mais c'est pas possible …

Niklaus éclata de rire mais son rire finit en un petit couinement de douleur puis au bout de quelques minutes la tête de kiki apparut de dessous les draps et dès que le petit louveteau aperçut son alpha, il se mit gambader dans le lit la queue, trébuchant sur les replis de la couverture mais la queue toute frémissante et lui sauta sur les genoux pour lui léchouiller les mains puis clamer pour monter dans son cou oùELijah le laissa le lécher sur les joues.


	63. L'alpha

Chapitre 62 – L'alpha

Elijah revérifia une seconde fois que le lait ne soit pas trop chaud, secoua le biberon et regarda sa sœur pour lui montrer. Pouvait-elle peut être commencer par nourrir un tout petit bébé loup pour débuter sa nouvelle et future carrière de maman !

Elle lui fit signe qu' elle arrivait toujours plongée dans sa conversation avec une amie dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence et au bout d'une minute, voyant qu'elle rigolait comme une petit folle avec cette nouvelle compagne, Elijha sortit de la cuisine et revint vers le salon où il avait laissé le petit louveteau.

Il poussa le battant de la porte un peu fortement encombré par le biberon et le bol de croquettes et entendit un couinement aigu.

Kiki se tenait juste derrière et son petit corps vola un peu plus loin. Elijah lâcha biberon et croquettes qui se déversèrent au sol et accourut vers le petit loup.

\- Oh excuses moi kiki mais que faisais-tu juste derrière cette porte?

« Cet abruti de loup n'arrêtait pas de t'appeler à couiner comme un bébé qui a perdu sa tétine »

« Je vois que le froid n a pas gelé ta langue acerbe mon cher niklaus »

« Il couine comme un bébé en mal d'amour »

Elijah eut bien volontiers répondu à cette dernière phrase - connaissant un autre être qui semblait proche de cette description mais préféra se taire ne voulant ouvrir des vannes de plaintes et de contestations. Il en avait déjà bien assez avec Kol qui ne cessait de souffler en proie à une sorte d'ennui pathologique qui donnait plus envie de rire à Elijha que de plaindre son cadet.

Et pour la énième fois, le jeune vampire en question réitéra ses souffles de lamentations et regarda son aîné avec une sorte de désespoir bien feint.

\- Tu t ennuies, Kol ?

\- À mourir … je ne peux même pas discuter avec niklaus de ce bain improvisé, sous cette forme je vais passer pour un débile profond si je discute avec une bête à poil

Elijah le prit un peu pour lui mais ne répliqua pas mais son autre frère lui ne s'en priva pas .

« Il n est tout de même pas bien loin de la limite du débile profond ça ne devrait pourtant pas le gêner tant que cela »

« Niklaus ! Ne commence pas ou sinon reprend ta forme et allez dépliés pour régler vos comptes »

« Non non c'est bon ...mais il m'énerve profondément, il énerve mon loup…parfois j'aurai envie de lui faire la frayeur de sa vie pour lui rendre un peu la monnaie de sa paie »

Elijha tout en parlant câlinait le pauvre petit loup qui poussait des sortes de petits pleurs presque un peu trop fort pour être réellement naturels et le prit son torse.

« Vous avez du faire de la comédie dans vos anciennes vies toi et kiki car il est aussi fort que toi à ce petit jeu »

« Tel maître tel bête »

Niklaus se rendit compte que tout compte fait il sentait bien mieux pour le moment sous cette forme animalière ce qui lui permettait de converser avec son frère sans avoir besoin de discourir avec les autres intrus de la maison.

Si son frère l'entendait se réjouir de cela, il le forcerait à reprendre son corps...il essaya de ne pas penser trop ne sachant pas les réelles capacités d'Elijha à deviner ses pensées et reprit :

« Elijha, tu ne me laisses pas seul avec Kol »

« Il ne te fera aucun mal »

« Oui mais le temps que tu étais partit dans la cuisine j'avais l'impression qu'il regardait kiki bizarrement »

Elijah soupira

« Cesses donc ta paranoïa il ne lui ferait aucun mal »

« Mouais en tous les cas dans la chambre il m à tour de même murmure que j'aurai mieux fait de finir au fond du lac »

Elijha fronça les sourcils mais préféra pour le moment ne pas demander d'explications à son autre frère de toute manière il n'était pas censé le savoir.

Elijah reposa kiki au sol et continue sa conversation en ramassant le biberon de lait qui heureusement ne s'était pas ouvert. Et d'un coup, il poussa un cri

\- Non kiki !

Le petit louveteau qui s'était rué sur les croquettes au sol cessa de mâchouiller et regarda Elijha avec de grands yeux bleus

\- On ne mange pas à même le sol, jeune loup, nous ne sommes pas des bêtes

Kiki cligna plusieurs fois de ces petits yeux encore larmoyants et baissa la tète penaud vers les croquettes puis vers Elijha puis de nouveau vers Elijha. Son loup intérieur protestait, Niklaus sentit que quelque chose d'étrange se passait une sorte de conversation intérieure dont il n'était pas l'invité, comme si son petit loup se faisait donner des conseils par son loup adulte. IL sourit, certainement une lubie de son imagination.

Kiki tendit sa queue, leva la patte comme pour s excuser, enfin dans l'interprétation d'Elijah et ...se remit à manger.

Kol explosa de rire

\- Quelle autorité sur un si, si petit bébé Elijha : bravo tu m'impressionnes. Regarde le ce petit chiot , il pourrait vivre aisément dans la porcherie

Elijha grogna et s'apprêta à attraper kiki quand il se figea.

Le petit louveteau venait de grogner nerveusement et leva la tête vers Elijha puis regarda kol qui se bidonnait sur le canapé en le fixant du doigt.

\- Bébé loup n est pas content il fait sa crise comme ...klaus tout compte fait ...les chats ne font pas des chiens !

Elijah fronce les sourcils. Ce grognement étrange ne venait pas de kiki, pas de son petit protégé. Il en était certain. Niklaus fronça aussi les sourcils, ce n'était pas normal …quelque chose n'était pas normal puis il soupira.

\- Je crois que mon loup n'apprécie pas oh merde putain Elijha …

Elijha réagit aux paroles de l'hybride et s'adressa à son autre frère

\- Kol, derrière moi immédiatement. Niklaus, contrôle ton loup !

Niklaus ne répondit pas, il essaya à plusieurs reprises mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, prenait le contrôle, il essaya d hurler à son frère de se méfier mais il se figea quand il sentit ses os craquer intérieurement.

Elijah, face à l'évidence, courut au canapé, attrapa à la vitesse vampirique son frère cadet, le posta en protection derrière lui et se colla en écrasant kol contre la porte de la cuisine afin que sa sœur ne puisse pas venir les rejoindre tant que le danger qui se propageait comme une traînée de poudre ne soit écarté.

Kiki se mit à gémir et pleurer de douleur. Ses petits os se mirent à craquer …puis il apparut face à eux sous le regard totalement médusé de Kol, en état de choc, paniqué.

Elijha déglutît. Devant eux deux se tenait un loup énorme, doré, les crocs dehors fixant sans aucune ambiguïté celui dont il souhaitait faire son vase croûte.

Kol devint pâle comme un mort et s accrocha aux hanches de son frère enfouissant sa tête dans le dos de son aine. L se mit à trembler et commença à pleurnicher.

\- Mon dieu elijah ...j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qu'il veut, protège moi

Elijah mit ses paumes face au loup qui se tenait devant lui en signe de paix mais celui ci reniflait l'air, renifla le sol où peu de temps avant se tenait kiki, lécha une des croquettes qu'il envoya balader d'un coup de patte et avança prudemment vers eux le regard ambré et les crocs dehors.

Son grognement n'envisageait aucune solution positive ou salvatrice pour les deux vampires

.

\- Niklaus contrôle ton loup, je t'en prie

Niklaus sentait son regard devenir doré aussi, il était lui aussi partagé entre ce désir de vengeance toute personnelle contre celui qui ne cessait de l'insulter, de se moquer, envie comme son loup d'en finir et de montrer à cet abruti qui était le maître, le mettre à terre et goûter le sang couler de ses larmes ...le sang voilà ce que voulait son loup...du sang, du sang frais comme ...son maître le vampire qui dormait en lui...du sang pour lui donner cette force hors du commun dont il était paré grâce à son maître intérieur.

Le loup baissa son museau au sol et releva d un coup la gueule vers Elijha et Kol. Son regard avait viré au rouge ambré.

Elijah sentit la panique l'envahir. Jamais le loup de Niklaus n' avait paru si menaçant, il allait les attaquer et ne faire qu'une bouchée de l'un d'eux. Kol s'accrocha à la main d'Elijha, il était en suer, il n'avait jusque là jamais eu à affronter le loup de Niklaus, jamais à le voir de si près, prêt …à le dévorer

\- Eli, pitié…le laisse pas me prendre

L'aîné, d'un mouvement très rapide ouvrit la porte de cuisine et poussa Kol violemment à l'intérieur pour la refermer sur lui. Il entendit Rebecca pousse un cri de surprise

\- Vous restez là dedans tous les deux, vous ne sortez que quand je vous le dirai

Rebecca comme à son habitude courut à la porte pour essayer de l'ouvrir mais elle sentir une résistance puissante. Son frère devait maintenir son appui dessus puis Elijha entendit kol la réfréner. Elle hurla au travers de la porte

\- Elijha tu ne peux pas affronter le loup de Niklaus il est plus fort que toi Elijha cesse de faire l'idiot ! Et toi Niklaus arrête ce cinéma …

Elijah n'écoutait plus et se concentrait sur chaque mouvement, chaque geste, chaque grognement de ce loup bien déterminé à attraper sa proie.

\- Désolé mon grand mais il faudra me passer sur le corps pour pouvoir approcher mes frères et sœurs. Je sais que tu veux me protéger, protéger niklaus mais tu ne peux pas faire ta loi dans ma maison, je sais ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure quand tu as grogné sur ma famille, j ai bien compris que tu souhaitais désormais prendre le contrôle mais le maître ici celui qui prend les décisions c est moi ...je ne suis pas ton dominé et ce sera à toi de te soumettre

Elijha sentait bien que son cœur battait plus fort que la normale, que ses membres tremblaient aussi. Affronter le loup de Niklaus quand celui ci n'en avait pas le contrôle était de la pire folie et le loup semblait réclamer son dû mais ce n'était pas du tout de cette manière Qu Elijha l envisageait. Les critiques et les rires moqueurs incessants de kol avaient dû exacerbé sa colère et son envie de sortir...

\- Niklaus répond moi Niklaus?

Niklaus tremblait, son loup le maîtrisait totalement, lui grognait même dessus, il voulait du sang et tant pis s' il fallait le prendre à un membre de sa meute, c était lui le loup l'alpha et il allait soumettre ce vampire aussi.

« J ai peur elijah sauve toi j ai peur je ne peux rien faire je t en prie »

Elijha ne percevait que quelques brides de mots malgré toute la puissance Qu'il mettait pour atteindre l'esprit de son frère. Le loup faisait barrage, ce loup qui avait rabattu sa queue en signe de confrontation et le fixait de ses yeux rouge ambre.

« J'ai peur Lijah, j'ai trop peur de ce qu'il peut faire, je n'arrive pas à le contrôler, il ne veut plus m'écouter, il veut sortir maintenant , il veut prendre le contrôle… »

Niklaus se mit à sangloter sans le vouloir, ses émotions étaient à fleur de peau, il ne savait absolument pas comment le contrôler, il ne pouvait pas , paralysé, anesthésié, la peur le tétanisait

« Niklaus n'aie pas peur concentres-toi penses à nous nous sommes les frères Mickaelson tu m as promis de toujours être là pour moi et moi pour toi, Always and Forever, nous ne pouvons pas lui faire du mal mais il faut que nous arrivions à reprendre le contrôle dessus, maintenant »

Le loup grogna profondément, de la bave sortait de sa bouche salissant le sol au passage ce qui mit Elijha encore plus en colère

« Lijah ...cours ...sauve toi il veut du sang beaucoup de sang il veut ...être toi ...il veut prendre ta place dans cette famille ...il veut kol …donne lui kol »

Elijah perçut quelques mots de nouveau comme si les pensées du loup et de Niklaus donnaient des informations en même temps. Le loup voulait Kol, Niklaus voulait Qu il fuit ...

La bête se tenait à tout juste un mètre d Elijha et en tendant Le Bras le vampire aurait presque pu le toucher il savait ce que voulait cette bête pénétrer dans la cuisine et ...jamais il ne le laisserait faire.

Il devait le sortir de la maison, l'éloigner de sa famille, le temps que les choses reprennent un cours normal

Mais qu'est ce qui pouvait être tellement normal là dedans, son frère était transformé en un Loup dangereux ? Kiki ? Niklaus qui n avait plus la capacité depuis quelques temps de se défendre comme si ...comme si il lui manquait un Guide, un alpha ...

Aafronter le loup de Niklaus n était ce à quoi ELijah aurait aspiré en premier mais il devait le faire pas seulement pour lui, pour se défendre, mais aussi et surtout pour son frère.

Ce loup était la bête de son frère et pas l'inverse et elle devait le respecter en tant que tel, Niklaus était son maître et s'il fallait Qu elijah vienne lui rappeler alors il le ferait. Son frère ne pouvait plus contrôler la bête qui semblait vivre en lui. Elijha s'adressa alors au loup :

\- Je tiendrai mes engrangements envers toi loup mais pas dans tes conditions mais dans les miennes

Elijah recula doucement tout en longeant le mur de la porte de la cuisine et poussa un des meubles devant faisant tomber au passage tous les bibelots qui s y trouvaient. Le bruit sembla gêner le loup qui grogna encore plus et le suivit du regard mais avant même Qu Elijha eut le temps de se pousser, l animal mécontent sauta sur la porte et le meuble pour essayer d entrer.

\- Si tu veux te battre, c est vers moi Qu'il va falloir te jeter, jeune impertinent

Puis il s approcha de l'entrée et ouvrir la porte extérieure

Le loup resta un petit moment devant la porte condamnée puis finit par se tourner vers Elijha.

Ce dernier devait l'attirer à lui, l'éloigner et amener Niklaus à reprendre le contrôle et pour cela il devait se mettre en danger . Il se mordit alors sauvagement le poignet et laissa le sang couler au sol.

Le Loup renifla aussitôt cette odeur ...l'odeur d un membre de sa meute qui refusait de se soumettre.

Le loup avança plus rapidement, lécha le sol au sang et se mit à hurler le cou tendu vers le ciel puis ses yeux fixèrent sa proie.

Elijah descendit pas à pas le porche attendant que le loup vienne à lui.

« Niklaus il va falloir m'aider »'

Niklaus était tétanisé le loup ne lui laissait plus le contrôle, le bridait, l'effaçait peu à peu

« Lijah ...il ...il m engloutit lijah... »

Engloutir ...voilà le seul mot qu'il perçut car maintenant dans son esprit ne raisonnait que le grognement de ce loup qui lui refusait aussi la connections avec son frère il devait agir vite très vite ...il se mit alors en position de défi et grogna en montrant à son tour son visage vampirique, ses yeux cernés de veines.

Le loup se braqua et se tendit. Sa meute se rebellait ...il était le protecteur et l alpha et ces deux frères lui appartenait.

Elijah recula dans la neige, le sang de son poignet imprégnait le sol blanc mais sa cicatrice se refermait peu à peu.

« Lijah sauve toi ...cours ...je t en supplie »

Niklaus pleurait désormais à chaude larme totalement impuissant à l'intérieur de ce monstre qui avait décidé de prendre les rennes, incapable de pouvoir aider son frère. Il ferma les yeux et se surprit à se mettre à prier.

Le loup leva la queue, tendit la gueule et dévoila des crocs acérés.

Elijah sut à cette minute ce qu'il devait faire et il lui sauta dessus à la vitesse vampirique.

Le loup surprit roula au sol mais eut le temps de mordre Le bras de ce rebelle ...un bout de la chemise resta accroché à sa gueule et le temps Qu'il essaye de le détacher Elijha le submergeait pour tenter de le mettre au sol, le loup ne se laissa par surprendre, il sauta sur Elijha et l entraîna au sol ses crocs se fermèrent sur sa hanche puis dans le creux de son épaule puis il le tira à lui comme on tire une proie que l'on s'apprête à dévorer dans un coin plus reculé mais elijha lui lança un coup de pied qui envoya le loup valser plus loin.

En deux secondes il revint à la charge et refit tomber au sol le vampire, le mordant à la jambe. La douleur fut forte Et elijha tomba à genou. Le loup en profita pour lui monter dessus et se retrouva très rapidement le vampire sous ses pattes, son corps velu le dominant totalement il essaya alors de le soumettre en approchant sa gueule vers son cou pour lui arracher et le faire céder à sa dominance.

Niklaus se mit à hurler en voyant son loup décider de mettre à mort son frère. Jamais il ne laisserait ce loup faire du mal à son frère …jamais !

« Non je t interdis »

Loup s'arrêta d un coup, envahi par la fureur de son maître il grogna et renvoya son hôte au plus profond de son être.

« Non...pitié laisse mon frère pitié .ne lui fais pas de mal , c'est ton frère aussi, ne touche pas à Lijah. ».

Le loup se tourna alors triomphant devant sa future victime mais il n eut pas le temps de réagir

Le temps que Niklaus le détourne Elijha avait attrapé le loup de sa force la plus puissante, il agrippa ses mains au cou du loup entrant ses doigts dans la chair et retourna ce dernier au sol et d'une main puissante lui souleva la tête puis sortant ses crocs et le regard noir et avide de domination plongea violemment ses crocs dans l'échine du loup.

Le loup ne bougea plus, sentant le vampire se nourrir il essaya de mordre mais il sut, il comprit tout de suite ...il sut que désormais, il n était plus l' alpha, que son son hôte intérieur n'était plus l'alpha non plus ...il gémit, relâcha son corps velu au sol et cessa de se battre, soumis ...

Elijah même si cela l écœurait au plus haut point continua à vider doucement le loup de son sang lui montrant sa domination.

\- Je suis ton alpha !

Il sentit alors le corps du loup bouger, ses os craquer, se briser briser et en quelques secondes plus tard, ses doigts pouvaient toucher la peau douce et nue de son frère. Il cessa immédiatement de le mordre, le pauvre niklaus ayant le cou en sang, les yeux toujours fermés par la terreur et la panique , les larmes inondant son visage.

\- Niklaus tout est fini

Le jeune vampire enferma alors ses jambes autour du corps de son frère qui se pencha sur lui, posa une main dans le cou d'Elijah et doucement glissa ses doigts sur le visage de son frère effleurant ses lèvres ses joues son front, son nez puis murmura tout doucement

\- Mon alpha...

Elijha lui sourit, le laissa s'accrocher à lui et l'attrapa pour le porter dans ses bras

\- Il est où?

\- Au fond de moi il ...pleure , Lijah, mon loup pleure ...il t appelle

\- Dis lui Niklaus que demain matin nous irons nous promener il pourra sortir si tu décides de le laisser venir et je l'emmènerai en ballade

Niklaus sourit doucement et blottit son visage contre le torse de son frère

\- Il est heureux, je suis heureux Lijah ...je me sens léger ...je me sens ...tellement bien avec toi

Elijha sourit, il avait des morsures partout mais il avait réussit à affronter ce loup il allait désormais pouvoir l'apprivoiser, apprendre à son frère à l accepter, ils allaient peut être enfin réussir à vivre en communion ...

\- Tu es mon alpha dis le moi …dis le moi

La voix enfantine et faible de Niklaus attendrit son frère

\- Je suis ton alpha niklaus ...je crois que je l'ai toujours été je crois que tu es né dans ma meute en vérité depuis le début j ai été ton alpha ...

Quand il leva le regard, Kol et Rebecca était contre la baie vitrée du salon à les regarder, pétrifié. Il préféra ne pas penser à l état de la porte de cuisine et au meuble et leur sourit avec amour.

Kol lui fit un petit coucou et Rebecca laissa enfin couler ses larmes sous l'émotion. Son frère, son magnifique frère ...il était celui qui pouvait défier la mort pour eux ...

Niklaus ferma les yeux doucement

\- Père ...père n osera jamais te défier tu es le plus fort ...tu aimes mon loup, je le sais maintenant je l ai sentit quand tu as pris la place d'alpha j'ai senti que tu aimais chaque partie de moi ...je sais désormais ce que c'est le bonheur ...Esther avait raison

Puis il sombra dans un lourd sommeil. Elijah soupira. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle frayeur mais sa fratrie le regardait avec tant d'admiration qu'il ne pourrait jamais leur dire Que pas une seule seconde il n'avait été certain de gagner ce combat.

Il trébucha les morsures lui faisant encore très mal mais elles cicatrisaient déjà le sang qu'il avait bu sur le loup, le sang de son frère aussi le guérirait toujours des blessures du corps mais aussi des blessures de l'âme.

Il reposa son regard sur Niklaus et sourit.

Lui aussi connaissait enfin le bonheur, blotti là dans ses bras ...


	64. T' appartenir

Chp 63 - T'appartenir…

POV Klaus

J'ouvre les yeux tranquillement comme si je viens de passer la meilleure nuit de ma vie de ces 1000 ans passés, pas de rêves mais surtout pas de cauchemars. Je me sens ...libre je sais que quelqu' un va désormais me montrer le chemin, me prendre par la main, m'emmener avec lui, me soutenir quoiqu'il arrive.

Et par-dessous tout, mon loup le sait et l'accepte.

Je m'assois dans le lit, et je constate que je suis dans la chambre d'Elijha, j'imagine qu'il a dû me déposer dans son lit après ...après quoi … Oh putain ! Le loup, Elijha, moi ... « alpha » voilà ce qui me vient en premier à l'esprit, j ai un alpha, je n'en ai jamais eu , j'ai toujours été une meute perdue, esseulée, solitaire et désormais mon loup et moi-même avons un guide, un chef, un mentor.

J ai l'impression pour la première fois de ma vie d'appartenir à une vraie famille, de celle qui veille sur vous continuellement et ce sera mon alpha qui le fera…mon alpha, ce mot me trotte urne dans la tête comme un manège qui tourne trop rapidement, mais qui vous donne l'impression de voler dans les airs, d'être enivré de bonheur, mon alpha, toi…mon frère, mon unique frère, le seul que j'ai toujours intégré comme un membre de ma meute, même s'il n'a jamais été loup et ne le sera jamais.

Je tourne la tête et sourit.

Elijha est là sur un fauteuil, il semble profondément endormi, ses cheveux sont en bataille, il est encore en sang ce qui me surprend, ses vêtements son déchirés, sa belle chemise qu'il aimait tant pendouille aux bras, au torse mais il n'a pas pris la peine ni de l'enlever ni de se laver.

Mon pauvre frère, il devait être épuisé. Il est vrai que mon loup ne l'a pas ménagé, l'a défié, provoqué, attaqué, mordu… il a été le chercher dans ses retranchements et je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher, pour le calmer, comme si cette confrontation était devenue inévitable et attendue depuis trop longtemps.

Maintenant mon alpha, mon frère, se repose… il le mérite bien ...je n aurai jamais pu imaginer qu'un jour ce soit Elijah, qui prenne cette place, le seul être en réalité que j'ai toujours voulu secrètement avoir en alpha.

Je suis heureux

Je le regarde longuement, son souffle est régulier, j observe les traits de son visage, les suit du regard …Rebecca a raison, mon frère est magnifique, il possède cet aura qui vous transperce de tout son corps et qui vous crie « je suis là il n'y a rien à craindre ».

Pourquoi le vois-je maintenant ? Peut être parce que notre lien ne sera plus jamais pareil, je sais que j'appartiens à mon frère désormais, au fond de moi, j'ai toujours voulu cela : être lie à la vie, à la ma mort à Elijha et ce statut d alpha me confère et lui confère cette place.

Puis je me lève un peu plus pour me réinstaller correctement et constate que je suis nu sous mes draps.

Elijha n'a pas pris la peine de me rhabiller d'un pyjama, il devait être dans un état second, mon cher aîné ayant du mal avec la nudité…je sens que le pauvre va me maudire un peu tous les jours, car la nudité est le lot quotidien des relations dans une meute… mais comment lui dire que désormais je serai encore plus proche physiquement de lui, que mon loup va le réclamer de plus en plus, va vouloir le sentir, le toucher, le respirer être au plusproche peau à peau avec Elijah.

Je m'assois sur le bord du lit, absolument pas gêné pour ma part par mon corps nu, et tend ma main vers le fauteuil où il repose. Je touche doucement sa jambe puis sa main posée sur l'accoudoir. Je fais cela délicatement pour ne pas l'éveiller. Mon frère dort peu donc qu'il profite un peu de ces quelques moments d'accalmie pour le faire. Ma main aime immédiatement ce contact encore plus que les autres fois. Je lève les yeux sur lui avec encore plus d'attention. Mon loup ronronne, veut être contre lui, encore plus près, le toucher. Je garde mes doigts posés sur sa main. Le loup est envieux, je le sens il veut aussi toucher mon frère…je le laisse un peu aussi prendre sa place.

Le sang a séché désormais sur son corps, sur ses mains mais je me rend compte alors que Si je ne me retenais pas, j'irai lécher chaque partie de cette main salvatrice pour laver ce sang mais aussi pour me nourrir de son odeur, de sa chair, mon corps le réclame de plus en plus fort encore plus désormais sans que je puisse m'arrêter d'y songer.

J'ai presque honte de ce sentiment nouveau qui surgit comme ça d'un coup dans on esprit. J'ai envie de mon frère, pas une envie sexuelle et heureusement ... Je crois qu'Elijha ne s'en remettrai jamais mais juste envie de sentir le contact de sa peau, le toucher, le caresser, m'imprégner de chaque parcelle de sa peau, le connaître dans les moindres recoins de son intimité parce qu'il est mon alpha, parce qu'il est l'alpha de mon loup.

Puis je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

Jamais je n'ai ressentit une telle attirance pour quelqu' un, c'est une attirance sensuelle, je dois bien l'avouer, je n ai pas envie de le voir finir dans mon lit , non, loin de ça mais juste envie d être contre lui sentir son ventre contre le mien, poser ma joue contre la sienne, frotter mon nez dans son cou, le lécher ...

Ces émotions ne viennent pas de moi, saleté de loup ! Je sais que c'est lui qui déclenche ces envies chez moi, il veut le goûter, s'offrir à son alpha… loup de merde qui me met dans une sacrée gêne...je comprends pourtant moi aussi très bien ce qui se passe, je ressens encore plus mes émotions, mes envies , mes désirs, à cause de lui. Les loups s'aiment et se rapprochent de cette manière, ca n'a rien d'une parade sexuelle, non mais c'est une question de dominance. Il s'offre à son alpha pour accepter sa dominance.

Mais j'ai juste oublier une chose essentielle, Elijha n'est pas un loup et je ne suis pas certain qu'il accepte avec autant de bienveillance ce nouveau mode de communication.

Je me mets à rire en imaginant la scène et me rend compte avec stupeur que pour ma part ça ne me dérangerai pas, c'est naturel, c'est dans ma nature, je suis Klaus… l hybride

Et à ce moment précis, ma condition me saute aux yeux. Depuis 1000 ans que ce loup me

Possède, je ne suis pas seulement un vampire, non, je suis aussi un homme avec des envie de loup de bébé loup en vérité ...je quémande ce besoin de câlin, d' amour, de contact, je veux sa main caressant mon dos , promenant ses doigts dans mon pelage, sur ma peau d'homme, sur mon échine de loup

Je veux qu'il imprègne lui aussi mon odeur.

Mon dieu si quelqu' un entendait mes pensées.. j essaye de sourire et regarde mon cher frère de nouveau.

Ça me démange depuis qu'il a prononcé ces mots, j ai juste envie d être contre lui, ne pas le lâcher , devenir son ombre sa deuxième peau ...

J écarquille les yeux ça ne vient pas de moi, ce serait trop honteux, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me laisser vouloir être aussi dépendant et offert, c'est mon loup, c'est ce loup qui me demande de me rendre compte de cela.

Mais ne vérité, je dois me rendre à l'évidence que je suis lié à Elijha par cette force de la chair et du sang depuis bien plus longtemps que cet affrontement qui a fait de lui mon alpha.

Ce n'est en réalité que la conclusion de 1000 ans d'amitié, d'amour , de fraternité mais aussi de confrontation. Et tout me semble clair désormais.

J ai honte de moi, car je n avais jamais vu que depuis ces 1000 ans, cet alpha tant espéré est prêt de moi, sans une seule fois avoir lâcher prise, que tous les jours il m'a relevé, m'a remis sur le droit chemin, qu'il a été déjà bien avant ce nouveau statut d'alpha, la personne qui m'a guidé, je ne l'ai jamais vu, je n ai surtout jamais voulu le voir, l'accepter, l'admettre et tous les souvenirs me remontent à la mémoire comme une grande vague qui vient s'abattre sur moi.

Elijha a toujours été là parfois dans l'ombre quand je m'en fuyais, quand je me cachais seul dans mon coin, il a toujours été là même après nos disputes et nos combats à en vouloir la mort de l' autre et ce manque que je ressentais si puissant quand je lui enfonçais une dague et que je décidais de le laisser ainsi endormi loin de moi, et lui qui au réveil me souriait comme s'ils avait que je ne l'aurai pas laissé là.

Certes s'il n'a pas non plus été toujours doux avec moi, m'écrasant parfois le visage au sol pour rabatte ma fierté et mon égoïsme. Et combien de fois, lorsque je partais en expédition vampirique j'ai sentit dans mon dos sa présence sans vraiment l'accepter, tapi dans l ombre à me veiller comme le ferait un mère face à son enfant en fièvre allongé dans son lit, lui caressant le front et lui repoussant les cheveux pour pouvoir y poser une petite serviette fraîche. Il était là et je n'ai jamais voulu le voir.

Mon frère ...Elijha a été bien plus qu'un frère, il a été ma rédemption, celui qui m'a permis d être ce que je suis aujourd'hui , essayer de mettre en berne mes doutes, mes paranoïas et il n'a jamais cessé de croire en moi et aujourd'hui il me l'a encore prouvé en prenant sous son aile, en me rendant dépendant de lui, en m'offrant sa vie, son éternité car il sait tout comme moi que notre lien nous entrainera tous les deux vers la fin ensemble, sans jamais pouvoir se défaire l'un de l'autre.

Je sens l émotion m étreindre de nouveau, j ai honte de cette faiblesse du cœur, j'ai honte aussi de ne pas avoir pris une seule fois la peine de m'apercevoir des sacrifices de mon frère.

Je m'approche alors de mon frère, me met à genou, pose mon visage sur ses genoux et laisse discrètement mes larmes couler.

Merci Elijha, merci pour tout.

Puis je sens que mon loup aussi veut le remercier et malgré mes réticences , ma langue vient lécher le bout de ses doigts doucement. Je ferme les yeux, cette sensation qui s imprègne en moi est magnifique, je me peux me repaitre de l'odeur de mon frère, lécher son sang…

Instinctivement, sans aucun contrôle, je recherche cette sensation à l'endroit où je peux sentir son cœur battre là où la vie coule à flot, vers son cou. Je m'assois alors tout doucement sur ses genoux sans aucune gêne et vient poser mes lèvres dans son, cou je laisse mon instinct de loup reprendre le dessus, je veux mon frère, je veux qu'il m'appartienne aussi comme je lui appartiens.

Ma langue laisse place doucement à mes crocs et je viens les enfoncer dans son artère. Je ne sais plus où j' en suis, le sang se met à couler à flot dans ma bouche quand je sens deux mains qui me saisissent.

Mes yeux rencontrent le regard effarouché , noir, ténébreux, de mon frère qui ne semble pas comprendre et un sentiment de honte intense me submerge ...

La seule solution qu'il me reste pour ne pas me pétrifier de honte à ce moment là est de me cacher immédiatement et quelques instants voir quelques secondes plus tard, je redeviens ce tout petit loup qui me permet de faire oublier à mon frère que cette envie ne venait pas seulement de mon loup mais tellement de moi.

Je suis le petit louveteau, assis sur ses genoux, mon museau rempli du sang d'Elijah, mais je suis Kiki...ma meilleure protection contre moi-même.

Je ferme immédiatement mon esprit pour qu'Elijha ne vienne pas m'interroger tout de suite et soupire. Jamais cela ne m'est arrivé de ressentir une telle émotion de bien être contre mon frère.

Je sens alors ses doigts se glisser dans mon pelage et me caresser le dos. Il ne prononce aucune parole mais le silence qui s'installe entre nous deux me montre à quel point il a compris ce que je vais devenir pour lui.

Elijha et Niklaus, Niklaus et Elijha…je suis heureux je sais que nous seront à jamais unis dans notre éternité.

Je préfère rester cependant ainsi dans le corps de Kiki évitant à a propre personne de devoir expliquer mes gestes et mes besoins pour le moment. Je sais que pour Elijha cela lui est nouveau et certainement incompréhensible mais pour moi, c'est un peu ce que j'attendais depuis trop longtemps.

Mon frère, mon attache, mon lien…mon mentor, mon guide, mon alpha.


	65. Kiki d'amour ?

hapitre 64 – Kiki d'amour ?

Elijah re réveilla en sursaut quand il sentit des crocs s'enfoncer dans la chair et par instinct de défense s'apprêta à repousser le petit loup qui venait d'apparaître et de se tasser sur ses genoux, mais ils les avaient vus, ces yeux bleus affolés et effarés avant que son frère ne se transforme si rapidement en ce tout petit loup.

Il soupira et après avoir touché son cou douloureux et sentit les gouttes de sang qui coulaient encore, mit un petit moment à comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver.

Heureusement qu'il s'était abreuvé du sang de Niklaus avant cela car sinon il aurait été bon pour un ou deux jours de fièvres et délire.

Puis, posant son regard sur le tout petit loup qui lui faisait face, il passa ses doigts dans son pelage, le petit être étant encore tout tremblant de cette transformation si soudaine.

Puis comme par instinct, Kiki réclama à revenir vers le cou d'Elijah pour se blottir en jappant doucement. Le jeune vampire l'attrapa, le fit grimper sur son épaule mais ne s'attendit pas à ce que ce jeune impertinent reprenne le travail lâchement abandonné par son maître. Il essaya directement de mordre Elijha et cette fois, colérique, Elijah le projeta sur le lit avec un énorme « Non » de son alpha.

Par bonheur, le petit coquin fit un rouler boulé sur le lit , rebondissant dessus pour finir au pied de celui ci de l'autre côté, tellement léger qu'il ne resta pas dessus.

La casse était évitée mais il se mit tout de même à gémir et à augmenter ses pleurs quand il vit qu'il venait de faire ce saut de la mort. Elijha s'était levé d'un coup le voyant passer de l'autre côté, bien ennuyé de l'avoir jeté de cette manière.

Niklaus quand à lui aurait aimé protester fortement contre cette réaction mais jugea plus prudent de faire profile bas et de se faire oublier rapidement.

La honte le submergeait : jamais, jamais même dans des ébats très prononcés avec la gente féminine, il ne s'était laisse porté ainsi par son envie de sang, son envie de l'autre. Il sentait que ses oreilles étaient encore chaudes de la gêne qu'il ressentait et s'enfouit au plus profond du loup bien à l'abri de la colère certainement à venir de son frère.

Elijah quand à lui courut jusqu'au petit loup, assis sur son derrière et qui pleurait à qui mieux mieux pour bien se faire entendre.

\- Oh la la excuses moi kiki mais...

Puis il porta une main à son cou et sentit bien distinctement les deux plaies, celles-ci ne correspondaient de toute manière pas à des crocs de louveteau, mais bien à des crocs de vampires que Kiki n'aurait certainement pas pu lui faire.

\- Niklaus ! NIKLAUS !

L'hybride fit la moue en entendant son frère lever la voix. Mouais, vraiment pas bon de répondre et il laissa le petit loup faire son pleurnichard sans pour cette fois protester.

Le petit loup sursauta en entendant la voix de son maître pénétrer si fort son esprit et partit se blottir tout tremblant dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Mon kiki d'amour, ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai

« Mon Kiki d'amour, c'est nouveau ca »

« Tiens te voilà toi, on va pouvoir parler de ce fait »

Elijah chercha un moment dans l'esprit de son frère où il avait bien pu aller se réfugier pour qu'il ait eu tant de mal à communiquer avec lui et se surprit à y voyager plus facilement et plus rapidement que d'habitude pour parler avec Niklaus. Cette condition d'alpha semblait avoir modifié de nombreuses choses entre les deux et le lien s'était semble – t il renforcé.

Il sentit que Nilaus était repartit se cacher et l'interpella.

« Je te vois, enfin je te sens, ne fais pas semblant. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je ...je suis ...désolé, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pu résister, c'est un appel de ton cœur, ton sang ta chair, j avais envie...il me fallait me raccrocher à ça »

« En perçant ma veine et venant boire sans mon autorisation ? »

« Je ...je ne sais pas quoi dire »

« Tu aurais du me réveiller et me le demander »

Puis il passa sa main sur son pantalon, la sensation de ses doigts humides venant d'un coup le gêner.

« Pourquoi j'ai les mains humides ? »

Le cœur de Niklaus se mit à battre plus rapidement, si en plus son frère posait des questions sur son léchage de doigt s'en serait fini de sa fierté personnelle. Il avait léché les doigts de son frère, mais quelle honte…Il parla le plus innocemment possible mais le timbre de sa voix ne pourrait pas tromper Elijha bien longtemps.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Mes doigts j ai les doigts trempés »

Niklaus sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Un mensonge, il fallait trouver un mensonge le plus rapidement possible

« C'est certainement kiki quand je me suis transformé, à cause de ce que je t avais fait il a voulu te rassurer, et il t'a léché les doigts»

« Ton explication n à rien de logique Niklaus, tu venais tout juste de te transformer quand je t'ai surpris en train de me mordre et …oh mon dieu,non, Niklaus, ne me dis pas… »

Elijah écarquille les yeux

\- Tu ...non ...tu...non je n'y crois pas, mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

Niklaus se pinçait les lèvres et se mordilla le bout des doigts en proie à un énorme stress

« Je ...je ne sais pas, ca a été plus fort que moi comme si le loup voulait te lécher pour veiller sur sommeil ou pour s'imprégner de toi ou …Lijah je t'en prie c'est assez gênant comme cela »

Elijha soupira et prit Kiki dans ses bras comme s'il voulait rassurer son frère en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est rien, je suppose que le fait d être devenu ton alpha t'as poussé à de telle bizarrerie et que ton loup t'y a poussé sans que tu puisses lutter contre cet instinct animal »

Niklaus se sentit soulagé mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'y avait pas eu que le loup qui avait joué dans cette fameuse bizarrerie comme son frère la nommait, il y avait aussi une part de lui, l'homme, le frère, qui avait un réel besoin de sentir l'odeur de se repaître en quelque sorte de son aîné, d'être au plus proche de lui.

« Oui je suppose tu ne m'en veux pas de trop ? je peux reprendre ma forme si tu veux »

« Je vais descendre, Niklaus, pour voir un peu notre frère et notre sœur, tu préfères sans doute rester Kiki le temps que tout ce qui s'est passé dehors se tasse un peu ? »

« Oui, merci Lijah »

« De rien, mon léchouilleur »

« Oh Lijha, tu vas me le faire payer, c'est cela… »

ELijah ne répondit rien mais sou sourire en disait bien long. Puis il prit Kiki contre lui et lui déposa un baiser sur le museau. Le petit loup en profita rapidement pour lui lécher le bout du nez aussi et serrer son museau contre la joue de son alpha.

\- Mais oui Mon kiki, tout va bien, tout va mieux, dirons nous, mais la prochaine fois que tu me grognes dessus, je te met au piquet..

Niklaus se mit à rire.

« Au piquet ? tu sais que plus personne n'utilise ce terme et ne fait cela… »

Elijha lui tira la langue et L'hybride écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est tellement enfantin, Elijha, tu n'as pas honte »

« Pas plus que si je t'avais léché les doigts »

« Coup bas , très bas ! »

Niklaus fit immédiatement la moue et bouda en marmonnant dans ses dents puis reprit la discussion comme si de rient n'était.

« Je préfère rester encore Kiki surtout avec cette histoire d'alpha, Rebecca et kol vont vouloir nous poser des tas de questions, et me regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit surtout depuis que je me suis tranformé en grand méchant et affreux loup dévoreur de vampire, je ne me sens pas prêt à expliquer mes gestes et mon comportement »

« Comme tu veux mais je crois que de toute manière, Kol n est pas prêt de t'embêter pendant un long moment, ton loup lui a fait une sacrée frayeur »

Niklaus sourit légèrement bien fait pour lui !

« Oui j imagine »

« Ne fais pas non plus l'innocent, Niklaus, tu n'es pas le moins responsable de tout cela »

« Je ne contrôlais rien »

« Je sais mais mon petit doigt me dit que tu en es bien ravi »

« Sans te mentir oui ça m a fait jouir de plaisir»

« Niklaus ! Ton langage... »

Le petit kiki , tout en secouant la queue, ravi lui aussi d'avoir fait peur au méchant méchant tonton, voyant qu' il était un peu exclu de cette conversation surnaturelle, se fit rappeler sa présence en jappant plus que d'habitude et levant sa petite patte face à Elijah en couinant.

Le vampire lui prit alors doucement entre ses doigts et regarda de plus près.

\- Tu t'es fait mal mon petit ange ?

« Mon petit ange, mon amour, tu te rammollis , mon frère »

« Jaloux … »

« Non pas du tout même si.. »

« Même si quoi »

Niklaus mit une main sur sa bouche, il avait encore parlé trop vite, sa jalousie lui jouait de plus en plus de mauvais tour.

« Rien , rien »

« Même si quoi ? je ne lâcherai rien ! »

Niklaus grogna et protesta mais répondit tout de même

« Mon ange, c'est moi , c'est pas kiki…

Elijha se mit à rire et acquiesça surpris de ce petit sursaut de jalousie gamine.

\- D'accord, mon ange

Le petit kiki couina puis vint tout de suite se blottir contre son alpha …maintenant ce gentil vampire etait réellement son alpha son portecteur, son papa ….son papa loup vampire. Kiki poussa un petit cri de satisfaction en voulant faire un cri de loup ridicule qui ressembla plus à un pleur de bébé.

Elijha sourit puis le reposa au sol pour aller se glisser sous la douche rapidement. Il était dans un état terrifiant, si devenir Alpha signifiait être un souillon cela ne lui conviendrait pas longtemps.

Kiki se posta à l'entrée de la salle d'eau et le regarda faire la petit queue balayant doucement le sol heureux d'être là avec son alpha même si ce dernier n'avait pas de poil.

« Papa loup vampire, j'aurait tout entendu dans ma jeune vie…C'est bon kiki, n'en fait pas de trop non plus c est juste Elijha et puis si c était le papa de quelqu'un ce serait le... »

Il sentit se rendant compte du ridicule de ce qu'il il allait dire. L e louveteau grogna contre klaus immédiatement.

« Soit Comme tu veux, mini loup des bois, si tu veux Qu il soit ton papa loup, ainsi soit-il mais tu sais avec l'expérience que j'ai eu avec un père, ce n est pas ce Qu il a de meilleur sur terre »

Kiki gémit et se recroquevilla comme si il ressentait les douleurs de l'enfance de son Kikilos.

« Non, non , Kiki, ne te méprend pas, Elijha est différent c'est un papa au top tu sais un super héros, ne te soucie pas, profite vas y »

Niklaus sourit tendrement, pauvre petit bête elle n'avait rien demandé cette boule de poil, elle ne voulait que de l'amour et des câlins ...comme lui …génial ! Klaus Mickaelson la terreur de ce monde ressemblait à ce minuscule et ridicule petit louveteau en mal d amour.

Kiki, heureux d avoir l'aval de son hôte intérieur, se rua dans les jambes d'Elijhah, et sauta à qui mieux mieux en poussant des petits cris pour Qu Elijha le prenne sans ses bras. Le pelage du louveteau se retrouva immédiatement trempé par le douche et Elijha soupira.

\- Tu n'en arrêtes pas une ? tant pis pour toi tu vas te faire laver aussi

Puis le vampire attrapa du gel douche et moussa l'intrus puis le rinça sous les hurlements intérieurs de Niklaus. Le louveteau quand à lui courait désormais dans tous les sens dans la grande salle de bain à l'italienne , ayant trouvé un nouveau jeu : poser son flanc sur le sol et se laisser glisser. Il le fit plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'Elijha cesse de faire couler l'eau et l'attrapa par le cou.

\- Dis donc tu me sembles avoir bien moins mal coquin ! Allez grimpe que je te sèche et on va enfin se faire ce bon lait

Une fois séché et Elijha quand à lui revêtu d'un jean et d'un sweat, , Kiki se laissa porter jusque l' épaule de son maitre, tout la haut assis dessus et une patte près de l'oreille de son alpha et sa tête posée contre celle d'Elijha, puis se laissa entraîner dans le salon en poussant des petits hurlements de petit loup heureux. Son œil brillait de joie et sa petite langue ne cessait de venir faire des petites léchouilles sur la joue d'Elijha, qui grimaçait à chaque fois mais le laissait faire. De toute manière, c'était peine perdue, son frère lui avait léchouillé les doigts alors un léchouille de petit loup, ce n'était rien à côté.

Niklaus percevant les pensées moqueuses de son ainé grogna de nouveau :

« Je vais en entendre parler des mois et des mois, et des années et des années, et des siècles et des siècles et… »

« Niklaus, j'ai compris »

Kol regardait d'un air suspicieux le tout petit loup qui avalait son biberon blottit dans les bras de son frère, Rebecca toujours trop occupée à reprendre sa conversation coupée avec ses amies pour le faire. Elijah doutait de plus en plus de sa capacité à devenir mère mais n'avait aucune envie d'aborder le sujet avec sa sœur. Il avait déjà assez de souci à régler pour ne pas s'ne rajouter de nouveau. Il posa son regard sur le petit loup et sourit à son tour. Il se sentait un peu gêné de s'occuper de cet petit être devant sa famille mais ils étaient là et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.

Kiki suçait à pleine gueule la tétine offerte espérant que ce liquide chaud qui se déversait dans sa panse ne s'arrête jamais. Il se délectait une petite patte tendue droite devant lui comme si l'extase était à son comble.

Kol se tenait en retrait loin à l'opposé de la pièce.

\- T es certain qu'il ne va pas se retransformer ?

\- Oui, il ne fera plus rien d'inconséquent tant que je suis là après si tu le cherches un peu trop, je ne te promet rien … après tout il a aussi le droit de se venger un peu de tes gentillesses

Kol secoua les mains devant lui, affolé.

\- Non, non, c est bon, je ne ferai rien qui puisse le contrarier, je te le promet, à toi, à ce loup et à Klaus… de toute manière, j ai préparé ma valise, je rentre à la Nouvelle Orléans, cette vie à la campagne n'est vraiment pas faite pour moi… Je m'ennuie à mourir, mes amis me manquent je suis un citadin et comme Davina se porte mieux, je vais pouvoir aller la rejoindre et profiter de ma vie d'homme comblé…

\- Bien, c'est ton choix et tu sais que je ne te retiens pas, d' ailleurs en parlant de Davina, n' aurais-tu pas quelques chose par finir à me dire ..

Kol regarda longuement son aîné, comprit exactement de quoi Elijha souhaitait discuter et baissa le regard.

\- Pardon je ne savais pas dans quel pétrain tout cela nous emmènerait tous…surtout toi et Klaus

Niklaus, en entendant son prénom, interpella mentalement son frère

« De quoi vous parlez ? »

Elijha soupira puis caressa kiki comme pour calmer aussi le petit loup qui s'était tendu d'un coup et commençait à grogner contre Kol.

« Rien, truc pas bien méchant qui s est passé entre Kol et moi, qui va être réglé définitivement après une petite discussion »

Puis il s adressa à Kol et lui envoya un de ces regards qui savent vous faire comprendre qu'il pourrait vous pardonner mais sous certaines conditions bien fixées.

\- Nous allons faire comme si tout cela était effacé de l'ardoise déjà bien remplie, Kol

Kol sourit aussi ne remercia pas, ce n était pas une habitude de famille de toute manière.

Il longea le mur pour ne pas avoir à passer trop près du petit louveteau qui après avoir bien bu se reposait, pattes en l'air sur les genoux d'Elijha puis disparut rapidement dans l escalier

\- Je prépare mes affaires et je reprend une vraie vie

\- Demande à Rebecca s il elle veut venir avec toi

\- Ok chef!

Elijah posa alors son regard sur le petit loup heureux qui semblait totalement détendu et Elijha s'amusa à lui attraper les pattes pour le soulever.

« Eh je ne suis pas un sac à patate »

Elijha haussa les épaule et continua à secouer un peu le petit loup en le balançant doucement de droite et de gauche. Kiki jappait de plaisir tout en se tortillant de plus en plus.

« C est bon Elijha n en rajoute pas, mais je serai toi je me méfierai »

« Me méfier de quoi, monsieur la léchouille »

« ah tu le prends comme ca, ben, Tu sais quoi je vais te laisser la surprise »

« Quoi, Niklaus de quoi parles tu ? »

Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre où voulait en venir l'hybride quand Kiki, tout heureux et détendu qu'il soit, émit un magnifique jet bien jaune et bien odorant visant parfaitement le sweat de son alpha ainsi que son pantalon.

Elijah se leva d'un bond envoyant en même temps le pauvre louveteau basculer au sol et poussa un cri de dégoût.

\- Mais c est pas vrai ! Mais c est pas vrai ! tu l'as fait exprès pour te venger, dis le Niklaus, tu l'as fait exprès !

Niklaus se tut et se terra au fond de Kiki. Il ressentit immédiatement la colère de son frère.

Elijah restait debout inerte, totalement figé par cette urine qui lui coulait dessus, il sentit la pâleur lui monter aux joues et la porte rouge s s'approcher dangereusement comme si ce simple salissure réveillait ses côtés ténébreux. Il essaya de respirer plus calmement et fit la seule chose saine qui lui restait à faire

\- Rebeccca ! Rebecca j ai besoin de toi en toute urgence !

La jeune femme accrochée à son téléphone entendit son frère l'appeler, soupira et entra dans le salon toujours le téléphone en main pour voir son frère sans mouvement les bras en l'air essayant de maîtrise elle ne savait trop quoi , mais elle devina immédiatement en voyant le regard figé et sombre de son ainé que l'heure était grave. Quand elle vit les souillures de Kiki sur son frère, Elle eut envie de rire mais sentir que le moment n n'était pas propice.

Elle regarda kiki et sourit au petit louveteau terré sous la table basse.

\- Je crois que personne ne lui avait fait celle ci

Puis elle alla droit sur son frère, sans lui demander son autorisation, lui ôta son sweat et lui baissa le pantalon.

\- Monte te doucher immédiatement, je veille sur le malfaisant…

Elle attendit que son frère soit grimper à la vitesse vampirique, attrapa les vetements qu'elle jeta directement au feu.

\- Il ne voudra jamais les remettre… Kiki allez viens ici un peu... tu te rends compte que tu as fait sur Elijah , dis donc, petit loup mal élevé

Le pauvre petit loup ne comprenait pas trop ce qui s était passé son maître avait disparu d'un coup le laissant seul avec sa tatie Rebecca, qui semblait rire quand à elle de la situation. C'est que ca devait être un jeu bien amusant. Il se mit à secouer la queue et jappa de plaisir.

\- H non chut, Kiki, si Elijah t'entend je ne suis pas certaine que tu n'ailles pas rejoindre les vêtements dans la cheminée.

Puis elle attrapa le petit loup et le porta au niveau de son regard.

\- Bien Niklaus, tu cumules les âneries aussi vite que Kol, après ne venez pas dire que vous n'êtes pas de la même famille

Niklaus gronda intérieurement puis sourit. Il revoyait la tête d'Elijah et était réellement partagé entre l'amusement et la désolation, enfin presque.

\- Allez Kiki suis moi on va aller finir ta petite séance de pipi caca dehors , ce sera bien mieux

Elle sortit avec le petit loup dans les bras , le déposa sur le porche et s'assit sur la chaise dehors.

\- Et grouille toi, il fait un froid de canard

Puis elle sourit en le voyant renifler au sol à la recherche de je ne sais quoi et reprit son téléphone pour rappeler son amie. Il ne sera pas dit que Niklaus, Kiki, ou n'importe qui dans cette maison ne l'empêche de papoter.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle regarda Kiki et ne le vit pas.

Elle se leva le chercha sous la table, puis descendit les quelques marches pour voir s'il ne se balladait pas dans l'herbe et commença à s'affoler.

\- Kiki ? KIKI ?

Elle posa son téléphone, commença à chercher partout quand elle entendit des tous petits jappements plaintifs sur le porche. Elle remonta rapidement et chercha partout mais pas de traces du petit loup.

\- Mais t'es où ? Kik…

Puis elle se figea, son ouïe ne la trompait pas, non vraiment pas, les couinements provenaient du mur. Du mur ? elle se concentra et se dirigea vers le bruit.

Puis elle comprit, là devant elle dans le mur de béton, un trou, un tout petit trou mais qui suffisait certainement pour qu'un petit loup bête, abruti et totalement sans surveillance s'y glisse.

Elle se pencha rapidement et vit au loin coincé dans le trou le petit derrière du loup qui commençait à pleurer de plus en plus. Elle se figea.

\- Oh non Niklaus comment as-tu pu laisser ton louveteau se mettre dans une telle merde ! Mais comment je vais annoncer cela à Elijha moi ?

Elle se baissa, s'alongea sur le porche et essaya de passer le bras pour attraper le louveteau mais il était trop loin.

\- Kiki, recule, reviens vers moi

Le petit loup pleurait de plus en plus et se frottait contre les parois du mur qui le retenait prisonnier.

Rebecca se mit à hurler quand entre ses bras sortit une souris et soupira.

\- Oh non ne me dis pas que tu as voulu la suivre…oh punaise, je suis mal, je suis très mal

Niklaus écarquillait les yeux. Il était coincé entre deux murs dans l'incapacité totale de faire bouger son petit loup qui s'abimait le poil contre le mur et plus il bougeait plus il se coinçait dans les fissures provoquées par ses mouvements désespérés. Il paniqua lui aussi et appela la seule personne vers qui se tourner dans les situations d'extrêmes urgences…

\- Lijah ! Lijahhhhhh….

…Tandis que Rebecca se disait qu'elle devait à tout prix délivrer Kiki avant que son frère s'aperçoive de la merde dans laquelle les deux s'étaient mises.


	66. Le mur des lamentations

Chp 65 – Le mur des lamentations

Kiki pleurait de plus en plus, Niklaus appelait de toutes ses forces son frère et Rebecca sentait qu' elle perdait pied en cherchant une solution rapide pour le sortir de là. C'était un véritable chaos et la jeune vampire sentait bien qu'elle n'allait jamais s'en sortir seule.

Elle appela sur son portable Kol, pour qu'il descende l'aider de toute urgence lui précisant bien de ne pas alerter Elijah puis quand elle entendit la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir sur le porche, se releva en voyant les pieds nus de celui qu'elle avait appelé.

\- Tu sais, Kol , tu pouvais mettre des chaussures…

Elle se leva totalement et se figea, face à son aîné torse nu les cheveux encore humides le corps juste vêtu d'un bas de jogging et les pieds nus, bien sur. Elle recula d'un pas, essayant en même temps de cacher la fissure du mur et bégaya

\- Tu… tu… as les mêmes pieds que kol ...je…

\- REBECCA! Qu'as-tu fait ? Où est kiki ?

\- Oh mon dieu tu cries comme NiKlaus quand il est très en colère…

Elijha soupire en voyant le visage défait de sa jeune sœur et recommence plus posément.

\- Où est Kiki ?

\- Comment tu sais ? comment …

La pauvre jeune femme se mit à trembler bien malgré elle pas que Elijha lui fasse peur, mais oui en vrai, elle était effrayée de lui expliquer la situation, puis elle regarda derrière presque soulagé Kol qui arrivait, même un peu trop tard, et …et qui faisait rapidement demi tour. Elle jura

\- Quel salaud

Elijah écarquille les yeux et elle mit ses mains devant elle affolée

\- Ce n'était pas pour toi

Elijah ne prêta que peu d' attention à son explication et écouta les bruits de jappements du petit loup, et chercha un moment mais ne l'apercevant pas , recommença à crier

\- Bordel, Rebecca où est le louveteau ?

Rebecca l'aurait bien repris sur son langage mais elle n'avait pas la langue aussi pendue que Niklaus et montra juste d'une main tendue et tremblante le petit trou dans le mur où s était glisser cet abruti de chiot !

Rebecca essaya de s'expliquer en trouvant le plus rapidement un petit mensonge plausible et réaliste pour éviter de lui expliquer qu'elle ne l'avait absolument pas surveillé.

\- Je te promet, Elijha, je le surveillais quand tout à coup il a suivit cette souris et hop avalé par le trou

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, il peut à peine passer

Elijha malgré le froid extérieur, qui l'envahissait se baissa et observa dans le trou et en effet, put apercevoir le petit derrière de son protégé qui essayait de se secouer pour se libérer mais ses deux flancs étaient définitivement bloqués.

Elijah passa une main dans ses cheveux en proie à un énorme stress

\- Mais on va le sortir comment de là dedans ?

Il essaya de passer son bras mais se rendit compte que malgré tous ses efforts il ne pouvait même pas toucher la petite bête.

« Lijah…Lijah, j étouffe, c'est tout noir je suis coincé dans ces murs, Lijah, je sens que je ne vais pas me contrôler »

« Tu n'y songes même pas Niklaus, si tu transformes tu vas être totalement écrasé pas ces murs et même si tu arrives à détruire autour de toi le reste va s écrouler sur toi »

Elijah regarda Rebecca qui se tenait droite et totalement affolée. Il se releva la bouscula et parlait en courant dans la neige jusqu' a la grange.

Kol revint discrètement le temps Qu'Elijha soit partit

\- Qu est ce que c est que ce bordel ?

\- Lâcheur, c'est le louveteau, il est coincé là dedans

Rebecca se rendant compte d'un coup de la dangerosité tout compte fait de la situation laissa ses larmes couler.

\- Oh Kol ..

Mais ce dernier, un grand sourire aux lèvres resta insensible à la détresse de sa sœur et continua

\- C est bon tu ne vas pas chialer ! ce n'est Qu un loup de merde qui est coincé, il n'a q'u à avoir un peu de jugeote pour sortir de là, il a bien su y entrer ..

Puis il se pencha vers le trou à son tour et se mit à rire.

\- Alors Niklaus ça fait quoi de se sentir pris au piège ? Tu fais moins le malin je suppose là non, tu sais quoi je vais me faire un dossier du tonnerre ...

Le jeune vampire, heureux de voir son frère dans une situation aussi ridicule sortit son appareil pour faire une photo tout en continuant à se moquer de l'hybride mais il n eut pas le temps de continuer qu'une main puissante, trop puissante, l'attrapa et la projeta sans aucun ménagement contre une barrière à au moins 50 mètres de la demeure où il sentit ses os se crisper sous l'impact. Il cessa de respirer pendant quelques minutes et hurla de douleur en maudissant son ainé. Rebecca hurla mais se tut immédiatement quand son frère se retourna vers elle le regard sombre.

\- J'ai rien dit, je te jute, je n'ai rien dit

Elijha ne regarda même pas où il avait balancé son frère et lui jeta son portable encore plus loin puis se tourna vers la blonde.

\- Aide moi rebecca nous allons casser ce mur tout doucement pour écarter la fissure puis tu vas te glisser dedans pour aller l'attraper je te tirerai par les pieds pour te ressortir ensuite

\- Quoi ! C est ça ta solution que je l'enfonce dans ce trou à souris et ...

Elijah soupira

\- Et que veux tu que je fasse d'autre, nous devons empêcher que Niklaus ne panique encore plus et qu'il reprenne sa forme …imagine le drame

\- Oh mon dieu il finirait en steak haché écrasé par ce mur…

Niklaus se mit à geindre.

« Lijha je veux pas être un steak haché… Lijah… »

Rebecca quand à elle n arrêtait plus de pleurer trop paniquée par tout cela.

\- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas aller là dedans même si c'est agrandi je vais étouffer, Eli, je t'en prie ne me force pas

« Je ne veux pas finir en steack lijah, au secours…je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas… »

\- Rebecca sèche ces larmes elles n'ont pas lieu d être tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu l'avais surveiller au lieu de passer ton temps au téléphone et toi, Niklaus, tais toi calme toi

Rebecca regarda son frère

\- Niklaus ne parle pas c'est son loup qui n'arrête pas de couiner

\- Je sais je l'entends aussi couiner, japper, gémir et tout quoi…

\- Il a tellement peur ce pauvre petit Kiki

\- Faute à qui , Rebecca

Elle se glissa vers l'ouverture et lui parla.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Eli est là et maintenant il n'y plus rien à craindre il va trouver la solution pour te sortir de là, Hein Elijha, tu vas trouver ?

« Hien Lijah tu vas trouver ? »

Kiki quand à lui se mit à gémir encore plus d'une voix de plus en plus stridente.

\- Bon, Rebecca, c'est moi qui vais me glisser et tu me tireras est ce que ça te convient ?

Rebecca secoua la tête, ses larmes débordant de toutes parts et commença à geindre à son tour d'ue voix de fille criarde et nasillarde.

« Lijah lijah ...fais quelque chose, bordel de merde »

\- Oh toi tais toi aussi ça suffit vous criez de partout je n'en peux plus, kiki silence, laissez moi réfléchir

Le pauvre Vampire se sentait totalement acculé par toute la situation et tourna un œil vers Kol toujours allongé vaincu au sol. Elijha soupira, Il venait de réduire à néant une aide qui aurait être précieuse pour casser ce mur ... tout allait très bien , pas pire que d habitude…

« Lijah je sens que mon loup veut sortir, il étouffe , il se sent pris comme dans une cage »

« Quedal, il reste où il est »

« Quedal? Tu as dit quedal ? »

« Niklaus, je t'en prie , restes concentrer sur ce petit louveteau »

Kiki se mit à pleurer de plus en plus appelant son alpha avec de plus en plus de force ce qui transforma ses plaintes en petits cris aigüs qui transperçaient les tympans des deux vampires.

Rebecca recula et posa ses mains sur ses oreilles.

\- Pire que les pleurs d un bébé c est une horreur

« Niklaus fais taire kiki »

Mais au lieu de cela, Niklaus se mit à appeler son frère encore plus fort heurtant son esprit à chaque appel

« Lijahhhhh, lijahhhhhh »

Elijha sentit que ses maux d'estomac le reprenait avec force, tout ce stress n était pas vraiment pas fait pour lui, il commença à tapoter doucement les fissures du mur pour casser les bords petit morceau par petit morceau. Puis voyant que ça n avançait à rien commença à donner des coups de poings contre le mur pour en casser des bouts plus gros écartant peu à peu les bords du trou. Il surveillait aussi que cela ne fissure pas le reste du mur et entraîne un éboulement des pierres sur le louveteau.

Il secoua la tête. Il était en train de casser le mur de la demeure !

Ses poings étaient en sang désormais mais il continua pendant un long moment à creuser ainsi pendant presque plus d'une heure.

Il était en sueur et son visage et son corps remplis des poussières du muret. Il toussa à plusieurs reprises en inhalant mais essayait de se concentrer sur son travail actuel malgré les pleurs stridents du petit loup, les hurlement et les supplications de Niklaus qui avait lâché prise et pleurait désormais, et Rebecca qui ne cessait de pleurnicher aussi en poussant des petites gémissements à chaque fois Qu'elle voyait le poing en sang de son frère s' abattre sur le mur.

Elle tenait son portable serré contre elle comme si c'était encore ici le seul objet susceptible de la protéger de toutes ses misères quand tout à coup il se mit à sonner. Elijah sursauta, se cogna la tête fortement contre le haut du trou et gronda.

\- Si tu répond à ce portable , ma sœur, je ne répond de rien

\- Mais c'est peut être urgent

Rebecca se rendit compte alors Qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire cela quand elle vit Elijha sortir d'une partie du trou, se relever, attraper son portable et le balancer contre le mur. Le pauvre téléphone s'écrasa lamentablement il et Rebecca redoubla ses peurs. Elijah soupira

\- Tu sais quoi, Rebecca, Reviens quand je t appellerai, pitié Rebecca va t'occuper de ton coq en attendant

Rebecca profita de cette alternative pour partir rapidement dans la demeure où se trouvait César, caché dans sa chambre.

Elijah fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne se dirigerait pas vers la grande mais n avait vraiment pas le temps de penser à tout cela.

Il essaya de se glisser dans le trou mais il était encore bien trop petit sur les bords pour que son corps puisse y pénétrer et il reprit sa casse .

« Accélère lijah je t en prie ... »

« Cesse de faire bouger ce chiot plus il s enfonce encore plus »

« Ce n'est pas un chiot »

« Chat chien chiot, loup ou flamand rose, je m'en tape mais fais le taire et arrêter de bouger »

Les cris d Elijha sa colère et sa fatigue ne firent que redoubler les larmes de son frère et Elijha soupira de nouveau. Kiki quand à lui gémissait en appelant son alpha essayait de tourner la tête pour le voir mais ne pouvait ce qui intensifiait ses petits cris plaintifs.

\- Kiki, mon petit Kiki, je suis là ne t'inquiète pas dans quelques minutes on sera dehors

Le petit loup leva ses oreilles et couina mais un peu moins fort écoutant la voix de son alpha qui venait à son secours. Il fit quelques petits « ho ha » en langage loup mais se calma un peu. Elijha continua à lui parler du lait, du biberon, des croquettes, des ballades enfin de tout ce qu' il pouvait aimer tout en agrandissant ce trou de malheur et réussir peu à peu à s'y introduire. La poussière, les pierres effritées lui tombaient dessus et une énorme pellicule grise le recouvrait désormais, ses beaux cheveux bruns ne ressemblaient qu' à un tas de gravats et son corps étaient recouverts de sang, de poussière de pierre, et de la saleté du sol.

Puis au bout d'une bonne heure encore à creuser délicatement, il arriva enfin à passer le corps avança et toucha la petite queue tremblante du petit louveteau.

\- Kiki tend ta queue, je vais tirer dessus pour réussir à t'amener à moi

Elijah se rendit alors compte qu'il était entouré lui aussi de ses murs qui le compressaient et essaya de respirer plus tranquillement, les endroits clos n étant pas son fort depuis que des ennemis l'avaient enfermé dans un puits quelques siècles plus tôt pendant plusieurs semaines.

« Niklaus, il faut m aider , tu dois faire tendre ta queue du petit loup… »

Niklaus fronça les sourcils.

« Tu veux m'attraper, enfin attraper Kiki par la queue et tu crois que ...enfin ça va être comme si tu me tirais sur ...0h putain Lijha, tu ne crois pas que c'est déjà assez gênant cette position pour que tu en rajoutes en me tirant les parties intimes ! »

« Nilaus, c'est juste la queue de ton loup, regarde je ne peux absolument pas m'en approcher plus , écoute Niklaus, met ta fierté de côté et aide moi, j'étouffe »

« Tu vois ce que je ressens lijah j ai peur moi aussi et depuis plus longtemps que toi » »

« Mon dieu, Niklaus, nous ne sommes pas en train de savoir qui a la plus grande, bordel ! »

« T'as dis encore Bordel, regarde tu es très en colère contre moi »

Elijha essaya de garder son calme mais cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué.

« Niklaus cesse de geindre et aide moi je me fatigue »

\- Kiki tend cette queue !

Elijah voyant que le louveteau ne faisait plus un seul mouvement certainement trop paniqué par tout cela notamment, par leur discussions intérieure glissa sa queue encore plus entre ses fesses.

\- Non non non je n'en peux, Kiki, fais ce que je te dis, sois un gentil petit loup, pitié

Niklaus se mit à me geindre encore plus se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas contrôler le petit loup, lui aussi l'esprit trop embrouillé pour aider son frère. Il augmenta ses plaintes et gémit à son tour.

\- Magnifique ! Tu ne m'aides pas , Klaus, mais alors pas du tout

« Tu veux que je restes coincé là dedans, t'arrêtes pas de crier, et tu m'as appelé Klaus, comme quand tu es très en colère contre moi, mais je peux rien faire, Lijha,,,, je risque juste de me transformer et exploser entre ces deux murs comme dans le film où les murs se resserrent et le gars a ses yeux qui sortent de ses orbites et … »

« C'est ta cervelle qui va exploser si tu continues à supputer de telles allégations »

« Supu …quoi ? tu vois tu fais exprès d utiliser des termes que je ne comprend pas pour me rendre encore plus hystérique »

Elijah sentit l'énervement commencer à la gagner mais aussi ses membres trembler, il s'affaiblissait à force d'essayer de sortir ce loup de là dedans et soupira puis parla d'une voix bien plus calme.

« Niklaus je t en prie calme toi, je vais réussir à l'attraper »

« Oui mais tu veux le faire par la queue »

« La queue de kiki niklaus »

« C est la honte »

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est encore plus honteux d'être coincé tous la dedans ! »

Pendant qu'Elijah essayait de convaincre son têtu de frère, le petit loup avait avancé encore plus dans la fissure par crainte de tous ses cris et ses pleurs croyant dur comme fer que tout était de plus en plus dangereux atour de lui.

\- Kiki non mon dieu ...ne bouge plus

Elijah malgré qu'il soit de plus en plus paralysé par les murs réussit à casser encore quelques morceaux de bétons mais y laissant aussi des vestiges de sa peau sur les murs.

\- Ça finit par faire mal

« Lijah t as mal »

« Je viens de nouveau de laisser chacune de mes phalanges sur ce maudit mur donc donc oui ça fait mal »

« Lijah ...on fait quoi ? »

« Je te dirai bien Qu'on remette le film à zéro mais ca me semble chose réellement impossible donc tu fermes les yeux , tu te calmes , tu écoutes mes conseils et tu me laisses avancer vers kiki … regarde il tremble, il a peur de ce noir, il est faible et il étouffe »

« Moi aussi lijah je suis mal j'etouffe »

« Je sais, je sais »

Elijah sentait que sa respiration lui manquait et que cette angoisse le gagnait aussi mais il se concentra, glissa encore plus son corps dans la fente cassée et poussa un cris enjoué quand il attrapa kiki par la queue et le tira jusqu'à lui, le petit loup vint blottir son derrière contre le visage de son alpha qui grimaça et le cala contre son épaule et essaya de reculer mais à sa plus grande frayeur , il ne put faire aucun mouvement coincé aussi par les murs. Impossible de reculer, il était à son tour coincé dans ce trou !

Il soupira et appela sa sœur de toutes ses forces.

\- Rebecca c est bon, tu peux me tirer par les jambes mais fais doucement je suis totalement coincé …

Pas de réponse

\- Rebecca ? REBECCA ?

La jeune femme assise sur son lit à caresser son coq continuait à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps n'entendant pas les cris désespéré de son ainé.


	67. je suis votre ainé

Chp 66 – Je suis votre âiné

Rebecca tenait ses mains bien posées sur la table, le corps bien droit sans oser bouger d'un seul pouce, même si cela la démangeait bien de regarder de plus près son pauvre portable. Mais elle savait qu'ils allaient devoir essuyer les plâtres et c était un peu le cas avec Elijah.

Elle soupira un peu trop bruyamment et ses deux frères la regardèrent en écarquillant les yeux comme si elle allait faire sortir le diable d'un recoin de la demeure.

\- Quoi ? on ne peut même plus soupirer

\- Si Elijah t'entend tu vas être consignée dans ta chambre comme une gamine

\- Ce n'est pas juste, il va encore nous passer un savon comme si lui, il faisait toujours tout bien

Kol grimaça puis leva les mains au ciel

\- Ben franchement Beckie, prenons le savon et ensuite on en rigolera comme d'habitude, tu sais bien que Elijah aime jouer les pères fouettards , ça doit être jouissant pour lui je suppose

\- Il a cassé mon portable

\- Et moi mes côtes ...tu en rachèteras un et regarde l'état du mien mais je lui réserve une surprise de taille

Rebecca fronça les sourcils pris par sa curiosité malsaine.

\- T' as fait quoi qui va encore t'attirer des ennuis ?

\- J'ai rempli sa batterie de miel

\- Il va te tuer

\- Je suis déjà mort, c'est pas gênant tu sais il va s'égosiller comme d habitude, nous faire une morale bien pourrie on lui dira comme d habitude *oui papa* et tout sera réglé...

Rebecca sourit légèrement puis se pinça les lèvres . Oui, effet à chaque fois qu'Elijha leur faisait ce genre de conférence, ils écoutaient et tremblaient tout de même et puis ensuite rigolaient bien de lui en imitant ses airs mécontents, sa grosse voix ou un ensemble de mimiques qu'il prenait dans ces moments là.

Niklaus écoutait son frère et sa sœur sans un mot. A la différence d'eux deux, il commençait à prendre conscience du rôle vraiment ingrat et triste que devait avoir son frère à devoir toujours jouer les grands manitous pour cette famille de dégénérés. Il n'enviait pas son rôle car malgré lui, à force depuis quelques semaines de côtoyer Elijha avec plus d'intimité, sous son autre forme notamment, celle de ce petit loup, il avait découvert un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas en réalité : son frère tel qu'il ne s'était jamais réellement montré à eux, un homme très seul sans réel ami avec qui partager des moments de rigolade, qui s'était raccroché à un petit loup pour pouvoir assouvir ses besoins de tendresse et donner l'amour à un être qui le respectait réellement.

Mais il avait aussi découvert un homme doux, attentionné, qui offrait sans compter, sans rien demander en échange, un être profondément attachant.

Niklaus fronça les sourcils en les entendant rire à l'avance du serment qu'allait leur donner Elijha et sentit son cœur battre plus fort et la colère lui prendre les tripes.

De quel droit se moquaient-ils de son adorable et si gentil frère ? Certes, lui non plus n'était pas pur de toutes mauvaises intentions à l'égard d'Elijha l'ayant souvent jeté au sol et écrasé le visage comme un vulgaire misérable ...

Il sentit des frissons le parcourir Elijha lui avait certainement de nouveau sauver la vie dans ce trou.

Ils avaient été coincés pendant plus d'une quinzaine de minutes dans le noir étouffant des murs avec lui qui n'avait cessé de geindre et Kiki de pleurer et lui, comme si tout allait se régler, pour patienter leur avait raconté alors des histoires pour les rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

La voix calme et tendre d'Elijah avait apaisé le petit loup qui s'était blottit contre lui en attendant la délivrance et Niklaus avait écouté le timbre si profond de sa voix et s'était bercé des récits toujours extraordinaires de son aîné.

Il avait cependant bien ressentit l'angoisse qui étreignait son grand frère d'être enfermé aussi dans ce misérable trou ne pouvant user de ses forces pour tout casser et sortir plus rapidement afin d éviter que tout ne leur tombe dessus.

Niklaus regarda de nouveau son frère et sa sœur. Ils rigolaient doucement désormais de cette mésaventure et Rebecca qui pourtant n'était pas d'une nature méchant surtout quand cela concernant Elijah, par pure défiance, imitait son frère. Peut être était –ce une façon pour elle de se mouler à la folie de sa fratrie ou par petite vengeance personnelle mais elle semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour les bêtises de Kol ce qui désola Niklaus. Quelle naïveté , elle faisait tout pour lui plaire alors que dès que la petite poupée blonde l'aura suffisamment amusée, il la jettera au rebus comme il savait si bien le faire avec ses ainés.

Ils les écoutaient cependant se moquer de lui et regardait parfois Niklaus pour chercher un sourire ou une approbation.

Mais Niklaus resta de marbre. Il y a quelques temps de cela, il en aurait eu vraiment bien marre et d'ailleurs ne serait jamais resté assis à attendre le couperet mais aurait été directement entré en conflit avec lui histoire de lui monter que ses remontrances ne le touchaient pas. Mais après avoir pris une douche bien chaude et s'être revêtu d un jean et d'un tee shirt blanc, il attendait patiemment le retour de leur aîné qui avait disparu en leur disant de ne pas bouger de la ayant à discuter avec eux.

Bien sûr comme Rebecca et Kol, klaus savait bien que cela ne présageait rien de bon mais il était tout de même venu rejoindre sa place à cette table et se sentait désormais obligé de cohabiter avec ses deux maudits frère et sœur . Il le faisait par respect pour Elijah et pour ce qu'il avait encore subi par leur faute, par sa faute notamment.

Car tout ne s'était fini aussi bien que ça.

4 heures plus tôt

Kol avait fini par revenir vers eux et avait rit comme jamais en les voyant bloqué là dedans. Elijha ne s'était même pas énervé trop lasse de l'aventure certainement et lui avait demandé sans plus de politesse de les sortir de la ...ce qu'il avait fini par fait en tirant violemment sur les jambes de son frère âiné.

Le corps d'Elijha avait été totalement éraflé par cette secousse et au moment de sortir le vampire avait immédiatement sentit que l'impact si violent de son corps sur les parois avaient ébranlés les fissures et il avait immédiatement pris conscience du danger. Il avait juste eu le temps d'attraper kiki de le glisser sur son côté pour le tendre à son frère à l'extérieur avant que tout s'écroule sur lui.

Le tas de pierre du haut du tour s était écroule sur Elijha enfouissant la moitié de son corps supérieur sous la pierre et tout avait été sombre même pour Niklaus, son frère avait sombré dans l'inconscience dans un noir absolu puis plus rien… Niklaus avait entendu les bruits des os craquer sous le poids de la pierre et la douleur qui avait traversé tout le corps et la crâne de son aîné.

Le petit loup , sortit quand à lui, s'était mis à hurler grattant de ses petites pattes le mur pour aller rechercher son alpha.

Kol avait eu le temps de réagir et retenait de sa force vampirique le mur du porche qui commençait à se fissurer de toute part et s apprêtait à ensevelir totalement leur frère. Il avait hurlé, appeler Rebecca qui était accourut affolée et avait suivi le concert du petit loup en essayant de retirer toutes ses pierres.

C'est alors qu'ils avaient vu le sang couler au sol traversant les fissures qui retenaient prisonniers Elijha et Niklaus avait repris le contrôle de tout, il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère ainsi. Sous l'œil totalement médusé de ses cadets, il avait repris sa forme et s était rué sur le mur à coup de poings cassant tout sans réfléchir tout en ordonnant aux autres de soutenir le mur porteur. Il avait à force de coup et de persévérance à former un trou suffisamment grand pour ôter les pierres du dos et des épaules de son frère et avait pu le tirer délicatement dehors.

Il était en pleur , ses larmes ayant couler involontairement sur son visage, ses mains étaient en sang, ses doigts brisés sous les coups qu'il avait porté puis sans tenir compte de sa nudité actuelle, il avait serré Elijha totalement inconscient contre lui tout en murmurant le petit surnom qu'il lui donnait quand tout devenait trop dur pour lui « Lijah…lijah » » »

Puis reprenant conscience de ce qu'il l'entourait, Il ordonna à Rebecca et Kol de tout lâcher et quelques minutes après, dans un fracas assourdissant le mur s'écroula laissant un trou béant sur l'intérieur de la demeure. Le porche ne tenait plus que par les poteaux extérieurs et les trois se regardèrent sans oser prononcer le moindre mot. Elijha à son réveil, allait les tuer, tous un par un.

Niklaus avait secoue la tête en pensant Qu Elijha allait péter les plombs de cour cela mais cela n avait pas été l'urgence il avait porté son frère dans la demeure le sang de son corps coulant sur le tapis du salon puis dans les escaliers sans qu'il s'en soucie plus que cela. Tout ce qui avait compté pour lui et après avoir repoussé sa fratrie était de mettre son frère à l'abri le temps qu'il guérisse et reprenne connaissance. Il l'avait alors déshabillé quoiqu'un peu gêné de toucher à l'intimité de son frère sans son accord, l'avait lavé et mit au lit.

Il remercia le ciel de leur condition de vampires quand il se rendit compte qu'Elijha avait commencé à guérir déjà guérit sous la douche et une fois au lit, toutes traces de blessures, de coup, d'os brisés avaient repris sa place comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il lui avait fait coire un peu de sang malgré son inconscience puis l'avait recouvert de la couette, s asseyant à ses côtés vérifiant que son crâne ne soit pas trop abîmé puis il avait de nouveau pleuré sous le coup de l'émotion.

Ils avaient dû attendre presque trois heures sans Qu Elijha ne se réveille et klaus avait ressenti à quel point son lien avait été fort avec lui , lui parlant tout ce temps de tout de rien lui lisant des histoires en attendant son réveil passant ses mains chaudes sur son torse pour le réchauffer, pour tenter dans son subconscient qu'il sache qu'il était là près de lui à le veiller.

Puis épuisé par tout cela, il s'était allongé près de lui se glissant nu sous les draps pour être au plus proche de son aîné. Et là le lien avait pris toute sa valeur. Plongés dans l'inconscience de son ainé, ils avaient discutés, sensation étrange, mais qui permettait de retenir elijha dans une sorte de surface et l'empêchant de plonger loin .

Niklaus l'avait alors vu , Son loup avait été présent dans un coin comme s il veillait sur eux deux et protégeait cette relation hors du commun. Niklaus avait finit par s'endormir bercé par ces images, puis Elijha avait ouvert les yeux et les rôles s étaient inverses.

Il avait trouve Niklaus allongé contre lui sa jambe enroulée dans la sienne et ses bras autour de son ventre il avait alors resserré son petit frère contre lui et avait veillé sur son sommeil.

Elijha avait eu un mal de tête terrible qui 'avait paralysé pendant une bonne demi heure profitant de cela pour rester au plus fort contact physique avec son cadet laissant ses doigts lui caresser doucement le dos. Il avait entendu le loup ronronner de plaisir et avait vu le sourire s afficher sur les lèvres de l hybride.

Être un alpha était quelque chose de tellement enivrant oui c était cela Elijha se sentait enivré, basculé dans une relation tellement forte...presque sensuelle qui lui réclamait de s offrir comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, offrir non seulement ses émotions, ses sentiments mais aussi une partie de son corps offrir sa peau son intimité aux caresses du loup ou de son frère, abattre les barrières de ses vêtements , abattre la porte rouge et donner à son frère ce dont il avait le plus besoin un amour inconditionnel.

Il soupira et referma les yeux. Ce besoin, qu'il ne pouvait l'expliquer, il le ressentait aussi depuis quelques temps, besoin de sentir la peau de son frère sous ses doigts, sentir tir qu'ils n'étaient que l'ombre de l'autre, et ne former qu'un, parce qu'ils étaient frères, amis, confidents, parce ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre ce que personne ne leur avait permis : en osmose , une osmose , parfois semée de blessures, et brisée, sanglante mais les retenant tous les deux sur la même ligne de vie.

Puis il se redormit, ses mains posées contre le ventre de son cadet sans aucune gêne que celle d'être son grand frère et de s'appartenir l'un à l'autre.

Niklaus sentait qu'il avait chaud et vient s enfouir dans le torse de son aîné puis laissa sa joue se frotter doucement contre la peau de son grand frère, comme si lui et son loup souhaitaient s'imprégner de l'odeur de leur alpha , un contact que personne ne pourrait comprendre et interpréterait comme une aberration de la nature certainement.

Mais niklaus en avait besoin comme si son loup après 1000 ans réclamait son d, son manque de caresses, d amour et d'attention.

Il se serra encore plus contre lui sentant tous les muscles de son frère se mêler au sien puis il sourit pris entre deux rêves.

Elijah et lui marchaient dans une immense prairie il se sentait heureux basculant sa queue avec douceur et avançant sur ses quatre pattes au rythme des pas de son alpha, la main de ce dernier pose sur son échine, et le caressant pendant Qu'ils entamaient cette immense promenade pour les emmener où ? Oui où ? Tout semblait si paisible ici comme si rien ne pourrait leur arriver …

Elijah regardait face à lui rassuré de la présence de ce loup qui le protégeait ..

Puis l'hybride se redressa peu à peu sur ses jambes, laissa son pelage laisser place à sa peau nue et glissa sa main dans celle de son frère puis il avancèrent silencieusement vers un avenir dont il ne connaissait pas encore les lignes naissante. Le rêve semblait tellement réel, tellement commun à eux deux..

Puis ils ouvrirent les yeux en même, le regard bleu croisant celui de son alpha, encore perturbés par ce rêve étrange et gênant presque sensuel, ils se regardèrent effarés et ne sachant pas quoi dire puis, éclatèrent de rire en même temps

\- Lijah, je pense que nous n'en reparlerons pas

\- Non je pense aussi

Puis Niklaus se recula un peu ne voulant pas gêner plus son frère dans ce peau a peau, avec regret surtout car il était bien contre lui. Elijha posa sa main sur sa hanche et lui fait signe de venir se recoller encore un peu, l'hybride n'en demanda pas plus pour se rapprocher au plus près de son aîné et enfouit presque timidement son visage dans le torse du jeune vampire.

\- Je sais que c est compliqué pour toi, Lijah, de sentir mon corps contre le tien mais ...il en a besoin

\- Il ?

\- Mon loup

\- Juste ton loup?

Niklaus se sentir rougir et ses oreilles chauffèrent un peu sous la honte : son frère était tellement perspicace parfois que ça rendait tout toujours parfois ...plus simple en fait et de ne pas se sentir juger pour ses besoins pour ses envies rendait Niklaus heureux.

Son père, ses frères l'avaient tellement accablés, moqués, jugés, mais Elijha avait toujours été différent, toujours à la défendre, à l'accepter pour ce qu'il était malgré ses crises, ses dérapages, ses trahisons. Il se sentit ému de toute cette attention que personne ne lui avait donnée et laissa ses larmes couler sur le torse de son aîné des larmes chaudes et réconfortées.

Elijha posa une main sur sa tête et lui caressa les cheveux

\- Je comprend ce que tu ressens, Niklaus, je sais ce que tu ressens mais je serai toujours là pour te laisser les exprimer

Puis elijha grimace et ferma de nouveau les yeux

\- Ça va lijah ?

\- J ai un mal de tête terrible ...en fait tu vois, le steak haché c'est moi qui l'ait le mieux imité

Niklaus sourit légèrement puis se fâcha la voix tremblante.

\- Non tu ne dois pas rigoler de ça, tu as été écrasé j ai entendu tes os se briser, c'était horrible, vraiment horrible…

\- Tu sais quoi, je sais désormais ce que tu ressens quand tu te transformes et je t avoue je ne t'envie pas du tout, ça fait un mal de chiens heureusement que je me suis évanoui

Niklaus sentait sa gorge se serrer en imaginant que si il avait été un humain ou même un être surnaturel normal , il serait certainement mort à l'heure actuelle puis il essaya de cacher son émotion naissante toujours le visage caché dans le torse de son aîné.

\- Petite nature

Elijha sourit à son tour en entendant son frère essayer de surmonter les émotions qui le submergeaient puis il l'écouta parler sachant bien que son frère allait avoir besoin de parler pour cacher tout cela, et c'est ceque fit Niklaus, il parlait toujours enfoui dans les bras de son frère, il s'énervait contre le monde, les gens, la vie en général, rouspétait de tout de rien mais Elijha savait que c'était aussi sa manière d'évacuer et se laissa se bercer par la voix révoltée de son frère, puis elle se fit plus calme, plus légère et la voix de Niklaus se transforma en une sorte de murmure qu'il distingua de moins en moins bien puis la fatigue ayant raison de lui.

...

Dans la salle du salon, toujours assis sur le siège

\- Niklaus ? Niklaus ?

Kol tapa sur la table pour attirer l'attention de son aîné. Niklaus sortit de ses pensées et les regarda sans un sourire

\- Ça va faire plus d'une demi heure que nous attendons là, tu crois qu'il va finir par se ramener par ce que moi je suis censé me casser à la Nouvelle Orléans rejoindre ce que toi et frère n avez pas, une petite amie pour me faire grimper au ciel

Rebecca leva les yeux au ciel

\- Davina m a dit que pour le moment tu n avais jamais osé passer le cap avec elle, alors arêtes donc de te prendre pour un don Juan

Kol fronça les sourcils tandis que Niklaus esquissa un petit sourire moqueur.

\- En tous les cas moi j ai quelque un qui m'attend

Il bouda croisa les bras et soupira

\- Putain il se prend pour le parrain à nous faire patienter comme ça celui la

Rebecca soupira a son tour puis regarda Niklaus

\- Ce n est qu'un un mauvais moment à passer hein , il va pas être trop méchant avec nous et nous consigner ou nous forcer à reconstruire ce mur ?

D ailleurs, les deux plus jeunes avaient revêtu leur manteau transi par le froid qui désormais entrait dans la demeure par le trou béant donnant sur l'extérieur.

\- Il peut toujours rêvé, moi je ne répare rien, c est Niklaus et lui qui ont tout cassé

Niklaus écouta encore un peu les réprimandes et se rendit compte que rien de bon n'en sortait : Elijah passait de nouveau pour le méchant grand frère et lui pour le vilain petit canard.

Les deux plus jeunes se mirent alors à rire sur une mauvais blague concernant de nouveau Elijha quand Niklaus d'un coup frappa du poing sur la table fortement faisant basculer tous les objets présents dessus. Les deux autres se figèrent et le recardèrent étonnés.

Rebecca retira son grand sourire de ses lèvres et déglutit péniblement, elle connaissait ce regard qu'elle n avait pas vu depuis un petit moment déjà, celui du grand frère qui reprend les rennes et chez Niklaus cela signifiai souvent, aucune discussion possible et c'est ce qui se passa.

L'hybride se leva et les fixa avec arrogance et dédain ses deux cadet et parla d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

\- Vous allez critiquer Elijha combien de fois encore comme ça, il n a pas fait assez pour vous pour mériter un zeste de considération non ? il n a pas assez sacrifié pour vous jusqu'à sa vie intime pour que vous lui rendiez un peu la monnaie

Kol ne se laissa pas faire. Ce n'était pas ce bâtard qui allait lui dicter ce qu'il avait le droit de faire ou de dire.

\- T'es pas le mieux placé pour parler, et je pense que ce qu'il a laissé sur le bord de la route, c'est par ta faute, cher frère, alors fouille déjà dans tes poubelles avant d aller ramasser nos débris

Rebecca ne dit rien, elle n'avait de regard que pour Niklaus ses poings toujours posés sur la table mais se rendit compte qu'elle était fier de lui, qu'il défende leur âiné de cette manière. Elle aimait ce niklaus, celui qui malgré tous les coups bas, les traîtrise, ne tournerait jamais le dos à son aîné, elle sourit discrètement et préféra ne rien dire et réfléchir aux paroles de son aîné.

Niklaus lâcha la table et se dirigea vers Kol d'un air menaçant.

\- Tu sais quoi en attendant malgré ce que j'ai pu lui faire subir, je suis celui qui est resté avec lui dans tous les moments difficiles entre lui et moi, entre lui et les autres et pour cela je peux dire que je suis fier, je suis fier de lui montrer chaque jour qu'il peut compte sur un des ses frères

\- Tu lui a bouffé sa vie tu l'as empêcher d'aimer, tu ne lui avais jamais permis de poser l'ancre

Rebecca se leva à son tout

\- Ça suffit ...Kol ! Niklaus n a pas été un saint et loin de là avec aucun d'entre nous mais il n'anpas tord il est toujours revenu vers Elijha quand celui ci en avait tellement besoin, ce que nous n'avons jamais fait le laissant se débrouiller seul et défaire les nœuds d'emmerdements que nous avons crées autour de nous

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Rebecca ta loyauté envers ces deux là me donne envie de gerber ils t ont bouffer aussi, tu ne pourras jamais vivre tes rêves si tu restes avec eux

\- Détrompes toi Elijha va m'aider à fonder la famille il va m'aider à atteindre le bonheur il l a toujours fait tout comme niklaus ils m'ont protégé de mes excès chaque jour même si je ne m'en suis jamais réellement rendu compte

Kol était en colère que Rebecca puisse les défendre surtout prenne le partit de l'hybride.

\- Niklaus...regarde le il n'a rien du bon samaritain c est une sangsue qui saigne notre frère

Niklaus s approcha encore plus de son cadet se colla face à lui très menaçant ce qui fit reculer Kol contre le mur.

\- Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire

\- Tu es ...une ...sangsue je ne vois pas ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ces mots

Les deux se toisaient et Rebecca se mit entre eux

\- Allez ça va ça va ...on redescend les hormones et on se rassoit

Kol soupira

\- Et donc comme de bons chiots dressés on va attendre que notre frère vienne décider de notre sort…ce n'est que notre frère pas notre père ! et j'irai m'assoir si je le veux !

\- Va t'assoir sur cette chaise !

Niklaus avait plus grogner que demander

\- Rêve je m'asseyerais si je le veux

\- Elijha t'as demande de rester ici

\- Je l emmerde comme toi je t'emmerde

Niklaus comprit alors ce que ressentait Elijha quand ses cadets lu manquait de respect et frappa le mur juste derrière passant son poing à quelques centimètresd e Kol qui se figea

\- Tu sembles oublier Kol que je suis TON aîné aussi, alors quand je te dis de t assoir TU le fais ! ASSIS !

Kol sentit la peur le gagner et se pinça les lèvres il détestait quand Niklaus se mettait à crier de la sorte

Rebecca elle s assit dans la minute où Klaus hurla, les mains osées sur la table et resta la plus sage et la plus silencieuse possible.

Kol toisa encore un peu Niklaus puis baissa le regard et alla se rassoit auprès de sa sœur sans un mot, il regarda Niklaus de travers tandis que celui ci se plaçait face à eux tournant la chose pour se mètre à califourchon dessus.

\- Je crois qu'i certaines choses à réapprendre tous les deux, Le respect de vos aînés

Les deux hochèrent la tête en même temps Niklaus pouvait être très persuasif quand il le voulait. Rebecca le regarda avec fierté , elle aimait voir son frere aussi incontrôlable et insoumis comme Elijha, ses frères étaient tous les deux des forces de la nature et en réalité leur apportait à eux les deux plus petits de la famille, une stabilité et des limites qui leur permettaient d avancer dans cette vie

Kol tapota ses doigts nerveusement sur la table puis devant le regard désapprobateur de Niklaus s arrêta

\- Tu vas me remettre dans un cercueil ?

\- Pourquoi le ferais je ? Non tu le mériterait pourtant, pour tout ce que tu m'as fait, mais je vais suivre les préceptes d Elijha : le pardon

Rebecca ne put s empêcher de pouffer en voyant son frère dire cela avec tant d assurances. Niklaus fronça les sourcils

\- Quoi rebecca ça fait pas sérieux dans ma bouche ou quoi !

Kol comme ça aussi à rire plus nerveusement

\- Ben disons que ...tient toi les cheveux en noir et rend le on te croira plus

Niklaus commença aussi à sourire puis s'amusa à balancer sur la chaise en souriant, fier tout de même de l'effet que cela avait fait à ses petits cadets. Kol sourit aussi et se met à rire un peu

\- Tu peux refaire quand tu nous dis ... »le pardon »

Rebecca pouffa s de rire et niklaus Ne put s empêcher de sourire à son tour les trois explosèrent alors de rire

…

Elijha s apprêtait à entrer dans le salon avec des gourmandises mais il avait entendu toute la discussion depuis le début et sentit un peu son cœur se serrer en pensant à la manière dont ses deux plus jeunes frère et sœur le considérait mais fut fier de la réaction de Niklaus puis décida de ne pas les rejoindre.

Il savait qu'à partir du moment où il franchirait cette porte même avec les meilleures intentions leur sourire s'effacerait pour laisser place à de l'appréhension.

Cela lui serra le cœur, il ne voulait plus être celui qu'on regardait comme la marâtre de la famille, il reposa le panier de bonbons et autres petites gourmandises sur la table de la cuisine et sortit par la porte menant à la véranda pour aller s'assoir plus loin. De toute manière son mal de tête ne s'était pas estompé et il se débrouillerait pour faire réparer ce mur dans la journée.

Il soupira, sa tête posé dans ses mains, son rôle ne lui convenait plus et de moins en moins il aurait aimé juste une fois être le frère avec lequel on avait envie de rire, raconter des blagues, faire pourquoi pas des écarts de langage grossier et malvenu...

C'était ainsi …il avait signer depuis sa plus tendre enfance un pacte avec cette vie de dévotion et ne serait que le gardien de tout ce beau monde puis il sourit en repensant à Niklaus qui s'était imposé, en imaginant kol se rassoir la queue entre les jambes et Rebecca faire sa petit fille bien sage.

Il se dit que la relève était assurée s il lui arrivait quelque chose Niklaus commençait à grandir aussi et prendre la mesure de son statut ...eh bien non , il était hors de question que Niklaus ait ce genre de vie … Hors de question son frère mettent ses rêves dans une vitrine comme lui-même l'avait fait, ils allaient partir loin tous les deux et reconstruire brique après brique leur 1000 ans à venir.

Quand il releva les yeux posés sur ses pieds depuis le début, il sourit doucement. Il était là devant lui les mains dans les poches de son jean la tête un peu penchée avec un léger sourire.

\- Lijah, c est pas Qu'on s impatiente mais tu te fais attendre, grand frère. Je crois qu'ls n ont plus d'ongles à force de se ronger les doigts

Elijha se leva doucement dans un mot puis acquiesça

\- J y vais

Niklaus colla son épaule contre celle de son aîné puis glissa sa main timidement dans la sienne espérant au plus profond de lui qu'Eliah ne lui retire pas et il ne le fit pas.

\- Tu sais tu peux amener la corbeille de bonbons et des croissanteries du moment que tu y déposes quelques beignets

Elijha haussa un sourcil mais ne prononça aucun mot sa gorge trop serrée pour en avoir la possibilité.

Niklaus le regarda de côt, il connaissait de mieux en mieux Cet air fermé et ce regard qui se perdait au loin quand tout était un peu trop dur pour son cœur d artichaut.

Devant la porte extérieure qui menait à la cuisine il stoppa Elijha et se plaça face à lui tout en lui glissant une main derrière le cou.

\- Tu sais mon lijah quand c'est compliqué tu peux laisser tes larmes couler toi aussi, tu en as le droit

Elijah sentirtque les mots de Niklaus venaient le toucher au plus profond de lui.

Oui tout lui semblait dur en ce moment et depuis de nombreuses années d'ailleurs et quand Niklaus l'attira à lui pour coller son front contre le sien, il laissa ses larmes couler silencieusement.

...


	68. Intermède entre frères

Chapitre 67 - Intermède entre frères

Elijah se mit à frapper de plus en plus fort, surveillé de près par son frère qui lui picorait des morceaux de beignets tout en fixant les muscles tendus de son aîné. Le sac de frappe volait dans tous les sens et Niklaus comptait désormais les minutes où il allait certainement se décrocher pour voler à l'autre bout de la bâtisse mettant fin au défoulement de son aîné.

Niklaus sourit légèrement, il aimait voir son frère dans cet état, observer sa puissance et l'aura qui se dégageait de cette fureur salvatrice pour lui.

Il reprit de nouveau un beignet et entendit la voix essoufflée d'Elijah :

\- Tu vas être malade Niklaus si tu continues à manger de la sorte

\- Fais-moi conscience cet estomac est solide

\- Oui la dernière fois c'est aussi ce que tu m'avais fait comprendre et j'en ai vu les effets très rapidement

Niklaus se leva en posant ses beignets et poussa d'un coup d'épaules son frère

\- Oui oui...allez pousses toi de là...je vais taper un peu aussi sur ta poupée de chiffon …

Elijah leva les yeux au ciel , alla s'assoir sur le banc pour essuyer la sueur qui lui coulait sur le front puis il regarda Niklaus taper d'un seul poing le petit sac plus au calme pour le moment, l'autre main de son cadet toujours encombré par le beignet qu'il dévorait avec plaisir.

\- c' est comme ça que tu t'entraînes ?

\- Qui a dit que j'allais m'entraîner ?

Elijah se sur mit à rire et le regarda faire, le petit sac balançant tranquillement face à l'hybride qui donnait de petits coups au rythme de ses crocs dans le beignet.

Puis d' un coup, l'hybride ôta son sweat faisant saillir son corps maigre et ses muscles saillants puis de ses deux mains arrêta le sac, entoura ses bras autour du cuir puis murmura :

\- Désolé, mon ami, mais tu vas regretter les caresses de mon frère

Elijah dont l'ouïe était parfaite se redressa sur le banc près à voir le combat sauvage qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il remarqua que le regard de petit frère s'était furtivement teinté d'ambre puis avait repris sa couleur naturelle et les poings puissants de l'hybride s'abattirent sur le sac.

Elijah ouvrir la bouche stupéfait de voir tant de force, il en avait oublié les effets et sourit. Niklaus était une bête de guerre...mais comment un corps si puissant pouvait-il être si brisé, si fragile, si perdu.

Puis le sable contenu dans le sac se versa au sol et Elijah vit le pauvre punching ball s'envoler dans la grange se brisant contre le mur de l'autre côté de la bâtisse, tout prêt de la cage aux poules qui se mirent à cancaner dans tous les sens, paniquées par ce missile qui leur tombait dessus.

NIklaus se tourne vers son frère, le corps luisant de sueur, un immense sourire traversant son visage et les mains posées derrière sa tête, fier.

\- Tu veux servir un peu de punching-ball ?

Elijah posa sa serviette et s'avança vers son futur adversaire.

\- tu sais que je ne vais me laisser malmener comme ce pauvre sac ...

Niklaus sourit, poussa un peu les objets qui pourraient gêner leur combat et serra les poings face à son aîné. Il fit signe à son aîné de s'avancer en lui lançant un regard mutin puis lui tapota l'épaule.

\- allez ma poulette viens je vais te renvoyer dans ton poulailler !

\- Tous les coups sont permis ?

\- maïs bien sûr sur, cher frère, nous sommes des Mikaleson, ne l'oublions pas ...

Elijah lui lança alors un sourire de défi et l'attaqua en premier usant de sa vitesse pour le prendre par surprise, savant très bien que ce serait certainement l'une et peut être l'unique fois où il pourrait jouer de l'effet de surprise. Il attrapa son frère par les hanches et le bascula au sol.

NIklaus lui bloqua les jambes au sol et se retrouva sur lui puis commença à le marteler de coup sur le corps évitant son visage sachant bien que le mal de tête de son frère n'était pas encore passé mais mal lui en prit quand il sentit le poing de son frère s'abatte à son tour sur son visage et l'envoyer propulser un peu plus loin.

\- Eh moi j'évitais ton joli minois !

Nilklaus se releva avec souplesse et attendit que son vieux pépé de frangin se relève. Il croisa les bras et se mit à rire.

\- tu te fais de plus en plus vieux mon gars !

Elijah sourit à son tour.

Il se relança sur son frère et les deux sauvages ne lésinèrent surtout aucun coup pour réussir à prendre le dessus sur l'autre, sans se soucier du sang qui leur coulait de la bouche, du nez ou de leurs membres blessés.

\- Demande grâce Elijah, je n'ai pas encore utilisé ma force d'hybride

Elijah écarquilla les yeux surpris et soupira. En effet, il se faisait vieux alors car il se sentait déjà épuisé par ce combat même s'il n'aurait pas avoué à son frère que les douleurs qu'ils ressentaient dans l'estomac étaient revenues avec force. Puis il serra de nouveau les poings et se lança de nouveau contre son frère.

\- fais moi ton voir ta force, petit loup

\- Je suis un loup dangereux et puissant

\- Dixit kiki ?

Niklaus se mit à rire, réussit à attraper son aîné par la taille et le bascula au dessus de lui pour le faire s' écraser au sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

\- alors on dit quoi au loup ?

Elijah grimaça et resta au sol vaincu. Puis il attrapa Le Bras de son frère et le fit tomber à ses côtés.

Les deux restèrent ainsi au sol les yeux plantés vers le plafond de la grange, leurs blessures cicatrisant doucement pendant qu'ils reprenaient tous deux leur souffle.

\- Niklaus… je ne veux pas que nous laissions passer notre vie

\- Tu veux vraiment m'emmener ailleurs ?

\- Oui si tu le veux aussi bien sûr

\- Je ne serai plus roi …

\- Tu seras toujours un roi, petit frère, tu as toujours été un roi même avant d'être un vampire

\- Crois tu que nos vies pourront reprendre un chemin moins tortueux?

\- Est ce que tu en as envie, mon frère ?

\- Je pense, oui je crois que oui mais tu sais que je ne suis pas réellement capable de voir plus loin que mes poings fermés et mes paranoïas

\- Je serai là niklaus avec toi et je te montrerai ce chemin

Niklaus se tut un sourire figé sur les lèvres. Il avait tellement envie d'y croire, tellement ...

Elijha se rassit en posant sa main sur son estomac.

\- T'as encore mal?

\- C est par à –coup ?

\- Avant de partir, Lijah, nous irons voir mère au fond de son trou et je négocierai sa liberté contre ce sort

\- Non. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser partir

Niklaus sourit d'un air machiavélique.

\- je n'ai pas mentionné de quoi je la libérerai

\- tu veux la tuer ?

Niklaus ne répondit pas. Elle avait touché à son frère, l'avait fait souffrir, torturé...et personne...personne ne touchait à Elijah sans un jour en payer les conséquences. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur Le Bras de son alpha et colla sa tête contre celle de son frère.

\- je ferai ce que tu décideras

Elijah ferma les yeux quelques instants puis tourna son visage vers celui de son cadet.

\- je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à dire adieu définitivement à notre mère

Niklaus hocha la tête et sourit.

\- tu es mon alpha désormais Lijah, et je respecterai tes choix

\- ton alpha ...c'est tellement étrange comme sensation

\- Moi j'aime savoir que je vais pouvoir te faire tourner en bourrique encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée

Elijah se mit à rire sincèrement

\- encore plus ? Ça me semble un programme alléchant mais presque du déjà vu

Niklaus rit aussi et s'assit à son tour puis posa sa joue sur l'épaule nue d'Elijah pas du tout gêné par la proximité que cela engendrait pour se frotter contre lui machinalement, comme par instinct.

Elijah le laissa faire sans dire un mot, ce contact lui rappelait à quel point il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour son petit frère. Puis il se redressa un peu et repoussa doucement Niklaus'en lui montrant la porte de la grange qui était en train de s'ouvrir.

Niklaus reprit son air de mauvais garçon puis attendit l'entrée de l'intru qui avait interrompu ce moment de calme.

Rebecca entra timidement dans la grange, sourit à Niklaus et Elijah puis déposa César dans le coin où logeaient les poules.

\- voila je me remet la parmi les siens, tu avais raison Elijah, il doit être avec sa famille, comme nous tous

Rebecca observa un petit moment ses deux aînés assis sur la paille de la grange torses nus et se mit à rire.

\- soit vous vous êtes battus ...soit je peux imaginer de quelque chose de plus émoustillant pour mon esprit

Niklaus se recula encore plus d'Elijah choqué par les pensées lubriques de sa sœur et Elijah secoua la tête.

\- nous allons prendre la première option, chère petite sœur

Rebecca en entendant ces mots vint s'assoir en face d'eux et sourit à Elijah avec son air de petite princesse fragile. Niklaus leva les yeux au ciel et se dit en lui même qu'elle savait exactement comment se comporter avec son aîné. Il faisait exactement la même Chose quand il souhaitait obtenir quelque chose d'Elijah.

\- tout est pardonné eli?

\- Une bonne partie

Rebecca ravie de repartir sur de bonnes bases notamment avec son grand frère préféré lui sauta dessus le faisant basculer sur la paille et lui déposa un énorme baiser sur la joue.

\- je t'aime , Eli ...tellement fort

Puis elle se tourna vers Niklaus qui avait baissé le regard se sentant un peu exclu de cette relation exclusive entre sa sœur et son frère et lui attrapa Le Bras pour l'attirer à lui.

\- tu sais NIklaus je t'aime aussi très fort ...vous allez me manquer ...

Elle sentit que ses larmes remontaient à la surface quand elle imaginait ses deux frères les deux piliers de sa vie partir point peut être ne plus jamais revenir, la gorge nouée, puis sauta au cou des deux qui étaient côtés à côtés.

\- ca fait 1000 ans que nous grandissons ensemble je n'y arrive pas, je n'arrive pas à imaginer que nous allons être séparés

Niklaus se tut lui aussi tout compte fait très émus de devoir quitter peut être définitivement cette petite sœur si pénible mais dont il avait un amour profond. Il sentit à son tour ses larmes lui

Monter aux yeux et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule d'Elijha. Ce dernier posa sa main dans leur cou et les serra contre lui.

\- nous nous sommes toujours retrouvés

Rebecca haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas la même chose, elle savait, elle sentait que ce n'était certainement pas un au revoir mais un adieu.

Kol leur dit un signe de la main embarquant dans sa voiture et ses valises et la belle et pimpante Rebecca qui, pour rien au monde, n'aurait loupé le grand festival de la Nouvelle Orléans, elle souhaitait revoir Marcel et lui parler de leurs futurs enfants, de leur avenir et de leur rôle à la Nouvelle Orléans une fois que ses frères ne tiendraient plus les rennes de la ville.

Elle les regarda par la fenêtre tandis que la voiture s'éloignait et leur fit un petit signe de la main pour leur souhaiter bonne chance dans leur prochaine vie.

Niklaus se tourna vers son frère :

\- tu leur as pardonné tout, même à kol...il est partit serein

\- Niklaus...Pardonner ne veut pas dire oublier, je n'oublierai pas le mal qu'il a fait toutes ces années malgré tout

Niklaus écarquilla les yeux devant la froideur de son frère et essaya d'alléger la tension.

\- euh ça s applique aussi à ton adorable petit frère ici présent ?

Elijah se tourna vers lui une fois que la voiture ait totalement disparue derrière les arbres puis sourit.

\- ce serait trop de travail pour mon cerveau, Niklaus, si je devais tout garder en mémoire alors pour toi je préfère pardonner et oublier

Niklaus fronça les sourcils

\- j'ai fait tant de bêtises que cela ...ehhh ne pars pas et dis- moi si tu...

Elijah qui s'éloignait le sourire aux lèvres sachant pertinemment que son frère allait se poser des tas de questions fut surpris de la voix changeante de l' hybride qui s'était d'un coup mué en un tout petit gémissements mais l'énorme « fais chier » qui résonna dans son esprit ne lui laissa aucun doute sur ce qu'il allait découvrir en de retournant.

Le tas de vêtements de Nikolaus dont SON magnifique pull que lui avait certainement encore substitué Nikolaus dans son placard, gisaient au sol et bougeaient légèrement.

Elijah se mit à rire en voyant apparaître petit à petit le museau tout frémissant du petit kiki qui reniflait son environnement pour comprendre ce qui s'était de nouveau passé.

Mais dès qu'il aperçut son alpha, il se mit à japper et à trottiner la queue en l'air toute remuante pour venir se coller contre lui en le léchant partout sur le bas du pantalon.

\- je te jure niklaus que ce n'est pas moi qui est provoque cela

\- Ben moi non plus ...mais regarde le ciel il est rouge ça annonce la future pleine lune bientôt je serai définitivement débarrassé de ce maudit bébé loup

Elijah ne répondit pas puis attrapa Kiki pour le Prendre contre lui. Le petit loup en profita pour se ruer dans le col de son sweat essayant de passer dans l'encolure pour se glisser sous son torse. Elijah l'aida et quelques secondes après, déformants le tee shirt de son alpha le petit loup passait sa tête tout en posant sa petit langue dans le cou de son maître pour le lécher de partout.

Elijah soupira.

Mon dieu, ce qu' il allait lui manquer ce petit louveteau si gentil...mais tellement lui manquer, tout comme l'absence de Rebecca à leur côté.


	69. Tout est normal !

Chapitre 68 - Tout est normal !

Kiki suivait son alpha partout. Il avait bien compris qu'il pouvait disparaître comme ça d'un coup sans raison et il n'allait certainement pas me laisser faire comme ça. S'il partait encore, il devrait emmener son petit louveteau chéri !

Niklaus leva les yeux au ciel ayant bien compris pourquoi le petit loup ne cessait de coller son frère et eut bien envie de se moquer de lui en lui faisant comprendre que c'était lui qui décidait quand il souhaitait reprendre sa forme. Enfin ...quand sa transformation voulait bien se faire sans incident.

Mais en ce moment, Niklaus ressentait bien les méfaits de cette future maudite pleine lune qui jouait avec lui comme une partie de cache-cache...kiki...pas kiki...kiki! Et oui toujours ce kiki même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'il allait profiter des petites attentions d'Elijah.

Il soupira et avait beau se concentrer : il restait ce bébé loup pour le moment. Peut être était-ce la faute à son frère tout compte qui inconsciemment recherchait de nouveau du réconfort à sa peine.

Niklaus savait bien que laisser partir sa sœur vers une nouvelle vie était un des sacrifices les plus énormes qu'avait fait son aîné et que son cœur s'était quelque part morcellé quand il lui avait fait ses adieux. Même si Elijah ne lui avait pas dit ouvertement, il avait ressentit ce vide de l'absence de faire en lui. Il en avait même ressentit une certaine jalousie se demandant si son frère ressentirait la même douleur quand lui partirait puis s'était raisonné. Il le gardait près de lui et ce privilège aucun des autres membres de la famille ne l' avait eu.

Il sourit heureux. Son frère l'avait choisi lui pour être son compagnon de route pour leur future cheminement vers la suite de leur immortalité, lui et il n'avait pas proposé à quoique ce soit d'autres de les suivre.

Puis il songea à Rebecca, elle allait être la personne qui allait lui Manquer le plus. Avec elle ils en avaient menés des épopées contre leur aîné pour le faire tourner en bourrique. Oui sa sœur allait lui manquer plus que tout le reste ...

Il regarda son frère au travers des yeux d'un petit loup totalement sous le charme de ce grand être qui prenait si bien soin de lui. Il était très silencieux comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait seul à la différence de niklaus qui ne supportait pas le silence environnant et qui soit parlait à voix haute ou soit mettait une musique assourdissante pour combler le vide.

Elijah semblait s'en accommoder sans protester. Il ne faisait presque pas de bruits même quand il rangeait la vaisselle comme en ce moment ou remettait en place les chaises, les objets ou autres mis en vrac par sa fratrie.

Niklaus trouvait cela presque triste de le voir évoluer dans ce monde discrètement sans se faire remarquer laissant la solitude l'envahir totalement.

Puis il sourit, il n'etait en réalité pas si seul que cela ...il y avait kiki qui se tenait derrière lui depuis le début et qui semblait avoir envie de s'amuser plus que de coutume.

Le petit loup tandis que son maître triait la lessive pour la mettre au sale, se pencha sur le panier et sentit immédiatement l'odeur de son alpha. Il secoua la queue nerveusement et essaya de grimper dessus.

Réussite totale ! Qui le fit basculer au milieu du linge. Il couina un peu pour attirer l'attention de son alpha mais celui ci trop plongé dans ses pensées n'y prêta pas attention.

Ces appels ne durèrent que très peu de temps quand il se retrouva le nez collé au pull de son alpha son odeur le berçant et le rassurant. Il lécha le pull et grimaça en Tirant la langue plusieurs fois la laine venant se coller à son palais. Il posa alors son museau puis sa joue contre le pull et se frotta dessus. Chaud, doux, odorant...un parfait nid pour dormir. Il se glissa tant bien que mal dans le vêtement et se mit en boule.

Elijah attrapa la panière prête pour le lavage et la déversa dans la machine à laver. Il y posa aussi deux ou trois boxers trouvés sous le lit de son frère, un pull et deux tee shirt qui lui appartenait trouvés négligemment glissés derrière la commode...Cela le fit sourire, la moitié de ses vêtements se trouvaient dans l'armoire de Niklaus.

Tout était tour compte fait parfaitement normal.

Puis il mit la lessive, et programma le linge. Dans une petite heure, il serait quitte à tout accrocher puisque Carmen n'était pas là pour le faire.

Il chercha un peu du regard le petit loup étonné de ne pas lui avoir marché dessus une enieme fois et fronça les sourcils tandis que la machine se remplissait tout doucement d'eau.

Ce fut le cri de Niklaus hurlant dans son esprit qui l'alerta.

\- Elijah tu m' as mis dans la machine...au secouuurrsss

Elijah fixa immédiatement le hublot et écarquilla les yeux en apercevant le museau du petit louveteau totalement affolé les pattes dessus et l eau commençant à monter au niveau des petites pattes.

\- ohhhh nonnnn mais Qu est ...Qu est ce que tu fais là dedans

\- Putain elijha les questions après ...action !

Elijah essaya d'arrêter le programme mais celui ci bien décidé à faire sa mission continua à déverser son eau et s'apprêtait à commencer à tourner.

Elijah essaya de l'arrêter, tapa dessus et désespéré d'une force vampirique arracha le hublot pour attraper le petit loup. A cet instant même, le tambour de la machine se mit à tourner, déversant l'intégralité de son eau ...en-dehors, dans la salle de bain, crachant son linge au sol dans tous les sens aspergeant à grand jet la pièce rendant la pièce dans un désordre à un niveau apocalyptique.

Elijha hurla et frappa du point la machine puis transperça le coffre en fer pour y défoncée le moteur.

La machine cahota un peu puis rendit l'âme laissant les quelques autres litres d l'eau finir leur course plus calmement au sol.

La pièce baignait dans la mousse, kiki couinait à qui mieux mieux pour descendre jouer avec l'eau et Niklaus hurlait qu'il ne voulait pas descendre de son frère.

Tout était donc normal pour Elijah. La journée ne faisait que commencer...

Elijha déposa kiki dans le bac à linge, le posa sur une chaise puis soupira.

\- comme par hasard tu ne te transformes pas pour me donner un coup de main

\- Déjà d'une , c est toi qui a provoqué cela en me foutant négligemment dans cette machine et de deux, hors de question je sens bien trop ta colère pour avoir envie de l'affronter

\- Je ne suis pas en colère

\- Ah oui ...ton cheveux en bataille m, tes pieds trempés , le linge qui s'étend de tout son long dans une mare d'eau ça te laisse de marbre...

\- N'en rajoute pas je t'en prie! N'en rajoute pas!

Elijah regarda autour de lui les dégâts qu'il avait fait ...mais pour de nouveau sortir son frère et ce louveteau ...tout était donc normal

Le vampire tourna son regard vers le petit louveteau qui levait le museau vers lui mais qui se rabaissa rapidement dans le panier en boule comme si il avait conscience d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise.

Elijah s approcha de lui glissa sa main dans son pelage et lui caressa le dos puis il lui gratouilla le dessous du menton tout en souriant.

\- ce n' est pas trop de cette manière que j'aurai aimé te laver je t'assure. Allez il va falloir appeler le mécanicien pour la faire changer dans la journée.

Elijah délaissa le petit loup qui posait désormais plus confiant ses pattes sur le rebord du panier et alla essorer le linge qu'il plaça dans une autre bassine pour le prochain lavage. Puis il s affaira à éponger le sol.

Kiki jappait à chaque mouvement du balai au sol voulant jouer avec ce truc en éponge qui glissait sur le sol. Il secouait la queue fortement appelant son maître pour qu'il le descende de la bassine et qu'il puisse lui aussi avoir la chance de patauger dans l'eau avec ce nouveau jouet très tentant.

\- ah non kiki tu en as déjà assez fait !

\- Ah c est pas sa faute c est toi qui a failli nous faire lessiver comme des serviettes sales

Elijah soupira il allait en entendre parler des mois voir des années non des siècles...surtout que son cadet aimait rabâcher ses erreurs avec un malin plaisir.

\- C est un peu la tienne tu aurais du l empêcher de se glisser dans le linge

\- C est qui le gardien de louveteau c est pas moi c'est toi ...j'ai compris en fait

\- Compris ? Compris quoi ?

Elijha continuait à éponger le sol tout en écoutant son frère lui murmurer à l esprit

\- tu voulais imiter notre sœur ...prendre les responsabilités et les oublier aussi vite

\- Oh ne me parle pas de cela...je ne suis pas certain que même garder des enfants soient une possibilité pour notre petite sœur

\- Tu assumes maintenant que tu t es certainement planté en lui proposant cela

Elijha leva les yeux au ciel ...de toute manière il savait pertinemment qu'une seule journée a garder des enfants finiraient par l'ennuyer.

\- j'aurai mieux fait de te laisser mijoter un peu dans cette machine ça t'aurait peut être relis la cervelle à l'endroit

\- Ah ah tu dis ça parce que tu as failli noyer Kiki et que maintenant tu te demandes comment te faire pardonner cette regrettable erreur

\- Regrettable ?

Niklaus s'offusqua

\- Oui tout de même regrettable et j'attens tes excuses

\- Jamais de toute manière même avec des excuses tu reviendras m'en parler

\- Peut être peut être...ahhh

Elijah comprit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait en entendant le cri de son cadet et se retourna vers le louveteau. Le panier avait basculé de la chaise et kiki se retrouvait au sol les quatre fers en l'air couinant désormais de la chute qu'il venait de faire

\- Kiki je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas...kiki! Kiki ? Non non ...

Le petit louveteau s'était relevé plus rapidement que Elijha ne l'aurait pu imaginer et s'amusait désormais à mordiller les longues lanières du balais essuie-tout tournant autour comme s'il cherchait querelle et grognant dessus. Puis il partit en arrière glissant sur le sol, heurta le seau d'eau qui bascula au sol et se mit à glisser dans toute cette eau qui se déversait de nouveau sur le sol propre.

Elijah sentit une fureur énorme lui monter au corps mais souffla un grand coup et s'approcha de kiki il glissa sur l'eau et tomba les 4 fers en l'air dans la flaque.

\- Mais c'est un cauchemar !

Elijha essaya de se relever, re glissa sur l'eau et resta au sol.

Kiki pensant que son maître souhaitait jouer , courut à lui en essayant de ne pas trop glisser, grimpa sur son ventre avec ses coussinets trempés puis sauta de l'autre côté de son alpha pour glisser le flanc au sol laissant de belles traces de son passage.

\- Bon non kiki non !

Niklaus ne put s'empêcher de pouffer et aussi amusé que sa petite bête poussa le louveteau à repasser au dessus d'Elijah.

Elijah pesta

\- Stop kiki ça suffit maintenant !

Le petit louveteau s arrêta net et baissa le museau et rentra sa queue entre ses jambes apeuré par le cri de son alpha. Il partit dans un des recoins de la pièce et resta collé contre le mur la tête basse et des petits gémissements dans le fond de la gorge. Elijha se pinça les lèvres puis s'approcha doucement de son louveteau.

\- Excuses moi Kiki je ne voulais pas t'effrayer …allez viens mon ange on va aller manger un morceau de gateau au chocolat pour oublier toute cette mésaventure

\- Alors lui tu t'excuses mais moi rien du tout !

Elijha se mit à rire, laissa le petit loup venir se blottir dans la paume de sa main et frotter son museau contre celle-ci.

\- Tu es un bon petit loup même si tu as tendance à être aussi gaffeur que tu sais qui que je ne nommerai pas pour ne pas déclencher des hostilités inutiles

\- Comme si je ne savais pas de qui tu parlais !

Elijha sourit de nouveau ravi de faire mariner un peu son frère.

\- Si tu veux des excuses en personnel, redeviens toi-même et on en parlera

\- Bien essayé mais hors de question, je sais que tu me ferai tout ranger et tout nettoyer , non je vais rester encore un peu ce bêta de poilu le temps que tout soit nickel dans la maison

\- Je pourrais très bien t'attendre pour le faire

\- Je pourrais tenir les paris que tu n'arriveras pas à tenir plus de 10 minutes sans faire ta fée du ménage !

Elijha grimaça mais savait que Niklaus avait touché la corde sensible. Il attrapa le petit loup, le sécha, ôta ses vêtements et alla se changer puis descendit avec son petit ami à la cuisine. Kiki semblait avoir déjà oublié qu'il avait eu peur et secouait la queue dans tous les sens, sentant l'odeur alléchante du gâteau. Elijha lui en distribua dans sa gamelle quelques morceaux puis s'en prit un aussi accompagné d'un pochon de sang.

\- T'as encore soif ?

\- Oui tout ce stress m'a déclenché une envie folle de ma goinfrer et de ma soûler au jus de grenadine

Niklaus sourit intérieurement et pensa surtout que son frère était aussi gourmand que ce glouton de petit loup qui avait avalé d'une traite les trois ou autres morceaux de gâteau sautillait désormais sur les chevilles de son alpha pour quémander quelques miettes en plus.

\- Désolé mon petit bonhomme mais je ne voudrai pas de degâts plus importants dans la maison, je crois que j'ai ma dose pour la journée

Elijha regardait par la fenêtre depuis quelques minutes. La quiétude des lieux et la neige qui venait de nouveau recouvrir le paysage lui paraissait presque irréelle. Jamais il n'avait connu jusqu'à alors autant de calme et de sérénité si on exceptait les bêtises récurrentes de son petit louveteau et aussi il devait bien l'avouer de son frère qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de déclencher des catastrophes même quand rien n'aurait pu présager que cela arriverait.

Il regarda un petit moment Kiki allongé sur son petit tapis de jeu que lui avait acheté Elijha et se mit à rire en le voyant essayer d'attraper les objets qui pendouillaient de partout. Il s'était mis sur le dos et à l'aide de ses pattes, touchait les balles, les mousses et autres qui retenues par un fil se balançait au dessus de lui.

\- Je n'aurai jamais touché plus bas de ma vie ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de lui acheter cela ! Elijha tu sais que ce n'est pas un chiot mais un futur terrible loup ..tu vas en faire un loup d'opérette !

Elijha se mit à rire même s'il était tout compte fait seul dans la pièce et haussa les épaules.

\- Ne sommes nous pas un peu des vampires d'opérette ?

\- Ben toi si tu veux, moi je suis un vampire des plus dangereux !

Niklaus ne cessait de grogner depuis qu'Elijha avait sortit le petit os, la balle, le tapis de jeu et bien sur un doudou pour le louveteau. Celui-ci l'avait immédiatement apporter sur son panier acheté aussi d'ailleurs comme s'il l'avait rangé dans sa tanière pour que personne ne puisse lui prendre.

\- Niklaus profite un peu de ce moment, tu peux t'éclater sans personne pour se moquer

\- Non mais les pierres t'ont vraiment tapé sur le ciboulot ! Je ne vais m'amuser à rouler sur le tapis e jeu dans l'espoir de chopper ces putains de jouets pendouillants

\- Niklaus, ton langage !

L'hybride répété mécontent

\- Niklaus, ton langage, na na na !

Elijha haussa les sourcils et soupira

\- Tout compte fait je me demande si tu n'es pas plus bébé que Kiki

Elijha regarda l'heure et se rendit compte que la matinée s'était déjà écoulée. Il revint vers Kiki le prit dans ses bras, le petit louveteau battant encore des petites pattes pour tenter d'attraper les petits jouets , puis quand il sentit l'odeur de son alpha si proche, il se glissa dans son cou et lui lécha doucement.

Elijha l'emmena avec lui dans la chambre et le déposa au sol tandis qu'il partait prendre sa douche. Quelques secondes après, Kiki se tenait dans l'embrasure de la salle d'eau et regardait son alpha se doucher de nouveau, la petite queue balançant doucement heureux d'être là avec son alpha. Niklaus

\- Heureusement que nous sommes riches, parce qu'avec les factures d'eau chaude que tu nous fais …

Elijha cessa d'écouter son frère en mettant la radio fortement, laissant sortir un son puissant de musique pop.

Kiki curieux profitant que son maitre chantonne sous la douche alla fureter dans la chambre et se figea d'un coup. Devant lui un autre petit louveteau ! un autre de sa meute tout petit comme lui, tout poilu, qui tournait la tête en même temps que lui, qui tirait la langue comme lui …Kiki grogna mécontent qu'un autre animal vive auprès de son alpha. Il était à lui et à personne d'autre c'était son papa à lui, son alpha, son ami à lui !

Niklaus sourit.

\- On est sur la même longueur d'onde toi et moi-même. Leijha nous appartient et à personne d'autres même si tu me fous souvent la honte et encore plus là ! C'est toi abruti ! dans la glace !

\- Kiki fronça alors les petits sourcils et son épi se dressa d'un coup au dessus de sa tête comme si il avait été en proie à une longue réfléxion. Niklaus se tapa le front de désolation, mais le laissa faire. Au moins ca l'occupait en attendant que son frère daigne sortir de sa douche sacrée.

Kiki s'approcha doucement, toucha la glace du museau et se recula d'un coup. Il avait établi un contact avec le petit loup devant lui. Il montra les dents et grogna mais la bête féroce en face de lui fit la même chose et Kiki se tassa sur lui-même tout tremblant.

Niklaus baissa la tête de désespoir.

\- Est-ce que je dois réellement subir cela ?

Puis Kiki voyant que le petit loup avait semble t-il eu aussi peur que lui, recommença à avancer en même temps que l'intrus, lécha le miroir et recommença son manège autant de fois que l'autre fit la même chose. Non d'un Kiki, il ne sera pas dit que ce serait ce bébé moche et poilu qui aurait le dessus sur lui !

Niklaus préféré se tasser lui au fond du petit loup le temps que cet imbécile comprenne , si un jour il comprenait bien sur !

Kiki alla ensuite à droite puis à gauche puis encore à droite, puis à gauche et l'autre faisait tout comme lui. Kiki pencha la tête amusé d'avoir trouvé un petit compagnon puis écouta si son maître chantait encore. Oui il adorait l'entendre pousser ses cris et jappa aussi un peu accompagné par ce petit loup en face de lui.

Niklaus écouta aussi son frère qui poussait la chansonnette sur du Queen, du U2 et compagnie et n'en revint pas. Pas si viux jeu que cela le frangin. C'est alors qu'il sentit qu'il bougeait dans tous les sens et fixa la glace effaré.

Kiki bougeait désormais son derrière dans tous les sens face à la glace, jappait, tournoyait, et recommençait à balancer son derrière comme s'il dansait et chantait comme son alpha. Klaus soupira et se mit à rire tout compte fait de voir son petit loup si joyeux. Il se rendit compte alors que lui aussi était en train de se déhancher au fond de ce louveteau et crevait presque d'envie d'être à sa place en train de faire semblant de jouer les rock star devant la glace.

C'est alors que les deux se rendirent compte que la musique avait cessé depuis bien longtemps et qu'Elijha observait son bébé loup depuis peut être un petit moment. Niklaus sentit le rouge lui envahir les joues et Kiki sautilla encore plus pour montrer à son alpha que lui aussi savait le faire. Il lui montra aussi le nouveau venu dans la glace à plusieurs reprises. Elijha s'assit auprès de lui et le caressa puis le prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener sur le lit le temps qu'il se rhabille. Kiki fier d'être le seul emmené, lui et pas l'autre face à lui, tira la la langue vers la glace, fier d'être l'élu de son alpha.

Niklaus sourit. Tel maître, tel loup ! Il aimait bien ce Kiki jaloux !

Elijah redéposa Kiki au sol puis le laissa se balader tandis qu'il s'installait à son bureau pour travailler. Le petit loup au bout de 5 minutes s'ennuya et tomba face à face avec les belles chaussures de son alpha, rangées dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'approcha renifla et commença à mordiller le cuir. Cela lui soulagea immédiatement ses petits crocs à devenir et il croqua fortement dans la chaussure quand il entendit son maître hurler

\- Kiki , non, mais ca va pas !

Le petit loup écarquilla les yeux, mais bien décidé à ne pas lâcher le cuir de la chaussure partit en courant la chaussure dans la gueule. Elijha se leva pour le rattraper et Kiki sortit rapidement enfin du mieux qu'il put pour aller se cacher. Il chercha dans le couloir une petite planque pour finir de mordiller la chaussure et se figea face à une échelle, laissant tomber la chaussure au sol.

Il leva la tête et le vit là penché par cet énorme trou au plafond ! Une bête une énorme bête avec une longue queue qui le fixait.

Kiki courageux, fit demi tour et se rua vers Elijha en couinant.

Le vampire soupira et regarda à son tour vers l'échelle qui menait au grenier. Un énorme rat campait là devant eux à l'ouverture du grenier et Elijha montra les crocs. Il détestait ces bêtes mais il détestait encore plus Kol et Rebecca qui avaient certainement de nouveau oublié de fermer le grenier.

Il prit Kiki dans ses bras monta au grenier, lieu maudit pour lui où reposait toute la saleté du monde et chercha du regard la bête qui les avait toisés. Mais elle avait vite compris que la danger arrivait et s'était sauvé derrière les cartons.

Elijha fouilla un peu le grenier sombre et soupira.

\- Saleté de rats !

Il alla vérifier les pièges, déposa Kiki sur le sol puis remit les pièges en état de marche. Il allait s'en rappeler ce gros rat qui était le maître ici.

Kiki le regardait faire de loin et s'approcha à petit pas de loup. Il le vit déposer un morceau de…ca sentait pas si mauvais que cela !

Et avant même qu'Elijha ait le temps de l'en empêcher, le petit loup se rua sur le piège pour essayer de voler la petite nourriture qu'Elijha venait de remettre et le piège à la vitesse de l'éclair se referma sur la patte du bébé loup qui poussa un cri aigu et hurla de douleur.

Niklaus hurla aussi. Il eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui faire tomber un meuble sur le bout de pied. Il sentit la douleur l'envahir et hurla encore plus fort que Kiki.

Elijha ouvrit la bouche, retira immédiatement le piège de la patte ensanglantée du louveteau et posa une main sur son front.

\- Mais Kiki, mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris !

Elijha prit le petit loup en pleur dans ses bras et sentit qu'il se laissa choir. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, entoura la patte du louveteau dans une serviette et courut à sa voiture, direction le vétérinaire.

\- Lijah, Lijha, je vais être amputé je le sais, je le sens, Lijah ….je vais mourir là bas , ne me laisse pas mourir là bas

Elijha tout en accélérant soupira.

\- N'en fais pas trop tout de même Lijah ! Je pense que le moment est mal choisi

\- Mais putain ca fait mal !

Elijha caressa le petit loup qui gémissait contre lui et soupira

Tout compte fait, cette journée était tout ce qui était de plus normale !


	70. confidences sur un oreiller

Chp 70 - Confidences sur un oreiller

Elijah se mit à rire en entendant la blague que venait de lui faire son frère. Il pensa à Kol immédiatement qui avait tendance pendant les repas familiaux à en raconter des tas. Cela n'était pas courant chez Nilkaus et l'entendre de la bouche de l'hybride le fit rire encore plus.

\- je te savais pas friand de blagounettes de ce genre, cher petit frère

\- Avoue que tu es bon publique

\- Elle est pas mal …je l'avoue

NIklaus riait de lui même tout en s'essuyant les cheveux en sortant de la douche. Ils se parlaient depuis le début de la chambre où Elijha l'attendait, à la salle d'eau où après plusieurs remontrances de son aîné, Niklaus était enfin partit se doucher. Il détestait prendre sa douche. Il était comme ces adolescents qui se complaisent dans leur crasse peut-etre mais il dut bien avouer que la chaleur de l'eau sur sa peau lui fit le plus grand bien. Au moins, il avait échappé aux bains répétés que subissait Kiki entre les mains de son frère. Tel louveteau, tel alpha !

Il se sécha rapidement et jeta la serviette qui tomba à côté du panier puis il traversa la pièce nu en passant sans aucune gêne devant son frère qui essaya immédiatement de trouver un endroit autre que le corps de son frère pour poser son regard et sourit. Elijha fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête :

\- Dis donc tu m'as l'air de marcher très bien pour quelqu'un qui a soit-disant la cheville abîmée

Niklaus émit un petit sourire malin et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les mettre en bataille puis se tourna face à Elijah qui se mit à rougir face la nudité de son cadet.

\- Niklaus je t'en prie !

\- Tu ne t'y habitueras jamais pourtant il va falloir car si tu m'entraînes pas monts et par vaux dans des endroits où je suppose il va faire chaud il faut aussi t'attendre à ce que je sois souvent en tenue d'Adam. Tu devrais te mettre à l'aise comme moi je te jure je crois que les animaux ont raison. Que veut t-on cacher en mettant des vêtements ?

\- Ça peut être...

Elijah lui désigna son bas ventre et se retourna pour ne pas être encore plus indisposé. NIklau sauta sur le lit et s'y assit à califourchon encore moins discret.

\- viens t'assoit à côté de moi au lieu de tourner en rond comme ça ! On dirait un lion qui attend sa paté , en espérant que je ne sois pas la pâté…mais tu as peut être soif ? tu veux un peu me piquer de mn breuvage ?

Elijah continua à marcher de long en large dans la pièce toujours sous l'effet du stress que toutes ces journées lui avaient procuré. Il lui fit signe non de la tête puis émit un petit murmure de douleur en posant sa main sur son estomac. Niklaus s'inquiéta immédiatement

\- Lijah?

\- Oui?

\- Viens t'assoir ! tes douleurs sont revenues ?

\- Un peu mais ça va passer ...elles passent toujours quand je me concentre fortement

Niklaus fronça les sourcils et maudit intérieurement sa mère et toute la terre entière au passage.

\- putain de parents de merde

\- niklaus, ton Lang...ahhh

Elijha se plia en deux et tomba les deux genoux au sol en proie à une douleur plus forte que les autres

\- vas y redis le tout compte fait, c'est tout à fait cela…

Niklaus sauta du lit et accourut vers son frère. Il posa une main sur le cou de son aîné et glissa sa main dans la sienne en proie à une angoisse qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Son grand frère ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas être malade ...pas lui...

Il entraîna le vampire vers le lit et le fit s' allonger malgré ses réticences.

\- ca suffit lijah laisse moi au moins croire que je peux t'aider..

Elijah sourit à son frère avec tendresse et se laissa faire. NIklaus partit à la salle de bain et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une bassine d'eau et une serviette chaude.

\- Quand j'étais malade et que je délirai..

\- Je ne délire pas niklaus

\- Faisons comme si ...tu venais poser des serviettes chaudes sur mon ventre et sur mon front

\- Tu te souviens de cela ?

\- Même si j'étais à moitié inconscient j'ai toujours su que c'était toi qui veillais sur moi les jours et les nuits entières, lijah

Elijah sourit, heureux que son frère ait tout compte fait apprécié les longues heures où lui le veillait, puis se crispa d'un coup. Les douleurs s'accentuaient de jours en jours même s'il arrivait à Les cacher la plupart du temps, mais comme dans ces instants là elle revenaient lui rappeler qu'il n'était peut être pas aussi invincible que cela.

\- je suis désolé niklaus je te cause du souci

Niklaus haussa les sourcils et se mit à rire

\- et c est à moi que tu dis cela ? Mon frère, je crois que je vais m'en remettre

Niklaus, sans lui en demander l'autorisation, lui ouvrir sa chemise, releva son tee shirt et lui baissa un peu le pantalon et le boxer.

\- tu as de sacrés abdo dis moi

Il souleva son sweat et regarda son propre ventre.

\- Mais tu ne me bats pas encore

Elijha sourit, voulut discrètement remonter un peu son boxer et descendre son tee shirt mais la main de niklaus l'en empêcha

\- je suis rapide aussi …rappelle toi je ne suis pas seulement loup, je suis aussi vampire

Elijha lâcha prise et soupira. Les douleurs étaient telles qu'il ne préférait pas parler pour ne pas les dévoiler par une voix trop tremblante. Puis il suivit du regard les gestes de son cadet. Celui semblait imiter les siens quand il prenait soin de Rebecca ou de Niklaus. En mille ans, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait soulagé leur douleurs, panser leurs blessures, déposer un linge sur leur front quand la fièvre les prenait, prit leur main pour leur faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre qu'il était là pour eux...

Il soupira de soulagement en sentant la chaleur de la serviette se poser sur son ventre et se laissa faire quand les doigts de NIklaus vint lui fermer les paupières et sa main se déposer sur son front.

\- Bon je ne pousserai pas la chansonnette comme toi tu le fais de temps en temps ...n'aggravons pas la situation

Elijah sourit en l'entendant mais se laissa bercer par la douceur des gestes de son frère, le calme de sa voix c'était tellement rare de le voir ainsi si protecteur. Habituellement quand il avait été malade ou grièvement blessé, c'était Rebecca qui s'occupait de lui pendant que son petit frère attendait dans un coin de la pièce à se mordiller le bout des doigts en attendant que son frère guérisse. Mais la niklaus semblait prendre ce rôle bien plus au sérieux que ne l'aurait fait leur sœur.

\- Toi aussi elijah tu as besoin que l'on s'occupe de toi tu sais...je m en suis rendu compte peu à peu à la manière dont tu t'occupais de kiki...tu sais tu ne seras plus jamais seul, mon frère adoré, face à tout ça

Elijah écoutait son frère et ouvrit les yeux surpris de cette confidence que lui même aurait pu faire à son cadet. Niklaus reposa une main sur ses yeux.

\- non. S'il te plaît ne me regarde pas laisse moi parler, mais ne me regarde pas

Elijah secoua la tête pour lui signifier qu'il acceptait et referma les yeux. Il sentir les mains de son frere se déplacer sur son torse en le caressant doucement puis prendre appui sur son ventre pour le masser doucement.

\- on aura une belle vie Elijha grâce à tout ce que tu es en train de mettre en place pour moi...pour mon loup...je n'aurai certainement les bons mots ou les bons gestes pour te remercier car je ne saurai certainement pas les faire mais j'apprendrai...j'ai tellement appris auprès de toi tu...tu es mon ange à moi celui qui est censé nous suivre pour nous protéger ...je ...je vais tout faire pour que tu sois fier de moi

\- Je suis fier de …

Niklaus posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son frère

\- chut ...

Elijah se tut et écouta sans oser faire le moindre mouvement pour ne pas casser ce moment intense qui se passait en ce moment même.

Il se concentra sur les mains de son frère qui laissait ses doigts le masser et le caresser avec tendresse comme le faisait leur mère quand ils étaient enfants et qu'ils avaient besoin de réconfort.

Elijah sentit son corps se détendre et laissa sa tête se reposer plus confortablement sur l'oreiller bercé par la voix et les gestes de son cadet. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas ressentit un tel bien être le prendre tout entier. Peut-être était ce surtout qu'il sentait que sa mission était arrivée à son terme, que son frère changeait et que sa rédemption tant recherchée s'était installée doucement dans leur vie. Niklaus aspirait de moins en moins à la violence et ne semblait rechercher désormais que l'amour des siens. Il s'était ouvert de plus en plus facilement au fil de ces semaines, il avait ouvert son cœur et aspirait à l'amour, à des gestes et des paroles que ses parents surtout son père ne lui avait jamais donné. Elijah se dit qu'il était temps désormais de lui apprendre à reprendre confiance en lui, à accepter ce nouveau Niklaus plus fragile, plus attentionné, plus enfant… lui montrer que la vie n est pas seulement coups et trahisons...il y aurait encore beaucoup de travail mais ils y arriveraient ensemble certainement.

Elijah soupira et pensa à lui. Même lui aussi avait de nombreuses blessures et traumatismes à guérir ...et comme si Niklaus avait pu lire dans son esprit il l'entendit continuer à lui parler :

\- tu dois cependant toi aussi apprendre à lâcher prise et laisser les choses parfois dans un état un peu bancal que ce soit les événements qui nous entourent ou ta propre vie tout ne peut pas être aussi propre et sans tache que tu ne le voudrais c est aussi cela...regarde comme nous nous sommes bien amusés hier après nous être sauvés comme des sauvages. Nous nous sommes balladés pendant deux heures , moi perché sur ton dos autour de cet immense lac… j avais l impression que pour une fois rien ne pourrait nous atteindre lijah rien...nous étions libres tous les deux et ensemble ...j ai aimé ce moment là et j'en voudrai encore des tas comme cela

Elijah sentit la main de son frère se poser sur sa joue et ses lèvres venir se déposer près des siennes comme un petit baiser haste et timide venant effleurer sa peau puis Niklaus posa sa joue contre celle de son frere et se frotta contre lui.

\- Elijha est ce que tu as des amis ?

Elijah haussa les épaules.

\- Non pas spécialement je dirai des connaissances

\- Tu as déjà eu un meilleur ami tu sais celui avec qui tu as partagé des tas de choses des secrets, des rires, des conseils, et puis des trucs sur les filles que tu nous comprenaient pas.. des disputes monumental aussi , et puis tout est effacé comme si rien ne s'était passé

\- Oui j'en ai un comme ça

Niklaus grimaça une pointe de jalousie venant le percer droit au cœur malgré cela il continua ses caresses

\- et euh je le connais ?

\- Oui bien sûr

\- Je suis content pour toi j avais peur que tu sois seul juste avec ton sale petit frère

Elijah laissa sa main venir se poser sur celle de son frère

\- niklaus je parle de toi… tu as été et tu es le seul ami que j ai alors oui, mon ami est un sale petit frère mais c est mon ami, mon meilleur ami, le seul que j'ai et je tiens à la garder et je n'ai pas très envie parfois de le partager

Niklaus ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il le savait bien qu'il était le seul et unique ami et confident d'Elijha, mais il avait besoin de l entendre et même s'il ne comprenait pas Qu'un garçon aussi extraordinaire Qu'Elijha ne puisse pas avoir plus d'amis.

Même lui en avait eu, certes de faux amis mais parmi les gens qui avaient gravité de lui, il avait eu la sensation d'en avoir comme Marcel ou Lucien a l époque. Et Stefan aussi malgré leur divergeances…

\- pourquoi tu n'as pas eu d autres amis que moi ?

\- Je n en ai pas eu envie

\- Oh...comment peut-on ne pas avoir envie d'avoir des gens qui comptent autour de toi?

\- Et toi en as-tu eu autre que moi qui ont à un moment compter pour toi ?

\- Moi je...moi j'aimais bien Stefan même si je sais que son amitié était fausse et qu'il ne faisait que protéger les siens en restant avec moi

\- Stefan a toujours été quelqu'un de fiable je suppose que quelque part il a apprécié ta présence on ne peut pas rester indifférent à toi Niklaus ...impossible de rester indifférent, on t'aime ou on te déteste mais tu laisses une trace

Niklaus rougit lègèrement en écoutant son frère puis il murmura :

\- Stefan et moi ...c'était étrange parfois, je sentais que quand j'étais border line j'avais besoin de l'entrainer avec moi dans mes délires, dans mes envies, dans mes quêtes sanglantes, même si j'ai toujours su qu'il détestait cela je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il m'avait suivi

\- Stefan avait peut être au fond de lui aussi ce désir de sortir des sentiers battus. Tu as été peut etre un ami tout compte fait pour lui aussi

Niklaus se mit à rougir encore plus

\- Tu sais, c'était une histoire pas très saine entre lui et moi et nous…nous Avons eu une histoire un peu poussée parfois

Elijha sourit. Il n'avait pas besoin de dessin pour comprendre de quoi son frère parlait. Niklaus avait toujours été en quête d'amour sans jamais vouloir le montrer et cela pouvait passer par des dons de son corps qu'il ne maitrisait pas.

\- Je me doute niklaus on n'est pas lié par la transformation aussi fortement sans qu'un lien plus qu'amical ne se tisse ...

\- C était pas une histoire d amour c'était juste ...un besoin

\- D'être aimé par n'importe qui, n'importe quoi, du moment d'être caresse et dominé parfois par l'autre …je sais ce que c est niklaus il n'y a à pas de honte à avoir eu envie de lâcher prise et de trouver un semblant d'amour

\- Comme tu sais ?

\- Parce que je l ai vécu quelque fois ...

\- Niklaus haussa les sourcils il voyait son frère tellement comme un être que rien ne pourrait dévier du droit chemin

\- Je connaissais?

\- Non et ce n'était pas une belle histoire loin de la ... .c'était une histoire cruel et violente qui ne vaut pas la peine d'être racontée

Niklaus n'insista pas. Il respectait les silences de son frère. Il savait cependant qu'il lui demanderait des détails plus tard par pas curiosité malsaine mais parce qu'il voulait apprendre à connaitre tout de son frère, à savoir décrypter ses faiblesses, ses erreurs, et l'aider aussi un jour à vivre une belle vie.

\- Stefan et moi ce n'était pas ce que tu penses, c'était des dérapages quand tout allait trop mal ...

\- Penses tu que son frère le savait ?

\- Jamais Stefan ne serait confié à damon à ce sujet, jamais, il savait que lui aussi s était une manière. D échapper au quotidien

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce Qu il se serait moqué de lui..

\- Pourquoi tu me l'as dit à moi ?

\- Toi , tu ne t'es jamais moqué de moi , tu ...tu me comprends tu m'écoutes et tu ne me juges pas et puis tu es mon frère

\- Damien est le frère de Stefan aussi

\- Ce n est pas pareil ce n'est pas le même mot, le même lien, le même sens dans ce terme

\- Mais moi je suis quoi alors si ce n'est pas la meme fraternité que celle entre Damon et Stefan ?

\- Tu ...tu es celui avec qui je veux passer mon éternité , toute ma vie restante…

Niklaus parlait tout bas submergé par l'émotion de se dévoiler ainsi à son aîné.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je sois ton amant Niklaus rassure moi?

Niklaus se mit à rire nerveusement et donna un coup sur le torse de son aîné

\- N importe quoi même si tu es très attirant non mais ..

\- Mais?

Elijha laissa son frère s'exprimer, il savait très bien que niklaus avait développé pour lui un sentiment qui était presque limite entre l'amour fraternel et un amour plus sensuel mais 1000 ans côte à côté ne pouvaient pas se faire sans un lien de ce genre, une attache plus possessive.

\- Mais…je ne veux pas que tu sois avec d'autres

\- Tu ne me veux pas comme amant mais tu te comportes comme tel avec moi parfois non ?

\- Oui et non je suis ...jaloux

\- Jaloux ?

Niklaus soupira

\- j ai tellement peut que quelqu'un te vole, vole ton cœur, tes sentiments ta présence, je sais que ce quelqu'un sera mieux que moi, qu'il t'offrira des choses que je ne pourrai jamais t'offrir, et que tu auras envie d'être qu'avec cette personne et puis tu m'oublieras…je ne veux pas …je ne veux pas que quelqu'un comme cela entre dans ta vie, je te veux pour moi tout seul tu es mon alpha et ...

\- Et je l'accepte niklaus

\- Je ...je ...tu vas pensé que j'attends trop de toi

\- Niklaus tu n'as jamais eu de gestes déplacés à mon égard

\- Parfois j'y ...parfois j'y ai songé pour te garder, pour que tu ai envie de rester avec moi…comme avec Père, j'ai accepté certaine chose pensant que pensant qu'il m'aimerait plus et…

Niklaus se tut. Il avait déjà confié une seule fois les abus dont il avait été victime par Mickael un jour comme ça lors d'une fugue. Ce moment avait été tellement intense qu'il en avait perdu connaissance. Mais à son réveil son frère avait été là, l'avait rassuré, avait trouvé les mots justes et rassurants. Il secoua la tete et repensa à leur discussion. Ne pas ressasser ce passé terrible…

Elijha sourit gentiment, il attendit que Niklaus reprenne surface dans ses pensées sachant pertinemment bien où celles-ci s'étaient malheureusement envolées.

\- Je sais, je le ressens parfois dans tes gestes et dans tes regards que tu me veux pour toi tout seul, dans tes crises aussi mais je sais qu'il n'y a rien d incestueux niklzus ne t'inquiète pas je sais que tu ne sais pas très bien différencier l'amour fraternel et l'amour que tu peux ou pas t'autoriser à donner je suis là pour ...tempérer

\- Mais parfois j'ai tellement honte comme quand je t'ai lécher… j'ai envie de toucher ton corps sentir ta peau me coller contre toi ...j aime être contre toi

\- Tu as toujours été collé à moi niklaus même tout petit tu te déshabillais et venais te glisser sous les draps pour poser tes mains partout sur moi je pense que c est ton côté loup qui te fait agir ainsi … les membres d'une meute recherchent toujours le contact des leurs de cette manière . N'as tu jamais vudans les documentaires, comment ils dorment tous les uns dans les autres sans se soucier de leur proximité qui pour des hommes seraient gênants je pense que tu n'as pas cette notion en toi vraiment définit et que pour toi il y a un fossé que tu ne sais pas comment combler entre le droit et l'interdit

\- Lijah ? Je peux te poser une question très personnelle ?

\- Oui?

\- Si je n avais pas été ton frère tu aurais plus loin avec moi

\- oui certainement

\- Oh ...c est degeu !

Elijah se mit à rire

\- Tu vois tu as tes limites mon frère

Niklaus se mit à rire et repensa aux nuits dépravées Qu'il avait pu avoir avec n'importe qui d ailleurs non, c'était vrai, ses limites n'étaient pas toujours très définies et oui Elijha avait raison il ne savait pas différencier aimer et aimer ...son père l'avait aimé une fois avec violence pour le remettre à sa place de putes à loup ! Voilà ce qu il lui avait dit ... Il se crispa pourquoi d un coup cela lui était revenu comme une énorme vague il se colla contre son frère et le serra fortement puis murmura

\- Père...

\- Je sais niklaus c'était un Monstre dans chaque partie de son âme. Personne ne te fera jamais de mal plus jamais

\- Oui je sais avec toi, je sais que rien ne m'arrivera

\- Tu veux que nous en reparlions ?

\- Non ça a été trop dur ma première fois de te l avouer je ne veux pas revivre cela

\- Je serai ton oreille quand tu en auras besoin d accord

\- Oui lijah ...

Les deux refirent silence une nouvelle fois puis Elijha fit signe à son Frère de lui remasser un peu le ventre et niklaus sourit

\- Parle moi de Caroline, Niklaus

Niklaus grimaça mais savait que son frère de toute manière ne lâcherait pas prise. Il était tellement curieux parfois…

\- Caroline a été aussi quelque part une amie plus Qu une amie je n ai pas trop su me comporter correctement avec elle mais elle n'était pas à mon cœur une Geneviève ou une Aurora cette folle...Caroline a été...enfin elle est ...enfin c est Caroline quoi !

\- Et Camille ?

\- Différente encore de Caroline , elle est plus comme ma psy en fait …la pauvre je crois qu'elle a du se dire que j'étais un sac à paroles alors qu'avec Caroline parfois je ne trouvais pas les mots…

Elijah sourit le prénom de Caroline revenait régulièrement dans la discussion et il sourit

\- J ai l'impression que pour ton cœur elle est un peu plus qu'une amie

Niklaus rougit légèrement mais vérifia que son frère ait toujours ses yeux fermés pour qu'il ne voit pas l'ensemble des émotions qui le traversaient

\- Je...mais je suis partit et je l'ai laissé à d'autres

\- C est l'histoire de notre vie niklaus !

\- Tu aurais du te battre pour hayley

\- Je n en avais pas ...le temps

\- A cause de moi ?

\- En partie mais surtout que j ai vu ses sourires, son bonheur quand elle était avec Jackson elle se sentait libre elle n'était pas en danger comme lorsqu' elle était avec moi et lui a su ...àa su lui dire les mots que je n ai pas réussi à prononcer ils étaient coincés là dans mon cœur

\- Camille aurait pu t'aider...

\- Je me vois bien aller me confier à la femme qui était éperdumment amoureuse de mon petit frère sans avoir jamais osé lui dire et vis et versa…

\- Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir été amoureux tellement d'elle pas de la même maniéré que...

\- Caroline la belle et fougueuse Caroline !

Niklaus sourit en repensant à elle, elle l' avait tellement haï mais en même temps leur histoire avait été torride et tellement complexe …

\- on est maudit ...les femmes nous aiment et nous désarment aussi vite des qu'ils commencent à nous connaître réellement

\- Mmmm

Elijha n insista pas. Son frere n'avait pas tord les gens pouvaient autant les aimer que les détester à en vouloir leur mort...

Elijha et niklaus se tirent un long moment que de la voix basse de Niklaus rompit le silence

\- j' ai peur

Elijha ouvrit les yeux et fit s allonger son frère contre lui sentant que le besoin était présent.

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- Si ...si tous nos rêves n'étaient justement que des rêves et quelqu'un ...quelque chose vienne nous empêcher de réaliser nos projets

\- Je ne laisserai personne nous mettre une seule barrière devant nous ...

\- pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça, pourquoi tu te bats toujours si fort sans relâche pour nous lijah ?

Elijah réfléchit longuement et se rendit compte que la seule réponse Qu il lui venait en tête était parce Qu'il aimait sa famille plus que tout au monde, qu'il aimait Niklaus et Rebecca surtout plus que tout au monde et Qu il en vérité n'avait jamais accepté la vie que leur avait offerte leurs parents, une vie faite de fuite, de cris de larmes, de crises, de désespoir mais ils ne pouvaient pas songer la quitter, car tout cela leur était impossible ils ne pouvaient pas mourir et espérer un autre avenir non ils étaient les originaux et leur malédiction était bien celle ci ...alors elijah se battrait jusqu'au bout de son éternité pour leur offrir ce que personne ne leur donnerai jamais.

\- je ne sais pas niklaus

Niklaus ferma les yeux et soupira

\- tu mens mal ton cœur tremble et tes lèvres veulent hurler autre chose

Elijah sourit en regardant le plafond.

Ses lèvres voulaient tellement lui dire je t aime Niklaus plus que je n ai jamais aimé mais personne ne leur avait appris à s'épancher de cette manière et il se tut en ressentant le corps de son petit frère contre lui. Les douleurs s'étaient doucement estompées surtout grâce au sang que lui avait offert son frère un peu avant pendant qu'il le massait. Il ne dit rien profitant des serviettes chaudes et des mains de son frère sur lui.

Quand il entendit le ronflement régulier de l'hybride près de lui, il sourit. Le cours normal des choses reprenaient il allait veiller sur le sommeil de son petit frère comme il l l'avait toujours fait. Ce petit frère certainement épuisé par tous ces bouleversements qui arrivaient dans sa vie.

Elijah se pinça les lèvres mais essaya de ne pas trop bouger son estomac son ventre tout lui brûlait mais il soupira. Dans quelques heures tout serait passé encore ...

Il regarda son frère et secoua la tête tout en attrapant la couverture à leur pied et la recouvrir le corps de son frere toujours nu et collé contre le sien.

\- je ne m y ferai jamais je crois

Puis comme si la lune en avait assez entendu et souhaitait à son tour s'amuser un peu, il sentit le corps de Niklaus vibrer et la petite peluche qui avait pris aussi une place énorme dans son cœur se métamorphosa devant lui tout en ronflant comme le faisait quelques secondes plus tôt son frère préféré.

Elijha sourit en le voyant posa une main sur le pelage du petit louveteau et attendit sans un bruit auprès de lui veillant sur son sommeil et celui de son petit hybride intérieur.


	71. ballade en caddie

TV Shows » Originals » Louveteau !  
Author: pinkienath   
Rated: K+ - French - Humor/Hurt/Comfort - Reviews: 84 - Published: 09-29-18 - Updated: 04-24-19 id:13078667

CHp 71 – Ballade en caddie

Elijha avait laissé Kiki dormir tranquillement, grognant tout de même car il était de ce fait de nouveau sur le lit. Il avait songé à le déposer dans son panier, mais vu que les heures approchaient de la pleine lune, il eut peur de retrouver son frère en pétard nu comme un vers dans un tout petit panier. Niklaus avait déjà eu sa dose d'humiliations pour une bonne partie de sa longue vie restante.

Il versa la poudre de lait et de l'eau dans le biberon qu'il secoua doucement après avoir vérifié que la tétine soit bien refermée et sourit.

Niklaus avait certainement appris une sacrée leçon en quelques semaines après avoir voulu encore jouer avec lui. Il songea que tout n'était cependant certainement pas lié au hasard et que de s'être transformé malencontreusement en cette petite boule de poil si adorable avait un lien avec ce qu'il désirait inconsciemment vivre désormais.

Déjà à la Nouvelle Orléans, son frère avait changé et aspirait à être plus fréquemment à la maison, lui avait même proposé quelques sorties qu'il avait apprécié passer avec Niklaus. Et lorsque Niklaus avait accepté de le suivre ici, pour se reposer et passer quelques jours de vacances, Elijha s'était laissé surprendre par la facilité avec laquelle son frère avait fait sa valise et l'avait suivi. Il devait bien avouer que les premiers jours avaient été terribles et qu'il avait bien failli faire demi-tour, notamment quand Kol et Rebecca était venus les rejoindre. Et c'est surtout à ce moment là que Niklaus avait repris ses mauvais travers et avait décidé de n'écouter que ce que lui avait décidé.

Et Kiki était apparu …et tout avait réellement changé pour Niklaus comme pour lui. Il avait l'impression que ce petit louveteau était en train de leur montrer la voie vers cette nouvelle vie. Niklaus contestait de moins en moins ce côté « ridicule » comme il l'aimait le dire de sa personnalité intérieure et acceptait avec beaucoup plus de sérénité le fait d'être câliné et aimé de cette manière.

Elijha n'était pas dupe et savait que quelque part c'est aussi de cela que Niklaus avait besoin, d'amour et d'attention chose que leur père ne lui avait jamais donné et que par la suite, dans les siècles qui les avaient vu passés, il n'en avait pas quémander plus que cela, préférant montrer la face du monstre qu'il n'était pas en réalité.

Elijha essuya la vaisselle que ses frères et sœur avaient laissé trainer, ramassa au sol un des écharpes de soie de sa petite sœur et la porta à son visage. Elle allait lui manquer, réellement lui manquer. Il avait toujours veillé sur elle aussi, d'une autre manière, Rebecca étant une jeune femme plus docile et qui vouait une admiration sans faille pour son grand frère, ce qui avait rudement facilité les choses pour son éducation. Il ne l'avait pas dit mais la laisser repartir près de Marcel et de Kol le contrariait. Elle allait certainement changer, devenir moins naïve, plus forte, devoir se battre pour garder sa place. Mais il connaissait Rebecca et savait qu'elle saurait se défendre.

Il replia la petite écharpe et la posa sur la table de cuisine puis il remonta avec le biberon chaud vers la chambre où l'attendait le petit louveteau. Ces douleurs étaient présentes mais il savait les gérer quand elles étaient un peu endormies comme en ce moment. Le sang de Niklaus lui permettait ces moments de répits. Il espérait réellement que l'éloignement et une vie plus stable puissent lui apprendre à vivre avec cette malédiction et soupira. Sa mère avait de nouveau bouleversé sa vie. Comment avait-t elle pu devenir ainsi ? Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette femme aux longs cheveux blonds si tendre avec eux, surtout avec lui et Niklaus, qui passait son temps à les prendre dans ses bras. Lui était friand, enfant, de moment de tendresse et en réclamait énormément quand leur père n'était pas présent. Mais Il avait changé aussi, était devenu ce froid et calculateur Elijha, que tous nommaient le noble Elijha. Mais il n'y avait rien de noble en lui, si ce n'était un réel sens de la famille et un reste de gamin terrifié par la vie qu'ils avaient menée et qu'il terrait bien loin au fond de lui pour ne pas apparaitre faible aux yeux des siens.

Elijha pénétra doucement dans la pièce et fronça les sourcils. Le petit loup n'était plus sur le lit.

\- Niklaus ? …

Pas de réponse !

\- Niklaus ?

Elijha s'approcha et chercha un petit moment. Le gémissement qu'il entendait semblait provenir de dessous le lit. Il se baissa et trouva le petit Kiki en boule.

\- Ben qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ? tu es tombé ?

Elijha lui montra le biberon en lui souriant et lui tendit la paume de sa main

\- Allez viens mon bonhomme, il faut reprendre des forces après tout ce que tu as vécu

Kiki secoua la queue, se releva, son corps étant si petit qu'il pouvait tenir debout sous le sommier puis gémit en essayant d'avancer. Il retomba sa petite patte sous lui repliée comme s'il ne pouvait pas la bouger.

\- Nous n'aurions pas du fuir de chez le vétérinaire

Elijha poussa la lit et alla lui-même chercher le petit loup qui se blottit immédiatement contre son alpha en le léchant sur les mains pour lui montrer toute la satisfaction qu'il avait d'être avec lui.

Elijha sonda l'esprit de son frère et remarqua, chose peu habituel, que son frère ne s'était rendu compte de rien, dormant encore profondément bien blottit au fond du louveteau. Quel sacré numéro celui-ci aussi, mais il devait être épuisé. Toutes ces transformations avaient un impact certain sur Niklaus et Elijha se réjouit que son cadet puisse trouver un peu de repos, d'une part parce qu'il en avait besoin et surtout parce que lui aussi cela le reposait un peu de ne pas régler une à une chaque bêtise faite par son cadet. Il posa Kiki sur le lit qui jappait en direction du biberon et inspecta sa petite patte endolorie.

Le petit louveteau dès qu'Elijha le toucha se mit aàgémir et essaya d'ôter celle-ci de la main de son alpha.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir du repos, mon petit loup et…Kiki je viens de te dire du repos et tu essayes déjà de te déplacer…

En effet, Kiki voyant que le biberon était posé sur le lit n'avait qu'une idée en tète, bien déterminé malgré son handicap, à aller poser sa gueule sur la petite tétine qui l'attendait là bas. Il essayait de se hisser avec son flanc mais il était bien trop petit encore pour réussir un tel exploit et regarda son alpha d'un air déçu.

\- Bon, je vais te nourrir mais ensuite il va falloir te reposer mon petit loup ou sinon tu risques de boiter toute ta vie et je vais moi en entendre parler toute ma vie par ton maître.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En sortant de la Bentley, Elijah attrapa Kiki et le glissa dans son sweat. Il avait pris cette habitude un peu à contre cœur au début mais cette mauvais habitude était devenue un besoin pour Elijha aussi. Sentir le petit corps chaud de ce petit être qui l'aimait si fort en retour lui faisait un bien fou. Tout compte fait, il se rendait compte que la présence de Kiki dans leur demeure avait rouvert des sentiments qu'il avait pensés depuis longtemps oubliés. Il sentit immédiatement la petite langue de Kiki lui lécher le corps et grimaça.

\- Non Kiki, tu sais que je déteste cela

Mais le petit loup, qui de toute manière, ne comprenait rien de ce que lui racontait cet humain, continua heureux de pouvoir s'imprégner de l'odeur d'Elijha. Il essaya de nouveau de retirer le petit pansement rempli de crème contre les entorses que son maître lui avait entourée autour de la patte mais malgré de nombreux efforts, celui-ci restait bien accroché.

Elijha pénétra dans la pharmacie et expliqua son cas à la vendeuse. Elijah ressortit, comblé, avec tout un attirail de premiers soins et les rangea précieusement dans la voiture.

Puis il partit en direction d'une grande surface.

\- Si j'avais su qu'un jour, je ferai mes courses comme tous les humains…

Il essaya de prendre un caddie mais remarqua que celui-ci était attaché. Il tira un grand coup, brisant la chainette et partit avec le caddie en direction du magasin. De nombreuses personnes semblaient avoir eu la même idée que lui et il soupira.

\- Tu as bien de la chance, tu échappes à cette marée humaine et à ca !

Elijha tourna sa tête vers deux enfants en plein caprice qui hurlaient et se roulaient au sol pour obtenir de leur pauvre mère, totalement dépassée, le dernier jouet à la mode. Elijha sourit. Il connaissait trop bien ce genre de caprices qui finissaient toujours en punition et en boudage exagéré.

Il passa à côté d'eux, fixa les deux enfants avec attention, qui d'un coup, sans que la maman ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, virent se placer sagement près d'elle en lui prenant la main.

Kiki bougeait dans tous les sens, l'odeur de tous ces gens avait attiré son attention et il jappait désormais pour sortir du sweat.

\- Ah non pas de caprices toi non plus ...mais je sais ce qui peut te faire plaisir

Elijha sortit son petit loup et le plaça sur le siege à l'avant du caddie en ayant bien pris soin de mettre son manteau pour le caler un peu plus. Il lui caressa la tête et le laissa regarder avec de grands yeux étonnés ce grand espace. Il jappa de nouveau et secoua la queue fortement, emmené dans ce manège roulant par son alpha . Il se pencha un peu pour essayer de lécher les mains de ce dernier mais le vampire le replaça rapidement en le fixant du doigt.

\- Si tu bouges de cette petite chaise, je te mets dans le caddie et tu seras au milieu des courses !

Kiki se replaça en grimaçant un peu, essaye de mordiller l'attelle que lui avait posé Elijha en sortant de la pharmacie et lassé de ne pas y arriver, se rassit sur les fesses en dandinant de la tête.

\- Tu fais quoi là ?

« Il me fout la honte de nouveau »

« tiens tu es réveillé ?

« Je suis où là ? «

« Dans un magasin, dans …un caddie »

« tu plaisantes, tu ne m'as mis dans un caddie tout de même, un caddie comme les gosses ! »

Elijha leva les yeux au ciel et continua à arpenter les rayons à la recherche des ingrédients nécessaires pour cuisiner. Il commençait à regretter amèrement que Carmen ne soit pas de la partie et chercha dans les rayons chaque objet qu'il avait noté sur sa liste.

« Tu veux quoi pour le petit déjeuner ? »

« Des céréales ? »

« Frosties ou miel pops ? »

« Trésor »

« Quoi ? »

« Celle là sur ta gauche »

Le petit Kiki était super excité dans son caddie reniflant toutes ces odeurs qui lui arrivaient. Il pleurnicha pour essayer d'attraper le paquet de gâteau qu'Elijha avait déposé dans le caddie et gémit plusieurs fois.

\- Ca suffit, Kiki ! Je vais te donner une part de gâteau mais pas plus…

Elijha ouvrit le paquet en sortit un petit bout de gâteau et lui tendit. Le petit loup l'avala d'une seule bouchée et se lécha les babines puis tourna sa tête sur le côté en gémissant encore un peu.

« tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de te servir avant d'avoir payé »

« Je suis Elijha Mickaleon, j'ai tous les droits »

« Prétentieux ! »

« Grognon »

« Chiffon ! «

« Chiffon ? »

Elijah n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse de son frère qu'il fut bousculé par deux hommes qui lui firent un petit signe d'excuses en repartant de l'autre côté des rayons. Elijha fronça les sourcils, auraient bien protesté pour leur dire de faire plus attention mais se retint. Ce n'était vraiment pas un endroit pour chercher querelles ! Il attrapa des tablettes de très bon chocolat qu'il posa dans le caddie sous le regard envieux de Kiki qui tapait des fesses désormais pour aller dans le grand bac où tout ce qui était tellement bon s'y trouvait.

Elijha le replaça pour éviter qu'il ne tombe dedans et poursuivit ses courses.

« Dis donc Lijah, tous ces gâteaux et confiseries, sont –ils réellement inscrits sur ta liste ? »

Elijha ne répondit pas mais savait bien que sa gourmandise l'avait attiré dans ce rayon dès qu'il l'avait aperçut. Il repartit dans d'autres rayons pour la lessive, les viandes, les légumes et constata que son caddie se remplissait à vue d'œil.

\- Impressionnant …

« c'est ta note de frais qui va l'être »

« Oh j'oubliais aussi quelque chse Niklaus que tu ne vas certainement pas apprécié »

Elijha se dirigea vers le rayon bébé et chercha un petit moment dedans.

« Elijha, ne me dis pas que tu veux acheter un hochet à Kiki, je te dague… »

« Non, juste un parc »

« Un parc ? c'est quoi ca ?

« Tu verras quand nous serons de retour »

Elijha regarda sa liste et satisfait se dirigea vers les caisses quand il entendit son prénom raisonner derrière lui.

\- Elijha, Elijha Mickaelson ?

Niklaus se figea . Ce timbre de voix, cette intonation, ce léger accent sudiste…il connaissait par cœur. Il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre très fort et bégaya.

« Lijah, ne te retourne pas, cours… »

Elijha se retourna, curieux, pour fixer la belle jeune femme blonde qui se tenait devant lui. µil lui fallut que quelques secondes pour la reconnaitre et il serra le caddie dans ses mains : Caroline Forbes …mais nom de dieu, que faisait-elle là un panier à la main dans ce magasin, perdu au milieu de nulle part ?

\- Euh …Caroline …

\- Bonjour, Elijha, je ne pensais pas vous trouver ci vite avec Klaus…

Elle chercha derrière lui et parut déçue.

\- Il n'est pas avec toi ?

Elijha regarda derrière lui comme par instinct et comprit immédiatement. Il écarquilla les yeux, posa son regard sur le petit loup, puis sur Caroline, puis de nouveau sur le petit loup et déglutit.

\- Il…Il est resté à la maison, le courses…euh ce n'est pas son moment favori

Caroline serra son panier devant elle et secoua la tête.

\- Drôle de rencontres non ?

\- Oui c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, si il y a bien quelqu'un que je ne m'attendais pas à voir ici, dans cette ville et encore moins dans ce magasin, c'est bien la belle et charmante Caroline Forbes

Caroline rougit légèrement puis fixa Elijha.

\- Rebecca, votre sœur, m'a donné votre adresse

Elijha grimaça en pensant qu'elle avait de nouveau gaffé et soupira fortement montrant bien à la jeune femme sa désapprobation mais il lui tendit tout de même la main pour la saluer.

« Mais de quoi elle se mêle celle-ci, vraiment Rebecca est une plaie, …demande lui pourquoi elle est là , ce qu'elle veut, qu'est qu'il y a ? est ce qu'elle va bien ? est ce qu'elle a besoin d'aide, peut être est elle en danger, elle…est toujours aussi radieuse »

« En effet, je trouve aussi que les années semblent lui avoir réussies »

« c'est un vampire Elijha, elle n'a pas changé mais putain que fait elle là et comme par hasard je suis dans ce corps de merde ! ; »

« Niklaus ton langage ! »

« Elle ne peut pas m'entendre »

« Mais moi si »

« Gna gna ! Regarde Elijha rien de pire ne pouvait me tomber dessus, elle est là face à moi et je suis… et je suis totalement démuni …imagine si en plus je me retransforme je serai nu face à elle et elle va …ca fait trop d'années que je ne l'ai pas vu, je …c'est trop compliqué là… mais que fais Caroline ici C'est une caméra cachée, ou un mauvais rêve ou …c'est impensable »

Niklaus sentait que son cœur battait trop fort et les images des années passées lui revenaient en mémoire. Il l'avait aimé , mais réellement aimé, il avait ensuite appris à l'oublier pour laisser la place à Tyler ou Stefan enfin pour qu'elle ne souffre pas avec lui tout simplement, incapable de lui donner les gestes et l'amour qu'elle méritait mais tout venait d'être balayé d'un coup. La vision de cette femme face à lui, enfin face à ses yeux de petit loup lui rappela à quel point il ne l'avait pas si éloigné de cela de son cœur. Il soupira.

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est là .. »

Elijha attendit que sn frère se calme et s'adressa à Caroline d'un air assez distant et froid. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette femme semblait les chercher eux, ce qu'elle voulait et surtout connaissait son passif avec Klaus. Il connaissait aussi trop bien ses amis et cela ne lui donnait aucune raison de l'accueillir à bras ouverts.

\- Rebecca a des soucis ? pourquoi vous envoie t elle ? vous n'habitez plus mystic fall ? ce n'est pourtant pas proche de la Nouvelle Orléans…

Kiki tourna la tête pour observer la nouvelle venue et commença à japper, comme si il souhaitait lui aussi être présentée à cette femme. Il sentait qu'elle comptait pour Kikilos , il le sentait au travers de tout son corps. Il appela encore plus fort et Caroline se pencha un peu pour apercevoir le petit loup assis tranquillement sur le manteau de son maître.

\- C'est …peu commun…

Elijha sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues comme si il avait été pris à défaut, lui le grand et méchant vampire en possession d'un objet qui ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il représentait.

\- C'est …je le garde pour une amie le temps qu'elle revienne de ses vacances

Carline fronça du nez, elle n'en croyait pas un traitre mot mais n'insista pas. Elle avait elle-même adopté un bébé chaton il y a quelques semaines. Ce petit loup était tellement beau. Elle le regarda avec attention et sourit.

\- Il a des yeux magnifiques, bleus comme cela c'est assez rare chez cette race

Ellijha préféra ne pas relever et regarda de droite et de gauche. Puis il se concentra pour vérifier qu'elle soit seule. Pas de traces de ses amis autour d'elle, ce qui le rassura mais l'étonna aussi.

\- Je suis seule si c'est ce que tu te poses comme question. Je ne me voyais pas amener Damon ou qui que ce soit pour cette occasion.

\- Occasion ?

\- Oui, je viens voir Niklaus, puisqu'il n'a pas eu la décence de m'appeler depuis toutes ces années, je pensais au moins que son départ vers je ne sais quelle destination lui donnerait envie de me dire définitivement adieu.

\- Son départ ?

\- Ne nie rien, Eljha, Rebecca m'a appelé pour cela. Nous sommes restées amies malgré tous les évènements et elle m'a expliqué que vous comptiez disparaitre définitivement , mettre un terme à votre vie ici, vos relations …je sais très bien qu'il sera impossible par la suite de vous retrouver même s je venais à arpenter cette terre pendant plusieurs siècles

Elijha se recula un peu pendant qu'elle venait poser sa main sur le pelage du petit loup et le caressait.

\- Je vois que notre sœur n'a pas pu tenir sa langue

\- Je suis la seule au courant..elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait en me le disant. Rebecca est bien plus intelligente et perspicace que vous ne le supposez tous dans cette famille

\- Cette famille ?

\- Oui votre famille…les Mickaleson

\- Cette famille te pose problème peut être Caroline ?

\- Non justement, vous avez tout fait pour que l'on ne puisse pas vous oublier si facilement…et maintenant vous pensez toi et Niklaus, pouvoir vous faire la malle sans avoir des au revoir à faire ….je te pensais plus noble que cela, je…pensais que Klaus …qu'il m'aurait appelé

Elijha soupira.

\- Niklaus est dans une mauvais passe en ce moment, il l'aurait fait certainement plus tard

\- Oui quand il serait loin, plus facile pour se dire adieu que de fuir sans se retourner c'est cela ?

Caroline croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, semblant très mécontente de la situations.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous ayez non plus chercher à reprendre contact avec mon frère

\- Il me l'avait interdit

\- Je ne savais pas que vous écoutiez si bien les ordres de mon frère

\- Elijha, ne joue pas avec moi à ce jeu, cette histoire de toute manière ne concerne que Klaus et moi-même …il me doit des adieux en face à face !

Elle continua cependant à caresser le petit loup et lui gratouilla sous le menton. Kiki heureux leva la tête encore plus et lui montra son ventre pour qu'elle vienne ici aussi.

Niklaus cessa de respirer quelques instants en ressentant le bien être qui venait de le parcourir. Il se terra comme si elle aurait été capable de le voir au fon de Kiki et laissa le petit loup mener la barque.

« Pas le ventre, Kiki, c'est vraiment trop pour moi là »

Puis il fixa inférieurement la belle Caroline, laissa son regard parcourir son visage, ses traits, son corps. Il aurait aimé à cet instant pouvoir poser sa main sur sa joue et venir l'embrasser mais il savait bien que tout cela était lié à l'impossible et ferma les yeux pour ne plus avoir besoin de l'admirer en souffrant. Elle n'avait pas tord, il avait fui la première fois sans réellement lui donner des explications et il fuyait de nouveau. Mais comment aurait il pu savoir que Caroline aurait encore eu envie d'avoir des contacts avec lui ?

« Lijha, c'est… qu'est ce que l'on doit faire ? »

« Je gère ne te soucie pas, mais tu sais je crois qu'elle n'a pas tord. Elle a fait des centaines de kilomètres pour te revoir une dernière fois, tu ne pourras pas lui refuser cela Niklaus…. »

« Je sais, laisse moi du temps… »

\- Bon Caroline, je suis certain que tu dois être fatiguée de ce long voyage, je te propose de finir ces courses et d'aller à la maison. Je te préparerai un bon repas

\- Et je verrai Niklaus

\- Oui certainement

Caroline ne releva pas le « certainement » et sourit en se penchant sur le caddie pour donner le change. Elle avait toujours été impressionné par le renommée d'Elijha Mickaelson et ne le connaissait surtout que par ce qu'en avait dit Elena, Damon ou Stefan qui le considérait presque comme bien plus dangereux que Niklaus. Pourtant là dans ses rayons, il ne semblait pas si terrifiant que cela et elle remarqua quel bel homme il était. Oui, Elena n'avait pas tord. Les Mickaleson dégageait réellement un sexisme parfait. Elle soupira pour essayer d'évacuer ses pensées et regarda le caddie.

\- Je vois que tout cela n'est pas très équilibré ?

Elle attrapa les gâteaux et les tablettes de chocolat qui s'entassaient dans le caddie d'Elijha provoquant des jappements encore plus prononcés du petit loup.

\- Ce n'est pas pour lui tout de même ?

\- Non

Caroline sourit et attrapa les céréales

\- C'étaient les préférés de Niklaus ..je me dis que c'est encore le cas par contre le chocolat, je ne me souviens pas qu'il soit très gourmand

Elijha leva les yeux au ciel.

« Elle va me détailler tout le panier ? »

« Elle est extrèmement bavarde et curieuse, bon courage, mon frère »

Caroline secoua le paquet de gâteau au chocolat face à Elijha et rit gentiment.

\- L'aîné des Mickaelson me semble bien fine bouche…

Elijha reprit le paquet, le replaça bien rangé dans le caddie et prit un peit morceau de gâteau pour le donner à Kiki.

\- Je peux le prendre dans les bras ?

\- Euh..

« Non, non surtout pas, Lijah »

\- Non il est blessé là à la patte, il vaut mieux ne pas trop le manipuler pour le moment

Caroline parut déçue mais n'insista pas. Elle baissa le regard au sol tout de même impressionné encore de se trouver face à Elijha et reprit son panier.

\- Je m'étais pris quelques fruits et friandises pour l'hôtel que j'ai réservé, peut être pourrions nous partager de ce fait ensemble ?

Elijha s'approcha comme elle lui tendait le panier et sourit. Elle aussi semblait bien gourmande.

\- Je vois que tu as aussi la fine bouche, Caroline

Caroline se dit qu'elle l'avait bien chercher mais alors qu'elle se poussait pour faire place à Elijha, deux hommes passèrent rapidement près d'eux et les bousculèrent un peu plus fort. Caroline tomba au sol déséquilibrée et Elijha accourt vers elle pour l'aider à se relever. Elijha regarda rapidement en direction des deux hommes, les mêmes qui l'avaient bousculé juste quelques minutes plus tôt mais il n'eut pas le temps de les interpeller, car ils avaient déjà disparus au travers des rayons.

Il tendit sa main à caroline et lui sourit gentiment, puis lui replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Elle rougit légèrement puis repassa une main sur sa robe histoire de penser à autre chose.

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui parfait…

Elijha secoua la tête puis lui fit signe de le suivre.

\- Allons payer ces courses avant que…

Il se figea et sentit son cœur le lâcher. Kiki … Kiki n'était plus dans le petit siege. Il regarda dans le caddie rapidement, sous le caddie puis à côté et sentit son cœur s'affoler totalement. Puis les images de deux hommes les bousculant le revinrent en mémoire…

\- Kiki …ils ont pris Kiki …

\- Quoi ? Qui ?

Caroline constata aussi que le petit loup avait disparu. Elijha attrapa son manteau, partit à une vitesse vampirique vers la sortie et appela Klaus mentalement.

\- Niklaus ? NIKLAUS !

Il se rua alors vers le poste de contrôle à la vitesse vampirique contraignant le chef de la sécurité à lui faire visionner les vidéos de surveillance. Il les vit bien distinctement. Pendant que l'un bousculait Caroline, le second avait attrapé le petit loup et était partit avec lui. Tout cela avait été si rapide que Niklaus n'avait peut être pas eu le temps de réagir non plus. Il visionna alors l'extérieur et repéra la camionnette dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfuis.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux totalement en panique et entendit une voix derrière lui

\- Elijha ?

\- Nous devons rattraper ces hommes de toute urgence

Elle ne chercha pas à poser d'autres questions lâcha son panier et suivit le vampire dans la bentley. Elijah ne démarra pas tout de suite mais concentra ses sens en faisant signe à Caroline de ne pas parler. Puis il l'entendit, le sentit, capta sa présence…son frère l'appelait …il démarra en trombe et fila sur la route pour rattraper le camion et les ravisseurs de son frère.

Caroline écarquilla les yeux. Elle savait que ce serait un rencontre compliqué mais elle ne s'attendait pas que ce soit si dément !


	72. Warrior Caroline

Chp 72 – Warrior Caroline !

Elijah sentait que des sueurs froides lui coulaient le long du dos et sur le front. Il accélérait de plus en plus pour tenter de rejoindre cette camionnette quand Caroline lui montra du doigt en hurlant, le corps tendu et une tension qui montrait qu'elle était prête à en découdre aussi.

\- Là bas...Là bas elijah je crois que c'est celle ci.

Elijah utilisa sa vision supranaturelle, chose Qu il n avait pas depuis longtemps essayant au minimum d'utiliser ses capacités vampiriques mais là l'instant était des plus mal choisis pour y réfléchir.

Il regarda Caroline presque en s'excusant :

\- nous recommencerons nos salutations quand tout sera plus calme

Caroline aurait bien rit habitué tout compte fait avec Klaus à ce que rien ne soit jamais simple avec les mickaelson mais là elle venait d'assister au kidnapping ...d'un bébé loup.

Elle posa une main un peu tremblante sur celle du jeune vampire et essaya de minimiser

\- Elijha calme toi ils ont du l'emmener pour le vendre je suppose il y a de plus en plus de trafic de ce genre dans les régions et ...

\- Vendre ...! Tu rends tu comptes que mon fr..mon ...ce...enfin c'est inimaginable

Elena lui avait toujours dit qu'Elijah était d'une nature très calme et ne levait jamais la voix et elle resta surprise de le voir si stressé. Surtout pour un chiot …elle en aurait bien plaisanter comme elle aimait le faire mais elle se retint comme si quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était absolument pas le moment.

\- Elijha calme toi, ça ne changera rien nous allons aller les voir, récupérer notre bien et aller enfin voir klaus à votre demeure !

Elijah se mit à trembler en entendant le prénom de son frère. Il espérait en vrai sur ce dernier se soit retransformer et ait régler le problème mais il savait aussi son frère épuisé et sa transformation pourrait lui demander énormément de temps. Et le temps justement, c'est ce qui manquait …il pouvait arriver n importe quoi au louveteau et le pire ne cessait de s'insinuer dans l'esprit d ´Elijha.

\- Si il lui arrive quelque chose...

\- Elijah ...ce n'est Qu un adorable Louveteau au pire...il va recevoir des centaines de petites caresses tellement il est mignon

Elijha frappa fortement du poing sur le volant en brisant un morceau au passage et fixa méchamment Caroline en parlant d une voix puissante.

\- Ce n est pas seulement un louveteau ...caroline ! C est ...

Caroline se fâcha et le pointa du doigt. Non mais elle n'allait pas en plus subir les foudres de ce vampire alors qu'elle essayait de l'aider …punaise cette famille était tordue !

\- Je ne suis pas ton amie ou un de tes frères alors parle moi autrement ou demerde toi seul !

Elle sortit de la voiture en claquant la porte et soupira. Elle n'aurait jamais du venir, elle se trouvait affublée de ce frere là alors que c est l'autre Qu'elle cherchait invisible et en plus, cet Elijah n était pas à prendre avec des pincettes ...elle détestait les Mickaelson qui se prenait pour quoi non mais...

Elle regarda elijha sortir de la voiture et se diriger sans même la calculer vers la camionnette en question. Caroline soupira.

\- Génial fais comme si je n étais pas là, punaise mais vous êtes vraiment pareil avec Klaus tout compte fait…je comprend d'où lui vient ce sale caractère, imitation logique de celui qui l'a élevé !

Elijah entendit et sourit. Cette femme ne le lâcherait pas et avait un sacré tempérament. Exactement ce qu'il fallait pour canaliser les humeurs de son petit frère. Caroline le rejoins en vitesse vampirique et se plaça devant lui en posant une main sur son torse.

\- Attend elijha peut être faudrait-il appeler Niklaus, tu ne sais pas ce que tu peux rencontrer là dedans c est peut être dangereux

\- Belle tentative pour le faire venir, mais sache que Ce qui est dangereux ici c est moi, Caroline

Il la poussa de son chemin doucement et regarda à l'intérieur de la camionnette. Rien … Caroline ne voulant pas rester inactive alla ouvrir le haillon de derrière et fouilla dans le camion

\- Viens vois Elijha

Le camion regorgeait de cages plus ou moins grandes qui sentaient surtout le chien et les deux grimacèrent mais l'´odeur de kiki et de son frère vint confirmer à Elijha que le petit louveteau s était trouvé la quelques

Minutes plus tôt. Il toucha une des cages et constata que beaucoup avait du sang séché sur les barreaux

\- Oh mon Dieu

Il s appuya contre le camion et essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Et si kiki ...et si ses ravisseurs ...il ne se le pardonnerait jamais… Une main doucet et rassurante se déposa dans son cou.

\- Je les sens, je sens l odeur de chien ils ont dû aller la bas dans cet bâtisse délabrée…

L'âiné des Mikaleson regarda dans la direction que lui montrait Caroline et la dévisagea

\- Cela me concerne attend moi là tu ...tu vas salir ta belle robe

\- Salir ma robe ? Tu plaisantes j Espère

\- Il va y avoir du sang Caroline, beaucoup de sang

\- De toute manière à quoi je m'attendais d autres en suivant un des membres de votre famille

Elijha grimaça elle n'avait pas tord, ils avaient la réputation de ne pas faire dans la tendresse et Elijha malheureusement allait lui confirmer sa vision …il ne laisserait personne impunie ...personne ne touchait à Kiki ou ne s'en prenait à son frère sans subir les foudres de l aîné des Mickaelson.

Caroline regarda Elijha et se lança devant lui

\- Donne moi ton manteau je vais m'en recouvrir pour éviter les éclaboussures

Elle lui sourit gentiment et elijha relâcha un peu la pression

\- ce n est pas comme cela que tout aurait dû se passer

\- Elijha, ne nous voilons pas la face, c'st toujours comme ça que ça se passait avec Klaus pourquoi ce changerait d ailleurs…j'aurai du m'en douter et m'habiller en conséquence, Je me demande presque s il n est pas là-dessous, à rire du sale tour qu'il est peut être en train de nous jouer !

Elijha grimaça elle touchait presque du doigt une certaine vérité

\- Allons récupérer kiki...

Caroline se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire ...kiki ce petit louveteau s'ppelait kiki... mais qui pouvait l'avoir affublé d un prénom aussi ridicule !

\- Son maître ou sa maîtresse sont des garous ?

\- Des êtres surnaturels

\- Ah ...et ce louveteau est un des membres de leur meute ?

\- En quelque sorte

\- Elijha ce ...kiki...peut être a-t-il une valeur inestimable et c est pour cela que...

Elijha cessa de marcher, gonfla ses joues et soupira d'exaspération.

\- Caroline …est ce que tu peux cesser de poser des questions … oui ce louveteau a une valeur plus Qu inestimable et c est pour cela que ceux qui ont osé le touché vont en payer le prix

Caroline se vexa un peu mais continua à contourner le bâtiment comme le faisait Elijha

\- Il est là dedans je l entend

Elle tendit l'oreille et malgré ses capacités ne perçut aucun bruit

\- Je n'entends rien

Elijha murmura plus pour lui-même.

\- Je l'entends m' appeler, il faut se dépêcher il semble courir un grave danger

Caroline écarquilla les yeux. Certes il était un originel et avait certainement une ouïe bien plus développé que la sienne mais à part entendre peut être éventuellement des aboiements de chiens et certainement de molosses elle ne percevait aucun petit cri qui aurait pu provenir du Bébé loup

Elijah posa une main en arrière pour arrêter la course de l'amie de son frère et lui fait signe de faire le tour tout en lui murmurant discrètement

\- Essaye de trouver une entrée par la je vais passer par cette fenêtre

\- tu me fais confiance ?

\- Puisque tu es là autant servir

\- Servir ? on en reparlera de ce terme Elijha

\- Mais la jeune femme exécute l'ordre de ce vieux vampire et contourna le bâtiment. Elle trouva une vielle porte rouillé qui grinça en s'ouvrant et pénétra dans la bâtisse . La jeune vampire fut immédiatement pris par une odeur de sang et de mort puis par des aboiements féroces. Elle se plaqua contre le mur espérant surtout qu'aucun chien n'ait envie d'en faire son quatre heures et scruta la bâtisse . Tout était sombre mais le bruit semblait provenir d'un sous sol. Elle avança un peu à tâtons et sourit.

Depuis combine d années n'avait elle pas ressentie une telle adrénaline ! Maintenant elle était réfugiée dans cette école à s occuper avec son ami Alaraic, des enfants bien sages qui comblaient sa vie ...elle prit alors conscience bien malgré elle Qu'elle se sentait revivre là en ce moment ...près des Mickaelson comme par hasard ...elle aurait aimé que ce soit avec Niklaus qu'elle vive ce moment de tension mais son frère savait aussi y faire pour mettre une ambiance qui la dynamisait. Elle avança et sursauta près à bondir quand elle heurta Elijha qu'il il la plaqua d un coup contre le mur, surpris aussi et s excusa immédiatement

\- Je ne t'avais pas entendu, Caroline

\- Vous manquez tant d entraînement ?

Elijah sourit et concentra son attention sur l appel de Niklaus, les paroles qu'il lui envoyait étaient très fiables mais il pouvait percevoir quelques murmures.

« Lijah, lijah viens vite ...je n arrive pas à me transforme et c est ...c est horrible ...kiki va .. »

\- Par là Caroline ...

Comment il pouvait le savoir, elle ne chercha même à comprendre et suivit l'aîné.

\- S'il faut se battre, je ne l ai as fait depuis un très long moment…

\- Je m'en charge toi tu récupères kiki et tu l'emmènes dans la Bentley, je vous rejoindrai

\- En gros tu te réserves le plus fun de la partie ! je ne suis pas en sucre Elijha, s'il faut défendre ce louveteau je suis partante

Elijha tourna son regard vers elle, amusé. Enfoui sous son grand manteau elle semblait tellement frêle, mais il savait cependant qu' elle n était pas là dernière et n'avait jamais été d'ailleurs la moins peureuse pour défendre griffes et ongles ceux dont elle devait sauver l'existence. Klaus avait déjà parlé de son caractère de battante et il sourit

\- Soit si cela peut te faire plaisir ...viens descendons

Caroline suivit très discrètement Elijha dans l'escalier et sourit pour elle-même, c'était fou il dégageait la même odeur sauvage que son frère, la même aura, qui vous rendait presque accro de sa présence, elle se rendit compte à quel point niklaus lui manquait, à quel point il lui avait rendu la vie excitante même s'ils avaient passé du temps à se disputer à se détester , elle revoyait ses yeux son sourire mutin , et ce remémora aussi ses promesses qu'il il ne tenait pas ...

\- ce chiot ..enfin ce louveteau il t appartient n est- ce pas? Il porte votre odeur à toi et à Niklaus je l'ai sentit quand nous étions dans le magasin

Elijha murmura

\- Si tu savais ce qu'il m appartient …

Elle fronca les sourcils mais ne répliqua pas car Elijha lui dit signe de se taire et se baissa près d'une barrière en métal. Dans le contrebas, dans ce qui ressemblait à une fosse en béton, se tenaient une dizaine d hommes bières à la main et pariant en s échangeant des liasses de billets. Caroline secoua la tête

\- Le cliché parfait de l'abruti profond

Elijha sourit malgré lui et scruta les cages. A l'intérieur, des chiens, des molosses pour la plupart mais aussi des toutes petites betes effrayées, même un ou deux chats, la plupart mal nourris, la gueule pour certains en sang. Il frissonna mais Caroline parla pour lui

\- Des combats de chiens c est une horreur ...oh mon dieu ton kiki ..

Elijha fixa non plus les cages mais directement la fosse et là au milieu de cette large fosse se tenait son tout petit louveteau sa patte toujours enveloppée dans l'attelle, tout tremblant et gémissant ne sachant pas où aller et repoussé à chaque fois par ses bâtons au milieu de cette arène. Le pauvre semblait totalement désemparé et pleurait par petits jappements discontinus. De chaque côté se tenait deux homes avec des

Molosses et les paris commencèrent.

\- Le mien le Dévorera intégralement en 2 minutes

\- Je parie que c est le mien qui va l'extirper en une minute il l'aura mangé et digéré avant même que les autres chiens n'aient le temps de le toucher

Elijah écoutait la discussion avec attention constatant avec un certain dégout que « Le tien et le mien » correspondaient à deux énormes mollosses, les crocs dehors exacerbés par l'odeur certainement que dégageait kiki, une odeur de loups et ils étaient juste tenus par des chaînes qui dès qu'elles seraient ôtées signifiait qu'il n y aurait plus aucun espoir pour le petit louveteau.

« Niklaus je suis là surtout fais en sort que kiki ne bouge plus je vais venir te chercher »

Puis il parla à voix basse à Caroline qui se tenait la main devant la bouche horrifiée à l'idée de ce que signifiaient tous ces paris.

\- Caroline tu t'occupes des ses 5 gars moi je m'occupe de ces 5 là et de ces deux molosses

Caroline secoua la tête, cette journée était hallucinante …elle pensait passer juste embrasser Niklaus lui dire adieu et ...la voilà en train de se demander comment faire : arracher des têtes ou les coller contre le mur !

Kiki gémissait mais tendit d'un coup la queue et chercha en reniflant autour de lui. Son alpah, il sentait la présence de son alpha. Il essaya de se sauver dans un recoin pour le trouver mais les hommes le replacèrent sans aucune difficulté dans le centre de l'arêne. Kiki leva la tête, renifla et se tourna alors d'un coup vers eux. Il le va la tête vers les rembardes en hauteur et jappa dans la direction des deux vampires presque en l'implorant encore plus fort déchaînant la fureur des molosses !

L'effet de surprise était fichu ! les hommes attirés par ce bruit regardèrent alors dans la même direction ...

Kiki sentit que quelque chose allait se passer, se tassa sur lui-même et se mit à gémir quand il vit les chaînes tenant les molosses tomber au


	73. Jalousies

Chapitre 73 – Jalousies

\- Allez la peluche ne tremble plus... je suis là et ton maître ne va pas tarder à arriver ...

Niklaus grogna intérieurement, se faire traiter de « peluche » par la femme pour qui il en pinçait n'était certainement pas des plus prometteurs pour une approche sensuelle. Il soupira mais constata que tout comme le petit kiki son regard et son attention restaient braqués sur la porte du vieux bâtiment.

Kiki gémissait dans les bras de Caroline, le corps tendu, le poil encore hérissé complètement perdu cherchant de droite et gauche où pouvait être passé son maître mais en même temps, comme tout petit bébé demandant beaucoup de réconfort, il essayait désespérément de se mettre dans les hauteurs de son manteau sentant l'odeur de son maître dessus et de pénétrer comme il le faisait quand il avait trop peur près de la peau de celle qui le tenait actuellement. Il gémissait doucement espérant qu'elle veuille bien le glisser dans sa robe pour le mettre en sécurité, près de la chaleur que dégageait la poitrine de cette femme.

Caroline ne semblait pas comprendre et soudainement gênée par cette tentative d intrusion le repoussait à chaque fois ce qui en réalité arrangeait bien Niklaus qui lui n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver nicher entre les seins pulpeux de sa belle. La situation était déjà suffisamment embarrassante pour ne pas en rajouter.

*non non non ne la lèche pas Kiki ! mais putain que fait Elijha, faut toujours qu'il trouve le moyen de s'amuser sans moi et comme par hasard quand je suis coincé dans ce corps alors que je suis avec certainement la femme la plus sexy de cette planète ...kiki je t en prie ce n' est vraiment pas le moment de vouloir léchouiller cette femme surtout pour moi …pitié la peluche... »

Il sentit les caresses de son amie essayer de rassurer le petit louveteau qu'elle tenait contre elle toujours appuyée contre la Bentley et ne put s empêcher de soupirer. Pourquoi faillait il toujours qu'elle se retrouve dans les embrouilles de la famille Mikaelson ! Puis tout en attendant que l'aîné daigne se montrer, elle commença à gratouiller le petit loup.

« Non pas le ventre Caroline ne me caresse pas là enfin lui ... »

Mais c était peine perdu : déjà kiki lui proposait son flanc bien ouvert et Caroline tout en souriant lui déposa un baiser sur le ventre et lui fit des papouilles avec la bouche faisant gigoter le petit loup dans tous les sens il couina un peu quand il bougea sa patte mais retendit son ventre encore plus fortement.

« Pas le ventre ...oh punaise non Caroline, si tu savais l'effet que tu me fais… »

Niklaus sentait une pression du bas ventre lui rappeler malheureusement au très mauvais moment sa condition d homme. Il essaya de dissuader Kiki de continuer à réclamer cela même pour se rassurer mais peine perdue elle n arrêtait pas de le câliner de cette manière et lui en profitait à fond !

Punaise si elle savait qui était kiki en réalité elle piquerait une véritable crise de nerf. Il soupira et s'avoua qu'il n'était pas pressé qu'elle prenne conscience de qui se cachait sous le pelage doucereux du petit loup.

Vraiment jusqu'au bout ce kiki lui aura fait vivre une expérience unique ! il regarda le ciel et soupira.

Vivement que la nuit tombe et que la lune décide définitivement de son sort !

Kiki reniflant d'un coup dans l'air, stoppa son manège et tourna sa tête vers la porte au loin. Son alpha …il le sentait et savait qu'il approchait. Il secoua la queue fortement et commença à japper en essayant de sauter des bras de Caroline.

Niklaus sourit à son tour, Elijha arrivait, il ressentait la même aura, la même présence forte et puissante que Kiki.

Caroline sourit en voyant la porte s'ouvrir, presque rassuré en fait de ne plus être seule ici dans cette ruelle.

\- Voilà ton maître kiki

Elle écarquilla les yeux en apercevant la chemise totalement rougie de sang d Elijha et ses mains qui dégoulinaient de liquide rouge. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et retint kiki en protection contre elle.

Elle fronça les yeux et pensa immédiatement à Niklaus quand il se présentait à elle dans cet état lorsqu'il avait fait du ménage autour de lui puis elle se rassura en voyant Elijha lui fait un beau sourire charmant et ouvrir la porte plus grande en faisant signe de la main …pour laisser échapper des dizaines de petits et gros chiens qui partirent en aboyant dans toutes les directions heureux d avoir retrouvé leur liberté.

Certain reniflèrent en direction de Kiki, qui se terra immédiatement contre Caroline, bien heureux tout compte fait de ne pas avoir accourut vers son maitre dans l'immédiat.

Caroline plissa les yeux se mit à rire en voyant cette ribambelle de petits chiens, chats et autres bêtes dont elle n'aurait pas été capable de donner un nom , fuir heureux dans tous les sens puis comprit ... et comprit en fait que rien d autres de vivant ne sortirait de cette bâtisse...

Kiki vérifia du coin de l'oeil que tous les méchants, méchants, méhcnats chiens soient partis et couina suffisamment pour que Caroline le pose au sol. De ses petites pattes, il voulut courir maladroitement vers son maître enfin marcher pour finir par presque ramper, sa patte blessée l'empêchant totalement tout compte fait d'avancer. Il se mit pleurer en baissant la tête au sol et la queue entre les fesses pour montrer sa déception.

Elijha sourit.

« Quel cinéma il nous fait ton loup »

« Et bien c'est pas moi, c'esr kiki ! et il n'aurait pas eu à en faire autant si tu ne l'avais pas laissé se faire kidnapper dans le magasin ! Bravo la surveillance … »

Elijha secoua la tête et soupira.

« De rien Niklaus, j'apprécie que tu me remercies de t'avoir sauvé d'une mort atroce… »

« Ouais, ouais, n'empêche que… »

Elijha sourit devant l'esprit si têtu de son cadet puis se pencha vers le petit louveteau tout penaud de ne pas avoir pu sauter dans les bras de son alpha. Il le prit dans sa paume de main et le porta à ses lèvres pour lui déposer un baiser chaud et doux sur le museau qui se teinta d'un peu de sang qui coulait encore du visage du vampire. Immédiatement, Kiki le lécha. IL n'avait pas en lui un vampire pour rien : le goût de ce breuvage lui plaisait presque autant que son petit lait chaud. D'ailleurs, il commença à couiner pour le réclamer.

« Il a faim mais je t'assure que si tu lui files le biberon devant Caroline, je te renie de mon testament »

« Tu as un testament, toi ? »

« Je ne te renie de …de mon héritage ! »

« ton héritage ? »

« Mes peintures ! Oh arrêtes de pinailler tu m'as bien compris »

Elijha se mit à rire en se demandant qui tellement pinaillait comme le disait si bien son frere puis fixa Caroline en se rendant compte qu'elle le regardait depuis tout à l'heure. Niklaus laissa Kiki se blottir totalement contre Elijha puis sourit doucement.

« ca va mon frere ? Ca n'a pas été trop dur là dedans »

« Du sucre sur un beignet »

« *je vois que tu ne m'en as pas laissé pour la prochaine »

« tu connais bien ma prédilection pour un ménage parfait et finit »

Niklaus sourit et eut tellement envie à ce moment là se serrer dans les bras musclés de son aîné et ressentir cette puissance qui se dégageait de lui quand il avait fait son mauvais garçon.

« Au fait, tu t es pris pour l'ami des bêtes ou quoi ? »

« les pauvres ce sont des victimes de la bêtise humaine «

L'hybride leva les yeux au ciel devant le sentimentalisme de son aîné puis grogna contre kiki. Jamais il n'arrêtait de chercher le contact celui ci !

En effet, Kiki lui se serrait contre le visage de son alpha et se frottait contre lui heureux de se retrouver en sécurité puis se faufila sous le sweat bien rassuré de trouver le refuge Qu'il attendait depuis longtemps

Elijha le sentit le lécher et grimaça espérant secrètement aller prendre rapidement une douche.

Caroline croisa les bras.

\- Bon, maintenant que tout est bien qui finit bien, nous pourrions peut être aller rejoindre Niklaus…et je pense qu'il serait bien que tu te changes

Elle lui désigna son vêtement et se mit à rire.

\- Le bon vieux temps…ca m'a manqué…enfin…avec Ton frere, C'était toujours dans cette teinte que finissait nos rendez vous

Elijah sourit en voyant les yeux brillants de Caroline quand elle évoquait son petit frère. Elle avait réellement du avoir un sacré penchant pour son cadet. Puis il la remercia

\- merci pour cette aide précieuse

Elle lui montra sa chemise et son vêtement et fronça les sourcils

\- Est ce que cela Valait la peine tout ce sang ?

\- Les chiens semblent heureux de réprouver leur liberté

\- Je suppose que les …

Elle n eut pas le temps de continuer Qu'elle entendit une explosion et vit la bâtisse qui s enflammait doucement et soupira

\- Rien n est laissé au hasard c est ça ?

\- En quelque sorte..peut être devrions nous aller rechercher nos courses maintenant avant de rentrer ?

Caroline se remit à rire

\- Dans cette tenue Elijha ? ..allons à mon hôtel, il est tout à côté , tu prendras une douche pendant que je vais demander des habits à la loge et puis ton petit loup pourra se reposer sur le lit en attendant , il a l'air épuisé enfin il avait l'air car je pense qu'il a trouvé un refuge qui doit être bien agréable là-dessous sur ta peau …euh …

Niklaus fronça les sourcils en proie à une petite jalousie non justifiée mais il savait l'aura que dégageait son frère auprès des femmes et imaginer que Caroline...il secoua la tête sa jalousie était mal placée jamais Elijha ne lui piquerait cette femme et ils s étaient promis de ne plus se battre pour une femme ils en avaient assez soufferts auparavant avec Katerina ...tatia.. il grimaça et se maudit de ressentir cela ...

Elijha écarquilla les yeux et pencha la tête en la regardant avec une pointe de surprise dans les Yeux

\- Non non. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ...je ...ohhh ...

Elle se mit à rougir en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Niklaus eut un rire nerveux Qu elijha perçut au travers de leur lien.

*quelque chose ne va pas niklaus?*

Non rien rien ...si tu ...enfin évites de la mettre dans la gêne s il te plait

Quoi mais je n ai rien fait !

Puis il comprit...il soupira puis regarda Caroline. Il savait Qu il ne lui faudrait que peu de chose pour faire craquer cette femme en quête d amour impossible et surtout genre de femmes qui aimaient les bas boys, elle avait d ailleurs trouve le pire en s'entichant de niklaus

« Aucune crainte je ne suis pas penchée sur les blondes ... »

« Ah ah c'est ce que tu dis mais Caroline est à moi ! »

Niklaus s enfouit au fond de kiki gêné tout à coup que son frère se soit rendu compte de sa jalousie

\- Caroline, J aimerai que tout cela reste entre nous ce loup notamment et notre présence ici près de cette ville

\- Qu' a t il se si précieux ? je ne sais pas ...je...je sens quelque chose de surnaturel en lui

Elijah fit le tour de la voiture cachant une grimace bien involontaire et sourit

*perspicace ta copine ou simplement très attaché à toi au point de presque ressentir ta présence »

« elle ne doit pas savoir qui je suis déjà parce que je n'aimerai pas Qu'elle rigole que de l'hybride fort au loup meurtrière je sois devenu ce rejeton ... »

« chut ton petit loup est ce qu'il y a de mieux en toi Niklaus il est ce vque tu ne veux pas montrer ouvertement mais ce que tu as encore dans le cœur alors ne le dénigre pas*

« Mouais, mais bon caroline ne doit pas savoir*

« évite alors de te transformer là surtout dans mon sweat où elle va définitivement nous catégoriser parmi les plus fous »

Elijah suivit Caroline dans la chambre Qu elle avait louée, coquette et bon marché cependant

\- Alors ton école tourne bien ?

\- Un peu trop même, elle me donne énormément de travail et j ai du mal à me trouver du temps libre . Alaric heureusement est une aide précieuse et un très bon directeur

\- Hum hum

Caroline sourit. Elle savait Qu'elijha ne tenait les personnes de ce côté de Mystic Fall dans son cœur et n'insista pas

Elle jeta sa veste sur le lit et fit signe à Elijha de faire de même mais fidèle à ses habitudes le vampire plia son manteau sur une chaise et attendit debout tandis que la jeune femme se déchaussait et se massait les pieds.

\- j avais mis ces petites chaussures pour habiller ma tenue mais j ai un foutu mal de pieds à damner les enfers

« Et elle bien sûr tu lui dis pas : ton langage jeune fille ! »

Niklaus toujours en réalité dans les bras dElijah sous sa forme primitive ne ratait pas une seconde de ce spectacle Qu'offrait Caroline. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux et s'était assise en tailleurs sur le lit. Il ressentit de nouveau une pointe de jalousie que ce soit son aîné qui profite de cela...mais secoua la tête : rien à craindre avec Elijha il ne lui sauterait pas dessus ...vu le temps qu il avait mis à déjà oser lever un œil sur Harley il n'avait rien à craindre de ce côté là ...quoique ..non il devait cesser ses paranoïa

*si tu pouvais éviter de la regarder avec insistance*

*qui Caroline? Niklaus ? Ne me ferais tu pas une petite crise là *

*que neni mais je connais ce genre de femmes elle pourrait se dire pas de frère blond donc je prend l'autre*

Elijah se mit à rire et Caroline le regarda étonné

\- quelque chose t'amuse Elijha

\- Euh je...la situation est cocasse

Caroline sourit à ton tour et commença son interrogatoire en règle.

\- met toi à l aide Elijha. Qui va à la douche en premier ?

\- Honneur aux femmes ...

« dis plutôt que tu luttes pour ne pas te ruer sur la douche et te défaire de toutes cette crasse*

« t es avec ou contre moi et franchement ... »

Il allait répliquer quand Caroline reprit sa discussion

\- Et vous alors que faites vous ici?

\- Vacances !

\- Vacances ?

Caroline se mit à rire

\- Je ne pensais pas que des vampires de votre ...réputation puisse partir en vacances

\- Les choses changent et bougent Caroline

\- D ou votre idée saugrenue de partir

\- Saugrenue ? En quoi est ce saugrenue que de vouloir changer de vie ?

Caroline ne répondit rien. Elle aussi avait eu ce désir mais n'oserait jamais le faire trop prise désormais par cette école Qu elle valait tant voulu construire.

\- Dépose ton petit ami sur le lit je pense Qu il va dormir pendant ce temps là

Oui et ne pas rater un seul mot de ce que nous disons et faisons : Elijha avait pensé cela sans le dire mais entendit Niklaus grogner

« Ah ah ah »

Caroline attrapa une des serviettes montées par le réceptionniste et en lança une à Elijha

Puis elle partit se doucher continuant à discuter depuis la salle d eau

\- Tu m'avais l'air et y tu m'as l'air souvent dans tes pensées Elijha. A quoi réfléchis- tu donc tout le temps ? j'espère que tu n es pas en train de combiner un de vos plans un peu étranges pour réduire en cendres vos amis ou ennemies

\- Tu nous vois tellement comme cela caroline ?

\- Je me souviens d une époque où personne ne devait interférer dans vos plates bandes

\- Peut être est ce révolu sinon je suppose que je ne serai pas dans cette chambre d hôtel avec toi

\- Je me demande juste pourquoi tu ne m'as toujours pas emmené voir Niklaus ou tout simplement l'appeler pour prévenir de ma venue

\- Peut être l'ai je fait ...peut-être le sait-il déjà ?

Elijah se rendit compte en effet qu'une petit part nichée au fond de lui ne souhaitait pas réellement précipiter cette rencontre. Non vraiment ne pas précipiter cette rencontre. Par peur, par …jalousie…peut être avait il tout simplement peur de la jalousie qui allait naitre dans son cœur quand Caroline et Niklaus se regarderaient comme si il n'y avait qu'eux deux sur cette terre …Kiki leva le museau à ce moment là et grogna tout doucement, son alpha semblait avoir des doutes sur cette femme…il ne comprenait pas mais le ressentait comme si son lien avec son alpha lui dictait leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et kiki se leva pour revenir vers lui en glissant sa patte sur le lit.

Elijha finit par s assoir sur le bord pour le déposer sur ses genoux et le caressa. Niklaus fronça les sourcils il avait la sensation étrange que quelque chose contrôlait inconsciemment le petit loup mais pas une seule minute il n'irait imaginer que cela pouvait peut être venir de son frère. Caroline ne se doutant absolument pas des pensées contradictoires de l'aîné des Mickaleson continua sa conversation au travers des murs de la salle d'eau.

\- tu sais il a été très difficile pour moi de me décider de venir j ai fait cela sur un coup de tête sinon je crois que je ne l'aurai jamais fait… Rebecca a su aussi être persuasive, je l'avoue quand elle est venue me voir

\- Rebecca est toujours persuasive quand ça peut avantager ses intentions

\- Ses intentions ?

\- Je suppose qu'elle voit notre départ d un mauvais œil

\- C'est peu dire ..elle était toute retournée et je vous laisse imaginer ce que cela a pu donner, mais je pense que c'est à vous de voir avec elle et de la rassurer sur son avenir sans vousz …donc ! revenons à moi

Elijha grimaça ne l'entendant . Elle allait parler combien de temps encore !

\- *toutes les femmes aiment cela et Caroline particulièrement t'as pas fini mon pauvre frère*

\- Tu as appelé niklaus quand ? Il aurait pu au moins venir ici

« Je pense que c'est toi qui va manger dans peu de temps »

« Oups ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit que tu m'avais appelé ? »

« Tu voulais que je lui dise quoi …pas besoin tu le tiens dans tes bras ! »

\- Il préférait attendre à notre demeure

Ses réponses étaient courtes et sans tellement de compassion mais la barrière du mur entre elle et lui favorisait aussi cette possibilité pour lui il grimaça

*elijah tu fais dans la délicatesse dis moi*

* tu connais ma patience face à tant de questions*

Kiki s'agita un peu et commença à mordiller la couette sans Qu Elijha ne l arrête ce qui intérieurement étonna encore plus Klaus.

Caroline sortit de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette autour d'elle et une autre enroulant ses cheveux . Elle fit signe à elijha de se retourner pour pouvoir s habiller. Le jeune homme l'entendit tomber la serviette et surtout entendit Niklaus pousser un petit soupire de satisfaction. Il retourna kiki vers la porte aussi et sourit

*ce n est pas très réglo niklaus*

*j avais juste oublié ce que ses formes sont parfaites*

Elijah sourit et secoua la tête il ne pouvait que l'imaginer et n'irait pas plus loin même si la tentation de vérifier les dires de son frère était présente . Kiki le fit pour lui se tournant d'un coup et profitant du spectacle . Niklaus écarquilla les yeux, elle était en train d enfiler ses sous vêtements très ...sexy et fouillait à moitié nue dans sa valise pour chercher une autre tenue.

Elijah se tourna rapidement pour reprendre kiki et leva les sourcils au ciel : en effet « parfaite » était un mot qui convenait parfaitement à cette femme… il se tourna avant Qu elle ne le remarque et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

*tous les deux vous me faites faire n'importe quoi*

Niklaus boudait

*je peux savoir pourquoi tu as regardé*

* je ...kiki regardait alors je...niklaus...tu vas finir par me faire passer pour un perverse »

Pour couper court à une discussion qui allait tourner au vinaigre, Elijha se leva et partit vers la douche en emportant les vêtements que le réceptionniste lui avait aussi remontés. Il écouta encore et encore Caroline puis fut surpris de sa confidence.

\- J'ai si peur…

Pendant qu'il ôtait ses vêtements dans la salle d'eau, il se força à lui répondre tout en regardant Kiki assis près de la douche à l'attendre.

\- Tu as peur de quoi ?

Il commença à faire couler l'eau chaude et malgré l'envie d'être au calme et dans le silence pendant que l'eau lui coulerait sur la peau il attendit sa réponse

\- De Niklaus …

\- Niklaus ? mais …

\- Oui, je ne sais pas comment il va prendre ma venue et si ...il ne voulait pas me voir ...il a peut être ...

Elle se tut et Elijha se sentit obligé de la relancer.

\- Peut être quoi Caroline ?

Caroline s'approcha de la douche pour mieux l'entendre et se posa derrière le mur.

\- A t il quelque un dans sa vie ?

Elijah se retint de rire c était direct a moins, et il décela une petite pointe de jalousie dans la voix de la jeune femme.

\- Pas à ma connaissance ..

et elle ? Demande lui*

*tu ne trouves pas un peu déplacer que je lui demande »

Niklaus ouvrir la bouche puis se tut …ce serait certainement le pire scénario qui pourrait lui arriver mais aussi le plus simple

« Demande lui s il te plaît si elle s'y encore avec Tyler ou Stefan ou je ne sais'qui »

Elijah sourit mais au fond de lui il espéra oui Qu elle soit en couple il savait, il avait quelque part comme un instinct de protection, Qu'elle était revenu vers Niklaus pour le faire revenir sans sa vie et il sentit un immense vague de jalousie l envahir il ..son frère...il devrait peut être le laisser partir avec elle ...avec cette femme c'est certainement cela que lui avait dit Esther quand ils s étaient retrouvés tous les deux en tête à tête

« Tu es voué à la solitude Elijha tu seras malheureux Elijha mais tu auras rendu les autres autour de toi heureux et tu auras accompli ta mission. Peut être décideras tu alors de poser ta valise quelque part et de mener ta propre vie »

« Elle sera trop triste sans mon frère... c est cela il partira ? »

« Toute ta vie ne repose que sur les choix de ce garçon que tu ensences, ses choix ...comme tous ses siècles tu as suivi ses choix et sa vie à lui et tu ne pourras rien faire sauf le rendre heureux en les acceptant »

« Je ne veux pas être séparés de mon frère je ne le supporterai pas, esther »

« Je sais elijha ...je le sais »

« Mais je sais Qu aimer c est sacrifier et donner peut être sa vie pour ceux que l on aime et les laisser prendre leur envol un jour c est ça ?

Esther avait alors sourit mais n'avait pas répondu à cette question

Il ne posa pas la question tout au long de sa douche malgré les demandes répétées de Niklaus puis une fois seché et habillé, il revint dans la pièce, déposa Kiki sur le lit où Caroline revint s'assoir et finit par lui demander.

\- Et toi ? As-tu un beau et charmant chevalier ?

Il croisa les doigts en espérant Qu elle lui parle de sa belle vie de famille mais elle secoua la tête

\- Tyler a préféré partir vive avec sa meute et de toute manière ne savait pas se contenter d une seule femme dans sa vie et Stefan ...nous avons vite compris que notre amour n'était pas aussi sincère qu'il aurait du être

\- Stefan a pourtant toujours été quelque un de fidèle à ses sentiments

\- Lui oui ...

Elijha fronça les sourcils

\- Les miens sont ailleurs depuis très longtemps trop longtemps

Elijha sentit son cœur battre plus vie que normal , il aurait bien cacher Kiki sous un oreiller pour que son frère n'entende pas cela mais cela n'aurait pas été honnête de sa part.

\- Niklaus ...J'ai des sentiments profonds pour ton frère que je n arrive pas à oublier et je...j ai besoin de savoir si il éprouve encore quelque chose pour moi

*niklajs se figea et sentit son cœur battre, battre, battre encore . Plus fort tout lui remontait à la surface les sourires de Caroline, ses caresses, leur première fois, leurs disputes mais aussi l amour vrai Qu il avait toujours eu pour cette femme »

Puis il sentit que son alpha s était fermé

*lijah ça va ?*

*oui tu as entendu sa réponse*

* je sais ...plus quoi penser...je ne sais plus ce que je ressens je ...pourquoi est elle revenue c était plus simple avant

* Plus simple ...en effet*

Elijha fixa un long moment Caroline : serait elle capable de rendre son frère heureux ...lui seul s'était donné cette mission lui seul saurait le faire …s'occuper de Niklaus…lui seul connaissait chaque moment intense de son frère, chacune de ses émotions ...il soupira en proie à une grande angoisse. Kiki se assa sur lui-même ressentant de plein fouet les émotions de son alpha.

\- tu viens pour le retenir si je comprend bien ?

\- Comment peut-il vouloir laisser tout derrière lui comme ça, il est partit loin de moi, sans me dire pourquoi, sans me dire ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour moi, si j'avais compté dans sa vie…sais tu ce que c est que de Devoir laisser celui que tu aimes tant te manquer ?

Elijha ne répondit pas mais le savait et savait Qu il allait peut être le savoir un jour , et certainement très bientôt.

\- je veux l'entendre dans le son de sa voix Qu'il est trop tard pour nous deux Elijha, voilà ce que je veux qu'il me le dise et perdre alors l'espoir de faire ma vie avec lui

Pour se détendre, elle attrapa Kiki et le posa sur ses genoux pour le caresser. Kiki gémit et ressentait tellement de vide dans le cœur de son si gentil Alpha, cette peur d'être abandonné, il comprit alors que si Kikilos partait avec elle, il ne reverrait jamais son maitre adoré …à cause de cette femme…Il gémit encore un peu, fixa Elijha de ses beaux yeux bleus et attendit ses ordres. Niklaus secoua la tête…

« Non Kiki »

Mais trop tard, le petit loup leva la patte et se soulagea sur la belle robe neuve de la jeune vampire, sous le regard attentif d'Elijha qui savait déjà ce qui allait se passer.


	74. Honte et hystérie

Chp 74 - Honte et Hystérie

Caroline n avait pas parlé pendant presque plus d'une heure ce qui était un exploit selon Elijha et une manière de montrer son mécontentement selon Niklaus. Mais Elijha comme à ses habitudes n'avait pas non plus essayé de relancer une discussion. Il aimait le silence …excepté celui qui s'installait parfois entre lui et son cadet quand la mésentente entre eux était à son comble...

Cependant Elijha n'était pas dans le calme absolu dont il avait rêvé après le méfait du petit kiki. Il conduisait en direction de leur demeure se demandant réellement comment provoquer la rencontre entre les deux ...Niklaus ne s'étant de toute manière pas retransformé pour il ne savait quelle raison.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Caroline qui n avait pas voulut reprendre le petit kiki dans ses bras et celui ci trônait sur les genoux de son maître une de ses pattes s'amusant à essayer d'attraper le volant au grand damne de Niklaus, et le reste du corps reposant sur les genoux d'Elijha . Caroline avait tout de même un petit sourire amusé en voyant faire la petite bête et repensa aux achats qu'ils avaient enfin fini par aller faire.

Elle s était retenue de se moquer quand Elijha avait acheté un parc à bébé et le pire de tout, un porte bébé qu'il avait testé sur lui pour porter kiki. En fait, elle avait surtout eu une envie folle de rire quand une sorte de vieux fou vétérinaire selon lui, s'était planté devant elijah en plein magasin, l'avait sermonné pour , elle ne savait pas trop quel motif de fuite, et lui avait donné des recommandations donc celle de ce parc et de ce porte bébé.

Et contre attente, elle fut surprise qu'il ait obtempéré et pris ses ustensiles qui trônaient désormais au milieu des courses comme si tout était naturel.

Mais elle préférait dans la voiture, rester silencieuse ressassant les évènements de la journée mais surtout appréhendant la rencontre, qui, n'aurait peut être jamais lieu d'ailleurs si Niklaus ne revenait pas à sa forme initiale ...Niklaus... lui ne restait pas silencieux il hurlait, pestai, grognait, insultait presque Elijha le menaçant des pires trahisons et vilenies si il osait user de ces outils pour empêcher le petit louveteau de se déplacer et de reposer sa patte. Il avait été horrifié en voyant les achats de son frère et depuis protestait sans cesse provoquant un mal de tête terrible à son aîné.

Mais pour le moment ce qui préoccupait le plus Elijha était de rentrer rapidement pour nourrir kiki qui gémissait de plus en plus en réclamait son repas.

« Je te jure que si tu me fais cette honte de me nourrir au biberon je te rendrai à vie infernale »

« N est ce pas souvent le cas déjà petit frère »

« Non tu ne connais pas vraiment la signification de ce terme dans ma bouche »

Elijha ne répondit rien mais repensa à tous les coups foireux que son cadet lui avait fait et eut un petit sourire : il serait faire face, l'habitude aidant.

Kiki gémit encore et commença à attraper une des mains d'Elijah pour lui suçoter le doigt en proie à une faim qui le tiraillait, il tétait de plus en plus fort les doigts de son maître essayant désespérément de faire sortir un bon lait qui ne venait pas et pour cause…

Elijha porta alors son doigt discrètement à sa bouche mordit de dans et lui proposa quelques gouttes de sang pour apaiser cette faim. Le petit louveteau léchouilla un peu le sang mais reposa rapidement son Museau sur le genou du vampire, déçu. Non il voulait du lait, du bon lait et se mit à gémir comme le font les loups dans un petit cri long et lancinant, très lancinant… Il avait faim, une véritable faim que seuls les bébés ressentent quand tout leur vie ne dépende que du bras Qui les nourrit.

Elijha accéléra ressentant dans ses entrailles aussi cette sensation de vide, que provoquait la faim ou la soif quand elle était trop pressante, et qui se manifestait chez lui par un besoin de sang de plus en plus grandissant, ses brûlures d estomac revenaient de plus en plus fortement lui rappelant que la malédiction de leur mère ne lui laisserait de même aucun répit, et il grimaça : tout tombait au plus mauvais moment.

Niklaus cessa de vociférer et concentra son attention sur l esprit de son aîné, sentant son malaise au travers de leur lien.

« Lijah ça va ? »

« J ai soif »

« Oups tu as des pochons dans la voiture ? »

« Non rien je peux me retenir je ne sauterai pas à la gorge de ton amie »

« Kiki aussi à faim »

« A son âge il doit manger toutes les deux heures et ça va faire plus de 4 heures Qu'il n à pas été nourri je suis désolé mon petit frère mais si tu ne transformes pas à notre retour à la demeure je devrai lui donner le biberon »

« Tu crois que je le fais exprès ...je pense que tu devrais réfléchir aussi à tes actes Elijha...comment as - tu pu laisser kiki se déverser ainsi sur Caroline ? »

« Je ne suis pas responsable je t assure »

« J ai perçu quelque chose quelque chose de « magique » entre toi et mon petit loup tu as essayé de me manipule »

« Non ce n est pas vrai »

« Ah oui ...tu ne m'as pas cependant pas semblé plus offusqué que cela quand kiki s est lâché honteusement Caroline comme si tu approuvais totalement cet acte »

« Niklaus c est bon lâche moi, ce n'est pas le moment, je ne suis pas d'humeur non plus»

La faim de l'un et de l'autre les rendait nerveux et Elijha préféra ne pas continuer une conversation qui ne pouvait que mal se terminer. Niklaus fronça les sourcils et lui sans aucun complexe continua.

« Je te jure que si je me rends compte que tu utilises Kiki à tes propres fins je te le ferai payer très cher »

« Tu me menaces ? »

Elijah sentit une sourde colère lui mais se contrôla. D'une part parce qu'il ne comptait pas faire spectacle devant Caroline et aussi parce qu'il sentait bien le grand malaise de Niklaus.

« Mon très frère, ce n était pas l'endroit pour se chamailler et encore moins sans face à face direct, on en viendra aux mains si tu le souhaites quand tu auras repris ta forme ! » puis il soupira

« Trouvons déjà une solution pour que tu redeviennes Niklaus je ne vais pas pouvoir faire semblant que tu es dans la maison et Qu'elle ne puisse pas te voir ou je serai obligé de lui dire que tu ne veux pas la voir »

« Non ...non je dois lui parler je dois la voir ...je veux ... »

« Tu veux quoi ? »

« Je veux la toucher, respirer son odeur je veux lui dire pourquoi je suis partit Elijah je veux rétablir la vérité » ...

Elijah sentait dans la voix toute la détresse de son cadet

« Tu l aimes encore »?

Niklaus resta un long moment silencieux puis soupira et d'une petite voix se confia à son frère.

« Je crois, je ne sais plus, je ne sais plus ce qu'est aimer lijah ça fait trop longtemps que je me le suis interdit »

« Tu as ...tu as envie d elle ? »

« Je ...c est un peu personnel non? »

« Elle te veut niklaus »

Niklaus sentit sa gorge se nouer , oui il voulait Caroline, il voulait lui faire l'amour, l'entraîner dans des sentiers somptueux et sensuels, ressentir ses doigts sur sa peau peut être un engagement par le sexe lui permettrait de savoir où il en était réellement avec elle. Il ne savait plus en réalité , il ne savait ce qu'il voulait ...il soupira.

uis il y avait Elijah qui prenait la place dans tout son cœur, il le savait…il l'avait toujours su , son frère avait la place privilégiée, celle qu'il n'offrirait jamais à personne, pas de l'amour au sens sexuel du terme, non le vrai amour celui pour lequel on sait qu'il sera éternel.

Il aurait mieux fallu qu'elle ne revienne pas. Il ne savait plus où il en était dans tout cela, ce qu'il ressentait réellement, ce qu'il avait envie, ce qu'il désirait…elle oui il la désirait, mais partir avec elle…il en était bien moins sur..

Elijha lança un petit regard à Caroline. Elle pressait ses mains l'une contre l'autre et se mordillait les lèvres.

\- Ça va bien se passer . Niklaus ...va être ravi de te voir il me parle de temps en temps de toi

Foutu mensonge, pensa t il immédiatement.

Kiki relève la tête dans une sorte de petit ah oui de son interprétation en aboiement puis remit sa tête sur les genoux de son maître tout en pleurnichant.

\- Pourrais tu attraper le paquet de gâteau derrière je vais lui en donner un en attendant de pou voir le nourrir ?

Caroline se tourna, en posant les pieds sur le siège de la Bentley, ce qui provoqua fit un sursaut de mauvaise humeur de la part d'Elijah mais il préféra se taire et ravaler sa contrariété.

Niklaus se met à rire en se moquant de lui.

« Ça doit te faire un mal de chien de te taire alors que tu crèves d envie de lui jeter les chaussures pas la fenêtre »

Elijah gara la voiture pas très loin de la demeure et fit signe à Caroline de le suivre. Il lui prit ses bagages tout en se demandant bien pourquoi elle les avait pris il espérait Qu elle ne compte pas rester plusieurs jours car avec la pleine lune les transformations et surtout ...n'avoir personne autour d eux ... il soupira, il faisait réellement un mauvais hôte !

Il lui ouvrir la porte et elle écarquilla les yeux

\- Cette demeure est magnifique

\- Oui je suppose elle est grande c est l essentiel quand nous vivons tous ensemble ici

\- Je me doute bien

Kiki gémissait encore plus et commençait à se tortiller il regardait son maître d un air abattu

\- Installes toi dans le salon je reviens dans quelques minutes le temps d aller nourrir le louveteau

\- Et niklaus ?

\- Il …Il va arriver ...il a dû aller prendre l'air il ne doit pas être bien loin, il n'est jamais très loin tu sais

Caroline regarda le vampire glisser dans la salle adjacente à la salle à manger se releva du canapé. Elle pianota quelques touches sur le piano et se dirigea vers la cheminée pour aller voir les photos qui trônaient dessus. Des photos de groupe où la famille Mickaelson était réunie avec leur air de défiance et hautain …

Elle passa un doigt sur le visage de Niklaus et regarda son frère. Elijha avait sur chaque photo, toujours ce regard tourné vers son cadet comme s'il même derrière l'image il souhaitait le protéger. Elle connaissait l'attachement et la dévotion de l'aîné pour la famille et se disait qu'il ne serait pas être aisé de demander à niklaus de venir avec elle car elle sentait bien que le vampire si noble et si protecteur allait faire barrage !

Elle soupira, car elle venait de mettre des mots sur ses pensées elle voulait qu'il parte vivre avec elle et non à l'autre bout du monde avec on frère…voilà elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais ou dans des siècles si il prenait cette décision.

Mais en ce moment, ce qui l'énervait le plus était que le roi daigne enfin montrer un bout de sa couronne !

Elle tapa du pied mais que foutait-il ?

Elle s ennuya et décida d aller rejoindre Elijha

Xxxxxx

Elijha fit chauffer le biberon de lait et s assit à la table en prenant kiki dans ses bras, serré contre lui comme on le fait avec un petit enfant quand on va lui donner la tétée. Le petit louveteau jappant de plus en plus en plus fort en voyant apparaître le précieux breuvage, sa petite queue tapant dans tous les sens sur Le Bras de son maître. L'excitation était à son comble ... Elijha sourit tendrement et lui porta la tétine à la bouche immédiatement. Le petit loup téta avidement le lait en laissant même couler le long de ses babines

*génial il se gave comme un porc*

*c est pourtant cette façon de manger comme un cochon *

*tres marrant ! t'as bien dit à Caroline de rester au salon ? »

*oui je lui ai ...*

Elijha n eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa main se crispa sur le biberon et son regard rencontra celui de la jeune femme qui venait de pénétrer dans la cuisine. Elle stoppa sa marche et fixa le biberon, le loup et Elijha avec un sourire de plus en plus appuyé

Mince ne pas rire surtout ...

Niklaus cracha un hurlement de honte ce qui fit déglutir le petit loup de travers qui se mit à vomir un peu de son lait. Elijha le porta à bout de bras et eut envie d'hurler à son tour sur Niklaus mais se retint. Ce n'était pas le moment !

Caroline s'approcha et tendit la main vers le biberon.

\- Je peux ?

\- Non impossible, totalement impossible …

Elle le regarda les yeux étonnés mais Elijha ne céda pas. Il savait que cela mettrait fin à 1000 ans de fraternité ! Il reprit le biberon comme si rien n'était anormal et redonna la suite de son repas au petit louveteau qui retéta avec avidité.

« Je suis le plus honteux des hommes je te hais, je la hais, je me hais … »

Xxxx

Elijha posa le petit loup sur le sol du salon et fit signe à Caroline de venir se rassoir en lui proposant un verre de bourbon.

\- Merci. Bon je veux la vérité ! Où est Niklaus ?

Elijha soupira et fixa le louveteau qui essayait encore de marcher ans tous les sens tordant sa patte et la rendant encore plus fragile. Il soupira, l'attrapa et s'excusa mentalement auprès de Niklaus.

« Désolé mon frère, mais je dois le mettre dans le parc »

« Si tu fais ca… »

Mais ce fut peine perdue. Elijah tout en essayant de trouver une réponse à Caroline, déposa le petit bébé loup dans le petit parc où il avait installé son tapis et son plaid et quelques jouets puis se tourna vers Caroline tandis que Kiki posait ses pattes sur les barreaux du par cet appelait en pleurnichant.

\- Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier de ne pas être dans tes bras, tu lui as donné de sacrés habitudes…

\- Pour ne pas apprécier oui je le sais qu'il n'apprécie pas, mais je dois à tout prix l'empêcher de se déplacer où sa patte ne guérira pas et il risque de boiter en redevenant…en grandissant…je veux dire

Elijah ne savait plus quoi faire. Le Kiki hurlait de plus en plus, pleurait appelait son alpha, et Niklaus hurlait, pleurait, maudissait son alpha…en fait il n'en pouvait plus et s'assit lourdement sur le canapé en se tenant la tête entre les mains

\- Elijah, est ce que ca va ?

\- Oui , oui je suis fatigué sans doute…

\- Bon, venons en au fait , je ne vais pas m'attarder ici …Dis moi la vérité où est Niklaus ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je pensais qu'il serait déjà de retour, mais il semblerait que ce soit plus long que prévà u, bien plus compliqué que je ne l'aurai pensé…

\- Comment ca compliqué ?

Caroline commença à avoir la voix qui faiblissait et les larmes montèrent à ses yeux

\- Il ne veut pas me voir, c'est cela…dis le moi

\- Non ce n'est pas ça…c'est juste qu'il ,…que tu ne peux pas le voir…enfin…

« Sors moi de ce parc où je…où je… »

Elijha fixa Caroline et chercha une excuse pour l'absence de son frère en essayant de ne pas focaliser son attention sur les cris de ce dernier, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout, ses crises d'estomac étaient de plus en plus fortes, sa tête le tournait, il sentit des sueurs lui perler sur le front et tout se brouilla autour de lui…

Il se crispa d'un coup, et posa ses mains sur son ventre avant de s'écrouler du canapé pour tomber au sol en appelant mentalement son frère.

« Niklaus, aide moi… »

Caroline se leva d'un coup et accourut vers lui

\- Elijha mon dieu que se passe t il ?

Il voulut lui faire signe que tout allait bien mais la douleur fut telle qu'il sentit alors tout son corps le lâcher et l'obscurité l'envahir. Il eut juste le temps de percevoir que son frère l'appelait en hurlant de frayeur, que Caroline s'était relevé d'un coup tout en lui tenant la main et écarquillait les yeux en direction du parc puis il sombra dans l'inconscience la plus parfaite, plus de bruits, plus de douleurs, rien juste le silence auquel il aspirait depuis le début.

xxxxxx

Il sentit des mains poser sur lui et instinctivement attrapa la main qui touchait son ventre . Il reconnut immédiatement la douceur de sa peau et son odeur...Niklaus … il essaya d ouvrir un œil mais son esprit ne souhaitait pas faire cet effort et il posa alors sa main sur celle de son frère glissé désormais sous son sweat-shirt pour le masser, puis comme dans une sorte d immense brouillard essaya de replonger dans l obscurité dans laquelle il avait été plongée tellement silencieuse et tellement rassurante.

Mais Un brouhaha de paroles le fit doucement se réveiller. Il percevait deux voix une plus aigue presque hystérique, et l'autre qui murmurait plus doucement. Il entendit le mot, Esther, malédiction, loup ... et calme toi Caroline ..

Il ouvrit alors les yeux rencontra ceux profonds et magnifiquement bleus de son frère, lui sourit et se rendit compte de la tête défaite qu'il avait.

Il murmura :

\- kiki ?

Et il entendit une sorte de couinement féminin un peu colérique remonter vers lui

\- Parlons en de ce kiki ?

\- Caroline laisse lui au moins le temps de répondre se esprits

\- Alors toi ...toi ce n est vraiment le moment pour me parler ..

Niklaus grimace et reposa son regard dans celui de son frère

\- Le moment a été vraiment mal choisi, mon frère, pour me faire une frayeur digne de ce nom … ah et je t assure que tu vas me payer très cher le fait de m'être retrouvé coincé dans un parc à bébé totalement nu face à …

Il fit un petit mouvement de tête vers Caroline ce qui fit sourire doucement elijha toujours allongé au sol et qui peinait encore à retrouver ses esprits et il lui parla alors mentalement

« Elle a réagit comment »

« Ben quand elle m'a vu reprendre forme, elle a totalement oublié la vielle loque que tu étais écroulé au sol ...je fais cet effet à toutes les femmes… »

ELijah sourit de nouveau en écoutant Niklaus qui le pauvre essayait de minimiser les évènements pour pouvoir les accepter plus facilement.

« Et elle m'a file la claque la plus monumentale que je n ai jamais reçu d une femme, je crois Qu elle n'a pas apprécié le passage du poil doucereux au « à poil » tout court »

« Je suis désolé niklaus je ne sais pas ce qui s est passé »

« J ai ressentit ta douleur et je crois bien que ça a déclenché ma transformation il fallait que je vienne t aider »

« Tu t es transformé totalement devant ...elle...? On est dans une merde monumentale ? »

« T as dit un gros mot ! Surveille ton langage grand frère …et j'étais nu , Liha, totalement nu devant elle ! »

« tu te ballades toujours de cette manière quasiment ne me fais pas le gars outré »

« C'était Caroline … »

« Et tu n'as jamais été comme cela devant elle »

« Un lit ca a des draps et des couvertures, et puis j'étais dans toute ma virilité, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, là je suis sortit du corps d'un louveteau faiblard ! »

« Je vois… »

« Non tu ne peux pas comprendre la honte que j'ai ressentie…je devrais te mettre la raclée de ta vie pour te le faire comprendre mais comme tu t'es écroulé comme une fille aux aboie devant elle, j'ai en quelque srote ma vengeance, le grand Elijha qui perd connaissance …pas mal aussi… »

« Pas dans un parc à bébé en tous les cas »

« Coup bas ! si tu avais vu la tête de ma chère Caroline »

Caroline est restée tétanisée pendant de longues minutes et la suite avait été assez folklorique …

« Mais je te confirme que tu vas mangé autant que moi ...elle est remontée fortement contre nous deux... »

« Je pourrai faire semblant de repartir dans les vappes... »

« Que nenni ...tu assumes on avait bien dit Qu on partageait tout non ? »

Elijah lui sourit gentiment en s accrochant à son bras pour tenter de se relever avec un minimum de fierté puis se rassit à ses côtés, c'est alors Qu il constata que son frere ne portait sur lui qu'un manteau long pour cacher sa nudité, manteau qu'il avait dû attraper à la volée dans l entrée.

« Tu as du faire une entrée en matière stupéfiante »

« Tu ne peux pas mieux dire et je te remercierait juste d avoir si bien rangé ton manteau juste ou j'en pouvais le trouver rapidement ...j ai encensé tes maniaqueries à ce moment là cher frère »

Caroline toussota puis se mit à parler d'une manière hystérique les bras croisés face aux deux hommes.

\- vous faites quoi là à rester silencieux face loin à l autre ...ça n empêchera pas une seule fois que je veux une discussion maintenant ! Sur le canapé tous les deux !

Niklaus se pinça les lèvres tandis que Elijha se relevait encore la tête un peu tournante puis alla s assoir sur le canapé. De toute manière, il n' avait actuellement pas la force de répliquer, et fait signe à son frere de venir s assoir à son tour tout en montrant à la jeune femme une chaise pour Qu elle se mette face à eux. Mais elle resta debout les bras croisés la colère se lisant dans son regard

C'est quoi ça ?

Elle montra Niklaus du doigt

\- C est moi ...

\- Ne fais pas l idiot klaus ! Pas avec moi tu l'as suffisamment fait par le passé

Elijha ne put s empêcher de pouffer un peu mais un coup de coude bien placé dans les cote ne tendit à son sérieux habituel il entama

\- Pour La Défense de niklaus ...

Parce que maintenant le grand méchant hybride a besoin de son frère pour se défendre !

Elle hurlait montrant bien son mécontentement et sa colère tout en fixant avec déception Niklaus

\- Parle ! Tu l as fait exprès d être ce ridicule chiot ...

\- Je n étais pas ...un chiot mais un louveteau…

Elijha baissa le regard pour ne pas montrer le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres. Son frère partait sur une mauvaise pente en utilisant le défiance…

\- Non je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu étais ! ...niklaus toi et ton frère vous m'avez mené en bateau depuis le début et dire et dire ...oh mon dieu et dire que je t ai caresse partout !

Caroline se recula en écarquillant les yeux

\- Je ne veux pas savoir… je ne veux rien savoir

Elijha attendit que la femme est finie sa crise d hystérie et se leva a son tour toisant de quelques têtes de plus la jeune et belle Caroline. Elle recula un peu en regardant Niklaus peu rassuré tout de même d'être face à l'aîné des Mickaelson. Niklaus s approcha à son tour et lui prit la main gentiment

\- J ai subi une malédiction par je ne sais quelle sorcière et je n arrête pas de me transformer en ce maudit louveteau voilà le cérite quand tu es arrivé j étais dans l' incapacité de me contrôler et de reprendre forme ...

\- Qu est ce que je dois prendre comme vrai et comme énormité dans tes paroles ?

Niklaus baissa la tête désappointé

\- Je ne te mens pas

\- Mon frère Caroline ne te mens pas nous sommes en lutte contre cette malédiction et tu es mal tombée dans nos projets pour l aider alors hurler ton hystérie ne changera pas grand chose à ce qui s est passé j aimerai que tu te calmes pour que nous puissions avoir une discussion plus posée

\- Plus posée mais c est une blague ! Et depuis quand une discussion pose peut avoir lieu avec vous ? Je suis certaine que vous allez vouloir m'occire pour ne pas révéler ce secret de polichinel

Emijha se tourna vers Niklaus un sourire aux lèvres et lui parla de nouveau mentalement

« Je te dirai bien de calmer ta femelle mais j ai l impression que c est peine perdue ! »

« Caroline n est pas ma femelle et je t en prie ne vas pas attiser sa colère en lui disant cela »

« Elle a du caractère ça devait être sacrément explosif entre vous deux »

« Dis que je ne sais pas me contrôler »

Elijha se mit à tire

« Je le dis haut et fort tu ne sais pas te contrôler »

« Dis celui qui s est écroulé comme un pantin «

Elijha fronça les sourcils, véxé

« A celui qui s est transformé dans son parc à bébé ? »

« Ah ah ah »

« Dent pour dent, œil pour œil , c'est comme cela que tu veux que nous avancions dans cette histoire ? »

« Excuses moi lijah mais cette fille me rend très nerveux »

\- Que faites vous ? On dirait que vous vous parlez sans paroles

Elijha se retourna vers Caroline, soupira, l'attrapa par Le Bras et la fit s'assoir à une chaise sans trop de ménagement : l hystérie féminine ne faisait pas partie de ces tolérances les meilleures.

Elle ne répliqua pas et s assit plus calmement

\- Bon j'attends vos explications et j'estime que vous m'en devez

Elijha sortit d'un coup de la pièce sous un égara médusé de Caroline mais aussi de Niklaus. Elle se tourna vers l hybride et tendit un doigt vers la porte de la cuisine

\- A quoi il joue là, il ne va pas se défiler tout de même ...et …

Elle se tut d un coup et se mit à rougir en voyant Elijha revenir déposer des cafés bien chauds et des gâteaux sur le table

\- Je ...

\- je pense que nous pouvons discuter comme des adultes normaux devant un bon café non ?

Niklaus et Caroline vinrent s assoir en acquiesçant de la tête

\- Bon Caroline je t explique tout depuis le début

Caroline se releva et vint s assoit près de Niklaus et lui sourit en déposant un baiser sur sa joue qui le fit rougir bien involontairement. Il lui sourit à son tour

\- Tu m as manqué niklaus ...allez y racontez moi tout

Le jeune vampire sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues encore plus, ressera son manteau sur lui puis un peu tremblant glissa sa main dans celle de son amie.

\- Je suis content de te voir ici pour une fois Rebecca a peut être eu une Bonne idée

\- L avenir nous le dira

Elijha prit un gâteau et le mordilla tout en observant ce couple qui jouait aux chats et à la souris, à une sorte de séduction, et il regarda Niklaus caresser du bout du doigt la main de Caroline. Malgré tout le bonheur qu'il lui souhaitait, cela ne le remplit pas de bienveillance, il aurait aimé ne pas assister à cela...

I but une gorgée de café sans un mot sentant toujours la faiblesse de son corps appeler le sang puis soupira et leur lança son plus beau sourire, faire semblant c était bien là chose pour laquelle il était doué

\- Donc Caroline, commençons par le début…


	75. Dis le moi

Chp 75 – Dis le moi …

Klaus soupira et s'allongea sur le dos le ventre tendu, offrant sa nudité au plafond de la grange. Il tourna son regard vers Caroline et lui ôta les quelques branches de paille qui étaient venus insidieusement se glisser dans ses cheveux. Elle lui sourit en retour et attrapa sa robe qui traînait elle ne savait plus trop où, tellement tout avait été très vite.

Elle avait oublié à quel point le monstre que représentait son ami aux yeux du monde pouvait savoir être un homme qui respirait l'amour et la volupté par tous les pores . Elle posa sa main sur son ventre nu laissant ses doigts glisser doucement sur la ligne duveteuse de l'hybride qui menait au plaisir et se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition, Klaus ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien encore trop heureux que les choses se soient passées ainsi. Il était encore en sueur et sa nudité ne le gênait absolument pas malgré ce qu'il avait ressentit au tout début quand ils s'étaient déshabillés, enfin plutôt quand ils avaient arrachés leurs vêtements, dans cette grange où les poules avaient été se réfugier dans un coin, effrayées par le remue ménage qui avaient été mis dans leur lieu de vie.

Les vampires en plein ébats avait même laissé le coq loin de son perchoir et ce froussard avait préféré trouver refuge au fond du poulailler.

Désormais, le calme revenu, seule une petite poule téméraire s'approcha et se mit à picorer autour d'eux.

Caroline explosa de rire et la repoussa un peu plus loin du revers de la main, mais sans méchanceté. La poule coqueta puis reprit sa petite picore à quelques mètres.

Niklaus observa Caroline : elle était belle, sexy ...elle avait tout ce que l'on pouvait espérer pour un Homme comme lui mais...il y avait un mais et il le savait ...un mais Qu'il se refusait à avouer peut être trop honteux de ses sentiments mitigés qu'ils percevaient en lui.

\- Niklaus, il y a de la place pour toi la bas nous pourrions emménager dans la demeure attenante à l'école et essayer de créer un semblant de vie normale ...tu pourrais même une fois intégrer là bas, enseigner à certains de nos enfants les plus récalcitrants. Tu es une légende dans cette école tu sais

\- Comme le méchant croque mitaine, sembles-tu l'oublier ? et sans blague, Caroline me vois tu réellement enseigner ? Demande à Elijha il est né pour cela, il le fera sans hésiter, ca pourrait lui plaire, il aiment les enfants et sait y faire avec et …

Niklaus se tendit en voyant la tête récalcitrante de Caroline. Il ne préféra pas demander pourquoi ayant trop peur de la réponse. Il sentait qu'Elijha ne faisait pas partie des projets d'avenir qu'elle avait mis en place. Il continua sur un autre sujet qui l'inquiétait aussi ne préférant pas imaginer une seule minute que son frère ne faisait pas partie de son tableau de chasse.

\- Et tes amis , Elena …Damon Bonie, ce cher Tyler et j en passe, comment vont ils prendre la chose ? Tu amènes leur pire ennemi dans la région tu crois Qu'ils vont me préparer un festin et que nous allons trinquer au bonheur retrouvé !

\- Ne sois pas cynique Klaus tu es ...c est du passé tout cela…

\- Ils savent que tu es venu me chercher ?

\- Non mais je ne comptais pas leur dire tant que tu ne me donnais pas ta réponse…ensuite à quoi bon attiser les ...

\- Attiser quoi ?

\- Oui je te l'avoue, ils vont voir d un mauvais œil ta venue mais ils sont bons et finiront par t'accepter

Niklaus s'assit et se poussa un peu en attrapant son jean pour l'enfiler.

\- Bons ? En effet, si ta définition du bon est de ce genre, j'ai ma place partout …Donc si je résume au début quand tu auras envie de sortir avec eux , moi j'irai me terrer dans cette demeure en attendant ton retour comme un bon chien …

\- Niklaus ...ne dis pas cela…je peux te dire quelque chose ?

\- Oui, vas y

\- Je t aime

Niklaus écarquilla les yeux, surpris par cette déclaration, sentit son cœur s'accélérer puis posa une main sur sa joue laissant son regard glané tout au long de son corps puis sourit en se mordillant la lèvre, ce n'était pas le moment de stresser mais de répondre. Il savait qu'il aurait lui dire au moins un « moi aussi » ...mais rien ne sortir de sa bouche ...rien ...il ne pouvait pas lui dire tout simplement parce Qu il ne savait pas le faire ? parce qu'il …n'osait pas le faire ? ou parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de la faire ? Et pourtant il éprouvait une telle attirance pour cette femme si belle si douce si gentille ...

Il soupira .

\- M'aimeras-tu encore si fort quand j aurai détruit tout ce qui t entoure la bas ?

\- Ton frère me dit que tu as changé ...je sais que tu ne feras rien de tel

Entendre parler d'Elijha relança la curiosité de Niklaus.

\- En parlant d'Elijha ..

\- Oui?

\- Il devient quoi dans l'histoire, dans notre histoire…

Caroline soupira.

\- Il ...peut peut-être faire son tour du monde ou je ne sais quoi que vous vouliez faire et revenir quand il le voudra ...nous aurons le temps de lui trouver une demeure pour lui ...

Niklaus ne répondit rien mais sentir son cœur se serrer ses mains trembler.

\- Je connais Elijha il refusera d être entretenu de la sorte et il ne veut pas retourner à Mystic fall il n'a pas non plus de bons amis là bas et Alaric ne le tiens pas dans son cœur. Mais on pourra trouver une solution …Il est au courant au moins, le Directeur de cette belle école ? car offrir un poste d'enseignant est de son rôle non ?

\- Hum...

\- J ai l'impression Caroline Qu il y a un mais dans ton projet

\- Notre projet, Niklaus ça doit être notre projet

Niklaus serra les lèvres. Non ce n était pas son projet et ...

\- Et Elijha ? Je vais lui dire quoi à mon frère ? Non tu n'es pas le bienvenue … C est là où le bas blesse, Caroline. Mon frère …je ne vais pas le laisser, l'abandonner après….tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Et je me doute que le retour des Mickaleson ensemble n'est pas envisageable ?

\- C'est vrai , Alaric et Mystic Fall… je suppose ne verrait pas la réunion des deux frères dans un même endroit avec autant de plaisir que je peux moi l'imaginer

\- Dis le : les deux frères maléfiques

Caroline rougit légèrement puis sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux

\- Niklaus on pourrait essayer même un tout petit peu juste pour voir si … toi et moi ca pourrait vraiment marcher Niklaus

\- Tu m'as ...tu m'as manqué Caroline mais tu reviens dans mon histoire avec, j ai l impression que tu t'es mis directement à la dernier page et que tu n as pas lu tout ce qu'il y a au milieu du livre de ma vie

\- Oublie cette vie je peux t offrir le bonheur Niklaus, une vie de famille, une vie de couple

Niklaus sourit une vie de couple ...avec cette femme était plus que tentant. Mais une vie de bonheur..il se rendit compte que le bonheur n'était peut être pas tout simplement là où Caroline le désignait du doigt. Il pense à Elijah resté seul dans la demeure pour les laisser se retrouver. A quoi pouvait il penser ? Accepterait il si facilement de le laisser repartir avec Caroline ? Niklaus n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à son frère, comme si une partie de lui refusait tout bonnement de continuer un autre chemin sans lui. Il soupira…Peut etre fallait il aussi que lui parte pour son frère puisse vivre sa propre vie ?

\- Et si nous avions une demeure en dehors de mystic fall ?

Caroline sursauta

\- Tu serais prêt à ...tu serais prêt à cela si nous n'étions pas à Mystic Fall

Niklaus haussa les épaules puis sourit

\- Je n en sais rien je n'ai jamais vécu une telle vie Caroline

\- Peut être est ce le début de quelque chose...

Niklaus regarda le plafond

Le début de quelque chose, peut être, mais quelque chose de bon, de mauvais, d'envieux ? ...et c'est à ce moment là qu'il l'entendit pleurer et gémir au fond de lui, ce petit loup qui vivait en lui et qui commençait à réclamer son alpha , son grand frère, à repousser l'idée de quitter Elijha, il le sentait grogner, pester et gémir…mais était ce réellement Kiki qui lui donnait ce sentiment de trahison, d'abandon ?

Il essaya de ne pas y prêter attention…et ferma son lien intérieur pour ne plus entendre le petit loup appeler son « Lijah » …peut être était il temps en effet de se retirer de cette dépendance si forte Qu il avait avec Elijha et d essayer à son tour de vivre sa propre vie sans dépendre de personne sans ...son alpha. Le petit loup commença à pousser des petits hurlements plaintifs.

« Silence kiki »

Elijah lui manquerait certes mais peut-être aussi qu'il était temps que lui aussi prenne son envol et vive sa vie celle à laquelle il aspirait depuis tant de siècles, trouver une femme avoir des enfants ...Niklaus sentit son cœur se serrer mais essaya de se raisonner, ils n'habiteraient pas loin de l'autre et se verraient tout de même régulièrement…

\- Niklaus refais moi l amour

Niklaus sursauta et ses pensées sombres s'envolèrent quand il sentit le corps de Caroline se poser sur le sien il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour offrir ce qu'il avait à lui offrir mais ...ce mais ...traînait derrière lui au fond de lui ... et Kiki l'empêchait de nouveau de pouvoir se donner coprs et âme à ce qu'il était en train de faire.

.

Elijha rangea la demeure prépara ses instructions pour les femmes de ménage qui viendraient ici le temps de son absence…de leur absence. Il ne préféra pas songer quel chemin allait prendre cette absence et soupira pour la énième fois. Il aurait pu se mettre à hurler et demander à Caroline de partir, sans laisser le choix à son frère mais il savait que ce n'était pas juste, que le choix de toute manière revenait à son cadet. Kol, Finn, Freya et même Rebecca, tous avaient été cherché une vie plus intéressante, loin de lui…Niklaus serait le dernier à partir, mais ce départ était certainement celui qui faisait le plus de mal à son aîné.

Il sentit une douleur intense lui transpercer le cœur. Esther lui avait dit

« Prépare toi à la solitude , le choix de ton frère déterminera le reste de ta vie, mon tendre Elijah »

Il sentit la peur s'insinuer en lui, une peur telle qu'il ne l'avait jamais ressentit, il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et s'assit sur le lit où il avait pose sa valise. La solitude …était il voué depuis toujours à la solitude, à une vie sans amour, sans amis, juste à remplir la mission pour laquelle il lui avait semblé toujours être dévolué, sa dévotion envers son petit frère allait prendre certainement fin là…mais comment survivre au manque qu'allait procurer l'absence de Niklaus. Non, il ne voulait pas de cette vie de solitude, il voulait réaliser leur projet de vie, emmener son frère Niklau loin de tous ceux qui le faisaient du mal et qui lui feront encore du mal détruisant à jamais tout le en travail qu'ils avaient accomplis ensemble pour sortir de ce tourbillon de violence et de désespoir qu'il avaient vécus depuis de trop nombreux siècles ...

Il se releva, essaya de chasser toutes ses pensées néfastes de son esprit, espérant secrètement et fortement que Niklaus le choisisse lui et non cette femme maudite, descendit au frigo, attrapa deux pochons de sang qu'il avala d'une traite et jeta ensuite négligemment dans la poubelle laissant tomber au sol la serviette avec laquelle il s'était essuyé …plus rien ne le rendrait heureux si Niklaus partait..plus aucun combat ne vaudrait la peine de se sacrifier pour… Il sentit un haut le cœur le prendre et remarqua que sa gorge se serrait de plus en plus. Il avait passé l âge de pleurer et de faire des crises de jalousie …il soupira.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'empêcher son frère de mener sa vie, peut être une belle vie remplie près de cette fille qui semblait tellement tenir à lui ...Rebecca, Kol, tous étaient partis une fois leur vie parfaite installée n'ayant plus besoin des conseils du vieux sage Qu'il était et peut être que désormais c'était le tour de niklaus ...

Il frappa contre la table d'un poing violent et la fissura. Sa famille le laissait là, sans se retourner pour regarder si lui ...lui …était heureux cela n'avait certainement pas d importance à leurs yeux ...

Il avait porté La Croix et méritait de s écrouler dessous ...voilà ce qu'il méritait sans doute…

Il remonta l'escalier doucement, le sang lui permettant de reprendre ses esprits et il se figea. Il sentit des gouttelettes glisser sur ses joues. Non il n avait pas le droit de laisser ses larmes couler, il était bien plus fort que tout cela, il avait porté à bout de bras ses frères, sa sœur… il avait lui même allumer le bûcher qui l emporterait en leur montrant leur chemin du bonheur ...c est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu pour eux ...

Il revint dans la chambre, effleura l'un des tableaux de Niklaus du bout des doigts et regarda par la fenêtre. Il les avait vu s éloigner près de la grange et se doutait bien que leur promenade s était arrêtée là dedans …

C'était bien pour Niklaus, il allait pouvoir redécouvrir l'amour sensuel et sexuel le fait d être dans des bras aimants et caressants ... Il sentit la jalousie le reprendre , une jalousie malsaine qui lui fit sortir les veines de la colère autour des yeux et percer les crocs. Il se ressaisit immédaitement, reprit son visage humain mais restait en colère, une colère sourde et maléfique qui ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas.

Elle allait lui voler son petit frère. Niklaus était un doux rêveur et il rêverait peut -être de la vie parfaite qu'elle allait lui proposer : plus de fuite, plus de solitude , plus de bagarres … Elle venait cependant balayer des siècles d'amour fraternel et lui prendre le seul être qui lui avait permis de croire en cette vie maudite . Il avait perdu Rebecca il perdait là, en ce moment même, son petit frère, l être de sa chair et de son sang ..

Il posa le front sur la fenêtre et sentit ses larmes couler encore plus fortement, il était trop sensible, devenu trop sensible au fil des siècles ...

C'était tellement dur d accepter ça ...il avait bien vu le regard et le sourire de son cadet quand elle lui avait pris la main et l' avait emmener dehors. Il ne s'était pas retourner vers lui, même pour un petit clin d'oeil complice et l'avait suivie comme ensorcellée à par cette sorcière …Il s'en voulut immédiatement de laisser exploser sa mauvaise humeur mais il savait, il sentait pertinemment que Klaus souffrirait à un moment ou à un autre de tout cela. Son instinct ne le trompait que rarement là-dessus.

Mystic fall c'était bien l endroit le plus malsain où il pourrait aller vivre. Des gars comme Damon Tyler ou des filles comme Elena ou Bonnie ne l'accepteraient jamais dans leur cercle d amis ..il se dit que le pire dans tout cela c est que Niklaus pourrait y croire parce qu'il ressentait le besoin Qu'on s occupe de lui et qu'on l'aime.

Il soupira, si Niklaus partait là bas il ne resterait pas loin pour venir récupérer le cœur brisé de son petit frère quand le moment serait venu de le défendre. Il n'avait pas d'autres solutions et empêcher son cadet d'y aller ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

Puis il se recula un peu quand il les vit sortir de la grange pour ne pas être vu en train de fixer la grange depuis le début.

—-

\- Elijah ? ELIJAJ ?

Niklaus fouilla la cuisine puis mont les escaliers. D'un coup, une peur viscérale s'insinua en lui, et si Elijha avait décidé de quitter le navire pendant que lui s'amusait dans la paille et si son frère ...non impossible il sentait sa présence au travers de leur lien et Kiki jappait désormais au fond de lui conscient que son alpha n'était pas loin. Il courut dans l'escalier et se cogna contre lui en arrivant devant la porte de la chambre. Les deux tombèrent au sol. Elijha se releva rapidement et tendit une main à Niklaus pour l'aider à se relever. Le jeune homme déglutit rapidement et en baissant le regard au sol murmura :

\- T'es reste ? Tu n'es pas partit ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

Elijha prit soin de refermer la porte derrière lui pour que son frère ne puisse voir ses préparatifs de départ, et notamment sa valise qu'il avait négligemment glisser sous le lit en entendant Niklaus monter les escalier.

Si Niklaus décidait de rejoindre Mystic Fall, il partirait se terrer dans un coin pour surveiller que personne ne lui fasse du mal sans le dire à son cadet, bien sur. Il avait bien songer à partir définitivement loin de toute sa famille, ils finiraient par l'oublier et lui …lui aurait…aurait fait quoi au juste …rien , il n'avait vécu que pour eux, que pour les rendre le plus autonomes possibles face à cette vie éternelle.

Mais il y avait un lien qu'il n'arrivait pas à se détacher, celui qu'il avait avec son frère, comme un fil tendu qui refusait de se briser et pour cela, l'éloignement lui semblait impossible … peut être vivrait il alors caché aux yeux de tous juste à vérifier que les siècles suivants rien n'arrive à son frère ? Il soupira et toucha légèrement le bras de Niklaus.

\- Elijha ? On dirait que tu es ailleurs ?

\- Non non ça va ...Caroline et toi avez profité de votre ballade pour discuter?

Niklaus, comme pris en faute, passa une main dans ses cheveux et sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Je t avoue que nous avons passer le passage conversation ...

Elijha ne put s empêcher de sourire en voyant le visage béat de son cadet puis posa une main sur sa joue

\- C est bien ça t'a fait du bien au moins

\- Euh, Je suppose ...

Niklaus regarda son frère s éloigner un peu pour se diriger vers son bureau.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Dans mon bureau écrire un peu dans mon journal ...je vous laisse tous les deux ça doit vous faire plaisir de vous retrouver

Niklaus fronça les sourcils et se plaça devant lui.

\- Je dois te parler de Caroline et moi-même, nous avons parlé de notre ...avenir en commun

Elijha sentit sa gorge se nouer mais fit semblant que tout était parfait en tapotant sur l'épaule de son frère.

\- Et …et…tu …tu pars quand ?

Elijha reprit sa marche, c'était trop dur il ne voulait pas entendre ces mots, il ne voulait pas entendre les adieux de Niklaus, non, ca lui smeblait totalement impossible…Il s'papuya contre le mur et essaya de prednre son souffle.

Niklaus accourut

\- Lijah, ca va ?

\- Ce n'est rien ce… ce sont mes crampes qui reviennent

\- Encore ? putain de mère, je vais me la faire intégralement …Tu n'as pas bu assez de sang je suppose, tiens reprend en

L'hybride lui tendit son poignet tout en tremblant. Sentir la main de son frère se poser sur son poignet lui fit comprendre à quel point ce contact lui manquerait. Mais Elijha repoussa doucement son offre.

\- Ton langage Niklaus …Je …j'ai déjà bu quelques pochons, autant que…je m'habitue

Niklaus se figea.

\- T'habituer à quoi ?

Elijha sentit sa voix dérailler et déglutit pour pouvoir parler plus facilement.

\- Quand tu seras là bas, avec ton amie…

Niklaus posa sa main sur celle de son frère en train d'ouvrir la poignet de son bureau et le tourna d'un coup face à lui, puis l'entraina de force jusqu'à la chambre qu'l ouvrit en trombe.

Il laissa Elijha sur la pallier fonça sous le lit et ôta la valise pour la jeter avec force dessus, renversant au passage toutes les affaires que son frère avait plié dedans. Elijha se recula un peu contre le mur et soupira en voyant le regarde de Niklaus sur lui. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et il serrait les lèvres.

\- Dis le moi …dis le moi …

Elijha secoua la tête.

\- Te dire quoi ?

\- Parles moi dis moi ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre, Elijha …

Niklaus hurlait désormais et avait posé sa main sur le torse de son aîné pour le plaquer contre le mur l'empêchant de partir. Il frappa une première fois sur le torse d'Elijha et serra les poings.

\- J'attends

\- Elijha secoua la tête désemparé.

\- Je ne peux pas…je ne peux pas te dire ca… Niklaus, je ne peux pas …

\- Dis moi ce que tu veux pour moi !

Elijha se mit à trembler, ses lèvres frémirent et il sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus sortir un son sans se laisser ses larmes couler. Hors de question de lui dire qu'il pouvait oartir avec Caroline , c'était au dessus de ses forces, il préférait que Niklaus lui dise là tout de suite, lui crève le cœur immédiatement, ce serait douloureux mais bien plus simple pour lui.

\- Parles moi…dis moi ce que tu ressens, dis le moi…je t'en prie Elijha , demande le moi…

Niklaus frappa plusieurs fois sur le torse de son grande frère, tambourinant de plus en plus fort en attendant que son frère lui dise …lui hurle de ne pas partir. Il voulait qu'Elijha lui hurle de rester, il ne savait pas le faire lui-même, il n'arrivait à dire à son mentor, son ami, son confident le plus fidèle qu'il crevait à l'idée de devoir le quitter , qu'il l'aimait tellement fort que rien en devait venir les séparer, il ne voulait pas quitter son frère, son grand frère, celui qu'il avait suivi partout depuis 1000ans…mais il savait que si Elijha lui disait de partir il serait obligé de le faire car il devait l'écouter, car Elijha avait toujours été de bons conseils, mais il ne voulait pas entendre ces mots…non, non …

Puis il explosa en sanglot et posa son front contre l'épaule de son aîné et mumrura :

\- Je t'en prie, dis moi ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre, je t'en prie Lijah…ne …ne m'abandonne pas à la décision que je dois prendre, aide moi…

Elijha sentit son cœur battre très fort, il posa une main dans les cheveux de son cadet et se mit à pleurer.

\- Je ne peux pas Niklaus, je ne peux pas te demander de partir avec Caroline…c'est au dessus de mes forces, je… je… je t'aime Niklaus, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, ma vie n'aura aucun sens, je ne peux pas te dire de partir avec elle

Niklaus ouvrit la bouche, essaya de reprendre sa respiration et se serra encore plus contre son frère, passant ses bras autour de ses hanches et se blottissant dans son giron pour sentir son odeur.

\- J'ai peur, LIjha, j'ai peur , je ne sais pas le dire, je ne sais pas te dire…

Elijha ferma les yeux puis regarda vers le plafond. Esther avait peut être tord, peut être que c'était à lui de prendre la décision qui scellerait leur vie à jamais. Il soupira, attendit que son cœur ralentisse, que ses émotions si forte se tarissent un peu et parla d'une voix grave :

\- Restes avec moi, Niklaus. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, je ne veux pas que tu partes vivre avec Caroline, je te veux, je veux que tu sois à moi et que nous profitions des projets que nous avons mis en place, je veux tes loups, je suis ton alpha, tu ne peux pas partir …

Niklaus glissa ses mains sous le tee shirt de son frère et le souleva pour y déposer sa joue contre son cœur. Puis il frotta son visage contre le torse d'Elijha et revint poser sa joue contre celle de son ainé.

\- Merci…merci …Merci Lijah….Redis le moi, dis moi que tu ne veux pas que je partes, que tu ne veux pas qu'on s'abandonne , dis le moi …

Puis il éclata en sanglot et passa ses bras autour de lui.

\- Je refuse de t'abandonner, et je refuse que tu me laisses, mon petit frère

\- Emmène moi loin avec toi, très loin, je veux vivre avec toi, je veux que tu continues à me protéger, que tu sois mon alpha, je veux que tu m'offres la vie que tu nous as prévu...merci …merci de prendre la décision pour moi, hein c'est toi hein qui prend la décision…

\- Oui, Niklaus, c'est moi qui prend cette décision, c'est mon rôle en tant que frère, parent et alpha, Je décide que tu ne peux pas partir loin de moi…merci à toi Niklaus… merci de me laisser prendre cette décision

Niklaus sourit doucement et posa ses lèvres dans le cou de son frère pour lui déposer un baiser. Les loups avaient besoin de reconnaitre leur supérieur de cette manière et de leur montrer qu'ils acceptaient cette soumission avec plaisir.

Au bout de quelques minutes où les deux restèrent silencieux écoutant le cœur de l'un et l'autre battre, laissant le petit Kiki ronronner doucement et s'endormir rassuré de savoir que son alpha serait toujours là, Nikluas se recula un peu et sourit à son ainé.

\- Tu pourras faire ma valise aussi ?

Elijha se mit à sourire puis explosa de rire.

\- Tu perds jamais le nord toi ? Et Caroline, tu vas…tu vas lui dire comment ?

\- Elle est dehors, je …tu viens avec moi pour lui dire ?

\- Niklaus, je veux que tu sois certain de cette décision

\- C'est toi qui m'oblige, je n'ai pas le choix

Elijha grimaça et recula un peu mais Niklaus lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne.

\- C'est la décision la plus censée que tu n'ai jamais pris à mon égard

Ils descendirent une fois leur émotion bien caché et Niklaus chercha un petit moment Caroline dehors. Il la vit accourir en tendant son téléphone puis s'arrêter face à lui.

\- Niklaus, je…euh, Bonnie m'a appelé. Ils ont un souci avec Damon, il a encore fait des siennes je dois aller régler tout cela. Je …tu veux venir avec moi ? on pourrait en profiter pour tout expliquer et …

Niklaus secoua la tête voyant bien l'impatience de son amie.

\- Tu sais quoi Caroline, vas y ..va régler les soucis de tes amis… Je…

Niklaus se tut et baissa la tête, déçu mais à la fois presque soulagé. Il tourna son regard vers ELijah et se pinça les lèvres. Elijha s'avança un peu et regarda Caroline.

\- Niklaus ne sera plus là quand tu te décideras à revenir. Alors moi je te propose quelque chose : Laisses les se débrouiller et viens avec nous…tu reviendras chez toi quand tu n'auras plus envie de la vie que nous te proposons.

Caroline fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais mes amis, mon école, mes…

Elle se tut et comprit immédiatement qu'elle ne pouvait pas en fait demander à Niklaus de quitter tout ce qu'il aimait si elle-même n'était pas prêt à le faire. Niklaus lui sourit, s'approcha d'elle et hésita …puis lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

\- Merci d' avoir voulu m'offrir une partie de ta vie , cAroline, mais…Elijah …Elijha est ce qui est le plus important à mon cœur, je ne peux pas l'abandonner, il serait seul et tu sais il ne sait pas très bien se débrouiller si je ne suis pas là pour le guider

ELlijha tiqua mais ne dit rien en levant les yeux au ciel. Si Niklaus voulait la gloire, qu'il garde cette coupe, lui était heureux comme cela…

Caroline soupira puis prit son téléphone et répondit à l'appel qui arrivait de novueau.

\- Elena ? oui je serai de retour dans quelques heures ? Non tout va bien…

Elle regarda Niklaus puis posa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Promettez moi que si un jour, une année, ou un siècle, vous revenez par Mystic fall, de venir me voir…promet le moi…

Niklaus secoua la tête et sourit. Elle allait lui manquer. Il la suivit jusqu' à sa voiture plus loin pour l'aider à porter ses bagages et regarda la voiture s'éloigner au loin puis il se tourna vers la demeure où son frère attendait sur le perron et se mit à courir vers lui. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler, son corps à craquer et quelques secondes plus tard, Kiki jappait en remuant la queue incapable néanmoins d'avancer vers son alpha à cause de sa patte toujours blessée.

Elijah vint vers lui, ramassa les vêtements de son cadet et sourit.

\- T'avais vraiment pas envie de faire le ménage de départ et de préparer ta valise

« tout vu, grand frère »

Niklaus était heureux, tellement heureux …

« Je crois que tu as volé mon cœur Lijah »

Elijha ne répondit rien et frotta son nez contre le museau du petit Kiki tout en l'embrassant tendrement. Puis il posa Kiki sur son épaule et entra dans la demeure.

« Je pense que c'est toi qui a volé le mien »


	76. Happy end (Final Partie II)

Chapitre 77 – Happy end ...

POV Kiki

Parfois je me dis que je suis vraiment né dans une meute étrange. Aucun des mes congénères n'a de poil comme moi, non je crois que chez mon alpha, il est tombé ou il vit toujours tout nu peut être. Quad je me blottis contre mon maitre, tout est lisse mais c'est doux et chaud tout de même. Il a un langage que je ne comprends pas mais je fais de gros efforts, je sais quand mon alpha m'appelle. Je me nomme Kiki…à chaque fois que je me retourne quand mon maître m'appelle de sa voix douce par ce prénom, il me sourit quand j'arrive donc j'ai compris que Kiki c'était moi. J'ai appris auprès de lui plein de mots…Kiki, lait, croquettes et gamelles…ca ce sont mes mots préférés…et puis il y a frère, mon frère, ou mon louveteau, ca dépend des fois, ca je sais que ces mots sont destinés à Kikilos…ils s'aiment fort tous les deux je le ressens dans le cœur de l'hybride. L'hybride c'est un mélange de lui et de moi.. Kikilos aime son alpha autant que moi. Il ne s'aime pas lui, parfois je sens qu'il se rejette et qu'il me rejette mais dès que notre alpha lui parle, tout reprend sa place, son sourire sur ses lèvres et son cœur se réchauffe. Niklaus tout comme moi , on ne peut pas vivre sans notre papa. Il est tout pour nous je sais même que Kikilos a son cœur qui bat plus fort et plus joyeusement quand notre alpha est prêt de lui. Il passe beaucoup de temps à l'observer ou le suivre partout, comme moi…après il me crie dessus parce qu'il dit que je suis un pot de colle, mais il est pareil.

Dans la grange, la dernière fois, il y a maintenant un petit bout de temps, Il a fait des trucs étranges avec cette fille blonde qui voulait m'emmener loin de mon maître mais je savais que Kikilos ne partirait pas, je l'ai su dès la fois où Caroline, oui, c'est comme cela qu'elle s'appelait, lui a demandé. Il lui disait pourquoi pas, mais son cœur hurlait…non jamais loin de Lijah…

Lijha vous savez, c'est le prénom de mon maître, comme moi Kiki, mais moi je préfère l'appeler Papa…Papa c'est chouette comme prénom. Je jappe souvent en l'appelant ainsi mais je crois qu'il ne comprend pas non plus mon langage. Ca fait rien, il est toujours gentil avec moi, il ne m'a jamais mis de coup de pied, comme ce méchant tonton qui était là avec Tatie Becca…lui il m'a donné des coups de pieds et c'est bien fait pour lui quand mon grand méchant loup est sortit.

Mon grand méchant loup est terrifiant, il a de très beaux yeux ambrés et est très gros, même papa en a peur je le sais, mais c'est celui qui sera moi quand je serai grand…et mon alpha n'aura plus peur de moi car je serai le plus gentil grand méchant loup du monde et puis, je serai comme mon alpha, j'écrirai avec mes pattes sur un papier et je vous raconterai la suite de mon histoire, enfin de l'histoire des frères Mickaelson en vrai.

Là je ne sais pas trop où nous sommes, il fait beau, il fait très chaud , je suis blotti dans le tréfond de l'esprit de mon petit mâitre mais j'arrive de nouveau à profiter de pleins de choses car le côté hybride de mon maître me l'y autorise de plus en plus…Je sens qu'il est heureux et qu'il commence à accepter de plus en plus sa double nature, c'est-à-dire moi le loup et lui le vampire dans une même personne. Kikilos a même mis un chapeau sur sa tête et se balade en maillot de bain. Nous sommes allés tout au bord d'une immense mer toute belle, on voyait les petits poissons au travers de l'eau près du bord. Kikilos n'aime pas l'eau alors il a regardé longtemps son frère nager au loin en lui faisant de temps en temps des gestes de la main. Moi j'aurai aimé y aller mais ddésormais c'est Kikilos qui décide quand j'ai le droit de sortir. Il le fait pour mon maître, je le sais, il me l'a dit. Il m'a dit Kiki je te sors mais tu es gentil avec Elijha…Il s'est trompé c'est Lijah son prénom mais je ne lui en veux pas. Alors je suis gentil, mais en vrai je suis toujours gentil et tendre, comme Kikilos mais lui il ne veut pas le montrer. Il est marrant, il fait toujours des petits tours « pendables » comme il dit à mon maître, c'est marrant parfois. En tous les cas, depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans cette ile, ils sourient tout le temps ces deux là. Ils abusent aussi des bonnes choses, je sens parfois que moi aussi je titube comme Kikilos quand il a beaucoup bu …et puis j'ai jamais vu autant de belles filles tournés autour d'eux. Ils ont un sacré succés. Papa Lijah est plus timide et réservé que Niklaus au sujet des filles, mais parfois, il se ballade avec moi dans les bras et là, Bam ! Il fait le jackpot. Toutes veulent s'approcher de moi et il en profite pour faire son choix. Ils sont bêtes depuis qu'ils sont en vacances tous les deux mais je vais vous dire un secret, je n'avais jamais entendu mon papa rire aux éclats ni Kikilos…et là presque tous les jours je me marre avec eux…ils sont en réalité très marrant et très tendres ce que beaucoup ne savent pas.

Depuis que je suis en vacances, j'ai eu le droit de sortir 5 ou 6 fois déjà et plus par inadvertance, non, c'est Kikilos qui me laisser prendre le dessus. Ca nous fait toujours un peu mal à nos os quand j'apparais ou repars mais c'est de mieux en mieux.

Mais ce que j'apprécie le plus, c'est quand je suis dans le corps de mon maître, celui le blond en fait, oui je sais ca doit vos sembler compliqué alors imaginer pour moi…je suis un bébé…enfin quand je suis dans lui, je reste même la nuit avec mon alpha. Ils dorment toutes les nuits ensemble, ils ne se lâchent plus, je crois qu'ils savent qu'ici rien ne peut leur arriver à aucun d'entre eux…et moi je suis heureux aussi car je sais que je vais grandir un jour et devenir ce gros loup qui attend son heure et je pourrais les protéger aussi, comme Kikilos et Mon alpha le font.

Ah si j'ai oublié de vous dire quelque chose de très important, de méga important sur leur vie et comment ils la vivent…mais le mieux, c'est que je vous raconte ce qui s'est passé quand la balançoire s'est cassée sous le poids de mes maîtres…

Deux semaines plus tôt

Niklaus s'était retrouvé intégralement nu sous le regard médusé et très mécontent de la brigade de police qui était passé dans ce parc à la recherche soit disant d'un pervers qui osait se montrer à de jeunes enfants sous une tenue des plus inconvenables. Et pas de chance, ni pour Niklaus, ni pour ELijah qui avaient tout de suite été confondus et accusés de ce genre de perversité. Malgré les protestations et les excuses d'Elijah, pour cet « inconfort » , rien n'avait réussit à les faire changer.

En fait tout aurait pu peut être se résoudre à une belle amende tandis qu'Elijah essayait de trouver une explication plausible mais plus l'ainé le faisait, et plus Niklaus démontait les arguments d'Elijah ...ils avaient cru que les deux était ivres et les avaient mis en salle de sevrage au milieu d'autres personnes ramassées dans la rue et dont l'odeur avait totalement fait pété les plombs à Elijha.

Avant même que Niklaus l'en empêche, le vampire avait écarté les barreaux et avaient fuir tout le monde, contraint les policiers pour les oublier et ramener son frère hilare à la demeure et c'est ainsi que les deux désormais , les valises posées sur le lit, rangeaient leurs affaires.

La pleine lune venait de se lever et Niklaus attendait le moment où son corps allait prendre pour la dernière fois la forme du petit louveteau pour faire ses adieux à son alpha.

Elijha ne parlait plus trop, n'osant montrer tout de même sa tristesse et l'émotion qui l'étreignait depuis que la lune s'était montrée.

Il regarda Niklaus, lui sourit et rangea de nouveau leurs affaires dans les grandes valises.

Pas de costumes…il l'avait promis à son frère pour cette nouvelle vie, et il finissait de replier un de ses jeans au dessus de ceux de son frère quand il entendit Niklaus lui parler.

« Il arrive… »

Elijha leva les yeux, s'assit sur le rebord du lit et observa son frère se transformer en cette petite boule de poil qui allait drôlement lui manquer. Il fallut à Kiki quelques secondes pour comprendre où il était puis il renifla et se rua de l'autre côté du lit où se trouvait son alpha pour venir se blottir contre ses pattes en secouant la queue et en couinant de plaisir.

Elijha le prit dans ses mains et porta ses lèvres sur le petit museau chaud du louveteau, l'embrassant doucement.

\- Tu sais, Kiki, tu vas rudement me manquer, je…

Elijha se tut un petit moment, se sentant ridicule, de prononcer ces paroles d'adieu sachant que Niklaus n'allait pas en laisser une seule loin de ses oreilles, mais il reprit.

\- Tu m'as apporté beaucoup de tendresse et d'amour, à un moment où j'en avais besoin. Peut être est-ce la manière à mon frère de me montrer à quel point il m'aime, j'aime à penser que ce soit cela même si je sais que ton petit maître intérieur ne me le dira pas, mais Kiki, tu as été un petit animal de compagnie parfait, tu m'as donné l'espoir en cette vie.

Le petit louveteau ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce que pouvait lui dire son alpha mais profitait grandement des caresses sur le ventre que lui prodiguait son maître et dès qu'il le pouvait venait lui léchouiller les mains.

Elijha joua un long moment avec Kiki, regardant de temps en temps la lune en lui suppliant discrètement de lui laisser le temps de dire adieu à son petit loup. Il lui lança la balle, joua à cache cache, s'amusa à le faire glisser sur le sol mouillé de la salle de bain.

Niklaus ne protesta pas, le laissa faire sans un mot pour ne pas troubler ces moments uniques entre Elijha et son loup. Il souriait même en voyant de quelle manière son frère était capable d'offrir le plus beau de lui-même. Il aurait été un parfait père pour toute cette famille, il a été d'ailleurs un papa extraordinaire pour son loup …et pour lui queue part. Lui aussi suppliait la lune de leur laisser encore quelques instants ensemble, mais il sentait son pouvoir venir lui lécher le corps. Elle allait mettre fin à cette malédiction et redonner à Niklaus toute sa puissance et sa force dans le corps de ce vampire qu'il était. Il serait toujours l'hybride mais…il se tut…Kiki allait lui manquer, il lui avait permis de découvrir son frère d'une autre manière, de se rendre compte que ce frère qui avait toujours veillé sur eux, était un être sensible, seul, apeuré parfois, doux et tendre et que l'image de l'homme fort et sans faiblesse était bien loin de ce qu'il était en réalité. Il avait appris grâce à Kiki à se rendre compte de l'amour inconditionnel qu'il avait pour son grand frère et de se rendre compte que la dépendance avec laquelle il était lié à Elijha n'était en fait que du bonheur pour lui.

Kiki avait été le lien qui leur avait permis de décider de cette nouvelle vie qu'ils avaient décidé de prendre à bras le corps. Niklaus pencha un peu la tête attendri face au sourire et au regard tendre que son frère lançait au petit loup.

Le vampire lui donna un dernier biberon bien chaud , quelques croquettes au creux de sa main, puis enroula le petit louveteau dans son plaid et le garda dans ses bras.

Kiki lui lécha les doits pendant quelques minutes puis ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'endormit profondément comme le fond les bébés quand ils sont repus et bien protégés dans les bras de leur parent.

Quand Niklaus ouvrit les yeux, son frère s'était endormi sur le lit, le petit loup allongé sur lui, enfin quand Niklaus ouvrit les yeux, son frère s'était endormi sur le lit, le petit loup allongé sur lui, enfin désormais lui le torse nu collé à son frère. Il passa une main sur le visage de son aîné, déposa un baiser sur son front et se leva doucement.

Le jour était revenu, la lune était partie en faisant elle aussi ses adieux à ce couple particulier.

Il regarda les valises laissées à l'abandon et attrapa la malle dans laquelle il y déposa le journal d'Elijha, le petit cerf de bois, sa peluche, quelques pinceaux, quelques crayons, des peintures, puis un ou deux livres pour Elijha. De toute manière, son frère ferait revenir toutes les affaires quand ils seraient installés quelque part. Il y glissa aussi les photos que son frère gardait sur son bureau et sourit en regardant de nouveau Elijha dormir profondément. Quelques traces de lait étaient restées collés sur sa chemise.

Il replia le plaid, reprit les jouets de Kiki et les plaça dans la malle ainsi que le petit biberon qu'il prit soin de laver avant, sachant que son frère ferait une attaque si il trouvait cet objet sale.

Puis il fouilla de nouveau dans les placards et sortit les vêtements qui pourraient leur manquer. Il n'avait jamais fait de valises, son frère s'occupant de tout à chaque fois qu'ils devaient partir mais là, il avait envie de participer à leur grand départ.

Il lui fallu du temps pour ne rien oublier et se surprit à dresser une liste pour la monter à Elijha. Tout semblait être prêt. Il descendit les valises, les posa sur le porche, prit tout l'argent dont ils auraient besoin, une sacoche avec ce qu'ils auraient besoin pour traverser les territoires, puis dans une glacière, glissa quelques pochons de sang pour la route. Il y enfourna des tablettes de chocolat pour Elijha et quelques beignets pour lui.

Puis constatant que son feignant de frère dormait encore, il alla verifier que les poules et le fameux coq ne manquerait de rien jusqu'à l'arrivée des personnes qui prendraient soin de leur maison pendant leur absence puis remonta dans la chambre s'assoir près de son frère.

\- Lijah, Lijah, on avait dit départ 7h…

Niklaus secoua délicatement son aîné et sourit en voyant ses yeux s'ouvrir et se braquer sur lui avec tendresse. Il s'assit sur le lit, s'étonna de ne pas voir les valises et félicita Niklaus en lisant la liste que celui-ci lui avait tendue. Il manquait des petites choses mais Elijha ne dit rien et ne les prit même pas.

\- J'ai passé une nuit parfaite

\- Euh, je ne sais pas si tu dois me dire cela comme ca , c'est ambiguë non ?

Elijha se mit à rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère.

\- Alors on y va…

Niklaus soupira, son cœur battait la chamade. Il regarda une dernière fois sa chambre, puis prit la main de son frère pour l'entrainer à l'atelier. Il ouvrit la porte, et regarda à l'intérieur.

\- Je vais t'en faire construire un autre dans notre future demeure.

\- Merci Lijha …

L'aîné entra dans l'atelier et effleura chaque toile du bout des doigts et se retourna.

\- Nous allons le fermer magiquement pour que personne ne puisse y entrer et nous ferons revenir toutes les toiles dès que nous pourrons.

Nilklaus secoua la tête mais ne parlait pas, en proie à une grande émotion. Il entraina son frère dans chacune des pièces où ils avaient été pendant cette semaine puis d'un coup, se rua dans les bras de son frère et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Je t'aime Lijha, merci pour tout, merci d'être resté avec moi, merci de m'avoir accepté avec mes défauts , mes mauvaises humeurs, mes trahisons, merci de ne m'avoir jamais traité de bâtard et de m'avoir toujours considéré comme ton frère le plus proche

Elijha sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, il entoura ses bras autour de son frère et le serra fortement contre lui.

\- Je t'aime Niklaus et c'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir été là tous ses siècles sans jamais refuser le rôle que j'avais pris pour vous tous et de m'avoir respecté et …aimé à ta manière

Niklaus embrassa son frère sur la joue puis lui reprit la main

\- Je ne veux plus jamais que nous nous séparions…Allez viens avant que l'un de nous ne pleure à chaudes larmes

Il essuya ses joues humides et trottina presque dans l'escalier. Elijha sourit en le voyant faire et le suivit plus posément.

\- Tout est prêt, tu n'as plus qu'à les porter dans la voiture !

Elijha secoua la tête et s'habilla chaudement pour sortir.

\- Niklaus, n'oublie pas ton manteau et ton écharpe, ton bonnet et tes gants il fait encore très froid à cette période

\- Ok ! Ok ! papa Lijah…

Niklaus tout en se moquant des petites habitudes bien ancrées de son frère s'exécuta, mit ses boots et enfila son bonnet bien profondément puis tendit celui à son frère qui grogna un peu en le mettant. Tout compte fait, ses costumes n'allaient peut être pas tant lui manquer que cela.

Les deux hommes fermèrent toute la maison, les volets et soupirent en même temps, tout de même nostalgiques. Niklaus regarda son frère passer la main sur son piano, attraper et glisser dans son manteau la dernière partition qu'il avait joué pour Kiki et pour lui-même puis il sortit avec un des valises laissant son aîné dire adieu à la demeure.

\- Je vais la mettre dans la voiture.

Elijha le regarda sortir puis partit éteindre le feu. Il effleura une photo de sa sœur, restée sur la cheminée et alla rejoindre son frère qui l'attendait en l'appelant depuis quelques secondes.

\- Niklaus ?

L'hybride avait une des valises dans la main et s'était stoppé sur le pas du porche fixant quelque chose face à lui, mi étonné, mi sourire affiché sur son visage.

Elle se tenait devant eux, les cheveux blonds lancés au vent, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, son magnifique manteau de vison enfermant son corps de femme enfant, une valise énorme posée près d'elle. Ses deux mains étaient serrées devant elle comme si elle attendait un geste de la part de ses ainés pour se glisser dans la voiture avec eux.

Niklaus se pinça les lèvres et regarda Elijha.

« je crois que nous allons avoir du mal à nous débarrasser de celle-ci non ? »

« Je crois mon frère »

Rebecca se pinça les lèvres sentant que son émotion était à son comble et soupira.

\- Je …je ne suis pas vraiment prête pour vivre une vie de mère ou de femme mariée…quelques conseils fraternels seraient encore les bienvenus

Elijah regarda la voiture de sa sœur qu'elle avait garée plus loin, fermée et bâchée. Il sourit, lui fit un signe en direction de la Bentley sans un mot. Elle courut alors vers la Bentley et Niklaus lâcha sa valise pour l'empêcher de prendre la place devant près de son frère.

\- Ah non, c'est moi qui vais devant, soeurette !

\- - Ah oui et pourquoi donc ? c'est toujours toi qui va devant !

Elijha leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa toutes les valises et la malle qu'il rangea dans le coffre. Il prit les clés, attendit que les deux cessent de se chamailler et leur fit signe qu'il était temps de partir, quand il entendit Rebecca s'esclaffer de rire !

\- Eli, je crois que nous allons être tous les deux devant ..regarde qui est venu nous voir !

Niklaus avait disparu et il fit rapidement le tour de la voiture pour trouver le petit loup assis sur son fessier en train de couiner.

« Jamais, jamais je ne pardonnerai à cette lune, jamais…ca ne devait plus se produire ! bordel de me…. »

« Niklaus ton langage »

Après une longue discussion, Rebecca prit le petit loup enchanté d'avoir retrouvé Tatie Becca et s'installa devant avec son ainé Kiki posé sur ses genoux, tout en le caressant.

\- Tu vois Niklaus, c'est encore moi qui gagne , na na na !

Niklaus grognait tout ce qu'il pouvait, regardant avec envie ses vêtements désormais posés sur la plage arrière. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait été possible et soupira. Il allait devoir encore sacrément travailler sur ses transformations !

Alors qu'Elijha roulait depuis quelques minutes, dans le silence parfait des pensées de chacun évoluant vers leur nouvel avenir, le regard braqué sur la route heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa fratrie mais encore plus heureux de constater que Kiki allait certainement faire partir du voyage encore un petit bout de temps, il sentit le volant lui échapper des mains et faire une énorme embardée. Sa sœur venait de l'agripper, en pestant fortement.

Il freina d'un coup stupéfait de s'apercevoir que son frère s'était retransformé de nouveau assis totalement nu sur les genoux de sa sœur qui hurlait à la mort.

\- Dégage, oh mon dieu, Eli, je lui ai caressé ….oh mon dieu …c'est horrible

\- Sacrée bête hein !

\- T'es degueu !

Niklaus ne comprit pas trop ce qui venait de se passer et se mit à éclater de rire. Elijah se gara sur le côté laissant sa sœur ouvrir la portière en insultant l'hybride de tous les noms d'oiseaux possible pour qu'ils sortent dehors.

Les deux désormais se chamaillaient de nouveau, Niklaus tout en se rhabillant et Rebecca en se tenant la main devant les yeux.

Elijha posa ses coudes sur le volant et soupira.

Tout compte fait, ce voyage n'allait pas être de tout repos. Puis il sourit de plus en plus…tout était parfait, exactement comme il aurait pu le rêver !

POV KIKI

Et voilà, comment les frères et sœur Mickaelson ont commencé leur nouvelle vie, avec moi bien sur ! C'est Papa Lijha qui a décidé tout compte fait de les emmener ici au Bahamas, pour profiter un peu de vraies vacances. Je crois surtout que ca lui a permis de pouvoir les laisser se débrouiller un peu, avec toutes les activités qu'il y a faire ici.

Mais Kikilos reste collé à son frère toute la journée et Rebecca aussi. Il n'a pas réellement la tranquillité à laquelle il aspirait amis je vais vous avouer que je sais que c'est comme cela qu'il est le plus heureux.

Tata Becca s'est fait crié tout à l'heure par ses frères, parce qu'elle avait mis un maillot de bain si petit que je pense que tous les garçons de la plage ont fini les yeux braqués sur elle.

Et grâce à elle, je viens d'apprendre un nouveau geste : un beau doigt d'honneur …

Ca devait être un super truc car Papa Lijha et Kikilos se sont figés d'un coup et se sont tus de stupéfaction. Elle a du caractère ma tatie Becca ! Je pense que moi aussi la prochaine fois que papa Lijha veut me faire prendre un bain de force, je lui ferai une patte d'honneur !


	77. Adieu Kiki (final - Partie I)

Chapitre 76 - Adieu Kiki – (Finale partie 1 )

Elijha frotta de sa main la petite tête de Kiki qui profitait de la ballade bien blotti contre le torse de son alpha , les deux pattes sorties du porte bébé et sa tête tournée vers l'extérieur afin de profiter du paysage. Il jappait, passait son temps à renifler les odeurs qui lui parvenaient et devenait totalement hystériques quand il percevait l'odeur des aliments sucrés comme cette barbe à papa qu'Elijha avait achetée pour lui faire manger des petits morceaux.

Le petit loup en avait encore le sucre collé à ses babines et ne cessait de se lécher le bout de son museau pour en récupérer un peu. Kiki avait été tellement heureux qu'il en avait frotté son beau pelage contre Elijha pendant un long moment pour le remercier de ce beau cadeau que lui avait fait son alpha. Le vampire ne l'avait pas repoussé malgré le sucre collant qui s'était insinué dans son cou, peut être parce qu'il savait au fond de lui que ce serait certainement la dernière fois que les deux s'autoriseraient à se câliner de cette manière.

Le jeune vampire marchait depuis quelques minutes dans le centre ville à la recherche des derniers achats nécessaires pour leur départ. Il avait réuni ce dont ils allaient avoir besoin en première intention, et contre toute attente, avait accepté avec énormément de difficultés de troquer son éternel costume trois pièces contre un jean, un tee shirt blanc et un pull que son frère lui avait recommandé de prendre en plusieurs exemplaires pour compléter la nouvelle garde robe qu'ils auraient besoin.

Malgré ses supplications, le vampire avait fini par obtempérer et Niklaus avait eu un large sourire. 1ère victoire sur un nombre de choses qu'il allait faire changer chez son grand frère préféré : nouvelle vie, nouveau personnage !

Et c'est là qu'Elijha avait gagné lui aussi la seconde manche. En échange de ces achats de vêtements, véritable acte de barbarie pour ELijah, Klaus avait du accepter de l'accompagner dans ce petit porte bébé tout neuf afin que Kiki ne puisse pas trop bouger sa patte. Il avait bien essayé de le mettre dans son torse mais le petit loup ne cessait de vouloir grimper et grognait puis pleurnichait à chaque fois que sa patte restait coincée.

Et comme Niklaus ne s'était pas retransformé depuis, certainement de nouveau coincé par les caprices de la future lune à venir, la solution avait été trouvée rapidement par son ainé. Il lui avait fallu encore une bonne heure avant de finir par réussir à attacher ce foutu engin mais une fois sur ses épaules et le petit Kiki dedans, il fallait bien admettre que cet objet était une révolution pour avoir le petit loup à l'œil et protéger. En résumé : Kiki heureux, Elijah ravi et Niklaus grognon…les habitudes étaient reprises parfaitement.

Niklaus faisait bien sur la tête ne cessant de répéter à son frère que s'il avait su qu'il serait traité de la sorte, il serait parti avec Caroline, qu'il l'avait empêché de le faire en prenant des décisions qui n'allaient que dans son sens …et bla bla bla …enfin tout y était passé, du grand Klaus ! qui au bout de quelques minutes, voyant le chagrin qu'il avait fini par provoqué dans le cœur de son frère avait fini par s'excuser timidement et avait accepté ce foutu porte bébé même si au fond de lui, une petite part était ravi de se retrouver coincé ainsi contre son aîné. Il pouvait se bercer au rythme de son cœur et sentir encore plus son odeur et le flux de son sang qui coulait dans ses veines.

Donc désormais, les deux avaient enfin trouvé un terrain d'entente et Elijha profitait de flâner dans la ville , surtout manière aussi pour lui de dire au revoir à son petit loup qu'il craignait ne plus revoir pendant un très long temps.

Cela lui serrait le cœur. Oui, il devait l'avouer, il avait eu un coup de cœur pour cette petite bête qui représentait tellement le petit frère enfoui sous le grand méchant hybride. Kiki avait réussi à lui rappeler à quel point son cadet nécessitait encore malgré les siècles passés, à être protéger et demandait de l'attention.

Le petit louveteau allait lui manquer. Avec Kiki, Elijha pouvait se laisser aller à aimer, à caresser, à protéger. Il pouvait être lui-même : un homme, qui avait besoin aussi d'être aimé, d'être choyé, caressé, attendu quelque part. Et Kiki avait comblé ce vide, Kiki l'avait adopté comme lui avait adopté son petit loup. Il y avait bien une part de lui qui se raisonnait et qui savait bien que l'histoire merveilleuse n'aurait pas pu durer. Niklaus devait redevenir Niklaus et…mais oui Kiki lui manquerait, avoir sa petite patte dans sa paume de main quand il regardait la télévision dans le salon, le voir balancer doucement la queue collé à ses chevilles quand il jouait du piano, sentir sa petite langue lui léchouiller le torse quand le sacripant arrivait à se faufiler sous son sweat, écouter son petit souffle régulier et ses petits jappements quand il dormait tout blottit entre ses jambes…tout cela allait lui manquer cruellement. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à son cadet…quelle honte d'avouer que le grand Elijha Mickaelson s'était épris d'une toute petite bête et qu'à elle seule elle lui avait offert bien plus que de nombreuses personnes n'avaient jamais fait.

Il l'avait laissé entrer dans son cœur, chose qu'il ne faisait que très rarement. Il n'avait jamais réellement laissé entrer personne dans son cœur, dans son esprit, laisser quelqu'un prendre une telle importance que sa vie se trouvait liée à la sienne, excepté Niklaus. Niklaus avait eu cette place depuis sa naissance. Même Hayley avait fini par ressortir de son cœur le laissant briser mais il savait que désormais il ne laisserait plus jamais une femme l'abattre comme elle l'avait fait.

Mais Kiki…il sourit en se rendant compte que ce petit bout de bête de quelques centimètres et quelques mois avaient réussi à le rendre heureux ne serait-ce que quelques semaines. Il soupira.

« Eh brother, à quoi tu penses ? »

« Rien…je profite un peu du calme des environs »

Niklaus écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rire.

« Le calme, j'entends des tas de gamins crier dans la rue, les voitures passées, les gens parler haut et fort et… wahou t'as vu celle-ci, elle a un châssis…mon dieu … »

« Niklaus ! »

Mais tout comme Kiki aussi qui avait tourné la tête en même temps que son Kikilos intérieur, Elijha ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour voir le fameux châssis dont parlait son frère et se mit à rire doucement.

« Châssis et pare choc Niklaus… »

Niklaus fit semblant de s'offusquer en entendant son aîné puis explosa de rire, sa joie et son bonne humeur rendant le petit Kiki tout hystérique qui se mit à japper de bonheur et à se tourner pour poser une petite léchouille sur le menton de son alpha. Elijha lui déposa un baiser sur le bout du museau puis sursauta, interpellé.

\- Monsieur, c'est votre chiot ?

\- Euh…

Niklaus se moqua ouvertement et directement trop content de pouvoir une fois de plus tacler son frère adoré.

« Quelle éloquence Elijah…parfait pour une personne soit disant grand orateur comme toi »

Devant le jeune homme, se tenaient trois magnifiques jeunes femmes , en tenue estivale plus que courte , totalement sous le charme de ce bel homme qui promenait son petit chiot de cette manière.

\- Il est tellement mignon et tellement chou comme ça…on a cru au début que c'était votre enfant mais on a aperçut ses petites oreilles et …

« Alors soit elles te draguent superbement bien soit je n'y connait plus rien et en plus trois pour le prix d'une, veinard…Oh non Kiki …je veux profiter du spectacle moi .. »

Le petit loup apeuré quand à lui se réfugia dans le porte bébé ne laissant apparaitre pllus que son épi rebelle.

\- Oh …mince on doit lui faire peur, désolée.

L'une des jeunes femmes se recula en voyant le petit chiot s'enfouir dans le porte bébé et japper tout doucement. Elijha posa une main sur le porte bébé et sourit gentiment aux damoiselles tout en évitant de devoir porter son regard sur elles, très gêné il devait l'avouer par leur tenue plus que éphémère : petit short très court et brassière qui laissait apparaitre à son gout bien trop de chaire fraiche. Si Rebecca s'était habillée de la sorte à cet âge, il l'aurait certainement enfermée au couvent pour l'éternité.

\- Il n'a pas trop l'habitude du monde, Mesdames

Elijah s'insinua dans l'esprit de son frère pour lui parler

« J'ai cru un moment qu'elles parlaient de moi …Mignon…chou… »

Niklaus se mit à rire et essaya de persuader Kiki de montrer son museau aux trois magnifiques demoiselles qui avaient arrêtées Elijha dans sa course mais rien n'y fit. Il resta prostré blottit contre Elijha essayant même de rentrer ses pattes dans le porte bébé.

\- On peut le caresser ? son pelage a l'air si doux

« Fonce frérot, elles sont chaudes comme la braise »

« Niklaus…je t'en prie n'en rajoute pas »

« Et comme par hasard, qui profite encore du spectacle, c'est bibi et moi quedal ! A cause de qui, de Kiki ! »

« Tu fais des rimes »

« Quoi ? »

« Trop intellectuel pour toi… »

« Va te noyer dans du sang, malotru… »

Elijha se mit à rire en entendant son frère. Il aimait quand celui-ci grognait gentiment de cette sorte, cela lui rappelait à quel point leur fraternité était réelle et presque humaine. Puis il se concentra sur les trois femmes.

\- Désolé, mais je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie pour le moment. Peut être dans quelques mois quand il aura grandit, et murit surtout …

« Ah ah ah »

Niklaus toussota.

« Tu sais, Elijha, Une petite caresse par de si belles demoiselles n'est pas de refus non plus»

« Rêve ! je ne vois pas pourquoi tu profiterais des attentions de cette manière, je dois faire quoi au juste….ah oui aller me noyer dans une mare de sang… »

« Jaloux… c'est bon elles peuvent peut être juste une petite caresse »

« Kiki ne veut pas… »

« Oui mais moi… »

« Toi tu es accroché à un porte bébé et c'est moi qui décide qui peut ou pas approcher de notre bébé loup »

« Notre bébé loup ? trop mignon …Chéri, tu mettras ta belle nuisette ce soir … »

Elijah se mit à rire se rendant compte de ses mots.

« Ok je suis KO, tu as gagné »

« Tu vas laisser ces poupées parfaites me caresser ? «

« Non je vais partir loin d'elles pour éviter d'être jaloux, n'est ce pas chéri ? »

« Tu deviens un peu trop bon à ce jeu Lijha… »

« Tel frère…bien …tel frère… »

\- Mesdames, je dois y aller…je vous souhaite une bonne journée, je vois que vous profitez bien du soleil, belles tenues !

Elijha sourit puis recula un peu pour pouvoir contourner les jeunes femmes qui le regardèrent partir déçues. Il put les entendre grâce à son ouïe de vampire , soupirer.

\- Je me serai bien fait le maître moi

\- Moi aussi, tu as vu ce regard

\- Et ce sourire …Mon dieu, et regarde cette paire de fesses..

Elijha rougit doucement et continua son chemin sans se retourner pour autant.

« Elles n'ont pas vu le mien , sinon elle serait déjà en train de ramper à nos pieds. Profite Elijha, dernière nuit de folie…tu pourrais la passer auprès de ces trois demoiselles et avec un peu de chance, je me transformerais et on finirait en triomphe »

Elijha grimaça : imaginer son frère apparaitre nu dans son lit pendant que lui s'occupait des ces belles demoiselles ne le tentait pas vraiment.

« Gardes tes fantasmes pour une autre personne , mon cher frère »

« On testera peut être la nuisette non ? »

Elijha secoua la tête. Son frère ne perdait pas le nord et savait replacer ses pions, sacré Niklaus …

Kiki, quand à lui, voyant que plus personne ne pouvait s'approcher, ressortit sa tête et aboya heureux que la ballade continue. Il regardait désormais de droite et de gauche moins effrayé par tous les bruits et passait son temps à se retourner pour lécher son alpha dans le cou ou sous le menton quand il arrivait à atteindre ce niveau.

Elijha se sentait parfaitement serein, personne ne le connaissait, ici personne ne pourrait le juger ou le critiquer ou même se moquer qu'un vampire de sa trempe puisse s'abaisser à balader un bébé loup de cette manière. ET de toute manière, il devait se l'avouer, il s'en foutait royalement. Il était heureux, vraiment heureux car il savait que bientôt leur vie allait prendre un autre tournant, ce fameux chemin qu'il avait toujours rêvé pour Niklaus, pour sa famille.

Il passa devant un magasin de vêtement et repéra une robe magnifique. Il entra, la commanda et la fit envoyer à sa jeune sœur ainsi que de beaux bijoux pour l'accompagner.

« elle est pas très courte celle-ci »

« Suffisamment pour notre sœur »

Elle allait rudement lui manquer. Sa voix, son rire, ses attentions, sa petite sœur laisserait un grand vide mais elle avait décidé de sa vie et devait être désormais heureuse auprès de Marcel, il l'espérait. Il savait que Kol pourrait un peu veiller sur elle mais l'entrainerai certainement dans de drôles d'histoire et espérait que Marcel sache refreiner ses folies.

Il lui souhaitait intérieurement beaucoup de courage car gérer Rebecca dans ces périodes de crises n'était pas aisé.

Il soupira.

« Ca va Lijha, je te sens perturbé »

« Oui je songeais à Rebecca, j'espère que la vie va lui offrir de belles choses, auprès de Marcel »

« Hum..espérons… je n'aime pas la savoir loin de nos regards mais nous n'avons pas le choix de croire en une belle vie pour elle »

« Oui, si tu le dis »

« Elle va me manquer … »

ELijah fut surpris de cette confidence de la part de son cadet.

« Oui je me doute, vous étiez proches tous les deux…tu sais je vous ai veillé tellement de nuits et de jours que j'ai un peu l'impression qu'une partie de moi est partie avec elle »

« Je suis désolé, Lijha, moi aussi je dois bien l'avouer que nos disputes et nos discussions vont me manquer. Malgré son sale caractère, c'était ma petite sœur et je… »

Niklaus se tut, sous le coup de l'émotion. Ils n'avaient jamais été séparés bien longtemps. Rebecca était à lui aussi son rayon de soleil. Ils s'étaient tellement chiffonnés tous les deux comme de vrais frères et sœurs, au point parfois de se hair pendant de nombreux jours mais elle avait été toujours là dans ses parages tout comme Elijah. Ils étaient un trio, ils avaient toujours été un trio et ils avaient tous vaincus ensemble, ils avaient pleurés ensemble, hurler ensemble, souffert ensemble, mais aussi aimer ensemble, partager des secrets que personne ne pourrait se douter. Ils étaient liés par un amour inconditionnel…il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Oui, elle allait lui manquer aussi. Heureusement qu'Elijah était encore là car il n'aurait pas su comment gérer sa vie sans l'un des deux à ses côtés. Sans Elijha en réalité…et Comment Rebecca allait réussir à mener la sienne sans les conseils avisés de leur aîné ?

Lui, était réellement dépendant de son grand frère , il le savait et avait compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans sa proximité.

« Ca va Niklaus ? »

« oui oui , tout va bien »

« tu …dis moi que j'ai eu raison de te retenir »

« Lijah, je n'aurai pas pu partir loin de toi »

Elijha sourit et continua son chemin. Il passa par le parc puis s'assit sur un banc pour regarder les enfants jouer au sable, ou sur les balançoires. L'après midi commençait à arriver à sa fin et les mères appelaient désormais leur progéniture pour rentrer. Elijha sourit en voyant tous ces petits humaines innocents se rassoir dans les poussettes ou se blottir dans les bras chaleureux de leur maman. Eux qui avaient du punch à revendre encore et encore dans ce parc, se laissaient aller totalement comme si il était devenu urgent de se faire câliner et choyer, laissant leur pouce se faire sucer avidement et leurs yeux pour certains se fermer instinctivement. C'était tendre et émouvant.

Elijah regarda ensuite les promeneurs amoureux sortir aussi du parc main dans la main, puis certains solitaires qui finissaient de lire leur journal assis sur un banc…peu à peu tout se vidait, la solitude reprenait son cour dans le grand parc.

Au bout d'à peine une demi heure, Elijah constata qu'il était quasiment seul. Il se leva et avança vers la balançoire. Kiki était presque endormi mais sa petite oreille se secouant encore rappelant à Elijha que le petit loup essayait de lutter pour profiter encore de la journée qui se terminait. Peut etre sentit il lui aussi les adieux se profiler vers eux.

« Tu te souviens Niklaus, les deux cordes et la planche que nous avions accroché à ce chêne »

« Oui, je me souviens la planche était suffisamment grande pour que Rebecca et moi-même puissions nous y installer côte à côte et tu nous poussais toujours plus haut, toujours plus haut, on adorait quand on allait haut »

Elijha se mit à rire. Lui se souvenait surtout qu'ils ne bougeaient pas trop en réalité lui, encore jeune, n'ayant pas la force suffisante pour les pousser aussi haut qu'ils l'auraient souhaités. Finn parfois se joignait à eux et dans ces moments de bonté et acceptait de les envoyer voler vers le ciel.

« Nous avons eu tout de même de bons moments tous ensemble lorsque nous étions enfants »

« Oui …grâce à toi Lijah tu trouvais toujours le moyen de sourire et de nous faire rire même quand tout était sombre, même quand Père revenait à la maison et que nous étions tétanisés. Tu avais toujours le sourire comme si rien ne pouvait nous faire du mal… Tu as toujours eu ce sourire ELijah et je crois que c'est ce qui me plait le plus chez toi, ton sourire…il me donne chaud au cœur »

« Merci Niklaus… »

Elijha s'assit sur une des balançoires et s'amusa à se balancer doucement. Kiki émit un petit hoquet de surprise et s'éveilla totalement et commença à frétiller de la queue.

« Oh non Lijha… »

Elijha se mit à rire et balança un peu plus ses jambes en vérifiant tout de même que les chaines de cette balançoire soit assez solide pour le supporter puis s'élança un peu.

« Non Lijha…tu as passé l'âge mon frère »

Mais Niklaus commença à sourire aussi en sentant son frère s'envoler tout doucement et en l'entendant rire aussi. Kiki se mit à japper heureux aussi de ce petit tour de manège improvisé. Il avait fait une petite crise devant les chevaux de bois voulant y aller mais son alpha n'avait pas cédé. Là Il était heureux coincé dans le porte bébé et sentait le vent venir lui frotter le museau. Il ouvrit la gueule pour attraper le vent et jappa encore plus.

« Génial il est en train de gober toutes les mouches du coin »

Elijha se mit à rire et accéléra, son corps volant de plus en plus haut sur cette petite balançoire. Il se mit à rire et ferma les yeux. La liberté, voilà ce que désormais ils allaient vivre ensemble, la liberté …

Puis il entendit son frère hurler

« Oh nonnnn… »

Elijha n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il tomba par-dessus la balançoire cogna la tète contre le sol et un retour de balancelle vint lui heurter le front quand il sentit une masse lui exploser le corps.

\- Non Niklaus…

\- Putain ! Lijha…c'est quoi ce délire…

Elijha sentit que le porte bébé n'avait pas résisté au corps de son cadet et celui était allongé sur lui nu, un de ses pied coincé sous Elijah, ses bras entouré autour de lui et le porte bébé faisant office quasiment de cache sexe sous eux deux.

Niklaus se releva d'un bon, laissant l'objet en question bien en place et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ca pouvait ne pas plus mal tomber !

Il tendit le doigt vers un groupe d'hommes en uniforme qui s'approchait vers eux au loin et Elijha soupira fortement. Non pas plus mal …

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont issus de la série the originals crée par Lulie Plec.


End file.
